Take Us Back
by halicandropss
Summary: Mystic Falls: A town filled with vampires, werewolves, hybrids and other supernatural beings. A town filled with death and heartbreak. There's nothing good here. Mystic Falls: Willow Anderson's most hated place in the world. Damon/OC/Matt.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries  
**

* * *

Weeping Willow

Prologue

She always knew he was dangerous. That he had killed people to survive, or just out of plain spite. She knew all those things, but she also knew that he was lonely and that all he truly wanted was for someone to care about him.

She remembered the first time she met him; he was a cocky, arrogant ass hole. He caused trouble everywhere he went and hurt people; he had no consideration for anyone else's feelings, and strangely, he vaguely reminded her of herself. She was a trouble maker, and was cocky and arrogant sometimes, but she had reasons for it. With all the crap that had happened in her life she'd built walls protecting herself from anyone trying to get too close, and she was sure an over hundred year old vampire had been through far more crap than her that it made what she'd been through look like a walk through the park. She believed that he too had built walls to protect himself from things like that ever happening again, and so became the annoying, ass hole of a vampire he is today.

It was strange how he became so important to her and vice versa They became acquaintances, then they got to know each other and became friends and somehow best friends.

They understood one another and came to each other when they needed help or comfort. They made each other laugh when one of them was feeling down. But their feelings changed for one another, and events took place that changed everything and they found themselves wondering, how the hell they fell in love with each other.


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter One – Pilot

It was the start of the new school year again. This was obvious as all the children hustled in to the grey building, talking with their friends on how their summer was and looking at eachothers schedules to see if they were in any of the same lessons as one of their friends.

But one girl casually walked into the school after everyone else. Her dark brown curls bouncing slightly as she walked, with one hand on her messenger bag keeping it on her shoulder and in her other hand was a piece of toast that she hadn't had time to eat for breakfast. She soon found a trash can and dumped the toast into it, with a tired huff, not feeling hungry any more.

She sighed again and turned the corner where her locker was. Remembering her locker combination, she opened it and it was still the same as last year. Not that she expected anything different or anything missing of course, but she would be furious if there was. It had all of the same things in there, pictures of her friends, some random art work that she had done spontaneously and stuck it up in there and of course there was a small poster of her favourite bands on the left side of the locker.

She looked back at the photo of her friends; she loved them to pieces even though she hardly ever showed it. Just as she was thinking of them, she saw them standing by their lockers and smiled and walked over casually, but inside she was beaming with happiness to see them again.

This reason was mainly because she had been away for the last two weeks of summer to visit her annoying cousins in Maine. She really couldn't stand them and there were four of them as well! There were three boys and a girl. Two younger boys named Cole and Jacob who spent the entire time there just annoying her, mainly by pulling her hair or trying to ride her like a pony which she did not like at all but tolerated. And then there was geeky Liam who would always talk about science and had this annoyingly high pitched laugh that sent her ears ringing. And of course who could forget the lovely Shannon, bitchy little fifteen year old who spent her time trying to desperately ruin her time there, but she would fight fire with fire and simply play the best pranks on her, something she was very good at and a reason why teachers didn't like her very much her.

But the summer had mainly gone downhill after she caught her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood kissing Vicki Donovan. She yelled blue murder at him and immediately broke up with him and she hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the summer. She sighed; Tyler was a bastard.

Her friend with the pin straight, chocolate brown hair saw her first, and immediately a smile spread across her face. Her other friend, who had dark curly hair and dark mocha skin turned around curious to what her friend was staring at, and just like the other girl, a smile was immediately on her face.

"Willow Anderson, who would have thought _you_ would appear on the first day of school." Said her best friend, Elena.

"Well _Elena Gilbert_," she said copying the use of full names, while waving her hand in a dismissive manner as if it were no big deal, "today is opposite day, didn't you know?" Willow said jokingly. Elena laughed, she knew how Willow was. She wasn't one for school, so whenever she had the chance she would pull pranks, damage school property (usually on accident) or ditch school all together.

The other girl laughed too and rather than saying hello she flung her arms around Willow's small body, and Willow, as usual, went stiff and awkwardly put one arm around the other girl. "Ugh, it's nice to see you too Bonnie, but um, could you please let go of me?" Willow said in a strained voice, she wasn't one for hugs, not even from her family. Bonnie laughed and reluctantly let go of her, she had missed her dearly even though it had been two weeks, and they had spent the entire summer together, mainly comforting Elena after she had lost her parents in that horrible car crash on Wickery Bridge.

Elena smiled at her two best friends, especially Willow. She had been there from the very beginning, mainly because she had made friends with her before Bonnie Bennett and her other friend Caroline Forbes, and because of the Founders Day when she was little, and them both being apart of Founding Families and the fact that Willow had stole her tuna sandwich that day too.

She was the first person who was there in the hospital apart from her brother, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. Elena knew that Willow wasn't one who gave her emotions away easily, which was understandable considering what she had been through. Elena shuddered at the thought and pushed it to the back of her mind. "You okay?" Willow asked, her brow furrowing slightly and her perfect straight eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Yeah, of course." Elena was glad that Willow hadn't asked the same question that everybody has been asking, "How are you?" or "Oh my God, Elena, how have you been?" She didn't know how long she would be able to keep that fake smile on and say "I'm fine".

And right on cue, came the one and only, Caroline Forbes. The bubbly blonde came rushing up to them, well, Elena actually, shoving her way past Willow, as Willow simply put her hands up as if Caroline was infected. She and Caroline had never really got along. They had only put up with each other because Elena and Bonnie were friends with the other.

Caroline's high pitched voice screeched, "Elena, Oh my God, how are you, It's so good to see you." Elena was about to open her mouth and answer but Caroline turned to Bonnie instead and asked her, "How is she, is she good?" Willow found her hands ball into fists, but breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Caroline really wound her up sometimes.

Bonnie simply smiled awkwardly, and Elena leaned in slightly to get into Caroline's line of view and said, "Caroline I'm right here, and I'm fine, thank you." Caroline smiled slightly and looked her over as if she would get a better answer, and asked "Really?"

Elena paused for a millisecond but then quickly answered with: "Yes, much better."

Suddenly, Caroline enveloped her in a hug and said, "You poor thing." and Elena reluctantly hugged her back, as Willow rolled her eyes and sighed. Caroline could be so overly dramatic sometimes.

Elena shook her head and sighed, "No comment."

Willow shook her head, agreeing with Elena and simply said "Nope, me neither"

Willow, Elena and Bonnie started walking down the corridor, about to walk past the office when Bonnie stopped them, Willow and Elena turned to see what it was and Bonnie said, "Hold up, who's this?"

Willow cocked her head to the side as if to get a better look at him, but shrugged and said, "I've never seen him before. Must be new."

Elena looked at Willow questioningly, and answered, "All I see is back."

Bonnie sighed whimsically, "That's a hot back." Willow snorted and shook her head and looked at Bonnie as she stared at his "hot back" and said "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar."

Willow and Elena laughed and Elena asked to her, "You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

Bonnie's only reply was a simple, "Pretty much."

Willow stared at Bonnie shocked and asked in a tone that sounded like she was slightly wounded that she hadn't been told of this, "You're psychic, since when?"

Bonnie turned to Willow, hoping she wasn't upset and replied, "I've been going down my Grams a lot lately and she says I'm 'psychic' or something, I just think she that she had drunk _wayyy_ too much alcohol." She said shrugging her shoulders with a smile on her face, and Willow chuckled and shook her head and it was then that she realised Elena was walking into the boys bathroom, and she just shrugged her shoulders and immediately figured that it was something to do with Jeremy.

Both Bonnie and Willow had turned back to the guy at the desk and Willow heard Bonnie whisper, "Please be hot." Suddenly the boy turned around, and Willow had to admit he was good looking. He had a perfect jaw line a clear shaven chin and his hair was a light brown, and he was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and black boots.

Willow stared at him for a moment before saying out loud, "Nah, he's not really my type. Cute and definitely good looking, but not my type." She said as she turned to Bonnie who was still staring after him as he swaggered down the corridor, she noticed Caroline staring at him too as a huge smile came across her face. She felt sorry for the poor guy that was going to have her following him around all day.

He looked like he was about to go to the men's toilets, when right on cue came Elena barging through the door and straight into him. Willow slapped her hand across her face in embarrassment for her.

They seemed to be having a conversation and they were trying to get passed each other, but every time they tried they would step into back into their path. Willow felt herself about to gag; it was like a scene out of a chick flick.

Finally they managed to get passed one another. Elena walked up to Willow and she could see that Elena was blushing madly and refused to make eye contact with her.

Willow rolled her eyes chuckled, she hoped this would be something good for Elena as they walked together to history, and Willow smirked nastily. This would be fun.

* * *

Mr Tanner was yapping on about the confederacy and the battle of Willow Creek, which Willow find rather irritating that it had her name on it. She was simply drawing in her note book, not paying attention to anything he was saying. It turns out the boy's name was Stefan Salvatore and he ended up sitting behind Willow in history. She had caught Elena glancing back at him every now and again and then he would catch her staring and she would blush and turn away. This went on in a repeated cycle for the entire lesson. Elena suddenly grabbed her phone out and smiled and smiled down at the text from Bonnie that said, "HAWT-E STARING U" Elena shook her head and smiled happily as Stefan continued to stare.

Finally the last bell of the day went and everyone bustled out desperate to get home.

Again, Willow was lagging behind, not really bothering to rush to her car. She didn't really like going home, for one reason only: her father.

It's not that her dad did anything to hurt her, in fact he did nothing for her . All he tended to do was run her down to the ground and it had gotten worse since her brother had left, not to mention he was on the Founding Council and so she was expected to do the same.

Her brother, Raven, went missing three years ago, he just vanished. The police were out searching for him as soon as they got word that he was missing. They spent the entire night searching for him, and later spent weeks still looking for him, but he never showed and so they warned them – Willow's dad and her – to fear the worst and so they just stopped searching.

Willow felt tears fill her eyes as she thought of her older brother, but took a deep breath and got into her car.

The thing was that he was obsessed with stuff like folklore and myths and it started only when he was eighteen. One day he came out of the study after having a talk with dad and he came out of there almost a completely different person. He wouldn't tell her though what it was that they had talked about in the study that day, said and quote was, "None of your business, now stay out out it!" He had never been so harsh to her before, even if she had pulled many pranks on him before, he just took it on the chin and moved on.

She sighed as she started to drive home. Her house was quite nice. A huge two story place that had a beautiful living room with a flat screen T.V , red leather sofa that was huge and could probably fit about seven people on it, in the kitchen was an island in the middle with wooden counters going round that had everything kitchen needed, and of course, Willow's favourite part of the kitchen was the pizza oven. She loved it like it was family, which to her was better than the one she had right now.

She sighed and called out, "I'm home!" She heard hard foot falls coming down the stairs and her father appeared. He was tall with dark hair, which was at one point black, but now it was greying in some areas. He had the same dark eyes as her brother had, they were almost black as if they were the same colour as the pupil. His whole demeanour reeked authority and she hated it.

"Did you get into any trouble at school today?" was the first thing that he asked.

She sighed, he always asked the same thing every time she came home, and so she answered the same way she answers cynically, "No, you know I don't always get into trouble. I _can _keep myself under control." She said as she narrowed her eyes. He huffed and shook his head and walked around her to the kitchen. Willow sighed, "I'm going out tonight."

Her father immediately turned around and asked rather loudly in her opinion, "Where?"

One of Willow's eyebrows rose questioningly at his sudden outburst and said slowly as if he were incapable of processing it, "To the Mystic Grill, where else?" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He stared at her for a moment, as if he were debating whether he should tell her something. He then blinked and stayed with saying, "Well, be careful."

She stared strangely at him for a moment before shaking her head, and her only response was a drab, "Whatever." And she stalked up stairs and into her bedroom and closed the door and sighed heavily. She immediately started getting changed and when she was done changing, she walked down stairs and grabbed her clutch and didn't even bother saying goodbye and walked out the door and slammed it, got into her car and drove to the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Willow got there about the same time as Elena and Stefan. Apparently he came to her house and she offered him to come hang with them which was fine with her.

"Hey Elena, you're Stefan, right?" She asked. Stefan smiled down at her, she was quite small, she looked about 5'2, and it was obvious Elena was taller than her by a few inches. She had pretty oval shaped, dark chocolate brown coloured eyes and long dark brown, curly hair down to her waist and tanned skin, it looked like she came from Spain or Italy even to Stefan.

"Yes and you're Willow, it's nice to meet you."

Willow smiled angelically up at him and said teasingly "I know right, I'm just that fabulous." She said in a very obvious fake stuck up manner, as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Stefan chuckled at her. Elena smiled, glad to have Stefan and Willow finally meeting.

They all sat together at a table, Caroline asking Stefan questions about where he came from and apparently he used to live here a few years back and his parents died coincidentally like Elena's. Caroline then said in an extremely perky voice, "So are you going to the party tomorrow?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, unsure whether it was such a good idea, but then Bonnie said, "It's a back to school thing."

Stefan turned to Elena and asked "Will you be going?"

Willow felt the need to immediately but in and answer for her, "Of course she will." She smiled at Elena and Elena smiled back, then giggled at Stefan.

It was history again and Mr Tanner was asking if anybody knew how many casualties there were in the battle of Willow Creek and he decided to ask Bonnie, " Umm... a lot? I'm not sure, like a whole lot."

Students chuckled at her answer and Mr Tanner's answer was, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Mr Tanner said sternly. "Mr Donovan, perhaps you'd like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt laughed but answered, "It's okay, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it."

The entire class laughed as did Mr Tanner, he turned to Elena. "Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significantly historical events?"

Elena stared at him and said in a nervous voice, "I'm sorry, I can't. I don't know." She replied.

"I was willing to be linnet last year, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr Tanner snapped. Willow could feel herself get angry again, she didn't like it when people talked to her friends like that, especially Elena.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians" Stefan jumped in. Mr Tanner was surprised, "That's correct, Mr...?

"Salvatore." Stefan answered.

"Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" Mr Tanner asked.

"Distant." Stefan nodded.

"Well, very good, except there were no civilians in this battle."

Mr Tanner smiled, happy that he was right, but Stefan quickly corrected him. "Actually there twenty seven sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders archives are still stored on City Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner." Stefan told him, at point blank.

Students gasped, but Willow turned around and laughed, "Nice, you just owned Tanner, usually I'm the only one who does that."

Stefan smiled at her, "Well, he was being out of order and he obviously needs to learn more history."

Willow laughed again and said " Oh yes, I like you. Ya know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She turned back around and she still had a smile on her face. Stefan smiled and shook his head and went back to facing the board.

"You be careful tonight, do you hear?" Her father called up the stairs.

Willow sighed , "Yeah, I'll be fine." She continued to put on her eye liner. When she was done she walked down the stairs. Her father was about to say, but Willow had already walked out the door. He sighed at his daughter, she was such a handful.

* * *

She arrived at the party fifteen minutes later, and it was crowded. Everybody was there, she spotted Matt and Caroline talking and she saw Stefan standing there. She lifted a perfect eyebrow and got out of her car and walked up to him. "Hey Stefan, you okay?"

Stefan turned to Willow and smiled at her, "Um, hey Willow, I'm fine, I just got here."

She smiled at him and wrinkled her nose at the use of her full name, "Most people just call me Will most of the time, it's a mouth full to say all the time."

He nodded. "So are you looking for someone, like a certain girl with long brown hair and goes by the name of Elena by any chance?" She said teasingly at him.

Stefan chuckled and replied, "Good guess, I think she's over there, do you wanna come?"

She smiled sweetly, "Sure." Her and Stefan walked up to Elena as they saw Bonnie walk briskly away. "Is she okay?" Willow asked Elena.

Elena turned to her, "Yeah, it was just..., ya know what, never mind." She said as she noticed Stefan standing behind her.

Willow looked between the two and realising that they'd rather be alone said, "Well, you know I think I heard someone call my name, I'll see you later." So she walked off to get a beer.

While she was about to go get a beer from the stand, Tyler appeared in front of her, with two bottles in his hand, he gave one to her. "Um, thanks Ty." She said in an unsure voice.

Tyler smiled at her, "It's not a problem, Will." She looked at him with sketchy eyes and she realised Vicki wasn't attached to his side.

Willow raised an eyebrow at this and one side of her mouth came up in a smirk. "So where's Vicki?" she asked in a snidely way.

Tyler sighed, "Don't start that crap alright, not tonight."

Willow laughed and said, "What crap Ty? I'm not starting anything. I'm just asking a simple question is all."

She continued with her smirk as he shook his head and said a little bit too loudly, "Why can't you just let it go that I cheated on you?"

Willow felt her long fingers tighten around the bottle at his words, "You know what, you're completely right." As she smiled sweetly and then her fist comes forward connects directly with his jaw. Tyler cried out as his head jerked to the side and Willow said, "That's me getting over you." And turned on her heel and stalked off as Tyler held his bleeding mouth.

Willow sighed as she opened her bottle and took a swig of it. She hated Tyler for what he did; they seemed perfect for each other. He was one of her best friends, she understood that his parents treated him like crap most of the time mainly because her father treated her the same way. Apparently he had a crush on her first and after weeks of taking advice from Matt, he finally asked her. She said yes, of course, and they were together for an entire year. And then summer came and she caught him with Vicki and blah, blah, blah you know the rest. She sighed and angrily kicked the log she was standing next. Again, Tyler Lockwood was a bastard.

After she had cooled down, she started walking again, and she heared yelling and it sounded like Elena. Willow ran forward to see what was wrong. Vicki Donovan was lying in Jeremy's arms with a bite mark on her neck and a lot of blood seeping out of it. "She's losing a lot of blood, she needs help!" Elena yelled. Willow touched her neck and put her other hand over her mouth in shock. What could have done this to her?

* * *

She ended up at the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. She was only there because she didn't want to face her father yelling at her for being around an "animal attack".

Meanwhile, Caroline was yapping on about Elena winning every boy she lays eyes on. Willow turned her head towards Caroline with a raised eyebrow said, "Caroline, it's not a competition, you know?"

Caroline stared at her for a second and replied, "Yes it is." Willow stared at her hard for second, her dark eyes boring into her light blue ones. Caroline shuddered and turned away from Willow's piercing gaze. Bonnie got up to pay the bill leaving Willow with Caroline.

She sighed and looked up at Caroline and saw that she was smiling at something. Willow turned and saw that she was smiling at an incredibly gorgeous looking guy. Her eyebrows raised and eyes widened, the handsome guy smiled at the two, staring at Willow for a second, his piercing blue eyes staring straight into her dark ones.

He then moved his eyes onto Caroline and continued to smile, and suddenly, as Willow snapped out of some kind of trance shook her head and drank the rest of her coffee and just watched Caroline make googley eyes at the guy across from us. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and the caller ID came up saying it was her dad. She sighed knowing she'd have to go home, rejected the call, stood up and said, "Bye Caroline, I gotta go. Tell Bonnie I left." Caroline waved a dismissive hand to Willow, and she simply rolled her eyes and got up and left, sneaking one last look at the gorgeous man still sitting there.

She got into her car and began to drive home, but all she kept thinking about was what attacked Vicki at the party. "It couldn't have been an animal, an animal would have done more than just bite her." She said to herself, shaking her head. "It has to be something else and I want to know what the hell it was." She didn't realise what she was getting herself into, until it was too late.


	3. The Night Of The Comet

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Chapter Two – The Night of the Comet

It was Monday again and Willow was currently sitting in history class, which evidently was Mr Tanner's class. He was talking about the comet that would be passing over Mystic Falls tomorrow, and as usual she wasn't paying attention. Mr Tanner noticed this and glared at his worst student in the class. She answered back all the time and caused trouble wherever she went. Mr Tanner didn't like Willow Anderson one bit.

"Miss Anderson, again I have to call you up in front of the class about not paying attention. Is there something better on your mind right now that you can't pay attention about something that hasn't passed over our town in 145 years?" He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her smart-assed answer.

Willow looked at him and smiled, he always played right into her hands. "Yes, Mr Tanner, there is something better on my mind. There's always something better than the listening to you rambling on. Which is why I shouldn't even be in this class, and I'm sure you'd be okay with that, right sir?" She said in an almost innocent voice, with her hands placed under her chin and she smiled sweetly at him.

Mr Tanner laughed, "As much as I would _love_ to have you out of this classroom Miss Anderson, I'm afraid learning about the history of our town is mandatory." He claimed smiling down at her.

Willow simply shrugged, "Well, since it's mandatory, I guess you're stuck with me _William._"

Mr Tanner tensed at the sound of a student using his first name. He huffed, "Leave the classroom."

Willow laughed and stood up with her stuff. She walked over to him, "Hey, adult authority, you've grown some back bone over the summer, Tanner. Oh and that homework, I think I may have accidentally set it on fire when I was sitting by the fire place last night." She beamed at him and patted her hand on his shoulder.

"Get out."

Willow walked to the door, "Oh wait, one last-"

"NOW!" Mr Tanner yelled, having enough of her and her antics.

Willow laughed loudly and turned to the other students, held up two of her fingers to make a peace sign and said, "Peace everybody!" and walked out of the room.

Elena shook her head; what was wrong with her friend? But she couldn't help but smile slightly, she always made her laugh.

Stefan just watched her walk out and thought to himself, _I really hope she doesn't ever meet Damon._ Elena turned to look back at Stefan and he turned to her, they both smiled sweetly at each other.

Mr Tanner sighed loudly again at the sight of two other students not paying attention, "Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore, Miss Gilbert?" Elena stared up at him and shook her head and then the school bell went.

Elena and Stefan walked out of class together and Stefan asked, "Is Will always so, um-"

"Troublesome, rude, annoying, arrogant, a complete ass?" Stefan nodded lightly.

Elena sighed, "Yep", popping the 'p' at the end, "But she's the best friend anyone could ever hope for. Please don't judge her just because she's a big trouble-maker and all." She said to him. Elena could see that Willow and Stefan got along well, she didn't want this to throw him off.

Stefan shook his head, "No, I can see that she's a good friend, I just worry that one day she'll get into so much trouble she'll be expelled or something." He lied. They carried on walking down the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow was walking outside of the school, debating whether or not she should skip the rest of the day off and try and do some research on these "animal attacks".

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, that an animal wouldn't just bit Vicki and run off or something. It had to be something else; it couldn't have been just some kind of animal.

She carried on walking, still thinking about this, when she saw Jeremy seemingly picking a fight with Tyler. Willow rolled her eyes and shook her head and began to make her way over to them. As she got closer she could hear what they were talking about, "I was wondering how Vicki was doing since you guys are so close, is she okay?" Jeremy said.

Tyler turned toward him, clearly not wanting to talk to him, "She's fine, now get out of here."

Jeremy didn't believe him one bit, he saw Tyler was about to turn away from him again to talk to the two girls standing next him, _Oh, it seems he's already moved on from Vicki, huh? _"How bad is she, do they know what attacked her, is she gonna make a full recovery?"

Willow got close enough and stared at the two and raised an eyebrow at them. Tyler saw her and rolled his eyes at her. He knew what she was doing, she was defending Gilbert. Jeremy continued asking twenty questions at a time, "Was she happy to see you, what room number was she in?"

Tyler took a deep breath and said, "I'm gonna kick your ass." Willow snorted and bit back a laugh. She could still see the slight bruise on his jaw from where she punched him Friday night. Jeremy shook his head and got right up to Tyler's face, "Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually gonna do it, huh? Cos I vote for right here right now!" Jeremy shoved Tyler back.

Tyler looked at Willow for a second and then looked angrily at Jeremy and stepped forward. Willow quickly stood in the middle of them and placed both of her hands on their chests, pushing them back slightly. "Hey, Hey enough!" she yelled, looking between the two. Tyler stared continued to stare hatefully at Jeremy.

"Walk away Gilbert, that's your final warning." He said threateningly.

Willow was pushing them further apart, but Jeremy came forward slightly and said in a low angry tone, "No, this is your final warning dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God I will kill you."

Willow shoved Jeremy away from Tyler again, "Okay, boys enough of this, Jeremy let's go, _now_." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled Jeremy along to walk with her, he didn't complain.

"Damn, that was like a death threat!" Willow turned around and glared daggers at Tyler and carried on walking with Jeremy.

She and Jeremy walked out of view of Tyler and Willow turned to Jeremy and glared at him, "What is wrong with you? He could have beaten you to a pulp."

Jeremy shook his head, "Yeah, I saw you punch Tyler in the face the other day, is that supposed to be him being tough? He can't even take on girl."

Willow laughed at this, "Well, you know me Jer, I'm tough. I can take care of myself." She stared at him for a moment and asked, "So how's Vicki?"

Jeremy looked down at the ground, suddenly very interested in his shoes, "The nurse said she lost a lot of blood." He looked back up at her, "I'm so worried about her, Will." He said in a voice that sounded so pitiful.

Willow sighed and went on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around him, her being so tiny compared to Jeremy, and hugged him. She would never normally hug people, but it was Jeremy, anything for him.

She felt him wrap his arms around her too, and he sighed. He needed that. Jeremy knew what Tyler did to her, that he had cheated on her with Vicki and that technically Vicki had cheated on him because they had been together for the whole summer, and that just made him hate Tyler all the more. Willow was like a sister - a less naggy and annoying sister that is.

They pulled apart and Willow said, "Look, I'm gonna ditch the rest of school. If you see Tanner cover for me?" She asked in a sweet voice and batted her eye lashes at him. He sighed, he hated it when she did that. She had these big dark chocolate eyes that could make you do anything.

He couldn't say no. "Sure, Will."

She smiled happily at him and began walking out of the school, but before she left the premises, she turned around and yelled, "Thanks, Jer!" Jeremy shook his and laughed and began walking back into the school.

* * *

She decided to make something productive with her free time and went to the dreaded library, a place she never went to. She wasn't one for reading books, she preferred to see the film. But she wasn't going there just to read a book, she was going to try and find what she could about these "animal attacks".

As she got there, she felt it best first to get a computer and check what they had on there. Willow typed in "animal attacks in Mystic Falls". She wanted to know if there had been any before Vicki had been attacked. It told her there had been five in 1953, then more animal attacks in the 70s and 80s and each one was killed in the same way: a bite to the neck and _drained of blood. _

Willow shuddered and leaned back in her chair. She had heard that there had been two people on their way home from something and something had killed them the same way, and news just came this morning that two campers had died the same way too. It couldn't be a coincidence.

She sat there for a moment, her hand touched her neck attentively. She shook her head and got up, going into the history section of the library and started looking for something on the attacks.

She found something, it was old and the cover and the pages were tattered and torn. She opened it and found that it belonged to someone named Isabella Thompson who lived in Mystic Falls in 1864 when the town was founded. The woman obviously wasn't apart of any Founding Families, there was no Founding Families with the last name of "Thompson".

Willow turned and saw the librarian sitting at her desk. She decided to go and her ask her, she probably knows about this journal. Willow walked up to her desk and the woman looked up to her and smiled kindly, "Oh hello, what can I help you with?"

Willow smiled back at her and asked, "Um, do you know who Isabella Thompson is, the person who wrote this journal?"

The librarian looked at the book and nodded, "She lived here in 1864, she wasn't a part of any Founding Family of course, just a normal civilian."

She smiled at Willow and who returned it and said to the librarian, "Thank you, it's just that I'm doing a history project in school, you know."

The librarian smiled at her again, "Yes, but aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

Willow had already begun to walk away from the librarian and she quickly came up with an excuse, "I had a free period so I came here to get started on my homework." She lied easily. The librarian made an "O" shape with her mouth and nodded and Willow asked, "Can I take this out for a few days?"

The librarian nodded and Will walked back over to her and scanned it and the librarian told her, "Bring it back Friday, okay sweetie?" Willow nodded, said her thanks, turned off the computer she was using, stuffed the book in her messenger bag and walked out of the library.

* * *

Willow got home at the same time school finished. Her father wasn't home because he was with the Council and Sheriff Forbes, trying to figure out what attacked Vicki. She would only be allowed to read some of this journal because she promised Elena and Bonnie she would help give out fliers for "The Night of the Comet Festival".

She got in her house and immediately went upstairs into her bedroom and took out the journal and began reading it. The first pages were about finding herself and how the Founding Families found Mystic Falls and that a new girl had come to town not long after the town was founded.

Willow sighed, this wasn't what she needed, and she needed something on the attacks. She flicked through the pages until something caught her eye as she scanned the page for any information; it said something about someone being attacked. She immediately started reading the diary entry.

_January 17th, 1864 _

_Something tragic has happened in this town. The most horrible and nightmarish thing ever, that I cannot even begin to imagine it. Two men were found dead this morning, one a carriage driver and the other a young man who must have been travelling because nobody recognised either one of them. _

_The news came this afternoon around noon. I was devastated and so was my husband, and not because that we had heard of their death but because of the __way__ they died. Apparently their throats had practically been torn out and bodies drained of blood. What kind of creature survives by feeding off of a person's blood? It makes me squeamish just thinking about what happened to those poor men. _

_I do hope this does not happen again. This town is meant to be peaceful and welcoming._

– _Isabella. M. Thompson. _

Willow stared at the pages; it was identical to what had been happening here right now. It definitely wasn't a coincidence now.

She looked at the clock above her bed and realised she had been reading the book for an hour and she had to give out the fliers. She sighed; she would have to read more of it later.

She got up putting the book on her bed about to walk out of her room, when she stopped and turned back around and picked up the book and put it in her draw on her desk. She didn't trust her father.

She went out of her room and down the stairs and walked out of the house, about to lock the door when she saw her father pull up in the drive way and get out.

Instead she started walking to her car, but her dad grabbed her arm stopping her from going anywhere. Willow stared at him with an incredulous expression and said in an annoyed tone, "What?"

He looked her up and down and said, "Where are you going?"

She huffed and pulled her arm out of his grip, he was starting to hurt her, "To hand out fliers for the comet festival tomorrow."

He stared at her with that disapproving look he sometimes gave her when she let him down or did something wrong. "I got a call from Mr Tanner today."

Willow glared at her father and laughed and shook her head, "What did he say this time?"

Her father glared at her angrily, "He said that you had no respect for him and were answering back and that you had burnt your homework. Oh, and let's not forget that you took the rest of the day off."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, c'mon, you know I've done worse. This is nothing compared to what I've done before." He had to admit, she was right, she had done far worse before, but he had to face it, she wasn't his son. In fact she was the complete opposite of him. Raven loved to do sports and do well in school, whereas Willow hated sports and school.

He sighed, "I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow with Mr Tanner about your behaviour."

Willow shrugged, "So?"

Michael shook his, "_So_, you need to buck up your ideas if you want to graduate young lady." He said angrily.

Willow laughed, "Yeah okay, whatever, see ya later." She turned on her heel, got into her car and drove off. Michael glared at the car as she drove off.

* * *

Willow arrived ten minutes later at the busy town square. She got out of her car and looked around, searching for Bonnie or Elena. Instead, she saw Caroline with a bunch of fliers in her hands.

She decided to do her a kindness and take half off her. Willow walked up to her and said, "Hey Caroline, um, I can take half of those off you." She even offered her a smile.

Caroline smiled at her slightly too and said, "Thanks." And she handed half to Willow. They smiled at each other one last time before going their separate ways. She walked around, handing out fliers to people as they walked passed, and she finally spotted Elena and Bonnie handing out fliers across the street from her.

Willow walked across the street and smiled at them as they noticed her. Elena was the first to speak, "Where have you been all day?"

Willow shrugged, and answered, "Just had enough of school, so I, um, went home." She lied. She was surprised at how difficult it was for her to lie to her best friend. Elena shook her head at her.

"Elena went to Stefan's house today." Bonnie suddenly said.

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Really, why?" She asked.

Elena sighed, "I don't know, but he has a brother and he's on the rebound and hasn't called or texted and then I realised we never exchanged that stuff."

Willow cocked her to the side trying to think, "So, you're upset because he didn't tell you he has a brother, has an ex-girlfriend and because he didn't give you his phone number?" Elena sighed and stared at her, she could be so insensitive sometimes, but then again she didn't look too happy right now. In fact she looked like she was in a right mood.

Bonnie then perked up and said "Hey exchanging phone numbers is an important mile stone in any relationship." She joked.

Elena laughed, "Isn't it?" And then she said in a sad tone, "The timing was wrong anyway."

Bonnie turned to face Elena, "When is it ever right?"

Elena sighed and all three of them stopped walking, "I'm not ready guys."

"Who is?" Bonnie asked

Elena stared off into the distance for a moment and replied, "At least I put myself out there."

Willow wrinkled her nose at what Elena said and Bonnie asked her, "Is that what you're calling it?"

Elena looked down at her feet, "What do you mean?"

Willow sighed, "All we're hearing Elena is reasons why you can't. Now you will go out there, win Stefan Salvatore over and stop moping about it." Willow nodded at the end of it and stared hard at Elena.

Elena stared at her with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. _She's right. Harsh, but right. _Elena nodded slightly and they then went back to giving out fliers.

* * *

It was "The Night of the Comet Festival" and everyone was in Town Square to see the comet pass over Mystic Falls.

Willow hadn't had a chance to read that journal again, mainly because she had after school detention for the whole week so couldn't read it.

She had a candle in her hand and it needed to be lit. Matt saw her and smiled and lit her candle with his. "Hey Willow, heard you got detention with Tanner all week."

Willow nodded her head, "Yep, a whole week with William, oh the joy." Matt laughed at her. She was a good friend of his. He knew her after Elena introduced them and she was fun to be around, except when she got him into trouble for breaking Mrs Gilbert's vase.

They carried on walking until Matt stopped walking when he saw Elena and Stefan talking and watching the comet in the sky. Willow saw this and sighed. Matt had been pinning after Elena ever since they broke up four months ago, but obviously she had moved on and he still hadn't. There was nothing to be said, so she just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Matt accepted this, she was always good at comforting people.

He turned toward her and said, "I'm gonna go find Vick, see if she's okay." Willow nodded and watched him leave, turned to Elena and Stefan and then walked off and found Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler.

* * *

Willow, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Elena and Tyler were all sitting around a table in the Grill, talking, when Jeremy came rushing up to them saying, "Hey, as anyone seen Vicki?"

Matt turned to Jeremy questionably and Tyler's response was: "You're her stalker, you tell us." Willow rolled her eyes at his comment.

Jeremy looked to all of them, ignoring the jab from Tyler, "I can't find her."

Tyler then said, "Probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

Elena turned and glared at him, "What's with the pill pusher?"

Tyler nodded toward Jeremy, "Ask him."

Jeremy looked angrily at Tyler and asked threateningly, "You wanna do this right now?"

Elena stood up and asked him, "Are you dealing?"

Jeremy glared at Elena for a moment when Tyler said, "She's never gonna go for you."

Jeremy's nostrils flared and he said to Tyler smugly, "She already did. Over and over again.

Tyler rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Caroline turned to Jeremy in shock, "You slept with Vicki Donovan. I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?

Willow snorted, "Now I've heard anything."

Tyler's only response was, "There's no way."

Jeremy laughed at him. "And I didn't even have to force her into it."

Matt immediately turned to Tyler, "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

Tyler looked at him and said, "Nothing, he's just being a punk."

Matt held his hands up and said loudly, "Ya know what, why don't all of you just shut up and help me find my sister."

Willow nodded, "I'll look outside."

"I'll check the bath room." Bonnie offered.

"And I'll check the square." Matt said.

And with that, Matt and Willow walked outside and Willow could hear Elena arguing with Jeremy.

Willow and Matt walked out into the square and she said, "I'll look this way, you look that way, okay?"

Matt nodded and they were about to leave, when Matt turned back around called, "Will!" She turned, "Thanks for helping me find her. I know what she did to you."

Willow smiled and nodded and simply said, "It's okay." And then they went their separate ways.

Willow walked around searching for Vicki, but she came up short. She ended up back in front of the Grill, and she could hear a girl crying and sobbing. She looked around but found no-one, when she realised if she listened closely, the sound wasn't coming from around the Grill, but above her.

She looked up, took a step back to get a better view and gasped. Vicki Donovan was standing on a roof with some guy, but it looked like the man was about to drop her.

Willow stared in horror, but he quickly caught her again. It seemed the man was talking to someone and it wasn't Vicki. They both seemed to have gone off the ledge of the roof and she couldn't hear anything. She decided to call up, unsure if this was a smart idea or not, she did it anyway. "Hello, Vicki are you up there?" There was a sudden cry and she asked again, "Vicki, is that you?" There was no sound so she ran into the Grill in a desperate hurry.

There were a lot more people in there than before, so it made it a lot harder for her to get to the back where the stairs were that lead to the roof. It took her at least a good five minutes to push her way through the crowd.

Finally she got there, and suddenly Vicki stood there. "Vicki! Oh, my God! Are you okay? I heard you screaming on the roof." She noticed that Vicki's stitches were out, "What happened to your stitches?"

Vicki grimaced at the pain in her neck, "Yeah, I don't how that happened. Where's Matt?"

Willow snapped out of staring at her neck, "Um, I'll call him now for you." Vicki nodded and Willow took her to a seat to sit down. Will got her phone out and dialled Matt's number, he picked up after the second ring. "Hey Willow. What is it? Have you found Vick?"

"Um, yeah, she's right here in the Grill, but she's ripped her stitches out." She said, staring at Vicki's neck.

"Oh, my God! I'll be right there. Tell her not to move." He hung up after that, and she sat with Vicki and bought her a glass of water.

"Thanks." Vicki said. Willow smiled and nodded.

Matt came bursting through the door then and sighed in relief to see her. "Vick, what did you do?"

Vicki shook her head in confusion, only saying, "It hurts, Mattie."

Matt sighed and turned to Willow, "Thank you for finding her, Will."

She smiled and nodded and said, "It's no, problem. Listen, I gotta go home, are you gonna be okay with Vicki?"

Matt nodded and pulled her in for a hug, she stiffened and patted his back lightly, he then pulled away and said, "Thanks again, Will, for finding her." She nodded and walked out of the Grill.

Willow got into her car and drove home and kept thinking about what Vicki was doing up on that roof with that man. What was he doing to her? Did he rip her stitches out? There were so many thoughts running through her mind, she didn't even realise she was already home.

She got out of her car and walked into the house. Michael was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. He turned to his daughter who was staring off into space. "Willow, what's wrong?" He got up and walked towards her.

She turned towards him and said to him, "Have you and Sheriff Forbes found out anything about those animal attacks?"

He blinked. This wasn't what he was thinking was on her mind. "Um, no. Nothing yet."

She stared at him hard and looked his face over. His eyes weren't staying on her, they were darting around the room and his forehead was crinkled and tiny beads of sweat had formed on it. _He's lying, _she thought and a slight quirk of her lips that was barely visible to the human eye appeared. Instead of giving away that she knew he was lying, she just nodded and turned and walked up the stairs into her bedroom.

Michael watched Willow walk up the stairs and narrowed his eyes at her.

She closed her bedroom door and leaned against it and breathed for a second. After calming herself a bit, she pushed herself off of the door and walked over to her desk, pulling out the journal.

She flipped to the page she was on before and read it over to herself again. Willow looked up and took a deep breathe, not sure if she wanted to know more or even _what _had been killing these people.

But she turned the pages anyway, scanning them to see if there was anything different than before, but there was just more deaths coming, but some were different. Some were actually _mauled _and practically ripped apart, but that was every now and again. She grimaced at that, but that wasn't what she was looking for. Nothing like that had happened and hopefully never would.

She carried on reading and flicking through pages, until she came to something that had managed to catch her eye while she was scanning. Something about eavesdropping on a council member. Willow decided to read it.

_June 3rd, 1864 _

_I have found out something horrific today. Something that is so absurd and horrible that I'm having trouble writing it down. _

_Let me explain what I was doing. It was 11 o'clock and I was going into town to go grocery shopping, when I saw Mr Salvatore and Mr Gilbert talking, or more like arguing. _

_I said good morning to them and they simply nodded and moved further away down an alley of some sort, but I thought nothing of it and carried on going to the shop. _

_On my way back, I heard people talking in low whispers and realized that it was still Mr Salvatore and Mr Gilbert. I stayed where I was and rudely eavesdropped on their conversation. _

_"Guiseppe this could work, I know it will." Mr Gilbert was saying, I didn't understand what exactly would work, but Mr Salvatore replied to him, "You're sure that this is not one of your insane ideas now. You know it will work?" _

"_Yes, I'm sure it will. We'll round them up and kill them." This had me frightened. Kill what? People? Or this animal that had been killing people? _

_Then Mr Salvatore began talking again, "We'll finally be rid of these hideous creatures that have been feeding on people. Vampires, they're disgusting demons. We'll be rid of them soon." _

_I was so shocked that I couldn't even breathe. I heard their foot falls indicting they had left and I dropped my bag of groceries and slid down the wall and wept. _

_I came running home after that and quickly put the groceries away, and now here I am, writing in this journal saying vampires are the creatures that are killing people. _

_I cannot believe it._

_- Isabella. M. Thompson. _

Willow felt herself shaking and her breathe came in short gasps.

Vampires were the one who were killing people. Freaking vampires!

She then realized she was hyperventilating. She tried breathing in and out to calm herself down.

Once she was calm enough, she began to think, _How could vampires be the ones killing people, they weren't real. They only existed in horror stories and Twilight. _

Willow shook her head, but all the signs were there. People with bite marks in their neck, bodies drained of blood.

It was true. Vampires were the things killing and hurting theses people. She sat there for hours just thinking about it. When she finally looked at the clock and realised it was half past twelve and realised how tired she was. _How the hell am I supposed to sleep when I know there are vampires running around. _

She sighed and fell backwards on her bed and she quickly fell asleep.


	4. Friday Night Bites Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter Three – Friday Night Bites Part One

Willow woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She sighed and slammed her and on her alarm clock to shut it up, and sat up in bed.

Willow rubbed her eyes, then remembered what she had learnt last night while reading Isabella Thompson's journal. She shuddered; vampires were in Mystic Falls and killing people. Willow shook her head and decided to concentrate on getting ready for school.

Willow went into the shower and used her favourite cinnamon and lemon shampoo. It was a weird combination for a shampoo to have but she loved the smell, and now that she thought about it, so did Tyler.

Oh, why did she have to go and think about him? _I need to forget about him, move on. I don't need him in my life. _She nodded, starting from right now, in this very shower, she would get over him. Willow nodded to herself and turned off the water and got out of the shower. She dried herself off and wrapped a towel around herself, then walked back into her bedroom to get dressed..

While doing this she was thinking whether she should tell Elena and Bonnie about the vampires or not.

They were her friends, they needed to know and be safe from the dangers in the town. But what if they laughed at her, thinking it was just another one of her antics. Willow decided she would try and bring it up in a conversation with them and see what they thought of the killings.

She looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw, smiled at her reflection and nodded. She grabbed her bag and left her room and walked down stairs to get a quick breakfast so that she didn't have to have a conversation with her father. Too bad that luck wasn't on her side that day.

Michael looked up as his daughter entered the kitchen. He was sitting on one of the stools around the island reading a newspaper, and Willow noticed that the front page said something about another person being killed by an "animal".

Michael, noticing this quickly folded it over so she couldn't read the article anymore, and placed it on the stool next to him. She narrowed her as at his actions and went to make herself some toast.

Michael sighed and said, "I'm going to your parent teacher conference tonight." Willow's only response that showed she was listening was a shrug of her shoulders. He decided to carry on. "Like I said before Willow, you need to start acting like Raven if you want to graduate." He insisted.

Willow turned around and stared at him hard and said in a voice that sounded like she was trying to make a child understand, "Look, I'm just not that kind of person okay? I'm not like Raven, who was an A star student and I'm never gonna be able to help with the Founders Council like he was. I'm not Raven."

She felt slightly exhausted after that. She had been trying to explain to her father for years that she would be nothing like her brother, but it just never seemed to sink into her father's brain. She hoped this time he would understand.

Michael nodded once and said in a toneless voice, "You're right. You're not Raven. And you never will be." Willow breathed out a sigh of relief thinking he had finally understood that she was not her older brother. But her father wasn't finished, "Which is why you always manage to disappoint me."

Willow blinked and then focused her gaze hard on her father. Michael grew weary under her stare and he felt like he wanted to get out of the room as fast as he could. Her dark chocolate brown eyes were now guarding, not showing any clear emotion if she was hurt or anything.

Suddenly, Willow's fist slammed down onto the plate in front of her that would originally be used for her toast, and a cracking sound followed. Michael looked down at her balled fist and saw that she had smashed the plate in pieces. His eyes widened at her sudden moment of strength, and he had to blink a few times to get rid of the surprise.

"Why do you always have to do that? Huh? Tell me! I'm never gonna be him alright, never! He's gone now and you need to accept that. He's probably dead just like mom." Her voice came in an angry rush and her chest was heaving afterwards.

Willow could see that she had angered her father by bringing up their mother; his eyes were closed and his mouth was in a straight line.

Michael then said in the most monotone and quiet voice, "Get to school."

Willow shook her head and walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door, her legs taking larger strides than she normally would, desperate to get away from Michael.

Willow slammed the door as hard as she could, trying to vent out her anger, but that didn't seem to do the job. Instead, she turned to the large flower pot standing on the porch on the right side and kicked it so hard it fell backwards and smashed on the floor. Willow raised her eyebrows. Since when did she become so strong?

Blinking in surprise, her anger forgotten for now, she swallowed and staggered to her car.

Willow arrived at the school the same time as when Bonnie and Elena were getting out of their cars. She walked up behind them and slung her arms around both their shoulders. She smiled at both of them and greeted them with a very loud, "Hey, so did you take my advice and go for Stefan?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

Elena laughed in response, "Yep. I went for it and now we're together."

"That's _so _great, I'm really happy for you." And she was happy for her friend. Elena had been very doom and gloom for a long time now. It was nice to finally see her best friend happy.

Elena gleamed happily at Willow, but remembered that one person wasn't so happy about her relationship with Stefan. "Yeah, at least you're happy for me. Bonnie has suddenly changed her mind."

Willow turned and looked at Bonnie and raised her right eyebrow at her questionably, "What's up? The other day you were giving Elena a huge pep talk about it." She didn't understand why Bonnie was back tracking on what she said.

Elena nodded in agreement with Willow and said, "Yeah, you were the one who said to go for it." She laughed at the end.

Bonnie sighed and looked at both of her friends. She didn't know how to explain it to them, but answered instead with, "Now I'm saying take it slow."

Elena eyed her for a moment and asked, "Why the about face?"

Bonnie immediately responded with, "It's not an about face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career, so it's the perfect time to play the field."

Willow laughed loudly and said teasingly, "Oh, because Elena is so that girl." Elena rolled her eyes and shoved her and Willow just laughed even louder.

Willow's laugh died down though, and she turned to Bonnie and noticed that something was troubling her. "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

Bonnie shook her head and tried to walk away quickly after saying, "It's stupid."

But Elena grabbed her quickly and stared at her intently, wanting to know what was wrong. "Bonnie. Spit it out."

The three stopped and Willow and Elena waited for her answer. It wasn't what they expected that was for sure. "I accidently touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling."

Willow's brow furrowed. _Bad feeling? What does she mean? _But Elena didn't understand what the big deal was and asked in confusion, "Is that it?" Bonnie huffed and tried to walk away again, but Willow quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from going anywhere.

She turned back around and insisted to the two of them, "It was bad, bad."

Elena sighed, "Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" She asked tiredly, her head slanting to the side slightly.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head and put a smile on her face, saying, "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern over my best friend's new boyfriend."

Elena placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and said in a reassuring voice, "And I love you for it. I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year and I'm starting to kinda feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Bonnie looked at her with sympathy and Willow sighed and squeezed Elena's shoulder.

Willow felt that with the three of them together now she could bring up the attacks. Without freaking them out of course. "Hey, so what do you guys think about those animal attacks?" She tried to sound like it was the first thing that came into her head, but Elena raised an eyebrow at her and Bonnie took a step back.

Elena looked between Willow and Bonnie first before answering in an unsure voice, "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

Willow blinked at her answer and turned to Bonnie, "Me neither."

Willow stared at the two of them incredulously and said to them, "How can you not think about it? People have died and someone from our school was attacked." She couldn't believe that they were so wrapped up in their own lives that they hadn't even been worried or concerned for other people, or even for themselves.

Elena shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry, I guess it's something I don't wanna think about."

Bonnie nodded in agreement and asked "Why?"

Willow sighed. If she worded it in the right way that vampires were behind this then maybe they wouldn't laugh in her face. "It's just that I found out a few things and-"

Her sentence was cut off by Stefan walking up to them, "Morning Elena, morning Willow, morning Bonnie." He greeted them.

Bonnie's eyes darted between them and quickly made up an excuse, "Hey, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone so…." She trailed off as she began walking away in a hurry.

Elena tried to grab her arm again to stop her but she carried on walking. Quickly Elena called out, "Bonnie, wait!" She sighed as Bonnie carried on walking away from them.

Stefan watched her go and then turned his attention back onto Elena and Willow and stated, "She doesn't like me very much."

Elena responded with, "She doesn't know you. She's my best friend and she's just looking out for me, but when she does she will love you." She giggled at the end.

Willow decided to ask Stefan what he thought about what was happening in the town, "So Stefan, what do you think about all these deaths?" Stefan stared at her, his jaw locking and his eyes looking everywhere but her. Willow noticed his reaction and she raised an eyebrow questionably.

Stefan quickly came up with an answer, stuttering slightly to start with, "Um, well I don't know. I guess it's pretty horrible, but I'm sure they'll catch whatever is doing it." He smiled kindly at her, hoping it was a good enough answer.

Willow only nodded in response, though she didn't let her eyes leave Stefan's face.

Elena, who had not been paying attention to Stefan and Willow's conversation, suddenly came up with an idea to get Bonnie to like Stefan, "Here's what we're gonna do. Are you free tonight?" She asked Stefan.

Stefan looked like he was thinking about it, but finally answered, "Yes."

Elena nodded, "Perfect. Dinner. My house. 8 o'clock. You, me and Bonnie-" She was cut off by Willow suddenly coughing into her hand and she was staring at her intently. Stefan chuckled lightly at Willow's behaviour. Elena laughed, knowing she couldn't leave Willow out and continued with what she was saying, "You, me, Bonnie and _Willow_."

Willow placed a hand dramatically over her chest and said with fake enthusiasm, "Oh, why thank you, Elena. I knew you wouldn't forget about me, of all people."

Willow shook her head at Elena and Elena simply rolled her eyes at her and carried on with what she had in mind, "Anyway, you and Bonnie will spend some quality time together and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." She smiled gleefully at the end at both Willow and Stefan.

Willow put a hand on Elena's shoulder and said, "Well, sounds like a great idea Elena but, I'm gonna go to my favourite class. Art. See ya later, guys." She smiled at them and began walking away.

Elena laughed at her friend. Art was the only class she actually went to and enjoyed. Stefan turned to her and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

Elena shook her head and continued to laugh, "It's not really comedic funny, it's just that art is the only class Will goes to and actually does the work."

Stefan smiled and wondered, "What is she, an artist?"

Elena nodded and smiled sadly, "Yeah, well not so much as she was two years ago. She kinda lost her way when her mom was shot." She sighed sadly, remembering two years ago. Willow wouldn't let anyone in, she had put up walls to stop people from getting too close. And she had done things that she was sure Willow wasn't too proud of.

Stefan's brow furrowed and said, "Oh, that's terrible. I thought she had a brother as well." He asked

Elena found herself grimacing at the mention of Willow's older brother and let out a shaky breathe before answering, "Yeah, she did. He went missing last year. Don't bring her brother up tonight, okay? She'll get really angry and upset and I don't know what she'll do. She's kinda temper mental and unpredictable."

Stefan nodded straight away, not wanting to hurt Willow's feelings and seeing that Elena didn't like the topic the conversation had taken, decided to change the subject.

Willow waltzed into history class 10 minutes late with a cup of coffee in her hand. Everyone stared at her but she didn't seem to care and was about to walk over to her desk when Mr Tanner grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from going anywhere. She tuned to him, her expression had a look that said she didn't care much for what he was about to say.

"You're late. And don't think you're keeping that cof-"

He was cut off by her waving her hand dismissively and in a cocky tone, she told him, "Yeah, yeah Tanner whatever. I've finished my coffee anyways." She walked over to her desk and plopped down. Mr Tanner stared at her in bewilderment and Willow simply waved her hand at him, a sign that he should carry on his lesson.

He sighed and glared at her and began to continue his lesson. "World War II ended in? Anyone got anything?" He asked, annoyed. He breathed out a heavy sigh that showed just how fed up he was.

His eyes peering around the class looking for someone to pick on. His eyes landed on Willow for a moment, thinking he could try and humiliate her because she obviously didn't know the answer, but Willow caught on quickly and smirked up at him, "Don't even bother." She drawled. He glared icily at her, but his attention was diverted by Elena and Stefan chatting behind.

He smirked nastily. He had his chance now, "Miss Gilbert." Elena, hearing him call her, turned waiting for him to ask her the question that she hadn't heard. Mr Tanner raised an eyebrow at her in question and asked a different question from before, "Pearl harbour?"

Elena's brow creased while she tried to think of the correct answer, but only managed out a few un-helpful stutters.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan quickly butt in and Elena smiled at him in relief for saving her from getting 'Tannered'.

Mr Tanner laughed snidely, "Thank you, _Miss Gilbert_"

The class began to laugh and Willow crowed loudly, "Hey, you made a funny Tanner." The class began to laugh harder at her remark. Mr Tanner shook his head at her and brought his attention back to Stefan.

Stefan only nodded at Mr Tanner's comment and said, "Anytime."

Mr Tanner stared at him, "Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall?"

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan answered.

Mr Tanner's eyes glided around the classroom warily until they landed back on Stefan. Deciding to give his new student a test, he asked, "Are you?" he wondered, "How good?" His eyes roaming the class again until, again, they came back to Stefan. "Keep it to the year."

Stefan nodded and waited for him to ask the first question.

"Civil rights act?" was Mr Tanner's first question.

Stefan pretended to look like he was thinking about it, and finally answered surely with, "1964."

Tanner grunted, not expecting him to get it right and thought of another question. "John. F. Kennedy assassination?"

Stefan smiled slightly, but again answered correctly, "1963."

"Martin Luther King?" He asked more forcefully.

"68" Stefan quickly answered.

The questions were coming in far more quickly each time. "Lincoln?"

And so were the answers. "1865."

Willow turned her body around in her chair to face Stefan, but her head was swishing back and forth between Tanner and Stefan, like she was watching a ball on a tennis court bounce from one player to the next. She listened for his next question.

"Rowe Vs. Wade?"

"1972."

"Brown Vs. Borde?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

Mr Tanner was standing right in front of him now, looking down at him causing Stefan to look up. Mr Tanner asked his next question with a slight smile, "Korean War?"

Stefan answered quickly, "1950 to 1953."

Mr Tanner laughed once, happy that Stefan was finally wrong. Willow grimaced at him. He continued in a happy voice, "It ended in 1952." He turned his back while chuckling as the rest of the class muttered to themselves.

But Stefan was sure he was right and couldn't hide the smirk that came to his face, "Actually, sir, it was 53." He nodded at Tanner.

Mr Tanner stared at him for a moment and looked around the rest of the class nervously, until he shouted, "Look it up! Somebody!"

Willow quickly grabbed her text book looking for the answer, but being under pressure really wasn't her thing. "Quickly!" He yelled again.

A boy across from Stefan appeared to have found the answer, "It was 19…" Willow raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer, "53."

"HA!" Willow bellowed. She looked at Tanner to see him smiling at Stefan slightly. She then turned back around to Stefan and began clapping her hands, soon the rest of the class joined in and clapped with her, all impressed at Stefan.

Willow shook her head at Stefan in bewilderment and laughed again. "Dude, you are awesome. You just owned Tanner. Up top!" Stefan smiled at her and gave her a high five.

The lesson carried on, but not without the usual dose of snide comments from Willow, until the bell went.

It was the end of the school day and Willow had promised that she would go watch Bonnie and Elena in cheerleading practice.

She groaned. Why did they have to always make her promise to do things? And now, because of it, she had to spend an hour watching of preppy, slutty – apart from Elena and Bonnie of course – dancing around and doing back flips and all that crap. Basically she didn't like cheerleading.

She was about 10 minutes late walking out to the field where they were practicing, mainly because her English teacher insisted a talk with her about her minimal amount of homework. They had only been in school for two weeks and she had already managed to miss 3 assignment days. Oh well, what did she care?

Willow was walking across the car park, making her way to the small field where the cheerleaders were warming up and stretching, when suddenly she was knocked sideways, her legs buckling from underneath her, and she tumbled down to the black asphalt beneath her and her head smacked hard against concrete below her.

Damon immediately cut off the car's engine and got out in a flash. He cursed at himself for not looking where he was going. Instead he was watching Elena stretching and warming up. She looked identical to Katherine.

But no, he had run over a girl who was unconscious on the floor in front of him right now. Damon knelt down beside her and saw that she had a cut on the side of head where blood was seeping from it, her legs splayed out and her right arm was just above her head.

Damon sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, wondering what he should do with the girl. He couldn't kill her here, there were too many witnesses. And where would he hide the body?

"God damn." He mumbled to himself and hoisted the girl into his arms and walked back to his car. She was light, lighter than Caroline was anyway and very petite. Her dark hair dangling over his arm like her legs were.

Damon placed her in the back seat and then got in himself and drove off.

Willow groaned as she began to come back around. Her eyes fluttered and she could see a bright light shining above her. Where was she? She moved her head to the sighed and groaned in pain. Her head was throbbing and this light wasn't helping at all. And to add to it her left hip was killing her. Suddenly she remembered, she had been hit by a car.

"How you feeling?" A deep voice asked from across the room.

Her head turned to where the voice had come from and she blinked a few times, her eyebrows creased together, wondering what the hell this guy was doing.

He was gorgeous, she had to give him that. With beautiful blue eyes that she swore she had seen before and dark hair that was almost black and a smirk on his lips that made the right side of his mouth go higher than his left. But the way he stood and dressed screamed, _Dangerous!_ He wore a black leather jacket, denim jeans, black shirt that fitted his toned body perfectly and black boots. _Hmm, he likes the colour black_, was Willow's first thought.

Willow looked around again confused but immediately stopped moving her head, it was making her dizzy. She placed a hand where she had hit her head and winced.

She finally mumbled out, "Like crap. Am I in a hospital?"

He nodded, but he still held that same smirk on his face. His eyes stayed on her face, watching her reaction.

Willow groaned loudly and fell back on the uncomfortable bed. She lay there for a moment before suddenly sitting back up, staring at him again. "How did I get here?" She asked questionably with slight tone of suspicion.

His smirk stayed in place as he came forward and sat down on the chair and answered in a tone that stated it was pretty obvious, "I drove you." It was clear he was dying to laugh and Willow's eyes narrowed. She bit her bottom lip, as if she was trying to refrain herself from shouting at him. Instead, she nodded excepting his answer.

Suddenly a thought came to her, "Were you the one who ran me over?" She asked.

He placed his hand on his chin and his eyes went up to the ceiling, as if he was trying to think of a distant memory. He was mocking her and that just made the anger spill over the surface.

She stood up quickly, probably not the best idea. Her leg wobbled slightly, but she managed to keep her balance. Willow glared daggers at him and her voice rose slightly as she realized that he had, "You did! What the hell? Don't you watch where you're going?" She was furious. He could have killed her.

He stood up too; he looked more annoyed rather than angry. He pointed his finger at her and stated in an incredulous tone, as if he had been accused of a crime, "Don't forget, I then brought you here. Be grateful I didn't just leave you there." He didn't give away to what he would have loved to do.

Willow eyed him and then nodded, "Touché." She smiled snidely. "What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow and his smirk came back again, Willow rolled her eyes, she was really getting sick of that smirk. He answered in a cocky voice, "Damon, Damon Salvatore."


	5. friday Night Bites Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

Chapter Four – Friday Night Bites Part Two

Willow blinked her eyes rapidly, "Wait, did you just say Damon _Salvatore_? Like Stefan Salvatore?" She managed to stutter out. Damon's eyes hardened slightly at the mention of his brother, but he answered her anyway. "Yeah, he's my younger, less dashing of course, brother." He smiled a 4000 watt smile that showed his teeth perfectly.

Willow looked at him in disbelief at first, her mouth open slightly. She laughed slightly, an uncomfortable sound, "So, let me get this straight. Stefan Salvatore's older brother ran me over." It sounded like a joke in her ears. Stefan was so nice and kind, Damon looked like he caused trouble on a daily basis.

Damon chuckled as well, finding it somewhat funny too, but probably not in the same way Willow did. Willow sighed and sat back down on the hospital bed. She still had a smile on her face that said 'this must be a joke, right?'

There was a knock on the door and a doctor with blonde hair and glasses came in. He looked like he was in his early thirties and he was carrying a clip board. "So, Willow. It looks like you hit your head pretty hard but your x-ray didn't show any signs of a concussion and your leg is pretty badly bruised and you've tore a ligament, but if you wear a support bandage and you'll be just fine in a few weeks." He smiled kindly at her and walked out.

Willow immediately turned to Damon. "How the hell did he know my name? I never told him. I was passed out, unless I talk in my sleep."

Damon snickered and pulled out of his jean pocket a small black wallet with a skull and cross bone on it. Willow gasped realizing that it was her wallet that he had. Damon began reading out her driver's licence as Willow launched herself at him, "Name: Willow-May Anderson. Born: April 16th, 1992. Age: 17."

Willow was desperately trying to reach for her wallet but he just held it up higher, her being a small height of 5'2, she had to jump for it and this just causing more pain to her leg.

Damon looked at her photo on the drivers licence and said, "Hey your photo isn't as bad as my brother's. You actually look decent."

Using his distraction to her advantage she managed to snatch his wallet from his back jean pocket. She opened it up and found a wad of cash on it, she whistled in approval

"Hey, nice. I could do with a load of money like this." She sounded like a kid on Christmas. Damon's head immediately shot up to see her holding his wallet and counting the money. He leapt forward and yanked his wallet out of her hands. Willow jumped up and snatched her wallet out of his hands.

Damon immediately began counting his money, realising he was $20 short. Touché

She glared at him and looked inside her own wallet, checking to make sure all her money was still there and her credit cards and what not. Willow whipped her head back to him and growled, "You looked through my bag and wallet! What the hell?!" Her voice sounded like she was desperately trying to rein in her anger.

Damon just leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked at her again. His only snarky response was, "Well, I had to find out your name somehow. And who would have thought that you were a part of a Founding Family too." He cocked his head to the side, assessing her.

She only huffed and threw her wallet back in her and reached for her phone. On her screen it told her she had 7 messages and 5 missed calls, mainly from Elena and Bonnie wondering where the hell she was.

Willow saw her reflection and saw the three small taped lines closing up the cut on the side of her head. She sighed and decided to text Elena to reassure her that she was safe. She looked at Damon. Well, as safe as she could get right now.

Damon continued to watch her and eyed her up and down. He had to admit she was pretty and she looked like she came from Hispanic origin. Her fine eyebrows were pushed together in concentration or frustration, he couldn't tell which. Her hair had started to go slightly curly, obviously her natural hair style he figured. And she had a sense of style that was quite eccentric. He would have fun with this one. He smirked mischievously.

After texting both Bonnie and Elena that she was alright and that she would see them tonight, she put her phone in her jean pocket and turned to Damon. She sighed and rubbed her hand on her forehead and asked him, "So, can I go home now?" Damon nodded. Willow then remembered her car was in the school parking lot. How the hell was she supposed to get home now?

Damon, seeming to know where her thoughts were, offered, "I could drive you home." He was trying to sound sincere.

Willow huffed and thought out her options. If she decided to walk for an age back to the school to get her car and she wouldn't have to deal with Damon. But if she did that she'd just be putting more strain on her leg. She sighed, "Fine, take me home and nowhere else. Got it?"

Damon smiled at her, "Of course, Miss Anderson." She glared at him and put her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the room with Damon following.

* * *

They left the hospital, bickering all the way to Damon's car. Willow slung her bag on the floor of the passenger side and slumped into the seat. She rubbed the top of her leg trying to stop the stinging pain. She would have to take some ibuprofen when she got home.

Damon got into the driver's seat and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

Damon turned and looked at Willow. Her head was leaned back against the passenger seat. His eyes slid down to her exposed neck and he realised then how hungry he was.

He could feel his teeth elongate into fangs, the veins protruding from under his eyes and his eyes turn red. "You should keep your eyes on the road. Don't want another incident to happen to some poor, innocent old lady now, do we?" Her voice immediately knocked him back into reality and to the fact that he needed to feed. A thought suddenly a cured to him, _Why didn't he just drain the girl dry now? _

He turned to Willow and saw that she was talking on her phone to someone, he listened in.

"I'm fine. I'm on my way home right now."

"_Well, you better explain everything when you come over. You are coming, aren't you? I don't think I'll be able to last in complete awkward silence with Bonnie and Stefan."_

Willow sighed, "Yeah, I'm still coming. And relax, Elena. Everything will be fine." She hung up then.

Damon's eyes were wide in shock. _So this girl is BFFs with Katherine's doppelganger, _he thought. An almost evil smirk came onto his lips. Oh yes, he was definitely going to have some fun with this girl.

Willow realised she hadn't told Damon where she lived, "I live at 2102 Maple Street." Damon nodded.

"So, you know Elena?" Damon asked, trying to sound inconspicuous.

Willow turned to him, her eyes were guarded. "Yeah, why?" She answered in a wary voice.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I was just wondering, considering my baby bro is dating her."

Willow stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

Damon turned into Maple Street and was looking at all the house numbers, trying to find Willow's house.

"My house is here." She said.

Damon stopped outside of a white coloured house with a porch that had a plant pot on the left and no plant pot on the right, instead there was soil splayed over the place where a plant pot was supposed to be and a few shards of broken china.

Willow got out of the car and turned to Damon, "Thanks for giving me a ride home and not killing me when you ran me over. And thanks for taking me to the hospital." She said in an awkward voice at him. She wasn't used to saying thank you to people. So she quickly smiled at him and waved.

"See ya around, Willow!" Damon called as she was about to enter her house.

She turned around and smirked, "Not if I see you first!" She called back and closed the door.

Damon's smirk grew as he drove off. Oh, yes he would defiantly see her tonight.

* * *

Willow laughed as she limped her way into the kitchen. Damon, who was Stefan's older brother, had just run her over with his car. It sounded almost comical to her when she thought about it now.

Her stomach growled at her in hunger so she decided to make herself a sandwich, not wanting to be too full to eat any of Elena's food later.

She heard her father come down the stairs before she saw him.

Willow and Michael were nothing alike and not just in personalities, but looks as well. Raven resembled her father almost perfectly; with the same black eyes and jet black hair, Michael's greying now, and the same facial features.

So if she looks nothing like her father then she looks like her mother, yes? Well no. Willow looked nothing like her mother either.

Her mother, Sharon Anderson, had golden blonde hair with mesmerising light blue eyes. Unlike Willow, Sharon was tall and elegant. Willow was the complete opposite to all of them. She didn't fit into her family with her curly, dark brown hair that went down to hair waste- she was thinking of getting it cut soon- dark chocolate brown eyes, tiny and definitely not tall and elegant like her mother. She guessed it was either the recessive genes that were more prominent when she was conceived or she was adopted, Willow opted for the latter.

She didn't care anyway, she was glad she wasn't related to her useless father.

Michael walked into the kitchen in a visibly bad mood. His manner reeked of disapproval and Willow knew exactly why and who it was aimed at.

Michael cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her head, acknowledging he was there. She went straight back to making her sandwich.

"I talked with Mr Tanner today after school," His eyes tried to scan her face for her reaction, but he could see that she didn't really care. "He can't take any more of your nonsense. Next time you play up, you're out of the class." He sighed out.

Willow finally turned around to face him and Michael saw the slight cut on her head and that she was putting her weight on her right leg.

Willow rolled her eyes and answered, "You know, you'd just be giving me what I've wanted all along." Her smile was one that said that she was un-amused.

"What happened to you?" Her father asked.

Willow sighed loudly, "Don't act like you care, 'cause you don't." She shook her head slightly, took her sandwich and limped towards the stairs and up to her bedroom to get ready to go to Elena's.

* * *

Stefan had just come out of the shower after trying out for football. He had made the team of course and he felt pretty good about it. Mainly because, this way he could get more involved with Elena's life, her being a cheerleader and him being a part of the school's football team.

He pulled his shirt over his head as he was walking into his bedroom, when he stopped short at the sight of his older brother sitting at his desk, with his feet resting on it and reading his journal.

"How were try outs? Did you make the team?" Damon asked, smiling mockingly at Stefan.

Stefan said nothing, but simply glared at him in annoyance.

Damon began flicking through Stefan's journal again and rocking back and forth on the chair. "Very Emerson the way you reveal your thoughts, so many," Stefan flashed forward and snatched his journal from Damon's hands. Damon only smirked up to him and finished teasingly, "adjectives."

Stefan closed his journal and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Damon sat up straight in the chair and rested his shoulders on the desk. He looked up at Stefan and he sighed deeply before he spoke, "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching. And I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and if you wanna live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a non-living-living-person. Maybe there's hope for the both of us."

Stefan searched his eyes for any lies, not trusting his brother one bit. Damon's lips turned up slightly, but he tried to keep them in a straight line. He then burst out laughing in Stefan's face, chuckling as he walked around him and patted Stefan on the back.

Stefan turned to him and sighed, "You know, it doesn't have to be this way Damon."

Damon turned back round to Stefan and answered simply, "Of course it doesn't." Damon suddenly thought of a great way to rile his baby brother up. He leaned forward and grabbed a quill from Stefan's desk and began playing with it. "I saw Elena today, BTW, that means 'by the way'. She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." Stefan glared daggers at him, if he went near her…

Damon, noticing anger in his eyes, smirked nastily, "Simmer down, I didn't even go near. I've got my own cheerleader now. Oh, that reminds me, I gotta run, I have a date. Sweaty palms, wish me luck."

Damon began to turn and walk out of Stefan's room when Stefan yelled, "People are starting to ask questions about these 'animal attacks'."

This caught Damon's attention. He stopped and back tracked into the room. He eyed Stefan to see if he was lying in anyway but asked anyway, "Who?" His voice was curious.

Stefan knew he couldn't say who. He would find Willow one way or another and kill her, he couldn't let that happen. "No one, I've just been hearing it come up in conversation with kids around school."

Damon cocked his head to the side and chuckled lightly at his brother's lack of faith that he could cover his tracks, "Of course people are gonna talk, Stefan. This is a small town and it's the biggest thing that's happened here since 1864. Now I gotta go." Damon turned and walked out of the room. Stefan heard the front door slam as he left. He hoped Damon didn't kill any more people. Hoped of course…

* * *

Willow was up in her room getting ready for Elena's 'help Bonnie like Stefan dinner'. She had had another shower and had already dried her hair. She decided that she was going to curl her hair rather than straighten it. After she had curled it to perfection she went to her closet to pick put what she wanted to wear her purple v-neck t-shirt, a grey tab cuff cardigan, dark tights, a chequered black, grey and white vanity skirt, black over the knee diamond socks and black suede round toes mid calf boots. To top the outfit off she picked out some jewellery; a wooden bangle, a long necklace with black stones connecting it together and silver hoop ear rings.

She looked at herself in the mirror after she had put everything on and smiled at herself. Until she saw the cut on her forehead, she pushed her fringe in front of it to hide it, but not too much that nobody could see her right eyes. She had remembered to take ibuprofen to take the pain away from her leg and had remembered to put a support bandage on it.

Willow took one last look at herself in the mirror and nodded and then turned and walked out of her bedroom and out of the house before her father could say anything and on her way to Elena's house.

Willow walked two doors down from her house where Elena's house was. She noticed that Bonnie's car was already in the drive way and walked, or more like limped, up to Elena's door. She rang the doorbell and Elena answered the door and she smiled happily at seeing her other best friend. "Hey Willow, I'm glad you came." Willow nodded and smiled sweetly at her, showing her perfect straight, pearly white teeth.

Willow walked in and went straight to the kitchen to help Bonnie, noticing that Elena was about to ask where she had been when they had been at cheerleading practice.

Elena sighed and followed Willow into her kitchen. Willow and Bonnie were talking about Bonnie being a witch and the weird 'predictions' she'd been having lately.

"You explain it. Last night I'm watching 9 0, commercial break comes on, and I'm like 'I bet it's that phone commercial'. And sure enough, it's the guy and the girl at the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie made a signal with her hands to show her taking a picture and stared at Willow, waiting for her reaction.

Willow blinked at Bonnie, and for a moment Bonnie thought she would have something serious to say but instead, "You actually watch that show? It sucks." Willow's face scrunched together in distain.

Bonnie shoved Willow to the side barley moving her at all and glared playfully at her.

Elena joined in then, "Oh, come on. That commercial is on a constant loop."

Bonnie sighed, "Fine." But she wasn't done explaining all the creepy witchy ju ju that had been happening. "How about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers, I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty-two. How weird is that?" She waited for one of them to make a joke about it.

Elena thought of something, "Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena stared at them both with a serious look.

Willow simply rolled her eyes and leaned on the counter and went to go steal a piece of chicken, but Elena quickly slapped her hand away, as if she were scolding a child. Willow stuck her tongue out playfully at her.

Then Willow thought about the numbers and the predicting and turned to Bonnie, "Hey, maybe it's like a date or something, or a time, wait that would be a weird time. Oh, oh, or it could be like a place, ya know like a destination or an address." Willow smiled at herself, happy with her idea.

Bonnie nodded in agreement slightly, still unsure about her theory, "Maybe."

Elena laughed lightly at Willow and asked Bonnie, "Have you talked to your Grams?"

Bonnie shook her head as she poured some food into a bowl, "She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?"

Elena and Willow both answered at the same time, "I don't wanna be a witch."

Willow and Bonnie laughed as Elena poured the pasta into a fancy bowl. Bonnie laughed and said jokingly, "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody."

Elena laughed as well and began searching around the kitchen for the serving spoons. "Okay, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" She wondered as she walked over to the drawers.

Bonnie, with her back still turned to her said, "Middle draw, on your left."

Elena opened the draw and sure enough, the serving spoons were there. Willow stared at the serving spoons, "Okay, creepy." She said slowly.

Elena looked down at the spoons for a second, confused, but then shook her head, "Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." She insisted.

Bonnie looked disapprovingly at Elena and sighed at her lame excuse, "Yeah, that's it."

They all turned their heads to the sound of the door bell ringing and Elena's face immediately lit up, "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous just be your normal loving self." She said to Bonnie. She turned to Wilowl and sighed, "And can you tone down the 'badass' attitude for this evening?"

Willow smiled a sickly sweet smile and said in a high pitched voice, "Anything for you Miss Gilbert."

Elena rolled her eyes at her and went to answer the door and Willow followed leaving Bonnie in the kitchen.

* * *

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Willow were all sitting around the table eating dinner in complete silence. Elena stared at Willow wanting her to start talking. Willow nodded her head and turned to Stefan, "Hey Stefan, so I've met your brother."

Stefan's hand stopped bringing his food to his mouth and his head immediately snapped to her. His eyes immediately darted to her neck, checking to see if she had any bite marks on her, but luckily there was no sign of any blood or broken skin on her neck.

Willow raised an eyebrow at his reaction. Her hand touched her neck. Why was he staring at her neck like that? In fact, why was he staring at her neck period? With what she had found out lately about vampires, she wasn't comfortable with him staring at her neck.

Elena turned her head to Willow and asked, "Was that where you were during practice?"

Willow's face scrunched up, as if she was thinking of the right answer, "Um, sort of. Well, I didn't really have that much of a choice." She immediately regretted the topic of conversation that she had started.

Stefan jumped in then, "What do you mean you didn't have much of a choice?"

Willow stared at Stefan and answered reluctantly, "He, uh, ran me over." She immediately went back to eating her food.

Elena and Bonnie gasped and Elena reached her hand over to Willow, "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, he took me to the hospital after." She said. She didn't really want him to get into total trouble with Stefan later.

"Well, are you badly hurt?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I just tore a ligament and got a cut on my head no biggie." Willow shrugged her shoulders, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my brother. He needs to watch where he's going." He told her, but his voice was strained.

Willow nodded, "It's okay. But I have to admit, he is _pretty_ annoying." She sighed.

Stefan laughed, his worry easing slightly, "You're telling me."

Willow grinned at him and went back to eating.

Silence fell on the table again and Elena and Willow both looked at Bonnie. This night was meant for Bonnie and Stefan to get to know each other. Noticing that Bonnie wasn't going to say anything, Elena decided to start the conversation this time. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked.

Stefan smiled at Elena, "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

Elena grinned back at him and Willow said, "Wow, you made the team, awesome. He must really like you." Stefan smiled kindly at her.

Elena suddenly remembered what had happened at the beginning of school with Tyler, "Bonnie, Willow, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him-"

She was interrupted by Bonnie, "Yeah, I heard."

Elena looked at Willow for help and she nodded, "Um, Bonnie. Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena smiled at her and nodded a thank you towards her.

But Bonnie glared at her. She didn't want the topic on her. "Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad." She smiled awkwardly at Stefan.

Elena sighed and said quietly, "No, about the witches." She turned to Stefan and continued to tell him, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool." Her voice became strained in annoyance at the end. She was desperate to get Bonnie and Stefan to like each other and Bonnie wasn't helping the situation.

Bonnie looked at her and narrowed her eyes slightly, "'Cool' isn't the word I'd use." Elena glared at her.

Stefan turned to Bonnie, "Well, that's certainly interesting." Bonnie looked at Stefan but didn't say anything. Stefan continued, "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." He told Bonnie.

She nodded, but told him differently, "My family came by way of Salem."

Stefan stared at here for a moment and asked, "Really?" Bonnie simply nodded. "Salem witches?"

Bonnie's voice was timid and unsure when she answered, "Yeah." But she smiled slightly to herself.

Stefan turned to Willow and Elena and smiled to them, "I'd say that's pretty cool."

Willow smiled and nudged Bonnie's shoulder and said, "Ya see? It is cool." Bonnie laughed at her.

Bonnie looked at Stefan questionably and asked, "Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." He smiled at her.

Bonnie held her head up higher, clearly won over by the compliments, "Yeah, they are."

Elena and Willow fist bumped each other under the table.

The sound of the door bell ringing caught all of their attention. Elena got up and wondered out loud, "I wonder who that could be?" It was nine o'clock at night. Who would be coming around at this hour?

"Surprise!" Caroline beamed when Elena had opened the door. Caroline was holding a cake and behind her was Damon Salvatore. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert." Caroline smiled and held the cake up higher to prove it.

Elena looked puzzled and her only response was, "Oh."

Damon poked his head from behind Caroline and smiled charmingly, "Hope you don't mind."

Caroline walked in and handed the cake to Elena, but Damon stayed outside.

Stefan and Willow both walked towards the front door to see what was taking Elena so long. Willow's face dropped at the sight of Caroline and when she turned her head to the door, right there in front of her was Damon. Willow's eyes darted between Caroline and Damon. She wasn't sure who she was more upset with for being here.

Her smile turned into a grimace and she stamped her foot lightly on the floor, "Oh, what are you doing here?" She groaned to Caroline. Caroline glared at her. She then turned to Damon, "And what are _you_ doing here?" She practically cried out.

Damon smirked at her, "Hey there Brown Eyes. How's the leg?" He asked, but his tone said he found her reaction funny.

Willow mocked laughed, "Ha ha! You're very funny." Her voice was filled with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes.

Stefan practically pushed past Willow and glowered at Damon in anger. "What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded.

Damon turned to Elena and smiled at her kindly, "Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

Elena nodded and said, "Yeah, you can-" Her sentence was cut off by Stefan.

"No, no, no. He can't, um, he can't stay." He stuttered out. He turned to Damon, his tone turning serious, "Can you Damon?" Damon's blue eyes turned icy and narrowed into slits as he stared at his brother.

Caroline peered around Elena and insisted, "Get in here."

Willow only stared at him. _Why doesn't he just walk in? Is he trying to be a gentlemen or something? _She wondered

Stefan turned to Elena and insisted, "We're just finishing up."

Elena rolled her eyes and turned to Damon, "Its fine, just come on in."

Damon smirked at Stefan and stepped into the house. Willow watched the exchange with curious eyes.

Damon walked into the hall way, making him stand in front of Willow, and looked around. He turned to Elena and put on a charming smile, "You have a beautiful home, Elena." He complimented.

"Thank you." Elena said.

Damon turned back round to face Willow and grinned at her, showing his teeth perfectly, "Told you I'd see you again."

Willow blinked at him, "Yeah, but I didn't think it'd be a few hours after we met." She turned around and went to walk into the living room, with Damon right behind her, when a thought suddenly came to her, "Okay, so you're here, but why is Caroline with you?"

Damon smiled suggestively at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Willow's eyes went wide. She pointed to Caroline and then to him, "You two are… and… oh…" She rambled out.

Damon smirked at her, "Why so disappointed, Brown Eyes? Is it because you didn't get the chance?"

Willow laughed, "Ha, ha! Oh, yeah that's funny." She put her hand on his shoulder as if to stop herself from falling over. When she had finally stopped laughing she carried on, "Anyway, no. That's not the reason why. The reason is, is that you won't last five minutes with her. She's gonna get on your nerves with that peppy attitude and high pitched voice. I'm just warning you." She patted his shoulder and sat down on the sofa, when Elena came in and handed her a coffee. She smiled a thank you to her and Elena sat down next to her.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething, but good for you, go for it." Caroline encouraged. Caroline had been talking nonsense for the past fifteen minutes and Willow couldn't take another word of it.

Damon butted in then, "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, Elena wasn't so good today." She turned to Elena and continued, "It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines."

Bonnie quickly interrupted, "I'll work with her. She'll get it."

But Caroline simply ignored Bonnie and whispered to herself, "I guess we could put her in the back."

Willow glared and shook her head. This is why she disliked Caroline Forbes so much.

Damon looked at Elena, "Yeah, you don't seem to be the cheerleading type, Elena." Elena only smiled and continued to drink her coffee.

"Yeah, that's 'cause her parents just died. Yeah, I mean, she is just totally going through a blah faze. I mean, she used to be way more fun." Bonnie and Willow both glared at her. Noticing that, Caroline quickly went to cover up her insensitivity, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about die." Damon said sympathetically, his eyes on Stefan the whole time.

Stefan immediately went to shut his brother up, "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

Damon sighed, "You know what your right, Stef, I'm sorry. Last thing I wanted to do is bring her up." He grimaced.

Willow watched them both and she could see that Damon was deliberately doing this to cause trouble.

Caroline took over the conversation again, "You know, that sounds a lot like Willow." Willow's head immediately snapped up wondering what Caroline was talking about. "She's lost a lot a people too. I mean, first she lost her mom in a mall shooting, which was totally tragic and then just last year her brother disappears."

Elena seeing that Willow's brother was dangerous ground to walk on, came in to stop it before something happened. "Caroline, just drop it okay? Just drop it."

Willow's fingers were tight around her mug, making her knuckles turn white and she stared straight ahead. Damon noticed her reaction and raised an eyebrow. It looked like she could break that mug any second.

Everybody looked at each other. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

* * *

Willow was in the kitchen helping Elena clean the dishes when Damon walked in with another glass, "One more."

Elena smiled and walked over to him, "Thank you." Just as she was about to grab it, it slipped and was about to hit the floor when Damon caught it before it could smash to pieces on the tiled floor. Willow raised both her eyebrows from where she was washing the dishes by the sink.

Elena laughed and pushed her hair out of face, "Nice save."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, you've got some quick reflexes. Pity you didn't have those reflexes when you were about to run me over with your car."

Damon smirked at her, "Oh, now who's being funny." She stuck her tongue out at him and resumed doing the dishes. Damon smiled, "I like you two. You especially, Elena, because you don't answer back, unlike someone we know," He smirked at Willow again and she mimicked his voice. This time Damon stuck his tongue out at her. "And you know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a _very_ long time."

Willow was left standing in between them, Elena passing her the dishes and Willow passing them to Damon to put in the dish washer, Elena asked, "Earlier, did you mean Katherine?"

The only response from Damon was, "Mmmhmm."

"How did she die?" Elena questioned.

Willow looked at Damon for his reaction, "A fire. A tragic fire." His voice sounded wooden. It hit Willow then; he must have loved her too. She frowned and took the other dish from Elena.

"Recently?" Elena asked warily.

Damon smiled slightly and leant against the washing machine, "Seems like it was yesterday."

Willow, seeing that this conversation wasn't for her, said, "Okay, I'm gonna go see what the others are up to."

Elena nodded and smiled slightly at her and Damon smirked, "Be there soon Brown Eyes. Try not to miss me." He joked.

Willow was leaving the room, when she yelled, "Don't worry, I'm sure my heart will go on."

Damon laughed at her. If he was being honest he genuinely liked Willow, she was fun.

Elena immediately got back to the topic that they were discussing. "What was she like?" She wondered.

Damon sighed, wondering where to start with Katherine, "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He smiled at Elena at the end.

Elena handed the plate to Damon, "So, which one of you dated her first?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly when she saw the slight shock on his face.

He chuckled and took the plate off her and put it in the washing machine. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine."

Elena turned away and walked over to the tea towels and began to fold them. Damon sat down on the stool beside her.

A question formed in Elena's head about Willow, "So, I heard how you and Will met. You ran her over with your car." There was laughter in her voice, but it was clear she had been worrying about her.

Damon held his hands up in defence, "Hey, it was nothing but a common accident."

Elena shook her head, still smiling, "Any faster and you would have broken her tiny little legs. She's only 5'2."

Damon smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know. And I am sorry about that and I think she knows it."

Elena replied, "Oh, yeah she knows. She just likes to berate you about it so that you'll feel even worse than what you already did." She laughed again.

"She seems like a lot of fun." He stated.

Elena grinned and nodded, "Oh, yeah she's a blast, especially at parties. Oh my God, I've got so many funny memories of her. It's unbelievable." Her smile began to die down slightly. "But she causes a lot a trouble too, mainly for herself."

Damon cocked his head to the side and asked, "How so?"

Elena darted her eyes back down to the tea towels, "It's not really my place to say. And besides. I'm sure if you get to know her better she'll tell you a few things about herself."

"Hmm." Damon nodded, deciding to change the topic

"I'd quit cheer leading if I were you." He suddenly said.

Elena's eyebrows came together almost insulted by what he had said, "Why do you say that?

Damon began to help fold the towels and said, "Oh I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

She sighed, "You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

She looked back down at the towels and said, "I used to love it, it was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that mattered doesn't anymore."

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta da." He said in a tone that said that he thought it wasn't that big a deal.

Elena smiled at him, "Something's could matter again." But Elena knew that he was right. What was the point in doing cheerleading anymore? She didn't have the spirit for it anymore, and besides, she could spend more time with Willow.

Damon grabbed another towel and folded it and said, "Maybe, but it seems a little unrealistic to me." He told her.

"I'm sorry." Elena randomly said.

Damon's eyebrows pinched together in confusion as he stared at her.

"About Katherine," She clarified. "You lost her too."

Damon stared at her. He was taken back slightly. He didn't expect that at all.

"Hey, needs some help?" Bonnie asked standing in the door way with Willow standing beside her.

Damon and Elena both turned their heads to the sound of her voice and Damon said, "Sure, why not? You miss me already. Brown Eyes?" He asked teasingly.

Willow rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her heart, "You're right. My heart just couldn't go on without you being in the same room as me." She said dramatically.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline had been talking for at least ten minutes about Elena and Matt; well Caroline had been talking about Elena and Matt's relationship and Stefan was just nodding his head through it all, his attention on her scarf.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan complimented.

Caroline smiled and looked down at it, "Thank you. It's new."

Stefan leant forward and asked, "Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

Caroline cocked her head to the side and her stare went vacant for a moment, but then, as if she remembered something, she said, "Oh, I can't."

Stefan was sitting right on the edge of his seat so that he was face to face with Caroline. "Why not? You okay?" He questioned, his tone was serious.

Caroline looked confused for a moment, but she shook her head and in a wary voice said, "Um, all I know is that I can't take it off." Her eyes darted around the room.

Suddenly, a deep voice was heard, "What are you two kids talking about?" Damon came in and sat down on the arm of Caroline's chair.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan answered.

Damon nodded and turned to Caroline and told her, "Hey, you know Elena, Bonnie and Willow are finishing up the dishes, why don't you go and see if you can help?" His hand was placed on her back, to try and push her forward.

Caroline looked at him with an incredulous expression, "Does it look like I do dishes?" She laughed lightly.

Damon smiled down at her, and asked again, "For me?" His voice was strained slightly.

Caroline shook her head and looked like she was thinking about it, "Hmm, I don't think so."

God, Willow was right, she was annoying. She turned back round to face Damon and he looked at her right in the eyes. His pupils became dilated and the blue iris of his eyes became more prominent as he told her, "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

Caroline felt all logical thought leave her brain immediately, as a hazy cloud covered her mind. It left as quick as it came and she decided she wanted to go and help Elena and the others in the kitchen, "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." She smiled at Stefan and Damon.

Damon grinned at her, "Great." He smiled attractively at her as she left.

Damon took Caroline's seat and Stefan immediately went in to lecture him about what he was doing to Caroline, "They are people Damon. She's not a puppet; she doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure, she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be; they're mine for the taking." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Stefan shook his head, "Alright, you've had your fun; you used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." He demanded.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, knowing it wasn't a big deal, "That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night, and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do because that is what's _normal_ to me." His voice became deadly.

Willow came waltzing in then and smiled at them both, "Hey, I'm gonna go on home now, so…" Her voice trailed off, sensing the tension in the room. "Um, so I'll see you at the game tomorrow, Stefan."

She walked to the door, but Damon followed her and said, "It's not safe to go out alone at night, what with all these attacks going on, we wouldn't want you to be next would we." He offered kindly, but Willow knew he was trying to cause trouble for Stefan. She didn't really understand how this would cause trouble for Stefan, but it did.

Willow shook her head, but smiled at him, "No, it's okay. I only live two doors down."

Stefan nodded in agreement to Willow's statement, "Yeah, she'll be fine."

But Damon was adamant, "No, really. You never know what goes bump in the night."

Willow rolled her eyes and sighed, "C'mon, then." She was already out the door when she said it.

* * *

Before he left, Damon turned around to Stefan, "Don't worry Stef, I'll take care of Elena's little friend." And with that, he was gone.

Willow and Damon were both walking down the side walk towards her house. Willow had her hands stuffed into her cardigan and she still had a slight limp when she walked.

Damon was walking a few steps behind her. He was debating through most of the night whether he should kill her or not and he decided that he wouldn't. She was too much fun and easy to wind up.

Willow turned around half way to face him and started walking backwards and smirked, "I saw what you were doing in there with Stefan." She took her hand out if her cardigan pocket and pointed at him.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. Had she heard what they had been talking about before she walked into the room? He decided to risk it and tried to act innocent, "Saw what?"

She laughed, "Don't play dumb. I saw you trying to mess with Stefan in there. I used to be the same with my brother, but you and Stefan seem to really hate each other." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say differently.

Damon chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, we kinda hate each other, but I've got my reasons and he's got his reasons." He shrugged his shoulders.

She nodded her head, deciding to leave it at that. It wasn't her business anyway. Willow decided to talk about something that had been bugging her all night, "Why do you call me 'Brown Eyes'?" She wondered.

The right side of Damon's mouth turned up into a lopsided grin, "You have brown eyes." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing.

They were outside her house now and she shook her head, "Yeah, I know that, but a lot of people have brown eyes." Her arms were spread in front of her, asking him to explain.

Damon sighed and leant against one of the pillars that held up the front roof of her house, "Cos you have a different sort of brown, not really chocolate more of a coffee colour." Damon smiled as he continued to hold his ice blue ones with her coffee brown eyes. Her face had gone vacant as she stared at him, like a fog had erased all trace of rational thought, his eyes held hers with his compulsion. He leant forward so that he could whisper into her ear, "And did I mention I _love _girls with brown eyes." Damon breathed into her ear.

Suddenly, the fog lifted and rational thought came back to her. Willow stiffened and jumped backwards, her fine eyebrows knitted together and her eyes stared at him in anger and her full lips went into a straight line.

"How did you do that?" She demanded.

Damon managed to hide the shock from his face, but in side he was stunned. How had she been able to break away from his compulsion? Nobody had done that before, unless they were wearing vervain.

Noticing that she was waiting for an answer he went for playing dumb again and hoped that it would work this time, "Do what, Brown Eyes?" He cocked his head to the side.

"You know exactly what!" She growled. "You did something to my head. Right when I looked into your eyes my head felt groggy."

Damon was amazed; no-one had ever broken away from his compulsion before, he would definitly keep Brown Eyes around. She was a mystery.

To rile her up more he said, "I can't help it if you get lost in my eyes." He said in an arrogant tone.

She groaned and rubbed her forehead with her hands and said in a tired tone, "Goodnight, Damon."

She turned around and opened the door and was about to close it when her called, "'Night, Brown Eyes."

Willow opened the door and there was a slight smirk on her lips and asked, "Is that my new nickname?"

Again, the right side of his mouth went up and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Maybe."

Willow laughed and he waved and began walking back to Elena's to get Caroline.

And their last thoughts before Willow closed the door were _I'm gonna have fun with this one. _

* * *

Michael was down stairs, watching the news when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 o'clock and that Willow would be leaving in fifteen minutes, plus her music was blasting, so hopefully she wouldn't have heard the doorbell ring.

He got up and opened it to Zach Salvatore. He was carrying a small box and was looking around anxiously.

"I'm glad you came, c'mon in." Michael invited.

Zach stepped inside and looked up the stairs and asked in a hushed tone, "Is your daughter…?" He indicated to the stairs.

Michael nodded, "Yes, she won't be coming down for another fifteen minutes. Have you brought it?"

"Yes. Enough for you and to give some to your daughter." He told him, his eyes still darting up the stairs.

He opened the box and inside was some sort of plant. It had violet petals and the sprigs were all tied together by string. Zach took out a pile that was tied together and handed them to Michael.

Michael took it and smelt it. It smelt of rose slightly. He turned to Zach and asked, "So I can put this in anything I drink?"

Zach nodded, "Make sure you don't use it all up. I'm running low so try and make it last." He told him

Michael held out his hand and Zach took it, "Thank you for stopping by and giving me the vervain, I appreciate it."

Zach smiled warily and said, "It's no problem. I'll see you Mike." He turned and left the house and got in his car to give vervain to Sheriff Forbes.

Michael closed the door and walked through the living room and kitchen and out through the back door. He walked over to the cellar, opened it and went inside. He hid the vervain behind the wine boxes and he would be sure to put some in his and Willow's drink tomorrow.

He walked back into the house when he stopped short in the living room. Standing there with her arms folded and her head cocked to the side was Willow, "What were you doing out in the cellar?" She asked.

He blinked and took a step back slightly, but stuttered out, "Nothing of your concern, Willow."

She narrowed her eyes and turned back up the stairs. She didn't need him to tell her what he had been doing, because she had heard and seen everything.

* * *

Willow walked down the stairs when her father had gone up into his room, and rather than go out the front door she went through the back and to the cellar.

Her dad had stupidly left the keys on the coffee table and she had snatched them up. She unlocked the door and didn't realize how heavy it was until she had to practically push it up so that she could get inside. It creaked and banged against the wall and she cringed, hoping he wouldn't hear. She poked her head into the house, but there was no sign of her father coming to seek out what the noise was.

She went inside and knew she had to find the vervain, but what she saw wasn't just wine bottles, but also cells to hold people prisoner in. She walked up to them and rattled them slightly but they barely moved, even though they looked old and rusty.

Her heart raced slightly and she took a few steps back, but her foot caught on something and she almost fell backwards. She managed to catch on to the wall to stop herself from falling. She looked down at what she had tripped over and it was a medium sized wooden box. The lock on it had gone rusty, so Willow figured she would be able to get it open if she tried.

She knelt down beside it and got a good grip on it, and pulled as hard as she could. Her face scrunched up as she tried harder, but it wouldn't budge. Willow groaned in annoyance and looked around for some sort of key but she found none. She kicked the box in annoyance causing it to knock over and the lid to snap open.

What she saw made her heart go insane, and she felt seriously scared. Willow picked up the wood that was perfectly whittled with a perfectly defined point at the end. Willow gasped and dropped it like it was on fire and took a step back, closing her eyes. _Breathe Willow, it isn't that bad. This is just a piece of wood, _She told herself.

_Yeah, a piece of wood that's called a stake and used to kill vampires, _the frightened half of her told her.

_Just look for the vervain, and get out of here, _She repeated this in her mind as she picked up the stakes and put it back in the box, closing it and turned around and began searching for the vervain.

Knowing her father, he wouldn't have put it in a very creative hiding place and she was right, it was hidden behind the wine boxes.

Willow grabbed a sprig of the vervain and put it in her pocket and quickly got out of the cellar and locked it. She immediately went straight to her car and drove to the game.

_Some wine cellar, _She thought.

* * *

Willow got at the game when Mr Tanner was making some announcement about how the 'Timbre Wolves' were gonna beat the other team because they had Stefan on the team.

She decided to wait by her car until he was done talking to go find Elena or someone. But she saw Jeremy drinking with a bunch of guys and walked up to him, "Hey Jeremy, how's it going?" She greeted.

Jeremy turned to her, obviously drunk and probably stoned off his ass as well, he slurred, "Hey Will, ya want some?" He held a bottle of beer in front of her, but she shook her.

"No thanks Jer, I think I'll pass." She yelled over the music band.

Jeremy laughed, "Aww, that's too bad, I hear you're awesome to party with."

Willow shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Jeremy looked over and saw Tyler walking up to him, Willow turned too and saw Vicki trying to stop Tyler from starting a fight.

Willow turned back to Jeremy and insisted, "Go Jeremy, you don't wanna get involved."

Jeremy pushed her hands off him and ignored, standing up to deal with Tyler.

Tyler stood directly in front of him, "Don't look so down, you can have her when I'm done." He told Jeremy smugly.

Willow shook her head and suddenly Jeremy punched him directly in the nose. Tyler got up and grabbed Jeremy and pushed him backwards, causing the glass bottles to fall and smash. Tyler picked Jeremy up and practically threw him to the ground.

"Tyler, get off him!" Willow and Vicki cried

But Tyler simply carried on punching him in the face.

Willow saw Stefan push passed people and he yelled, "Hey! He's down! Enough!"

Stefan grabbed Tyler's raised fist and Tyler whipped his head around to face him. He got up and punched Stefan in the stomach and Willow winced, waiting for him to fall on the floor in pain, but he never did. He didn't even flinch.

Jeremy managed to get himself up on his hands and knees and he grabbed a broken glass bottle.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena cried.

Next thing Willow saw was Tyler getting pushed out of the way and Stefan getting cut by the bottle.

Willow gasped and was about to go and see if Stefan was okay, when she saw that Tyler was about to charge at Jeremy again. She ran over to him, and with the help of Matt, they managed to pull him away.

When her and Matt had managed to get him away from Jeremy, Willow turned to him, anger written all over her face, "What is wrong with you? Do you think that it's okay to just randomly beat someone up? Well, news flash _buddy_, it's not." Her voice seething, she had had enough of his tough guy act.

Tyler pushed Matt away from, "Whatever, Willow. I've got a game to play." And with that, he walked off.

Matt turned to Willow and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Will. He's a dick."

Willow smiled, but it looked more like a grimace, "And don't we all know it." She turned to him properly then and smiled genuinely, "Go, you've got a game to play. Let's see if we can win for a change."

Matt laughed, "Yeah, I'll see you later." He waved as he jogged off.

* * *

Willow rubbed her face in her hands, and began walking down to the bleachers to watch the game. She walked in through the dark parking lot, planning on turning right and going through that way and finding Elena.

But instead, she saw Stefan and Damon staring at each other. She stayed where she was, wondering if another fight would start, but Mr Tanner came bursting through the side doors of the changing rooms.

"Salvatore, what the hell? We got a game to play!" Tanner yelled at him.

Willow rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Stefan and Damon, wondering if this was the end of their conversation, but it obviously wasn't as Damon said, "If that's my humanity, then what's this?"

In a flash, Damon was in front of Mr Tanner and biting his neck. Willow's hand immediately clamped over her mouth to hide in her scream, but she could her Mr Tanner screaming in pain as Damon tore his throat out.

When Damon turned around, she saw his blood red eyes, the veins spreading from underneath them, fangs and the blood that spread across his mouth dripping from his teeth.

Damon grinned at Stefan, showing his bloodied teeth, saying in a deadly voice, "Anyone. Anytime. Anyplace." And then he and Stefan disappeared in a flash.

Willow stared at Mr Tanner's body that was slumped on the floor as she slid down the wall and sat there. His eyes were slightly open and his mouth agape in a silent scream of terror. Nobody deserved to die like that, not even Mr Tanner.

She felt sick to the stomach by looking at all that blood that was pouring out of Tanner's neck. Witnessing it didn't help at all either.

That's when it hit her; Damon and Stefan Salvatore were vampires and probably the vampires that were terrorising the town as well.

She slowly got up, using the wall for support, and took deep breathes to calm herself down. Once she had calmed down enough she began to stagger back to her car, making sure not to look at the blood and Mr Tanner.

When she finally got to her car, she only sat in it for a while. Her hands on the steering wheel and she only stared straight ahead; shock coursing through her. She had witnessed a vampire killing someone. This was the kind of thing that happened in films or books, not in real life.

Then the anger came. She had become friends with Stefan, actually liked him, when he was running around chewing people's throats out. And Damon, him she knew was bad, but not like this. And she had considered liking him too. Well, that was a mistake, she hated them both now anyway.

Willow made the rash decision to confront them both about it. She knew the way to the Salvatore boarding house because her father dragged her down to Zach quite a few times, and so she knew the way well.

She took the vervain out of her pocket and gripped it tightly and hoped that it worked.

* * *

Stefan was in his room, writing in his journal when he heard someone knocking frantically on the door. He walked quickly down to the front door and pulled it open to reveal Willow. Her hand was raised to knock the door again, but when she realised that Stefan was standing there, her hand immediately shot down to her side.

Stefan looked at her and saw that her face was angry, but she was trembling slightly for some reason.

"Willow, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly.

She straightened up and said in a strained voice, "I know what you are."

Stefan stiffened; how had she figured it out? No, it wasn't true, she couldn't have meant that. He looked at her face again, but her brown eyes were hard and not the usual flowing colour and her mouth was pressed into a straight line.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was quiet and Willow had to strain to hear him.

Willow nodded her head and bit her lip, "Yeah okay, play dumb. But I saw what Damon did to Tanner. He tore his throat out and drank his blood." She told him. She watched his facial expression harden and she grew angrier at him for lying to her.

Stefan reached for her, but she flinched away from him.

Willow took a deep breath and whispered out, "Vampire."

Stefan looked away and sighed. He didn't want anyone to know and because of Damon's carelessness they had been found out.

"I want you to stay away from Elena." Willow said suddenly.

Stefan's head snapped up at this, "What?" He blurted out

She took a deep breath, "You're a vampire, which means you drink blood and you're dating Elena and I'm assuming it's because she's your little blood bank." She folded her arms over her chest, daring him to say differently.

Stefan shook his head frantically and stuttered out, "No, no, I would never do that to Elena or anyone. I don't feed off humans, I only feed off animals."

Willow's eyes narrowed and she cocked her head to the side and said quietly, "Then why don't I believe you."

"No, Willow, it's Damon who feeds off people. He's the one who's been killing people. Please come inside and we can talk." He insisted.

Willow looked warily into the house, "You're not gonna hurt me?" She asked.

Stefan shook his head, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Stefan stepped aside, giving her room to come inside. Willow took a tentative step forward and looked around.

Stefan led her into the parlour and offered her to sit down but she shook her head and stood by the fire place.

Willow wasn't going to just let Stefan be with Elena just because he fed off animals, so she turned towards him and composed herself, "Elena is my best friend and I don't wanna see her hurt and I definitely don't want her dead because of you, so stay away from her." She insisted.

"I would never hurt Elena, or anyone, I swear to you." Stefan told her. Willow could see that he was telling the truth, his eyes held hers and he didn't look away once.

Willow nodded, understanding now that he wouldn't hurt her, "I know that now, but wherever you go your brother obviously follows and he's dangerous." A thought came to her then, "Is he actually dating Caroline?" Stefan meekly nodded his head and frowned and Willow became angry again, "I may not like Caroline, but I wouldn't wish nothing bad to happen to her. So he better break up with her or-

"Or what, Brown Eyes?" A deadly voice asked in the darkness.

Damon swaggered forward and he had a nasty smirk on his face and his icy blue eyes were on Willow. Stefan immediately stood protectively in front of her causing Damon to stop in his path.

"How the hell did she find out?" Damon questioned.

"Because of your carelessness. She saw it all, Damon." Stefan told him, vividly angry with his older brother.

Damon smirked at Stefan and said darkly, "Well, only one thing to do if we have a peeping Tom in our presence."

Damon sped around Stefan easily and was in front of Willow in an instant. He grabbed her neck and was about to snap it when Stefan yelled, "NO!"

Damon turned to Stefan and asked, "Why not? She knows our secret, she has to die."

"Please Damon, let her go." Stefan begged.

Willow was losing oxygen fast, she could feel her head getting dizzy, and not to mention she was terrified. She gripped the vervain in her hand even tighter.

Damon groaned and turned back to her, he looked deep into her coffee brown eyes and said in a hypnotising voice, "You will not remember coming here, you won't remember anything about vampires and you will forget what you saw tonight. You only know that Mr Tanner is dead and killed by an animal." He told her.

"I will forget everything." Willow whispered in a trance like voice.

"Now get in your car and go straight home." He instructed.

He let her go and she still had a trance like look on her face as she walked out of the house and got into her car and drove off.

Damon turned to Stefan and told him, "You know, what I'm glad you didn't let me kill her. She was just too much fun. 'Night Stefan" Damon winked at him as he walked up stairs and into his room.

* * *

When Willow got into her bedroom, she looked down at the vervain in her hand, thanking God that she had brought it with her.

Now that she knew what the vervain did and what vampires could do, she would keep a piece with her at all times. Plus her father would probably start putting it in her drinks now, which was an added bonus.

Damon and Stefan must be pretty dumb if they didn't manage to notice that she was acting the whole time. But she knew now that she would have to act around them both, pretend that everything was normal for them to believe that Damon's mind control actually worked. Plus, she would have to somehow get Elena to break up with Stefan, which was going to be a toughie.

But she knew what vampires could do now and she was ready for them.


	6. Family Ties Part One

**YH BBY! **

**Sorry that I take so long to update all the time, its just that I've had loads of coursework to do and now I've got exams coming up and to add to it I've had a bit of writers block with this episode, mainly because its not really one of my favourites. _ But I feel like I owe you coz of all the great reviews I've had and because you've been so patient. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries… Sadly. Oh and coz it mentions Twilight I don't own that either or anything else that is mentioned, so lets get going!**

Chapter Six – Family Ties Part One

Willow was pacing her bedroom, desperately trying to think of a way for Elena to stay away from Stefan. She knew that she couldn't make it too obvious to Stefan and Damon that she wasn't under his mind control, but she needed to convince Elena that they weren't good and that she wasn't safe around them.

Willow sighed loudly and fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. How was she supposed to tell Elena that she shouldn't date Stefan anymore? She would seem like a two faced bitch. Just the other day she was singing Stefan's praises and now she despised him with a passion; Elena wasn't going to be happy with this. But Will was only thinking of her and her safety.

And then there was Caroline. No matter how much Willow disliked her, she didn't want to see her hurt in any way. What if Damon was hurting her, or _feeding off of her? _She shuddered at the thought, poor Caroline.

Her phone buzzed signalling that she had a text; she leant over to her bedside table and read it. It was from Bonnie asking if she wanted to go to the Mystic Grill before going down to Elena's to get ready for the Founder's Party. She thought about it for a moment and nodded to herself and texted her that she would be at the Grill an hour.

She had decided that she would get her hair done for the Founder's Party and also because it was getting too long, she was really sick of her horrible split ends.

She got off her bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to grab her self a bagel and then leave. When she got down the stairs she expected to see her father watching the news or reading the newspaper, but he was nowhere in sight. Deciding not to think anything of it, she shrugged her shoulders and got her stuff together that she needed for tonight and put them in a duffel bag and grabbed a bagel and walked out of the house. Willow locked the door and walked down the drive way and got into her car and drove to the hairdressers.

* * *

Damon was lying on Caroline's bed reading one of the 'Twilight' books. He had heard about the franchise and wondered what all the fuss was about. And, well, to be honest, he hated the books, they portrayed vampires all wrong, and it annoyed Damon slightly.

Caroline was trying on a yellow dress and standing in front of a mirror seeing how she looked in it. She turned to Damon waiting for his opinion. He continued reading the book and said, "No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue."

Caroline huffed and turned back to the mirror to look at her reflection, "But I don't like the blue."

Damon sighed and told her, "Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date-

He was cut off by Caroline, who said, "You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there and she's a very proud gun owner."

Annoyed slightly he said, "I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important that I be there." Damon then turned to her as she turned back to him and he looked her directly in the eyes and told her in an aloof tone, "Please take me."

Caroline stared into his sapphire blue eyes a few seconds after he said it and suddenly she wanted to take him to the Founder's Party, "You should come to the Founder's Party with me."

Happy, he told her, "Not if you're wearing that dress."

Caroline shrugged out of the yellow dress and walked over to her closet. Damon grimaced at something he read in the book and said to Caroline, "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped."

Caroline laughed lightly and continued looking through her closet. She told him, "You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't."

He sighed, "I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it."

Then a question formed in Caroline's head, "How come you don't sparkle?"

Damon wanted to gag at the idea of sparkling in the daylight. He'd rather burn, "Because I live in the in the real world where vampires burn in the sun."

"Yeah, but you go in the sun."

Damon held up his left hand and moved his fingers, showing her the large ring on his middle finger, "I have a ring, it protects me. Long story."

Caroline turned in the mirror so that she could see her back and the bite marks going along her shoulder, "Will these bites turn me into a vampire?"

Damon put the book on his chest and looked up to her, "It's more complicated than that. You have to feed on my blood, then die, and then feed on a human. It's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way, has it all wrong." He explained.

Caroline grimaced at the idea of dying and went to put the blue dress on.

Suddenly the girl, Willow, came to his mind. He wondered if his compulsion actually worked because the last time he tried that with her it didn't go down so well. But it seemed like it had the other night, well if it had he would find out tonight. If she was going to the Founder's Party that is.

He looked to Caroline as she was admiring herself in the mirror and asked her, "Do you know if Willow is going to the party?"

Jealousy immediately came over her and she turned around and said to him in an almost offended tone, "Yes, why?"

Damon chuckled at this, "Just wondering." He teased as he saw her jealousy rise even further.

Caroline glared at him, "You don't like her do you?" She asked worriedly.

Damon smiled his lop sided smile and told her, "Not in that way, no. She's just… interesting."

He leaned forward and grabbed her and she giggle loudly as he flipped her so that she was underneath him on her bed. Damon began kissing down her neck and she moaned, "You can be very sweet when you wanna be."

"Yes, I can be sweet." He said in between kisses.

He stopped kissing her and leaned back and began stroking her cheek.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Caroline whispered.

Damon smiled down at her, "Mm-hm. But not yet." He told her nonchalantly and continued to stroke her cheek.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because there's something I need you to do with me." He told her.

She smiled brightly at him, "Anything."

Damon smiled at her, "How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" He asked and tapped her nose.

Caroline laughed and whispered, "Oh, I'm excellent."

Damon smiled and resumed kissing her.

But his mind was on other things, like getting that crystal and messing with Elena, Stefan and Willow.

* * *

Willow had been to the hairdressers and they had cut off most of her hair so that it went just past her shoulders and it was lovely and curly. Getting her hair done always put her in a good mood and she was in one of those moods right now.

She parked her car across the road from the Grill and admired herself in her car mirror first before she got out of her car and began walking across the road and into the Mystic Grill.

She walked over to the bar and she looked back and forth for somebody who worked here to walk over.

"If you're looking to buy a drink then you better go some place else." Vicki said to her as she walked over to her.

Willow raised her eyebrows at her. Vicki was the last person she wanted to talk to, but it looked like she would have to suck it up. "Um, no actually, I just want a coke." She told Vicki.

Vicki raised an eyebrow at her as well and nodded and said to her, "Oh, okay, I'll be right back." Vicki walked off to get her a drink.

Willow sat on the stool and waited for Vicki to come back. She looked around and saw Tyler staring at her from where he was sitting with his parents. He looked away as soon as he saw her looking at him. Willow laughed to herself, he probably thought that her and Vicki were having some sort of bitch argument, but wasn't man enough to stop it. He was spineless sometimes.

Vicki walked back in with a drink in her hand and placed it in front of her, "That'll be $5." **(A/N I made that price up lol)** She held her hand out waiting for the bill. She went into her bag and grabbed her purse and pulled at $5, "Thanks." Willow said and Vicki nodded and walked off.

Tyler continued to watch Willow and Vicki at the bar and saw that she was having a drink. He calmed immediately at this, she was probably just waiting for Bonnie or someone. Carol Lockwood saw that Tyler wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and looked to what had caught his eye. She saw Willow Anderson, her son's ex-girlfriend, sitting at the bar with a glass of coke in her hand. She turned back to Tyler and said, "Oh, Willow's over there go talk to her." Carol insisted.

Tyler glared at his mother. Had she forgotten that they had broken up a few months ago? "Mom, you know Will and I broke up."

Carol rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, you two are perfect for each other. And you never did tell me why you broke up with each other."

Tyler huffed, "Mom, just drop it." Tyler had to admit he did still have feelings for her and he missed having her around, but he was with Vicki now not her.

Carol sighed and went back to working on the Founder's Party.

Willow picked up her drink and took a sip and looked around. She saw Jeremy who was now talking to Vicki and she felt sorry for him. Vicki kept messing with his feelings; liking him one minute then making out with Tyler the next. Young love was tough.

She got off the stool and saw Bonnie and Caroline at a table and was about to walk over to them when she heard Carol say her name as she walked over to her and hugged her, "Willow sweetie, how are you?"

Willow smiled kindly at Carol as she hugged her back, "Hi Mrs Lockwood, I'm good, how are you?"

Carol laughed, "Oh Willow you know you can call me Carol, and I am buried in Founder's Party business. Which reminds me, you and your father are coming aren't you honey?"

Willow nodded, "Of course, I can't wait."

Carol grinned at her as she clapped her hands together, "Wonderful. So do you have a date?"

Willow laughed uncomfortably and shook her head, "No, I don't."

Carol frowned at this and put her hands on Will's shoulder, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure you can go with some of your girlfriends."

Willow nodded and grimaced slightly, not at the idea of being with Bonnie or even Caroline for most of the night, but Carol could be _so _patronising sometimes.

"Tyler has never told me why you two broke up." Carol said to Willow.

Willow frowned, he didn't even tell the reason she had broken up with him. Did he not care about their relationship at all, that all he told his parents were that they just broke up. This hurt her slightly, "You mean he never ever told you?" She questioned.

She shook her head and waited for Will to explain. Willow opened her mouth to tell her, when behind Carol she could see Tyler talking to Vicki. She sighed loudly, "He found someone else."

Carol blinked and said, "Oh, well I'll see you tonight sweetheart." She said as she walked off, but she could hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

Personally she loved Carol, she was best friends with her mother, Sharon, and she had taken her in as her own when she died and Willow really appreciated it. His father not so much, of course that was how she and Tyler got along so well; they both had dickheads for fathers.

She rubbed her face in her hands and carried on walking to Bonnie's table. "You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party? What about me?" Will heard Bonnie as she came to their table.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Go with Elena."

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie whined.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay, go by yourself."

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Willow sat down at their table and said to Bonnie, "Don't worry Bonnie; I'll happily be your date to the party."

Bonnie gleamed as her friend sat down with them, "Of course, I would love to go with you too." They both laughed together.

Caroline simply glared at Willow. She still wasn't happy about Damon asking if she was going to the Founder's Party tonight.

Willow turned to Caroline and smiled slightly, "Hey."

Caroline simply nodded at her and Bonnie glared at her. She could understand why Willow disliked her so much sometimes, but asked her, "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

Willow's eyes darted to Caroline and she was immediately reminded of the problem with Caroline and Damon.

Caroline only rolled her eyes at Bonnie, "And I'm supposed to care why?"

Bonnie looked at her in shock, her mother would not be okay with this, "He's Older, Sexy, Danger Guy." She told her as if it was obvious.

Willow raised an eyebrow at her, "Nice description Bonnie." She snickered.

Caroline laughed at Bonnie, "Older, Sexy, Danger Guy? Is that an official witch Twitter tweet?"

Bonnie frowned at her, "No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Okay."

Willow sighed; she would definitely have to find a way to get Caroline away from Damon. She saw the scarf Caroline was wearing and wondered if it was to cover up what Damon had done to her.

Caroline looked at both Willow and Bonnie and told them, "And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama."

Willow turned her head to Caroline and said, "Of course he's dangerous Caroline, he practically flaunts his bad boy image 24/7."

Caroline glared at Willow, if she was trying to get her away from Damon so she could have him for herself, then she'd better think again, "Like I said, he has issues with his brother." She clarified.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the two of them, but was interested to know what these 'issues' were, "Like?"

Caroline looked away and bit her lip, "I'm not really supposed to say anything." She told them.

Willow snorted at this, "Yeah, right." Caroline pulled a face at Willow and mock-laughed.

Bonnie had to agree with Will, "Caroline Forbes, when have you kept a secret in your entire life?"

Caroline smirked at Bonnie, but immediately gave in, "Okay. But you can't tell Elena." She told them her eyes darting to both Willow and Bonnie.

Willow looked to Bonnie and they both smiled slightly and said in unison, "No." **(A/N cba to write the whole Katherine-love-triangle story since Bonnie explains it later so yeah)**

* * *

After Caroline had explained Damon's side of the story to her and Bonnie they had decided that they would go home and get ready for the party. Willow was sitting with Caroline while Bonnie was in the restroom and it was complete silence as the two just sat there looking in different directions, avoiding eye contact with the other.

Caroline was annoyed with Willow and it showed from the way she had her arms folded across her chest and had her back to her. Willow finished the rest of her drink and decided that she would try and talk Caroline out of going to the Founder's Party with Damon, "Um, Caroline, can we talk?" She asked warily.

Caroline turned towards her with a scowl upon her face and spat out, "What?"

Willow grimaced, this was gonna be a lot harder than she thought, "Are you sure it's a good idea to go to the party with Damon? Coz lets face it, you know he's dangerous."

Caroline glared daggers at her. She knew that she was trying to steal Damon, "I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work." She hissed at Willow.

Willow raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "You do? Well, then please tell me coz I think what you're thinking that I'm doing and what I'm actually doing are two completely different things."

Caroline stood and put her hands on her hips and Willow stood up slowly with her, she was a clear six inches shorter than Caroline including heals. Caroline stood tall while Will was tiny, but they both knew who would win in a fight; Willow.

Caroline's cat like eyes glimmered in the light as she stared down at her and said, "You're trying to steal Damon away from me. Look I know you're all upset coz Tyler cheated on you, but that doesn't mean you can steal other people's boyfriends." She accused.

Willow blinked her brown eyes at her then she began laughing, "Oh, that's funny, but no, that's not it." She became serious again and told her, "Look Caroline, Damon is dangerous. No matter what he says or makes you think, he's bad news, coz I'm pretty sure that scarf is hiding a few secrets. Am I right?" Willow's arms were folded too now and she leant on one leg more than the other and raised her head slightly, an invitation to prove her statement wrong.

Caroline's hand flew to her scarf and her eyes began to dart around the room and she stuttered out, "I, I, I don't know what you're talking about."

Will nodded and said, "Really? Well then you wouldn't mind taking it off." She tilted her head and waited for her to say something.

Caroline shook her head and pointed her perfectly manicured nail at her, "Just leave me and Damon alone." And she made to leave, but Willow caught her arm and Caroline swung her head around and glared at her.

"I'm gonna help you Caroline." She told her and she was completely serious.

Will heard a whimper come from Caroline and she yanked her arm and stormed out of the restaurant.

Just then Bonnie came back and said, "What did you do now?"

Willow was still staring at the door that Caroline just burst out of and mumbled, "Nothing."

Bonnie shrugged and said, "Come on. We should get going to Elena's." Willow nodded and they began walking towards the door.

Just as Will was about to leave Tyler came in front of her, "Um, hey, are you going to Elena's?"

Willow looked to Bonnie and she only shrugged her shoulders and looked just as confused as she did. "Um, yeah, why?" She asked.

Tyler scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and said, "My mom wants me to pick up some antique stuff from them, so I was wondering if you could give me a lift." He seemed almost sheepish about asking.

Willow nodded and said, "Um, yeah sure. Bonnie, you coming with us?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I drove here, its fine." She really didn't want to be apart of the awkward silence that was to come.

The three walked out of the Mystic Grill and went their separate ways.

Willow and Tyler walked to her car in silence and they got in and drove off. Willow, knowing they couldn't sit in complete silence forever decided to try and start a conversation, "So, you excited for the party?" She asked.

Tyler smiled slightly, "Nah, not really my thing."

Willow smiled, "Yeah, I remember last year when it was neither of our 'thing' so we decided to get completely drunk and we had to hide from my dad, your mom and the sheriff."

Tyler laughed with her, "Oh tell me about it, we were grounded for a month."

Will nodded and giggled, "I know, it was crazy."

Silence came over them then, but she could feel Tyler's gaze, "Your hair looks nice." He suddenly said. Thinking that he may have insulted her he began to blabber on, "Not that it doesn't always look nice, it's just-

Willow laughed, "Tyler I get it and thank you. I got it cut, it was way too long."

Tyler nodded and asked, "So, you got a date?" His tone was hard and she stared at him for a second before turning back to the road.

Willow bit her lip at this and answered, "Nope, you?" But she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was.

Tyler nodded, "Um, yeah, Vicki."

Willow nodded and smiled genuinely at him, "I hope you have fun."

"You too." He said just as she parked outside of Elena's house.

She saw Bonnie's car parked in front of her and grabbed her duffel bag with all her stuff in it and got out. She turned to Tyler as they both walked up Elena's drive way and she asked, "Hey how are you gonna get home?"

Tyler realised then that he didn't have a ride home and he shrugged his shoulders.

Willow grabbed her keys from her pocket and dangled them in front of him, "You can borrow my car to get home and I'll get a ride with Bonnie to the party and I'll pick it up afterwards, okay?"

Tyler smiled at her and nodded and she dropped the keys in his hands. Why was she being so nice to him all of a sudden? Well, whatever he wanted them to be friends again anyway. He missed her being around, "Thanks Will." He said Will nodded and walked up to Elena's front door and knocked.

Jeremy opened the door to see Willow and Tyler standing behind her. Jeremy immediately jumped to conclusions, thinking Tyler was bothering Willow, "Hey, what are you doing with her?" Jeremy asked angrily.

Willow rolled her eyes, thinking there was gonna be another fight, this time about her. Tyler glared at Jeremy, not liking being accused of something, "I'm here for my mom. I'm supposed to pick up a box or something." He told him.

Elena appeared from behind Jeremy and she grabbed Will and dragged her inside and then turned to Tyler with the box in her hand, "Its right here. Please be careful." Elena stressed and she handed it to Tyler as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

Jeremy glared at Tyler, "Yeah, be careful with it, dick."

Elena held her hands up and told them both, "Not now, okay guys. Please?"

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler defended.

Jeremy looked insulted and said, "I got your punk."

Willow immediately jumped in then, "Okay, time for you to go Tyler. Tell your mom I said hi and we'll all see each other tonight." Willow smiled and then turned to head into the kitchen with Elena following.

Willow sat down beside Bonnie at the kitchen table and smiled at her friend and said, "Hey."

Bonnie smiled kindly back and said, "Hi how was your ride with Tyler?"

Willow nodded, "It was actually not that bad, we spoke quite a lot."

Elena's eyes widened as she sat down opposite Willow and asked, "No offence, but how did you put up with him for as long as you did, coz he's a jerk Will." Elena really did wonder why Willow would go out with someone like him. He treated Vicki badly enough and she questioned how he treated Willow.

Willow sighed, "He wasn't like that with me, and he was actually a decent guy to be around." She looked at them both and said, "You know he hasn't even told his parents why I broke up with him."

Bonnie and Elena looked at her in shock, "Seriously?" Elena asked. Willow only nodded.

Bonnie put her hand on her shoulder and said, "He's a jerk, end of story. I mean he cheated on you with Vicki Donovan." Elena glared at Bonnie for her bad choice of words.

Willow nodded in agreement, "I know and I'm done moping about what happened. I've decided to face up to it and let Tyler go. There's no point in hating him forever and being all sulky about what he did. So let's make ourselves pretty for this Founder's Party."

They nodded in agreement and started looking through make up bags.

Willow found two nail polishers that she liked, but couldn't decide which one she wanted to put on and turned to Bonnie and asked, "Which one?" She held them both up to Bonnie.

Bonnie took them both off of her and looked at them both and answered, "Hm, I don't know. Hey Elena, Delicate Flower versus Naughty Vixen?"

Elena turned to them and couldn't decide either, "Tough call. Can we mix them?"

"Hey that rhymed." Willow randomly pointed out. Elena rolled her eyes at her friend's randomness and sat down with them both.

Bonnie smiled, "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happyish."

Elena smiled and nodded, "I am-ish. Tonight's gonna be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." She told Bonnie.

Willow's eyebrows came together in confusion, but Bonnie shook her head and carried on looking through her make up, "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie pleaded.

Willow stopped looking through her stuff and looked at them both, "Tell what?" She asked.

Bonnie sighed, "You already know, Will."

Willow pulled a face and thought about it, "I do? How?"

Bonnie stopped looking through her bag and gave her an incredulous look, "You were there."

Willow made an 'o' shape with her mouth and went back to looking through her things, but then she looked up at Bonnie, "Wait, no I don't know what you're talking about." She waited for Bonnie to explain.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her and said, "It doesn't matter anyway."

Elena butted in then, "Bonnie, out with it."

Bonnie thought about it for a moment and then caved, "Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed."

Willow's head snapped up then, "Oh, now I remember."

Bonnie nodded to her and Elena waited patiently for either one of them to explain, "Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie started. Elena nodded and waited for her to continue, "Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend, Katherine?"

Elena nodded her head warily, "I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." She said

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad. So he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon." Bonnie explained.

Elena didn't want to believe a rumour or a lie, "That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I just wanted you to know."

Elena sighed, "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

Bonnie had picked up a nail polish and began painting a nail and mumbled, "Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

Elena shook her head, slightly annoyed at Bonnie for saying something like that, "Stefan is none of those things."

Willow butted in then, "Yeah? How do you know?" **(A/N I know Bonnie says that line, but I felt it would be more fitting if Willow said it because she knows what Stefan is and he kinda is lying to her coz he's a vampire and stuff. ****Anyway, sorry back to the story.) **Her tone was dead serious. Elena looked at her, she thought Will would at least try and defend Stefan, but no she seemed to believe Damon's side more.

* * *

A few hours later Willow, Elena and Bonnie were all in Elena's bathroom styling their hair and doing their make up. Bonnie was curling her hair and Willow was straightening hers.

Elena's phone began ringing in her bedroom and she walked in and picked it up and answered it, "Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? Because I saw it." Elena's face became annoyed slightly and she answered Mrs Lockwood's question, "Let me check. Mm-hm. I will find it and bring it. Okay, bye."

She had already began walking towards Jeremy's room when she put the phone down and Willow and Bonnie poke their heads out of the bathroom and Bonnie asked, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer her and went into Jeremy's room, Willow only shrugged her shoulders.

Bonnie and Will went back into the bathroom and continued to do their hair, "You're lucky you don't have a brother and sister, arguments all the time, non stop." Willow told Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Hey, any news on Raven?" She asked her.

Willow stopped straightening her hair for a minute, taken back by the question, but then resumed straightening, "Um, no, nothing. Not in a while actually. I don't think anybody's even trying to find him anymore." Her voice wavered slightly.

Bonnie stood beside her and put her hand on her shoulder and said kindly, "Hey don't talk like that. I'm sure he'll turn up soon, just don't give up hope." She squeezed her shoulder.

Willow nodded, "I never said I was giving up anything."

Bonnie laughed, "That's the spirit, now come on let's get ourselves gorgeous."

Willow smiled beautifully and began doing her make up.

* * *

Willow, Bonnie and Elena were finally ready for the party and they all looked beautiful. Willow's hair was straightened to perfection with her fringe pulled to the side by a small black flower clip; she was wearing a purple strapless dress which had a white flower on the right side of her chest and the dress went down to a few inches above her knees. By her chest to her mid stomach the dress was ruffled slightly and she was wearing a black butterfly necklace that sat in the middle of her chest nicely with two long black beaded necklaces as well. She also had a metal black bracelet that attached together with hearts and a black flower ring on her middle finger with black nail polish on her nails as well and she wore black stilettos which brought her up a few inches.

Willow got her phone out of her hands bag and raised it in front of Bonnie and Elena and said, "Smile." Elena and Bonnie both posed side by side with their hands on their hips and smiled sweetly at her phone as it flashed. Will turned it around and laughed at the photo and said, "That is defiantly going on Facebook." Elena and Bonnie both looked at the photo and nodded in agreement. They took a few more photos and checked themselves in the mirror and Willow then said, "So, shall we go or wait for Stefan to pick you up?" She had realised then how terrible she had done at trying to convince her to stay away from Stefan, but there was still the party and it seemed like Elena was starting to believe all the negative things everybody was saying.

But Elena shook her head and said, "No, I have to do something. You guys go on ahead."

They both shrugged their shoulders and said, "See ya later." And they left for the Founder's Party.

* * *

Bonnie and Willow were chatting as they walked up the drive way and joined the line to get into the Lockwood's mansion. They joined the line and carried on talking about nothing in particular when a familiar voice said her name, "Willow, Bonnie. It's lovely to see you."

Willow closed her eyes and turned around slowly. She had opened her eyes by the time she had turned around and smiled at Damon, "Damon, what a pleasant surprise." He grinned at her and grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. They both felt a twinge, like an electric shock as soon as his lips brushed her knuckles. She pulled her hand back and whipped it behind her back and Damon immediately straightened up and looked at her with confusion. She blushed and looked at anything, but Damon. Caroline glared at her.

Bonnie looked between Damon and Willow and raised an eyebrow, but turned back to Caroline and said, "You look great Care."

Caroline tore her gaze away from Willow and replied, "Thanks, you like nice too."

They had moved forward a bit and Willow really didn't like Damon standing behind her. She moved to the right slightly so that he wasn't standing behind her and so that she could get a better view of him to see if he tried anything funny.

Damon noticed she was acting weird, before she would have said some snide comment and then he'd wind her up and she'd say something else. Something was up and he wanted to know what. "You look beautiful tonight brown eyes." He commented, hoping that it would rile her up.

She found it weird how easy it was to keep up the usual banter they had. She thought that she would be terrified to talk to him or even look at him, but even though she knew what he was and she had to admit she was slightly scared of him, she still was able to talk to him like he was a normal person. But she turned to him anyway and gave him a beautiful smile and said, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." He smiled his lop sided grin.

They finally got to the front and Carol smiled sweetly as soon as she saw Willow and Bonnie and said happily, "Willow, Bonnie, we're so glad you could make it. You both look beautiful." She smiled brightly at them.

Bonnie smiled back and she said, "Thank you, Mrs Lockwood."

Carol hugged Willow as Bonnie walked past and she whispered in her ear, "Your father wants to speak with you."

Willow pulled back and sighed, "Really? What about this time?" Usually when her father told other people he wanted a word with her, the conversation involved him telling her not to do anything, just sit in the corner all night like a good little girl. Yeah right when did she ever listen to him? Carol shrugged her shoulders and rubbed Willow's arm comfortably. Willow nodded and walked off to join the party.

Damon had been watching and listening to the conversation Willow was having with Mrs Lockwood with interest. It was obvious she wasn't huge fan of her dad and from what it sounded like she was going to have one of those talks. He had had those conversations with his father many times when he was human.

Willow walked into the next room and found Bonnie sitting at a table alone. She walked into up to her and said, "Hey, why are you sitting down? It's a party, let's go get a drink." Bonnie smiled and followed her.

Bonnie went to get a drink of coke, but Will shook her head and grabbed her arm over to the bar where the alcohol and Damon were. And luckily for them no one was serving the drinks.

Bonnie shook her head and said, "No, Will, we can't drink, Caroline's mom is here."

Damon snickered at Bonnie and told her, "Why not? Besides I'll keep an eye out for the Sheriff." He winked at Willow.

She liked him for this and smiled lightly and turned to Bonnie and said smartly, "See? Nothing to worry about." And she grabbed two wine glasses and poured champagne into them. Bonnie hesitantly took a sip and Willow rolled her eyes.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Caroline's talking to her." Damon informed them.

Willow smirked at Bonnie and nudged her shoulder, "Don't be such a wimp." She told her as Willow drunk some more of her drink.

Bonnie glared at her and took a bigger swallow of her champagne. She then said "I'm gonna go and look for something to eat, so that when I get drunk thanks to you, I'll be able to barf it back up again." She turned and walked away.

Willow shrugged her shoulders and turned back to face Damon.

Damon poured himself a drink and smiled at her and asked, "So, have you spoken to your father yet?" He smirked at her facial expression.

"How did you- Willow started, but then remembered that he had enhanced hearing, but she played dumb. "You were listening." Her eyes narrowed as she glared, "It's not nice to eavesdrop you know." She told him.

Damon only shrugged and asked again, "Well did you?"

She shook her head, "Its probably gonna be one of those conversations where he just tells me what I shouldn't do and I don't listen." She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her champagne.

Damon nodded, "I've had those conversations many times with my father. I never listened either." He grinned at her.

Willow laughed and she hated herself for it. She hated how easy it was to talk to him and how she actually enjoyed talking to him.

And then with perfect timing, she saw Elena and Stefan. Elena spotted her and waved and beckoned her to come over, she smiled and nodded and still with her 'pretend-that-I-don't-know-Damon's-a-vampire-so-he-won't-kill-me' act she said, "See you later Damon." He smiled at her and waved back at her.

She walked over to them and greeted, "Hey, you made it."

Elena smiled and turned to Stefan slightly, "Yep, we did. Are you having a good time?"

She shrugged in response, "Well, I'm not drunk yet, so I don't know." She held up her glass of champagne.

Elena laughed and Stefan smiled at her. He knew he couldn't act different around her, but he was worried about her. He saw her talking to Damon and she seemed fine with him, he would have to have a word with Damon later.

Elena turned back to Willow and asked, "Where's Bonnie and Caroline?"

"Bonnie's gone to get something to eat and last time I saw Caroline she was talking to her mom." She shrugged her shoulders.

Elena sighed and said, "Well I'm gonna go and find them, I'll be back in a sec. Play nice Willow."

Will stuck her tongue out at her as she walked away. She turned back to Stefan and an awkward silence fell over them. Stefan spoke first, "You look great." He complimented.

She smiled and said, "Thank you, you do too."

She really wanted to talk to Stefan about him dating Elena and about Damon and Caroline, but she was worried that he would figure out that she knew about vampires. Or maybe she should just tell him, he seemed nicer than Damon and she couldn't see any bite marks on Elena. Maybe she could trust him. She decided to risk it and if he turned out to be a psycho killer like Damon then it would not be her day.

She took a deep breathe and asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Stefan's eyebrows came together and worry crossed his features, "Um, yeah sure. Are you OK?"

She didn't answer his question, instead she said, "Can we go somewhere where there aren't loads of people that could hear us?" Her eyes shifted over the room that was filled with people and he nodded and they both walked off into the heritage project room that no one was in at the moment.

They both walked into the far side of the room and Stefan asked, "What is it?"

Will looked towards the door and said in a serious tone, "I'm probably doing the stupidest thing I have ever done, but I'm willing to go on a limb here and trust you."

Stefan became confused, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

She looked quickly at the door again and whispered, "I know that you and Damon are vampires."

Shock came over Stefan's face and he was unable to form a sentence. Had she found out again? Or did something go wrong with Damon's compulsion? He managed to stutter out though, "H-how do you know? Damon compelled you."

Willow sighed and revealed, "I had vervain on me."

Stefan blinked in surprise and to be honest he was impressed. She had managed to fool both him and Damon into believing that she was under compulsion the whole time. "You won't tell Damon will you?" Fear audible in her tone.

Stefan shook his head and told her, "No, defiantly not. He'll kill you if he finds out."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "I'm only telling you this because it doesn't look like you've hurt Elena and she seems happy with you and because I want Damon away from Caroline."

Stefan nodded, grateful that she trusted him enough with Elena and said to her, "We both want the same thing."

"So what's the plan?" She asked him.

Stefan sighed and pulled out a small vile with filled with some sort of liquid. He gave it to her and told her, "Its vervain. If I can find some way to get him to drink it, then I'll be able to deal with him properly."

Willow nodded in understanding, but said, "Well how are you gonna get him to drink it, coz he's gonna know that its vervain. And spiking his drink is too obvious, he would see it coming."

Stefan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I spiked his drink earlier and he figured it out, but now he won't expect me to try again so soon, so he's let his guard down." He informed her. Will nodded and she let him continue, "I'm gonna spike Caroline's drink instead and I'll be there when he drinks her blood next and then I'll take him."

Willow shook her head furiously, "Whoa, wait a minute; you're using Caroline as the trap. I'm sorry Stefan, but she can't get hurt. The whole point in this is to stop Damon from hurting her and other people." She insisted.

Stefan placed his hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to worry about Caroline. I'll be there and Damon will be too weakened from the vervain in her blood to do any further damage." He reassured her.

She sighed and nodded meekly and said, "Okay, fine. So, what can I do?"

Stefan shook his head, "No, no, no. You are not getting anymore involved than you already are. You'll be safer if you just leave it to me." Stefan insisted.

She gave him a look that said 'I can take care of myself' and in a strong voice she told him, "I'm helping. I know I can distract Damon when you need me to, ya know make sure he doesn't suspect anything."

He debated it in his head and saw that Damon clearly liked her, so he would probably like her giving him attention. He sighed and nodded, he then told her, "You have to promise not to tell anyone about vampires, no matter what, okay?" She nodded and handed him the vile back and they both walked out to find Elena or anyone else.

* * *

Willow had been with Bonnie most of the night, keeping a safe distance between her and Damon, but also keeping an eye on him. Bonnie had said she wanted to look around some more and Willow had decided she would go to the heritage display. Her mother's things had been donated a few months ago by her dad. He was extremely quick to hand over her mother's jewellery and other family heirlooms from the Anderson side to Carol, which she was extremely hurt by. He had given them to Carol a few months ago and she had said that she would like to have them just a few days before the party, but Michael had gone to the Lockwood's and given them to her. She was furious that he had done this when the Lockwoods didn't want them until it was actually coming up to the Founder's Party, but he didn't seem to care what she had to say and simply walked off and gave her a look of disdain.

She really did hate her father.

Speaking of her father, she had been purposely avoiding him all night; not in the mood for any of his 'talks' tonight. If it was so important he could find her.

Willow walked into the heritage display room and looked around. It was full of old ornaments, silver mugs, jewellery and other ancestor objects. She saw her family's things beside the Gilbert display and she walked over to it.

There was a card in front of the display that said in fancy writing: _Andersons – Founding Family Heirlooms_. She sighed and her eyes scanned over the items on the table; some well polished mug things, jewellery from her father's side and some photos of her ancestors. Beside those were two other cards, one read: _Sharon Jones-Anderson's Jewellery _which had all her ancestor's jewellery and hers too. She only had one of her mother's necklaces and she always wore it. **(A/N really sorry I didn't mention this all the other times, but I probably should have coz the necklace is important) **Her hand slid up to it and she clutched it tightly.

She then looked at the other card which read: _Sharon Jones-Anderson and Michael Anderson's wedding rings__. _Her eyebrows came together in confusion and hurt. Why would he give _both _of their weddings ring in? She felt tears come to her eyes, but she refused to cry and took a deep breathe and stared at them. Willow looked to her left and saw Elena looking at her own family heritage display, but she was too interested in that at the moment, understandably, and Willow quickly looked back at the wedding rings and she bit her lip. Willow's hand shot out and she grabbed her mother's wedding ring and quickly undid her necklace and slipped it through the chain and did it back up again.

Just as she did it back up Elena and Stefan walked up to her, "Your family's heritage display?" Elena asked.

Willow nodded and pointed to the Gilbert's display, "Yours too?"

Elena nodded and suddenly hugged her. Will stiffened, but wrapped her arms slowly around her. Elena knew she didn't like hugs, but they had both lost people and she knew how much Willow loved her mother and her brother, even if she wouldn't admit out loud.

They pulled back and Elena saw a ring hidden slightly by her other necklaces that she had on, on the necklace that her mother had given her. Elena looked to the Anderson's heritage display and saw that there was only one wedding ring there and looked at Willow questioningly. Willow gave her a hard glance, insinuating that she didn't want Elena to tell anyone and she nodded in understanding.

Stefan was looking at the Anderson heritage display and he saw the photos. He stared at the photo of Willow's ancestors and saw David and Mary Anderson. They were in black and white and were staring straight ahead with neutral expressions. Stefan remembered them from 1864, they had an only child; a daughter named Hannah who was 14 and he also remembered how David helped round up the vampires with the others and he also found out later on that Mary was helping in growing the vervain.

Stefan was brought back to reality when he heard Elena, "The founding families of Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural Founder's Council Celebrations. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." Willow walked over to it and began reading in her head the guests. She had to look twice when she saw Damon and Stefan' names written in. She looked at Stefan, her mouth open slightly in confusion, and Stefan looked at her with a serious look. _How old are they? _She thought.

Elena began to read out the guest list, "Look at all these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" She looked closer then at Stefan in confusion and he opened and closed his mouth, unable to think of an explanation.

Willow saw Damon and Caroline entering the room and Elena was still waiting for an explanation from Stefan. Willow turned quickly to Stefan and began coughing loudly and he looked at her and Will pointed her head in Damon's direction and Elena placed a hand on Willow's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?" Willow nodded and stopped coughing as she saw that Stefan had noticed Damon and Caroline.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon told Elena as she noticed him walking up to them as he continued, "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

Willow raised an eyebrow at his lie and Stefan quickly said to him, "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Damon and Stefan glared at each other for a moment.

Elena looked towards Stefan and said, "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." She smiled at him.

Willow looked between Stefan and Damon and said, "Well, I don't wanna hear it, history is boring." She smiled at Damon as he and Elena glared at her slightly.

"Well, I'm bored." Caroline agreed with Willow, "I wanna dance and Damon won't dance with me."

Damon shook his head, "Mm-mm."

Caroline turned to Elena and asked, "Could I just borrow your date?"

Willow wanted to laugh at how straight forward she was, but held it back and looked at Elena for her reaction.

Elena seemed confused and didn't know what to say, she turned to Stefan for his answer, "I don't really dance." Stefan told them.

But Damon was persistent, "Sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." He smirked at Stefan.

Caroline was still waiting for an answer, "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

Elena sighed, "It's up to Stefan."

Stefan glanced at Will and she moved her eyes up and down signalling that he should do it so that they could start the plan.

Caroline reached toward Stefan and said, "Well, sorry, but I'm not gonna take no for an answer." And she dragged him off to the dance floor.

Damon, Willow and Elena watched Stefan and Caroline leave and Willow knew that Damon had made Caroline ask Stefan to dance so that he could be alone with Elena, well he wasn't gonna get what he wanted coz Willow wasn't going anywhere.

Damon was standing in front of Elena and Willow as he began talking, "I wanna apologise to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you."

Willow raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, wha-? You tried to kiss her? Dude."

Damon turned his icy blue eyes on her and said, "Do not call me dude."

Will smirked at him and lifted her hands up and shrugged her shoulders and replied smartly, "Just did."

He smiled back at her, slightly impressed that she had answered him back. He'd thought that he would be able to intimidate her a little with his stare, but he hadn't. He was right not to have killed her, she was interesting. He carried on talking to Elena, "My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Willow snorted, if he didn't already see a therapist he needed to.

Damon ignored her and Elena asked, "For what?"

He immediately replied, "It's all in the past. I don't even wanna bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

Willow sighed loudly. She knew what he was doing; he was trying to make Elena doubt her relationship with Stefan.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle here." He told them both.

Elena nodded, "The Battle of Willow Creek." She finished for Damon.

Damon smiled at her, "Right."

Elena shrugged her shoulders and said, "I know, we talked about it in class."

Willow turned to Elena and asked, "Really? When?"

Elena rolled her eyes at her, "In history class and you wouldn't know because you either skip it or get kicked out before the lesson starts."

Willow held her hands up innocently, "Hey, it's not just my fault, it's the teacher's as well."

Damon smirked at Will and said, "Well, you don't have to worry about your teacher anymore, given the fact that he is dead."

Willow stared at him for a moment, her dark eyes staring into his light blue eyes, knowing that he had killed Mr Tanner and she mumbled, "Yeah, I guess."

Elena looked between the two and continued to talk about the war, "Anyway, confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

Damon turned back to Elena and said, "What the history books left out was that the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident." He walked over to a display of Fells Church and continued, "They were believed to union sympathisers. So some of the founders of the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." Willow was listening now, he sounded like he was there at the time. He probably was due to the fact that his and Stefan's name were both on the first registry. Damon looked at the display and he sounded as if he were reminiscing about something or someone, "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." He looked at them both for their reaction.

Elena was the first to speak, "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" She asked.

Damon smiled lightly and answered, "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Elena smiled at him, but Willow rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just, I hope you two can work it out." Elena said.

Damon smiled at her, "I hope so too." He said quietly.

Willow groaned, he was such a dick. Willow grabbed Elena's arm and insisted, "Okay, the song is finished now lets go." She dragged Elena out of the room and to the dance floor. Elena only sighed and Damon followed them both.

They found Caroline and Stefan near the dance floor and walked up to them and asked, "What'd we miss?"

Stefan smiled when he saw Elena and answered, "We were just chatting." He looked at Willow and nodded slightly, just so she could notice and she nodded back the same, understanding that he had spiked Caroline's drink. But she watched Damon's reaction when Stefan offered him a drink and wanted to laugh, he thought he had spiked his drink with vervain again. Oh how oblivious he was as to what was really happening. Damon declined though and Stefan only nodded.

Elena looked between them and asked Stefan, "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?"

He smiled sweetly at her and nodded, "Absolutely." And they both walked onto the dance floor together.

Willow, Damon and Caroline were standing together and watching. Caroline sighed and stared and said in a slightly slurred voice, "They look so cute together."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't talk, please."

Will smiled, she was right they did. Elena was obviously happy with Stefan and he hadn't done anything to harm her and he said he fed off animals not humans. Maybe he was okay for her, Elena was happy and maybe that was good enough. Her thoughts were interrupted though by Damon who was standing in front of her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Her eyes blinked rapidly. Why would he ask her to dance? She looked behind her, thinking that he must be talking to somebody else. She pointed to her self and asked, "Are, are you talking to me?"

Damon chuckled at her and said with an amused tone, "Yes, who else am I talking to? You're the one standing in front of me aren't you?"

She saw Stefan facing her way when he was dancing and he nodded. Willow sighed and said, "Sure." She took his hand that he was holding out for her and they both walked on the dance floor. She could feel Caroline glaring daggers in the back of her head.

This was gonna be fun.

**Well, there you go. Lame ending I know, but I really wanted to get this up for you since you've all been so patient. **

**So, now that I've done my exams and everything I'll have more free time to do this story and update more quickly. So I hope you like it :D **

**I am Beautiful Dead~x**


	7. Family Ties Part Two

**Shoop – Da – Woop! :D **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews from ForeverQueenofDarkness, mixmatched9, DarkAngel1864, Sonny13, HannahDamonSalvatore1996 and vampirelover14. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD :L **

Chapter Seven – Family Ties Part Two

Willow and Damon walked onto the dance floor and he turned to her and placed a hand around her waist and held one of her hands and she put a hand on his back.

They had begun to dance and as they did Damon's were looking all over her face. There was no denying that she was beautiful, anybody would have to be an idiot if they didn't think so. Maybe Willow would have been a better choice than Caroline to have around all the time.

"Your hair is shorter." Damon pointed out.

Willow smiled lightly, "Ugh, yeah. It was too long." She told him.

He smiled a charming smile and Will sighed loudly, "You're here with Caroline. Why don't you dance with her?" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "You were right." Willow raised her eyes in confusion. "She is too peppy for me; I'm more into the low maintenance kind of girls." He said the last part suggestively and raised his eyebrows twice and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, Caroline already hates me enough; I don't want to give her another reason to hate me." She told him.

Damon twirled her and said, "Too late."

Willow only laughed and continued to dance with him and she quickly glanced at Stefan and Elena and saw that they were no longer dancing. They seemed to be in some sort of argument and Willow became worried. Would Stefan hurt her if he got too angry? She stopped dancing and Damon looked down at her in confusion, after all she was only 5'2.

He knew Elena and Stefan were arguing and he was glad. He had told her all the stories about him, Stefan and Katherine and it was clear she wouldn't be able to ignore them forever. Well, he had completed most of his to do list; mess with Stefan, Elena and Willow. Now he had to get the crystal.

Willow turned back to Damon and asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

Damon rose and eyebrow and said, "No. Why would I know?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Because all the stories you were telling earlier were all just to make Elena question Stefan over this Katherine chick."

He sighed, "Okay, you got me."

Willow shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Damon only shrugged his shoulders at her.

Suddenly, Damon saw a man walking towards them with greying hair and dark eyes. Willow saw that Damon was no longer looking at her and she turned her head to see what had caught his attention. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she saw her father walking towards them and he didn't look too happy.

He came right towards them and said in a steely voice, "We need to talk."

Willow only glared heavily at him and said, "Well I don't want to talk, especially not you."

Damon watched the confrontation and his eyebrows rose in slight worry for Willow when he grabbed her arm and yanked it causing her hand to slip from his. Damon tapped Michael's shoulder and said, "We haven't met, I'm Damon Salvatore." He held his hand out for him to shake.

Michael became interested when he heard the name Salvatore and shook his hand, "Michael Anderson. Zach didn't mention he had family."

Damon smirked and raised an eyebrow; Michael and Willow didn't look alike if they were father and daughter. But he answered cockily, "Well, he doesn't like to brag." Willow scoffed at his remark.

"Well, I'll have to talk to some other time. I need to talk with my _daughter._" He practically spat the word daughter out and he grabbed her arm again and began dragging her away.

Willow managed to let out a mumbled, "Bye, Damon." Before they rounded the corner and were out of his sight.

And strangely Damon felt bad for not being able to do something. He could sympathise with her with this, but he shouldn't feel bad. He immediately shook off the feeling and smirked as he watched Elena storm off and Stefan glare at him. It was time for him to go and get the crystal.

* * *

Michael had dragged Willow into a quiet part of the party. She yanked her arm out of his hand when he stopped pulling her and she glared at him, "What?" She hissed at him.

Michael glared at her and said, "I've been wanting to talk to you all night. I told Carol to tell you."

She sighed, "Well, I figured it was gonna be one of those lectures that you always give me so I took a pass on it." Willow said smartly.

Michael grounded his teeth together and clenched his fists. Was she trying to piss him off? "No, Willow as a matter of fact it's not about you, but about Raven." He said.

This got her interest. Raven. Did he have news about him? Had the police got a lead on where he could be? Or was it bad news?

She folded her arms over her chest and asked, "Raven? What about him?"

Michael sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "They're postponing the search for him."

Willow stared at him in shock and her arms that were crossed over her chest fell limp against her sides. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth opened and closed; unable to form a sentence. Willow felt tears prick her eyes, but refused to let them fall and asked in a wavering voice, "Why?"

"Because there have been all those animal attacks Willow, they have to focus on that now." He told her.

She shook her head, "But they said on the news this morning that they found the animal." She knew that this wasn't the real cause of all the deaths in Mystic Falls, but she'd promised Stefan she wouldn't tell. Though she desperately wished she could tell him that it was Damon Salvatore killing all those people.

Michael nodded and he seemed just as upset as she was about this, "I know Willow, but they're just making sure. They don't want anymore people to die and they're checking the woods for anymore mountain lions that are too close to the town." He squeezed her shoulder and said softly, "I'm sorry." He then walked off leaving her alone.

They had stopped searching for her brother because of the animal attacks. No, they had stop searching for Raven because of _him. _The hurt and despair left her then and was replaced with anger. It was his entire fault that they were no longer looking for him and in her rage she stormed off to go and find him.

She rounded back around the corner, her hands clenched into fists, her face full of anger towards the vampire that caused so much pain and trouble and her shoes made loud, angry clicking noises as she walked to where Damon was. She saw him standing in the entry way of the Lockwood mansion and was about to walk up to him when someone stopped her in her tracks.

Will glared at him, "Get out of my way, Stefan." Her voice was monotone, but it held a deadly edge to it.

Stefan looked at her with worry filled eyes and asked, "What's wrong? What did Damon do?"

Her eyes glistened with tears, but again she wouldn't allow them to fall, "They have stopped looking for my brother because of him, because of all of the killings." Her voice was cracking slightly near the end of her sentence.

Stefan nodded in understanding and took her hand and said, "Come on, let's go outside for some fresh air." He led her outside through the side way and took her to the fountain away from everybody.

Willow took a deep breath to calm herself, "So when is this plan gonna start, coz I want him gone." She told him.

Stefan had heard the conversation between Damon and Elena about Caroline and no doubt he would go and find her and probably attempt to kill her for revealing to Elena what Damon had done to her, "Now." He answered her.

Willow's eyebrows came together in confusion, "What do you mean now? What's happened?" She asked.

He sighed, "I just heard the conversation between Damon and Elena and she knows what Damon's done to Caroline. He'll most probably go and well, you know."

Willow became worried for Caroline, "Are you sure she's gonna be okay?"

Stefan nodded immediately and said, "I'll be there and as soon as he gets a bit of her blood in his system he'll immediately feel the effects of the vervain and he won't be able to kill her."

Willow nodded, still not feeling any calmer. She heard someone walking towards them and turned to see Elena. She walked up to them so she was right beside Willow and behind Stefan and said, "I'm sorry." She was about to carry on, but she noticed that her friend looked a little flustered and seriously upset about something, "Willow are you okay?"

Willow nodded at her and mumbled, "I'm fine. I'll just leave you two alone to talk." She began to walk away, but Elena grabbed her arm. People seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

Elena looked her over with worry and said, "No, something is wrong, Will, tell me."

Willow shook her head and pulled her arm out of Elena's grip and smiled, "Nothing. I'm just gonna go and get my keys off Tyler. It's almost the end of the night. See you later Stefan."

Stefan nodded at her, knowing that she would be there when he would take Damon back home.

Willow walked away from them and began searching for Tyler. She walked back into the mansion and saw Tyler talking by the bar with his football friends. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder he turned around and smiled when he saw it was her, "Hey Willow."

She smiled back at him and asked, "Can I have my keys? I wanna go home."

Tyler nodded and handed them to her, but asked her, "Are you okay? You always stay to the end. Is something wrong?"

Willow was touched that he cared, but shook her head and said, "No, I'm okay thanks. Um, where's Vicki?"

Tyler sighed, "I dunno, she left."

Willow's eyebrows came together and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Are _you _okay?"

Tyler smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Willow nodded and said, "Okay, I'll see you then." And she turned and walked off. Damn, she still had feelings for him. _Damn it. _

She walked back outside and met Stefan there alone. "So where are they?" Will asked.

Stefan nodded in the direction that he could hear them and they both began walking in that direction.

She could see them now Caroline passed out on the floor and Damon slumped beside her. As they got closer she could hear Damon coughing and groaning.

Willow slowed down so that she was behind Stefan slightly, afraid that Damon was gonna suddenly pounce on her.

Damon saw Stefan and glared at him. He should have known that he had something to do with this. He coughed again as the pain from the vervain wracked through his body, "I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers." Stefan told him as he walked closer.

Damon noticed movement in the darkness behind Stefan. He squinted his eyes and then the figure came forward and to say he was shocked was the least. Willow stood there glaring at him with hatred. Yes she hated him, with every fibre of her being.

Damon stared at her. He didn't understand, he had compelled her to forget everything. He groaned then as he realised how stupid her was, she must have had vervain on her where he couldn't see or ingested it. That little bitch, well she would die first when he recovered. That was his last thought before everything went black for him.

* * *

Willow knelt down in front of Caroline and turned to Stefan and asked frantically, "Is she gonna be okay?"

Stefan nodded and got up and walked over to Damon's body. She glared at him and spat in a bitter tone, "Can't you just stake him?"

Stefan shook his head and said, "That wouldn't make you or me any better than him."

Willow grunted in response and then said, "I'm coming with you."

Stefan shook his head, "No, no your not."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Oh don't get your fangs in a jam, I just wanna make sure that you actually lock him up, that's all."

Stefan sighed and then nodded, "Let's go, Elena's coming."

Stefan grabbed a hold of Damon and told Willow told onto him for a moment and he used his vampire speed to get her to her car, "I'll meet you there." And Stefan was gone.

Willow got in her car and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House. She didn't get out straight away; she needed some time to think. Damon was captured and soon things would go back to normal in Mystic Falls and they would search for Raven again. But she did wonder why Stefan didn't kill Damon; he seemed like he really hated him, he had been the one killing innocent people, but Stefan insisted they keep him alive. Well, whatever she would never see him again.

Willow finally got out of her car and she didn't bother knocking, she just opened the door and walked in. She saw Stefan standing at the end of the hall and walked towards him. He led her down a corridor with cell doors and it immediately reminded her of the cells in the wine cellar back at her house. Stefan lead her down to the end one where she saw Stefan's Uncle Zach standing there and looking in the cell.

Zach shook his head when he saw her and said to her, "You shouldn't be involved in this."

Willow rolled her eyes and said, "Well I am and you're not going to tell my dad are you?" She gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare' and he shook his head.

Willow sighed, "Is that it, you're just gonna keep locked up forever?"

Stefan nodded, "Pretty much, yeah."

Willow nodded and said, "Well as long as you don't let him out, then its fine with me."

She walked back the she came and was about to leave when Stefan blocked her path, again. People enjoyed doing that too. "Thank you for not telling your father that you know about vampires even though you had every reason to. I appreciate it." He told her sincerely.

Willow smiled, "Its okay. I should go, I'll see you."

Stefan nodded and opened the door for her and she got I her car and left feeling slightly exhilarated. This was only told in books and films and her she was helping another vampire stop his vampire brother from killing people, it didn't seem real to her.

Finally, the deadly beast was captured. All was well in Mystic Falls.

**I know its not as long as my other ones, but that's because I only just realised as I started typing this that there was only like 10 minutes left in the episode :L But whatever its still okay I think.**

**How do you like Willow's relationships with each of the characters? Please tell me if I'm doing good or bad coz then I can tweek it slightly ****. I wanted to make it kinda obvious that Tyler still has feelings for her, like stronger than how she feels for him. **

**Oh and tell me which actress you think Willow looks like. Remember she looks like she comes form Hispanic origin, has dark brown curly hair, has brown eyes and is quite tanned. So tell me please, I'd love to know what actress you would have play her if she was in the actual show **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	8. You're Undead To Me

**Hey everybody! **

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated but with my new awesome, super-duper laptop, I shall be. It will most probably be on weekends or a Friday since I'm now back in school and doing my AS levels, but I will try to update as quickly as I can. **

**Anyway, thanks again to Minx1993, mixmatched9, Sonny13, Marina163509, Nymartian and DarkAngel1864 for the great reviews and for the actress suggestions. But I think I agree with Nymartian, I do kind of picture Selena Gomez when I write about her, but thank you to everyone else for the suggestions :D **

**And also I just went over my other chapters and I've realised that I have done the stupidest thing. Chapter 6 is actually chapter 5 and chapter 7 is actually 6, so this one is chapter 7 .. Yeah, I know confusing, but I'm a retard.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries or anything else mention. **

Chapter Eight – You're Undead to Me

The house was empty accept for Willow, she was supposed to go to school, but she didn't like her first two lessons so she decided to stay home for a bit and then go to school in time for her art lesson. Which she hadn't done the homework; she had been so caught up with vampire crap that she had completely forgotten.

Here father had gone to meet with Sheriff Forbes to talk about the search for Raven and the killings, but a body hadn't been found in days. She knew it was because Damon, the real killer, had been locked up since 4 days ago.

Willow was just flicking through the channels on the television, not really interested in anything that was on. She hadn't spoken to Stefan since Damon had been locked up, but she had spoken to Elena. Apparently, Stefan hadn't been able to bother with her for a few days because he had to deal with something. And to say Elena was annoyed was an understatement of the century. She was mainly angry because Stefan was keeping so many secrets and Willow understood why she felt that way. But Elena had also been asking her questions about Stefan, but Will always blew her off and shrugged her shoulders and would say, "It's probably nothing."

Willow had also gotten wind that Tyler and Vicki were no longer together and she was now with Jeremy. That girl seriously needed to make up her mind.

Willow turned off the television and turned off the CD player and pressed play and _The XX _came on playing '_Heart Skipped A Beat'_, a song Willow adored. She laid her head back on the sofa and started gently singing along and closing her eyes.

Her singing was interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned down the music and got up and opened the door to reveal Tyler.

Willow blinked her eyes rapidly and was at a loss for words, but managed to stutter out, "Uh, hey Tyler. What's up?"

Tyler shifted on his feet uncomfortably and answered, "Um, I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Will nodded and stepped aside giving him room to walk in. Tyler walked into the living room and looked around. He hadn't been in this house in months, the last time he was here they were making out on the couch. That was a good day.

Willow snapped him out of his thoughts and asked in a slightly confused tone -Tyler hadn't come to her house ever since they broke up. - "What is it that you want?"

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward gesture and sighed and said, "Vicki and I broke up last night."

Willow nodded and tried to sound sympathetic as she sat on the arm of the couch, "I heard." She said.

Tyler took a deep breathe and began talking again, "And well, I was thinking, maybe you and I-" But he was cut off.

Willow held her hand up and almost yelled, "What? 'You and I'? Please tell me that now that you're done with Vicki that you think that we can just pick off where we left off? Well, news flash buddy," She growled as she poked him in the chest and stalked closer to him, "It doesn't work that way."

Tyler stepped back slightly and tried to speak, "Willow, I want to be with you and-"

Willow shook her head angrily and spat out, "No! If you think I'm that much of a push over then you clearly don't know me at all. Just leave Tyler."

"But Willow-" Tyler tried to plead, but she wasn't having it.

"Now, Tyler." She hissed and Tyler quickly walked out of the house. And Willow got up from the arm of the couch and stormed off into her room, slamming the door shut.

The nerve of him! How could he think that he could just get back together with him? Even though she did still have feelings for him she most definitely was not a push over. Plus, she did tell herself that she would get over him, but it was easier said than done.

She let out an angry sigh and walked over to where her guitar was sitting on its stand and picked it up. She shifted it so that it sat in her hands nicely and smiled. It felt good in her hands, like this was how she was always meant to be. Will hadn't played in so long and now she suddenly felt the urge to play it.

Will began to strum her fingers along the strings creating a calm soothing sound. She smiled and closed her eyes and began to play a song that her mother had written. She knew them off by heart and didn't need any music sheets to help her; she had spent months learning them.

She continued to play and hum along to the tune until she heard someone else knocking her door. She groaned in aggravation and placed her guitar back on its stand and trudged down stairs and practically yanked the door open with a severely annoyed look on her face.

But she saw who it was and was surprised. Stefan stood there and smiled at her, "Hey, how are you?" He asked.

Willow smiled lightly and answered, "Um, yeah I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." He told her.

And a genuine smile appeared on her face at hearing this; he really was the good brother, "Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

He smiled at her and asked, "So why aren't you in school?"

She raised one eyebrow and asked, "Um, I could ask you the same question. You haven't been in school for days. Is everything okay?"

He chuckled and said, "Um, yeah I had to deal with Damon."

Her face fell at the mention of his brother and took a deep breathe and asked warily, "Has he been causing you some trouble?"

Stefan shrugged in response, "He's still on vervain and locked up, but I was just a bit worried that he would hurt Zach."

She nodded and sighed, "Do you wanna ride to school?

Stefan answered, "Sure that would be great, thanks."

She smiled and said, "I'll just go get my stuff. You don't have to stand out there." And she walked off to get her bag.

Stefan only leaned against the threshold and called out, "Yeah, I'm fine." She hadn't exactly invited him in so he couldn't go passed the invisible barrier.

Willow walked back to where Stefan was and looked at him with a confused expression on her face as she saw him pretty much leaning against thin air and asked, "What are you doing?"

Stefan realised then that she didn't know everything about vampires. "You have to invite a vampire in for them to come into your house."

Willow's eyes widened and her only response was, "Oh, right. Um, I don't know if I should yet you know. Nothing personal, well actually you're a vampire so it is kind of personal, but you get what I mean."

Stefan chuckled at her rambling and said, "Its fine, don't worry. Let's go."

The two walked over to her SUV and got in and drove off. Will put some music on and _Foster the People, 'Pumped up Kicks' _started to play. She turned to Stefan and said, "I love this song."

He nodded, "Me too, they're a good band." He saw Willow smiled widen and nod in agreement as she kept her eyes on the road.

She began humming to the song and Stefan laughed, they then just passed Elena's house and Stefan's face fell.

Willow sighed and asked, "So, I heard that Elena is upset with you."

Stefan sighed and nodded and told her, "Yeah, you heard?"

Willow grunted in response, "How could I not? I'm the one she's been complaining to."

Stefan looked disgruntled and shook his head, "So how upset with me is she?"

"Well she says she's not upset, but I know her too well to know that that's not the case." She came to a stop light and her face fell slightly with guilt, "I feel guilty for lying to her." Will mumbled.

Stefan looked at her and immediately he felt guilty and awful too, but not for lying to Elena, but for getting Willow involved. "You shouldn't feel bad; you were trying to protect her and Caroline. If anyone should be feeling guilty it's me, for getting you involved." He admitted.

Willow averted her eyes back to the road as the light went from red to green and continued to drive and denied to Stefan, "No, I'm the one who found out about vampires, it was just a one way road from there. It's my fault for getting involved." And she was starting to regret it she thought as she pulled up into the school parking lot.

Willow and Stefan got out of her car and she locked it and they began walking inside. As they both walked down the corridor they spotted Elena talking to Bonnie. Will turned to him and saw him staring at her with remorse on his face. Willow smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, just go talk to her, tell her that you'll explain later at the Grill." She insisted.

Stefan looked with uncertainty, "I don't know if that's such a good idea." He told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. It'll be okay." She encouraged.

Stefan smiled genuinely at her and saw what a good friend she was, even to him even though he barely knew her. He liked her. And he nodded and they both began walking towards Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey." Stefan said to Elena. Elena turned at the sound of his voice and she had to do a double take when she saw Willow walking up next to him. What was going on?

Willow smiled, showing her perfect teeth and said, "Hey Elena, Bonnie. How's it going?"

Elena only stared at her for a moment before she answered warily, "Hey, it's good."

Bonnie turned to her and glared, she was supposed to be in her Spanish and English class, but she had ditched her, "You were supposed to be here today. You can't let me suffer Spanish _and _English on my own." She whined at her.

Will rolled her eyes and huffed, "But that would mean I'd have to get up early." Bonnie only shook her head and sighed at her.

Willow and Bonnie then looked between each other and saw that Elena and Stefan wanted to talk alone and so Bonnie mad an excuse and Willow agreed and they both hurried away.

* * *

This had to be one of the worst days of Willow's life. Because she hadn't had the chance to do her art homework, her favourite teacher in this school (normally) kicked off and she was forced to stay behind after school and help do the decorations for the 'Sexy Suds' car wash. Obviously, it wasn't just for missing her art homework; it was also for a number of other classes and for her added detention. She had to spend an entire hour of Caroline bossing her around and she just had to grit her teeth and get over it. Yep, life sucked for her right now.

Well, at least Caroline was back to her old self (although she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing). Apparently by Bonnie's account, she's in denial about everything that Damon had done to her. Sometimes she wondered if Caroline was in the same world as everybody else.

Willow had finally finished setting everything up for tomorrow and was driving home. She walked in and saw her father making himself a cup of tea. She only nodded to him and he didn't even look at her. Willow rolled her eyes and stormed up stairs and closed her door and went into her bathroom to wash the paint off of her hands.

She and Michael hadn't been talking for the last few days since hearing about calling off Raven's search. There was nothing really to be said, but she hoped that the search would start up again now that Damon was out of the picture.

Will walked back down the stairs and went into the kitchen and began to make herself some spaghetti bolognaise. She frequently did her own food, a) because her dad didn't make food for her anymore (apparently she was old enough to make her own food), b) because he always screwed it up and c) she really enjoyed cooking.

As she was doing this she heard her phone beep in her pocket telling her she had a text and it was from Elena. She read the text and it said, '_**How come you're hanging around with Stefan?' – Elena **_

Willow bit her lip, wondering what the best answer would be and began replying, _**'We're friends**__**. Why?'**_ _**– Willow**_

She pressed send and continued to stir the spaghetti and awaited Elena's reply.

A text came a minute later and she sighed and read it, _**'Its just the other day you didn't seem that big of a fan of him :L ?' – Elena **_

She rubbed her face and groaned. Why did Elena have to start asking questions? She hoped that she wasn't getting jealous or anything. And that she didn't find out that she had been lying to her and find out about vampires.

Will began typing and said, _**'I dunno, he's not that bad I guess :L. Look gotta go, making spag bol ;D. – Willow. **_ And she hit send quickly and turned her phone out and leaned against the counter and breathed as the guilt came over her again.

Willow was always a good liar, but she always found it hard to lie to Elena, her best friend. The only thing she had managed to lie about to Elena ever was her old smoking habit. She started doing that not long after her mother died, it was a good way to make her feel calm and less stressed. Will hadn't had a cigarette in a few months since she convinced herself a few months ago to stop. She didn't realise how much will power she had. But right now a quick ciggy sounded tempting. She still had a pack in her vanity draw along with her lighter, maybe a quick one wouldn't hurt… No she couldn't. It took her too long to quit it, she wasn't going to fall back into the trap and went back to stirring her spaghetti, and it was a good distraction.

* * *

Willow cleaned the dishes after she finished her food around 10 pm (she had made food a bit late), and walked up stairs and got changed into her pyjamas, which were sweat pants and a strappy top.

After cleaning her teeth and washing her face of all her makeup she went back into her bedroom and walked over to her vanity to brush her hair before she went to bed. Her hands dug into the draw she was sure she put it in, but she couldn't seem to find it. Willow continued to dig through her other draws in her vanity, pushing some things to the back of the draw and to the side and she groaned, "Damn it, where the hell is it?" She almost yelled.

She felt through the draw one last time until she came across a small box. Her face stiffened and she pulled her hand taking the box with it. It was her box of cigarettes from a few months back. She stared at them for a moment and then put her other hand back into the draw and searched for the lighter.

Willow found it; it was a dark purple colour – one of those cheap one you bought at shops - and she could see that it still had quite a lot of fluid in it. She stared at them and gulped. She was so tempted to have one, just one.

Willow took a deep breathe as she pulled a cigarette from the box. She could stop if it was just one, right? One cigarette wouldn't put her back on the cigarette wagon. Yes, she did, she needed something to relieve her of her stress with all this vampire crap going on and if they were ever going to find Raven not to mention the person who had killed her mother.

Yes, she did deserve it. She quickly put the cigarette in her mouth and brought the lighter to the end of it and lit it. Willow took a deep breathe in and the smoke travelled down to her lungs and she held it there for a second before she breathed smoke out.

Willow sighed and opened a window and continued to smoke and flick to the ashes off the end; she was an expert at it. Willow just sat on her window seat staring out the window looking at the road to her left and listened to the silence which helped relax her.

Will rubbed her face with her left hand and knew that she had made a mistake.

* * *

Willow woke up to the sun shining in on her face. She groaned and got up and saw that she had left her curtains open last night and she sighed and looked at her vanity and saw her cigarettes and lighter. Apparently she had no will power at all because she ended up having two extra cigarettes.

It was 11 am and she already hated herself, brilliant start. Willow had a quick shower and got her bikini out of her draw which was a dark purple and lilac colour. She grabbed a pair of denim shorts and put them on and a cardigan and flip-flops. She grabbed her small hand bag and was about to walk out of her room, when she remembered her cigarettes. She knew this was a bad idea but she picked up the box and the lighter along with her phone put them in her bag and left the room and the house without having breakfast or saying anything to Michael and drove off. She would get breakfast on the way to the car wash.

Willow got some breakfast to go from the Mystic Grill and managed to eat it in the car. Willow arrived at the school 10 minutes later and got out of her car and started to walk into the school to put her things in her locker.

Willow saw Elena and Stefan kissing and rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the school when Caroline walked in front of her and she didn't look happy. Caroline glared at her and placed her hands on her hips and asked in a snidely voice, "You're late. Why?"

Will only shrugged, "I just am. But I'm here now, so no need to make a big deal out of nothing." She replied and brushed past Caroline and walked through the school doors. Caroline scowled at her as she went inside, she really did not like Willow Anderson.

As Willow walked down the corridor and came to her locker she opened it, shoved her cardigan and bag in there and she took one look at herself in the little mirror she had stuck on the door.

Willow wasn't exactly a vane person, but she did care about her appearance and she had to say she did look pretty good. She saw her necklace glisten from the light that had reflected off of the mirror and she stared at it. She didn't want to get soap stuck in it if some idiot decided to chuck water on her or if the hose pipe went crazy (it did that frequently), so she un-hitched the clasp and put it in her locker. It wouldn't be that big a deal if she didn't wear it for one day.

Closing it she went back to the car wash and Caroline assigned her a lane she would work on with somebody else and at first she was like, "Yeah, sure whatever", but then she saw who her little car wash buddy was gonna be and it was of course, Tyler Lockwood. She groaned loudly and swung her arms side to side in front of Caroline, who only rolled her eyes.

Willow turned to Caroline fully and almost begged, "Please, Caroline. Don't pair me up with-with- _him." _She spat pit the end of the sentence.

Caroline shrugged and smiled almost cruelly, "Not my problem. See ya." And she waved her fingers and strutted off.

She swung her head back so that she was looking at the sky and said to it, "Why do you hate me?" And she trudged over to Tyler. He looked up at her and it was obvious that he wanted her to forgive him.

Tyler began to apologise, "Willow, I'm so-" But she held her hand up, not interested. He sighed and they both began cleaning the car.

* * *

It was finally time for a 5 minute break and Willow saw Elena by the front handling the money that people paid. Where was Caroline? She usually was the one ordering people around. Everybody else was the cattle and she was the drover. She may as well as had a cattle prod to go with it.

She walked up to her and Elena smiled at her and greeted, "Hey, Caroline been giving you hell?"

Will laughed and answered, "Not for a while actually."

"She went to go get towels, but that was like a few minutes ago. She should be back in a sec." Elena told her.

Will nodded and asked, "So, you and Stefan cool now?"

Elena nodded and smiled lightly as she took money from someone and thanked them. But then her face fell slightly and told Willow, "But I feel like he's hiding something from me. You know?" She confided in her.

Willow rubbed her neck awkwardly. She hated that she had promised Stefan that she wouldn't tell anyone about vampires. She couldn't break a promise. Ever.

Willow sighed, "Everybody has a past Elena. Something's are tougher to talk about than others. You should understand that."

Elena's eyebrows came together and she shook her head, "This isn't about his past. Wait, do you know something about Stefan that I don't?"

Willow but her lip, great, it didn't take her that long to get suspicious about her. She quickly came up with an excuse, "No, I don't know anything. Look, he's a nice guy Elena, just leave it at that. Okay?"

Anger and annoyance came over Elena's face. She stood up and folded her arms and angrily told her, "Just the other day you said he was hiding something and now you're saying something completely different." Understanding seemed to fall over Elena's face and she looked at Willow with accusing eyes, "You know. You know whatever Stefan's keeping from me." She insisted.

Elena saw hurt and guilt on her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Elena, but I promised." And she walked away and Elena watched her angrily.

* * *

Willow quickly walked back into the school to her locker. When she got there she didn't open it at first, but just leaned against it and breathed. She felt absolutely awful. She and Elena were best friends and never kept any secrets from one another-apart from the smoking thing-and this would now probably ruin their friendship.

Will turned and opened her locker and went through her bag until she found her lighter and cigarettes. She grabbed them and made a move to walk out the back way where no-one would see her, until someone crashed right into her. They both tumbled onto the floor and she looked up to yell at the person when she saw that it was Caroline. Caroline didn't say sorry she just quickly got back up and continued to run down the corridor and out the door. What the hell?

She groaned and laid back on the floor for a moment before she finally got back up and grabbed her lighter and cigarettes and walked out the back entrance. When she got there, there was no sign of Caroline. Well, she couldn't be bothered to deal with her today.

Willow lit the cigarette and breathed in the smoke and blew it out of her lungs. She stayed there for a good 10 minutes, just thinking what Elena thought of her right now. Elena had always thought of her to be her best friend and vice versa and she had never judged her for anything and now she was scared that she would lose her. Sure she had Bonnie, but the problem with Bonnie was that she was very judgemental and not to mention, prejudice.

After contemplating on the fact that she was going to most probably be a loner by the end of the day, she dropped her used cigarette on the floor and stood on it and walked back to the car wash. She hadn't really seen Bonnie today, so she went to find her.

Willow walked back to the car wash to find a car on fire. The fire was getting heavier, its flames eating the car up. Willow stood there as everyone was yelling someone to call the fire department. Will then noticed that there was also a fire trail leading from the car to… Bonnie? Now Willow was seriously confused. She was just standing there staring at the car.

Worried, Willow ran forward and shook her repeating, "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie!" Getting louder everytime she said her name. She saw Stefan come towards them and step in front of her and her shook her as well, this seemed to break her trance-like state and Bonnie stared at the two of them and asked, bewildered, "What just happened?"

Willow and Stefan looked at one another and he replied, "I think you were in some kind of a trance."

Bonnie looked back at the now smoking car and whispered to them, "Did I do this?"

They both nodded and Stefan said, "I think so, yeah."

Bonnie then looked frightened. Willow put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

But Bonnie ignored her question and asked, "Nobody else saw, did they?"

Willow and Stefan shook their head and Bonnie turned to Willow and whispered, "No? Don't tell anybody."

Willow nodded and then Bonnie quickly walked away and Willow yelled, "Bonnie!" But she didn't turn back.

They both sighed and Stefan asked her, "Have you seen Elena? I can't find her."

"I saw her earlier, but she's pissed at me." She told him.

Stefan's brow pulled together and asked worriedly, "Why?"

Willow shook her head and the guilt was back on her face, "I hate lying to her Stefan. She knows me too well; she knows I'm hiding something about you." She groaned.

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and said in a reassuring voice, "It'll be okay."

She looked at him dead in the eye and demanded, "Will it? Because it seems as if everything is just blowing up in my face." And she turned and walked away from him and back to her locker to get her stuff and leave.

She stormed up her room and dumped everything but her cardigan a, cigarettes, lighter and phone and stormed back out the house.

Willow knew where she was going. She hadn't been there for months though, not since her mother's birthday.

Will saw the gates to the cemetery and walk in. She was on the newer part of it; the older part had all the graves from around the 1800s from when the town was founded.

She walked for a good 5 minutes until she reached her mother's grave which was at the back where all the recent people had died.

Willow finally came across her mother's grave. It was marble and looked much nicer than the others (no offence). The headstone read:

_Sharon Mary Jones Anderson _

_A loving mother and __to know even one life breathed easier__  
__because she lived is to know she__  
__truly succeeded while here. _

_January 12__th__, 1969 – July 24__th__, 2007 _

She breathed in the bitter cold air and felt her eyes sting with tears and she leaned he head back and held them back. Willow looked back down to her mum's headstone and read it and re-read it over and over again. It was right. Her mum had succeeded in life; she had made Willow's life so much easier.

Most people always thought that she was a cold hearted person, but it wasn't true. She loved her mother with all her heart and soul. And her mother truly loved her and was the one who got her into music and art. There was no denying that she had inspired her in more ways than one.

Willow knew that if her mother was to see her now she would be disappointed. She had done so many bad things since her death and she regretted everything. Yes, she was sure her mother was looking down at her in despair.

"I'm sorry." Willow breathed. It was impossible for anyone to hear.

Willow looked back up and saw that it was now pitch black. But she also saw smoke billowing up from where the old part of the cemetery was. She wiped her eyes quickly and walked through the woods to here she could see the smoke rising.

Through the gaps of the trees she could see an orangey yellow light, like a flame. She wasn't sure this was the best idea, but her curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards, not realising what kind of danger she was about to get into.

**And fade to black with 'The Vampire Diaries' logo appearing. Lol **

**Looks like she's about to work in on something that she might not like and may not be able to get out of this time. **

**Damon did say he was gonna kill her, so maybe this is her time. Well, that would just be the shortest fanfic ever lol. But who knows anything could happen. I'll try and update the next episode by next weekend, but I wont make any promises, for I now dislike all technology. **

**Anyway R&R**

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	9. Lost Girls Part One

**Howdy! **

**Some flash backs this time round hope you like them. And by the way, it will say flashback/dream, but that's just because she's dreaming of her flashbacks. Yeah, Willow is a freak. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD **

Chapter Nine – Lost Girls Part One

Willow continued to walk through the woods, tripping of roots and tree stumps in the process. As she got closer and closer the orangey yellow colour became more prominent and she could defiantly tell now that it was indeed a fire.

As she continued to get closer a breeze of wind blew across her face bringing with it the most horrendous stench she had ever smelt. She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth and felt her self gag slightly. Whatever it was, it was disgusting. It stank like charcoal. Like really sweet, acrid, lingers in-your-nose-forever charcoal. It was horrible. It smelt so strong that it was almost a taste. She felt seriously nauseated.

But Willow pressed on, keeping her hands over her mouth to block away the stink. She had gotten close enough and hid behind some trees and saw the fire and smell had gotten even worse. Her hands were not doing a very good job at keeping the horrible smell away from her nose and mouth.

Willow looked closer to the fire to see what was causing such an unpleasant odour and she was glad that she had her hand over mouth because it muffled back her scream.

They were bodies. _Human bodies. _ That's what the smell was; burning human flesh. She felt the vomit in her throat and pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth to stop herself from retching. She was sure she wouldn't be able to eat anything for a while.

Willow clamped her eyes and turned her back on the scene and leaned against a tree and breathed heavily. Then she heard it; a slurping sound. Will turned reluctantly and what she saw made her gasp. She saw a man hunched over a man's body, with the man's arm held up to his face. Whoever it was whipped around so fast it was a blur. And she knew immediately who it was; Damon Salvatore. No! He was locked up, Stefan said so.

Will stared wide eyed at him and saw the blood drip from his mouth and down his chin. Damon cocked his head to the side and stared at her. A malicious grin spread across her face and he looked at her with hungry eyes.

Not wasting any more time Willow turned and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, making sure to watch where she was going so that she didn't trip and slow herself down. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she desperately tried to get away from him.

She was about to turn right which would lead to the new part of the cemetery and that would bring her closer to the exit, but as she was about to do this she skidded to a stop. Damon stood there, blocking her exist, with his arms folded and legs slightly apart as he stood staring at her.

Damon looked her over and she was only wearing short denim shorts only one flip-flop (she lost it while she was running) and a cardigan which wasn't buttoned up and he could see her flat stomach and her purple bikini. He liked what he was seeing, but he was seriously pissed at her for helping Stefan lock him up. She would pay no matter how hot she looked.

"Hey, Brown Eyes." He casually asked, "How've you been?"

Willow gulped as fear took over her. She took two steps back and shook her head slowly, her breathing was ragged. Damon began to stalk towards her and fake pouted, "Awe, no need to be so afraid. I just wanna drink your blood." He stated in an almost playful manner, but that just made her all the more afraid of her.

Suddenly, Damon pounced causing her to fall backwards on to the forest floor. It knocked the air out of her lungs and Damon roughly grabbed her face and turned it at an uncomfortable angle and she saw from the corner of her eye his face change; his eyes turned a bloody red colour, veins spread under them and his teeth. She saw them when he opened his mouth to bite her neck, but suddenly adrenaline kicked in and her hand searched the ground for something she could use as a weapon and she came across a large stick or small branch, but it was big enough to hurt someone. Will gripped it in her hand and just as he was about maul her neck she thrust the branch into his stomach.

He cried out in pain as it stabbed into his stomach and stopped mid way of about to bite her. Willow quickly shoved him off her and staggered up and ran for it again.

Damon looked up and saw her run and he quickly pulled out the branch. Oh, she was dead now. He defiantly was not going to let her get away that easily and he used his vampire speed and instead of appearing in front of her he grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She yelled in pain as she fell against Damon's chest and he wrapped his hand around her neck tightly and his other restricting her from moving.

Willow gasped out as the air left her lungs and Damon whispered into her ear, "You know, I liked you. We could have a lot of fun, but now that you're Stefan's new BFF it changes things. This might just hurt a little." And then he bit into her neck, hard. She screamed in pain and desperately tried to get out of his grasp, but it was to know avail. But she continued to thrash and kick and claw at his hand that was around her neck, but still it was no use.

She could feel herself begin to get light-headed and she couldn't seem to find the energy to fight him, but her nails continued to scratch his hands; breaking the skin. Her legs buckled from underneath her, but Damon had a good grip on her waist and held her to him. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands went limp at her side and darkness took over her.

Damon moaned as he un-latched his mouth from her neck when he felt that she was no longer moving and tilted his head back to the sky and felt the breeze hitting his face. That was the best blood he had tasted in a long time, too bad he would never get a taste of it again as he looked down at her limp body in his arms.

Damn she was a fighter. She didn't give up at all, even though she knew she was going to die. Well, it was entertaining and painful while it lasted and he lifted her body up bridal style and brought her back to where the burning bodies were.

He dumped her body next to Vicki Donovan who he had gotten a nice bite out of earlier and began searching for a phone through the pockets of the people he had killed. None of the druggies had one so he walked over to Willow and Vicki and began searching their pockets. He groaned in annoyance when Vicki didn't have hers on her began searching Willow. He grinned when he found one, but then he also felt something else. He pulled them out and saw a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Damon raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Smoker huh? Well, at least you didn't die from lung cancer, Brown Eyes."

He chucked the cigarettes and lighter by Willow's body and took her phone and looked through her contacts. He was sure that she had Stefan's number on here and he was right. He pressed the call button and there were only three rings when Stefan finally answered, his voice was full of worry although Damon couldn't think why, maybe Elena found out, "Willow, hey. What is it?" He asked.

Damon smirked and replied, "Uh-uh. You wanna try again."

Stefan's voice was full of anger as he growled down the phone, "Damon. What have you done to Willow?"

Damon decided that he would mess with him a little; it was what he was best at, "Who? Brown Eyes? Oh she's fine, we had a drink together." Damon smirked, knowing that Stefan knew exactly what he meant.

"What? Damon you didn't, please tell me you didn't." Stefan pleaded.

Damon laughed bitterly into the phone, "Oh, but I did. I don't think you're gonna see her for, I don't know, ever. You might wanna try and find a new human buddy." He decided it was time to get down to what he really wanted, "I want my ring."

Ignoring it Stefan asked, "Where are you?"

Damon replied as he began pulling the druggies into the fire, "I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

Stefan replied with a cold voice, "I don't have it. What else have you done and why did you kill Willow?"

Damon snorted and immediately denied, "No, what have you done? You and Santa's little helper are the ones that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry, is on you buddy."

Stefan was starting to get aggravated, "You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

Damon sounded insulted as he replied and grabbed a branch and chucked it into the fire causing it grow larger and larger, "I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" He demanded again.

"I gave it to Zach to hide." He lied and Damon stopped he was doing and contemplated this for a moment when Stefan spoke again, "Probably shouldn't have killed him."

Damon then rolled his eyes, not believing him and laughed, "Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

Stefan knew this was a bad idea, but people had already died. Willow had been killed by him, he had to, "I'll get it back, but I need time."

What the hell was Stefan playing at, "What did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it?" Damon was getting angry now, "I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." He threatened.

Stefan growled, "I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

Damon scoffed, "Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after I get your ring back?" Stefan retorted.

Damon glared at the phone where he could hear Stefan and simply answered, "Just get it." And he hung.

Stefan looked down at his phone and shoved it in his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair and breathed heavily. Willow was dead and it was his entire fault. What was he supposed to tell Elena? Her family? Damon would have to pay for this and he walked off.

* * *

Damon looked around him and he had almost cleaned up his mess, he just had Willow and Vicki to deal with. He grabbed the alcohol bottle and walked over to them and began to chuck it all over them.

But then, Vicki started coughing and Willow began groaning, but neither one of them opened their eyes.

He chucked the bottle on the floor and knelt down next to them and said to them both, "You both just don't wanna die, do you?" His only response was a light whimper from Willow.

Damon decided then that if he was going to be stuck inside, he may as well haves some people to keep him company and. So he lifted up Vicki's body and threw her over his shoulder and then he bent down and grabbed Will and threw her over his other shoulder. He smirked as he had a nice view of her butt and he used his vampire speed to get them back to the boarding house.

* * *

_Flashback/Dream _

_It was a boiling hot day with the sun shining brightly in the sky. Willow was wandering down the street passed the her school, kicking a stone. She was 15 years old and it had only been a month since her mother had died._

_ And ever since then Willow had been flunking almost all her classes. Everybody kept saying it would get better, but how could they know that? She didn't know anybody in her school that had lost a parent. And they all kept saying the same thing; "It'll get better." Or "I know how you feel." And she hated it everytime somebody said that. Nobody knew how she felt so why did they say that? _

_ Even Elena said that and yesterday she had yelled at her. That she had no inkling of what she was going through. That she never would understand why she blamed herself. She never would understand why her father probably hated her even more than he did before. _

_ The only person who truly understood her was her brother, Raven. He knew exactly how she was feeling and for that she was grateful. Grateful that she wasn't an only child who would have to go through losing their mother on their own._

_ Willow continued to wander down the street when she heard group of people running behind her that were laughing and snickering. She turned around and they skidded to a stop in front of her. _

_ They stared at her with curiosity; as if she was something they'd never seen before. She didn't recognise them, but they seemed to have the same general clothing as she did: Converse and skinny jeans. The only difference was that they were wearing bag hoodies and the hood was pulled over their heads. _

_ There were four of them: The two in the back were scrawny, dirty blonde haired boys that had grey eyes, obviously twins. The one standing to the left of her was a tall voluptuous girl with straitened to death jet black hair with red streaks at the ends and had heavy make up and black clothing, mostly leather and numerous piercings. The final; the boy in the front was a tall, well built boy with dark brown hair and slightly tanned. He was completely different to the others dress sense, wearing baggy jeans that hung loosely around his hips and converse trainers. He had pretty blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. He was nice to look at. _

_ The good looking boy looked her up and down and smiled slightly and greeted in a deep voice, "Hey, I'm Shane. These are my friends; Ella, Joseph and James." They all nodded their heads to her as Shane said each of their names, but Ella seemed to turn away,, uninterested. _

_ But Willow smiled at them and replied, "Hi, I'm Willow." _

_End of Flashback/Dream _

* * *

Willow felt herself come back to consciousness, but not because her body just felt the need to wake her up, but because she could taste and feel a coppery liquid going into her mouth and making its way down her throat. She coughed trying to get whatever it was out of her mouth, but there was something over mouth preventing that from happening and the fact that it was just pushing more of it back into her mouth.

Her hands grabbed the thing on her mouth and realised that it was somebody's arm. She tried weakly to push the arm and she groaned when nothing happened. Whoever it was cursed at her and pulled his arm back and she turned her head slightly and coughed up the substance and she rubbed it off of her mouth and realised it was blood.

She looked up at who forced her to drink blood and saw Damon standing over her. He smirked, "Hi there."

Willow groaned, "What did you just give me?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "I gave you my blood to heal you, although you were healing pretty fast. And that leg of yours from when I hit you with my car doesn't seem to be hurting you anymore. But anyway now you're healed now and we can have fun." He exclaimed like a happy child.

Annoyance and confusion fell over her face and repeated, "We can have fun?" He smiled and nodded at her. She looked out the window to see that it was daylight, "You tried to kill me last night and now you wanna have _fun_?" She shook head and sat there.

It didn't seem to faze him though, he didn't care that she had almost died, "Well, yeah. I mean I was a little angry that you helped Stefan lock me up, _but _I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. Because if I have to be stuck in this house all day, so are you and so is the druggie over there."

Will looked over and saw Vicki who was just coming to. Willow shook her head and began, "You're ins-" But she was cut off by the feeling of being sick.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her and stood up and saw her clamp her hand over her mouth. "What?" Damon demanded.

Willow shook her head and grimaced, "I think I'm gonna be sick. Where's your bathroom?" She mumbled against her hand.

Damon immediately pointed to the one downstairs one that was down hall and she was gone in a flash. His nose wrinkled as he heard her wretch into the toilet and saw Vicki stand up. She looked around, "Where am I?" She wondered and Damon sighed.

* * *

She looked down into the toilet and saw blood. It must have been Damon's and she fell back onto the floor, her head in her hands. It wasn't that much blood, but it was enough to make her throw up any more though, thankfully.

Willow didn't feel the need to be sick again and got up off the floor. While walking back to the living room she saw that she didn't have flip-flops anymore. She slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead in aggravation. Damn it, they were designer.

As she entered the living room she saw Damon leaning against the wall, but no sign of Vicki. She glared at him as she got closer, "Never ever, give me your blood again. It' got something wrong with it." She told him.

Damon rolled his eyes and looked as Vicki came bounding down the stairs and stated, "Well, it didn't bother her. It must be just you."

Willow laughed snidely and turned to Vicki and said, "Let' go Vicki."

Vicki only shrugged and began to follow when Damon grabbed both their arms and looked Vicki directly in the eyes and began to compel her, Willow tried to stop him, but it was to no avail, "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends, brought you here. Then gave you some blood, you loved it. And now we're gonna party until the sun goes down."

Vicki stared at him for a moment and then nodded, "Okay. But first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." She asked and she grinned at him.

Willow shook her head and insisted, "No, no, no. Vicki we have to go. He's dangerous and something bad is gonna happen."

But Damon stopped her before she could grab Vicki and try and leave. He turned her so that she was fully facing him and noticed that she didn't have her necklace on. Maybe that's why he couldn't compel her all those other times, because her necklace had vervain in it.

Damon looked into her eyes and for a moment he thought it wasn't going to work until she finally stopped struggling and stared back into his eyes. He waved his hand in front of her face without breaking eye contact and smiled when she didn't look away.

Her mind was completely blank. She just stared at him, she didn't know why she was staring at him, but she was and then she saw his pupils dilate as he began to compel her, "You're not gonna leave until I say so." He broke the compulsion and saw her sigh and took a step back. Great, now they were screwed.

Damon turned back to Vicki and he bit into his wrist and held his arm out to her while she offered him her wrist. They both latched their mouths onto eachother's wrists and began drinking from one another.

Willow just stared in bewilderment. What the hell?

**Woooh yay! So I updated a day later, but whatever **

**Next one is gonna be pretty funny. Especially when Damon is dancing lol. I'm actually excited to read it xD **

**You know the drill **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	10. Lost Girls Part Two

**Hey everybody :D Didn't get that many reviews considering a lot of people wanted me to update :(. A little bit annoyed with that :L So I need an extra 4 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Anyway thank you to SharkGurl and DarkAngel1864 for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

Chapter Ten – Lost Girls Part Two

Elena and Stefan had been walking around the old Salvatore grounds where he was explaining to Elena about his and Damon's past and the vampire who had turned them; Katherine Pierce. Elena was now contemplating everything as she and Stefan walked back to her car. This was just so much for her to take in.

She had questioned whether he had ever compelled her before, but the necklace that she had had vervain in it and was toxic to vampires and could protect her from their mind control.

Elena shook her head in dismay as she realised that Willow had known everything the whole time and she told Stefan, "I can't believe that Willow knew about this the entire time and she never said anything. I should have known that she would lie even to her best friend." Anger was laced in her voice.

Stefan didn't like the way she was talking about Willow, especially now that she was gone and defended her, "No, she was just trying to protect her. And like I said, knowing this is dangerous. She wanted to keep you out of this so that you wouldn't get hurt."

Elena leaned back on her car and glared at Stefan and mumbled, "How is not telling me protecting me?"

Stefan sighed, "She cared about you a lot, she only wanted you safe."

Elena sighed, but then she realised what he had said, "'Cared'? What do you mean cared?"

Remorse fell over Stefan's face and he looked down to the ground avoiding Elena's gaze, "Um, Damon he got to her."

Elena was no longer leaning against her car and she was standing up right and her body was tense with worry and fear, "What does that mean?" She questioned in a shaky voice, afraid for the worst.

He breathed outwards and looked back at her and told her, "It means that Willow is... dead."

Elena gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a strangled sob. Willow was... Oh, God! No it couldn't be. Elena swallowed down another sob and croaked, "He killed her?"

Stefan nodded solemnly, "I am so sorry, Elena I never wanted any of this to happen. Not to you, not Willow."

Elena's watery eyes snapped to Stefan and yelled, "Then why are you giving him the ring? He doesn't deserve it! He killed my best friend!" And then the tears streamed down her face.

Stefan placed comforting hands on her shoulders and told her, "I know, but he will hurt more people. Willow wouldn't want that."

Elena nodded with tears still rolling down her cheeks, "What am I suppose to tell Bonnie? Or Tyler? Or her father?" Not that he would care much.

"We'll think of something."

"This is Willow!" She screeched. "We can't just make up a lie about her..."

Stefan sighed loudly, understanding her pain, "Why don't I take you home and we can talk?" He suggested in a kind voice.

She immediately shook her head and got in her car and drove away, with tears still streaming down her face.

* * *

In the Salvatore Boarding House music was blaring loudly through the stereo speakers and Vicki was dancing around the room, while Damon was leaning against the dining table drinking a bottle of alcohol and Willow was lounging in one of the chairs. She didn't like being stuck indoors, it was driving her crazy. Plus she was in desperate need of a smoke, but apparently Damon had left them at the cemetery and she assumed along with her phone. Though Willow had to admit he did look really hot, showing his chest off like that. How the hell did he get a body lie that? (**A/N the ultimate question)**

Vicki turned to Damon and Will and yelled over the music, "I am so over Tyler. So over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought that maybe if he got to know me better I might be something more. But no." Vicki then span around in front of the window and her arms flailed the curtains up allowing light in. Damon's blood seemed to make her high.

Willow sighed and told her matter of factly, "That's because all Tyler ever wants is sex."

Vicki laughed, "Yeah, like, I think he only went out with me because you wouldn't sleep with him all the time."

Willow rolled her eyes at her, yet it was probably true. Vicki continued to dance around as she told her, "But all he would do was go and on about you." She started to mimic Tyler's voice, "I miss her, I love her, she's the love of my life. Blah, blah, blah."

Now she was confused, "If he loved me then why would he cheat on me?" She asked a very high Vicki. Tyler had told her that before, but after what he did she didn't think it was true.

She laughed loudly, "Like I said, he wanted sex all the time."

Will shook her, "No, there's no way in hell that Tyler is in loved me." She denied.

"LOVES!" Vicki yelled at the top of her voice.

Willow closed her eyes and laid her head back. This whole conversation reeked of nostalgia. And reluctantly she was pulled into a memory.

_Flashback (a year after she has met Shane and 7 months after she has begun to date Tyler)_

_Willow had spent the entire day with Shane and it was great. They had never really had any time to spend the together, they'd always have Ella, James and Joseph around. Ella was especially jealous. She always wanted to Shane all to her self. The four of them had gotten into a lot of trouble over the last year, like vandalizing the school or that time that they burnt the janitor garage around the back of the school and all of them were arrested and sent to juvie for 4 months and they had all gone to court and were told that they had to pay for the damages they had made. Willow had finally managed to pay for it. _

_ They were both currently walking back to Willow's house. They had both just finished a cigarette and smelt of smoke. Her father knew that she smoked, but he didn't really care. It was her problem if she got ill from smoking. _

_ Willow looked at Shane from the corner of her eye and she knew that he was gorgeous. She had always thought that he was hot, but it was one of those things where you 'look but don't' touch', nothing more. She loved Tyler. _

_ Shane walked in front of Willow, stopping her from going walking onwards. Will raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What's up?" _

_Shane looked down at her and smiled. She was beautiful to him with large brown eyes, long dark lashes that made those eyes stand out even more and full lips that looked so kissable. But there was that tool she had for a boyfriend; Tyler Lockwood. _

_ Shane shook his head and focused on what he wanted to say, "Willow, I really like you." He told her. _

_Willow smiled and laughed, "Good, coz I like you too." And she moved around him and continued to walk down the street. _

_Shane grabbed her arm to turn her back around to face him, "No, I like, _like _you." Putting emphasis on the second like. _

_Shock fell over her face, but then she was touched. And she smiled sweetly at him, that smile that both Tyler and Shane loved and told him gently, "Oh, Shane that's sweet, but I'm with Ty and I want it to stay that way. I'm sorry." _

_Shane's face turned hard as his blue eyes turned icy. Suddenly, he moved in to kiss her, but Will moved out of the way quickly and exclaimed, "What are you doing?" _

"_Willow I-" Shane began, but was cut off by an angry Willow. _

"_What do you think I am? That I'm some floozy who goes around kissing any guy?" She spat at him. She was seriously angry at him, she thought Shane was better than that. _

_Shane shook his head in denial, "No, I thought that you would be interested in me. And I'm not wrong am I?" He questioned as he watched her shift awkwardly on her feet. No she didn't have feelings for him, not anywhere close to how she felt for Tyler. _

_Willow went onto her tiptoes and stared directly into his eyes and stated in a soft tone,, "I think you're good looking, but I don't feel for you the same way I feel for Tyler. I'm sorry if I led you on, that was really bad of me." _

_Shane looked away from her and his face had gone cold and he turned and began walking away. _

_ Willow grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave on this note, "Shane, I don't want to leave it like this." She pleaded. _

_Shane pulled his arm out of her grasp and shrugged his shoulders, "Well I do." His voice was void of any emotion and he turned and walked the opposite direction. _

_ Willow groaned and watched him leave. Why did feelings have to screw everything up? She knew that Shane wasn't going to speak to her for a while and she walked to her house and saw that Michael's car wasn't in the drive way so she grabbed her keys and tried to unlock the door, but she realised that it was already unlocked. Her brows furrowed together and she opened the door and walked inside slowly. The lights were turned off and she couldn't see if anyone was there. _

_ Her heart was racing as she carefully walked around the living room. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she immediately yelped and grabbed the intruders arm and twisted it awkwardly and kicked the person hard in the stomach. She heard the person groan in pain and realised that it was a man. She made a move to punch the man, but a voice stopped her, "Willow! Willow! It's me!" She recognised that voice and she stood up straight and cocked her to the side confused as to what he was doing here. _

_ "Tyler?" She questioned, "You scared the crap out of me! How did you get in here?" _

_Tyler stood up, groaning in the process, "I know that you keep the spare key under that weird looking plant." _

_Willow breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't broken into her house and wondered, "Well, what are you doing here?" _

_Tyler smiled at her, "I wanted to see you. You've been with that messed up kid all day." _

_Willow stood back from him and folded her arms over her arms. She didn't like it when he talked about Shane that way, "Why do you always call him that?" _

_He gave her a look that said that she knew what he was and stated, "Coz that's what he is. Plus we all know that he's into you." _

_She averted her eyes, knowing that last past was true, "Well, I doesn't matter coz I'm with you." _

_ Tyler smiled at her and said, "Oh, I got you something." And he pulled out a small wooden box from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She took it carefully and opened the wooden box and she gasped lightly at what was inside. _

_ It was a beautiful silver bracelet. It was a twisted chain going around and met in the middle with a circular bind and a wolf's head on each side of the circle that were holding onto it with their mouths, but it almost looked like they were kissing. _

_ Willow looked back at him and smiled a beautiful smile that showed some of her pearly white teeth, "I love it, thank you." She told him sincerely as she put it on her right wrist. "Where did you get it?" She questioned because it didn't look all that new. _

_Tyler held the hand that had the wolf bracelet on and said, "It's been passed down our family for generations. Thought you'd like it and I was right." He grinned at her. _

_Willow laughed, a light sound that expressed how much she loved it. How much she loved _him._ "But, if it's your families, then why would you give it to me? Won't Carol or someone be upset to find that its gone." She asked. She didn't want Tyler to get in trouble for taking something he shouldn't have. _

_Tyler shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't care and besides my mum loves you. She wouldn't mind." _

_Will chuckled at him, but still wondered, "But why five it to me? I mean I love it, but why?" _

_ Tyler stared at her. She was absolutely beautiful. He could understand why Shane had a huge crush on her. Soft, flowing brown sable hair that tumbled in curls down to her waist. Her eyes were a stunning dark chestnut brown that he always managed to get lost in with long lashes. To him she was the most gorgeous girl in school or anywhere. But he didn't just like her looks, her personality was radiant as well; even though she was a trouble maker and had been sent to juvie, he didn't care, she was so kind and caring and even though she didn't like to show it. She had been through so much and yet she had managed to keep herself together. She was truly a strong person._

_ Willow watched him as she waited for his answer. God, he was handsome. And not to mention absolutely hot. She shifted on her feet slightly and licked her lips. She wondered why everyone thought he was such an ass when he was so lovely to her. Giving her gifts and complementing her at every chance he got. He was genuinely a good guy. Will saw him take a deep breathe and what he said was most defiantly not what she was expecting, "Because I love you." _

_Her eyes widened slightly; he loved her? Yes he was a good guy, but he was never one to express his feelings and she never thought she's hear those words. _

_ Tyler waited anxiously for her response. What if she was disgusted? What if she didn't feel the same way? All these questions were buzzing around his head. But then his worries were gone as she came up close to him, causing her to look up and him to look down due to her short height, and she kissed him. A short sweet kiss that melted his insides. _

_ Will pulled away and told him, "Good thing too, coz I love you too." _

_Tyler smiled wildly and kissed her. He kissed her lips softly; loving, sweet kisses. His arm wrapped around her waist while his other cupped her cheek. Willow's arms were around his neck, bringing him closer to her. _

_ Tyler's kisses then began to get more firmer and faster as he sucked on her top and bottom lip as she did the same. His tongue traced her bottom lip demanding entrance and she obliged and their tongues moved together. A moan escaped Willow's mouth as his hands tangled through her hair and he pulled lightly. _

_ They both pulled apart breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes. They both knew what they wanted. Willow pulled out of his grip, but grabbed a hold of the hand that was around her waist and began to lead him to the stairs and up to her room. They kept eye contact all they up to her bedroom and as soon as they got in her room Tyler stroked her cheek and kissed her lips and she gladly kissed him back. Their lips moved in sync with each other and Tyler raised his hand to Willow's hair and tangled his fingers in it again. Willow raised up his shirt and slowly started to feel Tyler's body. She heard him moan as her finger nails lightly grazed his skin and she smirked into the kiss. They were walking backwards to her bed that was big enough for the two of them and Tyler moved his lips to her neck, loving the sound that she made. Willow laughed softly and pushed Tyler hard enough so that he fell back and landed on her back, but not hard enough to hurt him. Tyler chuckled lowly as lay there and watched her as she straddled his waist and smirked down at him. Willow moved her hands back underneath his shirt and went back to kissing him on the lips. _

_ Tyler placed his hands on Willow's lower back, slipping one hand down the back of her jeans. Willow gasped lightly against the kiss and she felt Tyler's breath on her face as he laughed. Well, if he wanted to play that way then fine and she began to slowly move her hips. It did it because Tyler moaned loudly and gripped her tightly. He could feel the blood rush to his manhood and he realised then how much he wanted her. But he needed to be sure she wanted this and panted, "Are... you sure?" _

_Willow smiled at him and breathed, "Do you love me?" _

_Tyler answered immediately, "Of course I love you." _

_Willow grinned, "Then that's all I needed to hear." And Tyler smirked and flipped her over so that he was now straddling her. He peeled her shirt off and was mesmerised by how amazing she looked; a flat stomach, curves that made him throb again and a black lacy bra. Tyler then began kissing her jawline while his hands roamed her body. He moved from her jaw to her throat, down to her collar bone, kissing her breasts. He touched her body so gently and passionately and Willow smiled when Tyler gently kissed her stomach. _

_ He then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, then off came his t-shirt. Willow shoved him back again and his head landed on the pillows. Willow sat up and unbuckled his belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over his stomach. Tyler then climbed back on top of her and turned her head to the side, slowly licking her neck. Willow moaned and smiled as they took off the rest of their clothing. _

_End of Flashback _

Willow was snapped out of her thoughts by Damon asking about Jeremy and Vicki currently lying on the floor. She got up and ran forward so that she could talk to Damon better, "Yeah. So Elena used to date my brother and they were always together so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me. Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend you're like totally cool and so hot." Vicki drawled.

Willow snorted, "That's coz he's a dick."

Damon walked down to where Willow was and glared at her and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently, "I know." Damon answered Vicki cockily.

Vicki continued to dance around them and slurred, "Don't you wanna be in love?"

Damon placed his bottle down and walked around Vicki and told her, "I've been in love. Its painful, pointless and overrated."

"I hear you." Willow agreed.

Damon looked at her and he assumed that it was this Tyler guy that had caused her to think that. He just watched her lounge there and she looked damn hot in that bikini and short denim shorts.

Damon pulled her up and she yelped in surprise."Except when it isn't." Vicki crowed as Damon span Willow around. She looked awkward and confused, like she didn't really understand what was happening. And she honestly didn't understand why Damon was trying to dance with her.

"No more talking. Let's dance." He said in a sing-song voice and he grabbed hold of Willow by the waist and spun her around. She gripped his shirt as he did this and laughed lightly he let her go to the ground and in a flash he was gone. She looked around, utterly confused as to where he was, when she caught movement at the corner of her eye.

Willow looked up to see Damon dancing on the banister and she couldn't control her laughter. Damon moved his fingers indicating that he wanted her to join him. She smirked and shook her head and Damon rolled his eyes and yelled down to her, "I thought you were the fun one!"

Willow glared daggers at him, she was the fun one. She was the who got hammered at parties, who went skinny dipping in the Lockwoods' pond (she didn't understand how Carol liked her at all) and suddenly the music made her want to dance.

She moved her hips and swayed her hips and moved her arms above her head. Vicki was dancing behind her and was slightly annoyed that Damon wasn't paying attention to her. Damon smirked as she begun to dance and blurred down towards her and grabbed her hand and spun her around. She laughed and she couldn't believe that she was actually having a good time with him. The man who had attempted to kill her last night, she was a messed up girl.

Damon began to lead Willow and Vicki up the stairs, dancing up them. They went into a random room and Damon picked Willow up bridle style and chucked her onto the bed. Damon turned to Vicki and they both talked to each other for a moment and then they began trashing the place; throwing ornaments on the floor, smashing glasses and throwing books off of the desk Willow shrugged and broke a lamp on the bedside table and Damon turned and smirked at her, "Good one." He chuckled and he walked over to a desk and was about to throw everything off of it when he saw a picture of Katherine Pierce on it. It was taken from 1864 and she looked beautiful; with her curled her and symmetrical features. Damon looked back at Willow and stared at her as she and Vicki were jumping on Stefan's bed. He smirked, she would be a good distraction for now.

* * *

Vicki was currently lounging around while Damon and Willow sat opposite each other; Damon with a glass of scotch in his hand while Willow sat with her legs hung over the arm of the chair. She looked at him and was curious as to how he became a vampire. The registry had their names on it at the founders party so he must be pretty old, "C'mon out with it." She insisted.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her in confusion and asked, "Out with what?"

She sighed, "Everything."

Damon looked at her and figured since he kept her here she deserved to know about vampires, see he can be nice-ish. "Well, it all started in 1864 when a woman came to live with us." He began, "Her family had died in a fire in Atlanta and my father had offered her a place to stay. So, yeah you know me and my brother both fell in love with her and yada yada yada, you know the rest." He figured Stefan had explained everything.

Willow stared at him waiting for more, "No." She answered simply.

Damon glared at her bluntness and continued with the story, "Well turns out she was a vampire and she turned us." He told her.

Willow raised her eyebrows and stated, "So this Katherine chick you've been talking about was actually the vampire who turned you. Dude, this is screwed up. Why didn't you just tell Stefan she was sleeping with you?"

"Because she compelled each of us to keep it from one another." He only shrugged, but it was clear that talking about her was making him uncomfortable.

Willow noticed that he didn't like talking about Katherine, but why should she care. But she did want to know how he could walk in the sun before and now he couldn't so she changed the subject, "Okay, so how come you could walk in the sun before and now you can't?" She questioned.

Damon was grateful that she had changed the subject and answered with a smirk, "Because before I had a ring that had a stone called lapus lazuli in it which could protect me from it, now Stefan has it and I'm waiting for him to give it back to me."

Willow made an o shape with her mouth, acting like she understood everything.

Damon smirked at her and purred, "I like what you're wearing. I'm glad you didn't change."

Willow rolled her eyes and stood up and retorted, "Oh please, as if I stayed in this for your benefit."

Damon grinned and he stroked her arm. She slapped his arm away and he just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he only twirled her around until her back was resting against his chest. She could feel his breath tickle her neck and for a second she relished in the feeling, but then she came back to her senses and turned around and pulled out of his grasp and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and muttered, "I gotta go to the bathroom." And she turned and left the room.

Willow walked into the bathroom hastily and turned the tap on and splashed water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw that she looked tired, extremely tired. She hadn't slept since she'd gotten her and being unconscious didn't count. What the hell was she doing? Being all friendly with Damon, he was a vampire who would probably kill her soon.

Willow sighed and turned around and walked back into the room that Damon and Vicki were in. They were dancing as she walked back in and she listened to what Damon was saying to her as she leaned casually against the door frame, "I think I know what can help you." He told Vicki as he held her face.

"What's that?" Vicki sobbed with tears streaming down her face.

"Death." And a sickening snap echoed through the room and Vicki fell to the floor.

Willow gasped as ran over to Vicki's limp body. Her hands hovered over her, not really knowing what to do. Her neck was twisted at an unnatural angel and her eyes stared into nothingness. Willow's head snapped up as glared at Damon, "What the HELL?" Willow screeched. She stood up and growled, "Why did you do that?"

Damon shrugged as he walked over to the window, "I was bored." He told her point blank.

Willow laughed without humour, "Bored? You don't kill people out of boredom! This isn't..." Her voice quietened down as she tried to think of a place where anyone could do this, _Well duh, you idiot! No one can anywhere!_ Her voice grew louder again, "Actually there's no place! There's no place where you can just go around snapping necks and eating people!"

Damon laughed, "You're hilarious, you know that. And besides she'll be fine."

Willow shook her head angrily and growled, "What do you mean 'she'll be fine', she's dead. Isn't she?"

Damon smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see won't you."

Damon then proceeded to put his hand in the slight ray of sunlight that was creeping through. Willow watched in fascination as his hand began to sizzle and smoke rise from it. He pulled his hand back quickly, but attempted again with the same results.

"Why don't I help? I could push you in." Willow said snidely.

Damon shot her a look and then a Vicki began to move. Willow immediately went to her side and Vicki groaned, "What happened? We were dancing and then-"

"And then I killed you." Damon smirked.

Willow helped Vicki sit up, "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"You're dead." Willow shook her head at him. He was acting like it was no big deal.

"She's dead." Willow repeated.

Vicki did the same, "I'm dead."

Damon walked in front of her and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood. And now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

Willow moved out of the way as she stood up and mumbled, "You're wasted. Ugh."

Will rubbed her face with her hands and said, "I really wish _I _was."

Damon stepped in front of her and told her, "You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."

Vicki looked back at Willow, wanting to know what he was on about, "Look I had a really good time, but I just wanna go home."

But Damon still didn't let her past, "You're gonna start craving blood and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out it. You need to be careful."

Vicki groaned in annoyance and elbowed him out of her way. Willow raised her eyebrows and muttered, "Whoa."

"C'mon, move." And she began to walk to the bedroom door.

Damon chuckled, "See. You're already starting to fall apart."

Vicki stormed to the door way and insisted, "And I'm going home now."

Willow walked up to them both and tried to tell Vicki, "Maybe you shouldn't-"

But Damon cut her off, "Fine. I'm just warning you." An idea came to him, "Actually, you know what? You should go."

Willow whipped around to face him and exclaimed, "What? No."

Damon held a hand up to her, "In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

Willow shook her head and went to follow her, but Damon grabbed her arm restraining her from going after Vicki. "Yeah, whatever. Bye." Vicki grumbled.

Damon called to her as she left, "Tell Elena Willow and I said: "Hi". And if you see Stefan call me." And Vicki left.

Willow went to leave to follow Vicki again, but Damon wouldn't let go of her arm and wagged a finger in front of her face, "Uh-uh, you are not going anywhere."

She groaned as she looked at the door the Vicki had just left through and prayed that she didn't go to Elena's house.

* * *

**I do just love my cliffies don't I lol. Its coz i'm EVIL D: Gasp **

**Oh well, I'll update next weekend probably, so look out. Remember I need at least 4 extra reviews to write the next chapter, If I don't then no chapter. **

**BTW do you like the idea that Willow smokes? I wanna know if you approve. **

**R&R **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	11. Lost Girls Part Three

**Hey Amigos ;D So happy that I got more reviews than last time so I'm being nice and giving you a treat :). **

**So, thank you to abby102030405060708090, Marina164509, amysmith2328, OBSESSEDwithPOWERS, amberrosexoxoful and DarkAngel1864 for the reviews. **

**I know that it's a weird thing for her to be smoking, but I feel that almost every OC is almost always perfect. That they've lost their parents, yet they're still okay with everything and they have no secrets. I just felt that Willow needed to separate herself from some of those OC's that are like that. **

**Also I have a poll up on my profile. I wanna know which story I should do next, I have an idea for a Stefan/OC, but I also thought it would be cute if I did a companion fic for Weeping Willow; it will be Damon's thoughts on Willow and stuff and it won't be entire episodes. So it'll just be drabbles. So help me decide which one and I'll get started on either one that gets the most votes :). **

**Some Damon/Willow bonding this time round. YAY! **

**Oh and its my birthday on Thursday :D so maybe if I don't have any homework or something, I'll try and get one up for my birthday. If not then, oh well. :L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

Chapter Eleven – Lost Girls Part Three

Willow was currently sitting in the living room while Damon was in the other room attempting to call Stefan again. She heard him curse when he came back in and she turned around and watched him go to the bar and pour himself another glass of scotch. Willow looked at all the different tumblers and alcohol that he had and said, "What are you, an alcoholic or something?"

Damon looked up at her and said, "No, it curbs the cravings." He smirked at her.

Willow's nose wrinkled, knowing what he meant. "That's cute." Damon said randomly.

Will raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What is?"

Damon smiled and pointed to her nose, "The way you scrunch your nose up when you don't like something. Its cute."

Willow looked insulted, "I am not cute. Okay, I don't do cute."

Damon walked up to her and tapped her head, like she was a child and cooed, "Awe, cute."

Willow pushed his hands off of her head and glared up at him. She went to get up and walk around him when she saw something in her pocket. It was her phone!

"Hey! That's my phone!" She exclaimed.

Damon looked to where he had put her phone and told her innocently, "That's your phone? Well, it doesn't have your name on it, Brown Eyes."

She was getting aggravated with him now, "You had it the whole time and you didn't say anything!" That jerk! She could have called Stefan or someone, but it seemed that even though he knew it was Willow calling he didn't answer. They both were jerks.

Willow held her hand up, waiting for him to hand it over, "Give it to me." She demanded.

Damon cupped a hand around his ear and said with a smirk, "I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

She was starting to lose her patience with him, "Give. Me. My. Phone." She pronounced each word separately.

Damon still held his hand to his ear, "Sorry, what?"

A sort of growl escaped Willow and she went to grab her phone, but he stopped her and slapped her hand back. She stared at him in annoyance and slapped his hand back. Damon slapped her hand again and she did the same neither were really sure how long they were doing this, but they were getting closer.

Suddenly, the room around her was a blur and she was lying on the couch with Damon on top of her. He smirked down at her and stroked her soft skin on her waist, but Willow continued to glare, "I'm not that easy." She spat.

Damon's grin grew, "Good, I like 'em tough and rough."

Willow smirked back, "Hmm, well you're never gonna know."

Damon chuckled at her; she was playing him at his own game.

Will used all her strength to shove him off her. She got up and took at least 5 steps away from him, she didn't want to be too close to him. She would get her phone back one way or another.

Damon watched her from where he was now lying on the sofa and began, "So, we've got time to kill until the sun goes down. Tell me about yourself."

Will looked at him like he was crazy and questioned, "Why would you wanna know about me?"

Damon shrugged, "It's only fair since I told you about me."

Willow sighed and sat in a chair, "Okay, what do you wanna know?"

He told her, "Favourite colours? Animals? Any pets? Secrets, like smoking?" He smiled evilly when he saw the shock on her face.

"How do you know about that?" She didn't understand why she was so panicky. Maybe it because she was worried that he would tell Stefan and he would tell Elena.

He leaned back on the couch and sighed, "When I was looking for a phone to use and found cigarettes and a lighter in your pockets. Naughty girl, I may just tell Elena."

"Hey, I'm keeping your vampire secret you may as well keep mine." She reminded him.

Damon held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Besides, it's not my problem."

She breathed a sigh of relief and began to tell him about herself, "My favourite colours are cerise, violet and sky blue." She could see him beaming in the corner and she realised then that his eyes were the same stunning colour and blushed lightly, but quickly held up a hand to silence the snarky comment that was sure to come and continued, "Favourite animals lioness and wolf, I used to have a wolf hybrid called Franco. And I'm not telling you anything else." She told him all at once.

Damon frowned, he wanted to get her to talk about her brother, but supposed that he'd have to keeping about the less important things or he could just compel, but he may as well know the trivial as well, "How'd you get a wolf hybrid?"

Willow smiled slightly at the mention of her old dog, "He was a gift from my aunt. His name's Franco."

Damon nodded, "Hm, don't you need a license for one of those things?" He asked as he got up and poured to glasses of bourbon this time.

She agreed, "Yeah, I do have one. You have to get the council to agree to let you have them, coz they're on the Dangerous Wild Animal List." She informed him as he walked over to her and handed her the tumbler. She didn't look at him like 'WTF' as to why he was giving her alcohol and she took a sip and it didn't seem to bother at all, like she was used to it. He was impressed.

Damon sat on the arm of her chair and said, "Now I'd think I'd know if you had a wolf."

Willow took another sip of the bourbon and answered, "He's not living with me right now. He's back at my aunt's for a bit."

Damon nodded, he was getting bored now. He wanted to know about this missing brother of hers. He had seen posters around of the boy and he was curious as to how he came to be missing, "So, c'mon. Spill some secrets."

Willow snorted, "No, I barely know you."

Damon's smile fell from his face and he knelt down in front of her and said, "You know, without that pretty little necklace of yours, I can make you tell me anything."

Willow's hand darted to her neck and realised that he was right. Damn! She must of left it in her locker in school. It must of contained vervain and probably the reason why he couldn't compel her the first time round when they were walking back to her house.

She looked away from him, but Damon grabbed her chin and turned her face back to him. He groaned when she had her eyes closed. This girl was freakin' annoying! He stood up and downed the rest of his drink, he looked around and noticed that it was dark. God, how long had they been talking?

Damon looked at her to see that she still had her eyes closed. He sighed and told her, "C'mon, we're leaving."

Her eyes snapped open and she watched him go up the stairs and shouted after him, "We are? Finally!" She cheered.

He came back down 2 minutes later in a different black v neck shirt, leather jacket and boots on and he had her cardigan in his hand and chucked it at her. She quickly put it on and Damon grabbed her and dragged her out of the house.

"Get off!" Willow hissed and tried to desperately to get out of his grasp, but failed miserably.

He pulled her into him and growled, "Move again and I will kill you." She shuddered slightly at his threat and knew that he would go throw with it. He had been nice to her so far and now he just wanted to get his ring back since his brother clearly wasn't coming to him he was forced to go find him.

Willow gasped as the environment around her became a blur and held on to Damon tightly. Suddenly, they had stopped and she saw that they were in front of Elena's house. She slowly let go of him and laughed in amazement, "Whoa, that is so cool."

Damon smiled lightly at her. Anybody else would have been freaking out at the fact that he just travelled 2 miles in the space of a second, but here this girl was thinking it was the best thing in the world. A low chuckle, inaudible to her ears came from his chest. It wouldn't to keep her around for a while.

Willow stared at Elena's house for moment and wandered if Vicki had gone her like Damon mentioned. She hoped not and she turned to Damon and asked, "Why are we here?"

"Coz I wanna see if my baby bro is here with his girlfriend." He clarified for her, "Oh, and here's your phone. I won't be needing it anymore. And I used all your minutes, sorry."

She glared at him as she took it off him and told him, "Fine, but you can pay for it."

Damon shrugged and he kept a hold of her arm as they walked up to Elena's door and he pressed the doorbell.

The door opened half way before Elena saw Damon and gasped and immediately tried to slam the door in his face. It didn't work as he slowly pushed it back open with ease while Elena desperately tried to close it again. She glared at him and without turning away she commanded, "Jeremy,go up stairs." He sighed and left them.

Elena glanced to her right and gasped, "Willow! But, you were... No are you a vampire?"

Willow raised her eyebrows, "No why would you think that?" She was seriously confused.

Elena looked between Damon and Willow and saw that he had a tight grip on her friends' arms before she answered her, "Stefan told me that Damon had killed you." Her tone was cold as she gave Damon the evil eye.

Willow turned to Damon, "Why the hell did you tell Stefan that?" She questioned with one hand on her hip and her eyebrows raised. Damon noted how sassy she looked doing that pose.

Damon shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal, "Its no big deal."

Willow whacked his arm with her hand and Damon glared at her. The nerve of this girl, did she have a death wish? "I wouldn't try that again." He seethed.

Willow looked him dead in the eye and said lowly, "I dare myself to try it again."

Damon growled. Why was she always trying to one up him? Nobody did that. Nobody!

Damon was about to counter what she had just said when Elena cut in, "Let go of her." Her voice was shaky.

Damon turned back to Elena and and a malicious smirk came onto his face, "You're afraid of me." He stated. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

Elena gulped and stuttered, "Let Willow go and stay away from us."

Damon liked this; at least Elena was afraid of him, "Hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. Can I come in? Oh, of course I can. I've been invited." And he strolled into the house dragging Willow with him.

Damon let go of her arm and Elena walked to her and looked at her arm. There was no bruise, but it was sore thanks to him dragging her everywhere. He had his back to them and said, "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." He turned around to face them and crossed his arms and stared at the two. He focused then on Elena and asked, "So... Where's Stefan?"

Elena breathed in as she looked at him, "He's out looking for Vicki."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." He stalked towards them and Elena began to walk backwards. Willow moved slightly so that she was in front of her and Damon eyed her curiously. He quickly looked back to Elena who was now behind Willow's body, "Girl's gonna thank me for I did."

Elena got enough courage to croak out, "Did you thank Katherine?"

Damon say anything as he looked her up and down before he turned away from them, "Got the whole life story, huh?" He said to the two girls.

"We've got enough for now." Will told him.

He turned back round and looked at her with his cold hard eyes and spat, "Oh, I doubt that."

Damon stood there looking at her for a moment, before he began to walk to the door and told Elena over his shoulder, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He opened the door and was about to close it before his head popped back in. Elena jumped slightly and Willow rolled her eyes, "I had a great time with you, Brown Eyes. Oh, tip for later; be careful who you invite in the house." He smirked and he finally left.

Willow breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

Elena suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and Willow tapped her back and quickly pulled away, "I'm so glad you're okay. Stefan said that he fed off you, but you seem to be fine." She said, with worry on every word.

She nodded as she ran a finger through her hair, "Yeah, he gave me some blood. It was disgusting."

Elena wrinkled her nose in disgust and Willow nodded in agreement. Her stomach suddenly growled and she realised that she hadn't eaten in hours. Elena heard this and took her into the kitchen. Willow saw the mess and joked, "Whoa, someone was hungry."

But Elena didn't laugh, and told her, "It was Vicki."

Willow raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Damn that girl can eat. Is that what this whole vampire ting does before you feed on blood."

Elena sighed loudly and rubbed her face with her hands in distress, "This is crazy." And Elena rested her head on Will's shoulder as she ate what was left. No kidding, Willow thought.

* * *

Willow had gone home quickly to shower and change and promised Elena that she would be back in 20 minutes. Her father hadn't really questioned her on her whereabouts, but she made up the excuse that she had stayed at Elena's for the night. His response was a shrug.

Willow walked back to Elena's feeling exceedingly tired. She just wanted to go curl up in her nice comfy bed and pray that this was all a dream, but it was never going to be like that. She had been pulled into this vampire shit along with Elena and there was no way out.

She came to Elena's house and saw Stefan talking to Elena. She walked slowly up the porch and said, "Stefan."

He turned around at the sound of her voice and to say he was shocked to see her, didn't quite cover it, "Willow, did he...?"

"No, he didn't. I'm okay. What's happened? Where's Vicki?" She asked him.

Stefan sighed though; at least one good thing happened to day, Willow was okay. He was happy for that. But Vicki was another matter, "She fed. And then I lost her."

"Oh, my God." Elena gasped.

Stefan looked at the two of them and tried to reassure them, "I'll take care of it. I'll find her and I will show her that she can live like I do. I'll make sure that she does not anybody, Elena. I promise you."

Tears had begun to form in Elena's eyes and Willow had sunk against one of the porch chairs; her face in her hands.

"What am I suppose to tell my brother and Matt?" Elena sobbed.

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan insisted.

"You mean, we'll lie our asses off. Great, coz that worked out so well before." Willow hissed. Elena agreed, it did nothing but cause destruction. Lying always did.

Stefan didn't know what else to say to them, "I'm so sorry."

Willow sighed. That wasn't going to fix anything though.

Elena stared at him for a moment before she began to talk, "I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and I promise that I will keep your secret, but I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry, I just can't."

Willow stared between them, feeling like she was intruding. She watched Stefan's face crumble as he looked at her with sadness. Elena turned and walked quickly back into the house and Willow got back up to follow, but turned to Stefan and sincerely whispered, "I'm sorry." She then walked into Elena's house and closed the door.

Elena stared straight ahead and Willow put a comforting arm around her shoulder as they slid to the ground against the door and Elena sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed her arm gently, but didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say that would make her feel any better. Nothing that would make any of this better. This was just how it was going to be from now on.

She needed a cigarette after all this.

* * *

**I have to say, this is one of my favourite chapters I've written. I really liked how it turned out. :)**

**So what do you think is gonna happen next? Is Willow gonna go kick Vicki's ass at the Halloween party? Is Damon gonna have another crazy confrontation with Willow? Will my pizza ever arrive? Will I ever stop asking questions that you clearly don't know the answers to? Who knows, find out soon. :D**

**R&R **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	12. Haunted Part One

**A million apologies for taking so long to update, but I've had a tonne of school work to do and I needed to get that done first. I also had a bit of trouble getting this one started, but I have finally done it. **

**Need at least 4 extra reviews to update :{) - it's a moustache **

**Also I added a few options to vote for on my poll, so I need a lot more votes before I decide to take it down. So VOTE! **

**Thank you to lily1234, DarkAngel1864, mixmatched9 and amberrosexoxoful. Really appreciate the reviews :D. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Haunted Part One

It was around three o'clock in the morning when Willow woke up. It was a dream. She hadn't had a dream like this before. She thought back to it and why it had disturbed her so much.

_Dream _

_Willow gasped. Her eyes flew open and they darted around frantically. Her eyes scanned the area and she saw that she was in some sort of woods. The trees towered above her and they looked as if they went on forever. The ground was covered in dirt, twigs and the occasional bush. It was night time and a light wind blew across her face causing a shiver to run through her body. _

_ She felt something brush against her legs and realised it was the hem of a dress. No wonder she was so cold. The dress was white and the sleeves went to her elbows and it went down passed her knees to just above her ankles. By this she also noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes._

_ Willow rubbed her arms to create some form of warmth and began to walk forward. She was unsure where she was going let alone where she was, but she continued to stumble across the floor. _

_ As she continued to walk she began to hear talking or arguing. She couldn't make out what they were saying, only that they were men. She got close enough then to hear what they were saying, "You must calm down." One of the men said. By this she noticed that their accents were English._

"_No!" The other one growled, "How could she do this to me?" _

_A sigh was heard as he tried to reason with the other man, "We will figure this out. Let me handle it." _

_She heard a cracking sound and hid behind a tree. She was close enough to see them now. Though they had their back turned to her, she could still see what they were wearing slightly in the dark; some kind of breaches or trouser things, a poofed shirt she supposed and boots. There wasn't much else she could make out and the other man was completely hidden amongst the shadows of the trees. _

_ Willow then heard someone else approaching; the person came into view and saw that it was a girl. Will couldn't see her very well either. Damn this darkness! _

"_H-hello." The girl sniffled, "I did not that know anybody else was here." It was obvious that the girl had been crying. _

_A laugh escaped from one of the men, "Well, then that is rather unfortunate for you." _

_And then she heard a blood curdling scream from the girl. The sound of someone drinking rang in her ears and she shuddered and hid further behind the tree with wide eyes. _

_ Then the body fell to the floor with a thud and the moonlight acted as perfect light. She gasped and quickly clamped her hand over mouth. The girl's eyes were wide open in cold fear, her mouth slightly agape; a silent scream and her neck were covered in blood. _

_End of Dream _

Willow had jolted awake after that and didn't get back to sleep. That was two hours ago now and she was currently sitting on her window seat with the window open and her arm dangling out with a cigarette between her pointer finger and her middle finger.

It was clear that the men in her dream were vampires, but what were they talking about. A girl had betrayed them? Well, whatever it was they probably deserved it, or at least the one who had killed the girl. It didn't seem like a dream though. It was like she was actually there and observing it.

Groaning, she rested her head against the wall. Thinking about it was giving her head ache. But then thinking about Vicki wasn't helping either. She wondered if she had hurt anyone or worse. Stefan better have found her. While she was thinking this her phone began to buzz, telling her that someone was calling her phone. She got up and looked at her phone on her bed side table to look at the caller ID; it was Elena.

Willow immediately answered it, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, sorry to wake you, I just wanted to let you know that Stefan's found Vicki." She informed her friend. There was relief in her voice.

Willow sighed, "It's cool, I was alreasy awake and thank God. Where is she now?"

"Down Stefan's. He's gonna keep her there until she learns to control herself."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Do you mind coming with me to Stefan's later?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, sure." She answered, "I'll see you." She hung up before Elena could say another word.

There was just one problem; she needed to get her necklace back. It was still sitting in her locker from a few days ago and with Damon lurking around somewhere and now Vicki she needed that necklace.

She looked down at her phone and checked the time; 3:12 AM. Well, she could just go and get her necklace now. What harm would it do? Well if she got caught she had have she'd have more to add to her criminal record for breaking and entering. Oh well, it didn't matter to her, the only person who would probably kick off would Michael and he would tell her useless she was and that she was no good for anything or anyone other than breaking the law and causing trouble. That was the usual conversation he had with her when she got arrested. No grounding or scolding, it was just the perfect opportunity for Michael to run her down to the ground.

In actual fact she didn't really want to get caught by the police for B&E. Because that was what had happened to Shane; he'd gotten caught before and now he's in juvie. That was 5 months ago. Her other friends; Ella, James and Joseph had all moved somewhere else when Shane went back to juvie. She never spoke to them again.

Well, she wasn't going to let any of that stop her. This was a matter of life and death. Okay, maybe over exaggerating a little bit, but she still needed it. She got up quickly and got changed into something light and dark so that nobody would be able to notice her.

After that she went out of her room, quietly closed her door and crept down the stairs, grabbed her keys for her car and walked out of the house making sure not slam the door. Jogging over to her car she hastily turned the key and the she cringed when the engine came to life and looked to her father's window and didn't see the lights turn and sighed in relief. Driving off to the school she continued to tell herself that this was for her own protection. She needed to do this, yes her mind was made up and she would do this.

She saw the school now, but decided to park a few yards away from it. Getting out of her car and looking around cautiously she scurried over to the school. Knowing that going through the front would be a stupid idea she ran to the back entrance. Willow grabbed the handle and shook it twice. _Duh Willow, of course it's locked, _She told herself. Serious blonde moment. Grabbing a bobby pin from her hair she began to jiggle it in the key hole and listened carefully for the _click_. "Oh well, there you go" She said. Slowly pushing the door open, she stuck her head in looking down the corridors to see if anyone was around. "No-one, good." She whispered to herself. Walking in she began walking down the corridors to search for her locker.

Willow heard a _whoosh_ and she whirled around, her darting around. _Maybe it was the wind, _she told herself. After all, the door was still open. Shaking her head she turned around and quickly walked down the corridor, finally coming to her locker. With shaking hands she managed to put the digits in and swung the door open. It banged loudly against the other locker and Willow shut her eyes and leaned against the other lockers and shoved her head into her locker, as if that would hide her if anyone was around. Willow didn't hear anything and opened eyes and amongst the bits of paper and photos and posters was her necklace. Grabbing and hastily putting it on – missing a few times – shut her locker and turned to leave. Willow let out a scream and staggered back into the lockers at who was standing behind her.

He smirked at her and folded his arms as he stood in front. Willow's hand flew to her chest, trying to slow her hammering heart. After she seemed to have calmed down she glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same question, but I'm assuming it's all to do with that little necklace." He pointed to her neck as he spoke. He rolled his eyes as her hand flew to it and her fingers encircled around it.

Sighing and glaring at him still, "You followed me." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Damon didn't like how she knew this straight away, but kept his cool and shrugged his shoulders, "I was wondering around when I saw you run to the school. I was curious, that's all." He told her.

"Humph." Was Willow's response. "Well, I'll be leaving now." And she began to side step around her, but he stopped her by doing the same thing, blocking her path. "What?" Will spat.

Damon chuckled, "I just find this whole situation amusing; Brown Eyes The Master Criminal. Gotta say I never say I never saw it coming."

Willow scoffed, "Yeah, why is that?"

Damon looked her up and down and began, "Well-"

Willow held her hand up, silencing him, "You know what? Don't even answer that. And you're just jealous coz you never did anything like this when you were human." She smirked up at him.

Damon snorted, "And how would you know?" Why was she always trying to better him?

Willow laughed lightly, "By the way you're so defensive, you probably didn't."

Damon got right into her face, forcing her back to up against the lockers again and whispered in her ear, "Nope, but I've killed people. Jealous?"

Willow scowled and pushed him away from her, "Okay I'm-" a bang caused her to halt her sentence and she looked at Damon who looked at her. A whoosh of the air caused Willow's heart to race. Damon walked forward and looked around, another whoosh. Damon knew then what it was; a vampire. He turned to Willow and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the janitor closet. He quickly broke the lock and pushed the door open and walked inside dragging Willow with him. "What is that?" Willow whispered.

"Shhh!" Damon insisted and clamped his hand over her mouth and he listened carefully for the other vampire.

Willow's eyes darted from him to the door when she saw a figure behind the glass and Damon pressed her against the left wall quickly. Willow couldn't make out who it was, just that they had a hoodie up and the hood was over the head acting as a good mask for their face and the fact the glass was blurred didn't help. Her eyes went back to Damon's and he turned back and looked down at her. He stared at her for a moment; her eyes really were an amazing brown. A stunning colour in fact, eyes that people could get lost in, especially men. Willow stared directly into his eyes too. Such a gorgeous colour blue, she didn't know anybody with such beautiful blue eyes.

What the hell was Damon think? A vampire was her right now and he was thinking about her eyes. Okay so they were pretty, but they were nothing compared to Katherine's. He snapped out of it and looked to see that the vampire had vanished; at this Damon took a few steps back and looked anywhere but her. Willow did the same. Deciding to change the subject she breathed, "Who or what was that?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know who it was, but it was a vampire." He told her.

Willow's eyes widened and she looked back to the door, "What would it be doing here?"

Another shrug from Damon, "We should go." Willow nodded in agreement and they both left the janitor closet and the school, cautious of the incident before they kept their eyes open for the vampire.

He walked her back to her car and she turned to him and said warily, "Um, thank you."

Damon smirked, "Couldn't let you die now could I? You're the only interesting person in this town."

Willow nodded and decided to play along, "Yeah, I know. Everybody else is such a bore."

He laughed at this, "True. You should go, don't want to have to save you again do I?"

Rolling her eyes she got into her car and when she looked back up he was gone. Willow sighed as she turned the key and drove off.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Really, really, really, really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, because of my weird Robert Downey Jr, obsession I've been listening to a few scores from Sherlock Holmes. And so as I was writing this I was listening to this .com/watch?v=Aah-I561Jc8 (i'll put it on my profile if you want a listen). So from 0:00 to 2:03 is when Willow goes into the school and talks with Damon and 4:31 till the end is when Damon and Willow are in the closet and the unknown vamp is there. There's also a nice Irish song between these two and I suppose that kinda goes with Damon and Willow talking before the closet thing as well. :D Like I said RDJ obsession and I blame my friend Arsha for it. I hope you're reading this Arsha! **

**The dream sequence was originally going to be Damon controlling it, but I felt that had been done to death and thought this up. I hope you like. Oh and the dreams are important. **

**Anyway, did you like Willow and Damon's interaction or did you think the eye thing was too much? **

**Also I don't know if it's too early, but I'd like to think of a team name for these two. So far I've come up with Dallow :L I want to know what you guys come up with as a team name so we can start calling them that lol! **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	13. Haunted Part Two

**Hiya! Hope you all liked the last chapter so here's the next one. **

**Thank you to chalese, DarkAngel1864, amysmith2328, Marina163509 and ForeverQueenofDarkness for the reviews. And say hello to… Team Dallow lol. I hope you ship these two ;D lol. Oh and if you haven't already check out my one shot called Brown Eyes, it's all told through Damon's POV. Enjoy. Again another 4 reviews would be epic.**

**And people need to vote on my poll if you haven't already. If you have, then tell your friends, tell your friends' friends. Even tell your mortal enemy, just vote people :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

Chapter Thirteen – Haunted Part Two

Willow got home at around 3:55 AM or something like that and she was unbelievably tired. When she had gotten home she'd gone straight to bed and fallen asleep in an instant in the same clothes she'd been wearing to go to the school. Lucky for her she didn't have another dream like before. Nothing but fuzziness and random colours; she was pretty sure she saw a giant gummy bear in her dream. Well, giant gummy bears were better than bloodsucking vampires.

She was woken by her face making a direct hit to the floor. _Ouch! _It took her a second to realise that only her face, arms and torso had managed to fall off the bed and her rear end was still lying lopsided on the bed. Lifting her face off the ground she looked around her bedroom and moved forward, dragging her legs off her bed and she just lay there on the floor for a moment.

The peace and quiet was nice; the only sound was the clock that was above her bed. That was ruined though when she heard her phone started to ring. Groaning loudly she hoisted herself off the floor and stumbled to her phone. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID; it read unknown. Sighing and answering it anyway, "What?" A little bit harshly.

A loud laugh was heard and immediately Willow knew who it was, "Whoa, Brown Eyes. Looks like someone didn't get their beauty sleep last night." He joked.

Rolling her eyes she answered, "Well, you would know why."

Another laugh and then he said, What'cha up to?"

Confused as to where the conversation was going said warily, "Nothing. How did you get my number?"

He didn't answer her for a second, "Stefan gave it to me." Was his response.

Shaking her head, "Yeah, and why would Stefan do that?" She questioned.

"Because he's Saint Stefan."

Laughing lightly, "Yeah, that doesn't answer my question." Willow told him.

"Does it matter?" Damon whined, "Oh, look I gotta go now, bye." And he hung up.

Willow stared at her phone, "Okay, weirdest conversation I've had on a phone."

* * *

Willow had picked Elena up and they were currently driving to the Salvatore Boarding. Elena had been giving her weird looks ever since they had got into the car. Elena had noticed that Willow looked at her then back at the road, "What are you looking at?" She demanded.

Elena moved slightly in her seat at her tone, "It's just you look like you haven't slept, I mean I didn't get much sleep either, but you look like you haven't slept in days. Are you okay?" Worry laced her voice.

Willow sighed, "Don't get mad, okay?" Elena nodded, "I went to the school last night and-"

"You went to the school last night? What for?" Elena interrupted.

"Well if you'll just let me explain then you'll know." She told her. "I left my necklace in my locker the day we had the car wash. It's got vervain in it and well you know the rest."

Elena's mouth opened slightly in shock; Willow broken into the school to get her vervain filled necklace. Well, at least she knew that her friend could commit to something. But something confused her, "Wait, the necklace that was your mum's has vervain in it?"

Willow nodded keeping her eyes on the road, "That means she must of known about vampires and I know that my dad does, so that means the rest of the council must know." Willow concluded.

Elena raised her eyebrows at her, "You think so?"

Willow looked her with a duh expression, "C'mon Elena, think about it. They must know or else they wouldn't try and cover it up with mountain lions and animal attacks. They all that stuff so that it doesn't scare everyone." She said as she parked her car in front of the Salvatore's house. "Let's get this thing on the road." Willow sighed as she got out of her car and walked towards the front door with Elena tagging along behind.

Willow gestured so that Elena could ring the door bell. They waited a few seconds before the door opened. Willow expected it to be Stefan to answer the door, but instead it was Damon. Damon smirked at them both, not saying a word. Elena broke the silence though, "Is Stefan here?" Her voice shaky.

"Yep." Damon replied.

"Where is he?" Elena questioned.

Ignoring her question he said, "And good morning to you, Little Miss I'm-on-a-Mission. And hey, Brown Eyes. Have a good night last night?" His eyes were on her now and he had to chuckle at what she was wearing **(A/N all outfits on my profile)** and his lopsided grin grew as he saw her eyes harden as she glared at him.

"Shut up and let us in." She spat at him.

Elena butted in then, "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

Damon turned his eyes to Elena, "And how can you be so brave and _stupid _to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

Willow groaned, "Shut up seriously. Just let us passed." She insisted, but they both ignored her and continued to argue.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena argued.

"Yes, you would." Damon agreed.

"But I'm not." Elena stated.

"Yet." Damon finalised.

Elena sucked in a breath at this, frightened that he would hurt until Willow spoke, "Oh, please. Just get out of the way Damon." Elena watched in amazement as she pushed Damon out of her way and he turned around and grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

"Get off me!" Willow yelled.

Damon glared down at her, "I wouldn't try that again gorgeous."

Willow snorted and pulled her hand out of his grasp, but he only grabbed her other. She hit his hand away from her and this continued for a while as they argued.

Elena watched the scene with confusion. It didn't seem like they hated each other. Elena noticed that they were a lot alike in the way the acted; they were both slightly egotistical – although Willow wasn't so bad, she just thought she was awesome and the most amazing person in Mystic Falls -, they both caused trouble – Willow a lot less than Damon – and they both screamed the sarcastic manner. If they were friends she knew that they would be constantly saying sarcastic comments and stupid jokes. A friendship that would drive Elena and anyone else around the bend. Elena hoped that Willow hated him. **(A/N LOL, Elena is not very observant) **

Elena stopped their arguing by asking, "Where is Stefan?"

Damon and Willow stopped their squabbling and turned back to Elena who was still standing outside, "He's upstairs. Singing 'The Rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out." He turned to Willow as Elena walked passed them and into the living room, "Wanna come with? It's boring in this house with Saint Stefan and Teen Drama upstairs" Damon said.

Willow shook her head, "Sorry, but I'm gonna help with Vicki."

Damon leant against the threshold and wondered, "Why? She slept with your boyfriend."

Willow looked away from him and said, "It doesn't matter, I'm still gonna help her."

Damon didn't understand that, if it were him in her situation he'd stake her himself. After all she did to take her boyfriend; she deserved it in Damon's eyes. But Damon shrugged and walked out of the house and Willow closed the door.

Willow went into the living room, but didn't seem them. She continued to walk when she saw Stefan walking towards her. Willow greeted him, "Hey."

Stefan smiled at her, "Hey, how are you?" He asked. Elena had told him that she had gone to the school last night t get her necklace. He also noticed how tired she was; with dark rings under eyes and pale skin. Worry came over him; had Damon been bothering her, Elena had warned him about that too.

Willow smiled lightly at him, "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

Stefan nodded at her stating that he was good, "Elena told me about your necklace, that it has vervain in it. I'm glad you got it back." He told her, "It'll protect you against mind control."

Willow frowned. Elena told him? Why? "Um, yeah. I went through a lot to get it so it better be worth it." She told him.

Stefan's brows came together as they both began walking to the basement where he kept some animal blood that he's gotten for Vicki. He knew that she had broken into the school, but what else could have happened, "What do you mean? Did something happen?" Stefan asked with worry.

Willow scratched the back of her neck and looked away from her. She didn't know whether she should tell him about the mystery vampire at the school last night. Maybe he could help get rid of it?

"I, um, well there was a vampire there last night." She stuttered.

Stefan almost dropped the bottle of animal blood. "What? It's Damon, it has to be." He insisted. Anger dripping in his tone. Damon needed to seriously leave Willow alone.

Willow grabbed his arm and said urgently, "No, it wasn't him."

Stefan looked at her in confusion, "There's no-one else who would do something like this, Willow." He told her.

Willow sighed, "No, I mean I know it wasn't him." She would regret this.

Now Stefan was seriously confused, "I don't understand. How do you know it wasn't him?"

Willow looked away and mumbled, "Because he was with me."

Stefan stopped immediately and turned so that he was fully facing her, "Willow you don't want to get involved with Damon like that-"

"NO! no, no, no! You've got it wrong. Not like that, I meant like he followed me to the school." She shuddered. Why would she do anything _sexual _with Damon? It was insane.

"He followed you?" Stefan said, like he couldn't quite believe it.

But Willow nodded and he looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "He followed you and then what?" He asked.

"Basically Damon protected me from the vampire." Stefan raised and eyebrow at her, "Don't look at me like that, he did okay? He just did." Willow told him.

Stefan groaned; more problems to deal with. He nodded though, if Damon protected Willow then maybe he was willing to be a little bit helpful in getting rid of this vampire.

Willow and Stefan walked back into the dinning room to find Elena coughing on her knees and holding throat and Vicki no where in site. They both rushed to her side and helped her up. Elena continued to rub her bruised neck and paced back and fourth, "She threatened me." Elena hissed.

"She's on edge." Stefan began, "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean she's uncomfortable in her own skin. When you throw in her other issues-"

Elena stood infront of him and stopped him, "How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Twenty questions were flying out of Elena's mouth.

Willow was sitting on the wall and mumbled, "I'm sure there's no 'How To Be A Vampire' handbook."

Elena turned to Willow and glared, "This is no time to be funny, Willow." Elena growled. Willow held her hands up in surrender.

Elena just turned back to Stefan, "How long before you learnt to control it?" She asked.

"A while." Stefan admitted, "But I didn't have anybody helping me I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your emotions: love, lust, anger, desire. It can all blur into one urge: hunger." Stefan explained to the two girls in front of him.

Willow rubbed her face, _Well, I'd be a crappy vampire, _she thought to herself. "So that means we can't let her near Jeremy or Matt." Will concluded.

Stefan immediately agreed with her, "You're right, Jeremy can't see her. She might not be able to resist him. And she could hurt him."

"Or worse." Elena threw in.

Stefan looked at her intently and insisted, "I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt."

Elena sighed and said, "I need to get going."

"Elena." Stefan tried to stop her.

Elena looked back at him, "Please, Stefan, there's only so much I can take. C'mon Will."

Willow nodded and patted Stefan on the shoulder and said, "See ya." And turned and followed Elena to her car. They drove back in silence.

* * *

When Willow had gotten her and Elena home she saw that another car was in the drive way. And she groaned. No, no, no this could not be happening. Why were they here? Of all people! Elena had asked if she wanted to stay at hers, but Willow had said that she'd have to face them sooner or later and it may as well be sooner. She wasn't going to be a chicken.

Willow breathed out wards as she entered the house and there they all were, sitting on the couch with tea like the stuck up snobs they were. On the far right was Cole and Jacob Parker; the annoying twins of the century that drove her around the bend constantly, next was Steve Parker; okay so he was actually a decent guy. Very quiet, but she supposed that's what annoyed her about him, he never said anything when her father and his partner in crime said anything bad about her. He just let it happen. And then there was the worst person of all; Marlene Parker. Willow hated this woman with a passion. She was worse than her father. Say hello to her father's side of the family. The Parkers

They all turned when she entered, "Hello, Willow." Marlene said in a strong southern accent.

"Hi." Willow said, "What are you doing here?"

Marlene laughed, "Well, what's wrong with visiting family. Well at least one member anyway." Marlene sneered.

Willow glared. This was exactly why she hated this woman. "Well if you're here then where are Shag- I mean Shannon and Liam?" Willow had deliberately made the mistake. Willow had deemed to calling Shannon, Shagon. Simply because she fucked anything that breathed.

Marlene narrowed her eyes, but answered through tight lips, "They've gone a school trip to Europe. You'll never be able to go there of course, not with your criminal record. They'd never let you in the country."

Willow didn't let this get to her, after all it was what she wanted and simply shrugged her shoulders. She saw her father get up and go to the kitchen and Marlene hissed, "See what you do." And she got up and followed. No Willow didn't see, he didn't seem that bothered by Marlene insulting her, he seemed to be just getting food out of the oven.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she took it out. It was from Elena and it read, _**'Halloween party, u in? xo'- Elena **_

'_**Yeah, I'll pick u up in 10 x3 – Willow **_She pressed send and quickly went up stairs, not saying another word to her 'family' and went into her room and opened her closet and saw that she had forgotten to get herself a Halloween costumed. Annoyed with herself, she then remembered a top that she had that read 'This Is My Freakin' Halloween Costume'. Smiling lightly and nodding to herself and changing her jeans, shoes and putting a hat on and adding some Halloweeny make up went back down the stairs to find them all back in the living room chatting. They didn't notice her. Willow quickly got an idea; since she got a run in with a vampire last night then this time she would be prepared. Quietly she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her father's keys on the counter and walked out the back door and towards the wine cellar.

Unlocking it quickly and as quietly as she could she hastily climbed in and stumbled to where the stakes were last time she was here. Getting down on her hands and knees patting the ground to find the box. "Damn this darkness!" She hissed. Finally she felt the box and opened it and went in to grab one. Willow yelped and hissed in pain as the point of the stake cut her hand. Ignoring the pain and grabbing the stake and looking around for in the box for something to tie it to her leg so that it would be hidden. She felt some kind of tough band and clumsily shoved her foot through it and pushed it so that it was attached to her leg and carefully slid the stake into it and pulled her jean leg down covering it.

Stumbling as she got up and getting out of the cellar and quickly locking it. She threw Michael's keys onto the kitchen counter and turned around ran from the back door to the front and to Elena's. She quickly rubbed the blood from her hand into her jeans, caring about it. Before Willow could knock Elena and Jeremy walked out. Elena was dressed in last years costume and Jeremy was in a dark hoodie.

"Hey, we were wondering where you were. Trouble with your aunt?" Sympathy clear I her voice.

Willow waved a hand to dismiss it, "Nah, I should her like always. C'mon." And they all walked to her car. Willow looked back at Jeremy as they got in and asked, "Hey, Jer. How's it going?" He grunted in response.

"I hear ya." Willow hollered.

And she drove off to the school. Vampires and Halloween, interesting.

**;D I am mean. I really want the Vicki fight scene to be one epic chapter. **

**But I hope you like this anyway. :D Outfits on my profile. What do you think of Willow's aunt? She is a bitch, right? **

**Anyway see ya! **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	14. Haunted Part Three

**Another update ;D hell to the yeah! So yeah I need more votes on my poll please, that would be great. **

**Thank you to sheeiilaa, Marina164509, 92, amberrosexoxoful and ForeverQueenofDarkness for the great reviews. **

**Vicki vs. Willow. Who's gonna kick who's ass? **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Haunted Part Three

The booming music blasted through out the school grounds and teenage girls screamed and giggled as they ran around the school. Willow grimaced at them as they ran passed; they were dressed in fairy, bunny and witch costumes. Not remotely to do with Halloween, well the fairy and rabbit, the witch she supposed was okay.

Elena grabbed Willow and Jeremy's arms and began to drag them to go inside when a group of kids walked past and Jeremy and Willow screamed in the faces scaring the crap out of them. Willow and Jeremy high fived one another and began to laugh. Elena whacked the both of them on the arms and went back to dragging them into the school.

As they walked inside they spotted Matt, smiled at him and he walked towards them, "You went with last years costume too." Matt stated, holding a fake foot.

"Yeah, I didn't know that I was coming until an hour ago." Elena said over the blaring music.

"Me neither." He agreed.

Matt looked at Willow and read her top and laughed, "Of course, Willow. No effort on your part, huh?" He joked with her.

Willow pretended to look offended, "Hey! It took me about five minutes to rummage through my closet to find this top and these jeans and then do the make up. I'm exhausted."

Elena joined Matt in his laughter. She was sure she heard a slight chuckle from Jeremy too. Once Matt had seemed to have caught his breathe he looked at Jeremy, "And you're going as you?"

Jeremy only gave him a cold stare before he walked away from the three of them.

Elena and Willow sighed, "He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight." Elena told him.

Matt nodded in understanding, "Yeah I got into it with Vicki too when she got home."

Willow's head snapped up to look at him, "Wait. What? Vicki went home?" Willow questioned worriedly.

Matt gave her an odd look and nodded, "Yeah, she was all grouchy. Probably because she was juts coming down from those drugs she's been on. But I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me doesn't want to let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" Elena interrupted. _Please don't be true,_ Willow begged to herself.

Matt was confused now as he looked between the two girls in front of him, "Yeah. You can't miss her. She's a vampire." He told them both.

_Oh, what a coincidence, _Willow thought sarcastically.

Elena began to breathe heavily, "Where did Jeremy go?" She rasped.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

Willow and Elena began to walk away from him, "I gotta find him." Elena said. And they both walked off.

Willow and Elena began searching for Jeremy, although it was a little bit hard to do considering it was dark and the lights were constantly flashing. "He must be looking for Vicki." Willow told Elena.

Elena nodded and her heart rate picked up increasingly. What if Vicki hurt Jeremy? Or worse?

Will noticed her friends distress and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at her, "We're gonna find him, okay? Look, I'll go this way you go that way." She instructed. Willow turned around and began searching for either Jeremy or Vicki, preferably Jeremy.

Willow saw her then, looking around. She seemed confused, but Willow knew that it was because she was surrounded by so many people. She wouldn't be able to control her blood lust for long.

She walked out from the shadows and without Vicki noticing, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the darkest part of the room. Willow was surprised that she had managed to sneak up on Vicki let alone her pull her. She thought vampires were stronger than that.

When the two girls were in darkness Vicki yanked her arm out of Willow's clasp and glared at her. Vicki hated this girl. Tyler always loved her, always. All he did was talk about her and hardly anything else. Tyler never said he loved her or gave her gifts. Anger boiled inside Vicki.

Willow began to talk to her not noticing Vicki's fangs, "Listen, Vicki I think that-" She didn't finish her sentence though as Vicki had her pressed against the wall by her throat. Willow gasped as she saw Vicki's eyes turn crimson red and veins spread under her eyes, "Vicki! Let me go!" Willow yelled. She didn't listen.

"You ruined everything between me and Tyler! Everything!" Vicki hissed. Thinking fast, Willow kicked Vicki in the stomach. Hard. She stumbled back and when Willow looked up she saw Stefan standing behind Vicki. He nodded to Willow and then quickly grabbed Vicki and took her into a class room. Willow decided to wait.

* * *

Willow was leaning against the wall next to the door of the class room and was rubbing her neck. She was sure there was gonna be a bruise there. Groaning at this, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and used the light that was shining from inside the class room that Vicki and Stefan were in to reflect off the screen. Willow looked at her neck and saw finger marks where Vicki's fingers had been. Great, just fantastic. Willow stared at them for a moment, trying to think of a way to cover them up, but there was nothing that could work. Sighing she just left it as it was.

A few minutes later Stefan and Vicki exited the class room. Stefan had a hold of Vicki's arm as the three of them began walking. Stefan looked at Willow from the corner of his eye and saw her bruised neck. He tightened his grip on Vicki for that and she hissed at him, "Are you okay?" He asked Willow.

Looking at him slightly she nodded, "Seen better days, thanks. How you holding up?"

"I've been better." He agreed with her.

As they rounded the corner to the entrance they saw Elena. Elena breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." Elena explained.

Willow moved to stand next to Elena and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Matt walked over to them, "What's going on?" He asked the four of them.

"Hey, everything's fine." Stefan told him.

Vicki looked at all of them before she pushed Stefan away from her, "I told you to quite bothering me." She snapped.

Willow groaned, this girl annoyed her to a T, "Don't play that card, Vicki."

"Shut up!" Vicki hissed at her. She turned to Matt, "Matt, he won't leave me alone."

Matt stood in front of his sister slightly, "You need to back off, man." He warned Stefan.

Elena put her hand on Matt's shoulder and tried to reason with him, "No Matt, its okay."

He pushed her hand off his shoulder, "No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem man?"

Willow saw that Vicki was gone, "Guys, she's done a disappearing act."

Elena and Willow immediately ran out the way Vicki may have gone and started their man hunt for Vicki again, or vampire hunt.

Somehow though, Willow and Elena had managed to get separated amongst all the people and flashing lights. Willow found her self outside though and her eyes had to adjust to the natural darkness and the fact that were no flashing lights. Looking around, she saw no sign of Vicki or Jeremy. Willow began to jog onto the field and looked around amongst the people some more. Still no sign. Suddenly, Bonnie came racing passed her, "Bonnie." She didn't stop though. She was just going to ask if she had seen Vicki or Jeremy. Walking again and looking behind her every now then, she found the source that may have caused Bonnie to flee and ran lightly towards.

"Hey, have you seen Vicki or Jeremy? Or both of them together? You know what? That doesn't matter, just have you seen them?" Willow rushed out to him in one sentence.

Damon looked up from his burning hand, and answered simply, "No."

Staring at him for a moment before huffing, "You're no help." And turned to leave and continue her search when he grabbed her hand. Willow hissed in pain as he grabbing the hand that she had cut on the stake earlier. Damon flipped her hand around so that her palm was facing upwards and saw a scar running across it. It didn't look new though as it seemed to have formed a scab over the top.

Willow's brows came together in confusion; she's only hurt herself about a half hour ago and already it had begun to heal over. "How is that possible?" She whispered to herself.

Damon looked up at her and asked, "How's what possible?"

Willow looked back at him and mumbled, "Nothing. I gotta go." And she whirled around, pulled her hand out of his and ran off.

She didn't have time to worry about her weird cut right now; she needed to concentrate on finding Vicki and Jeremy.

Willow heard the screaming then and quickly ran to the source. Elena was lying amongst broken wood and was bleeding. She looked to her left and saw Vicki hiss and stalk towards her friend.

"No Vicki!" Willow yelled. Grabbing the stake from her leg she stood in front of her friend protectively. Vicki growled at her and showed her fangs and Willow made moved to punch her, but Vicki caught it. _Perfect, _Willow thought and knowing Vicki was distracted and she brought her other arm around and stabbed Vicki in the side with the stake. Vicki screamed in pain and shoved Willow away and stumbled onto the floor.

Vicki cried out as she pulled the stake and threw it to the floor. Vicki was distracted again by her wound and Willow reached forward for the stake. Grabbing it she stood up again, this time with Elena at her side with a large piece of wood. Vicki hissed at them about to pounce when Stefan came and threw her against one of the school buses. He held her against it for a moment before she shoved him away and vanished underneath the bus.

They all stood around, looking for Vicki. Stefan turned to them commanding them, "Go. Get inside."

Elena nodded and grabbed Jeremy's arm and Willow followed after them as they ran to the back entrance. Elena opened the door and was about to enter when Vicki shoved Willow and Jeremy out of the way, pulling Elena and biting into her shoulder.

Willow acted fast and ran back to Vicki and Elena and pulled her away from her. Again, she'd noted that she had managed to pull a vampire away from someone, but she had. Vicki turned to her and was about to go for her when she gasped. Confused as to why Vicki hadn't attacked her or anybody else she looked to Elena only to find her with her mouth agape and tears in her eyes. She looked back to Vicki to see a piece of wood protruding from her chest.

Stefan pulled it out and Vicki looked to Jeremy. All Willow could hear was him screaming and sobbing her name. Her skin began to grey and veins appeared all over her. Then she crumpled to the floor. Jeremy made a move to run towards her but Stefan stopped him.

Willow and Elena stood next to Vicki's dead body. Staring at her body she felt her self shake. She didn't like Vicki, but she didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to be a vampire or die like this. No-one did.

She vaguely heard Elena tell Stefan to get Jeremy out of her, but didn't really pay much attention to anything else. "Willow!" Elena yelled, "Are you okay? We should go, come on."

"Uh-uh, Brown Eyes you're helping me bury the body." Damon's voice instructed.

Willow didn't argue, but nodded. Elena insisted that she stay, but Willow said in a monotone voice, "I'll help. You need to go."

Elena left after that, leaving Damon and Willow alone with Vicki's body.

Damon looked at her; she hadn't said anything since he arrived. Not a word. Breaking the silence, Damon said, "C'mon, let's get going."

Sighing, Willow finally got off the ground, "Where?"

"To the woods to bury her." He told her.

Nodding she followed Damon as he lifted Vicki's corpse, "I'll take you there while I go back and get some shovels. Won't take me long." He explained.

"Good." Was Willow's only response. Damon was getting a little bit annoyed with this. She always had so much to say.

They walked on in silence. Willow didn't have it in her to insult and tell him what he had done wrong. What would be the point? He wouldn't care. He didn't care when he turned Vicki into a vampire and he didn't care when he had drank from them both. There was nothing good about him. A monster who revelled in other people's pain. Strangely though, Willow felt disappointment more than anything else. She didn't understand why she felt this way, maybe it was because he protected her yesterday and this had given her something to believe that he was a good person deep down.

Damon chose a spot not far away from the river and he vanished in an instant after he had laid Vicki's body on the ground. Willow sat on the ground beside Vicki's corpse and watched the water run down the road. It calmed her some. She opened her eyes as she sensed something in front of her; a shovel. Willow took it and they began digging the hollow grave for Vicki. There was nothing but the sound of rushing water, the odd hoot of an owl here and there and the wind blowing through the branches of the trees.

Damon placed her body in the hole after they had dug it. And then they began to fill it back up with the dirt they had dug out. After that Willow breathed in as she tilted her head upwards slightly, feeling the cold October wind blow across her face.

"Okay, I can't take this silence. Say something." Damon insisted, breaking the silence.

Willow didn't look at him as she answered, "It doesn't matter what I say. You won't care."

"So you're upset about this whole situation. Okay, fair enough, but that doesn't mean you have to start giving me the silent treatment." Damon said.

Damon couldn't help but step back slightly at her cold gaze when she looked up at him. Those brown eyes that Damon had liked so much, staring at him with such cold hatred. Wait, no that wasn't hatred that was disappointment? Yes, definitely disappointment. She was disappointed in him.

As she began to speak the emotion was seeping back into it, "Yes, you do. You caused this and you don't care. Maybe, you did one nice thing every now people wouldn't give you the silent treatment." She told him. And then she began to walk off, leaving Damon there. He looked back and watched her retreating form. Disappointment is what she felt and he didn't like it. For a reason he did not know.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Leave Reviews and stuff. Wanna know what you think, don't worry Damon is still bad ass. He just sort of a little bit likes kind of talking to Willow. It's a weird relationship. **

**Remember to vote on my poll and if any of you guys want me to write a one shot through the eyes of one of the characters about Willow I'd be happy to do it. Just name a character and I'll get cracking. **

**Willow's outfits are on my profile.**

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	15. 162 Candles Part One

**Guessing you guys liked that one lol. By the way I'd like to say I might do my own interpretation of a certain supernatural in my story and if they I did it isn't that way in the show then I'm just gonna keep it as my way for my story. Just so nobody gets confused or anything in the future. **

**Also I've got another one shot up through Elena's POV of Willow and Damon, if you wanna look at the one as well as my other one shot. I had a lot more votes in poll which is awesome, but I'm gonna close it probably on Halloween, so if you haven't voted this is your chance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – 162 Candles Part One

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and Willow was sitting in the sheriff's office being questioned about Vicki's 'disappearance'. It wasn't the first time Willow had been in her office. There was that time they set fire to the janitor garage, that other time they vandalised the school and one time she accidentally crashed into Mr Tanner's car. She was drunk, it wasn't her fault.

"Where did Vicki say she was going?" The sheriff asked.

"She didn't say anything to me." Willow told her.

The Sheriff nodded and asked another question, "Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

Willow shrugged, "You'd have to ask Matt."

Nodding some more she continued with her questions, "Why were bothering with Vicki? From what I've heard she stole your boyfriend from you." The sheriff was unsure whether to believe her. Willow was a trouble maker of course, but she didn't think she was that much of liar, at least not in situations as serious as this.

But Willow raised an eyebrow, "Elena was worried about what influence she would have on Jeremy, so she wanted me and Stefan to help." This was all rehearsed before hand. All a plan she and Stefan had come up with.

"So you helped just because Elena asked you to?" The sheriff questioned sceptically.

"Basically." Willow dead panned.

Sighing, "Okay that'll be all, Willow."

Nodding, Willow got up out of the chair and walked out of the room and saw Matt was leaning against the wall until he mumbled something to himself and left. "Matt. Wait up." Willow hollered. He stopped and turned around to face her, his face was heartbroken. Willow knew how he felt, he thought that his sister had just upped and left him behind. Even though this wasn't true, she knew the feeling well. "I know how you feel, remember my brother ditched me too. If you wanna talk to someone I'm here."

Matt looked her and he felt grateful that she said. It would be better if he talked to her, Raven had left her randomly and Vicki had now done the same. "Thanks." And he turned around and left. Willow breathed out and followed behind him out of the police station and spotted Stefan who had gone first into the sheriff's office. He was waiting there most probably for Elena.

She walked up to him and said, "Did she ask you about why you helped Vicki?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, I think she bought what I said. What about you? Did she believe you?"

Willow shrugged, "I hope so. Although I have been in there a few times for a few things, I guess she has every right not to believe me."

Stefan laughed lightly, "I'm not even gonna ask why you've been here before."

"Trust me, you don't." Willow agreed. Elena, Jeremy and Jenna exited the police station then and Willow and Stefan looked up as Elena said something to Jenna and Jeremy and began walking towards them.

Willow looked between them and excused herself, "I've gotta go do something, see you guys later." She turned and found her car and drove back to her house. She didn't want to be here, but she had nothing else to do for the day. Entering her house she groaned at who was there; Marlene.

The woman was sitting there on the couch with her hands on her lap and sat up straight. "Willow, why don't you sit down?" Marlene suggested.

Willow shook her head, "No thanks. I've got art work to do so…"

Willow turned to leave when Marlene stopped her, "I was asking as a courtesy, now sit down" Her southern accent made her cringe sometimes and she turned around and sat as far away from Marlene as she could.

Marlene began to speak, "So, why did you go to the police station?"

Willow sat back and glared at her, "None of your business." She bit back.

Marlene straightened herself even more as she stated, "It is Michael's business and as his sister it is my business as well."

Willow laughed slightly and leaned forward onto her knees, "Here's a question; why are you here?"

Marlene laughed, "You mean to tell me I can't visit my own brother?"

"No, I'd like a warning next time so that I can get as far away from here as possible." She told her.

Marlene clasped her hands together, "And where would you go? To that do-lally aunt of yours and fun-loving uncle and that… son of theirs."

Willow's hand balled into a fist and she glared angrily at the woman before her, "Yes, I would. And don't talk about them like that." She growled.

Willow knew that Marlene was homophobic and because of this she especially did not like her eighteen year old cousin, Jason Cooper. And what drove Marlene even madder is that her Aunt Leanne and Uncle Andrew did nothing to 'fix' him. Willow, Leanne, Andrew, Raven, Sharon and every decent person that she knew loved Jason just the way he was. There was nothing to 'fix' about him.

"No need to get defensive. I didn't say anything bad." Marlene shrugged, trying to be oblivious.

Willow shook her head and got up, "I'm done with this conversation. Can't wait till you leave by the way." She hollered as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Willow rested her head against the door for a moment and the conversation brought back memories and thoughts of her cousin, aunt and uncle. She loved them to pieces and she wished they were here right now. But they were living a good old life in Florida with her dog, Franco. She didn't mean to think bitter thoughts, but they had left her when she needed them the most. She wanted them to be here now, but everybody had their own lives to live.

She was awakened from her thoughts from a text. Taking it out of her pocket she read it, it was from Bonnie; _**Come 2 Elena's ASAP xo – Bonnie **_

_**K – Willow **_Not really knowing what the emergency was she sent message. Before leaving she looked into the mirror to try and cover up the bruises on her neck that Vicki had caused the night before. But when she looked there was nothing there. She moved here hair and turned her neck side to side, but found nothing. She was sure that there were bruises on her neck last night, but now they were gone. Willow then looked down to her hand warily and looked at the cut on her hand. She gasped lightly; it had gone from a scab to a light pick line down her hand. What the hell was happening?

When she thought about it she had always managed to heal pretty fast, but never as fast as this. Ever. But when Damon had bitten her that time he said that the bite mark on her neck had already begun to heal. Oh, God she hoped she was some freaking mystical creature that could heal quickly.

Shaking her head she turned and left her bedroom. Stepping over the twin boys that were playing at the bottom of the stairs and not saying a word to Marlene as she left.

She needed to go to Elena's to get this whole healing thing out of her head and concentrate on something else. So she walked quickly to Elena's and knocked the door. Jenna answered the door and smiled when she saw Willow and greeted, "Hey, Willow. Come to see Elena?"

Willow nodded, "Yep, she up there?"

Jenna nodded solemnly, "Bonnie's already here. I think she needs some girl time right now."

Willow smiled, "Yeah, don't worry. I'll get her ass out of that bed."

Jenna laughed at her and allowed her to walk past and went back into the kitchen.

Willow made her way up the stairs and knocked on Elena's door, "Come in." Willow heard.

She opened the door and smiled at the two girls who were both in bed, "What is going on? You guys are gonna do it and you didn't invite me?" Willow joked.

"No!" Elena exclaimed and threw a pillow at her. Willow caught it easily and laughed.

"Well," She began, sounding disappointed, "there goes my dream of a lesbian threesome." Another three pillows were flung at her and all three of them were laughing now.

Willow joined them on the bed and asked, "So what was the 'ASAP' about? What's going on?"

Bonnie smiled as she looked between them and got out of Elena's bed and went over to the wind and closed it. Then she grabbed a per of scissors conveniently placed on Elena's bed side table and took one of Elena's pillows and sat in front of the two girls. They both looked confused.

She then went and cut into the pillow and ripped it, "Hey!" Elena said. Willow's only thought was, _Fair enough. _

Bonnie threw all the feathers out onto the bed and told them both with a smile, "Be patient."

"Okay, whatever." Willow sighed, still confused.

Bonnie looked at them both and said, "I need to swear you both to secrecy."

"Ugh, why?" Willow groaned. Not more secrets, she didn't want to deal with anymore of them.

Elena agreed, "It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff."

Bonnie looked at them both seriously, "No, swear because I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"Okay, I swear." Elena promised.

Bonnie looked at Willow, "Yeah, totally. I swear. And you know I can't break a promise." Willow told her.

Bonnie nodded knowing this was true, "So there's no windows open, right? No fan, no air conditioning?"

"None, Bonnie." Willow said, wanting her to get on with it.

She grinned at them both, "Grams just showed me this. You're both gonna love it." Bonnie promised.

Willow watched her as she moved her hand above one of the feathers and moved her hand upwards slightly. Her eyes widened when the feather followed and floated in mid air. Bonnie allowed the feather to float back onto the bed an Elena asked, "Bonnie, what's going on?" Bonnie didn't answer, instead she rubbed her hands together and moved both her hands above the feathers and did the same actions again, this time multiple feathers went up and floated in front of them. Bonnie allowed them to fall again and looked back at Willow and Elena and smiled and then looked up and just like that almost all the feathers flew above their heads.

Willow and Elena began to laugh, "Whoa." Willow breathed. This was amazing.

"It's true you guys." Bonnie began, "Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible, and it's true. I'm a witch" Bonnie said.

Looking at the feathers, Willow and Elena said at the same time, "I believe you."

The three girls began laughing again. "It's weird, huh? After all this time joking about being psychic, I really am a witch." The girls laughed lightly, "You don't think I'm a freak now do you?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"No, of course not." Elena immediately disagreed.

"Yeah, Bonnie," Willow said, "If anyone's a freak it's me." She joked.

Bonnie giggled, "So true." Willow smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Elena began talking, "Bonnie, I don't understand, though. If your Grams asked you to keep this a secret, why did you tell us?"

Willow agreed, "Yeah, why?"

"You guys are my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you two." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh, great now Willow felt bad. She looked at Elena and she looked at her and they both knew they were thinking the same thing; _I am the worst friend ever. _

* * *

Willow left the Gilbert's house an hour ago feeling like shit. Bonnie had told her and Elena a secret that she had promised her grandmother who, Bonnie loves to pieces that she would never tell. And she had this stupid vampire secret that she had promised Stefan she wouldn't tell. God damnit! She hated secrets. And promises.

And because of her shitty mood she decided not to go home either and was just wondering around town. Walking passed the town hall she heard someone call her name behind her. Turning she saw Caroline walking quickly up to her and said, "Hey, come to a party at the Mystic Grill tonight?"

"Um, yeah sure. What's it for?" She asked.

Caroline shrugged, "Just a party. See ya there!" And she wondered off. How could one person be so happy all the time? It wasn't normal. Oh, well, if there was one thing that Willow liked about Caroline was that she arranged great parties.

Willow turned and around and yelped when she saw him standing behind her, her hand flew to her chest; her heart hammering in her rib cage. "Will you stop doing that?" Willow hissed.

"Nope. So you're going to Caroline's party." He said.

"Yeah, why?" Willow walked around him and continued her walk down the streets. Damon followed.

Damon shrugged, "Coz I'm going and I'm here to tell you to wear something that doesn't leave much to the imagination." He smirked down at her.

Her nose wrinkled and she tried to ignore him. She heard Damon groan by her side, "Don't start that again. It's annoying."

Willow looked at him while walking, "Do you not remember what you've done?" She asked incredulously.

He seemed to be on thought, "No," Was his answer, "I didn't think I'd done anything wrong yet today."

Rubbing her face with her hand she sighed in annoyance, "You know exactly what you've done. Now leave me alone."

"Okay," He said easily, "I'll see you tonight Brown Eyes." He called louder as she walked away from him.

Willow shook her head as she found her car and couldn't help but laugh at him. He was annoying and a jerk, but he made her laugh sometimes.

* * *

Willow parked her car and got out and walked into her house. Willow got rid of the remains of her cigarette by stamping on it and rubbing it into the ground a bit. She walked into her house to find Michael glaring at her with his arms folded over his chest. Great, another talk.

"Marlene tells me you've been very insulting to her. Especially about her family." He told her.

"What?" Willow asked, completely confused, "What kind of bull shit is that? She insulted Andrew, Leanne and Jason!" Willow exclaimed.

"Not from what she told me." He said.

"And of course you believe her." Willow nodded to herself. Of course he would, even if he was there at the time he would be on Marlene's side. It didn't matter.

Michael began through gritted teeth, "You don't talk to my sister like that, do you hear me? I don't care what she said to you." And he turned around and stomped into the kitchen leaving Willow there.

She didn't think it was possible for her to hate someone more than she did. She _despised _Marlene and her father with a fiery passion. She hated his family. They did nothing but spend their time ridiculing her and making her life hell. She wished Raven were hear right now.

Suddenly, Willow grabbed the vase on the table beside her and threw it in the direction that he had walked in. It shattered all over the floor and she just stared at it.

A knock came on the door and Willow took a deep breathe and answered it. It was Stefan. He looked worried as he looked at her, "I heard arguing and something breaking. I was worried."

"About what?" She asked quietly.

"About you, of course." Like it was obvious. He had heard the yelling while he was walking down the streets after leaving Elena's. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it sounded like Willow was upset and then he heard a smash and he had to go see if she was okay. After all, she was his friend.

Stefan saw her smile at that and she moved aside and said, "Would you like to come in?" Stefan smiled and nodded and walked inside. He looked around and he saw a broken vase on the floor, obviously what he had heard breaking.

Willow followed her gaze and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, I have a temper." She looked embarrassed as she began to walk up the stairs. She nodded her head for him to follow, but he looked wary at first. Willow nodded to the kitchen and Stefan listened. He understood then, her father and aunt were in the kitchen and she didn't want them listening in on their conversation.

He followed her up the stairs to her room and looked around. The wall paper was a dark cerise colour and the floor was covered in random and different rugs. He saw finished and unfinished canvases place everywhere and a paint tray on her vanity that had dripped some paint on it, the vanity had seen better days. But around the mirror on the vanity there were numerous photos of her, Elena and Bonnie, a few that Caroline was in and Matt and Tyler, photos of her, Raven and her mother and some of other family members. He noticed above his head a small chandelier and above her bed a large clock.

Stefan turned back to her to see her sitting on her window seat. He joined her and began, "So, you wanna tell me what happened?" He noticed that seat smelt vaguely of smoke and more worry fell through him.

Her response though was a shrug, "The usual. My family makes up lies about me and I try and defend myself they don't believe me and I get mad." She did a good job at making it sound like no big deal.

"So you don't get along well with your family." He stated.

"Just Michael's side, my mother's side I love." She told him.

"Where are they?" He asked.

She sighed, "In Florida living their lives like everyone else."

She had been a good friend to him since day one; he owed it to her to return the favour. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If you need to talk, I'm here."

She looked at him and for the first time in a long time, it felt nice to have someone know what was going on even if they didn't understand so much.

Willow grinned at him and changed the subject, "So, do you know why Caroline's throwing this party?" She asked him.

"No," He said, "Are you going?"

Willow nodded, "You?"

He nodded as well, "My friend is dragging me." He laughed, thinking back to earlier when she pretty much begged him to go and get ready.

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Who's your friend? They a vampire too?" She joked at the end.

But Stefan didn't laugh, "Yeah, she is actually."

She stopped laughing, "Wait. What? She's a vampire." She wondered if she was the vampire that was in the school the other night.

"Yeah, her name's Lexi, **(A/N the name of my dog lol) **She came just last night coz it's um, my birthday." He said.

Well, Willow couldn't know for sure if this Lexi was _the _vampire there the other night and she wasn't about to accuse Stefan's friend. Wait, did she hear right, "It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you an awesome present." She insisted, "How old are you?"

Stefan smiled, her reaction would be funny, "I'm now 162 years old."

He chuckled at her facial expression; she looked so stunned, "Whoa. That's a lot a candles to put on a birthday cake."

They both began to fill the room with laughter. Willow liked having Stefan as a friend, he was far better than Damon sometimes. Willow then got an idea, "Wait here." She got up quickly and rummaged through her small cupboard in her bedside table until she found what she was looking for; her camera.

Walking back and sitting next to Stefan she beamed, "Smile!" And held the camera in front of them. He complied and smiled happily, but he was sure that his smile mainly came from Willow's random behaviour. After she took it she rushed over to her laptop and turned it and plugged her camera into it. He raised his eyebrow and moved to sit next to her on her bed to see what she was doing, but she wagged a finger in front of him, "Uh-uh, it's a surprise." He rolled his and waited. The she got up and ran into the next room and Stefan listened and he could hear a printer printing something off. She came back in five minutes with something behind her back.

Willow pulled it out from behind her back and yelled loudly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He chuckled at her as he looked down at what was in her hands; it was something square wrapped up in blue wrapping paper that had pictures of toy trains on them and had a little flag on the back of some of them that read 'happy birthday' in different colours.

Stefan laughed at her, "This looks like it for a little kid."

Willow pretended to be insulted, "Well, if you don't want it then…"

"I'm joking." He had to give her credit; she did all this in the span of 5 minutes.

He took it off her and began to unwrap it. He saw a brown frame when he took the top half off. As he pulled more he could make out some of Willow's hair and then he pulled the rest of it off. And smiled and chuckled. It was the photo of the both of them. It was really nice; her smiling happily into the camera and him laughing. He loved it.

"Now you'll never forget me," She said, "I'm your b-day pressie!" She joked.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, "I love it."

"Great." And she grinned. "Oh, we're gonna be late if we don't leave."

Stefan looked at the time and saw that the party had already started. "I'm gonna go and drop this off, but then I'll come back for you, okay?" He said.

"Sure." She agreed, "But What about Elena? Isn't she coming?"

Stefan shook his head, "You better be ready when I get back." He grinned as he walked out of her room.

"Won't make any promises!" She called as he left. She heard him laugh and smiled.

Willow began to get ready.

* * *

**LOL! I hope you like the Willow and Stefan scene. I felt I really needed a long bit with these two to show their friendship because I think that Willow and Stefan's relationship is just as important as Willow and Damon's. But I really like writing it, plus poor Steffie didn't get no birthday present So this is what he gets lol. **

**Please tell me by the way if you were offended by the homophobic thing because then I will try and change it. Just tell me in the review or PM me.**

**If anybody wants me to write a one shot in anyones POV feel free to tell me in the review or PM. I'd be happy to write it. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	16. 162 Candles Part Two

**Okay, I have a problem. Even though I'm going out and hanging with my friends, doing homework and shopping for a Halloween party I still manage to write long chapters. I seem to be updating every day. But I have to warn you that it won't be like that when I go back to school on Monday. Just warning so you don't freak out. **

**Anyway I know there was only a teeny bit of Dallowness in the last chapter, but you know like I said Stefan/Willow' friendship matters too. Just like Elena/Willow, Bonnie/Willow, Tyler/Willow's etc. relationships do too. Will be working more on Tyler/Willow and Jeremy/Willow in chapters to come. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter 16 – 162 Candles Part Two

When Stefan had come back Willow was ready for the party and the two of them left her house and got into her car and drove to the Mystic Grill. As they entered they saw how packed it was. It was filled with teenagers drinking and dancing to the blasting music.

As Willow and Stefan walked further inside Matt walked passed them. Stefan stopped him, "Matt." He stopped and looked at him, "Just hear me out, please?" Stefan asked. Matt turned all the way so that he was facing him. Willow stood behind Stefan on his left and Matt looked at her for a moment, she nodded to him to listen to Stefan and he sighed and looked back to him, "I was just trying to help Vicki." He explained, "I went through something similar once. I'm really sorry."

Matt shook his head, "Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like her mother. I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying" He said and walked off.

Willow groaned, "As if I didn't feel bad already."

Stefan disagreed, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

Sighing she changed the subject, "So where's this Lexi? I'd like to meet her, she seems fun." She said eagerly.

Stefan chuckled and looked around, trying to fin his best friend. He spotted her getting a drink at the bar and took Willow's hand and led her to Lexi.

"Hey, Lexi." He greeted. The girl turned around; she had long straight blonde hair, pretty brown eyes and a baby face. She was very beautiful.

Lexi smiled at him, "Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna get here. Thought you might have bailed on me." She sneered.

"No, I would never try that ever again." He chuckled. He remembered the last time he had done that; it did not end well for him.

Lexi noticed a short girl about 5'2" with curly brown hair in a nicely done side pony tail. She looked back at Stefan for a moment about to make him introduce each other, but the short girl beat her to it, "Hi, I'm Willow. A friend of Stefan's." She said.

Lexi had heard Stefan talk about her early. That Damon had been around her a lot, Stefan also mentioned that he liked her, "Oh, so you're the famous Willow who broke into the school?" She questioned her as if she disapproved. Willow remembered that she didn't know if this girl was the vampire that was in the school the other night, but she seemed far too nice for that. Then again looks can be deceiving. For a moment she thought that Lexi didn't like her from her previous comment until she hollered, "Badass! This girl is awesome!" And she put her arm around Willow's shoulder. Willow laughed, "I'm glad I got her today to meet you." Okay so that answered question. Stefan was obviously telling the truth.

"I like you too. Oh, are they serving?" She asked Lexi. She had to look up slightly because Lexi was a giant compared to her. Lexi laughed and nodded, "Awesome! Tonight is the night that I get hammered." Willow stated.

"I hear ya! But maybe I should get your first one." She said. Willow nodded.

Lexi called the bar tender over and told him, "I'd like three glasses of tequila." And she gave him a dazzling smile. He was distracted by Lexi for a few seconds until he heard Willow giggle and Stefan chuckle lightly beside her. He handed them to Lexi and then turned around and walked away. Lexi gave one to Willow and Stefan. They all held their small glasses up and clicked them together and downed them quickly. Lexi clapped her hands together and Willow laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna steal Stefan for a dance, okay?" Lexi told Willow. Willow nodded and watched them leave. She liked Lexi, she was awesome.

Lexi dragged Stefan onto the dance floor and said, "She is so cute!" She squealed.

Stefan laughed, "Yeah, don't tell her that."

"I really like her. Damon better be nice to her." Lexi warned.

"Don't worry, Lex," He began, "What crap he gives to her she gives it right back."

Lexi laughed, "Good on her!" She yelled above the music.

* * *

Willow had found Elena 15 minutes ago and she told her that she was going to get them both drinks. Willow walked back up to the bar and saw the bar man serving some kids down the far end so she decided to wait.

"Well, don't you look fantastic?" Damon complimented as he walked up to her.

"I know, right?" Willow agreed. She was probably a bit tipsy, Lexi had insisted on getting 4 more glasses of tequila.

Damon looked her up and down as she sat on a bar stool. She did look amazing tonight and he hadn't had any action in a while, so he supposed as long as he didn't feed off then it would be okay to sleep with her. He'd rock her world.

He sat down beside her and said, "So, you took my advice then?"

Willow turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" She didn't know what he was talking about.

"About wearing something sexy." He purred.

She made an o shape with her mouth and just nodded her head. She called the bar man over and she said sweetly, "Hi, can I have two tequilas, please?"

"I'm gonna need to see some ID." He told her.

Damon wanted to laugh at the fact that her charm didn't work on everyone, but then she looked at him with those brown eyes of hers and pulled the cutest puppy dog face he had ever seen. Poor guy never had a chance, "Couldn't you just make an exception just this once?"

The man looked flustered and stuttered, "Um, well, o-okay, I guess." And he quickly grabbed to small glasses and filled them; she paid him and grinned at him as he left.

Impressed, Damon clapped his hands at her performance, "Nice. But I gotta say a little mean."

"Oh," She smirked, "How so?"

He snorted, "The poor gut didn't know what to do."

She laughed, a whimsical sound, "My bad."

Damon smirked as he scooted closer to her, "You have talents that I didn't even know you could have." He told her.

"Hm? And why is that?" She asked, leaning on the bar slightly.

Damon moved his to her leg and stroked it slightly. Willow looked down at her leg and she couldn't help the shudder that ran through her. **(A/N honestly, I can't blame her :L) **She caught the smirk that grew across his face at the feel of her shudder, but Willow wasn't some floozy and she was going to give it right back at him.

A smirk came across Willow's face as she leaned closer slightly to his touch and Damon moved his further up her leg to go under skirt. She didn't like this and grabbed his hand and whispered, "Not yet."

Slightly disappointed, but it didn't bother him that much as he went and moved his hand to her arm and began stroking lightly. "Ya know, I think I made the right decision keeping you alive." He breathed.

"Really?" Willow asked just as quietly as he did.

He nodded, "You're far better most of the people here."

Willow leaned away from him and glared, "Most? I'm better than most? Well if that's what you think then you can forget it." She got off the stool and downed her drink and pushed the tequila towards him. "You can have that, see ya!" She slurred. And began to walk away.

Damon downed the tequila and was about to follow after her when Lexi came to him, "Alright, the shots are a bribe," She told him as she put two shot glasses in front of him, "I need you to answer a question."

Damon looked at her and waited, "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

Damon rolled his and looked back at her. Like nobody had ever asked him that question before, "Have you tried the brittle? Wins awards." He said as he downed his shot.

"Cut the crap." Lexi demanded, not impressed one bit.

"Okay. I have a diabolical master plan." He admitted.

Lexi thought about it for a moment when she asked, "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" He concluded.

Lexi shook her head at him, he was annoying, "Okay then, here's my other question."

Damon groaned, "What's with the twenty questions?"

"What are you doing with Willow?" She asked.

Okay, that question he didn't expect, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lexi laughed humourlessly, "Don't play dumb. I saw you feeling her up. What, you been messing with her head or something? Because I swear if you have-"

"What are you gonna do?" Damon wondered, "You don't even know the girl so why do you care?"

Lexi shrugged, "I like her." Was her simple answer, "And I'm older and stronger and I can kick your ass in a second." She warned.

Meanwhile, back at the pool table, Elena and Stefan were trying to get Willow off the pool table, but she wouldn't budge. Willow was lying flat out on the pool table and Stefan was chuckling quietly while Elena was trying to get her drunken friend off it.

"I'm not leaving!" Willow declared. "It's _so _comfy. You guys should join me!"

Elena shook her head, but couldn't help but laugh at her. She was a funny drunk.

While Elena and Stefan were laughing at a very out of it Willow, they saw the sheriff walking like a woman on a mission towards Damon and Lexi. Willow hoisted herself up on her shoulders and asked, "What we looking at?" Elena pointed to where the sheriff was walking to and Willow looked.

Willow gasped and fell off the pool table when the sheriff put vervain into Lexi. Stefan and Elena went and left her there on the floor. She quickly got up and went to the first door that she saw. It was guarded by police officers and the one on the left told her, "You can't go out this way." She groaned, she didn't have time for this and she pushed them out of her way, a bit hard. They called after, but she was already running outside around to where the sheriff had taken Lexi.

Willow heard it before she saw anything; gunshots. She ran quickly around the corner to see Lexi up on her feet and hissing and growling at the sheriff. Willow was about to walk in on the scene just as Lexi was about to hurt the sheriff when someone came in front of her and staked her. Willow gasped quietly and placed her hand over her mouth. She turned grey and corpsy and landed on the floor with a thud. She felt even more pain when she saw who it was. Damon. He said something to the sheriff and she ran off.

Willow ran forward about to go to Lexi's body, but Damon saw her and caught her by the waist. "No. No, you're not going near that." Damon told her as he held her.

Willow pushed him away and he stumbled back a few feet. His eyes widened in surprise at this and he watched her as angry tears fell down her face, "How could do this? She didn't do anything to you!"

"It needed to be done." Damon dead panned.

"No it didn't." She backed away from him, "I hate you."

Damon sighed and grabbed her. She swung around and brought her fist colliding with his jaw. He cried out at the pain and rubbed it. _Jesus! That actually hurt. _Damon thought.

"You just stay away from me." And she turned and ran off. Again Damon found himself staring at her retreating form. Great, another person to add to the list 'People Who Hate Me' it seemed to be growing recently.

* * *

**1st Person **

I watched her sleep through her window. She had been crying when she had arrived home and I wanted to be there for her, to comfort her. To pulverise whoever had hurt her.

I watched her as she tossed and turned in her sleep and I wondered what she was dreaming about. If I was in them. I wondered constantly if she ever thought of me, I knew I thought of her all the time.

When she turned again she was facing the window and she looked like and angel. Truly beautiful, there was nobody in the world that could be more stunning than her.

I sighed as I took one last look at her and turned back and looked at the sky. It would be morning soon. I didn't want to leave her, but I would see her again soon. Yes, very soon. And I jumped back down from the tree and walked away from the sleeping beauty.

* * *

**Another chapter up! Jesus, I'm so nice. You all better be grateful! Jk lol. And I have to thank DarkAngel1864 for the idea of pushing Damon away to show Damon her strenght, so thanks a bunch xo.**

**I've put all my Willow one shots into one nice little story kind of thing. It's called Thoughts of Willow, so just look out for that if you wanna read that. **

**Anyway what do you think of the person watching her? Willow's got a stalker? Who do you think it is, I'd love to know ;D **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	17. History Repeating Part One

**So many reviews yay! So happy. Decided to add some Tyler and Jeremy into this chapter coz they've been kinda of neglected =(. **

**Oh, and my name is used in this episode; Emily! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – History Repeating Part One

_Dream_

_*Hoowwwl*. Willow gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around to find herself lying on the floor. Just like her other dream it was covered in dirt and twigs. Obviously in the woods again. It was also night time again and the moon glowed high in the sky. _

_ Willow saw that she had the same dress she had on before and got up and began to walk forward. *Hoowwl*. Willow looked around at the sound of a wolf's howl. She loved wolves and everything, but she wasn't sure she'd like to be in the same place as one. Especially a wild wolf. _

_ Willow Looked around frantically for the source of the noise, but couldn't see a thing in this darkness. A twig snapped from behind her and she whirled around. A snarl was heard and Willow began to back away. Was it possible to die in your own dreams? Willow sure hoped it wasn't. _

_ The creature stepped out then and Willow gasped; it was a grey wolf with amazing golden/amber eyes. It snarled at her and Willow snapped out of her admiration and began to panic. Stepping back from the angry wolf she tripped and fell on her back. _

_ The wolf took a few steps forward and howled into the sky. It turned back to her showing its teeth and crouched, preparing itself to pounce on her. _

_ Willow closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Willow heard a whine come from the wolf and opened her eyes to look at it. The wolf was looking in a different direction and the grimace had disappeared from its face and now it seemed to look scared. The wolf looked back at Willow and then in a blur it was gone. _

_ Her heart hammering in her chest, she looked behind her to see what had frightened the wolf. She could only make an outline of the man and nothing more, "I'm sorry you have to keep coming here. I wish it didn't have to be this way." He told her in his strong British accent. He sounded like the man that had been trying to console the other man in her last dream. _

"_What do you mean that I have to keep coming here?" It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. _

"_I'm sorry." Was his response. He sounded so sad. Why? And then he was gone and she found her self waking up from her slumber. _

_End of Dream _

* * *

Opening her eyes, Willow looked around. She was back in her bedroom. Safe and sound. She sighed in relief, but she wanted to know what the man was talking about. Why did she have to continue to dream about him? Willow supposed the better question was, who was he?

Getting up out of her bed, thinking about her dream and the man and the wolf. She walked over to her vanity and opened her jewellery box and began looking through it. Willow found what she was looking for; the wolf bracelet that Tyler had given to her. She loved it, but she thought maybe she should give it back to him since they were no longer together.

Looking at it she saw that for eyes the two wolves had a strange misty white type of stone. It was very pretty and she smiled and put it down on her vanity and got dressed for school. She grabbed the bracelet from her vanity and put into her bag before leaving her bedroom.

Willow left the house and began to drive to the school. She rolled down her window and lit a cigarette and began smoking it. Flicking the ash out the window she continued to drive to the school.

Parking her car, she flicked the cigarette away and stood on it. Willow walked into the school just as the bell went. She groaned, she had history first and today they would have a new history teacher. If he was anything like Tanner she would cause him a living hell.

Walking in she sat in her seat that was usually in front of Stefan's but there was no sign of him. Willow turned back to look at Elena and she only shrugged her shoulders. Where was he? Did he do something to Damon last night after he had killed Lexi. Whatever Stefan did to Damon he deserved it. He killed one of the loveliest person Willow had ever met and not to mention she was Stefan's best friend. As of right now, she hated Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie rushed in a second later and Willow watched her friend curiously as she sat down in her seat. She looked like she hadn't slept all night with those bags under eyes. Elena and Willow turned around they both mouthed, "Are you okay?" Bonnie's response was a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good morning, everyone." Willow turned to the owner of the voice and her eyes widened. This was her new history teacher? He was freaking fine! Far better then Mr Tanner any day. She smirked and rested her chin in the palm of her hand as he continued to speak, "Alrighty," He began as he went over to the black board and picked up a piece of chalk and began writing something, "Let's see. Alaric Saltzman. Its mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I however was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably wanna pronounce it Al-ar-ic but it's 'Alaric', okay? So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." He explained with a smile. Yes, Willow definitely liked him.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and everyone got up to leave. For the first time Willow didn't cause any trouble in history. In fact she hadn't disturbed the lesson at all.

Willow was about to leave when Alaric said, "Um, Willow Anderson? Could hold on a second?"

Elena looked at her and she nodded for her friend to go and catch up with Bonnie, "Sure, what's up?"

Alaric sat down at his desk and Willow sat on top of one of the students desks. She watched as Alaric pulled out a huge fat file that looked like it was about to fall apart any second as he put it on his desk, "Now," He started, "I wanna talk to you about your former history lessons with Mr Tanner."

Oh, great. He was gonna have a go at her for causing trouble. Maybe he wasn't so awesome after all.

He opened the file and laughed lightly, "I've read this thing and I gotta say I have had a few laughs. This is basically a catalogue of everything you've ever done on school grounds." He explained to her.

"Seriously? How much free time did this guy have?" Willow asked, a little bit freaked out by it.

He laughed, "Well, apparently a lot. But I don't care about this. Clean slate an all that."

Willow scratched the back of her neck, "Thanks, but no offence history isn't really mt thing."

"Yeah, I can see that, but if you wanna graduate you're gonna have to pass history." He told her seriously.

Willow groaned, "Why? They should all want me to graduate no matter what so they never have to put up with me again."

Again Alaric laughed, "Yeah, but that's not gonna happen if you don't pass your classes. So what I want you to do is a paper on the town's history. No wikipedia or any of that crap, okay? This should help you bump your history grades up if you do it well."

Alaric chuckled at her frightened facial expression, "Don't worry, I've got another kid that'll be doing the same thing as you." And just as he said that Jeremy knocked the door, "Oh and here he is now."

Willow nodded at Alaric and began to leave the room mumbling, "Thanks.", to him and patting Jeremy on the shoulder. He nudged her playfully and she pushed him back. They both laughed as he entered Alaric's room and Willow left to find Elena and Bonnie.

She found them both outside sitting on one of the picnic benches, "Hey." She greeted and sat down next to Bonnie.

Elena and Bonnie both greeted her and before either of them could ask her what Alaric wanted Willow immediately turned to Bonnie and asked, "So what's up with you?"

Bonnie sighed, "I've been having weird dreams about my ancestor, Emily. And I always wake up in the old woods."

Willow knew the feeling of weird dreams and put her arm around Bonnie comfortingly and Bonnie placed her head on Willow's shoulder and sighed.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena questioned. Bonnie only nodded.

Bonnie looked at them both and then randomly asked, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"May as well." Willows shrugged. If vampires and witches existed why the hell not ghosts too?

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Two weeks ago, I'd say no, but now-"

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie declared.

Willow's brows furrowed, "But why Emily?" Just like why that British guy was in her dreams.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch in the Civil War days. And that this medallion was hers. It's a witch's talisman." She explained to her friends.

Elena pointed to the necklace, "And it all started when you got the necklace?" She asked, trying to figure it out.

Bonnie nodded, "I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"Alright, then." Willow said, "What does your Grams or someone have to say about it? Surely they can help you."

Bonnie sighed, "I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't wanna embrace it. I want it to stop."

Willow rubbed her friends shoulder again. Poor Bonnie, "Well next time this Emily ghost comes around, I'm gonna kick her ass straight back to the undead realm from whence she came."

Bonnie began laughing and so did Elena. She always knew how to make her feel better.

Then, Willow saw Tyler walking across the field, "Um, I gotta go do something. You gonna be okay?" She said to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled lightly and she got up and jogged over to Tyler.

"Tyler!" She called. At hearing his ex-girlfriend's voice he turned around.

He watched as she came to him in all her glory; bouncy curly brown hair, bright brown eyes and full of energy. A bit worried that she was going to start him said, "Um, yeah?"

"I've got something that's yours," She told him. And she pulled out the wolf bracelet from her bag.

Tyler recognised instantly. He remembered giving it to her the night they slept together for the first time, "Why are you giving it back to me? It's yours." He insisted.

Confused she said, "You gave it to me when we were dating. And we're not anymore so…"

Tyler shook his head, "Keep it." And he turned and walked away.

Willow just stood there watching him walking away. "What the hell?" She asked no-one. Tyler was never the sentimental type and she thought that he would have taken it back in an instant. It was just the way he was.

Looking down at the bracelet she sighed and put it on her wrist. It looked nice there. Willow walked to her car; she wasn't in the mood to stay in school anymore. She was about to get into her car when she saw Stefan walking towards her and turned to face him, "Where've you been?" Willow asked him as he stopped in front of her.

"Um, kinda taking a beat from school." He told her.

Willow raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, more like you're taking a beat from Elena." She stated. Stefan shrugged.

Willow thought of Lexi, "How are you?" She asked kindly.

Stefan sighed and nodded at her, "I've felt better. I had a fight with Damon last night." He told her.

"Good. I hope you kicked his ass." Willow hoped. She really hoped he did. He deserved it.

Stefan chuckled, "Yeah, I did."

"Whoo! Good going!" And she clapped and somehow managed to swing her arm around his shoulders. After all he was far taller than her.

Stefan laughed and lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He loved this girl already. Such a good friend and a good laugh. He wondered why she was going to her car then, "So, what are you doing? Ditching school? Again?"

"Pfft! No way Stefan. I am so academic it's not even funny." She said seriously. Stefan knew this wasn't true.

Shaking his head, "Well, you better leave quickly before someone notices." He said and stepped aside so she could get in her car. She waved as she left and he did the same.

* * *

Willow had parked her car down the road and was currently walking around town, swinging her arms back and fourth. She was thinking about her history assignment and whether she should do it or not. It seemed like way too much work for her to. No, she wasn't going to suddenly change just coz the hot teacher told her to. Although she did want to graduate and get away from this hell whole. But then she had money saved away and could leave any time she felt like. Only thing was she needed somewhere to go and she wanted to make sure she had enough money to last her a long time when she went out into the big wide world.

She groaned when she heard someone behind her. She turned around to face number one asshole of the century. "Boo." He breathed with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she snapped, "Piss off." And turned on her heal and walked into the grill with Damon still following her. She was about to walk to a table, but Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her to a booth in the corner. They both felt the light tingling as the held hands. Some people turned their heads to look at them as they held hands. _Nosey, _they both thought.

Glaring at him, she made a move to get up, but he still had a hold of her hand and he didn't let. Huffing to herself she sat down opposite him and took her hand out of his, even though secretly she loved the feel that she had. But there was no way in hell that she would ever admit that. Instead she hissed, "What do you want?"

"You've been ignoring me." Damon stated rather annoyed.

Her brows came together in confusion, "Well, yeah. But I haven't seen you since last night." She didn't understand. Then she pulled her phone out and checked her phone and there three missed calls from Damon. She looked back at him and questioned, "Why have you been calling me?"

Damon sighed and looked at her, "We need to talk."

"About?" Willow said with her arms folded across her chest.

Damon's face went serious and she had never really seen him look this way before. Damon always seemed to joke about everything, "I caught the scent of that vampire from the night we were in the school."

Willow's eyebrows raised, "What? Where?"

"Around your street." He told her.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "Okay so what do we do?"

Damon shrugged, "There's nothing we can do until we at least know it is. But whoever who it is, they've taken a liking to you."

He was glad when she didn't question why he had been down her street last night after his fight with Stefan. He didn't really mean to, he'd actually been just wandering around aimlessly and he ended up there and then he'd caught the scent of the vampire from the other night near her house. Damon had actually checked around her house and his thoughts were confirmed as the smell became stronger especially near Willow's window. He didn't really wanna think about what he did next because it was so unlike him.

Willow looked back at him and saw that he was staring off into space. "Thank you for telling me." She said. Damon's head snapped at her at hearing this, but she was looking at anywhere but him. "But why did you kill Lexi?" She asked quietly.

Damon looked at her. She wasn't going to be happy with his answer. Oh, well. She asked, "To get the town off mine and Stefan's back."

Yes, she was angry, "Ugh! You jerk!" She spat.

Damon pulled an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders, "You asked."

Shaking her head and looking away from him when her phone began to ring, "Hey." She answered.

"Hi," Elena replied, "We're having a sleep over at mine tonight, you wanna come?"

Willow was about to respond when she got the phone ripped out of her grasp, "Hey! Damon five it back!" He only held his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet and pointed to the phone mouthing, 'I'm on the phone.'

"Yeah, hey Elena. Willow's busy with me for I dunno, how about the rest of the night. Yeah, I gotta go by." And he hung up and shoved her phone in his pocket.

"Give it to me." She demanded.

Damon shook his head, "Nope, you're stuck with me sweetie. So we may as have some fun." And he moved his eyebrows up and down at her suggestively.

Willow scrunched her nose, knowing what he meant. And shook her head and stated, "I wanna play pool." And she got up and walked strutted over to pool table. Damon watched her go; his eyes averted to her rear for a moment before she turned back to him and hollered over everyone, "You coming or what?" Damon blinked and walked to the pool and she handed him a pool stick.

Damon grinned at her as he took it, "You should know, I'm good at this."

Willow smirked and looked up at him, "Yeah? Well I'm better." And she leaned over and hit the white ball with perfect precision and breaking the triangle of balls dead on, causing them to knock and bang against the side of the table. She had managed to get a red in straight away.

Damn, she was good. Well, he could do better, "Hm, so you're good, but you're not better than me."

Willow laughed, "Yes I am."

Damon made his shot and got a yellow one in and looked back at up and smirked at her. She shrugged and waved her hand dismissively, "Lucky shot." She claimed.

He laughed, but then stopped when she went and took her shot and asked, "Did you mean it when you said you hated me?"

After making her shot she looked back up, "I dunno, I'm still deciding. You shouldn't have done what you did."

Damon sighed as he did his shot, "I already told you, it was for me and Stefan."

"Yeah, I heard." She said.

* * *

Stefan had been calling Damon for a half hour to find out where he was and why he wanted Emily's crystal that Bonnie now had. But his phone went straight to voice mail and Stefan assumed that he must be getting drunk at the Grill.

But when he walked in he that wasn't what he saw and it most certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Damon and Willow were laughing with each other at the pool table. More people were around the pool table now though and it seemed it was playing as Willow and Damon against two boys. Damon did his turn and made a perfect shot that went straight into the whole. Willow whooped and Damon turned around and high fived her and beamed down at her.

Stefan leant on the banister and just watched the scene for a moment; his brother looked genuinely happy as he smiled down at Willow. Smiling and laughing, having a visibly good time. But it wasn't just the way he was acting, Stefan could see that he had told some kind of joke to Willow and she laughed and looked back at the boys and laughed more. He said something else at her and she nodded and he walked to the bar. Stefan made his move and walked over to him.

"So, Stefan," He called and Damon looked back, "you know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over. Give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it oh, so well once upon a time." And he tried to pull off the smouldering look that Damon always pulled.

Willow walked over to them then and saw Stefan's face and grimaced, "What are you doing?" She wondered. And Damon began to laugh.

Damon calmed himself and began to mimic Stefan, "I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everyone and you're so mean. You're so mean and – You're really hard to imitate and then I have to go to that lesser place."

Willow nodded and sat on a stool to Damon's left, "Yeah, you both suck at mimicking eachother." And she called the bar tender over and asked for a Coke and Stefan asked for a coffee.

"So what's with you two playing pool together?" Willow and Damon looked at eachother, as if looking at the other would give them the answer. Willow answered first, "He took my phone and I wasn't gonna leave without it." And she took a sip of her drink.

"What she said." Damon agreed.

Stefan cocked his head to the side, "Yeah? Coz it looked like you two were having a pretty good time." He watched them as they looked at each other again.

"Yeah, well she told me she could beat me at pool and so I took on the challenge." He made up to Stefan.

"What he said." Willow said.

Stefan nodded, drinking from his coffee, "I bet she beat you." He believed.

Damon glared at his brother and Willow tried not to laugh. Damon turned his glare to her, "Shut up you."

Stefan chuckled, "I wish I was here to see it. With a camera take a picture of your face when you lost."

Willow began to giggle and Damon looked at her and gave her a death glare. She pressed her lips together to hide back her laughter.

Damon turned back to Stefan, "Well, since I'm on a crash diet and I'm trying to keep a low profile I figured I may as well hang with this thing right here." He nodded his head to Willow. And she whacked him upside the head, okay so he was asking for that.

"You know you could always leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas 'n' Sip." Stefan told him.

Damon scoffed, "I'll manage."

Damon watched him and turned to Willow, "You see, Brown Eyes he always feels the need to keep an eye on me and ruin the fun."

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "That's because you're like a child. So irresponsible."

Damon scoffed at this, "Oh, yeah. What are you? Miss-Law-Breaker."

Willow looked at him and agreed, "Yeah, but I know that I'm an irresponsible nut job who goes crazy when things bother me." She moved her finger around in a single and poked his chest, "You don't know that."

Damon was about to reply and Stefan could see an argument about to start and interrupted them, "Okay, okay. Stop. I'm not here to keep an eye on you."

Sighing, Damon asked, "Then why are you here?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?" And he grabbed the bottle and said, "Willow, you wanna play a game of darts?"

She clapped her hands together happily, "Yes!" And got off her stool and followed him.

Damon groaned. He preferred it when it was just him and Brown Eyes, but he got up and followed them anyway.

* * *

"Lucky shot." Damon said and wrote the score down on the bored. Currently, Stefan was in the lead, followed by Damon and Willow was only one point behind him.

Stefan disagreed, "More like a carefully honed skill over many decades."

"You're beating me. And Brown Eyes, you're only one behind." He said to them.

Stefan shrugged, "Yeah, that's because I'm better than you."

Willow smirked up at him as he came and stood beside her, "And I don't really have to beat you again since I already beat you at pool." He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. She wriggled away from him and stuck her tongue out. He was annoying.

Damon looked at Stefan and smiled, "I'm onto you. Reverse psychology? I mean it's a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"Oh," Willow began, "So you'd prefer for him to be brooding all the time?"

Stefan looked down at her, "Hey!" He exclaimed.

Willow blushed and looked sheepish, "Sorry." While Damon just laughed and hung his arm over her shoulders. She didn't complain or push him away.

"But seriously, what game are you playing? He questioned his brother.

Stefan smirked and pointed his finger at Damon, "That's a funny question considering that I have been asking you that for months. Its frustrating, isn't?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Touché."

Willow just rolled her eyes at the brothers, with Damon's arm still hung over her shoulders.

* * *

Willow, Damon and Stefan had left the Grill and were now in the school's football field. Damon and Stefan were talking and walking while Willow decided to go and sit on the bleaches.

She looked down at her phone that she had managed to pick-pocket from Damon's jeans pocket and saw that she didn't have any new messages. Great, at least she knew she was loved, not.

She looked back up and watched as Damon threw a foot ball and they both became blurred forms as they both ran to catch it. She laughed at them as Stefan tackled Damon to the ground.

Willow stopped laughing when she heard something smash down on her far left. She looked back at Damon and Stefan to see if they noticed, but they hadn't and so she decided to investigate herself. Walking down the steps and out of the football field she looked around, but didn't see anything. The only thing she did see was the broken bottle, obviously what had smashed. _It probably fell over because of the wind or something, _Willow told her self. Problem was; there was no wind.

She felt an unnatural breeze then and whirled around to face the source, but came to face nothing, but the football field. Her heart rate picked up and she began to panic. Okay, so this was probably not the best idea she's ever thought of.

She saw something rush past her in the corner of her eye and turned quickly, but again she saw nothing. This vampire was seriously pissing her off. She stayed facing that way when she felt someone's breath on her neck. Her mouth opened and now she was seriously scared shitless.

They stayed there breathing hot air down her neck and she quickly whirled around and they were gone again. God Damnit! Willow stayed staring where the vampire was when she heard her name being called, "Willow!" It was Damon.

He came running out the field first and saw her. She was standing there staring at the air in front of her and she looked absolutely terrified. Damon immediately walked in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Willow, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice holding slight worry for the girl in front of him.

She looked at him as if she only just noticed he was there and answered quietly, "The vampire."

Damon's face fell and he looked around and then sniffed the air and she was right. The mystery vampire was most definitely here. He looked down at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Willow nodded and Stefan suddenly said, "The vampire? You mean the vampire that was in school."

Damon nodded and then asked, slightly confused, "How do you know?" And Stefan nodded to Willow and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. The two vampires now both had hand on each of the girl's shoulders. Damon glared at his brother's hand on Willow's shoulder.

He sighed, "Well, he's not here now and if he shows up again then he's dead."

Stefan nodded in agreement. He would protect her; she was his friend after all.

Stefan decided to worry about the vampire later and went back to their other topic of conversation, "How can you bring Katherine back?"

Willow's eyes widened and she looked at Stefan, "What? I thought she was dead."

Damon smirked down at her, "Nope. Which is why I'm gonna bring her back. But Stefan, before Katherine and the others were killed in the church do you remember what it was like in this town?"

"Yeah, I remember the fear and the hysteria." Stefan said. Willow was listening intently as they all began to walk.

Damon nodded, "The townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went to Emily. Said I'll do anything. Name your price, just protect her. She did." Damon explained.

Willow was confused though. How could protect someone from a burning church? So Willow voiced her question, "How could she do that?"

Damon's eyes averted from Stefan to Willow's, "She did some spell with the crystal." He moved his fingers for a dramatic affect, "While the church was burning, we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't."

Stefan shook his head, "But I saw her go inside."

"There's a tomb," Damon began to explain, "underneath that church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her."

Stefan's brow furrowed, struggling to comprehend it. Willow couldn't blame him, she was having a hard time believing it too, "Are you telling me that Katherine's alive." Stefan said in disbelief.

Damon shrugged, "If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holing cell for last century and a half. But you two are experts at starving vampires, so how do you two think she's doing?" He waited for them to process it before he began talking again, "Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power Emily used the comet that was passing overhead. And in order for that crystal to work again…"

"The comet needed to come back." Willow concluded and Damon smiled down at her.

"Downside, long time in between comets. And a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal. But the comet passed and I got the crystal." He smirked at them. Then it fell and he seemed annoyed, "And then Caroline got the crystal and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are."

Stefan spoke up then, "Why would Emily-? Why would she do this?"

"Because she knew that they were going to come for her too. And she made me promise that her lineage would survive." He told them.

Stefan nodded, "I remember. You saved her children."

Damon shrugged, "Yeah, that's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Oh, well. A deal is a deal."

Willow hit him on the arm hard, "That's my friend you're talking about." She hissed. Damon only rubbed his arm.

"So," He said, "you wanna go throw some more?"

* * *

**Lol loving life. Another chapter I loved to write, lot's of Damon/Willow action going on. Hope you liked it. But Damon has also revealed his master plan! Le Gasp! What's gonna happen? **

**A lot of you said last time that the person watching her was her brother. Hm, maybe. But who's the mystery vamp. **

**Any one shots you guys want me to do through someone's POV on Willow, just let me know and vote on my poll. Love ya! **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	18. History Repeating Part Two

**I need to stop writing lol. But I just love writing about Willow, I'm very glad that my subconscious thought of her. **

**Disclaimer I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – History Repeating Part Two

Willow and Damon were currently sitting on a bench; Damon was looking around while Willow was staring at him. He had lied all this time about Katherine being dead. Was all this looking out for the creepy vampire that was obviously stalking her just an act? Why did she believe that he was an actual decent person? Well, he did just want to save the girl he loved and for that she supposed she could understand. If she had a lead on where Raven was then she would do anything humanly possible to get to him.

"What?" Damon hissed.

Willow wasn't bothered by his hostility and asked, "So you came back here to do all this? Oh, and cause your brother misery in the process?"

Damon grinned, "You so get me."

She rolled her eyes and looked around as the silence fell over them, "So…"

"So…" Damon repeated.

"What is Katherine like?" She suddenly asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking?"

She shrugged, "Just a question."

Damon sighed, "She's beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world. She's elegant and sophisticated and not to mention sexy." Willow noted that he sounded like he was in a trance, "She's selfish, but very seductive. She gets what she wants when she wants it. An amazing woman." He was no longer looking at her, but staring off into the distance.

Willow thought she sounded like a bitch the tone of his voice in the way he spoke about her, was so sweet. She wondered if Tyler ever talked about her like that, in such a way the he spoke in awe of her. By what Vicki had said he spoke of her almost all the time. Strangely, she wished that Tyler thought about her that way. No, she wanted _someone _to think that she was 'an amazing woman' like Damon did for Katherine. All pretty much everyone thought of her was that she was a waste of space that needed to stay in juvie for the rest of her life.

And the strangest part was that she wanted Damon to think she was amazing too. They had fun today and now it didn't seem to matter to him. Willow understood that Katherine was his number one girl, but it would be nice to know that he at least thought she was almost as amazing as she was, but Willow wasn't going to get her hopes up.

Damon looked back at her and found her with her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the back of the bench. He wanted Katherine back so much, but Willow had been a good distraction even if she didn't know it. There was no denying that the girl before him was beautiful, but Katherine was so much more and she wouldn't get in the way of him getting the love of his life back. But he really did have fun with her today. In fact it was the most fun he'd had with a human without being drunk in a long time.

Damon thought about when he would leave this town with Katherine, and strangely Willow sat in the corner of it. Even though it had only been a few weeks of knowing her he had actually genuinely come to like her. And what was even stranger was the fact that Damon thought that he would miss her. No, there was no way in hell that he would miss anybody in this God forsaken town. He couldn't wait to leave with Katherine.

Stefan's phone rang then and Damon turned his head slightly to listen in on his conversation. Willow wasn't paying attention and stayed in the same position.

The little witch was being possessed by Emily and was now headed to Fell's Church. Fantastic. He clamped his had over Willow's mouth and her eyes flew open in surprise. She said something against his hand but it was muffled. Damon grabbed her and used his vampire speed to take them both to Fell's Church.

He didn't let go of her straight away and she began to struggle. She was a feisty little thing, "Calm down." Damon told her, and he let her go and she fell to the ground.

She quickly stood back up on her feet and glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped.

Rolling his eyes he said "Shut up. Come one, let's go and find that witch."

She stumbled as he dragged her along and asked, confused, "What? Are you talking about Bonnie?"

He nodded, "Only she's not Bonnie right now. She's being possessed by Emily."

"Oh, my God." Willow moaned. Then she looked down at his hand on her arm that was pulling her along, "Get off me. I can walk on my own." She insisted and yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Just making sure you don't run away." He informed her with a smirk and continued walking.

A few seconds later they both saw Bonnie or Emily walking quickly. "Hello, Emily." Damon called. "You look different." He stated.

She stopped in front of the two of them and looked at Willow for a moment before looking back to Damon, "I won't let you do it." She told him in a cold voice.

"We had a deal." Damon reminded her.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily insisted.

Willow noticed that Damon was growing angry, "I protected your family. You owe me."

She nodded, "I know. I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." He growled and he rushed over to her to attack her when Emily raised her hand and Damon yelled. She flung across the woods and he crashed into a tree and a large branch stabbed through him. He cried out in pain.

"Damon!" Willow yelled and made a move to run toward him when she found that she couldn't move her legs. She tried desperately to move them, but they would not budge. "What the hell?" Willow yelled. She looked to Bonnie/Emily to find her staring intently at her. It dawned on her that she was doing this, "Bonnie!"

"Emily." Damon corrected her as he groaned.

She nodded at him, "Yeah, Emily! Let me go." She demanded.

Emily shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you help him." And she began to create something in the ground.

Stefan came running through the woods and saw his brother stuck to a tree and immediately went to help him. He fell to the ground with a thud and moaned, "That hurts. Ugh. This is why I feed on people."

He heard struggling behind him and turned and saw Willow standing there. She seemed to be struggling to move. "Okay, I can't feel my legs or my arms now!" She told everyone.

Emily continued what she was doing and told her, "The more you struggle the worse it gets."

"What? Oh, this is just great." She cried.

"Stefan." Emily said.

Stefan looked at Emily and said, "Hello, Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily breathed coldly.

Willow nodded, "No evil for me please."

Confused he asked, "What do you mean evil?"

Damon got up slowly and groaned, "Emily, I swear to God, I'll make you regret this."

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily insisted firmly to Damon.

"Them? " He looked back to Damon, "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" He croaked.

"Emily," Willow called, "What are you talking about?"

Emily looked at Willow blankly, "To save her, I had to save them."

Stefan understood now, "You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one comes all."

Damon grabbed a hold of Stefan and told him, "I don't care about them. I just want Katherine."

Stefan grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "I knew I shouldn't have believed a word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

Damon was looking over Stefan's shoulder at Emily and said, "The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"You can't do this." Stefan yelled at him.

Damon pushed him off yelling right back, "Why not? They killed 27 people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." He tried to get it through his thick skull, but it didn't seem to be working.

Willow was hurt. All this time he was clearly pretending to care about her, about the fact she had a creepy vampire stalking her. Well, screw her. He wasn't getting her sympathy any more.

Damon grabbed Stefan by the shoulders, "This town deserves this."

"Damon," Willow yelled. He looked over at her, it didn't seem like she could move at all now, "You're blaming innocent people. They had nothing to do with this." She tried to tell him.

He glared at her, "Don't think you're not involved, because you are. You're just as bad as the rest of them." He spat.

Ouch, that hurt. Damon continued on his rant, "There is nothing innocent about these people. And don't think for a second that it won't happen again. They know too much. They'll burn your little grand-witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

Emily stared at him, "Things are different now."

Willow found that she could only look straight ahead now, which was where Damon and Stefan were standing and she saw the heartbroken look on his face, "Don't do this." He almost begged.

"I can't free them. I won't." She stared coldly at him now. Emily looked upwards and yelled, "Incendia!" And suddenly flames appeared, forming a pentagon shape.

"No. No, no, no. Please." He begged.

Willow really wasn't paying attention to anything else apart from Emily and Damon, but she heard Elena call Bonnie's name as Emily took the crystal from around her neck and threw it into the air. "No!" Damon cried out as it exploded into a million pieces.

And then just like that the flames had died down and it was all over. So was the spell that was holding Willow in place and because of this she was leaning forward slightly she found herself falling forward and she fell flat on her face. _Yeah, thanks a lot Emily,_ Willow thought sarcastically.

Willow got up quickly and walked over to Bonnie. She looked around confused at what had happened and looked to Willow for answers. But before she could say anything, she was suddenly pulled away from Bonnie and then there was nothing but Bonnie's screams.

Willow came to the realisation quickly that Damon had bit her and she ran to her best friend who fell to the floor with her throat bleeding extensively. Willow knelt beside her like Stefan did only he pressed his head to her chest, trying to listen to her heart beat. Willow stroked Bonnie's hair gently with a shaky hand. Fear convulsed through her as Bonnie laid there lifeless and un-moving. She hoped that she was okay.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan announced to Elena and Willow.

She watched as Stefan bit into his wrist and fed her his blood. She coughed slightly as it went down her throat, but managed to drink it.

Stefan moved some of the hair from her neck and they watched it heal with amazement. Willow had vampire blood heal her, but she'd never seen it in action. It was freaking weird.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena stated the obvious.

Bonnie looked wide eyed at them, dazed and Willow sighed in relief. She was okay.

* * *

Willow, Bonnie and Elena were standing by her car and currently trying to calm Bonnie down. It wasn't working too well. Bonnie was in tears, "I don't understand. What happened to me?" She croaked. "He attacked me and his face was like-"

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena and Willow both asked worriedly.

Bonnie touched her neck and looked even more mortified then before, "I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't-"

Willow heard someone walking behind them and Bonnie look; it was Stefan.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He told Bonnie. She still looked scared.

They consoled her that he wasn't going to hurt them and lead her to the car. They promised they would explain everything later.

Willow looked back at Elena and Stefan and saw that they were gonna have a heartfelt talk and asked, "Where is he?"

Elena looked at her incredulously, "Willow-" She began, but was cut off by her.

"I need to talk to him." She insisted and looked back at Stefan for an answer. He nodded on the direction that he came from and she walked off.

To say Elena, Bonnie and Stefan weren't happy was understatement.

Willow found him sitting on a log looking staring off into nothingness. His eyes were extremely glassy. He didn't turn as she sat down next to him. She didn't say anything for a while and let him just absorb the nights events. "You shouldn't have hurt Bonnie. It wasn't her fault." Willow said. He didn't respond.

The silence fell over them again.

They didn't know how long they sat there for, but it was for long time before anyone said anything, "I'm sorry." Willow whispered. This time Damon did turn to face her. Out of curiosity and confusion more than anything else. She continued, "I know how it feels to be so close to getting the one you love back, so I get it." She wasn't lying, she did know. The amount of times the police had given her false hope on finding Raven was uncountable. It broke her heart everytime it turned out it was nothing to do with her missing brother. "So what are you gonna do now?" She asked.

"Leave. There's nothing here for me now." He told her in a monotone voice.

Willow shifted on the log slightly as he said that. She tried to figure out why it affected her so much, with no avail. But what he said annoyed her slightly, "So you're just gonna give up on getting her back?"

Damon shrugged. He didn't care anymore.

She stood up and walked in front of him and he looked up to her face, "After all the hard work you did to get her, you're just gonna quite?"

"There's no other way." Damon groaned.

Willow stamped her foot lightly, "Yes there is. I mean, there has to be like a loop hole or something. Or another witch who knows a different way to get inside."

Damon cocked his head to the side, "There is this one witch I know…"

Willow snapped her fingers, "See! There you go."

He looked up at her and he felt grateful that someone was here and convincing him to try again. A weird feeling fell over him and he couldn't quite place it. What the hell was it? Wait, was that admiration? He didn't admire anyone. Well, he supposed he had a reason to even if he didn't like it.

Damon got up off the log and smirked and Willow grinned. No matter how annoying he was she couldn't help but love that smirk. He nodded in the direction she had come and said, "C'mon. We don't want that vampire finding you now, do we?" He joked and she pushed him lightly and he laughed.

They walked back to where Elena and everyone else were and saw no-one. Willow huffed, "They ditched me. Nice."

Damon pulled her close to him and she yelped and smirked down at her. Her body was far warmer than his and it felt kinda nice and his smirk grew even more as her heart rate began to pick up at their closeness.

He blurred them out of there in an instant and Willow looked around and saw that she was in front of Elena's house. They were still close; she pressed against his chest by his hand on her back. "There you go." He breathed.

Willow looked up at him and smiled lightly. She was sure that her cheeks were red with the rush of blood. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Damon said, "See you," And let go of her. She sighed, a little disappointed for some reason and was about to walk into Elena's house when Damon leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his soft lips on her cheek and when she opened them he was gone.

She smiled lightly into the nothingness and touched her cheek softly.

* * *

**Naaawwhhh! Cute or what? Lol I'm sorry, but I'm sucker for moments like this. Lol Well, you better like it coz I started writing this at 4 o'clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep as this entire scene was dying to be published. Willow and Damon were nagging at me to do it in the back of my head, they annoy me sometimes xD lol (I sound like a crazy person now). **

**By the way Marina and the Diamonds' Radioactive is a good song to listen to for this chapter and the one before this. Its good for that Team Dallow feeling.**

**Hope you like. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	19. The Turning Point Part One

**Okay, so I can't get any sleep until I write down the inner thoughts of my mind. And it's very much driving me insane. But what are you gonna do? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – The Turning Point Part One

The other night's events kept running through Willow's head; Emily destroying the crystal, Damon attacking Bonnie. Damon kissing her cheek… Ugh, no she shouldn't think that. Damon is bad news; he'd only get her killed. Plus, he loved someone else. And also, she still had Tyler drama to deal with.

Maybe school would be a good idea today, to take her mind off it. But then she remembered that she'd left her car in town. She looked in her jacket pocket from yesterday, but couldn't find them. She looked everywhere; under books, clothes, canvases, anything she could get her hands on. But still nothing. She groaned, where the hell were they?

The sun shined brightly then from behind a cloud and it shone its sun rays onto something sparkling on her window sill. Willow saw something twinkle in the corner of her eye and looked to see that they were her car keys. They were sitting on the outside part of her window sill and Willow opened it and grabbed them, confused as to how they got there. She looked to her left and saw Damon leaning against her car. She smiled her thanks at him and he saluted and in a flash he was gone. She laughed to herself; that was completely random yet very nice.

Walking down the stairs and to the kitchen, she groaned when she saw the entire motley crew sitting at the table eating breakfast. No way in hell was she staying here and eating with these douche bags. None of them said good morning to her and she didn't say it to them. Marlene broke the silence though, "I'm waiting for an apology, Willow."

Willow looked at her as she made herself pancakes. "She is kidding, right?" She looked to someone on the table and asked in a more serious voice, "She is kidding."

"No." Michael told her.

"Huh, well you can forget it. See ya assholes." And she took her pancakes and left the room. She heard the two twin boys gasp at what she said. _Oooh, I said a bad word. Get used to it. _

Getting in her car and driving and eating her pancakes-she thought it was an awesome skill-she drove to school. She looked around as she parked her car at everyone. They were all putting up posters for careers night. Ugh, so lame. But she supposed it would give her a few more hours away from her 'family'.

She went her locker and opened it and chucked everything inside. Yeah, nice and tidy. She turned around and yelped and her hand flew to her chest, "What, I'm not that scary am I?" Tyler asked and laughed at her.

Calming her heart down she laughed as well, "Um, no. Its not you, it's just… Never mind. So, what is it?"

He was about to talk when she moved her left arm and he saw the wolf bracelet he'd given her. He smiled lightly; maybe they still had hope after all. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out any time soon. You know at the Grill or something." He saw the wariness in her eyes and became worried.

Willow chewed on her lip, "As friends or...?"

"Friends." Tyler insisted a little too quickly. He seemed to notice this and cleared his throat, "I mean yeah friends, unless you wanna go as more than friends."

Willow shook her head, "Friends is cool."

Tyler smiled and nodded, "I'll call you." And he turned and walked down the corridor.

Leaning against her locker she sighed. Maybe it'd be a good thing to start becoming friends with Tyler again. There was no point in holding any hostility against one another.

* * *

It was the end of the school day had got into trouble and more trouble. She was supposed to go to detention today but she couldn't be bothered. Elena had asked if she could borrow her car earlier and of course she said yes as long as she filled the gas back up.

So now she was stuck walking home to get food since the Grill was too far away and she didn't feel like paying. And Elena had promised that she would give her car back by 5 which was half an hour before career night started.

As she was walking she heard something in the shadows. She stopped and stared for a moment before deciding that it wasn't a good idea to go and see what was and turned and carried on walking, "No, wait." A man said. She recognised him from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

He coughed, "Come here."

"Um, I don't think so man." She wrinkled her nose in distain. She wasn't going near this guy.

"I need help." He groaned.

Looking around she took a slight step forward so that she was just in the shadow, "Thank you." He said.

She saw his face and she recognised him now, "Logan Fell?"

"Yep, thanks for the help." He said in an almost demonic voice.

Confused, "What the-" And then she saw his face change, but instead of biting she felt a blunt for hit her across her face. It was hard enough to cause her to swing side ways fall awkwardly on the concrete.

Logan smirked at her as she lay unconscious and resisted the urge to drink from her. She was needed for something else first.

* * *

Elena was currently knocking on Willow's door to tell her that she had brought her car back. She had called her twice but each time it had gone to her voice mail.

Marlene answered the door to her and she had to force herself to smile. She knew how badly she treated Willow and she didn't like her for it, but she needed to know if Willow was home that was all, not to start an argument. "Hello there, Elena. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Willow was home." Elena said to her. Making sure her forced smile stayed in tact.

Marlene's smile fell slightly, but she answered anyway, "No, she hasn't come home. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure." And she closed the door in her face.

It was something to worry about if a vampire was running around and they'd gotten to Willow. She pulled out her phone and dialled Willow's number again, _Hi, you've reached my voice mail. Leave it at the beep. _Beep.

Elena ended the call and got her phone and dialled Stefan's number. He answered on the second ring, "Hello."

"Stefan, its Willow." And she went on to explain.

* * *

Caroline was currently standing in front of an old warehouse with a compass. "So what do I do now?" She asked into the phone.

"Just wait. I'll be there in a minute." Damon told her.

Caroline sighed with impatience, "Can you hurry? I have things to do."

Damon was behind her in an instant, "You can give me that." She handed it to him.

Caroline looked him up and down and asked, "So why did you need me to do this?"

Damon put the compass in his jean pocket and said, "Because I interfere with the signal and my better option didn't answer her phone."

Rolling her eyes Caroline whined, "Look can I go now? This has blown, like, half my day."

She was annoying him anyway so he turned to her and began to use his compulsion, "You do that. Get in your car, go home. Forget I asked you to do this."

Caroline stared at him for a moment before she smiled, "Okay. Bye now.

"Bye."

Damon turned around when she left and walked to the door of the warehouse and broke the lock and walked cautiously into the warehouse. He looked around as he walked further inside. He didn't have a chance to react as the vampire shot at him numerous times.

He cried out in pain and fell to the floor in his own blood. Looking back up, he saw Logan Fell walking towards him. Damon tried to pull out the wooden bullets that were in his legs and torso. It hurt like hell.

Logan was walking in front of him, swinging the gun around in his hand, "I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky."

Damon groaned in pain as he pulled out one from his arm, "You don't wanna do this, trust me."

Logan ignored him and shot him again. Damon yelled in pain and watched as more blood pooled out from his arm.

Logan looked down at him and told him, "That's what you get."

Damon was looking at his injured arm when he asked, "For what?"

Logan knelt down in front of him and accused, "You made me like this."

Damon shook his head, "I killed you, but I didn't turn you."

He picked up one of the wooden bullets that was covered in Damon's blood and looked at it while he told him, "See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up her and for what reason. And I'm glad you did because I have some questions and a little surprise for you." And he flicked the bullet away.

"Me first." Damon demanded, "Who turned you?"

"How should I know?" Logan snarled, "Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother and then you grab me. That's it." He seemed almost delirious now as he went on, "Until I wake up in the ground behind a used-car dealership on Highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens," Damon wheezed as he pulled out another bullet from his right leg.

Logan glared at him, "You bit me. It had to be you."

Damon was getting seriously annoyed at this guy's idiocy, "You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." He fell backwards and just laid there.

"Who?" Logan asked.

Damon began to push himself back up as he told him, "That's what I wanna know."

Logan was starting to get aggravated, "It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn-as-you-go-process. One minute, I'm a small-town-on-the-rise-news-guy and the next thing I know I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door!"

"You have to be invited in." He informed him as he pulled another bullet out.

"I know. I live alone."

Damon chuckled to himself despite the pain, "Well, that sucks."

Logan carried on ranting, "So now, I'm at the Ramada, watching pay-per-view all day eating everything in sight, including housekeeping."

Damon rolled his eyes and groaned, "Things could be worse."

"All I can think about is blood. And killing people. I can't stop killing. I keep killing." He held the gun up as he began to laugh hysterically. "And I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon smirked. What he also wanted to know though was why he was going after Willow? He took a quick sniff of the air around him and found that this jerk face wasn't the guy stalker her. Damn it. Also the fact that the there was only one body found, "The cops only found one body."

Logan shrugged, "I left one. I was tired. I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there. They're just piling up."

Damon looked at the cage that he had dumped the bodies in and grimace. Okay, even he could admit that that was disgusting.

Logan sat down in front of him; he appeared to have calmed down a bit, "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

Damon thought about it for a moment, "Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?" He suddenly asked, "I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun. Which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon looked down and hid his ring. Didn't need him finding it out, "The Council would never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

Damon raised his eyebrows and asked, "The journals?"

Logan looked at him like he was from another planet, "Yeah, the Founding fathers they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, you gotta tell me. How do you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Okay, so he knew this was a losing game.

Logan bared his teeth, "You know, I've been really nice so far. So, you know that surprise I was talking about? Why don't I go and get her?" And he got up and walked around the corner.

Her? Who the hell was he talking about? Logan walked back in then with a girl over his shoulder. Damon looked even more confused until Logan dumped her in front of him.

It was Willow. She looked like hell with a huge amount of blood all over her right side of her face and some bite marks on her neck and wrists. Damon felt complete and utter rage boil up inside him, "What the hell did you do?" He growled at him.

Logan laughed, "I think I hit a little too hard with that bar coz she hasn't woken up since and well I just couldn't help myself. She's delicious by the."

Damon knew this already. Often he'd thought about having another sip of her blood, but never would he ever do this to her. Logan continued to talk, "I've been watching you two and I'm not blind. You like her and she means something to you and so here's where my ultimatum comes in; you tell me how you can walk in the sun and I'll let her go without another scratch, but if you don't I'll kill her."

Damon's rage and anger gave him the energy to stand up and hissed, "Then you'll never know. You're not answering my question."

Logan held his gun to Willow and demanded, "You first."

"Seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

Logan smirked, "I have things to do, people to kill. I guess I'll be needing a little bit of a head start." And he moved his gun from Willow and he shot Damon many times before grabbed Willow and disappeared.

Damon yelled in pain and fell to his knees. The floor was now covered in his blood as he rolled slightly on the floor from the pain.

But he wasn't really worried about himself; it was Willow he was worried for. He needed to come up with a plan and fast.

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN! Willow is in some serious trouble now and what do you think Damon's gonna do to Logan when he finds him? I think it's gonna be a little more than just using a tyre iron lol. Don't worry though, I am most definitely not turning Willow into a Mary-Sue character and she won't be getting into trouble-like damsel in distress kind of trouble-all the time. I just haven't read any OCs where Logan actually kidnaps the girl. So I hope you're happy with it. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	20. The Turning Point Part Two

**This stuff is just flowing out of me non stop. Do you guys think I have a problem? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty – The Turning Point Part Two

When Damon had managed to gain enough strength to get home he had stormed to his room. He dialled Stefan's number while he was searching for a clean shirt. The fact that hid shirt was ruined made him feel even worse.

Stefan answered after a few rings and he didn't wait for him to say anything, "Logan Fell is a vampire. And when I find him again, I am going to destroy him, limb by limb."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I was ambushed. I was shot. And now I'm vengeful." Damon told him simply, "And Willow is in serious trouble. We gotta find him Stefan before bad things happen."

Stefan noted the real worry in Damon's voice and told him, "Well, there's no need. He's here at the school, which means Willow can't be too far away."

Damon was slightly happy to have some kind of progress even if he was a little bit confused, "You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd." Stefan responded.

"Well, I'll be right there." And he hung up.

He remembered when Elena had called him expressing her worry for her friend who was nowhere to be found and it looks like her worries had been confirmed.

Elena walked to him with her arms folded and wondered, "Anything you'd like to share?"

* * *

Willow's eyes fluttered open and all she saw was dots and blurs at first. She moved her head and squinted her yes shut and then she began to see double. She groaned and tried to move her arms but they ached and she didn't have strength to move.

She moved her head from side to side and soon realised that that was a bad idea as her head began to throb even more. Wherever she was she needed to get out of it.

Managing to gain some movement in her arms as she tried to feel around to give her some indication as to where she was. But it hurt just to do the small movements.

Willow heard something then to her right. She managed to see a man's face. Logan Fell. He was a vampire and Willow tried to back away from him, but it was hard in this confided space. He smirked down at her, "Hey, sweetheart. It's nice to finally see you awake. How you feeling?" Her only response was a groan of pain as she tried to find a way out.

"No point. Besides don't you wanna meet our other little guest?" And he pulled someone forward. Willow caught a glimpse of blonde hair and some form of a recognisable face. She guessed it was Caroline or somebody else from the school.

"Let her… go." She tried to sound strong, but it came out as a mumble.

He cupped a hand over his ear and said mockingly, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Her only response was a groan of pain as she tried to find a way out.

Mustering enough energy, she kicked him in the face. He groaned at the feel of his nose crunching and blood seeping out of his nostrils. He turned and glared at her and snarled, "You'll b dead after this. Your boyfriend isn't coming to save you this time." And he turned back around and turned on the engine and began to drive.

Willow tried to sit up, but he was going far too fast for her currently terrible balance and she found herself just lying there. She heard Logan talking on the phone to someone. She couldn't understand them though as if everything was beginning to sound like rushing water.

Suddenly, her body jerked forward and she moaned as more pain coursed through her.

She heard some kind of commotion, but she was far too out of it to even look up.

Meanwhile, Damon came out of the woods and got a gun from his back pocket and began shooting at Logan. He smirked maliciously down at him, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Damon's smirk grew as he squirmed on the ground, but he turned back to Stefan, "Get her out of here. Do you see Willow in there?"

Stefan picked up Caroline and he looked around and at first he didn't see her when he heard a groan in the back, "Yeah, she's here. I'm gonna take Caroline home and then I'll come back for her."

Damon shook his head, "Don't worry I'll take care of her."

Stefan's brows furrowed, "Are you sure?"

He was growing annoyed with his brother now, "Yes, Stefan. Now go."

Damon heard the sheriff's voice over a phone and he grabbed it and explained to her that Caroline was fine and where he was.

Damon walked over to the boot and opened it. He saw Willow lying on her side, her eyes barely open and Damon grabbed the tire iron that was conveniently there for such an occasion. As the anger bubbled inside him he turned to Logan and brought the tire iron down hard on his chest, Logan cried out in pain and Damon laughed, "That's what you get?" He mimicked him from earlier. His tone became deadly then, "You don't treat women that way. Who the hell raised you?" He spat.

Logan only stared at him in fear and Damon brought the tire iron down again, on his stomach this time and Logan coughed and spluttered.

Sure, he fed off girls but he never beat them. And his anger was increased because it was Willow, he didn't really understand why that much, but he knew she didn't do anything to deserve this.

Damon hit him one last time and this time he coughed up blood. Good.

"Now, were gonna try this one more time. Who turned you?"

He coughed before he answered him, "I told you, I don't know."

Damon examined the tire iron. He had already hit him a few times and he was tempted to hit him again, "This tire iron could take your head clean off. Is that your final answer?" He said in an imitated voice of a game show host and held the tire iron back, ready to swing it down on him.

Logan looked at him in disgust, "How can you side with them?"

Damon glared at him, "I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off, I want you dead."

Logan looked at where Willow was and said, "What about her?"

Damon snarled and hit him in the face with the tire iron, not hard enough to kill him, but enough to get him to not ask bout her. He got the picture pretty quickly.

"Who turned you?" He asked for the billionth time.

And always the same answer, "I don't know!"

Damon shrugged, he wanted him dead anyway, "Oh, well. Then you're screwed." And he swung his arm back, ready to end him.

"Wait! I do know." He yelled holding his hand up.

Damon stopped his swing mid air and scrutinised him, "You're lying."

He got up on his knees and insisted, "You think you're the only one who wants in that tomb, underneath the old church?"

Damon eyed him, "If you're lying to me, I will end you."

"I am not lying. There's another way to break the spell. We can help you." Logan begged. "Meet me at the old church." He instructed as Sheriff Forbes came speeding around the corner.

Desperate to get Katherine back he looked at the car racing toward them and back to Logan, "Take me down. Make it real. Make it look real." And Logan shoved Damon into the car. It probably wasn't the best idea as he heard Willow groan in discomfort. Whoops.

The sheriff ran out of the car just as Logan ran away and demanded, "Where is she?"

"She's fine," Damon groaned, "My brother is taking her home. I'm sorry, sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough."

* * *

The sheriff hadn't noticed Willow in the boot and he wanted her to hurry up and leave so he could heal her. Finally, she did leave to check on Caroline and Damon quickly looked in and saw lying in the same position that she was when he had opened the boot. Except this time her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

"Willow, hey Will. C'mon now." No response. Not even a movement.

Cursing, Damon gently pulled her out and held her bridle style as he sat on the boot of the car. She whimpered and he let out a breath that he hadn't realised that he was holding. Her head and face were badly injured and she had bite marks on her neck and wrists. Jesus, he'd hurt her badly.

Noticing that she was shivering extensively he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her carefully. He needed a place where they had first aid, but he couldn't go to the hospital. They would ask questions that he didn't have the answers to. Knowing his house didn't have anything like that, he decided to guess that Willow's house dead.

He got up and ran to her house in an instant. Then he realised his problem. He hadn't been invited in. For God's sake! Why was the world making it humanely impossible to help the girl in his arms? He looked down at Willow and shook her lightly, she grumbled in response, "Willow, I need you to invite me in so that I can help you."

For a moment he didn't think she heard him, but she managed to croak in "Go on in, Damon." And he broke the lock to the door and stepped inside. Before her family could even notice he went straight to her room. He only knew this because he'd seen her through it this morning when he'd given her keys back.

He laid her gently down on her bed and walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet, rummaging through everything to find the first aid kit. Damon found it right at the back and quickly went back into her bedroom. She hadn't moved from the position that he had laid her down in. Damon knew that he'd have to give her blood even if she didn't like it.

He thought that disinfecting her wounds would be the best thing to do first and she cringed and whimpered at the stinging feeling. Damon really wasn't very good at this sort of thing; it was more of his brother's sort of thing.

She wasn't doing anything now and Damon figured he'd have to force her to drink his blood. He bit into his wrist and opened her mouth and placed his bleeding wrist into her mouth.

Her face immediately distorted with distain and she tried to cough it back up, "Uh-uh, Brown Eyes. This is for your own good." And he stroked her throat to try and help her swallow it. Like she had heard him, she stopped struggling and allowed the blood to go down her throat. Her face was still holding that disgusted look, but she continued to drink. Damon watched her wrists and neck heal and the nasty gash on her face and head. He let her drink a bit more for he was sure that she had a major concussion.

When her thought that she had had enough he took his wrist away and she began to cough heavily. He moved so he was sitting closer to her and was a little confused when she turned and nestled into his lap, still coughing every now and then.

He didn't really know what to do in a situation like this. Stefan would know. He would know if she needed comforting or if she needed rest. Damon just stared at her. She continued to cough though and Damon started (for some unknown reason to him to this day) stroking her hair gently.

It seemed to work and her coughing and shivering had slowed. Damon continued to stroke her hair though. It was so soft, like silk or velvet. He loved it. And his had seemed to have a mind of its own as it continued run its fingers through her brown locks.

But, wait wasn't he supposed to be somewhere? Meeting someone? Logan, yes he had to meet him about getting into the tomb and he reluctantly lifted her head off his lap and gently onto the pillows. She didn't stir so he walked over to her window and opened it. And again he caught the scent of that stalking vampire. God, was he ever gonna go away. Well, he couldn't get into her house so that was a plus. And he rushed to the old church without a second thought.

* * *

**1st Person **

I glared at the vampire who had just jumped out of Willow's window. I had been coming here every night to see her and tonight was no different, until I saw him in the room with her feeding her _his _blood.

This was what I was supposed to do. To sire her. But here this guy was giving her his blood. I felt a snarl build in my chest. She was mine, not his.

I knew who he was as well; Damon Salvatore. The vampire who was obsessed with finding Katherine Pierce who he believed was in the tomb; of course I already knew that this wasn't true. But still, what was he doing with Willow?

Well, the next time I see him in her bedroom, I wouldn't hesitate this time to show myself in front of them both. I wouldn't run and hide; I'd face up to him and claim what was mine.

Yes, I would. Damon Salvatore would never go near Willow Anderson again.

* * *

**So, how'd you like? A very vulnerable Willow here, I personally didn't want to do it, but everyone is vulnerable at some point. Who thinks that Damon seriously needs to admit he's got a soft spot for Willow? I know I do, but he just doesn't want to yet. He's annoying. **

**What about stalking vamp dude? Any body gotten different ideas as to who he is or even changed their minds? And what do you think his true motives are? Really wanna know. Its fun seeing people guess. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	21. Bloodlines Part One

**I has updated! Again… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty One – Bloodlines Part One

When Willow had woken up the next morning she felt like absolute hell. She ached all over, had a throbbing headache and not to mention she felt like she was going to throw up any second.

And to make things worse, she couldn't remember much of last night. She remembered Logan Fell hitting her, but that was it. Nothing else seemed to come to mind. When she had woken up there was a note on her table it read:

_Willow, _

_ Bonnie, Stefan and I came to visit you last night, but you asleep so we left you sp you could get some rest. We're all so glad you're okay; I was going mad with worry when Stefan told me that Logan had taken you. Bonnie was going crazy too when she heard. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, I honestly don't blame her. So glad you're safe. _

_Love Elena, Bonnie and Stefan xoxo _

_P.S Stefan fixed the lock on your door that Damon broke so that your family wouldn't ask questions. _

Her smiled grew everytime she read it. It was nice to have people care about her even, if a psycho vampire had to be the one to show it. She frowned though when she read that Damon had broken the lock on the door. Wondering what the hell he was doing breaking the lock to her house when he hadn't been invited in. **(A/N LOL) **

But Stefan had explained to her down his house that Damon had rescued her from Logan and she'd obviously invited him in and he broke the lock to unlock it so he could heal her of her wounds.

She felt pang of something in her chest. Maybe it was gratefulness? Maybe. Well, she was grateful to Damon for this. Whenever he got back from wherever he was she would thank him.

Before she went down to Stefan's she had been throwing up all morning. Blood was all that she had been throwing up really. Well, Damon's blood. She literally felt like shit. She seemed to have a bad reaction to vampire blood. Or just Damon's and that made her laugh a bit before up-chucking back into the toilet.

After she had had a shower and taken some really strong aspirins to get rid of her headache and sore arms Stefan called and this was how she ended up sitting in Stefan's room messing with his journals.

"Hello." She groaned.

"Um, hey Willow. Look I know this isn't the best time for you and all, but I've been calling Elena and she's not answering her phone. And I've been to her house Jenna says she stayed down Bonnie's. I was-" Stefan rambled, but Willow cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there." She told him.

Stefan didn't want her to worry and said, "No, its okay I can find her I just wanted to know if you'd seen her."

She sighed, "No, Stefan I haven't. I've been asleep and I'm coming over anyway." And she hung up before he could protest.

And that was how they got here. Willow was currently sitting at Stefan's desk reading Stefan's diary. _Jesus, he's got a lot of emotional damage._ But he also spoke of Elena a lot. _Ugh, even more soppy_, she closed it and put it back on his desk.

Stefan was on the phone to Elena and she noted that he was getting a little bit angry. He looked at his phone when the conversation ended and then threw it angrily across the room and Willow raised her eyebrows up at him, "So… How'd it go?"

He didn't answer at first; he just looked at Elena's necklace in his hand, "She's with Damon." His voice was hard.

Willow's nose scrunched up and her only response was, "Oh…"

Stefan began to pace like a caged car and Willow stayed at his desk tapping her fingers on his desk, both trying to think of a way to find Elena and Damon.

Stefan stopped pacing then and pulled out the necklace from his pocket and he looked back at Willow and said, "We could get Bonnie to do a locater spell."

Willow raised her eyebrows, "Really? How would it work?"

He held up Elena's necklace, "As long as you have something that belongs to the person that's missing, you can locate them."

Willow nodded. It didn't really make any sense, but she was willing to go for it, "Bonnie's probably at school. C'mon." And they both left the house and got into Willow's car.

Willow was desperate for cigarette. She just didn't want Stefan to know that she smoked. Oh, well he was gonna find out sooner or later and when she came to a stop light she took out her cigarettes and quickly lit one.

Stefan was seriously worried for Elena. What if Damon hurt her? Or worse? He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He smelt smoke than and turned to his left to see Willow with a cigarette to her lips. His eyes widened in shock and he sucked in a breath and she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and then rolled her eyes, "Look, I didn't want you to see, but I'm in desperate need of one so…"

"You smoke?" He asked incredulously.

Willow looked towards him as if he were stupid, "Duh." And moved her arm out the window and flicked the ashes out the window.

"Why?" He asked.

"Coz I do." She bit back. She'd never been this way to him, but he was getting too nosey and she didn't feel telling him her entire life story. "Just leave it."

He only nodded. He didn't want her to smoke, but he supposed it wasn't like she was doing drugs everyday like Jeremy used to do and he dropped the subject and thought back to Elena.

Willow parked the car and flicked the cigarette away and got out. She saw Stefan's solemn expression and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll be okay. But why did she run away?"

He looked at her and sighed, knowing before hand that she would as pulled the photo out of his jacket pocket. He'd taken the photo out of its metal frame to make it easier to carry and handed it to her slowly.

She took the photo and looked at it. It was a picture of Elena in some 1800s dress. She looked pretty, but as she looked down she saw written in the corner in elegant writing; Katherine Pierce, 1864.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She looked back at Stefan and then back to the picture. She did this a few times until finally managed to stutter, "Oh, my God."

Stefan nodded, "I know, I know it's a little-"

"This is so weird! Why does she look like her?" She practically yelled. People turned and Stefan grabbed her and pulled behind a wall. "Look, I don't know why they look alike. They just do, okay?"

She huffed, "Well I can see why she freaked out." And then she began to think about why Stefan was with her best friend and she became angry, "So, you're dating her just to replace Katherine? Well, I don't think so buddy, coz now you're gonna have to deal with me." And she went into a fighting stance.

Stefan held his hands up but before he could explain to her that that wasn't the case she punched him. Hard.

"Yeah that's right! You think twice next time before you mess with my friends." And she kicked him across the stomach and he stumbled backwards and looked back at her with a bloody nose. She was strong.

He used his vampire speed and got up and blocked her next punch and grabbed her other arm, "I'm not trying to replace Katherine. Trust me I would never do that. I love Elena."

That stopped Willow's struggling and she looked at him. His eyes seemed so honest and didn't hold any lies about his feelings for Elena and she believed him. Stefan let her go and she put her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry I punched you. And kicked you. I have no idea what came over me, I was seeing red."

Stefan wiped the blood away from his face and said, "No, its fine. You were just protecting Elena. Even though you didn't get the whole story first, but I still respect that."

"Good, but sorry." Then she looked at hi, "But if I find that you were lying, I will choke you out. Seriously. You won't even know what hit you. Got it?" She threatened.

Stefan nodded immediately, "Got it."

Then she smiled at him, "Great, lets go and find Bonnie." And she walked away.

Stefan watched her go and shook his head and wiped away any left over blood on his face. How could she be so strong?

* * *

They had both been wondering around the school for ages looking for Bonnie to no avail. They walked past the entrance and saw her walking rather quickly to her car. Willow called her name, "Bonnie! Hey."

Bonnie turned when she heard her friend call her and asked, "Hey, how are you? When Elena told me that a vampire had taken you and hurt you I was so worried."

Willow smiled at her, "I'm good thanks and I read the note." She winked at her best friend.

Bonnie laughed, "I would have too."

"I know. Its coz I'm awesome and you guys couldn't imagine a world where I don't exist." She smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes; she must be okay if she still thought that she was awesome.

"Bonnie, hey." Stefan greeted.

Her face fell when she heard and saw Stefan and she turned and began walking with Willow and Stefan trailing behind her, "Hi." She mumbled

"I, uh, haven't seen you lately apart from at Willow's yesterday and even then you wouldn't speak to me. How are you doing with everything?" Stefan said.

Bonnie looked at him and tried to remind herself that he was the one who saved her, "I'm fine. All's fine."

"Good."

"Yeah. Are you back in school?" Bonnie quickly changed the subject.

Stefan put his hand in his pockets and he answered, "No, actually we came here to find you. I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell."

Bonnie turned around at hearing that and Willow and Stefan stopped, "Stefan, look, I know Elena is okay with all of this, and you too Willow, and I appreciate what you did for me, but I'm not ready to dive into it just yet." She told them both quickly.

"I understand that, but I need your help." He said.

Willow was getting annoyed, the conversation wasn't going anywhere, "Bonnie, Elena is stuck with Damon somewhere and we need your help to find her."

Bonnie gasped and looked at Willow, "Why is she with him?"

Willow raised an eyebrow and didn't really understand why everyone freaked out about the fact that she was with Damon and not that she was in an unknown place, but Willow just shrugged. They didn't have time to explain the whole look-a-like thing.

So Stefan just led them over to a bench that was out of the way and they all sat down and Stefan placed Elena's necklace in front of Bonnie and said, "This is Elena's necklace. I was hoping you could use this to make a connection. I need to know that she's okay."

Bonnie looked at them both with doubt, "How do you guys know I can do this?"

"Because I've know other witches. I've seen what they can do." Stefan told her.

"And because you're Bonnie Bennett and you're awesome." Willow interrupted.

Bonnie smiled lightly at her friend, but it fell after a second, "I'm still new at this."

Stefan shrugged, "Its okay."

Willow nodded in agreement, "Just try."

"Okay." And she picked up the necklace and clasped in her hand and closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Willow moved so nobody could see what they were doing.

After a few seconds though nothing happened and Bonnie opened her eyes and sighed, "There's nothing. Nothings happening. Usually, there's an image or…" She looked behind her and then back at them, "Tell me if anyone's looking." And they both nodded.

She bent down and picked up a leaf and placed it on the desk and placed her hand over the leaf and Willow assumed that she was trying to make it float like the feathers before. Willow liked this trick and watched intently, but nothing happened.

Sighing disappointment she looked at them both and Stefan asked, "What is it?"

"Something's wrong." Bonnie told them and she packed her stuff up and stood up.

Worry fell over Stefan's face and asked quickly, "With Elena?"

Willow shook her head, "I think she's talking about her powers, mate."

Bonnie nodded her head furiously, agreeing with Willow's statement, "With me. There's something wrong with me. I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you." And she ran off.

"Bonnie! Wait!" Willow called, but she had already gotten into her car.

* * *

Elena had her head leant against the car window as Damon tapped his fingers against the wheel and sighed, "So where's my car?"

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother with it." He told her.

"What about that man in the middle of the road? Was he a…" Elena asked.

"From what I could tell." He answered before she could finish. He wondered if this was the vampire that liked to hang around Willow's. He hadn't had a chance to see his face or catch his scent.

Elena looked at him, "You didn't know him?"

Damon and sighed, did she have to ask stupid questions, "Look, if I've never met him, then I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the 'Vamp Bar & Grill.' He smirked at her.

Elena didn't laugh though and he was a little annoyed at that.

Damon drove around a corner and parked in front of a place called 'Bree's Bar'. Elena looked at it, "You brought me to a bar? I'm not old enough. They're not gonna let me in."

But she got out of the car anyway and he jus said, "Sure they will" And he nodded his head for her to follow. She sighed and closed the car door and followed him.

As she walked inside she saw that it was already quite full and followed Damon as he walked towards the bar where a tall woman with curly black hair was cleaning it down. The woman looked up and a smile broke out over her face, "No. No, it can't be. Damon?" And she quickly jumped over the bar and walked towards him, "My honey pie." And then she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Elena went wide eyed and didn't really know what to do.

When they had stopped shoving their tongues down each others throats they sat down at the bar and Bree grabbed a bottle and yelled, "Listen up, everybody. Here's to the man broke my heart, crushed my soul and destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness. Drink up." And she placed two shots in front of Damon and Elena. Elena thought she seemed pretty okay with him ruining her life and all.

Damon and Bree downed their shots and he quickly took Elena's and downed hers too. Bree looked back at Elena, smiled and asked, "So how'd he rope you in?"

Elena watched her as she poured more alcohol into her shot glass, "I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his-"

Bree interrupted him, "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way just enjoy the ride."

Deciding not to argue with her, she changed the subject, "Okay. So how did you two meet?"

Bree laughed, "College."

Elena smiled, she couldn't believe it, "You went to college?"

Damon took his drink and answered, "I've been on a college campus, yes." And he downed it.

Bree began to tell Elena how they met, "About 20 years ago when I was a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret made me love him even more. Because you see I had a little secret of my own that I was just dying to share with somebody."

Elena furrowed her brows and waited for her to say it, but Damon leant over and whispered, "She's a witch." Elena raised her eyebrows and smiled lightly.

Bree smiled at him, "You changed my world, you know."

Damon smirked, "More like I rocked your world."

Bree laughed, "He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a walk-away Joe."

She turned around put her glass down and then turned back to face him and placed her hand on her hip, "So, what is it that you want?"

* * *

**Shoop-da-whoop! So as you can see Willow hasn't gone on this fun little road trip. The reason is I couldn't really make it work with how I wanted things to go and those of you who have read most of my story already will know that I'm really not a major fan of my OC replacing the main character and that I like to do my own thing and think of new things since I have read endless amounts of Damon/OCs where the girl ALWAYS goes with Damon to Georgia. But Damon and Elena will have a little chat about her ;) **

**Also, this whole finding Bree to undo the spell was technically Willow's idea coz she told Damon to go and find another witch that he knew to undo the spell. lol**

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	22. Bloodlines Part Two

**Bleurgh. That is all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two – Bloodlines Part Two

Willow and Stefan had gone back to his after things didn't go so well with Bonnie and were trying to think of another way to find her, but came up with nothing,

Willow was currently looking at Katherine's picture and realised that her last name was Pierce and Elena's was Gilbert. It didn't really make that much sense to her; Elena was a Gilbert and Katherine was a Pierce so how could they be related. "Stefan?" He looked up at her, he looked frustrated, "How are Katherine and Elena related?"

It was a good question that he didn't have the answers to, "I don't know."

Willow leant on the desk, "I think she's safe with Damon and I think rather than worrying about where they are I think we should find out about her family."

He sat there and rested his chin in his hands. Maybe she was right, but Damon was unpredictable and the only reason that she thought that Elena was somewhat safe with him was because he'd rescued her from Logan. It wasn't a good enough reason for him though, but she was right; there was no point in them sitting around trying to think of a way to find Elena and maybe doing something productive maybe a good idea. He nodded and they began to discuss ways in which they would go about finding out about Katherine and Elena's relation to one another.

* * *

"Come on, there's gotta be another way." Damon insisted. He was currently talking to Bree to see if there was another way to get the tomb open. He had clearly taken Willow's advice.

Bree rested her legs on the table and asked, "After all these years, it's still only Katherine? How do you even know she's alive?"

He sighed and looked and stroked her arm with his little finger, "Well, you help me into that tomb and we'll find out."

She looked at his hand on her arm and then moved it, "I already did, 20 years ago, remember? Three easy steps: comet, crystal, spell."

Damon gritted his teeth, "There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal."

Bree shrugged, "That's it, Damon. There's no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?"

Bree only stared at him, "It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute; you can't get into that tomb."

Damon swallowed. He couldn't believe this. No, he wouldn't. There had to be another way, he wasn't about to give up on Katherine.

* * *

Willow had just come back to the Salvatore Boarding house from Elena's house and she handed Stefan Elena's birth certificate. It took her forever to find this piece of paper. She searched through Elena's (hopefully she wouldn't be pissed at her for this), through Jenna's, but made sure not to move anything that much and to keep deadly quiet because Jenna was down stairs and was the one who let her in. Her excuse was that she had left her phone her when she stayed down her house before and needed to find it.

She reluctantly went into her parents' room. She felt awful doing this, rummaging through their things. But she had managed to find it; it was in a box filled with photos of Elena and Jeremy and other family members and a few that she was in when she was about 5 years old.

The birth certificate had made it all the more confusing because it read that Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were her birth parents. If she and Stefan were confused before now they were completely lost.

Willow groaned, "What do we do now?"

An idea came to him, "We could check the hospital records. To check if her mother was ever admitted for any appointments while she was pregnant with Elena."

Willow shrugged, "Fine. But you're going in this time."

He nodded and they left to go to the hospital.

* * *

After Elena had ended her phone call with Stefan, Damon and Elena decided to get some food. They had been talking about how she looked like Katherine and Damon didn't have any answers.

Something else was bothering Elena other than her looking exactly like the Salvatore brother's ex and that was Damon's relationship with Willow. Although she was glad that he had rescued Willow yesterday, she couldn't help but wonder why and decided to voice this, "Why did you save Willow yesterday?"

Damon stopped mid bite of his burger. He was hoping no-one would ask, "I just did. I thought you would be glad, unless you have some weird agenda against Brown Eyes." He raised his eyebrow at her.

Elena rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, I'm glad you did, it's just I don't understand why you did it. You seem to hate everyone."

Damon's brows came together at that, "I don't hate her. I prefer her to everybody else in that town."

"That's because she's like you in the fact that she has an ego the size of this planet." She told him. This was a bit of an exaggeration from Elena, but her friend did have a pretty big ego.

Damon laughed at this. He had heard once of twice tell Elena that she was amazing and the sexiest person around, but Damon believed that she was just joking half of the time.

"So why do you like her?" She asked.

Damon groaned, she was starting to get on his nerves, "I never said I liked her. I just tolerate her. That's it."

Elena raised an eyebrow at him; she didn't believe him, "Really?"

"Yes!" Damon hissed, "Shut up about her. I'm sick of hearing about her."

Elena flinched slightly at his hostility, but continued, "Then why did you give her your blood?"

Damon gritted his teeth and ignored her. The truth was he didn't really have an answer. He just did it in the spur of the moment and the fact that that she had been treated badly by Logan (he hated that bastard; he didn't even show up last night). But he guessed he did like her. After all she seemed to be the most supportive of him trying to get Katherine back, everybody else just told him to forget it and that definitely wasn't going to happen and if it wasn't for Willow he supposed he would have given up too soon. But Bree wasn't giving him any useful answers right now.

* * *

Willow and Stefan had gotten the information needed from the hospital and decided that they would try again with Bonnie. The two of them just walked down from the porch of Bonnie's father's house and Stefan asked, "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Willow thought about it for a moment and nodded, "She spends a lot of time at her grandmother's. I think she's a witch too. She is the one who told Bonnie about witch craft."

"Okay, let's go." And he went to Willow's car with her following. She drove off to Sheila Bennett's house.

Parking in front of it, she remembered spending a lot of time here when she was little. Sheila was good friends with her mother and she would always let her look after Willow with Bonnie.

They walked up the porch and Willow knocked the door and a few seconds later Sheila answered and smiled brightly when she saw Willow, "Hello, Willow, darling. How are you?"

Willow smiled just as brightly back, "Hey, Sheila. I'm great, how are you?"

"Wonderful, dear. What brings you here?"

She looked back at Stefan and looked as if she just realised he was there and then looked at Willow and her face fell serious, "Can I help you?" Mainly to Stefan.

"I'm Stefan, a friend of Bonnie's." And he held his hand out for her to shake and she hesitantly took it. "Her dad told us that she might be here."

Sheila stared at him, "She was. Not anymore."

Stefan asked, "Do you know where she went?"

"No, but you do."

Willow scrunched her nose up, "Okay, confused." And she felt Sheila grab her arm and pull her towards her. When Willow turned to look at her, Sheila's eyes went wide, but she quickly covered it up by turning back to Stefan.

"I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she's scared." She stepped forward, but kept Willow behind her so that now she was in her house, "You know what I am, and yet you offered me your hand. Which means you wanted me to see that I could trust you."

"Can you?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment before saying, "I trust you'll keep her safe. Better be on your way, then. I'm not gonna invite you in. I'm sure you understand why."

Willow was about to leave too, but Sheila took a hold of her hand again, "I want to talk with you." She looked at her then to Stefan and he nodded and walked down the porch and in a second he was gone.

Sheila closed the door and turned to Willow as she turned around to face her as well, "So," Willow began, "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

Sheila stared her down before finally speaking, "You've been having weird dreams lately haven't you?"

She flinched slightly at the mention of her dreams, "I don't know what you're talking about." And she turned on her heal and walked into her living room.

Sheila laughed as she followed her, "Don't play dumb, dear. I sensed it when I touched you. And you need to find out what they mean." And took her hands and lead her to the sofa.

Sheila quickly got back up and went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bowl and candles. "Lay down." Sheila instructed.

Willow looked warily at her, "I don't think-" She stopped mid sentence as she was distracted by the candles suddenly flickering to life. "Ooh, how do you do the whole light show thing?" Willow continued to ask random questions when Sheila dipped her hands in the water and pressed them to her temples and Willow was about to ask what she was doing when she felt herself getting groggy. Her eyes drooped and she fell backwards onto the sofa, completely out of it.

* * *

_Dream _

_Willow coughed violently as she knelt on the ground. Looking around she saw that she was back in the woods again, but noticed that it was the morning due to the light yellowy greyish blur colour in the sky. _

_ She got up slowly and jumped when someone spoke, "Hello." It was the same man with the British accent again. She looked around to where he could be and saw a shadow in the trees. "You've returned." He stated. _

_Willow rubbed her arms and snorted, "Not by my own accord." _

_She heard him laugh deeply, "Yes, it seems." _

_She looked through the trees and said, "Why don't you let me see you?" _

_He hesitated, "I'm not sure that's best idea." _

"_Please." She sounded so vulnerable. She didn't mean to, but she didn't understand why she was having these dreams, "I don't understand anything. The least you can do is let me see you." _

_She heard him sigh and then some twigs snapping and leaves rustling. _

_ As he stepped out she almost wanted to gasp. He had dark slightly curled hair that came to his chin, a defined jaw line and was quite tall. He was also wearing clothes that appeared to be from the 1400s or something. She noticed he was looking her over as well. _

_ But what really made her do a double take were the eyes. She had seen those eyes millions of times when she looked at herself in the mirror. They were her eyes. Her eyes staring straight back at her. She blinked her eyes rapidly and shuddered as a gust of wind blew pas them. _

_ He looked her over. He so badly wanted to pull her towards himself and just hug her and keep her warm. She was beautiful with curly dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders, the same defined jaw line as him and the same eyes. The main difference was her height; she was very short. Obviously from her mother. _

_ Deciding that she needed answered asked, "What's your name?" _

_He looked away and told her, "I can not tell you that." _

_Willow's contorted with annoyance, "Why not?" She demanded. _

_He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, "It's not the best idea for me to give too much away." _

_Confused now, asked, "Give too much away to what?" _

_He looked back at her, "You see. There are things you just can't know yet." _

_She huffed, "Well, I need to call you something." _

_He nodded, "Okay, fair enough." And he began to think of something when he turned to her and asked, "What would you like to call me?" _

_She looked around and began to think. He watched her as she swung her arms around and looked into the sky and asked, "What are two of the letters in your name?" _

_He shifted his feet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he told her two letters in his name, "E and J." He told her. _

_She snapped her fingers, "There! E.J" She clapped her hands together, seeming pretty proud of herself. _

_ "So, _E.J, _why do I keep having these dreams?" She questioned. _

_He had to laugh at the nickname and she glared and he quickly shut up and cleared his throat and walked closer to her and sat down and patted a space next to him. She complied, but sat a few inches away, "You're having them because they are preparing you. That's all I can say for now." _

"_What does that mean?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her and she answered her own question, "Right, you can't give too much away." _

_He nodded, "You're getting it." She laughed and rolled her eyes. _

_But then she became serious, "What happened that time you were with that other man?" _

_He sighed, "He was upset that a woman had betrayed us. We needed her and she turned against us, well him more like it." _

_She nodded understanding, "Betrayal, yeah. I know the feeling. And what was the deal with the wolf?" _

_E.J honestly didn't know the answer to this and his brows furrowed and he shrugged his shoulders, "I do not know. It wasn't supposed to be here." _

_This just made her frustrated, "What do you mean it wasn't supposed to be here? It's my dream, they're not real." _

_He looked at her and understood her frustrating. They were her dreams and she didn't have to deal with this, but she needed to know certain things and be able to recognise him one day, "I understand your frustration, but please bare with me. It will all make sense one day." He looked around then and said, "You're waking up." And he got up and she followed. _

_ "Wait." She said, "Will you always be here?" _

_He looked at her and saw the hidden desperation and hope that he would be and he felt touched and nodded, "Yes, I'll always be here." And she breathed a sigh of relief just as he disappeared. _

_End of Dream _

* * *

Her eyes flashed open and she looked around and saw Sheila looking down at her with concern. She put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Did you get everything you needed for now?"

She looked at her; did she know something, but only nodded when they heard a knock at her door.

They both got up and as they went to the door Willow saw out the window that it was dark. God, how long had she been asleep?

Sheila opened the door to reveal Stefan and Bonnie who had a cut on her head and a badly grazed knee. Bonnie smiled at them both and walked into her Grams open arms. "Well, now look who's returned to battle?" Sheila smiled at her.

She looked at Stefan and asked, "Can I talk to your friend for a moment?" And Bonnie nodded and walked over to Willow and hugged her and they both walked into the living room.

Bonnie looked around at the candles and the bowl of water and asked, "What's been going on?"

Willow looked at them and said warily, "Okay, but please don't judge me, like I'm crazy or something."

Bonnie gave the 'look', the one that said that she would never do that, "I'm a witch Will. I'm in no place to judge." And they both sat down on the sofa.

She took a deep breath and began, "I've been having these weird dreams lately. And I'm always in the woods and this British guy there and he tells me that he's trying to 'prepare' me for something."

Even though Bonnie promised she said she wouldn't think she was crazy, she couldn't help but think it a little bit.

And Willow's face fell, "See, I knew you would think I was a nut job." And she got up to leave.

Bonnie instantly regretted her thoughts and got up and grabbed her arm, "No, Willow wait. I don't think you're crazy. You're my friend I believe me and I want you to be able to come to me when things like this bother you." Willow smiled, grateful and Bonnie pulled her in for a hug, although it was a little awkward.

* * *

Stefan and Willow went back to his place after that and said to Willow, "They have to come back soon, right?"

Willow moaned, "Yes, Stefan. Stop asking." He'd been asking that ever since they got back. She new the reason was because he was anxious to tell her that she was adopted. This was gonna be tough.

He was messing with Elena's necklace and Willow was just sitting by the window staring out when she saw Damon's car park in the drive way. She saw Elena get out, but not Damon. Then she saw him in the window and pointed for her to come and join him. She mouthed "half an hour" and he nodded and drove half. She knew that he had gone to the Grill.

They both turned as they heard footsteps coming into the room. Elena walked in and said, "Hi."

"Hi." Stefan greeted as he got up from his seat and Willow waved. She figured she should stay out of the way for the first half.

They both just stood there for a moment before Elena broke the silence, "You could have told me."

He nodded, "I wanted to tell you."

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes, "You said no more lies, only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you're a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother and that one of my best friends is a witch and the other making friends with that vampire brother."

Willow turned, "Um, no. I just tolerate him." Elena looked at her as she said that; the exact same thing as him. Did they have some weird telepathy between one another?

Ignoring her friend's statement she went back to Stefan, "I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this? This lie, I can not take." Elena had walked around so that she was right in front of him. "What am I to you? Who am I to you?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You are not Katherine." He told her simply. "You are the exact opposite of everything that she was."

"And when did you figure that out?" She demanded. Willow stood up; ready to intervene if need be, "Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

Willow's face turned into one of disgust and covered her ears, "Okay, way too much information." She did not need to know that.

Stefan looked down and shook his head, "Before I met you." Elena and Willow looked at each other. Neither one us knew of this and it seemed kind of creepy, "First day of school when we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena."

She looked even more confused, "Then when was it?"

He took a deep breath, "May 23rd, 2009."

Elena's face fell. It was the day her parents died, "But that was…" Willow had walked up to her now and Elena grabbed her hand. Willow squeezed it.

Stefan interrupted her, "It was the day your parents' car went off the bridge."

Tears were desperate to fall from her eyes, "You were there?"

"Every couple of years, I come back here. To see Zach and see my home. And last spring, I was out in the woods, by Old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged." Elena was crying now and she turned to Willow slightly and Willow rubbed her shoulder gently, "Your dad, he was still conscious. I was able to get to him. But he wouldn't let me help him until I helped you."

Elena gasped, "Oh, my God. When I woke up in the hospital no-one could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

Stefan walked closer to her, "I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't… When I pulled you out I looked at your face and you looked just like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you; I learnt everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, Elena, but I couldn't, I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad and…"

Elena took a deep breath, still processing it all, "Why do I look like her?"

Willow turned Elena so that she was facing her, "Elena, maybe we should take a beat."

Elena took her hand from Willow and looked back to Stefan, "Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?"

Stefan begins to explain, "It didn't make any sense to us. You were Gilbert and she was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too familiar. And then we learned the truth."

When Stefan didn't say it she turned to Willow, asking her to tell her through her teary eyes. Willow took a shaky breath, "You were adopted."

Elena's legs felt like jelly and Stefan helped her walk over to the couch in his room. She couldn't believe it, it was too much to take in, "How do you both know this?"

"Your birth certificate from city records. It says Elena Gilbert Mystic Falls General, but there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant." Stefan explained.

Elena turned her tear stained face to Stefan, "What else do you know?" She croaked.

Stefan took her hands in his, "For us to go any deeper we'd have to look into the Pierce family. And we couldn't do that, it's too much of a risk. If someone found out we were asking about Katherine."

Elena looked down and Willow sat down and told her, "It doesn't change anything, Elena. You're still my best friend. That's all that matters to me." Elena smiled through her tears and rested her head on her shoulder.

Stefan immediately agreed with Willow, "It doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you."

Elena smiled and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Willow, seeing her cue to leave got up and made her way to her door. She turned back and smiled and she saw Stefan mouth to her 'Thank you.' She grinned and winked at him and left the Salvatore Boarding house and drove off to the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Willow walked into the Mystic Grill and looked around. She spotted him at the bar talking to Alaric. "Hey." She greeted him.

Damon turned around and grinned at her, "Didn't think you'd come. Did ya miss me that much?" And he pulled a pouty face.

She laughed humourlessly, "Yeah, that's it. I can't stand a day without you." And she brushed her finger across his chin.

Damon smirked and he noticed from the corner of his eye that the history teacher was watching them. He turned and glared at him and he quickly looked away.

Willow sighed and leant against the bar and asked, "So, why did you want me to come here?"

Damon's smile grew and he told her, "You were right. I found a witch who gave me some new information on how to get the tomb open."

Willow smiled down at him, happy for him, "That's great! What did I tell you? Look at that I'm smart and absolutely gorgeous. Who could ask for more?"

He laughed and feeling in an ecstatic mood got up from his stool picked her up and spun her around. Her laughter was contagious and he automatically joined in.

He put her back down and said, "You are gonna drink with me to celebrate."

Laughing more, she agreed, "Okay, sure." Sitting down on his right and she turned to Alaric and smirked at him, "Oh, hey Mr Saltzman. How are you?"

Alaric nodded to her, "Hi, Willow."

Damon grunted at her to turn her attention back to him and she did, "What?" She leant forward and whispered, "He's kinda cute."

For some reason Damon wasn't too happy with the idea of her finding someone else attractive and he rolled his eyes and bit out, "He's your history teacher for God's sake."

Willow shrugged, "A girl can dream." And she ordered drink.

Damon's face fell completely at that. He didn't want her liking someone else and he didn't understand why.

Willow's happy face disappeared as she thought of Damon getting Katherine back. She would surely kill her and Damon wouldn't do anything to stop her and not only that, but he would leave town too and she didn't want him to go, but she didn't understand why.

* * *

**:D By the way I won't be updating all the time now because I'm back to school tomorrow . But I'll probably do it on weekends.**

**So as you can see neither one likes the idea of the other liking someone else, but just so you know they will both become best friends before they realise that they are in love with the other. So I'd say that would be around season 2. A very long wait. **

**And what do you think of the fact that she fancies Alaric? Too weird? I just figured sometimes students fancy their teachers, but don't worry NO romance will happen between these two.**

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	23. Unpleasantville Part One

**Hi, there :L I managed to write this while I'm ill and home from school. I literally can not walk; it is immense pain when I do. Anybody feel sorry for me? Anyway in Children of the Damned or Fool Me Once Damon is finally gonna learn about Willow's family. I know, took me long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three – Unpleasantville Part One

Willow had gotten home pretty late the other night. It wasn't the fact that she had gotten drunk, not true at all actually. She and Damon had been talking, playing pool, more talking, a game of darts, even more talking, and then they began talking of ways to get Katherine back.

Willow had agreed to allow Damon down to her house so that he could look through her family's journals. She didn't really see how that could help, but apparently it wouldn't hurt to check.

She was up in the attic looking for all her family's journals and stuff. She coughed when she saw all the dust and cob webs. Looking through all the boxes, she finally found it. An old cardboard box that was filled with books, journals and a few family heirlooms.

Picking the box up, she began to climb down the small ladder leading to the attic, but on her way down she lost her footing and slipped. She yelled in fright as she fell and braced herself for the pain that was to come, but it didn't. Instead she felt someone catch her.

Willow looked and saw that it was Damon who caught her and prevented her fall. She sighed in relief, "Thanks." And she looked up at him and he smirked, but didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Willow was beginning to feel awkward with him staring at her all the time and looked down at the box that she had managed to hold onto, only a few books fell out. She cleared her throat, "Yeah, so I found my family's journals and stuff."

Blinking and shaking his head, Damon set her down on the floor and picked up one of the books, "Um, yeah. Great."

She nodded, "C'mon." And she led him into her bedroom.

"Ooh, nice. Very artistic." Damon mused jokingly. Though it was clear, due to the vast amount of canvases, paint brushes and a guitar in the corner. It fit her personality perfectly. Very Willow.

Willow placed the box on her bed and turned to him, "So, hears all the family stuff. Why do you wanna look through the journals?"

Damon walked over to her bed and began looking through the box and answered, "Because that Logan Fell guy said that families passed down journals to their children. I wanna see if somebody wrote something about Emily in here." He told her while rummaging through the box.

Willow remembered something then that she hadn't done, "Um, yeah. I meant to thank you about the whole Logan kidnapping thing. So, thank you." She said, quite awkwardly. She wasn't very good with thanking people.

Damon stopped looking through the boxes for a second and looked at her, "No problem." She had to be the only person in this town who thanked him on anything in this town. He stopped staring at her and went back to looking through the box until he found a load of them at the bottom.

He picked them up and dumped them on her bed, "I'll do half and you do the other." He instructed her.

Willow snorted, "You can't tell me what to do."

Damon raised his eyebrows at her and smirked, "Actually if you didn't have that little necklace I could make you do whatever I wanted."

Her hand stroked her necklace and she smirked back at him, "Yeah, well you're never gonna know again coz I'm never gonna take this off."

Damon rolled his eyes and threw a book at her and she caught it easily and groaned, "But I hate reading."

"Tough." He dead panned and she huffed and sat on her window seat.

Damon picked up one of the books and plopped down onto her bed and began reading David Anderson's journal. He remembered him from back in the day and he was best friends with his father. Damon didn't mind the guy, he never agreed with his father's way of degrading him all the time, but he wasn't a fan of him as Damon was also friends with their son Louis who was sent away after he had had an illegitimate son with a woman that he was madly in love. Louis was never heard of again.

Damon and Willow read and read, but there was nothing in any of the journals about Emily's grimoire. Sighing, Damon grabbed one of the last few diaries that looked quite new and very feminine. He doubted anything about Emily was in here, but it wouldn't hurt to try. He was starting to get annoyed when he had read all the way to April. He was in 1992 now and he thought that maybe just because she wasn't born in the 1800s didn't mean that she didn't know where the grimoire was. He had discovered earlier on that it was Sharon Anderson's diary and everything she wrote mainly consisted of normal boring things and the Founders Council. But when he was about to close the book and give up he saw the date, it was only a few days after Willow's birth in 1992 and he decided to read.

_April 20th, 1992 _

_A baby girl. We have a baby girl. I couldn't be happier and neither could Raven. It's nice to see him want to take care of his little sister. Leanne and Andrew adore her as well, she seems to have a way of making people just love her. _

_Although, I wish Michael was as happy as everybody else. He didn't want anything to do with her. He was upset because we had been trying so hard for another baby for a while and nothing was happening and now we had taken in a child that wasn't his, didn't look like either one of us, she didn't have my eyes or hair and she didn't have his nose or mouth. _

_It was earlier on today when we had everyone around for baby Jason's birthday when I heard a loud rapping on our door. Curious, I answered the door and saw nothing. I thought at first it was some kind of prank pulled by one of the kids in the street when I herd a muffled cry below me. I gasped at what was before me; a baby was lying there wrapped in a blanket and in a basket. I immediately picked her up and called for Michael. Everyone surrounded me and awed and cooed at the baby. We all looked outside to see who would abandon the baby, but we found nothing, but a note stating when she was born and where, but nothing else. _

_She had stunning brown eyes and tuft of dark hair. I named her Willow-May, Michael wasn't interested and he wouldn't even hold her. But I would make her feel like my daughter, like apart of the family. I would be her mother from now on and nothing would change that. _

_Sharon~x _

Damon's eyes widened; Willow was adopted? Her real parents had just left her on the doorstep? Damon looked back up at Willow in shock. Willow felt his eyes on her and she looked up from the journal that she was reading and saw his expression. She raised her eyebrows, "You okay? Did you find anything?"

Damon looked down at the journal and figured now wasn't the best time to tell her that she was adopted. Katherine was his main priority right now, she could wait, "Um, no. It's nothing."

She nodded her head unconvincingly, "Okay. Well, there's nothing in this one. I don't think they knew anything about Emily and her spell book."

Damon nodded and put the journals back, making sure to put Sharon's at the bottom of the box when he heard someone say, "What are you doing?"

Willow snapped, "None of your business."

Michael glared at her, "It is my business to know why you're looking through the journals." He then noticed Damon sitting on her bed and he looked between Willow and him. "Hello, Damon." He greeted.

Damon put on a smile, "Hi, Michael. I was just helping Willow with her history. It is my top subject."

Michael laughed, "Willow and history? Never in a million years. She's a slacker."

Willow was sick of this, "Why did you come in here? Get lost!" She demanded.

He folded his arms, "Don't talk to me like that."

Willow stormed towards the door and spat, "It's my room, so get out!" And she slammed the door in his face.

She groaned loudly and fell against the door, "Is that how he treats you?" Damon asked.

She looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah, he's a dick. I hate him." She didn't like talking about this and immediately changed the subject, "Look, I gotta meet Tyler at the Grill so…"

Damon grimaced, "The jerk that cheated on you?"

Willow stood in front of him, "Yeah, we're friends now."

Damon scoffed, "Yeah, right. After something like this happens you can never be the same again."

Willow folded her arms, "Why do you care?" She questioned.

Damon was about to say something, but he honestly didn't know why he was so bothered by her going off with her ex. It wasn't his problem or business to get involved in and he shrugged, "I don't, it just seems stupid to me, but whatever. You know what I'll drive."

Willow's brows came together as she followed him out of her house to his car, "Okay."

Damon began driving to the Grill when Willow commented, "I love this car."

Damon smirked, "Thanks, do you know what kind of car it is?" He doubted she did.

Willow nodded as she looked out the window, "It's a 1967 chevy camaro. My uncle used to have one before I accidentally crashed it." She grimaced at the memory.

Damon laughed, "You crashed a car?"

Willow looked at him incredulously, "I almost died!" She exclaimed, "I was in hospital longer than Elena was when she had a car crash. And plus it's me so it's not too hard to imagine."

Damon looked at her, "How did you end up crashing it?"

Willow looked back out the window, "You know, I got up set and stuff. Anyway, you know Bonnie isn't going to help you, right?"

Damon noted how she changed to subject and figured he would find out more another time and answered, "I am very persuasive when I wanna be." And he looked at her suggestively.

Willow scoffed and shook her head as they finally arrived at the Grill.

Tyler and Matt were talking when something caught Matt's eye and he raised his eyebrows and patted Tyler's shoulder, "Looks like you've got some competition."

Tyler turned around and his fell when he saw Willow walking in with Damon. She smiled at something he said and pushed him away. Tyler shook his head, "No way in hell."

Matt chuckled, "You're a bit late I think, Ty."

"Shut up." Tyler hissed and walked over to her, "Hey." He greeted and pulled her into a hug.

Willow stiffened and stood there awkwardly, "Um, hey Ty. What's up?"

Tyler pulled away and smiled down at her and slung his arm over her shoulder, "Nothing much, just chatting to Matt, but now we can have some fun now that you're her."

Willow nodded and Damon saw how uncomfortable she looked with his arm over her shoulder and he felt bad for the guy. He was clearly interested in a relationship with her and she didn't want to know. Well, good. She didn't need to hook up with him again; she could get far better guys than this tool.

Damon caught sight of Bonnie in the corner of his eye and said to Willow, "Catch ya later, Brown Eyes." And just to piss Tyler off, he winked at her.

Tyler stiffened and said, "C'mon lets get something to drink."

"Sure." But she shrugged his arm off her shoulder and walked ahead of him.

They sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks and Tyler asked, "So, what's the deal with you and Salvatore?"

Willow stopped mid sip of her drink and looked up through her lashed, "Um, I don't know. Why?"

Tyler tried to seem nonchalant, though it was tough, "You just seemed really pally with him is all."

Willow sighed, "Tyler, I'm allowed to hang out with other guys."

"I know, but Damon Salvatore? Really?"

Willow turned in her seat so that she was facing him fully now, "I can talk and hang out with whoever I want to." He was really starting to annoy her.

Tyler leant back slightly, "I know-"

Willow shook her head, "No, Tyler. Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea now that we're hanging out again. You know what I mean?" She was trying her best to be sympathetic and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tyler smiled and nodded, "C'mon, let's play pool." He tried to seem like it didn't bother him, but he was hurting. But he wasn't gonna give up that easily.

* * *

**Yay! An update :) **

**Oh and the whole Willow being adopted thing I did not copy Elena's story line. I actually began thinking about Weeping Willow a long time ago and the idea of her being adopted popped into my mind before I found out that Elena was adopted. I just never had the courage or a good enough story line as to why dhe was adopted and now I do.**

**So how do you feel about a love triangle between Damon/Willow/Tyler? Do you want any action to happen between Willow and Tyler? Let me know please! **

**All outfits on my profile and a book cover for Weeping Willow and a random Damon/Willow collage I made yesterday when I was at home bored. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	24. Unpleasantville Part Two

**Update again! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four – Unpleasantville Part Two

Willow was standing in front of the mirror brushing off her dress for the 50s dance and smiled at herself in the mirror. It took her forever to find the dress and do her hair and make up. She thought that she had done a pretty good job.

She was about to leave when something caught her attention at the corner of her eye. Willow turned around so that she was facing the window and walked forward and opened it and looked out. Nothing was there. She was sure that she had seen someone, a boy. Looking around outside again, she shook her head and closed her window and left her house and got into her car and drove to the school. Getting out, she inside the school and looked around at the directions and all the students dancing to 1950s music.

She spotted Elena, Bonnie and Caroline together at a table drinking punch. Willow made a move to go and talk to them when Tyler stood in her way, "Hey, Ty."

Tyler smirked down at her, "Hey, Will. Wow, you look great."

Willow smiled and nodded, "Yeah, thanks. So do you."

"Why don't I go and get us some punch?" He asked.

Willow nodded and forced a smile, "Yeah." And he walked off to get them drinks.

Willow walked over to her friends. Tyler was really annoying her lately, she was trying to be a friend to him, but he was making it awfully hard. She sighed when she reached them, "My God, Tyler is driving me insane." She groaned.

Bonnie laughed, "Why?"

Leaning against the table, "I think that he thinks that now that we're hanging out again that we're gonna get back together soon. I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

Caroline sighed, "At least someone wants to be with you."

Bonnie turned to her friend, "It's gonna be okay, he'll see straight soon enough."

Willow looked between them and asked, "Who, Matt? Oh, don't worry Caroline. The boy will see straight sooner or later." Willow reassured her and Caroline smiled gratefully.

Recently, ever since Caroline had begun hanging around with Matt she had become less self centred and the two had managed to form a mutual friendship. Matt had to go out Caroline; he was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was a far nicer person with Matt in her life.

Willow had noticed how unusually quiet Elena and turned to her and mouthed, 'Are you okay?' Elena nodded her head in the direction, wanting Willow to follow and she nodded and followed Elena, "What's going on?" She asked.

Elena sighed, "There's a vampire that's been invited into my house."

Willow raised her eyebrows in surprise, "What? When?"

"Last night. It's the same vampire from when I crashed my car." She explained, "We're gonna get him here tonight."

Willow looked around, "Seriously? Is that smart with all these people?"

Elena shrugged, "It was Damon's idea." And then Stefan came over and Elena linked her arm through Stefan's.

Stefan smiled at her, "Hey, Willow. Nice dress." He complimented.

Willow grinned and twirled in a circle to show off her dress to him, "Thanks, but I knew already that I looked fabulous." She said jokingly and winked at them both and they laughed as they went back to where Bonnie and Caroline, but saw Bonnie walk away from Damon.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked him.

Damon looked to where they walked off to and said, "I don't know."

Stefan held back a laugh and so did Willow, "What'd you say to them?"

Damon sighed, "I was perfectly polite." He turned to Elena, "Elena would you like to dance?"

"I would love too." Elena answered; she surprised Willow and Damon until she said, "Stefan, may I have this dance?"

Willow burst out laughing as they walked onto the dance floor, "Oh, you just got rejected my friend."

Damon looked at her, "Friend?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders and told him, "Just a figure of speech."

Damon smirked down at her, "I guess this is my last chance, so would you like to dance?"

Willow scoffed, "Yeah, right not in a million-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw Tyler was looking for her and she looked back at Damon and smiled, "You know what? I've changed my mind, let's dance." Damon raised his eyebrows and saw Tyler walking towards them and smirked. He was about to make sarcastic comment when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Damon placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to dance to the music, "You know I hate to say it, but I told you so."

Willow looked up at him and asked, "What?"

Damon smirked, "I told you it could never be the same and I was right."

Willow laughed lightly, "Okay, so you were right. He wants something more and I don't think I do."

Damon's brows came together, "You don't think? You must know what you want."

Willow shook her head, "Not with Tyler. It's very stop and go with him. It was fun before, but I don't think I want that now."

"Aah." Damon began, "You want a serious relationship."

Willow looked insulted, "Tyler was my serious relationship. I was with him for a year."

Damon snorted, "Well, I'd love to see your playful relationship."

"You're a jerk." She told him.

He rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't heard that one before." And he spun her around.

Then 'Great Balls of Fire' by 'The Misfits' began to play and Willow grabbed Damon's hands from her waist and shook them by her sides and Damon couldn't help, but laugh, "C'mon. Show me how danced back in the 50s." She insisted.

"Why would I do that?" He smiled down at her, she was so funny.

Willow shrugged, "A) You're Damon and I can see you doing it. B) Why not? C) To show up Stefan."

"No." Damon told her.

Willow pouted and looked up at him with those huge brown eyes and Damon made the mistake of looking into them as she pleaded, "Pwease?"

Damon groaned, "Fine, but just to show up my brother." And Damon twirled outwards and then back into towards his chest and picked her up and then swung her downwards and then back up and dipped her back down and smirked at her amazed expression.

Willow laughed as he pulled her back up, "That was awesome." She laughed and Damon for some reason found himself laughing with her. Her laughter made him laugh. He was still holding pressed against his chest when they heard someone clear their throat.

Damon looked up and Willow looked behind her and saw that it was Tyler. Damon let go of her and told her, "I'm gonna scope out the place." Willow nodded and smiled at him.

Tyler handed her the drink and didn't look at her and Willow stared at him as she said, "Don't be like that, okay?"

Tyler glared down at her, "How can I not when you're dancing with that douchebag?"

Willow shook her head in annoyance, "First of all, it's my life and I can dance with whoever I want to and second, I don't know why you're so upset."

Tyler shook his head as he saw Damon out of the corner of his eye finish his conversation with Mr Saltzman and he looked at the two of them and glared at Tyler. He appeared to be listening as Tyler spat at Willow, "You know, I thought you were different, Will."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"That you're just like every slut in this school." He insulted.

Anger fell over Willow's face and she chucked the punch into Tyler's face and threw the cup at him and hissed, "Fuck you, Tyler! Don't ever talk to me again!" And she stormed off.

Damon walked up to him chuckling to himself, "You deserved that." And patted him on the shoulder and walked off in the direction that Willow had walked off in. He found her pouting in the corner and Damon rolled his eyes and made to walk over to her when Stefan got in front of him, "He's here, Damon."

Damon's face hardened and nodded. This could be the vampire that's also been bothering Willow. When Damon looked though to make sure she was there, she was gone. God damn it!

* * *

Willow was so pissed at Tyler. How could he say something like that to her? She thought that he understood her more than anyone else. Obviously she was wrong. She stayed leaning against the wall when Elena came running towards her, "The vampire is here." She said frantically and grabbed Willow's hand and pulled her out of the dance and down the corridors.

Elena was gripping Willow's hand tightly as they both ran down the corridor. They reached doors that were locked and Willow quickly looked behind her and saw the vampire stalking towards them. He was dresses all in black and he looked menacing as he stalked towards them. Elena stood there when Willow managed to snap out of it and grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her down another hall and they burst through doors and found themselves in the canteen and they ran to the other door on the other side, but found that door locked too. Willow groaned and they both whirled around and saw him push the doors open and suddenly he was in front of them in a flash.

Willow managed to run to her left and Elena tried to move to her right, but the vampire grabbed Elena's hair and pulled her back and Elena screamed. Willow looked around and grabbed a chair and swung it so that it hit him directly on the side of the face. He lost his balance and flung Elena over the table and turned his attention Willow now. The vampire pushed her hard and she fell to the floor as his face changed and he snarled down at her and she looked around, trying to find something to help her, but came up empty.

Suddenly, Willow saw someone's hand come out in front of her and the vampire grunted. Willow looked and saw pencils stuck in his stomach and Willow immediately got up and Elena handed her two pencils and she went to stab him in the neck, but he blocked it by raising his hand but she still managed to stab it through his hand and she grimaced as he looked down at it. Elena stabbed him again with a pencil, but in the neck this time and he fell to his knees in pain and Willow took it as an opportunity to kick him hard in the face. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain as he tried to get up.

Willow and Elena staggered backwards when Elena knocked over a mop. She quickly picked it up and tried to break it with her legs but was having trouble. Willow caught on to her idea quickly and snatched it off Elena and snapped it with her knee and handed one half of the mop to Elena and she kept the other half for herself. She went to stab him in the chest with the broken mop, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it until he heard a sickening snap. Willow cried out in pain and dropped the mop and he flung her across the room.

Willow groaned on the floor and heard Elena scream. Looking up quickly she saw the vampire go to bite, but Stefan flung him across the room. Willow looked up as she felt a presence beside her and it was Damon. He was holding the one half of the mop and held his hands up and told the vampire, "Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

The vampire stared at Damon for a second before he smirked and used his vampire speed to get to Elena, but Damon threw the mop at Stefan and he stabbed the vampire in the stomach.

Damon knelt down beside Willow and saw that she was cradling her wrist and helped her stand up, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Willow nodded, "Yeah, c'mon." And they walked over to where Elena, Stefan and the vampire were.

Stefan stood over him, "Now you feel like talking?"

The vampire gasped through the pain, "Screw you."

Stefan stabbed to wood in further and he groaned, "Wrong answer." Stefan sneered. "Why are you doing this?"

The vampire looked up at him and smirked, "Because it's fun."

Stefan twisted it and he cried out, "What do you want with Elena?" He demanded.

The vampire looked at Elena and answered, "She looks like Katherine."

Willow raised her eyebrows, "Okay, does everyone know Katherine?"

Ignoring her question, Damon asked his own, "You knew Katherine?"

The vampire laughed, "You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

Damon went down to eye level with him, "Tell me how to get into the tomb." Willow rolled her eyes; did everything always have to go back to the tomb?

"No." He answered simply.

Stefan moved forward and shoved the wood in further again, but the pain had become too much for him and he gasped, "The grimoire."

Damon and Willow already knew this and she got the courage to speak, "Tell us where it is."

He didn't answer her and Stefan stabbed him again and Elena looked away, but Willow appeared un-fazed. "Check the journal. The journal. Use Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." The vampire yelled.

Damon stood back up, satisfied with the information and looked at Stefan, "Who else is working with you?" He asked him.

"Who else is there?" Damon demanded.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me."

And Damon nodded for Stefan to do it and he pulled the wood out of his stomach and staked him in the chest and he gasped and fell to the floor, turning grey and his veins appearing all over him.

Elena gasped, "How are you gonna find the others now?"

Damon looked at Elena, "He had to die."

"Bur-" Elena stammered.

"Elena," Stefan began, "he's been invited in."

They all stood around together until they heard a door slam and Stefan told Damon, "Go. I got this." And Damon walked off to deal with the meddling history teacher.

* * *

Willow groaned at the throbbing pain in her right wrist as she walked to her car when she realised she couldn't drive. She sighed as she rested against her car when she felt a presence in front of her, "Hey." She greeted.

Damon asked, "You want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"Um, yeah. Sure, thanks." And she threw him her keys and got in the passenger seat.

Damon turned the key in the ignition and asked, "Is it hurting badly?"

Willow shrugged, "I can handle it." She didn't like to show weakness.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes." His fell, "Crappy night, huh?"

Willow nodded as she rested her head against the window, "The crappiest. Am I a slut?"

Damon knew where this was coming from and he disagreed, "You don't seem like the type to sleep with every guy and that asshole obviously doesn't know what a slut is."

Willow sighed, "I guess you heard."

Damon nodded, "Yep, you gave it to him good."

Willow laughed, "I know, I'm awesome right?"

Damon smirked, "Right." And he parked in front of the hospital.

After she had gotten a cast on it they wanted her to wait a few seconds for her to sign a few things and Willow smiled as she signed the papers, "So, you're finally gonna get Katherine soon."

Damon grinned, "Yep, finally."

Willow finished signing everything and told him, "I wanna help you, of course if you want my help that is."

Damon looked her over. Apart from Stefan who he had known his whole life and who was his brother had only just agreed to help him and this girl that he had only known for a few weeks already wanted to help him. Damon nodded and held his arm open for her to take and she looped her arm through hers and they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

**I think it's safe to say that Willow and Damon are now friends. Finally! Now the next stage is BFFs! **

**Originally Willow was going to help Elena and Stefan, but again I couldn't make it fit with my story so I decided that she would have to go and help Damon. This will help with their bonding. But when do you think Damon is gonna tell Willow that she's adopted? How do you think she's gonna react to Damon lying? **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	25. Children Of The Damned Part One

**Another update. All outfits on my profile. Some flashbacks this time around from Willow's past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five – Children of the Damned Part One

Willow knocked on the Salvatore's boarding house and only waited a few seconds before it opened to reveal Damon. He smirked down at her and said, "C'mon in, Brown Eyes."

"So, why did you call me at 7 o'clock in the morning to come down here?" She was a little aggravated, she needed her sleep.

Damon led her into the living room and told her, "So we can get started on getting the journal and also so that I can mess with my brother and his girlfriend."

Willow couldn't help but perk up at that and Damon smirked when he saw a devious glint glow in her eye.

Damon looked down at her wrist as they made their way up the stairs and he asked, "How's the wrist?"

Willow shrugged, "It's fine, it's not really bothering apart from last night when it got seriously itchy and I had to-"

"Okay, I don't want to know." Damon interrupted.

Damon and Willow reached Stefan's bedroom and what she saw almost made her gag. She didn't want to see her friends after a good nights lovin'. It was just gross, just gross and she looked at Damon and saw the same grossed out look on his face, but she followed suit and sat beside him on the bed.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads." Damon chimed.

Elena and Stefan immediately shot up and tried to cover their bodies, "Damon! Please." Elena's eyes landed on Willow and she pulled the blanket even more to cover herself, "Willow, what the hell?" And Willow waved.

"What are you two doing?" Stefan demanded.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop being smutty."

Stefan propped himself on his elbows and glared at the two of them, "Get out of here."

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." Damon said and grinned when Willow began to laugh.

"Yeah, you guys," She began grinning, "I mean, the only problem would be if you didn't use protection coz we all know how that'll end." Willow ducked at a pillow that had come soaring towards her face.

Elena and Stefan watched the two of them as Willow high fived Damon and the two were laughing hysterically. Oh, no they'd become friends. Stefan and Elena had seen them bonding and knew that she was probably helping him get Katherine back, but she didn't really think they would actually become this close where they would be laughing and joking together. Elena found it odd that Willow was so comfortable with someone she had only met a few weeks back and Stefan was thinking exactly the same thing for Damon.

When the two had finally managed to calm themselves down Damon began to get on to the topic at hand, "Listen. There's some very important business to discuss."

Elena looked at him incredulously, "And it has to be right now?"

Willow moved her wrist that was in a cast and said, "I know right. He woke me up at 7 in the morning. Insanity!"

Damon rolled his eyes at her, "You're a drama queen. Anyway, we have lots to do. Now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal." Elena and Stefan looked at each other.

Willow pretended to write something down on her cast as she asked, "Define 'friend' in your vocabulary." Damon glared at her playfully and she smiled innocently up at him.

He got up off the bed and turned to face them, "So in order to open the tomb we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spell. So first things first since you are Elena _Gilbert, _you're on journal duty."

Elena glared at him, "Since when am I helping?"

Damon shrugged, "Well, Stefan's helping…" He looked at Willow and she smirked.

"And you've taken up residency in Stefan's bed…" She finished.

"Ergo." Damon and Willow said in unison.

Stefan rubbed her leg, "You don't have to do anything that you don't wanna do."

Elena sighed, "I'll look for it today."

Damon turned to Willow and told her, "And you are staying with me just incase they don't have the Gilbert journal and we have to use your expertise to get it."

Willow smirked, "Oh, you mean B&E. Me likey."

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire." Stefan began, "I mean, we're really gonna take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit."

Damon looked towards Willow and she shrugged, "In lieu of any other options." He told him.

Elena sat up and asked, "What exactly is a grimoire anyway?"

Damon answered her, "It's a witch's cookbook."

Stefan decided to explain more as Elena still looked quite confused, "Every spell a witch casts is unique. Every witch would document their work."

Damon nodded, "Yeah. Cookbook."

Willow leant against the pole on Stefan's bed, "What about mystery vamp? The douchebag obviously wasn't working alone so whoever is out there must know who we all are by now." She concluded.

Damon nodded to her in agreement and clapped his hands, "And I don't like that disadvantage. So… Chop-chop." And turned around and saw that Willow was already about to leave. He turned around and began walking backwards, "You know I really like this whole ménage-a-foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." He turned back around as he walked out, "Don't screw it up." He called in a sing-song voice.

Willow and Damon walked down stairs and Willow sighed, "Elena is never gonna forgive me for that."

Damon waved a dismissive hand, "Nah, she'll get over it."

"Mm." Willow mumbled. "But don't you feel bad for your brother, I mean, you do all this stuff to him."

Damon shrugged, "I couldn't care less, it's not my problem if he gets upset."

Willow sighed at him and sat down in the chair as she stared off into nothing as she began to think of her brother. And the thought that came to her was a few days before he disappeared.

_Flashback _

_Willow knocked onto Raven's bedroom door and heard something fall, "Raven?" She called. She had been worried about him lately, ever since Michael had had a 'talk' with him. _

_Suddenly, his door opened and Willow's frown grew as he revealed himself. His hair was dishevelled, circles under his eyes and he was leaning against the door as if he was too tired and mumbled, "What do you want, Willow? I'm busy." _

_Willow snorted, "Yeah, I can see that." _

_Raven groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, "Just go away will you?" _

_Willow shifted on her feet, "What's wrong with you lately?" _

_Willow saw the annoyance over his face and spat, "Get lost, Willow!" And slammed the door in her face and she flinched. Raven had changed into a shell of himself, a person she barely recognised anymore. And it hurt. He was all she had left, her father couldn't give a shit and he did, but now it seemed like he couldn't care less and it broke her heart. She needed to help her brother. _

_End of flashback _

Damon had been trying to find a way to get the journal just in case Elena didn't get it. He was a little apprehensive with believing her and Stefan, but Willow had tried to convince him that he could and Elena wouldn't lie about anything. He had agreed to dinner at Elena's and had asked Willow to come.

Damon decided that he may aswell knock on her door and walk down with her and he waited for her to answer and the door flung open and Willow stormed out, she looked genuinely upset and Michael stated, "You never will earn my respect with the way you're constantly acting."

Willow turned back to face him and hissed, "Yeah, well I never asked for your respect, did I?"

Michael glared at her and seethed, "Good for you, Willow. Because all I ever get from you is disappointment." And he slammed the door shut.

This was exactly how a conversation with his father went and he understood how she felt, "Are you okay?"

Willow looked up at him, but she still had a look full of hatred, but she put on a smile and nodded.

They began walking toward Elena's house slowly and Damon said, "My dad was the same. He thought I was a disappointment."

Willow looked up at him, "How did you deal with it?" She asked timidly.

Damon slung his arm over her shoulder, "I made his life hell."

Willow laughed and nudged him, "I do that already."

Damon knocked on Elena's and Jenna answered with a glass of wine in her hand. She smiled at them both and greeted, "Hi, c'mon in."

They both walked inside and Damon asked, "So, what are we cooking?"

Jenna looked sheepish as she answered, "You do not want me cooking, I'll burn the place down."

Willow smiled, "I'm a decent cook and I would help, but I have a cast." She gestured to the cast that her friends had signed including Damon.

Jenna looked at her in concern and asked, "How did that happen?" She sat on the counter.

Willow sighed, "I fell out of my bed and landed on it wrong."

Damon snorted and walked into the kitchen, "Why don't I cook?"

"Sure." And Damon moved around the kitchen, getting the utensils and ingredients and Willow joined in.

Jenna looked at Willow and began, "I saw you with Tyler at the dance. Everything okay with you two?"

Willow grimaced, "Um, no. He wants something else and I'm trying to let him down easy, but you know." And she got the chopping board out and placed it in front of Damon as he eyed her slightly. Willow smirked and changed the subject, "So, Damon what about you? What girls have you dated?"

Damon looked down at her knowingly and answered, "My father never approved of anyone I dated. Which only made me want them more, of course. What about you?"

Jenna took a sip of her wine and answered, "There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." Willow stiffened at the mention of the vampire that almost killed her and Damon pushed the fruit towards her and she placed them in bowl.

"They ever find him?" Damon asked, "Is he still missing?"

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan." Jenna revealed. "Very untitled that one. Marches to his own drum."

Damon and Willow looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Good to know that they had said he'd left town.

Jenna downed the rest of her wine, "He's Fell," she said, "They're all snooty."

Damon poured some more wine into her class and Willow continued to get the rest of the vegetable into the bowl for later when Damon said without even looking, "Hello, Elena."

Willow didn't seem surprised by this, but Jenna turned around and sure enough Elena was there looking confused, "Hey, where have you been? We're cooking dinner."

Damon looked up and asked, "Is Stefan with you?"

Elena answered, "He'll be here soon."

* * *

Elena was leaning on the counter watching Damon and Willow cook. She would help him with something and he would do the same for her. She didn't really know what they were talking about, but whatever it was it made them both smile. She watched as Damon held the wooden spoon in front of her mouth, offering it to her so that she could taste it and she did. She nodded and smiled in approval and Damon seemed pleased by it.

Elena felt like she was intruding on a moment between two best friends. It didn't make sense to her why Willow was actually okay with being friends with Damon. Elena didn't like it at all.

"Hey, Will. You wanna play a game?" Jeremy called.

Willow looked towards him and saw him pointing to his Xbox and nodded and finished what she was doing and went over and began playing a racing game with him.

Elena waited until the noises of the car on the TV were too loud for Willow to possibly hear she hissed at Damon, "What are you doing?"

Damon looked at her in confusion, "Huh?"

She placed a hand on her hip and insisted, "You know what I'm talking about. Being all friendly with Willow. Well, I'm not stupid; you're probably just using her."

Damon glared at her, "No, I actually find her a decent person. And she's the first person who offered to help me with Katherine."

Elena nodded, understanding now, "Oh, of course. You're just using her until you get your precious Katherine back."

Damon rolled his eyes and ignored her yapping. Willow did warn her that she had a tendency to nag and now he was living through it.

* * *

"You said you had never played before." Jeremy stated because he was currently losing to Damon and a girl with a broken wrist. How sad.

Damon shrugged, "I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes."

Willow snorted, "Like the time you ran me over."

Damon sighed, "Someone's not gonna let than one go, are they?"

Willow simply shook her head and smiled.

Jeremy's cell phone began to ring and he paused the game and reached in his pocket and looked at the caller ID and groaned and declined the call. "Who are you dodging?" Damon asked.

Jeremy kept his eyes on the screen as he answered, "This girl, Anna. She can be, uh, persistent."

"Is she hot?" Damon asked nonchalantly and Willow shoved his shoulder in disgust.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, yeah. But she can be weird."

Damon scoffed, "Pfft. Hot trumps weird. Trust me." Damon smirked down at Willow and nudged her arm.

"Hey!" Willow exclaimed, "Wait, was that an insult or a compliment."

Damon rolled his eyes and placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, "It's a compliment, Brown Eyes."

"Oh, cool. Well, I would say the same about you, but you know." Willow said and laughed at his facial expression. Damon deliberately crashed his car into hers and she cried out, "No! Why?"

"That's what you get." Damon smirked.

Damon decided to listen in on Jenna and Elena's conversation and he joined in at the right time as Jenna whispered, "He is ridiculously hot." And Damon did his lopsided grin and Willow looked at him weirdly.

"Shh." Elena insisted, "He's an ass." And Damon rolled his eyes; of course she would think that.

"He seems cosy with Willow." Jenna said.

Elena sighed, "I know." Damon tilted his head slightly to listen better.

Jenna giggled lightly, "I think it's cute." And Damon grimaced. He wasn't cute. Not with anyone.

The door bell rang then and Damon, Willow and Elena all got up to go to the door and answered it to reveal Stefan. Damon waited expectantly, "Well?" And they all walked outside to talk.

"I don't know where the journal is. Someone must have taken it." Stefan told him.

Damon began to pace on the porch, "Who took it?" He demanded.

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know."

Damon looked back at him, "You know what? It's that teacher. There's something really off with him."

Stefan disagreed, "No. Somebody got to it right before me."

Willow said, "Somebody else must have none it was there."

Stefan looked inside and Damon immediately figured it out and went to walk back inside when Elena called, "Damon, leave him out of it."

Damon raised his hands, "Why? What's the big deal?" And he walked back inside with Willow, Stefan and Elena trailing behind him, "So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy asked, trying to concentrate on his game.

Damon smiled, "Don't ask questions just spill."

Jeremy looked at him, "You're kidding me, right?"

Elena asked him instead, "Did you tell anyone else other than Mr Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" He was starting to get annoyed.

Willow sighed, "Who else did you tell, man?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Just that girl, Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Damon clarified.

"Stop saying that." Willow told him.

Jeremy nodded.

"Who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at Stefan, "That's what I wanna find out. How do you know her?"

Another shrug, "I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

Damon smiled, "Perfect. I'll drive. C'mon Brown Eyes." And he grabbed the arms of both of them and walked out.

When they got there they let Jeremy go and play pool with her and Willow watched as his face fell with shock as he looked back at her and Willow asked, "What is it? Do you know her?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah I do."

* * *

**Another three more chapters and we'll finally be done with getting Katherine out of the tomb (thank God :p) **

**All outfits and stuff on my profile and my friends seem to have this weird idea that Willow and Stefan should have a "moment". Not like the previous Willow and Stefan moments, but like a kiss-your-face-off-then-have-sex-with-you kind of moment. I've told them it'll never happen, but I said that I might right a one shot or something for a joke lol. Do you want me to do a random Willow/Stefan one shot? It won't affect this story, it'll just be a one shot of them both. Maybe there's some underlying feelings just dying to get out lmao. **

**Also there is still going to be a Damon/Willow/Tyler love triangle. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	26. Children Of The Damned Part Two

**Update! And I thought about that Willow/Stefan thing and I've decided not to do it. I have a better idea ;D, but it won't be for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six – Children Of The Damned Part Two

"Let's go." Damon demanded and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Grill.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Willow hissed as he dragged her by her good arm to his car. Damon ignored her and got into the car and Willow sighed and got into the passenger seat. "What's going on?" She asked, "Who was that?"

Damon's face was hard as he answered her through gritted teeth, "I knew her in 1864. She was the daughter of one of the vampires and friends with Katherine."

Willow rubbed her hand against her forehead, "Okay, so do you think that she's trying to get Katherine out too."

Damon shrugged as he drove into a car park where they had shabby looking apartments, "We'll see."

Willow got out and grimaced at the place, "How do you know she stayed here? If I were her I would try and find a nicer place."

They walked inside and Damon sniffed, "Me too, but it's inconspicuous. So no-one would really think to look here."

She nodded, "Fair enough." And she watched him inhale the air again and looked at him like he was from another planet, "What are you doing?"

He continued sniff the air and answered, "Looking for her scent."

"Weird, but whatever. Carry on." She waved her hand and followed him.

Damon found the Anna's apartment, but he smelt something else. His body stiffened when he recognised the vampire's smell, but it was too late as they entered the apartment as the vampire had already attacked and went for Willow. She gasped as he wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"Let her go!" Damon hissed.

The vampire laughed, "Yeah right."

Willow stopped struggling in the vampire's grip. She knew that voice anywhere. The vampire smiled at Damon, "She knows me, don't you bud?" He said as he let go of her neck and she turned around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Shane?" She whispered.

Shane gestured to himself, "In the flesh."

She blinked her eyes rapidly, "But- What?-How?- I don't understand-" Shane suddenly clamped his hand over mouth and pushed her in the corner of the room. He stared at her with those blue-grey eyes that she had missed so much. He smiled lightly down at her and pressed her further against the wall with his body.

Then the lights flashed on they both turned their heads as they heard hissing and grunting. Shane removed his hand from her mouth, but didn't take his eyes off her. Willow looked to see Damon holding Anna against the wall by her throat and she was keeping him back by wrapping her fingers around his throat.

"Okay, I give. Okay." Damon choked.

Damon coughed, "Damn. You're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to find me." Anna breathed.

Willow stayed next to Shane as Damon and Anna began to sort things out. She turned to him and looked him up and down. He hadn't changed really; maybe his hair had grown and become more tousled. He looked paler due to him being a vampire. Of course, the biggest change of all: he was now a vampire.

"You're a vampire." Willow said.

Shane put his hands in his pockets, "Yep."

Willow sighed, "How did this happen to you?" Shane looked down at her and brushed a lock of her out face, but didn't answer her and Willow looked up at him and when he didn't answer her she breathed, "I missed you."

Shane smiled, "I missed you too."

"Brown Eyes, let's go." Damon interrupted.

Willow looked back at him and waved, "See ya."

Shane nodded, "Yeah, see ya." And Damon and Willow left.

Willow walked slowly behind him back to his car and didn't say anything the whole ride until Willow asked, "Where are we going?"

"To my father's grave. He has the grimoire buried with him." Damon answered. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and wondered, "So what's the deal with that pretty boy?"

She sighed, "He'd my friend. I thought that he was in juvie all this time, but obviously not."

"I think he was the vampire who's been stalking you."

Willow's head snapped up, "Why would you think that? Shane would never do that." Who was he to say that? Shane was one of her best friends and she trusted him even as a vampire.

Damon laughed, "Who's the vampire with extra senses? Me, so I know."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Forget it, let's just focus and that spell book."

Damon parked his car in front of the cemetery and they both got out and walked inside the cemetery and went through the woods to the old cemetery and Damon said "I wonder where Elena and my baby bro are?"

Willow noted the suspicion in his voice, "Don't be like that. I know Elena and you can trust her."

Damon saw a fire as they got closer and growled, "Really? Then what's going on over there?"

Willow looked to where he was looking and she too saw a fire and as they got closer she saw Elena and Stefan holding the grimoire with Damon and Stefan's father's grave dug up.

Willow stared at the scene. She had trusted them. Oh, God she had told Damon he could trust them. Willow looked to Damon and saw the hurt all over his face as he spoke, "Well, what do you know?" Elena gasped and shined the light on them both, "This is an interesting turn of events."

Stefan got out of the grave, "I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." He said.

"So am I." Damon spat, "For thinking for even that I could trust you."

Stefan scoffed, "You are not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan's eyes darted to Willow quickly before he went back to his brother.

Damon looked at him incredulously, "Of course I was going to do it by myself because the only one I can count on is _me_!" He snapped. Willow flinched. Then what was she doing here then? She had been the honest one. Damon's mouth curled up into a snarl, "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan."

Silence fell over them as Willow looked to Elena who mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Willow nodded. She understood why she tried to stop him, to protect the town, but still.

"But you," Damon said to Elena, "you had me fooled." And Elena looked away. He looked at Willow and glared, "I bet you were on it too."

Willow looked at him instantly, "What? No, I've been with you all day. How could I?"

"Exactly, a distraction." He hissed.

"No, Damon." Stefan denied, "She had no idea. She was helping you."

Damon looked back at her and looked into those eyes and sure enough there was nothing but honesty.

He sighed and looked back at them, "So, what are you gonna do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip your heart out."

"Damon…" Willow warned.

Stefan shook his head, "You won't kill her."

Damon gave a look to him as if to say 'Wanna bet' and in a flash Damon grabbed Elena and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Damon! No!" Willow cried.

"I can do one better." And he bit into his wrist and shoved it down her throat. She gagged and tried not to swallow the blood, but he forced it down her throat. "Give me the book, Stefan. Or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have vampire girlfriends."

"Let her go first." Stefan begged.

"The book." Damon demanded.

Willow tried to plead with him, "Damon, just let her go." He looked at her and then back to Stefan.

Stefan looked at Willow and Damon and then suddenly Stefan's arm was around her neck. She gasped, but Stefan whispered, "I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna hurt you." She nodded, understanding.

Damon snarled, "That's low, brother."

Stefan glared at him, "I am not gonna let her go or give you the book until she is standing next to me."

"The problem, Stefan, is that I no longer trust that you'll give them back." Damon spat. She glared at Damon, she wasn't his property.

Stefan's voice softened, "You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Damon nodded and Stefan gave the book to Willow and slowly released his arm from around her neck just as Damon let go of Elena. They looked at eachother as they met in the middle and Elena looked her over to see if she was okay and Elena nodded and rubbed the blood from her mouth and then she ran into Stefan's open arms. Willow slowly stood beside Damon, holding the grimoire. Stefan an Elena looked at them once more before they walked off.

She looked at Damon and saw that he was staring off into the distance and she handed the book to him, "This is yours I guess."

Damon nodded and took it and looked back at her. Willow noted the hurt look still on his face and placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly.

Damon took her hand and said quietly, "Let's go." And she nodded.

Damon knew then that maybe now he could trust her. And it felt good to have someone to trust and they walked hand in hand out of the woods.

* * *

**Another done. And don't worry Stefan wasn't going to hurt her at all, he just used her as leverage. **

**One more review till I get 100. :D I feel special. Ooh and Shane has just entered an he's a vamp :o. What part is he gonna play in Willow's life? Let me know. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	27. Fool Me Once Part One

**Yeah, so I wrote a Stefan/Willow oneshot coz I was bored :L. So check it out if you're interested and it was just for a laugh, nothing serious. It was annoying me so I published it coz it wouldn't go away. I warn you though, a very OOC Stefan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven – Fool Me Once Part One

_Dream _

_Willow opened her eyes and looked around and she found herself not in the woods, but in some kind of village. She stayed behind a tree that was there, in case someone saw her. Everyone appeared to be in clothing that she had never seen before and she hadn't seen in years unless she went to a museum. _

_ Willow looked around, trying to find E.J. Her rate picked up when she couldn't see any sign of him. She tried to tell herself to stay calm, but no matter what she said to herself it didn't work, "Willow." She heard to her left. _

_She looked and let out a sigh of relief; it was E.J and he walked towards her and smiled, "You do not have to hide. It is a dream, they will not be bothered." _

_Willow made an o shape with her mouth and walked forward and waved a hand in his face, "I knew that." E.J smirked. _

_But this made Willow confused, "But if this is just a dream, then how are you here and able to interact with me?" _

_They began to walk through the village as he answered her slowly, "Because I am the one controlling them." _

"_If you're the one controlling them then what's the deal with the wolf and that man?" _

_He looked disgruntled when he answered, "That was a lapse of concentration on my part. I apologize, I shouldn't have gotten… distracted." _

_ Willow nodded uncertainly and looked around the village. People were going about their daily business of carrying wooden buckets of water around, bringing back food for their families. What era was this? _

_They walked past a small well and she looked down and asked, "Why do you always make my dreams be in the Middle Ages or something?" _

_His response was a shrug, "Why not?" _

_And she laughed. For the first time with him, she had laughed. This was a breakthrough for him, she needed to like him. _

_He looked down at her said, "So, tell me about yourself." _

_Willow shifted on her feet. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him anything about herself and averted her eyes to looking around, "Um, well, what do you want to know?" _

_E.J looked at where she was looking at and said, "Anything." _

_She sighed, "Um, I have a father that thinks I'm a disappointment, a dead mother, my aunt and cousins hate me and my brother's missing." _

_He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. She was hurting. She wished her family loved her and E.J didn't understand how anyone could hate her. "You will not be sad forever." He told her with such confidence as if he knew that she this would happen. She smiled lightly up at him, feeling good to have someone tell her this. _

Ring, ring… Ring, ring…

Willow's eyes snapped open at the sound of her phone and she looked around hazily. She was back in her bedroom. Ring, ring… Blinking her eyes a few times she turned over and picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID: Incoming call, Stefan Salvatore.

She sighed and answered, "Hello.

"Hey, Willow. Have you seen Elena?" He asked in rushed tone.

"No, I've been sleeping. What's wrong?"

She heard him sigh, "Elena's missing."

Willow sat up straight in her bed, "What? When did this happen?"

"Last night," He replied, "and I've been searching all over town all night."

"Alright, I'll meet you at your house in a half hour." And she hung up before he could say anything.

Getting out of bed she had showered and got dressed. She looked down at her wrist that was still in a cast and wondered if it had healed a bit. She would leave it on there for a while longer before getting it taken off.

Walking out of her room, she wasn't looking where she was going she bumped into someone. She looked up and her face fell, "What?"

Marlene looked her up and down, "Where are you going?"

Shoving her way passed her she deadpanned, "Going to a friends, problem?"

Marlene folded her arms and gave her the stink-eye, "Elena's?"

"No. Move." And she stormed passed her and down the stairs.

"Your uncle has left."

Willow turned around and shrugged her shoulders, "So? Why should I care?"

"You just always manage to drive people away." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world."

Willow scoffed, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't me. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, that because you're such a cold bitch he didn't want to be with you anymore." Willow smirked at the insulted look on her face and left.

As she walked down to her car someone called her name, "Willow!" She groaned and was about to open the door to her car when Tyler's hand slammed down on it and pushed it closed, "Just hold on a sec, I wanna explain."

Willow glared at him, "There is nothing to explain. You made it perfectly clear what you thought the other night."

She moved to get into the car, but he grabbed the wrist that was in a cast and he looked down, "What happened?"

Willow rolled her eyes and pulled her wrist out of his grip, "Don't pretend to care. You already told me that I'm a slut, so you don't have any right to care." Tyler tried to talk but she had managed to push him out of the way and get into her car and drive to the Salvatore's.

* * *

Willow walked up to the door and threw her cigarette away and didn't bother knocking and walked in meeting Stefan as he was about to walk into the living room, "Hey, thanks for coming,"

"She's my friend, of course I'm gonna be here." Willow told him and they both went into the living room.

"Anna took Elena." Stefan stated. Willow walked into the living room to see Damon sitting in a chair reading the grimoire

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon said.

Willow scowled, "Don't be an ass." Damon looked up when he heard her voice and smirked at her.

Stefan walked in front of him, "All night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

Damon didn't look up from the spell book when he sneered, "Well, at least you'll know you'll see her again." Willow stormed towards him and hit him up the side of his head, "Hey!" Damon growled, she only stared coldly at him.

Stefan crouched down in front of him, "Please, what do you know? You were with Anna, you know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

Willow knew too, but she wanted to see if Damon would stop acting like this and tell Stefan where she was, but he only looked at them both and said, "Nope. You van go. Really."

Willow rubbed her face in her hands as Stefan sighed, "You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you." Willow thought that was a little harsh, but he carried on, "But see, I also know that you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

Willow smiled lightly; it was nice to see them sort of acting like brothers, like how she and Raven used to act-only they never tried to kill each other.

Damon stared at him for a second, soaking it all in. He didn't expect him to apologise; it was always his fault for everything and it was nice to have the roles reversed slightly, "Apology accepted." Damon smiled.

Stefan sighed in relief, "So please, just tell me what you know." Damon closed the grimoire and stood up, "It's Elena, Damon. If you know something then tell me." He pleaded.

He stood in front of his brother and said, "I mean this sincerely; I hope Elena dies." And then he walked away, but not before winking at Willow.

Willow sighed and said, "I know where she is."

Stefan whirled around and became slightly aggravated, "You knew and you didn't say anything? Willow."

Willow nodded, "I know, I know. I thought he was gonna tell you, but he didn't. I'm sorry."

Stefan placed both his hands on her shoulders so that she was focused on him, "Willow, don't try and find any good qualities about Damon. You've just witnessed that he doesn't care." She was about to disagree, but interrupted, "C'mon, tell me where Anna lives."  
She nodded and said, "Can I just get my phone real quick, I left in my car." He nodded and she left the boarding house to her car.

She felt something move behind her and she looked, thinking that Damon or Stefan had followed her, but before she could react, someone clamped their hand over her mouth and she smelt something sweet and her world went dark.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you bring her here?" Willow heard a familiar voice as she came back around; Shane.

"She's leverage for Damon. He'll hand over the grimoire when he knows that we have her." A girl insisted. She recognised the voice as Anna's.

"Screw Damon Salvatore!" Shane seethed, "He shouldn't be hanging around her anyway."

A laugh was heard, "Yeah, and you should. Shane you're so unpredictable. Especially when it comes to her." Willow chose now to show that she was awake.

She groaned and she felt someone touched her face and helped her sit up, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Willow nodded and looked around. She noticed she was back at Anna's apartment, "Why am I here?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "You know why. The two girls aren't acting as good leverage right now, but you'll do much better I think." Anna smirked.

Willow crossed her arms as Shane knelt down beside her, "If you think that Damon cares about me then you're very stupid."

Anna glared and blurred in front of her, but then a body was blocking her and Anna growled, "Don't be an idiot, Shane."

Shane stood his ground, "Just leave it."

Anna sighed and turned around to leave instructing, "Make sure she doesn't leave." Willow looked up at him and sighed when another boy came out that she recognised who had graduated last year and Bonnie had said she liked him, "Ben?"

* * *

Anna had just agreed to go to a party with Jeremy, but only because he ha said it was by the old cemetery which was where the tomb was. She walked over to the bench and sat down and waited. When she looked to her left she saw Damon sitting beside her and smirked as Damon remarked, "Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?"

Anna knew then that he had been listening to her conversation with Jeremy as she said, "A party. Right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." She smiled at him.

"I told you, I work alone." Damon insisted.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So, what do you say?"

Damon leant forward, "Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena."

Anna was seriously starting to get annoyed with him, "Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." She got up and then smirked and turned back to face him, "Not to mention Willow Anderson."

This got his interest and his looked at her slightly, "Willow?"

"Yes, and I have no problem with snapping her neck." Anna spat and began to leave.

Damon sighed; this had changed things. No wonder Willow didn't go back inside the house because Anna had taken her. He needed the witch, but he didn't really want Willow to die. He liked her, "Alright, when do you want to do this?"

Anna laughed, "God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women." Damon didn't look at her, "Tonight. After sundown. Meet me at the church." She clarified and turned and left.

Damon stared straight ahead; what was wrong with him? He thought that Katherine was the only woman that mattered in his life. Only now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Willow and Shane were sitting in the corner while Elena and Bonnie were sitting on the beds. "I'm sorry." Shane mumbled for the hundredth time.

Willow sighed, "Stop saying that."

Shane pulled held her hands, "I know, but I am. I wish you didn't have to deal with this."

The two weren't really paying attention to the conversation until Willow heard, "So witches don't have eternal life, right? So you can guys can die."

Bonnie mumbled, "Yeah, we can die."

Willow stood up "Don't even try, buddy."

Ben zipped towards just as Shane stood up and pulled her back by her wrists. Ben hissed, "Is that a challenge."

Willow smirked, "Yeah, it is." And she kneed him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. Bonnie and Elena stared in shock and Shane pulled her further back. He had always loved her feisty personality and her ability to stand up for herself, but maybe now wasn't the time.

He glared up at her just as the door flew open letting a stream of light that burnt Ben's skin and he quickly scurried to a dark space, "Get outside." Stefan instructed.

Elena and Bonnie ran out and Willow turned to Shane and smiled and quickly hugged him before running out too. She met up with Bonnie and Elena and they immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"Who was that with you?" Elena rushed.

She understood why they wouldn't know Shane because she had never introduced them, "Not now, let's just go." She told them just as Stefan met up with them.

* * *

They were currently in Sheila's house when Willow said, "We should help him get Katherine out."

Bonnie looked at her incredulously, "No, he doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

Elena agreed with Willow, "What other choice do we have?"

Everything went silent before Sheila stated, "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl then destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

Stefan nodded, "We still have to get Damon to agree."

Elena shrugged, "He already agreed once."

"Yeah, and then you back stabbed him." Willow mumbled under her breath and Elena glared at her.

"Exactly, so now he's angry." Stefan said.

Willow shook her head, "He's hurting people. Haven't you ever felt it?" They were starting to get on her nerves.

Elena looked at them all, "I think I know what I have to do."

* * *

**Ta-da. Not one of my most favourite chapters, but whatever. Tell me what you think. **

**Outfits on my profile and another random Damon/Willow collage. Does anyone think that Willow is gonna fall for Shane and just ignore Damon and Tyler starting some weird love square or do think that she's not interested that way with him still? Let me know what you think. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	28. Fool Me Once Part Two

**Another update . Just wondering, does anyone find Elena to be extremely whiney? Like I know she was like this in season 2, but now OMG! She needs to shut up. Really driving me insane. And who loves Klaus right now? Personally, I'm lovin' him, freakin' sexy ;D**

**Okay, random Elena rant and Klaus gushing over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight – Fool Me Once Part Two

Willow, Elena and Stefan were currently in the boarding house and Elena had walked into the living room to talk to Damon. Willow and Stefan were sitting by the stairs, well Willow was and Stefan was pacing. Willow wasn't really that worried if Damon would say yes or no to the help they were offering, because if he said no to Elena then she would try.

She was shaken from her day dreaming when Elena came back into the room with a look of disappointment on her face. Stefan went to her and Willow got up, "Is he gonna help?"

Elena sighed, "No, he doesn't trust us." She shook herself and Stefan hugged her.

Willow looked to the doorway of the living room when Damon walked in and looked around at the people in the room. Willow motioned for Stefan and Elena to leave the room so that she could talk to him herself, and they reluctantly complied and left.

Damon stared at her and she did the same, "So… Why don't you want our help?" Willow asked.

Damon groaned and leant against the door, "They stabbed me in the back when I trusted them. They're just gonna do it again."

Willow nodded and walked up to him so that she was standing in front of him, "Okay, fair enough. But what about me? I haven't done anything really to make you think that." Willow began, "I know you're hurting and I know the feeling, trust me. But _I _want to help you and you know you can trust me." Willow took a breath to see if he was and he was staring at her intently and because she wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say next, "And I think we've really gotten to, you know, understand each other. Like I said before, I know the feeling of wanting someone you love back. I'd do anything to have Raven back, but that's not the only reason, I've kind of started to, uh, think of you as a friend and it takes a lot to get into that category. So… yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She wasn't good at expressing herself, she'd always found it difficult.

Damon looked her over and sighed. She had been the only one truly there for him and to be perfectly honest with himself he did think of her as a friend and it was nice. To have someone to trust, someone he could just have a laugh with and take his mind off everything. She was his kindred spirit and it made him feel good. Wanted.

Damon placed the grimoire on the cabinet beside him and closed the gap between the two of them and placed both his hands on the side of her face gently causing her to look up at him with her chocolate brown eyes and he smiled, "Alright. But I'm trusting you with this."

Willow nodded, slightly mesmerised by his ice blue eyes, "I know. It'll be okay."

Damon stared into her beautiful brown eyes and could see nothing but the truth from her. Pulling himself out of his reverie he walked around her and she followed grabbing the grimoire and they both left to go find Elena, Stefan and Bonnie so that they could open the tomb and finally release Katherine.

It was night time now and Willow, Damon and Elena were walking through the party that was going on in the graveyard so that they could meet up with Bonnie, Stefan and Sheila and open the tomb.

Elena groaned, "The Duke party. I forgot, I hope they stay clear of the church."

"Your hope not mine." Damon retorted.

Willow glared at him, "Shut up. And stop being a dick." Damon snorted and flung his arm over her shoulders and she playfully shoved him lightly.

"Could you two not do this now?" Elena hissed. She was acting like a parent looking after two children.

Willow sighed and looked around and Damon said, "Stop complaining, we haven't done anything wrong yet."

_Yes you have. _Elena thought, _You've stolen my best friend. _

Matt walked up to them with Caroline by his side and greeted, "Elena, Will, hey."

"Elena, oh my God. Where have you been?" Caroline said. Caroline looked to Damon and saw his arm around Willow and quickly intertwined her fingers with Matt's.

Damon tightened his grip on Willow, "Long story, no time to tell it." Damon smirked at her.

Caroline glared at him, "I wasn't talking to you." She seethed.

"Sure you were." Damon answered back.

Interrupting, Matt introduced himself to Damon, "We haven't met. I'm Matt." And he held his hand put for him to shake.

Damon stared at it for a second before saying, "Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." He turned to Elena and grabbed her arm and told the two girls, "We're going that way."

Elena looked back at them and said, "I'm sorry you guys."

Elena ripped her arm from his grip and snapped, "Do you always have to be such an asshole?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't have to be, I just choose to be."

Willow sighed and continued walking through the woods and began to think. She knew that Damon would leave with Katherine after this and she knew that she would miss him. He had become someone she had grown extremely fond of him. She was surprised how much she liked having him in her life. It was bothering her though what Katherine would do when she got out and so looked to Damon for the answers, "What will you do when you get Katherine?" She wanted to know if he would leave, she hoped he would stay.

Damon looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Leave. Why?"

She frowned a little. She was hoping that that wasn't going to be the answer, but she supposed he would. She quickly covered up the truth by saying, "I was just worried that Katherine would go on a murderous rampage and kill everybody in the town including me."

Damon laughed a little and ruffled her and she slapped his hand away. He fell serious then and told her, "I'll make sure she doesn't kill you. As a thank you."

Willow smiled at him lightly, "Awe, I'm weirdly touched. Thanks."

Damon snickered and shoved her lightly and she did it back. And they went back to their playful banter.

Elena always felt excluded when Damon and Willow were together. Like she wasn't even there. It annoyed her sometimes and she didn't like the fact that Willow had actually become friends with the vampire. Although, she couldn't deny that she liked seeing Willow this happy and she always felt like the bad guy whenever she had bad thoughts about Willow being friends with him. But he only wanted Katherine and when he got her back Willow would be nothing more than a distant memory.

The three of them walked into a clearing and saw Sheila, Bonnie and Stefan. Damon whistled and they turned around, "Brother. Witches." He smirked.

Willow and Elena walked to the three of them as Stefan out his arm around Elena and asked, "Are you okay?"

Elena sighed, "I just wanna get this over with. Are we ready?"

"I guess so." Bonnie replied hesitantly. And with that they all walked down the steps to the tomb and Sheila began lighting the torches as Willow, Damon, Stefan and Elena stood off to the side, "Air." Sheila walked over to another torch and lit it, "Earth." And then she walked over to the final one, "Fire."

Bonnie then held up a bottle of water, "Water." And Sheila took it and began tipping it around the torches and Willow snorted.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena questioned, a little confused. She seemed to be thinking the same thing as Willow.

Sheila continued to pour the water and looked up at her, "As opposed to what?"

Elena looked at her, "I just figured it would have to be blessed or mystical or something."

Sheila smiled knowingly at her. Everybody always thought that.

Damon then took out a bag of some sort from his jacket and Willow looked at it curiously. Stefan asked what she was thinking and shone a torch on it, "What's that?"

"It's for Katherine." He told them, "Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl is offering up a vein to tap." Nobody answered him and he smirked, "No? How about you, Brown Eyes?"

Willow scoffed, "I've been helping you with this all along, so I'm not feeding your zombified girlfriend." Damon grinned at her.

Damon leant over to Stefan and whispered, "Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan nodded, "I can't wait to get rid of you." He admitted and Damon pulled his lopsided grin at him.

"We're ready." Bonnie told them.

Bonnie and Sheila began chanting in some kind of foreign language that nobody could understand. Damon looked back at them and asked, "What are they saying?"

Stefan watched them, "Sounds Latin."

"I don't think its Latin." Elena disagreed.

"Well, then what is it then?" Willow questioned her.

Elena turned to her and shrugged, "I don't know, just not Latin."

Willow's brows came together, "So how do you know it's not Latin?"

Elena groaned, "It just isn't, okay. Will you stop asking questions?"

Willow raised her hands in surrender, "No need to get snappy with me."

The chanting carried on for another five minutes until the torches suddenly grew and became fiercer. Elena gripped Stefan's arm as Willow took a step back and Damon stood in front of her slightly, "What's happening?" Elena asked fearfully. Then a crashing sound was heard and they all looked to see the tomb's stone door open.

"It worked." Bonnie stated.

Sheila smirked, "Well, of course it worked."

Damon stared at the tomb entrance and turned back to Stefan, "Don't you have some fires to build?"

Stefan looked back to Elena and told her, "I'm gonna go and get the gasoline. I'll be right back."

"I'll help." Willow said and followed him up the steps.

The two of them walked over to where the flame thrower was and the gasoline. Wherever they got this thing, she wanted to know. Willow went to pick up the gasoline when she heard a voice that she instantly recognised, "Dark down there?"

They both looked up and saw Ben and Shane standing there with Jeremy lying in front of them, "I thought I told you both to leave." Stefan said.

"I considered it." Ben started, "And then I thought 'screw you'." He smirked at them both.

Willow looked at Shane and he smiled at her sadly. Why was he involved in this? How exactly had he gotten involved in this?

"Hey, hero." Anna called and Willow and Stefan looked behind them. "I'm going down there to get my mother."

Willow walked towards her slightly, "I don't think that's the best idea."

Anna just smirked at her, "Well, Ben and Shane are about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice." And they both looked towards Shane, Ben and Jeremy and then heard a quiet wind blow passed them and looked at where Anna was, but she was gone.

Stefan and Ben seemed to have some kind of stare down and Willow just looked at Shane with disappointment, "Do you really think that she cares about you? Hmm? You're disposable." Stefan asked them.

"I don't care." Ben replied as Shane stayed quiet, "She already gave me what I want."

Stefan laughed lightly, "You gonna say, uh, 'eternal life?' You really that stupid?" Willow couldn't help but snicker at this.

Shane moved around slightly so that he was at the corner, between Ben and Willow and Stefan as Ben laughed, "You know, I've heard about you." He began as he walked over Jeremy's body and walked toward them slowly. Shane moved slightly closer as well, "You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me." And suddenly he moved to charge at them both and Shane immediately stood in front of Willow in a protective stance, but Stefan quickly flipped him over with ease.

Ben got back up about to attack them again when Willow grabbed the torch from the flamethrower and called, "Stefan!"

And he turned and caught the torch as she threw it at him and Ben growled, "Is that all you got?"

"No." Stefan answered simply, "I got this." And he turned on the flame thrower and aimed at him and he immediately caught on fire and cried out. Ben began to roll around on the floor, trying to subdue the burning when he randomly just stopped rolling around and his cries stopped and he laid still.

Stefan turned the torch to Shane and was about to burn him too and Shane's eyes widened when Willow stood in front of him "No, don't." Stefan immediately removed his fingers from the switch that would bring out the fire as his friend stood in front of the young vampire.

He stared at Shane for long moment when Shane said, "I'm sorry about all of this. I'll leave Jeremy alone, I swear." Stefan eyed him for a moment before he nodded his head and Shane whispered to Willow, "I'll be seeing you." And in a flash he was gone.

"Who is that?" Stefan questioned.

Willow sighed, "An old friend who's been turned into a vampire. Look, we can't worry about that now. C'mon."

He nodded and they both ran down to the tomb and saw Bonnie and Sheila, but no sign of Elena, "Where's Elena?"

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie told them.

"What?" Willow exclaimed.

Stefan moved to go inside the tomb when Sheila grabbed his arm and he turned back to her, "Stefan, if you go in there you won't come out."

Stefan looked to Bonnie and then back to Sheila, "What did you do?"

Sheila began to explain, "Opening the door didn't remove the seal. It just opened the door."

"What's the seal?" He asked as Willow walked towards the tomb door still listening.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out." She told him.

Willow didn't hear the rest after that. Damon couldn't come out; Elena could as she was human. Elena would be okay, but Damon wouldn't. She wouldn't leave him in there and she took off into the tomb. She heard them all calling her name, but she didn't pay attention to them, she had to find him and Elena.

She turned on her torch when she saw Stefan, "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Willow stood her ground, "Helping my friends. So come on." And she pushed passed him when they heard a scream; Elena. And they both took off to find her and when they did they saw Anna feeding a vampire Elena's blood, most probably Anna's mother.

"Let her go!" Stefan yelled and he pulled Anna away from Elena and lifted her up. Willow checked her friend over and asked, "Are you okay?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Stefan pushed Elena and Willow towards the way they came, "Go, go. I'm right behind you."

Willow pushed Elena in the direction and insisted, "You go. I need to find Damon."

"What? No." Elena cried.

"I'll be okay. Just go." Willow demanded and turned around and ran back down passed Anna, Stefan and her zombie mother. She shone her torch on every inch of the cave as she stumbled and tripped. She hoped now that Stefan was in here Bonnie would at least try and get the seal down because she knew that Bonnie liked and trusted Stefan.

She continued to search when she heard voices, "She's not worth it!"

"No!" She recognised it as Damon's.

Willow quickly ran to them, "Damon, please. We have to go." Willow begged him.

Damon stared at her for a moment before he shrugged Stefan off his shoulder and followed, placing his hand on Willow's back as they quickly ran out of the tomb.

It closed on them as soon they got out and Elena ran to Stefan, wrapping her arms around him and then running to Willow. Willow patted her back as she breathed heavily. Smoking wasn't helping, obviously.

Willow looked to her right to see Damon looking heartbroken. Katherine wasn't there. How could she not be? It didn't make sense. Elena pulled Willow up the steps so that they were now out of the tomb and ran to Jeremy. He coughed and looked around as Elena stroked his hair and Willow sighed in relief.

Willow turned around to see Damon staring at the ground. Willow walked towards him slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, but she felt him shake slightly. Willow looked him over one last time before she pulled him in for a hug and whispered, "I am so sorry." He didn't hug her back, but she didn't mind. She just wanted him to know that she was there for him no matter what.

* * *

"Do you want me to go to yours? Cause I can if you want." Willow asked Bonnie over the phone.

"No, it's okay." Bonnie replied. "Elena's here helping."

Willow nodded to herself, "Well, okay. Tell your Grams I hope she's okay."

Bonnie smiled to herself, "I will thanks." And she hung up.

Willow sighed and rested her head on the seat of her car. Tonight had been a bust. Katherine somehow wasn't in the tomb and now Bonnie's Grams wasn't feeling so good. Wonderful. Willow thought about Damon and how heartbroken her must be and decided that she would go to their house. She turned the engine on and drove to their house. When she got there she just opened the door and walked in. Stefan saw her and she nodded to him. He was about to ask what she was doing her when she walked into the living room and found Damon sitting in front of the fire. She walked slowly to the sofa and sat next to him. He didn't turn or acknowledge her presence; he just stared expressionlessly into the fire. Willow sat there for a few moments and watched the flames move about when she scooted closer to him and looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder and her other hand held his. He gripped it tightly and she made comforting circles with her thumb on his hand.

She wasn't there and she never wanted him. She didn't look for him, she didn't care for him. His heart had been ripped out and stamped on a thousand times and it hurt like hell. But he had this girl next to him who had brown eyes and she was holding his hand and he was grateful for it.

It was deathly silent; nothing but the sounds of the flames licking and flickering against one another and Willow's breathing. There were no words to be said so the two of them sat there and just watched the flames.

* * *

… **It's done! Getting Katherine out of the tomb is over and done with. Finally! Now I can concentrate on other things. **

**Anyway, I was very sad writing this . Poor Damon. And I know I said that I hated Willow replacing Elena, but there was just no other way of doing it. But hey, Elena still spoke to Damon, he just wasn't interested ;). Now it's time for some weird looking love square between Damon/Shane/Willow/Tyler. Shoop-da-whoop. By the way,, not every guy who meets Willow just falls in love with her, she isn't like that amazing. **

**Also I don't hate Elena and the whole thing before was me ranting and the thing where she says that Damon is stealing her best friend, thats just Elena feeling a bit jealous and left out, basically the third wheel. I'm sure a few people have felt this before, so don't hate me. But seriously, Elena is annoying me as of right now in season 3.**

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	29. A Few Good Men Part One

**Helloooooooo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine – A Few Good Men Part One

It had been two days since the tomb incident and in those two days Sheila's funeral happened. Bonnie was so heartbroken and Willow felt awful that she wasn't there for her when her Grams died, but she didn't find out about it until the next day and she had spent the entire night at the Salvatore's.

Anyway, Bonnie had decided to leave town for a while to clear her head and spend time with her family. Willow had waved her off and called her the next day and wished her and her family the best.

Willow had been asked by Elena earlier over the phone to go down her house as she wanted to talk to her about something. Willow opened the door to leave when standing there was her Aunt Leanne, Uncle Andrew and her cousin Jason Cooper. A huge smile spread across her face as she started to laugh, "Oh, my God. What are you guys doing here?"

Leanne grinned happily back at her as she spoke in her strong southern accent, "Well, hello to you too. I take it you're glad to see us?"

"Duh! Get in here." And they all walked in side and Andrew flung his arm over her shoulder and Jason wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We have some good news for you." Andrew said, smiling down at her.

Willow looked at them all, waiting for one of them to tell her the news. Jason was the one to give her what she wanted, "We're no longer living in Florida anymore."

Willow eyes widened and if it were possible her smile got even larger, "You've moved here."

Leanne laughed, "Yep, we have."

"Just down the road too." Andrew explained.

Willow squealed in delight and flung her arms around Jason's neck and he swung her around.

She couldn't be happier right now. She had missed them so much it was unbelievable, but she had. And also, she needed this; family that loved her and wanted her around. Not like her father's side who hated her with a fiery passion.

Willow pulled back from him, still beaming at them all, "So, why did you move?"

Andrew shifted his feet uncomfortably at the question, but Leanne answered immediately, "Because we missed you girl!"

"So true. I needed your opinion on guys." Jason laughed.

Willow smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Leanne clapped her hands together, "Okay, we understand if you've got things to do, so we'll get back home and un-pack."

Willow nodded, but remembered about the event tonight, "Hey, why don't you come to this fundraiser thing tonight? It's basically auctioning off 'bachelors' to desperate women." She concluded to them.

Leanne and Jason nodded eagerly, "Sure, sounds like fun. I wanna see what this town has to offer anyway." Jason smirked.

Leanne and Jason left, but Andrew stayed behind and hugged her and she returned it, "It's good to see you kid."

"You too." She breathed. And he left then and they waved as they drove off to their new house.

Willow laughed to herself as she skipped down to Elena's house. She knocked the door and smiled when Jeremy opened it, "Oh, hey Willow. How's it going?"

"It's going great actually." Willow chirped.

Jeremy chuckled, "Well, that's a good sign. Elena's up stairs with Stefan." Willow nodded and patted him on the shoulder and ascended the stairs to Elena's room.

Willow opened the door and announced, "I have arrived." Elena and Stefan turned to look at her and Stefan was the first to chuckle. Elena rolled her eyes and turned back to what she was doing, "Whoa, what's gotten your panties in a twist?"

Elena sighed and turned back around, "My birth mother."

Willow's chipper mood disappeared slightly and she walked forward slightly, "Oh, what about her?"

"Her name was Isobel Flemming and that she used to be friends with this Trudie Peterson." And she handed a piece of paper to her that had Trudie's address on it.

But something caught Willow's attention, "Wait, was?"

Elena looked away and pretended to look like she was doing something so Stefan explained, "She died."

Willow frowned and walked over to Elena. She knew that asking her if she was okay a stupid question and just said, "Are you gonna go and see this Trudie person? Coz I or Stefan can go with you if you like."

Stefan nodded in agreement and walked next to Willow, "If you wanna talk to her."

Elena shrugged and walked passed them, "I don't know, I, I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person that means that my birth mother is dead. And I don't know if I can handle that." Willow rubbed her shoulder gentle.

Stefan looked to the ground before he began, "Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

Elena shook her head, "Just that she was killed that the case was never solved. You knew that already?"

Stefan nodded as Willow had managed to figure out that Isobel was Alaric's dead wife. Weird, "The night at the school when he attacked me he told me things about her death."

"Well-" Elena interrupted.

Stefan took her hands in his, "No, no, no. It's not possible. The coincidences. It's too much."

Willow slung her arm around Elena, "Yeah, its way too freaky. And like I said before: if you want one of us to go with you to see her, then don't hesitate." Stefan nodded with her.

Elena smiled at her friend and boyfriend in appreciation, "I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet." And Stefan pulled Elena for a hug while Willow stood there idly. Elena looked at her friend and laughed, "Get in here." Willow was suddenly pulled into the hug by Elena and they both wrapped their arms around her.

After a few minutes of talking Stefan asked Willow, "Do you mind coming with me to check on Damon?" Willow agreed immediately and they said goodbye to Elena after he explained that he wanted to see Damon.

The two left and Willow got her car and drove to the Salvatore's. It was silent while Willow drove and smoked her cigarette. She broke it by asking, "So, how is he?"

Stefan rubbed his forehead with his thumb, "Bad. He's trying to hide it, but it's obvious."

Willow tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "How could someone be so heartless?" Willow hissed.

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know."

Willow parked the car in their drive way and they got out and entered the house. The house was blasting with music and Willow sighed. Stefan turned to her before they walked into the living room, "I have to warn you that this could be quite bad."

Willow looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "What? I bet you any money that he's got a bunch of sority girls in there." And she walked in with Stefan following.

And she was right; a few girls were dancing to the music with bite marks all over them. Damon was currently chewing on the neck of a girl as he swayed them both to the beat. Stefan turned the lights on and Damon winced and looked up and groaned, "No. Buzzkill Bob." He noticed Willow standing in front of him and let the girl rest against his chest and smirked, "Hey, Gorgeous. Thanks for the advice."

Willow cringed as Stefan looked at her, "Advice?"

Willow laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, I may have convinced him that getting drunk was a good way to, you know, distract him."

Stefan groaned as he walked over to the stereo and turned the music off.

"Greetings." Damon grumbled.

"Can we talk?" Stefan suggested.

Damon slurred, "Yeah."

Stefan pointed to the girls, "Without the Tri-Delts?"

Damon grinned at him, "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." Damon looked to Willow and stared at her drunkenly as he murmured, "They're really good at keeping secrets." And the girl giggled.

Willow looked between the two of them and decided she would leave them to talk alone, "I'll go and make some coffee." And she walked off into the kitchen while Damon's eyes followed her.

Damon let the girl go and he picked up a bottle of alcohol and stumbled over to his brother, "You and Brown Eyes are worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Damon rambled, "I spent the last 145 years with one goal: Get in that tomb. And I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell?" Stefan looked away as he leaned closer as he stank of alcohol. He was about to say something, but Damon continued, "You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan because I can do whatever the hell I want." And Damon looked over to Willow who was handing out coffee to the girls.

Stefan looked to her too, "That's kind of what I'm afraid of."

Damon chuckled, "Relax. I haven't killed anyone in, phew, too long."

"Those girls?"

Damon sighed, "Will end up in their dorm. With headaches. Think they blacked out. Business as usual." Damon shoved the bottle to Stefan, "Predictably, you didn't pull me over for a pep talk. So drink up. Spill it, brother."

Stefan took the bottle and cleared his throat, "There was a woman who you may have known a few years back named Isobel, in North Carolina at Duke."

Damon groaned, he already had a headache, "You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" He didn't want to have to think about them. Particularly one woman.

"You killed her." Stefan stated.

Damon shrugged, "What's your point?"

"I just wanna know if you remember anything about her." Stefan explained.

Damon hung his head back, "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, Stefan."

Stefan shrugged, "Well, think hard. It's important."

Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Nothing is important. Not anymore." He patted his shoulder and was about to leave before he remembered something in his drunken haze and he couldn't help but blurt it out, "By the way, did you know that Willow is adopted just like Elena is. Weird right?"

Stefan's face filled with shock, "What? How do you know?"

Damon laughed, "Read it in her 'mothers' journal. Yeah, a good read that was. Anyway, great chat. Now, I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief. Which I'm sure you'll understand." He backed up and said, "TTFN, said the Tri-Delt."

Stefan watched him sit back down and decided that it would be okay to leave her with him. He wouldn't hurt her and he left.

Willow looked up at him and asked, "What was that about?"

Damon slumped on the sofa next to a girl who was passed out, "My brother is just worrying about me." He closed his eyes for a second before he opened his right eye, "What are you doing here?"

Willow shrugged, "Stefan asked me to come." He felt a little disgruntled that she had only come because Stefan had asked her to, "But mostly coz I wanted to see how you were doing." She mumbled. And Damon felt slightly better at this, his disgruntlement leaving him.

"So, do you wanna talk yet?" Willow asked.

Damon huffed and looked away from her, "What I wanna do is got to the Grill."

She stood up, "Okay, I'm coming if you don't mind."

He smirked, "Nope. He answered simply."

Willow nodded, "Get rid of the girls and shower then."

He stood up, "Fine."

She kicked his butt as he walked passed her and he glared playfully down at her and she smiled innocently.

* * *

Damon and Willow walked into the Mystic Grill and went to the bar. Tyler looked up from his game of pool when he saw her and gritted his teeth as he saw who she was with. They both sat down at the bar near Alaric as Damon ordered, "Bourbon." Damon looked at the teacher as the bar tender poured his drink, "Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?" Willow smacked his arm, "Why?"

"You don't talk to people like that." Willow snapped.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. You're just saying that coz you think he's hot."

But Alaric answered anyway, "It's, uh, more fun with a buzz."

Damon agreed, "Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing."

Willow sighed, "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Damon asked.

She eyed him weirdly, "To the moon, where do you think I'm going? I gotta take a waz." Damon snorted at her sarcasm and she got up and went to the girls toilets.

Willow walked into the toilet and watched her hands and looked at herself in the mirror, checking her make up and hair. She was only in the Grill with Damon because he still didn't want to talk about what Katherine did to him and she wasn't gonna force it out of him, she'd wait until he was ready.

She walked back out of the bathroom and saw him talking to Liz Forbes. She was about to walk back over to them when she bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry." She looked up to see who it was and glared, "Leave me alone, Tyler."

"No, I just wanna talk." Tyler insisted.

She went to walk around him, "Well, I don't. Now move." She snapped at him.

Damon had just agreed to be a bachelor for the fundraiser. He didn't really know why, but he supposed he needed someone to take his mind off of the numbing pain that he was currently feeling even though Willow was doing her best to help him. It had been a few minutes since she went to the bathroom and looked to the toilets, but didn't see her. He listened around the restaurant and he heard her voice and that Tyler punk. Damon turned his head to the sound of their voices and saw him harassing her and blocking her way. Damon was seriously annoyed with this tool, he really didn't know how to treat a woman and he had already spoken to Willow like she was something he had trodden on.

He gritted his teeth and walked over to them, behind Tyler, "You're gonna wanna back off." Damon told him.

Tyler jumped slightly and turned around, "Screw you." Tyler spat.

Damon laughed, "Yeah, I've not heard that before. So, back off." Willow's eyes darted between them and she moved slightly so that she was to the side of them both.

Tyler looked back at Willow, "You're gonna let him talk to me like that?"

Willow glared at him, "Just go, Ty."

Tyler scoffed, "What the hell?"

Damon put a hand on his shoulder and he squeezed it slightly, "You heard her." Damon growled.

Tyler shrugged his hand off his shoulder, "Whatever." And he shoved passed Willow.

Willow sighed and leant against the banister and Damon did the same thing and watched her and Willow knew that she'd probably have to explain.

* * *

**I didn't have any homework tonight so I did this ;D. **

**What I've done with Willow/Tyler and Damon/Katherine is that I've made it so that Damon and Willow have both experienced heartbreak and can go to eachother when they feel they need to and also imagine for Willow that Tyler is her male version of Katherine; he's a dick, kind of used her and treated her like crap, but Willow can't seem to shake her love for him. Complicated shit right here my friends. But it will be awesome coz it's only a few more chapters before Damon knows everything about her and vice versa and they become BFFs :D. I is excited. **

**Outfits on profile. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	30. A Few Good Men Part Two

**Hey amigos! How's life? We're in the thirties now so whoop! Oh and I went as Bat Woman for Children in Need lol! It was hilarious :D. And I've just seen Breaking Dawn: Part 1 and I seriously recommend you go and see it if you like the Twilight Saga, it's far better than the book in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty – A Few Good Men Part Two

Willow and Damon were back at the bar and Willow sighed. Damon was waiting for her to explain the whole Tyler situation, "What do you wanna know?"

"Why you're still interested in a guy like that?" Damon questioned.

Willow rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "What makes you think I'm still interested him?"

Damon scoffed, "I'm not blind."

Willow shrugged, "I can't help it. Why do you still have feelings for Katherine after what she did to you?"

"That's different."

"Not really." Willow retorted.

Damon sighed, "But he's a jerk. I just witnessed it."

Willow rubbed her forehead, "I don't know, okay? I just do. I wish I didn't feel anything towards him. He was nice to me when we were together and I guess part of me is hoping that he can show me that side of him again."

Damon nodded, understanding, "Okay, fair enough. But if you keep telling yourself that he's not worth your time then soon you'll begin to feel that way too." He advised her sincerely.

Willow laughed lightly, "Wow, thanks Damon. That maybe the deepest thing you've ever said to me." She joked.

Damon smirked and leant his head against his arms. His smile fell after a moment, "I hate what she did to me, but I can't seem to shake the feelings either."

Willow rested her hand on his arm, "How about you take your own advice?"

Damon smiled and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'm a bachelor for this fundraiser thing."

Willow's laughter was immediate and he didn't realise how good it made him feel to hear it, "Seriously? Well, that should be good."

Damon agreed and got up and she followed, "I should go and get ready. I'll see you tonight." He winked at her and her laughter filled the room again.

* * *

Willow had gone home after her chat with Damon at the Grill and walked in on Leanne, Andrew, Michael and Marlene arguing. She just managed to catch the tale end of it, "She's not going anywhere and that's final." Michael insisted.

"I don't know why you want her here. You think nothing of her, she'd be happier with us." Leanne retorted.

She heard a laugh as she stayed behind the wall, "Oh and you're willing to get a lawyer for that and then she's going to find out the truth." Marlene said.

"Maybe she needs to know. She deserves to know, it's her life." Andrew stated.

What were they talking about? Deserves to know what? Did Andrew and Leanne want her to live with them? Asking herself all these questions wasn't helping so she decided to let herself known to the others, "What are you talking about?"

They all turned their heads instantly to her, "Nothing, darling." Leanne told her shakily, "Why don't you come back with us. We have a surprise for you."

Willow momentarily forgot about what they were talking about, "A surprise?"

Leanne nodded and Andrew gestured for them to leave, "Yeah, c'mon. Jason is waiting for us too."

Willow shrugged her shoulders and followed her aunt and uncle to their car and drove to their house, "So, what was the deal back there?"

They both kept the eyes straight ahead, "The deal with what?" Andrew asked innocently.

Willow groaned, "You know what I'm talking about."

"We're here!" Leanne practically yelled.

She sighed; she wasn't going to get an answer and got out of the car and followed them to the door. Leanne opened it, but neither of them walked inside, "What are you doing? Are you gonna go inside?" They were confusing her.

But they both just smiled and Andrew called into the house, "Come here boy!"

For a moment she thought that they were talking about Jason, but she heard a bark and a huge smile came across her face, "No way." And then a dog that looked slightly like a wolf or a husky came barrelling out of the house. As if it recognised her it jumped up on her and began licking her face. She laughed in happiness and hugged the dog, "Franco, you good boy." She cooed at the dog. She looked up to her aunt, uncle and cousin who had just come out, "I can't believe you brought him with you."

"Well, of course we would. He's your dog." Jason laughed.

She smiled and placed her hand on Franco's face and rested her head against his. It was like the dog understood her as he stopped licking her face and whined to her lightly and leaned into her touch. She supposed that he had missed her too and she hugged him again, mumbling into his fur, "I missed you, boy." And he rested his head on her shoulder.

Willow realised that her family had gone inside and she pulled way from the dog and stood up and clapped her hands together causing Franco to wag his tail and look up at her with curious eyes, "C'mon, Franco. You wanna go for a run?" The dog crouched, raising its rear in the air and wagged its tail so fast that it became a blur. She chuckled at his behaviour and took off running and he followed.

Back in the house Andrew, Leanne and Jason were watching their niece and cousin through the window in the kitchen. Jason was the first to speak, "So when do we tell her that she's adopted?"

"Not yet." Andrew said.

"I agree," Leanne mumbled, "she'll be so devastated."

Jason lent against the kitchen table, "Yeah, but she has a right to know. It's her life and she'll be 18 in April."

Andrew sighed, "Just let it go for now will you Jason?" Jason pushed the chair out of his way as he stormed out.

* * *

After having some well deserved girl-dog time, she, Jason, Andrew and Leanne left for the fundraiser. It had been a little awkward ever since she came back from playing with Franco. She was really starting to get suspicious of them now. But decided now was not a good time to bring it up again and they parked the car in front of the Mystic Grill and walked inside.

Carol Lockwood announced as they walked in, "Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day Celebration."

"Whoa, it turned out pretty goo." Willow said.

Jason observed the restaurant, "I see some good looking guys here."

Willow laughed, "Go for it." And she walked over to the bar with Leanne in tow.

They both sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. Leanne looked around, she hadn't been here in ages and as she was remembering she saw a teenage boy with dark hair and recognised him as Tyler Lockwood staring in her direction. For a moment she thought he was looking at her, but she followed his direct line of vision and saw he was staring at Willow. Leanne lent towards Willow and smirked, "Why is Tyler Lockwood staring at you all longingly-like?"

Willow immediately looked around and saw him behind her. As soon as she saw him looking at her he turned away, "He needs to just leave me alone."

Leanne saw another boy walk in, "Wow, isn't he cute?"

Willow was desperate to get some new eye-candy and asked eagerly, "Where?"

"Right there." Leanne nodded. And she looked and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my God. What is he doing here?"

Leanne looked back at her, "You know him?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, he's a friend. But why is he here?" He was a vampire and she didn't know how good he was at controlling his bloodlust. Shane looked around the restaurant as if he were searching for someone.

Leanne raised her eyes suggestively at her, "Oo la la. How many guys do you have after you? You lucky girl."

Willow rubbed her face with her hands, "No, it's not like that. Trust me."

Leanne giggled, "Of course it isn't."

Willow groaned, "Well, I'm gonna go and see what Shane's doing here. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She saluted her niece, "Yes, ma'am."

Willow went to Shane and when he saw her his eyes brightened, "Willow, I'm so glad you're here."

"What are you doing here?"

Shane's smiled fell, "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Willow felt bad immediately, "I am, it's just that, can you control yourself?"

Shane rolled his eyes and slung his arm over her shoulder, "Of course I can. I've been at this game for a long time."

"How long is that?"

Shane looked to the ceiling, "We'll talk about that later c'mon." And he grabbed her hand and he took them to the bar so that he could get a drink.

Damon had just told Carol what he was going to do for his date. He seriously needed a distraction and a good nights sex would do him just fine. And he just had gotten the information on this history teacher and now he knew why Stefan was so obsessed with finding out about this Isobel person. He looked to where he was talking with Jenna and grinned nastily; he was going to rub into Alaric's face big time.

He looked around for a certain girl and saw her with Stalker Vamp and curled his hands into fists. What was with this girl and being interested with the wrong guys? He walked over to them and Damon growled to Stalker Vamp, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Shane glared at Damon, "I can be here if I want to. It's a free country."

Damon growled, "Just leave."

The two angry vampires had gotten close to each other and Willow placed a hand on both of their chests, "Guys stop. You're gonna cause a scene." She looked to Damon, almost pushing Shane out of the way, "Its okay, I can trust him."

Damon's icy blue eyes looked down to her dark chocolate ones, "No you can't Willow. He's the vampire that's been stalking you."

He had told her that the night they had gone to Anna's apartment and found him and she didn't believe him then and she wasn't too sure now, "You keep saying that."

"That's because it's true, Willow."

"No, it isn't, Willow. Why would I do that?" Shane turned her around by her shoulders.

Damon whacked his hands away from her shoulders and placed his there and turned her towards him, "It is true. He's lying, you have to trust me."

Willow looked between Damon and Shane. She didn't know who to believe. She trusted them both and they were her friends and right now she was in a rock and a hard place. Looking at them both she finally stuttered, "I-I don't know. I'm sorry." And she pushed past them both and walked quickly to the ladies rooms.

Damon pushed the young vampire against the bar and snarled, "Stay away from her."

Shane snickered, "I will when you do. So, why don't you back off?" Shane really hated Damon Salvatore.

Damon laughed, "Yeah, I'm not gonna do that. If I see you around her again I will kill you." He threatened and squeezed his shoulder, hard until he heard a crunch and Shane winced.

Willow lent against the sinks and looked at her reflection and sighed. She thought about it long and hard. Shane did have a tendency to be a bit obsessive. Maybe he was the vampire following her around. No, this was Shane she was talking about; one of her best friends. He wasn't like that.

Finally Willow walked out of the bathroom and saw that the auction had already started and Carol was now talking to Damon, "And last but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

Then her aunt walked up to her and sighed whimsically, "God, he is gorgeous isn't he?"

Willow looked at her incredulously, "What?"

"I saw you and that other boy having a dispute earlier. Oh, c'mon don't tell me that you at least don't find him to be smokin'. I know I do."

"Ugh, please stop." Willow begged. She wasn't really paying attention to what was going on anymore.

Leanne huffed, "Honey, you have three very handsome boys after you and you're not interested." Willow blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head. What was wrong with this woman? Her strong southern accent heightened by what she said next, "Willow, are you a lesbian? Come out to your auntie."

"Oh, my God." And she walked outside and she saw Stefan and Elena.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she recognised Elena's upset expression.

"He killed her. He killed Isobel." Elena sobbed.

Willow walked to her friend and pulled her in for a hug, "Elena I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what happened. They never found the body."

"Oh, my God. Stefan."

Stefan nodded solemnly, "I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I just—I wanted to know more."

Elena pulled herself out of Willow's hug, "I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid."

"Elena, he probably doesn't know that you're her daughter." Willow tried to rationalize it.

Elena glared at Willow, "Why are you protecting him? Because you two are besties now?"

Willow looked taken back slightly, "I'm not trying to protect him, I'm just-"

"What? You're what? Face it Willow, you care about him. Just admit it. Because you know, right now you're acting like a far better friend to him than to me." And she pushed passed her and stormed back inside.

"I'm sorry." Stefan mumbled and went after his girlfriend.

Willow rested her head against the wall she was leaning on and sighed. She didn't think that was the case. She had been friends to both and she thought she was doing a good job of being good friends to the both of them. Obviously that wasn't the case.

She decided to walk home and she didn't really care how long it took. It had been a half hour now and she still wasn't close to home and was kicking a stone across the pavement. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Shane asked from behind her.

Willow jumped at the sound of his voice, "You scared me. What is it?"

Shane took a step closer to her and slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards him and she buried her head in his chest, "I suck." She mumbled against his shirt.

Shane immediately denied, "No you don't. I do, literally." Shane tried to joke.

Willow shook her head, "No, I really do. I'm the worst person ever." She was getting really upset.

"Why would you think that? Did that Salvatore boy hurt you?" If he had he was dead.

"No. It's just me." Willow whispered.

Shane stroked her hair and told her, "You don't suck. You're the most wonderful person I know and you care about everyone. Whoever told you this then they're idiots."

Willow sighed, "I missed you when you were back."

Shane stroked her cheek, "You have no idea how much I missed you. I wanted to come and see you, trust me." Willow lent into his touch and smiled lightly. Shane's eyes darted to her lips and he leaned in and kissed her. At first Willow kept her eyes wide open, but then she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. She needed this; someone who truly wanted her. Someone who knew like nobody else ever could. Sure Tyler knew her well, but Shane knew a different side to her and he understood her. She also knew that she wanted this. She wanted the love that he had held for her and maybe she could feel the same about her one day.

* * *

After Stefan had sent Alaric on his way back home he walked up to Damon's room and had a different matter on his mind. When he went to his brother's room he saw him looking out the window, "Was it true what you told me about Willow being adopted? Because it's not something you just go around telling anyone."

Damon didn't turn to look at him, "Yep."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"I don't know, Stefan. I was drunk, so I just ended up saying it." He told him.

Stefan crossed his arms, "We gotta tell her."

This caused Damon to turn away from the window, "No way. It would crush her."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Was his simple answer.

"She has a right to know." Stefan argued.

Damon was in front of him in a flash, "If you tell her, you will regret it." Damon threatened.

Stefan smirked, "Be careful, Damon. Or I might start to think you actually care about her." And he turned and left his room leaving Damon alone.

* * *

**Here you go my friends. **

**I like writing this one, quite funny. And don't kill me – I know I had her kiss Shane, but you know I like protective Damon. The song I listened to for the part where they kiss was Northern Lights – Cider Sky. I realised that the song is Breaking Dawn lol. I don't know what part, but its in there and the song is kinda through Shane's POV. **

**Also Breaking Dawn has reignited my love for Edward and I think I will write my Edward/OC. So if you like Twilight you can check out my one shot just to get a general idea of what I'm going to do. **

**And I realised that Elena seemed a bit of a bitch, but that's because she has a tendency to act like a spoiled brat and I thought I should make that a little clear. But whatever, sorry to all you Elena lovers out there.**

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	31. There Goes The Neighbourhood Part One

**Hey, I'm glad everybody likes protective Damon as much as I do ;D, because there's going to be a lot of that now. And I'm on disk 4 now so yay :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty One – There Goes the Neighbourhood Part One

_Dream _

_A cold wind blew across Willow's face and she breathed in. It smelt woodsy as usual, but it had a hint of something else, like something was burning. She opened her eyes and saw a large fire burning a house. _

_ Willow gasped and made a move to step towards it, but someone grabbed her arm. She looked behind her and knew who it was, "What's going on?" _

_His face was filled with despair, "I'm sorry. I tried to save her." _

"_What? Who is she?" _

"_I wish I could have saved her. I really do." E.J continued to mumble. _

_Willow stopped asking questions and turned back to the burning house and she felt something trickle down her cheek. She touched her hand to her cheek and felt moisture. Pulling her hand back, she realised that she was crying. She was crying for someone she didn't know and they both continued to stare up at the billowing fire that stretched far up to the sky, taking the house and whoever was inside with them. _

_End of Dream _

Willow gasped and her eyes shot open. "You okay?" Shane asked. She had invited him last night to just talk. Apparently Anna had turned him just when he was released from juvie because she felt sorry for him and she needed someone to be her eyes and ears.

"Yeah." She croaked, the remnants of sleep still lingered.

"A bad dream?" He said as he sat down beside her on her bed.

Willow nodded, "But it's no big deal. I'm fine."

Shane didn't believe her, "Are you sure? You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope." She answered simply.

Shane sighed and looked at the closed curtain, "Well, I can't go anywhere now. Are you gonna go to school?"

Willow shook her head, "I don't feel like it. You shouldn't have stayed here all night."

"I wanted to." And he smiled at her, "So what are we gonna do today?"

Willow laughed, "Anything you want."

A smirk came across Willow's lips. Shane knew that look anywhere.

* * *

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Everytime I try to talk to him he shuts me down." Stefan said to Elena when they were by her locker.

Elena took her books out of her locker and asked, "Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't know. He waited 145 years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. And it's gotta hurt, right?"

Elena grimaced, "And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Stefan smiled, "You have every reason to be upset with him."

"Mm-hm." Elena agreed, nodding her head.

"Have you thought anymore about what you're gonna do?" He asked.

"About what?" Elena pretended to act dumb, "Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my ancestor, Katherine who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah. I haven't thought about it at all." She snapped.

Stefan couldn't contain they smile, she was like an angry kitten when she got mad, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Elena groaned, "It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any it. No vampire mother or brother."

"No vampires at all?"

Elena smiled, "No vampires but you. I just wanna get us back to normal stuff like school and homework. And here's a thought: fun."

"Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?"

Elena giggled and they both began to walk to class. Stefan sighed, "Look, I know that you're upset with Damon, but you don't have to be mad at Willow. She was just trying to be a good person."

Elena nodded and looked around, "Have you seen her? I've been looking for her since I got here to apologize, but there's no sign. I'm thinking of calling her."

Stefan put his arm around her, "You know Willow, she's allows ditching school."

"Yeah, I guess."

Stefan thought about Willow being adopted and thought that if she ever found out then Elena would be the best person for her to talk to. He stepped in front of her and she looked up at him in confusion, "There's something else about Willow too."

Worry set into Elena, "What? Is she okay?"

"No, no. She's fine, it's just that Damon found out a few things and I wanna know if it's a good idea to tell her since you know her better than anyone." Elena nodded for him to continue, "She's adopted."

Elena gasped, "What? Oh, my God."

Stefan nodded, "I know, I know. I was shocked too, but Damon thinks we shouldn't tell her. But it's her life, so what do you think?"

Elena was still trying to process it all. Her best friend was adopted and she had no idea. Elena thought back to all the bad news that came her best friend's way and she always reacted irrationally; doing things out of impulse and it usually ended with her in serious trouble, "I hate to say it, but Damon is right. If we tell her it will send her over the edge. She'll be devastated. But then again, she'll be hurt if we don't tell her."

Stefan rubbed her shoulder, "I know, I just thought that you would be able to help."

"Just wait a while, and then I'll tell her." Elena told Stefan and he agreed and they went to class.

* * *

Before they did anything Willow told Shane to take her cast off. He was reluctant to do it at first, but after 20 minutes of giving him the puppy dog eyes he finally gave in. When he took it off, she could finally move her hand and arm properly. There was no pain or soreness, it had completely healed. She needed to find out why that was.

She decided not to tell Shane about it, "So, now that that's off we can have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

Willow smirked again, "C'mon. We're gonna piss off my aunt Marlene." And they left her bedroom, making sure no-one was around and that there was no sunlight that could burn Shane and she realised that no-one was home. She went to the cupboard that held all of the tools and cleaning supplies in it and grabbed the tool box. "C'mon, into Marlene's room." And he nodded and they both went into her room.

"Willow, what are we doing in here?" He asked.

"Just come over here." She instructed, which was the vanity and she handed him a screw driver, "Make sure you loosen the screws on the handle and the mirror, I'm gonna go work on her wardrobe."

Shane understood what she was on about then. She wanted it loose so that when Marlene opened the doors and tried to use her mirror they would just break off. Good plan for Willow.

After 10 minutes they were done and Willow smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room quickly and into her bedroom. He laughed, "What do you think she's gonna do when all that stuff collapses on her?"

"Blame me, but I don't care. It'll be worth it to hear her scream." Willow answered.

Shane grinned and looked around her bedroom. He spotted the guitar in the corner, "Hey, play a song for me."

Willow grimaced, "No, I don't think so."

"Please. For me." Shane all but begged.

Willow sighed and walked over to her guitar and picked it up and stared at him, "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything." He breathed.

She sighed, "I don't think so, Shane."

Shane groaned, "Why?"

"I'm not in the mood." She murmured.

Shane's eyes darkened as he stalked over to her and forced her to look up at him, "Play your guitar." Shane commanded.

Willow watched as his eyes dilated and anger boiled inside her and she pushed him away from her, "Were you trying to compel me?"

Shane cursed himself, "Shit, it's not like that Willow."

"Whatever." She spat. And she stormed out of her room and down the stairs, "When the sun goes down leave."

She stormed out of the house, not looking where she was going and bumped into someone. She was about to apologise when she saw it was Damon, "Damon, hey."

Damon noted her angered expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Willow shook her head, "Shane."

Damon's face fell at the mention of the vampire's name and he growled, "What did he do?"

"It's not that big of a deal really. I may have over-reacted." She mumbled.

Damon disagreed, "if it's upset you then it is a big deal."

Willow looked back at him and smiled, "Since when do you care?"

Damon looked away and crossed his arms and said, "Since you're my friend."

Willow felt touched; it was a big deal for Damon to admit something and it was nice to have him believe that she was his friend, "Nice to know."

Damon smirked and rolled his eyes, "So what did the jackass do?"

"He tried to compel me. I mean I know it's not anything major, but I mean he's my friend." She told him.

Damon looped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards him, "Its okay." And he looked over to see Shane glaring at him in the shadows of her house. He figured she had invited him in and he smirked at him. Damon would make sure that this asshole stayed away from her.

* * *

**Kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer. **

**More tension between Damon and Shane. What do you think Damon's going to do to Shane if her catches her with Willow again? Let me know. And have you noticed the Damon and Stefan CANNOT keep secrets to save their lives. I mean they managed to leak the biggest secret of all out: the fact that they're vampires. Well, anyway I chose Damon, Stefan and Elena to know the secret specifically because I like to cause arguments between my OCs. I know, I'm a mean person. **

**Outfits on my profile and check out my Edward/OC if you like Twilight. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	32. There Goes The Neighbourhood Part Two

**Lots of Dallow moments :D. I officially wish that Willow was actually in the show, that way Damon wouldn't be alone. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two – There Goes the Neighbourhood Part Two

Damon and Willow began wandering down the streets talking idly about anything and everything when Willow asked, "So, how are you doing?"

Damon shrugged, "I've been better."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Damon hesitated; he didn't know. He knew he could trust her and that she wouldn't judge him on anything, but it just wasn't his style. "No."

Willow nodded, "Okay."

Damon realised then she had expected him to say no, but that she was just saying it to reassure him that she was there if he ever felt like talking about _her. _But she seemed to be patient and was willingly waiting for him to open up. Damon smiled to himself and moved his hand from her shoulders. Willow frowned and wondered if she did something wrong. Maybe pestering him to open up was bugging him? But then she felt his fingers weave themselves with hers. She felt twinge that usually came with holding his hand and she had welcomed it as the norm for them now. She clasped her fingers over his and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

Willow smiled, "I just wanna walk. What do you want to do?"

"Same." He answered simply.

"You mean I don't get on your nerves?" Willow gasped.

Damon chuckled and they began to walk instep with one another, keeping their hands together, "Oh, yes you get on my nerves, but I can tolerate you."

Willow laughed and he joined in, when someone who was walking the opposite direction to them rammed into her, "Watch it." The guy spat.

"What the hell?" Willow hissed, rubbing her shoulder.

This seemed to anger him as he got right in front of her and he towered over her, "Watch your mouth too, while you're at it." The man snapped at her.

Suddenly he was pushed backwards; so hard that he landed a few feet away from her. Damon was in front of him and grabbed him so he was up right. Willow gasped and ran towards him, "Damon, just let it go. It's fine."

He was so tempted to make him suffer, but there were too many people around and he didn't really feel like doing anything in front of Willow so he sighed and looked at the go, "You wanna apologise?"

"Sorry, alright!" He yelled.

Damon dropped him to the ground and he immediately got up and ran away down the street and Willow snorted. So much for being tough.

Damon turned to Willow and asked, "Are you okay?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, but that was insane."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "What? You've never had someone defend you?"

Willow looked around, "Not like that."

"What, Shane and Tyler never beat up guys out of jealousy?" His voice put emphasis on their names.

"Nope."

Damon frowned; why wouldn't they want to? If they loved her then surely they would? Oh God what was he thinking? Okay, sure she was his friend, but nothing more. Why was he questioning about her exes? He needed to stop this. Now.

Willow smiled, "Thanks though."

And then he was back where he was a few seconds ago. Looking at this girl in awe and a weird sense of adoration for her. Even when he was human he didn't think he had someone in his life like her; someone who cared how he was doing and someone who appreciated what he did for her even if it was the most craziest thing ever like almost killing a guy in the middle of the street.

Willow looked around, "I wanna go see someone."

Damon cocked his head to the side, "Who? A girl friend that is seriously hot."

Willow wrinkled her nose, "No. Do you wanna come?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not?"

She beamed, "Cool. I think you'll like him."

Ugh. Another guy. Damon was getting sick of this. How many guys were in her life? "Right, let's go." He mumbled and Willow grabbed a hold of his hand and began to lead him down the sidewalk.

"So, what's this guy like?" Damon asked, trying to act nonchalantly.

Willow had to contain her laughter at the fact that he thought he was a person, but she had to admit, she liked him being all protective. It was strangely very attractive on him, "You'll see. He's a really awesome guy."

Damon snorted, "Yeah, okay." He didn't believe her; the two guys he had already met had proved to be first class jerks and he was positive that this one would be the same. Willow seemed to have bad perception of people, for a start she was hanging around with a vampire.

"It's not that far away. Just a few yards." She said and continued to pull him along. Damon sighed; he didn't really understand why he was feeling so much distain towards this unknown boy. He didn't really understand why it mattered who she went out with so why was he making such a big deal about it?

They walked a bit more, still hand in hand, but Willow leading the way until she stopped in front of a house. Damon looked down at her, "This where this guy live?" Willow noted his tone was not very enthusiastic. She couldn't wait to see his face.

Willow bent down and got the key from underneath the mat and turned it in the lock, "How do you know where the key is?" Damon asked.

Willow only smirked and opened the door, "Let's meet him."

"Franco! Come 'ere boy." Willow called and Damon's face fell.

He remembered her telling him that she said that she had a dog named Franco, "Wait, isn't Franco-" He was cut off by a large dog barrelling its way towards them.

The dog went straight to Willow and began licking her face and she began to coo at the dog, "This is the 'guy' you wanted me to see?" Damon questioned like she was crazy.

"Yep, you should have seen your face when you saw that he was a dog." She joked.

Damon looked away in embarrassment, but hid it as best as he good, "I knew all along."

She snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

"I did." He insisted.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

They both took a step towards eachother until their chests were touching and Franco cocked his head to the side and watched, "No."

"Yes."

Leanne interrupted them then, "Well, what's going on out here?"

Willow grimaced and turned her head and saw her aunt leaning against the threshold smirking knowingly, "Um, nothing."

"Uh-huh. You wanna introduce me to your _friend._"

Damon smirked and said, "I'm Damon Salvatore. A friend of Willow's." And he slung his arm over her shoulders and Willow frowned. She knew her aunt would get the wrong idea.

Leanne's eyes sparkled with something that Willow couldn't recognise, "Ooh, a friend of Willow's? Are you sure?"

Confusion fell over Damon, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Leanne nodded, "Okay, whatever you say."

Willow shrugged out of Damon's hold and glared at her aunt and quickly changed the subject, "So, where are Andy and Jason?"

"Getting some paint to decorate the rooms."

Willow nodded, "You want any help?"

Leanne shook her head, "No, I'm going to meet them now, but I need someone needs to take care of Franco."

"Yeah, totally. C'mon boy." She called and the dog followed her as she waved goodbye to her aunt and Damon followed.

Damon looked at her and the dog chasing one another around. He laughed when the dog tackled her from the side and she fell still giggling and the dog was nipping and biting her hands. This continued when the dog seemed to remember that he was there and looked to him. He crept towards Damon and he bent down and held his hand out to the dog and it sniffed. Franco wrinkled his nose and whined and looked back at Willow and then barked. Willow shrugged and the dog exhaled and then trotted back to her. "What was that about?" He asked.

"I have no idea." She told him.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, we can go back to my place as long as that wolf doesn't destroy it."

Willow laughed, "Oh, he's house trained, don't worry." And they continue their banter as they made their way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

When they came to his house and Franco saw how huge the grounds were around the house he was gone in an instant running and rolling around, "It's cool, he'll be fine." She told him.

He shrugged, "Its fine. I mean I think you're gonna cause more trouble than that dog ever could."

Willow gasped and hit him on the arm as they walked into the house. He grabbed her hand and in a flash he had her pinned against the wall and smirked, "Not so tough now, are we?"

"Shut up." She mumbled.

They stayed in this position for a few more seconds; Damon was just looking her over. There was denying how beautiful she was with her soft, curly locks that cascaded down passed her shoulders and her stunning eyes. He thought her eyes were the most captivating part of her body, but all in all she was definitely gorgeous.

Willow watched him staring at her and she found herself doing the same to him. He was unbelievably handsome; raven black hair, captivating blue eyes, a strong jaw line. He really was unnaturally handsome and she didn't understand why Katherine didn't want him. Without his tough demeanour up all the time and being an ass to everyone she thought that he was a pretty decent guy, especially to her.

A voice interrupted them, "Hello, Damon."

They both looked up to see Pearl with her back to them. Willow had no idea as to who she was, but Damon clearly did as he moved away from her, "Ever hear of knocking?"

She stayed with her back to them, "An invitation wasn't necessary." She turned around then, "I'm surprised that no living person resides here." Her eyes flickered to Willow quickly and then back to Damon, "Is it just you and your brother?"

Damon shrugged when Anna rounded the corner, "Yeah, how do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" She asked, walking so that she was standing next to Pearl and Willow immediately saw the similarities between them and figured that they must be either mother and daughter or sisters; probably the first.

"Kill them." Damon answered simply and he sped towards Pearl and wrapped his fingers around her neck, but it didn't seem to affect her. Willow's eyes widened and she went to take a step forward, but Anna was by her side in an instant, grabbing a hold of her upper arm as Pearl grabbed his wrist and began twisting it and she heard the slight crunching sound of bone breaking and Damon grunting.

She pushed him to the floor and she smirked slightly, "Have a seat, Damon."

He got up and sat on the small sofa and looked over to where Anna was holding Willow, "You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, let go." Willow demanded. When she didn't Willow grabbed one of her fingers and twisted it backwards and before Anna could protest she managed to snap it.

Anna cried out, "What the hell?" Her face transformed and she bared her fangs at her and went to bite her.

"Enough." Pearl commanded her daughter, but her eyes were wide as she stared at Willow, "We'll speak of this later." Pearl hissed, but it was directed at Willow. "Let her go, Anna." And she did so.

Damon had watched the whole exchange with wide as he saw Willow break one of Anna's fingers. He would have to talk to her later about that.

Pearl directed her attention back to Damon, "I was hoping we could have a word."

Damon sat back as Willow moved closer to the sofa, "Sure." He didn't really have a choice.

Pearl sat down on a chair, "We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside of town. It'll suffice for now." She informed them.

"All 25 vampires?" Damon asked.

She immediately disagreed, "Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods, or like us, acclimating." She looked at her daughter for a second before turning back to Damon.

Willow's brow furrowed, "Well how did they escape the tomb. Bonnie and her grandmother closed the door and the seal."

"I think the witches screwed up that part of their hocus-pocus." Anna told her with a slight glare. But Anna couldn't deny that she was impressed by Willow.

"Oh." Was Damon's only response.

"I understand from Anna that the Founding Families still have a secret council?" Damon's head whipped back to Pearl at this as Willow shifted her feet.

"And you're apart of it." Anna accused.

Damon rolled his eyes and laughed, "Pfft. That's ridiculous."

Anna told him then, "I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." She smiled at him at the end.

"And so am I." Pearl declared, "And now that you've infiltrated the council, I need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families."

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain."

Damon's face fell, "Yes, that will have to stop immediately."

Willow walked between Damon and Pearl, "Why?"

Pearl narrowed her eyes at the human, "What?"

"Why do you need to know all that? You out for revenge or something." Willow suggested.

Pearl stood up, "I know you. You belong to the Anderson family. Anna tells me that you're family doesn't really care for you. So, I suppose no-one will miss you."

Pearl had enough of this insolent human and made a move to attack her when she was pulled backwards by Damon who hissed, "I don't think so." He had a tight hold on her hand and she was practically sitting on his lap now.

Pearl eyed him carefully and sat back down as Damon questioned, "She's right though, what exactly are you trying to achieve?"

She sighed, "Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild."

Damon snickered, "What are you crazy? That was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on."

She was seriously getting sick of these two. They were too much alike, "As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most." Pearl offered.

"I want nothing-"

"Katherine." And just by that name the room fell silent. Willow squeezed the hand that was still holding her arm in comfort.

Damon stared at her hard for a second before saying, "You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been underground for the past century and a half."

Pearl shrugged, "Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her."

Damon mulled this over for a second; he could have her back if Pearl knew where she was. But she wasn't interested in him. There was no point chasing after someone who didn't care. Willow gulped and thought that he might actually consider accepting this. She seriously hoped he didn't, he deserved better than that bitch.

He leant forward, "I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again." He felt Willow squeeze his hand again in encouragement, "And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion."

Damon stood up, taking Willow with him when Pearl stood up at vampire speed and pushed him back down causing Willow to fall backwards too, "I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable." And she moved forward quickly and stabbed her thumbs into his eye sockets.

Willow cried, "Damon!" And she stood up, about to attempt to get Pearl off him when Anna grabbed her arm.

She smirked, "I'm gonna love this." And she smacked her hand across Willow's face. Hard. She spun and her head it the coffee table. Again, hard. And she found herself unconscious. Anna smirked at her unconscious form.

Damon continued to yell in pain and grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her arms away from him, but it was no use. Pearl hissed down at him before she finally released him and shoved him on the floor, "I have 400 years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. The same goes for your girl. I'll be in touch." And she and Anna turned away, stepping over Willow's form as they left.

Damon groaned in pain and tried to rub the blood from his eyes and looked behind him just as they left and saw Willow lying on the floor with blood seeping from a wound on her head. His eyes finally healed, but still hurting and he went over to her and checked how bad the damage Anna had done. He expected it to be awful, but he watched in amazement as it healed itself slightly and then stopped.

This girl had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Not the entire episode, but I'll try and do the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. **

**So, I have a question; who do you think is gonna fall in love with the other first? Willow or Damon? **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	33. There Goes The Neighbourhood Part Three

**Random word combo of the day: Fluffy Flapjacks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three – There Goes the Neighbourhood Part Three

Willow groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was throbbing from when she had hit the coffee table, she was positive that she would have a headache all day. "Hey, sleepy-head." Damon said.

She looked around and saw that she was now lying on a sofa and Franco was right beside her with his head resting on the sofa by her head, "That bitch!" Willow hissed, "She is _so _dead!"

And she made a move to get up, but Damon was there in a flash pushing her back, "You have some serious explaining to do, Brown Eyes." He told her and folded his arms.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Huh?"

Damon knelt down in front of her until he was at her height from where she was lying, "Your cut has almost healed. And your arm is fine. Come to think of it, you always seem to heal fast. What's that about?"

He watched as her hand flew to the cut on her head; there was newly formed scab over it now. Willow looked back at him and he swore that he almost saw a slight hint of fear in her chocolate brown eyes, "I-I don't know, okay? I honestly have no idea why this keeps happening." Franco shifted so his head was lying on her shoulder and she took his head in her hands.

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Okay." He watched her for a second and he began to get a weird feeling that she was hiding something more. He could tell when Willow was lying or hiding something from him, "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Willow looked back to him and contemplated on telling him about her weird dreams. He's already witnessed her strength a few times. What harm could it do? Maybe he could help her. She sighed, "I've been having these weird dreams aswell."

This caught Damon's attention, "Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

Willow explained to him all the dreams she had had; about E.J, the men fighting, the wolf and the woman dying in the burning house.

Damon was sitting down on the floor now and resting his head in his hands, "Hmm, I wish I knew what they meant, but my only guess would have to be that this E.J guy is still alive and possibly a vampire since he can get into your dreams."

"Yeah, but I've got vervain." Willow told him and held up her necklace.

Damn, she was right, "Witches can perform these kinds of spells. Maybe a witch is doing it."

Willow groaned and swung her head back against the sofa, "But why?"

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers." Damon said. "But it doesn't explain why you have the ability to heal faster than a human and more strength." Okay, so this was just giving him a headache. He thought then maybe he should tell her that she is adopted. It was clear nobody in her family went through this and maybe telling her that she was left on the doorstep might explain a few things.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, he looked down at her. She looked liked seriously fed up. He would be too if he had freaky dreams about some dude and the ability to heal fast and enhanced strength. Damon put his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, let's go to the Grill."

Willow looked up and smiled, "Okay, but I got send Franco back to my aunts."

"Why don't you just take him back to yours?" Damon suggested.

Willow snorted, "Because my 'family' would shoot him."

"Oh."

She nodded, "Yes, oh. I'll meet you there, okay?" She got up and walked to the front door as Damon nodded and Franco followed her out the door.

* * *

Willow walked into the Grill and saw Elena, Stefan, Matt and Caroline all sitting around a table. Must be some kind of double date or something. She also saw Damon up at the bar talking to Kelly Donovan, Matt's mom. What the hell was he doing talking to her?

She was about to walk up to them when Elena called her, "Willow." Elena walked towards her, "Look, I'm really sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I had no right. You've been a great friend to me lately and I just threw it back in your face."

Willow rolled her eyes and cut her off, "Its fine, Elena. You're forgiven."

Elena let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, "That's so great. Do you wanna join us?"

Willow looked back at their table, "No thanks. Don't really wanna be surrounded with you people."

Elena raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"Happy couples." Willow answered simply, "But, I'll catch up with you later." Elena nodded and went back over to her friends.

Willow made it a few steps to the bar when someone else stood in her way. Jesus Christ! What was the deal with people stepping in her way all the freaking time. "Willow, can we talk?" Tyler asked hopefully.

Willow shook her head, "No. Now move."

"Please Willow." He begged, "Just a few minutes."

Willow looked back at Damon and Kelly to see that Jenna had joined them and they were now drinking shots. She nodded reluctantly and he led her over to a vacant table. Tyler sighed loudly as he began to speak, "Willow, you have no idea how sorry I am for calling you a… slut. I didn't mean it and I openly admit that I was jealous and I know that I have no right to be. I just want us to be friends, please."

She shook her head mechanically, "I already tried that with you, Ty and you threw at back in my face."

He took his hands on his, "I know and I'm an absolute idiot. But I promise I will never be like that again."

"Ty, I-" She began, but he interrupted.

"Please?" He whined, "One more chance and if I screw it up I'll never bother you again."

Willow looked back at Damon who just downed a shot and sighed, "One last chance and that's it."

He saluted, "Yes ma'am."

"I'll go get some drinks, okay?" She offered.

He nodded, "Okay." But he knew the real reason was an excuse to go and talk to Damon, but he wouldn't let his jealousy overrule him and he let her go to the bar.

Willow walked up to the bar and went next to Damon, "Hey, what's up?"

He turned to her and smiled an unusually relaxed smile, "Hey, Brown Eyes. Where've you been?"

Willow nodded to the table that Tyler was at and Damon stiffened at the sight of him, "Seriously, Willow? The guy is a joke. Why are you back with him?"

Willow's eyebrows came together, "I'm not 'with him', we're just sorting some things out."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "More like he's making you sort things out."

She shook her head, "Don't be like that."

"Whatever."

Annoyance fell over her face and she ordered her drinks stomped back to Tyler. Why was he being like that? She didn't mind it sometimes, but it was starting to get on her nerves a little.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Tyler asked.

Willow looked back to where Damon was and she caught him looking at her before he turned back to Kelly and Jenna. "How about we just get wasted?" Willow suggested.

Tyler laughed loudly, "Sounds like a great idea."

"Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad." Jenna said to Damon back at the bar.

Damon was still thinking about Willow going back over to Tyler and thought she was talking about that, "You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and the one girl who I actually find to be an at least tolerable person just can't seem to make very good decisions on boyfriends and after today's events, the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom." He finished.

Jenna raised her eyebrows and looked back over to Willow, "Wait. You and Willow, you're into her." She seemed a bit young for him.

Damon almost choked on his drink, "What? God, no. She just has bad taste in guys."

Jenna smirked, "And why would you care?"

Damon opened his mouth to say a smart ass answer, but came up with nothing. It was good question; he shouldn't really care if she got herself hurt over the wrong guy, but he did and finally he decided to just say, "She's my friend."

Jenna only smiled knowingly and winked, "Uh-huh, I've heard that one before."

Damon sighed, she was annoying him with all this talk about Willow and turned to Kelly, if she was gonna go around kissing guys who didn't give a shit about her then there was nothing wrong with him doing the same with this woman, "Let's get hammered."

Kelly grinned and held up her shot glass along with Jenna as they clashed them together, "Lets."

Meanwhile, Willow and Tyler had joined Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Matt at the pool table, clearly a little bit tipsy. The bartender was new and thought that Tyler looked old enough for alcohol and had been giving them both drinks without even blinking. Idiot.

Elena laughed, "You're drunk."

Willow shook her head as she lent against the pool table, "No, no, no Elena. I'm having fun with my friend Tyler."

"Yeah." He agreed drunkingly as he walked over to Matt.

Willow sat on the pool table, "So, what are we doing?"

"Playing pool." Stefan answered her in a tone that said how obvious it was.

"Oooh." And she hung her arm over Stefan's shoulder and pulled him towards him and smirked, "I wanna tell you a secret."

Stefan chuckled at her antics, "What?"

Willow's hand moved to his head and she patted his hair and Elena giggled, "Come 'ere."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm already here."

She pulled him closer, her hand messing up his hair as she did so and she whispered into his ear, "I like fried chicken."

Stefan laughed and so did the rest of them, "Good to know." He said.

"Willow, it's not a secret that you like fried chicken." Elena laughed.

Caroline agreed, "Yeah, everybody knows."

Willow gasped, "Who told? Mattie, was it you?"

Matt held his hands up, "Not me this time, Will."

"Pfft. Whatever, Mattie you always tell my secrets." She slurred.

Caroline laughed, "Actually, I think it may have been Tyler this time."

"Tyler!" And she picked up one of the balls on the pool table and threw it at him and it him square in the chest."

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Why?"

Willow pouted, "You tell secrets." Everybody laughed which caused Willow to follow suite. After a few seconds she stopped and looked at them all, "What's so funny?"

"You." Elena giggled.

"Oh." Was her only response before she erupted with laughter again.

After that Tyler had gotten more them both more drinks and everytime Matt and Stefan said that she was drunk she would deny it. She wasn't really paying attention after that, but when Elena and Caroline came back from the bathroom Stefan suggested they go back to his place and Elena dragged Willow with her and Tyler insisted he wanted to go home so Matt agreed that he would quickly drive him home and then back to the boarding house.

When they were Caroline said in awe, "Yeah, this is much better than watching Damon visit Cougar Town. No offense."

Willow hung her arm over Caroline's shoulder, "I agree with you." She slurred and Caroline laughed. The two girls had been getting on better recently. Willow smiled funnily at Caroline and mumbled, "I have another secret that I wanna tell you."

"Okay." Caroline said.

She smiled, "Come 'ere." She said again and pulled Caroline toward her and began playing with her blonde hair.

"What is it?" Caroline giggled.

Willow turned to her, still messing her hair up, "You remember back in freshman year when my cousin came for a visit and you liked him and you didn't know he was gay."

"Yeah." Caroline answered.

"I set you up with him. It was all me." She confessed."

"What!" Caroline screeched, "I looked like a right idiot in front of everyone."

Willow fell into a fit of giggles, "I know, but hey, I fooled Jason too. So it's cool." Caroline shrugged her off and she fell back onto the sofa.

"Oh, how attractive." Stefan joked as she lay sprawled across the sofa. After a while she appeared to have fallen asleep, the others decided to go and see the car.

Willow woke up suddenly when she heard a bang and stumbled over to the source. She was about to make some drunken comment when she saw who it was: Damon. He had Kelly pressed against the wall and was kissing her down her neck. Something flared inside her then; she wasn't sure what it was and she didn't understand why it was there, but it made her dislike Kelly immensely right now. Was that jealousy that she was feeling? It couldn't be. She was just drunk that's what it was. She was drunk.

"Mom?" Matt gasped.

"Damon?" Caroline hissed.

Kelly looked to everyone watching her and Damon make out and she pulled away from him, "Oh, my God. Matt. Oh, my God."

She grabbed her stuff from the floor and left. Matt pointed in her direction, "I gotta go."

Caroline nodded in understanding, "Its fine. Just go." And he took off after her.

Elena nodded, "I'll take her home."

Everybody turned to glare at Damon, bar Willow.

Willow didn't wanna stay in there anymore. She still had that feeling and she seriously didn't like it so she hitched a ride with Elena and Caroline. She dropped Caroline off first and then she parked outside of her own house, "Are you okay to walk to your house?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Its only two doors down, I'll be fine."

"But you're drunk."

She shrugged said goodnight and then left.

Elena watched her friend leave and sighed. She didn't understand what was wrong with Willow. She was so happy one minute and now she was down in the dumps. She told herself it was the entire drinks fault and that it had nothing to do with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Funny Willow being drunk here. I got the secret thing from this show iCarly or something that I was watching down my dads house with my sister (I had no choice in what we watched) and the blonde girl is like high on laughing gas and she keeps wanting to tell the Carly chick a secret. So that's where that idea came from. **

**I think Willow's starting to feel a bit jealous ;), but then so is Damon. I think I'll have Damon fall for her first since you know it seems like something Damon would do. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	34. Let The Right One In Part One

**Here you go my friends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four – Let the Right One In Part One

Willow awoke with a gasp as a flash of lightning lit up her room for a second. She sighed and rubbed her head and groaned. Getting up she looked at herself in the mirror as another flash appeared and she gasped. There in the corner of her room was Shane. He was completely drenched and his hair covered his eyes, his hands and arms hung loosely at his side and he stood as still as a statue.

Willow gulped as another flash came and she jumped as he was in front of her in an instant. He didn't look happy; actually she couldn't really tell what he was thinking. When he spoke it was quiet and monotone, "I didn't like what you said to me yesterday." Willow wracked through her brain trying to think of what she said when she remembered that she had told him to leave. "My friends agreed that they would help me teach you a lesson about that." She anticipated it when he went to grab her and moved out of the way as quickly as she could and grabbed her phone and made to run for the door, but he grabbed her by the hair. She hissed, but clenched her hand into a fist and swung it around and hit him square in the face and he stumbled backwards letting go of her hair.

She opened the door and ran down the stairs and went to the front door, desperately trying to find the keys in her coat pocket hung up by the door. She found them finally and her shaky hands clumsily tried to turn the key in the lock. Finally, she managed to open it just as she heard him snarl behind her. She sprinted out of the house and down the street. She didn't stop running until she got to the very end where there was nothing, but trees and bushes that lead into the woods.

Willow looked behind her and had no sign of Shane. Willow grabbed her phone and called Damon. "Come on, come on." Willow chanted over and over until he finally picked up.

"Willow? What the hell? It's-"

Willow cut him off, "Damon, its Shane. He's pissed at me for telling him to leave and now it looks like he wants to kill me."

Damon sat up in his bed instantly, "What? Where are?"

Willow's breathing was still fast and shallow, "I'm still in my street, leading into the woods."

"Okay, stay there." And he hung up then.

Willow placed her hand over her mouth and she paced and looked around for any sign of Shane.

Five minutes passed and there was no sign of Damon or Shane, when she heard a twig snap behind her and she gasped, "Damon?" There was no answer and that told her everything and she whirled around and made to run, but he pulled her arm and twisted her around and Shane bared his fangs. Shocked, she didn't have a chance to react, but then he was pulled away. Damon slammed him against the tree and grabbed a branch and stabbed it into his chest and growled, "Now, that I've got you, you're gonna tell Willow the truth. Tell her that you were the one stalking her all this time." When he didn't say anything Damon yelled, "Tell her!"

"Alright, alright!" He choked, "It was me. I followed you around."

"Why?" Willow whispered.

He looked at her and breathed, "Because I love you."

Willow shook her head, "That's not love. That's obsession, Shane."

Shane tried to get out of Damon's grip, but he only shoved the branch in further, "I do love you." He gasped, "I always have."

She shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek, "No."

Anger crossed over his face and he mustered enough strength to push Damon backwards. He pulled the branch out and went for Willow and she fell backwards. She felt around for something and felt the bloodied branch when Damon pulled him back and pushed him against the tree again. Willow got up and joined Damon and she moved him slightly, but he tried to pull her back so that she wouldn't get hurt, but she ignored him and looked Shane directly in the eye. She knew he'd probably been killing some people, it came with who he was, his personality was obsessive and destructive. She should have believe Damon, "Can we take him to yours and help him?"

Damon sighed, "Willow, he said he loved you and then he tried to kill you. There's no hope for him."

Willow shook her head, "No, there has to be."

"There's nothing that can be done for him, Willow." He growled and snatched the branch from her and stabbed it directly into his heart.

He gasped in pain and then he began to turn grey and then he slumped to the ground. Willow cried out as she saw the life leave his eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she tumbled back slightly. Damon looked back at her and gulped, "I had to, Willow."

She nodded, understanding why. But it hurt like hell, he was her friend. One of her best friends and now he was dead.

Damon let his body fall and pulled her towards him and she buried her head in his shoulder as she sobbed. He cradled her head, stroking her hair and shushing her, trying everything to comfort her. Willow gripped onto him tightly as he tried to calm her. He was gone and this time he was never coming back.

* * *

Willow woke up with a sticky feeling on her face. She rubbed her eyes and figured that it was the tears from last night. She looked around and remembered Damon bringing her to his after… She sighed and realised that it was Damon's room.

Willow swung her legs over the bed and rested her head in her hands and sighed again. She hated this. She hated everything that vampires had to offer and that was nothing good. They gave nothing, but death and sadness.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey, Brown Eyes." Damon said softly.

Willow didn't look up. She looked like hell; her hair was messy, like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and her eyes were still slightly red from crying and lack of sleep. He walked over to her on the bed and sat down beside her. She didn't move. He took her hand in his and rubbed circles on her knuckles. He moved his arm so that it was around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. She laid her head on his chest and the tears pricked her eyes again and she only turned her head further into his chest. Damon didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said.

* * *

**Shane is dead! OMG! Why did I do that? The answer is simple: He annoyed me. Lol. R.I.P Shane. **

**Not the actual episode, but I hope this shows you how much Willow trusts him and I suppose now you could say that they are BESTIES! OMFG! Finally lol. **

**Outfits on my profile **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	35. Let The Right One In Part Two

**Well, Shane is dead. Does anybody actually miss this guy? Even though he was my OC, I kinda made him an ass (deliberately of course). **

**Gorillaz are my new muse. (Forgot how awesome they are.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five – Let the Right One in Part Two

To say that Stefan was shocked when Damon and Willow came to the boarding house was an understatement, he was mortified. Willow came in first, completely drenched from the pouring rain. She was breathing heavily, bare foot and still in her pyjamas. He was by her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her small body and pulled her towards him and asked frantically, "Willow, what happened?" She didn't answer, only shook her head. She held a blank expression on her face, but it was clear she had been crying. Seconds later, Damon came bustling through the door, "Damon, what happened?" He demanded with his arm still tightly wrapped around his friend.

Damon looked to Willow and insisted, "Later. C'mon, Brown Eyes." And he took her out of his grasp and took her up the stairs.

Stefan paced the floor, waiting for Damon to return with an explanation as to why Willow was so upset. Damon probably did something. But then if he had then why was she still with him. Stefan turned when he saw a shadow enter the living room. Damon went straight to his scotch and poured himself a glass and took a sip. Stefan folded his arms, "What happened, Damon?"

He sighed and turned around to face him, "A vampire tried to kill Willow."

Stefan stiffened, "One of the tomb vampires?"

He shook his head, "No, he was friends with Willow before he turned."

Stefan cocked his head to the side slightly, "Shane?"

Damon nodded, "Wait, how do you know about Shane?"

"When we were trying to get Katherine-" Damon stiffened slightly, "out of the tomb and Willow and I went to get the gasoline, he was there." Stefan explained. "Anyway, where is he?"

"Dead."

"You killed him? Why am I even asking? Of course you did."

Damon smirked as he took a sip of his scotch, "Duh."

Stefan rolled his, but then looked above him, "How is she?"

Damon paused and he looked slightly upwards too, "Bad. She's asleep now, though. So, I guess that's a plus."

"I think we should tell her that she's adopted." Stefan said.

Damon glared at him, "Do you think she's in any condition to be told that she's not related to anyone in her family?" He waited a few seconds for an answer, "Exactly." He downed the rest of his drink and slammed his glass on the table and was gone in a flash.

* * *

"I say we go down to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon told them after he finished hammering boards to cover up where the broken window was. Elena and Stefan were standing in the centre while Willow was sitting on the sofa in a fresh change of clothes that Elena had brought over when she came. She had tried to talk to Willow about it earlier, but she had claimed she was fine. Elena anticipated that as her answer, but she hoped that she would open up to her.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Yeah? And then what, turn to the rest of their house of vampires and say, 'oops, sorry'?" Willow's lip quirked up at this.

Damon shrugged and sat down, his eyes quickly darting to Willow. She was messing with her shoelaces. She hadn't contributed to the conversation at all since it started.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena snapped.

Damon rolled his eyes, "It was more like a helpful exchange of information. It's not like I got a choice. She's… scary." He turned to Willow, "Right Willow?"

She stopped fiddling with her laces for a second, nodded and then resumed. Damon groaned internally; he was trying to get her to say something, anything. Even if it was an insult. He turned back to Stefan and Elena, "Besides, she'd gonna help me get Katherine back." Willow snorted.

Elena chuckled humourlessly, "Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants as usual, no matter who he hurts in the process." Her eyes darted to Willow and she rolled her eyes at Elena.

Damon mumbled, "No need to be snarky about it."

Elena gave him a pointed look, "I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky."

Willow turned to Elena, scoffed, got up and left the room. Elena watched after her.

Elena earned snarky? Seriously? It wasn't fair how everyone expected her to be talking and being her usual self when it was completely fine when Elena was upset about vampires terrorising the town. That and she had a major headache.

She looked to the window and saw the pouring rain and then to the front door. She wanted to go for a walk to clear her head. Just to be alone for a little while. Willow opened the front when a hand pushed against the door, closing it. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." Willow answered simply.

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, a) it's pissing it down out there an b) there's tomb vamps out there and they'd kill you in a second."

Willow sighed and looked up at him, "I just wanna go for a walk."

Damon stared into her eyes and sighed, "Fine. But come back here."

She was out the door in a second and waved a dismissive hand as she went, "Sure, sure."

* * *

Willow had been wondering around in the rain for a half hour now, just thinking. How had her life gotten so screwed up? Why did Shane have to be the one to become a vampire? She kicked a stone angrily across the forest floor. Shane was a prick sometimes, but he didn't deserve to die.

She walked further, muttering nonsense to herself when she heard a grunt. Walking forward slowly, hiding behind a tree quickly, she saw a vampire who had just stabbed a stake into Stefan's stomach. Her eyes widened in shock and fear and was about to go and help him when she stopped herself. What could she do to help him? If she went up there now, she'd just cause even more trouble for both her and Stefan. She needed Damon. She wasn't about to lose another friend.

* * *

Willow banged her knuckles against Elena's house rapidly. She had been trying to call Elena and Damon, but there was no signal and then her battery died. Finally Elena opened the door, "We've got a problem." Willow told her. Damon appeared from behind Elena.

"What kind of problem?" He asked.

Willow looked at him, "The tomb vampires have Stefan."

Damon groaned, "Knew it."

Elena turned to them, "Well, what we do? We have to help him." She insisted frantically.

"C'mon." Damon instructed and they all piled into his car.

It was silent as they drove to where Pearl had said she was staying. The tension and worry filled the car and as they parked a few yards away from the house. Willow and Elena went to get out, but Damon turned to them, "You guys wait here."

"What? No way in hell I'm just sitting around." Willow told him. Elena immediately agreed.

Damon glared at them, "Stay. Here." And before either of them could say otherwise he was gone.

"He's an ass." Willow said.

Elena sighed, "I know." She looked up to where Pearl's house was, "I'm worried."

"Well, duh." Willow mumbled and Elena glared, "What? If you weren't I'd think you were a pretty bad girlfriend."

She laughed lightly, but it died quickly, "How are you?"

Willow's brows cam together and she folded her arms and looked out the window, "Worried about Stefan. That's it."

Elena gave her a pointed look, "You know what I mean."

Willow looked back at her, "Yeah, I do."

And then Willow saw Damon running towards them through the trees. She got out followed by Elena, "What happened? Where is he?"

"They have him, I can't get in."

"Why not?" Elena demanded.

Willow and Damon were drenched now, "Because the woman who owns the house was compelled to not let me in."

An idea came to her, "I can do it."

"Me too." Elena said.

Willow moved to go past her, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and he quickly stopped Elena too, "You're not."

Willow scoffed, "As if you can stop me." And she went to go around him again. Elena appeared to have given up.

He grabbed her shoulders this time, "You're not going in there."

Elena looked between them, "Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge." He answered, "They want revenge."

Elena shook her head mechanically, "We've gotta do something."

"I know." He looked back behind him, still holding onto Willow.

"We've gotta get him out." Elena insisted.

"Yeah, we get it." Willow said.

Damon grabbed Elena's face. "Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out."

Willow smirked, "I do." They both turned to her waiting for her to tell them her plan.

* * *

"This is your plan! Ask the history teacher!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon had agreed with Willow though, "You're history teacher just so happens to be a vampire slayer, so that's why it's a good plan."

Damon then rounded the corner and walked down the corridor in the school and came face to face with Alaric, "Well, you look… alive." Damon said.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric told him.

He disagreed with a smirk, "Oh, I can hurt you alright."

Elena walked to them, dragging Willow, "Mr. Saltzman. We need your help."

Reluctantly, Alaric led them into his room. Alaric went behind his desk, Damon was by the window, Willow was sitting at her desk with her feet up and Elena was in front of Alaric begging him to help, "Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. Willow and I would go, but-"

"But both of your lives are valuable." He stated. "Yours on the other hand-" Damon began to Alaric with a smirk.

Elena interrupted him, "Stefan told me about your ring."

Alaric sat down and clasped his hands together, "What about it?"

"Let me recap." He began, "You tried to kill me, I defended myself, you died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I, uh, am I leaving anything out?"

Alaric stood up, "Yeah, the part where I try and kill you again. Only this time I don't miss."

Elena blocked his path to Damon, "Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan."

He looked at her for a moment before finally saying, "I'm sorry, Elena. It's not my problem."

Willow sat up straight in her chair, "What if I told you I did my history homework?"

"Did you?" He asked.

"No, but you could believe that it's done." And she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Nope."

Willow glared, "You suck."

Damon rolled his eyes and got up and walked beside Willow, "Well, the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

He stared him down for a second, "You're lying."

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" He suggested to Alaric. Alaric continued to stare at him, "Coward. Come on, you two." Willow got up and followed while keeping an eye on Alaric as Elena did the same.

"Alright. Wait." Alaric finally agreed, "I'll go."

Alaric left the room without a word, probably to get his weapons and Damon and Willow high-fived one another. He came back a few minutes later and placed everything on his desk, "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."

Alaric glared at him, "I have you to thank for that."

Willow and Elena looked at some kind tranquilizer dart, "What are these?" Elena asked.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." He informed them.

Damon was looking at them too, "Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out."

Elena raised her eyebrows at him, "That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself."

Willow nodded, "Even I have to agree that that plane is crap. And that's coming from me."

"Well, I'll be a little bit stealthier than that, hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully." Willow remarked.

Elena took out one of the darts, "Whoa, what are you doing?" Alaric questioned.

Elena looked at them all, "I'm going with you guys."

Willow looked back to Damon, "If she's going then so am I."

"No, no, no, no way." Damon immediately disagreed.

They both looked around, "You need us. We can get in, you can distract them, and then we'll get Stefan out."

Damon looked at them both, "You'll get yourselves killed. You're not going in there."

"I'm going." Elena insisted.

He ignored her, "So when you get me in, get out as quickly as possible as you can. Because I know how to sneak around so they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

Elena scoffed, "Damon now is not the time to be the Lone Ranger."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, Elena, you can drive the getaway car and Willow, you can open the doors."

"Lame." Willow said.

"Neither on of you are going in there." He told them, they were starting to annoy him.

Willow moved so that she was closer to him, "You can't stop us."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, its Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand, I understand." He said to Elena over Willow's head, "He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

Willow jabbed him in the chest, "Don't make fun of her."

Elena nodded, "Can you just not joke around for two seconds?"

His face turned serious, "I can't protect you both, Elena. I don't know how many vampires are in there." He snapped his fingers in front of Willow's face and she blinked, "That's how long it takes for you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will be a blood bath that none of us will walk away from, including Stefan." His voice and eyes softened then, "I know. I get it. I understand."

Of course he understood. He felt with Katherine when he thought that she was trapped in the tomb. He had waited so long for her and was worried the entire time that she was dead. His eyes darted to Willow though and he found that he would be doing the same thing with her now. She was his friend after all.

Alaric looked at the three of them, "If we're gonna go, let's go." Elena had tears in her eyes and Willow slung her arm over her shoulder and led her to the car.

* * *

Damon and Alaric had left fifteen minutes ago to save Stefan and they were both starting to get agitated. Suddenly, a tree fell and smashed against the bonnet. And they both gasped. Willow opened the car door and kept the stake hidden, "Come on, we're going in."

Elena followed her out the car, "But Damon said-"

"Do you want to save your boyfriend?"

Elena nodded, "Well, come on then." Willow told her and made her way through the rain to the house. Elena followed her immediately and as they got in view of the house, she was about to walk forward when Willow stopped her. She pointed to go around and Elena agreed.

Willow led her over the small fence around the house and then pushed Elena against the wall where around it was a door. "Billy, Jacob, get back in here." She heard a vampire call and she went backwards a bit. Looking across, Elena saw some steps leading downwards and pointed so Willow could see. She nodded, agreeing to go that way and signalled for Elena to crouch down to get passed the door. She nodded for Elena to follow and crouched and ran quickly to the steps and seconds later Elena followed.

They opened the gate and walked down the corridor, but they came across a door. Elena looked inside and jiggled the handle, but it was locked from the inside. Willow motion for Elena to smash the window and she did so and opened the door. Willow looked around to see if anyone heard the glass smashing, it appeared no-one had.

Willow peeked around the corner and saw a vampire with headphones in. He got up suddenly and Willow pushed Elena back, gripping the stake she had taken tighter in her hand. Elena poked her head around Willow and saw the vampire standing there. Willow whipped around and pushed her behind her. Willow tensed her body, ready to kick this vampire's ass when someone stabbed him in the neck and he crumbled to the floor. The vampire stepped out of the shadows and hissed, "Are you insane?" Willow shrugged.

Elena barged through a wooden door and sure enough, there was Stefan being strung up by ropes. He looked like crap, "Elena." He gasped, "You shouldn't be here."

Damon and Willow entered then, "They were supposed to stay in the car."

"Didn't wanna miss out on all the action." Will said.

He rolled his eyes as they both walked over to the vampire that was staked to the chair. Willow handed him the stake and he went to stab him, but Stefan stopped him, "No, no. Not him."

Willow shrugged and Damon turned away and went to the ropes, "Whatever, lets get you down."

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan croaked.

Damon pointed to the ropes, "Willow, Elena, pull that."

They pulled the two sides of the rope that were holding him up and he fell forward, but Damon caught him before he could hit the floor and he untied the ropes from his hands, "Alright, lets go. Clothes on." He took Willow's hand and began to lead her out.

"Wait." Stefan called.

Willow groaned, "People, we've got a house full of vampires upstairs that will rip our heads off, let's go."

Damon agreed as he hissed quietly, "Come on, we gotta go."

After they finally helped the other vampire they left the room. Damon turned to them, "Can you two get him in the car?"

Elena nodded as she helped Stefan walk, "Yeah."

Willow put Stefan's other arm over her shoulder, "What about you?"

He looked around, "You rescue, I'll distract. Go." And they left carrying a very weak Stefan.

As they finally escaped the house and got into the woods, Elena stumbled which caused a sort of domino effect as Stefan fell and then Willow. "You okay?" Stefan grumbled. She nodded and Willow got back up and helped Stefan as Elena took his otherside, "We gotta keep going. Come on."

They managed to get out of the woods and find the car, "Finally." Willow breathed. Stefan was heavy and she was so small compared to him and made her lose her energy fast.

Elena opened the car door and they both put Stefan in the passenger seat, "Make sure you get him home." Willow told her.

Elena looked back at her, "What? Get in the car."

She shook her head, "I'm gonna go back and help." And before Elena could protest anymore she was running back the way they came.

She tripped and stumbled through the trees and bushes until she finally saw the house. Running quickly to where the back door was, she burst through it and heard some kind of fight going on. Rounding the corner she saw Alaric fighting a vampire and he appeared to be losing right now. Willow grabbed a tranquilizer that was lying on the floor and ran to them and stabbed it into the vampire's neck. He groaned and Alaric pushed him off him. Willow offered her hand to him and he took it, "Thanks."

Willow smirked, "No problem. Looks like you owe me."

Alaric touched his bleeding neck and chuckled lightly, "How about I let you off the hook for that paper?"

Willow beamed, "Awesome."

Damon entered and he had to do a double take when he saw Willow, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

Willow waved a hand at him, "Its fine. I figured you'd need some help now that Elena has gotten Stefan out of here."

He nodded at the fact that they had gotten away, "But Frederick's gone."

"Let's get out of here." Alaric wheezed.

Willow nodded, "Let's."

Damon looked angry as he looked around the house, "I'm gonna kill him."

Willow walked to the door followed by Alaric, Damon took Willow's hand as they walked out of the house. Willow stopped on the porch as well as Damon and Alaric because before them was dozen vampires walking towards them. "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked as he pulled Willow behind him.

"One."

Willow and Damon gulped, "Not gonna be enough." They said in unison. And Damon pushed her back into the house.

"Stay behind me." Damon insisted.

Willow looked at him, "I can take care of myself."

"Just stay behind me." Damon demanded.

Alaric interrupted, "So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife it's a lie, wasn't it?"

"Yep." He answered simply.

There was a bang outside and then Pearl yelled, "Stop! What is going on here?" They opened the door and Pearl and Anna walked in, "What did you do?"

Damon scoffed, "Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother."

Damon walked towards Pearl, taking Willow with him, "Trust me, the parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

Damon poked her in the chest with the stake, "Our arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She told him.

"But it did." Willow smirked.

Pearl glared at her and moved towards her, but Damon placed an arm on her shoulder, stopping her, "Don't even try it." And he moved around her and went to the door with Willow, "If I had a good side, not a way to get on it."

* * *

Damon had given her a ride home after saving Stefan. She had heard that Elena had given Stefan her blood because he was so badly hurt. He seemed okay, but a little edgy. Willow hoped he was okay. Willow went to her bedroom and took her charger from her bedside table and plugged it in and began charging it. She saw that she had knocked a piece of paper over and picked it up. She turned it over and her heart broke. It was a picture of her and Shane. He was smiling and had his arm around her. Willow blinked back the tears and flipped it over and shoved it into the draw. She kicked her bed side table and it tipped over, smashing the lamp sitting on it. Shane was gone and he was never coming back.

* * *

**Whoop! Hope you like. **

**Does anyone know any movie sites where I can watch films for free because I'm doing a Twilight story and I sat on the DVD the other day and it cracked. So, if anyone knows a film site where I can watch films for free that would be great. **

**Anyway, as you can see Willow hides her feelings, but there's only so much one can take. So when do you think she's just gonna lose it? And what's gonna make her flip out? **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	36. Under Control Part One

**Next chapter ;D. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six – Under Control Part One

Willow was sat on the window seat smoking a cigarette and looking out onto the street with _Gorillaz'_ song _'Tomorrow Comes Today' _streaming through her speakers in the background. She was just watching people with their family's going out and enjoying the day together. Something she would never have and she supposed she never really did have. Willow looked away from the scene, closed her eyes, rested her head back on the wall and listened to the song.

_Everybody's here with me  
(We) Got no camera to see  
Don't think I'm all in this world  
The camera won't let me go  
And the verdict doesn't love our soul  
The digital won't let me go _

_Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay (yeah yeah yeah)  
When tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today _

Maybe she wasn't all in this world. This world was completely screwed up with all this vampire shit going on. What was it gonna be next, werewolves? She hated the fact that everybody died because of these vampires, but then people died before they came and it wasn't necessarily fair to blame them because they were vampires. She'd learnt that a long time ago with Stefan and on many occasions Damon. Yeah, so maybe it was unfair to assume everything was vampires fault. She was being judgemental and she quickly shook the feeling away from her. Willow didn't like being judgemental and she almost never was.

Willow sighed and looked at her guitar that was sitting across from her as _'Feel Good Inc' _began to start. She picked up her guitar and began to strum easily along with the song as the bass guitar started up. She knew all the words and the amazing feeling to actually be playing again caused her to sing along.

"_City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no…" _

_[Chorus:]  
"Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?" _

She smiled to herself as she realised how easy music came to her. She had forgotten how much joy it gave her. "Nice singing." Willow screamed at the sound of his voice and dropped her guitar to the floor. She turned to her left and Damon was sitting there smirking at her, "Damon, what the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack." Willow screeched.

He only laughed, "What? I can't believe you didn't notice me." He looked at her guitar on the floor and picked it up, "Must have been really into it." He handed her the guitar and she took it hesitantly, watching him with cautious eyes. "Play me some more."

This seemed to snap her out of her gaze, "Huh?"

"You heard me. Play me some more."

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Um, I dunno."

Damon noted her nervousness and nudged her shoulder, "Hey, what am I gonna do? I'm not gonna say anything bad."

She smoothed out invisible dust on her guitar and mumbled, "Yeah, but you know I haven't had an audience since…"

"Your mother was alive." Damon sighed and she cringed slightly, but nodded.

He nudged her again, "Its okay, I'm not gonna do anything."

She nodded. This would have to be done sooner or later and music made her feel good; alive again. And it kept the memory of her mother alive too. It was something they shared and did together and she felt that it was her job to keep their passion for music going, "What do you wanna hear?" She asked a little shakily.

Damon shrugged, "Anything."

Rolling her eyes at him she began to wrack her brain for a song a few came to mind, but one in particular she liked stood out the most. She used her remote and turned off the stereo.

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes as she began strumming the tune of _'I Cried For You' _by Katie Melua.

"_You're beautiful so silently  
It lies beneath a shade of blue  
It struck me so violently  
When I looked at you_

_But others pass, they never pause_  
_To feel that magic in your hand_  
_To me you're like a wild rose_  
_They never understand why"_

She smiled to herself as it became easier for her and more comfortable. Her hands easily gliding along the strings.

"_I cried for you  
When the sky cried for you  
And when you went  
I became a hopeless drifter  
But this life was not for you  
Though I learned from you  
That beauty need only be a whisper_

_I'll cross the sea for a different world_  
_With your treasure, a secret for me to hold_

_In many years they may forget  
This love of ours or that we met  
They may not know  
How much you meant to me_

_I cried for you_  
_And the sky cried for you_  
_And when you went_  
_I became a hopeless drifter_  
_But this life was not for you_  
_Though I learned from you_  
_That beauty need only be a whisper_

_Without you now I see_  
_How fragile the world can be_  
_And I know you've gone away_  
_But in my heart you'll always stay"_

Damon listened in awe; her voice was amazing. She had one of those voices that could lull you to sleep. A soft and calming voice, almost the complete opposite to how she usually was. 

_"I cried for you_  
_When the sky cried for you_  
_And when you went_  
_I became a hopeless drifter_  
_But this life was not for you_  
_Though I learned from you_  
_That beauty need only be a whisper_  
_That beauty need only be a whisper"_

She sighed and kept her eyes closed as she finished and waited for him to say something. When he didn't say anything her thoughts jumped to the worst. He probably thought that she sucked, that she had lost her flare. Suddenly, he started laughing. Laughing? Willow flinched and then her eyes hardened. Of course she couldn't trust opening up to him, it was stupid of her to think of it. Damon saw this and stopped himself and held his hands up, "No, no, no, I'm not laughing at you, Brown Eyes."

Willow snorted, "Whatever. You can leave now."

He shook his head, "No, honestly. I'm laughing at the fact that you thought that you were no good."

Willow cocked her head to the side and folded her arms, "Huh?"

He chuckled, but when Willow glared at him again he stopped, "Seriously, you're really good. You should give yourself more credit."

She shifted her feet and looked away, "Pfft. Of course I'm good. What did you expect?" Damon smirked and rolled his eyes. There was the Brown Eyes he knew.

Damon looked around the room and something sitting in the corner under a pile of books caught his eye. It looked like some kind of keyboard, but it was far too small for that. He got up and walked to it and pulled it out from underneath her books, "What's this?"

Willow turned and her eyes widened and she almost ran towards him and snatched it from him, "My melodica."

He raised his eyebrows, "It looks like some weird combination between a flute and a keyboard."

She rolled her eyebrows at his ignorance and dusted it off and cleaned out the reed. She picked it up and blew through it. Damon cringed at the high pitched sound. It sounded a bit like a harmonica or something.

After sorting it out she began to play a small amount she remembered from a new Gorillaz song. She blew through it and Damon cringed for a moment before she began to move her fingers easily along the keys creating an amazing tune. He raised his eyebrows as she began to get absorbed in playing it again. How many things could she do?

Suddenly, the door flew open, "Will you turn that racket off?" Marlene hissed.

Willow ignored her and continued to play as Damon only stood there, "I don't think its racket." Damon stated.

Marlene seemed to notice him then and looked him over and what was supposed to be a flirtatious smile came onto her face, "Well, hello there. Who are you?"

Damon inwardly cringed, "Hey, I'm Damon Salvatore, a friend of Willow's."

Marlene cackled at this, "You? A friend of _hers_?" Damon glared as she stopped her annoying laughter and turned back to Willow, "Give that noise a rest!"

Willow stopped playing, "It's my room! Get out!" She picked up her broken lamp from the floor and threw it at her. She managed to close the door on before it could hit her. "I missed. Damn it." Willow mumbled.

Damon continued to glare at the place that Marlene was moments ago, "She's a bitch." He stated.

Willow immediately agreed, "Tell me about it."

"Who is she?"

Willow groaned, "Marlene. My 'aunt'. Bleurgh!"

Damon chuckled, "Well, if it helps I hate her too."

Willow laughed, "It does." She looked back down to her melodica and asked, "So, why did you come here?"

Damon shrugged and began walking around her room and rummaging through her draws, "Bored." He picked up a black bra and he smirked in approval, "Ooh, when do I get to see you in this?"

Willow threw a piece of toast that she had in the morning at his head, "Gross." He said and put her bra back in the draw.

"Seriously, what are doing here?"

Damon looked over his shoulder, "You don't want me here?"

Willow shook her head, "No, it's just- forget it."

She played a bit on her melodica when a thought came to her head, "How's Stefan doing?"

He shrugged as he was looking at the photos, "I dunno. Stefan's being Stefan. It'll pass."

She placed her melodica on her bed, "You don't seem that worried."

Damon sighed, "He's a big boy, Willow. He can take care of himself."

Willow glared slightly, "Yeah, well he's my friend. So, I care."

Damon groaned and turned around, "He's gonna fine, okay? It'll take a few days but he will be."

Willow stared at him for a moment and nodded, "Okay, but if he's not better in a few days then we've gotta help him."

He ignored her statement, "You know what? I actually like this Stefan, he's way more fun." Willow wacked him on the head and it hurt, "Ow! Why?"

"You're being a jerk." She told him and sat on her bed. She looked up at him and pulled the face that made people do anything she wanted, "And besides, he's your brother. Don't you want help him?"

Damon looked away quickly, "Alright, fine. I will if things get out of hand."

Willow grinned in satisfaction, "Great. And I heard about them finding Vicki's body."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, that's a bummer."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't fins out until this morning. Poor Matt and Tyler. And Jeremy too."

Damon grimaced, "Who cares about that Tyler ass?"

"Um, how about me?" He was being a dick today. Not that he wasn't all the time, but right now it was annoying her.

Damon only sat on her window seat and looked out the window, "So what are we doing today?"

Willow placed her guitar back in its stand, "Nothing if you're gonna keep being a dick."

Damon leant back against the wall, "Get over it, honey."

Willow smiled at him, "I will after you've gotten over yourself, sweetie."

Damon smirked, "Touché." Her smiled made her look cute as she shrugged her shoulders. He was about to say something when his phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"_Damon, I'm sorry to bother you, but there's council meeting that's about to start in a half hour. It would be really helpful if you could come." _Liz told him over the phone.

Damon looked back to Willow and sighed, "Okay, sure. I'll be there soon." He reluctantly agreed.

Liz sighed in relief, _"Thank you, Damon." _And she hung up.

"Who was that?" Willow asked as she moved her unfinished canvas onto her easel.

"The sheriff." He answered, "There's a council meeting going on and she wants me to go."

Willow examined her painting from a distance, "Then go."

Damon's squinted slightly, "You want me to go?"

"Well, yeah. What if it's another blood thirsty vamp running around?" She suggested.

"Fair enough." He got up to leave through her window, but remembered something, "Are you going to the Founder's Day Kick Off Party?"

Willow looked at him, "Yeah, you?"

He flashed her her favourite smiled, "Duh. Oh, and wear something sexy."

"Get out!" She yelled and he chuckled as he jumped out the window. Willow laughed and began painting feeling strangely happy.

* * *

**Here's the chapter. Basically all Dallow going on which should make you happy. **

**By the way, I think it's very significant that Willow played her music in front of Damon because it shows how much trust she has with him. You can compare it to when Shane wanted her to play and she didn't want to do it there. You see what's going on here?**

**But is having too much trust in him going to be her downfall? What do you think? **

**And as you can see I've brought in my live for Gorillaz into the story. Do any of you like Gorillaz? I hope I'm not alone :'( **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Beautiful Dead~x**


	37. Under Control Part Two

**In case you didn't realise last time the reason Damon actually went to see Willow was to see if she was okay not because he was bored. **

**And as you can see I've changed my pen name mainly because it's easier to remember and to type in if you're searching for me and I like Noodle from Gorillaz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven – Under Control Part Two

Elena heard someone knocking the front door and quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door to reveal Damon, "Oh, good. You're here." Elena sighed in relief.

He shrugged, "You ask, I come. I'm easy like that." Damon smirked at her cheekily. He walked in and Elena put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet and pointed to Jeremy who was eating cereal. She then pointed to her bedroom and Damon grinned, "No, Elena. I will not go to your bedroom with you." He said a little too loudly and Elena turned around and pulled his jacket, leading him upstairs as he laughed.

Damon walked into her room and remembered the last time he was here, "Ah, just like I remembered."

Elena sighed, "Stop messing around."

He walked over to her bed, picked up her teddy bear and plopped himself on her bed, "Did you know that your uncle's been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" Damon asked as he held the bear on his chest.

Obviously she didn't know as she turned around in shock, "What?"

"Yep."

Elena groaned in frustration, "Perfect. We'll just add that to the growing list of how everything's falling apart."

Damon looked over her shoulder and saw that the shelf on the wall was broke and hanging off the wall. He used the teddy's arm to point at it and asked, "What happened right there?"

She looked at her shelf and mumbled, "Nothing." She looked back to Damon who gave her a look, "Look, Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay, but he's clearly struggling. How long before he's back to normal?"

Damon shrugged, "A few days, give or take."

"It's been a few days."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Give, then. I don't know. What's the big deal?" He got up off her bed and gave the teddy to Elena.

"He's not himself, Damon." Elena argued.

Damon walked over to her vanity and went through her draws, "Well, maybe his problem is he's spent too long not being himself." He took out a white bra and raised his eyebrows, he was hoping for something more, "Hm."

Elena snatched the bra from him and shoved it back in her draw. Damon smirked and looked at her through the mirror when a photo that was stuck to it caught his eye, "Please don't make me sorry for asking you." Elena insisted as he reached out and took the photo and looked down at it, "Hey." Elena protested as she tried to rip it from his hands.

He walked away from her holding the photo in his hands, "The Stefan you know was good-behaviour Stefan. Rein-it-in Stefan. Fight-against-his-nature-to-an-annoyingly-obsessive-level Stefan. If you think there's not another part to this, then you have not been paying attention." He tutted and wagged his finger in front of her.

Elena made to take the photo, but he hid it behind him and shoved it in his back pocket. She wouldn't dare reach for it if it were there. She rolled her eyes at his antics, "He is not you. Not even close."

He shrugged, "Well, he doesn't wanna be me. But that doesn't mean that deep down that he's not."

He walked over to her and smirked as she took a few steps back and then turned to walk out the door before Elena asked, "How's Willow?"

Damon stopped in the doorway of her room, "Ask her yourself."

"I have." Elena almost whined, "But she won't talk to me about it, she keeps changing the subject."

Damon looked down and then back up and then turned around to face her, "How about letting it go. If she wants to talk to you about it she will." And he nodded at her and then left.

Damon left her house and walked a few yards before he took the photo out of his back pocket and looked at it. It was picture of Willow. She looked happy, happier than he had ever seen her. Her hair was blowing behind her slightly showing her beautiful face, her eyes sparkled with a carefree attitude that should come with being a teenager and her smile was one that came with true happiness, one where a teenager didn't have anything to worry about other than school and the latest gossip. He wanted to see this side of her. Where she didn't have to worry about a thing. He made a secret promise to himself that he would be the one to cause this photo to come to life again.

* * *

Willow was sitting in her cousin's room listening to some random music on his ipod shuffle. Right now it was their favourite song _'People Who Died' _by Jim Caroll. Jason was looking through his closet, trying to find something to wear for the kick off party while Willow was lying on his bed with Franco by her side watching him in amusement as he threw everything out, "Why don't you just wear what you wore a few months back?" She suggested.

Jason almost growled, "No! I can't wear the same thing twice. Are you insane?"

Willow rolled her eyes and got up and took his laptop, "That's the point of clothes. As long as you wash them you can wear them more than once."

"Do you have no sense of fashion?" He exclaimed.

She shrugged, "Whatever. I'm gonna listen to the latest Pirate Radio, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled and then cursed. She laughed at him and then closed her eyes and listened as Murdoc's voice came from the speaker. Franco rested his head on her stomach and she petted him.

She stayed listening to his slurred voice and laughed every now and then and reminisced about some songs that came on. She sighed and opened her eyes as Jason deadpanned, "I have nothing good to wear."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should have sorted this out a few days ago. Then you wouldn't be in this mess."

He threw a shirt at her in annoyance, "You're no help."

She took it off her face and shrugged, "Not my fault you're an idiot."

Jason sat down on his bed, "Come with me to get something to wear?"

She shook her head and listened as the episode came to a close and then turned it off, "Sorry, mate. Gonna go and see Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. Pay my respect and all that."

He groaned, "Fine. But if I come in a tacky outfit I'm blaming you."

She shrugged, "You do that. Come on Franco." The dog barked and followed her down the stairs, "See ya, Andy."

He turned around from making himself a cup of coffee, "Leaving, huh?"

Willow nodded, "Gonna go see Matt. They found his sister's body a few days ago."

Andrew nodded in understanding, "Alright, fair enough. Pay them my respects, I knew Kelly when I was in school. Bless her."

Willow shoved her hands in her pockets, "I'll bring Franco back later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you tonight, sweetheart."

"Kk." And she left with Franco trotting beside her.

Willow and Franco walked and played together as they made their way to Matt's house. She knocked the door and turned to Franco, "Sit."

He did just that and looked up at her and let his tongue lol out. Willow laughed and patted his head as Matt answered, "Hey, Willow. Came to see how I was doing, huh?"

Willow scratched to back of her head awkwardly, "Yeah, I hope that's okay."

"Sure, it is. But my mom might freak if you bring your dog in."

Willow waved hand at him, "Oh, that's cool." She turned to Franco, "Stay here, boy. I'll be out soon." He seemed to understand and twitched his ears and laid down in front of the door and looked up at her, "There's a good boy." And she went inside with Matt.

"Wow, you've really trained that dog well." Matt stated.

Willow shrugged at the compliment, "You know it's my charm I think. That's why people do as I say."

He laughed as they sat down at the kitchen table and Kelly walked into the room in just a dressing gown, "Um, hey mom. It's Willow, you remember her?"

Kelly looked down at her and squinted her eyes slightly and then smiled slightly, "Oh, yeah. You're the friend of Elena's."

Willow nodded, "Yep. And the niece of Andrew and Leanne."

Her face lit up slightly at this, "Oh, Andy and Le-le. Of course I remember _them._" She laughed which caused her to rock forward slightly. Matt stopped her and sat her on a chair, "Good times." She mused. She sighed and looked at Willow, "So why are you here?"

"Mom!" Matt hissed.

Willow held her hand up, "No, its okay. I was the same when my mom died."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Oh, Sharon Anderson. Nothing but a lying bitch she was. Caused nothing but lies."

Willow's face hardened, "What?"

"Mom, that's enough." Matt demanded.

Kelly ignored her son, "Selfish too. A selfish, lying bitch."

Willow hadn't registered she'd slapped her across the face until she heard Kelly cry out. "I think I'll be leaving. See you tonight, Matt." She got up and left, hearing Matt calling her name the entire time.

Franco trotted beside her, whining and nudging her hand. Her mother wasn't a liar or selfish. She was the most truthful person she knew and she did everything for her and Raven. She wouldn't lie to her. Not about anything, she was sure of it.

* * *

Willow walked into the Lockwood Mansion with Leanne, Andrew and Jason following her behind, "Well ain't this fancy?" Leanne drawled.

Andrew rolled his eyes at his wife, "Not now, Leanne."

Leanne pursed her lips, "What? It's not my fault I don't like Carol Lockwood."

"She's not that bad." Willow disagreed.

Leanne shook her head, "I don't know how you like her."

"Because she was there for me when I needed someone." She said a little too harshly. She saw them all flinch. She wanted to say sorry, but it was true. They weren't there and Carol was.

Willow walked away from them and began wandering around, not seeing anyone she cared for. Finally, she spotted Tyler and walked towards him, "Hey, Ty."

He smiled when he saw her and his eyes widened and he looked her up and down, "Whoa, Willow. You look amazing."

Willow scratched the back of her neck, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Willow walked a little closer then, "I'm really sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, but there's been stuff going on and-"

He touched her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Willow shook her head, "No it isn't. I should have come to see you."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Its fine, Willow. I'm serious." He took her hand as the songs changed from instrumental music to something more modern and danceable, "Dance with me?"

Willow grimaced, "You know, I don't-"

He began to lead her to the dance floor, "You know what, I'm not gonna take no for an answer."

She laughed as he began to dance around her, "I need to be drunk to do this."

"Later we can get drunk." And with that he spun her around and she slowly began to get comfortable with him, especially when The Stranglers _'Raven' _started playing.

She was smiling and having a good time and laughed even more when she saw Stefan dancing with Kelly (even if she did hate Kelly, it was still funny to watch). She was in a good mood and it felt nice. But then Tyler spoke up, "Um, Willow can we talk?"

"What about?" He blushed and looked at everyone else. He then took a deep breathe, took her hand and led her away from everyone else, "Okay? What's wrong? You're freaking me out now."

He took another gulp of air and looked her dead in the eye, "Willow, you know how I feel about you."

Willow groaned, "Tyler, don't ruin it."

"I'm not ruining it. You don't even know what I'm gonna say." He said angrily.

"I can make a few guesses." Willow bit back.

"Willow, I'm in love with you." Willow's jaw dropped and her eyes wouldn't stop blinking rapidly. "Well, say something." He demanded.

Willow shook her head out of her reverie, "I, um, you're. What?"

Tyler slumped slightly, "I'm not saying it again. You heard me."

Willow nodded, "I heard you, I'm just still trying to process it."

Tyler took that as a sign of just shock at his revelation, not that she was going to turn him down. So he took her hands in his, "So, now you know how I feel."

Willow looked at him and saw how happy he was. She hated that she was going to ruin this, him even and took her hands from his, "No, Ty. I'm so, so sorry, but I don't feel that way about you anymore." She said in the gentlest tone she could muster.

His face became void of any emotion for a second before anger consumed him. He knew who to blame for this, "It's that older Salvatore isn't it?"

Willow blinked in confusion, "He has nothing to do with this. Look, Tyler I'm so sorry for this. Really I am. I would never want to hurt you."

"Whatever, Willow." And he stormed off, picking up a drink on the way.

Willow groaned and leant against the wall. Already the night had taken a turn for the worst.

* * *

Elena had told Damon to keep an eye on the drunken Stefan, but he was getting bored and had started walking around idly. He had seen almost everyone having a good old time tonight, even Willow with that stupid tool, Tyler. She was laughing and dancing with him. And then he took her away, probably to get into her pants. Who could blame him, she looked stunning. In fact that word didn't even sum her up, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her curly hair cascading down her back, her beautiful chocolate eyes standing out magnificently as she looked around and her legs. Jesus. Sure, she was short, but they looked like they could go on forever in those shoes.

And strangely enough, there she was sitting on a chair with a glass of champagne in her hand. He walked to her, "Hey, Brown Eyes. Don't you look amazing?"

Willow smiled lightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked up at him then and raised her eyebrows. To say he looked good in a suit was an understatement. He looked freaking amazing. He was handsome before, but now he looked handsomer if that were possible. She swallowed and looked away for her own benefit. Damon's brows cam together, "Hey, what's up?"

Willow contemplated on telling him and thought _to hell with it,_ "Tyler told me he loves me."

Damon's eyes widened, "What? Seriously?"

Willow's eyes snapped back to him, "You make that sound like a bad thing that someone loves me."

He shook his head, "What? No, I mean it's hard to believe that Tyler Lockwood said that to you. He seems liked the kind of guy who doesn't open himself up to anyone. And he's an asshole and I don't like him."

Willow rubbed her face with her hands, "His face when I said I didn't feel that way about him anymore was just…"

Damon looked around and then sighed and grabbed her hands, "You need to stop hating yourself, you remind me of a female version of Stefan."

Willow grimaced, "Um, I don't think so." No matter how much she loved Stefan she wasn't at all like him.

Damon smirked, "Well, come on. Don't be a buzzkill. Let's go and have some fun." And he pulled her up and to the dance floor. He pulled her tightly towards his chest and spun her. She smiled and began to get more comfortable and placed her head on his chest and sighed.

Damon rested his head on hers and breathed in her scent which consisted of lemon and the faint aroma of spice. And interesting and exotic smell. They stayed dancing together this way for a while before Damon saw the Sheriff who nodded for him to follow. He wanted to decline, but he knew that it was probably something important and reluctantly pulled back, "The sheriff wants me to talk to her. You gonna be okay?"

Willow rolled her eyes at his worry, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Damon winked at her, "Stay beautiful."

"You too." She smirked and he chuckled as he left.

Willow swung her arms around and saw Stefan grab some guys arm and he seemed to be compelling him. Willow walked over to them quickly, "Is everything okay?" Willow asked Elena.

Elena was about to answer when Stefan said in a monotone voice, "I think you need to apologize."

The guy looked to Elena and said, "I'm sorry."

Stefan let him go and just as he was about to walk away he grabbed his arm again, "Now say it like you mean it." He compelled him again.

He looked to Elena again, "I'm really, really sorry."

"Stefan, its fine." Elena insisted.

Stefan pushed him slightly, "Now walk away." And he did. He turned back to Elena and touched her cheek, "You alright?" Elena nodded and looked to Willow.

Willow clapped her hands together, "Stefan, I'm not drunk enough yet so could you go and get me another drink please?"

He smiled at Willow and then back to Elena and nodded, "Sure."

When he was gone Willow dragged Elena off the dance floor and to the corner, "What was that?"

Elena stuttered, "I don't know. One minute he was fine and the next he does that."

Willow groaned, "He clearly isn't okay."

"Agreed." Elena saw Damon across the way, "Come on. Damon needs to know."

Willow and Elena walked up to him, "Have you noticed what your brother's been up to?" Elena asked him.

Damon smiled at Willow when he saw her, but answered, "No. I've been too preoccupied with yours." Willow and Elena looked at him as he continued, "Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

Elena shook her head, "He knows that her death was ruled an overdose."

Damon cocked his head to the side, "Really?" He began to mimic Jeremy, "Oh, but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" He pulled Willow towards him as he pointed to them, "I know. I know. Us."

Willow waved at Elena for good measure, "It wasn't fun either."

Damon nudged her, "I mean, I could compel him, but he's wearing vervain."

Elena immediately shot the idea down, "No, I don't want you to compel him.

"But he's gonna ask more questions." Willow pointed out.

"I'm serious you two. I'm not gonna do that again. I can handle it." Elena told them like they were children.

"Okay." Damon said and picked up a little flower and sniffed it, "Don't say I didn't warn you." And he took Willow's hand and walked away.

Willow felt a small hint of jealousy at the fact that he gave Elena a flower. She didn't understand why. It shouldn't make any difference to her, but it did. Willow laughed when she saw Jason dancing with all the girls (it was funny because he wasn't interested in them). Willow turned to Damon, "I'm gonna go and hang with Jason. See you." She was gone before he could say anything else.

Damon sighed and realised that it was far too stuffy in there and went out onto the balcony. Just as he was about to take a sip from his drink he was interrupted. He smirked and waited for him to say something, "Damon, right?"

Damon put on a smile and turned around, "John."

John put his hands in his pockets, "We didn't get a chance to meet at the meeting."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, it's a pleasure." He looked down the balcony and he had an interesting vision of throwing John over it, "Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot how fun these little town celebrations can be." John mused.

Damon forced a smile again, "Yeah, yeah. When was the last time you were here?"

John answered, "Oh, it hasn't been that long. My brother's funeral." He nodded as he remembered that day, "How long have you been in town?"

"Not long at all." Damon lied.

John narrowed his eyes at him before nodding, "So, what do you think, Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential bloodbath."

Damon shrugged. He was really starting to get on his nerves now, "I wouldn't overreact, John."

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again. Vampires running amuck." Damon shook his head. He needed to shut up, "Guess we're just going to have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

Damon took a sip of his drink, "That is the story, huh?"

John nodded, "Part of the story, yeah."

Damon pretended like he didn't know, "Oh, there's more?"

"Oh, there's a lot more. You see it seems there was a tomb under the church where the vampires were hidden away, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that, didn't you? Being that you're the one that did it."

Damon looked at him as John simply grinned, "And you're telling me this, why?" He was curious to know how he knew so much.

"I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way." John said.

Damon lent against the balcony wall, "Well, you know that I could rip your throat before anyone would notice."

"Yeah." He answered.

"Yeah, okay." Damon smiled. "But you've probably ingested vervain, so…"

John smirked, "Why don't you take a bite and find out?"

Damon shook his head, "It's not worth my time." And he walked away.

"You know," John called, "Compelling Willow Anderson to be friends with you is low. Even for a vampire."

Damon stiffened and turned around and glared at him. Looks like he's going to get to live his vision as he was in front of him snapping his neck in a flash and throwing him over the edge. He smirked as he looked down at his body. No-one would miss that asshole.

* * *

Willow, Elena and Matt were walking along just talking outside when they saw Tyler making out with Matt's mother. "Tyler?" Willow screeched.

Matt ran up to them and pulled them away from one another, "What the hell are you doing?" Tyler yelled.

"Matt-" Kelly tried to calm her son down, but he ignored her.

Tyler held his hand up in surrender, "Whoa, dude, calm down."

Matt ignored him and punched him square in the nose. "Matt!" Elena cried.

"No!" Kelly called out and tried to get in between them, but Tyler punched Matt which caused him to stumble backwards and send Kelly flying.

Willow and Elena gasped when Tyler had managed to get Matt on the floor and began hitting him repeatedly, "Stop it!" They both yelled.

Willow grabbed Tyler from behind and managed to get some of her newly found strength to help her out and pull him away from Matt, "Enough Tyler!" He didn't seem to recognise it was her and he swung his arm round and hit her in the face.

"Willow!" Elena cried out, "Tyler, Stop it!"

Alaric came around the corner and grabbed Tyler, pulling him away from Willow and Matt and slammed him against the wall, "Hey, stop. Stop! What the hell is that?"

Elena went to her two friends who both on the floor, their faces almost covered in blood. Willow had a bloody lip and nose and was clutching them both tightly and Matt had cuts and bruises all over his face. Elena helped them both sit up as the mayor came around the corner and told Alaric, "I'll take it from here." Alaric nodded as he went to Willow. She looked awful. Damon would flip out if he saw her.

The mayor told everyone to go back to the party as Alaric helped Willow up. She was still clutching her nose and mouth, trying to stop anymore blood from flowing. It wasn't working very well. Elena rubbed Matt's shoulder, "I'll help Willow get cleaned up. Matt, you gonna be okay?"

He looked at Willow and grimaced, "Yeah, go help her."

She nodded and Alaric let Elena take her to the bathroom. As the got there she went straight to the sinks and began spitting out blood. A lot of blood. "Oh, my God. I'll go and get some tissue." She said in a panicked voice.

Elena came out of the toilet and helped her clean up the blood around her face and flinched everytime she spat blood out into the sink, "I can't believe he did that to you." Willow shook her head, but didn't say anything. It hurt too much. They stayed in there for another five minutes until they managed to quench the bleeding and make her look presentable again. She told Elena that she wanted to thank Alaric and Elena agreed that she would wait for to give her a lift home.

As she walked into where they were doing the whole town's special son or whatever she kept her hand over her mouth and tried to disguise it like she was applying lip stick or something because her lip was so swollen and it probably wouldn't heal until tomorrow. She hoped she wouldn't see Damon.

Willow found Alaric outside with Damon and John and stayed behind and waited for them to finish. She really didn't want Damon to see her, but it seemed that it would be inevitable. When John finally left Alaric turned around and saw her, "Willow, Christ, are you okay?" Willow cursed Alaric. She didn't want Damon to know.

Damon and Alaric walked towards her and Damon looked to Alaric, "What do you mean?" And then he saw her face. It looked like someone had hit her in the face with something hard. "What the hell happened?" Damon demanded as he moved her face with his hand under chin and saw the bruise already forming across her jawline and her lip was split and swollen. Her nose didn't look too good either, "Who did this to you?" Damon growled.

Willow moved her head out of his hold, "It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"Fine?" Damon snapped, "Yeah, you look fine. Who did this to you, Willow?" When she didn't answer he turned to Alaric who clearly seemed to know what had happened, "Ric, What. Happened?" He spat, sounding each word out.

Alaric looked toward Willow and saw her giving him a pleading look, but what Tyler did was wrong, "Tyler hit her." He gave her look to say how sorry he was, but she turned away.

"What? Finally, I'm gonna be able to kill someone who will hopefully stay dead." Damon grinned maliciously.

Willow grabbed his arm, "No, Damon, don't."

Damon looked down at her and stiffened at seeing her swollen lip and bruised face, "He deserves it. He hurt you, Willow." He told her.

Willow looked at him with those eyes that could make people do anything she wanted, "Please, Damon. Just take me home. Please." She begged, clutching his arm tightly.

He sighed, "Alright. But he better hope that I don't run into him in a dark ally."

Willow smiled at him, "Thank you."

Damon turned to Alaric, "See you, Ric." He nodded goodbye to them both.

He unlocked his car and opened the passenger door for her and she mumbled, "Thanks." And got in. As she did her seat belt up, she texted Elena and her aunt to tell them that Damon was giving her a lift home. Damon kept looking at her every now and then when she said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Damon tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "I'm sorry, I can't help the fact that I just wanna go back there and beat the crap out of him." He bit out sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just I know he didn't mean it." She whispered.

Damon stepped on the break and the car came to a screeching stop, "Didn't mean it? Willow, he hit you in the face. Excuse me for thinking that he meant it."

Willow squeezed her eyes shut and began rubbing her temples, "Stop yelling. You're giving me a headache."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and leant his head back against the headrest. As he took deep breathes the anger began to cool slightly, but it was still boiling. He should have been there, then he would have been able to do something. After calming down slightly he said to Willow, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Willow shrugged, "S'okay."

Damon looked down at the rose that he had picked up earlier on and put into his pocket. He took it out and leant over and placed it in her hair and she looked up and watched him. He smiled, "There, look beautiful again already."

Her lips quirked up at that and touched the rose in her hair.

Damon turned the key in the ignition and began driving again. The drive was silent then and then he heard slow breathing coming from Willow. He turned his head and saw the she had managed to curl herself up, resting her head against her arm and the window.

He parked the car in front of her house and just watched her for a few seconds. Even though she hated people thinking that she was cute, the fact was that it was true. Because right now she looked adorable. He shook his head of those thoughts and got out of the car and around to her side and carefully lifted her up bridal style, making sure not to wake her.

As he got to her door he found that it was looked and managed to somehow find her key in her clutch and open the door and use his vampire speed to get her to her bedroom. Damon placed her gently on her bed and took off her shoes and placed her under the covers. He didn't think it was right to take her dress off.

He watched her as she continued to breathe heavily. She still had the rose in her hair as she slept and Damon found himself staring at her. He found himself doing something completely unexpected and reached forward and stroked her cheek softly. Damon had realised tonight how beautiful she really was and he found himself having a weird feeling just by watching her now.

Finally he managed to leave, but not without having one last look her as she slept.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. **

**So, do you think vampires can have crushes on people. I don't think they do, but I think he has a thing for her, but it's not love. Yet. **

**Pirate Radio thing is on Gorillaz website and Murdoc presents it. I'm not really sure what time of year it is around this time of TVD, but I'll assume its around the time their album 'Plastic Beach' is released. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Noodle~x**


	38. Miss Mystic Falls Part One

**Hello my friends. I had a load of reviews for the last chapter which made me chuffed so thanks everyone for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight – Miss Mystic Falls Part One

Willow was standing by her car in the school parking lot with a cigarette in her hand. She didn't really care if any of her friends saw her smoking anymore. They were gonna be more interested in her almost healed lip.

When she woke up in the morning she found herself in her dress and a rose in her hair (the rose is currently sitting in a little ornament-glass thing with water in it). And she wasn't surprised when she looked in the mirror and saw the bruises to be completely gone and her lip had just a scab where the cut was.

She looked around and saw Elena get out of her car. When she spotted Willow across from her she smiled, but then she saw the cigarette and Willow placing it to her mouth. Elena gasped to herself and was out of the car in an instant and jogging to Willow, "What the hell is that. Willow?" Elena demanded to know when she got to her.

Willow rolled her eyes and blew out the smoke, "It's a cigarette, Elena. Haven't you seen one before?"

Elena snatched it away from Willow before she could say anything and stamped on it, "I know you're upset, but smoking doesn't do anything. Who got you to start this? Damon? Shane?"

Willow glared at her, not liking all the accusations. She flinched though at the mention of Shane, "No. I've been smoking for a while. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

Elena frowned at the sound of her bitter tone, "I'm sorry, but Stefan's been needing my help." She stopped and then continued, "And how could you lie to me about something like this?"

She laughed humourlessly. Did she seriously think that this was to do with Stefan? She obviously didn't realise that Willow meant that she had been smoking since she was fifteen. Willow didn't see the point in explaining it. And how could she say that she had been lying to her. Pfft. Yeah right, "I haven't lied to you, I just didn't tell you. So it's not really lying."

Elena placed her hands on her hips, "Yes it is."

Willow turned to face her, "No it isn't. You've never asked me so I've never denied it."

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but realised that she was right. Sighing, she narrowed her eyes at her and looked her over and noticed that the bruise on her jaw and cheek was gone and her lip had begun to heal, "Willow, you're face!" Elena exclaimed.

Willow touched her lip and avoided Elena's gaze, "What about it?"

"It's healed. How?"

Willow was about to explain when she saw the amount of people around them, "Can I tell you afterwards? You know, there are a lot of people around." Elena looked around too and nodded in agreement.

Something caught Willow's eye behind Elena and she raised her eyebrows in shock, "Whoa…"

Elena turned around then and grinned when she saw the red car with Stefan inside. He parked the car and got out and smiled when he saw Elena. He took his sunglasses off as Elena looked him up and down with a smile, "Nice car." She approved.

He looked at his car, "Well, it was a waste to leave it sitting in the garage." And with that he took her face in his hand and kissed her.

Willow interrupted them, "Hey, Stefan. It's good to see you."

Stefan pulled away from Elena and smiled, "You too." He heard from Elena what Tyler had done to her and with his unstable state he had almost stormed over to the Lockwood's to teach him a lesson, but Elena had managed to calm him down.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena said.

He nodded, but he still had a smile on his face, "You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things." He told them both.

Willow looked him over, he seemed okay. But she could see that there was something off about him. He seemed to be still on edge a bit, still jittery. She didn't know if Elena could tell, she would talk to her later.

Elena said something to Stefan and then the two were walking away to their first class which was history. Willow looked behind her as they walked and saw him looking into the car boot. He looked up and met her eyes. His jaw stiffened and his eyes hardened and for the first time ever Stefan glared daggers at Willow.

* * *

Willow and Elena sat down in their seats just when Stefan and Alaric walked in, "Okay, we're gonna set aside our curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. The community leaders feel that's more important than World War II. But, hey, what do I know?" Alaric told them. He was about to turn to his board when he saw Willow. He managed to hold in his gasp of shock at how healed her face was. She nodded insinuating that she would explain after the lesson.

He nodded once when Bonnie came bustling in, "Sorry I'm late." She said.

Alaric wiped all the chalk off the board, "Looks like we'll be at full occupancy. Welcome home, Bonnie."

Bonnie walked over at and sat down at her desk across from Elena. Willow and Elena smiled at her, but Bonnie only smiled lightly at Elena, but wouldn't look at Willow and Stefan. Willow frowned and turned to behind her to look at Stefan and raised her eyebrows. He only shrugged at her and looked back to Alaric.

Willow turned back to the front and Alaric set a task for the class to do, but then he walked to Willow's desk and said, "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Willow nodded and looked back to the others for a second before getting up and following Alaric out the room, "What's up?" She asked nonchalantly as she leant against the wall and began picking at her nails.

Alaric rolled his eyes, "You know exactly 'what's up'. Your face is almost completely healed. How?"

Willow shrugged and continued to look at her nails, "I dunno. I just heal. I suppose I've always been able to heal faster than most people, but not like this."

"Why don't you speak with your dad?" He suggested.

Willow barked out a laugh, "Yeah, right. Like he'd be of any help. He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't." Alaric tried to reason with her.

She shook her head, "Everyone on his side of the family hates me. I don't even know why they had me."

He looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sure that's not true."

She looked at him dead in the eyes then and he could actually see a flicker of hurt in her dark eyes, "Yes it is." But before he could say anything she went back into the class room.

Elena and Stefan looked at her with worry and she waved a hand, telling them she would explain later.

* * *

After class Elena and Willow tried to talk to Bonnie, but she left the room as soon as the bell went she was gone. They both followed her and Elena finally called, "Bonnie!"

And she turned to see them, but didn't stop walking, "Hey."

"Hey." Elena said, "We both tried to grab you after class, but you had already taken off." She stopped walking and turned around to face them both, "How are you? How's your family?"

Bonnie nodded, "We're dealing. It's been hard."

Willow tried to lighten the mood, "Everyone really missed you. I know I did." Bonnie looked her up and down for a second and then held her head up and turned away slightly. Willow raised her eyebrows.

She looked to Elena, "I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral. And after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really wanna come back." Wait, when did Bonnie talk to Elena? Everytime Willow tried to phone up Bonnie it would go straight to voice mail. Willow was starting to get annoyed.

"I hope you understand why I called you. I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena explained.

"I understand why. I just shouldn't know." Bonnie said to her, deliberately ignoring Willow.

Willow tried to talk to her again, "I know it's been tough on you and-"

"Bonnie!" Caroline's shrill voice interrupted her. As she came up to them she pulled Bonnie into a hug, "Bonnie, thank God you're home. I know we talked every day. I missed you." Okay, ouch. So she's talked to Caroline a load of times and Elena at least once and Willow zero times. Now she was pissed. "How are you doing?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "Better, its been better, you know? Glad to be back. And I'm trying to keep myself busy."

Caroline grinned, "Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe confab needed, ASAP. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for he Founder's Court."

Willow looked at them, "Huh?"

Elena held the same confused expression, "The Founder's Court? Did I miss something?"

Caroline and Bonnie looked at them as if they were stupid, "The Founder's Court. You know, Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline told them, "They announced it today and you, Willow and I are on it."

Willow had just taken a bottle of water from her bag and spat it all out, "What?"

Elena remembered then, "Oh, my God. We signed up for that so long ago. I completely forgot." Caroline laughed slightly.

Willow looked beyond pissed, "I never signed up for this thing!"

Caroline looked at her, "Well, someone must have."

Willow wracked her brain for someone who could have signed her up for this thing. She never wanted to be apart of it. It just wasn't… her. Too girly. Caroline looked between them and said hopefully, "Wait, so are you too dropping out?"

Bonnie looked to Caroline for a second and Elena shifted her feet. Willow was about to say yes when she remembered at one point her mother saying how much she would have wanted to be apart of the Founder's Court. She sighed; she supposed she could do this for her. "I can't." Elena said.

"No?"

"Her mom was the one who wanted her to enter it." Bonnie explained, "Same goes for Willow." Nice to know that Bonnie knew that she still existed.

It was silent for a minute when Caroline said, "Well, Willow if you're gonna be in the Founder's Court, we're gonna have to sort that lip out. I can't have my competition looking like they just came out of a bar fight." And then she was being dragged away from her friends and to Caroline's car. _Dear God help me! _

* * *

"That was a nightmare!" She hissed down the phone.

He laughed, "Oh, c'mon. It couldn't have been that bad."

Willow walked to the Salvatore Boarding House and knocked the door, "Yeah, you think?"

The door opened to reveal Damon and she walked in and dumped all the bags in front of him, "Believe me now?"

Damon put his phone back in his pocket, "Oh, right. Wow, Barbie must like you if she's willing to go shopping with you."

Willow stepped over the bags, "I know right. It freaks me out some of the time." Willow saw Stefan round the corner, "Stefan!" Se called and followed him. He turned to look at her and smiled, but continued to walk, "Were you okay in school?"

Stefan laughed at her concern lightly, "Yeah, I was fine. Thanks for asking."

Willow looked at Damon then back at Stefan. He understood then what she was going on about, "Yeah? Same old, same old?" Damon joined Willow in the hall way, "Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

Stefan looked at them both, "You're making small talk, why?"

Damon smirked as him and Willow walked up to him, "You seem awfully chipper lately. Less doom and gloom. Little more pep in your step." Willow held back the giggle as he sort of skipped towards Stefan.

Willow cleared her throat of her laughter, "Yeah, I mean I like you happy, Stef, but you still seem a little edgy."

"And you both think it's because I drank human blood again." He said.

Damon smirked, "Well, I don't wanna brag, but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." Willow hit him on the arm and he grabbed her hand and her other hand as well and pulled them downwards and quickly hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Willow yelled and hit his back with her fists, "Put me down!"

"Nope, shut up." And he continued to talk to Stefan.

Stefan shook his head at his brother, "Right. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm clean."

"Yeah, not possible." He smirked and looked to his right and his smirk when he saw Willow's butt and his thoughts were distracted for second when he was brought back to reality by Stefan.

He pointed at Damon as he began to walk away, "Not only is it possible, but it is quite true."

"Really?" Willow's muffled voice came from over Damon's shoulder.

Damon agreed, "Stefan lets be serious for a second. You've spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac. And now you expect me to believe this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing."

"Yeah nothing?" Willow spoke up, "Actually, you know this position is getting uncomfortable. Can you put me down?"

"Just a sec." Damon told her.

Stefan rolled his eyes at them both, "I'm clean."

And he turned to walk away. Damon watched him for a second before he accused him, "You're lying."

He shrugged, "Believe what you want." And he was gone.

Damon slid Willow off his shoulder and she straightened herself up, "I don't believe him. Do you?" She asked.

"Nope. Not one bit."

Willow grinned, "Lets investigate."

Damon raised his eyebrow at her when she began to walk away from him and in the direction the Stefan went.

They found him in the cellar where the fridge was where Damon usually kept his blood bags. He was looking into the fridge that was filled with blood bags as Damon spoke up, "Well, well. He's a liar and a thief." Stefan idly leant against fridge, "So when were you gonna share?"

He moved his hand in 'go ahead' gesture, "Go ahead. Help yourself."

Willow walked around Damon, "He doesn't mean that, I don't think. He means that you're like a vampire version of an alcoholic. Like a… bloodoholic?"

He eyed Willow, "So I'm drinking blood again. Damon's the one that shoved it on me in the first place. What's your problem?" He growled.

Willow leaned back onto the balls of her feet slightly. Stefan had never spoken to her like that, not ever. Damon put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you don't have to take it out on her."

"I have it under control." He insisted.

"Under control?" Damon scoffed, "You robbed a hospital."

Stefan shrugged, "So, what's your point?"

Willow and walked behind Damon slightly as he walked forward, "Fine. Whatever, man. Drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you walk up to Sheriff Forbes, ask her to tap a vein?"

Willow shifted her feet awkwardly as Stefan smirked at Damon, "Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like."

Willow didn't like Stefan like this. Sure, Damon was like this sometimes, but it came with who he was and she was used to it now. But Stefan was always kind and caring. This person was a completely different person.

"Yeah. What does Elena think about the new you?" Damon questioned.

Stefan stared at him for a minute before he answered, "Nothings changed. I'm still the same person."

Willow snorted, "Yeah, right. And you're not lying to Elena. You have to tell her."

"Elena doesn't need to know anything." He told her.

Damon sighed, "You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble-"

"I'm not." He immediately answered.

Damon glared, "Who do you think you're talking to? I know what its like. Jekyll and Hyde feeling. That switch. Sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to worry about you snapping."

Stefan placed his hands together as he looked at them both, "I know that it pains you both to see me like this." He began in an almost sarcastic voice, "But I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." He took a blood bag from the fridge and went to walk away, "So please do me a favour and back off." He closed the lid on the fridge and brushed past Willow as he left.

Willow and Damon watched his retreating form, "We gotta fix this before it gets out of hand." Willow insisted.

"Yep. Or we're gonna have a blood bath on our hands." Damon mumbled.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of a crappy ending, but whatever, it's late and I'm tired. **

**Why do you think Bonnie is ignoring Willow? And who is gonna escort Willow to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant? **

**Hope you like the little Dallow moments here. Tried to squeeze a bit in, not much, but some. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Noodle~x**


	39. Miss Mystic Falls Part Two

**Hello me friends. How's life treating you all? Mine is sucky right now, but writing is a good way to get my mind off it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine – Miss Mystic Falls Part Two

_Dream _

_Willow was standing in the middle of a deserted street. It was strangely quiet, like a ghost town. There was no sign of life and that scared Willow slightly. She looked around more in an attempt find EJ, but came up short. _

_ She was beginning to panic; EJ promised her that he would always be in these kinds of dreams. He was her only source of comfort. In the small amount of dreams that she had had that were like this he had always been there and that brought her some form of comfort. _

_ Looking around again she saw a house just a few yards away from her. It looked run down, like no-one had lived there in years. As she began to walk towards it, the closer she got the more she could see how run down it was; the white paint was crumbling off the walls, the picket fence surrounding it had some planks broken off and the door was slightly ajar. _

_ Willow thought at first that it was simply an abandoned house, but then she saw a flicker light streaming faintly through the top window. Willow decided then to go and see what or who it was. It could be EJ. As she crept quietly up the stairs, she saw how bad the house was. There were dust particles on the banister and furniture and pictures were knocked over and ruined. _

_ The closer she got up to the room she could hear what the people were saying, "I need to find her." Willow instantly recognised the voice: EJ. He sounded desperate. Who was her and why did he need to find her? She decided to listen to more. _

"_Why? What is she to you?" A man asked curiously. _

_It sounded like EJ growled or something, "I just do." His voice quietened down then to just above a whisper and Willow had to strain to hear him, "I need to see her in person. I need to know her. I need to know if she still lives where we left her or if she's moved." He sounded desperate. Although Willow didn't know him that way she didn't think that EJ acted desperate that often. _

_She heard the other man sigh, "Fine. Do you have anything that belongs to her?"_

_Willow peaked around the corner to look into the dimly lit room. She couldn't see the man's face, but she could tell he was African American. She watched as EJ took something out of his pocket that was wrapped in some sort of silk fabric. It glistened lightly in the candle light and Willow watched with eager curiosity as he unwrapped it revealing a small golden bracelet with some sort of inscription on it, but Willow was too far away to read it. It glittered lightly in the small amount of light, it was beautiful. It looked too small to fit on anyone's wrist though. Like it was supposed to be for a baby. Maybe it was. _

_ EJ stared at it for a moment as he stroked the bracelet gently, "I've had this for seventeen years. I hate to part with it." He whispered. He then slowly gave it to the man's outstretched hand as he looked him in the eyes, "Let's get this over with." _

_She watched as they sat down Indian style on the floor and the man pulled out a knife and placed the bracelet in between them. He sliced a gash into EJ's palm and Willow cringed as he allowed his blood to drip onto the bracelet and then the scene was gone from her vision. _

_End of Dream _

Willow's eyes shot open and she looked around her room. She got out of her bed and looked outside her window, thinking about the street she was just in when she had to dream.

To be perfectly honest she was staring to get sick of these dreams. They didn't explain anything; they only made her even more confused. Who was EJ searching for? She wanted to know, right now.

She looked at the time and saw that she had an hour to get ready for an interview that she had to go to for the pageant.

After showering and getting ready she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped when she saw EJ for a few seconds, like he was standing behind her. She whirled around to see nothing. She looked around cautiously to see if he was hiding anywhere, but he wasn't. Looking around again, she finally decided nothing was there, but she still quickly ran out of her bedroom anyway not wanting to take any chances.

Just as she was about to leave the house she heard Marlene say rather loudly to her father from the kitchen, "She isn't even related to any of us! You should just get rid of her!"

Willow walked through her living room and stayed outside, eavesdropping on them (she realised she was doing that a lot lately). "What do you even mean 'get rid of her'?" Michael questioned.

Marlene hissed then, "You know exactly what I mean?" And just then Willow peeked around the corner to see Marlene making a chopping her head off motion and Willow's eyes widened. They'd seriously think about killing her. What the hell?

She heard Michael sigh, "I'm not killing anyone. Just because she's not my daughter and I don't care for her much doesn't mean I'm going to get into trouble with her blood o my hands."

She watched as Marlene slapped him across the face, "Exactly, you idiot! She's adopted and her mother was probably some prostitute off the streets! She knows too much and nobody wants her around. We may as well get rid of her."

Willow clamped her hand over her mouth and turned away from them. She was adopted? She couldn't stand to be in the same house as them and turned around and ran out of the house. Adopted? They'd known this entire time and didn't say anything? Who else knew? Obviously Leanne, Andrew and Jason. She wasn't related to any of them. Suddenly a sense of relief came over, but only because she wasn't related to Michael and Marlene and the rest of his stupid family. But then a feeling of betrayal came; Leanne, Andrew, Jason and her mother hadn't said a thing.

And the fact that Michael and Marlene wanted to kill her didn't help. Well, atleast unlike most murder victims she knew that they were going to kill her. She wasn't going to stay there anymore.

She went into her car and tried to take deep breathes; they'd lied to her. Her entire family. Michael and Marlene were going to just get rid of her and not tell her that she was adopted.

She needed to get her mind off of it and thought going to this interview might be a good idea. Problem was that now she was in an absolute shit mood. People would know not to get in her way today.

Willow parked her car in the Lockwood's drive alongside four other cars. She went inside and saw Amber Bradley, Elena and Tina Fell sitting in the chairs waiting for their interview meaning that Caroline was already having hers. Willow stomped to the chair furthest away from them all and glared holes into the wall. Elena stared at her friend worriedly and mouthed to her, "Are you okay?" Willow shook her head and Elena mouthed another question, "What's wrong?"

Willow simply mouthed back, "Later." Elena nodded, noticing the girls watching them weirdly.

It took another hour to get all the interviews done with the other girls. Finally, it was her turn and she walked in and saw Carol sitting in between to snobby looking women. She slumped in the seat facing the women, and Willow noted that the other two women had already begun to right something down on their sheets whereas Carol simply smiled at her. Willow narrowed her eyes; did she know that she was adopted too? Most probably, she was, after all best friends with Sharon. Carol smiled brightly at her, "Hello, Willow. This year's queen will have the special honour of taking centre stage at the 150th Founder's Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about you."

Willow sighed "Well,-" She leant forward so that she could see the name tags on the two women's blouses, "Claire and Margret, I'm basically a troubled teen. But, you know, what teenager isn't? No, see I'm talking about the fact that everyone in my entire family hates me and I'm basically completely alone." She was leaning forward now, the anger was boiling up inside her, "But no, you don't wanna hear about that. You wanna hear about all the great things that I've done. Well, I'll tell you; nothing. Nothing. I don't do great things like help orphaned cats or disabled monkeys. But you know half the people here only do that kinds of stuff because of stuff like this. Pageants and other stupid competitions. If I did any charity things then I would do them because it was right, not because I could be Queen of the Superficial Bitches." She was breathing heavily now and then she quickly stood up. She looked down at them; all three of them had their mouths wide open and their eyes may aswell have been popping out of their sockets. Willow did a bow, "That's me lovies. See you later at practice, Carol." She waved and marched out of the room with her head held high.

Elena was waiting by her car when she walked out and immediately went to her, "So, what's wrong?"

Willow looked at her and Elena noted the look of hurt in her eyes, but it was gone in a second, "I'm adopted." She blurted out. Elena's eyes widened slightly. She had found out, maybe now was a good time to tell her, but then Willow was so unpredictable. She would probably murder her or something for lying to her this entire time, "You don't seem that surprised." Willow stated.

Elena shook her head, "What? No, I am." She put her arm around Willow's shoulders, "I can't believe it, Willow."

Willow leant back out of her embrace slightly and narrowed her eyes at her, "Are you lying to me right now?"

Elena stuttered quickly, "No, why would you think that?" Willow knew and she was dead meat.

Willow looked her over again; she was right. Why was she accusing her best friend of lying to her? She wouldn't lie to her. It wasn't in Elena's nature to lie (apart from the vampire thing).

Willow nodded and sighed, "Sorry, I've been having a rough day." Elena rubbed her shoulder. Guilt fell over Elena like a tidal wave. How could she lie to her like this? She hated herself, "Anyway, I need a date for this thing."

Happy for the change in subject she suggested, "Jeremy's going. He needs someone to keep his mind off things."

Willow shrugged, "K, I'll give it a shot." And she pulled out of her embrace, "Look, I gotta go. But I'll see you later in that dance practice."

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

* * *

Willow was driving to her aunt's house at the time listening to a remixed version of _"On Melancholy Hill" _by Gorillaz.

_Up on melancholy hill  
There's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day  
Of another dream_

Well you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So let's set up and see, love  
'Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

So call in the submarine  
'round the world we'll go  
Does anybody know  
If we're looking out on the day  
Of another dream

If you can't get what you want  
Then you come with me

Up on melancholy hill  
Sits a manatee  
Just looking out on the day  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

When you're close to me

As she was about to turn into the street she suddenly stopped. She didn't know what she was going to say and right now she was beyond pissed, but then again she needed somewhere to stay just incase Marlene and Michael tried to kill her in her sleep. Why didn't she just go to the police? Oh, that's right, because they would never believe her. The sheriff would laugh in her face and think she was crazy, that and the fact that she was frequently arrested at one point.

She banged her head against the steering wheel several times. Life sucked. Literally.

* * *

"Honour your partner." Carol instructed. Willow ha managed to convince Jeremy to be her escort to this thing by her paying for his Gorillaz ticket to their next concert and anything he wanted from there. Well, she would get her way out of that deal. Jeremy and Willow were dying to laugh as they bowed and curtsied to one another, "Let's focus. Right hand around." Willow pulled a mock seductive look to Jeremy as he tried to look brooding and serious, "Flirt with your eyes. Left hand around." They raised their left hands up and moved the other way around. Willow pulled a ridiculous face and Jeremy tried to hold in his laughter, "Both hands." Everyone raised both their hands and move the other way when Stefan twirled Elena around and Carol rushed towards them, "No, no, no. There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near-touch." She turned to Amber, "Very nice, Amber."

Amber grinned, "Thank you, Mrs Lockwood."

Willow smirked and mimicked Carol's voice, "It's about the simple intimacy of the near-touch."

Jeremy chuckled, "You do a good Mrs Lockwood voice."

Willow snorted, "Well, I have known her my entire life."

Finally there was a break for them and Elena and Willow saw Bonnie with Caroline, "Bonnie, hey."

Stefan smiled, "Hey, how are you?"

Bonnie looked at the three of them with wary eyes, like she didn't want to be near any of them, "I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt. He had to work today." Caroline said to them.

Elena walked a little closer to Bonnie, "Bonnie, do you have a minute?"

Bonnie back up slightly, "We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal."

Elena shook her head, "It'll only take a minute. Please." Bonnie finally complied and Willow decided that she would leave this for them to sort their personal differences out and she would talk to Bonnie later.

Willow, Stefan and Caroline stood awkwardly together for a moment before Caroline excused herself and Willow turned to Stefan, "I'm guessing you haven't told Elena yet."

Stefan sighed and began to walk away. He needed some air, "Don't start."

Willow followed him out, "I'm just trying to look out for you and Elena. Just let me and Damon help you."

Stefan didn't stop walking, "I told you I'm fine."

"Yeah, well I don't believe you."

Suddenly, Willow found herself pinned against the wall, "I don't need help. I don't want your help. Leave. Me. Alone." He snarled and finally released her.

Willow gulped and rubbed her shoulders and watched him leave. Willow slid to the ground and groaned. She needed a cigarette.

* * *

After the practice they all finally left. Willow saw Bonnie try to get to her car before anyone else saw her, but Willow jogged to her and touched her shoulder, "We need to talk."

Bonnie flinched away from her touch and glared, "Look, I've already had this conversation with Elena. I don't need a repeat."

Willow leaned back slightly, "This is nothing to do with Elena. This is between you and me. I mean, sure you've been blowing off Elena, but you've been looking at me like I'm something you just scraped off your shoe. What did I do?

Bonnie stared at her icily for a moment before she finally spat, "You're friends with _him!_"

Willow raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Huh? Who?"

Bonnie's face scrunched with frustration, "Damon! Damon freakin' Salvatore!" Her voice quietened then, "How could you?"

Willow understood some of it now, but still, "Bonnie, it just sort of happened. I can't explain it-"

Bonnie pushed her away, "No! You weren't even there when my Grams died. You went to see Damon. At least Elena was there for me."

Willow's hands curled into fists, "What? _You _told me not to come! How was I to know that she was going to die?"

"You still should have been there. A real friend would have been." Bonnie spat at her.

Willow's eye twitched slightly. How could she say that? She had tried to find out how she was doing the whole time she was away, but she didn't wanna know, "You know what? Forget it. I don't have to deal with this crap. You and your grudges are the last thing I need right now." And she turned and stormed back to her car.

She slammed the car door shut as soon as she got in and angrily hit the steering wheel a few times. If Bonnie didn't wanna be her friend then fine. Whatever. Willow got a cigarette and hastily lit it, immediately taking a drag. Today was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

**Lots of angst for Willow in this chapter. And I know that there wasn't any Dallow going on, but the next chapter will have loads more. **

**Do you feel bad for Willow? I kinda did while writing this. I felt it was time for her to know that she was adopted because I've been dragging it out long enough. But she still doesn't know that Damon, Elena and Stefan know that she's adopted and trust me when I say that Willow's anger in this chapter was just the eye before the storm. **

**And as you can see Marlene is kinda crazy coz she wants to kill Willow. Yeah. She's a psycho, but you know, what's life without a crazy aunt who wants to kill you? Pretty damn boring I'd say. **

**So yeah, outfits on my profile. **

**Noodle~x**


	40. Miss Mystic Falls Part Three

**Yeah, so yeah. I've got nothing else to say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Forty – Miss Mystic Falls Part Three

Willow had her dress in her arms which was on a hanger and covered to stop it from getting ruined. Leanne has insisted that she would take her down and do her hair. Willow had tried to convince her not to, but she hadn't left any room for argument. She really didn't want to have to face her for most of the day. Willow had a mouth on her and she wasn't in the best of moods. That and she had been keeping her eye open for any sneak attacks from Marlene or Michael.

Willow walked straight passed Leanne, Andrew and Jason when they knocked the door. They looked at eachother as she walked briskly to the car and got in and waited for them. Finally, they seemed to recover from their confusion and got in the car and Andrew began to drive them to the Lockwood's. Her cousin, aunt and uncle tried to make conversation with her, but she would only make grunting or one worded answers. Her family put it down to nerves.

Willow went straight to the guest rooms up in the Lockwood's as soon as she got there and Leanne had a hard time keeping up with her. She sat down at one of the chairs after she placed her dress on a hanger. Leanne got the hair curlers out of her bag and began curling her hair, "I remember when you were little and you said that you would never be caught dead doing something like this. Now look at you."

Willow stared blankly into the mirror, "I'm doing this for my mother. That's all."

Leanne curled another lock of hair, "I know. That's what makes you such a wonderful person. You think of others."

Willow snorted, "Not by Bonnie's account."

"What's wrong with you and Bonnie?"

"Nothing." Willow answered.

After she had done her hair she placed it down, "C'mon. You can tell me."

Willow turned around quickly, "No, I really can't."

And she grabbed her dress and went into the dressing room where she saw Elena and Amber. Amber was breathing heavily and pacing back and forth, "Are you okay, Amber?" Elena asked.

Amber waved her hands in front of her face as if she was hot, "I ate being the centre of attention. I get panic attacks."

Willow pointed to behind her, "Um, we could leave you. You know privacy and all that."

Amber shook her head, "Actually, I'm just gonna go get some air."

Willow raised her eyebrows at the girl as she left, "I'm glad I'm not like that."

"Me too." Elena agreed.

Willow turned around and there was Damon, "Hey, what's up?"

Damon smiled lightly down at her before saying, "We need to talk." He looked up at Elena as well as down at her.

Elena raised her dress slightly, "Does it have to be right now?"

Damon took a sip of his drink, "Normally I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you, but since it's really inconvenience to me, I'll squeal."

Willow hit him on the arm, "Ass."

Damon glared at her, "Stop doing that!"

"No." Willow simply said, "Anyway," and she turned back to Elena, "Stefan is still on the human blood."

Shock fell over Elena's face, "What?"

Damon sighed, "A month ago, I would have rejoiced, but with the Council back on the alert it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

Willow gave him a stern look, "Are you asking for me to hit you again? Coz I will do it."

Damon grabbed her hand before anything could happen as Elena began to talk, "I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal."

Damon looked to Willow as if he were asking if it were okay to tell her this, she nodded and he continued, "He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

Elena looked to Willow for confirmation and she nodded, "I've seen it."

Elena walked over to the sofa and sat down, "Oh, my God." She whispered.

"He has no idea what normal is." Damon explained, "His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. He spent all this time fighting it, when he should have been learning how to control it. And now it's controlling him instead." Damon unconsciously squeezed Willow's hand.

Elena shook her head, "I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan we're talking about here."

Damon stared down at her, "It's Stefan on human blood, Elena. He'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna wanna stop. Trust me."

Willow sighed and rubbed her face with her free hand. This was getting out of control. Elena was pacing around the room now, "This is my entire fault. I'm the who fed him the blood in the first place."

"It' nobody's fault, Elena. You were trying to save him." Willow tried to comfort her.

And then the door opened to reveal Stefan, "What's going on in here?" Stefan asked.

Nobody said anything for a second, but then Damon broke the sentence, "Just filling Elena in on your extra curricular activities."

Stefan stared blankly at them for a second and it was almost unnerving to Willow, "What are you talking about?" Stefan scoffed.

Elena held her head up, "I know about the blood, Stefan."

Damon had a tighter hold on Willow's hand, "We're just gonna go. I'll be downstairs drinking."

Willow took her dress, "I'll get dressed somewhere else." And the two left the room.

Willow looked back to the room they just left, "Is it safe to leave her in there with him?" Willow asked worriedly.

"He won't hurt her. Trust me." He reassured her.

Willow looked to the room across from her, "So, I should go and get changed."

Damon stopped her from going and stated, "Your escort is Jeremy Gilbert. Why?"

Willow raised her eyebrows at him, "I didn't know who else to ask."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. He felt like telling her, "What about me?" but decided against it. He should have asked her if she wanted him to be her escort, but then that would give the wrong impression. He let go of her hand and made to turn away from her, but Willow called, "Save me a dance though!"

Damon smirked and turned back to her, "Of course, Brown Eyes." And he walked away.

Willow got into her dress and shoes and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and took a deep breathe. Just then Carol came in, "C'mon, Willow. The line up is starting. Are you okay from yesterday?"

Willow smiled, "Yeah, I was just having a rough day."

Carol nodded and Willow followed her to the line up. She was after Caroline, but before Elena. She looked down the stairs and saw Jeremy, Matt's fill in, Tina's date and Amber's, but no sign of Stefan. Where could he have run off to? Come to think of it, where was Amber?

Richard Lockwood then began to call out the names, "Miss Tina Fell escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." **(A/N LOL who's name is that? Seriously, does anyone have this name? That would make my day if I met someone with this name xD) **Tina then began to walk down the stairs to her escort and then she disappeared outside. Willow was starting to feel nervous. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she watched them leave. Caroline went down next and she vaguely heard Elena say that she didn't know where Stefan was. Before Carol called her name she managed to get Damon's attention. He looked at her she pointed to Elena and mouthed, "Dance with her." Damon looked to where Jeremy was waiting to find that Stefan wasn't there and nodded up at her. She did and okay sign with her fingers just as Richard announced, "Miss Willow Anderson escorted by Jeremy Gilbert."

She took a deep breathe as she began to count the number of stairs as she walked down. She remembered how many there were from when she and Tyler used to play here and one time they ended up counting all the steps, it was apart of some game they made up. There 27 of them. 22, 21, 20, 19. She took deep breathes to calm herself.

Damon watched her as she walked down and his eyes widened. If he thought she looked beautiful in what she was wearing for the kick off party then right now she looked absolutely stunning. It was no lie if he thought she resembled a goddess, she truly was that gorgeous. The midnight blue dress really brought the natural tan of her skin. Her curled hair tumbled over her shoulder and her eyes were the brightest brown he had ever seen, the light reflecting off them creating a twinkle. He watched as she finally made it to the last step and Jeremy held his arm out for her and she took it and he was lightly reminded of when his brother took Katherine to the Founder's Ball. It felt the same, liked he had been picked over. As she walked passed him she hinted to Elena and he nodded.

Willow and Jeremy walked outside and took their positions beside Caroline and her date. The song _"All I need" _by Within Temptation. Willow looked over to Damon and Elena next her and nodded to them. Willow curtsied to Jeremy as he bowed and then raised her right hand just as he did and walked round clockwise. Willow and Damon continued to dart their eyes to eachother, but Willow needed to stay concentrated. They went back to their starting positions and raised their other hand and went around anti-clockwise. Willow kept her eyes on Jeremy as best as she could and finally managed to stop sneaking glances at Damon and raised both her hands as did Jeremy and went round the opposite direction. And then they met with eachother, her hand going on Jeremy's shoulder and the other in his hand while he held onto her waist. They danced around and then diagonal. They went like this for another minute and as they went back to their starting places and bowed and curtsied, Willow and Damon shared a glance and Willow smiled and nodded her thank you at him for filling in for Stefan.

* * *

Willow, Elena, Caroline and Tine were standing on the podiums waiting for them to announce the winner. Willow didn't really see the point in her being up here, she obviously hadn't won. Probably Caroline or Elena most likely.

Caroline whispered to them both, "Where's Amber?"

"I don't know." They both whispered back.

Richard stood beside them, "Before I crown the winner, I'd like to give a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Everyone clapped while Willow tried to hold in a laugh. All but one he should have said. He continued, "So, without further ado, it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes." Knew it, Willow thought. Everyone began to clap, "Congratulations."

Caroline turned to Willow and Elena and giggled, "I actually won!" She hugged Elena.

Willow pulled her into a one arm hug, "Well done!" Caroline hugged and Willow cringed, but laughed along with her. She pulled away then as they put a sash around her.

* * *

As Willow was getting a drink, Damon and Elena walked up to her, "Come with us. We think Stefan has Amber." Elena explained quickly.

Willow managed to not spit out her drink, "What? Well, come on. Why are we standing here?"

The three of them were out of the Lockwood mansion in an instant and running towards the woods, figuring that's where they would be. As they got closer they heard a girl scream and Stefan came into view who was biting into Amber's throat, "Stefan!" Elena yelled.

He pulled away from her and her body fell to the ground and turned to look at them all. Willow cringed it was hard to imagine Stefan like this, with blood dripping from his lips.

Damon stood in front of them both, "Come on. Get control. Come on. It's okay. Come on." He walked slowly up to him, his hands raised, "Breathe through it, man."

Stefan growled and threw Damon away from him. Willow's eyes widened, "Damon!" She turned to Stefan and yelled, "Enough, Stefan! Just calm down!"

Stefan turned his attention onto her and he snarled and took a step towards her. Okay so maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. She gulped as he came closer and closer, "Stefan, stop it!" Elena cried out.

And then suddenly Stefan was hunched over, holding his head in what seemed to be unbearable pain.

They all turned around to see Bonnie. She appeared to be doing some kind of spell to him as she stared at him. The pain left him then and he seemed to come to his senses. He looked around him; at Elena, Willow, Damon and Bonnie. All of them staring at him. He looked down to the girl on the floor and back up to Elena's horrified face. He took a few steps back as Damon held his hands up to him, "It's okay. Stefan." He looked at Elena one last time before running off.

Willow looked back to Bonnie to see her staring at where Stefan had ran off to. She was about to say something when she heard Damon on his phone, "Yeah, I found the girl. Get down here now." Damon hung up and then walked over to the girl and it seemed that he was compelling her to forget.

In a matter of minutes the sheriff was there along with other members of the police. They checked Amber over and helped clean up the blood. The sheriff walked up to them, "She doesn't remember what happened."

Damon gestured to the three girls, "It's a good thing the girls got here when they did. She lost a lot of blood."

She looked back to them and asked, "You didn't see anything?"

Willow shook her head while Elena said, "No, we just found her and then called Damon."

Damon nodded at them as Bonnie choked out, "Is she gonna be okay?"

The sheriff nodded in relief, "It looks like it, yeah. Why don't you girls go back to the party. Damon and I can take it from here."

"Yeah." Damon agreed.

Willow nodded and turned around along with Elena and Bonnie.

Bonnie walked ahead of the both of them, not wanting to talk to either one of them, "Bonnie, can't we talk about this?" Elena begged.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said.

Willow sighed, "Okay, stop. I know you're upset about your Grams dying and I know what Stefan just did was totally out of line, but you can't blame us for it."

Bonnie turned around, "No, I don't blame you. I hate that you're now best friends with Damon. He is the main reason why my Grams is dead. And you being friends with him just makes it worse." Willow glared at her and shook her head and walked away. She was sick of Bonnie's attitude towards her and Elena.

She was about to go back into the house when her family came out with Alaric, laughing and joking. Alaric went to Elena and Willow went straight up to them, "I know." She said to them.

They looked at eachother, clearly confused, "Know what?" Jason asked.

"That I'm adopted." Their eyes widened and they all looked to eachother, "I'm adopted and that Marlene and Michael are planning on killing me."

Leanne stepped closer and placed both her hands on her shoulders, "What? I'm sure you're over reacting."

Willow shook her head violently and pushed her hands off her, "No! I'm telling the truth. I can't live there anymore because every second I think that they're gonna do something."

They all looked at eachother before Andrew offered, "Your welcome to stay with us. And we'll call the police tomorrow."

Willow immediately took the opportunity and told them that she would get her stuff later. Before she turned away she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jason put his arm on her shoulder and looked back at his mother for a second, "Sharon made us promise not to tell you."

Willow shrugged him off her, "I'm still pissed. But I've got other things to do." And she walked off in search of Damon.

* * *

Willow found Damon and Elena together and they were trying to think of plan to stop him drinking human blood. Most of which only consisted of just hiding the blood and Damon would drink it all. Willow thought it was the crappest plan ever and suggested, "Why don't you just stab him with a vervain tranquilizer from Ric and then chuck him in the cellar and just give him animal blood. That way he'll have to curb the human blood craving." They looked at her like she had grown two heads, "What? I can say smart things every now and then."

They agreed to follow the plan, although Elena was a bit reluctant, thinking that she was going to hurt him. When they got to the boarding house, Willow and Damon waited down stairs. Willow sat in a chair while he paced. He stopped when he saw Willow staring off into the fire, not saying a word, "What's up with you?"

Willow rubbed her face and sighed, "Everything."

Damon sat down beside her, "Look, if its Stefan you're worried about don't be. He'll be fine."

Willow continued to stare melancholy into the fire, "Not just that. My 'family'."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Why the air quotes?"

Willow bowed her head, "They're not my real parents. None of them are related to me."

Damon stiffened; she knew that she was adopted and she probably knew that he knew this too. He tried to seem surprised, "Oh, my God. Hey, don't worry about it. Elena's adopted as well and look at her."

Willow rubbed her eyes, "You don't get it! The whole reason they hated me was because I wasn't born into the family. I'm not his daughter so that's why he hates me. And now they want me dead because of it."

Damon shot up, "What? Why would they want you dead?" He'd kill them first before they even laid a finger on her.

Willow looked up at him from her seat, "Like I said; I'm not related to them and they don't want me around anymore and because they think I know too much. I don't know what that means, but whatever."

Damon looked down at her with sympathetic eyes, "Hey, I promised I'd save you the last dance." He held his hand out for her and she smiled and placed her hand in his and he pulled her up off her feet.

He made space between them and Willow cocked her head, wondering what he was doing when she realised that he wanted to do the dance that they did at the pageant, "Seriously?"

Damon smirked and shrugged his shoulders. He then bowed at her and she curtsied at him. They did the right hand around and kept their eyes locked on one another. They backed up and lifted their left and went the other direction. Willow had a slight smile on her face as she stared at him; he was making her feel better with every second. Carol was right; there was intimacy in this near touch stuff. She could feel it right now. They raised both their hands then and went in the opposite direction. And then the came together. Willow placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, while he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close. They danced around the room, still staring deeply into eachother's eyes, ice blue staring into chocolate brown. Damon hadn't felt this exhilarated with a woman since Katherine. Maybe it was a sign that he needed to get over her and move on.

Instead of pulling apart, he spun her around in a circle and held her even closer to him while she laughed and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She needed this. A true friend. Someone who in the end was there for you. And she gladly accepted the fact that Damon was one of her best friends.

* * *

**Kind of a cheesy ending, but I wanted them to dance together so there you go. The song I was listening to while they were dancing was Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones, it fits pretty well in my opinion.**

**I know Damon said he was going to get over Katherine and move on, but that's easier said than done. He'll think he's over Katherine, but then of course she'll come back and he'll make out with her and confess his undying love for her. **

**Yeah so whatever, I hope you like it. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Noodle~x**


	41. Blood Brothers Part One

**So many reviews ;D. Really happy about that :D (this is me happy). **

**Also I only just realised that if you look at the DVD cover or poster for TVD season 1, you can see a weeping willow tree in the background. Creepy or what? **

**And I've changed my name again lol. I was down my cousin's house the other day and while he was flicking through the channels My Little Pony came up and I saw Derpy Hooves (or Ditzy Doo) and I remembered that she was my fave Pony EVER! So this will stay as my name now and so will the profile picture. (I'm a very fickle person so I jump from different things, but I still love Noodle from Gorillaz.) **

**Does anyone actually remember My Little Pony? :L I know its still on, but you know. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Forty One – Blood Brothers Part One

Willow had packed her bags and moved into her cousin's house a few days ago. She thought that no-one would try and stop her, but boy was she wrong. The strangest part was that it was Marlene who was trying to get her to stay. Willow knew the reason why she wanted her to stay and she wasn't going to hang around to wait for it to happen.

When she moved in with them though she demanded that they tell her everything. Apparently her real parents or someone had left her abandoned on their doorstep leaving nothing but her date of birth and where she was born which was the south of Spain. Leanne handed her the note and she read over it and flipped it over at different angles, trying to see if anything else was written. She came up short.

Willow sighed; this just made her feel even more depressed. Not even her birth parents wanted her. Nothing new to her really. She may as well start getting used to it. And then came the worst part after that; Andrew called the police. She told them everything that she had heard and of course the sheriff had insisted that Michael would never do something like that and had almost blown her off until her uncle said something about her reputation if she did end up hurt or worse. So in the, she reluctantly agreed to question and keep an eye on the two of them.

Also a few days ago she explained to Elena about her healing, strength and her strange dreams. Elena tried to be as supportive as she could, but she didn't really know what to say to Willow.

After a few days of settling in she decided to go see how Stefan was holding up. She had visited everyday since he had been thrown into the cellar. She talked to him about nothing in particular. Willow figured that if she didn't talk about his predicament and make him feel even worse about himself he may come out of his shell and talk to her. He hadn't said a word to her or anyone, but that didn't stop her from trying. The other day she played music for him on her guitar and he seemed to relax in his sleep rather than grunt and thrash. She didn't sing just played a few soothing songs on her guitar or melodica. Elena had expressed her appreciation for managing to calm him, but it did nothing to convince him to eat. He refused any kind of animal blood that Damon gave to him.

When she got there she saw Damon and Elena crouching down in front of Stefan, trying to get him to focus on them or eat something. It didn't seem to be working and when Elena was trying to get his attention Willow could see that she was close to tears. She walked passed Damon and gently pulled her away from Stefan and out of the cellar. Damon closed the door and Willow and Damon leant against the wall and waited, leaving Elena alone with him. Elena was looking through the bars at him, "It's so hard to see him locked up like this." She said.

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon mumbled.

Willow glared to him, "It's not too early for me to start abusing you." Damon rolled his eyes and then she punched him in the arm. He flinched and pushed her away. It actually hurt.

Elena ignored them, "You helped."

Damon rolled his eyes at Elena, "I couldn't have him chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, could I?"

Willow scoffed, "Yeah, that's it."

Elena agreed with Willow, "It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him."

Damon looked away from them both and grumbled, "Both of yours thing, not mine."

Willow rolled her eyes and turned and walked back up the stairs to the living room with Damon and Elena following behind her. Willow ha brought her guitar and melodica with her and when they walked into the living room she picked up her guitar and sat on the sofa and began plucking a random tune while Elena began to fold clothes and Damon fiddled with the device that Pearl had given him a few days ago.

Elena looked up from folding the clothes and asked Damon, "Did you ever figure out what that is?"

"Nope." He replied, "Whatever it is it doesn't work."

Willow smirked, "I think it's your brain that doesn't work." She continued to pluck different notes on her guitar.

Damon turned around to face her, "Alright, if you're so smart then you open it." And he threw the device at her and she managed to quickly catch it in one hand.

Willow looked at it closely mming and arghing to herself until she finally got up. Damon and Elena watched her with curious eyes as she lifted up the sofa slightly and placed the device under a leg and then dropped the sofa onto it. Damon growled at her and quickly lifted the sofa and snatched up the device to see nothing broken. Not even a dent, "Huh. Well, I got nothing." And she fell back onto the sofa.

Damon grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, "And you said that my brain wasn't working."

Willow tried to wriggle off his shoulder, but it was no use, "Your brain is broken, mine just had a small malfunction." And Damon walked out of the room, carrying Willow over his shoulder.

Elena was left in the room. She had tried to get his attention and ask about the device and tell him that she would be back later, but he didn't seem to hear her. Or he was too absorbed in the device or Willow. She couldn't really tell. Maybe both. Elena sighed and took all her stuff and left.

Damon walked up the stairs, still carrying Willow until he reached his bedroom and walked over to his bed and flung her over his shoulder. She bounced up and down lightly when she landed on his bed. Damon walked around the room, still looking at the device. Willow sighed and fell backwards and stared at the ceiling, "How long have you been trying to open that thing?"

"A few days." He answered.

Willow closed her eyes, "Well, maybe its like got a spell on it or something."

Damon looked at her, "Maybe." He mumbled.

Willow let out a breath and then sat up straight and got off his bed and began looking around his room. She'd only been his room once before and that was after _he _died. She shuddered slightly, but managed to shake it up and started looking at everything in his room. He had a few books on his bedside table, like _'To Kill A Mockingbird', _H.G Wells_ 'Time Machine', _and something that caused her to gasp, _'Gone With The Wind'. _

Damon turned to her when he heard her gasp, thinking something was wrong he quickly walked up to her. She turned to him quickly, causing him to stop just infront of her. She held up _'Gone With The Wind' _and squealed, "I can't believe you have this book."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Why can't you believe it, Brown Eyes?"

Willow shrugged and looked back down at the book, "I dunno. I just didn't think you were the kind of guy to read romantic novels."

"Who says I'm reading it." Damon questioned.

Willow laughed, "Okay, I'm gonna let you kid yourself. I mean, it doesn't really make that much difference to me. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. And besides, it's a good book."

Damon found himself slightly relieved. He didn't want everyone to know that he was a sucker for _'Gone With The Wind'. _ But he smirked down at her and quoted, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

This caused Willow to go into full blown laughter. Damon smiled down at her and tried to hold in his laughter. It was just her laughter that made him want to laugh with her. It was contagious. He found that he didn't have much strong will and ended up laughing with her.

When they finally managed to calm down their laughter, Damon said, "I need to try in a failed attempt to give Stefan some food. Again."

Willow frowned, "Why doesn't he want anything?"

Damon turned back around to face her and shoved the device in his pocket as he began to explain to her, "He feels guilty for what's happened. I know that he threatened you, he told me. He seemed pretty sorry about it."

Willow grimaced, "Now I feel bad."

Damon took her hand and began to lead her down the stairs, "Hopefully today he'll eat some Bambi." Damon joked.

"It's not funny, Damon." Willow scolded, but he could hear the amusement in her voice.

When they got down to the cellar Damon went up to the door and spoke through the bars, showing the bottle of animal blood, "Brought you something to eat. 100% Stefan-Diet approved." He didn't move, just stayed with his knees to his chest and looking downwards. Damon sighed, "You know what'll happen if you don't eat, you'll get all rotting and crusty."

"I'm not hungry." Stefan mumbled.

Damon scoffed, "Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it." Willow stepped to the door slightly and nodded for Damon to try harder, so he placed the bottle in between the bars and waited for Stefan to pick it up and drink it. When he did nothing Damon told him, "The human blood should be gone by now. Wanna try and explain why you're still in here feeling sorry for yourself?" He said nothing. He was unmoving. Willow's hand shot up and she pushed the bottle through the bars and onto the floor not too far from Stefan. Damon tried again, "Come on. Drink up." Stefan looked up at the bottle and for a second Damon and Willow thought that he was going to take it, but then he looked back down and pretended it wasn't there. Damon glared at him, "Fine. Starve. What do I care?" And he stormed off out of the room.

Willow peeked through the bars and pleaded, "Please, eat something, Stefan. We just want to help. But we can't help you if you don't help yourself first." Stefan shifted slightly, but didn't do anything else. Willow went from a different angle instead, "What about Elena? She's worried sick about you. Doesn't that mean anything?" Stefan's head shot up at her then and Willow just stared at him, unmoving. His eyes looked almost black from lack of blood. He felt bad enough about what he was doing to Elena and he didn't need her making things worse. Willow continued anyway, "And if that doesn't mean anything, what about Damon?" This caught him a bit off guard and his mask of hatred fell for a few seconds, "He may say he doesn't care, but he does. He really does." She gave him one last meaningful look before sighing, "Just think about it." And just like Damon, she left leaving Stefan to his thoughts.

When Willow got back up the stairs Damon was on the phone to someone. She mouthed, "Who is it?"

"Alaric." He replied.

Willow smiled, "Oh, hey Alaric." She yelled.

"Willow?" Alaric asked over the phone to Damon, "What is she doing with you?"

Damon rolled his eyes as he sat down and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She grunted as she fell on him, but she didn't try and escape, "What's wrong Alaric? Afraid I'm gonna eat your favourite student?"

Willow clapped her hands, "I'm his favourite student? That's so nice I've never been a favourite student befo- Hey, wait a minute. No eating of your only friend. That's the rule."

Damon smirked and raised his eyebrows at her, "There are rules to having friends now?"

"Only one." Willow stated, "And that's no eating of friend."

Damon pulled her closer so that she was practically lying on his chest, "That's too bad because you do taste delicious." Willow shuddered slightly and then pulled back and smacked him upside the head.

All this time Alaric was listening to the conversation. Were they sure that they were best friends? Yes, they acted like they were half the time, but it seemed like something more deep rooted than that. Oh, well. Probably him looking too deep into things. Damon suddenly said, "You drive. Pick us up in an hour." And he hung up.

Willow raised an eyebrow at him, "Us? Who's us?"

Damon grinned her favourite crooked grin where one side was pulled up more then the other, "Us meaning you and me, Brown Eyes. I thought you had a brain in there."

He flinched away from her when she went to raise her hand to hit him, but at the last minute she put it away, "Why me?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't think I can last the brooding Van Helsing on my own."

Willow rolled her eyes and stood up and so did Damon. He made to leave the room when something or someone hit on the back of the head. He turned around and glared at her as Willow shrugged her shoulders and gave him a cute smile, "Didn't think I'd let you off that easy did you?"

Damon chuckled and rubbed his head as he left the room. He was sure that girl had given him a million concussions by now.

* * *

**Aaaannnndddd here you go. **

**I like Willow and Damon's interaction in this chapter and a little mention of Gone With The Wind in there too. **

**I might have in season to Alaric kind of find out first that Damon has a bit of a fancy for Willow coz he seems to realise that they have chemistry. But I don't know who should find out for Willow. I thought maybe Katherine, but I'm not sure. **

**Anyway, outfits on my profile and have an amazing Christmas everyone! **

**Derpy~x**


	42. Blood Brothers Part Two

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Forty Two – Blood Brothers Part Two

"He's being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." Damon told Elena as the three of them were in the living room.

Elena sat down and looked at Damon and exasperated, "Why would he say that?"

Willow leant against the wall while Damon rested himself on the desk as he explained, "He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

Elena shot her eyes back at him, "Will it?" He nodded at her and even smiled lightly as if it wasn't that big of a deal, "Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

Willow moved from her place by the wall and to Elena and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "That will pass too, once he eats." Damon scoffed.

Elena stared at him for a second, "I didn't mean physical pain."

"I know what you meant." He stated.

Willow sighed and then got her friend's attention, "Are you gonna be okay with just him? We're going out."

Elena's eyes widened and she looked from Willow to Damon, "What do you mean 'we're going out'?" Elena asked warily.

Willow looked back at Damon with a confused and questioning look on her face. Damon raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged. Willow turned back to Willow and said, "We're just gonna check out a place in Grove Hill with Alaric. What did you think I meant?"

Elena let out a breath of relief; at least Alaric was going with them. She recovered from her stupor and answered, "Nothing. Sorry, just, nothing."

Willow cocked her head to the side; she didn't understand what was wrong with going out with Damon just by herself. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Damon.

Elena looked to Damon and asked incredulously, "Alaric? Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena." Damon answered simply.

Elena watched him as he turned away and mumbled, "Right."

Willow coughed loudly and Damon looked at her questioningly. Willow gestured to herself and asked, "Then what am I?"

Damon smirked and flung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards him, "I don't have any friends apart from you, Brown Eyes."

Willow laughed, "That means you do have friends."

Damon shrugged, "I have a friend." And turned and grabbed his jacket and said to Elena, "You should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself."

Elena sighed, "I'll be fine." A car horn went off and Willow dashed out of the house. Probably to get shot gun.

Damon picked up his phone as he said to Elena, "You know, you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

He made to leave when Elena replied, "So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

Damon watched her for a second, "We won't be long."

"Wait." Elena called, "What are we gonna do about Willow? She knows she's adopted and she's gonna find out that we knew all this time. She'll be so upset." Guilt dripped off Elena's tone.

Damon looked down for a second before he mumbled, "I'll deal with it." And he left before she could say anything else on the matter.

When he got outside he saw Willow in the front seat and rolled his eyes. He walked to her side of the car and tapped on the window. She rolled it down and asked, "Yes?"

Damon pointed for her to get out, "Get out."

Willow scoffed, "Pfft. I don't think so, buddy."

Damon crossed his arms, "Do you want me to drag you out? Because I will."

Alaric groaned, "Damon, just get in the back."

Willow grinned, "Yeah, Damon. Get in the back."

Damon glared at Ric and opened the door and made to grab Willow. Willow held her hands up and yelped, "No, no, no! Damon, don't!" Damon ignored her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out. He always forgot how light she was. He was about to put her in the back seat when he did the mistake of looking into her eyes. Her huge brown eyes stared down at him, looking directly into his own ice blue eyes. He felt his walls breaking under her gaze. He sighed and let her go and sulked into the back of the car.

Willow smirked triumphantly as she sat back into her seat and closed the door. Willow turned around in her seat to face Damon and patted his leg, "Don't worry. You can have shot gun on the way back." Damon grunted and looked out the window. Willow tried to contain her laughter as she turned back to face the front.

Alaric turned to face Damon and stated with a smirk on his face, "Whipped."

Damon's head snapped toward him, "Just drive." He snarled. He was not whipped by anyone.

* * *

Alaric parked the car a few yards away from the apartment. Alaric was walking a few paces ahead of Damon and Willow who he could hear laughing and joking behind him. It appeared that Damon had let the incident in the car go because when he turned back to see if they were keeping up Willow had her arm looped through Damon's and Willow had a smile on her face.

As they came to the apartment Alaric told them, "This is the one here. The records show this was paid three months in advance."

They walked to the door and Damon mumbled, "This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in."

Willow looked to Damon, "So, what happens if it's a place like this? I mean does the person who owns the apartment have to invite you in or what?"

Alaric was curious too, "Yeah, how does that work? Do you always have to be invited in?"

Damon looked through the window slightly, "By the owner or person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a grey area. You gotta play it by ear."

He walked up to the door and went to twist it when Alaric insisted, "Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?"

Damon and Willow looked back at him and smirked, "You mean you just brought us a long for our company?" Damon joked.

Alaric looked at them both and said, "Well, I asked Damon…"

Willow glared at him, "Oh, well thanks." She exasperated. She whispered then, "Ass hole."

Damon heard her and smirked at her, "Yeah, well, Ric I asked her to come." Willow smiled at him. He then had a serious look on his face as he looked to Willow, "If I can't get in then neither are you."

Willow crossed her arms and stopped her foot, "You can't tell me what to do."

"If you go in there and I'm out here and there's a vampire in there then I can't protect you." His face was still serious and his voice was almost desperate.

Willow sighed and mumbled, "Fine."

Damon nodded and then turned back to the door and twisted it until it snapped. He pushed it open and gestured for Alaric to go in. Willow made to follow put his arm in front of her and shook his head at her. Willow huffed and gestured for him to try and step inside. "It doesn't look anyone's home." Alaric told them.

Damon stuck his leg in and moved it back and forth for a second before saying, "Yeah, I'm good." He stepped inside and Willow followed him, "No permanent resident apparently." He said to them.

"Maybe a vampire." Willow thought.

They walked inside, going off in different directions. Willow looked through a few things on the coffee table. Damon walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Worry set in when he saw a few blood bags sitting there and he turned to them and called, "Willow, Ric, we have company."

"Huh?" Willow murmured as she looked up. She was now beside Ric flicking through some books when a vampire came out of nowhere and pushed Alaric against the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw the vampire bare its teeth angrily at him. She was beside Alaric in an instant and caught his attention, "Hey, dick." The vampire turned to her and snarled, but it was cut short when her fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back and Alaric took the direction to punch him in the stomach with the three wooden spikes that he had tied to his hand.

The vampire growled and made to attack Willow this time, but suddenly Damon was there and he pushed him back to the floor. He held his hands out up between Alaric, Willow and the vampire, "Boys, boys, boys and lady. That's enough." Damon looked down at the vampire; he recognised him from somewhere, "I know you."

Recognition also fell over the vampire's face he stood up, "Damon?"

Damon looked at him more closely, "Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb."

Henry smiled, "Yes, sir." It faded though when he looked at Alaric, "What are you doing here?" He asked. Damon looked back at Alaric and Willow. Her only response was a shrug.

* * *

"So how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked as he put some blood in a glass for Damon.

Damon answered for them all, "Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?"

Henry looked back at him and said, "I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

Alaric, who was leaning against the wall behind where Willow was sitting, asked a little harshly, "Helping you out how?"

"Adapting." He answered simply, "It's a whole new world out there." He gave Damon his blood, "Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn." He grinned at them and opened the fridge, "He helped me get this place." He turned to Willow when he got another blood bag out, "You sure you don't want anything, sweetheart?"

Willow narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure."

Alaric quickly changed the subject, "So do you live here alone, or is there someone else here?"

Henry looked over to Damon and Willow's eyes darted from him to Alaric. Damon immediately covered up for Alaric, "That's my friend's very passive-aggressive way of asking do you know a woman named Isobel?"

He looked from Damon to Alaric, "Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes. How to use a microwave, separate my whites."

Willow shifted in her seat when Alaric asked another question. Henry kept glancing at her every now and then, "So, what else do you do for him?"

"I help keep an eye on things. With the others." He answered.

Damon gave him a questioning look, "The others?"

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." He explained to them as he then took a sip from his cup.

Alaric was starting to get agitated and Willow could tell, "But what does John want with them?"

Henry he shrugged his shoulders, "He's just keeping an eye on them. Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

Damon smiled and forced a laugh, "Well, that's John. He's such a do-gooder."

Henry's cell phone then started ringing and he pulled it and looked at the caller ID. He grinned and looked at them all, "That's John now."

Willow pointed with her head at Damon and then to Henry. Damon got the idea and immediately stood up from his chair, "Oh, hey, let me talk to him."

Henry smiled and agreed, "Alright, yeah. Yeah." He handed the phone to him, but Damon only stared at it and then looked to Willow and Alaric. "Are you gonna answer that?" He asked after a second.

Damon looked to Alaric and Willow again, "Am I gonna answer that?"

They both shook their heads and Henry's eyes darted anxiously between the two, "What's going on?" He questioned warily.

After a second he seemed to realise what was happening as he hissed and his face vamped out. He turned to Willow, who was still sitting calmly in her chair. He made to pounce on her, but Damon pulled him back so that he was facing him and Alaric quickly stabbed the stake into him. He gasped and began to drain of colour until he was grey. After they were sure he was dead, Alaric dumped him on the floor. Damon patted Alaric on the shoulder and quoted him, "`Let's not kill anyone tonight.` Your words not mine. Just pointing that out."

* * *

Damon was currently pouring himself some blood into a cup. He had told Willow that he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Willow was just sitting on the sofa smoking a cigarette. Nobody lived her anymore so it wouldn't really matter if she got ash on the furniture or anything. Alaric was beyond pissed when he saw her light a cigarette. She hadn't listened to a word he said and Alaric realised this and ended up looking for anything that showed that Isobel was here. "Find anything?" Damon called.

"No, I looked everywhere." He replied, "The place is clean."

Damon came out with a bottle and handed it Alaric, "Well, I found this behind the blood in the fridge. Sorry, nothing for you, Brown Eyes."

Willow finished her cigarette and flicked it away, "No worries." She began flicking the lighter.

She zoned out after that. She felt bad for Alaric. All he wanted was to see his wife, but she clearly didn't want to know. Willow knew the feeling. She didn't have many people who actually wanted her around. She continued to flicker the lighter; staring at it.

Damon noticed Willow sitting on the sofa, just staring at the flame she created with the lighter. She wasn't listening to a word they were saying. She only snapped out of it when Alaric got up and left.

Damon stared at the ground for a second before he got up too, "Come on, Willow." Shoved her lighter in her pocket and then followed him out.

* * *

Elena was sitting in the living room on the sofa reading her history book when Damon and Willow walked in. Willow went and sat down on a chair while Damon lifted Elena's feet up and sat down beside her, "So, how was the errand?" She asked them.

"A waste of time." Willow muttered.

Damon agreed, "Futile. Although I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

Elena cocked her to the side while Willow closed her eyes, "I thought you didn't care."

He shrugged, "Chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

Elena twiddled her pen with her fingers before she nodded, "I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 14d years punishing for Katherine getting caught."

Anger flashed in Damon's eyes and his mouth hung open slightly. Willow's eyes snapped open at her accusations. She sat up slightly and listened to what Damon was about to say, "So this is my fault now?"

Elena shook her head, "No, its no-one's fault, Damon. I'm just saying, you're not exactly innocent." She explained.

Willow stood up and folded her arms, "So you are blaming Damon."

Elena looked to her friend, "No, that's not what-"

Willow interrupted her, "Well if its no-one's fault then how can Damon not be innocent?" Willow didn't like it when people accused her friends. Even when they were her friends accusing them.

Elena looked to glared at Willow slightly, "He's made it his life's mission to make him miserable."

Damon stood up beside Willow and asked angrily, "Let me ask you question. In all this important soul searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

Elena sat up straight and stuttered, "He said there was more."

"Yeah. That's an understatement." He spat and made to leave.

Elena got up from the sofa and made to catch up with him, "Damon. Damon." He ignored her though and carried on walking.

Willow walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He turned around quickly, thinking it was Elena who he would have probably said some hurtful things to. He stared down at Willow who looked back at him with understanding eyes, "Tell us. Please." She whispered. He continued to look down at her until he began to tell them everything.

* * *

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." Damon said after he told them what had happened. He raised his glass, "Suppose I should thank him. It's been one hell of a ride."

Willow sat back in her chair and placed her head in her hands. Stefan had forced Damon to turn into a vampire. It was weird and hard to absorb; Damon had always told her he enjoyed being a vampire, but maybe that wasn't really the case.

Elena gulped and breathed out, "Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but-"

Damon poured himself another glass, "His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." Willow glared at him slightly at his harshness, but she could understand why.

Elena huffed in annoyance at him, "Don't do that, okay? Don't pretend like you don't care." And she stormed off.

When she was gone Willow looked up at him, "So that's why? Why you hate him so much? That and Katherine was with him too."

Damon kept his back to her, but answered, "Not necessarily. I've gotten over the fact that he forced me to turn."

Willow stood up to face him, "So it's just Katherine?" It seemed it was always Katherine. Everything revolved around this woman who done nothing, but ruin their lives.

Willow put a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "Well, if it helps. I'm glad you turned. Don't think my life would be this interesting without you."

Damon gulped and found himself smiling lightly down at her. He was beyond touched. Nobody spoke of him like this. He tried to think of someone, but came up blank. She was the only person to think that he was a vital part of her life.

He was about to say something when Elena came bursting through the room, "Stefan's gone!" She yelled.

Willow hit her head against Damon's shoulder. Fabulous.

* * *

Willow and Damon were sitting on the two seated sofa. Well, Damon was sitting while Willow was sound asleep. Damon was still trying to figure out how to open the device, but it just wasn't working. He groaned; when the hell were Elena and Stefan going to come back? He hoped that Elena had gotten there in time to stop him from killing himself. Stefan shouldn't feel guilty for all the things he's done. They were his problems and things he did. He didn't and shouldn't feel remotely bad about it.

He felt Willow move next him and he stiffened when he felt her rest her head against his shoulder. She didn't seem to like that position and moved so that then her head was on his chest and she was curled up against him like a cat.

Damon stared at her and his brows came together when she shuddered and her hand gripped his sweater and her face was no longer relaxed and calm, but her forehead was now furrowed and her mouth formed into a frown.

Maybe she was having one of her dreams. He knew how much of inconvenience they were to her and he found himself stroking her hair gently and whispering, "It's okay. It's just a dream." He continued with this until she finally seemed to relax against him. He sighed and leant his head back and closed his eyes.

Damon was close to falling asleep when he heard the door close. He opened his eyes to see Elena and Stefan walking in. Damon stared at them for a second before saying, "Little Boy Lost."

Elena let go of Stefan's hand and said, "I'll be upstairs. Good night, Damon."

Stefan looked at Willow's sleeping form for a second before muttering, "Thank you."

"No, Stefan, thank you." He replied, "You're back on Bambi blood, I'm the big badass brother again. All is right with the world."

He looked at Willow again; right now he didn't look so badass, but he didn't say that instead he stayed on topic, "I mean it. Thank you. For helping her take care of me."

Damon looked back at him, "You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt."

Stefan cocked his head to the sighed, "Do you feel guilt?"

Damon looked away and made a distraction by twirling a strand of Willow's hair through his fingers, "If I wanted to. Its there."

Stefan nodded and made to leave when Damon said, "You know Emily waited till after I turned to tell me that she had been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell." Stefan turned around, interested. "She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision."

"She didn't want either one of us to know. She said it was a curse."

Damon snickered, "Witches. Judgy little things." He continued to twirl a piece of her hair.

Stefan stared at him for a moment, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I dint want you to know." He answered simply, "Because I hated you and I still do."

He sighed, "I know."

"But not because you forced me to turn." He began.

"Then why?"

He looked at him closely before he said, "Because she turned you. It was just suppose to be me, Stefan. Just me." And he then picked up Willow and left the room.

* * *

**X3 **

**So it's nearly the end of season 1 and I'm going to just keep it all in this story because I don't feel like making another story just for season 2 and because I can't think of another name for it. **

**Outfits on my profile.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas. **

**Derpy~x**


	43. Isobel Part One

**Almost done with this season. Wooo! Excited for the next season? **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but consider this a late Christmas present to you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Forty Three – Isobel Part One

Willow walked into the school with Elena and Stefan. Stefan had a few days to make sure he was positive that he was ready to go back to school and today he decided that he had enough control to finally come back.

Today everyone would be working on all the different floats that would be in the parade. Willow had agreed to Caroline that she would draw out designs for the Miss Mystic float. She had a few different designs to give her and knowing Caroline she would take this with the up most seriousness.

The problem was though that Willow was on the float, but Jeremy who was her escort for Miss Mystic had ended up being put on a different float and so now she had a different escort which was one of Tyler's jock friends, Tom Robinson. He was a decent enough guy, not very stand outish, but each to their own.

As they walked into the canteen, Alaric walked up to them and Elena greeted, "Hi, Mr Saltzman."

"Come with me. We need to talk." Alaric told them. His tone was serious.

The three of them looked at one another in confusion and curiosity before finally following him into his class room.

When they got in there Willow took her usual seat and asked, "Okay, so what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Alaric looked at them all, but his eyes then stayed on Elena, "Isobel's in town."

Elena's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "What? Why?"

Alaric sighed and rubbed his face, "She wants to see you."

Stefan went by her side and pulled her in for a hug, "Don't worry. We won't let her anywhere near you."

Willow rested her feet against her desk, "I think its Elena's choice really. If you wanna go see her, Elena, then go ahead."

Elena turned to her friend and smiled gratefully at her. Willow would understand what she was going through because she was suffering from the same situation.

They all turned their heads to the doorway as Damon waltzed in smirking. "Damon. Thanks for coming." Alaric said.

Damon shrugged as he began, "Sorry I'm late. Dog ate my um…" He looked at everyone's faces to see them clearly un-amused. Even Willow kept a straight face, "Never mind." He mumbled. He turned to Alaric an asked, "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

Alaric answered immediately, "I saw Isobel last night."

Damon's eyes widened slightly, "Isobel's here? In town?" He looked to Elena and then to Willow who shrugged.

Damon began to pace the room, "Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No." Alaric answered drearily.

"No, they're not?" He questioned further.

Alaric shook his head, "No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

Damon was standing right in front of him now, annoyance coming off him, "Did words completely escape you?" He hissed.

Alaric frowned as he got into his face too, "You know, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

Willow slammed her hand on the table, "Okay, enough with the twenty questions."

Damon glared at her and ignored what she said, "What does she want?"

Elena rubbed the back of her neck as she whispered, "She wants to see me, Damon."

Stefan finally spoke up, "Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants."

Elena sighed, "I don't really have a choice."

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric informed them.

"Oh," Damon muttered, "I take it that's not okay with you guys."

Willow smirked at him, "Weirdly enough, no, its not." Damon simply smiled and shrugged innocently at her.

"I wann do it." Elena said over all of their voices, "I wanna meet her. If I don't I know I'll regret it." Willow was right. It was her choice.

They all agreed to leave school now and meet with her in a public place like the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Willow, Damon and Alaric were all waiting across the street from the Grill waiting for Elena to come out. Damon was pacing, Willow was sitting on the bench, tapping her foot anxiously on the floor and Alaric was just standing there with his arms folded, "We should be in there." Damon insisted.

Willow nodded, "I agree. Why aren't we in there?"

"No." Alaric told them, like he was talking to two children, "Isobel made it clear we're not to step foot inside."

Damon walked up to him, "I'm not gonna kill her in a crowded restaurant."

Willow stood up then and joked, "Well, I will." Alaric pushed her back down with unnecessary force. He regretted it though because Damon put his hand on Alaric's shoulder and squeezed it tightly, "It was a joke, Ric." He hissed at him and pushed him back a little.

Alaric glared at him slightly, "You're not gonna kill her, period."

Damon rolled his eyes, "She ruined your life and you still wanna protect her?" He was sure that if her met Katherine again he wouldn't give a rat's ass about her. She didn't deserve it.

"She's my wife." Alaric told them. They both looked at him, raising their eyebrows at the same time. He found it slightly unnerving how they did that. "Was my wife." He corrected himself, "I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is cold and detached."

Willow sighed, "People change. Sometimes for the worst."

"Yeah." Damon agreed. He turned around to face them, "She's given up her humanity."

Confusion fell over Alaric and Willow's faces, "Yeah, see I don't get that." Alaric replied, "Stefan has his humanity. He's a good guy. Hell, you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human in you. But with her, there was- there was nothing."

Damon looked to Willow for a moment and looked her up and down. A quirk of a smile came onto his lips as he saw her t-shirt that had a picture of a cross eyed horse on it. Completely random. He snapped out of staring at her after a second and finally told them, "You can turn it off. It's like a button you can press." He turned around and walked up to them, "I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of _'How I Met Your Mother'," _Willow held back her laughter, "So he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road. No guilt, no shame. No regret. I mean, come on. If you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't." Alaric mumbled.

Damon smirked, "Of course I have, Ric. That's why I'm so fun to be around."

And in one swift movement he had Willow in his arms and spun her around. Her laughter filled the air and she tried to get free.

Bonnie was walking down the road, about to go into the Grill when she heard a familiar laugh across the road. She looked and saw Willow in Damon's arms as he spun her around. She looked genuinely happy. Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Willow like this. But he was a vampire and he had ruined her; made her think that he was a good person when he wasn't. Damon looked up at that exact moment and stared at Bonnie. She glared at him in hatred and Damon just lifted an eyebrow. Willow looked across the road to what he was staring at and saw Bonnie. She looked at Bonnie with pleading eyes as she stared back. But then she turned on her heal and went into the Grill.

Willow sighed in Damon's arms and he looked down at her, "What was that about?"

Willow turned in his arms to face him, "Bonnie hates me." She answered simply.

Damon's brow furrowed, "Why?" He asked.

Willow looked down and mumbled, "Coz I'm friends with you."

Damon leant back slightly, "So, it's my fault."

Willow's head snapped up and she placed her hands on his shoulders and told him almost frantically, "No, no, no. I didn't say that, she did. She won't talk to me _because _I'm friends with you."

He looked back to where Bonnie was, "She's just jealous coz I'm far more amazing than witchy." He grinned down at her.

Willow laughed again, "Yep. That's it. She can't handle your amazingness." Damon shrugged and smiled. Suddenly, her arms were around him, enveloping him in a hug. He stiffened at first, but after a few seconds he finally wrapped his arms around her.

Alaric watched the scene with curious eyes. He wished he had a camera so that he could show Damon the next time that he said he had no humanity just to prove to him that he did. But he was sure if he did then he would be a dead man.

Willow and Damon stayed that way for a few seconds when Willow saw Elena and Stefan walk out. He had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head buried in his shoulder. She pulled away from him and worry set in, "Elena?" She walked across the road quickly even though there were cars coming her way. Damon sighed and went after her; she was bound to get herself killed or start an unwanted argument.

Willow touched her shoulder when she met up with them, "Elena, what happened?"

Elena only sobbed harder so Stefan explained to her, Damon and Alaric everything that had taken place. They found out that Isobel wanted the device from Damon, but he already said that he wouldn't be handing it over any time soon. Isobel had then threatened Elena and then to make things worse Bonnie came in, saw her crying and just walked away. Walked away! What kind of friend was she? Willow was disgusted with Bonnie right now.

* * *

Willow walked up the steps to Caroline's house to give her the designs for the floats. She knocked the door and Liz answered, "Hi, Willow. What is it?"

Willow handed out the designs to her and told her, "I just came by to give Caroline these."

She took them and Willow waved bye and turned to leave when Liz said, "I questioned your father and aunt and they both said that they didn't say anything about wanting to kill you."

Willow turned back round slowly, "Well, of course they're gonna say that. They're not gonna just say 'Hey, yeah. We do have plans of killing Willow. We're even planning on burying her in a hollow grave next to her mother. We think it sounds quite poetic don't you think. You want some coffee?'"

Liz rolled her eyes, "I don't think they're going to do anything, Willow."

Willow glared at her as she turned around to face her fully, "How can you say that? You haven't even done anything."

Liz gave her a pointed look, "Well, given your track record."

Willow nodded, "Okay, I get it. So this isn't about protecting people this is about reputation."

Liz shook her head, "No, its not-" But Willow was already walking back down the street to her car.

Willow had almost made it to her car when she felt a gust of wind behind her. She sighed and turned around and came face to face with Isobel. Willow folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at her, "What do you want?"

"I think everybody knows what I want now." Isobel answered.

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "So? I'm not gonna get it and Damon's already made himself pretty clear that he's not gonna give it to you."

Isobel smiled and it almost seemed friendly, "I know that. But tell Damon that if he doesn't give it to me within the next day then you'll be dead." She stepped around her and began to walk away, "It was nice meeting you, Willow."

Willow sighed and leant against her car. She was screwed.

* * *

**I hope everyone had everything that they wanted for Christmas. One of the things that I love that I had for Christmas was my Vampire Diaries Calendar :D It's awesome! I love it! I think I am obsessed with Vampire Diaries… Oh well… **

**Also, I've gotten back into drawing and I've been practicing my anime and manga drawing. I've mainly been drawing Willow and Damon and they're slowly getting better. So maybe soon I'll post some drawings up of my fanart and you can take a lookie and tell me what you think. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	44. Isobel Part Two

**Another chapter filled with bunnies, magical bread and chocolate teddy bears. Okay, so there are none of those things in here, but whatever. There's Damon and everybody likes him. (why are you reading this if you don't?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Forty Four – Isobel Part Two

Willow was sitting in her bedroom in her new home biting her nails and trying to think of whether she should tell Damon that Isobel would kill her if he didn't hand over the device. Elena had managed to get it out of her when she went to see her earlier and she was absolutely terrified for her friend. She had insisted that Willow tell Damon that very second, but Willow had refused saying that even though Damon considered a friend he wouldn't give anything up to protect her.

Willow sighed and fell backwards on her bed and Franco jumped up beside her and placed his head on her stomach as she began to unconsciously stroke his head. There was no way out of this one.

* * *

Elena was knocking frantically on the Salvatore's door. Damon needed to know. He needed to know that Willow was willing to let herself die for some stupid device. It was obvious to her and everyone else that he cared immensely for her, but Willow seemed to be completely blind to it.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a seriously pissed off Damon. He glared down at her and hissed, "What do you want?"

Elena shoved her way through and went into the living room just as Stefan came down the stairs. Worry came over him as he went up to her, "What's wrong?"

She waited for Damon to join them. When he shuffled into the living room he slumped into the nearest seat and demanded, "Okay, what is it that you want, Elena?"

Elena looked at both Stefan and Damon and said, "It's about Willow."

Damon had closed his eyes when she started talking, but when she said that his eyes snapped open and he stared at her. Stefan folded his arms and asked, "What do you mean?"

Elena turned to him and told him, "Isobel threatened her yesterday." She turned back to Damon who was staring at her intently, "Isobel said that if you didn't hand the device over that she would kill her."

Damon was up in an instant and he seemed to be wide awake now, "Why am I just finding out about this now?" He exclaimed at her.

Elena sighed, "She doesn't think you'd care that much. That you wouldn't hand the device over just for her."

Damon sniggered, "Oh, I'm not gonna give her the device. But I'm not gonna let her touch Willow." And he was out of the house as soon as she blinked.

Elena turned to Stefan, "Where did he go?"

Stefan pulled her into a hug, "To do what he thinks is right. As usual."

* * *

"Uh-oh, Cherie. You won again." Damon playfully teased. He was currently just in his jeans and Cherie was in her underwear. He had been searching for only a half hour before he found the bank-owned foreclosures and found Isobel's. She wasn't there when he got in and instead found a very sexy girl. They ended up playing strip poker. Damon smirked seductively at her as he began to take his jeans off, "Hope I'm wearing my good underwear."

"Tonight's just one blast from the past after another." Isobel said as she walked in. Damon did his belt back up, "No, no, no." She smirked. She turned to Cherie and spoke French to her and she smiled at Damon as she left and Damon waved.

He put his shirt back on, "It's good to see you, Isobel. Just having fun with your naughty little minion."

Isobel was leaning against the wall as she asked, "How'd you find me?"

In a flash he was in front of her, "Searched all the bank-owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one."

Isobel batted her lashes as she smiled sweetly, "Oh, I should have known. You were the one that taught me that."

"Mm-hmm." He mumbled.

She cocked her head to the side, "What are you really doing here?"

He shrugged, "Well, you caused quite a stir. You blew into town; saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt." He pouted.

She smirked, "Oh, I'm so sorry." She made to hug him, but grabbed his hair and pulled his head backwards and hissed, "Did you bring the device?"

He chuckled when she finally let go of him and walked away from him, "Ow." He touched his head where she had pulled some of his hair.

Isobel picked up a glass of wine and took a sip and then put it back down, "Well, that's too bad. You're little friend isn't going to be okay with that."

Damon stiffened and managed to stop himself from letting the growl rip through his lips. He took a deep breath. Not now. Soon. "What are you doing with John Gilbert?" He asked instead in a slightly detached tone.

She shrugged, "We dated when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me."

He laughed, "I'm sure, one of the many. Now this little invention, what do you want with it?"

She picked up a glass of wine and handed it to Damon, "Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know, Damon we're on the same side."

Damon took the glass and then put it back on the table and took a step towards him. He sniggered, "Oh, yeah? Which is that?"

She placed her hands on both sides of his face and stated, "Katherine's."

His smiled fell as he heard her name. No way in hell was on her side. He wanted nothing more to do with her. Isobel continued, "She wants John Gilbert to have the device. And I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."  
Damon pushed her away from her as he demanded, "Why are you doing her dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger." Isobel answered, "We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants."

Damon scoffed, "Pfft. And so do I."

She laughed to herself, "Oh, really, Damon. You do?" She blurred in front of him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and held her there, "What should we do now?"

He looked own to her lips. He needed to get her to pay attention to him. So he kissed her. He pulled her closer towards him and she blurred him onto the chair and straddled his waist. Sick of this charade, Damon pushed her off him and onto the floor and slammed her head onto the floor, "Now that I have your attention, listen up." He snarled as he got into her face, "You do not come into my town, threaten people I care about. Going after Elena bad? Bad move. Stefan will rip you to pieces if you don't leave her alone. But threatening Willow? That is the worst mistake you have ever made. You go near her again and I will have no problem shoving a stake into your heart. Because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why?" He snarled at her as he leant forward, "Because it sends a message." He whispered into her ear. He tightened his grip around her neck and slammed her head onto the floor again and she gasped in pain, "If Katherine wants something from me, you tell that little bitch to come and get herself." He got off her quickly and disappeared out of the house.

* * *

Willow walked was carrying some of the decorations for the Miss Mystic float when she felt a breeze behind her. She rolled her eyes; she was getting sick of this. Willow turned around and there was Isobel standing a few yards away from her, "What now?"

Isobel walked up to her, "Damon didn't give me the device."

Willow's heart sped up slightly, "I told you he wouldn't."

Isobel smiled and grabbed her arm in a vice grip, "I spoke to your father and your aunt and they told me that they wanted you dead and I said I'd gladly do it. Looks like they'll be getting what they want." And she swung her arm around and hit her right on the back of the head and she was out cold.

* * *

Jeremy was currently being held into a chair while Willow was passed out on the one next to him. He figured that they were both leverage for something to do with Elena. She seemed to enjoy ruining his life lately and apparently Willow's too. He saw Isobel walk in with John and he tried to get up when the guy, Frank apparently, pushed him back down. John looked furious when he saw his nephew and his friend's daughter unconscious, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting what I want." She answered simply.

He pointed to Jeremy, "Yeah, but he's my nephew and she's just a kid. And you're gonna let them go right this second."

She ignored him, "That gaudy ring on your finger? It comes off."

He walked to her, "Come on. Come on, Isobel. I know you. Okay, it's me, John. You can't hurt kids."

She smirked, "I'll kill them to prove you wrong."

He shook his head, "Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed, okay? But the old Isobel is in there somewhere still. Isn't she? Come on, let them go."

She nodded and smiled and patted his shoulder. She looked up to her two minions and commanded them in French and immediately they began to beat him to the ground. He coughed and spluttered as they continued to kick and punch him until Isobel finally told them to stop. She bent down and his ring from his finger and said, "Nice try. We'll see how long you can last without this." She stood up and pointed to Willow and commanded Frank in french and he nodded in response. He picked up Willow and followed Isobel out of the room.

* * *

"Where's the device?" Bonnie asked as they all three of them gathered in Alaric's class room.

"Damon has it." Stefan told her, "He's gonna be difficult to reason with."

Elena had been pacing back and forth the entire time as she exasperated, "Then we'll go to him. I'll talk to him."

Stefan shook his head, "He's not gonna just hand it over, especially if it's harmful too vampires." He explained.

Elena sighed in annoyance, but then an idea came to her as her eyes landed on Bonnie, "What if its not?"

They all looked to Bonnie who leant back slightly in her seat.

* * *

Willow winced as she felt something hit her face. She blinked her eyes open and the room was blurry. She saw a woman who said, "Thank God! I was wondering when you would wake up."

Willow blinked her eyes a few more times until everything came back into focus, "Where am I?" She wheezed.

"Don't worry about that." Isobel told her, "We're just gonna be having a little bit of fun together." She walked back a bit and sat down on a chair in front of her. She clasped her hands together, "I wonder if your little friends know you're missing." Willow made to get up, but she pushed her back, "Sit down!"

She snarled. Willow shifted slightly, but complied, "What do you want?" Willow demanded.

Isobel rested her head in her hands and scrutinised her, "You know what I want. But I don't really want anything with you. Well, apart from perhaps wanting you dead."

Willow rubbed her face in hands, "What do you mean 'perhaps'? You either do or you don't. And you said so yourself, that you had spoken to Michael and Marlene and you were going to kill me for them."

Isobel sighed, "I'm not sure whether it would be in my best intentions to kill you." She stared at her a little longer and muttered, "God, you look so much like her."

Willow's head snapped up and her hands dropped to her sides, "Like who?"

Isobel grinned, "You're mother, silly."

Willow was confused as to which one; her adoptive mother or her birth mother, "Which one?"

Isobel smirked, "So you know?"

Willow folded her arms and bit back, "So, do you?"

Isobel giggled, "Yes. I was talking about your birth mother. I know her quite well."

She had gotten Willow's complete attention now, "How?"

Isobel only tapped her nose and grinned. She got up and poured herself some wine, "So, I bet you're pretty pissed that Damon, Elena and Stefan knew before you that you were adopted."

Willow frowned, "What? They didn't know. Not before I told them."

Isobel smirked as she took a sip. _Gottcha_, she thought. She turned around and feigned innocence, "Really? They already knew. Damon found out first and then he told Stefan who obviously told Elena."

Willow stared at her blankly for a second before anger came over her, "You're lying. You don't know anything. You're just stirring shit up. You only just got here."

Isobel smiled and knelt down in front of her and grabbed her by the chin as she said slowly, "They knew. And even when you told them they still didn't tell you."

Willow pushed her away from her, "You're lying!" She screeched.

Isobel hissed back at her, "No, I'm not! They lied. Betrayed you. Must hurt."

Willow slumped in her seat and gulped. No, it wasn't true. They wouldn't lie to her. They were her friends. People she trusted. They wouldn't.

Isobel snapped her fingers in front of Willow and showed her phone in her face, "I just got a message from Damon telling me that Elena has the device." She grabbed Willow and pulled her up, "I've decided not to kill you. I don't think it would be a good idea." And she dragged her out of the room and told Frank to let John and Jeremy go.

* * *

**(Boarding House, half hour before) **

"Absolutely not." Damon immediately disagreed.

"Hear me out." Elena begged.

Damon shook his head, "I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John, who's gonna turn around and kill me. I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless." Elena insisted, "Bonnie can take its power away."

He looked to Bonnie and said, "I don't trust her."

"I can remove the original spell." She informed him.

Elena lifted her hands up and said, "John and Isobel will never know."

Damon shook his head, "No, no, no. I'll get Jeremy my own way." Stefan, Bonnie and Elena all looked at each other for a second; they didn't have the courage to tell him that Isobel had Willow too.

"Really?" Stefan asked, "How are you gonna do that? Hmm? Because Isobel is a vampire and they could be dead the second you walk in the door."

Damon was about to say something to Bonnie, but he heard Stefan say they. He looked around, wishing he realised sooner the she didn't walk in with the other three, "Where's Willow?"

They all looked eachother as Elena took a step forward. She took a deep breath and finally she began to speak, "Isobel didn't just take Jeremy."

Damon's face fell completely as he realised what had happened. He shoved the first thing he saw which was a table and it slid and crashed into the wall, "You gotta be kidding me! Why didn't you say anything?"

Stefan held his hands up, "Calm down."

Elena held her hand open for him to give her the device, "Please, Damon. We're wasting time. It's Willow." She begged.

Damon stared at her for only a millisecond before he put it in her hand, "For Willow." He mumbled and she nodded.

* * *

Elena walked alone through the town. They had agreed to meet by the clock tower in the centre of town. It was freezing cold and Elena was worried sick about Willow and Jeremy. Suddenly, she felt a gust of wind behind and she whirled around to come face to face with her birth mother, Isobel, "Where's the device?" She immediately asked.

"Where's my brother and Willow?" Elena questioned back.

Isobel smirked, "This isn't a negotiation. Where's the invention?"

Elena crossed her arms and asked again, "Where's my brother and Willow?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Do you really think that I came alone?" She nodded over her shoulder and there were two people, the ones who were at the school before.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that I came alone?" And did the same head movement as Isobel had done and she looked behind her as Damon and Stefan came into view.

Isobel rolled her eyes, "For God's sakes. Call home."

"What?"

She sighed, "Call home. Ask to speak to your brother, Jeremy."

Elena pulled her phone out of her pocket and immediately called him. She was relieved to hear his voice and to know that he was fine and after she told him that she would be home soon she hung up. She looked to Isobel and stated, "You were never gonna hurt him."

"No." Isobel disagreed, "I was gonna kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

Elena took a step forward, "Where's Willow?"

Isobel giggled and Damon glared. She whistled and Frank pulled her out from behind him and Cherie. She didn't struggle or try to escape. She just stood there. The three of them let loose a breath they didn't know they were holding and Elena tried to smile at her, but she didn't look at them. Not even at Damon.

Elena looked back to Isobel and said, "But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with her." Isobel answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Damon looked away from everyone's scrutinising gaze.

Elena's brows came together in confusion, "In love with whom?"

Isobel laughed and pointed to behind her, "Her."

Elena turned around to see that Willow was staring at Damon. She seemed almost shocked, like it was impossible for him to love her. Elena knew that Willow only saw Damon as a good friend and nothing more.

Damon's eyes flashed to Willow when Isobel said that and he caught her dark, chocolate brown eyes staring at him in shock. But it was too intently, like she was trying to see something else. He wondered if he would ever understand this girl.

Isobel held her hand out expectantly and Elena pulled it out of her pocket and slammed it into her hand, "Thank you." She spat.

"For what?"

She shook her head at her in disappointment, "For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

She smiled, "Goodbye, Elena." And then she was gone and so where her minions.

Stefan immediately pulled her in to a hug as she cried a little while Damon and Willow just stood there. Everything that Isobel had said was running through Willow's mind like a CD stuck on a loop. The lies, the fact that Damon could be in love with her. She didn't believe that though. He still held a strong place in his heart for Katherine and it would take a while to change that. But she needed to know if they had been lying to her this whole time.

Willow looked at them all for the first time and croaked, "Have you been lying to me?" She asked them all, her eyes darting to all three of them.

Elena and Stefan turned around to face her and Damon just looked up, "What?" Elena mumbled.

"Have you been lying to me?" She asked again with a bit more force than before.

Elena still looked confused, but Damon and Stefan had caught on, "I don't know what you're talking about, Willow." Elena sniffled.

Willow closed her eyes for a second, but then opened them and looked to Stefan, "Have. You. Been. Lying. To. Me?"

Stefan gulped and nodded and looked down in shame.

Willow gasped slightly; she felt like she had been punched in the chest. After a second she looked back at him and demanded, "Why?"

Elena looked between them; she didn't understand, "Willow, what are you talking about?"

Her eyes looked at her harshly, "That I'm adopted. You all said you didn't know. So, come on. Why lie?"

They didn't answer. Elena took a step towards her, "Willow, lets talk about-"

"No!" Willow spat, "You all lied to me about something that I deserved to know. It's my life. When did you get the right to keep this from me?"

Stefan followed Elena and walked closer to her, "Please, Willow, calm down."

She shook her head and held her hands up at them, "Don't come any closer to me." She swallowed and looked at them with a blank expression, "Why?"

"We were just trying to protect you." Elena sobbed.

"Protect me? Oh, yeah that's exactly what you were doing." She hissed at them.

Stefan pulled Elena to him, "We knew you would be so devastated and we were just trying to protect you from yourself." He tried to reason with her.

Willow laughed humourlessly, "Really? How'd that work out for you?" She looked to Elena who was sobbing into Stefan's chest, "Stop doing that!" She demanded.

Stefan pulled her closer, "Willow, enough. You're upsetting her."

"Ha! That's hilarious! Where did you get that joke from?"

"Stop!" Stefan insisted.

"No!" Willow told him back, "Why is she crying? Her psycho birth mother is gone now, so there's nothing to worry about. I'm the one who should be crying." She turned away from them for a second and looked to Damon and narrowed her eyes, "We're friends anymore you two. So just go."

"No, please, Willow." Elena cried.

Willow stepped away from her, "I said we're not friends. Don't talk to me anymore."

Stefan sighed before he finally managed to drag Elena away from her.

When they were out of the area Willow turned to Damon. Damon stared back, but he wished that he hadn't; her gaze was harsh and almost unforgiving. But there was something else too; almost pleading, like she didn't want it to be true that he had lied to her too. He looked away. He'd been silent the entire time because he didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say to her to make anything better for her.

Willow waited a few more seconds before she bit out, "Well?" She waited for him to say something. She wanted him to tell her that he didn't know. That he had no idea about this until she had told him, but when she thought hard about, of course he knew. They all knew. They'd been acting odd when she told them, especially Elena. She should have figured it out then rather than excepting what she wanted to hear. Willow took a few steps closer to him, "Do you have anything to say?" He sighed loudly and looked up to the sky, "Whose idea was it to lie, then?"

Damon swallowed, "Mine."

Willow clapped her hands, "Oh, so he does speak. Thought it would have been Elena or Stefan's idea to not tell me. I'm surprised you told them to lie."

His ice blue eyes snapped back to her angrily, "Why?"

"Because it almost makes it seem like you care." She told him, "But you don't. Do you? I mean, everything is screwed up now."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You didn't have to throw a hissy fit." He knew that was a bit out of order, but…

Willow threw her head back and laughed, "How could I not? Elena and Stefan were best friends." She stared at him and he stared back at her. He saw her eyes glitter with tears, "You were my friend." She whispered.

He reached out to her, but she move backwards, "No." She said.

Damon moved towards her again, "I'm sorry, Brown Eyes."

She shook her head mechanically, "Don't call me that."

Damon moved towards her again, "Come on, you don't have to hate us. We were trying to help you." He insisted to her.

"I trusted you!" She bellowed, "I trusted you with everything I had!" She pushed him away from her, "But that just shows what an idiot I am, right. I mean, I was stupid enough to trust you, let you worm your way into my life just to ruin it."

Damon pleaded with her, "No, Willow. You know that's not true."

"No, I don't." She breathed. She looked up at him and a lone tear fell down her cheek and Damon winced, "Bonnie was right. I should never have made friends with you. I was stupid enough to become friends with you. I let myself forget everything that you did; the killings, the lives you ruined. But I suppose that's what you do best. Screw things up."

He shook his head and grabbed her wrist, "No. I never wanted to ruin yours. Ever. Okay, I admit there was a point that I wanted to kill you, but that was then and this is now. I didn't want to hurt you, I was just thinking of you."

Willow nodded; she supposed he was in his own twisted way, but he still hadn't told her even when she knew. She pulled away from him gently, "I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't want you to come up to me when you see me. I just want you to leave me alone. And tell Elena and Stefan the same." And she turned and left.

Damon watched her leave and growled. He kicked the nearest thing to him which was a bin and it flew at least 12 ft into the air. It crashed to the ground and so did Damon.

* * *

Willow had gone back to her aunt's house and stolen a bottle of vodka (that was Jason's) and then walked back out. She had been wondering around for quite some time now and she was sure she was very drunk.

Everything was ruined; Shane was dead, her adopted family wanted her dead and her birth parents probably couldn't give a crap. It was too much for her to handle. She had lost so much and it hurt like hell. But the alcohol helped numb the pain. But it also heightened how much of an idiot she had been these last few months; becoming friends with Damon was her biggest mistake. She wished she never met him. He ruined lives, that's all he was good for.

Willow wasn't sure where she was now, but she was standing in front of a tattoo shop. She looked at her empty bottle and tossed it, not really caring where it landed and stumbled into the shop. She didn't really pay attention to what was happening, but demanded, "This is a tattoo shop and I want a tattoo. Two to be exact."

A large man that was covered in tattoos and had a long read goatie grunted, "What kind of tattoo do you want, sweetheart?"

Willow pointed once to the inside of her left wrist, "Stay." And then she pointed to the inside of her right wrist, "Strong."

The man shrugged, "Okay, you got money?"

She pulled out $40 for them and put it down on the counter. He raised his eyebrows and nodded eagerly and gestured for her to take a seat.

She sat down in the chair and let him get to work. It hurt, but she revelled in the sting of it. She was strong and she could handle anything. After about and hour he was done and she left. Her wrists were red from where he had done the tattoos, but they looked good. They were written in nice swirled italic writing.

Willow would look at them everytime she felt weak or used or betrayed like today. She would always stay strong always and wouldn't let that stupid Salvatore hurt her ever again.

After getting even more drunk at the Grill she went outside and ended up lying down, looking up at the stars. Her life had gotten so messed up. Maybe it would have been better if she just stayed in the dark. But then she would be lost and confused all the time and that seemed far worse than anything else. She stayed lying there until she heard footsteps coming towards her and they were getting faster. She recognised the voice when they called her name, "Willow? What are you doing?"

Willow turned to look at Bonnie and slurred, "Nothin'. I was just starin' at the stars. They're pretty."

Bonnie could see that she had been crying. And to make things worse she was drunk. That was not a good combination for Willow, "Willow, what's wrong?"

Willow turned her head to look at Bonnie, "You were right. About Damon. He's a prick."

Bonnie knelt down beside her, "What did he do?" If he hurt her she would send him into oblivion.

She sniffled, "Him, Elena and Stefan lied to me about being adopted. They knew all along and they didn't tell me. I hate them."

Bonnie was shocked. She had no idea that Willow was adopted, but she supposed it was her own fault that she didn't know. She'd been giving Willow the cold shoulder for about a week now and she had tried to call her when she was away. But Elena lying? How could she? Willow was both of their best friends and she had point blank lied to her face. Bonnie felt awful for ignoring her, "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I've been an awful friend."

Willow sat up and shook her head, "Nope. It's me who's been a bad friend. I should have gone to you when your Grams died instead of staying with that ass hole. You're my best friend not him. I should have realised that. I'm sorry."

Bonnie shook her head and pulled her in for a hug, "It's okay. We're both sorry." Willow nodded and just rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder and sighed. At least she had one friend.

* * *

Damon was in the Boarding House getting himself a drink. He planned getting himself absolutely smashed. He didn't want to feel this guilt and utter shame for hurting Willow. It was actually hurting him. He'd never felt this way with anyone, not even Katherine.

Suddenly, he thought of what Isobel said; he wasn't in love with her. No way. Okay, so she was a little attractive. Or maybe a lot attractive. And she had those big brown eyes that could make him doing anything her heart desired. She was a lot of fun to be around and she was the only person who truly understood him and accepted him for who she was. Everybody else just assumed that he was a bloodthirsty vampire who was a complete ass hole, but she saw him as a person. So, okay he liked her as more than a friend, but it was definitely not love.

But now she would never want to talk to him again. He'd ruined everything. She hated and they were right back to square one. He _wanted _to fix this. He _needed _to fix it.

He heard Stefan walk into the room behind him and smirked despite the situation and asked, "Would you like one?" He didn't say anything and he assumed that Stefan was going to start whining about what happened with Willow or how hurt Elena was or maybe what Isobel said. Probably all of the above. "Say it, whatever it is. Purge. Get it out." He told him as he took a sip of his drink.

Stefan leant against the banister, "It's about what happened earlier. What are we gonna do about Willow? I'm worried."

Damon sighed, "I don't know, Stefan. She doesn't wanna know us right now. Leave her for tonight. I'll handle it tomorrow."

"Will you? He asked doubtfully; Damon wasn't one for commitment, "I mean, Willow is my friend too and she means a lot to me."

Damon gripped his glass tightly. He hated that Stefan always thought that he was better than him. Willow was the only person he wanted in his life and he would be the one to fix it, "I'll deal with it, Stefan."

Stefan sighed and moved onto the next topic, "It's also about what Isobel said."

He turned around to face him, "What about it?"

"Well, I know despite what happened today, that you and Willow have bonded. And I know that deep down she cares about you and I know you care about her."

Damon smirked, "Well, this is going in an interesting direction."

Stefan laughed lightly, "I'm just concerned about Willow being hurt even more. She did consider you a friend."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Same here. She still is a very good friend. In fact she might qualify as my only friend. And even though she doesn't think that now, she will later. Is that a problem?"

Stefan moved so that he wasn't that far away from him, "So, at the risk of sounding like an over protective friend-"

Damon took a sip and shrugged, "Oh, there's no risk. You do."

Stefan looked at him directly, "Willow will not get hurt any further. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Damon nodded and turned back around, "Sure."

Stefan was in front of him in a second and asked in a completely deadly tone, "Do you understand?" He asked again.

Damon raised his hands in surrender; he needed to pay more attention to Willow and Stefan's relationship, "Whatever you say, man. I mean, honestly, I just wanna be her friend. And as I am going to earn her friendship back, which I will, I'm not gonna hurt her. Sleep tight." He turned and made to go up the stairs, but just as he was about to take the first step he turned back to Stefan and told him, "Oh, and if you do see Willow, tell her I'm always gonna be there for a friend to talk to about anything." And he turned and left leaving Stefan alone.

* * *

**Okay, so just pretend like they've already spoken about the whole John being Elena's dad and stuff before. **

**OMG! Willow knows, people! She knows that they're all big fat liars! And Damon feels bloody awful. Good, he should. Although I did feel pretty bad for him too because he just lost his only friend. And Willow. Poor, poor Willow :'(. Sigh, I hope I did a good job on feeling sympathy for her. :'( Lets face it, she was gonna find out sooner or later. Also I might add a bit more to this chapter like a part three or do a stand alone chapter which won't really be an episode, but it'll be a way for you to see Willow's rage and true anger to everything that's happened.**

**Also, I tried to make it obvious that Willow and Stefan have sort of a brother/sister relationship because in the last few paragraphs I think it's clear he genuinely cares about her well being. **

**I know the whole "because he's in love with you" crap has been done to death with OC stories, but I really couldn't imagine Isobel talking about Elena when she said this. I just think that Isobel would realise their chemistry, you know? So, Damon kind of fancies Willow. Whoop! Its NOT love though. Not yet anyway. But no need to worry my lovely readers because season 2 is almost here. Oh yeah baby! **

**Oh and Isobel knew that Damon, Elena and Stefan had lied coz she's just awesome like that. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	45. Broken

**This is a stand alone chapter; it's not really an episode from the show. It's set the same night as the last chapter. There's actually a playlist for this chapter. She listens to a lot of music. I'll give them to you at the end if you're interested in listening to a bit of Willow Music. But the chapter is named after a song by Gorillaz lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Forty Five – Broken

Bonnie had taken Willow back to her old house. Bonnie had asked her why, but Willow simply insisted that she wanted to go to her old house. Bonnie reluctantly agreed to take her home, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked.

Willow got out of the car and ignored her question, "Thanks for the ride, Bonnie. See you." And she was already unlocking the door with shaky hands.

When Willow got in it was pitch black. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 2:25 AM. She also saw that there three new messages from Jason and Leanne. Willow ignored and turned her phone off. She went to her room and flipped the light switch and looked around her room. It was still filled with all her things; her stereo, TV, CDs, guitar and melodica. Nothing had been touched. It was all still in the same place. She closed her door and locked it.

She walked over to her stereo and turned it on and then put it on shuffle. She didn't really care what song it was, she just couldn't take the silence. She walked to her vanity and looked at all the photos of her 'family'. Some family. They didn't care about her. Not even her birth parents did. She gripped the side of the vanity tightly, her nails scraping and digging into the wood (she vaguely heard Michael banging on her door). Her breathing became harder as the anger consumed her. It was all too much. Everything that had happened; her mother being shot, Shane dying, being adopted, being lied to… "_Overload, overload. We're coming up to the overload…"_

She released the vanity and instead grabbed her TV. She pulled it out of its sockets and threw it through the window. It smashed on impact as it crashed on the ground below. She slumped against the wall and fell to the floor. Glass was all around her, digging into her legs and hands, but she didn't care. Why did it matter? She welcomed any form of pain. It distracted her from the emotional pain which was far worse.

Willow stayed sitting there, listening to Michael and now Marlene trying to get into her room. Like hell. They weren't getting in her anytime soon, but she wouldn't put it past them to call the police and she would get arrested for causing more trouble. _Story of my life… _she thought.

She picked herself off the floor and fell onto her bed and started singing along to some songs. Her mind drifting off into nothingness. She liked it better that way. Nothing. It was quiet and there wasn't anything there. No lies, nobody dying and no stupid vampires.

Life was easier when there was nothing.

* * *

**So yeah, it's not really supposed to be a long chapter. Just an insight to the pain Willow is feeling. **

**So, incase you're interested, here's the songs on this chapter: **

**Gorillaz – Stylo **

**Blondie – Island Of Lost Souls **

**Goo Goo Dolls – Iris **

**Trading Yesterday – Shattered **

**Le Tigre – This Island **

**April March – Chick Habit **

**All Time Low – Time Bomb **

**Ashely Simpson – Outta My Head **

**Gorillaz Ft. Little Dragon – Empire Ants **

**Gorillaz Broken (This is the main song, so I recommend listening to it) **


	46. Founder's Day

**LAST FREAKIN' CHAPTER OF THE SEASON! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Facebook or anything else mentioned. **

* * *

Chapter Forty Six – Founder's Day

Willow winced as her aunt tightened her corset. She was standing in front of her mirror and sighed. She looked better than she did the other day; she didn't look tired and half dead. The colour had come back to her face and the bags under eyes had slowly disappeared.

She gasped as Leanne pulled harder than before on the strings, "Watch it."

Leanne rolled her eyes at her in the mirror, "Quite your whining." She looked at her through the mirror, "I haven't seen you with Elena or anyone lately. You wanna tell me why?"

Willow closed her eyes and pulled away when she was done tying the strings on her corset, "Its nothing."

Leanne frowned, "Nothing. Well, if it were nothing then I would at least see you with Damon."

Willow's whole body went rigid, "I don't wanna talk about it." She didn't want to get angry again. She didn't need to know how much they all hurt her. Especially Damon. She remembered yesterday when he came to visit her.

* * *

_Yesterday _

_Willow had been lying in bed all day since she got back from her old house. She had already been questioned by police about destroying property. She didn't really understand why they had to talk to her about it; the TV was hers. But she had to pay for damage. Whatever. She didn't really care. Her headache was more important right now anyway. Hangover's suck. _

_ Willow rubbed her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. She needed a shower. Desperately. She trudged into the bathroom and took her sweet time. When she was done she took a towel and wrapped it around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She screeched as soon as she stepped into the hallway. Standing right in front of her was Damon, "What the hell are you doing here?" She spat, clutching the towel closer to herself. _

_Damon looked her up and down for a second before he focused his eyes on her face, "You're aunt invited me in, so…" _

_Jason and Andrew came pounding up the stairs then and demanded, "What's wrong?" _

_Willow pointed at Damon, "He's what's wrong. Get him out." _

_Damon sighed and looked to her uncle and cousin, "Can I just have a minute with her?" He didn't think compelling them would work. They might have vervain. _

_Andrew looked at Willow and she shook her head. He looked back to Damon, "She really doesn't want you here. I think you should go." _

_Damon frowned and then glared at him. No, he wasn't going to let this moment go. He grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her into her bedroom. Willow protested and went to open the door, but he moved and placed his arm on it. _

_ Willow looked at him harshly and growled, "What the hell is wrong with you? Get out!" _

_Damon looked down at her with determination in his eyes; he was going to get her to listen no matter what it took, "Look, I know you're beyond pissed about what we did, but when I told them to lie to you I was only thinking about you. Trust me. I never wanted to hurt you." _

_Willow moved backwards and clutched the hem of the towel and looked down. Her damp hair dripping water down her neck and face. Damon stared at her; was she this hot before? Or maybe it was just the fact that she was soaking wet and the only thing covering her body was a towel. He shook his head and looked away. He was here to apologize, not ogle at her body. _

_ Willow swallowed back a lump in her throat and finally looked back up at him, "But it wasn't your place to decide I shouldn't know. And Elena and Stefan went with it. I get it that you feel bad, but it's not good enough. The fact that you lied says enough." _

_Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and then walked towards her, "I am sorry, Willow. And I'm not sorry about many things." Willow didn't look at him and instead looked put the window. He noticed the tattoos on her wrists and furrowed his brows as he read them. He looked back at her face and she was still staring out the window. She didn't say anything, but shook her head. Damon winced; that told him everything he needed to know. She didn't forgive him and she wasn't interested. She hated him. _

_ Suddenly, Willow had come to her senses. Why was she letting him see how hurt she was? She looked back at him coldly, "You need to go now." _

_Damon groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, "Haven't you listened to a word I've said?" _

"_Yes." She bit out, "And I'm not interested in anything you have to say. You can't make up excuses for what you did. What's done is done." She walked to the door and opened it and gestured for him to leave. Damon walked out dejectedly and he cringed when she slammed the door as soon as he was out. The damage was done, but he would fix it no matter what it took. _

* * *

Willow looked down at her wrists that had 'Stay Strong' tattooed on them. They weren't red anymore and they didn't hurt when anyone touched them. She was happy they were there, reminding her to do as exactly as they said.

Leanne smoothed out Willow's dress, "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Willow took a deep breathe even though it was difficult in the corset, "What is there to be proud of?"

Leanne turned her around to face her. A look of astonishment on her face, "What is there to be proud of? What kind of question is that? She has so much to be proud of."

"Like what?" She muttered as she looked down.

Leanne placed two fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head back up, "Like the fact that you've survived this long after all that's happened to you. You've been so strong through everything that life has thrown at you. You don't give up. And that's what she wanted; for you to stay strong." Willow looked to her tattoos and back to her, "Yeah, okay, so I stole that from your tattoos. Don't kill me." She smiled brightly.

Willow laughed lightly, "Thanks. I mean it, thanks for everything."

Leanne moved a strand of hair from her face, "We'll always be here for you."

Willow nodded and gulped, "Well, we gotta get going."

Leanne clapped her hands together, "Yes! This is so exciting!" And she scurried out of her room calling Andrew, Jason and her dog's name as she left.

Willow took one last look at herself in the mirror before she finally followed her aunt out the house.

* * *

The entire town centre was crowded with people dressed in different outfits for different floats and carrying various things. Carol Lockwood was running around telling people what to do. Stefan was dressed in his 1800s clothing as he wondered around in search of Elena. Instead he found Damon who was smirking when he walked up to him. But he didn't seem as arrogant as usual. Stefan looked around again and sighed in disappointment; Willow wasn't here. "Look at you, all retro." Damon greeted jokingly.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be here?" He looked around, searching for any sign of her. He turned back to Stefan after a second of looking around, "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention. Isobel's gone and it's Founder's Day." He looked around again quickly. He patted Stefan on the shoulder, "I'm here to eat cotton candy and win my girl back."

Stefan laughed lightly, "First off, she's not your anything and second, how are you doing in getting Willow to you know, at least talk to us?"

Damon's smile faltered and his seemingly happy demeanour vanished, "She doesn't wanna know."

Stefan looked down, "Well, maybe it's better if we leave it."

Damon looked at him in almost disgust; he was the good brother who wanted to fix everything, why was he giving up on Willow? It didn't make sense. That and he wasn't willing to let his only friend slip through his fingers, "What? Noway in hell! You're supposed to be the one wanting to fix things."

Stefan was about to reply when something caught his attention. He turned and saw that it was Elena in her dress for the parade. He swallowed; she looked beautiful and looked so much like Katherine.

Damon sighed and looked to wear he was looking. His eyes widened, _Katherine? _He thought. No, it was Elena. But she the exact resemblance was uncanny and he was reminded of why he loved Katherine; her beauty. He didn't think he loved her personality when he thought about it. No, even then she was a cold hearted bitch. But he still held a place for her and he didn't like it. Willow had told him that it was hard to let go of someone you love. And she was right. It was hard, but he was slowly getting over her.

Something caught his attention off to Elena's right as she curtsied at them both. Somebody walked in front of them and he found it difficult to see the person. Finally, the person moved out of the way and he had to catch his breath. It was Willow in her 1800s dress. She was standing next to the memorial statue that was built in remembrance of those who died in the Battle of Willow Creek. She looked stunning. She looked like she stepped right out of 1864. She had one hand on the memorial and was looking around in front of her. Her hair was done into a pretty bun with a few strands curled around her face. Her dress was a greyish blue colour with a bit of silver mixed in. Absolutely breathtaking. She was truly stunning.

He wondered who she was looking for and for a second he thought maybe it was him when Bonnie walked up to her. He watched as Willow smiled down at her and Bonnie pulled her in for an embrace. Confusion fell over him; he thought they hated each other. Bonnie said something to Willow and her smile fell and she looked over in his direction. She held his gaze for a moment and frowned. Damon looked at her longingly and moved his head in a gesture for her to come over. She shook his head and turned back to Bonnie. Bonnie glared at him and then grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her away. He hoped that little witch wasn't on guard duty all day.

* * *

"Say cheese!" Bonnie beamed. Willow was standing behind her and smiled at Caroline when she complained about Matt's cast. She sighed; she was trying to get into the spirit of things. She was sick of this; feeling sorry for herself. She needed to snap out of it and forget about Damon, Stefan and Elena. If she continued to mope and think about what they did then she was never gonna get them off her mind. So she took a deep breath and counted to five. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. No more thinking about negative things. They didn't deserve it.

"I'll have a photo with you, Caroline." Willow said and smiled at her.

Caroline nodded eagerly and Matt moved for Willow. The smiled together into the camera. Bonnie grinned at Willow, "That's one for Facebook."

Willow and Caroline laughed. Caroline smiled, "I want one with Bonnie in it now."

"Okay."

Bonnie made to walk to the two of them Tyler offered, "Here, I can take it."

Matt glared at Tyler, "I'll be on the float."

Tyler scoffed, "I said I was sorry."

Caroline crossed her arms and gave him a look that was pure Caroline, "You made out with his mom, punched Willow in the face and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little better than sorry." And she turned and went to her float leaving Willow alone with Tyler as somehow Bonnie had disappeared.

Willow stood awkwardly and said, "You actually didn't say sorry to me, so…"

Tyler looked at her and sighed; he did punch her, "Sorry, Willow."

Willow laughed, "Jeez, you could try a little better." And she walked over to her float where her fill in was waiting.

Elena spotted her get onto the float beside her and smiled down at her, "You look great, Willow."

Willow bit her bottom lip in annoyance; didn't anyone understand what 'we're not friends anymore' and 'don't talk to me' meant? She ignored Elena and continued to look forward.

Stefan looked between them and touched Elena's shoulder, "Just give her some time."

Willow heard him and narrowed her eyes. No, she wouldn't forgive Elena or Stefan and Damon. Elena expected that she could just bat her lashes and say sorry and everything would be fine. Well, not this time. This was too far.

The float began moving then and Carol announced in an overly cheery voice, "Ladies and gentleman please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts." The crowd cheered and Willow, Elena and Caroline waved at everyone in the crowd. "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" Bonnie smiled lightly at them. Willow hadn't said anything to Bonnie about Bonnie being friends with Elena. In fact, Willow hadn't said one bad word about her. She didn't try to convince Bonnie to not be friends with her or anything. Bonnie knew that Willow was genuinely a nice person, just very misunderstood.

Bonnie waved at her three friends and they waved back when Damon stepped in front of her. Damon smirked at Willow and waved at her. She narrowed her eyes and looked away from him and waved at another part of the crowd. Elena rolled her eyes and glared at him.

Damon looked at Bonnie behind him and asked, "What do you want?"

He shrugged and folded his arms, "Just watching the parade."

She scowled at him and then began to walk away, "Where you going?" Damon called.

"Away from you." She replied bitterly.

He walked up to her, "I wanna say something to you."

"Leave me alone." She hissed.

"Thank you." He said. Bonnie raised her eyebrows at him. She didn't think he ever said thank you. He continued, "The device that Emily spelled could've killed me. I don't take what you did lightly, so thank you."

Bonnie eyed him warily, "I did it for Elena and Willow."

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And I owe you." He told her. Okay, this definitely wasn't the inconsiderate jerk that she remembered, "Enjoy the parade." And he walked around her.

Bonnie turned quickly and called over the chatter of people, "You really hurt her, you know that, right?"

Damon stopped and looked behind him and nodded solemnly, "I know. And I am really sorry." And then he was gone in the crowd.

* * *

Willow was finally able to breathe when she got out of that damn corset. How did women survive in those times?

She was grateful when she was back in her own clothing and her hair was down and lose. She came out of the cubicle in the toilets in Mystic Grill when she came face to face with Elena. She made to move around her, but Elena grabbed her shoulder, "Please, just hear me out, Willow." She pleaded. Willow shrugged her hand off and waited. She didn't know why she was letting them bother really; she wasn't going to forgive them. Elena swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat, "You have no idea how sorry I am, Willow. I really am. You're right; we should have told you as soon as we found out. So, just talk to me. I wanna make it better."

Willow dropped her bag that had her dress in it and turned around to face her. A look of pure range and anger on her face, "You don't get it do you?" She hissed, "You lied to me. You point blank lied to my face when I asked you if you were lying to me. So, it clearly wasn't all Damon's fault because he didn't know that I knew until I told him which was after the pageant. So you could have told me then. But you did all know for weeks, so anyone of you could have said something." Willow gulped back any form of tears that were coming. She wouldn't cry, not in front of them, "If I did this to you, you would never forgive me." She whispered.

Elena shook her head, tears threatening to fall, "That's not true, Willow and you know it."

"No, it is!" She yelled, "I would have to beg for forgiveness and…" She shook her head and waved a dismissive hand at her, "Just leave me alone, I don't wanna talk to you." And she picked up her bag and stormed out leaving Elena in tears.

Willow left the restaurant and walked to her car to put her bag in it. She dumped it in the back seat and went back inside the restaurant. She saw Elena talk to Damon and then she walked over to Jeremy. Willow had heard that Jeremy was upset about Elena having Damon take away his memory of Vicki's death from Bonnie. She felt a little bad for her. She wasn't talking to her and Jeremy currently hated her. Must suck to be her. Willow wanted to get a drink, but to do that she would have to go past Damon and she was doing her best to ignore him. She stayed in her position by the entrance, waiting for an opportunity to get past him when his attention seemed to be taken by Elena and Jeremy's conversation. He turned around the other way and Willow walked quickly passed him to the bar and sat down on a stool, hoping he didn't notice her.

Damon listened in on the conversation between Elena and Jeremy, "You can go to hell, Elena." He told her and then he got up and left. Damon scowled at him as he passed him, but he felt someone else breeze past him and he immediately turned back around. He didn't see anyone, but he looked in the direction they could have possibly gone and saw Willow sitting at the bar. He narrowed his eyes at her and walked towards her.

Willow took a sip of her coke and internally groaned when Damon sat down beside her. Damon eyed her for a second before he asked, "You feel like talking to me anytime soon?" Willow took another sip from her drink and didn't answer him. He nodded and rested his arms on the bar table, "The silent treatment. I get it." Willow closed her eyes and shook her head. Couldn't he just spare himself sometime and leave her alone? Damon shifted his seat closer to her, "Look, how long are you gonna keep this up?"

Willow opened her eyes and looked at him, "As long as I want to. Now piss off."

Damon smirked, "You talked." He said smugly, like he had won the greatest prize ever when actually he just won a can of soup.

Willow scowled at him though. Damn him. "Like I said, piss off."

Damon didn't really care what she was saying to him. She was talking to him and he was determined to keep her talking, "You looked beautiful today, Brown Eyes."

"Whatever." She grumbled, "And I told you to stop calling me that."

He shrugged, "Since when do I listen to anyone."

Willow lay her head onto the table, "Ugh, go away!"

Damon smiled at her, "You can't get rid of me that easy."

Willow slammed her empty glass down on the table and stood up, "Fine. Then I'll leave." She spat. She stood up angrily and stormed out of the restaurant. He didn't have a chance to stop her.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Damon had last seen Willow and he decided that she needed some space for a bit. But now he wanted to find her again. He looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere. She was good at playing hide and seek. He looked behind him and found Anna standing there. He looked her up and down and asked with little enthusiasm, "You're still around?"

Anna looked around to see if anyone was listening before she took Damon's arm and pulled him off to the side, "There's something you need to know. The vampire's from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." She explained.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "How do you know this?"

"I went to them." She answered, "They think I'm with them. I'm not." She looked around again before she revealed, "They want the Founding Families dead."

Damon's mouth fell open; Founding Families? Willow! He shook himself out of his reverie and asked, "When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the fireworks start."

Damon looked around for Willow when he said, "John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." He looked over Anna's head, trying to spot her. He cursed himself when there was no sign of her.

"Well, then we can't be here." Anna panicked.

"It doesn't work." He explained to her, "It's been deactivated."

Anna stared at him seriously, "Well, then a lot of people are gonna die."

Damon darted his eyes desperately one last time. She wouldn't die, not on his watch, "Where are they right now?" His voice was tight with worry and anxiousness.

She looked into the crowd for a second, "They're already here, Damon."

Damon swallowed and looked into the crowed; she had to be here somewhere.

He left Anna then and searched desperately for Willow. She could already be killed. He stopped himself from thinking those things immediately and pulled out his phone and called her. "C'mon, c'mon." He chanted. It was on the second ring when it cut off, signalling that she had ignored the call. Well, at least he knew she was alive, but he needed to know where she was.

Damon wandered around more, asking her friends if they'd seen her and each one of them kept saying different places. He found Alaric talking to some students and walked over to him quickly, "Ric."

"Yeah." He replied.

"Come here." They both walked away from the kids as he told Alaric quickly, "You keep those nifty little vamp weapons in the car?"

He raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

He leaned in to whisper, "Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. We might need a stake or two. Have you seen Willow?"

Alaric immediately understood, "Yeah. Got it. And no, I haven't seen her since the float." And he jogged off to his car. Damon groaned and rubbed his face. Where the hell was this girl?

Damon sighed when he found Elena and Stefan walking hand in hand and quickly walked up to them. He caught up to them and walked in step with Elena and told them, "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Elena asked curiously.

"Saving your life." He answered, "Fifteen words or less. Tomb vamps are here. Founding families are the target. Get her out of here. Now."

He left them and made to walk into the crowd, still searching for Willow, "Wait! Where are you going?" Stefan called.

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." He replied and pushed through the crowd.

Damon dialled her number again and waited. He looked up when he heard a phone ringing from behind him. He sighed in relief when he saw her walking down a couple of steps. She looked down at her phone and grimaced. She hit the ignore button and was about to put it back in her pocket when someone grabbed her, "Where the hell have you been?" Damon demanded as he held both her arms tightly.

Willow tried to get out of his grasp, but even with her new strength, she still wasn't strong enough against a 170 odd year old vampire, "Get off me!" She yelled, "Look, I don't need you stalking me."

"Well, maybe you do because then you'd know that the tomb vampires are after the Founding Families." He told her coldly.

Willow's eyes widened, "What? When?"

"Now." He said, "Which means you are in danger. So go home and watch that British show about that guy who time travels you like so much." He pushed her in the direction of the Grill and walked away.

Willow stopped and turned around and called, "Damon!" He was going to get himself killed. She found herself following him and she ended up at Elena's dad's old doctors surgery. She couldn't let him die, not for her or anyone.

She was about to walk in when she felt the most excruciating pain in her head. Willow gasped and clutched her head. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. What the hell was this? It felt like something was stabbing into her skull. But it was also like a screeching sound too and it was killing her. Tears pricked her eyes as she crumbled to the ground completely and continued to scream at the pain. It was too much to bare and she gladly allowed the darkness to consume her, but not before she felt a prick in her arm.

The deputy lifted up Willow's unconscious body and slung her over his shoulder and carried her inside the building. He walked down the stairs and dumped her in the back. John saw who it was and frowned and then looked back at Damon, "I should have known he's turn her." He mumbled. He watched as more deputies dragged more vampires down, "The device is done." He announced, "The only thing keeping them down is the vervain." Damon's eyes fluttered open as he came back round. He heard the rest of what John was saying, "We don't have much time. Let's finish this." And the deputies began spilling gasoline over the vampires and everything else. John made to leave, but Anna grabbed his leg and gasped. He walked closer to her and mumbled, "Anna." Damon turned over slowly to face them, "You can head up. I'll take it from here." John told the others.

Anna tried to sit up, but the vervain made it far too hard for her to get her energy back. Damon frowned and he gasped slightly when he saw John pull out a stake.

Anna's eyes widened and she shook her head up at him and begged, "No. Please." He knelt down in front of her and raised the stake and stabbed it into her heart. She gasped in pain and then her body went limp on the floor. Damon gulped and closed his eyes. Poor Anna. He wanted to help her.

He got up and picked up a can of gasoline and spilled the rest of it over the other vampires and up the stairs as he walked. He lit a match and dropped onto the stairs and left quickly.

As the flames reached them they cried out as they burned. Damon looked around all the chaos and grimaced and turned himself around onto his front. He saw the mayor who was clutching his head and his ear was bleeding, "Mayor." Damon choked out, "Is that you?"

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I'm a vampire." He muttered, "What's your excuse?" He sat himself slightly, "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you. You're not a vampire. What the hell are you?"

The Mayor looked at him in fear and shuffled backwards until he was in the lap of a vampire, "Mayor Lockwood." The vampire hissed and grabbed a hold of his neck and twisted it till it snapped. He dropped his body to the ground and Damon couldn't help the small smirk that came across his lips. The Mayor was a prick.

The fire spread in a matter of seconds and it seemed that he was the only vampire left standing. A beam fell and almost hit him and he flinched to get out of the way. Well, this was his end then. Wonderful. Willow was safe though and that was what mattered. Nothing else. It was almost a nice feeling to know that he would have died to protect her. No, not a nice feeling; a feeling of being okay with it. If he was going to die for anyone he was glad it was for her.

Suddenly, the fire started going down. He looked around, trying to find some source that could stop it when Stefan was by his side and helped him up. He used his vampire speed and they were out of there in an instant. Damon coughed as he and Stefan stumbled out of the burning building and Elena was immediately by their side. Damon looked around expecting Willow to be there helping him too, but when he looked up she wasn't there. When he got some of his breath back he asked, "Where's Willow?"

The three of them looked at one another, not knowing the answer. Elena offered unsurely, "I think she went home."

"I saw her car." Bonnie said. They all looked back in the building and gasped.

"Oh, my God!" Elena cried, "She's still in there!" Bonnie immediately began chanting again to get the flames down and Stefan put Damon on the ground and rushed back into the building.

Elena began to sob and Damon stood up with shaky legs. He cursed out loud and pushed the wall. How could he let this happen? How could let Willow get hurt? He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Damon stepped to go back inside, but Elena grabbed his arm, "What are you doing?" She demanded.

Damon shrugged her off, "I have to save her."

Elena shook her head, "Stefan will get her. Trust me." She pulled him back and he shrugged her off and disappeared into the building.

He ran down the stairs and found his brother searching for her and calling her name, "Willow! Willow! Where are you?" There was no reply. He looked everywhere and prayed that she was just unconscious. Damon looked everywhere and he felt his heart begin to race with fear. But then he something amongst the flames in the back. A body. It looked to small to be a male and he could see a slight show of a green top, "There!" Damon pointed. Stefan looked and he saw something too. They made their way carefully to the flames in the back and they could see clearly now that it was her. Damon sighed in relief, but then he coughed and he realised how much smoke there was, "We gotta get her out of here! Now!"

Stefan nodded, but he couldn't see away around getting her, "I can't reach her. Can you?"

"No! You're closest! Just grab her!" Damon demanded.

Stefan tried again, but he couldn't get close enough without setting himself on fire. He looked back to Damon, "The flame is too large!"

Damon pointed to the stairs, "Tell Bonnie to try harder!" Stefan agreed and left quickly.

After a few seconds nothing happened and he started to panic. A beam fell down that was inches away from Willow and he cried out. "Hurry up!" He yelled. Finally, the flames slowly began to die down around her and he didn't waste any time in grabbing her and sprinting out of there.

He burst out of the building coughing and spluttering and carrying a limp Willow in his arms. He fell to the floor and placed her down gently. He placed his ear over Willow's mouth and he couldn't hear or feel her breathing. He rested his head to her chest and his face paled when he found that her heart wasn't beating either. Damon tilted her head back and opened her mouth slightly. Elena sobbed when she realised that her friend wasn't breathing and so did Bonnie.

Damon breathed air into her mouth and then began pumping her chest. He placed his ear back to her mouth and still nothing. "Come on." He grunted as he breathed air into her lungs again and pumped her chest five times. Still nothing, "Come on!" He demanded. He did this over and over again and the result was the same. Elena and Bonnie crumpled to the ground with tears streaming down their cheeks and sobs wracking their chests. After three more tries Damon insisted to Willow, "You are not giving up! Do you hear me Willow-May Anderson! You're not going anywhere!"

Stefan tried to pull Damon away from Willow's body telling him sadly, "She's gone, Damon." Tears stung Stefan's eyes as the words left his mouth.

"No!" Damon snarled and he shrugged Stefan off him and changed his tactic. He hit her chest; not hard enough to break anything, but enough that should be able to jump start her heart. Nothing. Not even a slight breath. Tears reached Damon's eyes as he did it again and again and still she didn't move. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! Not to her!

Stefan pulled him away this time, "Damon, she's gone." He choked.

Damon fell back and stared at her body, trying to swallow back tears. No! It wasn't fair! She barely lived her life. How could she be just snatched away from him like this? She was his best friend and he wasn't sure if he had one like her before. Why, when he finally found someone who meant something to him did this have to happen? He felt it all over him. The burning hurt in his chest. It hurt like hell! Never had he ever felt so devastated by someone's death.

Stefan gulped as a tear trickled down his face and he slumped against the wall. He loved her like a sister and now she was gone. He always wanted a little sister when he was human and now that he had one she was taken. She had so much she could have lived for and now she was dead. He would miss her dearly.

Elena was broken. She'd known this girl her whole life. They were supposed to travel the world together and she was supposed to drag her out to go shopping and party at all the best clubs. She was supposed to be the aunt of her child. She was supposed to be apart of her life forever and she would live longer because she loved life. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Bonnie just sat there staring at her body. She already lost her Grams she couldn't lose her too. Even though she got on her nerves a lot of the time she loved her. Who wouldn't really? She lived life to the fullest day by day. She hung around with Damon and that proved it. She let the tears flow as she stared at her body.

Damon's breathing became ragged as he watched her; he just waited for something to show that she was awake, but nothing was happening. No! He wouldn't let her die. He got up and began hitting her chest again. Elena cried louder, "Stefan!" He immediately grabbed Damon by the shoulders and tried to pull him away from her, but he pushed him away and he continued. He wasn't going to give up on her. He hit her chest again and again, trying to desperately get her heart beating. Tears finally fell from his eyes as he hit her chest again as they inevitable became clearer. She was gone. For good. He went to hit her chest one last time, but something amazing happened.

Willow gasped for air suddenly. She looked around, desperately gulping in as much air as she could. She felt like she had been holding her breath under a bridge for far too long or someone had held her head under water. She coughed and spluttered as her heart galloped widely, trying to desperately get air to her lungs and her blood flowing.

Suddenly, her body was pulled into someone's chest. She looked up and saw that it was Damon. Her breathing was still extremely heavy, but she was okay. Damon hugged her closely to him and kissed her head. He knew she wouldn't leave him. She was too strong to give up. He stroked her hair and her cheeks as she just clutched onto him tightly as she tried to collect herself.

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan surrounded her and were now crying tears of joy "Don't ever do that again!" Elena demanded through tears.

Bonnie agreed, "You scared us half to death."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Stefan breathed as he ruffled her messy hair.

All she could hear now was Damon whispering into her ear, "You're okay." Over and over.

Willow looked at them all with wide eyes and choked, "Did I die?" They all looked at eachother for a second before they erupted into laughter. She looked at them all and raised her eyebrows. They were weird.

* * *

Elena gave Willow a lift home that night, but the entire way she kept asking if she was okay or if she felt dizzy and that if she wanted her to stay over she would. Willow insisted that she was fine and that she needed to check up on Jeremy. Reluctantly, Elena left, but promising to come by later to check up on her. Willow walked up the porch steps, but didn't walk inside. She dumped her bag on the floor and sat down on the steps and closed her eyes.

She's almost died today; hell, she had died. It wasn't a nice feeling either, gasping for air. Not a wonderful way to die, but what way was, really? But Damon was so happy, so incredibly ecstatic that she was alive when she gasped for air. She'd never seen him that way. He was always so reserved and aloof about everything. She didn't understand him sometimes.

"What are you still doing out here?" She heard Damon ask.

Willow opened her eyes slowly, "Um, I have a headache and I know they're gonna ask questions so…" Her voice was raspy and rough as she spoke. He sat down beside her as she sighed, "I think I'm gonna quit smoking."

Damon laughed lightly, "Why is that?"

Willow gave him a pointed look, "I almost died because of smoke. No way in hell I'm gonna give it another chance."

Damon smiled and rubbed some blackness off her cheek with his thumb, "You're covered in this stuff."

"I know. It won't come off my clothes." Willow let him clean it off her cheek and then managed to say clearly, "Thank you."

He stopped rubbing her cheek and looked into her eyes, "For what?"

She smiled, "What do you think? For saving my life."

Damon shrugged and looked away. He stared at his hands for a second before asking quietly, "Why did you come after me?"

Willow didn't answer at first; instead she just rested her head against his shoulder, "Because I knew that you'd get yourself killed."

Damon scoffed, "Yeah, look who was wrong there."

Willow nudged him, "Shut up." He sniggered in response.

"You followed me because you didn't want me to die?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

Willow nodded, "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

Damon shrugged, "Because you hate me."

Willow looked back at him and frowned, "I never I said I hated you. I don't know where you got that idea from."

Damon was confused, "Oh, I dunno, how about the fact I lied to about you being adopted."

Willow glared at him, "Okay, so you ended up in my bad books. Doesn't mean I hate anyone."

Damon inched closer to her, "Okay, so now that I saved your life and all, I'm back in your good books, right?" Willow raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, come on." He exclaimed, "I save your life and that's not good enough. What the hell is?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "You want me to tell you?"

"Yes!" Damon groaned.

"Prove it." She said simply.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that I can trust you again and we'll be back to best friends forever." She told him.

"What? I just saved your life and you want me to-" He stopped short when she narrowed her eyes at him, "Alright, alright. I'll take what I can get."

She smiled and then coughed. Damon rubbed her back gently and pulled her closer. After a few moments silence Willow whispered, "Why is so hard to believe that I wanted to save you?"

Damon looked down at her and swallowed, "Because I'm not good, Will. I do bad things to people. I'm not a good person."

Willow sighed, "Maybe you are. Everyone can be a good person. You just have to give them the benefit of the doubt. Let them prove themselves. And if you're so bad then why did you save me?"

"Because you deserve to be saved, Willow. That's why." He explained. He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued, "And because you're my best friend. I've never really been this close to anyone other than my brother. I care about you."

Willow grinned, "I care about you too."

Damon smiled down at her as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on his shoulder. He almost lost her today, but he wasn't going to let that happen again.

* * *

Damon left after about an hour of talking and Willow finally went inside. When she got in she heard a crash from upstairs, "Hello?" She called, "Jason is that you?" There was no reply, but something else fell.

She gulped and began to walk up the stairs. She went to the room that the noise came from and she swallowed again. She crept around the corner slowly and her eyes widened, "Oh, my God."

* * *

…**.. **

**OMFG! It's done! OMG! **

**I'm so proud of myself! Its insane :D I never thought I'd actually be able to complete 3 of the chapters let alone all of season 1. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Very much appreciated. And to those who just read it, but didn't review, thank you to you guys too. I hope you enjoyed it as I much as I enjoyed writing it. A big shout out to DarkAngel1864 (Nikki), you've pretty much stuck with me through the very beginning even when I took forever to update and your reviews are always helpful and I really like talking to you haha! So, yeah thanks a lot Nikki, you're awesome :D **

**Anyways, what did you think? Willow almost died in this one :O! (I don't know if she technically did die because she did stop breathing all together so I suppose she did.) Yeah anyway, did anyone cry or tear up just a teensy weensy bit coz they thought she was dead? (You're heartless if you didn't, joke lol) **

**Season 2 will be in this same story so just look out for updates for Weeping Willow. Oh, why don't you give me a prediction of what you think is gonna happen to Willow in season 2. What part do you think she's gonna play? Do you think she's involved in breaking the curse of Klaus' psycho werewolf side? What are your thoughts, I'd love to know! **

**Anyway, I shall update soon amigos, so until then, fare thee well my good readers. **

**Derpy~x**


	47. The Return Part One Season 2

**Another season has begun! Woohoo! Time to get this party started! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries – Season 2 **

Chapter Forty Seven – The Return Part One

Willow couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Oh, my God." The shock filled her body as he whirled around at the sound of her voice. Willow took a step backwards, her eyes stayed glued to him. Willow gulped and blinked her eyes a few times; she was seeing things. She did just die after all. Sort of. Maybe near death had messed up her eyes.

"Willow?" He muttered warily as he took a step towards her, "Its okay. It's just me."

Willow stood there for a second, staring at him with wide eyes. Willow couldn't take this; it was too much for one night. She jerked her body around and began to sprint down the stairs. But he was right behind her and tackled her and they tumbled down the last few steps. Willow groaned in pain and tried to get up, but he had her pinned down; his hands holding her arms down and then he sat on her to stop her from going anywhere, "Get off!" She yelled.

"No! You need to calm down!" He yelled right back.

Willow glared up at him and then she swung her head forward and head butted him directly in the forehead. He cried out and rolled off her, clutching his head. She got up clumsily and held her head as well.

Willow looked around and listened around the house and figured no-one was home yet. Good thing really; they would be freaking out more than herself at seeing him. She stood there and watched him from where he was kneeling on the floor and gulped, "How are you here?"

He looked up at her; looking her up and down. She looked like she had been through hell and back. Her hair was a curly mess, she had black marks on her clothes and she looked like she could use a good night's sleep, "What happened?" He asked.

Willow narrowed her eyes and walked further back from him, "Don't change the subject. I asked how you are here."

He sighed and stood up, "Look, we can't talk about that right now."

She unfolded her arms and clenched her fists, "What?" She spat.

He held his hands up, "Just calm down, please, Poco."

Willow's eye twitched, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She bellowed. After a few seconds she fell against the wall and whispered, "Why did you leave me, Raven?"

Raven's eyes softened and he walked slowly towards her and sat beside her as she slid to the ground. He placed a hand around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry, Poco. Really."

Willow clutched his short tightly; her brother was back. Why was she questioning why he was here? She should be rejoicing; hugging him, kissing his cheeks, begging him to never leave her again. But he left her all alone with her horrible father without a word. She realised a long time ago that everybody leaves in the end.

Willow tried to hold back the tears as they sat together, but after everything; Shane, being adopted, the lies, almost dying and now this; she just couldn't handle it and the tears just poured out of her eyes. She buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed with everything that she had.

Raven clutched her closer to him; he hadn't realised how much his disappearance would affect her. But he had left for her, even though it had hurt him just as much as it hurt her.

"Why did you leave me?" Willow muttered against his shoulder.

He rested his head against her head and closed his eyes, "Can we not talk about this?"

Willow pulled back, "How can you ask me that?" She demanded in a choked voice.

He swallowed, "I'm sorry. Really, I am, but I can't tell you. I-" He turned his head when he heard a car park in the drive way. He pulled away from Willow and stood up, "Willow, you can't tell them that I'm here, okay? Not anyone. Not Elena, Bonnie, not anybody. You got it?"

Willow stood up quickly, "What? I can't just-"

"You have to!" He insisted and made his way to the back, "Look, I'll come and see you later. I promise, just don't tell." And with that he was gone.

Willow stood there with tears still running down her face when Leanne, Andrew and Jason walked in. "Well, that was fun." Jason announced.

Andrew saw Willow first and asked worriedly, "Willow? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Willow swallowed and saw her phone flashing on the floor beside her feet. She picked it up and saw that she had two new messages from Elena; one telling her that Caroline was in the hospital which was over an hour ago and the newest one which came a few seconds ago asked where she was and for her to go to her house.

"Willow?" Andrew said slowly.

Willow looked back up at all of them, "I have to go." And she ran out of the house to her car.

Willow's hands were shaking as she gripped the steering wheel. Raven was back. When she parked her car, she smiled to herself. He was back. Her older brother was okay. He wasn't dead. It wasn't all bad.

In Elena's house, Damon and Stefan were waiting in the living room for Elena to come back down from Jeremy's room and for Willow to arrive. Damon was walking around; wanting Willow to arrive. She hadn't come to the hospital to visit Caroline earlier which was unlike her. Even though they never were the closest she still cared about her. But Katherine was here and she was stirring things up and Willow didn't know, "Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan.

"No." He answered simply.

He walked around the kitchen and looked out the window, "Woman knows how to make an entrance."

Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion as he remembered what Katherine had said, "She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

He looked back at him, "She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up her earlier tonight." He told him.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother in suspicion when Elena said from behind him, "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore."

Stefan walked to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"

Elena sighed, "No, I'm not alright. I thought that with the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

Elena looked around then and noticed something, "Where's Willow? She hasn't been answering any of my messages. Do you think she's okay?"

Damon leant against the counter, "She looked tired when I went to see her earlier. She probably went to sleep." He suggested.

Then the door opened and in walked Willow. They all turned to look at her and Elena couldn't help the gasp escape her lips. Willow still hadn't changed her clothes from before and the were dirty and crinkled, her hair was a curled mess, she had a bruise on her forehead and a cut on her right cheek. And to make things, her eyes were red and blood shot and red rimmed around the edges insinuating that she had been crying. Elena was by her side in a second and so was Damon, "Oh, my God, Willow. What happened?" She shook her head and Damon placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at red scar going down her cheek and the bruise on her forehead. She had been fine when he left. Well, sort of fine. She didn't have any form of injuries on her before. Someone had hurt her and he wanted to know who. They would suffer dearly for this.

"What happened, Willow?" Damon asked this time.

Willow pulled away from him and moved her hands in a way that told them to leave her alone, "Nothing. Now, what's going on? How's Caroline?"

Elena shook her head, "Not good, Will. They don't think-"

Damon cut her off, "But I gave her my blood. She should be fine soon."

Willow sat down on the sofa, wincing slightly. She didn't realise how much damage was done when Raven tackled her down the stairs, "Wait. You gave her your blood? Isn't that a bad idea?"

Elena nodded as she sat at the table, "That's what I said."

Damon rolled his eyes at the girls, "There's nothing to worry about. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

Willow rubbed her face with her hands, "Whatever. Is there anything else?"

The three of them looked at one another before Stefan told her, "Katherine is back."

Willow looked up immediately, shock written all over her face, "What?" She looked at them all to see if they were joking, but just by the expressions on their faces she could see that they weren't. Willow's eyes landed on Damon and she gave him a sympathetic look. He looked away immediately. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples; she could feel a headache coming on, "Where's she been?"

Elena looked at her and answered, "Katherine's been in this house." Willow groaned, "That means that she's been invited in. What are we gonna do?" Elena said to them, flustered.

"Move." Damon remarked.

Elena glared at him, "Very helpful. Thank you."

Willow agreed, "Even I'm taking it seriously." Damon smirked at her and shrugged.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it." He explained to them, "You will be dead. But you're not, so she must have other plans."

Stefan began to pace, "Yeah, we need to find out what those plans are and not provoke her in the process." He gave a pointed look to Damon and Willow. They looked at eachother and shrugged. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

Damon smirked lightly; things were getting far too antsy for his taste so he decided to stir a little something up. Why not piss his brother off more? "To risk another encroaching on a very crowded forehead… we kissed."

Willow blinked; kissed her? Why? He never said anything about liking Elena. Ever. She felt it again, that same feeling she had a few weeks ago when he came back with Kelly Donovan. Why would he kiss her? Even if it wasn't Elena it was still meant for her.

Stefan's face became void of any emotion as Elena asked incredulously, "You thought it was me?" Damon tried to reign in his laughter; they were far too gullible.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan snarled.

Damon grinned, "Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go:" He made a noise that was supposed to imitate kissing and Stefan charged at him with his vampire speed, but Damon easily dodged it and ended up beside Elena while Stefan was in Damon's previous position, "Don't be obvious, Stefan." After looking at all their faces laughter burst out of him. Willow looked at him like he was a crazy person; she didn't find this situation that funny. "What are you laughing at?" Stefan demanded.

He walked over to Willow, still laughing. He stood behind where she was on the sofa and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of course I didn't kiss Elena. Why would I?"

Willow closed her eyes; she knew he didn't feel that way about Elena. But why was she so happy about that?

Damon leant on the sofa so that his head was now right next to Willow's, "When I went to Elena's I spoke to Jeremy and then I spoke to you who was actually Katherine and then I left. No kissing."

Willow hit his head, "Then why did you make all this up?"

Damon took her hand and kissed it, "Why not?" Willow rolled her eyes and saw that Stefan was still glaring at him.

"I wouldn't do that, anyway." Elena announced, "We don't have time for this, guys."

Stefan's eyes darted from Willow to Damon, "Later."

Elena looked around the room at them all, "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

Damon stood up straight and pulled Willow up with him with the hand he was still holding, "She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourselves if you're gonna find out what she's up to."

Stefan disagreed, "Actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel. Your mother was in touch with Katherine. We can go to the hospital. Get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea." Damon began as he pulled Willow closer to him.

Elena sighed and turned around, "What's that?"

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." He squeezed Willow's hand, asking if she was with him on this.

Willow nodded, "I don't want anything to do with her so…"

"See you." They said in unison.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked, "I mean, you're dragging Willow into this."

"I can take care of myself." Willow retorted.

Damon nodded, "If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out. She'll make a move."

"Yeah? Then what?"

"Stake her." Willow suggested.

"Rip her head off." Damon offered.

"Something poetic." They said together. They looked eachother and narrowed their eyes at one another.

Elena almost wanted to take a step back. It worried her sometimes how alike they were; and to know that they thought the same things as well now just made her worry more.

Damon led Willow out of the house and turned to her and demanded, "What happened?"

Willow shifted her feet, "Nothing."

Damon rolled his eyes, "That's a load of crap and you know it."

Willow knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone because Raven made her promise, but she needed to tell someone. Then again, Damon did lie to her and tell everyone else that she was adopted. She took her hand out of his grip, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you. After all, you do have a tendency to tell my secrets to people."

Damon sighed and took her hand back in his, "You said I had a chance to prove myself to you. Let me try. Please."

Willow looked down at their hands. She did say that. Damn her and her promises that she makes to people. Willow sighed and said, "Raven's back."

Damon's eyes widened, "Seriously?" She nodded solemnly. Damon knew how much she wanted him to return so he didn't understand why she was so down about it. He stroked her hand, "I thought you would be happy."

Willow looked back up at him, "He left me. Just ditched me and now he's back and he expects me to keep it a secret."

Damon nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Her arms went around his torso as he stroked her hair, "You're not having the best day are you?"

"No." She answered sadly.

* * *

**Wooo! **

**The name of the episode suits what's happening. I suppose that's how it's supposed to be. **

**What did you think? Raven is back! :O But why? And the bit where Damon said he kissed "Elena" in case you didn't understand, he didn't really. He was just messing with everyone. I didn't think I should add more hurt into Willow's life. **

**I think Willow's theme song is Empire Ants by Gorillaz. Listen to it and you'll kind of get that Willow-y feeling. And the song Smile Upon Me by Passion Pit is the perfect song that basically is through Damon's POV about Willow. Just listen to the lyrics, especially the chorus. Seriously, listen to these two songs. **

**Outfits on my profile **

**Derpy~x**


	48. The Return Part Two

**Yeah, so naturally I'll only be updating on weekends when school starts back up on Wednesday unless I don't have any homework (which is unlikely). Also I'm planning on doing a companion fic for this. It's not necessarily a Damon/Willow love story, more friendship than anything else, but it'll have hints of romance. I'll start it when I know what exactly is going to happen in it.**

**I hope you've listened to Empire Ants by Gorillaz and Smile Upon Me by Passion Pit. And tell me what you think of them. Do you think they describe anything about Willow or Damon or if the music just suits their personality? Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight – The Return Part Two

Damon insisted on driving her home. She had told him time and time again that she was fine to drive and that she wasn't some kind of disabled person. She'd given in in the end because he wouldn't stop going on about it.

"Just because your brother is back doesn't explain why you have bruises on your face." Damon said as he drove to her house in her car.

Willow looked sheepish, "Um, yeah, I freaked out and was half way down the stairs when he tackled me."

Damon glared at the road in front of him, "What is with you and getting hurt?"

Willow shrugged, "I don't mean to. It just happens. But at least I'll have healed by tomorrow or something."

Damon nodded curtly. As he pulled up to her house and Willow got out he suddenly thought about how she had ended up in the fire earlier. With his vampire speed he was in front of her. Willow sighed and smiled lightly, "What now?"

"How did you end up in the fire? Is it because you followed me?"

Willow frowned and shook her head, "No, it was weird. It felt like something was stabbing my brain and I heard this screeching noise. Is that what happened to you when the device went off?"

Damon's brow furrowed in worry and confusion, "It affected you? I don't- what?" He didn't understand this at all Richard Lockwood and that Tyler punk were affected by it too. What was going on? "Richard Lockwood and Tyler were affected by the device too. Richard died. Vampire snapped his neck."

Willow grimaced, "Poor Tyler." Damon gave her a look, "What? Don't look at me like that, okay? His dad is dead. I know he didn't like him much, but it's not a nice feeling." Willow took her phone out to check if she had any messages and she saw that she had one from Carol asking her if she would go to her husbands funeral tomorrow. She immediately replied that she would be there for her. "His funeral's tomorrow anyway, so…"

Damon nodded, "You going?"

"Well yeah." She answered, "Carol and Tyler need someone there who actually cares."

Damon sighed, "I'll be there too, then." He looked at her house and back to her, "Do you think your brother's there?"

She shrugged and looked at her house as well, "Dunno. Just have to go in and see won't I?"

"You want me to go in there with you?" He offered.

Willow smiled kindly at him, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be okay. See you tomorrow." She turned and walked up her porch.

"Call me if anything happens or you need anything." Damon called from down the porch.

Willow laughed as she opened the door, "I will mother hen."

Willow looked around her house to see if Raven was anywhere, all the while ignoring her family trying to get her attention. She was slightly disappointed when there was no sign of him. She went to bed in a terrible mood.

* * *

_Dream _

_It was hot. Far too hot for Virginia. Willow looked around. She looked upwards and found the sun beaming down at her and she quickly raised her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light. She looked around and found herself surrounded by small white houses. _

_ Where was she? There were none of these sorts of buildings Mystic Falls or Virginia for that matter. Unless of course it was some random new holiday villas although she couldn't understand why. _

_ She searched for E.J as usual and this time she did find him. He was standing just across from the way, leaning against a little wooden bench. Willow immediately walked to him, "Where are we?" She asked when she reached him. _

_He sat down on the bench and smiled up at her and then patted the seat next to him, "It is good to see you too." He remarked jokingly. _

_She wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, "It's good to see you." She replied and sat down beside her. _

_He looked around and a small smile played on his lips, "I came here about 19 years ago. I did not plan on staying really. I was searching for someone. But I got more than I bargained for." _

_Willow watched a few children play by one of the white little houses, "What was it?" _

_He watched the children along with her, "Something I did not and do not deserve." He whispered. _

_Willow looked at him in confusion. She thought of the last dream she had, "What was happening last time I had a dream? You were with a man and you were looking for someone." _

_E.J smiled, "It is okay. I have found her now." _

"_Who was she to you?" _

_He looked above him to the sky, still smiling whimsically, "Someone very special." _

_End of Dream _

Willow blinked her eyes as she awoke. That dream was just plain confusing. He didn't really answer any of her questions accept if her found this chick. Willow wanted to know who it was. She was sure it would drive her insane soon if she continued to think about it, so to distract herself she got herself ready for the Mayor's funeral.

When she got down stairs when she was ready Jason, Andrew and Leanne looked at her warily. Like she might just run off if they said one thing. Willow realised that she seemed like a bit of a lunatic yesterday. It wasn't her fault. She had a lot of stuff happening yesterday.

Willow smiled awkwardly at them, "Hey. You ready to go to the funeral?"

Jason was the one to answer, "Um, yeah. Listen, are you okay? Yesterday you were a bit… weird."

Willow shuffled on her feet. What was she supposed to tell them? She tried to think of something and said a bit unsurely, "Just friends and stuff you know." And then as a perfect distraction, Franco came bounding into the room. Willow beamed down at the wolf hybrid and laughed as he rolled over onto his back. Willow complied and rubbed his belly.

Andrew cleared his throat, "Well, we better be off."

Leanne nodded, "Yes. Let's get going. We don't want to be late even if he was an ass." Willow rolled her eyes as she stood up and her husband and son glared at her, "What?" She asked innocently, "Carol and Richard are horrible."

Willow narrowed her eyes at her, "That may be true for Richard, but Carol was completely different." And she turned and stomped out of the house with the others quickly following behind.

They all piled into Andrew's car and he drove them to the Lockwood's house. When they arrived Willow saw Tyler greeting people at the entrance. She halted herself for a second and just stood there while the rest of her family walked up to him. He was probably still pissed off with her for rejecting his advances and to add to it his dad was dead. Willow snapped herself out of it and just walked up to him; he needed someone to be there for him right now.

Willow smiled kindly at him when she met him on the porch, "Hey, Ty. I'm really sorry about your dad."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at her, "No your not. No-one is."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, he was kind of a dick." Willow clamped her mouth shut when she realised what she said, "Ty, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know-"

"You're right." He grumbled, "He was a dick. Nobody will really miss him."

Willow placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay to be upset. No-one is gonna think any less of you."

Tyler stared at her hand for a second; he wasn't going to take any advice for her. Come to think of it, why was he even talking to her? She had broken his heart. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and bit out, "That's not the only thing I'm upset about." He turned away from her and greeted someone else.

Willow sighed and finally walked inside their house. Of course he would be still upset by her rejection. He was crazy for her and she didn't want to know. Typical.

Willow wandered around and saw Michael, but no Marlene. She looked around to see if she was anywhere in sight, but there was no sign of her. Willow went up to Michael and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around expecting someone like Carol, but not Willow. He jumped when he saw her, "Willow? What are you doing here?"

Willow cocked her head to the side, "What kind of question is that? Why wouldn't I be here? Unless you thought I'd be dead, but you knew that I wasn't when I trashed my room back at your house. I guess Isobel didn't pull through on her promise." Michael swallowed as she continued, "Oh, and where's the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Michael narrowed his eyes, "I have no idea. Do you?"

Willow laughed, "What? Are you saying I did something to her? Please. I wouldn't wanna waste precious seconds with that woman. If you call her a woman."

Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "I could always get the sheriff against you. The whole town. You've already got a bad reputation, it wouldn't be hard." He let go of her arm roughly and stormed off.

Willow glared at the space he formerly occupied. She hated that man.

She needed to find Carol and pay her respects and turned to go and find her when she saw Carol having some sort of argument with Liz and Damon appeared to be trying to console him. She laughed lightly and Damon looked up at her and glared. Willow shrugged; she thought it was quite funny.

It really was funny to watch because Damon hardly ever did something like this with other people. She had witnessed him trying to comfort her, but not anybody else. It amused her how much he had changed.

When they finally left Damon sauntered over to her and nudged her with his shoulder, "What are you laughing at?"

Willow smiled, "You. Trying to be nice and stuff. It's funny to watch."

Damon smirked and folded his arms, "Why is that funny seeing me trying to be nice?"

She laughed again, "Because you don't know what you're doing. You looked so confused just now." She picked up a strawberry and ate it.

Damon rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically, "Whatever. Did your brother come to pay a visit last night?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I think I imagined." Her voice turned sad and Damon touched her hand.

"You didn't." He told her and smiled. Damon looked up to the entrance and saw Tyler walk in with another man. He looked like one of those surfer dudes, "Who is that?" He asked Willow.

Willow's mouth was filled with another strawberry, "Huh?" He nodded in the direction that he was and Willow looked up. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened and the strawberry popped out of her mouth, "No way." She gasped.

Damon groaned, "Please don't tell me you like surfer guys." He would never speak to her again if that was the case. That and he really didn't want her to be attracted to him full stop. He knew the feeling well as it came over him; jealousy.

Willow shook her head and wrinkled her nose at the comment, "Ew, no way." Damon relaxed slightly, "He used to baby sit me. He's like a brother." And with that she was jogging towards him.

Damon narrowed his eyes as the guy seemed to recognise her after a second and fist pumped her. He growled very quietly as Surfer Guy looked her up and down slightly. She clearly hadn't noticed as she had turned to Carol. Liz was about to walk passed him, but he caught her arm and pulled her aside and asked, "Who's the guy with Carol?"

Liz looked to where he was staring at, "The Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood."

Damon tilted his head, "Is he on the Council? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?"

Liz smirked, "He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the Council. He's preoccupied finding the perfect wave."

Damon's eyes were back on Willow, Mason and Carol. This guy better not try anything funny with Willow or he would be for it.

"God, Willow, I gotta say, you haven't grown that much since that last time I saw you." Mason joked.

Willow mocked laughed, "Oh, you're so funny. You know, you're just asking for your ass to be kicked." She threatened.

Mason laughed, "Oh, yeah? A little thing like you?"

Willow scowled, "Don't underestimate my ability to beat up cocky surfer dudes." Mason pulled her to him and ruffled her hair, "Hey!" She exclaimed, "It took me forever to do my hair."

He let go of her and his booming laugh became louder, "Well, I think I made it look better." She glared at him and he saw that she was going to try and pay him back so he quickly walked away from her.

"Bastard." Willow mumbled to herself.

She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. He'd completely ruined it! Stupid bastard! He would pay dearly for this. When she looked back at herself in the mirror she saw Elena standing behind her, "Oh, hey Elena." She turned around to face her and looked her up and down. She raised her eyebrows at the high heeled stilettos. Since when did Elena where high heels? Willow did a quick overview of her; everything that she was wearing was black. Sure, this was a funeral, but this was Elena she was talking about here. Her hair though was an even bigger clue; it was in nice flowing curls, not pin straight as usual. But that wasn't what gave her away; it was her attitude. She had one hand on her hip and was looking down on her slightly (although that wasn't hard because she was very short) and she held a slight smirk on her face. It wasn't kind either. Almost mocking, playful. Willow knew exactly who this was. Willow changed her own demeanour and made herself straighter and wiped her face of any emotions, "You think I'm that stupid. Really?" Katherine's eyes widened slightly, "I'm not as blind as everyone else and I've known Elena for years."

Katherine huffed, "Hmm. I wanted to play with you some more. You're no fun. Bonnie, Damon and John were easy to fool. That was until Bonnie used her witchy senses and found out who I was." She sighed when she finished and looked Willow over. She was short, barely 5"2' with curly dark brown hair that almost reached her waist. She was pretty, clearly not American. She could see why Damon hung around her all the time.

Willow folded her arms, "What do you want?"

Katherine shrugged, "Just wanted to meet Damon's new obsession."

Willow scoffed, "I'm not Damon's new anything, okay? So, why don't you just crawl back under the rock you came from?"

Katherine scowled; nobody ever spoke to her like that. People were afraid of her. People thought she was beautiful not someone who needed to 'crawl back under the rock you came from'. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" Katherine hissed.

Willow smirked and got in Katherine's face, "Yes, I do. You're a low life bitch that enjoys nothing more than to ruin everyone's lives. So, if you don't mind stay away from me and the rest of my friends." And she turned and walked out of the bathroom leaving behind a mortified Katherine.

* * *

Willow was sitting at the desk in her bedroom. She never had a desk in her old bedroom. She missed her old bedroom. All her music was back including her guitar and melodica. She wished she had them right now. And to add to her bad mood, she was in desperate need of a cigarette. Maybe she should just go to sleep.

She was about to crawl into bed when she heard something banging on her window. Willow gulped and looked up to see Raven balancing in the tree, throwing stones at her window. Willow immediately opened it and whispered harshly, "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Raven wobbled slightly on the branch, "Um, no, not really. But could I come in? I don't really wanna fall to my death." Willow grumbled something, but moved out of the way so he could get in. He jumped in and stumbled when he landed in her bedroom. He smiled up at her when he was inside, but she didn't look at him and just sat on her bed, "What's up? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Willow shrugged, "Everything is wrong."

"Tell me." He said as he knelt down in front of her.

Willow turned and buried her head in her pillow, "No! Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm your brother, Willow." He told her like it was completely obvious.

Willow sat up straight and glared daggers at him, "No you're not. My brother would have stayed with me rather than run off when things get a little tough. If you really were my brother you would have stayed." She waved a dismissive hand at him, "Actually, just leave me alone. Leave me alone until you've realised what's right in front of you."

Raven sat there, completely shocked, "Willow, I-"

"Go!" Willow yelled. She turned away from him, but she heard his feet move across the floor and the open and close of her window.

Willow groaned and flipped over so that she was lying on her stomach. Willow screamed into her pillow and rolled around on her bed. Once she had gotten her anger out of her system she just flopped there; letting her arms and legs go limp. She was about to fall her asleep when her phone started ringing, "Seriously?" She demanded to no-one. Willow picked up her phone and saw that the caller ID read 'Elena'. She sighed and answered it, "Look, Elena I'm not in the mood for any-"

"I don't care about that, Willow!" Elena bellowed, "Just get over here! Now!"

Willow sat up straight again, "Whoa, wait a second. What's wrong?"

"Damon killed Jeremy!" Elena sobbed down the phone.

Willow swung her legs out of bed and made her way out of her bedroom, "What? Why?"

"I don't know!" Elena cried, "Its Damon. It's who he is!"

Willow walked to the door and walked out (in her pyjamas) and got in her car, "Okay, calm down. I'll be there in five. Is anyone with you? Like Stefan?"

"Yeah." She mumbled down the phone.

"Good. I'll be there soon." And she hung up and started to drive.

Damon had killed Jeremy. Jeremy; the boy who was like a little brother to her and the only person she knew who liked Gorillaz other than herself. She shook her head. Why would he kill Jeremy? He had done nothing to Damon. It didn't make sense. She continued to try and think of a reason the entire drive to Elena's and it was only when she parked outside her house that she realised what could have provoked him to do something like this; Katherine. There was no other explanation. She had brought back all his old feelings and now she's probably said something that inevitably, pushed him over the edge. Or maybe Elena said something. Only one way to find out. She was about to knock the door, but it opened to reveal Stefan, "Hey, I heard you park up." He said to her.

Willow nodded, "Where is she?"

He sighed, "Up in her room. You don't have to worry, Jeremy is wearing John's ring so he'll come back." Stefan began to lead her up stairs to Elena's bedroom.

"Thank God." Willow sighed. When Willow got to the door way she gulped. Elena was sobbing heavily and clutching Jeremy's head to her chest.

Stefan stood behind Elena while Willow stood still in the doorway just watching Jeremy, "He saw the ring that's why he did it."

"He didn't see the ring." Elena muttered.

"It's Katherine." Stefan insisted, "She got under his skin. And she undid everything that was good about him."

"There's nothing good about him, Stefan. Not anymore." Elena sniffled as she stroked Jeremy's head. Willow frowned and took a few steps inside her room, "He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel. He wants to be hated. It's just easier that way. He got his wish. I hate him, Stefan." Elena cried. Stefan was by her side in a second trying to calm her down.

Everything that Elena had said was wrong. It wasn't that he didn't want to feel it just probably hurt to let it all back in. And he had been hurt more times than she could count. And when you do get hurt so many times it feels so much easier to just shut it all off.

But this; killing Jeremy, was way too far. There was no need to take out his Katherine induced anger out on poor Jeremy.

Suddenly, Jeremy gasped. Willow knelt down beside them all as Stefan held his face and looked at his eyes and face, "Is he okay? Is he okay?" Elena asked frantically.

"He's okay." Stefan answered. Willow and Elena sighed in relief. Jeremy was trembling like crazy and he looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights with the way his eyes were so wide.

Elena hugged him to her as he kept repeating, "Damon killed me. Damon killed me."

* * *

After Elena got Jeremy to go bed she walked back into her bedroom where Willow and Stefan were waiting. She swallowed, "He's asleep."

Stefan went up to her and pulled her into a hug while Willow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elena glared at Willow and she slowly pulled her hand back, "Did I do something?"

Elena pulled away from Stefan, "He killed Jeremy because of you."

Willow laughed, "Is that a joke?" She looked to Stefan and pulled a serious face, "She is joking, right?"

Stefan shook his head and placed his hands on Elena's shoulders, "No. Elena, it isn't Willow's fault."

"Yes it is, Stefan." Elena cried, "If it weren't for her then Damon wouldn't have come her and told me everything about Katherine and you."

Willow cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean told you everything?"

Elena swallowed, "Like how he wished he never told me and Stefan about you being adopted and how he said some things to Katherine."

"What things, Elena?" Willow asked quietly.

Elena shook her head, "He didn't say what, but he kept saying it. Now, whatever you said to him made him flip over the edge-"

Elena was cut off by Willow's hand slapping her across the face. Stefan pulled her back and pushed Elena away, "Stop it! Both of you!"

Willow pushed his hand off her, "Yeah, it's my entire fault why Damon killed Jeremy. I'm the one who has listens to him, who doesn't blame him for every little thing, who doesn't want him to change. I'm his only friend so yeah; I'm the one who made him lose it. Totally, makes sense, Elena. Not the woman who didn't want him and made him waste 145 years waiting for her! Yep. It's my fault." Willow moved out of the room and left the house quickly and got into her car.

How could she say this about her? How was it her fault? It was just stupid. It made no sense and it pissed her off.

Willow decided not to go home and instead drove to the Salvatore's. She walked straight in not knowing if Damon was in a stable condition to talk, but not really caring. Willow found him staring into the fire. There was glass around his feet and by the fire place and his breathing was slightly ragged, "Hey." She said.

He looked up when she spoke. Willow grimaced as she saw all his feelings exposed. Hurt, heartbreak and more. It hurt her to see him like this.

"Jeremy's alive. Just thought you should know." Willow informed him. Damon's eyes grew slightly; how was he alive? It was probably the vampire blood. Willow seemed to know what he was thinking as she said, "He had John's ring." Damon nodded and sat down in the chair. Willow walked so that she was in front of him, "What happened?"

Damon squeezed his eyes shut, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Willow closed her eyes and sighed, "Damon, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

His eyes snapped open quickly and he stood up slowly, "I don't want to tell you. Stop trying to fix everything about me. And stop acting like you know me."

Willow laughed, "Fix you? I've never even thought of doing anything like that. I just want to help you deal with this Katherine issue."

Damon shook his head, "I'm sick of you. Sick of you thinking that I'm a good person. Well, guess what, Willow? I'm not. I'm not even a person."

Willow glared at him, "Well, do you see anybody else here trying to talk to you?"

Damon had her pinned against a wall in an instant, "I don't want anybody talking to me! Get that through your head, Willow! Stop trying to see good in me!"

Willow sighed and moved his hands off her, "Fine." She said, "But the next time Katherine ruins you, don't come crying to me." And she pushed passed Damon and left.

Damon only realised that when she was gone that he had lost her again.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah. What do you think? Not one of my most favourite chapters, but whatever. **

**So finally Katherine has rejected Damon (sorry Damon) which means now he can focus on Willow. Yay! As I said before Damon is gonna fall in love with Willow first. **

**Willow didn't necessarily comfort neither Elena nor Damon because in her eyes when someone asks how are you or whatever, she sees as being kind of patronising, but whatever. That's just Willow**

**Derpy~x**


	49. Cloud Of Unknowing

**A stand alone chapter through Damon's POV. Woo… Kind of him just thinking over Katherine's return and what he said to Willow and quotes used from earlier chapters. Song – Cloud Of Unknowing by Gorillaz **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Forty Nine – Cloud Of Unknowing

I could hear every sound through out the house; the ticking of the clock, crackling of the fire, the trees scratching against the window. I hated it. I didn't want to hear anything. I just wanted the silence.

I was slouched on the sofa with my glass filled with scotch in hand. I had already drunk most of my stash and I would have to get more. Whatever. I would drink as much as I wanted. It wasn't like anybody really cared. Well, accept for her, but this wasn't about her. Okay, so maybe a little, but not completely. So, maybe a lot about her. God damn, Willow.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and rested my head back. I saw her behind my lids; Katherine. One of the most important people in my life. Well, was, but, now, I'd gladly shove a stake through her heart the next time I saw her.

_"The truth is… I've never loved you. It was always Stefan." _

I had loved her with everything that I had. She was perfect with beautiful olive skin, captivating dark brown eyes, soft curls that travelled down her back and a stunning body to boot. How could I ask for more? She was everything that I had ever wanted. But there it was. Had. Why should I waste my time on someone who never ever loved me? Not even back in 1864. Katherine had played me just liked she had played so many others. It was all apart of her game. Just to ruin everyone she came in contact with. And I had let her like the love struck idiot that I was. If I could go back in time to 1864 I would tell myself, "Don't do it! She's the world's number one bitch! Get out now while you still can!" How could I let myself get into this with her? I wasted 145 years desperately trying to rescue this woman only to find that she wasn't there and to top it off; she didn't want to know me. Yeah, well, I _didn't _want to know her anymore. I _wouldn't _stand here and let her see how much she had broken my heart and be screwed with again. Nope. Never again. I was done with her.

And I pushed her out of my mind. For a moment, I almost sighed in relief at the peace I could now get with her out of my mind, but then it drifted to someone else. Willow. I grimaced.

Willow and those big brown eyes. Those eyes that I loved so much. I could stare into those forever and never get bored or distracted. They were captivating. Far more beautiful than Katherine or Elena's or any girl I had ever met. All her emotions were in those chocolate brown orbs. When she was guarded and trying not to show her emotions, they weren't a flowing colour, but more rounded. Not showing anything (I had to give her credit; she was the most talented human that I ever met who could hide their feelings). When she was happy and talking about music and art, they were bright and had almost a molten or soft look to them. I loved it. When she was sad… it was horrible. To look into those eyes when she was upset… It ruined me. I hated it. I hated it even more when I was the one who had caused her pain. I _couldn't _look into those eyes when she was in tears. I squeezed my eyes to get rid of the image. I didn't want to see it.

In all honesty, she was undeniable beautiful. With long flowing, dark, small and large curls that bounced and bobbed as she walked, long lashes surrounded her eyes to make her already amazing eyes look even more so, full lips and a voluptuous body to finish her off. I was not going to deny the fact that she was, indeed, very attractive. I couldn't blame Tyler for wanting her. She was, as they say these days, hot. But her height. Her height used to make me chuckle. She was uncharacteristically short. But it was adorable and this way I could easily ruffle her hair.

I found myself smiling to myself just thinking about her. Willow was there for me. Always. Through thick and thin. She was a true friend. Someone who liked me for me and didn't want me to change, unlike everybody else who wanted me to be more "human".

_"Well, if it helps. I'm glad you turned. Don't think my life would be this interesting without you."_

What did I do to deserve a friend like her? Nothing. All I did was kill a bunch of people coz I was hungry and piss my brother off. Can't blame me though, it's a lot of fun. Willow wasn't like that. She had morals and did what was right (most of the time. When she felt like it. Or when it came to her friends). Everything about her was just plain amazing. She had no problem standing up against me and giving me hell for something that she didn't think was right and I had to admit, I was impressed that she had the guts to stand up to me. Nobody really did. And I strangely liked it. It was a change from the usual who absolutely terrified of me or attracted to me or both. Those girls needed to make up their minds. But Willow, she knew that she wasn't afraid of me and she definitely didn't want to get in my pants (I think). She was feisty and full of spunk. And I loved it.

I never had a best friend really when I was human. Well, apart from Stefan, but other than him, there wasn't really anybody else that I would call a friend. Willow was that person who had managed to fulfil that role. I could be myself and not be criticized because I should be like this or do things a certain way. I was accepted for the way I was. For who I was. It was… nice. More than nice really.

And I ruined it. I took out my hatred towards Katherine first on Elena, then Jeremy and then Willow. That was the worst. Brown Eyes was just trying to be what she always was to me.

"_I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over." _

I'll forget everything. How could I say something so blindly horrible and just plain… stupid? I couldn't forget Willow. Not ever. I don't think I could forget her even if I tried or wanted to. But the truth was I would never want to forget her or leave her behind. I wanted her around all the time and even if Katherine had told me that she loved me and we ran off together I was sure that my mind would constantly drift to thoughts of Willow. Was I that blinded by love that I would forget what was good for me? It appeared I was.

And the worst that I had done was sending her away. She was trying to help and I threw it back in her face. _"I'm sick of you." _I flinched as I remembered exactly what I said as the alcohols influence began to ware off. Seriously, was I that stupid and heartless to say this to her? God! I vaguely remembered pushing her up against the wall. Oh, God. Did I hurt her? I hoped not.

I rubbed my face with my hand. I'd screwed up big time. She probably wouldn't speak to me now. I threw glass onto the floor in frustration and annoyance and watched as it smashed and added to the floors collection of broken glass. I was _tired _of hurting her. No more. Never again would I ever hurt her. I was moving on from Katherine and it was time that I started.

* * *

**Yeah, so not a long chapter (sorry, Nikki. I tried, trust me.) But I suppose its okay, but I won't know until you tell me. **

**FINALLY Damon has officially started to move on from Katherine. I think the fact that she told him she never loved him was a wake up call for Damon for him to ACTUALLY move on. Onto better things like, I don't know, Willow maybe. **

**Anyway, I hope I did good on Damon's character. Tell me if I didn't and I'll work on it. Constructive criticism helps so if you thought I did something wrong tell me. **

**Derpy~x **


	50. Brave New World Part One

**Yeah so... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty – Brave New World Part One

Willow was sitting at the kitchen table. Her family were animated and talking about anything and everything while Willow just sat there staring blankly at her bowl of cereal. Her mind was on other things. Things she wasn't in the mood to think about.

She stood up and turned to leave the room when Leanne said, "Where are you going?"

Willow went through her mind for a place to go. Caroline. She hadn't visited Caroline in hospital yet, "I'm gonna go and visit Caroline."

Leanne laughed, "Caroline Forbes? But you hate that girl."

Willow shrugged, "We've managed to sort of become friends lately." And she walked out the door.

Willow knew that they all thought she was acting weird. She had been for a few days. They'd probably send her to see a psychiatrist soon.

As she drove to the hospital she realised how much she desperately wanted a cigarette. She thought she had done well by not having one for two days. But with all this stress. No. She wouldn't give in. If she had managed to give up before then she could do it again.

As she parked up she wondered if Caroline would want to see her. Sure, they had been getting along a lot better, but did she really want someone she had never liked be in the same room with her when she was probably trying to fight off a serious headache or sleep. Well, whatever. She would do it anyway.

Willow walked inside the hospital and cringed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This was an impulse decision just to get away from her family. Hospitals were her only fear. She only gained the fear a couple of years ago when her mother was killed. The hospital had promised they'd save her. Promised. But they broke it. And now she was dead.

She shook her head and took a deep breath and stopped herself from looking around. It would only make her feel more worried and scared. She quickly walked straight to the receptionist and asked, "Um, do you know what room Caroline Forbes is in?" The receptionist looked up for a second and pointed to the door to her right and then went back to typing. Willow raised her eyebrows at her and muttered, "Thanks."

Willow knocked on the door until she heard, "Who is it?"

She opened the door and poked her head in and smiled, "Hey, Care. Figured I should come and visit you."

Caroline smiled lightly, "Thanks." She whispered, "Come on in."

Willow walked in and cocked her head to the side, "Why have you got the curtains closed? It's nice day."

Caroline looked away and began to play with the end of the blanket, "I, um, I have a headache and the light was bothering me."

Willow raised her eyebrows, "Really? Do you want me to get a nurse to bring you some painkillers?"

"No!" Willow leant back on the balls of her feet at her outburst. Caroline cleared her throat, "I mean. No thanks. It's just a headache, it'll be gone soon."

Willow knelt down by her bed and looked up at her, "Is there something else wrong, Caroline?"

Caroline swallowed and looked at her from the corner of her eye. And it was when she took a deep breath to answer did she realise how good Willow smelt. Her eyes darted to where jugular vain was in her neck. She licked her lips and she continued to stare, like she was hypnotised. She vaguely heard Willow calling her name, "Caroline!" She snapped her eyes from her neck and back to Willow's face, "What are you doing?" And it was only then that she realised that she had moved forward slightly. Willow had, thankfully, leaned backwards, out of her reach.

Caroline blinked and looked away, "Um, nothing. Look, thanks for stopping by, but remember that you promised me a few weeks back that you would help me with the carnival. Could you keep to that promise and do that for me?"

Willow stood up and nodded, "Sure. Are you okay on your own?"

Caroline nodded quickly, "Yes. Yes, I'll be fine. Just go. Please."

Willow kept her eyes on her until she closed the door. What the hell? This clearly wasn't right. Not at all.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were talking when Willow came into view. Elena gulped when she saw her. She had some harmful things to her last night. Elena figured she'd probably have to grovel to get her to forgive her.

Elena thought for a second that she would walk away when she spotted them too, but she smiled and walked up to them, "Hey, I just realised that I promised Caroline that I would help with this thing and I heard you're filling in for her. So, put me to work boss."

Elena was shocked; she was acting like everything was fine, "Willow, I wanted to apologise for what I said to you last night. It wasn't your fault that Damon killed Jeremy. I'm really –"

Willow held her hand up to stop her, "Elena, its fine. You were upset. So, there's nothing to forgive you for."

Elena grinned and flung her arms around Willow. Willow truly was a best friend. She needed to realise that more often. Willow cringed and pulled her arms off her, "Okay, now that we're all cool and stuff, what do you want me to do?

Elena looked down at her clip board and searched for something that Willow would enjoy. She smiled when she found something that Willow would love, "Why don't you set up all the music."

Willow grinned, "Yes!" Willow jumped and down in delight, "That's awesome! I am DJ Slammin' W!"

Elena laughed, "I didn't say you could pick the music."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Just let her, Elena. You can't say no to that face."

Elena looked at her and she was pulling the puppy dog eyes and as always her resistance was useless, "Alright. Fine. You can pick the music."

Willow grinned and began dancing randomly, "Happy Dancing!" Willow hollered. Bonnie and Elena giggled at her as she danced away.

* * *

The carnival had finally started and Willow was playing the music which was up on a small stand. She had to admit, she was having a great old time. She was sitting back watching a load of people dance to the songs and sing along. Willow had even taken a few requests. She loved it.

_I got a feeling now my heart is frozen  
All the phoses and growsin'  
Happy and after native in my soul  
I prayed on the unmovable  
Yeah clinging to the Adam's of rock  
Seasons seas just smooth Signs are change  
I can't see now she said taxi  
I that light is so I can take  
Storm bring strange loyalties, and skies _

_'Rhinestone Eyes' _by Gorillaz was her next song that she was playing and she heard a few people from the crowd cheer. Yay for people who liked Gorillaz.

Damon's conversation with Jeremy was completely pointless. Jeremy didn't have to think that he was totally awesome now that he had a stupid resurrection ring. But he wasn't looking for Jeremy. Since he got to the carnival he was looking for one person. But she had a tendency to hide when he wanted her most.

Although the music was blasting through speakers throughout the carnival it was louder in the area around the arm wrestling and the ring toss. And that's when he saw her. She was on a tiny stand with a DJ mixer and she was playing any kind of music. He smirked and shook his head. She was hilarious to watch. But he needed to talk to her; to explain to her that he didn't mean what he said to her. That he was done with Katherine. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Willow! I need to talk to you!"

Willow looked around as she heard her name. She saw Damon in the crowd and cocked her head to the side and mouthed, "What?"

Damon yelled again, "Come here! We need to talk!"

Willow frowned and yelled back, "Henry needs to stalk? What? Who's Henry?"

Damon rolled his eyes and gestured for her to come to him, "Come here!"

Willow made and 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded. She changed the song to _"Same Jeans On For 4 Days Now" _by The View and she jumped down and walked to him, "What do you want?" She asked loudly.

Damon cringed, "You can talk normally now."

Willow nodded and pointed to her ears, "Yeah, nobody gave me anything to cover my ears and the loud music kind of messed up my hearing." Damon laughed and took her hands from her ears and pulled her away from the loud music, "So is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Damon looked down at their hands and swallowed, "Um, Willow, about what I said to you before, I um-"

Willow cut him off like she did with Elena, "You don't have to apologise. Well, not for what you said. But what you did Jeremy was just wrong."

Damon sighed, "So you're mad at me for killing Jeremy not for what I said? I don't understand you."

Willow shook her head, "I care about Jeremy. He's like a brother to me. And you hurt Elena as well. And I'm not mad at what you said because you were right."

Damon frowned, "Huh?" He squeezed her hands in anticipation.

Willow looked at their hands and then back to him, "I've realised that I do get too involved in everything that you do. And I was thinking about it last night and I think that maybe we need a break from one another."

Damon blinked his eyes rapidly; trying to understand, "What? No we don't. It was just that Katherine pissed me off. I didn't mean it. C'mon."

Willow pulled her hands out of his grip and smiled, but to him it looked like a grimace, "We need space from one other, Day. I'm not saying we can't talk just, no hanging around eachother as often as we used to. You need some time to sort some things out. And I've got a lot to deal with too. So…" She took a deep breath and a few steps back, "See you." She mumbled and left.

Damon watched her retreating form with his mouth slightly open. He swallowed and leant against the wall. He _had _ruined everything. No, Katherine did. She screwed up everything with Willow and now she wanted "space". Yeah, well, no-one tells Damon Salvatore what to do.

* * *

It had been an hour and Willow had left the DJ mixer for people to just pick their own music and was watching Tyler arm wrestle a guy from school. Damon had found her a few minutes ago and followed her here. He watched as she watched Tyler. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy. Tyler constantly got between him and Damon and it aggravated him greatly. And he was pretty sure there was a hint of jealousy in there somewhere.

"Uh-huh. You're lurking." Stefan stated as he joined his brother.

Damon glared at him, "I'm observing."

Stefan chuckled, "More like obsessing. But over which one?"

Damon huffed when Willow cheered for Tyler when he won, "I don't know what you're talking about and that kid's got strength.

Stefan shrugged, "He's a triple-letter varsity athlete. Of course he has strength. You're reaching."

Damon somehow managed to control the growl that wanted to rip through his chest as Mason walked up to Willow, "Enter the uncle."

Stefan couldn't help but laugh lightly at his brother, "This is ridiculous."

"Who wants to go next?" Damon heard Tyler ask the crowd.

Damon smirked as he pointed to Stefan, "Hey, Stefan wants a go."

Stefan glared at Damon, but reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, sure. I'll, uh, give it a shot, you know."

Willow turned around to see Damon there when he offered Stefan to go up next. Their eyes met for a second, but before anything could be done she quickly looked away and turned back to watch the arm wrestling between Mason and Stefan, "Go, Stef!" Mason gave her a look, "Oh, and Mason you try your best!" He just laughed.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said to Mason as they linked hands, ready to arm wrestle.

Mason laughed, "Your brother's wrong."

Bell rang and the two began to use all their strength to knock eachother's arms down. A look of concentration fell both their faces until finally Mason slammed Stefan's arm on the table.

Willow looked at Stefan with a questioning look that was also crossed between utter shock. Stefan gave Willow a look and then went back to Damon. Willow clapped Mason on the shoulder, "Well done, mate."

Mason smirked and looked to Tyler and nodded for him to speak to her. Tyler nodded and walked to her and was about to say something when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist and she found herself being thrown own over their shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" She demanded and beat him against his back.

He walked her over to Stefan and let her off his shoulder and Willow gave him an icy gaze, "You know I don't like to be lifted!" She hissed at Damon.

Damon shrugged and crossed his arms, "What are you doing hanging around with those two?"

Willow leaned back, "What's it to you?"

Stefan went between them and held his hands up, "Okay, just calm down. Damon she can hang around with whoever she wants to."

Damon rolled his eyes and walked around him, "Look, A) Mason is a creep who has a thing for constantly checking you out and B) I don't know what they are and I don't want you hanging around with them."

Willow scoffed, "_You_ don't want me hanging around with them."

Damon got into her face as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I don't know what they are and I don't want you to get hurt. So, please," He pulled out a wad of money, "just take this money and go play a few games or whatever."

Willow looked at the money and sighed, "Fine. Whatever." And she turned and left.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think people. **

**So, space, huh? What do you think? Damon ain't happy about it. LOL. **

**Outfits on my profile and I'll try to update later tonight. **

**Derpy~x**


	51. Brave New World Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty One – Brave New World Part One

Willow was angrily munching on a box of popcorn and storming around. Damon had no right to tell her what to do. She wasn't some kind of possession. Then again he was just trying to protect her and she supposed that that counted for something. But she had already told him to give her space. Annoying, that's what Damon Salvatore was.

Sick of her box of popcorn she threw them in the bin. This was sucky. School carnivals were supposed to be fun, not down right annoying.

As she was stomping around she saw Tyler walk into the parking lot followed by Stefan. She quickly went to him and was about to ask what he was doing stalking Tyler when he pulled her with him into a bush. She looked up as a boy shoved Tyler and she whispered to Stefan, "What are we doing hiding in a bush?" Stefan held his hand up to silence her and pointed to Tyler and the other boy.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The boy asked.

Tyler scoffed, "You're kidding, right?" And then the other boy pushed him backwards. Willow frowned; why was he doing this? Tyler had bad temper. "You better back off." Tyler warned. But he only shoved him again. Tyler pointed a finger at him and snapped, "You hit me again, I swear to God-" And the boy punched Tyler in the face.

Willow gasped and was about to dart out and help him when Stefan grabbed her and pulled her back, "What are you doing? That kid started it!" Willow hissed. Stefan shushed her and pointed back to them just as Mason arrived.

"Hey! Tyler!" Mason yelled, "Tyler! Hey! Hey, dude!" He pushed Tyler backwards and looked at the boy, "What the hell, man?" The boy made to step towards Tyler again, but Mason grabbed him by the throat. Willow's eyes widened in shock, but then the boy punched him twice in the face and pushed him over a car bonnet and the alarm began to ring off. Willow tried to get out of Stefan's grip, but he held her close to him. Tyler tackled him, but the boy swung him and he landed on the ground with a grunt. Suddenly, Mason flipped over the roof of the car and leapt up high and crouched in front of Tyler, "Your eyes." Tyler said in amazement. Willow leaned closer and she could see the yellowy gleam in his eyes. It reminded her of something. Mason stood up, turned around and punched the boy in the face. He helped Tyler off the floor and the two ran off together.

Stefan finally let Willow go and they both jogged to the boy and knelt down beside him. Willow glared at him and was about to give him hell for beating up Tyler and Mason, but he asked in a confused tone, "Why did I just do that?"

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stefan told him.

They both helped him up and set him on his way and when he was out of sight Willow turned to Stefan and asked, "What was that?"

Stefan crossed his arms, "Damon compelled him to start a fight with Tyler."

"What? Oh, he's gonna get some serious hell from me." Willow made to leave, but Stefan grabbed her arm.

"No. Think about it, we've learnt somethings about them. At least we know that Mason isn't human." Stefan told her.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Just because he displayed some slightly awesome ninja moves doesn't mean he's not human." Willow laughed then, "I mean, what are they ninja turtles?"

Stefan laughed and patted her on the shoulder, "Finally, someone who understands the joke."

Willow smiled, but then Damon and Elena came to them with worried expressions. Willow and Stefan looked at eachother, "What's wrong?"

* * *

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked as he paced back and forth in the classroom.

Damon was leaning against the teacher's desk as he said, "Well, I fed her blood and Katherine killed her. And A plus B equals…"

"But why?" Elena questioned while Willow just rubbed her forehead. Caroline was a vampire and she probably had no idea what was happening to her.

Damon looked at her, "Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut."

Willow sighed, "She said 'Game on'. What does that mean though?"

Damon moved his eyes to her and explained, "It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked in a shaky voice.

He leaned his head back, "I don't know."

"Caroline must be going out of her mind. She has no idea what's happening to her." Stefan exasperated.

"Oh, I think she does." Damon sighed, "All of my compulsion started wearing off the minute she was in transition." His eyes flickered to Willow for a second and she cocked her head to the side.

Willow nodded anyway though, "We have to go and fine her and-"

"And kill her." He interrupted.

Elena looked horrified, "You're not gonna kill her."

"She knows who we are." Damon told them, "Which makes her officially a liability. We gotta get rid of her."

Stefan leant forward, "Damon. Absolutely not."

They turned to look at him as he began again to convince her to kill Caroline, "Need I remind you of a tragic little story named Vicki Donovan?" Everybody looked down, "Yeah. Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on; we all know how this story ends. Let's just flip to the last chapter and-"

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena said bravely.

"No?" He looked to Stefan, "Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" He scoffed, "Talk about a town where history repeats itself." He turned to Willow, "You know I'm right."

Stefan walked up to him, "We're not gonna kill her." And he left the room along with Elena, "It's the only way."

Willow stood up then and walked up to him, "We're not gonna kill her. That's it."

Damon stood up and looked down at her, "C'mon, Willow. Wake up. Caroline will be worse than Vicki. It has to end now."

Willow crossed her arms, "And if it was me in Caroline's position, would you still do it?"

Damon's eyes hardened stared down at her and found himself moving a strand of hair from her face, "I wouldn't wan this life for you." He whispered.

Willow swallowed, "So you would." Ouch.

Damon tilted her head upwards, "Not you. Not ever."

Willow closed her eyes and nodded and turned away, "We have to find her. And _not_ kill her."

Damon rolled his eyes and followed her out the room, "It's just gonna end up that way." He remarked in a sing-song voice.

Willow shook her head and continued to walk down the corridor, "Let's just find her."

As they reached outside and when Willow was looking in another direction, Damon reached down by one of the tents and pulled out the wooden picket. When he looked back up Willow was gone. "Damn it!" He cursed. Of course she had to go run off when there was a new born vampire running around. Perfect.

Willow was wondering around and had lost Damon along the way. She heard crying off to her right and saw a girl sitting on the back of a truck. She slowly walked over to her and the closer she got the more she could see her. Willow saw the blonde hair and then she pulled her head back and Willow recognised her as Caroline. Her mouth was covered in blood and Willow felt slightly afraid. She gulped and walked to her, "Caroline." She snapped her head up and a sob escaped her lips. "Hey," Willow said gently, "its okay." She went to her and slowly touched her shoulder. She saw the boy from earlier. She cringed and immediately looked back to Caroline. When she Caroline's chest shook with sobs and tears and she collapsed in Willow's arms. "Hey, don't worry. We're gonna help you. I promise." Caroline swallowed. She remembered everything before Damon compelled her. She knew why Willow was trying to get her away from Damon now and she wished that she had listened.

But something distracted Willow from her thoughts and she turned to her head to face Willow's neck. She could hear her heartbeat and smell the delicious blood. Caroline so wanted to bite into her neck and drink away her hunger. She couldn't control it when her fangs appeared and veins spread out under her eyes and her eyes turned red. "I'm starving." Caroline mumbled and she moved her head back and made to bite into Willow's neck.

Suddenly, Willow was out of Caroline's grasp and was in Damon's arms instead, "What the…?" Willow looked back to Caroline and leaned back into Damon's arms, "Caroline?" She hissed at Willow, but didn't make a move to attack.

Damon leant his head down to her ear and whispered, "I told you so." With that she shrugged out of his grasp.

Damon walked up to her as she muttered, "He's dead. I killed him." She began to cry again, but Willow stayed back this time, "What is wrong with me?"

Damon touched her shoulder, "Hey, hey. It's okay." He said sympathetically. But Willow didn't believe his feelings, "I can help you."

"You can?" Caroline asked hopefully.

He looked to Willow for a second, "Yeah. I have to."

"What are you gonna do?"

Damon smiled up at her, "The only thing I can do." He reached up and moved some her from her face, "I'm gonna kill you."

And that was when Willow saw the stake in his hand and immediately ran to him, "No, Damon!"

"Please don't." Caroline begged, "I don't want to die."

Damon shrugged, "Yeah, but you're already dead."

"No, I'm not. Don't say that. Okay? Just help me."

Willow nodded and pushed him away slightly, "Yes, help her."

Damon pulled Willow by her hands and moved her around him, "Okay. Okay. Okay." Damon repeated and pulled her in for a hug. He stroked her hair, "It's gonna be okay."

Willow glared and moved around him. She didn't believe him. She knew when he was lying, "Gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He murmured to her.

Willow's eyes widened when she saw him raise the stake, "No!" And she grabbed the stake and used all her strength to pull it away from him. After a few seconds of battling with him Stefan came and pushed him over and Willow stumbled backwards and dropped the stake.

Elena went to console Caroline, but she pushed her away and cried, "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, Caroline, that wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine." Elena explained frantically.

"No! Then why did she look like you? And why? Why did she do this to me?" Caroline screeched and hugged herself tightly.

Willow picked herself off the floor and went to Elena and Caroline, "Guys, lets get her out of here. Now."

"Caroline, come with me." Stefan instructed.

"She will die. It's only a matter of time." Damon said to them.

Stefan took Caroline's hand, "Yeah, maybe so. But it's not gonna be tonight."

"Oh, yeah, it is." Damon replied darkly and he picked up the stake and rushed over to Caroline, about to stake her. Willow saw him about to stake her and gasped. She jumped in front of Caroline and he stopped himself just in time. Willow's heart was racing as she stared at the stake that was inches away from her heart. Damon's eyes were wide as he looked into her eyes, "I won't let you hurt her, Damon." Willow gasped.

He lowered it after a second and pointed to her, "Whatever happens, it's on you." Willow scoffed and shook her head. "Get her cleaned up." Elena insisted.

"Caroline?" Bonnie whispered. Willow whipped around and saw her friend standing there staring at Caroline in horror.

"It's okay. Come on." Stefan said.

"No. You're not. You can't be." Bonnie gulped. She quickly went up to Caroline and grabbed her arm. Her face fell completely and tears filled her eyes.

Caroline looked at them all confused, but she looked back to Bonnie, "Bonnie." Bonnie shook her head and stood back.

She looked to the truck and saw the boy from the carnival lying dead, "Oh, God." She sobbed and stormed over to him.

"Bonnie." Caroline croaked.

Willow turned back round and pushed Caroline Stefan's direction, "Go, Caroline. Go."

Willow went to Bonnie and touched her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and just stared at the boy's body, "I can't believer this is happening." Bonnie grunted.

Damon returned from wherever he went with shovels, "Come on. Don't pout about it. You got a body to bury." He handed one to Willow and she snatched it from him, "That's the spirit." Willow pushed him away from her. Elena refused and he chucked the other shovel on the back of the truck, "It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon remarked.

Suddenly, Damon cried out and clutched his head. Willow frowned, "Damon, what's wrong?" Elena looked at Bonnie and saw her with her head held high and staring at Damon. Willow went to Damon's side as he collapsed to the ground. Then water sprayed along the floor from the hose and was headed in the direction of Damon and Willow. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this." Damon grunted in pain.

Elena agreed, "Bonnie, it wasn't his fault."

Bonnie glared at Elena, "Everything that happens is his fault, Elena."

Willow looked up to her in anger, "You told him to give Caroline blood. So not everything is his fault. Just stop."

Bonnie glared and then she lost control of her power and flames burst down from where the water had gone to. And before it caught fire to Damon Willow stood up and went in front of him, but Bonnie didn't stop the flames, "Bonnie, stop it!" Elena bellowed. But Bonnie did nothing until she heard Willow's cry of pain. Elena jumped over the flames and pushed Bonnie out of the way.

The flames died down, but Willow was on the floor in tears. The flame had flickered to high and burnt one of her hands. She looked down at it and sobbed. It was hideously burnt all along the palm and up her arm slightly. She stayed hunched on the floor, clutching her hand to her chest.

After Elena had yelled at her she looked to where Willow was and saw that she was on her knees with her head down and sobs wracking through her chest. Bonnie gasped in horror for what she had done. She couldn't face it and turned and ran away.

Elena jogged to her friend and joined her on the floor and wrapped her arms around her. How could Bonnie do something like this? How could she hurt her own friend?

Damon sat up and looked around. His eyesight was slightly blurry, but he managed to see Willow and Elena crouched on the floor. His brow furrowed and he moved over to her, "Willow. What's wrong?"

Willow shook her head and it was only then did he realise that she was crying. Her body was shaking and she was rocking back and forth slightly. His eyes snapped to Elena, "I heard her scream. What happened?"

Elena swallowed and rubbed Willow's back, "The flame that Bonnie made was coming for you so she… she jumped in front of you and she got burnt."

Damon's mouth hung open and he pulled her towards him. She had gotten hurt for him. It should be the other way around. He stroked her hair and asked her gently, "Where did she burn you?" Willow buried her head in his chest and she showed him her arm. It was shaking heavily and Damon gently held the arm underneath. A look of horror and guilt fell over him as he stared at her burnt hand and arm. Elena sobbed as she saw it too. It looked awful. Damon swallowed and lifted her off the ground bridle style.

Elena wiped her eyes, "Where are you taking her?"

"Back to mine." He replied dejectedly and he was gone in an instant.

* * *

Damon used his vampire speed to get anything he could find that would help her. They had gotten a first aid kit when Elena kept staying here a lot and Damon had complained at the time, but now he was grateful. She was shaking excessively and sobs came from her chest. Damon did everything he could to keep it from getting infected and he bandaged it up.

When he was done he looked into her eyes. She looked back at him and they were still filled with painful tears. He wiped them away and stroked her cheek and mumbled, "That was stupid what you did."

Willow sniffled, "You could have died if I didn't do anything."

Damon shook his head, "I would have been fine. Now look what's happened."

Willow's eyes turned icy, "Sorry. Next time I won't bother." And more tears fell.

Damon pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head. She had risked her own life for him. He was grateful, but she had gotten hurt for it. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear, "Just don't ever do it again."

Willow smiled and hugged him with her good arm, "I probably will knowing me."

Damon chuckled lightly, "Yeah, knowing you. But just know that I would do the same for you."

Willow smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know."

* * *

**O_O **

**So much happened! Willow jumped in front of a lot of people this chapter. She likes to save people :L. By the way, did anyone laugh for some reason when Stefan and Willow were in the bush? I did and I don't know why... **

**Anyway what do you think? **

**Team Dallow shall prevail! **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	52. Bad Moon Rising Part One

**Blah, blah, blah… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty Two – Bad Moon Rising Part One

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Damon greeted and he moved to allow him in, "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon, bourbon in your coffee?"

Willow cocked her head to the side from where she was sitting on the chair, "What would that taste like?"

Damon leant over the chair by her head, "Wanna try?" He smirked.

Willow was about to answer but Elena beat her to it, "No, she doesn't." She hissed at Damon. She looked to Elena with a hard gaze, "You just had some painkillers, you can't have any alcohol."

Willow huffed, "Fine." But she whispered to Damon, "Later." And he chuckled.

Alaric interrupted the conversation, "Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric looked around the room and saw that Willow had a bandage around her arm and lower arm. He frowned; what had Damon done this time?

"Yeah." Stefan replied, "We were, uh, hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

Alaric sat down opposite Elena and Stefan while Damon squashed himself in the Willow's seat. Willow scowled, "Hey! Go get your own seat." She tried to push him out of it.

Damon grinned, "Nope. I'm not giving you any _space._" He put emphasis on the word space and Willow rolled her eyes. She should have figured that he wasn't going to give her a break from him. But she wasn't that easy to crack. Willow made to get up, but Damon just took the whole seat and pulled her by her waist which caused her to end up sitting on his lap.

Willow looked back at him and was about to say something when Elena glowered at them, "Pay attention."

Damon and Willow sunk in their seats like they were two children who had just been told off. They listened to what Alaric had to say, "Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?"

"Well you wouldn't." Damon retorted, "But your dead-not-dead vampire wife might."

Alaric sighed and looked down. "Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan reminded him.

Alaric shook his head, "Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted on folklore and legend. At the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

Willow sniggered, "And now look where you are."

Damon smirked and followed suit with Willow, "Like that amazing vampire story." Alaric narrowed his eyes at them both. Did they have to be so much alike? One Damon was bad enough.

Elena ignored their comments and carried on, "Aside from vampires, what else?"

"The lycanthrope." He answered.

The four looked at one another. Werewolves? Elena leant forward, "Wait, like werewolves?"

"Awesome." Willow breathed.

Damon pulled Willow against his chest, "No way. Impossible. Way too Lon Chaney."

Willow nodded, "I like the films he was in." Elena gave her a look to tell her to be quiet.

"Is it?" Stefan asked seriously.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I've been on this planet 160 some odd years, I've never come across one." He looked to Alaric and asked, "If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

Willow started messing with her bandage when she offered, "Maybe because they don't want to be found."

Elena nodded, "Maybe."

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric questioned.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founder's Day, the Gilbert device did." He looked down to Willow, "And it affected his son, Tyler too and it affected this one too. You better not be a werewolf."

Willow grinned, "That would be so cool! Would it hurt? You know, becoming a wolf."

She had moved forward and Damon pulled her back to his chest, "We don't even know if they're real yet."

Stefan nodded, "And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought one of the carnival workers. It suggested some sort of supernatural entity." He looked to Willow for her to confirm it.

Willow nodded eagerly, "Basically he used some pretty awesome ninja abilities."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said.

Alaric cleared his throat, "Well, all of her things are still at Duke. I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

Damon smiled as he asked, "So, can we get access to it?"

Alaric looked away and sighed; he didn't want to visit the place where he met his wife. It would just bring back memories that would hurt him. Damon moved his head around Willow, "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means that Mason Lockwood is real-life Lon Chaney. And that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"It's the actual films come to life!" Willow exclaimed.

Alaric rubbed his face with his hands, "Alright, alright. We can go."

* * *

Willow and Damon were leaning against Ric's car waiting for Elena to come. Damon looked at her from the corner of his eye and asked, "How's the hand?"

Willow looked down at it and nodded, "Getting better. Still sore, but I'll live."

He nodded and then looked elsewhere before he started talking again, "Look, about this whole space thing, it's not still on is it?"

Willow sighed and leaned her head back, "Yes, Damon. It is."

Damon groaned, "Is that why you're not coming with us?"

Willow shook her head, "No. This isn't something I should come along on. It's Elena's mission to find some stuff out about Katherine and stuff and you wanna learn about the werewolves."

"And you."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "What? Why me?"

"Because you were affected by that device. And if it's not the Lockwoods who are werewolves then it could be you."

Willow scoffed, "Yeah, okay." She smirked at him then, "You got a problem with me being a werewolf?"

"Pfft. No. Why would I?" Damon looked down at her.

Willow laughed, "Coz I could probably kick your ass."

Damon snorted, "Whatever."

Willow smiled and leant back on the car again.

Elena, Stefan and Alaric finally came out of the house and Damon fake pouted, "Sorry you couldn't come too, Stef."

Elena glowered at him as Stefan said, "Call me if you need anything."

Damon smirked, "Oh, don't worry; I'll take really good care of her."

Elena shook her head before she pulled Stefan in for a kiss. Willow and Damon grimaced and said unison, "Er." They continued to kiss and Willow looked down at her wrist, pretending to look at the time.

"Okay, time to go." Damon insisted and got in the car.

Willow patted Alaric on the shoulder, "Good luck, buddy. You're gonna need it."

Damon stuck his head out the window, "Are you sure you can't come. I can't stand these two."

"Hey!" Alaric grunted.

Willow laughed, "Sorry, pal. Gotta better things to do than sit in a car with you two arguing the entire way."

Damon sighed, "Fine." He smirked and said, "Love you."

Willow waved and stepped away from the car, "Love you, too." And finally they drove off.

Willow smiled and looked to Stefan, "So I guess it's just you, me and Caroline today."

Stefan nodded, "Yep. But I've gotta convince Bonnie to make a day walking ring."

Willow frowned at the mention of her, "Well, count me out of that one. I'm not talking to her."

Stefan sighed, "She didn't mean to burn you."

"She saw me in front of Damon and she still didn't stop. What does that say to you?"

He was about to reply when Willow got a message on her phone. She read it; _come meet me by the Lockwood well – R _

Willow swallowed; she knew exactly who it was; Raven

"Who is it?" Stefan asked.

Willow looked back up to him and shook her head, "Um, nothing just my aunt. Look, I gotta go, but I'll meet you at Caroline's later okay? Text me when or if Bonnie agrees to make a ring for her." And she turned and jogged away.

* * *

Willow was by the Lockwood well waiting and looking around for Raven. But there was no sign of him. If this was some sort of set up then… She screamed as someone tapped her on the shoulder and she quickly grabbed onto their hand and flipped them over, "Whoa, whoa! Willow, it's me! It's Raven!"

Willow looked down and sure enough it was him, "Oh, right. Well, that's payback for tackling me down the stairs."

He pulled himself up and dusted off the dirt on his pants, "Fair enough." He looked to her arm and saw the bandage, "What happened?"

"None of your business." She snapped, "Look, I'm here, so what do you want?"

"I need you to do something for me."

Willow scoffed, "Yeah, right. I'm not doing anything for you."

Raven put his hands on her shoulders, "Please, Willow. For me."

Willow shrugged his hands off her, "What is it?" She grumbled.

He smiled lightly, "I need you to get me mom's journal."

Willow frowned, "Why?"

He scratched the back of his hands awkwardly, "I just need it okay."

Willow shook her head, "No."

"Oh, Poco, c'mon." He whined.

She pushed him away, "No!" And she turned and ran off.

* * *

Willow was now sitting in Caroline's bedroom waiting for Bonnie to make the ring. She didn't look at Bonnie once. "So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline asked snidely.

"If you don't want it…" Bonnie began.

"No, no." Stefan interrupted, "She wants it." Willow shook her head.

Caroline huffed, "Now what?"

Bonnie glared down at her, "Now comes the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring also has the power to de-spell it. So if you ever do anything to hurt anyone-"

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline insisted.

Bonnie looked down at her in shock, "You're a vampire. That means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." Willow made to stand up but Stefan pulled her back down.

Caroline glared up at her, "Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend."

"I can't ignore what happened, okay? You wanna be friends you're gonna have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone."

Willow glared at her and pushed past Bonnie, "Stop being stuck up your own ass and so judgemental." She turned to Caroline, "I'll see you at the swimming hole, okay?"

Caroline smiled and nodded, "Yeah, see you." She turned and left.

Bonnie could piss off for good for all Willow cared. She was sick of her "I'm so righteous" crap and "I'm better than you cause I'm a witch." Annoyed her majorly.

Her mind drifted to other things though, like what Raven said. Why did he want their mother's journal? Well, she would just have to fins out. The last person who had it was Leanne and she would surely give it to her.

Willow parked her car up outside their house and went straight inside and was greeted by Franco, "Hey, buddy."

Leanne rounded the corner then, "Hey, sweetpea." She saw that she was carrying a box filled with stuff.

"Um, hey. What's in the box?" She asked.

Leanne looked down at it and then back at her and frowned, "We're moving again, honey."

Willow's eyes widened and she stood up, "What? Why?"

"Your Uncle got a better job back where we used to live." She explained.

A look of annoyance fell over her features, "Oh, yeah. So just leave me behind with the psycho father and aunt. Yeah, great. Thanks a lot."

Leanne put the box on the floor and went up to her, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Leanne sighed, "Looks like you'll have to move back in with them."

Willow glared, "No way in hell! If you think I'm living with them again, you are severely mistaken." She looked in the box, "Where's mom's journal?"

"Why do you want it?"

"Give it to me!" She hissed.

Leanne held her hands up, "Alright, alright. Sweetie I really am sorry." She said as she handed her her mother's journal.

She stared at the cover and then muttered whatever and stormed out of the house.

* * *

**I'm like amazing. I update superfast. **

**Review, tell me what you think. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	53. Bad Moon Rising Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty Three – Bad Moon Rising Part One

Willow kicked a stone angrily as she stormed to the swimming hole. Why would they just up and leave without telling her? And Andrew had given up his job for this place so why would he go back? And Leanne didn't even seem that bothered by it. No way in hell was she moving back in with Michael.

Willow held the journal tightly in her hand as she walked to the swimming hole. She wondered if Tyler would let her into the party. After all, the swimming hole was his property. Whatever, she wanted to read the journal anyway and since she had nowhere else to go…

Willow looked around and saw a few kids swing into the lake and a bunch of people cheering and drinking. Willow sat down on a rock and opened it. She was about to read it when someone said, "Hey, Willow." Matt greeted.

Willow looked up and smiled, "Hey, Matt. What's up?"

"Um, have you seen Caroline? She's been dodging me for the past couple of days."

Willow frowned and sighed, "I saw her this morning and she told me that she's coming here." She scratched the back of her head, "Has everything been okay with you two?"

Matt looked down at his shoes, "I don't know. One minute she's fine and the next she's all insecure. I mean, I'm used to that stuff, but this seemed weird."

Willow shrugged, "You know how she is. Maybe you're reading too much into it." Willow hated lying to him. Matt was good and didn't deserve to be lied to.

Matt was about to say something else when Tyler caught his attention. He knew that Tyler was still crazy for Willow, but he had screwed up so many times he didn't think she would be remotely interested. But Tyler was already walking towards him and he smiled sheepishly at Willow, "Sorry, for this, Will."

Willow cocked her head to the side, "Huh?"

"Hey, Willow, Matt." Tyler greeted.

Willow's head snapped to the voice and sighed, "Hey, Tyler."

Tyler gave Matt a look and he held his hands up, "Okay, so I'm gonna go get a drink." And he walked away.

Willow stared up at him warily. The silence was awkward and Willow was getting annoyed at him for just standing there, "Is there something that you wanted?"

Tyler looked down and scratched his neck, "Um, I'm glad you're here. You enjoying it?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, its good."

Tyler looked down at her and saw some sort of book in her hand, "Why do you have a book at a party?"

Willow looked down and pulled it closer to her when she answered him, "What's wrong with a book at a party?"

Tyler smirked, "Well the fact that it's a party means you should be having fun and it's you, Will. You don't read."

Willow barked out a laugh, "Just because you can't read doesn't mean it's boring. And people change all the time, Ty." She stood up and looked up at him. It was annoying that he was so tall, "What did you really want?" She knew him too well to know that he wasn't here to just ask her about the party.

Tyler's face went a light shade of pink as he said, "Look, I know that I was a jerk to you at my dad's funeral, but I didn't mean it."

Willow held her hands up, "It's okay. I get it." Willow shifted her weight, "I know that apart from your dad dying that I hurt you too. I didn't mean to be so harsh to you that day when I said I didn't-"

He rocked back on his feet and interrupted her, "It's okay. I forgive you." Truth was that he really didn't want to hear her say the words she uttered to him on the Founder's Day Kick Off Party. It hurt too much, "I just want us to be friends."

Willow cringed at the word coming from his mouth. The last time they both tried out a "friendship" it went terribly wrong. His feelings for her wouldn't just vanish with a snap of her fingers.

Willow held the book closer to her chest and grimaced, "Tyler, the last time we tried that you got jealous."

He frowned and folded his arms, "That's not my fault. You were hanging around with Stefan's prick of a brother."

Willow hit him upside the head, "Hey! If you wanna be friends you're gonna have to accept that I have other friends."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I don't mind your other friends. It's just him that I hate."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Well, get used to it." She retorted when she saw Stefan and Caroline talking and muttered, "I gotta go." And she quickly wondered off.

Tyler watched her go and knew that if Damon could get her to like him then it couldn't be too hard for him.

Willow reached Stefan and Caroline and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Caroline groaned and leant against the truck that held all the drinks, "My entire personality is killing me."

Stefan smirked and began to chuckle while Willow looked slightly confused, "I want in on the joke."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the both of them, "Shut up."

* * *

Willow was sitting on a rock reading her mother's journal as the moon shone brightly in the sky. Everybody was beginning to disperse and take the party somewhere else, but Willow stayed where she was and continued to read.

There was nothing in it so far, but mundane things. Nothing but birthdays, things Michael said and the occasional moment where she mentioned her or Raven. Willow groaned as she realised she was half way through it and, in her anger, flung it on the floor. It landed, open on its front, obscuring the pages, but she could see a tiny piece of paper sticking out.

She got up and picked it off the ground and underneath it was a piece of paper that had been folded so many times that it was just a tiny little square. She picked it up and unfolded it. No wonder it was folded so many times; it was huge. Like the size of A3 paper. She was careful with it as the paper was unusually thin.

She looked it over and recognised that everything was in a foreign language; Spanish maybe. There were images to go with it too. A sketch of the sun and the moon. Underneath that a strange drawing of some sort of demonic creature with huge canines. A vampire. But then there was also a woman it seemed. She looked different to the creature before. Looked more natural. Human maybe. All the other images seemed to not make any real form. There was some writing that was clearer to understand than the rest, _"__medio__humana__medio__vampiro__". _Willow narrowed her eyes and stared even harder at it.

Suddenly she heard, "CAROLINE!" being yelled not too far from her. She looked up and folded up the paper and shoved it in her pocket and took off, accidentally leaving her mother's journal behind on the ground. She ran into the woods in search of Caroline. She ran aimlessly around the woods in search of her when finally, she found her attacking Matt's neck against a tree. She was about run towards them, but something stopped her.

She swallowed hard as she stared in fear at the creature crouched in front of her. The wolf snarled at her, flashing its fangs in the moonlight and its eyes glowed a strange amber colour. She gasped as she recognised where she had seen them before; in her dream. A wolf was in her dream then and it had the same unusual eyes.

After a second though, it appeared to recognise who she was and stood from it's crouching position. A low grumble came from its chest as it kept its glowing eyes on her. Willow took a slow step back when she heard Stefan's voice, "Hey, stop it. Stop. Stop. Stop." The wolf turned and its face transformed into a hideous grimace. It barked a snarl and took a step towards them.

Willow darted her eyes from the wolf to where Stefan and Caroline were standing and saw that they had clearly heard the wolf's growl too. Willow's eyes widened when she saw that he sunk low and made to attack, "RUN!" Willow cried out.

Their heads darted to her, but Stefan seemed to catch on as he grabbed Caroline's arm and took off with the wolf following.

Willow stepped out from amongst the trees and saw Matt slumped on the floor, bleeding from a wound on his neck and wrist. She ran to him and helped him sit up, "Hey, Matt. It's me, Willow. You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." He didn't respond to what she said so she just put his arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up. He almost fell at first, but she managed to steady him and drag him away slowly.

When she finally reached an opening and made sure that the wolf wasn't anywhere in sight, she leant him up against the truck. He groaned and looked around in a daze. She grabbed his sweater that was hanging on the truck and used it to stop the bleeding. He ended up resting his head on her shoulder when Caroline and Stefan finally emerged from amongst the trees, "Oh, my God. Are you guys okay?" Willow questioned.

Stefan nodded and took a breath, "Yeah, we're good. The wolf attacked Caroline, but it didn't bite her."

Willow was about to ask what would happen if it had, but Caroline suddenly took Matt from her and began to compel him, "You're not gonna remember what I did to you. Or what you saw me become."

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt muttered in a monotone voice.

Caroline nodded, "And then an animal attacked you. And bit your neck."

Matt continued to stare at her, "It was weird, it just came out of nowhere." He replied in the same tone as before.

She then moved back along with Willow, "What are we gonna do about Tyler?"

Willow's head snapped between them then, "Wait, what? What happened to Tyler?"

Stefan touched her shoulder, "He was there when the wolf attacked Caroline and he managed to get it to run away. But I took care of it. I'll get Matt on vervain. Keep you from being able to compel him. But also keep you from being able to drink his blood."

Caroline swallowed, "I can't believe I hurt him."

"I know."

"He's the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." Caroline told them.

"It's not gonna get any easier." Stefan told her honestly, "You're just gonna gve to work that much harder."

Caroline looked down and muttered, "I shouldn't be with him, should I? Not if there's any danger."

Stefan smiled lightly as well as Willow, "I'm the last person to make that decision for you." Stefan replied, "If I followed my own advice, I would've walked away from Elena a long time ago."

Willow sighed as Caroline asked, "Do you ever think you should?"

He scoffed, "I know I should have. I just can't."

Willow looked between them and said, "And I'm just a failure in relationships, so I'm no help." Caroline and Stefan began to laugh at this and Willow frowned, "What are you laughing at? It's not funny." This only caused them to laugh more and for Willow to glare at the two of them.

* * *

Stefan, Willow and Caroline had gotten Matt cleaned up and sent him on his way along with Caroline.

Willow and Stefan were standing in front of the Grill when Stefan offered, "Do you need a ride home?"

Willow looked down to her feet and shook her head, "Nope." She looked back up, "I can't go home."

Stefan frowned and folded his arms, "What do you mean?"

Willow rubbed her face with her hands, "My aunt, uncle and cousin are moving back to Florida and there's no way in hell am I ever moving back with Michael. So, I can't because I don't have a home."

Stefan touched her shoulder as an idea came to him, "Hey, you know. You can stay with me and Damon."

Willow leant back and looked at him strangely, "What? Why would you want me to live you?"

Stefan sighed, "Because I care about you. You're a good friend of mine and I kind of see you as the troubling sister who means well, but doesn't always do the right thing."

Willow narrowed her eyes, "You make me sound like Damon." Stefan shrugged innocently. Willow smirked and shook her head, "Oh, really. Does everyone think that?"

Stefan chuckled and took a step back, "It's just that you're both quite similar. And I know that he would want you to move in too."

Willow looked upwards, "I don't wanna be a burden." She mumbled.

And there was the borderline difference between her and Damon; she cared openly for people where as Damon hid it constantly.

Stefan pulled her towards him and hugged her, "You're not gonna be a burden. I want you to live with us."

Willow rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her good arm around him lightly, "Kay. Just tell me if I piss you off."

He laughed, "Sure. I tell Damon all the time." He pulled back and smiled, "C'mon. We'll go and get some over night stuff and get the rest tomorrow."

Willow smiled lightly, "Thank you, Stefan."

* * *

Damon slammed the door when he got into the boarding house. He had a serious headache from Elena and trying to find out stuff about werewolves and Katherine. Although he had been trying to get back into her good books the entire time because he wanted to be her friend, but it was also so that she would be okay with him and Willow being friends. She badgered him the entire time about his relationship with Willow even accusing him of having romantic feelings for her. Pfft. Yeah right. Okay, so he liked her more than a friend, but it was nothing really.

He took some blood from the fridge in the basement and then walked up to his bedroom. He swallowed the last of the blood in the bag and chucked it into the bin, all the while keeping his back to the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto his bed, "Hey!"

Damon whirled around and his eyes widened when he saw who it was when they pulled the shirt off their head, "Willow? What the hell?"

"I don't want your bloody shirt on me, thanks."

Damon moved his arms in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

Willow snorted, "Now you know the feeling when you sneak into my room."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Willow, I've had a long day."

Willow placed her hands behind her head and kicked off her shoes, "So have I. What makes you so different?"

"Willow!"

Willow laughed, "Alright, alright. Keep your fangs in. The truth is, I live here now."

Damon blinked, "You what?"

Willow grinned, "I feel so welcome."

* * *

**LOL! Yeah… so… **

**Tell me what you think peeps. Need to know. **

**Also there's some banners on my profile made by DarkAngel1864 of Damon and Willow. But it's Demi Lovato rather than Selena Gomez so if anybody imagines her as that, go ahead and take a look. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	54. Memory Lane Part One

**LET THE EPICNESS BEGIN! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty Four – Memory Lane Part One

Damon was sitting in the Mystic Grill at a table. He looked around curiously. He didn't remember coming here. It didn't feel right. He had almost a fuzzy feeling. What had he drunk?

Damon looked around again when he caught sight of Elena. She was leaning against the wall as she smirked at him suggestively. He glared when he realised that it wasn't Elena, but Katherine. He narrowed his eyes and turned away from her. Damon didn't want to have to deal with her right now. She would just give him a headache.

As he faced the other way Katherine was standing directly in front of him, "Hello, Damon." She smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Katherine?" He muttered in a bored tone.

"You." She purred.

Damon leant back and then scoffed, "Whatever. I don't have time for this." He stood to leave, but again Katherine was in front of him. This time though she was close. Too close.

He took a step back, but she followed him and gently placed a hand on his chest. She looked up at him with her doe like eyes that gave her an almost innocent look. She smiled lightly as Damon stared down at her. She leant towards his lips and Damon just stood there.

Damon stayed absolutely still. He didn't move when she came towards him. He was about to let her kiss him when a breeze came towards him from where the front entrance was of the Grill. Damon looked away from Katherine and gulped.

Damon's eyes trailed her up and down as she sashayed into the restaurant. Willow looked gorgeous. She stood out amongst all the other people here. Damon continued to stare at her when finally she looked up. She smiled softly at him as she stood in the middle of the restaurant and gestured for him to come to her. He made to take a step towards her, but Katherine pressed her hand against his, "Don't, Damon. She's not for you."

Damon didn't take his eyes off Willow though and sure enough just as Katherine uttered those words Tyler Lockwood came up to her. He watched as her smile faltered when he took her hand. She looked up at him with desperate eyes as he dragged her away. Damon glowered at the back of Tyler's head and again attempted to go to her, but as before Katherine stopped him. She touched his cheek and turned his head away from Willow as she whispered, "It's always going to be me. You know that. Don't fight it."

Damon looked into her eyes and saw nothing but false statements. There was nothing real in her words. She would use him until she was bored with him, but he wasn't going to be used like that again. Not ever.

He peeled her hand off his cheek and turned away and walked to where Willow had been taken to. He walked through a door that he had seen them walk through and found himself in what appeared to be some kind of dance. What confused him was that everybody was in 1800s outfits. He looked down at himself, almost to check if he wasn't going insane, but sure enough he was in the outfit he wore to the very first Founder's Ball.

He was even more confused than before, but Damon looked around for Willow through the crowd anyway and spotted her and Tyler in the very back (he realised that they were still in their modern day outfits). He held both of her hands and was grinning constantly at her. She shook her head at something he said and went to pull away, but he only tugged her back. Damon scowled and immediately he was by her side. He snatched her hand out of his and she whirled around.

Willow looked down at their hands and then back up at him. She smiled lightly at him and he returned it. She leant on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "You did the right thing." Willow pulled back and stared at him as Damon did the same. Willow then placed a hand on his shoulder and again went up onto her tiptoes. Damon found himself leaning slightly towards her too as his eyes drifted down to her lips. After a few seconds Willow finally pressed her lips softly to his. His eyes widened slightly, but then he closed them and leaned into it. His hand touched hers that was on his shoulder and weaved his fingers through hers. Damon pressed his lips to hers more, strangely enjoying the feeling of her lips against his, until she pulled away. Willow smiled lightly at him again and kissed his cheek. Willow then whispered, "Wake up, Damon."

Damon pulled back and furrowed his brows, "What?"

"Wake up." She insisted more clearly.

He cocked his head to the side. What kind of person said this after they kissed? "What are-?"

Damon's eyes snapped open as he felt something jostle him. "Get up, Sleepyhead!" Willow demanded as she sat on his stomach.

Damon groaned, "Willow… What the hell?"

Willow rolled her eyes and fell backwards so that her head was on the bed and the rest of her on Damon, "We've been through this. I have nowhere to go since my aunt is moving back to Florida and Michael is a prick. Didn't you listen to anything I said the other night?"

Damon sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to forget about the apparent dream he just had, "Yes I did, Brown Eyes. Now, what do you want?"

Willow lifted her head up and glared, "Is there a reason that I have to be in here?"

Damon shifted so that his back was resting against the head board and he legs fell on top of his, "Yes. Now what do you want?"

Willow let out a dramatic breath, "I'm bored. You and Stefan sleep foreverrrr." She droned.

Damon snickered and took her hand and pulled her upwards. She didn't realise how close she was to him until her chest was pretty much against his bare one. A tinge of pink came and she quickly looked away. "Yeah, well, what makes you think I'm more fun?" Damon questioned as he ran his fingers over her knuckles.

Willow shook herself out of her reverie and grinned almost evilly, "Fine. Then I guess I'll just go and wake Stefan."

Damon tightened his grip on her hand and scowled, "Hold on. There's no need to get Saint Stefan. I'm way more fun."

"Prove it then."

Damon smirked and in a flash he had flipped her over and was on top of her. Willow gasped and then swallowed. She stared wide eyed for a second, but then snickered. Damon continued to smirk when his face 'vamped out' as Willow called it. She raised her eyebrows, but apart form that it didn't seem to faze her. She continued to snicker and finally managed to hook one leg around his waist and placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him until their positions were switched. Willow grinned, "I win that game."

Damon was slightly astonished. It was strangely attractive to have someone who was human be able to fight back. He liked it.

Willow stood up then on his bed, "C'mon. Elena wants me to meet her at the Grill." And she hopped off the bed.

Damon sat up, "I don't think I'm in her list of people she wants to see today."

Willow shrugged, "Well, I figured since this space thing is never gonna work now that I live here I thought that you may as well come along with me to see Elena."

Damon looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "So, you're done with this whole space thing?"

Willow groaned and threw her arms up in the air dramatically, "Yeah, yeah. C'mon lets just go." With that she stomped out of his room with Damon chuckling at her theatricals.

* * *

Elena was in the Mystic Grill flicking through pages of the Petrova book, but she couldn't seem to concentrate; she had spoken to Willow yesterday and found out that she was living in the boarding house. Elena had worried about it when she heard because of how Willow was. She was now in a house with Damon. All. The. Time. The two were a nightmare together when she had to endure little snippets at a time, but together constantly. She was going to have an eternal headache. That and Damon was a bad influence on her.

Elena jumped when she saw Damon and Willow sitting in front of her. Willow grinned, "Isn't that just awesome. The way he can just whoosh us in here. I just…" Elena gave her a look and she looked around awkwardly, "Yeah. You don't care."

Damon looked around too, "So this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back. That's using your own tactics against you." She gathered all her things and put them back in her bag.

Willow tapped her hands on the table like it was a drum, "Hey! Where you going? You called and asked me to come over."

Elena nodded as she stood up, "Yep. I asked you. Not him." She glared at Damon, "I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you." Elena quickly grabbed Willow's good arm and pulled her with her.

Damon smiled and let her drag Willow a little, "Okay. See you at Jenna's barbeque."

Elena stopped and turned around, "How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?"

He shrugged, "It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. So I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy." He turned back to the two girls, "So I told Ric to tell Jenna and-"

Elena cut him off, "Does Jenna know that you're gonna be there? Because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

Willow frowned along with Damon, "Why does Jenna hate Damon?"

Elena looked sheepish, "I kind of told Jenna about the both of you. She thinks you're too young. And we all know how you are. You're so impulsive and-"

Willow clamped a hand over her mouth, "Why would you talk to her about me?"

Elena removed her hand, "Not just you. The both of you."

Willow glared, "What is with you and telling everyone everything?" She looked back to Damon, "By the way, I enjoy free food, so I'll be there."

Damon smiled and took her hand, "Great. I'll drive you."

Elena grabbed her upper arm, "No. She's coming with me."

"No me."

"Me."

"Me!"

"ME!"

All the while that this was going on Willow's head was bobbin back and fourth between the two. Finally, she held her hands up and insisted, "You know what? I'll just drive myself. See you." And before either one of them could argue further she slipped out of their grasps and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Willow wandered in to Elena's house without a even a knock and went into the kitchen where she could hear the chatter, "I have arrived." Willow announced.

Elena and Jenna smiled and laughed when they saw her, "Finally." Elena chimed, "We were wondering when her highness was going to arrive."

Willow held her hands up, "Well don't worry. I'm here now. No need to panic."

Mason came waltzing in then with glasses in both hands, "Good news, I found the shot glasses."

Elena placed the food down and muttered, "That would be our exit." She took Willow's hand and began to drag her out the kitchen. "But I wanna have a shot." Willow whined.

"Tough." She grumbled as she continued to pull her to the living room.

On the way though they bumped into Damon and Willow beamed, "Oh, hey. I was wondering-" But Elena pulled her around the corner, cutting off her sentence. Willow yanked her hand out of Elena's grip with a little too much force, "What is with you?"

Elena shook her head, "I just don't think you should hang around with him so much anymore."

Willow shoved passed her and asked sarcastically, "Really? I never would have guessed."

Caroline walked in then and saw Willow push passed and immediately went to them, "Hey. What's going on?"

Elena sighed, "Nothing, Caroline. Willow is just being her usual self."

Willow turned back around, "What the hell does that mean?"

Elena crossed her arms, "It means that you have a tendency to be very impulsive and you do have an anger a problem."

Willow's eye twitched slightly, but she just shook her head and sat on the couch. Elena was a bitch sometimes.

* * *

After about and hour of playing Pictionary it was finally Damon and Willow's turn. Everyone else had gone in pairs to play the game; Jenna and Ric, Caroline and Mason and Willow and Damon **(A/N Team Dallow for realz lol.). ** Elena had disappeared a while back.

"What film or book or something are we gonna do?" Willow whispered to him.

Damon looked to Mason who was laughing and joking with Jenna and everyone else, "I wanna do something that'll get Mason's attention."

Willow smirked, "What, like a wolf innuendo?"

Damon grinned, "Glad to know we're on the same track. Got anything?" Willow placed her hand on her chin and thought. She went anything she'd seen or read that had something to do with wolves. When an idea came. She snapped her fingers and leaned in and whispered to him her idea. He nodded eagerly and handed her a pen, "Look, don't take forever drawing this thing, Brown Eyes."

Willow waved a dismissive hand at him, "You can't rush perfection."

Damon rolled his eyes as he retorted, "You're playing Pictionary, not making a drawing that's going in an art museum for all to see."

She ignored him and signalled for Jenna to turn the timer over. They immediately began drawing and Willow's tongue was sticking out in concentration as she drew a rough drawing of some kind of dog, "There! You happy!

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Just drawing the god damn thing!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She replied.

"God!" Damon groaned, "Just draw it, will you?"

"I am!" Willow hissed, "Don't raise your voice at me!"

"You raised your voice at me!" Damon retorted.

"No you did it first!"

Damon ignored her as he drew some sort of tutu on the wolf like creature and Jenna yelled, "Dress! Ballerina!"

Caroline joined in and screeched, "Puppy, puppy. Puppy with a tutu!"

Willow cocked her head to the side as she looked at Caroline, "Is that even a book or anything?" Caroline only shrugged.

Jenna continued to yell answers at them, "Okay, dog, hound, hound dog. 'You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog'"

"'_Dances With Wolves'." _

Everybody turned to look at Mason and stared at him in slight shock. Damon smirked at him, "Mason wins. Again."

Jenna turned back to Damon and pointed at the picture, "How is that a wolf?"

Willow threw the pen to the floor, "You see! You see what happens when I don't use my mad artistic skills?"

Damon grinned and pushed her onto the sofa and went off into the kitchen.

Willow rolled her eyes and just laid on the couch next to Mason, "So," Mason began, "you and Damon, huh?"

Willow looked at him weirdly, "What do you mean?"

Mason laughed, "You two are together, right?"

Willow's eyes widened for second before she erupted into laughter. She tapped his leg, still laughing, "Oh, you're funny." She got up and went to walk to the kitchen for a drink and came across Damon on the way out and began laughing again. Damon looked at her like she was crazy, but easily shook it off. It was Willow after all.

* * *

**LOLZ! **

**They kissed! Well, in the dream they did. But I put it in there because I was desperate to get just a teeny bit of action in even if it was a dream and for Damon to kind of grow some more affection for her. And tonnes of Dallow action! So Woohoo!**

**Another banner on my profile, but with Selena Gomez this time. All three were made by DarkAngel1864 so thanks a lot. They're great. **

**Anyway, I went through a lot to get this up here. My mother very kindly deleted it for me. How nice? But luckily, I managed to restore it.**

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	55. Memory Lane Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty Five – Memory Lane Part Two

Willow and everybody else was now sitting at the table waiting for this peach cobbler that Damon had bought. He entered the room carrying it on a plate and placed in front of Mason along with a silver cutter. Willow's eyes darted from the cutter to Mason then to Damon, knowing that he was hoping that silver would weaken him. "Mason." Damon said as he pushed it even closer to him, "Why don't you start us off?" He asked off handily and took a seat beside Willow.

Mason smiled at him and then looked at the peach cobbler, "Sure." He turned the plate around so that the silver cutter was facing away from him and grabbed a piece with his hands and dumped it on his plate.

Willow grimaced, "Er."

Mason looked up and laughed, "What am I? I apologise. I'm an animal."

Damon and Alaric laughed awkwardly, but Alaric quickly changed the subject, "So, Mason, uh, you and Jenna never dated?"

Mason shook his head, "She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

Willow narrowed her eyes, "I hated that guy."

"So did I." Damon whispered to her and then smirked.

Jenna placed more bottles of beer on the table and Willow went to take one, but Alaric slapped her hand away, "I'm not gonna let my history student get drunk."

Willow pouted, "You suck, Ric. You really do."

Jenna smirked at Mason though, "Oh, my first mistake. Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up."

"Really?" Damon faked surprise, "I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Willow felt like face palming herself. Could he be anymore obvious?

Mason stared at Damon for a second, "Oh, I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." His eyes darted to Willow and back to Damon before he took a sip of his beer.

Damon looked to Willow and she shrugged and stole his beer bottle, "Thanks." She chimed.

Mason raised his bottle, "How about a toast? To new friends."

Everybody else had put their glasses together, but Damon and Willow were currently fighting eachother over the beer bottle, "It's mine, Brown Eyes. So give it back."

Willow shook her head as she tried to pry his fingers off, "Um, no. I haven't had an alcoholic drink at all, so I deserve this."

Damon laughed, "Yeah, whatever, gorgeous. Go get your own."

Willow stared at him coldly for a second, "I will bite you."

Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Yes please."

"Ha ha!" Willow snickered, "You're so funny!"

Jenna rolled her eyes and slurred, "You two, just stop."

They ignored her when Alaric sighed and got up and managed to snatch the bottle from both of them. But because Willow was leaning backwards while pulling the bottle she ended up about to tumble backwards. Although Damon quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her into his chest before she could hit her head on the cupboard.

She ended up awkwardly in his lap facing his chest while. "What the hell, Ric?" Damon hissed.

Ric held his hands up, "I'm sorry, but you two are far too annoying for own good."

Willow rested her head on Damon's shoulder and pouted, "Aww. I don't think he likes us."

Damon smiled down at her and twirled a piece of her hair through his fingers, "I know. Ric, why you be so mean?"

Alaric sighed and waved his hands dismissively at them, "If I hang around you two this conversation is just gonna carry on, so…" He turned and followed Jenna and Mason into the next room.

Damon looked down to Willow and was about to say something when Jenna came bustling in, "We've got guitar hero!"

Willow beamed and clapped her hands together, "Woo! I will kick all your asses." With that she hopped off his lap and almost ran into the next room.

Damon rolled his eyes and laughed and went into the kitchen to get a drink. He grabbed a cup and stared at it for a second. He didn't understand this sudden attraction to Willow. Why would did his body have to choose her to want? It was just annoying, really.

Mason interrupted his thoughts, "Jenna just brought out Guitar Hero. Might be time to mutiny."

Damon poured himself a drink and retorted, "Well, I just happen to like Guitar Hero. So you, my friend are barking up the wrong tree."

Mason chuckled, "Okay, enough with the innuendos. You win. You're hilarious."

"Thank you."

Mason took a step towards him, "C'mon, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue's about?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, "How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless."

"Doesn't matter." He answered quickly, "I'm not your enemy, Damon."

He turned so that he was fully facing him, "You tried to kill my brother and Willow."

"That was a mistake." Mason insisted.

"Really?" Damon asked. He obviously didn't believe him.

"There was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." He explained to him.

Damon smiled slyly at him, "What, no obedience school?"

He stepped towards him again, "I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

Damon scoffed, "What? You expect me to believe that you're in Mystic Falls planting peace trees?"

"I lost my brother. My nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family." He held his hand out to him, "Let's be above this."

Damon stared at it for a second, but instead of shaking his hand he gripped his shoulder, "Well, let me be serious about something. If you ever go near Willow again whether it be as a wolf or human I will be putting you down. Do you understand?"

Mason swallowed, but nodded, "I understand."

"Great." Damon grinned and shook his hand and Mason turned back and left the kitchen. When he was gone he opened the draw that had the silver wear in it and pulled out a knife and then grabbed his drink and left the kitchen.

* * *

It was late and everyone was leaving. Mason went to the door, but turned back and offered, "No takers for more drinks at the Grill?"

"Yes!" Willow beamed.

But Alaric pulled her back, "No."

Willow shrugged him off, "Um, you can't stop me."

Alaric stared down at her, "To be honest Willow I just really don't wanna see you drunk. You know what you get like."

Willow pointed to Jenna, "She is clearly drunk and everybody is cool with that."

Alaric shook his head, "The difference is Willow, you're a bit… you know, when you're sober and I think you're even worse when you're drunk. Especially when you have Damon there influencing you."

Willow was about to reply, but everyone moved around Mason.

What was the deal? Why did they feel the need to complain about the way she was? She was who she was and she wasn't going to change. Not for anyone. She shook her head and when Mason opened the door she ducked under his arm and stormed off with Damon watching after her in concern.

Willow walked across the street and kicked a trash can. She was sick of it. She didn't need to deal with her so called friends telling her to change who she was. Whatever. She wasn't going to rise to it. Let them say it. It didn't matter. She turned away from Elena's house and began walking down the street.

Willow walked and walked until someone caught her attention, "Willow, you okay?"

She snapped her head up and she saw Elena. _Ugh, duh! _She thought to herself, _That's not Elena._ "What do you want?"

Katherine frowned; she thought she did a good Elena interpretation, but she still found out, "How did you know?"

Willow looked down at her nails, "We've been through this. I know Elena like the back of my hand. And I'm pretty sure I've told you as well to stay away from me and everyone else."

Katherine shook her head, "I don't take orders from anyone. Let alone you."

"Whatever." She made to go around her but Katherine grabbed her burnt wrist.

Willow hissed in pain as Katherine pulled her towards her and said, "Let me be clear; I have absolutely no problem with killing you. So, if I were you I wouldn't mess with me." With that she pushed Willow away and she stumbled back to some trees.

She saw a sharp branch and when Katherine was examining her nails, waiting for some sort of comeback from her she walked quickly to her and stabbed the sharp branch into her stomach and Katherine cried out. Willow leant forward and spat, "That's for hurting my arm." She pulled it out and before she could react she stabbed it back into her, "That's for trying to ruin Elena's life." She yanked it out a final time before shoving it back into her stomach, "And that's for breaking Damon's heart." Katherine gasped for breath when Willow finally pulled away, but leaving the branch in her. She glared down at her and replied with the same thing Katherine had said, "If I were you I wouldn't mess with me." She smirked at her and then waved as she turned on her heal, leaving Katherine to stare after her in almost awe.

* * *

**K, so not the longest chapter, but whatever. **

**So, she isn't stronger than Katherine or anything, she just caught her off guard. Katherine might get her back for this. I hope though, you understand why Katherine is in awe of her a little. You know coz she stood up to her when everyone else is completely terrified all the time. **

**A load of Dallow in this chapter, I hope you like. Oh and another song that I feel is completely Willow is Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez . Check it out.**

**Outfits on my profile.**


	56. Kill Or Be Killed Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty Six – Kill Or Be Killed Part One

Willow had been sitting down stairs in the living room playing her guitar quietly since the earlier hours of the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep properly lately and it caused her to come down into the living room and just strum her guitar.

She looked at her phone and saw the time read 8:05AM. God, not even a wink of sleep last night. She stopped playing and pushed her guitar off her and her hands began to randomly start tapping her knees. Oh, great. She knew exactly what was wrong with her. With everything else like headaches, insomnia, being twitchy all the time and her anger being easily lit all directed to one thing; withdrawal symptoms from smoking. Willow realised that she should have figured it out before as she had suffered the same things the last time she quite. But this seemed far worse.

Stefan had heard the strumming when he woke up and padded down to the living room to find a very tired looking Willow lounging on the sofa, "Morning, Willow." He greeted and went to sit next to her.

She turned to him and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Morning."

Stefan picked up her guitar and asked, "How long have you been playing this?"

She shrugged and rested her head back, "I don't know. Maybe 3:00AM, I didn't really check."

"Willow. This has been going on for days. What's going on?" He said to her in a concerned tone.

She looked back at him, "Nobody's noticed? Well, duh. It's not like anybody would. Think about it. I quite smoking."

Stefan looked away for a second to think when it came to him, "Oh, withdrawal. Right. I get it."

"Do you?"

Stefan nodded, "Yes. I mean, look it's a bad comparison, but I clearly have a problem with human blood and when Lexi used to help me with the blood and the withdrawal from it affected me badly."

Willow rubbed her face, "I don't need you giving me a lecture."

"Look, I'm not giving you a lecture. I know it's difficult and the idea of giving in feels like the easier road, but when you no longer feel the need to have a smoke and that you've accomplished something then that feeling is so much better." Stefan told her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm gonna help you through this."

Willow looked back at him with tired eyes. Stefan could see how badly it was affecting her. He would help her. After all, she did try and help him before. "Why don't you stay home today? Try and get some sleep." Stefan suggested.

Willow shook her head and stretched, "Caroline would kill me. And it's a lot easier now since she's a vampire."

He chuckled, "But if you need to go home, just say and I'll drive you."

Willow shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"I'm here for you Willow." Stefan said to her gently.

Willow felt her phone vibrate in her pocket on the way up the stairs and pulled it out and looked at the message from Carol Lockwood asking her to play some music for a few other people. Willow grimaced; she hadn't performed in a long time. Not since before her mother's death.

She continued to walk up the stairs while looking down at her phone until she hit some kind of wall. She stumbled backwards, but someone grabbed her arms and stopped her from falling backwards down the stairs, "Watch it there, Brown Eyes."

"Huh?" She mumbled as she looked back up at him.

Damon looked her over, "Did someone not get their beauty sleep?" Willow glared and grumbled something incoherent and pushed passed him. Damon frowned and grabbed her arm, "Hey, I was joking. You don't need it anyway."

Willow waved a hand, "No worries."

Damon was in front of her and looked her up and down with worry, "Seriously, Willow. When was the last time you slept?"

She shrugged and went to go passed him again, but her turned her back around and place his hand under chin and tilted her head up, "Is it the smoking thing? If you wanna talk, you know…."

Willow frowned and pulled her chin out of his grasp, "I'm fine. I don't want you badgering me about it."

"I'm not doing that. I just you know…" Damon mumbled.

She waved a hand and turned away to her bedroom, "Whatever."

* * *

Willow was walking with Caroline and Elena carrying paint brushes and other tools and Willow was carrying her melodica and guitae. She had reluctantly agreed to play with a band, but only because they were in desperate need of someone who could play a melodica and guitar.

Caroline was babbling about something, but neither Willow nor Elena were listening to what she had to say. When they got to a place that needed to be painted and put together, Willow picked up a hammer. Elena's eyes widened and she hastily pulled it out of her hands, "No, no, no. You're not having a hammer." She looked around and handed her a paint brush instead, "Here. Use this instead. That way you can't hurt anyone." Willow sighed in annoyance, but reigned in her anger.

Caroline looked between the two of them and quickly changed the subject, "So how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?"

"You and Stefan are…" She yawned half way through her sentence, "fighting?"

Elena nodded and answered Caroline, "No. Not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind."

Willow made a random line of paint on the wood as she said, "Well, at least you know he's thinking of you."

Elena glared at her, "That's not the point, Willow." Willow held her hands up in surrender and turned away.

Caroline knelt down beside Elena, "You said Katherine's dangerous, maybe he's got a point.

Elena sighed, "Yeah, I know she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me, but it feels like giving up. And I just…"

"Just what?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that."

Willow dropped her paint brush and went to Elena and out her arm around her, "You are. Trust me. I mean, look how far you've come. I'm sure by like next week you'll be together again." Elena smiled and rested her head on her shoulder. Willow looked across from her and saw Stefan cutting some wood, "Hey, look. He's right there. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Elena looked up and sure enough he was there. She nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonn go and talk to him."

Caroline swallowed and stuttered, "No, Elena, I think it's a bad idea." But it was too late, she had already walked off.

Willow clapped her hands as she yawned, "Go… get him Elena." And she rested her head back against the wooden pillar.

Damon was suddenly by Caroline's side, "What's her problem?"

"Don't worry about it." She muttered.

Damon changed the subject and turned around to face her, "Why are you being such a bitch to your mother?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Don't worry about it." And went back to painting.

Damon spotted Willow to the side and saw that she was about to drop off. He shook her shoulder lightly, "Willow."

Her head snapped up, "Huh? What?"

He crossed his arms, "I think I should take you home."

Willow shook her head and pushed him away, "I don't need you babying me. I'm perfectly fine."

Damon chuckled, "Clearly. You just fell asleep standing up."

Willow's eyes flashed with irritation, "I don't want you're help, okay? I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

And right on cue a guy from the band who said his name was Reg or Roger came jogging to her, "Willow come on. Carol wants us to do a couple of songs."

Willow picked up her melodica and guitar, "See you, Damon." And before he could say anything followed Reg/Roger.

* * *

Even though Elena knew that her and Stefan weren't really fighting it still bothered her greatly. She wanted to be able to hang around Stefan all day and just be with him. Although she had noticed some weird things with Willow; she seemed to be tired. Maybe she hadn't slept. She was probably fine. But to get her mind off it she went to see her perform on the small stage.

She couldn't see Willow yet, mainly because of the crowd gathering, but she spotted Damon closer to the front and managed to push her way through the crowd to him. "I didn't know that she was performing." She said to him.

He shrugged, "Me neither."

Elena smiled anyway, "It's been so long. I'm glad she's getting back into it."

Damon looked at her from the corner of his eye, "How long?"

"Before her mother died." She mumbled, but then she looked up and smiled, "I think they're starting."

The guy from before who got Willow came onto to the small stage and yelled through the speakers, "Hey, Everybody. Thanks for letting us perform today! We'er just gonna play some songs that hopefully you all know." He turned back to his band and then they began playing the drums and a pretty sound came from somewhere on the stage.

"Where's Willow?" Elena asked him with worry.

"I don't know." He was worried too. She had been suffering all day and maybe something had happened. His eyes scanned the stage in search for her, but came up blank. He swallowed back his worry and hoped she was okay.

_Distant stars  
Come in black or red  
I've seen their worlds  
Inside my head_

_They connect  
With the fall of man _

Damon's worry was vanquished though when someone pushed Willow out onto the stage. She stood looking seriously terrified, while holding her melodica tightly, but managed to get enough courage to boy at everyone.

_They breathe you in  
And dive as deep as they can _

_There's nothing you can do for them  
They are the force between  
When the sunlight is arising _

_There's nothing you can say to him  
He is an outer heart  
And the space has been broken _

Willow gulped but placed the melodica's reed between her lips and began playing a beautiful tune. Elena clapped her hands while Damon smirked. Of course it was her playing that from tune from before. Nobody else could pull it off. She continued to play as the lead singing sung the chorus.

_Broken  
Our love  
Broken _

As soon as the chorus she was done she placed the melodica behind her back and stood there and just watched the crowd. She caught Damon's eye and he smirked and waved at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

_Is it far away in the  
Glitter Freeze  
Or in our eyes  
Every time they leave_

It's by the light  
Of the plasma screens  
We keep switched on  
All through the night while we sleep

There's nothing you can do for them  
They are the force between  
When the sunlight is arising

_There's nothing you can say to her  
I am without a heart  
And the space has been broken _

She looked nervous again and Damon pointed to his eyes and closed them. She nodded at him and brought the melodica back to her mouth and played the tune again, but closed her eyes. As she got more into it her feet began to move to the tune and she became more comfortable.

_Broken  
Our love  
Broken _

As the song ended she nodded her thanks to Damon and immediately the crowd erupted into claps and cheers. They promised to do another in another fifteen minutes and Willow easily agreed to it.

* * *

Willow was in search of Damon to thank him for giving her confidence and she found him by the lemonade stand with Stefan. She walked up to him when he took a drink of his lemonade, "Hey, Damon. I just wanted-" She was cut off when Damon spat all the lemonade all over her. She stood there drenched and her anger was bubbling slightly, "Damon. Salvatore. You. Are. Dead." She hissed lowly. She was about to kick off when she saw Damon coughing heavily and his body hunched over. Willow and Stefan knelt down beside him as Willow demanded, "What's wrong?"

"Vervain." He choked out, "Vervain."

Willow and Stefan sat him down on the bench and Willow rushed, "I'll go get you some water."

Willow ran to another bench and stole someone's bottle of water. Not really caring whose it was. When she got back to them Damon was pacing back and fourth, breathing heavily, "Ow, it burns."

Willow unscrewed the lid and gave it to him quickly, "Here. Rinse your mouth out with it."

He did as he was told and took a gulp of water, gargled it and spat it out over the edge.

He put it back down and whirled back around, "I'm gonna kill him." He snarled.

"No." Stefan insisted and grabbed his shoulders.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy." Damon growled.

Willow pushed him onto the bench and Stefan gave her a look for a second before he turned back to Damon. Damon pushed Stefan back, "I'm not listening to anymore of your 'give peace a chance' crap. He's dead."

"Okay. Okay. I don't like it, but he's making threats. He could expose us. We have to put him down." Stefan agreed with Damon.

Willow laughed, "Oh, I get the joke. Like putting a dog down." Then realisation hit her, "Wait. No, no, no. You're not killing him."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "You'll get over it."

Willow crossed her arms over her wet t-shirt, "What does that mean?"

"It means what I said. That's another boyfriend gone for you."

Willow rubbed her face with her hands. She could feel another headache coming on, "So you think that I like Mason. Like that? You are such a typical guy."

Damon stood up and stared down at her with cold eyes, "I'm not wrong Willow. I've seen the way he looks at you."

She stepped closer to him so that their chests were touching, "That doesn't mean I feel the same. And plus, he used to babysit me." Willow held her hands up and stepped away, "You know what? Go ahead. Do what you want." And turned and stormed away.

Mason was screwed Willow realised.

* * *

**So just so you guys know, a lot of the things Willow is suffering from are all withdrawal symptoms from smoking. **

**Anyway, the song was Broken by Gorillaz and I got the idea for how I wrote it from the video. I'll put it up on my profile if you're interested. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	57. Kill Or Be Killed Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty Seven – Kill Or Be Killed Part One

Willow had strayed away from the crowd a while back and was now pacing back and fourth on the edge of the woods. Mason wasn't going to die. No. It wasn't right. She'd known him her entire life. Sure he had become sort of a jerk these days, but everybody changes even if it was sometimes for the better.

Then again, Damon had stabbed Mason the other day and that to her was enough to provoke him to retaliate. And the vervain in the lemonade summed it all up for her. But maybe it was just payback and that was it. Vervain in the lemonade, done. She sighed, knowing that that wasn't the case. Damon was going to get himself killed.

Willow turned back around, about to go back to Damon and Stefan and try and calmly talk them out of it (yeah right). But when she had someone suddenly had a hold of her upper arm and pulled her into the woods. She pulled harshly away from the person and glared. She wasn't surprised really when she saw that it was Raven. "What do you want?" She hissed.

Raven glared at her, "How could you lose mom's journal?"

Willow cocked her head to the side, "How do you know I lost it?"

He pulled something out of his jacket and she saw that it was their mother's journal. "I kept an eye on you for the rest of the night. Even though there was a werewolf running around. I needed that journal and I needed to know that you were okay."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Tell me why you need that journal."

He sighed, "I can't. I just can't. Leave at that, please."

Willow grinded her teeth together, "No. No I just so happen to be unable to let it go. Ever since you've gotten back you've been weird. What is wrong with you, Ray?"

He stuffed the journal back into his jacket pocket and looked down, "I can't Willow. Understand that, okay."

Willow narrowed her eyes, "How can I when you never explain any of it! I mean, it's weird enough that you don't want anyone to know that you're here and that you want her journal, but I know why now. And it's weird that you came back at the same time as Katherine and-" She stopped herself. Realisation had hit her. Her eyes widened and she stepped back. Of course! Why hadn't she seen it before? She was so blind. Of course he had come back with Katherine. It was always Katherine. Always.

"You bastard!" She spat. "You came back here with her!" Raven shrunk back slightly, but didn't try and deny it. There was nothing he could say. She was right on everything.

He was about to try and console her when gun shots went off further on into the woods. They both snapped their heads in the direction it came from, but when Raven went back to talk to her she was already running into the woods. "Willow! Get back here!" When he saw her already running between trees and half way out of his sight he sped off after her.

When she got to where the sounds had come from she stopped. She saw Mason, Liz and two deputies carrying away Damon and Stefan. Her eyes widened and she made to follow them when Raven grabbed her again. "Get off!" She screeched.

Raven pulled her to him, "No. You're gonna get yourself killed."

She tugged her arm out of his grasp, "I don't care. But what I do care about are my friends who are about to be killed." She whirled around and ran in their direction and hollered over her shoulder, "We aren't done talking!"

Willow ran a while and looked around for where they could be and finally she heard talking, "What is this place?" Liz asked as Willow his behind a tree.

"Old slave quarters. From the original Lockwood house." Mason replied. Willow clenched her fists. She peeked her head out from behind the tree and watched as they walked down.

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just go down there and put up some sort of fight. She'd be screwed. But this was Damon and Stefan. Stefan had been such a good friend to her lately. He was like one of those goody-goody brothers; they annoyed you, but you couldn't live without them. Damon, he was the complete opposite. He was in no way a brother figure. He was one of those best friends that drove you insane, but they knew everything about you. She was sure that Damon knew her all too well and vice versa. He had flaws, but didn't everybody? She shook her head; she wouldn't stand here and contemplate on what would happen. Damon meant more to her than she would ever admit, she wouldn't let him die no matter what.

Willow was about to go down the cellar when Mason came back out. She swallowed and stood out from behind the tree. Mason saw her and hesitated before he narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

She straightened herself, "To save my friends."  
He barked a laugh, "Like a tiny thing like you could do anything."

Willow scowled; he'd become a real jerk recently, "Don't underestimate me. People always make that mistake and it always ends badly for them."

He chuckled again; there was no way she could do anything. But he didn't want to hurt her. It was Willow. "Willow, why don't I just take you home?"

Willow glared as he came closer and her anger had been boiling up all day, may as well and take it out on someone who deserved it.

Willow swung her leg forward and kicked right in the crotch. He groaned and hunched over and Willow punched him in the face with all her strength. She winced as the pain shot through her hand, but she had managed to knock him to the floor. Ignoring the pain she jumped over his body and ran down to the cellar.

As she got to the entrance down the steps she heard groaning. She stopped for a second to survey her surroundings. Two of the deputies were standing beside eachother and the sheriff was holding a gun out to Damon and talking to him, She wasn't really paying attention to anything that they were saying until Liz shot at Damon and he cried out in pain. Willow's eyes widened and without thinking she sprinted forward and pushed Liz out of the way and stood protectively in front of Damon. Liz glared and lowered her gun, "Get out of the, Willow."

She shook her head and stood closer to Damon when she heard him groan, "No."

Liz shook slightly, but she finally held the gun back up and aimed it at her, "Get out of the way."

Willow cocked an eyebrow, "You're gonna shoot me."

"I will if I have to." Liz told her in a shaky voice.

Willow crossed her arms, "You won't."

Damon fluttered his eyes open and looked around through his hazy vision. He had been shot about a million times, he knew that for sure. Damon heard mumbled talking and recognised one of the voices. It wasn't perfect; it was rough with smoking and her constant singing around the house. He looked forward slightly and sure enough there was Willow standing in front of him. And Liz aiming a gun at her. He coughed and rolled over and Willow swung around to face him. One of the deputies took this as his perfect opportunity to get rid of her and tackled her to the ground. She grunted as his body weight held her down. She tried desperately to get him off but he just put more weight onto her back.

"This is how it's gonna work." Liz began, "Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?"

Damon moved his head back and forth in a daze, "Liz, please." Liz only aimed the gun at one of his legs and pulled the trigger. Willow winced as he yelled and she managed to elbow the guy sitting on her in the chest and wind him. Willow shoved him off her, but he grabbed her leg she stumbled and flinched again when another shot went off and Damon yelled in pain.

She kicked him in the face and he let her go and she stumbled to her feet just as Elena was pushed into the centre. Willow stood beside her and touched her shoulder. Elena sighed in relief to see that she was okay, but gasped when she saw Stefan and Damon lying in the floor covered in their own blood. One of the deputies aimed his gun at the two girls when something flashed passed them, "What was that?" The deputy asked.

"Who else is with you?" Liz demanded.

The deputy continued to aim at every space the person vanished to until something grabbed him and tore into his throat.

Willow's eyes grew as she watched Caroline chew out his throat and she grimaced when she used the deputy to shield her from the other guy's bullets. She then threw him to the ground and snapped the neck of the other deputy and threw him to the floor.

She immediately flew into the corner, panting and growling. Her mother stared with horrified eyes as she stood out from the shadows and blood surrounded her mouth. "Hi mom." She muttered.

Willow looked around and mumbled, "Dude…"

* * *

Damon and Stefan had finally woken up and Elena and Willow had helped pull the bullets out of them. Damon had immediately begun drinking the blood from the deputies while Willow stayed kneeled down beside him and held her hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away after a second and sighed. He didn't feel that much better, he still felt like hell. He looked over to Willow and smiled weakly at her. She frowned though and said, "Is dead deputy blood not good enough or something?"

He shrugged, "It's better when they're alive."

Willow nodded and then looked down at her own wrist. Damon shook his head immediately, "No way. You've already gotten yourself almost shot for me."

She rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself. I want to help you, so let me."

She offered her wrist to him and his eyes zeroed in on where the radial and ulnar arteries were and touched her wrist. He had been desperate for another taste of her blood for a while. Her blood would make him feel a lot better and stronger. But he didn't want to hurt her. "It's okay." She reassured him, "I trust you."

And that was pretty much all he needed. He brought her wrist to his lips and he breathed, "This might hurt a little."

She shuddered as his breath tickled her skin, "Like I said, I trust you."

He swallowed as he finally released his fangs and bit into her wrist. It felt like someone giving her a pin prick. Not at all like the last time her bit her. That hurt like hell. But this… this was almost… a turn on… in a weird way.

Damon moaned quietly at as the red liquid slid down his throat. Her blood tasted divine. There was no real way to describe the taste; it was just something that Damon loved. His eyes rolled back slightly and slightly brushed his tongue over where he bit her and felt her shiver slightly. He finally pulled back and gasped slightly. Willow opened her eyes and smirked, "Do I taste good?"

Damon moved closer so that his head was slightly buried in her hair as he whispered, "You have no idea." He kissed her cheek quickly and then managed to stand to his feet.

Elena had watched the whole thing and although she didn't complain to them she was thoroughly repulsed. How could Willow simply allow Damon to drink her blood. He would probably think he could have it all the time now.

He went to Stefan and said, "You need to drink some deputy blood."

"Oh, no." Stefan gasped, "I'll be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer."

Caroline agreed with Damon though, "Damon's right, you know? If there was ever a good time to break your diet-"

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena retorted angrily. She turned her cold gaze onto Willow for a second who simply returned it.

Damon staggered to his feet, "This is the most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead." He turned around to face Liz, "And you. What am I gonna do with you?"

She stayed silent and stared at him with tear filled eyes. Caroline leant forward, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

She looked at Caroline in disgust and then immediately averted her eyes, "Mom? Mom? Please. Look I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" Caroline rambled uncertainly. Again she said nothing and Caroline begged, "Mom, please. He will kill you."

Damon nodded while Willow sighed. Liz looked to Damon and sobbed, "Then kill me."

"No." Caroline insisted.

"I can't take this. Kill me, now."

Damon crouched down in front of her, "But you were gonna drag it out so painfully."

Damon suddenly grabbed her shoulders and everyone else shrieked and cried out. Willow just stood and rolled her eyes, "You guys, he's not gonna do anything."

Damon looked behind him and smiled at her, "Yeah, relax guys. No one's killing anybody." Everyone else sighed in relief as he looked back to Liz and mumbled, "You're my friend." He rested on Liz for a second and looked around, "We gotta clean this up."

Willow held her hands up, "Yeah, you can deal with that. See ya." She strode out of the cellar and up the steps.

Damon frowned and let go of Liz and followed her, "Where are you going?"

Willow sighed and turned around, "Look I saved your ass, now I've gotta go."

"Go where exactly?"

Willow shrugged, "Gotta go find someone."

"Keeping secrets? Really?" Damon asked as he stepped towards her, "Who you going to meet?"

Willow tapped her chin, "Fine. I'll tell you then. I'm going to go and see my brother."

Damon frowned and placed his hand on the once that was on her chin, "Why? Is he bothering you?"

Willow smiled, "No, it's good. I've just gotta go deal with something. I'll be back later. I promise." And with that she ran away from him.

* * *

Willow had found Raven back in the newest park that had been built. It was deserted now and he was just sitting on one of the benches. She went to him and said, "Why are you working with Katherine?" She wasn't going to bother with any form of greeting.

Raven sighed, "I'm not really working with her. She's helping me."

Willow laughed bitterly, "Katherine doesn't help anyone but herself, Ray. Get that through your thick skull."

Raven stood up and yelled, "I'm doing this for you!"

"What does that mean?"

He waved an uncaring hand at her, "Forget it."

Willow bit her lip in annoyance, "So that's all you're gonna give me?"

He nodded and turned away from her. Quickly Willow punched him in the face and he hit his head on the bench. No way in hell was Willow going to let him escape again.

* * *

Damon had sorted Liz out and Caroline had gone to sleep in the pare bedroom. He was waiting for Willow to come back now. She had been gone for hours now and he was starting to get worried. He was about to reach for his jacket and go out and find her when Elena came into the room, "Is Willow back yet?" She asked.

Damon shook his head, "I'm gonna go out and find her."

"Why did you feed off her blood?"

Damon stopped in his tracks and turned around, "She offered it to me."

Elena shrugged and grimaced, "So you immediately take it?"

Damon scoffed, "No. She was being a good friend and I accepted it."

Elena rubbed her face in her hands, "You're a bad influence on her, Damon."

He had had enough of this. He was in front of her in a second and spat at her, "Incase you haven't noticed, Elena, Willow has always been this way. She's always been messed up and she's been a trouble maker. I didn't make her into anything, I just understand her. And right now she's going through a tough time. She's trying to deal with her smoking and you looking down at her like this is making her feel like crap." His ice eyes burned with so much emotion for this girl that Elena had to take a step back, "So stop trying to change her. She's perfect the way she is." Elena blinked a million times before he turned and stormed to the door.

He was about to open it when Willow came barging in dragging an unconscious Raven behind her. "Willow? What the hell?" Damon questioned curiously.

"Don't question, just help me get him into the basement." She demanded.

He nodded and grabbed his body and lifted him over his shoulder and went to the basement and dumped him in one of the cellars.

"How did you find him?" Damon asked as he closed the door.

Willow shrugged, "Just did." She moved around him and went straight to her bedroom.

Just as she got in there Elena knocked on her door, "Raven's here?" Willow kept her back to her and nodded. Elena stepped into her room and touched her shoulder, "Willow, I'm really sorry with how I've been with you these last few days. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. And I'm really sorry for that, but I wanna help you get through the withdrawals." Willow turned around to face her, "I'm proud of you, Willow. Really I am. And from now on if you need me I'm here." She said sincerely and pulled her into a hug. Willow didn't hug back, but rested her chin on her shoulder.

* * *

Willow was sitting at the window sill when Damon came into her room. "Hey. You wanna explain why your brother's passed out in the basement." She shrugged. Damon sighed, "C'mon Brown Eyes. Talk to me."

Willow scowled and leaned against the wall, "He's been working with Katherine the whole time."

Damon's eyes widened as he hissed, "What? That bastard! He is dead!"

Willow grabbed his hand before he could leave, "No don't. I wanna know why. He's still my brother."

Damon sighed and squeezed her hand, "Fine. But if I find out the reason is because he is in love with her I'm gonna snap his neck."

Willow slapped his chest with her free hand, "You loved her. Maybe you should kill yourself."

Damon chuckled, "Loved. Passed tense."

She smiled lightly at him, "Good for you. You deserve someone better."

He touched the hand that was over where his heart would be beating, "So do you."

Willow shrugged, "We both do."

He grinned and pulled her back onto her bed. She ended up on top of him with him still holding her hands. Willow was exceptionally close to him, her face barely inches away. His eyes darted to her lips for a second, but brought them back to her eyes before she could notice the movement. She moved so her head was on his chest and her left leg was between his. Damon stroked her hair as he just closed his eyes and mumbled, "What did I tell you about saving me?"

Willow sighed quietly, "What did I tell you about saving you?"

"Touché."

This brought Damon to think about what happened a few days ago after Jenna's barbeque. When Willow had left he had followed her to make sure she was okay, but she had ended up coming across Katherine. He was about to step in and intervene, but then she stabbed her in the stomach. Three. Times. THREE. But it was what she had said that had caught him off guard, _"And that's for breaking Damon's heart."_

She had stood up to Katherine for him. She seemed to be the only one who cared that this whole Katherine thing had affected him. And just by witnessing this Damon had earned a new form of adoration for her. She genuinely cared for him. There was no lying or games being played between them both.

Damon stroked her hair and found himself drift off as she did as he also realised that there was no denying it anymore; he really did like her in more ways than one. Definitely more than a friend.

* * *

**Okay, so the ending is crap, but I'm tired so whatever. **

**I'm also planning on putting up a side story about what Willow gets up to in the boarding house. They'll be mainly drabbles and one shots of fluffy, humour stuff. DALLOW PRETTY MUCH ALL THE WAY THROUGH! Lol just so you know. I'll put it up tomorrow along with a new chapter on this story.**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Outfits on my profile**


	58. Plan B Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty Eight – Plan B Part One

It was late when Stefan decided to take Elena home, but she wanted to say goodbye to Willow first. She went up the stairs to her room and knocked the door, "Hey, Willow, Stefan's-" She stopped when she saw Willow and Damon sleeping together on her bed.

Willow still had her head resting on his chest, but now her arm was wrapped around him aswell. Damon had his arm around her upper half tightly, keeping her to his chest. Elena just watched them in slight shock; Willow would never be caught dead being so affectionate to someone and the same went to Damon. But here they were, holding eachother tightly as they slept.

Stefan appeared by Elena's side when she had been up there far too long. But then he saw what had gotten her so caught up. He sighed when he saw his brother hugging Willow to his chest. Stefan had noticed the way Damon was with her and in a way he was happy. Damon was moving onto someone far better, someone who would never deliberately hurt him. They were good for eachother.

Stefan touched Elena's shoulder and whispered, "Come on. Let's go." She nodded and they closed the door on the two of them.

* * *

Willow's eyes fluttered open when a stream of sunlight flashed across her face. She made to stretch her body, but found that she couldn't move. She glanced upwards from the chest she was pressed against and saw Damon. She blushed at their closeness.

Willow didn't move and just closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. Strangely enough she liked it. Lying there in his arms. Like it was natural.

She sighed and loosened her grip around him and gently pried his arms off her. She was careful as she got out of bed not to disturb him and went to the bathroom and stripped down and got in the shower. She took her bandage off her wrist and saw that it was now completely healed. She sighed in relief and shooked the old bandage in the bin before she stepped into the shower.

There were too many things on her mind these days. There was the Katherine and Raven issue and that piece of paper in that was in her mother's journal and what he wanted with it. And now there was these weird feelings she was having for Damon. He was her best friend, nothing more nothing less. But then why was she getting all flustered when they ended up in situations where they ended up in the eachother's arms?

Sick of thinking about it she just let the warm water relax her muscles and forgot about everything for just 10 minutes.

After getting out of the shower she towel dried her hair and dried herself and then wrapped another towel around herself. She opened the door and came face to face with Damon. "Morning." She greeted.

Damon looked her up and down and smirked, "Good Morning."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Leave, I gotta change."

Damon shrugged, "Go ahead. I don't mind waiting right here."

Willow laughed without humour, "Funny. Seriously get out."

Damon sighed dramatically and threw his hands up in the air, "Fine." He went to the door and walked through it. He turned around and was about to say something, but Willow beat him to it, "No." And she slammed the door in his face. She heard him laugh as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Willow came down the stairs holding the crumpled paper that she had found in her mother's journal in her hands. She planned on telling Damon today since she had figured out what the _medio__vampiro__medio__humana _meant; half human half vampire. Why would Sharon have something like this in her journal? It didn't make sense. Who was the this hybrid.

As she got to the foot of the stairs someone knocked the door. "Willow, could you get that?" Damon yelled from another room.

Willow stared at where she was and then at the door which was a few feet away from her, "No, you go answer it." She replied.

"I'm in a different room, you're right there just answer it." He retorted.

"You have super speed." Another knock was heard.

Damon appeared in front of the door and glared at her. She folded her arms and smiled sweetly, "See. Now was that so hard?" He only rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Jeremy was there with a bag over his shoulder and he looked between them and insisted, "I need to talk to you."

Damon shrugged, "And when I need to talk to you-" He made to slam the door in his face.

Jeremy pushed against it and told him quickly, "Tyler has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

"Good." Willow mumbled and walked into the living room.

"Wow. Fascinating. Not enough." He made to slam the door again, but he stopped Damon again.

"But Mason Lockwood is, and he's looking for a moonstone a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

Damon raised an eyebrow as his interest peaked, "A moonstone?"

Jeremy smiled slightly, "And I know where it is?"

"And you're bringing me this, why?"

Jeremy shifted on his feet, "Do I need a reason? Look, I just wanna help, okay?"

Damon narrowed his eyes as he asked, "What'd your sister say about this little discovery?" He didn't answer and just looked away, "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Elena doesn't want me getting involved in any of this." He stepped forward but Damon pushed him back.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself." He stated. He eyed him for a bit longer, "Wow. Your search for life's purpose is obvious as it is tragic."

"Damon, don't be mean." Willow scolded as she came back up to them with her hands on her hips.

He glanced at her and rolled his eyes as Jeremy said, "Are you gonna let me in or not?"

Damon stepped aside and let him.

Willow lead Jeremy and Damon into the living room and she told them, "I called Ric."

Damon ruffled her hair, "Nice thinking, Brown Eyes."

She slapped his hands away, "Don't ruin my hair!" She hissed.

He laughed and pulled her towards him. He held her to his chest just as Alaric walked in carrying a box. "Ric."

He nodded to Damon, but eyed him when he saw Damon with his arms around Willow's waist and pressed against his chest. He averted his eyes and saw Jeremy, "What are you doing here?"

Jeremy crossed his arms and answered, "Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

Alaric looked to Damon and Willow and they shrugged. It was still weird how they did the same things at the same time. "Does Elena know you're here?" He asked Jeremy.

"Not exactly." Jeremy mumbled.

Damon let go of Willow and looked into to the box, "What'd you got?"

"This is Isobel's research from Duke." He explained, "Her assistant sent it to me."

Damon smirked, "Hmm, Vanessa, the hottie."

Willow crossed her arms and stepped forward, "Vanessa?"

Alaric nodded and sighed, "Yes. Vanessa. Yes." He snatched the book that Damon was holding, "Do you remember the Aztec curse she told us about?"

He shurgged, "Sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah?"

Jeremy interrupted him and looked in the box as well, "Aztec curse. Cool."

Willow looked in the box as well and saw a bunch of papers as Alaric explained the story to Jeremy and Willow, "Vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, uh, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakend by the sun."

Damon wagged his fingers, showing his lapus lazuli ring, "Most of them, anyway."

Alaric continued, "According to legend the werewolf part is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric handed Willow and Jeremy a piece of paper with images of the sun and moon and some sort of wolf like creature.

"What do you mean by sealed?" Willow wondered.

Damon glanced at her, "It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

Alaric looked up and said, "Maybe Mason believes that he can use the moonstone to break the curse."

Damon made himself a drink and said in an annoyed tone, "If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." He turned his attention to Jeremy, "Who has the moonstone now?"

"Tyler."

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah."

Damon grinned, "See? Now you're life has purpose." Willow went to him and slapped him on the head. "Ow." He pouted. Willow only smirked and folded her arms.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asked.

Damon grimaced, "It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring me would make me a bigger idiot. Let's go."

Willow grabbed his hand, "Wait. I have something else to show you."

Curiousity and worry came over Damon as he tightened his grip on her hand, "What is it?"

Willow pulled a piece a paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. "It's in Spanish, but I know that the last half says half human half vampire." She placed it on the table and Alaric and Jeremy surrounded them too.

Alaric leaned in and looked at all the images and words and sure enough it was all in Spanish. Damon read some of what he could, "It says about a bloodstone and some sort of spell by a vampire and human."

"What kind of spell?" Willow asked worriedly.

Damon read over again and his eyes widened, "In simple terms it says that a witch performed a spell on a vampire and a human so that they could have a child." Damon read it over again and everytime his mind still couldn't believe it. Vampires weren't suppose to have children. Not ever. It was impossible. "Not possible." Damon muttered.

Alaric shook his head, "Why would anyone do that?"

Willow swallowed, "The better question is, why would my mother have this in her journal and why does Raven want it?"

Damon shook his head, "I don't know. But he's here now so interogate him all you can. Even though this is screwing with my head we need to get that moonstone. You gonna be okay here on your own?"

Willow nodded, "I'll be fine. Go, we'll talk later."

Damon sighed and kissed her forehead and left with Alaric and Jeremy.

* * *

Willow had been pacing by the cellars with the paper in her pocket and food on a tray in her hands, feeling nervous and shaky. She was never scared to go and talk to her brother. She decided it was the withdrawals. That's all it could be.

Finally, Willow opened the door and walked in. He was lying on the bed before she came in, but when she got came in he sat up. She placed the tray beside him and looked down at him, "You should eat." Raven didn't look at her and simply turned away. She glared at him, "You don't need to have that attitude. You're the one who's betrayed me."

Raven's eyes shot up to her, "I haven't betrayed you. I'm helping you."

Willow scoffed, "How?"

Raven waved a hand, "You wouldn't understand even if I explained it."

Willow was sick of this answer and slammed the door and grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him, "Well make me understand." He didn't say anything and Willow's voice became softer, "Please, Ray. I'm so confused right now." She pulled the paper out and his eyes widened, "Help me understand what this means."

Raven swallowed; he understood how she felt. He had left her when she needed him and now he had returned with all these secrets. He did at least owe her this much.

He nodded and took the paper in his hands, "Katherine has agreed to help me protect you. She may have her own reasons, but it's helping me right now. She owes me anyway." He shook his head at the memory, "She knows you're in real danger because of what you are and I wanted this piece of paper so I could understand it more."

"What do you mean with what I am? I'm a human. Nothing else."

Raven took a hold of the hand that was formerly burnt, "Look at this Willow. Nobody heals as fast as you do. Except vampires and werewolves."

"What are you saying?" She asked warily.

Raven opened his mouth to speak when she heard someone come barging into the house. She turned back to Raven and told him, "I'll be back. Just a second." She got up and locked the door behind her as she left and went to see what was going on upstairs.

* * *

**Okay, so we learnt about that weird piece of paper that her mother had in her journal. **

**So basically I haven't completed the first one shot, but I'll have it up some day lol. I've also put on my profile Willow's Playlist. Basically they're all sort of Willow-y songs; ones that I feel she would listen to and represent different stages in her life. If you have any songs you think are Willow-y then tell me in the review or PM and I'll check it out and if I think it is something that she would like or whatever. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	59. Plan B Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Fifty Nine – Plan B Part Two

Willow stomped up the stairs to where she had heard them go into and saw Damon dump Mason into a chair. "What's going on?"

Damon and Bonnie glanced up at her, but it was Damon who answered her, "Look, Brown Eyes, Mason has been working with Katherine too just like your brother. But I've gotta find out why. And it's going to have to be the hard way."

Willow glanced at the unconscious Mason and gulped, "You mean like…?"

He nodded and touched her shoulder, "Just stay with your brother. Find out what he knows." Willow nodded and then glanced at Bonnie.

Bonnie straightened her back and stared back at her. She snook a look at Willow's wrist and relaxed herself slightly when she saw that there were no more burn marks on her. Willow averted her eyes and nodded to Damon, "Just don't go too over board." With that she backed away and left the room and made to go back down to the basement.

Just as she turned the corner Caroline appeared, "Hey, I heard everything just now."

Willow rubbed her hand across her forehead, "It's insane, right?"

Caroline sighed and nodded, "What about that moonstone?"

Willow was about to answer when Bonnie came around the corner. She didn't see them until Caroline got her attention, "Hey."

Bonnie stumbled to a stop and spun around to face them both. She had been avoiding the two of them as best as she could the whole time. "Hi." She said. Willow and Caroline walked slowly towards her and Bonnie asked, "How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything."

Caroline nodded unsurely, "Um, I'm gonna take her home tonight."

Bonnie moved her eyes between her friends and bit her lip, "Caroline, Willow, uh…" Willow raised her eyebrows and waited for Bonnie to apologise, to Caroline at least. But Bonnie shook her head, "Nevermind. I gotta go." She shook her head again and turned to leave.

Willow crossed her arms and scowled at her while Caroline quickly said, "Did you find the moonstone thing?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Not yet." Bonnie stayed silent for a second before she glanced at Willow, "Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?"

Willow nodded warily, "Yeah. Why?"

"It's in the woods. Do you remember where?"

Willow smiled when she remembered those days, "On the edge of the old Lockwood property." She smirked when she remembered some other things she did, "I also remember going there with Tyler." Bonnie and Caroline gave her a look and she stopped smirking, "But everything we did wasn't PG rated, so…"

Caroline cringed, "Ew. Willow, too much information."

Bonnie laughed lightly and then pulled out her phone and began to text Stefan where the moonstone could be. "Think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone." She looked back up at them and then told them, "I gotta go." She turned around and began to walk away.

Willow nudged Caroline forward slightly and nodded. Caroline swallowed and quickly offered, "Well, I can come with you."

Bonnie immediately declined, "No. It's okay." Willow coughed loudly which caused Bonnie to glance at her. She gave her a knowing look and darted her eyes to Caroline. Bonnie understood and knew that maybe she'd been a bit too harsh on Caroline and that she should put her prejudices aside for one of her best friends. She nodded, "Sure." Caroline smiled and her face lit up.

Willow stepped aside for them to walk past, Bonnie stopped and turned to face her. "Willow, can we talk later?"

Willow didn't answer straight away, but when she thought about it she may need Bonnie to check through her grimoires for a spell that can be done to allow vampires to have children with vampires. Willow smilde awkwardly, but nodded, "Yeah. But I have problem and I was wondering if you could bring yout grimoires or something."

Bonnie sighed in relief, "Yeah, sure." Anything to get some time to apologise for what she had done to her.

When Bonnie and Caroline had left Willow went back to the basement to talk to Raven. She unlocked the door and found him pacing the width of the small room. He looked up when he saw and stoped pacing and asked, "What's going on up there?"

Willow slammed the door shut angrily, "Did you know that Mason was working with Katherine?" Willow laughed at her own stupid question, "What kind of question is that? Of course you knew. You all arrived at the same time so clearly you did."

Raven ran his fingers through his hair, "Let's just forget about that shall we? Get back to what we were talking about before."

Willow slumped back into the chair and waved for him to continue, "You said something about me healing fast."

Raven nodded, "Don't you get it? You're the half human half vampire in the spell. A witch performed this spell on a vampire and a human with a bloodstone. And trust me, those are hard to come by."

Willow shook her head and gulped, "You're lying. I don't believe you."

She stood to leave, but Raven grabbed her hand, "Just let me see the paper, Will."

Willow nodded and pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He looked it over and nodded at some parts, but near the end his eyes widened.

Willow grabbed his arm tightely, "What is it?" She demanded.

Raven winced at her grip on his wrist and tried to pull out of it. "Willow, let go." He grunted.

She let go like it was something hot and quickly snatched the paper out of his hands and turned on her heal and slammed the door and locked it.

She looked down at the paper and crumpled it in anger. She kicked Raven's door and slumped to the ground. Why did this have to happen to her?

* * *

Willow had stayed sitting against the doorway for at least 15 minutes just trying to blank out what Raven had revealed and the screaming going on upstairs. She stood up and trudged her way up the stairs to the living room where Damon was torturing Mason. She wasn't happy with Damon hurting Mason, but then again he did try to kill Damon and Stefan yesterday. She groaned and rubbed her face with shakey hands and stepped inside along with Jeremy who appeared out of nowhere.

Damon turned to look at Willow and Jeremy from his position by the fire place and rolled his eyes, "I thought I told you both to leave."

Willow shrugged, "My brother's pissing me off."

Jeremy put the box on the table and answered, "I found some things in Ric's box of stuff."

This peaked his interest, "Ooh." He walked over to them, placing his hand on Willow's lower back and looked inside, "What is it?"

Jeremy picked up his phone and told them, "I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum vulparia." He the plant to Damon and he turned the scraggily plant over in his hands. Willow took it from him and sniffed it. Jeremy continued his explanation, "Grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane."

Damon eyed it for a second before he asked, "What else did you read?"

Jeremy looked back down at his phone and said, "Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people. Another one says, well, it's toxic."

Mason groaned and Willow and Damon glanced at him and then back at eachother as they said at the same time, "I'm guessing toxic." They weren't so shocked at this anymore. They accepted it and got used to it, but Jeremy looked kind of freaked out.

Damon took the plant from Willow's hand and stolled to Mason. He narrowed his eyes as he asked for the millionth time, "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Mason just looked up at him and pressed his lips together. Damon shrugged his shoulders and pressed the wolfsbane to his cheek. Willow and Jeremy's eyes widened as they saw his skin sizzling; just like a vampire with vervain. Mason turned his head away from it when he couldn't handle it anymore and Damon snarled, "Why is she here?"

Mason glared up at him and yelled, "She's here with me! Why do you ask? You jealous."

Damon leant back slightly and moved his eyes to Willow who just shrugged. He was annoyed with Mason, he wasn't giving him anything and then he was accusing him of being jealous of him and Katherine. "How rude of me." He announced to everyone, "You know, I just realised I didn't offer you anything to eat." Without a second thought Damon shoved the wolfsbane into his mouth furriously. "It's yummy." Damon seethed.

Willow flinched and looked away. She had a tendency to forget how brutal Damon could be. This was a good reminder. But they needed information and Mason wasn't talking.

Mason tried to spit the wolfsbane out of his mout, but it was proving difficult. Damon paced the room when he asked, "What do you want with the moonstone?"

"Screw you." He choked out.

Damon mimicked the sound of a buzzer and told him, "Wrong answer."

Jeremy stepped forward just when Damon was about to hurt Mason again and insisted, "If he was gonna say anything he would have already."

Damon ignored him and held the wolfsbane to his face, "Taking your eyes now."

Mason swallowed and finally answered, "The well! You can find it there."

"I know where it is. I wanna know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine." He rasped.

"Why?"

Mason swallowed, "She's gonna use it to lift the curse."

Willow frowned and stepped forward so he could see her, "The moon curse? Why would she help you with that?"

Damon nodded in agreement with her, "Why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." He answered them both.

"Why?" Damon and Willow asked.

"Because she loves me."

The room fell silent for a second and Willow snook a glance at Damon. His face was blank of any emotion as the words sunk in. She understood that Katherine still affected him. She knew the feeling well. Although she did hope that he wasn't too badly effected by what Mason had said.

Suddenly, he started laughing and looked at Willow. She smiled awkwardly, not really understanding what he was laughing at but went with it. "Now I get it. You're just stupid." He chuckled. "Katherine doesn't love you, she's using you, you moron." Willow scowled at him; talk about being a moron.

Mason shook his head, "I'm done talking."

Damon sighed and nodded, "Yes, you are." He handed the wolfsbane to Jeremy and said, "It's time for you two to take a walk."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, Jeremy. Let's go." Understanding that what was about to happen was inevitable.

"I'm staying." Jeremy insisted.

Willow shook her head, "No, Jeremy. Let's leave. Now."

He stepped away from Willow, "I'm staying. He's had enough."

Willow made to push Jeremy out the room, but was stopped by Mason pleading with her, "Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Willow immediately nodded and promised that she would.

"Damon…" Jeremy began. But he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when Damon pushed him into a chair by the throat. Willow gasped, "Damon, don't!"

Damon got right into his face and his, "You wan to be apart of this? Well, here it is: Kill or be killed. The guy's a werewolf. He'd kill me the first chance he got. So you suck it up or leave." Damon finally released Jeremy and he coughed heavily as he got his breath back. Damon walked back to Mason as he said to them, "He wants me to kill him anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isnt it?"

Jeremy kicked the chair before he got up and stormed out of the room. Willow sighed and followed after him.

Jeremy was storming ahead of Willow quickly, but she called, "Jeremy. Jeremy, hey." He stopped and slowly turned to face her with a disgruntled look. Willow shook her head and bit her lip, "I know that this is a lot to deal with and everything. I still find it hard to deal with. But Damon's right; if you wanna be apart of this you have to take the good with the bad. No matter what it is."

Jeremy nodded in understanding, but said, "But why does everyone have to die all the time?"

Willow shrugged and smiled lightly, "I don't know. But you're not alone Jeremy. If you ever wanna talk I'm here. Know that."

Jeremy smiled and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and patted his back; if only her brother was more like Elena's.

* * *

Willow was sitting by the stairs after Jeremy left and looked to her phone when it signalled she had a text. It was from Bonnie and it said: _**Got the moonstone. Stefan is giving me a lift to the boarding house. See you in a few. – xo **_ Willow swallowed and just replied with an ok and waited by the stairs.

And right on cue Stefan and Bonnie walked through the door. Bonnie with her grimoir in her hand. Willow stood up and asked, "Did it go okay?"

Stefan grimaced, "It was in a well filled with vervain, but other than that…"

Worry fell over her face as she looked him over, "Are you okay?"

Stefan smiled at her concern and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. Where's Damon?" She pointed to the living room and he was gone.

Willow turned to Bonnie and she was about to say something, but Bonnie beat her to it, "Willow, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should have stoppped the fire as soon as I knew you there, but I let my anger of Damon take over me. You have no idea how sorry I am." Bonnie stressed sincerely.

Willow chuckled, "It's okay. I get it. Damon can be a jerk. But that's only somethimes. Because a lot of the time he means well. Trust me. But forget about that. I need your help."

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "Anything you need."

Willow gestured for her to follow her up the stairs to her room. Bonnie looked around and was surprised how much she had already made it her own. Her guitar and melodica were by her bed, shoes were dotted around the room, CD's everywhere and even some blank canvases leaning against the walls.

Willow sat on her bed and patted the seat beside her. She pulled out the paper from the journal and laid it out in front of them. Bonnie eyed it curiously, "What is this? Is it in Spanish?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah. And Damon translated it. It's basically a spell used on a vampire and a human so that they could create you know… um a child together."

Bonnie eyes widedned and she stood up and looked at the paper in disgust, "What? Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know. Look, I don't want anything to do with the spell I just wanna know if this is the only one ever done. So could we look through your grimoire."

Bonnie sighed and nodded reluctantly. She opened it and scanned every page for something about creating something like that. She shuddered at the idea of some sort of vampire child. It wasn't right.

It was half an hour when Bonnie closed the book and said, "Nope. Nothing. Which is a good thing. I wouldn't want to know anything about a half human half vampire… thing."

Willow flinched; well she wasn't going to tell her now then. If she thought that lowly already then what would she think when she found out that Willow could possibly be one.

Thankfully to her, her phone started ringing, "Hello?" She answered.

"Willow? Could you come to the hospital please." Elena sobbed down the phone.

"Yeah, sure. What's happened?"

"Jenna's hurt." She cried.

Willow swallowed, "Okay, okay. I'll be there soon." She hung up and said to Bonnie, "Come on. Elena needs us. Jenna's been hurt."

* * *

Damon cursed himself for his own stupidity. He shouldn't have just assumed that that would be the end for Katherine. Damon walked out of the living room only to find Willow and Bonnie running down the stairs to the door. Damon quickly grabbed Willow's wrist and looked from her to Bonnie to up the stairs, "What's going on?"

Willow frowned, "It's Jenna; she's been hurt." She pulled her hand out of his grip and was gone along with Bonnie.

Damon groaned and trudged up the stairs; this was clearly to do with the whole killing Mason thing and to get back at them Katherine hurt Jenna. A low move on her part.

He looked into Willow's room and saw the paper on the bed. He picked it up and read it over just to make sure he had read it right and sure enough it was all correct what he had translated. Willow had said that her brother was intersted in it, well he would just have to pay him a visit.

He held the paper tightly in his hand and was down the basement in an istant. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Raven glanced up, thinking it was Willow, but instead it was Damon. He leant back slightly; he didn't look particularly happy right now and he didn't really want Damon to take his anger out on him.

Damon shoved the paper in front of him, "Explain what you want with this."

Raven rolled his eyes, "Go ask my sister. You're close enough to her."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Well, I want you to explain to me. Properly. Don't leave anything out."

Raven pushed the paper away from him, "No. Just coz you fancy my sister you think you have the right to know everything about her."

Something in Damon snapped and he found that he had him pressed against the wall by his throat. "You have no idea about what I feel for your sister. So stop treating her like crap and spill the beans or so help me I will kill you." He growled at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." He choked, "Just get off me."

Damon released him and steppde back, "Start talking." He demanded.

Raven rubbed his neck and glared at him, but began to explain, "It's nothing much really. My sister is the half human half vampire that that paper talks about. I wanted the paper so I could understand how she was created. It still doesn't say much, but I know a bloodstone was involved. But they're difficult to find."

Damon nodded, "Cut to the chase. Why are you working with Katherine?"

"I just wanted her help so that I could protect her. Katherine wants her so I pretended that I would help her get Willow, but I knew that Katherine wanted he alive. I don't know exactly what she wants with her, but she told me that she needs her alive for now. I promise you, I don't want to hurt her."  
Damon scrutinised him for a second; he wasn't sure if he believed him. He was working with Katherine, how could he? Damon crossed his arms, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Raven stood up, "Because I love her. Just because she's a hybrid means nothing to me. She's my sister and nothing is gonna change that."

Damon cocked his head to the side and told him, "I don't fully trust you, but you better prove you're willing to protect her."

He turned to leave, but Raven stopped him, "What about you? Does her being some freaky vampire thing effect how you see her?"

Damon stopped in the doorway and muttered, "Never. Willow is my best friend. Nothing is going to change that." And with that he left.

* * *

Willow had driven Elena back to the Salvatore's and she asked unsurely, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Elena held back her tears and nodded, "I have to. I can't have someone else I love getting hurt just because Stefan and I stay together. I have to."

Willow sighed, "If you're sure." They both got out and headed inside and Elena went to find Stefan. Willow stayed in the hallway. And leant against the wall.

"Is everything okay?" She opened her eyes and saw Damon.

Willow shook her head and slid to the floor, "No. Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself to get even for Mason's death."

Damon grimaced, "So it's all my fault."

"No. And in Elena's eyes Katherine has one anyway so…"

Damon knelt down beside her and placed his finger under chin, "Willow, I know ehat you are." She stiffened, but Damon placed his hands on both sides of her face and stroked her cheeks, "It doesn't change anything. You're still you. No matter what you'll always be my best friend."

Willow smiled and suddenly and engulfed him in a hug. Damon slowly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. She buried her head into his chest and mumbled, "I could use that bourbon coffee now."

* * *

**Okay, so originally Willow, Damon and Stefan were gonna get drunk, but I think I'll put it in one of my drabbles/one shot. **

**So Willow is a hybrid… lol… Klaus much haha! JK! **

**Anyway, me and my cousin were talking about team names the other day and we were thinking about Willow. She came up with Team Stillow… Stefan/Willow LOL! I thought it was too funny. Why don't you tell me what team names you can come up with Willow's name in it. Do it with any character you like, girl too. LOL it'll be funny. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	60. Masquerade Part One

**One of my favourite episodes :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Sixty – Masquerade Part One

_Dream _

_Willow looked around curiously at her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of nowhere. Well, what was the middle of nowhere to her. But it did look familiar. It was the quarry. What the hell was she doing here? Why did her dreams always have to take her somewhere completely deserted? _

_ Willow looked around when she heard someone walk towards her. E.J smiled lightly and she returned it. "Why are we here?" She asked him. _

_He shrugged with his hands in his pockets, "Just a random place I picked in your little mind." _

"_Is that what you do? Snoop around my mind?" She questioned slightly annoyed. _

"_No," He answered and chuckled, "I usually pick a place you would not know of. But I decided a place you knew of was good this time." _

_She looked around, "Why?"_

_He was standing right in front of her now and he moved a strand of hair from her face and smiled; she looked so much like the two of them. "Because I have decided to come and visit you." _

_Willow raised her eyebrows, "Huh? Visit me?" _

_He nodded, "I think you're ready." _

_Willow shook her head and slumped to the ground, "I'm not ready for anything. Everything is so messed up. I hate it." _

_He frowned and sat down beside her. "I suppose it's mainly me who wants to meet you. I'm selfish that way. But you are ready. Everything that you've been through just makes you stronger. Trust me." He told her sincerely and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. _

_Willow's lips twitched with a smile, but she wondered about something else, "Who are you to me? I mean, you're in my dreams and now you wanna meet me." _

_E.J looked down at his hands and hesistated for a second. He was trying to think of the right thing to say to her. To frighten her. He needed to explain everything to her in person. It would be easier then. "I can explain everything when I see you in person."_

_Willow hung her head, "Fine. Just hurry up. I'm getting kind of tired of just calling you E.J." _

_He smirked and stood up. She looked up at him as he offered his hand to help her up. She took it and stared at him curiously just as he kissed her forehead, "Until we meet." _

_End of Dream _

* * *

Willow was sitting with Caroline on the couch staring straight ahead with a bowl of fruit loops in her hand. Caroline was just watching her as she just sat there and ate them; she didn't understand how she could just sit there and be so calm and just… eat. Willow was strange. Willow turned her head to look at Caroline and smiled, "What? Do you want some?" She offered.

Caroline shook her head slowly, "No thanks."

Willow shrugged and went back to eating just as Damon handed her a glass of blood, "Here."

She took it and glanced back at him, "I'm still shaking."

Right on cue Stefan came bustling in and demanded, "What happened?"

She took a sip of the blood and sighed. Willow gestured with her spoon for her to tell him what happened. Damon held in the laugh and told her, "Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this."

Caroline gulped and looked down at her glass, "I saw Katherine today."

"Where?" Stefan asked immediately

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to just gawk and quasi-stalk Matt." She said sheepishly.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Skip the teen dram. Get to it."

Caroline nodded as Willow continued to eat her fruit loops, "Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't realy have to go, because I'm a doofus. And then she appeared and I thought that she was Elena for a second, but I remembered that she's at home. She wanted me to deliver a message." She informed them.

Stefan glanced at the three of them waiting for one of them to tell him, "What was the message?"

Caroline glanced at them all quickly and said slowly, "That she, um, wants the moonstone… or she'll rip this town apart until it rains blood."

Willow smirked at Stefan's expression and told Caroline, "Go ahead. Tell him the rest."

"She wants to do it tonight at the masquerade ball." Caroline said.

Stefan sighed, "She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared." Damon scoffed, "What she did to Jenna was desperate."

Willow placed her bowl on the coffee table, "Don't get cocky, Damon." She sing songed. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

Stefan nodded in agreement with Willow, "We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her."

"Can't we just give her the moonstone?" Caroline offered in an almost begging tone."

Damon pushed himself away from the chair and walked around to face Stefan as he insisted in a hard voice, "No. Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it." Willow smiled lightly and bit her lip; it was strangely really attractive to see him get so pissed off about something. "I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her. Tonight."

Stefan smirked slightly, "You're not gonna kill her."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't give me any of that goody goody crap."

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan repeated.

"Oh, really?"

Stefan smirk grew as he said, "Because I am." Damon grinned and nodded in approval.

Willow clapped her hands together, "Awesome. That bitch is dead."

* * *

Willow had decided to go and see Raven down the basement. Maybe he knew how to get to Katherine. She unlocked the door and gestured for him to follow. He stood up and slowly and warily followed her. "What's going on?" He asked.

Willow sighed as she lead him up the stairs, "Katherine's planning on getting the moonstone tonight."

Raven raised his eyebrows, "Really? Where?"

"The masquerade ball."

He grimaced, "She's doing it in public. Hm, well that obviously means that doesn't want anyone killing her and probably because she can have lots of people to threaten and kill."

Willow whirled around on the spot and he stumbled as he walked into her, "How do you know so much about her?"

"I was with her for a long time, Will. I learnt a few things." He answered simply and walked around her.

Willow walked quickly to catch up to him, "How long is, you know, a long time?"

Raven shrugged, "Not now, Willow. There are more important things to think about."

Willow glared at the back of his head, but followed him into the living room. Damon looked up and frowned when he saw Raven walk in. He sped in front of him on a second and demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing up here?"

Willow put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. He knows a lot about Katherine so I figured he could give us a few pointers."

Damon steeled his jaw and narrowed his eyes, "Fine. But if he leads us astray…"

Willow nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know."

Damon nodded to her aswell before he walked over to Alaric.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she walked inside and glanced around the room and saw everyone talking and coming together to look at Ric's weapons.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy answered as he walked inside behind her.

Bonnie's eyes widened and looked at Stefan for an explanation. "I can explain." He said.

"Please."

Willow shrugged, "What je just said."

"We're gonna kill Katherine." He repeated like it was the most obvious things ever.

Willow, Stefan and Raven went to Alaric, Damon, Jeremy and Caroline where Alaric was explaining how to work his weapons, "Now, this works with compressed air. Trigger mechanism is here. I've got two of these in a different size. Now, for you I recommend this." He pulled a small sleeve thing that held two or three stakes, "It fits nicely under a jacket sleeve. Here's the trigger. And when you're ready:" He pressed the trigger and a stake came forward. He clutched it and just as Willow stopped in fron of Alaric he thrust the stake towards Willow unintentionally.

Willow held her hands up and backed away, "Look, I know I haven't turned in my last assignment, but there's no need for that."

Damon scowled at him and pulled Alaric's arm back, "Watch it next time."

Alaric shrugged, "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire, so…"

"Yeah, but she's not your practice target." Damon hissed at him.

Raven leant back on the balls of his feet, "Okay, enough of these two. Do you want me to tell how Katherine's gonna work or not."

Damon scoffed, "We don't need you. I already know how Katherine works, so you can go sulk back down into your little cellar."

He narrowed his eyes at Damon, "Fine. But I'm not staying here."

Willow's eyes widened and she managed to grab him before he could go anywhere, "No. You're not going anywhere."

Damon waltzed up behind her, "Yeah. How do we know you're not gonna just report all this back to Katherine."

"I won't." He replied.

"Just stay, Ray. For me." She pleaded.

Raven glanced at her and immediately regretted it. She was giving him the puppy dog look. He hated it when she used it on him. He opened his mouth to say no, but Damon interrupted him, "It's either her way or my way. My way is a little more violent and I'll probably kick the crap out of you." He threatened.

"Fine." He shrugged her off him and stormed off down to the basement.

Willow's shoulders slumped; she honestly just wanted him in the room. She missed him. Damon hugged her from behind and said, "Don't worry. He'll get over it."

Willow groaned and leant back into him, "I wanna trust him, but this whole Katherine thing just…"

"I know. But we're gonna end it. I promise."

They joined the others back in the living room and they formed a sort of circle. "Are you sure you don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked Stefan.

"No. I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this."

Alaric nodded, "Okay, well I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." **(A/N Alaric, you fail at babysitting) **

"Alright. If anybody wants to back out now, I'll understand." Stefan said to the group.

"Yeah, cold feet, speak now." Damon spoke, "I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out." He glance at Caroline, "Caroline?"

"I won't." She said defiantly, "Look, she killed me. Fair is fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around."

Damon smirked, "Oh, I took care of Mason."

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy told them.

Willow nodded and looked around and saw that everyone else seemed willing except for Bonnie. She raised her eyebrows, "Bonnie? What about you?"

Bonnie's eyes moved to everyone in the room and she stepped forward and nodded, "But no-one gets hurt."

Damon and Willow grinned and said in unison, "Except Katherine."

He smirked down at her and then the rest of them, "Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

It was silent for a second before Caroline clapped her hands together and beamed, "Well, it's a masquerade, so us girls have got to go get dresses and masks." She grabbed Bonnie and Willow's hands and didn't give them a chance to argue and pulled them out the door.

"Um, Caroline, what the hell?" Willow questioned and Bonnie nodded.

Caroline shrugged, "We need to go shopping. Let's go."

* * *

Willow, Caroline and Bonnie had finally arrived at some shops and Willow was still slightly confused by Caroline's random need for shopping. Sure it was a masquerade, but everything was so serious before and then she goes and drags her and Bonnie out shopping.

As they began looking at dresses in shops Caroline galnced at her and asked nonchalantly, "So, what's up with you and Damon?"

Willow furrowed her brows, "Um, I don't know what you mean."

Bonnie cocked her head from her position, "You and Damon have been, you know…"

Willow glance at her with the same expression, "No. I really don't know."

Caroline sighed and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face her, "Oh, my God! Willow, you two are constantly flirting. He is totally over protective of you and I saw your face this morning."

Willow scrunched her nose; Damn… She had hoped no-one had noticed.

Bonnie nodded and moved so that she was facing her too, "You are getting really close to him."

Willow pulled Caroline's hands off her and turned back to the dresses, "What's the big deal? He's my friend. There's nothing going on. Simples. So, just leave it, yeah?"

Caroline and Bonnie shut up and began talking about other things, but Caroline insisted that Willow and Bonnie get ready down hers.

Willow already knew that this night was gonna be a bitch. And that was because Caroline and Bonnie were questioning her feelings for Damon. Great… She couldn't wait for tonight…

* * *

**Wooo…**

**So, yeah… Review and stuff… **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	61. Masquerade Part Two

**MASQUERADE PARTY BITCHES! I wanna go…:'( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Sixty One – Masquerade Part Two

Willow was looking at herself in the mirror as she curled her hair. Caroline was yapping in the background about different dresses to Bonnie. She was pulled back into the conversation when Caroline asked, "Willow, can I use the curling iron after you?"

She curled a few more locks before she turned around and handed it to Caroline, "Here. I'm all done."

"Thanks." She smiled and began curling her hair and Bonnie went into the bathroom to change into her dress. She glanced at Willow through the mirror and said, "So, we're just gonna lure Katherine to the room that Bonnie and Jeremy set up?"

Willow nodded as she held up her dress, "Yep." She replied, popping the 'p'. "Now is the time to put our awesome acting skills to work."

Caroline giggled and then sighed. She placed the curling iron down and faced Willow, "Willow, I'm really glad we're friends now."

Willow smiled, "Me too. You're a great friend. And I'm sorry that you had to become a vampire for me to notice that."

Caroline's eyes teared up slightly as she squeaked, "Oh, my God. You're gonna make me cry."

Willow rolled her eyes and nudged her, "Don't. Please. I'm not good with criers."

Caroline giggled just as Bonnie came back out in her dress. She saw Caroline close to tears and her eyes darted to Willow. She glared as she hissed, "What did you do, Willow?"

Willow frowned, "You look nice too." She retorted sarcastically.

Caroline rubbed her eyes gently so that she didn't ruin her make up, "Bonnie, she didn't do anything. We were just sort of having a friendly moment."

Bonnie blinked and cocked her head to the side, "Um… what? You two hate eachother."

Willow shook her head in annoyance, picked up her dress and went to change in the bathroom.

Caroline turned her attention onto Bonnie and locked her jaw as she shook her head, "What is wrong with you? Bonnie, you've been friends with her longer and you're treating her like crap." She didn't give her chance to respond as she immediately turned herself around and continued curling her hair.

* * *

Willow, Bonnie and Caroline arrived at the masquerade ball together and glanced around. Bonnie looked down at her phone and saw a text from Jeremy. "Jeremy's here. I better go and find him to set up the room. You know what you're doing for your side of the plane?" Bonnie said to them.

"Yep. We just have to fool Katherine, that's all." Willow told her and began to strut away. Caroline nodded at Bonnie and trailed after Willow.

"So, what do we do until it's our turn?" Caroline questioned as she tried to keep up with Willow without using her vampire speed.

Willow shrugged as she looked around, "Enjoy the party until then."

Willow glanced around for any sign of Katherine, but instead had Tyler right in her face. He smirked at her as he looked her up and down, "Damn Willow. You look amazing."

Willow smiled and took a step back, "Thanks, Ty. So do you. You always did look great in a suit."

Caroline was behind them as Tyler tried to flirt with Willow when she saw Damon weaving his way through the crowd and looking around. Caroline assumed he was looking for either Katherine or Willow, but naturally he couldn't really tell everryone apart as everyone was wearing masks. But Caroline thought that he must have recognised Willow because he stopped a few feet away from them and just stared.

Damon stared at the girl in front of him as he heard her say, _"Thanks, Ty. So do you. You always did look great in suit."_ It was Willow.

He glared at Tyler and then back at Willow. Willow looked absolutely gorgeous. The greyish corset dress suited her perfectly; emphasising her curves and pushing her breasts upwards and made them more alluring. The mask she was wearing defined her eyes and made them even more dazzling. How could someone be so stunning? He was sure it was humanely impossible, but here was the proof. A whimsical laugh filled his ears and he glowered at Tyler; it should be him making her laugh, not this mutt.

Caroline watched Damon's reaction; he stared at her as if she was the only person in the room. Caroline's eyes darted from Damon to Willow and back. Did Damon like Willow? She shook her head; no, it was impossible. Damon's obsession was always with Katherine and no-one else, but by the way he was looking at her now it made her think otherwise.

Damon managed to shake himself out of oggling at her and squared his shoulders and steeled his jaw. Tyler caught him as he walked behind Willow and gulped. He hated it when Damon interfeered with his time with Willow. Tyler really hated this stupid 'friendship' she and Damon had together. It stopped him from having the chance to talk to her because he was always there making her smile or making her laugh. He hated it. It was becoming clearer and clearer to him day by day that he didn't stand a chance with her when these two obviously had eachother. But it didn't stop the heartache and the love he held for her.

Damon cleared his throat and Willow whirled around. She immediately recognised the features on him; the wavy, raven black hair, the strong jawline and not to mention those amazing cerulean blue eyes that were brought out even more by the black sequined mask and maybe it had leather on it. She glanced up and down quickly and bit her lip. He definitely needed to wear suits more often, he looked… hot. Yes,, he really did need to where suits more often.

"Hey." She breathed.

Damon quirked a smile at her and then averted his eyes to Tyler. He narrowed his eyes and quickly took her hand in his. He watched Tyler as his eyes locked onto their joined hands. Damon managed to hold back a smirk before he turned fully to Willow and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly and glancing at her. "Would you like to dance, Miss Anderson?"

Willow chuckled and shook her head. She smiled down at him, "I would love to, Mr Salvatore."

He grinned and and moved his arm and she looped her arm through his. He smirked at Tyler as he saw him glare at them in envy.

They walked under the gazebo and Damon twirled her before he brought her to his chest and rested his left hand on her waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder. Willow met Damon's eyes and felt her cheeks redden slightly. Damon smirked down at her, "You look amazing Brown Eyes." He purred.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Thanks. So do you. You look very dapper."

Damon grinned at her, "I know."

Willow laughed and glanced to the floor, "Of course you do."

He only shrugged in response. His mind drifted back to that Tyler prick. He hated him. Seriously hated him. He constantly followed Willow like a lost puppy and it was beyond annoying. Him declaring that he loved was another thing that bugged him. He didn't deserve someone like her. He wouldn't appreciate her at all. "So, what's the deal with you and baby Lockwood?" He asked without looking at her, but around the Lockwood grounds.

She slowly moved her head back up to look at him and raised and eyebrow, "Um, nothing. Why?"

He shrugged and pulled her closer, "Just wondering so that you don't make the same mistake again."

Willow sighed and glared slightly, "I'm not making any mistakes."

He noticed the look she was giving him and frowned, "Do you love him?" His voice had become serious and she had to lean back slightly.

She shook her head though, "I did. But not anymore. I know he says he loves me, but it's Tyler. He was a great boyfriend and everything, but he was just a…"

"Prick?" Damon offered with a smirk.

She laughed loudly and smacked his chest lightly, "No. He just always wanted something from me. Nothing was enough. I don't wanna deal with it again. And plus, I've just fallen out of love with him." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

Damon swallowed and glanced around; he didn't realise how relieved he would feel to hear that she wasn't in love with him anymore. He was slightly euphoric.

He decided to quickly change the subject. "So, who looks better in a suit? Me or Tyler?" He questioned. Willow appeared to be thinking about it, but before she could utter a word he told her, "Hint: I'll be super pissed if you say that duchebag."

A smile tugged at her lips when she answered sincerely, "You, obviously." His lips turned into her favourite lopsided smile.

Willow moved her eyes around for any sign of her, but Damon answered for her, "I haven't seen her. But trust me when I do I am going to drive a stake through her heart."

Willow nodded unsurely and chewed on her bottom lip. Damon groaned, "What is with people and the lack of faith?"

"It's not that Damon. It's just that she was the love of your life not too long ago and now you want her dead."

Damon's gaze was hard, "I know. But she ruined me, Willow. I spent years waiting for her. Wasting my life away for nothing. I'm not gonna let her get away with it."

His breathing was slightly heavy now and Willow removed her hand from his and placed them both on his cheeks and stroked them both with her thumb, "It's okay. I get it. She deserves this and so do you. I'm not judging you. I get it. Just be careful." She told him in a soft and reassuring tone.

Damon nodded his head in her hands. She was so good to him. Too good.

He moved his hands so that they were wrapped lightly around her wrists and swallowed. Neither of them had really realised how close they were to one another until a snide voice interrupted them, "Ooh. Look who's getting cozy."

The two of them snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and scowled and immediately removed their hands from one another.

Damon narrowed his eyes and shifted so that he was in front of Willow slightly, "You can talk." He gestured to Stefan who was beside and she grinned maliciously.

"I know. Stefan just couldn't stay away." Katherine drawled.

Stefan scoffed, "Yeah, that's it."

Katherine giggled and then her attention was drawn back to Willow and she smirked, "Hm… You're already getting sloppy seconds."

Willow returned her smirk, "Hm… Well you're not getting anything, are you? I mean, Stefan doesn't want you and Damon isn't interested anymore."

Katherine's smirk fell and was replaced with a nasty scowl, "You won't be saying much when I rip your throat out." She threatened and made to take a step forward, but Damon blocked her path and Stefan grabbed her arm.

Damon wagged a finger in front of her, "Uh-uh-uh. I don't think so."

Katherine yanked her arm out of Stefan's grip and realised that they had probably done her a favour. She didn't want the hybrid dead. Yet.

She placed another smirk on her face and hooked her arm throw Stefan's arm and tugged him and he reluctantly followed, but not before Stefan nodded at Damon.

Damon turned back around to face Willow, "Are you okay?"

Willow waved a dismissive hand, "Perfect. I can handle her."

Damon chuckled, "I know you can." He sighed then and looked to where they had gone, "I've gotta go."

She nodded and touched his shoulder, "I'll go find Caroline. Be careful." He squeezed the hand on her shoulder, kissed her cheek and then took off while Willow quickly went to find Caroline.

* * *

Willow finally found Caroline staring sadly across the way. She glanced and saw that Caroline and Matt were giving eachother longing looks. She weaved through the crowd until she was beside Caroline and touched her shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry about it. He'll realise soon what he's missing out on."

Caroline tried to give her a smile, but it appeared as a grimace, "Yeah…" A beeping noise came from both their phones and they glanced down to see that Jeremy had texted them both, "Your turn." They both nodded at one another and walked away from the crowd knowing Katherine would be wanting the moonstone now and she would go after Caroline who was easy to scare.

Willow led Caroline up the stares and Caroline made to open a door, but someone came at her and slammed her against the wall while Willow flinched for poor Caroline. "What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine demanded.

"What do you mean?" Caroline hissed.

Katherine tightened her grip on her arm, "I've got Jeremy Gilbert luting me out to the lake. What's going on?"

"She doesn't know." Willow told her.

Katherine glowered at her, "Then what do you know?"

Willow shrugged, "I dunno."

Katherine barked a laugh, "You and Damon are practically attached to the hip. Surely he told you something."

She folded her arms, "Nope. Nothing."

This wasn't going to work on Willow; she wasn't afraid of her like Caroline was. So she turned back to the blonde vampire and turned her around and slammed her against the wall, quickly wrapping her fingers around her neck. Willow quickly clamped her hand around Katherine's wrist, "Don't."

Katherine looked at her hand on her wrist in disgust and quickly slammed her against the wall beside Caroline. "You maybe strong, but you're not that strong." She moved her attention back to Caroline, "Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something. What is it?"

"I-" She was cut off by Katherine tightening her grip around Caroline's neck and she gasped, "Wait, wait, wait. No. Okay."

Willow knew that all this was apart of what they had to do, for one of them to tell her what Damon and Stefan were planning, but she needed to make it look real. "No! Caroline, don't!"

Caroline sniffled before she choked, "They're trying to kill you."

Katherine released Caroline, but kept her arm against Willow, "I figured as much. Where's the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it." Caroline whispered.

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

Willow glared, "Piss off!" Katherine hissed slightly and quickly slapped her hand over Willow's face. She gasped and her head snapped sideways and she stumbled slightly, but didn't fall.

Caroline made to go to Willow, but Katherine held her there. Caroline made her voice come out strong, "I don't know." But Katherine simply clamped her hand back around her neck and pulled her off the ground. "Okay, okay. She's up stairs. She's up stairs." She rasped while kicking her legs frantically.

Katherine allowed her to drop, but grabbed a hold of Caroline and Willow's hair and dragged them with her. Willow winced as Katherine pulled hard on her hair as Caroline sobbed, "Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of this."

She tugged on Caroline's hair and spat, "Shut up." She looked at all the different rooms and asked them, "Which room is it?"

Willow nodded to the one in front of them while Caroline croaked, "It's that one."

She pulled them both forward by their hair to the door way and she released Caroline,, but dragged Willow in with her. (Willow was sure her was going to fall out if Katherine pulled too hard on it again) Willow's eyes widened slightly as she was pulled into the room. She wasn't supposed to be in here when they fought.

Katherine kept her fingers around Willow's hair and looked around the room, "Where is she?"

Caroline giggled, "I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you, but I did."

Katherine's face contorted with anger and she made to step put of the room and charge at her, but found that she couldn't get past. "What the…?" A knowing look fell over her face as she turned around, "Stefan?"

Stefan stepped forward holding a stake. His eyes darted from Willow, who's hair was still in Katherine's grasp, and then back to Katherine. Willow wasn't supposed to be here, she could get hurt. "Hello, Katherine."

Caroline glanced at Willow and she nodded at Caroline to leave. Reluctantly Caroline took a step back and smirked, "Goodbye, Katherine." She waved before she left.

Katherine gripped more of Willow's hair and tugged her towards her. She hissed, "Just let me go."

Katherine yanked her hair hard, "Shut it." She turned her attention back to Stefan and cocked an eyebrow at him, "You don't really think that you can kill me with that, now, do you?"

Stefan shrugged and glanced at the stake, "No. But he can."

She didn't have a chance to turn around before she hissed in pain as the stake stabbed into her back. She released Willow's hair and Stefan pointed to the door and yelled, "Willow, go! Now!" She nodded and quickly went to the door and went to step out, but something stopped her. She tried to push her way through, but it was to no avail. She ignored the commotion going on behind her and pressed her hands against thin air and tried to get through, but still it was impossible. What the hell? This wasn't possible. How could she not get out? She had managed to get out of the tomb before when the spell was still up, so why couldn't she escape now.

Willow was brought out of trying to escape when Damon crashed into the room beside her. He glanced at her quickly and demanded, "Get out of here!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" She retorted. Damon frowned at her, not understanding what she meant, but he refocused on the task at hand; killing Katherine. But his eyes widened when Katherine threw a stake back at Stefan, but he ducked and now was heading for her. "Willow!" He called. She whirled and ducked to the ground with immense speed. She looked back up to see the stake now stuck in the wall. She stayed on the ground for a few seconds before she heard a crash and looked and saw Stefan clutching Katherine to him on the floor while Damon moved to stake her and… "Stop!" Willow shot up and saw Jeremy standing in the doorway, "You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena."

Willow closed her eyes and sighed; they should have known that she would have been ahead of the game. The villain always seems to be.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She snarked at them both before snatching the stake from Damon's hands.

Stefan pointed to Jeremy, "Jeremy go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay."

Jeremy hesitated for a second, "Go, Jeremy." Willow insisted. He finally ran off to Elena.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Let's all make sure poor Elena's okay." She smirked at the three before she pressed the stake to the palm of her hand, "Just a little bit more pressure, and…" She scraped the stake across it drawing blood, but Stefan uickly smacked the stake away. She quickly managed to pick it back and held it infront of her stomach, "This is really gonna hurt."

She made to stab herself, but Damon and Willow's voices stopped her, "Wait."

She smirked at the two and sat on the sofa, "Okay. So how about that moonstone?" Nobody answered though.

Instead, Damon took Willow's hand and went to the door and pressed his hand against. He glanced at Willow and nodded at her, "Why can't you just leave?"

Willow rubbed her forehead and then did the same as what Damon had done. He frowned when it was clear that she couldn't escape. "I can't leave. The spell won't let me."

Stefan cocked his head to the side, "How is that possible?"

"She's a vampire hybrid." Katherine answered him. "And it looks like you're becoming more vampire everyday."

"Bitch, please." Willow snorted.

"That's not possible. Vampires can't have children." Stefan stated.

Katherine shrugged as she played with the stake in her hands, "Well, now it is. And here's the spawn of one of them."

Damon clenched his teeth together, "She's not a spawn of anything."

"Ooh. Touchy." Katherine sneered. She glanced at Willow, "Looks like I hit a weak spot."

Willow rolled her eyes, "You know what? Why don't you just shut up for once."

Katherine's eyes widened slightly; no-one ever told her to shut up. Not ever. But Damon was impressed. He grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder and laughed. He couldn't help it; it was nice to see someone stand up to that bitch every once in a while.

Katherine got over slight shock and said, "The three of us together, just like old times. Bar the plus one." She glanced at them from her place on the sofa, "The brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough."  
Damon took a page out of Willow's book and smirked, "And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself."

Willow grinned, "Burn."

Katherine ignored her and asked, "What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago."

She nodded, "Good. He was a bore."

"Bitch." Willow muttered.

Stefan sighed, "Oh, why don't you two just stop antogonizing eachother?"

"Where's the moonstone?" She insisted.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked back.

Willow stepped away from Damon and asked what had bothering with her slightly, "Why did you bring me in her?"

Katherine looked back to her quirked her lips slightly. She ignored both of Stefan and Willow's questions and laughed slightly and looked at Willow, "Do Willow and Elena enjoy having each one of you worship at their alters?"

Stefan and Damon scoffed, "That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you know we can see right through you?" Stefan told her with a slight smile.

She glanced up at Stefan, "So it doesn't bother you that Damon could be in love with your girlfriend?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at her. Katherine laughed, "Who am I kidding?" She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "He's moved on from me. He's interested in half breeds now."

Damon glowered and stood in front of Willow. She would really need to shut up soon.

Stefan shook his head, "No, stop it."

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She looked at all three of them before her eyes landed back on Stefan, "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels. So go ahead." She gasped and turned to Damon, "You know what I should have done? Put the spell on Willow, that way if Damon kissed me she would feel that too."

Damon glared and so did Willow; she was bugging the hell out of them. Besides, Damon wouldn't want to kiss Katherine just so Willow could know how it felt to kiss him. He'd rather kiss Willow herself even though she was his best friend.

Stefan quickly changed the subject, "You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires. So, what's in that for you?"

She made to answer, but Damon interrupted her, "Sorry about your pet wolf. Probably should have kept him on a tighter leash."

She shook her before twirling around, "I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

Willow stepped forward and told her angrily, "Back off from Tyler."

Katherine grinned, "Hmm… looks like you've got some competition, Damon."

Willow rolled her eyes, "There's no competition for anything. Just leave Tyler out of this."

Katherine huffed wondered around the room.

Damon moved back to the door with Willow, keeping his hand in hers, "Damn it. Where's that witch?"

"We could play charades." Katherine suggested in a joking tone.

Everyone ignored her comment and Stefan said, "You bargained the moonstone."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned around, "What are you mumbling about over there?"

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to fake your death you told me that you gave George something that he needed." He offered as an explanation, "It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two." She sneered. "And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you, by the way." She stepped towards Damon and Willow, "I have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." He replied.

Willow had to admit; she liked this Damon. The Damon who threw it all back into Katherine's face and realised that she wasn't worth it. She was proud of him.

"But why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit. So dashing." She complimented with a sultry smile.

Again, Stefan ignored her, "What were you doing with it in the first placed?"

Willow waved a hand, "We're wasting our time with this."

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with." Katherine said nothing, "In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you running from?"

She changed the subject quickly, "In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench Lexi." She stepped right up to him as Stefan looked at her with curious eyes, "Come on, Stefan. Don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years." She went silent slightly, gauging his reaction. "You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

Willow coughed and muttered, "Stalker." And then coughed again.

Katherine gritted her teeth as Stefan asked again, "Who were you running from?" She smirked and mouthed, "I love you." And pointed the stake to his chest.

Damon and Willow cringed and had moved to the corner of the room. "Are you okay?" Damon asked sincerely.

Willow sighed and nodded, "Yeah. She's giving me a major headache though."

"I heard that." Katherine hissed.

Willow shrugged and replied, "I don't care."

Damon placed a finger over her mouth, "If you keep giving her crap like that I'm gonna have to save your ass."

Willow smirked under his finegr, "I'm not scared of her."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I know." He moved his finger from her lips and stroked her cheek. He looked down at her with adoration; he thought the world of this girl. He always would.

"If you two are done being lovey dovey…" Katherine said to them snidely.

Damon removed his hands from her face and went to get a drink from the cabinet. Willow sighed and looked down.

"We're missing the party." Katherine pouted. She watched Damon pour himself a drink and held out her hand, "I'll have one of those."

"Righ away, Miss Katherine." He muttered in a high pitched voice. He poured her one and handed it to her. But before she could even take a sip Damon slammed her to the wall and held the stake above her heart. "No. No. No. Damon, don't." Stefan begged as he tried to pull him off her.

"Yes, Damon. Please." Katherine smirked.

Willow was by his side in a second, "Damon. Damon. Think about Elena." She insisted quickly.

He struggled against Stefan, but spat in her face with a feral grin, "The second the spell's lifted, I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart."

Katherine grinned as she ran her hand down his chest, "God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

Willow narrowed her eyes at her cruel ways. She needed to stop screwing with Damon's head.

Katherine skipped slightly, but turned back to face them as she decided to tell them something, "You asked why you're in here. Well here it is: I wanted you and the moonstone."

Damon stiffened and wrapped an arm around Willow's waist. "Why?" Willow asked warily.

Katherine giggled and ignored the question, "It was so easy. The thing is I've been trying to get you for a few days, but I've lost contact with your big brother and you've been aroun him forever. But tonight was exceptionally easy." She laughed louder, "And to think, that I was the one who compelled your family to leave."

Willow was seeing read now and she tried to get out of his grip, but he held on. "Why?" She demanded again.

"Because when you're alone, you're vulnerable." She stated slowly. "There's nobody who really wants you around and that's when I could strike."

"That's no true." Stefan insisted.

Damon agreed, "We all want her around. You're the only one that no-one wants around. And when this spell is lifted you'll be out of our lives forever and nobody will even give a second thought to you."

Katherine faltered for a second at Damon's words before Lucy's voice was heard, "Katherine." They all turned to look at the doorway and saw a woman holding the moonstone. "The spell in this room has been broken. You're free to leave." She told her.

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

She held the moonstone out to her, but pulled it back when she went to reach for it, "When I hand this over, my debt to you is over."

"Done."

"I owe you nothing." She said.

"I said done. Give it." Katherine told her and held her and out expectantly.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warned.

Lucy glanced at them, but then placed the stone in her hand.

Willow frowned and sighed in annoyance, but then Katherine started to almost choke. She clutched her chest and fell to her knees. Lucy looked down at her, "You should have told me another witch was involved." Katherine coughed and choked as she continued to tell her, "She's a Bennett witch, Katherine. But I'm sure you knew that."

"Wait, Elena-" Stefan demanded.

Lucy nodded, "Elena's fine." Katherine fell to the ground gasping for air. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her." She looked around the room and said sincerely, "I apologize for my involvement." And with that she turned and strutted away.

The three of them looked at Katherine on the floor and sighed, "What are we gonna do with her?" Stefan asked.

Willow clapped her hands together, "You know what would be really ironic? If we lock her in the tomb. Exactly where she was supposed to be the whole time."

Damon grinned nastily, "I like the sound of that."

"I know right."

Damon lifted up her body, "I'll deal with her."

"You sure?" Stefan asked warily.

"Yes. I need to do this." He insisted in a strong voice.

Willow understood that he needed to do this to officailly let go of her. She got it completely, "Okay. See you later."

He nodded and smiled as Stefan and Willow left the room.

* * *

"Elena!" Willow called when she saw her. Elena turned around and smiled when she saw her. "Are you okay?" Willow asked.

Elena nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. What about you?"

Willow smiled, "Yeah, I'm good." She saw her car keys in hand and since Willow didn't really have a ride home, she'd have to settle for her. "Hey, why don't I drive."

Elena nodded and handed the keys to her, "Come on."

As they walked Willow felt a presence behind her while Elena was on the phone to Jeremy. She whirled around, but someone slammed her head into the side of the car and darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Okay, so shitty ending, but whatever. I hope you like it. **

**My next fave episode next:D Lots of stuff is gonna happen. And I know the OC always gets kidnapped with Elena, but it's very important that she does. It'll make sense soon. **

**OMG! Elijah is coming into it soon! Can't freakin' wait! **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	62. Rose Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Sixty Two – Rose Part One

A car droven into a deserted car park and stopped beside another black car. A man got out of the car went to the tinted window on the driver's side. The driver rolled down the window slightly, but not enough to allow any sun rase in. He glanced at the man through his sunglasses and asked, "Where is she?"

"They're in the trunk. I did exactly what you said." He answered.

He raised an eyebrow at the man who he used as his minion, "They? You were only supposed to get the doppelganger. We showed you what she looks like."

The man nodded at him, "I know. But if I left her there then surely she would go an tell her friends."

The driver was surprised that even though he was under compulsion he still managed to think of something like this. He was right though; they didn't need the other telling their friends about the missing doppelganger.

He sighed, "Fine. Put them in the back." Maybe he could use the other girl as a bit of a snack for himself. He smirked at the idea.

The man turned away and got Elena out of the trunk first and carried her to the trunk of the other car. The driver glanced through his rear view mirror and quirked his lips when he saw the doppelganger. At least the idiot human had done one thing right. The human went back to his car and pulled out Willow and placed her beside Elena in the vampire's car. The vampire narrowed his eyes when he saw her; she could be used for leverage.

The man walked back to the driver's window and the nodded at him, "Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?" He asked blankly.

"One more thing. Come closer, please." He rolled down his window when the man came closer and gestured with his hand for him to come closer, "Closer." He leaned his head in and immediately he tored into the man's neck. He struggled desperatley for a while until he finally went limp and the vampire dropped him. He rubbed some blood from his mouth and sighed contently before driving away.

* * *

Damon stepped into the kitchen in the boarding house and his brows furrowed when he found that Willow wasn't in there either. He had been in her room the bathroom and every other room in the house, but still no sign of her. When he got back from putting Katherine in the tomb he didn't bother her because he thought that she had gone to bed. But now he wondered if she had come home last night. He cursed himself for not checking or taking her home himself.

Stefan was about to walk out the door for school when Damon was in front of him. "What do you want, Damon?" Stefan sighed.

"Where's Willow?" Damon asked immediately.

Stefan glanced back up the stairs, "I dunno. I knocked her door to see if she was going to school today, but she didn't answer. I've checked her room and she isn't there." Stefan became worried and it was heightened when he saw Damon's face contort with slight anger, "Maybe she stayed at Elena's."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "She better had."

Stefan nodded, "I'll probably see them at school later. Nothing to worry about." And with that he left.

Damon watched him leave and sighed; he hoped she was at school.

* * *

After the vampire pulled up outside an old, run down house, he carried Elena into the house and dumped her on the sofa and quickly went back and got Willow and carried her into the same room as Elena only he dropped her onto a chair across from Elena.

Elena's eyes fluttered open and she saw a man standing over her and he was taking his hat, sunglasses and jacket off. He chucked them beside her and then proceeded to untie her legs and arms from the ropes. "What do you want?" Elena choked. He placed a finger over his mouth and shushed her. "Please. I'm hurt." Elena whimpered.

"I know." He leant forward, "Just a taste." He hissed.

"No!" Elena cried.

Willow's eyes shot open when she heard her friends cry. She gasped when she saw a vampire about to bite Elena and yelled, "No! Don't!" She tried to move, but found that her hands were tied up by rope.

"Trevor. Control Yourself." A woman snapped at him from the doorway. So this asshole's name was Trevor.

Willow glanced at the woman as she did the same to Elena. The woman was very pretty; with short, pixie like hair, pale skin and was quite tall. Willow noted that the two of them had British accents.

Trevor stood up and mumbled before leaving, "Buzz kill."

"What do you want with us?" Elena questioned as she cowered slightly on the couch.

The woman raised her eyebrows slightly as she continued to stare and ignored her question, "My God, you look just like her."

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you-" She tried to beg, but was cut off quickly.

"Be quiet." She demanded.

Willow glowered at the back of the woman's head and insisted, "Hey, lady. Just tell us why we're here."

It was only then that the woman realised that there was another person in the room or it was just that the doppelganger had managed to get her full attention straight away. She raised her eyebrows at the girl, "What are you doing here?"

Willow shrugged, "I'd love to know." She drawled.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Whatever. The both of you just be quiet."

Elena sat up and pleaded, "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my friend Willow Anderson. You don't have to do this."

She glared at Elena and raised her voice, "I know who _you _are. I said, be quiet."

Elena leant back slightly, "What do you want?"

Without a second thought the woman flung her arm across Elena's face and she spun full circle before landing roughly on the sofa. "I want you to be quiet." She smirked.

"Elena!" Willow cried out. Her eyes darted to the vampire and spat, "What the hell?" She struggled to get out of her restrains to kick this chicks ass.

"I'd be quiet as well if I were you."

Willow managed to loosen the rope on her legs and stand up. "Like hell. Who do you think you are kidnapping us and then hitting my friend."

The woman grinded her teeth together, "I want nothing to do with you. But you will do as a lovely snack for him. Now, shut up. Unless you want to end up like your friend over there."

Willow shook her head, "At least untie me."

She complied and ripped the ropes from her wrists and legs and stalked out of the room.

Willow immediately went Elena's side and sat down beside her. She hoped someone realised they were gone. And soon.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were in the car park of the school and had just found out that Elena and Willow were missing. Damon mentally hit himself; he knew something was up and he didn't investigate further into it. He was such an idiot. "This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan stated.

Damon crossed his arms, "Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me. I'm the one who shut her in."

Stefan stepped right up to him, "Did you?"

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon demanded. Here come the accusations.

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." He said.

Damon sighed, "She's in the tomb, Stefan. Period. End of story." He groaned though as he remembered something, "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

Stefan whirled around and glared, "What did she say?"

Damon frowned as he answered, "Willow and Elena are in danger."

Stefan felt like pulling his hair out. "What? And you didn't ask her to elaborate?"

Damon scoffed, "Everything that she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know she was going to start spouting out the truth?"

Stefan pointed to him, "We have to go and talk to her."

Damon immediately disagreed, "No, no. Let me tell you how that's going to go. We're gonna ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate a release which you're gonna be dumb enough to give her, and then she's gonna get out and kill us. Which is exactly what she wants."

Stefan had already begun to walk away from him and called over his shoulder, "I don't really care."

He narrowed his eyes at him, "It's a bad idea, Stefan."

"It's Elena." He told him, "I mean, don't you want to save Willow? I do."

Damon looked down and sighed. Of course he did. More than anything. But to save her they needed to think with more brains than this.

Damon swallowed and sat down on the bench. He hoped with everything that he had that she was okay. He needed to be. He would hate himself forever if her found her harmed in anyway… or worse. He shook the thought from his mind and instead got a different idea and he quickly got in his car and drove back to his house. He needed to speak with Willow's brother.

* * *

Willow stayed beside Elena as she listened in to what the two were saying in the other room, "How's the girl?"

"Passed out."

"You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give me some credit. So you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

Elena woke up then and was about to say something to Willow, but she shushed her and gestured for her to follow her. They both walked quietly when they heard Trevor ask with more worry, "Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They say he got it."

Willow lead Elena into the door way that lead to another room and hid for a second as the woman walked passed. She pulled Elena forward slightly as Trevor moaned, "Wonderful. And what?"

"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Willow saw Trevor clearly now as he began to panic more, "Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running." She told him.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." He yelled back.

She rolled her eyes, "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Elena stepped forward behind Willow and stood on a creaky floorboard. Willow cringed and shot Elena a look and mumbled, "Nice one."

"You." She stormed over to the two of them and hissed, "There's nothing around her for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

Willow snorted, "Yeah? Well, just so you know, I have an inact skill for proving people wrong. So just watch."

The woman snickered, but it fell when Elena asked, "Who's Elijah?"

She looked her up and down and muttered, "He's your worst nightmare."

Willow laughed, "Doubt it."

"You shouldn't be so cocky. Because when we hand you over to him, you'll be the first to die."

Willow shrugged, "We'll see about that." And she went inside the room that Trevor and the woman were in before.

* * *

Damon was down in the basement in a flash and wasted no time in opening the door; he simply broke the latch and barged in. Raven gasped when he found himself slammed against the and he looked up at his attacker and rollled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Who's taken Willow?" He growled.

Raven's eyes widened, "W-what? Willow's been taken?"

He rolled his eyes, "You must know who did this."

Raven shook his head, "I don't. But it probably has Katherine written all over it."

Damon sighed and released him from his hold. This was pointless; why did he think Raven could help? He was useless. Damon made to leave, but Raven quickly told him, "You said you would always fight for her. Just do that. That's all she'll ever want. For someone to fight for her." Damon stopped, but didn't turn around. Raven took deep breath and began to speak again, "I know how you feel for Willow. And I know that you may not see it yet, but I think your feelings for her are more deep rooted than just friendship."

Damon grinded his teeth together and twisted on his heals to face him, "You think I don't know that? You think I don't know how I feel about her? Well, guess what? I do." His hands bauled into fists as he continued, "I shouldn't feel this way about her, but I do. So kill me."

Raven frowned; it was clear that Damon didn't know how to handle these emotions to someone he considered a friend, "Loving her won't kill you. Sure, she'll drive you mad, she's as stubborn as a mule, thinks she's always right and will constantly get you into trouble. But when she loves you back, no matter what way it is, it'll be the best feeling ever. And she already loves you as a friend, so you should know how that feels already."

Damon stared at the ground; love? People kept saying that. But the more he thought about loving her, the more rational it sounded. Loving her didn't sound like such a bad idea. He blinked his eyes; he had other things to be doing other than talking to him and without another word, left.

He went back to the school and bumped into Alaric down the hall way, "Where's Stefan?"

Alaric nodded to his classroom, "In there. Look, good luck with this. I hope they're both okay. Nothing against Elena, but especailly Willow. You know what she's like; she'll probably be annoying the hell out of her kidnappers." He joked

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, probably. It is Willow we're talking about here." Alaric patted his shoulder and left. Damon opened the door just when Jeremy said, "You can't do this alone."

"He's not. Let's go." He told them.

"You're coming with me?"

Damon stared at him for a second before he said, "It's Willow." And with that two of them left and Damon lead him to his car and without another word, he drove off.

It was silent for a while as they drove until Stefan pulled out somethnig from his bag. Damon eyed it, "Alaric sure likes his weapons. What the hell is that?"

Stefan shrugged as he looked at it, "It's a vervain bomb or grenade launcher, or something like that."

"Weird." Damon comented.

Stefan looked out the window, "Hey, how much further is it?"

"About 80 miles."

"Who do you think took them?"

He chewed on his lip as he answered, "Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. Maybe they got the wrong girl and Willow just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

It fell silent for a few minutes before Stefan said sincerely, "Thank you. For helping me."

Damon internally groaned, "Can we not do the whole roadtrip bonding thing? Cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Aw, come on, Damon." Stefan fake pouted. "We both know you being in this car has nothing to do with me anyway."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

Stefan sighed, "It doesn't have to be an elephant. You know, let's talk about it."

Damon chuckled half heartidly to himself, "There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true. Sure, there is." He glanced back at his brother, "Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you wanna help your brother save the girl that he loves and his friend, or is it…? Is it because you're in love with that said friend. Hmm?"

Damon's fingers tightened on the steering wheel; did everyone know of his budding feelings for Willow? He'd have to do a better job at hiding them. He quirked a smile though.

"I mean, come on. Express yourself. I happen to like roadtrip bonding."

"Keep it up, Stefan." Damon began, "I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

Stefan shook his head, "Nope. See, that's the beauty of it." He turned to face Damon, "You can't."

Damon looked at him, but kept his mouth shut.

He kept his eyes on the road after that and didn't say anything, but he was right. When it came to Willow he could never step out of it.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Elena asked for the billionth time.

The woman wandered around placing boards over windows and moving books around, "You keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them."

"Why won't you?"

"That;s another one."

Willow sighed as she sat down on a dirty desk still in her masquerade dress, "Can't you at least tell us your name?"

She looked at her from the corner of her and answered, "Rose."

Willow smiled; she always liked that name.

Elena interrupted them, "You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us."

Rose continued to move things around, "I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Elijah. I'm guessing." Willow mused.

Rose laughed, "Two points to the eavesdroppers."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena questioned further.

Rose nodded as she opened a book, "He's one of _the _vampires. The Originals."

"What the hell is an Original?" Willow asked as she walked to Rose.

Rose glanced down at her; she hadn't realised how short Willow was, but now that she was standing beside her it was obvious, "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore brothers been teaching you both vampire history?"

Elena stepped into the room, "So, you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them." She answered as she flicked through the pages with Willow looking over her shoulder. She raised her eyebrows at her and Willow raised her hands and stepped back. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. She continued, "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of sucker for bad boys, but I digress."

Willow raised her hand in the air, "Hear, hear." Which caused a slight laugh from Rose.

Elena almost wanted to stamp her foot on the floor, "Who are the Originals?"

Rose had enough of her questioning and closed the book. "Tevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you," She nodded to Elena and then she looked at Willow, "not you, to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?"

Rose stared at her as if she was slightly brain dead, "Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Curse?" Elena thought for a second before it came to her, "The Sun and Moon curse."

Rose smirked, "You do know your history."

Willow tapped her shoulder, "Um, no. The moonstone rock thing that looks like a bar of soap is what breaks it."

Rose turned to face Willow, "No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" Elena murmered.

Rose nodded, "The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Which means in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die."

Willow and Elena's faces fell. Willow glanced at Elena, "Well, that's not good."

* * *

**;D **

**So, Damon is starting to realise his feelings a bit more Like I said before, Damon will be falling in live with Willow first. **

**I like the interaction between Willow and Rose. Yes, I did. I never understood why everyone disliked her so much. She's awesome. **

**Elijah next! ARRRRGGGGHHHH! I LOVE HIM! He's freaking amazing! Can't wait to write him into this. **

**Also I've got a oneshot up about Willow and her mother so go and check it out. It has slight Willow/Damon friendship awesomeness so enjoy it, but it's quite sad.**

**Outfitst on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	63. Rose Part Two

**Elijah shall now finally join the party. (thank God, I've been desperate to write him in for ages) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Sixty Three – Rose Part Two

Willow stood beside Elena with a hand on her shoulder in a form of comfort. Elena nodded at her before she moved her attention back to Rose, "Tell me more."

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh?." Trevor asked jokingly, "What do you wanna know, doppelicious?" Willow snickrered at her friend's new nickname.

"Who are you running from?"

"The Originals." He answered Elena.

Willow sighed, "Yeah, we already know this."

Elena nodded, "What does that mean?"

"The first family." He kicked some books out of his way, "The Old World. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose cleared her throat and gave him a look that told Willow that what Trevor said wasn't the case. "Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millenium, they've wanted us dead." He threw something at Elena's feet in slight annoyance.

Willow looked down; in a way, Rose and Trevor reminded her of herself and Damon. If it were Damon who had gotten into trouble for something then she would stick by his side no matter what.

"What did you do?" Elena asked warily.

Rose breathed in, "He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerine Petrova."

"Katherine."

Willow groaned loudly, "It always comes back to her doesn't it. Has she screwed everyone's life up?"

Rose quirked a smile, "Apparently. But she was the first Petrova doppelganger." She moved around Elena.

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've- sorry, we've been marked ever since." He explained.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." She called from across the room. Trevor slammed the book down and glared daggers at Elena as he walked past.

Willow grunted which caught his attention. He twisted on his heal and moved his glare onto her, "You got something to say?"

Willow flicked her hair, "Yeah, I do actually."

Elena grabbed her arm, "Willow, this isn't like school where you can just scare them off. These are like, 500 year old vampires that can kill you in a second."

Willow pulled her hand off her arm and ignored her, "You don't need to go around glaring at Elena. She isn't Katherine and it isn't her fault you were dumb enough to fall for her tricks. Just coz she looks like her doesn't mean she is her."

Trevor's face contorted with anger and in an instant he had her slammed against the wall. "Willow!" Elena cried out.

"Trevor, don't." Rose hissed.

Trevor glanced back at Rose, "We don't need her, Rose. We can just kill her now."

Willow used his distraction to her advantage and smirked when she had a sudden burst of speed and strength and flipped him so that he was pressed against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back. Rose and Elena gasped while Trevor growled out of slight shock for her strength. "Like I said. You have us here so shut up about Katherine. And if you wanna kill me, go ahead and try. But I'm telling you now, it won't be easy." With that, she released him and left the room with Elena trailing behind her quickly and Rose watching in awe.

Elena glanced back behind to see if they followed and enquired, "What was that? I mean I know you have inhanced strength, but speed too. That was insane. What's going on?"

Willow held her hand up to silence the mad rush of questions, "Alright, I'll tell you if you shut up. You're giving me a headache." Elena nodded reluctantly and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breathe, "I'm half human half vampire."

Elena's eyes widened and she tried to form words, but they came out as stutters and mumbles. She closed her eyes for a second and managed to calm down, "That's not possible. Vampires can't have children."  
Willow fell back onto the chair she had before, "They can't, but they were obviously so desperate to have a child or do some sick experiment and had a witch do a spell. And voila! Here I am."

Elena rubbed her forehead, "This is insane." She sat down on the sofa and felt something on her hand. She picked it up and saw that it was a crumpled piece of paper. She opened it and smiled brightly.

Willow raised her eyebrows at her, "What are you so happy about?" Elena ushered her over and she complied and read it, _Stefan and Damon are coming for you. – B. _Willow grinned along with Elena, but she scrunched back up in Elena's hand and gestured for her to keep it out of Rose and Trevor's sight. She nodded, but she didn't wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

Willow had been lounging on the sofa for 15 minutes watching Elena pace when Rose began gethering things up and putting them in a bag. "What will you do after you've sent us off to be slaughtered?" Willow asked with hint of destain.

Rose stopped picking things up and moved so that she was standing in front of her, "Stop running. Like we've said, that's all we've ever done." Rose sighed, "And don't say it like that."

Willow scoffed, "What other way is there to say it? As soon as we're with this Elijah guy we're dead."

Rose looked away and it was then that Willow saw that she didn't necessarily want to end their lives, but it was either theirs or hers and Trevors. But it still didn't make it okay. "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to be in any of this." She told her sincerely.

Willow leant her head back, "I know. I never am."

"He's here." Trevor announced as he barged into the room. Panic was dripping from the tone of his voice, "This was a mistake."

Rose rolled her eyes, "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."

"No!" Trevor roared, "He wants me dead, Rose."

"He wants her more." She pointed at Elena.

Trevor went around in a circle in the room and continued to insist, "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here."

Willow glowered, "If you were any sort of friend you'd stay. It's called loyalty."

Trevor moved his eyes onto her and growled and made to take a step forward, but Rose blocked his path and got a hold of his wrists, "Hey. What are we?"

He took a deep breathe, swallowed and closed his eyes, "We're family. Forever."

And there it was again; the two vampires in front of her reminding her of her relationship with Damon and it just made it that much harder to hate the two of them. There was a knock on the door and everyone's heads whipped in the direction of the sound. "You're scared." Elena whispered.

Rose ignored her comment and squeezed Trevor's hands, "Stay here with them. And don't make a sound." She jogged out of the room quickly.

Willow glanced at Elena and saw how terrified she looked and knew that she would have to be strong for her. She took her hand in hers and nodded. Elena breathed in a shaky breathe and sat beside her and shuffled closer to her.

After five minutes though Elena had resumed back to her pacing, but dragging Willow along with her. She rolled her eyes, "Elena, please stop." She ignored her and continued to pull Willow left and right. The worry set in though when she heard two pairs of footsteps coming into the room. Elena gasped and turned around, still gripping Willow's hand, but Willow stayed with her back facing away from them. She felt a gust of wind slightly and felt another presence beside her and in front of Elena. She didn't turn to look at him and simply kept her back to him. He didn't even look at her anyway, he was more interested in the doppelganger in front of him.

But then she heard his voice and her eyes widened, "Human. It's impossible. Hello there." It was him. Now that _was_ impossible. He shouldn't be here. He was just something her insane, screwed up brain created. She gulped loudly.

Elijah smiled lightly down at the doppelganger, but it was then that he realised the other person standing beside her. She had her back to him, but by her wooden staure she was obviously nervous. He raised his eyebrows at her and looked her up and down; she was short and with familiar curly, brown hair. It couldn't be her. Could it? The only reason he had been heading in this direction was because of her. Tired of wondering if it was her or not her touched her shoulder and turned her around.

Willow stared wide eyed at him. She was silenced for once in her life just by seeing him in person. She wasn't insane or it wasn't a figment of her creative imagination. The man who had been in her dreams for months was real. She mentally slapped herself for her stupidity; E.J, Elijah. It was so obvious when she thought about it now.

Elijah had recovered from his shock and was smiling down at her. The same brown eyes staring back at eachother, with only little differences. He had promised to come to her just yesterday in one of her dreams, but he had been blessed by her presence early. But then he realised the circumstances and more importantly what she was wearing. She was just wearing a corset dress and no shoes. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to Rose slightly and questioned in a calming voice that had underlining of burning anger, "Why is she here?". Willow grimaced; was he one of those guys who were constantly calm through everything. Ugh. That scared her more.

Rose's gaze fell onto Willow and opened her mouth to tell him what she and Trevor had initailly planned for her, but she changed her mind on the last minute upon meeting Willow's eyes, "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were thinking of keeping her."  
Willow's eyes widened; they were? That wasn't what they'd said before. She thought the two of them would be glad to see the back of her.

Elijah's expression stayed blank, "Why is that?"

"You haven't seen what I have, Elijah." Rose explained, "She has abilities that I've never seen a human posess. I think she'd be valuable."

Elijah said nothing for a few seconds, but tightened his grip on Willow's shoulder, "Well, I just so happen to know the abilities she posesses. And she is not an object of yours." He turned his gaze back onto Willow and lifted the hand that was on her shoulder to her cheek and stroked it gently in an almost caring manner. "I have been wanting to meet her for quite some time." He smiled down at her, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Willow huffed, trying to act brave, "Wish I could say the same. I dindn't know you were an Original vampire who was dead set on killing my friend." She hoped it would wipe that annoying smile off his face, but it did nothing, but make him chuckle deeply.

Elena had watched the exchange with her mouth agape and eyes practically popping out of her eyes. It was like they had met before. Obviously they had by the way Elijah was talking and what Willow had just said had confirmed that. She was horrified at the fact that Willow didn't move away from Elijah's touch. She was terrified of him and obviously after recovering from her shock she had gone back to her usual cocky self.

"We have a long journey ahead. We should be going." Elijah said to the two girls in front of him.

Elena looked over Elijah's shoulder and begged at Rose and Trevor, "Please, don't let him take us."

Willow sighed, "Don't beg, Elena. It's not attractive on someone like you." Elena just glowered.

Elijah turned to face Trevor and Rose, "One last piece of business. Then we're done." He moved away from them both and went straight up to Trevor calmly, but Trevor could feel his panic returning slightly, "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh, no. Your apology is not necessary." Elijah told him in, what Willow thought, was obvious fake kindness.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Trevor stuttered. Elijah began to walk a circle around him almost like a bird zeroing in on its prey. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

Elijah moved so that he was back in front of Trevor, "Well, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour. Where was your loyalty?" Willow raised her eyebrows at his words; she had said pretty much the same thing to Trevor before he arrived. They clearly had the same thoughts.

Trevor gulped, "I beg your forgiveness."

He cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled, "So granted." He told him in a emotionless tone. Trevor smiled in relief, but without another thought Elijah swung his harm forward and then his head was laying on the floor and blood everywhere.

Willow blinked and cringed slightly; this wasn't the Elijah she remembered. He wouldn't go around killing people or vampires. She had assumed he was nice when obviously he wasn't. He probably wanted her because of what she was and had planted false kindness into her mind. She glowered at him. Well, she didn't like him. Not at all.

Rose cried out in horror as Trevor's head lay a few inches from his body. She made to attack Elijah with tears streaming down her face, "You-"

"Don't, Rose." He said without taking another look at her and instead began to fix his sleeve, "Now that you are free." She continued to cry anyway and Willow had an overwhelming urge to go and comfort her. She made to step towards her, but Elijah was by her side and had a hold of her arm. She turned away from him. He held his hand out for Elena, "Come."

"What about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out.

Willow stamped her foot on the floor, "Elena!" She whined, "Why? Why would you say that?"

But this did falter him, "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it. And I know where it is."

Willow rubbed her temple slightly and hissed, "Just stop talking, Elena."

He nodded, "Yes?"

She swallowed, "I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

She shook her head, "It doesn't work that way."

Elijah sighed as he glanced back at Rose who was still crying, "Are you negotiating with me?"

Rose glared at Elena, "It's the first I've heard of it."

Willow watched as he tried to compel her. She bit her lip and stepped in front of Elena, "She doesn't know where it is. She was just saying that. But I do." Elena stared curiously at her.

Elijah chuckled, "Do you? I'm assuming you want to negotiate too."

Willow shrugged, "I don't see why we can't come to some sort of deal."

"What do I get out of this?"

She smirked, "You get your stupid moon rock thing and we live."

Rose and Elena were slightly in awe in her ability to stand up to him. Nobody had ever really stood up to him, but maybe it just showed how stupid she was. Elijah saw the necklace she was wearing and held the chain instead of the pendant. He could smell the vervain. Elijah let it fall back against her chest and stroked her hair, "I would hate to ruin this beautiful necklace." He pulled her out of the way and saw that Elena had a necklace with vervain too, but a completely different design, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He tore it from around her throat and threw it to the ground and moved her head so that she was looking at him.

"Hey! No!" Willow hissed, but he simply used his other arm to pull her to him and stop her from getting to Elena.

"Tell me where the moonstone is?"

Elena stared at him blankly and answered, "In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing down there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." He smiled and released her from his compulsion, but didn't let go of Willow.

A clatter was heard from somewhere in the house and he stepped back with Willow and glanced around, "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose answered.

He looked around some more, "Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." She insisted more firmly.

He growled and grabbed Elena roughly and dragged her with Willow out the room. He took all three of them into the hall way by the stairs and looked around some more. He tightened his grip on Elena, but with Willow he was far more gentle. Only keeping her close to him. Willow and Elena gasped as something moved behind them quickly. Elijah shoved Elena to Rose, but kept Willow with him. Something else moved up the stairs and Elijah asked again, "Rose?"

"I don't know who it is." She told him again.

Something flashed passed them and Willow and Elena recognised a voice from up stairs, "Up here." It was Stefan. Elena smiled lightly at Willow and she nodded. Still holding onto Willow he sped half way up the stairs and looked around. Willow's smirk grew when she heard Damon's voice, "Down here." Elijah flinched back a little as a stake shot through his hand and he let go of Willow to pull it out.

When Willow looked back down the stairs Elena and Rose were gone. She internally groaned; great, they left her alone with the karate chopping vampire. He flung the stake to the side and took a hold of Willow again and called out to Damon and Stefan, "Excuse me. To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that?" He tugged Willow around the room, not letting her out of his sight. He wouldn't let them take her away from him. Especially her.

Willow had had enough of being dragged around and kidnapped so she grabbed Elijah's fingers that were wrapped around her upper arm and tried to pry his fingers off her, "Let go." She hissed.

"I don't think so." He told her carefully as he went to an old coat hanger and broke the hangers off it.

"I said let go." Willow told him darkly.

He chuckled and shook his head, "And I said I don't think so." She tried again as he called to Damon and Stefan again, "I repeat, you cannot beat me." Willow tried to get out of his grip, but it was harder than trying to escape Damon's. She usually could, but this was obviously because he was a vampire that was like 1000 years old. "So I want the girl on the count of three. Or heads will role. Do we understand eachother?"

"I'll come with you." Elena said to him nervously up the top of the stairs.

Willow shook her head, "No, Elena. Don't."

Elena smiled at Willow as she hugged as herself and Elijah dragged Willow with him, "Just please don't hurt our friends. They just wanted to help us out." Elena gasped as he appeared right in front of her and Willow stumbled slighlty.

"What game are you playing?" He snarled.

Elena unwrapped her arms from around herself and unhooked the top of the grenade an threw it at Elijah's face. It exploded in his face and vervain burned his face. But although her plan had worked in slowing him down it had also gone slighly wrong as Willow had fallen backwards down the stares after Elijah had stumbled slightly and knocked her backwards. She tumbled down and slammed onto her back with a thud and a gasp.

She coughed loudly, and tried to get the air that had been knocked out of her back into her lungs. She stood up on shaky legs and glanced upwards to see Stefan shoot stakes at Elijah, but it didn't matter how many he times he did it, it still didn't slow him down. So Stefan resorted to tackling him down the stairs. Willow quickly jumped out of the way and watched in horror as Elijah took a step towards Stefan to finish him. Willow grabbed Elijah's arm and it had distracted him enough so that Damon could shove the coat hanger into Elijah's chest. He had malicious smirk on his face as he drove him up against the wall. And then Elijah's skin went grey and his head went limp… he was gone.

Willow frowned at his dead body that was now pinned against the wall; he seemed so good to her in her dreams, but all he wanted to do was probably use her to kill Elena. Yes, that was probably it. But he seemed genuinely shocked when he saw Elena. Whatever. He was gone now and it didn't matter. But then why did she feel like it wasn't the last time she would meet him.

She felt hands on her shoulder and she snapped her eyes away from Elijah and met Damon's cerulean blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. Worry clear in his voice.

She nodded, "I am now." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly as he did the same to her.

He stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead, "You're not hurt are you?"

Willow rested her chin on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter. Just, thank you. So much."

He clutched her to him even tighter, "No problem."

Damon sighed in relief over her head; she was alive and safe and wasn't really hurt. He was scared out of his mind when Elijah wouldn't let her go. But she was okay and in his arms. His eyes snapped open as a huge realistion hit him; everything today had just opened his eyes to something that was amazing yet terrifying at the same time. He did love her. With everything that he had. He tried to see if it was just his happiness in seeing his best friend alive and safe that had brought on this sudden burst of emotion, but he realised that it wasn't sudden at all. It had been growing and growing for months now and now it was real. It wasn't twisted like it was with Katherine, but real, genuine love. He did love her.

Willow leant back and smiled, "Can we go home now?"

Damon kept his arms around her shoulders and grinned, "Sure. C'mon."

* * *

Willow sighed as she tried to find a comfy position on her bed, but it just wouldn't happen. The death of Elijah was bothering her. A lot. More than it should. It shouldn't bother at all. He'd only been in a few of her dreams and he didn't even tell her his real name. He wasn't worth her getting worked up over. But it didn't stop her from fidgeting.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Damon asked from the edge of her bed.

She sat up and narrowed her eyes, trying to see him in the dark, "Yeah." She answered grogilly, "I'm tired, just can't get comfy."

Damon smiled, but she could tell that it didn't reach his eyes. She sat up and crawled to the end of her and sat beside him, "What's up?"

Damon looked down and clutched the piece of jewellery tightly, "Nothing. I just… I wanted to give you something."

Willow clapped her hands together, "I love presents." She chimed.

Damon chuckled and showed her the necklace. Willow looked at it closely and smiled; it was a simple necklace. Golden with a simple heart shaped pendant and inscribed in the middle in italic writing was the letter D. Although it was simple it was still beautiful. She smiled at Damon, "I love it. Where'd you get it?"

"My mother gave it to me." He said quietly.

Willow sucked in a breath and pushed his hand away, "Damon, I can't take this."

He rolled his eyes, "I knew you were going to say that. I want you to have it. _She _would want you to have it."

Willow smiled, "If you're sure."

"Yes. I am."

"Okay. Help me put it on?" She asked quietly.

"Sure."

She turned around and felt his fingers graze the her neck slightly and his breath tickle her skin. She shivered slightly and waited for him to finish.

Damon clicked the chains together, but then his eyes landed on her other necklace. He wasn't sure he wanted her to remember this. She didn't have to know and it wouldn't change anything between them. He closed his eyes and quickly unclicked the chains and swiftly, without her feeling or even noticing, took the vervain necklace from her neck.

Willow turned back around to face him and smiled and touched the heart lightly, but then she realised that her mother's necklace was gone. "Where's my other necklace?" She asked hastily and began looking around for it. Damon held it up and Willow frowned, "Why do you have it?"

Damon swallowed back his worry, "Because I have to tell you something."

Willow leant back, "So? You can say it while I wear my necklace."

Damon shook his head and smiled lightly, "No, I can't."

"Damon…" Willow muttered warily.

Damon breathed in, "I want to tell you something. But I'm not sure how you're goning to take it and I don't want things to change."

Willow touched his shoulders gently, "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Of course he did. She was always so good to him and there was no way in hell would he ever deserve her. She could do so much better than him. Better than anyone. "I know." He mumbled. He looked back into her eyes and reached his hand forward and stroked her cheek gently, "I know. You're so good to me. And I don't know what I did to get a person like you in my lfe. But I thank my Maker that I have."

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes, "Damon… don't get all sentimental." A slight blush coloured her cheeks.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was now or never. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the best way to do it. Willow squeezed the hand that was resting on her cheek, "Tell me. It won't change anything."

He squeezed his eyes closed again. It would change everything between them. The foundations of their friendship would be destroyed. He would be in love with her and she would just see him as the best friend. She probably wouldn't even talk to him ever again. It would end up being awkward between them. He could see it all play out in front of him just by three little words. Three little words that would ruin everything.

Damon opened his eyes and stared into her beautiful brown orbs and shifted closer to her. Swallowed back his doubt for a second and whispered, "I love you, Willow." He didn't realise how easy it would roll off his tongue, "But me loving you just ruins everything. And you deserve so much more than me. Someone who will love you for you and treat you right and be able to put up with your constant nagging and getting them in trouble and-"

"Okay, I get it. I have a lot of bad traits." Willow huffed.

"But it's because of all of those things that I love you." He swallowed back his tears, "You could do _so _much better. And I couldn't live with myself if I ruined what we already have."

Willow felt tears prick her eyes, "No, Damon. You're still my best friend. You always will be."

"But I've ruined everything now." He choked and looked away from her.

Willow shook her head mechanically, "No." She said defiantly, "Nothing you could ever do or say could make me think any less of you. And I'm not gonna just leave you in the dark about this. I just would need time to feel the same." She already had a slight crush on him, but it wasn't love yet. Nowhere near.

Damon darted his eyes back to hers and placed both hands on either side of her face, "No. You shouldn't try and force yourself to feel something that you already don't. Please understand." He almost begged.

She couldn't rememeber this. It wasn't fair on her in anyway. She would worry constantly and then it really would be the downward spiral of their friendship. He owed her this.

He was about to compel her, but his eyes drifted to her lips instead. It wouldn't hurt anyone. She would forget it ever happened… but he wouldn't. And it would be complete torture for himself. He would just hurt himself. He wouldn't do it. He averted his eyes back to hers, but right at the last minute he changed his mind and found himself kissing her. It was everything he ever wanted in a kiss; it wasn't rushed or lustful, but slow and endearing. Like molten lava slowly burning over rocks. It was slow and fiery. Full of the passion and love that he held for her. It was perfect for him.

Willow's eyes flew wide open when Damon's lips planted themselves on hers. She felt the immediate spark as soon as they touched and just like that she melted into the kiss and found herself leaning into it. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back slowly. A kiss should feel like this. Always feel like this. Warm and loving.

Damon pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. He wished he could continue to kiss her, but their friendship was at stake and he couldn't do that to her. But she had kissed him back. Maybe there was hope for them. He would keep it as a way of believing that one day they could be together. But not now. So he stared deeply into her eyes, tears threatening to spill over and compelled her, "God, I wish didn't have to forget this." Willow's mind went blank as she felt the cloud of Damon's compulsion cover her. She stare blankly at him as a lone tear ran down his cheek and he mumbled, "But you do."

Willow's eyes fluttered closed and she felt a slight breeze pass her. She flashed them open and glance around. There was no windows open and no-one was in the room. She shrugged and made to go lay down when she felt two necklaces on her neck. She glance down and saw her mother's necklace there as usual, but there was a second one. A heart with the letter D in the middle. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders and then layed down, but she didn't take it off. As she was about to drift off she brushed her fingers over lips; they felt odd. She shook her head and buried her head in her pillow. Did she hit her head when she fell down those stairs?

But at the other side of her door Damon was leaning against it with tear tracks down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and went back to his bedroom trying to ignore what he had just done.

* * *

**UGWIF'[QQFEIQW'[M['EWNQ'[MJQ (this is me being shocked) **

**One of my favourite chapters of all time. I hope you like it. You better coz you got Elijah AND a Dallow kiss. The song I kept playing over and over again for the Dallow scene was You're In My Veins by Andrew Belle. As Nikki said before, "I'm raping the replay button" **

**Also I laughed when Elijah was a little like "What are you wearing?" It made me smile. Funny that he found that more important for a few seconds.**

**So, stupide fanfiction is being a bitch and wouldn't let me upload last night, but it's here now so yay! **

**Remember to check my one shot out called Where'd You Go? and leave a review if you wanna. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	64. Katerina Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter Sixty Four – Katerina Part One

_Dream _

_Willow's eyes snapped open. They darted around frantically for her surrounding. The place she was in resembled the old house that Rose and Trevor had taken her and Elena to. She was standing in the hallway, facing the stairs when it dawned on her. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around to face him. _

_ "Hello there." He greeted as if they just bumped into eachother in the street. _

_Willow gulped and took a step back, shaking her head back and forth, "No. You're dead." _

_He chuckled lightly at her, "Yes. So it seems." _

"_Then, how are you in my dreams?" She managed to ask despite her hammering heart. _

_He messed with cufflinks on his sleeves as he answered, "Because I'm no longer dead. And I will be paying you another visit soon." _

_Willow groaned, "Ugh, why? Can't you just leave me alone?" _

_Elijah seemed slightly hurt for a milesecond, but as quick as Willow saw, it was gone. "No. You're in a town full of vampires, werewolves and witches. I'm not going to let you out of my sight." _

_Willow scoffed, "You're an Original vampire. Which, in my opinion, is just as bad as any ordinary vampire, werewolf or witch. What makes it any better around you?" _

_Elijah was in front of her within a blink of her eye and lifted her head up by her chin, "Because I will protect you. Not because I can, but because I want to." He stroked her cheek quickly before the dream vanished completely. _

_End of Dream _

* * *

Willow was in the the worst mood when she had woken up and it was mainly because of Elijah. She hadn't had much sleep because she had a funny feeling that Elijah's death wasn't legit, but that dream had onviously confirmed it all.

But that wasn't the only thing either; there was something in the back of her mind, nagging itself to be remembered. A memory or a thought. She wanted to remember it, but it just wouldn't happen. She didn't know what it was that she needed to remember. It clearly was important or else her brain wouldn't be so insistent on her remembering it.

And the golden necklace didn't help. But despite the fact that she had no idea how she had gotten it, she didn't want to take it off. Something was telling her that it was important to her or someone else, she assumed Damon because of the letter D in the middle of the heart. And because of all that she kept it around her neck.

After getting dressed and leaving her bedroom in a less than cheerful mood, she went to the kitchen to get something to eat and get some food for Raven. As she was about to go down the stairs she came face to face with Rose.

Willow leant back on the balls of her feet and raised her eyebrows, "What the hell are you doing here?" She enquired a little warily.

Rose smiled awkwardly at her, "I have some information that might help with the whole Elena-being-sacrificed-thing."

Willow nodded her head slowly, "Oh."

A slight whisp of wind blew her straightened hair into her face. When she looked to see the cause of the sudden wind she saw Damon standing right next to her. His eyes darting from her to Rose. He placed a hand on her shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Rose, "Are you bothering her?"

Rose glanced at Willow, but she just rolled her eyes, "No, she's not. She's here then she's here. I really don't care." She had other problems to deal with. Damon watched after with a frown.

She moved around Rose and went straight to down the stairs, then to the kitchen. She found Stefan in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. He looked up when he saw her and greeted, "'Morning." She nodded at him. "You okay after last night?"

Willow had turned away from him as she went to find a bowl, "Um, yeah. I'm great. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one who's about to be drained of my blood."

Stefan turned around fully when it was clear that she wasn't okay. He was by her side and he stopped her for looking for a bowl by turning her to face him, "Somethings bothering you. What is it?" She didn't say anything and simply looked away. He sighed, "If it is the fact that Elena might be sacrificed, you don't need to worry. Nothing's going to happen to her." He reassured her, thinking that was what was bothering her.

It was something that bothered her, but with the Salvatore's protecting her and Rose giving them new information then she would probably be okay. But Elijah being alive was really something that was freaking her out. Damon would understand if she told him. Yes, she'd tell him.

Willow smiled at Stefan and patted his shoulder, "Yeah, you're right. You guys will protect her. She'll be fine. Thanks, Stef." She nodded at him with a fake smile on her face and left the kitchen. He sighed when he realised that his coffee was no longer in his hands and that Willow had taken. Why did she always do that to him? And why did he always let it happen?

Willow found Damon talking to Rose on the sofa. She didn't really care what she was talking about and she hated to be the needy friend, but he was really the only one who got her down to a T. She put on another fake smile and placed her/Stefan's coffee on the table in front of them. "Hey, Damon. Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

Damon furrowed his brows in confusion; not understanding what was so important. His eyes widened slightly as he realised something horrifying that could have occurred; she was too much like like a vampire and his compulsion hadn't worked on her and she remembered what he had confessed to her last night. Oh, God. He was completely screwed. He nodded anyway and followed her into a different room.

Damon covered his insecurity with his usual sarcasm and humour, "So, what is it that you wanted to chat about, Brown Eyes?"

She turned around to face him and felt that she may as well get straight to it instead of beating around the bush, "I saw Elijah in my dream last night."

Confusion fell over Damon, "What?" This is what she wanted to talk to him about? Somewhere deep down, Damon wanted Willow to know. He got rid of the thought quickly.

Willow breathed in, "He's been the one I keep seeing in my dreams. And last night was no exception. He's alive, Damon."

Damon barked out a laugh, "Pfft. Of course he is. I did it myself. I'd think I'd know if I killed someone or not." His laughter died down when he saw the serious look on her face, "Look, Willow, you went through a lot last night. You probably just had a nightmare."

Willow stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Out of all the people that she knew she truly believed that Damon would be the one to believe her and support her no matter what. Obviously that wasn't the case. But she couldn't blame him. It did sound crazy.

She closed her eyes, "Okay, fine. But don't come crying to me when he does pop up." With that she grabbed an apple from the dining table and made her way down to the basement.

Damon face palmed himself and groaned loudly. Why was she saying stuff like that? He'd killed him himself. It wasn't possible for him to be alive. "Trouble in paradise?" Rose asked from behind him.

Damon glared at her, "There's no trouble nowhere." He grumbled, "And besides, there are bigger problems."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, "Elijah being alive sounds like a pretty big problem."

"You need to butt out of conversations that don't concern you." He snapped.

Rose laughed, "I would, but you know, you were only in the next room and I am a vampire."

Damon huffed and pushed passed her. He didn't need her making comments on his and Willow's relationship.

Willow threw open the door to Raven's cellar and yelled, "Come on. Get up, shower. You can borrow some of Stefan's clothes."

Raven's eyes opened immediately at the sound of his sister's currently obnoxious voice. "What? Why?" He was never let out often.

"I shouldn't be keeping you locked up. So, come on. We're going somewhere." She told him.

He sat up on his elbow and raised an eyebrow, "Where we going?"

"Just come on." She hissed.

He didn't question any further and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she showed him her bathroom she made to leave, but before she did she smirked and threw an apple at him. He caught it just before it hit him in the face, "What's this for?"

"Breakfast. I'll get you some more later." She smiled and left him.

When she got down the stairs she found Stefan and asked, "Can Raven borrow some clothes?"

Stefan nodded, not really paying attention, "Um, sure. Go ahead."

Knowing he wasn't really paying attention she simply shrugged and left and went to his room and searched through his closet for something that could fit her brother. It took her at least fifteen minutes to find something different and when she left his room, Damon found her and raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing with Stefan's clothes?"

She tilted her head upwards, "None of your business."

Damon scowled and grabbed her lower arm, "Don't start getting all prissy with me."

She laughed and threw Stefan's shirt at Damon's face. He grimaced and pulled it off and threw it back at her. He smirked back at her, but she quickly went back into her room and opened the bathroom door and flung them in without seeing anything of her brother's.

Just as she closed the door Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest and pretended to bite her neck. She squealed and wriggled wildly to escape, but it just wasn't happening. She moved her head so that she was facing him and grinned. She quickly stuck her finger into her mouth and then placed it into his ear. He jumped and pulled away, "Ugh! That's disgusting." He chortled.

She smacked a hand against his chest, "That's what you get for trying to bite me." She joked.

He shrugged and placed his arms back around her waist, pressing her against his chest and leaned into her ear and whispered, "And you taste delicous." Willow shuddered and found her cheeks burning up slightly. She really needed to curb this little crush she had for him.

Willow quickly twisted herself out of his grip and moved back a little and waved a dismissive hand at him, "You're still a jerk coz you laughed in my face. Go away."

Damon threw his head back and groaned, "Come on. Don't be a typical girl."

Willow snorted, "I'm not. Look, I get why you don't believe me. It sounds stupid and crazy, but you're my friend." She told him quietly. She was about to leave her room when she touched the golden necklace and asked him, "Did you give me this necklace?"

Damon nodded, "Yep."

"Why? And be honest. Don't try and cover it up with stupid jokes."

He looked her directly in the eye and told her gruffily, "Because you mean a lot to me."

Willow smiled and moved some hair from her face, "I know. I'm just that awesome."

He chuckled as she left the room, but he called after her, "Hey! If this whole Elijah being alive thing is true, then please don't go looking for him."

Willow continued on her way down the stairs just as someone knocked the door, "I don't anything to do with him. So I'm not gonna look for him. Oh, and answer the door."

Damon scowled at the back of her head, but found himself laughing. She had to be the only girl who could nonchalantly tell him what to do and strangely, he would listen to her.

Raven joined his sister and Rose in the living room when he'd gotten changed into Stefan's clothes. They weren't that bad, but he really needed to get his own clothing soon.

Rose cocked her head to the side when she saw Raven sit beside Willow and she looked to Willow for the answer, "Oh, Rose this is my brother, Raven. Who has been pretending to be missing for a year and Raven this is Rose, who kidnapped Elena and I and tried to rade us off to a karate chopping Original vampire." She told them both almost happily.

Raven narrowed his eyes at Rose, "You kidnapped her and Elena. Why?"

Rose held her hands up, "She wasn't supposed to be with us. It was an accident. I'll explain everything when everyone's together."

Willow just rolled her eyes at them both, "Don't freak, Ray. She's gonna help by telling us what she knows. No biggie." Raven grunted and made himself comfortable in the chair.

Rose heard Elena come into the house and speak to Stefan and decided that now was as good a time as any to make herself known. It didn't really go down too well.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for Rose to start explaining. Damon was glaring at Raven ever since he saw him. The tension was high, but Willow seemed to be the most calm and was sitting beside her brother eating fruit loops.

"Okay, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years." Rose began, "And I don't what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the Originals. He's a legend." Damon explained.

Stefan nodded, "He's one of the first generation of vampires."

Willow stopped eating for a second, "What? Like Elijah?"

"No," Rose exasperated, "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus."

Willow almost coughed up the milk and Raven had to pat her back a few times, "You okay?"

Willow chuckled lightly, "Easter bunny. LOL." Raven hit her for her immaturity.

"Don't hit her." Damon hissed.

"Yeah!" Willow agreed jokingly, "You heard him; don't hit me."

"You guys." Elena scolded, "Pay attention."

Rose continued, "He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan told them.

Elena held her hand up to stop them for a second, "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" She looked to Willow as she said this.

Willow raised an eyebrow, "No. I haven't got no crazy old vampire wanting to drain my blood."

Raven shook his head, "No. You told me last night that Elijah was interested in you too."

Rose nodded, "Yes. He seemed protective of you and that might not be a good thing."

Willow's eyes widened, "Um, no way. I ain't dying."

"No, you're not." Damon said in a determined voice, "So don't worry."

Stefan grimaced, "No-one's coming after either one of you." He moved and sat down beside Elena.

Damon interrupted them both, "No, what they're saying is- I mean, if what she's saying is true-"

Rose butted in, "Which I am."

He stood up and and went beside her, "And you're not just saying so we don't kill you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

Willow's face scrunched into distain, "Maybe isn't a solid answer. Yes or no is."

"Shut up." Damon sneered. She stook her tongue out at him.

Stefan ignored both of they're statements and tried to comfort Elena, "Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Willow flung her head back. "No-one even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose insisted.

Willow and Damon narrowed their eyes at her and said simultaneously, "Not helping."

Rose and Raven grimaced; not used to the freaky zen bond that Willow and Damon had. Elena and Stefan weren't either, but they had learnt to ignore it. Sort of.

"I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan told her reassuringly, "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real. For all we know he could be some stupid bedtime story."

Rose huffed loudly, "He's real. And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking. You made you're point." Damon told her.

Willow, Elena and Raven stood up together. Willow glanced at Damon, "Raven and I are going out. We'll see you." Before he could protest she she'd placed her bowl on the table, grabbed Raven's hand and left.

Rose laughed, "Can't keep an eye her, can you?"

Damon looked away from her, "No."

* * *

"What are we doing? Raven asked when they got into her car.

She turned the key in her ignition, "We're going to give Daddy a visit." She asnwered with a smirk and sped off to her old house.

* * *

**Ugh! Okay, don't hate me. I know hardly anything happened, but just go with it. **

**I'm not going to be paying much attention to Elena's little meeting with Katherine. Maybe I'll do a little scene, but not much. Willow and Raven are going to do some investigating ;D. **

**But anyway, I hope you like this anyway… **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Derpy~x**


	65. Katerina Part Two

**So, it's not possible for me to keep to one freaking pen name. But hopefully this will stay. I'm a fickle person. Deal with it.**

**I think I'll start using quotes now to do with Willow and Damon or the episode. Coz I just feel like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N UPDATE: I know that you all probably thought that this was a new chapter, but it's clearly not and I'm really sorry for getting your hopes up. But I just wanted to tell you that today I made a RP for Willow on Twitter. You can follow her at WillowBrownEyes and you can ask any questions about her or the story and she'll be sure to answer them. But expect don't her to be nice all the time lol. I apologise again for no chapter. **

* * *

Our siblings push buttons that cast us in roles we felt sure we had let go of long ago—the baby, the peacekeeper, the caretaker, the avoider... It doesn't seem to matter how much time has elapsed or how far we've traveled.  
_**Jane Mersky Leder **_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Five – Katerina Part Two

Willow drove the car in silence to their old house. Raven was twitchy and nervous. He didn't understand why she wanted to visit Michael. She hated him and vice versa, so it made no sense to him why she would willingly go and see him and possibly their aunt. Plus, he was technically still missing and if his father saw him… he didn't want to think of what could happen.

She parked in front of her old house and made to step out, but Raven caught her wrist, "Wait. I can't go in there. He'll freak when he's me."

Willow shrugged, "He was bound to find out sooner or later."

"No. I can't, Will." Raven insisted.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Look, I hate the gut with every fibre of my body, but I could sympathise with him when you were gone. He loves you and always will and you just shoved that back in his face. I wish I had what you have with him, but I don't. So suck it up and lets go."

Raven swung his head back on his seat and groaned loudly. He had ruined them both by just leaving them, but he had to do it for Willow's sake. He supposed he owed it to them both to do this for them. So he reluctantly followed his sister to the front door and stood behind her and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

Willow knocked the door and a few minutes later Michael appeared. He glared at the sight of his daughter and was about to slam the door in her face when he saw his son. His mouth fell open and he stumbled out of the house, "Raven?"

Willow moved her arm out in front of him, blocking his path to Raven, "You don't want to say that too loud. Although I want you to see him I don't the whole neighbourhood to know. Now, we have a few questions for you." Willow shoved Michael out of the way and had to pull Raven into the house.

Michael was still a little shaken to see his long lost son, but he stiffelled his annoyance of his daughter being her too and just followed them where they found Marlene.

Marlene stood up immediately at the sight of Raven and appeared to be almost in tears, "Raven? Is that you? Oh, sweetheart, we have missed you so much." She wheeped.

Raven grimaced; he never did like his Aunt Marlene. She was an all round bitch 24/7. Nothing about her appealed to him as being a good aunt, but she could dream. He noded awkwardly at her, "Yes, it is. But, as Willow said before, there are other things we need to talk about."

Willow bumped his should with her fist lightly; happy to see him cooperating.

Michael clasped his hands together and sat down, "Well, what would that be, son?"

Willow answered for him though, "We need to know everything you know about me. Mom knew something about me and kept it in her journal and something tells me that you found out a few things to. So, I wanna know. And I don't care how long it takes. There's no getting out of this one."

Marlene laughed bitterly at her, "How could there possibly be anything interesting about you?"

Willow smiled sweetly at her, "Well, anything is far more interesting than talking to you, _sweetheart." _Mimicking what she had called Raven earlier on.

Michael held his hands up, "Alright, alright. Enough. I'll tell you what you know so that you can leave." Willow nodded in approval.

Michael led Willow and Raven, but Marlene decided to stay put. She couldn't care less about Willow.

They were lead into Sharon's room and a weird feeling of nostalgia fell over Willow. She remembered playing in this room when she was little and at one point, stealing her mother's favourite jewellery. Good times.

Michael leant down and moved the rug on the wooden floor and pulled on a small makeshift handle and pulled on it, lifting up a few planks of wood with it. Willow and Raven leant over and looked inside to find it filled to the brim with books or journals maybe and papers.

"This is everything that Sharon collected about you." Michael told them.

Willow leant down and pulled out papers. They all said the same thing about vampires and procreation; that it was completely impossible. None of those helped so she flung them to the side.

Raven dug his hand into the hole and pulled out a journal, "Christ, how many did she have of these things?"

"When she found out Willow wasn't so normal she did everything she could to find out about what it was that was different about her." Michael explaiend, "She journalled since then."

Willow looked through the one that Raven had handed to her, "When did she start writing in them?"

"When you were three." He said, "She paid a lot of attention to you and one day you got hurt, but within a span of three days you had healed. It wasn't normal."

"So that's why you hate me." She muttered. He didn't hear her though.

Willow flicked through the pages, but all they kept on saying is that it just wasn't possible for vampires to have children.

Raven patted her shoulder, "Hey, check this out." He cleared his throat as he began to read an entry from her journal, _"August, 20__th__, 2003. I found a vampire today. months from the last one, another one has come. I've been keeping my eyes out for one for months. It was a male as well, which was perfect. I managed to inject him with vervain and although Michael was reluctant, he still helped me get him into the cellar in the wine cellar. I did everything I could to get some sort of information out of him, but he claimed he knew nothing. No matter what I did. In the end, he drove me into staking him. I was so glad that Willow and Raven were out camping witht their friends, but I fear soon I will need Willow's cooperation. She may need to know the truth soon." _

He finished reading the entry and looked back up at her with wary eyes.

Willow snatched the book from his hands and read over it and all the other entries she made. But after a few months she found a new vampire and did the same thing over and over again. Nothing she did worked. Obviously these vampires ended up not knowing anything.

Willow grimaced in slight disgust, "She tortured all these vampires."

Michael nodded, "Yep. And she got me involved too."

Raven stood up; it wasn't like their mother to do something like this. She wasn't as cold hearted as to hurt anyone. But this just proved him and Willow wrong.

"But she finally found something out. Because she found a scroll that had a spell on it so that a vampire could have a child." Willow stated. She picked up a few more journals and began to flip through them, "The question is; how did she find it?" And Raven and Willow continued to search while Michael left the room.

* * *

Elena leant against the wall watching Katherine who was reading her family's book, "So how much of your little story is true?" She asked.

Katherine sighed loudly, "I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything, but sit here and read and rot." She flicked a page.

Elena stood and said, "Okay, so assuming it's even partailly true, that's the reason you came back." Katherine glanced at her as she continued, "Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

She closed the book and pulled herself up from the floor, "500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." She stated.

Katherine nodded, "Right again."

She stepped forward slowly as she asked, "What else is needed to break the curse?"

Katherine smirked in approval, "Look who's getting smarter."

She ignored her comment, "It's not just me or the stone, is it?" She realised something then, "Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

She continued to stare at Elena with a cold gaze as she laughed slightly, "Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

What she had said had confirmed her thoughts, "So you need a werewolf." Elena said.

Katherine nodded, "Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but little Bonnie will do just fine." She told her.

"What else?" She asked again.

"A vampire."

Realisation fell over Elena, "Caroline."

She shrugged, "Could have been anyone, I suppose, but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"What about Willow? You wanted her too." Elena reminded her.

Katherine grinned maliciously, "Yep. But not for what you think. She'll die like the rest of you, so don't worry."

Elena shook her head in disgust, "So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed."

Katherine gave her a hard gaze as she begun to drift back further into the tomb, "Better you die than I."

Elena watched in despair; she had no idea what to do. Everyone she loved was in serious danger. And there was nothing she could.

* * *

Willow and Raven searched through the journals for hours and still couldn't find anything. Willow slammed a book on the floor in annoyance, "There's nothing in here to tell us how she got that paper with the spell on it. This is pointless." She made to leave, but Raven remembered something.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, "Do you remember that time when she went away for a month? She went to Spain and she said it was for the historical society." Willow nodded and he carried on, "I don't think she went there for that. I think that's where she got the spell from and I think she didn't write it down because she didn't want anyone to find out."  
Willow pulled away and a look of despair fell on her face; her mother was a lier. She was cold and heartless. She tortured vampires just to get information. This wasn't the mother she had grown up with.

Willow shoved her way passed Raven and stormed down the stairs and into the living room. "You all knew all along that I was different. And you didn't say anything" She hissed at them all as Raven came down the stairs after her.

"Calm down." Raven said quietly.

Willow pushed him away, "You all hated me just because I'm different."

Marlene giggled in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, darling. It's not that. No-one wanted you. The reason is, honey, is because you're mother is probably some hideous prostitute off the street and you're father is probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

Raven had to hold Willow back after Marlene's hurtful words. She leant forward slightly, "I'm not ashamed of anything you just said. But what I am ashamed of is to have someone like you in my life. I hate you. Why can't you just go back to your family? Oh, wait. They probably don't want you either. Just like how nobody else does. I never wantede you around and I'm really not sure who did really want you around. You're gonna die alone and unloved." She spat out at her quickly and had pivoted on her heal and left as soon as the words left her mouth.

Raven followed after her and Michael didn't say anyting to Marlene and simply went up stairs.

* * *

When Raven and Willow got back to the boarding house, Raven tried to do everything he could, but nothing would work and she just left the house as quick as she had entered the house.

All she did was wonder around for hours and hours and decided to herself that she wouldn't listen to Marlene's words. To hell with her. She was sick and horrible. She deserved everything that she got.

After a while she decided that she would go and get all the journals from her old house. As she got there she found the door open and Michael came running out, frantically towards her. When he reached her he grabbed her shoulder and wheezed out, "It's Marlene. She's… she's…"

"What? Spit it out?" Willow demanded. When he didn't answer he she just pushed passed him and into the house.

She didn't understand at first what the big deal was when she skidded to a hault. Her eyes widened as she gasped. There, in front of her was Marlene's body soaked in blood with her head lying a few inches away from her body and staring right back at her. Willow swallowed and then moved back outside with Michael and asked quietly, "Did you call the police?" He nodded. "Good."

Although Willow hated Marlene with a passion, she never wanted this to happen to her. But she supposed that karma could be a bitch to certain people.

* * *

After being questioned by Sheriff Forbes she was finally allowed to go back to the boarding house.

Willow walked inside quietly so as not to wake Raven or anyone else was about to go into the kitchen which was passed the living room, but as she was about to she stopped. She peaked her head around the edge of the door and what she saw just made her day even worse.

Damon kissing Rose.

It ignited a strong immediate, and very wrong, hatred towards Rose. Why would he kiss her? Why? Why did he always have to do things like this? And why did it hurt so much? It was horrible to stand there and watch him kissing and holding Rose that way. She sighed quietly and turned away slowly and sulked up stairs and flopped on her bed in her bedroom. She found out the hard way that it wasn't possible to quench this stupid crush. She guessed she'd have to put up with it.

And if this what Damon really wanted then she wouldn't just start hating Rose no matter how much she wished she could just inject her with vervain or push her into the sunlight. But she would bite her tongue and refrain from causing her to burn to death. Because if it made Damon happy then she could deal with it.

With that she buried her head into her pillow and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

**Marlene was beheaded… oh well… R.I.P I guess... Maybe not...**

**She found out a lot about herself and learnt who her mother really is, who isn't as loving and caring as she appears. Or is she? **

**Willow is all jealous, people :D FINALLY! **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	66. The Sacrifice Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

"Love sees sharply, Hatred sees even more sharp, but Jealousy sees the sharpest for it is Love and Hate at the same time." – _Arabic Prophet_

Chapter Sixty Six – The Sacrifice Part One

Willow was awakened by a stream of light shining on her. She groaned loudly and flung the pillow over her head. She sighed and rolled onto her side and buried her head into her pillow.

It had been a few days since she had seen Damon and Rose kissing eachother and ever since they had been pretty much having at it. But still Damon hung around her and she had managed to form a sort of friendship with Rose. She made herself promise that she wouldn't hate Rose just because she had been sleeping with Damon because she really was a good person. Or vampire, even. But she could feel the underlying distain towards Rose. And she hated it. She wasn't someone who just hated anyone because of something like this (unless they were dating, which she and Damon are not).

She groaned and moved so that she was lying on her stomach and face first in the pillow. These feelings were screwing with her head. She needed to have some time away from this house. Get some space so that she could clear her head. Well, she had more questioning for Marlene's murder today and at least that would be a good distraction.

Willow hadn't really spoken to Damon about Marlene's death. She had told him that someone had killed her, but all he did was sing, "Ding-dong, the bitch is dead!" So he had been little help. So, she had appeased her slight distress for the murder of her "aunt" to Raven because although she had been spending some time with Damon and Rose, she had found Raven to be better company these days. And he seemed to understand her feelings in this situation.

The truth was, she wasn't exactly upset about Marlene's death, but more worried of the things she had said to her about an hour before she was found without her head attached to her body. She had said some pretty bad things to her and Michael would probably use it against her even though it was practically impossible for her to even have a chance of killing her.

She sluggishly dragged herself off her bed and into the bathroom for a shower and to get changed.

After she was done she stepped out of her bedroom and wasn't really paying attention and bumped into something. Or someone. She looked up grodgily and rolled her eyes. Of course it was Damon shirtless about to go into her room.

He smirked down at her, but then he saw how miserable she looked. The smirk fell and was immediately replaced by concern. What was wrong? He looked her over and she seemed fine. Maybe a little tired, but other than that she was okay. Had someone upset her? He clenched his fists; if anyone had made her sad then they would seriously regret it.

He placed his hand under chin and tilted her head up to look at him, "What's the matter?" He asked in genuine concern.

She smiled and moved her head so it wasn't in his hand anymore, "Nothing. Just tired. And I've got another interview about Marlene. And I'm going to see Elena later to try and sort things out with this sacrifice stuff." She told him in detached tone.

He frowned, "What? I thought you were done with all that interviewing."

Willow shook her head sadly, "Nope. I don't want to do it, but it gets me out of the house, so…"

Damon's brow furrowed, "What does that mean?"

Willow held her hands up and and shrugged, "I just don't think I should sit around her too much. I need a distraction from this whole thing and if being interviewed about a murder is the only thing that there is to distract me then I'll take it." She smiled at him awkwardly, "So, see ya." She moved around him and went down the stairs with Damon watching her.

Willow walked into the living room putting her shoes on and then about to grab her keys when someone said, "Where are you going?" Rose asked.

Willow smiled up at her, "Got another interview." Her smile fell quickly though when she saw what she was wearing; just a crimson silk robe. She looked away and bit her lip.

Rose cocked her to the side, "I thought you told them everything."

Willow nodded, but didn't look back at her and instead pretended to be checking her hair in the reflection of her phone, "I did. But they want me to go back. I have nothing else to tell them either."

Rose leant against the banister and reassured her, "You'll be fine. I don't see you as someone who would kill anyone."

Willow quirked her lips, "Never judge a book by its cover."

Rose shook her head and said defiantly, "No. I don't see you as someone like that. You're moral. You care about people."

"I didn't care about Marlene."

Rose smiled, "Maybe, but you wouldn't wish death upon anyone."

Everything Rose was saying was just annoying her; she knew nothing about her. She only just met her and she was acting like they'd known eachother forever. She grounded her teeth together and opened the door to leave Damon came down the stairs in a clean shirt and jeans.

He saw that she was about to leave and quickly pressed his hand against the door, pushing it closed. Willow whirled to face him and growled, "Hey! I've gotta go. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Damon moved closer, his arm still resting on the door above her head, "You're upset. Tell me what's wrong first?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Nothing. I need to go."

"No." Damon insisted, "We need to talk."

Willow leaned back against the door, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is." He told her and narrowed his eyes.

Willow moved off the door and stood up straighter so that she was right in his face, "No, there isn't."

Damon leaned closer to her, "Yes, there is."

"No."

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

While all this just went on Rose stood there, watching the echange with curiousity. She knew that Damon had strong feelings for Willow. Feelings surpassing friendship by a long shot, and apparently, by Damon's account, Willow didn't feel the same way and she never would. She wasn't so sure about that though.

Willow and Damon were so close now that their chests were touching and to make herself seem taller Willow stood on her tip toes to match Damon. It didn't do much as she barely managed to get passed his mouth. When Damon saw her attempt to make herself taller, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Willlow narrowed her eyes and hit his shoulder, "Don't laugh at me." She whined. But this just caused him to chuckle down at her and the more he laugh the more that Willow's ability to keep up her demeanor that she was annoyed with him. And soon she found herself laughing with him. She rested her head against his chest as laughter shook her body and Damon's.

Now Rose was seriously confused. Just a second ago they were yelling at eachother and now they were… laughing. These two didn't make any sense. Did they have some emotional dificiency that made them jump from angry to happy? She wished so badly to understand them, but she assumed that that day would never come.

Willow nudged Damon with her forehead and said, "Look, I gotta go. But I'll be back to talk with Elena. Why don't you and Stefan go and speak to Katherine about the moonstone."

Damon groaned, "No. I can just manage to tolerate Stefan, but I can't stand that bitch."

Willow poked him in the chest, "You need to have something to do. So go and have some fun with Katherine. I'll see you." She leant forward and kissed his cheek quickly and left.

Damon touched his cheek gently and Rose laughed loudly, "Whipped."

Damon narrowed his eys, "You're asking for trouble. So shut up."

* * *

Willow parked her car outside the police station and reluctantly walked inside. She was sick of coming back and forth here. She may aswell live here the ammount of times she had been here the last week. She didn't understand why they had to see her again.

She went straight to the sheriff's office and opened the door, not bothering to knock. The sheriff glanced up and nodded at Willow, "Come on in."

Willow stepped inside and flopped into the chair and began picking her nails, "What else do you wanna know? I've told you where I was, what I was doing there. I've told you everything. What else is there to know?"

The sheriff clasped her hands together and sighed, "I just wanted to talk to you about what your father has told me."

Willow sighed and threw her head back; she knew that this was coming, "What'd he say?"

"He said that you had said some pretty hurtful things to Marlene before you left. Is this true?"

Willow rubbed her face with her hands, "Yes. But I never said anything about wanting her dead or killing her." She told her, "I would never ever wish that on anyone. And besides, it was clear as day to anyone that we didn't like eachother. It's not that big deal that I would say something like that."

The sheriff stared at her intently, "It's too late Willow you're down for a suspect."

Willow's mouth fell open and she stood up quickly, "Why? You know that I wasn't there. You know that it was practically impossible for me to do it. I wasn't there." The sheriff opened her mouth to say something, but Willow had beat her to it, "You know what? Why don't you actually go gather some God damn evidence first before you go laying down suspects." She spat angrily. "Christ! Even I would be a better sheriff than you." She laughed bitterly.

The sheriff didn't look amused. Willow glared at her in serious anger and shook her head. She moved to in front of the sheriff's desk and grabbed a hold of the edge and with her strength shoved it hard so it skidded into an angle and the sheriff gasped and clung to it and ended up twisting with the desk. "Get some evidence first." She told her emotionessly and stormed out of the police station without another word.

* * *

Willow drove up to Elena's in a poor mood. How could she be down as a suspect already? It just didn't make any sense. It was obvious that she couldn't have left then somehow come back and axe off Marlene's head. It was just stupid and she knew exactly why they were accusing her. It was just because of her bad reputation and she was an easy person to pin the blame on. The police were useless in her eyes. What was the point in having them around if they didn't bother searching for justice, but ust felt like locking up anyone the didn't particularly like. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be such a law breaker all these years.

She got out of her car as she pulled up to Elena's and didn't bother to knock and simply walked inside. She found Damon, Stefan and Elena in the kitchen. As she was about to walk in she her Elena ask, "You don't actually believe her, do you?"

"Believe what?" Willow asked.

The three of them turned to them and Stefan answered her, "We went to see Katherine about the moonstone. She said that if we let her out of the tomb that she would hand over the moonstone and leave here."  
Willow snorted and turned to Elena, "We've learnt something, Elena. And that's not to trust that bitch."

Stefan nodded, "There's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon informed Elena.

Willow clapped her hands as she leant against the island, "Yay! Can we have a pizza party?"

Damon nodded and grinned while Elena narrowed her eyes and Stefan just rolled his eyes. Some people were just too serious.

Elena rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "How do you destroy it?"

Stefan leant forward as he told her, "By releasing it from the moonstone."

Elena looked down and then back up to the three of them before she asked almost indignantly, "How do you guys even know that this gonna work?"

"Because we have a crafty which on our side." Damon smirked.

Willow pumped a fist into the air, "Whoop! Team Epically Awesome. Obviously I'm the most epic and awesome."

Damon nudged her, "No. It's clearly me."

Willow laughed, "Pfft. Yeah right, buddy. I win by miles."

Damon was about to say something else, but Elena and Stefan interrupted them by clearing their throats. They shut up immediately.

"You've discussed it with Bonnie." She stated.

Stefan shrugged, "She agreed to do anything she could to help us."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." Elena told them, rasing her voice slightly.

"We're gonna get it from her."

"Well," Damon butted in, "what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to."

"Then we'll be rid of two of our problems." Willow smirked.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." He explained.

Elena swallowed, "Wow, I mean it sounds like you guys have it all planned out."

"Yep. We're awesome." He grinned.

Willow held her hand up at him, "Uh-uh. I'm awesome. I'm the one who told to go and speak to Katherine. So the rest of you are just average compared to me." Damon rolled his eyes with a smile.

Elena ignored her, "Except for one thing." The waited for her to say something and what she said had their mouths hanging open, "I don't want you to do it."

They all looked at eachother in confusion. Stefan finally broke the silence, "Elena, what are you talking about? We don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" She asked him.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone."

Elena shook her head, "Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you?"

Willow moved to her and tried to get through to her, "Elena, if we de-spell this stupid rock you'll live."

Elena moved away from her, "I know. Everybody keeps saying that." She left the kitchen.

Willow narrowed her eyes and followed her. She grabbed her arm before she could go up the stairs and turned her around, "No." Willow told her defiantly. "We're not gonna let you throw all our effort back in our faces."

Elena glared at her, "Oh, great like I didn't feel guilty already."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Please. You have nothing to feel guilty about. We're trying to save you and you wanna die."

"I don't want to die. I'm just thinking abou you. I'm trying to keep you all safe." She almost yelled at her.

She shook her head, "No. It's giving up. And you haven't even tried." She shook her head at her again and left the house with Damon trailing after her. Elena sucked in a breath and bowed her head.

* * *

**Really couldn't be arsed to write anymore, so here. **

**HA! LOL! This was actually when I started officailly hating Elena. I mean, what kind of attitude is this? I'll just you know, let myself die. It's not like Klaus will kill the rest of my family when he breaks the curse. That would be the first thing I would have thought of. You know, logically he probably would have just killed everyone anyway. Uh! She annoys me! And I hear that she's pissed a few people off in the last few episodes. Finally! Lol. **

**I also really don't see Willow as one of those people that would never give up so easily. She would at least try and survive. And that's why she's so pissed.**

**Quite nice at the beginning. I might write a one shot about Willow and Rose soon. **

**By the way you can follow Willow on Twitter WillowBrownEyes. You can ask any kind of question about her or whatever. I thought it'd be a fun way of doing things and plus my friend talked me into it. And you can add me on Facebook and all that jazz I really don't mind. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	67. The Sacrifice Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Trust your own instinct. Your mistakes might as well be your own, instead of someone else's. -_**Billy Wilder**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Seven – The Sacrifice Part Two

"Willow." Damon called as he followed her to her car. She ignored him and made to unlock her car. But Damon snatched the keys from her hands, "Look, we'll save Elena. You don't have to worry."

She shook her head, "It just annoys me that she's willing to let herself die. I could never do that. Not without at least trying."

"I know. Maybe what you said changed her mind."

She rolled her eyes, "Probably not. She's stubborn and I'm a bit harsh."

Damon shrugged, "She needed to hear it."

She sighed and took her keys back off him and was about to get in, but he stopped her again by putting his hand on her shoulder, "How was the interview?"

Willow had turned around and groaned loudly and rested her head on his chest. "They've put me down as a suspect." She mumbled.

"What?" Damon exclaimed. "No. You couldn't have and I know that you wouldn't have done it." He insisted.

Willow nodded, but kept her head on his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. She had enough to deal with, she didn't need this too. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and they just stood there for a while in eachother's arms. Damon hadn't been spending a lot of time with her. Sure, he still hung out with her, but due to his unrequited feelings he took it upon himself to make some space between them and use Rose as a distraction. And now he realised what a bad idea that was. He had let her be alone when she needed him most. What kind of friend did that make him?

He pulled back and elbowed her lightly, "Come on. Let's go get that bar of soap."

She laughed and they both got into her car and drove to the boarding house.

* * *

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie told them all when they got into the boarding house. Raven had joined them too now.

Jeremy frowned, "How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened?"

Bonnie stared at him for a second and Willow noted the slight show of sadness, but she quickly gained her composure. "I'm well aware of what happened, but I've learned a few things."

Jeremy gave her a look. "Bonnie." He said in a tone as if he was telling a child not to do something.

She ignored him, "How will you get it?"

"She hasn't been feeding." Stefan answered. "She's weaker. We're not."

Damon made a gesture to his glass of blood. Willow raised her eyebrows at them, "That's it? You're just gonna hope for the best?"

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?"

"It's a plan." Damon interrupted. "Is it perfect? Pfft. What plan is?"

Willow smiled, "I like your brash behaviour, but maybe we need a more solid plan."

"Yeah." Raven agreed and looked to Bonnie, "Maybe there's a spell that you could do."

Bonnie was about to answer him when Jeremy butt in, "Let me do it. I've got my ring. I could get in, get out. No spells necessary." Bonnie narrowed her eyes and Raven crossed his arms over his chest and glanced from Jeremy to Bonnie.

"Gee, thanks, you 16 year old child." Damon scoffed. "Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?"

"Damon, don't be such a jerk." Willow scolded. Damon shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Maybe I can help better the plan." Bonnie said.

"Good." Raven muttered.

Bonnie moved her attention onto Damon and Stefan, "Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?"

Bonnie, Raven and Jeremy looked at Damon at first, but Willow and Damon moved their eyes onto Stefan. Willow had seen the picture of Katherine that belonged to Stefan. She always wondered why he still had it if her loved Elena. Made no sense to her.

Stefan saw all the stares on him and sighed and left the room to go and get the moonstone. Willow swung her arms back and forth and asked Damon awakwardly, "So… where's Rose?"

Damon shrugged, "I dunno. I don't keep tabs on her."

"No, it's not that. I just thought she'd be here considering the fact that she can't go out in the sun." Willow said. She shrugged, "I dunno."

Damon wondered this aswell and made to go up stares, but Stefan came back into the room with the picture of Katherine.

"This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." He said as he handed the picture over to Bonnie slowly.

She took it and placed it in a dish, dimped her fingers into a glass of water and sprinkled some onto the picture and then it burst into flames. Damon, Willow, Raven, Stefan and Jeremy watched with curiousity as Bonnie closed her eyes and muttered some kind of spell.

"What will this do?" Damon questioned.

Keeping her eyes on the flame, she answered, "I can turn the metal to ash. Blow the ashes on her and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out."

"Cool." Raven mused.

Bonnie glanced around quickly when she felt some blood seep from her nose. Willow saw her wipe her nose and mouthed, "Are you okay?" She nodded and smiled at her gratefully.

Stefan and Damon stepped away from the table and grabbed a bag after the picture had burnt into ashes. "So we gotta get the torches." Stefan told them.

"Alaric's stake gun is in my trunk." Damon retorted. He looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie?"

"Go ahead." She called back as she poured the ashes out onto the table. "I'm almost done."

Just as they left Willow touched Bonnie's shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, if you're not up to doing the spell I can tell them."

Bonnie shook her head and continued to scrape up the ash, "It's okay. Go catch up with them. Thanks though." She said sincerely.

"If you're sure." She said and she quickly nodded. Willow shrugged and followed after Damon and Stefan.

She went outside and found Stefan sitting in the passenger seat and Damon leaning against the driver's door. Willow went up to him as he asked, "Where's Bonnie?"

She looked behind her, "She said she'd be here now."

"Are Jeremy and Raven moping at her?" He joked.

Willow hit him on the arm, "Shut up!" But then she smirked, "I think Jeremy has a thing for her."

Damon rolled his eyes, "An insecure witch and an emo kid; wonderful pairing."

Willow laughed and leant back on the car. Her laughter died down though when she suddenly began thinking of the kiss that Damon and Rose shared the other night. She began messing with her scarf and without looking at him began, "So… I saw you and Rose the other night."

Damon stiffened and bit his lip. "Um, yeah?"

Willow glanced up at him, "Why?"

He pushed himself off the car and turned to face her, "What do you mean why?"

"Why sleep with her?" Willow asked more clearly. She'd moved off the car and turned to face him as well.

Damon shrugged carelessly, "I needed to vent. She was there and it turned into that."

Willow couldn't help but feel slightly hurt, "Then what am I to you? I've told you a million times if you need to talk to someone then you can come to me." She said, but Damon could detect some hurt in her voice. She shook her head at him, "You just met her."

A bitter laugh escaped Damon passed Damon's laugh, "Well, maybe I didn't want to come to you."

Willow scoffed, "That's fair enough. I could understand that if you went to someone you've known for longer than five minutes. And didn't sleep with her afterwards."

Damon leant back on the balls of his feet; he really wasn't expecting this out burst. Especially not from her. She never judged him on anything. He wasn't sure of that was what she was doing now, but before when he slept with someone she never complained. The fact was though he couldn't go to her. Not for what was bothering him right now.

His face became serious as he moved closer to her, practically touching noses with her. "I couldn't go to you. This is something that you just can't know about. Did you ever think of that?"

Willow frowned. "Why not?" Her voice was bearly above a whisper.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, "Because it would ruin everything." He muttered.

Willow just stared at him with sympathetic eyes. She wished he would just talk to her. But she supposed she'd have to wait. She could do that.

They still had their foreheads together as Damon opened his eyes. His eyes moved down to her lips. She was so close. He would bearly have to move to just touch his lips with hers. Willow noticed what was happening, but for some unknown reason to her she didn't move away or anything. She just stood there and pretty much waited for it to happen.

"Hey, guys. I'll catch up with you. I've gotta go get the grimoire." Bonnie called from the doorway and at the sound of her voice Willow and Damon pulled away and looked around awkwardly.

Willow nodded quickly, "Okay. We'll see you there." Willow stuttered quickly.

Bonnie sent her a questioning look, but Willow stared hard at her and said nothing. Bonnie nodded slowly before walking back into the house. Willow opened the door and got in the back without saying anything to Damon.

* * *

Damon had parked his car a few yards away and Damon, Stefan and Willow walked to the tomb in silence. Stefan glanced at the two of them wondering why they weren't talking to eachother. Stefan slowed down his pace to match Willow's and he nudged her with his shoulder, "What's up with you two?" He asked quietly.

Willow shrugged and tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about, "I don't know what you're on about. Nothing's wrong."

Stefan huffed, "I know there is. You both would have said some snarky comment by now."

Willow's face broke into a smile and she laughed, "Yeah? Well maybe we've run out of them."

Damon snorted, "You never shut up. You have too much to say."

Willow glowered and bounded over to Damon's side, "You don't shut up either. You think you know everything."

He smiled her favourite lop sided grin, "I don't think. I know."

"You're right; you never think." Willow began laughing at her joke and so did Stefan.

Damon bumped her away from him with his elbow and she just grinned and went back to walking beside him and linked her arm with his. He rolled his eyes, but he continued to smile.

Just as they reached the opening of the tomb Bonnie and Raven appeared. "Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home."

Raven nodded and said, "Yeah. She actually forgot where she'd put it."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, "I didn't forget where I put it."

"Yeah. She just misplaced it." Willow interrupted.

Bonnie moved her hand in a gesture to Willow, "Exactly."

Damon noticed that there was no sign of Jeremy and commented, "Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?"

"He said he'd be here." She answered.

Stefan went down the steps that lead to the tomb with Bonnie and Raven following. Willow was about to go down as well when she heard Damon's phone ring. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes before answering it, "Not a good time, Rose." Willow sighed and leant against the rock and waited. It was silent for a second before he asked, "Why? What did you do?" Willow pushed herslef off the rock and became curious. "Tell me everything." He told her. Willow waited and she watched as Damon's face contorted with anger, "I'll be right there. Try and keep an eye on her until I get ther. Do you think you can do that?" With that, he hung up.

"What's going on?" Willow demanded.

"Elena's on a suicide mission." He said in a hard tone as he began walking away from the tomb with Willow following.

It didn't take her long to understand what he meant and she quickly became angry like Damon, "What? She won't have to go on a suicide mission because when I'm done she'll be dead." Willow hissed in mock threat.

He whirled back around and stopped her from going any further, "No. You're not going. I already have to save on damsel in distress, I'm not dealing with you too."

A look of insult came on her face, "I am not a damsel in distress. Now get out of the way." She pushed passed him and got into the passenger seat.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when something goes wrong." He hissed as he got into the car.

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

Damon parked the car outside of some sort of line of apartments. Willow got out and looked around, "Is this the place?"

"That's what Rose said."

Willow didn't hesitate to go to the door and make her way up the stairs, but Damon grabbed her arm, "Wait. Klaus or someone else could be up there and I'm not willing to risk your life."

Willow understood, but this was Elena and she was more important right now, "I understand. But I'm going anyway." She ripped her arm out of his grasp and with a sudden burst of energy, used her new vampire speed to get up the top of the stairs before Damon could stop her.

Damon shook his head in astonishment; she would always leave him in this state. He followed after her. She had stepped into a room and was glaring at the back of Elena's head was about to go give her hell, but Damon beat her too it.

Rose spotted them both and Elena caught her expression and turned around. She gasped when she found Damon right behind her and Willow standing not too far away. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked in a quiet voice.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded.

Willow rolled her eyes, "What are we all doing here? Can we just go?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at Willow and shook her head before she turned around and glared at Rose, "You called him?"

Rose sighed, "I'm sorry, Elena."

"You said that you understood." Elena hissed.

"She lied." Damon and Willow said simultaneously.

Elena turned back around at them and bit out, "Can you two not do that for like five seconds?"

Damon glanced back at Willow and she looked at him as if they were confirming something. They looked back to Elena and shrugged at exactly the same time. Elena gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, a girl came storming into the room. She looked almost gothic. Willow remembered that time in her life. Lasted for at least four years. She looked at Damon in amazement, "Damon Salvatore."

Damon didn't even look at her as he told Rose, "Get rid of her."

Rose took her arm and began to drag her away as she smiled, "No way."

Damon nodded to the door, "Come on, we're leaving."

"Finally." Willow sighed as she threw her arms up dramatically.

"No."

Willow turned back around, "What? Come on. We don't want Klaus to find out about you."

Elena shook her head at her and said defiantly, "No."

"I said we're leaving." He insisted.

"I'm not going with either of you." She looked back to Willow, "And you're gonna get yourself killed if this vampire finds out you're a hybrid."

Willow laughed humourlessly, "Me? You're one to talk."

Damon pulled on Elena's arm, "You do not get to make decisions anymore."

Elena scoffed, "When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now, this, this is my decision."

Willow moved closer and made her voice calmer, "Fair enough, Elena. But you're gonna die."

Damon agreed, "Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

Elena grinded her teeth together, "You're both not listening. I don't want to be saved."

Willow clenched her fists together. She was really pissing her off. "Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." Elena explained to them in a broken voice.

Damon glanced at Willow and she nodded. "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon demanded in a calm voice.

Elena didn't move, but narrowed her eyes so Damon grabbed her arm. Elena struggled in his grip, "No." Elena still tried to get out of his grip and she only had one other idea and immediately tried to punch him in the face, but Damon caught it mid swing and pushed it down and leaned closer. Elena whimpered as she tried to fight back, but it was pointless. "Don't ever do that again." Damon breathed.

Willow saw that Elena was hurting and she pealed Damon's fingers off Elena's hand and took him away from her. He nodded at her and just went into the next room. Elena sat down on a chair along with Rose and Willow kept an eye on her.

This whole suicidal thing had been annoying her and she was desperate to state her opinion to Elena. But she knew that no matter what she said she wouldn't listen to her, but it was worth a shot. She stopped mid step in front of Elena and immediately began talking, "Do you think just because you let him kill you and go through with the sacrifice that he'll leave the rest of us alone? It's not gonna work like that, Elena."

"I'm just trying to protect you." Elena whined.

"Now you're not listening to me." Willow snapped. "It doesn't matter whether either way Elena. We're all screwed. The least you could do is at least try."

"She's right." Rose interrupted. "You could at least try."

Willow moved her hand to Rose and nodded, "See. That's all everyone wants you to do." Elena shook her head and turned away. She didn't understand and she never would.

"Time to go." Damon announced as he came back into the room. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly, stupid day."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and three men or, Willow assumed the vampires who Alice had called to see Elena. "We're here to meet the doppelganger." One of them told them.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said and made to walk towards them, but Damon and Willow grabbed both of her arms.

"I will break your arm." Damon seethed. He looked back to the vampires, "There's nothing here for you."

But they were interrupted by the vampire by the door falling to the ground dead. And standing behind his body was none other than Elijah. Willow was shocked that he was here, but other than that she knew. She knew all along and Damon didn't believe her.

Elijah moved forward quickly so that he was in between the two vampires and Rose quickly zipped out of there. Elijah looked at the vampires in front of him for a second and then Elena. His gaze lingered a little longer on Willow and she swallowed and quickly looked away. It was creepy staring at him sometimes. His eyes looked a lot like hers and it frightened her.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon said.

"For centuries now." He answered and he smiled lightly when he caught a glimpes of Willow trying to hide her smile. He moved his attention back to the other vampire, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The vampire hissed.

"I'm Elijah." He answered calmly.

His eyes widened and he stuttered, "We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus would wanna see her."

Elijah was staring at Elena now when he asked, "Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No."

He smiled at them, but kept his eyes on the others, "Then you have been extremley helpful." And without another word he shoved his hands into the two vampire's chests and ripped out their hearts. Elena gasped and Willow just watched and waited for him to make another move. Damon grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her behind him along with Elena and prepared himself for a fight, but Elijah left. Damon raised his eyebrows and looked back at the girls questioningly and Willow shrugged.

It was silent for a moment or two, but Willow had quickly recovered from Elijah's entrance and grinned at Damon, "Well, you know, I don't like to say I told you so, but… who am I kidding?" She poked Damon in the chest and laughed, "I told you so."

Damon rolled his eyes and waved her away from him, "Whatever."

Willow frowned her joking demeanor was gone. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her, "No. I'm your friend. And next time you'll believe me."

Damon nodded and hugged her and muttered, "Sorry. Let's just go." They all nodded and left.

* * *

Damon drove up to Elena's house and he and Willow followed Elena up to her house. Just in case she did something else stupid. "Thank you for bringing me home." Elena said.

Damon shrugged, "Well, your ride left you. I didn't wanna leave you stranded."

"She was just scared." Elena said; defending Rose.

Willow nodded, "She didn't mean to run."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years."

Elena quickly changed the subject, "I can't believe Elijah's alive."

"I can." Willow said to her.

Elena raised her eyebrows at her, but thought that she would ask her later, "Why do you think he killed those vampires and just let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for everytime some evil vampire surprised me…" He trailed off when Willow interrupted, "I'd be _so _rich. Lots of money."

Elena laughed and went to go inside her house, but Damon stopped her, "What you did today was incredibly stupid."

Elena scoffed, "Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught." She pulled her arm out of his grip. "I don't question why you," She pointed at Willow, "you and Stefan and everyone else tried so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." She sighed then, "Good night, you two, okay?"

Jeremy opened the door just as she was about to go in. He looked like he had been hurt badly. Damon bit out, "What?"

"Stefan." He mumbled.

* * *

Elena ran down the steps of the tomb with Willow trailing behind her quickly. Like Elena she made to go inside the where Stefan and Katherine were, but Damon grabbed them and pushed them against the wall. "Don't you dare." He hissed at them.

"Stefan's in there. We have to get him out." Willow spat back as she tried to get out of his grip, but when he wanted to be Damon could be really strong.

"How could you let this happen?" Elena cried.

He kept a tighter hold on Willow as he snapped at Elena, "I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission."

Elena shook her head quickly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place."

Willow had stopped stuggling now and was just leaning agaisnt the wall as they continued to argue, "It was the right call, Elena."

"Right call? How is any of this the right call?" Elena exclaimed. Elena began to struggle then, "Damon, let go of me." She hit her fists against his chest again, but it did nothing, "Damon, let go of me. Let go of me. Let go of me. Please."

Willow touched his shoulder, "Damon." He let her go and she tried to get passed him and into the tomb, but Willow took her hand and lead her out of the tomb.

As soon as they were outside Elena began to cry in Willow's arms. She didn't say anything and just let Elena sob in her arms.

* * *

**;D Some Elijah goodness. Yay! **

**Ugh! Elena, Y U NO LISTEN? Seriously, you annoy Willow. **

**Damon and Willow almost kissed, but Boring Bonnie interrupted them. Stupid witch. **

**Outfits on my profile and follow Willow at WillowBrownEyes on Twitter. **

**Dallow~x**


	68. By The Light Of The Moon Part One

**A/N To everyone who keeps insisting that Damon and Willow should "get it on" please stop. This won't happen yet. Trust me, I want this too, but you need to think of the bigger picture; They're best friends. So they're not gonna just admit their feelings for eachother. Plus, they're very reserved people. Emotions are big deal for them. So please, just enjoy the chase before the capture. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

"Two may talk together under the same roof for many years, yet never really meet; and two others at first speech are old friends."  
_- __**Mary Catherwood**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Eight – By The Light Of The Moon Part One

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked Bonnie in her bedroom. Willow was sitting on Elena's bed staring off into space. She hadn't really spoken to Elena much since her suicide mission the other day. She had annoyed her. Elena had the hump as well. She just as annoyed as Willow was; she still thought that Willow and Damon shouldn't have interfered.

"Right now, it's what's binding the Sun and Moon Curse." Bonnie explained. "If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone then the stone becomes useless."

"According to Katherine," Elena whined for the millionth time. "Klaus becomes vengeful."

Bonnie shrugged, "Maybe. If he finds out."

Elena sighed, "Bonnie can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've gotta get him out."

Willow lay back on the bed. "As much I want to get Stefan back, we agreed to destroy the moonstone." She placed her arm over her face to block the sunlight that was streaming through the window from going in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "Stefan wants me to focus on this."

"Well, don't listen to him." Elena insisted. Willow groaned and rolled so that her back was facing Elena and the window. Elena glared at her. "He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong."

Bonnie wouldn't budge from her decision though. "I'm taking Stefan's side on this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." She snatched the moonstone from Elena's hands.

Just then, Jeremy came into the room and asked, "What are you guys arguing about?"

Bonnie glanced at Elena and shrugged, "We're not arguing about anything." Elena looked away and moved her eyes to Willow as Bonnie placed the stone in the pocket of a satchel bag. She breathed out, "I need a coffee." And then she stood up and carefully moved around Jeremy.

Jeremy watched her go, but then moved his gaze to Elena. Elena sighed and gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Why are you on some suicide mission?"

Willow raised her hand, "That's exactly what we've all been wondering." Elena narrowed her eyes at her.

Elena was getting annoyed at how many times she had to explain this to them, "I'm trying to protect everyone else from getting hurt."

Jeremy scoffed loudly while Willow snorted. "So bringing Klaus the moonstone so you could get yourself killed is okay?" He didn't wait for a response and left her and Willow.

It was silent in her room with just Willow. Elena was in a bad mood and she didn't want to have to deal with Willow right now. She turned so that she could glare down at her, "You should go get a coffee too. Looks like you need one. If you're gonna party with Damon then don't bring it to me."

Willow's eyes shot open and she moved her arm from her face and sat up. "What?" She had an incredulous expression on her face. "You think I'm like this because I'm _hungover?_"

Elena rolled her eyes, "What other option is there?"

Willow stood up and spat, "How about that I'm actually ill? Or the fact that I seem to have spent most of this week puking up my own blood."

Elena raised her eyebrows at her and looked her over. She did look deathly pale and her eyes looked sunk in and she looked like since the last time that she had seen her that she had lost some weight. Elena opened her mouth to say something, but Willow had already stormed out of the room and followed Bonnie down the stares.

By the time Willow had reached the bottom of the stares Bonnie was walking back out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee and about to walk back up stares. Bonnie spotted Elena coming hastily down the stares behind Willow

"Where are you going?" She asked Elena and Willow glanced behind her, but didn't make eye contact.

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena stuttered. Willow rolled her eyes; she wasn't a good liar.

"You're lying." Bonnie stated. Willow was glad someone else had noticed.

Elena chuckled nervously, "No, I'm not."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Tell your face." Bonnie ended.

Elena narrowed her eyes at them, "Are you serious?"

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy called from the top of the stares and held the satchel as evidence.

Elena moved her eyes from one to the other. "How did you-?"

"We tested you. You failed."

"Now you know how I feel every time I fail a test." Willow smirked.

Elena ignored her and sighed loudly, "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen."

Willow and Bonnie glanced at one another and then moved out of her way. Elena nodded at them and went to the door. She glanced back and went to take a step out, bit she found that she couldn't. She tried to push her way through it was fruitless. "What did you do?" She demanded.

Bonnie smiled weakly, "It's for the best, Elena."

Bonnie looked at Willow and Jeremy and saw that they were just watching her trying to escape. Willow couldn't hold back the slight hint of a weak smile as she watched in slight amusement.

* * *

Willow was sitting in the recliner in the living room with Elena who was currently pouting on the sofa. She had reluctantly agreed to stay with her and Bonnie had left the house to go and deal with the moonstone and Jeremy was upstairs doing whatever it is that Jeremy does.

She felt awful. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep. She was too ill to be dealing with all this crap. All she wanted was one day where she could just be human (even though technically she wasn't human) and be ill in bed.

But as she began to think more of it the more those horrible memories came back.

It was actually four days ago when this all happened to her. It was completely random and came out of nowhere.

* * *

_Four Days Ago _

_Willow was sitting in her room, strumming away on her guitar and staring out the window. She was alone and bored. Well, for now anyway. Damon was currently having a bath and had insisted that he would speak to the sheriff to sort this whole 'Who dun'it?' thing with Marlene. _

_ She had insisted that that was not a good idea, but he was adamant and was desperate to get her in the clear. She had tried telling him that she wasn't feeling all that great, but he insisted that this was more important right now and that she would be fine. _

_ But it seemed to come almost randomly that she felt dizzy. She dropped her guitar on the floor and it made a loud mixture of noise which consisted of wood hitting wood and a cluster of noisy notes. _

_ Damon had just gotten changed and came into her bedroom immediately upon hearing the sound of her guitar fall. He looked around and found her hands limp at her sides and staring drearily at her guitar. Maybe he should just leave everything today and make sure she was okay. After all, there was no-one else to stay and make sure that she was okay. Stefan was stuck in the tomb and Rose had vanished two days ago. _

_ "You okay, Brown Eyes?" He asked warily and placed a hand on her shoulder as he went to her. _

_Willow didn't answer at first, but she did turn to him and Damon grimaced. She looked pale and that was saying something because she was quite tan. He took her hands in his and pulled up slowly. Her legs were shaky, like they were made out of jelly. Damon quickly averted his eyes back to her face and a breath of air escaped from his lips. It seemed that almost in a matter of seconds her face had gotten even chalkier. _

_ Damon held her to him gently and caressed her face. "Willow, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She shook her head. "Did you take something?" She shook her head again. He didn't understand. She was starting to frighten him. _

_He opened his mouth to ask her something else when suddenly, her face twisted into one of either discomfort, pain or that she had tasted something extremely bad. She shoved him away and before he could as what was wrong she coughed loudly and blood spurted out of her mouth. And it wasn't just a trickle, but like she had spat out a load of water. It was all over the fall and spilling down her chin._

_Damon's eyes widened; it was like seeing something from some kind of horror film. _

_ She coughed up more blood, but then she went tumbling to the floor. Damon acted quickly and caught her before her body could it the wood. He held his breath and turned away from the blood. He looked down at her and found her completely out cold with blood still dripping from her chin. _

_ Damon pulled her to him and held her tightly and tried with all his might to calm his erratic breathing. _

* * *

_Now _

She had remembered the burning feeling of throwing up her own blood. It hadn't happened again since, but that didn't stop Damon from hovering around her constantly. It was a miracle that she had managed to get him to let her come to Elena's house.

And just on cue, in walked Damon. He spotted her and touched her shoulder. "You feeling okay? Do you want me to take you home?"

The questions continued, but Willow held her hand up to silence him. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

Elena was glaring at them both the whole time and Damon caught the look when he glanced at her and smirked, "You should really lock your door."

Elena only crossed her arms and turned away. Willow rolled her eyes, "She's been like this for ages." Elena gritted her teeth.

Damon rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of Willow's chair, "Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena huffed.

Damon moved so that he was now sharing the seat with Willow and he moved his arm behind her head. He scoffed at her, "Yes, Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to to repeatedly save your life." Willow cleared her throat and pointed to herself. He cracked a smile at her, "That _we _have to go to."

Elena scoffed at them, "What did Stefan say about this?"

He shrugged, "We had a good laugh."

Willow leant her head back on his chest. "Did he say anything about Elijah running around?"

He bit his bottom lip and looked down at her, "Yeah. That. I didn't tell him."

Willow raised her eyebrows at him and made to question why, but then she thought about it. Stefan couldn't really do anything about it, so there was really no point in telling him. But Elena asked instead, "Why not?"

Damon sighed, "Well, a) he can't do anything about it, and b)… what I just said."

Jeremy walked in the room as Damon looked around, "Where's Bonnie?"

"Thought she was meeting you." Jeremy said.

Willow sighed and closed her eyes and Damon looked down at her. "She's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol." He mumbled and moved a strand of dark hair from Willow's face.

Jeremy nodded, "And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?"

Damon began twirling the strand of hair he had in his hand between his fingers. "Well, Vampire Barbie asked if she could handle it. And I said, 'Why not?' If she screwed up, he'd bite her and then I'd be rid of two of my problems." He chuckled and Willow, still with her eyes closed, hit his chest.

Elena frowned and turned to Damon, "Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" She asked frantically.

Damon's phone started ringing when he answered her, "Yep. But you're too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." Elena sucked in her cheeks as she scowled.

Damon shifted Willow off him gently as it appeared that in a matter of seconds she had fallen asleep. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID when he answered his phone in slight annoyance, "What?" He listened to Alaric and frowned, "What? Why?" He looked at Willow who hadn't moved her position since he got up, "What girl?" He stroked her cheek and asked, "Where are you?" He answered him and Damon said, "I'm on my way. Just gotta make sure Willow's okay?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Alaric asked quickly.

"She's sick. Look, I'll tell you when I get there, okay?" He didn't wait for him to answer and hung up.

Damon pointed to Elena and Jeremy. "Change of plans. You babysit. And make sure that Willow is okay. I don't want another incident like before." He didn't wait for an answer and made to leave, but not without saying to Elena with a grin, "Hey, you know. You should get out. Enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." Elena bit her lip and grabbed a cushion and threw at him. It missed him and he left the house laughing as he slammed the door.

Willow awoke with a start and looked around to find Damon gone and Jeremy lying on Elena's lap laughing. "What I miss?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. Jeremy chortled and Elena shoved him off her lap causing him to roll to the ground with a thud. Willow was the one to laugh this time.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah this chapter sucks majorly. But I felt bad for not updating all weekend. But hey, Elijah is in the next one. Quite a bit, actually. And secrets shall be revealed. Mwuhahahah! **

**So, Willow's kind of sick. Like, puking blood and shit. As you do, you know. **

**I have finally uploaded the prologue for my drabbles and it's called The Chronicles of Damon and Willow. LOL! Check it out for Dallow goodness. **

**Outfits on my profile and follow Willow at WillowBrownEyes **

**Dallow~x**


	69. By The Light Of The Moon Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family. Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted. ~_**Paul Pearshall **_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Nine – By The Light Of The Moon Part Two

Willow was sitting on the window seat in Elena's room while Elena was pouting on her bed. She heard Elena sigh and glanced at her. "Are we done with trying to break the pout record. I've already won that. My pout record is like four days."

Elena huffed and didn't acknowledge her. Willow sighed, "I haven't really done anything wrong. You say you're trying to protect us then you need to accept that fact that none of us want you to die."

Elena bit her lip and then moved so that she was facing her. "I understand that you would all do anything to save me. Really. I do. But you need to know that I would do the same for you."

"Nobody is saying that you wouldn't, Elena." Willow told her, "What we're saying is, is that you don't have to get yourself killed to do it."

Elena nodded; she understood what she was saying, but there really was no other way for her to save everyone. Dying in the sacrifice was the only way.

Willow got off the window seat and smiled at her and gestured for her to follow. "C'mon. We'll get whole bunch of junk food, pick load of different movies and we'll have a movie night. Just the two of us. How does that sound?"

A grin made its way onto Elena's face and she nodded eargerly, "That sounds like a great idea." She made to follow her, but stopped causing Willow to turn back round to face her. "I'm sorry that I've been a bitch to you. I understand that you want to save me and I know you're ill. So I'm sorry." She said to Willow sincerely.

Willow laughed and nodded, "You're forgiven. C'mon. Let's watch 'Driller Killer'." She announced happily as they made their way down the stairs.

Elena shook her head quickly, "No. No way are we watching a slasher movie, Willow."

Willow frowned, "It's better than watching 'The Notebook' over and over again."

"That's Caroline. She loves that film."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Hopeless romantic."

Elena poked when they came to the last step, "I bet you secretly are a hopeless romantic."

Willow scrunched her nose up, "Ew. No."

"I bet you are." Elena teased.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Just admit it." Elena giggled.

Willow waved a dismissive hand at her as they met Jenna around the corner who was getting boxes out of a cupboard. "Whatever. We'll go half way. Let's watch 'Sherlock Holmes'!" Her face lit up at the mention of that, "Yeah. Please. It's got a bit of romance in it."

Elena smiled, "Fine. But only because of your weird crush on Robert Downey Jr."

Willow looked Elena like she was crazy, "How can you not think that he is hot? He may be 46, but he is looking good." This just made Elena laugh even more.

"She's right, Elena." Jenna agreed. "Robert Downey Jr. is hot."

Willow moved her hands in front of Jenna and nodded, "You see. I'm not the only one."

Elena rolled her eyes at them both, but continued to smile. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked Jenna.

"Perfect timing for you two." Jenna said and put a box in Elena's hands. She seemed shrink in size. It must have been heavy, Willow noticed and took it off her and held it like it was as light as a feather.

"What is this stuff?"

Jenna flicked through some papers when she answered, "Your mom's files from the historical society. I got roped into in to help Mrs. Lockwood."

Willow and Elena raised their eyebrows at her. Jenna chuckled, "And by roped, I mean very excited to particapate."

Jenna stood up and closed the cupboard door and Elena and Willow gasped. Willow just managed to catch the box before it fell out of her hands from shock because standing right in front of them was Elijah.

He smiled at them both as if everything was normal and greeted, "Hey, I'm Elijah."

Elena looked to Willow with wide eyes and she shrugged at her.

Jenna took the box from Willow and said, "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls."

He walked up to them and held his hand out to Elena, "It's a pleasure." Elena very slowly shook his hand. Willow closed her eyes and leant against a wall; she was suddenly feeling very sick again.

"So, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff. Or Elena,Willow and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna offered as she picked up another box.

Willow's eyes snapped open then and she mumbled, "Don't think so." And she stormed back up the stairs with the three of them watching.

Elijah kept his eyes on where Willow went when he answered Jenna, "Yeah, or I could get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

Jenna chuckled, "Also a good plan."

Elijahh smiled charmingly at Jenna and shook her hand, "Well, thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." Elena swallowed as she realised that he could now enter at anytime that he wanted.

Elijah made his way to the door, but said before he left, "And, Elena I hope to see you again sometime. Same goes for Willow too." Elena glared at him before she followed where her friend went and praactically ran up the stairs.

She banged furiously on Jeremy's door, but when he didn't answer after a few seconds she made to turn the door knob, but somebody caught her wrist. She gasped when she saw that it was Elijah and he placed a finger to his lips just before Jeremy opened the door. "What is it?" He asked.

"Um…" Elena stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse just as Willow exited from Elena's room looking paler then before.

The two of them looked at Willow and frowned, but Willow noticed that Elena looked even more panicked. Elijah was probably still here. "I heard that Jenna wanted our help with the boxes, Jer." Willow lied.

Jeremy made an o and nodded, "Oh, yeah." He left them both and went down the stairs.

Elena watched him go when Elijah said, "That's a wise choice." Elena turned back around to say something, but found him looking at Willow not her. Willow nodded.

"What do you want?" Elena whispered.

Elijah slowly moved his eyes away from Willow and to Elena and said calmly, "I think it's time we all had a little chat." Elena made to decline, but Willow gestured for them all to follow her into Elena's room. She narrowed her eyes.

When they entered Elena's room Elijah began wondering around, glancing at little things. "Oh, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm."

Elena closed the door when she asked, "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

He sat down in the exact same place as Willow did on the window seat. "Because I didn't want you to be taken." He told her. Elena and Willow frowned and he quirked a smile at their confusion, "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval."

Willow's eyebrow went up as she leant against Elena's vanity, "So, you. Basically."

Elijah glanced at her smiled, "No." She sighed; that was really a good answer. He looked back to Elena, "If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him, and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're try to do?" Elena bit out.

Elijah hesistated for a second before answering. "Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

Willow rubbed her temples with her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut, "What the hell is it then?" She spat.

Elena was a little surprised by her outburst, but Elijah seemed unfazed, "Klaus' obsessessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."  
"Like you?"

He shook his head, "Not anymore."

Elena raised his eyebrows at him, "You don't know where he is, do you?"

Willow sighed as she slid to the floor, "You're gonna use her to get him to come out of hiding."

"Well, to do that I need Elena," He nodded at her before looking back to Willow, "to stay put and stop trying to get herself killed."

Willow laughed lightly as she glanced at Willow from under her curled hair, "See. Even he doesn't want you dead. It's a sign."

Elena rolled her eyes, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Elijah leant against the wall and Elena grimaced; she didn't like how he was so calm all the time. It made her sking crawl. Elijah began messing with the fabric on the window seat, "Well, if I wasn't being truthful, all of your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"True that." Willow said. Elena shook her head at her; a sign that she should stop talking.

"What kind of a deal?"

Willow waved her hand to stop her and mumbled, "I feel ill again."

Elena sighed, "There's nothing I can do about it right now."

Willow stood herself up on shaky legs and would have fallen if Elijah hadn't gotten up and steadied her. Willow nodded her thanks at him and looked back to Elena and told her, "You haven't done anything today. You've just moped about how people care about you and that you wish you could die in the sacrifice."

Elena winced, but it didn't seem to effect Willow. In fact, Willow and Elijah almost held the same expression, although Willow did look a little out of it.

Elena held her hands up and shook her head, "Can we concentrate, please?"

Elijah's face hardened and he squeezed Willow's shoulders gently. She just sighed loudly and waved him off, "I'm leaving." She slowly went out of Elena's room and it was silent in her bedroom until they heard the front door close.

Elijah was silent for a second and he turned his back on her and began looking at the photos on her vanity. Willow needed to find better friends.

Elijah let out a breath of air and decided that he would make the deal with Elena and then go and find Willow, "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together. I'll make certain that your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" She snapped.

He turned around to face her and answered like he was talking about the weather, "Then I kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked, "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"You sound just like Willow." She blurted out. Elijah stared at her and a smiled that was almost impossible to see came onto his lips. Elena shook her head, "How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?"

Elijah turned back around to face her vanity and plucked a photo of Willow that was wedged between the frame of the mirror when he answered her, "You know, I noticed that you have friend, Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the power of magic, I have friends with similar gifts."

Elena crossed her arms, "You know witches."

He nodded, but didn't turn back around, "And together we can protect everybody that matters to you." He placed the picture in his over coat pocket and turned back around and walked up to her and held his hand out to her. "So do we have a deal?"

Elena said nothing, but he waited patiently for her to say something. Willow had always told her to try and get more out of something and that was exactly what she was going to do, "I need you to do one more thing for me."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her, "We're negotiating now?"

Elena just stared at him and nodded ever so slightly.

* * *

Willow sighed as she wondered down the street. She wished that she had declined Bonnie's offer of giving her a lift to Elena's and just taken her car because now she had to walk home. It sucked.

As she continued to walk and kick a rock down the street she suddenly felt that she wasn't so alone. She whirled around and sure enough there was Elijah she yelped and her hand flew to her chest, "Jesus! Give a girl a warning next time, would ya?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. Why exactly are you walking home?"

Willow's shoulders slumped, "Don't have my car on me."

"Hmm. Well, walking is a good way to clear the mind." He said just as Willow began walking the street again. He followed by her side and placed his hands in his pockets.

Willow watched him from by her side and asked, "Why are you following me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. And it's a full moon." He told her as he glanced upwards where the moon was shining down on them both.

"What does it matter to you if I get killed by a werewolf?"

Elijah stopped and Willow followed suit. He was giving her a hard look; like when you've insulted someone and they try to hide it. Willow knew that look well.

He quickly covered it up by looking across the road. Willow shook her head and turned and continued to slowly walk down the road. It wasn't long before Elijah was by her side again.

Willow glanced at him from the corner of her eye and he was doing the same with her. This game appeared to go for at least five minutes until finally Willow decided that she wanted some answers. "What's the deal with being in my dreams?" She asked, breaking the silence.

His lips quirked upwards at the edges, "It's my way of communicating."

Willow's eye brows scrunched together in confusion, "But it's not possible for a vampire to be able to do that if someone's wearing vervain. Or is it because you're an Original and that just makes you awesome?"

A laugh made its way up Elijah's throat. He kept the smile on his face when he answered, "It's not because I'm 'awesome'." He stopped by a bench and Willow sat down as he just leant against it. "It's difficult to explain really. It's like a bond of sorts."

Willow rested her head in her hands and frowned, "How can we have a bond? We never met eachother until about two weeks ago or something."

Elijah fidled with something in his pocket and looked back down at her, "Oh, no we've met before."

Willow's headache was starting to get worse, "What? You're just confusing me. I think I would have remembered meeting you before."

"Not if you were a baby."

Willow's eyes shot up to him and she slowly stood up. "What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

He kept his eyes on hers, "The reason that I know you and I've been able to control your dreams is because we are in fact related."

Willow's eyes widened and she took a clumsy step back, "That's not possible." It was impossible. She couldn't be related to him. He was a vampire. Unless… Willow closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth frantically, "Please, don't tell me. It's not true."

Elijah frowned, "You've probably discovered that you are adopted. And you've probably found out that you are not completely human."

Willow clamped her hand over her eyes and continued to shake her head, "No, no, no! It's not true!"

Elijah took a small step to her, "I'm so sorry." He told her gently. She was still shaking her head, but now had tears threatening to fall. She didn't move when he had come right up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He stroked her hair gently and muttered to her, "I'm so sorry, daughter."

Willow clenched her eyes tighter together and cried. She cried for everything. Her mother's death. Her adoptive father's hatred of her. Her brother's sudden disappearance and then his return. Being accused for Marlene's death. Her confusing feelings for Damon. One of her best friends willing to get herself killed for everyone else. Not being human or a vampire. And now she had a new thing to add to the list of things to cry about; she was the daughter of a 1000 plus year old vampire.

* * *

Elijah took her to the boarding house and walked her to the front door. He looked around, "You live in a house where any vampire can enter. Maybe it would have been safer to stay with your… father." He mumbled under his breath as he glanced around.  
She heard him and shrugged, "Anything is better than living with him." She swallowed, but felt the taste of blood in her mouth. She had a feeling that she would be like she was the other day. She did not want it.

Elijah saw her dace contort into one of disgust and had remembered that she had said that she wasn't feeling so great. He wondered if it was anything to do with her vampire side. His theory was proved correct when she coughed and blood came out of her mouth.

He grabbed her before anything else could happen and bit into his wrist. The witches had said that this would happen to her; that she would suffer. He didn't give her a chance to fight or acknowledge what he was doing and just placed his wrist to her mouth and forced her to drink his blood.

She only realised what was happening until she found that blood was going back down her throat. Was she choking? She opened her eyes and they widened in horror as she found Elijah forcing his blood into her system. She struggled in his hold, desparate to escape him. Vampire blood always made her worse so this would not help at all.

Once he thought that he had give her enough he pulled his wrist away and she pushed him away, coughing and spluttering all the while. "What the hell?" She yelled. "Maybe you should know that vampire blood doesn't really agree with me before you go shoving your blood down my throat." She snarled.

Elijah straightened his suit out and said to her in a calm voice, "And maybe you should remember what I told you. The way you were created was with my blood too. My blood can heal you. No other vampires will suffice."

Willow scowled as she stood back up, "That's stupid." She grumbled.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "Obviously." He retorted sarcastically.

Willow huffed and turned to go inside, but stopped herself, "Thanks, I guess." She mumbled.

He smiled lightly, "Any time. I'll be seeing you soon." And with that he was gone.

Willow sighed and went inside the house and made to go upstairs and maybe get some much needed sleep, but she realised that Damon wasn't around. "Damon." She called. No answer. She heard a noise behind her and whirled around with immense speed. Of course Elijah had to leave now. She sighed in relief though when she saw that it was just Rose. She waved awkwardly at her.

"Rose? Why does everyone feel the need to scare the crap out of me?" She complained.

Rose rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm sorry. For everything. For getting Elena in dager for kidnapping you. Everything."

Willow scrunched up her nose and waved a hand at her, "It's cool."

Rose smiled, "So, what have I missed?"

Willow went into the living room and fell into a chair, "Well, Stefan's stuck in the tomb, a werewolf has just steam rolled into town, I've been throwing up my own blood and I just discovered that my father is Elijah."

Rose's eyes widened, especailly at the last part, "What? Elijah is your father? What? I don't-"

"I don't get it either. So don't worry."

Rose sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to tell Damon?"

Willow scoffed, "How? It's different telling you. He's my best friend and I just…"

Rose gasped, "Oh, my God. You like him, don't you?"

"Of course I like him. Or else we wouldn't be friends." Willow said to her. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you ran off the other day?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "No. You like him as more than just a friend."  
"How did you…?" Willow shook her head quickly though, "No idea what you're talking about."

Rose chuckled, "You can try and lie all you like, but it's not going to work. Your cheeks tell me enough."

Willow's hands shot up to her cheeks and sure enough the were warm. She was blushing. She cursed herself.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and close and someone turning the lock. They both stood up immediately and Willow smiled when she saw Damon completely fine and not mawled by a werewolf. He nodded at her and realised that she had gained a lot of her colour back. He smiled back at her, but glared at Rose, "You just can't stay away, can you?"

"Well, you don't answer your phone." She said to him.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you want?"

Rose sighed, "I wanted to apologise."  
Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "Just admit it. You don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry about Elena." She said sincerely.

Willow nodded, "She really is sorry, Damon."

Rose nodded quickly and she walked up to him, "I wasn't thnking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish. But I called you. I tried to make it right, okay?" Damon stared at her and then at Willow. She nodded at him to forgive her. "I'm sorry, Damon." She said.

Damon contiued to stare her down and after a second, Rose laughed, "And I have nowhere else to go."

Damon shrugged and walked down to them, "There's nothing here for you, Rose." He looked at Willow who gave him a dirty look.

"Well, then-" Rose began, but she was cut off by glass breaking.

The three of them looked in the direction of the noise and Damon immediately grabbed Willow's hand. He pulled her with him when they went to see what made the noise. Damon moved quickly and grabbed a sword from the wall and pulled Willow behind him and stood in front of her protectively.

Willow and Rose gasped at the same time when they saw that the wolf crouched low and was ready to pounce on him. The wolf lept forward and both Willow and Rose cried, "Damon!" Willow grabbed Damon and pulled him to the side with her, but Rose lept in front of him and the wolf tackled her to the ground.

She tried to get the wolf off her, but it was useless. It threw its head forward and buried its fangs into Rose's shoulder and she cried out in pain. Damon quickly stabbed the wolf with the sword and it yelped in pain and snarled at him. It didn't stick around though and vanished through the way it came in.

Rose sat up and Damon and Willow knelt down in front of her. Willow moved the wripped clothing from the wound and saw that it was healing. "How bad is it?" Damon asked warily.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

Willow's eyes widened when she saw that it was healing. "It's healing." She said to them both.

"Oh, my God! I thought a werewolf bite was fatal. I thought-" she cried as more tears rolled down her face.

She leant forward and Damon hugged her, "It's not. You're gonna be okay." He told her quietly and glanced at Willow who was leaning on her knees staring at Rose's wound. She had a bad feeling that things would only go down hill from here.

* * *

**OMG! So much awesomeness happened in this chapter. Although you all seemed to have figured that Elijah is her dad. You're no fun. Stop figuring out all my ideas! JK **

**I liked this chapter. I liked it very much. It had nice moments with Elena and Rose. :D yeah! See? I can be nice to Elena. Sometimes. **

**Just so you know, I wrote this while I'm stuck in bed coz I actually can not get out of bed. And that doesn't help coz I need to pee. :L My legs are useless.**

**Outfits on my profile. And follow Willow on Twitter at WillowBrownEyes **

**Dallow~x**


	70. The Descent Part One

**So, Willow is a member of the Original Family. Hazzah! Klaus and Rebekah are her uncle and aunt. LOL! That's funny. I don't know why though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Oh yeah you're the best damn friend that I'll ever have  
You'll always smile upon me when the seasons bad  
You'll always make me feel best even when I'm blue  
You'll always smile upon me and I'll smile upon you too

-_**Passion Pit, Smile Upon Me **_

* * *

Chapter Seventy – The Descent Part One

Willow was sitting beside a very sick Rose. She didn't really know what to do. She wasn't very good with comforting people that she was close to and although she had managed to gain a connection with Rose, she didn't really know what to do. But she still tried.

Elena had arrived ten minuted ago to go and see Stefan. She hadnt really given a glance at her or Rose. And people called her inconsiderate.

Rose coughed loudly and Willow gently patted her back and tried to say comforting words to her. Rose looked at her after she was done with her coughing fit and tried to smile at her, but it came as a grimace, "You don't have to do this, you know? It's okay."

Willow rolled her eyes and crossed her leg over the other, "You've been saying the same thing all morning. Did that werewolf bite screw with your head too?"

Rose's chapped lips were pulled up into a bigger smile. Willow seemed to be making her feel better emotionally just be her attitude.

But Rose frowned then at Willow and she glanced at Rose. "It's okay." Rose began. "I've seen a lot." She turned to face forward and stared into the fire. "I've seen so many great things. I've had time to admire them." She sighed and leaned forward just as Damon walked in with a blood bag. "I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Willow grimaced at where this was going.

Damon looked down at her and grinned, "Well, if you were a bottle of wine…" Willow scoffed and he shrugged at her.

Rose ignored the both of them, "So I can die. I've lived long enough." Her voice cracked slightly at the end.

Willow sat up straight and shook her head quickly at her, "Don't say that."

Damon glared at Rose slightly for her attitude, "You know if you're gonna be all maudlin about it, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put us out of our misery."

"I'll help." Willow chimed.

Rose sighed and looked down. She knew she was being very depressing, but the two of them needed to face facts. She wasn't going to survive this one.

Damon poured the blood into a tumbler and handed it to her. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite."

Rose nodded at him, but she clearly disagreed, "Just a little fatal-to-a-vampire werewolf bite."

Willow shuffled closer to her on the sofa, "It's probably not that big of a deal. You'll be fine."

Damon nodded, "Yeah. According to legend, which is a notoriously unreliable source." Rose smiled at him. "Drink up." Damon told her. "Blood heals."

She took a sip of the blood and cringed slightly, but said anyway, "Yeah. It does feel like it's working."

"Let's have a look. Come on." Damon said and she turned her back to him so that he could see where the wolf had bitten her. He moved her cardigan out of the way and the straps of her top down and grimaced. Willow immediately got off the sofa and moved around to Damon and her mouth opened in shock. She managed to stop the gasp from escaping her lips though.

It looked disgusting. It looked like some really, really bad infection. The skin appeared to have split in numerous places, especially where Jules' teeth had sunk in. But it had also spread more, going across her back now and not just her shoulder. Willow bit her lip and glanced down.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

Damon hesitated for a second before answering her, "Uh, defintely better."

He elbowed Willow who had been crinkling her nose at the slight smell the wound was giving off. She shook her self out of it and stuttered, "Oh, yeah, yeah. It looks great."

Damon rolled his eyes and saw Elena standing in the doorway. "Right, Elena?"

Rose turned around and Willow glanced up at Elena. Elena was staring at Rose's back for a few seconds before she muttered, "Um… It's not that bad." Willow mentally face palmed herself. That was worse than her's and Damon's lie.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked her.

She pointed to behind her, "He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced he has to find Isobel, but that's gonna upset Elijah."

Willow closed her eyes for a second at the mention of Elijah's name as she poured more blood into Rose's glass. She was going to tell Damon about Elijah being her this morning. But Rose had been getting worse and worse and she figured that him finding out about Elijah being her father would just cause more stress for him and decided to leave it for now.

Damon shook his head, "No can do. I'm with Stefan on this one. But if you and Willow could play nurse for a little while…"

Rose shook her head at Willow, "It's not necessary."

Willow patted her head, "Yes, it is. I'll stay."

Damon smiled at Willow, "Awesome. And besides, Elena's a a do gooder. It's in her nature. She just can't resist."

Willow raised her hands, "What about me?"

Damon looked her over, "Come on, Willow. No way in hell are you a do gooder. You're just nice."

Willow nodded her head back and forth, "True, true."

Damon waved by at her and then walked away. Willow sat down beside Rose. She glanced at her, "So… what do you wanna do?"

Rose laughed very lightly, "You're asking me that?"

Willow shrugged, "Well, yeah. If you're gonna die you might as well have a good time."

Rose laughed harder, but then it turned into a cough and Willow moved closer to her and patted her back. "I was only joking. You're not really gonna die."

Rose shook her head, "I'm tired. I wanna go to bed."

Willow nodded and moved her arm over her shoulders and helped her stand up. Elena walked back in then. "Help me with this." Willow told her. Elena nodded and came to Rose's other side and lifted her arm over shoulders and toghether they began to lead her up the stairs. Rose was starting to get weaker as they got up the stairs and the closest room was Damon's. "Come on. We'll put you in Damon's bed. He won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Elena questioned warily.

"It's fine. He won't care." Willow insisted and opened the door to his room and began to lead Rose to Damon's bed.

"I hate this." She complained. "I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

Willow smirked, "Well, consider yourself lucky." She joked as she lay Rose down on the bed and pulled the sheet over her.

"Just get into bed." Elena said to her.

"We don't get sick." Rose continued. "When we die, it's fast and sudden. And it's certaintly not drawn out with an illness."

Willow groaned and nodded, "Good to know. I'll keep that in mind." She helped Rose out of her cardigan and placed it on the floor beside her.

"You're not gonna die." Elena said.

Rose closed her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow, "Such a human thing to say."

Elena began to look around the room while Willow just sat beside Rose. Rose watched Elena and muttered, "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Willow looked up at Elena and saw her lean down and pick up a book. Willow smiled when she saw that it was 'Gone With The Wind', but something fell from underneath it.

Willow reached down and grabbed it before Elena could noticed and turned it over. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that it was in fact a picture of her. Her brows came together as she looked at it more closely. She remembered this day; it was when she went to Elena's lakehouse. Her parents offered to take her there for spring break when she was fifteen along with Elena and Jeremy, and desperate for any way to get away from Michael, had said yes. It was a lot of fun. It was also back in a time where she was somewhat carefree. The wind was blowing throw her hair and she was smiling at the camera. She sighed loudly.

Rose was looking at the photo over her shoulder and smiled. "He thinks a lot of you, you know?"

Willow shrugged, "So?"

Rose touched her shoulder, "So that's a good thing. He cares about you. Dearly."

Willow placed the photo on his bed side table and changed the subject, "So, Elena. It's not what you thought, is it?"

Elena scoffed, "It's just a room with a bed."

Willow wiggled her eyebrows, "A bed where many girls have had a good night with Damon." Rose laughed at Willow.

Elena smiled, "Okay, so maybe I expected there to be silk sheets."

The three girls chuckled together.

Rose let out a breath, "You're lucky, you know." She said to the two of them. "No-one's ever loved me the way you two are loved."

"Well, I doubt that." Elena mumbled.

Willow agreed, "Yeah. I bet you had tones of guys after you. And if not, I'm sure at one point you had a family that loved you."

"Trevor was my best friend." She took Willow's hand in hers and Willow squeezed it and smiled at Willow, "Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire." She squeezed Willow's hand again and she returned it.

Elena turned away and got the cup of blood and made to hand it to her. "Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asked her quitely.

Elena looked down, suddenly finding the cup of blood more interesting, "I'm not giving up on anything. Here."

Rose took the glass and Willow snorted, "Whatever."

Rose twirled the blood in the glass. "Then what do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

Elena shrugged, "I call it my best option."

"It's your easist option."

Willow sighed; why was Elena sort of listening to Rose and never once listened to her? It was just annoying really.

Elena looked taken back and shook her head, "That's not fair."

Willow let go of Rose's hand and stood up, "I'm gonna get myself a drink. Do you want anything?" Elena made to answer, but instead of waiting Willow just left the room and called, "I'll just give you what I'm having."

Rose watched after and said in a croaked voice, "She doesn't want you to die. It's not exactly fair on her, is it?" Elena opened her mouth to say something, but found that she had nothing to say.

Willow went into the kitchen and kicked the fridge and rubbed her temple. Elena was so determined to die. It wasn't fair. Willow had lost so much and she didn't Elena to be the next one.

Raven rounded the corner and raised his eyebrows at her, "What's wrong?"

Willow's head snapped up and she pushed him out of the kitchen and towards the front door, "Nothing. Get out of the house. Go see dad. Go steal some more journals. Do whatever you want, just don't come here tonight." Willow pushed him out the door and he tried to protest, but she quickly slammed the door in his face.

She let out a breath and leaned against the door when she heard Elena cry, "Willow! Help!"

Willow's head snapped up and she immediately ran up the stairs and into Damon's room to find Elena pinned to the wall by Rose who was snarling at her that it was her fault and she throught that she was Katherine. Willow managed to pry Rose away from Elena, but she was still growling and hissing. Willow placed her hands on Rose's cheeks and said to her firmly, "Rose, that's Elena. Not Katherine. It's okay." This seemed to snap Rose out of it and she looked from Elena to Willow frantically, "Elena?" She stuttered. Elena nodded and swallowed. Rose took a step back and sobbed, "Oh, my God."

"It's me. It's Elena." Elena gasped.

Tears came to Rose's eyes, "Oh, my God, Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me."

Willow placed her arms around her in a sort of hug, "It's okay. You didn't mean to do it."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut for a second and gestured to her head as Willow began to lead her back to the bed, "My mind. I'm-"

"It was just for a second." Elena said to her, trying to reassure her.

Rose glanced at Willow and Elena and insisted, "I'm sorry. Don't be scared of me."

Willow smilde gently at her, "We're not. Are we, Elena?"

Elena nodded, "I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest." They both helped her get back under the sheets.

Rose swallowed and she breathed, "I'm scared."

"You're not alone. We're right here." Elena said to her.

Rose's eyes flashed open and she looked around the room, "Here? Where's here?"

Willow sat beside her and stroked her hair, "It's okay. You're Damon's bedroom. Remember? The one that Elena thought had silk sheets." Willow joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Rose gasped and then sobbed, "I wanna go home." Her hand clung onto Willow and Willow moved closer to her.

"Tell me about it." Elena said.

A smile came onto Rose's face as she leaned into Willow, "St. Austell. Thirty kilometers south of London. All fields and trees and horses."

Willow shifted so that she was lying down beside Rose, "I always wanted to go to London. Maybe I'll check this place out too."

Rose closed her eyes, "When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted. I just wish I hadn't been so afraid."

"It's not your fault. You were protecting yourself." Willow told her gently and rubbed her shoulders.

Elena stood up and said to them, "I'm gonna go and get some clean sheets." Willow nodded and stayed with Rose.

Rose leaned against Willow and mumbled, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."  
Willow scoffed, "I've caused more trouble than you ever could."

Rose laughed lightly, "You think you're a bad person, but you're not. You're the kindest person I've ever met." She whispered sincerely.

Willow bit her lip. "No, I'm not. The first time I met Elena I stole her sandwich and pushed her off a bench."

Rose chuckled, "I'd loved to have seen that."

"Yep. It was hilarious. And I've owed her a tuna sandwich ever since." Willow smiled.

Rose's laughter died down as she fell silent and her eyes closed. Willow rested her head on the pillow as well and stayed with Rose, thinking she was asleep.

Suddenly, she began to fidget and moan. Willow stood up and tried to calm her down, but Rose growled at her and pounced at her. She didn't have a chance to call out for help from Elena because Rose clamped her hand over Willow's mouth and as quick as a flash bit into Willow's neck.

Willow pushed her back (she was thankful that Rose was so weak.) and tried to crawl away from her, but she grabbed her leg and pulled her back and again clamped her hand over her mouth and tore into her throat. Willow struggled against Rose's grip, but she was growing weak by the amount of blood she'd already lost. Willow clawed desperately at Rose's hand and bit down on her hand. She hissed and Willow quickly swung her head back to knock her away from her. It worked and Rose staggered backwards. At the sound of Elena returning she quickly vanished without Elena even knowing.

"I brought some more sheets." Elena said as she carried in some more and dumped them on the bed. She realised Rose wasn't there and turned to ask Willow, but gasped instead. Willow was lying on the floor, her neck and shirt covered in blood and all over the floor. She was by her side in an instant and helped her up slowly, "Oh, my God. Rose hurt you!" She exclaimed.

Willow staggered slightly, but Elena helped her catch her balance, "We have to find her."

"Not with you like this." Elena cried.

Willow placed her hand on her neck and didn't feel her neck healing quite yet. She gritted her teeth; she wished she could heal faster. She kept her hand there to stop anymore blood from flowing, but it still came. "We just need to find her and help her." Willow demanded and left the room with Elena following.

Willow and Elena quietly went down the stairs and looked everywhere for Rose, but came up short. Willow looked in the living room, beginning to feel slightly dizzy, but she knew that Rose needed more help than she.

Elena pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?" Willow asked as she walked out of the living room.

"Calling Damon." She answered. Willow nodded. Elena groaned when it went straight to voice mail, "Hey, It's Elena. We're worried about Rose. I think you should come home."

A bang came down the basement and Willow narrowed her eyes and went down there with Elena trailing behind her. Willow kept a hold of her neck to stop the bleeding and not really wanting Rose to attack her again. But what good would it do? She had it all over her top and hands. She was a goner. But Rose was her friend and she would try and help her.

Willow frowned when Elena picked up an empty blood bag. Willow shot her eyes back to Elena and quickly rounded the corner to find Rose hunched over and sucking all the blood out of a bag like she hadn't had any of it in weeks or even months. There were blood bags all around her and splatters of blood everywhere.

She shot her head up at the sound of Elena and Willow and snarled. She licked her lips at first at the sight of Willow covered in her own blood, but then she saw Elena behind her and hissed, "Katerina."

"No." Elena isnisted and took a step back.

"Run!" Willow commanded and pushed Elena the opposite direction just as Rose went for them and they both pushed down a broken door.

Willow and Elena sprinted to the double doors, but they were locked and Rose had already caught up to them. She quickly came at them, snarling and growling. Willow stepped in front of Elena and pushed her backwards and held a hand out to her, "Rose, stop. Stop! It's Elena and Willow." She came to hault and stared at Elena.

Elena gulped, "I'm not Katherine. You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine."

Finally, Rose's face went back to normal and for a second the two girls thought that she had calmed down. But then she snarled and shoved Willow out the way and lept on Elena. Elena screamed, but Willow was slightly disoriented and she had lost a lot of blood. Elena thought on her feet and yanked the curtain down and sunlight streamed in, burning Rose. She shrieked in pain and fell off Elena.

Elena got to her feet quickly and grabbed Willow and ran out of the room. She and Willow made to run to the front door and were almost there, but Rose pushed the door closed and pinned them to the door. She made to bite Elena, but Willow dug her finger nails into Rose's bite mark and shoved her away and ran up the stairs with Elena. Rose was once again left screaming.

Willow and Elena found themselves in Stefan's room and quickly slammed the door and barricaded the door with whatever was heavy and big enough to stop Rose from getting in.

Willow saw an old chair and snapped two of the legs off and handed one to Elena. Elena took it with caution and Willow nodded at her. Willow stayed by the door while Elena opened all the curtains and windows. Elena jumped when something jostled the handle, but Willow held her ground and steadied herself for a fight with the delusional vampire. Her voice was heard then, "Willow, Elena. I know you're both in there and I know it's Elena not Katherine." Neither of them moved to the door. Rose then started coughing and retching before she choaked out, "Please, I need your help." She coughed again, but Willow moved back.

Willow touched her neck and said to Elena, "Rose is really having a rough day."

* * *

**A laugh at the end. Sort of. Willow has to say something that makes it funny. She's the comedy relief beside Damon. **

**So, yeah. I kind of made Willow a little more friendly in this one coz she kind of likes Rose. And she's a bit a softy deep down :3. **

**Also, I have a lot of fanart done. Mainly of Willow and stuff. But I did an epic sort of picture of Damon, Willow and Rose. It looked awesome. It was like they took a picture with a camera. LOL! So cute! I just thought I'd tell you about it and stuff. I draw a lot in manga, but I also draw in "Gorrilaz style". I suppose that's what you could call it. I call it that coz the way I draw Willow's head shape and body shape is a lot like Noodle's from Gorillaz. But everything else is Willow. Noodle is basically a base for Willow. I might upload ****these on DeviantART (I'm new on there lol. Nothings up… yet), but I'm very, very nervous about my drawings. More so than my writing. Drawing is something I have a HUGE passion for (not that writing isn's passion of mine, just that drawing is like the thing I do the most.) I'm very self conscious about it. So I was just wondering if anyone would like to see Willow on a piece of paper or something then tell me. I won't do it straight away as I'm a perfectionist and I need to get them perfect and wonderful in every way possible. But if you'd like to see some say so. **

**Outfits on profile and follow Willow on Twitter WillowBrownEyes and you can talk about why exactly Willow's tongue is blue. **

**Dallow~x**


	71. The Descent Part Two

**Okay, so I'm sorry for taking so long, but if you checked my profile it did say that I was on hiatus. I understand that a lot of people wanted me to update, but I was quite annoyed when I found that the only new reviews I had from the last few days were nagging or asking me to update. Please don't do that. Understand that I have a life outside of . I appreciate the fact that you like this story a lot and it does make me feel good that you want it updated, but don't nag me. **

**So excuses as to why I havent updated: 1) School. I was doing coursework for media and english since the last time I updated and needed to concentrate on that since it was due in by the end of the week. But that's done with now so I can relax a bit for these next two weeks off. **

**2) My grandmother has now got lung cancer and last weekend they told us that she wouldn't last the weekend. Understandably I was ruined and had no inspiration to write at all. But thankfully she has been offered radiotherapy treatment and hopefully she can stick around a lot longer. **

**3) I'm suffering from depression. Again. FML. I don't reallythink I should put this on the internet, but you deserve to know why I havent been around lately. I don't want any sympathy or pity, I just want you to understand that my life at this moment in time is very hectic. Also, I don't want you to feel bad. Just, if you're gonna review my story actually review my story instead of asking me when my next update is. Thanks for being patient anyway :D **

**So enough with my boring life. Let's get onto Willow's exciting one. Some crazy shit is going down in this chapter! :O **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

"Do not save your loving speeches  
For your friends till they are dead;  
Do not write them on their tombstones,  
Speak them rather now instead.  
_- __**Anna Cummins **_

* * *

Chapter Seventy One – The Descent Part Two

It was dark now and Willow and Elena were still waiting for something to happen. For Rose to try and get through the door again. When it had become dark, Willow wasn't sure if Willow had escaped and got out of the house and thought that if she had then she would now be able to get into Stefan's bedroom as the windows were still open. So she took it upon herself to close them, but kept an eye out for anything.

But that was an hour or so ago and Willow had started to get drowzy. Elena had check her neck and cleaned it up as best she could, but it wasn't healing as quick as Willow said it usually did. This worried her. There was no medical supplies in Stefan's bathroom and the best thing Elena could do to help her friend was to wrap a small towel around her neck to quench the bleeding. She had washed the blood off her hands, but hadn't bothered with her top.

Willow had gotten tired after sitting in Stefan's room just waiting for something bad to happen. Rose hadn't attempted to get in since the last time and so she decided that it was okay to go and investigate. Elena didn't think it was such a good idea. "Willow, what if she's just waiting for us to come out. Then we're screwed." Elena whimpered.

Willow rolled her eyes as she pushed the bookcase out of the way, "We can't just sit around and expect Damon or Stefan to come and rescue us all the time. We have to take things into our own hands."

Elena blinked and clutched her make shift stake tightly. She didn't want to do this, but Willow was right. They couldn't just wait for someone to come and help. They had to do this.

Willow unlocked the door and listened for any movement or sound to show that Rose was out there. There was nothing and Willow quickly swung the door open and stuck her head out and shot her eyes around. It seemed okay, but she held the stake even tighter and stepped out with Elena following.

The two of them walked slowly down the stairs and glanced around. Willow would never admit that she was slightly scared. Just slightly. But it still made her hate pick up its pace.

Willow and Elena cautiously looked in every room for Rose, but she was nowhere. But there was a cold breeze going through the house and it made. Willow ran to where the front door was and gulped. The door was wide open.

Elena gasped when she caught up to her and she gripped Willow's arm, "She's gone."

"Well done for stating the obvious." Willow muttered to her.

Willow felt movement from behind her and whirled around, tightening her fingers around the stake and prepared herself for some sort of attack. "Whoa, whoa! You okay?" Damon exclaimed. Willow sighed in relief and lowered the stake as did Elena. Damon's eyes widened when he saw the bloody towel around her neck and on her clothes and hands. "What the hell happened?" Damon demanded as he tilted Willow's head back to get a look at it.

Willow pushed his hands away, "I'm fine."

Damon scoffed, "Yeah. You look it." He growled lowly, his eyes darting around in search for Rose. Even though Rose was sick he never expected her to hurt Willow. Damon had made it pretty obvious to Rose before all this that he cared for Willow deeply. He had given her grief on their journey to Slater's on her kidnapping Willow and that he wouldn't hesitate in killing her if she even laid a finger on her.

Willow seemed to understand where his mind was at and shook her head at his angry expression, "No. It wasn't her fault, Damon. She's losing her mind. She didn't mean it."

Damon didn't look back at her for fear of feeling guilt when he saw her bloody neck. He had left her with Rose, he hated himself for such a stupid idea. "Where's Rose?" He asked them.

Elena looked down and brushed her hair back with her hand. "I don't know." She mumbled at him.

Damon gave them both a look and Willow gave a sheepish smile, "Never ask me to babysit again." Without another word she pulled the towel off and wiped off as much blood as she could so that no-one would think that she was some kind of mass-murderer (although she was already being done for Marlene's death) and then turned around and began heading out of the door.

Elena and Damon both grabbed one of her hands, "You can't go out there. She might her you." Elena hissed.

Damon nodded, "You both should stay here. I'll find her."

Willow shook her head, "No. I'm going."

"No. You're gonna listen to me for once in your life." Damon snapped. "You said so yourself. Rose isn't stable now and seeing you covered in blood is not gonna help."

Willow pulled herself out of their grip, "Well, there's no time for me to change."

"You're not going." Damon insisted in a voice that said that this was the final discussion of it.

Willow scowled at him, "In case you didn't notice, Damon, she's my friend too. And I'm gonna go and there's nothing you can say to convince me other wise. So shut up and lets go." She turned on her heal and left the house with Damon watching her with blazing anger.

Elena sighed, "We better go after her. She'll get herself killed otherwise."

Damon rubbed his face with his hands and followed her. Why did he have to be in love with someone who was just as stubborn and pig headed as he was? He needed sort out his taste in women.

* * *

Damon, Willow and Elena arrived at the school when the sheriff had called telling Damon that a vampire had killed a janitor. Damon had insisted that Willow and Elena stay by the car until he came back. Willow decided not to argue with him. She didn't really want to go with him to speak to the sheriff.

Elena was on the phone trying to call Stefan, "Hey, Stefan, It's me. I don't know where you are, but please call me. It's important."

"What'd you call him for?" Willow asked as she scanned the school grounds.

Elena sighed loudly as she looked down at her phone, "I wanted to know if he had actually contacted Isobel and tell him about Rose."

Willow nodded absent mindly. She wasn't really paying attention, she didn't really know why she even asked Elena anything.

Elena nugded her shoulder and whispered, "Matt's coming over. Act normal."

Willow sniffed, "I am normal."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Of course you are." She mumbled quietly to the point where a human wouldn't hear it.

Willow smirked, "I can hear you, you know?"

Elena's eyes widened. She wanted to ask her how, but Matt had come up to them now and she quickly put on a smile, "Hi, Matt. What's up?"

"Hey, Elena." He nodded. "You haven't seen Caroline have you? She's been avoiding me."

Elena shook her head, "Sorry, Matt. I haven't seen her all day."

Matt sighed and looked down, but then he turned to Willow and was about to make some kind of joke with her when he saw a bit of blood. She was wearing a leather jacket that was far to big for her to cover up the blood and the bite mark slightly, but Matt seemed to notice something. He stepped forward, his eyes wide, "Whoa, Will. What the hell happened?"

Willow turned to him and blinked, "Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've been bleeding." He insisted as he suddenly reached forward and moved her hair from her neck and he gasped at the bite mark on her neck, "The hell, Will? You need to go to the hospital. I can take you." Matt rambled.

Willow flinched away from Matt's contact. Her and Matt had always been good friends and she had to admit that when she ws ten years old she did have a slight crush on him. But they had never been very physical. The only physical contact she really had with Matt was when she used to play football with him and felt the need to hold his hand when she was drunk.

She leaned away from him and shook her head, "No. I'm fine. Hospitals freak me out. Look, I saw Caroline go on her way home. Why don't you go after her?"

Matt shook his head stubbornly, "No. You need help. I'm not leaving."

"Maybe he's right, Willow." Elena said to her.

Willow glowered at her, "No. I don't like hospitals and I'm fine anyway." Didn't Elena understand that she healed quite fast. It would just take until tomorrow and she would be fine. She moved her gaze back to Matt and smiled gratefully at him, "I appreciate your concern, Matt. It means a lot, but I'll be okay. You know me. I'm a tough cookie. Please, go and check on Caroline."

Matt stared at her for a second, but then reluctantly nodded, "Okay. So long as you make sure you get some medical help."

She smiled softly again, "I will. Um, thanks Matt."

He smiled at her and began to walk away, looking back every now and then.

Willow let out a breath, "Well, that was close."

Elena shoved her phone back in her coat pocket when she saw Damon come up to them. "Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?" She asked quickly.

"My baby brother's not exactly my priority right now." He told her. He glanced at them both and them a stake each, "Here, take this." His eyes landed on Willow and he nodded, "Come on, let's go."

The three of then began searching together for any sign of Rose. Elena couldn't hear anything, but after a while it appeared that Damon and Willow heard something. Their heads snapped in the same direction and Willow grabbed Elena and they sped off to the source of the screaming.

Elena was a little disoriented when they stopped, but there was Rose ripping out a blonde girl's throat. "Rose, stop!" Damon yelled.

She let the girl crumple to the floor and whirled around to face Damon. Without a second thought Rose attacked Damon, but he quickly managed to overpower her. She thrashed and struggled on the ground, desperate to get out of Damon's grip, but Damon held her there. "Rose! Rose! It's me. It's Damon." He said to her. She seemed to come to her senses then and she glanced around. She grimaced when she saw the girl dead on the floor.

"Did I do this?" She croaked.

No-one answered her, but she fell back on the floor and sobbed, "Oh, my God. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I never wanted to hurt anybody."

Willow closed her eyes for a second, but then she quickly walked to Rose's side and stroked her hair, "We know. It's okay."

Rose looked at Willow and stared at her in utter horror, "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Willow. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. Please." She cried even more and turned her head into Willow's lap.

Willow leant further down, still stroking her hair, "I know you didn't. You're alredy forgiven. It's okay. Shh."

Damon placed his hands underneath Rose's back and her legs, "Come on, let's get you home."

"No!" Rose cried, "I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long." She began to wail and sob loudly and Elena flinched. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, "Oh, make it stop. Please, make it stop. I hate it! Make it stop!" She yelled at the top of her voice and beat her hands on the ground.

Damon glanced at Willow and she nodded and made way for him to lift Rose up. "Come on." He said to the girls. Willow followed quickly with Elena trailing behind her.

* * *

It was silent in the boarding house. Rose was asleep in Damon's bed, sweating like crazy, Willow was lying beside her after Rose had practically begged her to stay, Damon was standing at the end of the bed staring at nothing in particular and Elena had gone home after Damon gave her hell for being here.

Willow didn't say anything. She just laid beside Rose, holding her hand and stroking her hair. It was strange for Damon to see her so caring toward someone. He knew that she was a genuinly kind person, but he hardly witnessed it and when he did it was usually a small thing. But her she was, comforting a vampire she had only known for a few weeks.

Rose mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and then fell silent again. Damon glanced down at her and Willow and said, "You can get leave her now."

Willow didn't look up at him, but continued to stare at the bed sheets, "It's fine."

Damon leant back slightly, "Seriously, you can leave her now. I'll stay."

"I said it's fine." She said in a more hard tone.

Damon huffed, "Fine. I need a drink. Scream if she tries to kill you." He slowly turned on his heel and left the room.

As soon as he was gone Rose's eyes snapped open. Willow shifted and looked at her, "Do you want some blood?" She made to reach for the blood on the bedside table.

Rose grabbed her arm and shook her head, "I was just waiting for him to leave so that I could talk to you."

Willow laid back down, "Okay. What?"

Rose swallowed, "I'm sorry. For what I do to-"

Willow waved a hand at her, "I told you. I already forgave you for trying to eat me."

Rose smiled lightly, "No. Not that. I meant, I'm sorry for sleeping with Damon."

Willow's eyebrows furrowed, "What? Why are you saying sorry for that?"

Rose closed her eyes for a second before she opened them again and said in a croaky voice, "Because I know how you feel about him and I know he feels about you."

This just made Willow even more confused, "Huh? Know how I feel? Look, we've discussed this. He's my friend. And what does he feel for me?"

Rose's face broke into a grin despite how she was feeling, "Being in love makes you so oblivious. Those feelings that you have when you look at him, it's not a silly crush. You love him."

Willow's eyes practically popped open, "W-what? N-n-no. I don't."

Rose laughed, but then coughed, "Exactly. All this time you've been thinking that you had some kind of crush when really you've just been falling in love with him." Rose stated matter of factly.

Willow stared up at the ceiling. Did she? Well, she supposed she had been just falling for him more and more and more. And he was an amazing person really. Today proved that. Despite all of the killings he had done, he had been the one person there for her. The one person who she trusted beyond anything. And he was a good person, people just couldn't be bothered to get to know him. And not to mention the fact that he was utterly gorgeous. Was it even legal to be so God damn handsome? He didn't have to try really and he could make her blush. And those eyes. She loved them. Such a beautiful colour. She blinked a few times to snap herself out of the daydream.

She blushed a deep colour of red in her cheeks and she hugged herslef. God, how could she really be so blind? It was so obvious to her now. All this time she had been dumb enough to ignore her feelings and assume that it was a stupid crush that would eventually vanish. It was clear as day.

Willow turned so that she was facing Rose again who watched her with expectant and wise eyes. Willow swallowed and took a deep breath, "I love him." Rose smiled a beautiful smile, "I know." Rose was happy that she had helped Willow realise her feelings for him. She was happy that she had done one good thing for Willow.

Willow stayed with Rose, neither one saying another word. There was nothing more to be said. After a while though, Rose had fallen back to sleep and Willow was in desperate need of stretching her legs. Careful not to awaken Rose, she swung her legs over the bed and quietly left the room.

As soon as she stepped out she bumped into Damon. "Why do you always do that?" Willow hissed quietly.

Only a small smirk came onto his lips and Willow frowned. She loved that smirk no matter how annoying it could get sometimes. "You okay?" He asked after a second. His voice sounding rough.

Willow shrugged, "Dunno. Rose is still asleep." She lied. She decided that he didn't need to know of their conversation since he seemed completely oblivious to what they had spoken about.

She made to give some room to walk into his room, but Damon took her hand in his. She looked at him and he stepped closer so that their chests were touching. Damon smirked when he saw that he had to look down at her a lot, "You're so short. I think you need a new nickname, Brown Eyes."

Willow rolled her eyes, "I've always been short. Have you just noticed now?"

"I love it about you." He muttered absent mindly as he stroked some hair away from her neck wound, "You're so tiny, but you pack quite a punch." His fingers gently glided over her bite which had already begun to heal. Willow didn't flinch. He eyed the wound for a second and then averted his eyes to hers. "It's healing faster than normal."

"Yay me I guess." Willow smiled.

If it were possible, Damon somehow managed to pull her closer to him. She swallowed and stared at him. She glanced at his lips and then quickly back to his face for fear that he had caught her, but she found him doing exactly the same thing. She licked her lips as her heart picked up its pulse as he moved his head closer and she did the same. She questioned whether this was a good idea. They had been best friends for so long now. She didn't want anything to be ruined by a kiss that would mean more to her than to him.

But before she could pull out or wonder if this was still a good idea their lips were already together. Willow's eyes widened for a second before she closed her eyes and leant into the kiss. Damon kept one hand on her cheek and moved his other around her waist. Their lips were still for only a few seconds before Damon decided that there was nothing he could lose now and began to move against hers.

Willow moved her lips against his easily and placed a hand on his chest and the other around his neck.

Damon really didn't know where this all came from, but he didn't really care. He was kissing her. He had sworn that he would never do this again until she felt the same way, but she was kissing him with as much passion as he was giving her. It wasn't feverish like Rose or Katherine or any other girl he picked up, but slow and passionate. Exactly like before. Deciding that since he had gotten this far with her then it wouldn't hurt to go a bit further.

He gently ran his tongue over her bottome lip and he smiked lightly against her lips when he heard a quiet moan escape her. She didn't comply immediately and this annoyed Damon. It was Willow's turn to smirk against his until he growled lowly. She gasped and immediately Damon took the oppurtunity to let his tongue exlpore Willow's mouth. Soon they battle for dominance, but it seemed a pointless match.

Damon moved his hand that was on her cheek and ran it through her soft curls and shifted his other downwards, but then he heard footsteps about to round the corner. His eyes flashed open and so did hers. They stared at eachother for a second before they pulled away. Willow shoved Damon into his bedroom and he glanced at her as she stepped in. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her hair had become a bit of a mess. He grinned and eyed her seductively. A blush came to Willow's cheek and she marched into the bathroom without antother word.

Damon sat down beside Rose and touched his lips lightly. That was a kiss he had been waiting for. It was worth the wait, but the problem was their friendship. Would it be awkward between them now? Would she ignore him?

His attention was diverted though when Rose began to stir. He leant forward slightly when her eyes fluttered open and he smiled gently at her, "Hi there."

"I'm sorry." She croaked.

Damon shrugged, "You went on a murderous rampage. It happens."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life. I never have." Rose confessed to Elena.

Elena poked her head through the door and slowly stepped inside, "Where's Willow?" She asked.

Damon ignored her question and glowered at her, "You shouldn't be here."

At the sound of her name Willow exited the bathroom and glanced at them all. Her eyes stopped on Elena, "You shouldn't be here." Willow said to her. Elena leant back slightly. Had they spoken before hand what they were going to say together or did they just read eachothers minds so that they could copy the other.

Rose kept her eyes on Elena, "It's the worst part about it, the hunt. The need to kill, the thirst. The pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

Damon rolled his eyes and snapped, "Well, then stop talking about."

Damon moved to stand at the end of the bed beside Willow who glanced at him and then back at Rose. He shrugged.

Rose swallowed so she could clear her throat as Elena went closer to her, "Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care. The minute he does he runs away from it." Willow glanced at him to find him staring at her. She took his hand. He squeuzed it.

Tears began to fill Rose's eyes as she stared up at Elena, "I'm sorry for what I've done today."

Elena nodded her head, trying to fight back her own tears, "I know."

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared, but you have to do it anyway." Rose sniffled and then began to cough. Damon and Willow turned around and made to take a step forward to intervene, but Elena got down her knees and held her hand. Rose smiled thankfully up at her, "Why are you so nice to me?" She looked Willow as well. Willow shrugged and looked away.

"Us humans." Elena answered.

"You can never forget it. What it's like to be human. It haunts me… It's the only thing that's kept me going."

Damon tugged Willow closer to him gently and she just closed her eyes. Willow was never human.

Rose shifted in the bed and closed her eyes, "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Elena smiled, but as soon as the words left Rose's mouth she began to grunt and moan. And then came the yelling and squirming on the bed.

"What do we do?" Elena asked in a panicked voice.

"Go." Damon instructed. He let go of Willow's hand and went Rose.

Elena was reluctant to move until Willow grabbed her firmly by the arms and dragged her out of the room. She nodded at Damon solemnly as Rose continued to scream in pain. He nodded back at her and then turned his attention to Rose.

Willow closed the door behind her and then leant against it. She closed her eyes and then flashed them open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stared at her and sniffed and looked away. Willow felt tears prick her eyes and Elena pulled her into a hug. She rested her her chin on her shoulder and felt a single tear fall from her eye.

* * *

On the drive to Elena's it had been silent. There was nothing to say really. After dropping Elena off she deliberately took her sweet time getting back. She felt kind of numb walking up the stairs when she got back. She wondered if Damon had put Rose out of her misery yet.

She stopped by Damon's bedroom door and leant against the wall. She closed her eyes and used her newly enhanced hearing and listened into the room. She just wanted to know if Damon had done what he had said earlier, she didn't want interrupt his goodbye to Rose. But then she heard a small gasp and then nothing. Willow closed her eyes. She looked down and let out a shaky breath. She managed to push herself off the wall and make her way down the stairs.

Willow slowly wandered into the living room and fell back onto the sofa. She closed her eyes and placed her hands in a pray position and placed them underneath her chin. She wasn't praying, just thinking.

She hated this. Hated the world that they lived in. Sure, people died and some at a very young age, but not in this way. Rose didn't deserve what happened to her. That wolf, Jules or whatever deserved whatever she got for what she had done to poor Rose.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Damon coming down the stairs. She didn't get up or move. Damon needed time alone and to bury Rose. She closed her eyes.

Damon held a dead Rose in his arms and watched Willow. She didn't get up and he quickly left. He didn't want her anyone trying to comfort him right now.

Willow stayed in the same position for what she assumed was a while when she heard the door slam. She thought that at first it was Damon until she heard Elena's voice, "Willow? Are you okay?"

Willow squeezed her eyes shut and muttered, "I'm thinking."

Elena ignored her, "Look, I know you need someone here right now to comfort you and be a friend and I just wanted to be here for you." Elena said to her kindly, but Willow didn't move.

"I'm fine for now. Thanks though." Willow said quietly.

Elena frowned, slightly hurt at her words, "Well, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I drove you home for a reason. You shouldn't be here."

Elena sighed and sat down, "Well, you're my friend and I wanted to check on you. I know you cared for Rose."

"Hmmm. Like I said I'm fine." She kept her eyes closed and her hands in the same position.

Elena grumbled something and then asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff." Was her vague answer.

Elena stood up and glared down at her, "Stop it. Just stop."

This got Willow to open her eyes, "Stop what?"

"Stop pretending like you don't care. Like this hasn't effected you at all." Elena insisted as she stamped her foot.

Willow sighed and swung her legs off the sofa and sat up, "I'm not pretending about anything, Elena. I'm thinking."

Elena shook her head, "You're not. Oh, my God. You're becoming so much like a vampire that you've switched off your emotions." Elena balled. She shook her head in her hands in despair. "Oh, no."

Willow rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, "Elena, shut up." Elena looked up and blinked. "I haven't turned off my emotions coz I can't and stop trying to make me more miserable than I already am."

Elena took a step back and then sat down just as Damon came in. When he saw Elena he frowned and then looked at Willow. She shook her head and then fell back onto the sofa. "You were supposed to leave." Damon said to Elena coldly.

"I did." She answered. She picked up a glass of scotch that had already been made and handed it to him, "Then I came back to make sure that you two were okay."

Willow groaned and turned away so that his back was to them. He nodded at her anyway, "I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." He took a sip of the scotch. Willow frowned and then closed her eyes.

Elena raised her eyebrow at him, "You know I don't believe that."

Damon grimaced, "Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

Elena looked back and forth between Willow and Damon, "You guys, I'm your friend."

"I figured as much." Willow muttered.

Elena ignored her again, "And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting." Willow pushed herself off the sofa then and rubbed her face with her hands. The problem was that Elena didn't know Damon as well as she did and right now Willow knew that he just wanted to be left alone for a bit.

"What do you wanna hear, Elena? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset?" Damon offered her in a cold voice. "Well, I didn't and I'm not." Willow shook her head as she poured herself a drink of Damon's alcohol.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close. Don't give up." Elena all but begged.

Willow slammed the glass on the table and held her hands up, "Okay, enough. We're leaving. Thanks for stopping by Elena." Willow told her as she grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him out of the house.

She didn't let go of his hand at all and he allowed her to drag him along the road. He knew that she was just as upset as he was of Rose's death, but it wasn't jus that that was upsetting him. It was the fact that Willow had no idea of his feelings for her despite the fact that they had kissed. It probably meant nothing to her.

She slowed down after a while and Damon took this time to admire her. Her curly hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulder and her parted fringe covered one of her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed due to the cold and probably slight anger at Elena. Her full lups were parted and with every breath came a small pocket of mist.

They didn't stop walking. They just walked hand in hand down the long road. There was nothing else they could do.

* * *

**Okay, so shitty ending, but although I loved the 'Existential crisis' scene I felt that Damon wouldn't really need because he has someone like Willow in his life. But I decided to have them just go for like a really long walk instead. **

**I know they didn't discuss the fact that they kissed, but they will in the next chapter. **

**Outfits on my profile and it appears Willow has forgotten her password for Twiiter *looks around sheepishly*. She's useless at rememebring things ' **

**Dallow~x**


	72. Daddy Issues Part One

**This is kind of a filler chapter and a sucky one at that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vanpire Diaries **

* * *

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. ~_**Bruce Lee**_

There's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself. ~_**John Gregory Brown **_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Two – Daddy Issues Part One

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _

A groan came from Willow as she flipped over on her bed and reached for her phone. She grodgily lifted her head up and opened her eyes slowly. But then Willow squeezed her eyes shut and fell back into her bed. If it was someone telling her that she needed to go and speak to the sheriff she would pass. She was sick of speaking to the sheriff about Marlene's death. She was just about to go back to sleep when her phone beeped again. She ignored it for a few seconds, but then there was another.

"Oh, for God's sake! Leave me alone!" She cried and grabbed her phone and opened up her texts. Willow assumed that the texts would be from Raven or Elena or someone she knew, but when she looked at the ID it came up with unknown. She was cautious; what if it were some stalker again who wanted to kill her. But her curiosity began to over ride her fear and she opened the first message. Her eyes widened when she read it. _**Meet by the old Lockwood well at 8:30AM. Come alone. Don't worry, you're always safe with me – Elijah **_

A frown immediately fell onto Willow's face. Why would he want to meet up with her? And more importantly, to her at least, when did he ever text? He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would text people. More like I'll-come-to-your-house-and-karate-chop-your-head-off-if-you-don't-do-as-I-say kind of guy.

She shook her head and opened the next text message and it was from Elijah again. _**Don't go back to sleep – Elijah **_

Despite the fact that the it was slightly creepy that he knew that she would fall back to sleep, she laughed.

She looked at the time on her phone and groaned even louder than before. 7 AM! Seriously? She really needed to speak with Elijah about beauty sleep. This was going to be a sucky day.

She reluctantly got herself out of bed and got dressed and deliberatly took her time straightening her hair.

Willow made to open her bedroom door to leave when she remembered last night. It wasn't the walk that her and Damon had that she was thinking about. They hadn't really spoken that entire time. Just walked.

It was the kiss. She knew that naturally they'd have to speak about it. But she didn't know what she would say. What they had already was good enough for her to try and subdue her romantic feelings for him and she didn't want him to laugh in her face if he didn't feel the same at all.

She took her hand off the door knob and took a step back. Why was she being such a coward? She was never this much of a sentimental person. She had nothing to worry. Just walk up to him and insist they talk. Easy. With that, she turned the door knob and opened the door and left her room.

As soon as she left her room she heard some kind of commotion going on in Stefan's room. Willow rolled her eyes; they were arguing again. She went to the threshold of Stefan's room and knocked lightly, "What's going on here?" She asked as she crossed her arms and leant against the doorway.

Damon glanced at her for a second, but then quickly averted his gaze back to Stefan, "Stefan brought John Gilbert back to town."

Willow's nose wrinkled and she pulled a face in disgust, "Ugh. No. Why you do that Stefan?"

Stefan made to reply, but Damon interrupted him, "Because he's an idiot."

Stefan ignored him, "Look, I went to look for Isobel and got John. He said he could help us and we're desperate." He informed her hastily.

"We're not that desperate." Willow and Damon snarked in unison. They looked at eachother from the corner of their eyes, but looked away as soon as they made eye contact.

"The guy tried to barbecue me and Willow." Damon insisted to Stefan.

"Damon, Bonnie's witch friend is working with Elijah. So we have to assume the moonstone was never destroyed." Willow turned away from for a second at the mention of Elijah. "Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original. He can't be trusted."

"That's not a reason." Willow muttered as she placed her hands on her hips and looked out the window. She frowned at the grey clouds that were rolling in.

They both appeared to ignore her as Stefan continued, "It's not like we can just go up to him and kill because apparently he can't die." Willow's frown grew the more she listened and the harder she stared at the sky out the window.

Damon glared at him, "I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer."

Stefan gave him a pointed look, "He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way that could keep Elena safe."

"Which is?" Willow interrupted as she continued to stare hatefully at the sky.

Stefan was silent for a couple of seconds before he answered her, "He's not talking. At least not to me, anyway."

Damon's shoulders slumped and Willow rolled her eyes and then continued to scowl at the descending clouds. "Great work, Stefan, topnotch. As if I didn't have enough problems."

He walked around him and touched Willow on the shoulder. She looked at him and then back out the window and Damon inwardly groaned. Of course today chose to be the day that it had bad weather.

Stefan turned around and said to them both, "Hey, I'm sorry about Rose."

Willow looked away from the window and to Stefan. She tried to smile at him, but it came as a grimace. Damon rolled his eyes though, "Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes." Willow glanced at Damon and narrowed her eyes. She understood that he insisted on covering his emotions up, but that was low. Willow hated the fact that Rose had died.

He took Willow's hand and made to leave when Stefan said, "Well, you cared about her after five minutes. Oh, I wonder what that means."

Willow kept her eyes facing forward, but rubbed a thumb over Damon's knuckles. "It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness." Stefan nodded in approval and Willow smiled lightly. "Better watch your back because I may have to go get a hero hairdo of my own to steal your thunder." Without another word he and Willow left his room.

It was now or never. Surely he knew that they had to talk about what they did last night. Did he want to talk about it? Well, there was only one way to find out.

She allowed Damon to take her down stairs without protest. He let go of her hand to pour himself a drink. She held her hand out and without even looking up he poured another drink for her and handed it to her. She took a tentative sip.

"Um… Look, I think we need to talk about what happened last night." Willow began.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh, for God's sake. We just had this talk with Stefan. I am over Rose's death."

Willow was about to say that that wasn't what she was talking about, but that was the last straw. "Hey, I get it that it's easier to pretend like nothing matters, but you don't have to have that attitude. I know you cared about her." She told him in a defiant voice. Damon just narrowed his eyes at her. "But that's not what I meant. What I meant was the kiss."

Damon stiffened and only just managed to swallow down the alcohol in his mouth. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to know if she thought it was a mistake and that she just wanted things to go back to normal. So he tried to act nonchalant about it, "What about it?"

Willow frowned. "What do you mean what about it? The fact that we kissed must mean something."

Damon sighed and downed the rest of his drink, "Look, I don't know what you want me to say. Things happen."

Willow closed her eyes for a second. She had a horrible gut feeling that he would say something like that. She had just hoped that with her he would be different. Be a little kinder about it when he tore her down. Obviously not.

Damon faced away from her. He didn't want to look into those eyes and know that she felt nothing about the kiss. He was just sparing himself the pain and doing it all for her.

Willow opened her eyes then and her face was void of any kind of hurt. She smiled at him, "You're right. Things do happen. And I think to avoid this little chat we should never do it again." _And to spare my feelings._

Damon turned back to face her. He smiled at her and held his glass to her, "Agreed." Willow smiled back at him again and then downed her drink and placed it on the counter. Without another word she made her way to the front door. Damon didn't ask where she was going. And she didn't give an eplanation.

* * *

Willow was listening to some stupid love song on the radio by Taylor Swift. She cringed at the whole thing and quickly flicked the dial and changed the station. And then a song came on about Justin Bieber singing about a baby. She wrinkled her nose and changed it again. After a while she discovered that, annoyingly, almost every radio station had a song about love or a song that she despised. The day was already turning out bad.

Willow pulled up a few yards away from the old Lockwood property where the well was and quickly glanced at the time. 8:25AM. She shrugged and got out of the car and slowly began to make her way to the old well. Why did he want to talk to her anyway? He had already revealed that he was her father, what else did he want? It didn't matter to her that he was her father, he still left her as a baby and she didn't care what the excuse was. Why was he interested now?

She started kicking a rock as she got closer and closer to the well. Keepin her mind occupied rather than wondering what Elijah wanted exactly.

Elijah was leaning against the Lockwood well and making a small indention into the stone that was keeping it together when he heard her arrive. He turned his head in her direction and saw her looking downwards and kicking a rock. He smiled lightly; he didn't think she would turn up.

Willow stopped the rock with her foor and continued to stare at it when she asked, "What do you want?"

"Talk to you." He answered simply.

Willow glanced up, "Why?"

"You ask a _lot _of questions. Why don't I ask some for a change?" He smiled crookidly at her.

Willow scowled, "Because you just claimed a few days ago that you are my… father. Okay, that's why I get to ask questions and that's why you get to shut up and listen to them."

Elijah began to chuckle, but this just infuriated Willow more. "Are you seriously laughing at me? Oh, my God! I didn't even have to come here. I could be in bed right now dreaming about Benedict Cumberbatch for all I know, but no, I decided to be nice and come and talk to you." Willow ranted. But this just made him laugh even more.

"You remind me of her. The way you ramble about things."

Willow looked utterly offended, "I don't ramble. I talk a lot of sense."

He just grinned even more, "The fact that you think that I 'claim' to be your father is quite amusing as well." He stood up and slowly walked towards him. He stared at her face intently, "If you looked at me more clearly you'd see that we have the same eye colour. And maybe a strong jawline, but that's debatable."

"Debatable? What? You're just talking nonsense. There is noway I am related to you." She pointed a long finger, skinny finger at him.

He shook his head and straightened out his suite jacket. "You're just pushing away what you don't want to except."

"Then I have much persuading to do." He said to her and held a hand out to her. She eyed it warily for a moment before she realised that she did want to be persuaded. She wanted to know about him and maybe she wanted him to know about her too.

She looked down and then placed her hand in his. She rolled her eyes at the stupid smile came to his lips and allowed him to take her into the woods.

* * *

**Elijah bitches! Yay! So Willow isn't really going to be that involved in anything this time, but with Elijah pretty much all of the next chapter. **

**Okay, so Willow and Damon are officailly stupid. They both pretty much both have the exact same thoughts and they cant even figure that out. Stupid. Just stupid people. And they claim they know eachother well.**

**Anyway, a shout out to DarkAngel1864: I hope you get better soon so that you can stop telling me you're sneezing and coughing lol jk. :D Really, I hope you get better soon. **

**Outfits on my profile and a bunch of other sets and stuff to do with Willow. **

**Dallow~x**


	73. Daddy Issues Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

The night is darkening round me,  
The wild winds coldly blow;  
But a tyrant spell has bound me  
And I cannot, cannot go.

The giant trees are bending  
Their bare boughs weighed with snow.  
And the storm is fast descending,  
And yet I cannot go.

Clouds beyond clouds above me,  
Wastes beyond wastes below;  
But nothing drear can move me;  
I will not, cannot go.

_**Spellbound  
****Emily Brontë **_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Three – Daddy Issues Part Two

Annoyed. Willow was annoyed. Here she was, trudging through the woods with a 1000 year old vampire who was holding her hand and leading her to some God foresaken place.

"Okay, we've been walking for ten minutes. Where are we going?" Willow asked, annoyed.

"You'll see." He replied and continued to lead her.

Willow sighed loudly and looked around. The woods appeared to be never ending. On going. She remembered when she went camping with her friends, Raven and a load of his friends. She had spent the whole time pulling any kind of prank she could pull on them. She wished things could be like that again. Care free and fun and where people easily got over anything that she did. Willow had found that these days her friends got very touchy if she kept something from them. But she was in more fear of Damon's reaction when she told him about Elijah. She cringed; he would be furious. He hated Elijah and would probably be seriously pissed if discovered that she was his daughter.

She sighed again and this time Elijah glanced at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's just peachy." She replied snarkily. He laughed again. "Will you stop that. You keep laughing at me."

Elijah stopped himself, but it was clearly proving difficult not to chuckle at her, "I'm sorry. It's just you really do remind me of her."

"I'm assuming her is my birth mother." Willow guessed.

He nodded, "Yes. A lot of your mannerisms are hers. It amuses me."

Willow didn't reply and found herself now walking side by side him. She rolled her eyes at the quirk of a smile.

It stayed silent then for another fifteen minutes or so. She'd lost count. But the curiousity was getting the better of Willow and she was interested to know what it was exactly that Elijah wanted to talk about, so she broke the silence. "So…? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You." He answered simply.

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

He nodded and said, "I am very curious about you. You're likes, your dislikes. Hobbies, friends. Anything really."

Willow glanced upwards and bit her lip. She smirked when an idea came to her mind, "How about we do the whole twenty questions thing. I ask a question, you answer it and then you do the same. Complete honesty."

Elijah raised his eyebrows at her, "Isn't that something that teenage girls do?"

"A) you're talking to a teenage girl and B) how would you know that?" Willow leaned back on her feet slightly at this.

He rolled his eyes, "You go first." Willow smirked.

"Okay, why were you in my dreams?" It was the first question in her mind and the easist one to ask. Plus, she was desperate to know.

Elijah looked ahead and replied, "Because it was the only way I could communicate with you. I had to be discreet. I couldn't have people knowing about you." He scowled at this and muttered to himself, "Absolutely not."

Willow bobbed her head back and forth, digesting it. As if she was checking if it was a good enough answer and all the while Elijah was watching her. Although she was a lot like her mother she was also very different. It made her… her. After a while she shrugged and nodded. "You're turn."

"Have you ever been to a foreign country?" He asked.

Willow gave him a sceptical look. She thought it would have been something like what's your favourite colour? Or have you ever had any pets? "Um, no. Never left America. Been to Florida a million times to visit my cousin and to Maine, but nowhere like France or Spain. Sad, I know."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye as they carried on walking to wherever, "Then I shall have to take you one day." He said.

She fell silent for a second before quickly recovering. "How could you get into my dreams? I have vervain necklance and a vampire can't compel or use any other mind tricks if I have vervain."

"Remember a few days ago when you were rather ill and I said that my blood worked with you because of a bond? Well, it's the same with the dreams." He explained. "It's a sort of connection. It was created when I had the witches perform the ritual that helped create you."

Willow shuddered. She hated the fact that she was created unnaturally. She shouldn't exist.

Elijah frowned when he saw her crest-fallen expression. He stopped walking and turned to face her. She glanced up at him with those eyes that were so similar to his, but held such sadness. For a moment Elijah couldn't understand what was wrong with her exactly when he realised whtat it was he had said. He placed a hand underneath her chin, "Don't think for one second that you shouldn't be here. You are here and that should mean something."

Willow shook her head, "No. I shouldn't exist. Vampires aren't supposed to have children. It's completely wrong." She insisted as she took a step back from him.

He sighed and looked away, "We didn't want a child for some sort of experiment, Ar-" He stopped himself and seemed to remember something. Willow frowned. "Willow… We _wanted _you. Still do."

"Why?" She asked. It seemed the game of twenty questions had ended and Elijah had taken liberty to getting the more difficult questions out the way first.

Elijah bent down and picked up a rock. He tossed it in his arms a few times as he looked out into the new part of the cementery. Willow had only just realised that they had come here.

"I met your mother while I was searching for Klaus," He began. "I was only searching just to keep tabs on him. To be honest I wanted nothing to do with him, but he had done things," Elijah seemed to grind his teeth together at this. "In the past." He blinked once to bring himself out of whatever hateful memory he was in. "I was in the south of Spain. A white village in Seville. And it was there that I met your mother." He seemed to vanish into another memory now, but Willow noticed him smile into the distance.

She grimaced; she didn't want to know if he was thinking of some sort of erotic experience that they had had. She snapped her fingers and cleared her throat, "Um, look, I don't really want to stand here while you reminisce about… whatever it is that you did back then."

Elijah chuckled and nodded, "Right. Well, I stayed with her for two years and I was willing to turn her in to a vampire if she wished. I didn't want to force the decision onto her. I wouldn't mind her staying human forever. But then one day she came home and insisted on me turning her into a vampire." He tossed the stone up and then caught it again. "I was reluctant, but she insisted so I agreed. She was very stubborn. But she said on one condition: that we have a child." He shook his head and threw the stone upwards again.

"It was a bad idea. I knew it was, but I wanted one too. With her. So I did everything to find a way for a vampire to have children. It took me three years, but in the end I managed to find a witch who I had talked into doing what I wanted." He looked down as he balanced the stone between his fingers. "The witch had found a way to create a child. All it took was a full moon, a blood stone that had taken me a few months to aquire and mine and your mothers blood. I wish I could explain exactly what she did, but after she had turned the blood stone to dust and mixed it with our blood your mother and I had to drink it. Apparently that was that, but we were a bit rushed to get things done as we had to have intercourse that night while it was still a full moon." Willow wrinkled her nose and Elijah chuckled, "And then about a month later we found out that she was pregnant." He tossed the stone lightly to Willow. She caught it easily.

Willow looked down at the rock in her hand and her eyebrows knitted together. They did all this just so that they could have her? She glanced up at him to find him staring at her intently. "Don't think that we never wanted you. We did and do."

Willow glanced down at the stone and then back at Elijah when she realised something, "Wait, you said she _was _very stubborn. Why the passed tense?"

A forelorn look came onto Elijah's face and Willow closed her eyes. She didn't have to hear him say it for her to know. She had lost another mother. "She died in a house fire." He muttered.

Willow cocked her head to the side. "Wait, is that what you showed me in a dream once? The house that was on fire." He only nodded.

It was silent for a few seconds before Willow took a deep breath and said, "So why'd you give me away? Just dump me on the doorstep?" She folded her arms.

Elijah swallowed and looked at her, "Klaus. That's why. We hate eachother. He had heard of you. I don't know how, but he had. We had only had you for a few days and already we had to say goodbye. You're mother was persistent of trying to keep you with us, but I couldn't risk him finding you. So I took you to America and left you with a family." He told her.

Willow glared at him, her fists clenching, "You took me to America and just left me with a family? How could you do that? What if they were like child rapists or pedophiles or murderers?" She exclaimed.

Elijah took a slight step backwards, but he kept his face calm, "I made sure. I would never leave you in the hands of danger, I assure you."

Willow looked away, "You did a great job." Her eyes snapped back to him, "Did you know that throughout my life my father never once cared about me? He never wished me happy birthday, never praised me for any achievements that I made, never loved me. I don't think he even held me as a baby." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. She swallowed to clear her throat, "And then I found out that I was adopted. And I thought that maybe, just maybe that I did have parents or someone out there who did want me and something tragic happened and they couldn't take care of me anymore. But then I find out that I was left on a doorstep with only my date of birth and the country I was born in. I felt _so _loved." She spat at him.

Elijah had closed his eyes; he understood why she felt like this. Abandoned. He had only wanted to protect her, keep her out of Klaus' way. He opened his eyes and looked at her dead in the eye, "I can't say I know what you're feeling, but know that giving you up was the hardest thing I've ever done. I never wanted to let you go, but it was for own protection to be away from us. I hated watching that woman dote over you as soon as she saw you. But I did it for you."

Willow rubbed her face with her hands. "This is just stupid. This whole situation. No-one can make this stuff up." She uttered against her hands.

"I know." He replied.

Willow looked around again and sighed, "Why are we here?" She asked.

Elijah placed his hands in the pocket of his suit. "I thought you'd like to see your mother."

Willow creased her brow in confusion, "My birth mother? I don't…"

"No." He interrupted. "Not her. Your mother." He walked ahead of her and stopped and Willow realised who he was talking about.

She sighed as she came to a stop beside him. It had been months since she had visited her. The last time she had come here Damon had tried to make a meal out of her. She found herself smiling. "I haven't been here in so long." She whispered.

Elijah didn't say anything, but stood there and stared at the headstone. "You shouldn't hate her." Willow said. "It was Michael who hated me. But she loved me." She smiled lightly, "Taught me how to play guitar. Encouraged me to do my art. Loved me unconditionally. So don't hate her."

Elijah kept his eyes on the headstone and sent a silent thank you to Sharon for loving his daughter.

Willow closed her eyes and breathed out. She stepped forward then and placed a gentle hand on top of the headstone. She didn't say anything, but patted it a few times and rubbed a thumb against it softly. She missed her mother so much. She wished she was her now guiding her on the right thing to do. Sharon would know what to say.

Willow opened her eyes after a second and sniffed. She stroked the headstone softly again and then asked, "What was my mother's name?"

Elijah was silent for a few seconds as he took her hand. "Esmeralda. Esmeralda Ortiz." He said gently.

Willow and Elijah had left the cemetary after that and had wandered around the woods for hours. It had gotten dark now and Elijah was still asking her questions. "I always wanted to learn how to play the violin. Never have, don't know why. I suppose first I'd need a violin."

"That would help." He answered with a smile.

She shrugged, "As for my friends. Um, Elena. I met her when we little at Founder's Day and I stole her tuna sandwich." Elijah couldn't help the chuckle. "Bonnie… um, her Grams used to babysit me coz my mom was good friends with her and so we met there. Caroline… Oh, God. We never really were friends. I mean, we tolerated eachother, but we were never close. But we're better now. I hate the fact that she had to become a vampire for me to realise that we could be friends, but whatever." She took a deep breath so that she could continue. "Who else? Um, Stefan. He moved here, I helped him get together with Elena, found out he was a vampire, then helped him lock up his crazy brother and ever since then we've been pretty close."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her, "You helped him even though he was a vampire?"

She shrugged, "Hey, if you can't run from them, join them." She carried on with talking about more of her friends, "Tyler Lockwood." She grimaced. "A lot f history. Dated him for a while, he cheated on me with a druggie who got turned into a vampire Damon and then was killed by Stefan on Halloween. But I guess now we're on decent grounds." She kicked a rock to Elijah who stopped it with his foot and kicked it back, "You used to date a werewolf?" He tried to keep his tone aloof, but it was difficult when he just discovered that his daughter had a relationship with a dangerous werewolf.

She waved him off, "He wasn't a werewolf then. He was sort of normal. Human. But he's not so bad now. I think he has a thing for Caroline." She smirked at the last part. She continued on before Elijah could interrupt any further. "There's Matt Donovan who is completely out of the this. He knows nothing. He's the sweetest guy ever and I used to have a crush on him." She looked away absently as she kicked the rock back to Elijah, "I should hang around him. He's probably lonely." She blinked and felt the rock knock against her shoe. She realised then that there was only one person who was left on her friends list: Damon. She grimaced. She didn't really want to talk about him today, but Elijah would find out sooner or later how close she was to him. She cleared her throat, "And um, then there's Damon."

Elijah glanced at her, but kept a cool demeanor at the mention of the vampire's name.

She nudged the rock back to him and then scratched the back of her neck, "Um, where to start with him. I suppose I shouldn't say how we met, but when I think about it, it is quite funny." She looked at Elijah quickly to find him listening very intently, "He pretty much hit me with is car." She smiled awkwardly at Elijah who narrowed his eyes.

"He ran you over with his car?" His tone was calm, but Willow had discovered quickly that that was probably a bad thing. She'd rather have him show his anger than stay so calm and aloof all the time. It made her feel uneasy, but at least she knew where she had gotten that trait from.

"Um, yes. But it was an accident and he took me to the hospital straight afterwards. And that must say something because back then he was an absolute jack ass." She paused for a second, "Well, he still is, but less so."

"Carry on." Elijah prompted. He was curious about their relationship.

"Right. Well, after a while we kind of became quite close and here we are today." Willow smiled. She didn't really feel right telling Elijah about Damon's Katherine fiasco. He probably knew anyway, but it was also Damon's life and she didn't feel it was her place to go blurting out things about him.

"How close would you say you two are?" He asked as he picked up the rock they had been kicking.

She shrugged, "Pretty close. Like best friends kind of close. Why?" He threw the rock into the distance, but didn't answer. Willow caught on quickly and rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't need you trying to protect me from him. People have tried that and it doesn't work. I've known him long enough to know what he's like."

"Have you told him?" Elijah asked as he stared into the woods.

She frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Have you told him I'm your father?"  
Willow shifted on her feet, "Um… no. There's been a lot going on recently and I figured that he didn't need this too."

"If I may give my opinion, but Damon doesn't seem like the kind of man to share something or someone with anybody no matter who they are." Elijah stated as he continued to stare into the woods.

Willow glared, "You don't know him. And I'm not some sort of possesion."

"Exactly." Elijah replied.

Willow opened her mouth to reply, but her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Damon. She glanced up at Elijah before turning away and answering, "Hello?"

"Willow, where are you? In fact, it doesn't matter just get home and stay there." Damon rushed.  
"Wait, what's wrong?"

"The werewolf that bit Rose and her pack of dogs have taken Caroline." He replied.

"What? Oh, my God. What are we gonna do?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"_We _aren't going to do anything. You are going to go home and not draw any attention to herself." He told her defiantly.

"What? Damon, wait-" But he had already hung up.

Willow stared at her phone for a second before looking back at Elijah who was watching her. Her eyes lit up then, "Help them." He cocked his head to the side. "They're my friends so help them." He continued to watch her until Willow pleaded, "Please."

Elijah kept his eyes on Willow as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number and then held it to his ear. "Jonah, we have a problem. A werewolf problem. Yes, Elena's friends seem to have gotten themselves into trouble. Thank you." He hung up, "Done."

Willow breathed a sigh of a relief, "Thank you. But wait, how will your witch or whatever know where they'll be."

"He's a witch." He quiped.

Willow nodded, "That's true."

"But Damon is right on something. I'll take you home."

* * *

Elijah had insisted on driving her car on the way back which was why Willow was pouting in the passenger seat. Elijah chuckled, "There's no need for that."

Willow rested her head on her arms and looked out the window, "There's every need. I can drive perfectly fine." She mumbled.

Elijah rolled his eyes, but kept his smile on his face, "It's called being a gentleman."

"Whatever." Her phone beeped in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a message from Damon telling her that they had rescued Caroline and that Jonah had done some aneurysm spell on the wolves and saved them. Willow closed her eyes and began to type back, _**Thank God. Are you all okay? X**_

She leant back in her seat after she sent the text, "They're okay. Caroline and all that. Thanks to your witch."

"You're welcome."

He parked in front of the boarding house and threw the keys to her as they both got out and walked to the door. She turned back to face him. Something had been bugging her for a while about what he had almost called her earlier, "You almost called me something else before. What was it?"

Elijah looked into her eyes and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small golden band. Her eyes widened as she recognised it from her dream, "I saw this. You had it in my dream once. You used it to find someone."

"You." He answered simply.

Willow moved her eyes to him and then back to the bracelet that was far too small for anyone's wrist, "This, is it mine?" She asked quietly.

Elijah held the band like it was the most delicate thing in the world. Like some sort of frail flower. He nodded though. He held his hand out for Willow to take it and she slowly reached forward and picked it up gently like the little golden band might break.

It was obvious that it was for a baby, it was far too small to be for anyone else. It was hers as a baby. She slowly turned it in her hand until she came to the inscription that she remembered was on there before. In beautiful itallic writing was _**Ariadne**_. **(A/N pronounced ****ah-ree-AHD-ne. Weird I know.)**Willow moved her eyes from the bracelet to Elijah and breathed, "My name's Ariadne?"

Elijah nodded slowly as he stared at the bracelt, "Yes. We chose it the day you were born. It's Greek for 'most holy'. Ariadne is also apart of Greek mythology. But I think that's for another time."

Willow bit her lip as tears came to her eyes, "I'm sorry." She handed the bracelet back to him gently. "This is way too much." She made to leave before he could see her tears.

He caught her arm before she could go inside, "I know." He said softly, "I know it's a lot to take in. I understand. But I'm here now."

Willow looked down and shook her head, "You're here for Elena. Not me."

"Elena is essential to your protection. I don't Klaus finding out about her and leading him here and then him discovering you." He said to her.

Willow breathed in and then pulled away, "I'm tired." She mumbled.

Elijah nodded and squeezed her hand, "Sweet dreams." And then he was gone.

Willow opened the door and went inside. She was happy that no-one was home. She needed peace and quiet for a little while. She pulled her phone back out and saw that she had a new text message from Damon, but it wasn't answering her question from before, _**Did you have fun with Elijah today? **_Willow frowned. She was confused at first at how he knew, but then it dawned on her. He had probably just seen her with Elijah and was standing right behind her right now.

She sighed and slowly turned around and just as she had guessed he was right behind her, glaring down at her. Willow held her head high and knew that she would have to tell him everything now. "I know that you're pissed-" He didn't let her finish.

"Pissed? That's an understatement, Willow." He spat at her.

"Don't think that I wasn't going to tell you." She said.

He scoffed, "Oh, yeah. When exactly did you plan on telling me that you're the daughter of the enemy?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Hardly."

"Come on. When?" He asked again.

Willow glanced down for a second before she looked back up at him, "I was going to tell you. But you had so much to deal with, like Rose and everything else."

"Oh, shut up about Rose. Please." Damon snapped.

"No. Rose was my friend and yours too and don't forget that she saved your life so be at least half decent and appreciate that." She snapped back at him. She was sick of his attitude lately.

Damon looked at her coldly, "We're not talking about Rose, we're talking about why you lied to me."

It was Willow's turn to scoff, "Oh, get a grip. I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you."

Raven had heard the commotion and was quickly in the room trying to subdue it, "Hey, hey. What's going on here?"

"You're sister's father just so happens to be the vampire who tried to take her away a few weeks ago and plans on handing Elena over to Klaus." Damon told him.

Raven looked at his sister in astonishment, "Really?"

Damon laughed humourlessly, "So you didn't tell him either. God, you're just a bucket load of secrets. Did you know that she's spent the whole day with Daddy dearest?"

Willow scowled at him, "Don't make fun of me, you bastard."

"I'll do whatever I want." Damon retorted.

Willow chuckled to herself and shook her head, "I see what this is about. This isn't about me being Elijah's daughter, is it? Because you always say that you'll accept me for anything. So unless that was a lie then it must be something else. You're upset because I didn't tell you, aren't you?" Willow concluded.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm not some teenage girl, Willow. I don't get upset about dumb things like that."

Willow took a step forward, but Raven stopped her, "That's not a good idea, Willow."

She ignored him, "Really?" She said to Damon. "Because I think you do. That's what's grinding you. Nothing else."

Damon smirked down at her, "Then you don't know me very well."

Willow stared at him for a second before she nodded, "You're right. I thought I did. If it's not that I didn't tell you that's upset you then it must be this whole Elijah thing." She smiled bitterly at him, "I thought that you would just take me as I am." Her smile fell, "But no. You think I'm a liar, then what about you? You told me that you would accept me for who I was no matter what. Now who's the liar?" She took a step away from him just as Stefan came into the room.

He glanced around the room, "What's going on here?" He asked.

Willow turned to him, "Elijah's my father. Just so he doesn't have to tell you." She looked down then back at him, "I heard you talking to Elena." She tapped her ears insinuating that she had used her enhanced hearing, "I'll go get my stuff and we'll go to Caroline's." She stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Stefan looked to Damon, "Did she just say that Elijah is her father?"

Damon didn't answer him and just left the room. "Yep." Raven answered. "And they just had a full blown agument about it. They're both as bad as one another."

* * *

It was silent on the way to Caroline's. Elena and Bonnie saw that something was wrong with Willow, but decided against askingng her. The fight with Damon had made Willow realise that she should be more open with her friends and decided that she would tell Elena, Caroline and Bonnie everything tonight and talk to Stefan another time.

They parked in front of Caroline's and Willow had offered the idea that they should make it a surprise to Caroline that all her friends were here for her. Just as Stefan stepped aside Elena came up to her and hugged her, "We're gonna slumber it." She smiled at her and Caroline laughed.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie said as she came in and hugged her too.

Willow walked in and tears began to fill Caroline's eyes at the sight of all her friends, "Mind if I crash?" Willow smirked.

Caroline giggled and before she could protest, pulled her into the group hug. Willow grunted and tried to get into a more comfortable position. "Stop it, Willow." Elena scolded. She immediately stopped fidgeting and everyone laughed.

* * *

**XD yeah. So much to take in. I hope I didn't overload you on information. About Willow's birh name, I decided a long time ago that Willow would have a different name since she was going to stay with Elijah and Esmeralda. The name took me forever to choose, but I finally found one when I was reading Hayley Barbosa's Sherlock fanfic. It's a gorgeous name and I thought about it a lot and thought that it suited Willow well. I recommend looking up the name to find out the myths. Also, I'm not going to start calling her Ariadne, but Elijah might do it accidentally sometimes. Don't worry, Willow isn't, like two people now. It's fine.**

**So Willow and Damon had a spat. Sorry, I know that I had just had them kiss and now they dislike eachother, but this won't last long. BTW, the next chapter I'm going to do will be through Damon's POV which will be the bath scen with Andie. Yay… **

**Anyway, I loved Willow and Elijah's interaction in this. They whole rock thing was fun to write. It just came to me randomly coz Elijah always holds things and stuff.**

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	74. Love Does That To Us

**Damon's POV woohoo… **

**PS: Sorry for the shit load of quotes. It's coz I'm awesome that there are so many. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Every man should have a fair-sized cemetary in which to bury the faults of his friends.  
_**- Henry Brooks Adams **_

Do you know what it's like to love someone so much, that you can't see yourself without picturing her? Or what it's like to touch someone, and feel like you've come home? What we had wasn't about sex, or about being with someone just to show off what you've got, the way it was for other kids our age. We were, well, meant to be together. Some people spend their whole lives looking for that one person. I was lucky enough to have her all along.  
― _**Jodi Picoult**__**, **__**The Pact**_

Best friend is someone who knows all about you and loves you anyway.  
- _**Elbert Hubbard**_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Four – Love Does That To Us

Today had turned out terrible. Just terrible. The fact that John Gilbert had returned had grinded my nerves, but then Blondie had to go and get herself captured by a pack of dogs. That Jules lady was seriously starting to annoy me. She seemed to cause havoc everywhere, and to be honest I had better and far more important things to worry about than some pesky wolf lady who was begging for trouble.

But typically, that wasn't what had gotten me in such a fowl mood. Of course it was Willow. That girl could make me feel like I was on cloud nine one minute and then the next I feel like drinking my entire alcohol stash in misery. Well, I was kind of doing that now except I had decided to invite a little 'friend' over.

The news reporter had been trying to get my attention back at the Grill, but I had blown her off simply because I just wasn't interested. Willow was the girl that I wanted and it just felt sort of… wrong being with another woman. Willow was the woman that I loved and I found it weird being in any sort of relationship or even a one night stand with any other woman. Ugh, there must be something seriously wrong with me if I was thinking this.

I don't know why I was feeling so bad; Willow was the one who had betrayed me, not the other way around. She was the kid of an 1000 year old vampire and she had decided to spend the whole day with him. Daddy/daughter day. It made me cringe slightly. But I over heard their conversation. And standing there and listening to everything that he was saying and seeing her looking up at him in awe just made my teeth grind.

Her real name was Ariadne. Maybe I should start calling her that now. It is her birth name after all. She'll probably start hanging out with daddy dearest now and go for walks in the park. I took a gulp of the blood in my wine glass and then glared hatefully. She'll probably disappear with him and go play happy families with him. I frowned. As much as I was angry at her I still didn't want her to leave. I wasn't that upset for her to leave town, although knowing her she'll do just that just to prove a point to me.

I closed my eyes and placed the glass down and focused my attention on the woman who was now sharing a bath tub with me. She was staring at me with lust filled eyes and I almost wanted to fight the urge to roll my eyes, but instead I flashed a smirk at her and I immediately heard her heart pick up its pace. This was my distraction. Andie Star, 'action news' was exactly the distraction that I needed right now. I sighed loudly, cracked another heart-stealing smile at her and leant forward and pulled her in for a kiss.

This was nothing compared to Willow's. Kissing Willow was always full of so much passion and so much warmth. This was just… nothing. There really was no-way to describe the kiss. Sure, she wasn't bad, but I wasn't getting that feeling I always got when I touched my lips to Willow's. That feeling of it being just us two in the whole world. In fact, it wasn't even kissing Willow that made me feel that way. I pretty much felt that way all the time by just being in her presence. I frowned as I continued to kiss her roughly; why in the world was I think of the girl who had betrayed me while I was kissing someone else. I was trying to forget about her, not think of how great a kisser she was.

This wasn't really working so I decided to move away from her lips and trail kisses down her neck. This didn't really help either as her blood that was pumping at a fast rate was starting to entice me. "I can't believe you you called me." Andie sighed. "I thought I was being way too forward when I had Jenna give you my number."

I sighed; this wasn't working for me either. I pulled back so that we were face to face and smirked, "I like a woman who knows what she wants."

"Oh, thank you." Andie smiled. Her smile grew as I moved my hands down her sud soaked body. "So what do you want, Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome?"

"I'm not that tall." I retorted. She giggled and I grimaced as I kissed her cheek. She was a giggler, wonderful. I sat back as did she and I blew out a breath of air, "I need a distraction."

Andie moved some suds around and grinned, "You can booty call me anytime you want."

I reached down and picked up my wine glass again and took a sip. "You see, Miss-Sexy-Reporter-Girl," She giggled again. "I have a problem with and it's really messing with my mind." I stared passed her shoulder and swirled the blood in my glass.

Andie bit her lip and said sweetly, "Oh, tell me about it."

I looked back at her and shugged. I had never told anyone of my feelings for Willow, but I needed to vent. Get my angst for this girl out of my system. "I'm in love with a woman who happens to be my best friend." I wanted to add a liar, but I rethought it and figured that she wasn't so much a liar. After all, she wasn't very good at it.

"I knew it." Andie said and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. She reached forward and snatched my glass from my hand and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I lnow how to pick 'em." She sighed. "So why can't you have her? She's with another man, I assume."

A scowl fell on my face, "_No_." I bit out. "And besides, that's the point. The point is, is that I'm in love with her. It's driving me crazy and I'm not in control." I snatched the glass back from her before she could drink and find out what it was and in slight annoyance. I downed the rest of it and glowered at the empty glass, "I kissed her and already we're falling apart." I muttered.

Maybe it was the kiss that was ruining us. We never argued and if we did it only ever lasted a few minutes or it was over something stupid.

Andie smirked at me as she played with the bubbles, "What, you don't trust yourself around her?"

Damon stared absent-mindily at the water. "No, I trust myself with her it's just… Nothing makes sense anymore. She's the one person I trust with anything and now when one little thing goes wrong with her I just…" I hated myself for my loss of my words and my scowl became more prominent. "Look at me." I said to her. "I used to be able to talk about her and not trip over myself… This isn't me. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?" I cocked my head at her as I glared at her slightly.

Andie smiled seemed to vanish from her face when she realised that I was being utterly serious and the look of loss on my face. "Well, maybe this is who you are now." She offered. "Love does that, Damon. It changes us."

I swallowed back any tears. Ugh, this is what Willow Anderson reduced me to. Tears. But no matter what, Andie was probably right. Willow had changed me for the better even if she didn't mean to. She just had to be there. But I didn't want her to be right.

I shook my head at her, "Stop talking." I insisted. I moved forward and pulled her to me. "Just kiss me. Be my distraction." I slammed my lips to hers and wiped all thoughts of Willow from my mind. I moved my lips back to her neck and this time I didn't ignore the urge to drink her blood. I smirked as I let my fangs appear and bit down into her neck. This was who I was. A vampire. A killer. Not someone to love.

* * *

**Kind of a sad ending, but whatever. **

**Lady Syndra reviewed last chapter and said that they're both hypocrites and I totally agree with you. They are very much hypocrites, both as bad as one another. But understand that they're both pig headed and that means they won't admit to being wrong easily. Usually the other's life has to be in danger for them to realise that they were dumb enough to be an ass to the other. **

**Anyway, I kind of liked Andie when she was around. She gave some sound advice to Damon and whatever crap Damon gave to her she shoved it right back in his face. But just because I liked her doesn't mean that Willow will ;D Prepare for a cat fight! MEOW! **

**Outfits on my profile.**

**Dallow~x**


	75. Crying Wolf Part One

**I wasn't going to write this because of personal matters, but I feel that I should coz it isn't right for me to mope around and being miserbale.**

**Also, say hello to more Willow randomness in this chapter. More than usual. Be afraid,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries (PS: I think it's funny that I found a Sylvester Stallone quote. LOL)**

* * *

I learned the real meaning of love. Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people, you can set your watch by them. And that's love, even if it doesn't seem very exciting. ~_**Sylvester Stallone**_

One can't complain. I have my friends. Why, someone spoke to me only yesterday**. - _Eeyore_**

* * *

Chapter Seventy Five – Crying Wolf Part One

It was early in the morning when Elena's phone went off. Caroline and Bonnie groaned in Caroline's bed that they were sharing with Elena. "Go away." Caroline grumbled and Elena made some inaudible noise. It rang again and this time Caroline nudged Elena out of the bed. It rang again Bonnie and Caroline complained while Willow, who was lying awkwardly on the window seat, hadn't made any movement or complaint about Elena's phone.

One of Willow's legs was dangling off the window seat while the other one was resting on the wall. Her left arm was also dangling off along with her head. Her hair was strewn over her face, her mouth was open, and her breathing was heavy.

Elena looked around before she answered her phone and frowned at Willow; she had no idea how her friend had managed to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position. She grabbed her phone from Caroline's desk and grumbled down the phone, "Hello?"

"Elena." Caroline whined.

"Shh." Bonnie whispered.

Elena rolled her eyes and crawled out of the room.

Caroline sighed and lay back down while Bonnie looked around. She laughed when she spotted Willow who made a muffled noise. Caroline glanced at Bonnie, "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"That." Bonnie pointed and laughed again when some sort of snort came from her mouth.

Caroline giggled, "Oh, so attractive. How did she manage to sleep there all night?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Who knows." Bonnie looked back to Willow, "Willow. Hey, Willow." She didn't respond or even move.

Caroline laughed and grabbed one of her pillows and flung it at her. It hit her directly in the face and she went tumbling off the window seat. Willow slowly sat up, her hair all over the place, and glanced around in a daze. She looked down at the pillow that had caused her to end up on the floor and, without hesitation, picked it up and threw it at Bonnie.

"I didn't do it!" Bonnie yelled at her while Caroline's laughter became hysterics.

Willow shrugged and flopped back on the floor. "No, Willow, don't go back to sleep." Caroline begged.

"Unf." Was Willow's response.

Caroline got out of bed and walked over to Willow, "Come on. Get up." She nudged her with her foot, but Willow batted it away.

Caroline rolled her eyes, bent down, and grabbed her from under her arms. Willow's eyes flew open, but she didn't have a chance to protest before Caroline had lifted her completely off the floor.

Willow swung her legs back and forth, desperate to get back to the floor and yelled, "Alright, alright! I'm up! Just put me down!"

Caroline dropped her and she landed perfectly on her feet. She scowled at Caroline who smirked triumphantly.

"That worked." Bonnie commented.

"Obviously." Willow mumbled. She looked around the bedroom, "Where's Elena?"

Bonnie nodded to the doorway, "She's on the phone out there."

Willow concentrated and listened. _"When can you and I have one?" Elena asked in what Willow assumed was what was supposed to be a seductive tone. _

_She heard Stefan chuckle on the other end, "Mm. That can be arranged." _

Willow gagged and immediately tuned out, "Gross."

"What is?" Bonnie asked, her head cocked to the side.

Willow bit her lip; she hadn't spoke to the three of them about her being a vampire hybrid and her father being Elijah yet. Elena was the only one who knew that she was a hybrid so that was a little easier. Although, she had a bad feeling about Bonnie.

Bonnie was still waiting for an answer and she realised that so was Caroline. She scratched the back of her neck and said, "Um, well that's actually part of something that I actually wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Bonnie questioned as she sat up.

Willow glanced back to the doorway, "Uhh, can we just wait till Elena comes back in. It'll be easier and I won't have to repeat myself."

The two girls shrugged their shoulders and nodded at her, but were anxious to know what it was that she had to say. Willow wasn't one to want to have any form of heart to heart talks and she definitely wasn't interested in the whole secret sharing thing while Elena, Caroline and Bonnie loved it. They had all discovered long ago that she was just odd.

Right on cue, Elena walked back into the room and grinned at her friends, "Guess where I'm going today?" The three shrugged and waited for her to tell them. Elena pouted, "Oh, come on. It's no fun if you don't guess."

They sighed and complied with her request. Bonnie was the first to give her answer, "You're going to that new fancy restaurant just outside of town with Stefan?"

Elena shook her head, "Nope. But that is a good idea. I'll mention that to him."

"You feel so sorry for me after my ordeal last night that you decided to go and buy me a whole new wardrobe?" Caroline smiled sweetly at her.

Elena rolled her eyes at her, "You wish. But we can do that soon. Promise."

They all turned their eyes onto Willow. She clapped her hands and pointed at Elena, "You're gonna go meet the world's fattest cat!"

The three girls frowned at her and said in unison, "What?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. You asked, I answered. That's what you get."

Elena laughed, "No. I'm not doing any of those things. Stefan's actually taking me to my family's lake house."

Caroline squealed, "Oh that is so romantic."

Willow nodded in a manner that said that she wished it were the world's fattest cat, "Meh. Boring compared to the fat cat."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but put her full her attention onto Willow, "You said that there was something that you wanted to tell us."

Willow grimaced and again began scratching the back of her head, "Oh, yeah. Well, hmm, where to start." She looked at Bonnie. "You know a few weeks ago I asked you to look up a spell that help vampires procreate. You know, make a hybrid."

Bonnie frowned, "Yeah…" She answered unsurely. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Caroline was listening intently now, but Elena seemed to know where this was going and was proud of her for opening up to them about it. She knew how frightened she was at the fact that she had vampire abilities and what it could do to her and how fearful she was of her friends' reaction to what she was. But this just made her secretly admire Willow for her braveness.

Willow swallowed, "Well, you see that hybrid… um… well, it's… me…" She smiled awkwardly at them.

Caroline's mouth hung open. She was a vampire human hybrid. It all made sense now though. Willow was always freakish when they were younger, but recently she had become somewhat odder. It all made sense.

Elena just smiled and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Willow glanced at her and Elena almost wanted to take a step back. Willow was _scared._ She could see it in her eyes. Her friend was genuinely afraid of what they might think of her. Genuinely frightened of the fact that they may abandon her. Elena removed her hand from her shoulder and took her hand instead and for the first time ever Willow didn't pull away.

Bonnie simply stared at her. "You? You're the hybrid? You?" She stuttered. Willow nodded slowly. Bonnie shook her head and moved back slightly, "Oh, my God. This is just…" She shook her head again and then shot her head back at her and glared, "No."

"Bonnie." Elena warned.

"No." Bonnie insisted. "This isn't right." She pointed a finger at Willow. "_She _can't be this, this… abomination!" She spat.

Willow glowered at her, "_She _is standing right here." Bonnie held what seemed to be a look of disgust on her face and began to shake her head mechanically at her.

Caroline stood up and held her hands up at them, "You guys, stop. Calm down."

Elena nodded, "Yes. We don't need to start an argument."

Bonnie didn't take her gaze off of Willow, "There is no argument. This just… changes everything."

"What the hell does that mean?" Willow bit out.

"What you are!" Bonnie snapped. "It isn't right. You're not right. You shouldn't exist." Willow froze.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline yelled.

Elena scowled at Bonnie, "How can you say that? She is our friend. We've known her since we were practically babies." Elena was horrified by Bonnie's harsh words.

Bonnie gaped at Elena, "How can you not think like that? It isn't right!" She exclaimed.

Caroline stood in front of Willow and glared at Bonnie, "For God's sake, Bonnie! Will you listen to yourself?"

Willow's hand was now held loosely in Elena's hand. Elena had been squeezing it, trying to comfort her, but Willow just wasn't responding. She was staring blankly at the wall over Bonnie and Caroline's head. She should have seen this coming. However, Bonnie was right; Elijah shouldn't have gone as far as he had just to have a child. She shouldn't exist.

Willow pulled her hand out of Elena's and began moving around the room, picking up her stuff and shoving them into her over night bag as the other three continued to yell and snap at eachother. She went to the doorway, but Elena stopped her, "Wait, Willow, don't go."

Willow glanced back at them and smirked at Bonnie, "I think you'll be even more overjoyed to know that my real father is Elijah." All their faces showed a look of absolute shock at her words and she winked at them, "Laters!" And without another word she left the house.

* * *

When Willow had left she ended up awkwardly getting changed in her car from her pyjamas to her clothes. Luckily, she was hidden from sight. Now she was on her way to the Mystic Grill in need of a serious drink. Maybe someone out there would feel somewhat sorry for her and get her at least one.

Willow waltzed in and went straight to the bar. She didn't order a drink straight away and instead rested her head in her hands on the counter. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had one text message from Raven. She read it, _**Hey, how are you? I'm worried. Come to the boarding house. Damon is out and I'm bored. X – Raven **_

Willow sighed. She wanted to be alone for a little while. _**Out. Be home soon. Need some down time. – Willow **_

It was only a few seconds later before she had a reply, _**Okay. Take your time. But, you didn't answer my question. Are you okay? X – Raven **_

Willow stared at the message and bit her lip. She wasn't sure she could answer that question and she didn't want him to worry so she just shut her phone off and breathed out.

"Hey, Willow." She heard. She looked up slowly and saw that it was Matt. She smiled at him and then turned the other way.

Matt frowned and walked to her, carrying a tray full of glasses. "You okay?"

Willow smiled, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Matt placed the tray on the counter, "Well, too bad for you that I do worry. What's up?"

Willow sighed and focused on the counter, "Too bad for you that I need to be drunk to open myself up about anything."

Matt laughed, "Sorry, they'll fire me if I let you have any kind of alcohol."

She waved a dismissive hand at him, "It's fine. It was a long shot anyway."

Matt picked up his tray, "I've had it rough too." He said to her.

Willow squeezed her eyes shut and guilt came over her. She turned around and said before he could leave, "I know, Matt. I'm sorry."

He nodded and smiled at her, "Talk to me anytime." He walked away after that.

Willow watched him go with curious eyes.

After hanging around there for at least an hour and being unable to order any alcohol, she ended up slamming her fist down on the counter in anger. A few people jumped and stared at her, but Matt saw her anger and came over slowly. "Willow, you gotta tell me what's bothering you. Especially if you're gonna start breaking the restaurant."

Willow looked down and saw that her fist had made a dent in the wood. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Sorry, I'm just… I dunno… it's weird."

Matt looked around and leant forward, "Well, my boss isn't around and there aren't that many people here today who I haven't already served, so we've got some time on our hands."

Willow continued to stare downwards. She bit her lip; she wasn't one to just blurt out everything about herself. Willow opened her eyes and smiled at Matt, "It's nothing. Seriously." She looked around for something to change the subject. She spotted Caroline and Bonnie enter the Grill and sit at a table. Caroline seemed to be still in some sort of bad mood with Bonnie, but whatever they were up to then obviously Caroline wanted to be involved.

Matt saw what she was looking at and he narrowed his eyes at them. Caroline saw Matt and Willow and she smiled and waved at them both. Willow nodded back, but Matt shook his head and turned his focus back onto Willow.

Willow raised an eyebrow at Matt, "What's going on between you two?"

Matt shook his head and began to wipe down the counter, "I dunno. Caroline's been dodging me and I don't think I wanna deal with it anymore. I think something's going on between her and Tyler."

Willow snorted, "Tyler always said how much she annoyed him. But trust me, I was with her last night and apparently nothing is going on. She kind of hates him now."

"Really? Why?" Matt asked.

Willow shrugged and lied, "They had some huge argument or whatever."

Matt nodded, but kept his eyes on Caroline, "So, now that I've told you my problem, you've gotta tell me about yours."

Willow smirked, "That's not how it works. Negotiating doesn't work with me."

Matt rolled his eyes and walked over to serve a couple that had just entered.

Willow sighed and glanced back to Bonnie and Caroline's table, but saw that Caroline had left to talk to Matt. Willow burrowed her eyebrows at Bonnie and before she could even comprehend, she had started storming over to Bonnie. Bonnie glanced up at her, but when she saw her, she looked away. Willow leant against the table, glowering at Bonnie, "Bonnie, what are you up to?"

Bonnie took a sip from her drink and blatantly ignored her.

Willow gave her a pointed look, "Can we please not do this? I don't want it to be like this."

Bonnie finally looked at her, "Neither do I, but…"

"But what? If you don't want it to be like this then let's get over it."

Bonnie steeled her jaw and turned her head forward, "There's nothing else to say, Willow. Just leave me alone."

Willow stared at her for a second; how could this happen? How could Bonnie and Damon be like this to her? Treat her like absolute crap. She shook her head and then turned away and walked back to her original place.

When she got back to her seat she found Matt storming passed her. Obviously the conversation with Caroline had gone wrong. "Everything okay?" She asked him.

"Not really." He sighed.

She smiled kindly at him and then rested her head against the counter. Today was turning out bad for the both of them.

* * *

Willow had stayed at the Grill for a while longer, just daydreaming and talking to Matt every now and then. But when the place had almost become deserted Willow suddenly spoke up to Matt who was sitting across from her, "Do you ever feel like you're always being judged?"

Matt glanced up; she hadn't said a word in a whole hour. He had only kept her around because she was better company than having nothing at all. "Yeah. A lot of the time. It's everyday life. People judge you for everything that you do." Matt replied.

"But they shouldn't judge you for who you are, should they?" Willow mumbled.

Matt leant forward; he realised that she was slowly opening up to him. "Not really. So, who's judging you then?"

Willow began scratching the wooden counter, "People who I considered my friends. But that's obviously not the case."

"What? Are you talking about Damon Salvatore?" Matt guessed.

Willow's head snapped up to his, "How do you know?"

Matt chuckled, "Coz you're not with him. You two are usually together. Even I've noticed." Willow's face fell. "So what he do?"

"It's not what he did really. I suppose I'm to blame too." She scratched her chest where her mother's necklace was dangling. It had been irritating her all day. "I didn't tell him something and I guess I usually tell him everything and now he thinks I lied to him."

"Well, there's an excuse to argue with you." Matt joked.

Willow scowled, "No. I just… I thought that he would be my friend through everything."

"Well, given the fact that I'm in the worst position for friendship or anything else right now, I think that you should go and talk to him."

Willow grimaced, "I dunno…"

"Trust me. Just go and talk to him." Matt insisted and then got up and went to clean a table.

Willow smiled; he was right. She should go and try and sort their friendship out. It was worth at least trying to make things better. She smiled again, stood up and walked up to Matt. "Thanks, Matt. I owe you one."

"No you don't, Willow." Matt grinned.

She shrugged, "Whatever." She quickly punched him in the arm.

"Ow! what was that for?" Matt grumbled.

"That's me showing affection." She laughed. And without another word she left the Mystic Grill.

* * *

**Some Mattie goodness in this chapter. Or as I like to call him: Mash Potatoes. There's a reason behind it, but I can't be arsed to explain. Speaking of Matt, I have very big plans for him ;). He seems so left out in season 3 and well, I've livened him up a little bit. Oh, haha! This shall be fun to write later on, if you catch my drift. *wink, wink. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge* **

**Sorry for lack of Damon, but there'll be loads next chapter. **

**Also, It was Willow's birthday on Monday. HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY, WILLOW! :D In our time she would be 20! :O! Btw, I've worked it out right so that Willow's b-day is a few weeks from the sacrifice so I'll make a oneshot of her birthday and put it in my drabbles. Speaking of those, I take prompts for any one shots. But it has to be Dallow centred, but can include other characters and it has to be a oneshot that is in character of Damon and Willow. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	76. Crying Wolf Part Two

**Credit to BecomeMyObsession for the Matt/Willow storyline. But I suppose you gave yourself credit in your last review… Oh well! Cookies for you, my friend! Now we just need some sort of team name for them XD. Good Lord, this should be fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Forgiving is love's toughest work, and love's biggest risk. If you twist it into something it was never meant to be, it can make you a doormat or an insufferable manipulator. Forgiving seems almost unnatural. Our sense of fairness tells us people should pay for the wrong they do. But forgiving is love's power to break nature's rule. ~_**Lewis B. Smedes **_

Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit. ~_**Peter Ustinov**_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Six – Crying Wolf Part Two

Damon sighed loudly as he lay in his reclining chair, a glass of scotch in his hand. He had just had a 'talk' with Elijah and the result was a seriously throbbing neck. Well, the conversation was going well until Elijah brought up Willow. He didn't particularly want to talk about her, but he supposed he should have anticipated that he would bring up his… daughter.

Damon noted that Elijah's calm demeanor was a constant. Even when he was angry or seemed to be experiencing a large amount of strong emotions, he still managed to stay completely detached. But Damon realised that this wasn't such a good thing. Elijah seemed to know that Damon and Willow had argued, and after a discussion about Elena and Willow's well being and Damon trying to attack Elijah, he had told Damon in an 'oh-so-superior' tone, "I'm an Original. Show a little respect. And that goes for Willow as well."

He groaned and rubbed his neck. He had spoken to Willow at all since their spat and weirdly, he did in fact miss her being around. They spent so much time together these days that it was strange not having her there with him saying any snarky comment that came into her mind. Damon downed his drink quickly.

"Today was a bust." He sighed.

Alaric, who was sitting on the sofa, nodded, "Yeah. How's the throat?"

"Sore." He answered and frowned.

Alaric took a sip of his drink, "Yeah, that Elijah's one scary dude." He pointed a finger at Damon. "But with nice hair." Damon gave him a questioning look. Alaric stood up and asked, "Hey, you want another one?"

Damon handed his glass to Alaric and muttered, "Ugh, he's gonna be hard to kill." Despite the fact that Elijah was Willow's father, he still wanted him dead. It was his fault that he and Willow were no longer speaking anyways.

Alaric nodded, "Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job." Alaric told him. Damon hadn't told him that Elijah was Willow's dad and that they were no longer talking. But he knew that Alaric had his suspicions as to why Willow was with Damon today. "You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources." Damon whined.

Alaric shrugged and poured some alcohol into his and Damon's glass. He had been wondering where Willow had been all day. Damon hardly ever went anywhere without his best friend. Anytime Alaric came to see Damon or anything else vampire related, Willow was always with him. The two were practically attached to the hip.

But what really had Alaric puzzled was Jenna's news friend who seemed to have taken occupancy of Willow's space and also become one of Damon's girlfriends. "What's up with you and this news chick?" He asked as he walked over to Damon and handed him his drink.

Damon perked up and smirked, "Ooh. She's got spunk, huh?"

"Just don't kill her, please." Alaric insisted.

"If I did, who would report her death?" He grinned.

Alaric gave him a pointed look, "Just don't do it, alright? She's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." He stared down at his drink for a second before he changed the topic. "So, where's Willow? I haven't seen her today."

Damon's face immediately fell and he turned so that he was facing forward, "Nothing." He grumbled.

Alaric snorted, "By the way you're acting, there must be something wrong." He waited a few seconds just in case Damon said anything. When he didn't he said, "So what happened? Did she drink your favourite brand of whiskey?" He chuckled.

Damon took a sip of his drink, "Already done that. I locked her in the cellar, but she cracked the lock."

Alaric looked at him incredulously, "You locked her in the cellar?" Damon nodded as if it was completely normal. "How long for?"

He shrugged, "She got out after ten minutes of being in there. I'm assuming that's how she got out of jail before." He said snidely.

Alaric raised an eyebrow at him. "What's with the bitterness?"

"Nothing, Ric." Damon hissed. "Just let it go."

"No." Alaric easily answered. "As much as she gets on my very last nerve almost all the time and how sometimes I really wish she would just do her history homework, I still care about her. She's managed to make you an at least half decent guy to be around, despite the fact that together I just wish you would both shut up. And the fact that you just shoved her out of the way for some news chick really pisses me off." Alaric practically yelled at him.

Damon stared at him; he had no idea how much Alaric cared for Willow. He needed to start paying more attention to these two. "We had an argument." Damon answered.

Alaric leant forward, "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. An argument about what?"

Damon closed his eyes and let out a breath, "Just… things." He didn't really want to go blabbing to Alaric about Elijah and Willow, despite the fact that she had kept it hidden from him for a while. He still held some loyalty to her.

Alaric rolled his eyes and made to ask him to clarify what he was talking about, but Damon spoke, "It just made us both open our eyes about one another."

"What are you talking about?" Alaric asked, thoroughly confused.

Damon ignored him though, and just placed his glass on the arm of the chair and leant back and closed his eyes.

Alaric tried to get his attention after that, but nothing seemed to be working. After a while he gave up and told Damon that he needed to go and pick up Jenna.

It was silent for a few minutes before a crash was heard. Damon's eyes flashed open and he immediately stood up. Slowly, he walked out into the hallway only to find Alaric groaning on the floor with a knife sticking out of his stomach.

He heard a thud from behind him and whirled around to find a man crouched and glaring at him. The man used incredible speed to shove Damon and leap onto his back and stick a syringe full of vervain into his neck. Damon wasted no time in trying to get this guy off him and rammed him into the wall several times, but it was no use. Eventually, Damon collapsed to the ground as the effects of the vervain kicked in. Damon assumed that the man who had attacked him was a werewolf or something supernatural, stood up and pulled out the syringe from his neck and chucked on the floor. "Whew. Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe."

Damon tried to pull himself up as Jules and two other men walked in looking down at Alaric's body. The man who had got Damon pointed down at him, "Grab that one. He's dead."

Jules grinned down at him, "Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again." Damon grunted and then slumped back onto the floor, unconcsious.

What Jules and the others didn't notice was Raven who hid behind the wall and who had witnessed the whole thing. He swallowed and without a second thought, he ran out of the house.

* * *

Willow was driving in her car to the boarding house, running over in her head what she was going to say to him. She wasn't very good at apologies or sentimental talks at the best of times. She couldn't really remember a time when she had said sorry and was sincere about it. When she did it would usually consist of an awkward silence and Willow saying, "Hey, you remember that time I said I was sorry? Yeah, good." It was usually as good as her friends could get when she had done something so drastically bad that it needed an apology.

Just as she came to a stop light, she saw Raven joggin down the road, with a frantic look on his face. Willow frowned and beeped her horn. Raven's head snapped in her direction and he seemed almost relieved that he had found her. He ran over to her car and got into the passenger seat. There were people behind her beeping their horns as the light had changed to green. Willow stamped her foot onto the excelerator, ignoring the curses coming from everyone behind.

"What is it? Why are you running through a town that thinks you're missing?" She asked quickly.

Raven's breathing was slightly heavy, but he managed to stutter, "Werewolves… at the… boarding house… Killed Alaric… Damon's in trouble."

"What?" Willow screeched, her fingers tightening around the steering wheel and her foot pressed down harder on the excelerator. "I've gotta do something."

"What? There's nothing you can do!" He exclaimed. "Just because you're a hybrid doesn't make you immortal. You're still part human."

Willow stopped the car and pulled out her phone and turned it on. "You're right. _I _can't do anything. But I know someone who can and will." She dialed his number that she had now saved in her contacts. It only rung twice before he answered, "Yes?"

"I need your help. There's another werewolf problem."

* * *

Damon grunted as he came to and he tried to move his arms, but found that they were restrained. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced around, spotting Alaric still dead on the floor and that he had chains wrapped around him and something around his neck. He tilted his head to his right and saw the guy that had given him vervain earlier. He groaned. The guy smiled maliciously down at him, "Morning, sunshine." Damon noticed that he had a chain his hand as he wondered in front of him. "I saw this movie once, some torture-porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was, heh, really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull…" He pulled hard on the chains and it caused the nails to dig into Damon's throat. Damon flinched and groaned in pain.

Willow had just arrived and slowly walked into the house when she heard it (she had dropped Raven off with at Jeremy's.) She immediately heard someone cry out in pain and realised that it was Damon. Without any conformation from her brain, her legs were already taking her to the where the sound had come from. Where was Elijah? She had called him and practically begged him to save Damon. But he was nowhere in sight.

Willow stopped as she came to the living room and hid behind the wall. She cringed when she saw that a man was torturing Damon. She swallowed and realised that if Elijah wouldn't come then she would have to do something for him. She made to interrupt the torture session, but somebody else had beaten her to it.

They were interrupted by Jules who sauntered in, "So, I hear that you have the moonstone." Willow narrowed her eyes as she listened.

Damon chuckled humourlessly, "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Willow almost faced palmed herself: did he have to be so stupid?

Jules only smirked, "This time, it'll be you." She nodded to the other man and he immeditaly pulled on the chain and Damon groaned.

Willow flinched and before she could stop her self she found that she had stepped out from her hiding place and yelled, "Hey, bitch! You wanna stop that." All their heads snapped to her and Willow smirked at Jules, "Yes, in case you didn't realise, you're the bitch."

Jules narrowed her eyes, "If you think that you can rescue your boyfriend here, then you're severely wrong."

Willow shrugged, "We'll see about that."

Jules stared at her for a second, as if assessing her. She frowned as she cocked her head to the side, "You're not human, what are you?"

Willow raised her eyebrows at her, "Oh, well, I'm a special kind of vampire."

"She's a vampire?" The one holding the chain that caused the nails to go into Damon's neck spat.

Jules glowered, "Well, it seems that you won't be making it out of here alive tonight."

Willow's lips quirked slightly, "We'll see about that."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Stop showing off."

"I am a show off. It's what I do." She told him in a 'duh' tone.

Jules crouched and made to attack Willow, but she anticipated it and slid out of the way just as she almost grabbed her. The other one beside Damon, dropped the chain and leapt for her, but she jumped out of the way.

Willow smirked down at them, "Dudes, you really suck. I don't even know how you even got him." She pointed to Damon in the chair.

"Thanks, Will." Damon grumbled.

"This is how." Someone said behind her, but before she could say anything she felt something stick into her arm. She whirled around to face obviously another member of one of the wolf pack. She frowned at him and everyone seemed to be waiting for her to collapse on the floor. When she didn't the one who had been torturing Damon exclaimed, "What the hell? She's a vampire and she's not effected by vervain! What kind of vampire is she?"

Willow stood there for a second as all the wolves began yelling at eachother, but Damon just watched her. She had never been effected by vervain before, but then he saw what appeared to be burnt skin on her chest where her necklace was. Damon swallowed and was about to speak up when Willow swung her head down to the syringe that was sticking out of her arm, but before she could, her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the floor.

The wolves turned to her and one of them clapped, "Finally! She is effected by vervain!"

Damon struggled against his restraints in a desperate need to help her. She tried to get back up, but fell back down.

Willow felt her vision go blurry and her muscles ached and burned. She tried again to pull herself up, but it was a failed attempt. Jules stamped a foot on her back to stop her from getting up, but she didn't try and get up again and Damon realised that she had fallen unconscious.

Damon glowered at Jules, "Leave her. Just let her go."

Jules snickered, "No. She's here now, may as well stay and enjoy the party." Jules held her hands out to one of the other wolves and they handed her a rifle. She cocked it and held it up to Damon, "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage." Damon nodded his head at her.

"Where's the moonstone?" She demanded.

Damon sighed, "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it."

Jules made to shoot him, a voice interrupted them, "You looking for this?"

Damon's eyes snapped to the source and he raised an eyebrow at him. Elijah was leaning against the wall holding the moonstone in his hand. He stepped forward and spotted Willow on the floor, unconscious. He kept a straight face, but hisb body structure seemed to have stiffened. He should have gotten here sooner. Elijah held it up to them and then placed it down and offered it to them. "Go ahead. Take it." They all stood still for a second before one of them growled and raced forward and made to grab it, but Elijah stepped forward and ripped his heart out. He dropped it to the ground and smiled lightly at the others as Damon nodded in approval. Two others then made to attack him, but he simply repeated what he did to the other one. Jules' eyes widened and she quickly ran out of the boarding house while the other one crouched down and covered his face with his coat and tried to hide.

Elijah went up to him slowly, "What about you, sweetheart, huh?" He sounded almost bored. The man stood up and and gulped as Elijah asked, "Wanna take a shot?" He immediately shook his head. "No? Yes? No?" He glanced around the room and asked, "Where's the girl?"

"I don't know." Damon answered.

He said nothing for a second as he glanced back to the man, then to the door, to Willow and then back to the werewolf. "It doesn't really matter." He concluded and without a second thought, punched the man in the face, snapping his neck.

Elijah sighed loudly and walked in front of Damon and quickly broke the chains. He took a step back as Damon stared up at him in slight awe. Elijah smirke lightly down at him, "So you realize that this is the third time that I've saved your life now?" He stepped further back and averted his gaze to Willow and knelt down beside her. He spotted the syringe in her arm and pulled it out and sniffed it. Vervain. He frowned ever so slightly before picking her up and placing her on the sofa. "I believe you have her to thank for it." He said and then picked up the moonstone and left.

* * *

When Damon began cleaning up, Willow and Alaric were still out cold. Damon was currently speaking to Bonnie who had told him that Elijah had planned on letting Klaus kill Elena all along and take Willow away with him. "So he planned to kill her all along." He said as he moved the chair off the bloody mat.

"Yeah, the sacrifice is apart of Elijah's plan." Bonnie informed him.

"Got it. Loud and clear." He replied.

He was about to hang up when Bonnie said, "Do you know about Willow?"

Damon stopped what he was doing and glanced at her on the sofa, "Yeah. Why? She tell you?" His voice was slightly bitter.

"Yeah. I thought she was my friend, but…"

Damon's brow furrowed, "What?" He didn't understand; despite the fact that they had argued yesterday Willow had still tried to save him. He sighed, "Look, Judgy, I don't have time for this. Good night." He hung before she could say another word.

As soon as he did hang up, Alaric came to. "Finally. You missed all the fun." Damon joked as he picked up the chain.

He groaned as he pulled himself off the floor. Just as he did he spotted Willow on the sofa. He was by her side quickly, "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Damon nodded, "She's fine. Just vervain. She'll get over it." He told him in an almost careless tone as he rolled up the mat.

Alaric narrowed his eyes at him and sat down and pulled out his phone to call Jenna.

When Damon arrived back in the room Willow began to come around. He stood back and waited for her to wake properly, but as she did she immediately tried to stand up. Alaric was by her side to help her stand up properly as she seemed shaky on her legs. She looked around with dizzy eyes and slurred, "What…? What happened?"

"Your daddy happened." Damon answered snidely.

"Daddy? Huh?" She seemed a bit slow.

Damon sighed, "Elijah." Willow made an o face.

Damon nodded as he turned around and made to go up stairs. He didn't really want to talk to her right now. Despite the fact that she had attempted to help him, he wasn't all too ready to forgive her for not telling him that Elijah was her father. But her voice stopped him, "Wait. Look, I wanna talk." Willow muttered as she tried to stand properly without Alaric's help.

"Well, I don't." Damon replied and continued to make his way to the stairs.

Willow frowned and so did Alaric. She pulled away from him and followed him on clumsy feet. "I just… it'll only take a second."

"Not interested."

Willow swallowed down her pride and said loudly, "I'm sorry."

Damon stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her, "Sorry for what?"

She leant against the wall for balance, "For not telling you about Elijah. I should have… and… I'm sorry that I didn't."

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. She had never said sorry for anything in her life. When she had drunk his whiskey her version of an apology was "Do you remember that time that I said I was sorry? Yeah, good." Even Alaric seemed marginally shocked by her apology, although he didn't know what Willow was apologising for.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Damon said and made to go back up the stairs.

Willow's mouth fell open as she watched him go. "Wait! What…? I just said sorry! I never say sorry and if I did before I hardly ever meant it. I do now and you know that." She insisted to him.

Damon turned back around to her and he held an angry expression on his face, "It's gonna take a lot more than an apology, Willow. I trusted you. And like you said: we really don't know each other that well." He stormed up the stairs and the sound of a door slamming was heard.

Willow stared for a second with what Alaric could tell was a hurt expression on her face. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone. She took a deep breath and smiled at Alaric, "My bad, Ric. Shouldn't have yelled like that in front of you." She nodded at him again and stumbled out of the room and then another door slammed and Alaric was the left standing there feeling utterly confused.

Alaric didn't know what Damon and Willow had argued about, but Willow had apologised. It must have been bad if she did and the fact that she did say she was sorry to him was mind blowing. He sighed and went up stairs and to Damon's room. He knocked once and then opened it to find Damon on the phone to someone. "Yeah, it's been a week for that." He said down the phone before he hung up.

He spotted Alaric in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at him, "What is it, Ric? Do you need a ride home or something?"

Alaric shook his head at him, a look of annoyance was on his face, "What the hell is going on, Damon?" Damon opened his mouth, but Alaric beat him to it, "And don't say some stupid remark, just get to the point." Alaric demanded.

Damon leant back slightly, but shrugged, "Fine. You asked. Elijah is Willow's birth father. There."

"Wh-what?" Alaric stuttered. "Elijah? How is that even possible?"

"Some kind of spell." Damon told him.

Alaric took a deep breath as he took it in. "Okay. So that is a little mind blowing, but why are you pissed?"

Damon gave him an incredulous look, "Because she didn't tell me. She knew all this time and I only found out yesterday. Plus, Elijah. He's probably convinced her to help her make sure that Elena dies in the sacrifice." He said to Alaric with venom in his tone.

Alaric scoffed, "Okay, yeah, it's a little weird that she is the daughter of possibly the oldest vampire ever, but seriously? I'm not even judging her and you're closer to her than me. She would never, ever sell Elena out. Not ever. And, so maybe she should have told you, but how do you tell someone that when she knew that everyone would jump to conclusions. She obviously knew that her so called 'friends' would judge her for being related to Elijah and so kept it to herself for a while. And she probably didn't want to tell you with the whole Rose thing going on." Alaric almost yelled at him. "Plus, she apologised." Damon glanced at him. "Never once has she ever said she's sorry to me for not doing her homework or if she did, she definitely didn't mean it. That should mean something to you, God damn it!"

Damon bit his lip and turned his back to Alaric, but said nothing. Alaric pointed to the door, "Now, you're gonna swallow your pride and go after her." Alaric told him insistantly.

Damon stood there for a second, thinking over everything Alaric had said. He shouldn't have judged her and he shouldn't have been so harsh. But he wanted her to be able to go to him for anything, no matter what it was. He stopped by the window and realised that what had gotten him was exactly what Willow had said yesterday: that he was upset because he didn't know straight away. It was only because she was his _best _friend. Alaric was his friend, but Willow was someone he held dearly to him. He needed to go after her.

Before Alaric could say anymore Damon grabbed his jacket and vanished out of the house, leaving him on his own. "Hey, I still need a ride home!" Alaric called.

* * *

Willow pulled her necklace off as she walked down the street, stared at it and then shoved it into her jean pocket. The only piece she had of her mother's and now she could no longer wear it anymore.

How could he not accept her apology? Okay, so maybe she had been a little wrong in the fact that she hadn't told him, but she didn't know how and he was going through a lot at the time.

As she walked down the street she heard someone call her name from in front of her. "Willow! Hey, Will!"

She looked up and saw Tyler running towards her, "Hey, Tyler. What's up?"

Tyler stopped and Willow noticed that he had a duffel bag over his shoulder, "I… I just wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

He sighed loudly, "I know I've been a jerk to you for a while and that I know that you've moved on, but I want you to know that I moved on to."

Willow's face softened, "Oh, well. Thanks, Ty. And good for you. I'm happy that you've found someone else. But why are you telling me this now?"

Tyler glanced down for a second before he looked back up at her, "I'm leaving, Willow. I can't stay here anymore. It's not safe for anyone or me. I need to get control of myself."

Willow smiled lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do what you gotta do, Ty. I'll support you."

Tyler smiled. She was always so supportive. He pulled her in for a hug before she could say anything, "Thanks, Will. I'll miss you. I really will."

Willow laughed and rubbed his back lightly, "Me too. Take care of yourself."

He pulled back, "I will. Good bye." He pulled away, kissed her cheek and then turned and jogged back down the street.

Willow sighed and looked up and made to carry on going down the street, but someone's voice made her jump, "Willow, I-"

"What the hell? Don't do that!" She hissed as her hand flew to her chest.

Damon leant back slightly, "Um, sorry. Look, I know that you apologised and I completely blew you off." He swallowed down his pride as he went to speak again, "I've realised that you were right: I was just pissed coz you didn't tell me first and I over reacted about the whole Elijah thing. I shouldn't have judged you, but you know me. I'm a dick."

Willow raised an eyebrow at him, "What if I don't want to forgive you?"

"Then you'd be making a huge mistake because Stefan has hid the bourbon on a very high shelf and you're too short to get it to make bourbon coffee." He smirked.

Willow waved her hands, "Nope. Too late."

"What?" Damon exclaimed.

"You heard me." She said and turned her back on him and began to walk away from him.

Damon's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ignored your apology and judged you and was a complete jerk in general."

Willow's face broke out into a smile and suddenly she was hugging him, "Fine. We're both forgiven." Damon laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

**AwwwX3 **

**Finally lol! BBFs again! Shoop da whoop! Another fave chappie! **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	77. The Dinner Party Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vamprie Diaries **

* * *

If malice or envy were tangible and had a shape, it would be the shape of a boomerang. ~_**Charley Reese **_

The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves. ~**_William Penn, __Some Fruits of Solitude__, 1693_**

Jealousy is simply and clearly the fear that you do not have value. Jealousy scans for evidence to prove the point - that others will be preferred and rewarded more than you. There is only one alternative - self-value. If you cannot love yourself, you will not believe that you are loved. You will always think it's a mistake or luck. Take your eyes off others and turn the scanner within. Find the seeds of your jealousy, clear the old voices and experiences. Put all the energy into building your personal and emotional security. Then you will be the one others envy, and you can remember the pain and reach out to them. ~_**Jennifer James **_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Seven – The Dinner Party Part One

After Damon and Willow had made up they had pretty much stayed up all night back at the boarding house. Alaric had tried to get one of them to give him a ride home, but each time they ignored him. He didn't think they were doing it on purpose, but because they had missed eachother. It was obvious by the way they were laughing, making sarcastic jokes about Alaric when they 'thought' that he couldn't hear them, except that each time he told them to shut up they just burst into obnoxious laughter. Then there was the drinking (he joined in on that one).

Willow tried to get Alaric involved in whatever it was they were doing or talking about, but Alaric felt like he was intruding. He knew that he was considered one of Damon and Willow's friend, but the obvious fact was that the two were eachother's _best _friend. Today had been a clear indication that without the other the two couldn't really function properly. Alaric wondered how exactly either one of them had managed to stay afloat before they stumbled into eachother's lives. Or as he was kindly informed earlier, how Damon rammed his car into Willow.

But thinking harder now, from the way they both seemed to act before becoming remotely accustomed as friends, they weren't really all that stable. Damon had been searching for his long lost love only to find that she was in love with his brother the whole time and Willow had lost her mother, found out that she's adopted and placed into a family who hated her.

And one thing, amongst many other things, the two had in common was that they were alone. They were just two very alone people who had managed to find something in the other and thus-in Alaric's mind-created a severely messed up relationship that somehow seemed to work better than most.

Alaric questioned a lot of the time, especially right now, if the two had something more than friendship. Alaric had payed serious attention over the last few hours and he was sure that whenever Damon thought that Willow wasn't looking then he would stare at her in this sort of 'you're amazing' kind of look. Well, Alaric assumed it was something like that since it wasn't his usual cocky smirk. And Willow, any time he appeared to kiss her on the cheek an immediate blush would appear. But she was good at being discrete. He wondered of it was the alcohol messing with their heads since he hadn't seen Damon or Willow act this way when they were sober. But if they did have any feelings that surpaced platonic when they weren't completely pissed then they were very good at hiding it.

Alaric was now sitting on the couch staring into the fire while Willow and Damon were sharing the recliner. She was slotted nicely into the side of Damon with her head resting on his chest. Alaric thought that Willow had fallen asleep for a second, but he saw her mouth moving and him smile lightly at whatever it was.

Alaric didn't understand either of them. They were too alike to even think about eachother romantically. He always thought that opposites attract, not the other way around. Together they were just annoying.

A short time after he had finished his drink, Alaric called a cab to take him knowing that the two lounging on the couch wouldn't give him a ride. He would leave them to themselves. They had missed eachother, after all.

* * *

Willow groaned when the sun's rays shone through her bedroom window. She slowly blinked open her eyes and breathed out. She was feeling much better today. Her and Damon had made up and everything seemed slightly okay. Well, except for the fact that Elijah planned on letting Elena die in the sacrifice and taking Willow away with him. She was highly peeved at that. She wasn't going anywhere and Elena most definitely was not dying anytime soon.

She pulled herself out of her bed and immediately went over to her window and opened her curtains. She smiled lightly when she felt the sun on her skin. She loved the sun. The warmth on her skin, the tans she could get from it, the life it gave to everything. She loved it. Willow worried greatly about being effected by the sun. She wanted to be able to lie in the sun without a piece of rock that a witch had spelled. She wanted to be able to bask in the sun and not worry about burning to death. She needed the sun in her life. Bad wheather brought her down greatly to a point where she was just plain miserable or if it was absolutely awful wheather then she could sometimes go into a period of serious depression.

Apparently it was some sort of mental illness and that a lot of people had it. A form of depression. She sighed as she sat on her window seat and just stared out the window. She had gone to the doctors so many times because her mother thought that she had ADHD. They never finished their diagnoses on her because she had stopped going after her mother had died. Maybe she did have ADHD or maybe it was something to do with her weird genetic make up. She shrugged and looked away from the outside world and looked around her room.

Her room was a clutter of music sheets, paint, canvases, CDs, shoes and clothes. But something caught her at the foot of her bed. She frowned and stood up and walked over to the package. It appeared to be in the shape of a violin case or something similar. She cocked her head to the side and went down onto her knees and picked it up. She turned the package around and spotted a note stuck to it. She picked it up and spotted beautiful italic writing that obviously been written by an elegant hand.

_**Dear Ariadne, **_

_**I know I've missed seventeen of them and I know this won't make up for it, but I hope this quenches your musical thirst. **_

_**Happy Birthday, Ariadne. **_

_**Love Elijah **_

_**P.S – I'd be honoured to hear you play sometime. If you'll allow me to, of course. **_

Willow stared blankly at the piece of paper for a second. Her first question was: _It's my birthday? Since when? _Had she been so caught up with other things that she had completely forgotten her own birthday? Wanting evidence of this, she grabbed her phone to check the the date and sure enough it read April 16th, 2010. She hit her hand to her face; how sad that she had forgotten her own birthday.

Her next question was: _How did he get in? _After the whole werewolf insident with Rose Damon and Stefan had realised how easy it was for anyone to get in despite the fact that Jules was in wolf form and that she had broken in through the window. Damon had seemed to realise that Willow was still partially human and had now taken strict meassures to make sure that it never happened again. So how had Elijah managed to get in? Rather than waste time giving herself a headache about how he got in, she grabbed her phone and texted him. _**How the hell did you get in last night? – Willow **_

It was only a few seconds before she got a reply, _**Did you like your present? – Elijah **_

Willow gritted her teeth. _**I haven't opened it yet. Just tell me how you got in. – Willow **_

_**Open it. – Elijah **_

_**No. – Willow **_

_**Do it. – Elijah **_

_**I don't take presents from the dad I just met. – Willow **_

_**I think you'll like it. – Elijah **_

_**How do you know? – Willow **_

_**Because I know these things. – Elijah **_

_**Oh, don't do the whole 'I'm your father so I just do' thing. It doesn't work on me. Adults are terrified of me and so was Michael. – Willow **_

_**Well, I am your father and I would know. You will like it. I've got to go. Jenna's here. – Elijah **_

_**You know nothing about me. And don't get kinky with Jenna! I forbid! Stop now!:O – Willow **_

_**Not like that! She's taking me along the property lines. – Elijah **_

_**Oh, yeah? I bet she is ;) – Willow **_

_***currently rolling my eyes* Goodbye, dear. Happy Birthday. – Elijah **_

Willow laughed and sighed. She glanced down at the note and glowered at the name. Ariadne. _**My name's not Ariadne. Goodbye, Elijah. – Willow **_

He didn't reply back after that. She didn't expect him to. Her birth name was probably something that he clung onto as at least something that was from before he had to give her up. But now that she couldn't wear her mother's necklace her name was really the only thing her mother had given her. As much as Willow-May was a disgusting name, it was all _she _had to cling onto_._

However, she decided to appease Elijah some by opening the present. She turned her complete attention onto it and carefully pulled the paper away from it. It wasn't anything fancy, just nice lavender coloured paper. When she finally got all the paper off it revealed what she had thought. A violin case and no matter what she couldn't hide the smile that was dying to spread across her lips.

She was hesitant as she went to touch it. As if it may break if she held it wrong. She shook the stupid thoughts away and picked the case up. It was black and leather and she loved the bumpy feel against her fingers. She clicked the case open and slowly pushed the top up. Her smiled broke out immediately this time and she stroked the violin wood gently. It was a beautiful dark brown colour and was shining magnificently. It was so soft, like it had just been polished. She picked it up out of its case and admired it even more. She always found the violin to be a beautiful intsrument. She adored the wonderful sound it made. High pitched, but when perfected it could sound amazing. She could teach herself how to play since she had taught herself how to play the melodica and taught herself new songs on the guitar after her mother had taught her.

Willow loved it. Without a second thought, she picked up the bow and brought it gently across the strings. She cringed at the sound and began tuning it and then trying again. Willow continues this for at least another ten minutes before someone bursts into her room. "What the hell is that horrible noise?" Raven demanded.

Willow tipped her head upwards and positioned the instrument under her chin, "A little tuning that's all." She responded.

Raven tilted his head to the side when he saw the violin, "Where did you get that?"

Willow brought the bow across the strings causing a screechy sound to come from it. "Elijah." She answered simply.

Raven blinked, but then he smiled. "I'm assuming he knew what day it is, then?"

Willow stopped tuning her violin and glanced at him and then averted her eyes, "Obviously. People don't usually get gifts for nothing. Instead we get gifts for being brought into this world." Willow muttered bitterly. What Bonnie had said about her existense the other day had really effected her. She knew already that she was basically flipping off mother nature by existing, but it wasn't her fault. It was Elijah and that Esmeralda person who had done something so stupid.

Raven rolled his eyes, "Don't be so cynical, Willow. It's your birthday! You're 18! No longer stuck in a filler year."

Willow shrugged, "What can I do that I couldn't do before?"

"Well, you must feel more mature." Raven said, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"No." She stood up, quickly bringing the bow to her side and it made a swoosh sound as it cut through the air. She went to her dresser and picked up the necklace from the chain so as not to hurt herself. She stared at for a second before swallowing and turning back to Raven and handing it out to him.

Raven frowned and took it slowly, "Why aren't you wearing it?"

Willow placed the violin back under her chin and began to make scathing noises on it as she answered, "The vervain irritates my skin. I can't wear it anymore. You have it."

Raven clutched it in his hand and began, "Willow, I…" He didn't know what to say. What could he say? This was all that Willow had of their mother. Everything else Michael had stopped her from getting. "I could take the vervain out." Raven suggested.

"No. You have it. Make it into a bracelet or something." She insisted.

Raven sighed and stuffed it into his pocket. "I made you a birthday muffin."

A small smile quirked Willow's lips, "It's not chocolate, is it?"

"No." Raven laughed. "I made sure. I know, anything but chocolate." He smiled, "By the way, Damon made one for you too. I think it's better than mine. He seems to know what you like more than me, which is weird."

Raven was rambling now an Willow made a deliberate screechy tune on the violin and said, "Get out, then."

Raven covered his ears and quickly left.

When he had left she immediately stopped playing and sat on her bed. What did she have now that could possibly relate to her mother? She placed her hands in a pray and pressed them to her lips. She had nothing to relate her to her. Nothing to touch when she felt reminded her by anything that she saw or did. She glanced around her room. Music was everywhere. Music was something that she and her mother shared greatly. Maybe she could use her music as a way to have her mother.

She placed her violin back in its case and put it back where Elijah had placed it. She began searching her room for some kind of pen to write down some music notes, but oddly enough she couldn't find one. She always had pens. Maybe Damon or Raven had one. Stepping out of her room and going across the hall to Damon's room, she immediately opened the door and stepped in without knocking. "Hey, Damon, do you have a pen? I-" She stopped talking when she saw a woman tying a scarf around her neck. Willow stood in the middle of the room staring at the woman. Who was this woman? What was she doing in Damon's room? Why was she here?

The woman turned at the sound of her voice and looked her up and down. Willow was in nothing but a strappy top and shorts, her brown hair a curly mess around her face. Andie cocked her head to the side when she recognised she was. Andie pointed a finger at her as she took a step forward, "Oh, I know you. You're Willow. I've heard a lot about you. Damon talks about you _all _the time." Andie giggled, but it was strained.

Just then Damon walked back in, but stopped when he saw Andie talking to Willow. Damon raised his eyebrows at them and Willow turned around with an evident fake smile on her face as she said in a hard voice, "Really? Because I haven't heard a thing about you." Damon gave her a lopsided grin.

Andie gasped, "What? Damon, you haven't mentioned me? I thought you said that she was your best friend."

"Me too." Willow muttered. She forced a smile at Andie, "So, what's your name?"

Andie gave her an incredulous look, "You don't recognise me?"

Willow shrugged and picked her nails, "If I did I wouldn't be asking."

Damon held his hands up, "Willow Anderson, best friend. Andie Star, action news." Damon introduced.

Willow snorted, "It's not called action news."

Damon sighed; had her and Alaric been talking? "I _know _that. It's just awesome to say." Willow rolled her eyes. Damon moved his body so that it was facing Willow fully, giving her his full attention. "But enough with the introductions, I believe that it's someone's b-day today." He grinned and moved towards her, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

Willow felt a light blush come to her cheeks, "You remembered?"

Damon scoffed, "Well, duh! I haven't forgotten since the day I ran you over."

Willow grimaced, "Please don't let that be my birthday present."

Damon chuckled and ruffled her hair. Andie stepped in then and said to Damon, "You ran her over with your car?"

Damon shrugged as he pulled Willow closer, "It was an accident. It's how we met anyway."

Andie crossed her arms over chest, "How you met? You met by hitting her with your car?"

Willow groaned, "Yes!"

Damon playfully pushed Willow towards the door, "As much as I love having two beautiful women argueing in my bedroom, I'm gonna have to stop you. Willow go get dressed or whatever, we're going to the Grill." He told her.

Willow bit her lip, "We? As in… Andie too?" She asked unsurely.

Damon laughed, "Yes, Brown Eyes."

Willow turned on her heal and stormed out the room and muttered, "Some birthday."

* * *

To say that it was awkward in the car ride to the Mystic Grill was an understatement. Willow was sitting in the back glaring at the back of Andie's head. She had never felt so much huge distain for one stupid girl. Of course Damon would pick some giggling fool to be his distraction. And she wasn't blind; she knew that it was a distraction, she didn't know what from though.

This Andie woman was acting as if she knew Damon inside and out. It annoyed her. Everything about Andie made her want to just slap her across the face over and over again (the image made her smirk). Did this woman actually think he had romantic feelings for her or even cared for her? Not even Willow was brave enough to let her feelings get crushed so horribly by Damon.

As soon as the car parked Willow was out, slamming the door and storming into the Grill. She spotted Alaric sitting at a table looking miserable and she frowned. Immediately Willow went to him, slidding into the seat beside him. "Hey, Ric. Why so glum?"

"Your God damn father that's why!" He exclaimed. Willow leant back and furrowed her brows. Alaric sighed, feeling bad, "Look, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You can't pick your family."

Willow nodded, "Yep. You got that right. But what's up? What'd Elijah do?"

Alaric took a sip of his coffee and was about to answer when Damon and Andie came and sat with them.

"Why'd you run off?" Damon asked Willow.

Willow kept her gaze on Alaric, "I didn't. I came in here, found Alaric on his own and now you're here. Carry on, Ric." Damon gave her a confused look and furrowed his brows. Andie leant closer to him and Damon shifted slightly.

Alaric glanced between them before explaining again, "Well, I heard that Jenna was going to take Elijah 'Smith' on a tour of the property grounds and well… you can guess the rest."

Willow patted Alaric's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I warned him not to try anything… funny with Jenna."

Alaric eyed her weridly, "What? No! He didn't… No, Willow… no."

"Well, that's good. What're you so miserable about, then? He didn't try and get it on with Jenna so it's good." Willow reasoned.

"Yeah." Damon joined in, "I mean, that would make Jenna Willow's step-mom." He smirked at Willow's expression.

"Ha-ha!" Willow sniggered and promptly kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and kicked her back.

"Hey!" She yelped and the two continued on kicking eachother with a smile on their face.

Alaric groaned as Andie leant away from Damon with a raised eyebrow. "Children, please… No kicking at the table."

They stopped, but kept glancing eachother. "She started it." Damon grumbled under his breath.

Willow sniffed, "Um… I think you'll find that you did."

"You kicked me first!"

"Yeah, but you suggested weird relations with Jenna. So, you my friend, started it."

Andie glanced at them both like they had just grown two heads, "Um, are you two always like this?"

"Yes." The three of them answered together.

"Deal with it." Willow told Andie with a straight face.

Damon gave Willow a stern look, but Willow smiled sweetly at him, "I'm gonna go and get a drink." She stood up and walked to the bar.

Willow spotted Matt when she got to the bar and smiled at him and casually walked up to him, "Hey, _Mash Potatoes_" She grinned when she heard him groan and shake his head.

"Don't, Willow. Not that nickname." Matt practically begged.

She laughed, "Well, you know, it _is _your nickname that _I _created. Thus I should be allowed to use it more often."

Matt sighed, "Please don't. I don't even know where you got that nickname from."

Willow puckered her lips and pinched his cheek, "Because you're so mushy." She cooed.

Matt swatted her hand away from his cheek and he rubbed it, "You're hilarious, Will." He laughed. A grin spread across his face as he looked around to see if his boss was around and when he saw that he wasn't, he quickly pulled out a card from his apron and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Willow." Willow took it slowly and smiled kindly at him. "Open it." He instructed. She opened it and laughed: It was a picture of two kittens. One perched on a log and another that was in mide air, in some sort of attac. Underneath the picture it read, "My gift to you is my mad ninja skills!" She laughed and opened it up and read:

_**To****, Willow **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **_

_**My gift is also for you to have the chance to get absolutely wasted at a low price. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Love Matt x **_

She laughed again as she spotted the coupon that said 50% off all alcoholic beverages at the Grill. She grinned at Matt who had stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I know it's not much," He began, "but I figured it'd be something you'd like."

Willow threw her arm around his shoulders, "Are you kidding? This is awesome! You obviously know me well!" She pulled away from Matt and she jumped into a fighting stance and so did Matt. Matt's boss spotted them and gave them a stern look and they burst into a fit of laughs.

Damon and Alaric's conversation about Elijah was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Damon glanced up and spotted Willow with Matt laughing like a pair of school girls. Damon glowered, "What's she doing with him?"

Alaric shrugged, "Willow has to have some normal friends, Damon. She has other friends to start with. It's not that big a deal."

Andie nodded, "Besides she seems a bit young to be hanging out with you two."

Alaric groaned as he rubbed his face, "Here we go."

"Willow's too young to be around me? Have you seen us?" Damon demanded at her.

Andie shook her head, "I don't know really. I mean, how long have you two been friends? Not long I'm assuming. She can't know you very well if she's going to be childish." Alaric cringed at her words.

Damon's face fell completely and he had to take a deep breath before doing something he would probably regret, "Look, Willow and I are fine the way we are. I don't want to change it. So please, stop talking like you know us."

Andie blinked and then smiled at him just as Willow returned with two cups of coffee just as Elijah and Jenna arrived. Willow handed a coffee to her and he took it without a word. He spotted Elijah and Jenna and smirked, "Ah. There's Jenna with her new boyfriend."

"Ew." Willow cringes. Despite the fact that she has only recently discovered that Elijah is her father, the idea of him in any sort of relationship is slightly… weird to her. It hits her then that she has accepted him as her father unconditionally.

Damon gestured for them to join them and greeted, "Hi."

Jenna smiled, "Hey, guys."

"So, I hear that you two had, uh, quite a meeting of historical minds." Damon said to them.

Jenna smiled at Elijah, "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

Now that Elijah was standing in the same room as Willow and he now knew that Elijah was her father he had a chance to see how much they looked alike. There wasn't too much; she had probably the same jawline as him. But her eyes were clearly his except that Willow's were a little more younger, they held less wisdom, more warmth. Although, it wasn't just that, it was their expressions. He realised that sometimes she would pull a serious look that matched Elijah's perfectly.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I, uh, I've got papers to grade." Alaric made to get up and glanced down at Willow, "That doesn't include yours, by the way." Willow smiled sweetly.

Andie glanced around, "You know what? We should continue this." She looked to Damon, "Let's have a dinner party."

Willow could see the cogs turning in Damon's head and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight, maybe?"

Andie nodded, "It's good for me. Jenna?"

"No, I don't really think tonight works-" Alaric said before Jenna interrupted with, "Yeah, I'm free." They glared at eachother.

Everyone's eyes turned to Elijah smiled, "It would be a pleasure." Everyone then glanced at Willow.

Willow was in mid swallow of her coffee and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're coming." Damon told her.

"No." Willow said immediately.

"It's your birthday. It's for your birthday." Damon told her. "So you don't have a choice. You're going."

"Ugh. Fine." Willow groaned.

Damon grinned. "Great."

* * *

**Obviously I changed my mind about the whole birthday oneshot thing. I thought that it would be nice for this episode to be her birthday. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I warn you of Possessive Willow next chapter and use of drugs. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	78. The Dinner Party Part Two

**Sorry for taking so long, but I had exams to do and shit so… And I'm also sorry for the suckiness of this chapter. It was a bitch to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

_**- Blondie, Heart of Glass **_

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true

You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be

_**- Paramore, Brick By Boring Brick **_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Eight – The Dinner Party Part Two

They all stayed in the Grill a little while longer. Damon had insisted on moving to a larger table to allow Jenna and Elijah to sit, but Willow was reluctant. Damon had to practically pick her up and drag her to their larger table.

She was dumped in a seat by Jenna and she looked around the table finding Elijah sitting across from Jenna and staring at Willow and then switching his cold gaze onto Damon. Beside him was Andie who was looking giddy and chattering happily with Jenna. Damon then slid in beside Andie and placed his arm behind her and gave Willow a pointed look and she just stuck her tongue out at him. And then Alaric slumped in the seat beside Willow causing her to become sandwiched between Jenna and Alaric.

Willow glanced between Alaric and Jenna and gave them both an awkward smile. Why did she have to sit in between the argueing couple? Why couldn't she sit beside Elijah? Or deliberately sit in between Damon and Andie so that they didn't have to be kissing eachother and being sickingly gross in every possible way.

Willow moved her gaze onto Damon and glowered at him. He shrugged and smirked at her. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. Why was he being such an ass? It was _her_ birthday. She didn't want to sit here with them all. She wanted to leave.

Jenna turned away from her conversation from Andie and asked Willow, "It's your birthday? Why didn't you say anything?"

Willow shrugged, "Don't know." She mumbled. "Haven't really thought about it that much." Damon frowned and Elijah gave her a worrisome glance.

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "How can you not think about it? I couldn't wait till I was eighteen."

She sighed and rested her head back so that it was resting back against the seat. "I've just had other things to deal with."

Alaric shoved her coffee towards her.

"Well, what's bothering you?" Andie's chrill voice asked.

All heads snapped to her and Damon glanced at Willow. She had lifted her head up and was staring directly at Andie with a straight face. Andie didn't wait for an answer, "Is it school? Are you failing a subject or two? Because I have a friend who tutors people like you-" Damon cringed.

"No, Andie. Don't-" He began to warn her, but he was cut off.

"People like me?" Willow murmered. Elijah watched her with an intense interest while Jenna and Alaric kept shooting worried glances at Willow.

Willow stared Andie down for a second. Damon waited for some kind of storm of insults, but it never came. He watched her along with Elijah. Her face appeared void of any emotion as she gazed at Andie as if she were some sort of science experiment. She continued for a few seconds before her lip twitched slightly, and then she stood up, moved around Alaric and began walking out of the Grill without so much a look at anyone else.

Damon's brow furrowed and he immediately stood up, shoved passed Andie and jogged after her. But just as he caught up to her Bonnie had stepped into her view. Willow stared at her with a completely different kind of distain than Andie. None the less, it was a look that said that Bonnie needed to get out of her way. Damon caught Bonnie's eye and wrinkled his nose at her, a habit he realised he had picked up from Willow.

Willow said nothing and just stared coldly at Bonnie. Bonnie had her arms folded across her chest and looked down at her slightly either due to the fact that she was a few inches taller than Willow or because she was genuinely trying to make Willow feel victimised. But Damon had discovered a long time ago with Willow, that her size meant nothing in a fight.

After another moment of glaring at eachother, Bonnie quiped, "Well?"

"Well what?" Willow drawled, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut for a second before hissing, "Aren't you going to apologise?"

This seemed to catch Damon and Willow's attention. "Apologise for what, Witchy?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, "You know what she is. Just yesterday you sounded mad at her on the phone. Now you're all pally with her."

Damon scoffed, "I wasn't _upset._" Willow rolled her eyes. "I was angry that she hadn't told me that Elijah's her father. I've known for a while that Brown Eyes is some freaky vamp-human combo." Willow hit his chest.

Bonnie whipped her head back to Willow, "He knew all this time what you were? And you didn't think to tell me?"

Something snapped inside Willow as her eyes finally focused on Bonnie. Before Damon could stop her, she had grabbed Bonnie's wrist and began dragging her out of the restaurant.

Damon glanced back quickly back at their table as he moved to the door to follow them to see if they had brought any attention to themselves. Alaric and Elijah had obviously seen the whole thing as Alaric mouthed, "What's going on?" Damon nodded with his head for him to follow. He may need back up to stop a cat fight that might occur. He hadn't realised that Elijah had followed them too.

As soon as Willow stepped outside of the Grill she swung around to face Bonnie, still keeping her vice grip on Bonnie's wrist. She moved so that she was face to face with Bonnie and Bonnie shrunk back slightly at the horribly cold gaze that was causing goose bumps to crawl up her arms. Willow had never looked at her that way.

"You listen here, you little judgy witch!" She spat. "I am sick and tired of you judging me and being prejudice about vampires and every little thing that isn't as _wonderful _as you!" Bonnie flinched. "You wanna know why I didn't tell you? This is why!" She gestured with her free hand just as Damon, Alaric and Elijah joined them. Damon glared at Elijah, "What are you doing out here?" Elijah ignored him and kept his eyes on his daughter.

Willow continued yelling at Bonnie, "I _knew _that if I told you that I'm a hybrid that you would immediately be disgusted by me. So I kept it quiet and told no-one but the person I knew I could trust." Bonnie seemed confused as to who she was talking about for a second and assumed that maybe she had told Elena first since Elena didn't seem surprised at hearing the news yesterday. But Willow rolled her eyes and pointed a long finger at Damon, "Him!" Damon rocked backwards slightly on the balls of his feet as his attention was diverted to their conversation while Elijah narrowed his eyes at him. "Someone I've known barely a year and I trust him more than you." She snapped at her.

A small smile quirked on Damon's lips. "Thanks." He said to her before glaring at Elijah again, "Seriously, why are you out here?"

Willow stood closer to Bonnie, "You _always _do this. _Always. _And I'm always the one who says sorry." She shook her head. "No. I'm done. I'm done trying with you. So if you want to be friends with me, you're gonna have to get off your freaking high horse and actually _try._" She kept her hard gaze on Bonnie's slightly fearful one and squeezed Bonnie's wrist, hard. Bonnie gasped at her strength and for a moment, as she kept staring into Willow's hard, brown eyes, she thought that she would actually break her arm. But suddenly, she released and took a step back. Elijah came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and ushered her away.

Damon narrowed his eyes as Elijah left with Willow, "Hey! Where are you going with her?" He stalked off after them and Alaric made to follow them, but just as they did, Damon stopped and smirked at Bonnie, "You deserved that." And then quickly followed after them.

Alaric forced a smile at Bonnie and then quickly went after them. Leaving Bonnie to gape at her bruised wrist.

"What is wrong with you?" Elijah questioned hastily.

Willow shrugged away from him, "What's wrong with me? She's the one who's been a bitch to me!" Willow whined.

Elijah held a hand up as Damon and Alaric joined them. "I don't care. You don't go around showing off your abilities like that. And there was no need to hurt her."

Damon chuckled, "I thought it was pretty awesome. What about you, Ric?"

Alaric's eyes widened and he held his hands up as Elijah stared at him, "I have no opinion of what just happened. I just came to make sure no-one pulled eachother's hair out."

Elijah moved his gaze back to Willow, "Don't let me catch you doing that again." He told her firmly. Willow snorted and folded her arms across her chest.

Alaric raised his eyebrows at them both. What was going on? When did Elijah become the bossy father?

Damon looked confused; right in front of him, was a father telling off his daughter for being naughty. A normal scene to most, but this was the weirdest thing he had seen today. Willow was having an actual argument with her vampire father. What the hell was happening?

"_Ariadne._" Elijah warned.

Willow's head snapped to him, "I told you not to call me that." She hissed.

"It's your name." Elijah said to her.

Willow waved him away, "My name is _Willow._ Say it after me: _Wil-low._ It's not hard."

Elijah sighed, "I understand that you were given that name and I understand that you want to be known as that, but you're Ariadne to me."

Willow turned her nose up, "Don't care. I'm leaving now. Gotta get reading for my birthday party/dinner party. See you there." Willow turned and stalked off. Damon and Alaric glanced at eachother before Willow yelled, "Damon! You're my ride home! Come on!"

"Yeah, Damon. Come on." Alaric joked.

Damon shoved Alaric, "Shut up." He grumbled as he followed Willow back to his car.

* * *

Damon had just returned from the tomb after a lovely conversation with Katherine (He had dropped Willow off before going to see her). Katherine had managed to reveal that it was possible for Damon to kill Elijah. He sighed as he slammed the door and heard the blasting music from Willow's room. She would surely be destroyed by Elijah's death. He would have to grovel for her forgiveness. He would keep her completely out of this little plan, as well as Alaric.

He threw his jacket off and trudged up the stairs to Willow's room. The door was slightly open and spotted her as she shook her hips lightly to the rock music in just a towel. His eyes widened and he swallowed. He averted his eyes quickly and knocked the door. She turned around slightly and smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

Damon leant casually against the doorway, "So, eighteen, huh?"

Willow shrugged as she turned back to her closet, "Yeah…"

"Why'd you say it like that?"

She sighed as she began pulling out a few tops and laying them down on her bed. "It's just… there's all this sacrifice talk and curses and it ust seems stupid to think 'yay! I'm eighteen!' Plus, I didn't even realise it was my birthday today." She trew some dark skinny jeans onto her bed.

Damon gave her a sympahetic look. He hadn't realised how much everything had effected her over the months. She always put up a mask and acted like it didn't effect her at all.

He stepped into the room and said, "Just so you know, I did get you something. And I made you something with your annoying brother."

Willow smiled as she looked at her clothes on her bed, "I know. He kind of ruined the surprise."

Damon huffed, "What? This whole thing was pointless then."

"No," Willow laughed. "I love muffins." Her face turned serious then. "But not chocolate." Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Damon began looking at her clothes on her bed with interest. "How can you not like chocolate?"

Willow brushed her hand through her wet hair, "It's disgusting. Bleurgh."

Damon smirked as he held up a top in front of her and leaned back as if her were imagining what it would look like on her. And he loved what his brain was conjuring up. "Lucky I didn't make that flavour then, you little weirdo." Willow faked a laugh and stole the lacy top from him. Damon pouted, "Hey, don't I get a say in what you wear?"

Willow scoffed, "No. Get out."

Damon groaned, "But what if I make it apart of your birthday present?" He took a few steps closer to her.

She placed a hand on his chest, "No." She laughed. "Leave. I'll make sure it reaches Damon Salvatore's expectations."

Damon stared at her intently before taking the hand that was on his chest and bringing to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles. He kept his eyes on her the whole time and couldn't help, but admire her beauty. Her damp her hung loosely around her bare shoulders, dripping water down her back and chest. Her cheeks were coloured in a light shade red, her large brown eyes staring at him with such an intensity that if he didn't avert his gaze he would have gotten lost in them. His eyes shifted down to her full lips that were slightly parted and found that he had taken a step closer to her. His gaze still on her lips, he ended up leaning towards her slighlty.

Willow just stared in an almost mesmerized state. She stayed still, just staring at his lips and if they just moved a few more inches then…

"Willow, will you turn that noise down?" Raven yelled as he came bursting into the room. His eyes widened when he saw what appeared to be the two almost kissing and he clumsily backed out of the room just as they hastily stepped away from eachother. "Um, sorry, I just… Willow turn the music down." He stuttered and then made a quick retreat.

Willow squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. What was she doing? She shouldn't be trying to kiss Damon. He was with someone else, and as much as she hated it, she knew the feeling of being cheated on and even though Damon probably had no real feelings for Andie, Willow still felt that Andie didn't deserve to have him cheat on her.

She stepped away from him and quickly gathered her clothes telling him without looking, "I've gotta change." Without another word, she turned away and stormed into her bathroom and slammed the door. As soon as it was closed, she leaned against the door and cursed herself for being stupid.

* * *

After managing to calm herself down for being an idiot, she changed into a cream, lacey, strapless top and skinny jeans she quickly went work on her make up. It was the best distraction she could come up with. After applying some relatively smokey and dark make up and lip gloss, she smiled at herself and left the bathroom and began searching for her hair dryer. After finding it she plugged it in and turned up her music and began drying her hair and singing and dancing to the song,

"I, I, I, Went to Tokyo

Only in my dreams, because they're all I know

Neon lights flashing in my brain

Cruising through the city on a bullet train."

When her hair was as dry as she wanted it to be she began to dance and sing to the next sing on her stereo just as Raven came in to tell her to turn it down again. She grinned at him and pulled him into her room and began to dance to the rock song, but Raven just looked utterly confused.

"I think my friend said, "I hear footsteps."  
I wore my black and white dress to the  
Birthday massacre, birthday massacre, birthday  
I wore my black and white dress"

I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head"  
I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters"  
"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy," I think I said  
"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in," I think he said"

Raven pulled backwards from her, "Willow, I don't think-"

He was cut off by Willow jumping onto her bed and singing loudly again to the song.

"Then we wished them all a happy birthday  
We kissed them all goodnight  
Now he chases me to my room, chases me to my room, chases me  
In my black and red dress

I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video"  
I think my friend said, "Don't forget to smile"  
"You're a murder tramp, murder tramp," I think he said  
"You're a murder boy, birthday boy," I think I said"

Raven shook his head at Willow when she gestured for him to join her on her bed. She pouted and crossed her arms, "Oh, you're no fun."

And then Damon came in. He raised his eyebrows at Willow glaring down at Raven, "What is going on here?"

Willow's eyes brightened up and she jumped off her bed and was by Damon's side within a blink of an eye. "Damon, birthday dance with me."

Damon stared down at her as she she began to drag him into her room. "I don't dance unless I'm drunk or have been drinking." Raven quickly made an exit.

Willow shrugged as she took his hands in hers, "So. Dance with me." She pleaded just as another song came on. She gasped and leaned into him, "Please? I love this song. Come on, you know you want to."

Without saying anything, Damon spun her out and then brought her back to his chest. Willow smirked and twirled around so that she was facing him again. Damon rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile that come onto his face.

She pulled away from him began to dance on her own, moving her head back and forth, causing her hair to fling around her face, and began swing her hips from side with a small smile on her face. Damon chuckled and stood there and watched her. She sighed loudly as she continued to dance, "I thought you were the fun brother. The brother who actually liked to dance with a pretty girl." She teased.

Damon scoffed, "Oh, I am."

Willow smirked at him and with her finger, motioned for him to join her, "Are you willing to prove that?"

He couldn't resist a challenge. And he was the fun brother who did like to dance with pretty girls, especially this one.

Willow grinned as he joined her and began to sing loudly with Damon to the song.

"On the floor of Tokyo  
Or down in London town to go, go  
With the record selection  
And the mirror's reflection  
I'm dancing with myself

When there's no-one else in sight  
In the crowded lonely night  
Well I wait so long  
For my love vibration  
And I'm dancing with myself"

Willow jumped up onto her bed again and began running her hand through her hair as she continued to move her hips and laughed loudly when Damon played the air guitar.

"Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself"

She hopped down from her bed and grabbed Damon's hands. Damon smirked and pulled her to him and then spun her out and then back in again. Willow smiled and glanced up at him, "Who taught you to move like that?"

Her favourite lop-sided smirk came onto his face when he answered, "Honey, I've got moves you've never seen."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Can't you think of anything else other than sex?"

Damon shrugged as he moved his hands down to her hips, "I could, but I won't."

Willow laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Well, you've got a girlfriend now. So you can do that all the time." She joked. She looked down and then back up, "Are you happy?"

Damon gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Are you happy?" She asked again. "With her, I mean." She clarified.

He seemed taken off guard by her question, "Um… I don't know."

"Huh…" She muttered.

"Are _you _happy? You don't seem to like Andie very much." Damon said to her as he pulled her closer.

Willow groaned and swung her head back, "It's not that… it's… she's one of those people who looks down on me. Like, I'm inferior to her and it gets to me. I've been treated that way my whole life by my family and I'm sick of it."

Damon sighed and moved them both to the song, "She doesn't mean any harm."

Willow gave him a pointed look and sighed, "I _know _that. But like I said: I'm tired of it." Damon sighed dramatically and rested his head on hers. Willow frowned as she rested her cheek against his chest. "Why are you going out with her?"

Damon pulled back. "Because I can."

Willow shook her head and stared at him, "No, no, no. That's not it. There's something bothering you. She's distracting you from something, isn't she?"

Damon let her go and took a step back and mentally cursed how close they were; sometimes it could be really annoying, especially when she ould see through every mask he wore. "No, what I want is sex which I haven't had in a while."

"Yeah, see I would believe that. Because you could just compel any girl from a bar and have your wicked way with her, but you haven't. You're dating her." Willow said and folded her arms.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, someone like me can't be single forever, Brown Eyes. People gonna ask questions if someone like me," He gestured to himself. "wasn't dating anyone."

She pointed a finger at him as she took a step to him and he took a step back, "Yeah, but you're actually trying with this girl. You never make an effort to be nice to the women you pretend to be interested in. You agreed with her on this dinner party. And she's been basically treating me like I'm something she just scraped off her shoe and you've done nothing to stop her. So what's bothering you?" She had stalked right up to him and Damon had back up all the way to a wall. Damn.

"There's nothing bothering me." He told her firmly.

Willow's face softened, "Look, you know that you can tell me anything. Whatever you're trying to distract yourself from just tell me."

Damon glanced down at her. They were chest to chest now and for once it was making him uncomfortable. He was desperate to just say, "You." But he wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to say anything about his more than friendly feelings to her.

"I appreciate it. Really, Brown Eyes. But I'm fine. And the next time she gives any lip about you I'll say something, okay?" He quickly stroked her cheek with his thumb and said, "Come and help me get food ready."

She sighed loudly and followed him out of her room. "Well," She began, "Just know that if you want to talk that I am here. Always will be. No matter what."

Damon smiled lightly to himself and took her hand, "Ditto." He said.

She shoved him as they went down the stairs, "So, I make a nice little speech and you just say 'ditto'?"

Damon laughed loudly and draped his arm over her shoulder, "Because I wanted to say the same thing, so rather than saying it again I just said that instead."

Willow pushed his arm off and ran into the kitchen saying, "So I make the effort in this relationship? Nice… At least I know where I stand."

Damon waltzed into the kitchen and smirked, "That you do, gorgeous."

Damon took her hand again and began to lead her to where he and Raven had placed the muffins they had made her earlier. Raven had insisted that he make what he believed to be her favourite flavour: blueberry muffin. He'd made three of those. But Damon had discovered recently that Willow had a thing for kind of cake filled to the brim with jam. It was quite amusing to see her eat them. The noises she would make were, what Damon assumed, where only used in the bedroom. Damon swallowed: he would love to make those noises, but it seemed that a very large jam filled muffin would be the one to cause her to do them.

When he got to the counter that he and Raven had placed them on, he was horrified to find that they were gone. "Where are they?" Damon demanded. All that was left was a purple ribbon that had been wrapped around the muffin that he was going to get her.

"Where are what?" Willow asked, confused.

Damon scowled and Willow could see that he was genuinly in destraught about this. "How could they just vanish? I…" He stopped mid sentence when he heard a floor board creek. An angry snarl ripped through his chest as he sped from the kitchen and right in front of Raven. He grabbed him by the shirt, "You ate it, didn't you?"

Raven looked around quickly, "What are you talking about?"

"The muffin I made!" Damon spat. "Did you eat it?"

"What about mine? Did someone eat the ones I made?" Raven asked.

Damon blinked, "What? I don't care about the ones you made. Oh, I don't care. I know you ate them. Own up." He insisted.

Raven tried to back away, but Damon still had a hold of his shirt, "Okay, fine! Do you know how tempting it is?"

Damon groaned, "You've ruined everything, you idiot."

"Oh, thank you!" Willow exclaimed.

Damon turned back around to her, "Um… you're welcome?"

Willow flung her arms around Damon's shoulders in a hug, "I got a Damon for my birthday! I've always wanted one!"

Damon gave her a questioning look before he slowly wrapped his arms around her and that was when he saw the purple ribbon wrapped around his wrist. He chuckled and hugged her tighter. This girl was sneaky.

* * *

It was at least a coulpe of hours before anyone really arrived and Damon and Willow were finishing up any food that still needed to be made. Willow had told Raven to go out of the house as Jenna didn't know that he was back and Willow didn't really want to explain to her the reason behind his disapperance. They were already keeping her out of the supernatural world, so she didn't need to hear about this little piece of information.

Damon sighed loudly as he pulled the chicken out of the oven. The kitchen was silent save for Willow's humming as she cut the bread they had bullied Raven to make. He kept his eyes on her as she continued at her job. He smirked and walked up to her from behind and placed his hand over the one that was holding the knife. She jumped lighlty, "Don't do that."

He shrugged. "Come here. Let me do it."

Willow shook her head and carried on. "Unlike most women, I can cook and I can cut bread. I'm not useless."

"Never said you were." Damon said, but he didn't remove his hand from hers. He moved his other to her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Just trying to be a gentleman." His breath tickled her shoulder.

Willow swallowed, "Well, thanks. Very gentltemany of you."

"Are you okay with me being with Andie?"

"Day, we've established that I don't particularly like her and that you're using her as a distraction. But if you really are happy then, yes, I am happy." Willow said softly as she cut the last of the bread.

Damon glanced at her face before turning her around so that her back was to the counter and she was pressed against him. "Well, I'm not happy if you're not happy."

"I just said that I was happy. You need to listen." She retorted snarkily. "I just don't get what you see in her."

Damon shrugged. "She does what I say when I say it. How about that?"

Willow snorted, "Oh, so you want someone who'll do your every whim?"

"Basically." Damon smirked. Willow scoffed and made to move around him, but Damon held her with him. "I've upset you now, haven't I?"

"No, you haven't." Willow insisted.

"It's a joke, you know that." Damon whined.

Willow laughed, "I know. A very funny joke."

"Look, I've never done that to you. And I never would." He told her sincerely.

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "It's coz you love me."

_You have no idea._ He thought.

Damon touched his cheek lightly and Willow gave him a quizical look, "What? I've kissed you on the cheek loads of times."

"I know." He mumbled and stared at her.

Willow sighed, her mind being drawn back to the time they kissed, "Then what is it?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

Willow frowned and just stared at him. She glanced down and realised that they were far too close for comfort. She mentally cursed herself when she felt her cheeks getting hot. Willow bit her lip and looked away. She definitely didn't want a repeat from the last time they kissed. She smiled awkwardly at him and managed to pry his arms from around her.

He reluctantly let her go and sighed loudly, "There's gotta be another reason why you don't like Andie."

Willow stopped. "What?"

"You said something is bothering me, but I think something is bothering you." He told her.

Willow kept her back facing him and bit her lip, "Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine. I'm always fine." She made to walk away, but she felt his hand take hers and stop her.

"I know it's to do with Andie. Something else is bothering you. You haven't liked her since the moment you met her."

She didn't turn around to face him as she muttered, "I didn't say anything to make you think that."

Damon tugged on her hand lightly, "You didn't have to."

Willow swallowed and closed her eyes. Why did he have to do this? Couldn't he just let her go? Let her storm out and finish her hair and put her shoes on? Let her forget the entire conversation? But she knows that even if she does leave now, it'll still be on her mind. He's been too close tonight. And she liked it. She liked having him so close to her. There's no point in fighting what was so obvious. Well, she thought it was obvious on her end. She wondered if Damon was deliberatley ignoring her affections to him or if he was just blissfully unaware of the love she held for him. Plus the fact that she just wanted to grab him and kiss him.

"Willow?" Damon said, warily. What was she doing? Just as he was about to walk around and face her, she turned around. He frowned when he saw such a troubled look on her face. She blinked up at him and he was about to say something, he was stopped by her mouth suddenly molded into his. His eyes widened as she leaned into him. He just stood there. What… was going… on? Whay was _she kissing him_? He was the one who always did these irrational things. He was the one who fancied the pants off this girl. So why in hell was she locking lips with him? More to the point, why was he just standing there? Why… why… was he not doing anything? He could feel her about to pull away from him, and quickly managed to snap out of his initial shock, and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other cupped her cheek.

Willow gasped lightly as he snaked his arm around her and she moved her hands so that they were around his neck. She decided that she would be even more daring, pressed her body into his and slid her tongue tantalizingly across Damon's lower lip. For the second time in just a few seconds, Damon's mind went M.I.A again. He tigtened his grip on her waist and pushed her back against a counter and Willow buried her hands in his hair. He slanted his lips over hers, earning a moan from Willow. Losing whatever bit of sense or control that he had left, he moved his hands from her waist and cheek and placed them on her firm arse and lifted her up and onto the counter. She spread her legs and Damon moved in between them, desperately needing to be closer to her.

She grabbed the collar his suit, pulling him until their chests were flush with each other, even as Damon's hands on her back tightened to the point where it was almost painful. She coiled her hands into his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Damon moved his lips quickly from her mouth, giving them both a chance to breathe, and began planting kisses on her cheek, jawline and finally down her neck causing a moan to come from Willow.

Just as Willow was about to pull his lips back to hers, a knock came from the front door. Willow leaned back and looked in the direction of the sound, but Damon turned her head back to him and kissed her gently, "I'll get it." He mumbled roughly against her lips. She nodded quickly and he moved out of the kitchen to answer the door. Without another thought, Willow used her vampire speed and disappeared up into the room and hating herself as she did so.

**Okay, so there's a reason why this is in three parts and that's because this chapter was taking too freaking long and I was starting to lose focus with it, so this is what you get. Thirteen pages of pure Dallowness. **

**As you've probably realised why this will be an M and that is because soon there will be a huge sex scene. And because I'm nice, I'll tell you that it won't be very long before that happens. I want them to kiss a few times for you to get comfortable with the idea of them being in an intimate relationship. I don't scare you by them suddenly ripping their clothes off eachother. Remember they're still BBFs. **

**Outfits on my profile. Oh, and speaking of Polyvore, I seem to be having trouble actually getting on the site. It loads up on the homepage and then goes blank and I try to refresh it and it just stays blank. If anyone has a Polyvore account and this is happening could you please PM me (don't put it in the review) if you know what's wrong with the site. Thanks. **

**Some more Possessive!Willow and Daddy!Elijah in the next one and in the next one there WILL be drug use and Willow going off on a bender. Oh, the joys of being a hybrid. Also I have a poll up for you two choose a ship name for Matt and Willow. Please check it out and take your pick to the choices or if you have any other choices PM me.**

**If you're curious as to the songs in this chapter they are: (I had no idea that the first 2 songs were actually in TVD until my friend showed me. They just happen to be two of my favourites lol)**

**Telekinesis - Tokyo **

**The Birthday Massacre - Happy Birthday **

**Billy Idol - Dancing With Myself **

**Dallow~x**


	79. The Dinner Party Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Certain is it that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. In love to our wives there is desire; to our sons, ambition; but to our daughters there is something which there are no words to express. ~_**Joseph Addison**_

O! beware, my lord, of jealousy;  
It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on.  
~_**William Shakespeare, **__**Othello **_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Nine – The Dinner Party Part Three

As soon as Damon opened the door, Andie came prancing in and gave him an immediate kiss on the cheek. "Hi." She greeted. "I brought some wine." She held up a bottle of wine and gave it to him.

Damon gave her the most charming smile he could manage, but it was next to impossible when all his mind kept doing was going back to the amazing kiss he had just shared with Willow. "Hey, you look beautiful."

Andie blushed, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She stepped in and took her jacket off. "So, is anyone else here yet or do we have some time to ourselves?" She stepped closer to Damon and pulled him a little closer to her by the collar of his shirt. Damon simply stood stock still when Andie went to kiss him, but she stopped half way and frowned at him. "Is that lip gloss?" She asked warily.

Damon's eyes widened, "What? No."

Andie rubbed her thumb on the corner of his mouth and showed him the smudge of very light pink. "What's this then?"

He quickly put a nonchalant expression on his face and looked directly into her eyes, "It's nothing. You're not going to question it any further. You're just going to go into the kitchen and look for the matches to light the candles and you're going to forget about this conversation."

His pupils dialated as he told her this and as soon as his eyes went back to normal, Andie smiled, "I'll go and find the matches to get some light in this room. They're in the kitchen, right?"

Damon nodded, "Yep. Off you go." Andie bobbed her head and quickly dashed off to the kitchen.

Just as he was about to go and check on Willow, someone knocked the door again and he sighed loudly and pulled it open to reveal Jenna and Alaric. Damon raised his eyebrows at them both; the tension was obvious between them, but he smiled none the less. "Jenna, Alaric. C'mon in." Damon greeted and stepped aside to let them in. "Andie's in the kitchen, Jenna, looking for some matches." He told her.

Jenna nodded, "Okay, I'll go help her."

Alaric made to say something, but she had already walked away to find Andie. He sighed loudly.

Damon chuckled, "Trouble in paradise?"

Alaric scowled at him, "Shut up." He glanced around. "Where's Willow?"

Damon's eyes moved up the stairs and he just stayed looking up them. Alaric raised an eyebrow and looked from him to up the stairs. "Um, is she coming down any time soon?"

Damon shrugged, "Maybe. You know how women are. They take forever to do everything."

"Well, then I must not be like every woman then." A voice said from the top of the stairs.

Both heads shot up to where the voice came from and saw Willow leaning casually against the banister. She had put on black, open toe six inch heals, added bracelets and a ring. She still had the necklace he had given to her a few weeks ago which made Damon smile slightly. She'd also put in a pair of gold, dangly ear rings and re-applied her make up.

"It's rude to stare." She remarked as she made her way down the stairs.

Damon blinked once and immediately put on a dazzling smile, "Can't help it when the person I'm staring at is so stunning." Willow rolled her eyes, but a small blush crept up her cheeks.

Alaric felt like he wanted to gag, "Get a room."

"Gladly." Damon said easily, not removing his eyes from Willow and she did the same to him and smirked at him.

Alaric's eyes widened, "Wait, w-what? You two…?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

Willow laughed at Alaric and patted his shoulder, "It was a joke, Ric. Lighten up."

Alaric scowled at her as she walked passed, "Oh, God. You really are Elijah's kid, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Elijah said the exact same thing to me earlier on today. It's so weird how alike they really are. I don't understand how you didn't see it sooner, especially with her eyes."

"Me?" Damon asked, incredulously.

Alaric nodded as they went into the living room, "Yeah. I mean, you're always around her. Figured you would pay more attention given the fact that you're best friends with her and you want to get into her pants."

Damon snorted, "It didn't occur to me that she could be the daughter of an Original. And I do not want to get into her pants. If anything, it's the other way around."

Alaric shrugged, "Okay, so you both want to get into eachother's pants."

Damon shoved him, "Shut it, Ric. Be grateful you're wearing that ring." Alaric just laughed.

* * *

Andie and Jenna were curently setting up the table and lighting the candles while everyone else appeared to be chatting away somewhere else. Andie sighed loudly, "So, what's up with you and Alaric?" She asked after a second. Jenna looked down as she lit a candle. "I just feel like there's some tension."

Jenna bit her lip as she lit another candle, "I don't know." She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I really like him." Andie smiled and nodded. Jenna glanced up and broke out into a bashful smile, "It's more than like. And I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me." Andie frowned at her. "And then I've got John whispering things into my ear about him."

"Like what?" Andie asked.

Jenna sighed, "Things I don't wanna believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

Andie nodded and pointed at her, "Oh, well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything." She gushed at Jenna. Jenna giggled and nodded.

Just then, Willow came in with a few glasses and placed them on the table. She smiled at Jenna and Andie and then turned and went back into the kitchen.

Andie watched Willow like a hawk as she left. "When did she get here?"

Jenna lit the last candle and answered, "Oh, she lives here."

Andie looked from Jenna back to where Willow had disappeared to, "She lives with Damon? Why?"

"She had some kind of fall out with her father and then she moved in with her aunt and then they left for a job and Stefan offered her a place here." Jenna explained.

"Oh." Andie squeaked. "Isn't it a little weird? I mean, I know that her and Damon are friends."

Jenna shrugged, "I dunno. They're really close. I wouldn't argue about it, Andie. Damon will make sure Willow sticks around no matter what. She's what's good for him. She keeps him in line." Jenna smiled sympathetically at Andie and then ran a hand quickly through her hair and followed where Willow went to get some knives and forks.

Andie bit her lower lip and glanced down. She's sure that her friend didn't mean it in a harsh or nasty way, but it came out so… wrong. What did Jenna mean when she said that Willow was what was good for him? Andie understood that they were friends, although she thinks that Willow is a bit too young to be friends with Damon, but she wondered how close they were. She quickly pulled out a portable mirror from her purse and began to straighten out her hair. She sighed because, lets face it, Willow is _absolutely beautiful. _She can understand why Damon would want to go after her. With her long, curly brown hair that looks like she had it styled for a photo shoot, large brown orbs for eyes and was obviously of Spanish heritage. Whoever her parents were, they must be gorgeous.

But _she _was a woman and Willow was just a teenage girl. And Damon can't stand around waiting for her to grow up. This was just a silly little crush that Damon had on her which would definitely go away in time. Because like Jenna, she wants this relationship between her and Damon to work. She wants to be perfect for him. She wants him to see only her.

She smiled in the mirror and then clipped it closed and shoved it back into her bag. Andie then walked into the next room where Damon and Alaric were sharing a drink, but then she saw _her. _Andie hesitated and swallowed loudly to herself and stayed by the door. Listening.

Damon poured him, Alaric and Willow a drink as Alaric worried over the dinner party, "You know, this is a bad idea."

Damon handed one drink to Alaric and the other to Willow who immediately took a sip of the amber liquid. "There's no such thing as a bad idea, just poorly executed awesome ones."

Willow smiled, "You mind if I use that on Elena one time? Copyright to you of course."

Damon grinned, "Just make sure you use it in a situation where it's well needed."

Alaric handed the drink back to Damon, "No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna."

"Jenna's perfectly safe." Damon insisted.

Willow nodded her head as she took another sip, "Yeah. And don't worry, I'll put in a personal word to Elijah to not kill Jenna." Alaric glowered at her. Willow looked at them both innocently, "What? I'd be doing you and Jenna a favour. He has to do what I say because I'm his daughter." Willow looked worried for a second. "That's how it works, right? He has to do what I say because I'm his kid?"

"No." Alaric answered as if she were brain dead. "How can you not know this?"

"Hey!" Willow exclaimed. "My 'father' has been an absolute dick to me since the day I arrived, so excuse me for not knowing the format of fatherhood."

Alaric held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry. I forgot that you're father is an ass."

Damon snorted, "I hate that guy."

"You and me both." Willow sighed.

Damon put an arm around her and changed the subject quickly, "Besides, Ric, it's just a fact finding mission. It's totally harmless."

Alaric stared at him hard as did Willow, "Just a fact finding mission?"

"Yeah." Damon told him.

Alaric stepped closer to him and folded his arms, "Listen. No sneak attacks, no surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harms way, okay?"

Damon put a hand over his chest, "Scout's honour." He patted Alaric on the shoulder.

Andie decided that this was the perfect time to make her appearance known and walked into the room. "Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine."

Damon and Alaric stared at eachother until Alaric sighed and left to help Jenna.

Andie walked down the steps and made to say something, but Willow beat her to it, "Are you telling the truth? There's not gonna be anyone getting hurt tonight? And I mean _no-one."_

Damon looked down at his drink, unable to look into her eyes and lie, "Yes. Brown Eyes, everything is gonna be fine."

"Look me in the eye and say that." She demanded calmly.

Damon quickly downed the rest of his drink and moved his ice blue eyes onto her soft brown ones. "No-one is going to be hurt tonight. I promise you."

She continued to look into his eyes for a moment before a small smile came onto her lips. "Thank you." She stepped forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Damon leant his body forward slightly so that it was closer to her and he breathed in her scent. It was an interesting mix of lemon and spice. He loved it. Andie cleared her throat and Willow let out a breath and stepped away. "I'll go help with the food." She smiled at him again and then walked out of the room with Damon watching her all the way.

Andie watched him with extreme intensity and that small exchange had opened her eyes. _Willow _was the _woman _he was in _love with._ How could she be so blind? The way he was staring with such clouded eyes as she left. The way he spoke to her. The way he reacted when she had kissed him on the cheek. She sucked in a breath as she took Willow's place beside Damon.

Damon kept his eyes on the door way that Willow had just exited from. He hated himself. Lying to her was something he did not plan on doing. The look she gave him, the way she was talking to him. Those eyes that could make him do anything. She trusted him and knew when he was lying and looking into her eyes was a sure sign that he wasn't lying to her in Willow's opinion. She would hate him after this.

But he moved to the draw anyway and opened the box that held the dagger and the White Oak ash. He pulled the dagger and the jar that had the ash in it and unfolded the dagger from the cloth. "Okay."  
Andie cocked her head to the side, "What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Dessert." He replied. He pulled the cork out of the jar and dipped the dagger into the White Oak ash. "Elijah's stronger than me. He's faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise."

Andie looked upwards dreamily, "Well, that's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school classy." If Damon was allowed to fantasise about other women then she was allowed to do the same with other men.

Damon didn't seem fazed though and packed up the jar of White Oak ash back into the box and pointed at Andie with the dagger. "Which is why you should encourage the gentleman to take their after dinner drinks in here," He placed the dagger amongst all the bottles of scotch he had so that it was hidden from view. "while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." He gave Andie a pointed look then. "That includes Willow. Keep an eye on her. She's sneaky and she'll know how to get around you."

Andie grimaced, "Hmm… that is a little too sexist for me."

Damon gritted his teeth together and turned around to face her. "Stop talking." Andie looked bewildered, but she kept a smile on her face.

* * *

Everyone who was in the house was busy setting up everything for the dinner just as the bell jingled signalling someone was at the doorway. Willow glanced up and was about to answer it when Jenna said, "Don't worry, Willow. I've got it." Willow smiled at her and nodded and continued laying food out on the table. Just as she placed the chicken down on the table her phone buzzed signalling a text. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the ID. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Raven. _**S.O.S: Michael's coming to the dinner party along with John. Sorry, just slipped out. Tried to talk him out of it. You might wanna run now. – Raven**_

Willow stared at her phone in utter horror. No. Why did her brother have to blab? She snapped her head up and when she heard John's voice. She found herself dashing to the door and stopped when she saw Jenna glaring furiously at John and Michael standing behind him.

"Who invited him?" Jenna huffed, motioning to John.

Damon came into the room then. "John. What a surprise. Leave." He spotted Michael behind him then and scowled. "You can take you're friend with you."

John and Michael stepped into the house anyway. "When Jenna told me she was coming to a party for Elijah I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games."

"There are not gonna be any fun and games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric explained.

John narrowed his eyes at him. "Right."

Damon held his hands up as John gave him a pointed look, "What he said."

Willow stepped forward so that she was in Michael's view. "Okay, so what the hell are you doing here? You're not here for Elijah so what are you here for?"

"It's you're birthday, Willow. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Michael smiled condencingly at her.

Willow scoffed, "I'd much rather you did. Get out."

"You can't make me leave." Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

Willow snorted as she crossed her arms too, "Actually I live here now, so I think you'll find that I can."

Michael glanced at Damon, "You're gonna let her talk to me like that?"

Damon took Willow's hand in his, "Yep. I am. If you didn't want her to talk to you like crap you should've taught her manners rather than throwing her aside."

John made to say something but Willow silenced him. "You can shut up too." She pulled away from Damon and stormed into the living room. This night just got terrible.

* * *

Ever since Michael had arrived with John, Willow had been in a fowl mood. She had been muttering angrily to herself about how her brother was an idiot and how much she was going to make him pay when he got back. But no sooner had Michael and John arrived, did the bell ring again. Willow hadn't really been paying attention and just continued to grumble to herself, "Stupid Michael. Hate him so much. Making me grumble to myself."

Damon gave her an odd look and took it upon himself to answer the door knowing exactly who it was anyway. He pulled the door open and sure enough, it was Elijah.

"Good evening." Elijah greeted.

Damon smiled and moved aside, "Thank you for coming. Please, come in."

Elijah moved his hand over the wood of the threshold as he said, "Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less-than-honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

Damon shrugged innocently, "No, nothing dishonourable. Just, uh, getting to know you. After all, you are the father of my best friend who happens to live here and she is the birthday girl."

Elijah tilted his head and smiled at the mention of his daughter. "Hmm. Well, that's good." He stepped in to the house and stopped beside Damon so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal if you so much as make a move to cross me I'll kill you and kill everyone in this house and take Ariadne away. Are we clear?"

Damon gave him a sideways glance and answered quickly, "Crystal." Elijah then left his side to greet Jenna.

He didn't want Willow to be taken. Sure, he didn't want Jenna, Alaric and Andie to die, but taking Willow away… that hurt even more. This was turning out to be a not so good evening.

* * *

Willow sighed as she set the last of the food onto the table. She caught Michael walking up to her out of the corner of her and turned to face him. "What are you doing here? You haven't spoken to me in weeks and I prefer to keep it that way."

Michael shrugged nonchalantly, "I just want you to confess."

Willow groaned, "I didn't do it, okay. Get that through your thick skull."

Michael glowered, "You see, the weird thing is, I don't believe you. You hated Marlene. You had the motivation to kill her."

Willow scoffed and rolled her eyes, "So? I never wished death on her. Never, ever. And how the hell would I be able to hack her head off?"

She made to turn away, but he grabbed her forearm and yanked her back round to face him. "I'll get you to confess." He hissed. "One way or another. No matter what it takes."

Willow moved so that she was in his face, "Go ahead and try. Because I'm innocent."

They stared eachother down, but were interrupted by a voice that Willow was suddenly relieved to hear, "What's going on in here?" Elijah asked as he eyed the scene playing out in front of him. His eyes landed on the grip that Michael had on Willow and said calmly, "Let go of her."

Michael looked up at Elijah and after seeing his cold gaze on Willow's wrist. "You must be Elijah." Michael held the hand out that had been gripping Willow's arm. "I'm Michael Anderson. You've already met my…" He swallowed as if the word burned his throat, "daughter."

Elijah's eyes snapped to Willow and she scratched her arm and shrugged. So this was the man that had treated _his _daughter with such distain all her life. He assumed that this man was the reason that Willow was who she was. Elijah didn't shake his hand but simply sniffed and placed his hands in his pockets, "Yes. I suppose it would seem customary for me to say it's a pleasure to meet you, but you know…" He smiled charmingly down at Michael who looked ready to explode from Elijah's words as he let his hand fall to his side.

Willow bit her lip to stop herself laughing, but it was proving difficult. She turned away and snickered quietly too herself and sat down slowly in her seat. Elijah quiped a smile at her as he saw her trying to retain her laughter. Maybe this night wouldn't turn out so badly after all.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived, they had all sat at the table. Willow was sitting in between Elijah and Alaric. It had taken her a while to get the seat because Damon was adamant that she should sit beside him. But to be perfectly honest, she wanted to sit beside Elijah tonight. As much as she loved Damon, she spent enough time with him anyway and she actually _wanted _to get to know Elijah and she wanted him to know her. The only sacrifice of sitting in between Alaric and Elijah was that sitting opposite her was Michael, who appeared to be royally pissed off by Elijah's 'greeting'. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of his face. On either side of Michael was Jenna and Andie and at each end of the table was Damon, who was on Jenna and Elijah's end of the table, and John who was on the other side.

The conversation had lead onto Founding Families or something. Something to do with history which was not her favourite subject or forté, which was a bad thing with two history buffs sitting on either side of her. But she tried to get involved as much as she could for Elijah's sake.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said as she poured more wine into Damon's glass.

Michael frowned, "Of course we are."

Everyone appeared to ignored him. Willow knew it was just some stupid male bravado, this whole Founding Families thing. She never was interested in it as much as Michael, her mother and Raven were.

Damon took a sip of his drink and directed his attention onto Elijah. "Hmm. Do tell."

Elijah glanced up at Jenna and began explaining, "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s." He glanced down at Willow to find her listening intently to him. He smiled lightly as he continued. "Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution."

Jenna smiled as she told everyone, "Hmm. Because they were witches."

Andie shook her head, "No, there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem."

Damon grinned, "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Andie blushed as he winked at her and Willow felt a powerful need to puke up the food she just ate by that gross display of affection.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement. So these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned." He told them as he gestured with his hands. Willow thought that if he moved his hand any further it would be in her food. He turned and faced Willow and Alaric as he continued, "Some say you could hear the screams for miles around as they were still consumed by the fire."

Willow grimaced, "Well, that is lovely. Burning flesh. Totally something you want to think about while you're eating."

Elijah rolled his eyes and gestured at something and asked her, "Could you pass the-?"

She picked up the jar of sauce or whatever really it was, she didn't really know what it was and handed it to him. "Thank you." He said and she smiled.

Jenna smiled, "I, uh, wouldn't repeat this to the historical society."

Willow glanced at Damon and then at Elijah. Was this what Elijah was searching for? Where the witches were killed? If so then this could help them, that is, if Elijah was willing to co-operate. Damon nodded at her when he saw that she was thinking the same thing and took a quick sip of his wine.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said. Michael nodded his head in agreement. Like Michael before, he was ignored.

Damon shot Willow a look and she nodded. If there was ever a time to show interest in history it would be now. "So, um, so why do you want to know where these witches were killed?" She asked as innocently as she could.

A hint of a smile came onto Elijah's face as he looked at her and answered her question, "You know, healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

Willow smiled and nodded, "Sure, totally." And shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth.

Michael eyed her and Elijah carefully, "Since when are you remotely interested in history?"

Willow scowled at him and ignored his question, "Got a problem with me taking an interest in something?"

Michael snorted, "We'll see how interested you are in history when I see your grade for this semester." He moved his gaze onto Alaric, "Bet she's failing, right?"

Alaric looked uncomfortable as all eyes landed him, "She's smart. When she tries she can really give good sources and reasoning. She's bright."

An obnoxious laugh came from him and Damon felt a strong need to punch his lights out. "Are you sure you're talking about the right girl? The only subjects that she ever gets remotely decent grades in are art and music."

"Oh, so you do pay attention then?" Willow said snarkily.

"Of course not. Music and art isn't going to get you any where. Now, Raven, he's a bright spark. _You_," He pointed his fork at her and Elijah stiffened and Damon was close to knocking his own chair over and ripping this asshole's head off. "are nothing. I'm bloody glad we're not really not related. It's honestly no wonder you're real parents abandoned you."

Elijah's fingers were now digging into the wood of the table and creating indentions in the wood. He stood immediately along with Damon who knocked his chair off with the speed at which he stood up at. "Get out." He spat. When Michael didn't move he went to him and grabbed him by the collar, "Fine. I'm gonna have to kick you out then." He began to drag him out of the room with Elijah and Willow following.

It was Elijah who had opened the door for Damon to throw Michael out and Willow watched with wide eyes. "Don't bother coming here again, and I suggest for your own good that you stay well away from Willow." At those words, Elijah slammed the door in his face.

The two of them made eye contact for a second and seemed that this would be the only ever time they would agree on something: Michael was an ass. Damon grinned.

The two of them turned around to face Willow who was staring at them with wide eyes. After a few seconds she clapped her hands together, "Well, thank God he's gone. Was just ruining everything." She turned back around without another word. Damon rolled his eyes; typical that she didn't say thank you.

Elijah was the first to follow Willow back into the dining room, and like Willow, he didn't say anything either. Evidently, Willow's inability to say thank you and sorry came from this man. Wonderful.

As the three retook their seats, Jenna asked, "Is everything okay? I didn't know Michael was that much of an ass."

Willow folded her arms in her seat, "That's because you didn't have to grow up with him." Even Andie felt slightly sorry for her.

Damon sighed as he looked around the table and quickly changed the subject, "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving forever."

Willow perked up and made to speak, but Alaric touched her shoulder, "No."

"But it's my birthday. If you let me have alcohol I will accept it as your gift to me."

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Still no, Willow."

Willow pouted and then shrugged, "Look, I don't care, Ric. You're not the boss of me."

She made to get up, but Elijah pulled her back, "No." He said firmly.

Willow narrowed her eyes in her seat, "It is a day I am allowed to get drunk. I can't even remember the last time I got completely drunk."

Elijah didn't seem fazed, "I said no."

Willow glowered. "Who the hell do you think you are? My fa-" She stopped mid-sentence as Elijah raised his eyebrows at her and a small smirk came onto his lips. Damon gave her a pointed look and she bit her lip. "God damnit!" She hissed and shoved her chair back and stood up.

Alaric laughed, "None for me either, thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

Everyone else chuckled, but Willow scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "At least you had something decent to drink."

As everyone else stood up Damon gave Andie a pointed look and she smiled, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

Elijah smiled as he picked up his glass and placed the napkin on the table, "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company."

Andie pointed at him and mused, "I like you." Elijah smiled at her and made to go into the study.

Willow watched as Damon was about to go into the study, but went after him and pulled him away from the room. "What are you doing?"

Damon blinked at her, confused, "I'm going into the study…"

Willow shook her head, "No. I mean, what are you doing going in there alone with Elijah?"

Damon scoffed, "I'm just gonna have a friendly chat with your father, Willow. No worries."

"About what?" She lowered her voice, "About the witch thing?" He nodded. "Damon, don't piss him off."

Damon groaned, "I'm doing this for Elena and you. You remember her? You two are friends?"

Willow straightened herself up, "What the hell does _that _mean?"

Damon followed her movements. "It means, that you have been spending too long getting to know daddy dearest. You've known this guy a few weeks, compare that to how long you've known Elena."

Willow moved closer to him, "Are you saying that I don't care about Elena? How dare you? I want Elena to survive this sacrifice. In case you've forgotten, I was also the one to talk her into actually trying."

Damon chuckled humourlessly, "Obviously. She went and made a deal with your lovely Original father."

"I thought you were over this whole thing with Elijah being my father."

"I am."

She nodded, "Clearly."

"I mean, you should stop trying to get pally with someone you've known for five minutes and start caring a little more for someone you've known practically your whole life." Damon told her.

Willow glared at him and shook her head at him, "You insensitive bastard. I thought I was bad."

She made to leave, but Damon took her by the shoulders, holding her in place, "Will you listen to me!" He hissed. "Elijah will take both you and Elena. He'll take you away and I'll never see you again. No-one will. Do you get it now?"

Willow sighed, "He's not gonna take me away."

"Really? Because that's not what he said to me when he arrived."

"No, he wouldn't." Willow muttered, warily.

Damon moved his hands to cup her cheeks. He knew that telling her that Elijah planned on taking her if anything went wrong tonight was a low move, but he needed her on his side. "He may be your father, Willow. But it doesn't change what he wants. He'll do anything to make sure he gets you and that Klaus ends up dead at the end of this." Willow frowned and looked down. "Look, I'm sorry for saying that stuff to you. I shouldn't have said any of it."

"Maybe I needed to hear it." Willow mumbled.

Damon stroked her cheek with his thumb and moved closer, "I'm sorry." He breathed against her lips. And without really thinking, he kissed her.

Out of nowhere she felt pressure on her lips. She realised then that the tables had turned from earlier on in the night and now he was the one kissing her. She managed to recover quickly and was soon responding to him.

Damon felt those wonderful lips moving against his own and slanted his mouth to deepen the kiss. He kept one hand resting on her cheek, holding her head up to him and the other speared through her soft curls.

"Ahem." Willow's eyes widened and she immediately pulled away from Damon, her cheeks turning a light colour of red. Damon glanced up, about to give hell to whoever had interrupted them when he saw Elijah standing there.

Willow swallowed and looked at Elijah. His expression was blank of any emotion, but his eyes were not on her, but on Damon. The two vampires appeared to have a stare down, neither one refusing to break eye contact. Willow took a deep breath and stepped in between them, "Look, there's too much tension in this room. So, you guys go ahead. Have your drink or whatever." She scurried off before either could stop her.

* * *

It seemed forever before Damon had finally broken eye contact. He couldn't continue to look at those eyes that were the exact same colour as Willow's. But his eyes held an entirely new kind of depth that was so much different to Willow's. Elijah's held all the years of wisdom he had gained, but evident coldness. He mentally scoffed at the fact that Willow's friends found her to be cold when this guy seemed to be the master of it.

Damon was unsure whether Elijah was angry or not. He had just kissed his daughter and Elijah had already proved to be overly protective of her. But Elijah was a guy who was feared because he was so calm. Damon chewed the inside of his cheek as he turned and walked into the study with Elijah following.

Elijah walked ahead of Damon slowly as they both entered the room. He traced a finger of the mantlepiece and kept his back to Damon. Elijah didn't want this arrogant young vampire near his daughter in that way or any way in fact. Damon was destructive and someone he didn't trust as far as he could throw him. He had heard their conversation before he appeared and it was evident that Damon was manipulating her to go against him. Of course he wanted to take her away from Damon: he was nothing but bad news for the poor girl and in all honesty, he didn't want her around when and if Klaus made an appearance. She didn't need to meet her derranged uncle. Like Damon, Klaus had a tendency to ruin people.

"So let me guess." Damon said as he broke the silence. He poured scotch in to two tumblers, "In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find that witch burial ground?"

Elijah kept his back to him, "Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes." He traced some wood on the mantlepiece before asking, "Do you know where it is?" It was a long shot, but possible. Damon had been in and out of Mystic Falls since his turning and he did know a Bennett witch.

Damon shrugged, "Maybe." Elijah turned around and casually walked up to him. Damon handed him his tumbler. "Tell me why it's so important."

He took the tumbler from him and shook his head once, "We're not that close." He turned away from him and looked up at the bookshelf, changing the subject. "This is quite a collection you have here."

"Hmm." Damon acknowledged. He slowly picked up the dagger behind his drinks, keeping an eye on Elijah the whole time.

"Here's a funny thing about books." Elijah mused. "Before they existed people actually had memories." Elijah turned around to face him and Damon placed the dagger back behind the drinks before he could notice.

Elijah studied Damon's face before asking, "What are your intentions with Ariadne?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at the subject matter. "Hmm. _Willow _is just a friend. Although, she is a good kisser." He winked at Elijah. Elijah gritted his teeth together.

Elijah began to trace the wood again as he spoke calmly, "Because you see, I just so happened to have over-heard your conversation with her. Now, I'd like you to tell me why you feel the need to manipulate her into getting her to think like you."

Damon stood his ground, but he had to admit he kind of wished he hadn't had the conversation with her or kissed her now. "I didn't manipulate her. She already knows that what you're gonna do to Elena is wrong. And taking Willow isn't getting you in her good books right now."

Elijah placed his glass down and stared at Damon hard, "Damon, everything I do is to protect her. Ariadne will always come first and I can somewhat understand that you feel the same." He gauged Damon's reaction who rolled back on the balls of his feet slightly. "I simply wish to keep Elena safe for the reason that Klaus not come to this town and find out about Ariadne. My daughter will come above all else."

Damon downed the rest of his drink. At least the two had one thing in common: protecting the one girl they both loved. In different ways, but they both loved her and wanted her to be safe. He guessed that that they had both found some common ground.

Damon nodded at Elijah, "Same here. Willow above all else."

A small smile came onto his lips as he turned his back on Damon once again, "So you understand when I say that you're not good for her?"

Damon felt his chest tighten. He knew he was no good for Willow from the moment he discovered his love for her. She didn't deserve someone like him. She deserved better then him by a long shot. But no matter what he wouldn't let her go. Willow or Ariadne or whatever her name was, wasn't Katherine. Katherine had played with him like a toy and when she got bored she would just throw him aside. Willow had never once used him for any form of personal gain or anything. She had stuck with him all this time and he wasn't about to abandon her right now.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Damon still remembered that he had to kill Elijah with the dagger. Picking up the dagger again slowly, he made to face Elijah when the doors burst open. Alaric came barging in through the doors with Andie and Willow trailing behind. "Gentlemen. We forgot about dessert." He smiled at both Elijah and Damon.

Willow raised her eyebrows at both Damon and Elijah and finally gave Alaric a questioning look. She had been with him when he had gotten that weird phone call from Stefan and had followed him in here when he had ran off along with Andie behind her.

Andie held her hand at and smiled down at him, "Elijah."

Elijah glanced up at her and moved around the table. "Ms. Star." He said charmingly and took her hand and spun her around.

Willow made to manuever around Elijah and Andie, but Elijah caught her hand with his free one and began to pull her out of the room. She made eye contact with Damon as she tugged out of the room, but he quickly looked away.

Willow, Elijah and Andie entered the dining room as Jenna poured some coffee into John's mug and said to them, "Sorry, guys. Dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." The four of them laughed lightly as Jenna went to the kitchen.

Willow sighed and sat back in her seat from before as Andie said, "So I know this is a social thing, but I'd really love to ask you some questions about the work you're doing here."

"And I'd love to answer them." He answered as Damon and Alaric joined them.

Andie smiled and laughed lightly, "Great. Oh, that is so great." She spotted Alaric who was about to go to his seat. "Ric, would you do me a favour and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Alaric nodded and went to where her handbag was.

Willow glanced at Damon to find him glaring at John with utter hatred. She moved her head and looked at John who looked warily at Damon. "Elijah, did John tell you that he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asked snidely, keeping his hateful gaze on John.

Elijah moved the cutlary beside him. "Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Of course she hates him." Damon shrugged as he smirked at John. "So there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"Here, here." Willow interrupted. Damon smiled croockidly at her.

Andie had been ignoring their conversation and was leaning upwards to see if Alaric had found her notebook yet. "No, Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the- You know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." She stood up and went to Alaric.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah," John began. "is how you intend on killing Klaus." Willow shifted uncomfortbaly in her seat and quickly stood up, went to Damon's side and stole his glass of cognac. "I need a drink." She muttered. She was surprised that Elijah had let her drink it.

Elijah picked up a fork as he began to explain to them. "Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now." He looked up and pointed at Damon with the fork in his hand. "I allow you to live solely to help Stefan protect Elena and protect Ariadne." Willow scowled as she downed the rest of her drink. She didn't like how he was talking about her like she wasn't there. Elijah placed the fork down slowly onto the table. "I allow Elena to remain in her house and Ariadne here with you, living their lives with their friends as they do as a courtesy." His cold gaze landed on Damon as he spoke his next words, "If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you and you'll never see them again."

Damon stiffened again. It didn't matter how many times Elijah said it, he still hated it.

Willow slammed the glass down on the table, "What?" She demanded. "You can't take me away!"

Elijah didn't look up as he replied coolly to her, "For your protection I can."

Willow looked appauled at him. She wasn't some sort of package or object that he could just take whenever he felt like it. Her friends were here, she needed to help them. Raven was here. Damon was here.

Andie returned to her place, oblivious to the tension in the room and began to ask her questions, "Okay, my first question is, when you got here to Mystic Falls-" Her sentence was suddenly cut off by a strangled yell of pain.

Willow gasped and stumbled back and would have fallen over if Damon hadn't caught her. Willow clung to him desperately as she saw a dagger sticking out of Elijah's chest. What… what was happening? She didn't understand. Willow looked up to see who had done this to him and was even more horrified to see that it was Alaric. Slowly, Elijah turned grey and veins began to appear against his skin and then he went limp in his chair.

Alaric yanked the dagger out from Elijah's back and slammed it on the table in front of Damon and Willow, who was still clinging to Damon. "Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric told him.

Damon nodded once and muttered, "Alright." Giving Willow a tight squeeze.

* * *

Damon and Alaric dumped Elijah's body on the floor of one of the cellars. Alaric stared at his body for a second before he said, "You said that there wasn't going to be any violence."

Damon scoffed as he began to leave, "Says the guy who did all the killing."

Alaric grabbed Damon's arm and turned him around, "Hey! I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now you can't lie to me like that." Damon shrugged again and rolled his eys. Ric was too melodramatic sometimes. He made to leave again, but Alaric grabbed his arm again, "Hey! I am your friend, damn it! And so is Willow. And you don't have any other friends. So no more lying. To either of us."

Damon nodded and left the cellar and Alaric closed it. "You best go check on Willow." Alaric told him as he followed him up the stairs. "She looked pretty shook up earlier. Go talk to her."

Damon stopped when they got back into the house, "Do you think she'll get over it?"

Alaric sighed, "I dunno. But I imagine that she's gonna be pretty pissed at you for lying to her and then even more pissed at me for killing her father, so…"

Damon rubbed his face in his hands, "We just got back together too."

Alaric frowned, "Back together? I thought you were with Andie." He said, confused.

Damon cursed himself for his slip up, "Not like that, Ric. I meant friends wise." He looked into the wall. "She's gonna hate me, isn't she?" Damon said quietly.

"Maybe if we try to explain to her… she might, you know, be a little understanding." Alaric suggested.

Damon gave Alaric an 'are you serious?' look, "You gotta be kidding me, Ric. This is Willow we're talking about here. Her anger could bring about the apocalypse." He went into the dining room, but found that she wasn't there and there was just Andie, nursing a cup coffee. "Where's Willow?" Damon asked her.

Andie nodded in the direction of the living room, "There. She didn't look happy."

Damon took a deep breath and walked into the living room with Alaric following behind him. They both spotted her sitting on the sofa and staring into the fire. She didn't move or acknowledge their presence in the room, but just continued to stare solembly at the flickering flames. After a few seconds of silence, Willow finally spoke quietly, "John explained to me why you did what you did, Ric." Alaric shifted his feet uncomfortably, "And despite the fact that I… _hate _what you did… I understand that you did it because Damon is just too reckless and is an absolute moron."

Alaric let out a breath, "Willow, I am sorry. Really. I never wanted to hurt you."

Willow swallowed, but didn't turn around, "I know. But now he's dead." The room fell silent again.

Alaric elbowed Damon, "Say something." He hissed at him. Damon glared at him. Alaric shoved him again, "For God's sake, Damon! Just apologise!"

"No, don't tell him." Willow said as let out a breath, "Let him do it himself."

Damon sighed, "Look, Willow, I hate what his death has done to you, but he would have taken you and Elena. Is that what you wanted?"

Willow closed her eyes for a second as she sucked in a breath and then composed herself. She stood up slowly, standing in the glow of the fire. "To answer your question: no, it's not what I wanted. I never would leave my friends behind. He would have had to drag me kicking and screaming."

Damon sighed with relief, "See? It's all good."

Willow finally moved her eyes to him and Alaric took a step back. The light of the fire was only lighting up her dark eyes and some of her face, but the rest was blocked by darkness. And right then and there, Alaric was reminded that she was part vampire.

A small smile came onto Willow's face, "You know? I don't like to be lied to. Never have and never will. Trust is something I value and despite the fact that you knew this, you still lied to me." She moved slowly, almost ghost like, around the sofa.

"Willow, I know I lied. But I had to." Damon insisted.

"You're a hypocrite." She spat, her voice suddenly becoming hard and cold. "Trust is something that you value too, yet you _lied _straight to my face." Willow drew out the word and Alaric and Damon could see that she was just getting more and more angry.

Damon held his hands up and took a step closer to her, "Okay. I am a hypocrite. I shouldn't have lied. I am sorry."  
Alaric nodded, "Yeah, but at least you won't have to worry about Elijah letting Elena die in the sacrifice."

"For five seconds can the world not revolve around Elena?" She said deeply, her fists clenching and unclenching.

Damon nodded, "Sure. No Elena sacrificail lamb talk. But he is right. Neither one of you will be taken now."

"Don't you get it?" She yelled at Damon. "I finally had a father who cared about me!" She practically screamed at them. Damon was worried; she was breaking down. Her anger was not something to be tampered with. She could be just as destructive as him when she was like this. "I have never had that. I have never had someone who… who looked out for me like he did." Tears had formed in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She breathed in, trying to calm herself. "You shouldn't have lied to me." She said to Damon and then she looked at Alaric, "And you shouldn't have killed him."

Damon swallowed and stepped towards her, placing his hand on Willow's shoulder. She shrugged it off immediately. "I understand, Willow."

Willow's head snapped to him and a noise that Damon had never heard before ripped through her chest: a viscous snarl. Alaric stumbled back slightly at the animalistic sound and before he could do anything, Willow lunged for Damon.

Damon fell backwards due to the fact that he wasn't anticapating her attack. She had him on the floor and punched him in the face. Damon could admit that he deserved that, but he saw that she was about to swing another punch at him and he quickly grabbed her clenched fist, twisted it behind her back and flipped them over so that he was holding her down. "Don't hurt her!" Alaric yelled.

Damon rolled his eyes at him, "I'm not gonna hurt her, Ric. I'm –" His sentence was cut short by Willow's head connecting with his jaw as she swung her head forwards. He groaned and fell back off her, he shouldn't have had his face so close to her.

The two got to their feet and it seemed on instinct that the two took a fighting stance, but Damon seemed a little more apprehensive as he held his hands up at her, "Willow, calm down. I understand, okay? Really I do!"

Willow snarled, "Yeah, right!" She made to kick him, but Damon narrowly dodged out of the way.

Damon moved from a punch that probably would have broken his nose had it been able to make contact. "I never wanted to hurt you. It's the last… thing I've ever wanted."

Alaric didn't know what to do. Damon could easily accidentally hurt Willow or worse. "Enough of this! One of you is going to get seriously hurt!" Alaric yelled at them both. But they ignored him.

Damon shook his head and decided that this was getting them both nowhere. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd try and save him!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" She spat as she managed to grab a hold of his shoulders. Damon did the same, both trying to push eachother back. Willow felt herself slipping, but she steadied her feet so that she wouldn't be slammed to the ground. Damon didn't want to hurt her, but she was seriously being stupid now. Damon finally managed to shove Willow hard enough so that they seperated.

Damon held his hands up again, "Okay, now let's talk about this." She shook her head and Damon sighed and before he could say anything, with immense speed, she became a blur around the room. Alaric turned around as she appeared to be trying to distract Damon. The room fell silent. Alaric looked around, "Where is she?" He asked.

Damon shrugged, "I dunno. She's channeling all her anger into her vampire half. She's pissed." Damon smirked lightly, "It's kind of hot."

Alaric gave him a disgusted look, "Really? She just tried to kill you and all you think about is how hot she looks? Typical."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm a simple guy." He looked around. "Now where's she gone?"

Alaric felt a gust of wind pass him, but saw nothing. When he went to tell Damon, he found that Willow had tackled him and they crashed into the table that was filled with glasses and alcohol. Damon held her back, "Seriously, Willow? You couldn't have aimed for the table that didn't have alcohol on it?"

"_Sorry._" She bit out. "Have I upset you, Damon?"

Damon scoffed, "Enough of this crap." Immediately, he grabbed a hold of her and with his speed shoved, he her aginst the wall. "Stop! Okay! Just stop! You need to calm down. I know you're upset that I lied to you and now Elijah's dead." Willow began to struggle against him. Damon hit her against the wall, "Calm the hell down, Willow! Right now!"

Willow finally stopped fighting and slumped in his grasp, her breathing heavy. Damon slowly let go of her to make sure that she didn't make another move. Instead, she continued to breathe heavily and then she shoved passed him. "Willow, where are you going?" He insisted. "Willow?"

She continued walking until she got to the door, but she was stopped by Andie, "What's going on? I didn't think I should go in there, I was worried." Andie said in what Willow believed was a sickly sweet voice. Willow closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. Without caring what the consequences would be, she whirled around, swung her arm back and back handed Andie so hard across the face that she cried out and went flying to the floor.

Alaric's eyes widened when he saw Andie on the floor crying, but before he could register what had happened, Willow had vanished into the night.

* * *

Willow wandered slowly down the road, her head hurting greatly. Why did Damon have to do this to her? Elijah was the only real family that she had… and she had grown to really like him. He treated her how Michael should have treated her all along. And she didn't realise until now how much she really needed it. Maybe it was her fault she was now like this. She had accepted him far too quickly as her father when maybe she should have just pushed him away. Then she wouldn't be hurting so much. She stopped in the road and squeezed her eys shut. As she did she felt something wet roll down her cheek. She touched her cheek lightly and pulled it back. She was crying for this man.

She sat down in the middle of the road and sighed. Why was she so naïve? She shouldn't believe everything that Damon told her. He lied frequently to others, so what should make her any different?

"Ariadne." A voice she hadn't expected to hear ever again said behind her. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her and sure enough, there was Elijah. His shirt was bloody from where the dagger had gone through his chest and he looked a little shook up, but other than that he seemed fine.

Willow stood up slowly with wide eyes, "Elijah? What the hell? I don't… what's… you're supposed to be…" She actually felt relieved to find him alive.

Elijah was in front of her in a second and grabbed her wrist, "Did you know?" He seethed. He hoped that she didn't have any involvement in this, but if she did he would understand for what he said earlier. But that still didn't mean that he would leave her behind.

Willow shook her head rapidly, "No, no. I-I had no idea that he was gonna do that to you. I swear."

Elijah didn't need to be told twice and nodded. Grabbing her properly, he whisked them away until they were in front of Jonas Martin's appartment. Willow looked around, "Where are we?"

"This is where the witches that have been helping me live. Come with me." He had already began up the stairs and Willow quickly followed. "Wait… how are you alive?"

They both in front of Jonas' appartment when he answered, "You have to keep the dagger in an Original's heart to make sure they stay dead. If you take it out then I am able to come back." He explained before he barged into the appartment and into the living room. Willow shook her head, "This is insane." She breathed and followed him inside.

"What happened?" Jonas asked when he saw both Elijah and Willow and Elijah's shirt covered in blood.

"I need you to find Elena. Now." He declared.

Willow frowned, "What? No, no, no. Leave her alone."

Elijah ignored her and grabbed her hands, "Be lucky that you will never be seeing Damon Salvatore again."

"No, you can't do this." She begged. "Please, just leave her alone."

Elijah looked her up and down and stated, "You're not wearing vervain." He leaned closer and sniffed her neck, "And you haven't ingested it."

"Well, no. It does weird things to me and I don't see-" Her eyes widened when she saw what he was going to do to her. "No! No, don't!" She insisted and made to turn her head away, but he immediately grabbed behind her head and held her chin as he looked into her eyes. She stopped struggling as soon as she looked into them.

"What are you doing to her?" Jonas asked warily. "I can tell you with just a simple spell. You don't have to compel her."

"It's faster this way." He replied. "Where is Elena?" He asked calmly as his pupils dilated.

She could feel the cloud covering her mind, to just blindly do what he says, but she doesn't want to. She doesn't want Elena to be taken.

Elijah waited a few seconds for her to speak, but nothing was happening. Her eyes tried to close, but Elijah fought back by holding the gaze. "Shouldn't she have told you by now? Are you sure she hasn't ingested vervain?" Jonas asked.

Elijah kept holding her gaze as her mind tried to not do as he asked, "No. She's fighting me." Elijah stared harder at her and said with a firmer tone, "Tell me where Elena is."

Her mind seemed to give up then and she mumbled, "At her family's lake house, a few miles out of Mystic Falls." Elijah broke the compulsion and eyed her curiously. He kept a hold of her as she nearly fell as soon as the connection broke. He stroked her hair gently, "Amazing."

* * *

Elijah and Willow appeared in front of the lake house in about five minutes. Well, Elijah had appeared and just dragged Willow with him. Willow wanted to call Elena or Stefan and warn them that Elijah was coming to take Elena, but it seemed that Elijah had anticapated this and he had taken her phone.

Elijah kept a firm grip on Willow's wrist as he pulled her with him, making sure she couldn't get away. "You know," She began. "this is really turning out to be a crap birthday."

"Sorry about that." He said as he bent down and picked up some stones.

Willow frowned, "What are you doing?" He let go of her wrist and walked forward, tossing the stones in his hands. There was no point in trying to escape now, Elena was in danger.

Elijah ignored his daughter and brought his arm back and flung the stones at the door, smashing it to pieces. Willow gulped, "Well, that's one way to open a door."

Elijah smiled lightly, but listened into Elena and Stefan's conversation. "You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out."

She tugged on his arm, "Can't we just leave? Please?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes and Elijah faultered for a second. She looked so much like her mother.

He was brought back to focus when Elena slowly came into view. Willow moaned, "No. Elena, don't." She made to take a step forward, but Elijah held his arm out, stopping her.

"No." He said to her.

Elena sucked in a breath, "They shouldn't have done what they did."

"The deal is off." Elijah declared.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena insisted. Her eyes darted to Willow who nodded. This stupid deal was better than being taken away forever.

Elijah let out a small laigh, "You have nothing left to negotiate with." He stepped up onto the porch, Willow following because she still hadn't let go of his arm.

Elena stared him down for a second before she pulled out a knife. Willow's eyes widened, "No, Elena. What are you doing?"

Elena gave Willow a reassuring look before she focused on Elijah again, "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death."

"Stefan won't let you do."

Willow held her hand up, "Neither will I. Now seriously, stop." Again, she attempted to go to Elena, but Elijah pulled her back.

"No, he won't." She agreed. "He'll feed me his blood to heal me. And then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't hurt anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

Willow looked over Elijah's shoulder, "Am I included in this whole 'people you love' thing?"  
Elena sighed and looked up for a second, "Yes, Willow. Of course you are."

"Okay, cool. But that doesn't mean you should kill yourself."

Elijah chewed the inside of his cheek, thought for a second before he said, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Elena took a deep breath and turned the knife to face her. She gave one last look at Elijah, giving him a chance to change his mind, but he just held a small smirk on his face. He didn't think she would do it. She glanced at Willow and she saw her shake her head mouthing, "No."

And with that she plunged the knife into her abdomen and cried out in pain. "No!" Elijah yelled and tried to get in through the barrier.

"Elena!" Willow cried and this time Elijah didn't stop her from getting and catching her friend before she could hit the floor. Willow quickly pulled the dagger out chucking it to the side. Willow placed her hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Elijah glanced around the door frantically before he said, "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

Elena clutched Willow tighter as she insisted breathlessly, "Give me your word!"

Elijah looked back down at her and without hesitation agreed, "I give you my word."

Elena gasped and Willow let Elena fall into Elijah's arms so that he could heal her. But as soon as Elena was in his arms, Elijah gasped loudly. Willow's eyes widened as she saw him turn grey and then fall to the floor.

Elena collapsed to the floor shortly after him and Stefan pushed passed Willow and immediately fed Elena his blood. Willow kept her eyes on Elijah and leant against the threshold as Damon appeared behind her. "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out."

Damon glanced at Willow and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at her hands to find them covered in Elena's blood. She licked her lips, nudged Damon's hand off her and went into the kitchen and quickly cleaned the blood off her hands. She opened one of the cupboards that she rememberd held the alcohol since the last time she was here with the Gilbert family (Elena's parents had gone out and Willow had talked Elena into getting drunk with her) and spotted a bottle of vodka, pulled it down, used her vampire strength and took the top off immediately taking a swig. She walked back out the front when she was done and patted Elena lightly on the shoulder and then continued walking down the porch and onto the drive way.

"Willow, where are you going?"

Willow didn't answer and just placed one of her hands in her pocket and took another drink and when Elena blinked her eyes, she was gone.

* * *

Willow walked. She just walked. Her arms hung limply at her side and her face seemed almost dazed. She continued to take large gulps of the vodka. Elijah was dead a second time. But at least he could come back to life. All she would have to do is pull the dagger out of his chest… But he would surely take her and Elena then. And despite the fact that Elena had killed him the second time around, she still didn't want her being taken by Elijah. She deserved a life as much as the next person. She knocked back another shot of vodka.

She looked arouned when she heard running water and realised that she was standing on the brigde in front of the waterfall. She watched the water, enjoying the sound and the peacefullness of it all. Why couldn't life be like this? Peaceful. They were all teenagers. How were they supposed to know how to deal with these supernatural things? They were all practically kids being forced to grow up early and for some unknown reason, they had managed not to break down and cry.

She heard rustling behind her, but didn't turn. "I've been looking all over for you." Raven said as he went by her side. She didn't say anything. Raven sighed, "I heard about what happened to Elijah. Damon called and told me everything. Told me you had ran off." Still, she didn't do anything. Raven turned so that he was faceing her fully, "He sounded worried. I think he's looking for you too." She continued to stare into the waterfall. Raven grinded his teeth together, hating himself for this. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to her. This was their plan: if she didn't take a cigarette, which he hoped would happen, then they were okay. But if Willow did take one then that raise a red flag.

This seemed to catch her attention though. Her eyes flickered to the packet and then back at him. "I thought you were one of the people who was desperaate for me to give up."

"I am. But you look like you could use one." He said, but inside he was desperate for her to just look away again. Except he knew his sister, and temptation was something that she wasn't very good at handling.

She took one out slowly and Raven pulled out a lighter for her and lit it. Willow breathed in the smoke, allowed it to fill up her lungs and then closed her eyes and blew it out in what Raven could see was someone who had a lot of practice. Willow let a small smile come onto her lips, but it was bitter, "Did Damon get these for you?"

Raven shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "Um… yeah."

A small laugh that was barely audible came from her mouth, "Of course." She took in another breath of the smoke and then grimaced as she blew it out. She looked down at the cigarette in her hand, "This is low tar." She said in a disgusted tone.

Raven shrugged, "Well, yeah. You barely knew him."

She froze for a second before regaining her composure and began to walk away. "Where are you going now?" Raven huffed.

Willow flicked some of the ash off as she called back, "Goodnight, Raven." Before he replied, she had vanished for the third time that night.

Raven pulled his phone out quickly and dialed Damon's number. He picked up on the second ring, "Where is she? Is she alright?" He asked frantically.

Raven ignored the questions, "She took the cigarette, Damon."

Damon groaned, "Are you kidding me? Well, we've all looked around the house. No sign of any cigarettes, drugs or anything. I think she's clean."

"Don't be so sure." Raven said. "She's good at hiding things."

"She wouldn't do drugs. She never has." He insisted over the phone.

"How would you know? You didn't know her before."

"Maybe so. But I _know _Willow. She wouldn't do drugs." He said indigantly. "So do you think tonight's a danger night?"

"Not sure." Raven replied. "But when she does get back someone's got to stay with her."

It was silent for a second before Damon told him, "I'm gonna keep looking for her." He hung up as soon as the words left his mouth.

* * *

Matt had just finished his late shift at the Mystic Grill and was about to get in his truck when he saw someone lying on the bench. He looked around the area, there was hardly anyone around. Probably some people about to go out for the night or going home. He kept his eyes on the person on the bench and squinted them through the dark. He could make out that whoever it was, was a woman. Worried that someone had hurt the woman, he stepped closer, "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, warily.

The woman sat up slowly and Matt could see that she had a bottle in her hand. He rolled his eyes, another drunk. "Matt?" The woman asked and Matt knew exactly who that was.

He walked quickly to her and touched her shoulder, "Willow? Whoa, what the… Are you okay?"

Willow sat back on the bench and moved her head to the side to look at him with glassy eyes, "Not really." Her voice was slightly slurred. Matt wondered how much she had been drinking.

Matt sat down beside her, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Willow looked at the bottle and then dumped it on the ground beside her. "Did I ever tell you that I'm adopted?" She asked quietly.  
Matt frowned, "What? No. You're adopted?" Her head bobbed slowly up and down. "Oh, Willow."

Willow sniffed and fell back against the bench, trying to hold back her tears. "I met my dad. My real dad. And just as I was getting to know him…" She glanced up at Matt who was listening intently. She had been holding herself together as much as she could all night. "But he's gone." She cried. "He's gone, Matt." She let the tears fall freely and Matt moved closer to her and put and arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He didn't know what she meant by gone, whether that mean her father had left town or was dead. He pulled her closer, trying to his best to comfort her. Willow was always the strong one so this was weird. Matt never thought that he would ever be in this situation.

Willow continued to cry into Matt's chest, finally letting all her emotions loose. She hated herself for crying like a baby, but she couldn't handle it forever. So they both just sat on the bench, Willow clinging to Matt and him trying to comfort her as best he could.

* * *

Faking  
There's nothing here worth taking  
Just my reflection fading on the wall  
Not the fairest one of all  
I'm looking for a place I'll never see again

_**The Birthday Massacre, Sleepwalking **_

Two hearts beating  
One beats the other  
While the other just looks away  
Two hearts dreaming nightmares together  
Leaving nothing more, nothing left to say

_**The Birthday Massacre, Two Hearts **_

* * *

**O_O… Twenty… Five… Pages… My God!**

**This chapter took freaking ever! I thought the last one was bad! You better all be grateful. **

**I'm sorry, but I just _adore _Matt. I absolutely love him. He's awesome. He's not even involved in any of this crap and he's still awesome. There's gonna be a lot more Matt/Willow scenes in the future;D. If you haven't already voted on the poll for ship name for Matt/Willow then please do. I'm not gonna close it until I've finished this season, so you have quite a while to vote. **

**I managed to get Polyvore to work again after I finally decided to get Google Chrome. I know I'm slow. So, outfits and other crap are on my profile. **

**Hope you enjoy *cough* appreciate *cough* this chapter. **

**Dallow~x**


	80. The House Guest Part One

**So, we are on the fourth disc my lovely readers. Jeez, I'm almost done with this season and then it's oh so happy, season 3. Oh joy… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Oh, the comfort, the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person, having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all out, just as they are, chaff and grain together, certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away. ~_**Dinah Craik**_

And I've always lived like this,

keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I had sworn to myself

that I'm content with loneliness.  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
_**- Paramore, The Only Exception **_

* * *

Chapter Eighty – The House Guest Part One

"_Hey, this is Willow. If you're hearing this it means I can't get to my phone right now. Or I just don't want to talk to you. Or I can't be bothered to pick my phone up. But it's most probably the second option. So if you really wanna talk to me then leave it at the beep." _Beep.

Damon sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose, "Willow, I've called you like twenty times, where the hell are you?" He glanced around the living room, poured himself a glass of bourbon. "I'm worried, alright? Is that what you wanna hear? Well, you've gotten what you've wanted. Just come home." He hung up and flung his phone onto the couch.

Of course it was typical for Willow to run off and worry him and everyone else half to death. He understood that maybe she needed some time alone to process everything that had happened last night, but that didn't mean she had to disappear and get completely wasted. And to add to his problems, Katherine had been released from the tomb. She had annoyed him for most of last night and was getting in his way in trying to find Willow.

Where the hell was this girl? He downed the rest of his drink and picked up his phone from the couch and dialed Willow's number again.

"_Hey, this is Willow. If you're hearing-" _The voice mail was cut off as Damon growled and stopped the call. He was starting to get pissed off.

* * *

The sun creped in through the open curtain, shining directly on the sleeping girl on the bed. Willow was buried underneath the covers, her hair in complete disarray, her arms dangling over the bed.

She cringed at the sudden light and made to turn over, but before she could stop herself, she tumbled off the bed, pulling the sheets with her. She groaned and slowly lifted her head up. As she had fallen, she had knocked over the alarm clock. She squinted at the flashing numbers and it read 6:00AM. She blinked and looked away from the flashing numbers, they were giving her a headache. She fell back on the floor and groaned loudly.

She was about to fall back to sleep when she realised something. Her eyes flashed open and she looked around her slowly. This wasn't her bedroom. The walls were a pale blue colour and it was far too small to be her room. She saw a football in the corner of the room. Defintely not her room.

She slowly stood up and looked around her once more, still wondering where the hell she was. She untangled the bed sheets from her legs so that she didn't trip and made her way to the door and opened it slowly and peeked her head out of the door and glanced around the hallway. Recognition came to her as she saw the photos on the wall and the hallway seemed familiar, but it hurt her head to try and think how and why it was familiar.

Slowly, Willow stepped out of the bedroom and cautiously walked down the hallway until she came to a doorway. She glanced around the doorway and saw that it was a kitchen and also somone making coffee. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that it was Matt.

He turned around when he heard a sigh. He raised his eyebrow when he saw

Willow standing awkwardly in the doorway, looking anywhere but at him. "Morning." He greeted. She looked rough, but it suited her. Her hair was a curly mess, tumbling down her shoulders, she looked like she didn't get much sleep last night and her make up was slightly smudged.

Willow scratched her neck and looked out the window, but flinched at the sun. For once, she was actually annoyed it was sunny. "Morning." She grumbled.

Matt sat down at the table with two cups of coffee. "Why don't you sit down? You look like you're gonna topple over any second."

Slowly, Willow slid into the seat across from him and gratefully took it, "Thanks." She took a sip and then glanced up at him. She placed the mug down. "Um… So…" She huffed after a second and rubbed her face with her hands, "I am so embarrassed."

Matt laughed and Willow rubbed her temples, "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I've dealt with it a million times with my mom and Vicki."

Willow mentally slapped her self. She buried her face in her hair and hands again, "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Matt. And I don't say that much and mean it."

Matt shrugged and drunk some of his coffee, "It's fine." Willow gave him a look. Matt shook his head, "Really. You had a genuine reason to go off the rails. I used to think that mom and Vick would just do it to get a kick out of me."

Willow shook her head, but then stopped and clutched her head, "My head."

"Yeah, you're probably gonna be hungover for maybe half the day." Matt said. The next door neigbour's dog started barking and Willow groaned. "Make that the whole day."

Willow sighed and rested her chin in her hand, "Wait, what did I say last night?"

Matt looked her in the eye and moved his coffee aside, "You just got really upset about your birth father leaving you. And then after I calmed you down I talked to you some more about it and about Vicki and mom and then I brought you back to my place coz you were really wasted and I figured that you'd rather be here than deal with Damon or something."

Willow frowned, "Damon's not my mother. That would be weird." She wrinkled her nose. "And gross."

Matt chuckled, "Nah. It's just I've seen the way he acts around you. I mean, he seems like one of those guys who's really over-protective." Matt smiled at her. "And I really don't like the guy."

Willow laughed lightly, "Not many people do like him." She sipped her coffee.

"So why do you? The guy's a player. He almost slept with my mom not too long ago." Matt said, giving her a questioning look.

Willow swallowed and looked down at her coffee. "He just…" She looked back up at Matt, "he gets me. He's just someone I who could let myself go with and I know that he's not gonna judge me or tell me to stop. I can just open myself up to him and… I just… I can't explain it. I'm not good at this sort of thing." Willow bit her lip and looked down.

Matt smiled a sweet smile at her, "Hey, I get it. It's the same with me and Caroline. She's so high maintenance and can be insecure, but I love her anyway."

Willow's eyebrows creased together, "Love?" She laughed, but then rubbed her head. "I'm not in love."

Matt raised and eyebrow, "Yeah, you are. With Damon, right? You guys are together, aren't you?"

"Pfft! Pfft! Me in love with Damon?" She laughed loudly despite it hurting her head, "We're not together. That's just… no. Oh, God, Mattie. You're so funny." A nervous laugh came from her before she awkwardly turned away.

Matt snorted, "Yeah? Whatever you say, Will."

Willow glowered at him, "We're not together. And I'm not in love with anyone."

"You keep telling yourself that." Matt said as he drank the rest of his coffee.

Willow folded her arms over her chest, "I'm _not _in love."

"Just say it." Matt told her.

"No because I'm not." She sneered.

"I've seen you with him. You are." Matt insisted.

Willow waved a hand at him and looked away, "No chance, no way. I'm not gonna say it because it's not true."

Matt sighed and laughed, "It's okay if you are. No-one's gonna judge you for it."

Willow groaned, "Get off my case. I'm not ever gonna say it."

"You don't have to be proud. You're in love. It happens." Matt said before he picked up their mugs and put them in the sink and then went to go and change.

Willow waited till he was gone and huffed, "At least not out loud anyway."

* * *

Matt parked his car in front of the boarding house. Willow turned and smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks for the ride, Matt. Actually thanks for everything. I owe you one."

"No you don't." Matt told her.

Willow was about to leave when she said, "You should hear Caroline out. Speak to her. She means well. Trust me."

Matt faced forward. "She's keeping something from me. I know it. And he and Tyler were getting pretty cosy before he left so…"

Willow hesitated before she placed a hand on his arm. "She loves you. Really. She does. Just talk to her at least." She gave him one last smile before she quickly leant forwar and pecked him on the cheek and got out of his truck. Matt watched her for a second before he drove off.

Willow waled up to the front door, carrying her shoes in her hand, and pushed the door open. She glanced around and saw no-one in the living room or hallway, but she could hear the sound of argueing from upstairs. It sound like Elena was yelling at herself. She tried to think what was happening, it was on the tip of her tongue. But it hurt her head too much to think right now.

She was in desperate need of a shower, but she didn't really want to walk in on a fight even if it was Elena just fighting with herself. She made her way up the stairs and the talking became louder. She heard Elena talking, but she sounded too… snarky. She came in front of Stefan's bedroom and looked around the room and then she realised that Elena wasn't argueing with herself, but argueing with Katherine. She hated being hungover. Her brain wasn't working properly.

Willow stayed quietly as the five of them continued to talk with their back to the her. Her eyes flickered from one Elena to the other, trying to tell the difference. It didn't take long.

Katherine was the first to see Willow as she turned around. A smirk came onto her lips when she saw Willow. "You decided to join the party, huh?"

Everyone turned around and saw Willow leaning against the threshold. Damon was in front of her in a second, "Where the hell have you been?" Damon asked frantically as he looked her over.

Willow sighed, "Not now, please."

"Not now? Seriously?" Damon snapped.

Willow gave him a blank stare, "Seriously."

Elena, Raven and Stefan went to her next. Elena pulled her into her arms, "I'm so sorry, Willow. I know you're upset about Elijah." Willow just stood there, her arms trying to pry Elena off her.

"Yeah… okay." Willow said.

"We were worried about you." Stefan told her.

"We looked everywhere for you." Raven said.

"Worried is an understatement." Damon growled.

"Shut up!" Willow yelled. "Seriously, you're all giving me a headache."

Damon scoffed, "Good. Considering the fact that we were worried sick about you."

"Yeah, well… my bad." She huffed as she put more of her weight against the threshold.

Katherine stepped toward her with her hands on her hips, "I'm guessing you can tell the difference between us with her little hug just then."  
Willow shrugged, "That would have been a give away if I hadn't already figured out which one was which. Even on my worst day I could figure it out."

Stefan shook his head, "This isn't helping. Where have you been?"

Willow's gaze landed on Stefan. "On a bender."

Katherine tried to reign in her laughter, but Raven cracked up slightly. Elena gaped at her, "Did you just… did you just say bender?"

"Obviously. She's obviously still pretty wasted." Damon said beside Willow.

Willow held her hands up. "It doesn't matter. Why is she here?" She pointed at Katherine.

"When we killed Elijah it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon explained.

Willow smiled, "So there weren't all pros to killing Elijah then, huh?"

"Shut up." Damon muttered to her.

Stefan began to pace along with Elena, "How is that possible?"  
Raven shrugged, "He's an Original."

Katherine smirked at Raven as she brushed a finger along his jawline as she went passed him. "Yes, he is. And they all sorts of special skills." Willow glared at Katherine. She needed to keep her paws off of her brother.

Elena glowered at Katherine, "I don't want you here." She looked at Stefan pleadingly, "Get her out of here."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "You need me, Elena. You all do."

"Like hell." Stefan scoffed.

Katherine huffed as she glanced at them all, "We all want the same thing: Klaus dead. Yet here you all are running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I… I don't really like that simile." Willow interjected. Katherine smirked at her.

Elena shook her head at Katherine as she stepped in front of her, "I don't need your help and I don't want it."

"And that's incredibly stupid of you." Katherine sneered. "Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"  
"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon spat.

Katherine shrugged, "Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna is free for a bite." She smirked at Elena who just shook her head at her.

* * *

After the most annoying conversation ever, Willow finally went to her room and threw her shoes in the corner. She was about to go into the bathroom when Elena knocked the door. "Hey, I wanted to see how you were doing after last night."

"Just peachy, Elena. Is that it?" Willow said plainly.

Elena walked into the room, "Do you wanna talk about what happened last night?"

"Not really."

Elena gave her a sympathetic look, "C'mon, Willow. I know that daggering Elijah has upset you. Just talk to me."

Willow closed the curtains in her room. "There's nothing to talk about."

Elena sat down on her bed and shook her head, "We have to talk about this, Willow.

Willow turned around and faced her and glared, "Why? Why do we have to talk about this? I'm fine."

Elena scoffed, "Last night you were obviously ruined and now you're telling me you're 'fine.'"

Willow closed her eyes for a second. "I was stupid. Naïve. I shouldn't have trusted him so easily and it's a mistake that I am never gonna make again."

Elena frowned, "There's nothing wrong with feeling sad for what happened to Elijah."

Willow rubbed her temples, "I'm fine. Please just let it go." She moved to her door and gestured for Elena to leave.

Elena glanced down before she stood up and walked out the door. Before Willow could close the door she said, "Please don't block me out. I'm here to help. I'm your friend." Without a second thought, Willow closed the door.

Willow let out a breath and turned around only to come face to face with Damon. She closed her eyes and took a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Checking up on you." He answered.

"Gee, thanks. Now leave."

Damon grabbed her arm before she could open the door and kick him out. He scanned her face and smirked, "Deflecting? I invented that."

"Hmm?" Willow nodded, "Really? Well, I've been doing it probably since I was ten so, I think I did."

"Been doing it for 145 years." Damon retorted.

Willow shrugged, "But you weren't doing it when you were human, I'm still human. Well, sort of."

"You gonna talk to me or kick me out like Elena?"

Willow sighed and pulled her arm out of his grip and walked over to her bed and lay down with Damon following. She was silent for a second before she said, "You're a jackass."

Damon smirked and raised his eyebrow at her, "Well, that's a start."

She face him, "You lied to me again. You _promised _you'd never do that to me anymore."

He moved so that he was facing her aswell. Now he felt bad. He had promised and loyalty and trust was something that Willow treasured. He placed his hand over hers. "I am sorry. Really. But I just didn't want him taking you. I'm screwed without you in my life."

Willow squeezed his hand, "But I'd always find my way back." She whispered. She looked into his eyes and smiled lightly. Damon swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced down at their hands. It comforted him to know that she would find her way back to him in the end.

"But if you _ever _lie to me again, we're through. You got it?" Willow told him in a deadly serious tone.

Damon gave her a small smile, "Got it. Now go shower. You're all hungover and gross."

* * *

After Willow had showered and changed, she had insisted that she go to school which shocked everyone. Damon had tried to convince her to stay, but she refused. She would probably rip Katherine's hair out.

She had gotten a lift with Stefan an Elena and all they kept talking about was Katherine. It was lucky that she had taken some aspirin because the entire conversation was giving her a headache again. As soon as the car was parked she was gone, not wanting to hear another annoying word about the vampire doppelganger. But she had agreed to go to 'girls night' at Elena's. But she wasn't too happy about Bonnie being there.

Willow couldn't actually remember the last time she came to school. She definitely wasn't going to graduate with a terrible attendance record. She turned down the corridor to get to her locker, but spotted Bonnie with Jeremy who was about to lean in and kiss her. Willow cringed and mentally blanched. Well, it wasn't her love life. She quickly walked passed them to her locker and began taking out books. She shut her locker just as the bell went and turned to walk to her first lesson, but Jeremy was beside her with Bonnie standing awkwardly behind him.

"Hey, Willow. Stefan says that Katherine is at the boarding house." Jeremy said.

Willow nodded and put her bag on her shoulder, "Yep. The bitch is back and ready to terrorise innocent people."

Jeremy chuckled and said, "Bonnie's gonna talk to Jonas and Luka so that we can all work together."  
"Ooh, more witches." She moved her gaze onto Bonnie. "I wonder if they're all as judgemental as you are, Bonnie. Although, I did meet Jonas and he seemed like a decent guy."

Bonnie glared at her and Jeremy narrowed his at her, "You don't have to be mean."

Willow laughed humourlessly, "Actually, yes I do. Has she told you about me?"

Jeremy shifted his bag on his shoulder, "Yeah…"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Typical." She looked at Bonnie again. "Bet you had a nice bitch fest about me." She moved her attention back to Jeremy, "Do you care what I am?"

"Not really."

Willow clapped her hands together once and smiled bitterly at Bonnie, "So, some how he doesn't care, but you do. Thanks Bonnie. It's not like we were friends or anything." She turned and made her way to her first class angrily.

* * *

You are the only exception.  
And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._**  
**__**- Paramore, The Only Exception**_

* * *

**Okay so this chapter may be the poopiest of all my chapters but I couldn't be arsed to write anymore.**

**BTW, there was foreshadowing in this chapter. But do you know where? ;D **

**Keep voting on my poll and check out Willow's outfits on my profile. **

**Enjoy this lovely filler chapter. **

**Dallow~x**


	81. The House Guest Part Two

**Last chapter sucked, so I'm sorry. But this one is slightly better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

If God's the game that you're playing  
Well, we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely  
To be the only one who's holyIt's just my humble opinion  
But it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you

- **_Paramore, Playing God_**

Love is like the wild-rose briar;  
Friendship is like the holly-tree.  
The holly is dark when the rose briar blooms,  
But which will bloom most constantly?

_**Emily Bronte **_

* * *

Chapter Eighty One – The House Guest Part Two

After school the girls went back to Elena's and Willow had become annoyingly grumpy, Caroline trying to be her usually happy self, Bonnie was ignoring Willow and Elena was just caught in the middle between Bonnie and Willow.

The four of them were sat around the island in the kitchen, Elena and Caroline discussing what to get for food, "Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

Elena smiled as she put a bowl of crisps on the island, "Hmm? Like you even have to ask."

"I will get it." Caroline grinned and picked up the iPad and was about to order it, but instead began staring sorrowfully at the background picture of her and Matt from Founder's Day.

Willow raised an eyebrow at her. "We ordering or not?"

Bonnie peaked over and saw the picture of Caroline and Matt and gently took it off her, "I'll do it."

Caroline looked down and sighed. "What's wrong?" Willow asked her.

Caroline bit her lip and looked up at her, "It's just me and Matt."

Willow took a crisp from the bowl and ate it, "Oh, I spoke to him earlier."

Caroline cocked her head to the side, interested, "You did? What'd he say?"

Willow looked at her and said, "He thinks you're keeping something from him." Caroline grimaced. "But he also said that he still loves you. He misses you." She didn't think Caroline needed to know about her staying at Matt's all night.

Caroline's face brightened up slightly and a sheepish smile came to her lips. "He said that?"

Willow grinned, "Would I lie?"

Bonnie continued to tap away on the iPad when she said, "Well, I don't know, Willow. You lied about Elijah and you being some sort of freaky vampire human."

Willow glowered and stood up, "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you. There's a huge difference."

Bonnie looked at her coldly, "I don't think there is." She put the iPad down. "I think that you would have betrayed us and Elena just so you could get you're father."

Willow's fist clenched as anger began to boil inside her. Elena looked horrified and exclaimed, "Bonnie! How can you say that?"

Caroline shook her head at her, "You know that she wouldn't sell us or Elena out."

Bonnie looked at them both. "No, I don't. For all we know that's exactly what she was doing when he went to get you, Elena. She was probably going to be the one to coax you out so that you could go with him."

"Stop it! Right now, Bonnie." Elena spat.

Willow kept a blank expression on her face, "I would _never, ever_ sell Elena out. Any of you. And surprisingly enough, I wouldn't even let you get killed or taken." She shoved the chair out of her way and made to leave the room.

Elena quickly grabbed her arm and begged, "Please don't go. She didn't mean it."

"Yes, she did. And I'm not gonna stand around and listen to her." She was about to go again, but Elena wouldn't let go of her.

"No, please. We all need to talk. Sit down and sort out our differences. Because we're all eachother has now and I can't stand the thought of all this drama with Klaus going on and my two best friends are argueing." Elena said to her, her voice pleading with her. "Be the better person and let's talk about this."

Willow glared hatefully at Bonnie as she argueed with Caroline and yanked her arm out of Elena's. "Fine." She grumbled and slumped back in her seat.

Elena sighed, "Thank you."

Caroline glanced warily between Willow and Bonnie and said in a tone that mirrored a mother's, "Now, we're going to talk about this silly fued. All of this is about Willow being a hybrid and Elijah being her father, yes?" Bonnie nodded slowly. Willow dug her nails into the wood in the island. "Okay," Caroline began. "Bonnie, you are way out of line."

Bonnie's mouth became agape, "What? Me?"

"Yes!" Elena insisted. "You're saying all this stuff about her and it's not true. When Elijah came to take me she was trying to get him to not take me and she didn't want me to stab myself and she tried to help me when I was bleeding. You're just making stuff up because of what she is and who she's related to."

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but Willow interrupted her, "I've known you since we were little. You know me. If someone ever hurt you or Elena or even Caroline back in the day I would've beaten the crap out of them. In fact, I did. And I'd still do it now."

Bonnie stared at her and swallowed. Before the conversation could be taken further, Jenna came into the kitchen, interrupting them.

"Hey." Elena greeted awkwardly.

Jenna could feel the tension in the air as she glanced at the four of them. "What's going on?"

Elena shrugged, "Girl's night."

Jenna raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, "Oh."

It was silent for a second before Elena asked, "How are you doing?"

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna sighed.

"He feels terrible."

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked.

Elena glanced at the other three and Willow shook her head. Elena shook her head with her and Caroline and eventually Bonnie followed, "No. No, this is about us girls hanging out. And, you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…"

Caroline raised her hand, "Because I am a winner when it comes to succesful relationships."

"Hmm, aren't we all." Willow grumbled sarcastically.

"You too?"

Caroline sighed dramatically, "You have no idea."

"Oh, okay then." She walked over to the fridge and opened it up to get a drink. "It's just this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me."

"To play devil's advocate," Caroline began. "maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you."

Jenna frowned, "Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does."

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline insisted, her voice rising a few octaves.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna said to her.

It was silent for a second before Willow said, "This is getting too depressing."

Elena smirked, "Okay, then let's move onto your love life."

Willow wrinkled her nose, "Oh, God no. That's even more miserable."

Jenna gave her a pointed look, "Really? Because whenever I'm with Andie she tells me how much Damon talks about you."

Willow gave her an odd look, "So? I'm his friend. I get into the catergory of awesome things to talk about. Actually think I'm on the top."

"You must be if Damon's yapping on about you." Caroline grinned suggestively.

Willow shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "He probably doesn't talk about me as much as Andie says so. She's probably over-reacting."

Elena winked at her, "Hmm, whatever you say, Will."

Willow rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Okay, stop talking."

Caroline sighed, "You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the Grill."

"I'm in." Bonnie smiled.

"In." Jenna agreed.

Elena shrugged, "In."

Willow tapped her hands on the table, "As long as I don't drink then I'm in." Caroline clapped her hands happily.

* * *

The music was heard loudly when they got to the Mystic Grill and the all piled in, Elena practically dragging Willow inside. But Willow seemed to brighten up when she got inside. The band was pretty good in Willow's opinion. Elena began swing both of their arms as she began to dance and said lously to Willow over the music, "C'mon! You're usually the one trying to convince me to get up and dance on the tables." Willow shrugged and looked up at the band. Elena stopped dancing and got her friend's attention, "I know what Bonnie's been saying to you has hurt feelings and I know that this whole thing with Elijah has gotten you down too, but it's okay. It's okay to hurt. Don't block you're feelings out."

Willow pulled herself free from Elena, "I don't want to, Elena. I'd rather just pretened like I'm okay than have everyone worry over me."

"I need a drink." Jenna told them and stormed off. They watched her go.

Matt walked passed them with a tray in his hands when Caroline said, "Hey, Matt." But he ignored her.

He spotted Willow among them though and smiled, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hungover."

Willow shrugged and grinned, "I'm strong willed." Caroline's eyes darted between them as they conversed easily.

Matt laughed, "So, how do you like the music?"

Willow nodded and smiled, "They're actually pretty good."

Matt raised his eyebrows at her, "Wow. Willow Anderson thinking a band is 'pretty good'? Usually takes you about five albums, a whole list of the pros and cons of the band and then you'll throw the CD out the window." He said to her with a grin.

"Oh, ha ha! So funny, Mash Potatoes." She sneered.

Matt rolled his eyes, "And with that stupid nickname, it's my cue to leave. See ya."

Willow smiled and waved, "See ya later." He walked off to clean a table.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were giving her a weird look as she bobbed her head to the band. She finally noticed them eyeing her and frowned, "What? Is there something on my face?" She proceeded to touch her face for anything.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie mused.

"How come Matt is talking to you and not me?" Caroline whined.

Willow shrugged, "I already told you. He thinks you're hiding something from him. Which you are." Caroline glowered. "Sorry, but I'm honest. If you want him to talk to you do something about it."

But for just the second, Bonnie seemed to agree with Willow, "He said the ball's in your court."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline huffed.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie told her.

She glanced in the direction that Matt had went, "Yeah, but I'm still keeping so many secrets."

Elena and Willow glanced at Alaric by the bar. "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna. And maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end we're hurting them anyway." Elena said to Caroline.

The band finished their song when Willow got an idea. She smirked and went to Caroline and whispered in her ear. Caroline's eyes widened, "Really? Isn't that a bit cliché for your tastes?"

Willo shrugged and waved a hand, "I don't know. It works in the movies."

Caroline smiled and took her jacket off. "Fine." She handed her jacket to Elena.

Elena frowned, confused as Caroline walked through the crowd and onto the stage, "What are you doing? Where are you going?" She looked at Willow, "What is she doing?"

Willow held her hand up and smiled, "Just watch."

Caroline got into the stage and immediately claimed the mic, "Hey, everybody! Let's hear it for the band! Aren't they awesome?" Everyone cheered.

Jenna came beside Willow and said to her, "This isn't gonna end well."

Willow shrugged, "Maybe she'll be fine. But it'll still be funny if does end badly."

"So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him." She laughed nervously. "Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Uh, like now and I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself." The singer of the band made to take the mic, but Caroline kept a hold of it and glanced at Willow in the crowd. She smiled and nodded at her. "I can sing!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah."

Elena glanced at her friends, "Sing?" Willow waved her off with a smile.

Caroline shrugged and nodded, "You know what, I'm gonna sing."

The lead singer rolled his eyes and said to her, "Come on, off the stage."

Caroline turned to him and looked him directly in his eyes and compelled, "You are gonna let me live out my rock star fantasies and you're gonna be my back up."

After a second of staring at her he asked emotionalessly, "What'll it be?" She leant forward and whispered a song to him and he told the rest of the band.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?"

"She's good." Jenna said to them all. Willow smiled when Caroline started to get comfortable with herself and began swaying lightly to the music as she sang.

"I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

"Say my name sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh, oh!"

Willow saw Matt and he glanced at her. She smiled lightly and nodded. He took a breath and pushed his way through the crowd and jumped onto the stage. "Matt… I…" She didn't finish her sentence as Matt pulled her in for a kiss. The crowd cheered and Willow nodded to herself as the other girls jumped up and down and squealed. At least one thing turned out right tonight.

* * *

Willow was sitting at a table on her own staring at a glass of coke. She didn't know where Elena and Bonnie vanished off to and the last place she saw Matt and Caroline was the two of them making out against a wall in a corner, but they had vanished from there now.

Willow was twirling the ice around with her straw, thinking. Elena kept telling her to feel things and she did. It broke her heart that Elijah had to be killed so that Elena could live, but then it was onl temporary. She could just pull out the dagger. But then she would become what Bonnie had been acussing her of. She didn't want that. Plus, she felt utterly stupid for willingly trusting Elijah all this time. She shouldn't have let herself just accept him, she should have questioned him further. But the way he treated her… she liked it. A father who _actually _loved her and who was over-protective when a guy flirted with her or kissed her. Who wanted to protect her from the dangers from the world. She hated the way she sounded, but it was true and no matter how hard she tried to shake it off, it just stayed. But if Elijah ever was undaggered and she was around, then she definitely wouldn't be so naïve with him. She wouldn't allow him into her life so easily. It was easier to protect herself that way.

And then there was Damon. What was she doing with him? She was just messing with her own head if she kept kissing him and allowing him to do the same. But she loved him. And there wasn't anyone else that she wanted right now more than him. However, now Katherine was back and she was probably screwing with his head. She hoped desperately that he wouldn't fall back into her web. Damon had become so much more stronger mentally since the night they locked her up in the tomb and she was secretly proud of him for managing to shake her off. But that didn't stop her from worrying what they were doing at the boaring house right now. She hoped that they were both just reading old journals and not anything else.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bonnie, "Hey… I wanna talk. Can I sit here?"

Willow gestured for her to sit, "Go ahead."

Bonnie twiddled with her fingers as she looked around, "You having a good time."

Willow took a sip of her drink, "Totally." She drawled.

"Good, good. The band's great."

"Look, Bonnie. Either spit it out or leave me alone." She said to her bitterly before she turned back to her drink.

Bonnie nodded and gulped. "I'm sorry. Really sorry. You and the girls were right. I'm just being judgemental because of what you are and everything. I know you would never ever do something like that to any of us. I was just… upset about you and everything… I… just. I'm so sorry."

Willow swallowed. "Why would you think that I would let Elijah take Elena and let Klaus kill her or any of you?"

Bonnie shook her head, guilt written all over face. "I know… I don't know why I said those things. I am prejudice, but that's because I really do hate vampires. It can ruin your life. Caroline will never be able to marry Matt and have children with him and grow old. What if that's what happens to you? We don't know what could happen to you. Elena told me that not too long ago you got really sick. Coughing up blood. Whatever is happening to you could kill you. And I don't want you to die." Bonnie's voice broke as she said the last word.

Willow gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm not gonna die. It's gonna take a lot more than my stupid vampire and human hald competing for who's best to kill me." She sort of understood Bonnie's attitude in a weird way now.

Bonnie laughed lightly, but she had tears in her eyes. "I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Willow sighed dramatically and rubbed her chin with her hand. "Well, I'll have to thin about it…"

Bonnie smacked her arm playfully. "Willow!"

Willow smirked, "Yeah, whatever."

Bonnie grinned and pulled her into a side hug. "Thank you! I'll never ever treat you like this ever again."

Willow rolled her eyes, "I am such a push over. I forgive people far too easily."

"That doesn't make you a push over. It makes you understanding." Bonnie said to her quietly.

"Yep. That's me. The most understanding gal in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie giggled when she spotted Elena, "Come on. I'm sure Elena will be happy to know that we're on good terms again." She took Willow's hand and began to drag her to Elena. "Hey, Elena!" She called over the music. Elena turned around and smiled when she saw Bonnie holding Willow's hand.

"Are you two good now?"

Willow looked away, "I said I'd give it some thought."

"Shut up." Bonnie smiled.

Willow shrugged and nudged her. Elena grinned. "Great. I'm so glad." Bonnie let go of Willow's hand and made to go into the bathroom, but Elena stopped her. "I, uh, wouldn't go in there if I were you. Caroline and Matt are…"

"In the bathroom?" Bonnie laughed.

Willow wrinkled her nose, "What the hell happened to class? And hygeine?"

Elena gave her a look, "Um, excuse me, miss, but I caught you and Tyler making out the bathroom in school."

"That was Tyler. He influenced me badly. The next guy I'm with could be very clean."

"Like Damon." Elena smirked.

Willow grinned, "Totally. I would rock his world if we did anything in the bathroom. Damon does have a very clean bathroom." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross, Willow!" Elena cringed.

Willow held her hands up, "You started it."

Elena laughed, "Well, whatever. If it makes them happy, I'm happy."

Bonnie caught Elena's hand before she could leave, "Um, hey, uh, speaking of happy would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?"

Elena stopped and her face went blank. She turned around to face Bonnie and Willow, "You're into my brother?" Sh glanced at Willow behind Bonnie and she nodded and puckered her lips and made kissy noises. Bonnie laughed and shoved her away from her, but she barely moved.

"I know that it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy." She said to Elena in an almost whimsical tone. When Elena didn't say anything she Bonnie said unsurely, "And I really can't tell what you're thinking right now."

Elena hesitated before she began, "I'm thinking that my brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain and he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you."  
Bonnie sighed ans whispered, "Really?"

Elena smiled and nodded, "Really." They both laughed and hugged eachother.

Willow groaned, "Oh, my God."

They both pulled apart and looked at her worriedly. "What?" Bonnie asked.

Willow shook her head, "I just realised that I am now the only single one amongst us. I am now a goosberry."

Elena giggled, "You're not a gooseberry. You're good friends with Stefan, Jeremy and Matt so it's not like you'll be awkward around them."

"I will be when you start making out in front of me. It's something that I will never be able to unsee." She looked mortified.

They both laughed hysterically at her, but she looked genuinly worried about it. Elena's phone started ringing. She answered it with a smile on her face, "Hey, Stefan I'm at the Grill. I can't hear you. Hold on." She smiled at them both and lef the restaurant so that she could hear better.

Bonnie swung her arms back and forth and smiled happily to herself. "You are not gonna wipe that smile off your face all night, are you?" Willow asked.

"Nope. Things are looking up, Will." Bonnie said as she pulled her in for a hug, but Willow just sighed.

She frowned though when she saw Jonas come walking into the Grill. He looked around through the crowd and he didn't look happy. Willow pulled away from Bonnie, "Um, Bonnie. Papa Witch is here."

"What? Where?" Willow nodded as he came up to them.

"Dr. Martin? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

He ignored her question and demanded, "Where is she?"

"I don't understand."

Willow stood up taller and narrowed her eyes at him. "He's looking for Elena."

"My son is dead." He told them. He began to walk towards them and Bonnie started taking steps back, dragging Willow with her.

"Whatever it is you feel you need to do, there is a better way." Bonnie insisted.

Jonas looked down at her, "They killed Elijah and they killed Luka. And my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena."

"Just leave, man." Willow told him.

Bonnie shook her head at the warlock, "No. No, Dr. Martin."

His contorted with anger and he looked over at the stage and immediately the lights burst, electic sparks falling everywhere.

"Where is she?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't know. Neither of us know."

He closed his eyes and all the lights went out. "No-one's getting out of here until I have her."

"I don't think so." Willow spat at him.

Bonnie shook her head as she begged, "Don't do this. Please, don't do this." Again, Jonas looked at the bar and this time all the glass flew across the surface top and then a huge fire spread across it. People screamed and tried to get away.

Jonas made to walk away, but Bonnie and Willow grabbed him. He shrugged them off and raised his hand at Bonnie and she suddenly passed out. Willow caught her before she fell and shook her. "Bonnie? Bonnie!" She checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it. She was about to pick her up and take her out when suddenly someone wrapped their arm around her neck and stuck something in it. It felt like a needle or something.

"Hey, sweetheart." Michael whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. Daddy'll get you out of her."

Whatever he put in her it burnt like crazy. She coughed loudly. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was proving difficult. "Need another one? Okay." She felt another one stab into her neck and she gasped this time. It was vervain. He was ingested her with vervain. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to call out Bonnie's name. She felt someone pick her up, but by the time she was outside she was out cold.

* * *

As soon as Damon and Katherine met Stefan and Elena outside of the Gilbert house for Elena and Katherine to switch places, Damon wondered if Willow had managed to get out of the Grill okay. He listened inside the house and only heard Jeremy and Bonnie talking. After Katherine and Elena changed clothes and Stefan, Katherine and Bonnie went upstairs, Damon and Elena stepped inside and he looked around and frowned. He looked at Jeremy and asked, "Where's Willow?"

Jeremy looked around and shrugged, "Bonnie said that she was gone when she came to. We thought that maybe she had gone back to the boarding house."

"She's not at the boarding house. I was just there." Damon groaned, "She better not have run off again. Not at a time like this."

Elena shook her head, "She wouldn't run off. Look, we'll deal with Jonas and then we'll call her."

Damon huffed, "I'll call her right now. This girl is gonna be the death of me."

He dialed her number. He hoped that she would answer on the first ring. The first ring went. And then the second, the third… the more it went on the more anxious Damon became. "Come on, Brown Eyes. Answer your damn phone." It rang for a further for rings before her voice mail sounded. "_Hey, this is Willow. If you're hearing this it means I can't get to my phone right now. Or I just don't want to talk to you. Or I can't be bothered to pick my phone up. But it's most probably the second option. So if you really wanna talk to me then leave it at the beep."_Beep.

Damon growled and shoved it back into his pocket. "She's not answering. I gotta go find her."

Elena frowned, "Wait, where are you going?"

"To find her." He called before he vanished.

* * *

Willow blinked her eyes as she came around. Her vision was blury, but what she could see that it was pitch black. She made to move her arm, but found that she couldn't. She tried again, but the result was the same. She moved her head and saw that her wrists were bound to the arms of a chair. She made to move her legs, but they too were bound to the chair.

Her heart began to race. Where was she? Why was she bound to this chair? She struggled against the strong metal on her wrists and legs, desperate to get free, but it was useless.

"Hey, sweetheart." Someone said from the shadows. She looked to the voice and saw someone appear.

She glared hatefully at him, "Michael. What the hell? Let me out of here!"

Michael smiled at her as he came in front of her, "Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere any time soon." He pulled out a knife and began wiping it with a cloth and continued to smile down at her.

Willow sucked in a shaky breath, "What are you gonna do?"

He knelt down in front of her, "I'm going to get you to confess." He placed the kife down on a wooden desk and instead picked up a small stalk of vervain. "And I'm going to get it out of you, one way or another." He traced some of the plant down her cheek and slowly it started to burn and sizzle. Willow bit her lip and pulled away. "We'll start off easy, shall we?"

* * *

**:O! OMG! Okay, so now you're about to find out why this is rated M other than the smut. It is very gorey and dark the beginning of the next chapter or sometime in it, anyway. So, enjoy blood and grossness. **

**Okay, so obviously this chapter is far more awesome than the last one. I apologise for the crappyness of that. This is actually the end of this episode. I just decided to leave it there and have it move into the next episode. **

**Outfits on my profile and carry on voting. **

**Dallow~x**


	82. Know Thy Enemy Part One

**Okay, so apparently they're deleting fics that are rated M. This is still full of gore and grossness, but if they take it down because of it then I'll be uploading it all on Wattpad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Can we ever get rid of the whats and the ifs  
That doubts that exist in our minds  
In the silence I am tricked into thinking you'll forget  
And I'll be stranded like a man in a mine

_**- Courrier, Between**_

I'll take your place when the world ends  
And you take mine  
I'll break us out of this  
Jail and get you high  
'Cause when it all ends,  
I want you to be free  
Free like you make me

_**- Cary Brothers, Free Like You Make Me **_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Two – Know Thy Enemy Part One

Willow chewed her bottom lip hard as Michael dragged the sprig of vervain down her right cheek again. He had been doing this for at least fifteen minutes, thinking that it would get her to confess. But she had told him a million times before hand that she had no hand in Marlene's death.

After a few more seconds of baring the seering burn of her skin reacting to the plant, she pulled away. "Where are we?" She demanded. "You ow me that at least."

Michael raised an eyebrow at her and glanced around, "Don't you recognise it? It's the 'wine cellar' in my back yard." He began to walk round, twirling the vervain in his hand. "This is where my family tortured vampires. You see, the Andersons didn't always tell the other Founding Families when they found a vampire and instead to matters into their own hands which is exactly what I'm doing now."

Willow glowered at him, "I'm not a vampire."

"No." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin roughly and touched the burnt skin on her cheek. Willow pulled her chin out of his grip. "I know what you are. Sharon wouldn't stop yapping about it."

"So what are you gonna do? Vervain it out of me?" She sneered.

Michael narrowed his eyes at her, "Like I said: we'll start easy. When it comes to the point where I know you're not going to open up then I'll move on to more… effective material." He smiled maliciously down at her.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Look, it wasn't me who killed Marlene. I actually had no hand in this. I don't know who killed her."

"It's funny, I don't believe you. So you better start coming clean." With that he began burning her other cheek with the vervain.

* * *

It was nearing two in the morning when Damon found himself back at the boarding house. He had searched every possible place that Willow could have gone to, but everytime he came up short. He slammed the door when he stormed inside. "Willow!" He called at the top of his voice. He waited silently for footsteps or for some sort of reply, but nothing came. "God damn it!" He spat and stormed up stairs and into her room.

Nothing had changed. There was no indication that Willow had come home and had been in her room. Stefan rushed out of his bedroom at the sound of his brother's voice and came beside him in Willow's bedroom. "What's wrong? Why were you calling Willow?"

Damon took a deep breath before turning and facing his brother, "She's gone again."

"To get drunk again?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head, "No. This is different. The Grill just went up in flames why would she go and get drunk. And the next best place to get a decent drink is out of town and she didn't have a car so why go through all that effort."

"Wow. You've really thought this through." Stefan said, impressed.

"Nope. I just know Willow. Going out of town means she has to walk and Willow doesn't do walking unless she's pouting or pissed off." Damon informed him.

"Bonnie said that Willow was with her when Jonas arrived, but when he knocked her out she was gone."

Damon nodded and began to pace her room, "I know." Where would she go? Why would she run off? Especially when something so dangerous as the Grill going up in flames. It wasn't like her to want people to worry about her. He stopped. What if she hadn't run off? Damon looked at his brother, "I don't think she ran off."

"What?"

"I think someone _took _her." Damon said surely.

Stefan frowned, "Who? She's not like Elena. Not everyone wants her. Do they?"

Damon waved him off and looked out of her bedroom window, "No, she isn't. But think. If someone heard about a vampire human hybrid then naturally it would peak their interest. Maybe they wanted to take a look at her."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he thought. "Yeah, but Willow hasn't been drawing attention to herself."

Damon sighed, "_She _hasn't been drawing attention to herself. Who came to town just so that he could take Willow and play happy family's with her?"

"Elijah." Stefan answered.

"Ding-ding! We have a winner!" Damon moved around him and was about to go donw the stairs. But Stefan caught his arm.

"What are you doing? You can't wake Elijah."

Damon huffed, "Elijah might know something. I have to know."

"What if he doesn't, huh? And then he takes Elena." Stefan growled at him.

Damon's ice blue eyes glared coldly at him and he yanked his arm out of his grip. "For once this isn't about Elena, brother. This is about Willow and she is missing and could be in serious danger. If I don't wake Elijah then you're gonna have to forget Elena for five minutes and help me find my best friend."

Stefan sighed and looked down for a second before he nodded, "Okay, I'll help you find her. But no waking Elijah."

"Last resort, Stefan." Damon told him as he went down the stairs and out the door with Stefan in toe.

* * *

Willow pulled away from Michael. He had burnt both her cheeks and neck with the vervain and they were seriously burning like hell. She could still feel her flesh sizzling and blood dripping down her cheeks and neck. He had been doing the same thing for an hour before he pulled away from her and flung the vervain to the side. "You feel like telling me the truth yet."

Willow glared daggers at him, "I already have. I didn't do it!"

Before she could react, his fist connected with her jaw. Her head swung to the side and she took a deep breath. She turned her head back to face him and could taste blood in her mouth. She swallowed some of it, but most of it dripped out of the corner of her mouth and her broken bottom lip.

He leant forward, "It looks like I'm going to have to pick it up a notch then."

"What are you gonna do now? Get more vervain and burn." She said snarkily. "May as well give up. I've told you the truth."

Michael went over to the wooden desk where more vervain was, the knife and a large bucket. He picked up a pipette and used it to suck up some of the liquid in the bucket. He casually walked back to her. She frowned. "What is that?" He didn't answer. "What is in that? What are you gonna do?"

He hit her again across the face causing Willow to spit out the blood in her mouth and her already burnt flesh to bleed even more. "I've told you, darlin', I'm going to get you to confess. Any way that I have to."

He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back, hit her hard across the face again making her daze. Michael quickly forced her eye open before she could do anything and squeezed the top of the pipette so that the liquid could drip out.

Willow struggled against him, but the amount of vervain that was in her system was making her seriously weak not to mention the restrainst on her wrists and legs were making it impossible for her to do anything. She tried to force her eyes shut, but Michael wasn't giving up so easily. Her chest heaved with fear as to what was even in the pipette. Her question was answered, as soon as the drop fell into her eye she screamed in pain. She ripped her head away from Michael and gasped and screamed as her eye continued to burn. The liquidised vervain was burning her eye. Her breath became raspy as she tried to subdue the pain, but unlike on her cheeks and neck where she could try and ignore the burning sensation, this was impossible to ignore. She tried to blink her eye a few times to get rid of the vervain, but it just made it hurt worse. She felt like someone had stabbed a white hot poker into her eye it was so bad.

Michael knelt down in front of her and lifted her head up slowly, "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Willow managed to give him one painful glare before she shut her eyes and then spat blood and saliva at his face.

Michael wiped his face with his hand and went back to the wooden desk to put more vervain in the pipette.

* * *

Damon and Stefan had been searching all of Mystic Falls for Willow, but had returned to the boarding house at half past five empty handed. Damon had insisted that he would stay out all night and search for her, but Stefan had finally managed to drag him home telling him that even vampires needed rest.

Damon sat in the living room, drinking his bourbon from the bottle. Stefan was about to go to bed, before he sighed and went into the living room. Damon was staring into the fire, downing the amber liquid. "We'll find her." Stefan told him.

"Will we? God knows where she's vanished to." Damon grumbled solemnly.

It was silent for a moment, only the crackling of the fire was heard. "I know how you feel about her and-"

"No, you don't, Stefan." Damon interrupted. He took another swig of his drink. "You really don't know what I feel about her."

Stefan sat down beside him. "I know you're both best friends and you care about eachother a lot. I know that you would die for her."

"One thing, brother. You know one thing."

Stefan chewed the inside of his lip, "Well, explain to me then. Tell me what you feel for her."

Damon fell silent. Stefan thought that he wasn't going to say anything. "I just… I just need her with me." A lump formed in his throat. "And I can't have her with me if she's gonna keep going missing all the time." He snapped, trying to cover up his strong emotions.

"I get it." Stefan said to him.

"You don't." Damon insisted. "You don't know what I feel, especially when it comes to Willow."

"Ooh, what's going on in here?" Katherine asked, a smirk on her face as she leant against the wall behind them.

Damon stood up and drunk the rest of the bottle, "Get lost Katherine. I don't need to deal with you right now."

"Humph." Katherine pouted. "You mean you don't want my help with finding your little hybrid pet?"

Damon dropped the bottle onto the floor and glared at her. Maybe it wasn't Elijah who had brought attention to Willow, but Katherine instead. A snarl ripped through his chest and in flash he had her pinned against the wall. "If you know where she is then spit it out before I rip your heart out."

Katherine eyed him up and down and smiled, "All this over just one girl." She continued to stare hard at him until she realised. Her sultory smile fell and formed into a frown. She shoved him off her and snorted, Damon didn't thinkk it suited her. "Oh, my God! You and her? You're in love with the daughter of an Original."

Damon growled again and went to attack her, but Stefan caught him. "No, Damon. Stop! She might know something."  
Katherine chuckled once, "I actually don't know anything. Wherever she is, I hope she's in pain." She waved at them and then left the room, leaving Stefan trying to restrain his brother from tearing the vampire doppelganger's head off.

Little did Katherine know, that she was actually getting what she hoped for.

* * *

Willow coughed and spluttered as she tried to get the vervain that was burning her throat out, but simply spat out more blood. Her chin was covered in blood, dripping down her neck along with the blood that was coming from the burnt flesh from both her neck and cheeks. Michael had noticed that her wounds were healing slowly and didn't waste any time in inflicting more pain and causing the wounds to grow and take even longer to heal. Her eyesight was ruined by the amount of vervain that seared them and her face was covered in cuts, bruises and more blood.

"Do you feel like telling the truth now?" Michael demanded. He was getting angry. She wasn't telling him the truth. Why didn't she just admit to what she had done to his sister?

Willow shook her head, unable to speak her throat felt like razorblades were grating against it.

Michael kicked her in the leg. She only grunted. He stormed back over to the wooden desk and picked up the kife and dipped it into the bucket of vervain. When he was back in front of her, her grabbed her hair again and yanked her head backwards. He slowly brought the knife across her burnt cheeks, cutting and burning the skin even more. She gasped but didn't scream.

"You are disgusting!" He spat at her. "You killed Marlene! Admit it!"

Willow swallowed hard as she croaked, "I didn't. But this isn't just about Marlene is it? There's something else too, isn't there?"

Michael's face contorted with anger and brought the knife down to her neck. "Don't think that I won't do it."

"No…" Willow breathed. "You won't. You wanna… drag it out… torture me… Because that's what you… think I did… to you." She took a deep breath. "You… think I've ruined… and tortured you you're… whole life."

Michael growled and stepped away from her. "You did. You took my wife away from me. You ruined her with what you are! And she died because of you!"

"I didn't… kill her."

Michael shook his head mechanically at her, "You may as well have! I hated you since the moment she saw you. You were never my daughter. And I've always wanted to do this to you."

Willow smiled lightly despite the pain, "Well, at least we… agree on one thing: I never wanted to be your daughter either."

"Hmm, yeah." Michael mumbled before he thrust the knife covered with vervain into her shoulder. Willow wanted to scream, but her throat was so dried out and hurt so much that all that came out was a strangled gasp. The vervain burnt her skin and her flesh and the deafening pain over took her. He yanked it out and she sobbed. Blood poured from the huge wound and soaked her clothes. She gulped and tried to reign in her tears. They made her eyes hurt. Before she could catch her breath he stabbed her in the arm. Willow dug her finger nails into the chair. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in actual pain.

She managed to opene her eyes and choked, "Go ahead."

He didn't object.

* * *

**So, yeah. If this does get taken down I will probably kick off despite the fact that I've back it up and have an account on Wattpad. I've worked hard on this story and I am definitely not gonna give it up because FFN have decided now to crack down on the rules or whatever. Plus, all you readers mean a lot to me and I wouldn't want to disappoint you just because this site decides to delete fics. I don't understand why FFN are deleting M fics or whatever, but they are gonna lose a lot of users.**

**This chapter was short, but that's because I wanted to fit in most of the gore and stuff in this one. It's actually not that bad. But that's because I actually toned it down a bit. Don't hate me. But when someone finds her I will be very descriptive on her physical condition. She basically looks like hell. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	83. Know Thy Enemy Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

You can holler, you can wail  
You can blow what's left of my right mind  
You can swing, you can flail  
You can blow what's left of my right mind  
(I don't mind)

_**- The Kills, Future Starts Slow **_

Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you." ~_**A.A. Milne **_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Three – Know Thy Enemy Part Two

"Isobel just showed up at the front doorstep." Stefan told Damon as they both rushed down the stairs.

Damon frowned, "What's she doing here?"

"I dunno. That's what I'm gonna find out." Stefan told him.

"Wait, if she just got here maybe she has something to do with Willow's disappearing act." Damon wonderd out loud.

Stefan shrugged, "Maybe. It can't hurt to find out."

"And I will gladly rip her heart out and shove it down her throat when I find out."

"What if she didn't take Willow?"

Damon smirked, "Rip her heart out and shove it down her throat." Stefan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Come on. Don't you think it's a little weird that Willow goes missing and then next morning Isobel showed up? Isobel did this last time. She took Willow. She's probably done it again." Damon said as he walked passed his brother down the stairs.

Stefan sighed, "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"Jumping to conclusions is all I have. There's nothing else to go on." He said to him begrudgingly.

The two of them rounded the corner and were about to leave when Katherine and Raven walked in front of them both, "I don't think you should tell her I'm here." Katherine said to the two of them.

"What? Why?" Stefan questioned.

Katherine smiled at him. "It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb."

Raven rolled his eyes, "I still don't understand why you're still here. You haven't helped at all."

Katherine glowered at him. "I will be a great deal of help when Klaus arrives. And lets face it; he's coming whether we like it or not."

Damon glanced at Raven and Katherine suspiciously. "You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed."

Katherine glanced upwards and sighed, "I did what I had to do to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." She turned her back on them with a smirk on her face.

"What do you know?"

Katherine huffed in annoyance and turned back to the three of them. "I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on Team You." She pointed at Damon and Stefan. "Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again the less people know that I'm here, the better." She moved her attention to Stefan, "Think about it, Stefan. Be smart."

Stefan looked away from her. "Tell you what, before you go look for Willow why don't you call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep?" He told Damon before he left.

Damon nodded and stared at Katherine for a second before they both turned their backs on eachother.

Raven followed Damon and grabbed his arm to turn him around. Damon flinched away from him. "Where's my sister?"

"Gee, if I knew that I wouldn't be looking for her, would I?" He drawled sarcastically. He made to leave, but Raven stoped him again.

He looked around. "I'll look for my sister and you deal with the other stuff."

Damon narrowed his eyes at him, "And why should I have to deal with," He lifted his fingers up to make speech marks, "'the other stuff'? Willow's my friend."

"Yeah and she's my sister. And since you lot don't seem to trust me with much else then I may as well prove myself by doing this." Raven insisted.

Damon glared at him. If he couldn't find Willow then there was no-way that Raven could. Damon thought he had a better chance at finding her with his vampire senses. But he did need to get Bonnie to the witch house. But it was Willow…

"Fine." He spat. "But I'm only showing them where it is then I'm back to Willow tracking." Raven nodded at him and turned and left him.

Damon sighed and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Ric. Yeah, guess who's in town."

* * *

Michael began to pace in front of Willow angrily. He had inflicted as much pain as possible to her and she still didn't say anything. What was it going to take to get her to open up? She didn't even scream anymore. Her reactions to any pain he gave her were minimal now, giving only small grunts or light gasps whenever he stabbed her.

Willow was slumped in the chair. Her hands were now limp on the arm rest, but the wood had deep indentions and blood on it from her digging her nails into the wood. Blood soaked her shirts and stained them a dark burgandy colour, her neck and face was drenched in sweat and blood and her skin and flesh was completely burnt in places. Her head lolled to the side. Her chest was heaving excessively and her eyes were closed. Blood was still dried on her chin and some was still dripping out of her mouth.

"It's your fault! Everything is your fault!" Michael yelled at her. But Willow didn't reply. She had given up speaking a long time ago. He angrily thrust the knife into her right shoulder. She grunted and turned her head in the direction of the pain. More blood seeped out of the wound and the vervain continued to burn her flesh. "Why did you do this to her?" She didn't reply. He pushed the dagger in further. "Answer me!"

Her eyes fluttered open. She glanced down at her wound and groaned. "Dude… stop."

"No!"

A tiny smile came onto her lips. "You know…" She swallowed through the pain. The knife was still sticking out of her shoulder. "you say that… Sharon hated me… when I think that it was you… that she hated." Michael halted. Willow licked her lips. They tasted like iron. "All along… you put all your hate… into me… because she loved me… so much. You hate me… because I'm not… biologically yours. And you hate… that she loved me anyway. I'm right, aren't I?" Willow glanced up at him. Her eyes still stung to no end, but she wanted to see his reaction.

Michael growled and yanked the knife out of her shoulder and hit her across the head with it. A cut formed on her head and as if it were possible to lose anymore blood, it dripped down the side of her face mixing with the rest of the blood and sweat.

"As soon as she saw you she loved you. I wanted a daughter that was _mine!_" He spat at her as he pointed to himself with the bloody knife.

"You could have… at least tried… with me. Instead of just… pushing me aside." She whispered, her breath becoming weaker.

He shook his head solemnly, "No. I could never love something that was never mine." He told her quietly.

Willow closed her eyes and let her head rest on the back of the chair. She felt like going to sleep. "I get it." She said quietly. "No need to… explain…" Her voice was barely audible now.

Michael scoffed and threw the knife onto the floor. How could she just let him feel this way about her? He had tortured her. She was right. His marriage with Sharon had begun to fall apart just a month after Willow had been left on their doorstep. He blamed her for that because it seemed like it was. But Sharon had frequently yelled at him how it was all his fault that she no longer wished for herself, Raven or Willow to live with him anymore. She hated him because he never wanted to hold Willow. He couldn't remember if he ever did. He couldn't remember if Willow ever called him daddy. She didn't. She always called for her mother if there was ever a problem. Sharon was so elated when her first word was "Mama!" He couldn't actually remember a time where Willow called him dad. Maybe once or twice.

He looked back at the girl who was lying limply in the chair and swallowed. Sharon would absolutely hate him with everything that she had if she could see what he had become. If she could see what he had done to her daughter.

Willow could feel herself drifting off. She was sure that that wasn't such a good idea in her condition, but it was just sleeping. It wouldn't hurt her anymore than she already was.

Michael eyed Willow carefully. Her breathing was getting slower. She didn't look like she would make it. Guilt fell over him. What had he done? Sharon would never ever forgive him for what he did to her.

Suddenly, the door of the cellar burst open. Michael's head snapped up. He didn't ask who was there. That was what stupid people would do. Glancing back at Willow and then back to the broken door, he slowly walked forward, but not before picking up the knife from the floor. As he stepped out of the cellar cautiously something grabbed him, and before he had a chance to react and stab the thing, he found his breath leaving him. Something was constricting him.

Willow was almost unconcious, but then she heard a loud bang and not long later some sort of struggle out side of the cellar. She glanced around and saw that Michael was no longer there. She frowned slightly. Whatever was happening outside had quietened down. She was silent for a few more seconds before weakly struggling against the metal bands around her wrists and ankles. She tried as hard as she could to get herself free, but the amount of blood she had lost and vervain in her system just made her weaker and weaker. She let out a sob as she let her head back against the chair. She closed her eyes and held in the tears as best she could.

* * *

Isobel smiled as she waltzed into her foreclosure home with her little human servant. She enjoyed being able to get people to do as she wished. She took the bottle of wine out of the duffle back and hummed to herself, "Mercie, mon cherie."

She skipped forward slightly and placed the bottle on a table. She stayed still slightly as she heard a sound. She spun around and hissed and quickly slammed the intruder against the wall. The vampire just slapped her hand away and slammed Isobel against the opposite wall. Their faces transformed as they snarled at eachother for a few more seconds. Katherine eyed her for a second before she said, "Nice house."

Isobel stared at her, "Nicest foreclosure in town." Katherine smirked and pulled away, allowing her face to go back to normal. Isobel laughed and pulled the older vampire into a hug, "Come here." Katherine grinned and returned the hug. She pulled away after a few seconds and pranced into the centre of the hallway. "It's good to see you, Katherine." Isobel smiled.

Katherine turned around and smirked, "I hear you've been busy."

Isobel pushed herself off the wall and walked towards her friend. "Yes, I have." She clapped her hands together. "I have been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life." Katherine's eyes widened slightly before a malicious smirk came onto her lips.

Isobel grinned at her again and then walked over to the table that she had placed the wine on. She picked it up and handed it to Katherine. "Here. A vintner I knew in Avingnon."

Katherine licked her lips, "Hmm." She tore the cork out and dipped her finger in and licked it lightly. She grinned and nodded in approval. "Mm. He's tasty." She got two wine glasses and poured some in each. "So, what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house, hmm?"

Isobel huffed, "John told me Ric was dating Auntie Vanilla. I got jealous."

Katherine chuckled. "You've obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you into the house." She handed a glass to Isobel.

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on." She twirled the blood/wine in her glass.

Katherine sat beside her and leant forward slightly, "So tell me what you know."

Isobel shifted slightly, "You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus." Katherine's face fell. "But I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches."

Katherine rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, "Ugh. Klaus and his witches."

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone, the doppelganger and the hybrid."

Katherine thought for a second. "I can get the moonstone."

Isobel pursed her lips. "What about the hybrid? I'm assuming that she's learnt a thing or two since the last time I met her."

Katherine sighed, "I have no idea where she is. She's missing. Damon's out looking for her." She scoffed and shook her head, her curls bouncing. "But I could try and find her before he does."

Isobel narrowed her eyes and smirked playfully, "You know, Katherine, you'll be betraying your Salvatore boys again."

"I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but…" She hesisated. "they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead." She grinned victoriously at Isobel. "You showing up changes everything." Isobel shrugged ans smirked back at her.

* * *

"Have you found here yet?" Damon asked frantically down the phone to Raven.

Raven sighed. "No. I have no idea where she could possibly be."

Damon bit his lip and tried to reign in a growl. "For God's sake! You said you could find her!"

"I've looked everywhere she could possibly be. I don't understand where she could have gotten to."

Damon didn't bother talking to him anymore and quickly hung up and stormed into the boarding house.

Elena spotted him as he angrily stomped into the living room and fell onto the sofa. Elena glanced at him and then back to the door, "Well, where is she?" She asked insistently.

He rubbed his face tiredly, "I don't know, Elena."

Elena shook her head, "Why are you giving up?"

"I'm not!" He spat. "I'm actually trying to think of where she could have vanished to. I don't see you out there looking for her."

Elena made to retort, but her mouth simply hung open. Stefan held his hands up, "Okay, enough argueing. We're all worried about her and all this tension with Isobel is just getting to us. We need to calm down."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did she have to disappear now? I hope she's okay." She bit her lip. "But if she has just ran off again then I have a serious bone to pick with her."

Damon glowered coldly at her, "What is with people thinking so lowly of her? She'd do anything for all of you yet you're not even bothering to get up and look for her even give her the benefit of the doubt and see if she was actually taken or if she did run off. Although, if she did, I can see why when she's got useless friends like you." He stood up, gave one last hateful look at Elena and then left the house again in search of his best friend and the girl he loved.

* * *

Katherine had waited until Stefan and Elena had left the boarding house for some sort of luncheon thing at the Lockwood's to start her hunt for the moonstone. She assumed that Damon had it hidden in his bedroom and began searching his clauset for it, raking through his clothes. Shaking her head, she began looking through drawers, again having no luck in finding the moonstone. She opened a box of cigars, ruffled through them, but found money instead. She smirked and shoved it in her bra.

Katherine came out of his clauset and went to a set of drawers, digging and feeling round for them. She huffed loudly when there was no sign of the rock. She walked in a circle around his room for a second before her eyes made contact with the fire place. She knocked the wood, trying to find a hollow place. She reached inside the fire place and then began digging through the cole. She gritted her teeth angrily; trust Damon to be complicated.

As she stayed knelt on the floor, trying to think of where else the moonstone could be, she glanced down at her hands. They were covered in soot and dirt. Grimacing, she quickly got up and went to Damon's bathroom and washed them with one of the bars of soap. She rinsed and dried her hands with the towel and was about to leave and search somewhere else when her eyes gleamed with realisation. Looking back at the bars of soap, she realised that they did resemble stones or something that looked like the moonstone. She rummaged through the pot of soaps and grinned when she felt the cold stone rather than soap and suds. She pulled it out and smirked triumphantly. Now all she needed to do was find the hybrid and get Elena.

Katherine shoved the moonstone in her back pocket and dialed Isobel's number. "I've got the moonstone. Now I just need to find Weeping Willow and then we can deal with Elena." Katherine informed her.

"Hurry up. I'll help you with Elena. But I have to deal with something for the ."

Katherine scrunched her eyebrows together and stared at her phone. She shrugged after a second.

* * *

She was out of the house in just under and hour, and very much Elena-fied. Her hair now straightened completely and wearing typical sporty Elena clothes.

She hated it. She began wandering around trying to think of where Willow could be. She had looked through the woods, the tomb, anywhere in town and eventually ended up in Maple Street. She growled angrily to herself and ran her fingers through her now pin straight hair. Where could one girl vanish to? Who would want her enough to just take her?

Katherine kicked a trash can in front of the Gilbert's house and looked around. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. The Anderson house. Raven had been dumb enough to tell her where he lived. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes as she went to the front door. Maybe Willow had just decided for some unknown reason to go back to her adopted father's. But that seemed a little farfetched in Katherine's opinion.

Curious, Katherine went to the front door. She knocked the door and began putting on her Elena impersenation. It wasn't difficult. She waited a few seconds for Michael to answer the door, but frowned when he didn't appear. She knocked again, louder this time. She huffed and looked around when a gust of wind and a flash blew passed her. Her eyes gleamed: Vampire. She glanced in the direction that the vampire had gone and then back at the house. The vampire obviously didn't come out of the house. Maybe around the back…

Katherine chewed her lip and cocked her head around the house and slowly began to make her way around to the back of the house. When she came to the back she saw some sort of wine cellar, but the door was compleltey ripped off. She looked around and then walked toward it and looked inside.

She was happy that she had the advantage of enhanced vision because it was pitch black in there. Katherine sniffed inside slightly and immediately she smelt the scent of blood. She licked her gums and hopped inside. As soon as she was inside she could see about a dozen stakes and torture items. Katherine sniffed again and the smell became stronger. When she rounded the corner, she came to a shaking hault.

In front of her was Willow, sitting limply in a chair. Her legs and ankles were bound to the chair. Katherine slowly came in front of her and looked her from bottom to top. Katherine could see that she had dug her finger nails into the arm of the chair so hard that she had actually broken some of them and blood seeping out from the pressure she had created. Her eyes drifted to her arms and she found herself grimacing slightly. There were multiple stab wounds all over her arms and shoulders with blood still seeping out of them. The wounds were deep. Very deep. Her chest was rising slowly. Katherine had to look closely though to see if her chest was moving or if it was just the darkness messing with her eyes. Sweat and blood covered it. It was difficult to see her face. Her head was turned to the right and her hair was covering most of it, but she could see her burnt neck. Flesh and skin had pealed back allowing more blood to drip down and mix with the rest on her chest.

Katherine immediately ripped the chains off her wrists and ankles and pulled out her phone. Isobel answered on the second ring, "Have you found her?"

"Yes." She replied as she pulled some of the girl's hair. "It wasn't easy, but I…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw the state her face was in. Like her neck, the skin on her cheeks had been burnt revealing sore burnt flesh and more blood. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises and her eye lids were hideously burnt. Even Katherine felt that this torture was somewhat extreme.

"Katherine? Are you there?" Isobel's voice asked, removing her from staring in slight disgust at the girl.

"Um… yes. I've found her. She's right here. Meet me at the Lockwood's and I'll give her to you and then we'll carry on with the rest."

"Alright. Hurry up with it." Isobel demanded.

Katherine hauled Willow over her shoulder, grimacing at the blood that was being smudged onto her clothes. "You're gonna want to watch who you're talking to. Remember, Isobel, I'm older and stronger. No need to get cocky because you're helping me live."

Isobel sighed, "Sorry. I just wanna get this over with."

"Me too. See you there, friend." She smirked as she hung up and glanced down at Willow. She licked her lips before vanishing with Willow.

* * *

It was an hour later when Damon found himself in Maple Street. He had been going insane with worry as soon as he figured out that she was missing, but now he thought he was losing his mind.

She was nowhere to be found. Anywhere he went and everytime he hoped that this would be the place where he would find her, but everytime his hopes were shattered and he had to try somewhere else.

He swallowed hard and found himself in front of Willow's old house. He stared up at what was Willow's old bedroom window. He glanced back to the front door and narrowed his eyes. He stepped up the porch and knocked twice and waited. He expected Michael to throw the door open and give him some crap about Willow or how he had threatened him the last time they saw eachother and how he would call the police if he didn't leave. But no-one came. No argument. No yelling. No nothing.

He stepped towards one of the windows and pressed his face against the glass and looked around the living room of the house. There was no-one. No sign of Michael anywhere.

A breeze of wind picked up, flinging leaves and left over crisp packets from litterers. And that's when he smelt it. The wind had carried the scent from around the back. He knew that smell anywhere. After all, it was what he sustained on since 1864. And he knew who's blood it belonged to. He had fed off it a few times and he had intoxicating smell of her blood drilled into his mind and scences.

In a second he was at the back of the house and the first thing he noticed was the broken door of the wine cellar or as Willow had told him, where vampires were tortured back in 1864. He had to hold his breath. The smell was far stronger. Quickly, he stepped inside the cellar and wasted no time in following his nose to the where it was the strongest. He could see spots of blood on the floor, but they seemed to lead out of the cellar. He rounded the corner and he stopped.

There was a chair that had dried blood on the arms and on the back rest. He took a tentative step towards it and touched the arm rest where he could see and feel indentions where nails had dug into the wood.

His eyes turned dark and his postured stiffened as his muscles coiled. He knew who had done this to Willow. And if he ever saw him again he would make sure his death was painful. And he wouldn't hesistate on the person who had taken her for the second time in just 24 hours.

* * *

Willow groaned.

Her head hurt. Her arms hurt. Everything hurt.

Why was she lying down? She felt a bump and then it settled. Why was there a bump?

She wasn't in the chair anymore. Why? Where had Michael taken her now? She was moving. Moving. Her eyebrows scrunched. No. _She _wasn't moving. Something was moving and she was in it. A car?

She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. They hurt too.

She tried to listen. Tried to get her head straight. But her head hurt too.

Everything sounded muffled. She could hear someone though. A woman. She sounded familiar… she just couldn't place the voice to a face.

"… I had to do as I was told. He wanted… stone… wanted you." She tried to swallow. It hurt her throat. Why did everything hurt? What did that mean? What did the woman mean? Who was you that this person was speaking to?

The car came to a stop. Willow didn't move. She didn't have the energy. She heard the woman's voice again, "Just… can't be compelled… I can't force you to come with…" She wished her hearing was better. She was only getting fragments.

"Is that… happened? You… compelled… betray Katherine?" Willow's breath hitched. She knew that voice. _Elena._ She wanted to call out to her friend. Get her home. Help her. But her throat… it seemed to be completely burnt and she couldn't speak as she tried to call out Elena's name.

She lay there, breathing heavily. She was surprised that she was still alive. She was sure she had lost a lot of blood. Maybe it was her weird vampire half that was helping her out. For once she was grateful that she was a hybrid. She could survive a little longer.

But her head hurt. Thinking wasn't helping despite the fact that she so desperately wanted to get out of here with Elena.

She lay there, unmoving.

She wondered how long her heart would hold out for her. Was she healing? She didn't feel like it.

Suddenly, Willow was engulfed in light. Was this how people died? She thought it was a bit cliché. If there was going to be the cliché of seeing light when you died then why couldn't she have the other cliché to go with it? Seeing your life before your eyes. Or maybe she didn't want to see it. She didn't want to think about how much of a disappointment she had been to most of her family. But then she could see Damon in all of the good times. They were little moments. All moments where Damon just made her laugh. And that was what Damon did for her. He made her laugh. He made her happy. He made her want to live. And right then she didn't want to die. She didn't want to die and leave Damon and Elena and evryone else alone to fight Klaus.

"Oh, my God! Willow! Oh, God! What…? I don't…" Elena rambled. Why could Willow hear Elena's voice? Was she not dying?

Elena pulled out her phone hastily as she crawled into the boot with Willow. She shook her arm as she dialed Stefan's number. He answered after one ring. "Elena?"

"Yes, it's me, Stefan." She gasped. "St-stefan, Willow's really hurt. I mean, she's barely breathing and I-I… I don't…" Elena choked, still shaking her friend.

Elena could hear some sort of commotion going on behind her and then she heard Damon's voice. "Where are you? How bad is she? If she's losing blood try and stop it as best you can." He told her in a frantic tone.

Elena did as he said and held the phone to her ear by inclining her head to her shoulder and she took off her cardigan and tried to stop the bleeding that was coming from Willow's shoulders. "Okay…" She sniffled. "I'm doing that. We're at Grove Hill Cemetry. Please hurry, Damon." He hung up before she could finish her sentence.

Elena flung her phone to the side. "Willow? Can you hear me? It's Elena and you're gonna be fine now. Damon and Stefan are coming and they're gonna help you." Willow moved her head slightly to face Elena, but she didn't open her eyes or say anything. Elena smiled through her tears. "Yeah, it's me, it's Elena. And when we get home we can watch as many episodes of _'The Big Bang Theory' _as you like and w-we can watch any film that has Robert Downey Jr. in it and, and you can insult me as much as you want and I won't complain." Elena tried to stop her tears. "Just p-please don't, don't leave me yet." She wouldn't have been able to have gotten this far if it weren't for Willow. She had kept her relatively sane. Willow had managed to stay her comedic self despite everything and it was something that kept her anchored. Something that she was glad that had never changed. So much had changed, but Willow had manage to stay herself. Relatively.

"Where is she?" She hear Damon as both he and Stefan came up to her. Elena moved and got out of his way. Stefan took her into his arms and kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears and shushed her.

Damon faltered when he saw her. He took Elena's position by her sighed. He groaned and closed his eyes. Her skin and flesh pealing off. Blood dried and stayed her clothes and skin. More blood dripping out of her wounds. Her eyes were obviously too sore to open. Her neck… everything… How could someone torture her so brutally. He was reminded that Willow wasn't just a vampire… she was still human.

Damon took a shaky breath and brought her into his arms. Without another word to the others he vanished, leaving his car for Stefan and Elena. Willow was more important right now.

* * *

Damon was home and up in Willow's bedroom in seconds. He placed her on her bed gently. He slowly moved her hair from her face and thought that if he could be sick then he would. It wasn't like he had never seen this before because he had. It was that this had happened to _her._ He assumed that it was all because Michael still thought that Willow had killed Marlene.

Damon closed his eyes and bit into his wrist and tentatively placed his bleeding wrist into Willow's mouth. He knew how she was with vampire blood, but he had no other choice. She would heal and that's what mattered right now. He would deal with any sickness later when she was actually concious.

Willow coughed and Damon grimaced. She really hated vampire blood. He moved so that he was sitting behind her head and propped her up against him. "Come on, Brown Eyes. You need this. It'll help." He told her in a gentle voice.

Her hands didn't move to stop him, but he assumed that was because she just couldn't move her arms because of how badly they hurt. He couldn't blame her. But her facial expression said otherwise. She didn't want it, but she seemed to hear him and reluctantly swallowed it. Damon stroked her hair gently. "You're gonna be okay. You'll be fine." It seemed as if he was saying it more to himself then her.

* * *

After healing her, Willow had quickly fallen asleep and Damon chosen that time to clean her up. She was still covered in her own blood and sweat and it had taken far too long for his blood to heal her.

He had left her on her bed so that he could go into her bathroom and run the bath for her. He stared at the running water, but kept an ear out for Willow. The only movement he heard was of his car parking outside the house and Elena and Stefan rushing inside and stamping up the stairs. He turned off the tap.

He sighed and was outside of Willow's bedroom in seconds, blocking their way into her bedroom. Elena ran into him and almost fell backwards if it weren't for Stefan catching her. "Damon! What the hell?"

Damon clamped a hand over her mouth. "Will you _shut up?_ She's sleeping."

Elena shoved his hand away and tried to look passed him to see Willow.

Stefan sighed, "We just wanna see her."

Damon smiled sweetly at them, "Sorry, visiting hours don't start till the morning. It's not the morning. Get lost."

Elena made to shove passed him, but it was like pushing against a wall. "Damon, let me through."

"Let us through, Damon." Stefan insisted.

Damon pushed Elena into Stefan lightly, "Look, she is tired, she is hurt and she needs to rest. She'll be okay, but she needs to sleep it off."

Elena managed to get a look at her under Damon's arm. "She needs a change of clothes and a wash."

Damon inwardly growled, "I _know. _What do you think I was doing before you came barging in here."

Elena grimaced, "You can't wash her."

Damon crossed his arms and looked down at her, "And why not? Coz I'll see her naked? Come on, Elena. Get a grip."

"I'll do it."

Stefan tried to pull Elena away, "Elena, I think Damon's got this. We should let her rest."

Damon and Elena ignored him. Damon laughed. "Oh, yeah. Like she'd love to know that _you _washed her."

"I suppose she'd love it if you did, then." Elena hissed.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm not the one being immature about this. I'm just thinking of her well being."

"So am I!" Elena yelled.

Damon glared at her, "Leave. You're gonna wake her up."

"Elena, let's go. We'll see her when she's awake." Stefan told her and began to lead her away. Elena glowered at Damon as she was dragged away.

Damon huffed and shook his head. What the hell was wrong with that girl? Damon went to Willow's side and saw that she had shifted positions slightly. She had moved further under the blankets. Damon sighed, "Sorry, Brown Eyes. Gonna have to get you out of those old clothes now." He was careful with lifting her out from underneath the sheets and carrying her into the bathroom. He placed her on the floor for a second before making sure the water was warm enough for her, but not too hot.

He glanced down at her and swallowed. He knew that Willow had a thing for wearing an two strappy tops over the other. He took the first two off and then took her long sleeved shirt off. It was stained an odd colour now. It used to be purple. He moved to her legs and took her socks off and then took her skirt off. He dumped all her clothes into a pile. They would have to be binned. She was now just in her underwear. No matter how much he wanted her in… _that way, _he couldn't even think of her remotely that way when she had been so brutally tortured. He took her bracelets off and placed them in the sink. They were covered in blood. He went to remove any necklaces she was wearing, but he faultered.

The only necklace she had was the one he gave to her the night he told her that he loved her. It had blood on it too, obscuring the 'D' that was in the middle of the golden heart. He was still touched that she wore it all the time. He slowly took it off her and placed it in the sink with the rest of her jewelry.

He was quick to remove the rest of her clothing, not looking at anything. She at least deserved some decency after everything that she had been through. He placed her in the bath and she shuddered lightly, but didn't awaken. He took to cleaning her face first. He was gentle with everything that he did as he cleaned up all the blood from her face. She was pale. Drastically pale. He didn't look at any part of her as he watched her chest and arms and any other part that needed cleaning.

She looked a lot better after a while, but still looked very ill. The water in the bath had turned a dirty red colour. He held Willow up as he got a towel and placed it on the floor. He quickly pulled her out and wrapped her up in the towel and lifted her up in his arms again and brought her back to bed.

He rooted through her draws for something that he thought would be easy to put on her. He found a top and some pyjama bottoms that would do for tonight. He dried her quickly. She was shivering. She clung to him as she shivered desperately from the cold. He was quicker at drying her after that.

Once he thought that she was dry enough he quickly slipped the top and bottoms on her nude body and immediately placed her back under the covers. He added another blanket for her just encase. She snuggled deeper into the warmth.

Damon smiled lightly and stroked her cheek and made to leave her so that she could rest, but something caught his fingers. He looked back and sure enough Willow's hand was clinging to his fingers. She didn't look up or open her eyes. She didn't say anything and she didn't need to. He kicked off his shoes and slid into bed beside her. She chuffled closer to him and her wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest and and sighed.

* * *

And i'll be right beside you all the way  
And I'll be there to guide you all the way  
And when there's nowhere left to hide  
I'll come through and turn the tide  
All the way, all the way **  
**

_**- Carolyne Neuman, All The Way**_

* * *

**So, yeah… The ending sucks ass and was rushed, but I won't be able to finish this in the next few days so this hopefully is okay. Plus I'm ill. So give me a break :L**

**Btw, I had Katherine find Willow first coz I think that Katherine and Damon think relatively alike. I mean, she did teach him everything. I had Katherine find her first just out of coincidence and not like Damon who figured it out. Plus, I just didn't want Damon to find her first and it's my story and I'll do whatever I want.;D**

**Who do you think did kill Marlene? And where the hell has Michael vanished off to? I actually felt a little bad for him in this chapter. A little which means next to nothing. **

**Vote on my poll if you haven't already. **

**Also, if anyone knows any good Avenger stories can you please tell me through PM (not review). I absolutely adore that film (especially Loki and Tony Stark/Iron Man). So if you have read or are reading or writing any Avengers story please tell me. I would look for myself, but I'm too lazy, so… **

**Anyway, outfits and crap on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	84. The Last Dance Part One

**I'M BACK! Yeah, I had an awesome holiday, but I hurt my leg while being very, very, very drunk ;D lol. Anyway, had a good time and I'm going back for my birthday. Wooo! :D **

**Btw: A sentence went wrong for some reason in the last chapter and when I checked on my saved version, I had written it down so it wasn't me just being a retard. Isobel was supposed to say all together: "Hurry up. I'll help you with Elena. But I have to deal with something for the moment. Goodbye." So yeah… there you go encase anyone was confused. **

**And thank you so much to BecomeMyObsession for the book cover. I love it:D**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

To find someone who will love you for no reason, and to shower that person with reasons, that is the ultimate happiness. ~_**Robert Brault **_

For you see, each day I love you more  
Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.  
~_**Rosemonde Gerard**_

I'm not in search of sanctity, sacredness, purity; these things are found after this life, not in this life; but in this life I search to be completely human: to feel, to give, to take, to laugh, to get lost, to be found, to dance, to love and to lust, to be so human.  
_**C. JoyBell C.**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Four – The Last Dance Part One

The first thing Willow noticed when she awoke was the light.

Sun was blaring into her room. She could feel the warmth on her skin.

The second thing she noticed was that she was lying down again, but it was comfy and soft, not hard and rough.

Where was she now? Her head felt groggy. Her brain was working at a snail's pace; trudging along, trying to make skethcy connections to anything she could recognise.

Her hands clumsily came to her head to rub it, to try and help her think. She swallowed. It hurt. Her chest was hurting. She felt nauseated. What had happened?

She remembered being stuck to a chair. And she remembered a lot of pain. So much pain. Blood everywhere. Michael. He had tortured her. Tortured her just out of spite for Marlene's death and because of Sharon.

She swallowed. She tasted something metalic. Her stomach lurched, but she squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed again. It didn't help.

She remembered talking to Michael about her mother. Remembered him blaming her for Sharon's hatred for her husband. She wondered if her mum would've have divorced him soon before she died.

Willow coughed and she almost choked. She turned over on to her side and something dripped out of her mouth. She reached a shaky hand up to her chin and rubbed it away and then pulled it back. With hazy eyes she saw red smudged against her hand. Bleeding again. She groaned.

She remembered waking up in a car and hearing Elena and then thinking she was dying. She was pretty sure that she had passed out after that. Then she awoke when she tasted metalic again. Someone was trying to give her blood. It had bad affects on her and she didn't know who was trying to give her the blood. She tried to fight, but then she heard his voice, so gentle, so caring. _"Come on, Brown Eyes. You need this. It'll help."_

Damon.

She reluctantly took it after that. She knew she would only feel seriously ill after. She remembered that Elijah's blood could heal her and no other vampire's. She hated that.

Willow licked her parched lips. She tasted blood. Why was there always so much blood?

She coughed again, more blood coming up her throat. She opened her eyes slowly. The room seemed dizzy and sketchy. There seemed to be double of everything.

Her stomach felt completely empty, but still she felt utterly nauseated. She heaved her body upwards so that she was sitting up right. She blinked a few times, trying to gather her bearings.

She made to get out of her bed, but appeared to forget about the sheets and ended up getting them tangled around her legs and instead of stepping out of the bed she ended up tumbling forward, crashing out of her bed. She groaned and glanced around. She realised that she had ended up at the very end of her bed. Obviously she hadn't fallen to the side, but fallen to the end.

She could hear banging footsteps on the wooden foor and her door bang against the wall. "Willow? Are you okay?" It was Raven.

Willow looked around slowly, "Hey…"

Raven was by her side quickly, helping her to her feet. She was shaky the way she was standing, but that wasn't the thing that had shocked him. Behind her unruly hair was an uncharacteristically pale face that looked very gaunt. Her eyes looked sunk in and it looked like she hadn't slept in days or even weeks. Her lips were a pale pink and her cheeks were void of any colour. Her closed his eyes for a second. How could Michael do this to her? No matter how much he hated her, there was no need to for Michael to treat her like this.

She pulled away from him weakly and staggered to the bathroom in a quick and shaky movement. She had to lean against the door to keep herself balanced and Raven made to help before she practically fell into her bathroom and immediately lifted the lid to the toilet. As if her stomach knew that she was in front of the toilet it finally lurched and she heaved forward, blood immediately coming out of her mouth.

"Willow!" Raven exclaimed in horror. He was by her side in an instant and pulled her back. His sister was vomitting up blood. And he was terrified. It was like something out of a horror film and he didn't even realise when Damon came into the room.

He didn't hesitate in getting down beside Willow and wrapping his arms around her. Raven stayed stock still, holding her hair back as she continued to wretch into the toilet. Raven couldn't hear what Damon was saying to Willow, but he could hear mumbling and Willow shrugged her shoulders lightly and then slumped forward. Damon pulled her to him as Raven let go of her hair. Damon didn't move for a minute or two, he just held her has she breathed heavily in his arms.

Raven glared at Damon. It was obvious that he knew why Willow was like this. He made to ask him, question how he knew she got like this and why she had ended up this way, but he gave Raven a pointed look, telling him to zip it for now.

Willow just lay in his arms for a second while she tried to catch her breath and get rid of the taste in her mouth. After a few seconds, she roughly scrambled away from Damon and got to her feet. Damon frowned and quickly steadied her. "Willow, take it easy, okay?" Damon said to her gently.

She shook her head mechanically and then clutched her head with shaky hands. Damon glanced at Raven questioningly when her breathing became heavy and her entire body began to tremble.

Worry fell over both Damon and Raven's faces and Damon touched her shoulder hesitantly, "Willow? Do you need to sit down?" Willow flinched away from Damon's touch and Damon's face fell.

"Don't touch me." She mumbled. Her index fingers and middle fingers were pressed against her temples, shaking heavily and she appeared to be trying to think. Her entire mind fell into a horrible delirium.

She couldn't think, but she knew that something was wrong with her. Her head was _killing _her and her chest… it felt like someone was squeezing her heart it was so hard to breathe. She had never felt liket this before when she had taken vampire blood. It had always been that she would heal and then throw up the vampire's blood (usually Damon's). But now… she had never felt this way in her life.

Damon ignored what she had told him. She was starting to actually scare him. Her entire body was trembling and her breathing had now turned into gasps. He placed both of his hands firmly on her shoulders and led her slowly back into her bedroom and placed her on her bed. He knelt down in front of her, but she had her eyes squeezed shut and she was still trying to rub her temples with her fingers, but they were shaking heavily now.

Damon swallowed and took her hands slowly. She jumped and her eyes flashed open. Damon could literally feel his heart break when he stared into those pain filled eyes. Damon stroked her hands gently and shifted closer to her. She was so, so pale. He was used to Willow's tan coloured skin. She looked like she needed food and water. He kept his gaze on Willow who was now staring at him intently despite the pain she was in. "Raven, go and get her some water and something easy for her to eat. She hasn't eaten in about two days." Raven hesitated for a second, his eyes staring at his sister. "Go." Damon commanded. Raven reluctantly left.

He removed his hand from one of Willow's hand and now it just flopped on her knee. He stroked her cheek gently and she recoiled slightly and Damon frowned, "What's wrong?" She never moved away from his touch. Why would she act this way around him? Didn't she know that he would never hurt her? Hurt… Oh, God! He felt like such an idiot. She had been tortured just a few hours ago, of course she would be jumpy. He sighed, berating himself for his stupidity. "I'm sorry, Willow. I'm so sorry for what he did to you. I should have figured it out sooner and got you out of there." He said to her in an almost desperate voice. Willow just stared at him intently. She was still shaking, but she appeared to have calmed down. She didn't say anything and for a second Damon thought that all the pain she had gone through had sent her into shock, but she was holding his gaze too intently for that. She shifted herself closer slightly and then cautiously she placed her hands on his shoulder and then moved forward and wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Damon hesitated for a second before he gently placed his arms around her and rested his cheek against her head, her hair brushing against his skin.

Raven was about to walk back into the room with a tray which had a glass of water and a bowl of oatmeal on it, but hesitated when he saw Damon and Willow in an embrace. He glanced down at the tray and then placed it on the floor by the door and retreated out of the room.

* * *

After eating some of her food and downing three cups of water in one, Willow ended up on the sofa in the living room. She had calmed down since earlier on and she didn't appear to be struggling to breathe anymore. She had gained some colour to her cheeks after drinking and eating.

Damon and Raven had been fretting over her all day, but she had ignored them. She hadn't really spoken all day except for the few words she had said in her bathroom. She held her phone tightly in her hands, sifting through texts. 15 from Damon, 8 from Raven, 7 from Elena, Stefan and Caroline, 6 from Bonnie and Jeremy and 4 from Matt. Most of them were all from yesterday when she was being tortured by Michael, but two were from Elena asking her if she was okay and if she needed anything. Another from Bonnie and Caroline asking the same thing.

But Matt's texts were the ones that surprised her. _**Need to talk. – Matt **_

_**Where are you? – Matt **_

_**Caroline asked me if I'd seen you. What's going on? – Matt **_

_**Really need to talk to someone. Are you okay? I'm worried about you. And something's wrong with Caroline. I need explanations. – Matt **_

Willow frowned and leant forward. She glanced upwards when Damon walked into the room. "What happened with Matt?" She asked him suddenly.

Damon faltered, but quickly recovered. "He found out about Caroline being a vampire."

Willow's eyes widened. "What? How? Did she tell him?"

Damon nodded. "He would've found out. The night in the Grill, Jonas attacked him and Caroline gave him blood and then she told him and he lost it. But Caroline compelled him to forget yesterday." He explained. "Why?" He asked, confused.

Willow looked back down at her phone, "Because he's been texting me. He wanted to talk to me yesterday."

Damon's eyes narrowed, "He texted _you._ Why you?"

Willow shrugged, "I don't know. We're friends, so you know… And Tyler's not around so…" Damon scowled and picked up her feet and then slumped down beside her and then let her legs fall on his lap.

Suddenly, her phone began beeping and just as she was about to open a text from Bonnie, she was bombarded by another one from Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and Stefan. Willow rubbed her forehead when she got another text from Alaric. She glared at her phone and found herself crushing the object in her hands.

Damon's eyes widened, "Woah! Hey! Stop, stop." He pulled the phone away from her quickly. It was crushed. The screen completely cracked, buttons dislodged and squashed and the back that was holding the battery in had snapped in two. Small sparks came from hit. The poor Blackberry didn't stand a chance.

He looked at Willow to see her glaring at her phone. "What now?"

"I'm sick of everyone texting me."

"They're worried about you."

"I don't care."

"Appreciate the fact that they do care." Damon told her sternly.

"I _don't _like to be fussed over. You know that." Willow said to him.

Damon scoffed, "Yeah, well, it comes across as ungrateful."

"Since when do you care how I treat people? You treat everyone like crap." Willow told him in a hard voice.

"Because I know what letting people see I'm grateful does to me. They epect me to be nice and good all the time and it's just too much hastle to live up to expectations." He eplained to her slowly.

She looked directly into his eyes and nodded lightly, "Exactly." She scratched the inside of her write wrist that had tatooed on it 'Strong'. "It's easier to just have everyone think what they like rather than make an effort all the time."

Damon sighed and rested his head back. "We're a messed up pair."

"Mmhmm." Willow agreed.

"I don't think I know anyone else who thinks pretty much just as I do." Damon said.

A small smile came onto Willow's lips, "Neither do I. But that's what makes us awesome."

Damon chuckled and tapped her knee, "It does indeed, Brown Eyes."

"I realised that I never gave you a nickname." Willow said suddenly.

Damon turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at her, "You call me Day sometimes."

She shrugged, "People call me Will, but I don't really think it counts." She smiled up at him. A real one that made Damon's heat race, "You need one."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Really?" She nodded. "You're just gonna give me some humiliating nickname. I can see it now."

Willow snickered, "Nah. Humiliating nicknames are reserved for the likes of Matt and Elena and the rest of the Scooby Gang. You call me Brown Eyes all the time. Maybe I should start calling you Blue Eyes." She smirked at his facial expression.

He shook his head insistently, "No. No way, Brown Eyes."

"Yes, Blue Eyes."

"Stop."

"Sorry? I didn't hear that, Blue Eyes."

"Please don't."  
Willow chuckled, "If I have to put up with your nicknames. So why don't you have a taste of your own medicine?"

"Because I won't let you." Damon retorted.

Willow folded her arms across her chest, "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Well, since I know that this will piss you off and embarrass you, I think I'll just say it in front of everyone." She grinned mischeivously.

Damon smiled. He suddenly pulled her into his arms. Willow stiffened by the quick movement, but quickly relaxed. He was glad she was feeling better. This was the Willow that he knew. Playful and mischeivous. He was still seriously worried about her, she was obviously getting worse whatever was happening to her. Maybe Elijah knew what was happening to her. But he wouldn't dream of waking the Original vampire up. That had 'bad idea' written all over it.

His phone began vibrating in his front jean pocket and Willow groaned, "I hate phones."

Damon sighed and took it out and answered it. "What?"

"_Klaus is here." _Stefan told him quickly, panic evident in his voice.

Damon's face fell and his grip tightened on Willow and the phone. "This better be some kind of sick joke, Stefan."

"_I wish it was." _

Damon growled lowly, "Get them all back here. Now. No arguments." He hung up immediately.

Damon flung his phone on the coffee table. Willow swallowed and glanced up at him. She had heard the whole thing. "Screwed, right?"

* * *

"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon said to everyone. Elena was standing beside Bonnie and Willow was sitting on the couch, still in her pyjamas, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. Stefan was pacing along with Damon. The only person they were waiting for now was Alaric. Willow didn't know where Raven had ran off to.

Stefan gave him a pointed look, "And how are we gonna do that? We don't even know what he looks like."

Damon turned around to face him. "Something tells me he's not gonna be 16 and pimply."

"He could be anywhere at anytime. He compelled somebody at school." He turned to Elena and Bonnie. "Guess this is not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Elena looked away sheepishly.

"Hmm. All this time people have been telling me to go to school because it will," She lifted up two fingers for air quotes, " 'help me in life', but now it's not safe. Somebody needs to alert the media." Willow said.

"You're lucky you didn't go today." Bonnie said to her. "Seeing Dana not know what she was talking about was weird."

"Ditzy Dana?" Bonnie nodded. "Why did he compel her? He should have just eaten her." Elena, Bonnie and Stefan gave her a disapproving look. "Sorry." She mumbled.

A knock came at the door and a second later it opened and Alaric walked in. "There you are." Damon greeted him.

Alaric walked into the room and chuckled to himself, "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey, I need you to put me down for chaperone for the dance tonight." Damon told him. "Klaus made his first move."

Alaric glanced at everyone else and nodded. His eyes landed on Willow and a small smile came to his lips. Willow cocked her head to the side. Why wasn't he freaking out like everyone else? He didn't even seem remotely shocked at learning that Klaus was around. She narrowed her eyes and stared intently at him.

"Okay? So we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of action?" Elena asked all at once.

Bonnie glanced at them all and nodded. "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Alaric looked her up and down and Willow's lip twitched as she watched him.

"That's not gonna be easy." Alaric laughed. "I mean, he is the biggest baddest vampire around." He said to them all.

Damon agreed, "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he-?" He stopped mid sentence as he sped torward Bonnie, but she quickly held her hand up, sending him flying backwards.

Willow tored her eyes away from Alaric to Damon. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded at her.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan mused.

Bonnie walked around in front of them as she explained to them. "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me." She turned to Elena. "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Elena smiled and nodded.

Willow's eyes had diverted back to Alaric and she watched as she saw a small flicker of worry in his eyes. Something was up with Alaric. And she needed to know what.

* * *

**Sorry for this taking so long. I planned on getting back to writing again the day after I got back from holiday, but I just didn't have any motivation or inspiration until yesterday.**

**I know that Willow didn't really say much in the conversation about killing Klaus, but I wanted her to be a little bit more observant on what was going on with Alairc. She has no idea or anything, she's just very observant in mannerisms and the way people act which is how she can tell the diference between Katherine and Elena. **

**Plus, I wanted to focus more on the friendship part of Damon and Willow's relationship since I've been focusing a lot on their romantic feelings for eachother. **

**Next chapter will contain Elena fusing over Willow like there's no tomrrow. Coz that's just how Elena roles. Being a mother hen is like, her job in this show. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	85. The Last Dance Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

I've seen this thing before  
In my best friend and the boy next door  
Fool for love and fool on fire

Won't come in from the rain  
She's oceans running down the drain  
Blue as ice and desire

Don't you wanna make her?  
Ooh, don't you wanna take her home?

_**- Blondie, Maria**_

We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. _**– Orson Welles**_

With some people solitairiness is an escape from others but not from themselves. For they see in the eyes of others only a reflection of themselves. _**– Eric Hoffer**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Five – The Last Dance Part Two

After Alaric and Bonnie left to get ready for the dance, Elena had insisted that Willow have a proper meal that she would make for her. Elena was currently stirring the spaghetti in a pot in steaming water, watching it boil, but glancing at Willow every now and then.

"So, how you been feeling? You didn't answer any of my texts earlier on and we all got a little worried." Elena said as she continued to stir the spaghetti. She remembered making spaghetti bolognese for Willow shortly after her mother had died. It was her favourite meal and she figured she'd do something nice for her considering what she had been through even though she wasn't a very good cook. Willow had accepted it graciously though and ate it.

Willow shrugged as she began looking through the fridge for something to drink. "Phones been acting up." She replied nonchalantly.

Elena frowned, "Really? Did Michael break it or something when he…?" She trailed off, not wanting to remind Willow of the pain she had been forced to endure.

"Nope." Willow answered simply, popping the 'p' and pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"Well, what's up with it?" She asked.

Willow shook the carton and then opened the top. "I broke it." She answered easily.

Elena cocked her head to the side as she continued to stir the spaghetti, "Why?"

Willow sighed, "Because it was annoying me. Done with the twenty questions?"

Elena sighed loudly. Sometimes she felt like she was apprehending a child with Willow. "We were all worried about you and you're phone was the only way of communicating with you." She took a deep breath. "Willow, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a child and-" She turned around and what she saw horrified her so much that it cut her sentence off.

"Willow! What are you doing?" Elena exclaimed. Willow almost choked at the sound of Elena's yelling. She swallowed back the orange juice before she did actually choke. Orange juice dripped from the corners of her mouth and she wiped it away sloppily, shaking her hand to get the excess juice off her fingers. She glanced down at her shirt and then smiled at Elena and rubbed it in her shirt. She nodded to herself when it wasn't so sticky anymore.

Willow licked her lips once and then leaned back against the counter and picked the carton back up. "What?"

Elena looked disgustingly at Willow, "You can't drink from the carton. That's disgusting. And I live here now so we have to share this stuff." Elena told her sternly. "You never were like this when I used to sleep down your house or when you were down mine."

Willow rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "Elena, I was on my best behaviour when you were there and I figured it was common courtesy to not eat like a pig in your own house. My mama taught me manners." She nodded and smiled to herself.

Elena scoffed, "Clearly."

Willow ignored her and continued, "And plus, I've been living here for like, two months now and I've been doing this and no-one else has complained."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, "That's because you live with two vampires who don't need to eat." She huffed.

Willow shrugged, "So? What's your point?"

Elena's eye twitched slightly, "My point is that you can't do that anymore. I live here too so we share food."

She glanced down at the orange juice in her hand and then held it out to her, "Did you want some?"

Elena groaned to herself and tugged on her hair and then stomped out of the room, muttering things about Willow being a disgusting pig on the way out.

Willow smirked and put the carton back in the fridge and went to the spaghetti bolognese and began cooking it herself.

Damon poked his head in the kitchen after he saw Elena complaing to Stefan about Willow's grossness. "What'd you do to Elena?"

Willow grinned at him. "Grossed her out."

Damon smiled and raised an eyebrow at her, "Dare I ask?"

Willow smiled at him and said innocently, "She never cooks it the way I like it."

Damon laughed.

* * *

When Willow finally finished food for her and Elena, who continued to complain about Willow's hideous eating habits, but still managed to fuss over her. How could Willow forget the best part of Elena's personality? Being a mother hen. Damon and Stefan didn't join them and decided that they would go and get some old sixties stuff down from the attic for the girls to choose from.

Willow drowned out Elena's incesive nagging and glanced up at her. Willow wondered how her friend was doing since Isobel had killed herself. She hadn't asked yet and felt bad that Elena had been doting on her (even though it was extremly annoying) and she had done nothing.

"So, how've you been doing lately?" Willow asked.

Elena stopped her complaining and looked at her wearily, "I… I don't know what you mean?"

Willow placed her fork down and leaned forward, resting her head in the palms of her hands. "How are you dealing with Isobel's death? How are you dealing with Klaus being here? Just, how've you been lately basically?"

Elena swallowed down the bite she had taken. She looked down at her meal and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know how I'm dealing with it all. I just try not to think about it too much. Try and keep my mind occupied by other things."

"It's a bitch that Isobel was being forced to work for Klaus." Willow said as she took a sip of her drink.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"I said that it's a bitch that-"

"I heard you." Elena interrupted. "I just… I never thought of it that way." Elena bit her lower lip. "All I saw was that she betrayed me and that was it. I mean, I feel bad that she's dead, but I never thought about the fact that Klaus compelled her to do all of this."

Willow shrugged, "That doesn't mean that she wasn't a first class bitch herself. But then Damon did turn her and she was best friends with Katherine." She nodded to herself. "I wonder how you would be able to become friends with someone like Katherine…"

Elena smiled lightly, "You're best friends with Damon."

Willow shrugged and brushed the comment away, " Completely different. Anyway, I guess Isobel did try and help you. How was she to know that Klaus was going to use her to his advantage."

Elena nodded thoughtfully. "I guess originally she was trying to help me… But then she went and tried to work with Katherine." She frowned.

She pointed a fork at Elena, "Compelled again." Willow sing-songed. "Everything she did here yesterday she was probably compelled to do or say or whatever. The only thing that was really Isobel's fault was the fact that she didn't take vervain when she finally found Klaus. So basically, in my opinion, Isobel is in the clear."

Elena ate some of her spaghetti. "Is it wrong that I feel bad that Isobel's dead, but not enough to feel remorse or anythig like that?" She asked Willow tentavlely.

Willow gave her a sypathetic look, "No. Look, she ambandoned you and then when she did come back, seventeen years later mind you, she kidnapped me and Jeremy, demanded the device that would incapacitate all vampires in the vicinity and pretty much helped almost kill Damon and I. So basically, you have nothing to worry about. She's still a bitch even if she's dead and been compelled by Klaus." She told her sternly as she ate some of the bolognese.

Elena laughed lightly and noddded. She was right in everything that she had just said. Of course she was. This was Willow. The girl who had experienced more pain than any eighteen year old girl should. She understood what she was going through and for that she was grateful.

Willow grinned at Elena. Elena was a difficult person to appease. She always felt guilty for almost anything, even if it clearly wasn't here fault. But at least she had a conscience.

"What about Klaus?" Willow asked.

Elena froze and looked away, her laughter disappearing. She took a shaky breath and swallowed. "I don't really know what I feel." She muttered. "I guess I'm… scared."

Willow's eyebrows scrunched together. She chewed her bottom lip and stood up. Elena watched her with curious eyes as she walked around the table slowly and came by her side. Willow looked around and then slowly placed her arms around Elena's shoulders and pulled her into an awkward hug. She patted Elena's shoulder lightly.

Elena's eyes were wide. "What… what are you doing?"

"Trying to comfort you?" Willow said in a questioning tone, as if she was wondering if she was doing it right.

Elena nodded and gave her an odd smile, "Thanks."

Elena glanced up when she heard two sets of foot steps coming down the stairs. Stefan and Damon were chatting away for ways to keep check on the two girls in the dining room at the dance when Stefan saw Willow with her arms wrapped stiffly around Elena's shoulders and he came to a hault. Damon raised his eyebrows at his brother and then followed his line of vision and he rocked backwards on the balls of his feet at the sight in front of him.

Elena broke out into a genuine smile as she spotted Damon and Stefan in the entrance to the room, "Look Stefan, Willow's hugging me!"

Stefan chuckled and folded his arms over his chest, "Is it Christmas?" He asked jokingly.

Damon smirked, "It can't be. I've had more than just a hug and trust me, it definitely wasn't Christmas."

Stefan frowned and his head snapped to him in a second, "What? What do you mean?"

Willow practically tore herself away from Elena. Elena glanced up at her from where she was seated at the table, worry falling over her face. She had moved so quickly away from Elena, as if she was a red hot poker that she had just touched. She was glaring at Damon so hard that Elena thought that if Willow had Bonnie's powers then Damon would be dust on the floor in seconds. As the saying goes, if looks could kill…

Stefan glanced between Willow and Damon, frown deepening, "What do you mean, Damon?"

Damon was smirking at her and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Willow's eyes continued to glare at him. Elena became interested then and she sat up straighter, her eyes glaring at Damon too because if Willow was upset with Damon then she was too. She was her best friend after all. "Answer the question, Damon."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her serious tone. He glanced at Willow and she did a quick shake of her head. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. Her glare had died down some now and now she gave him a pointed look. Damon chewed the inside of his lip and then nodded, another smile coming to his lips, "I don't think it's any of your business."

Stefan tilted his head upwards slightly and turned to face him, "We just wanna know what you mean, Damon. And Willow hasn't said anything yet." He looked at Willow for an answer.

"What he said." She bit out.

Damon glanced at Stefan and Elena. At least Willow hadn't denied kissing him.

Elena looked back to Willow, "Willow." She said warningly, like a mother to a child.

Willow glanced down at her and scoffed and moved away from Elena and left the room with Damon following behind her. Elena turned to her boyfriend and he shrugged and turned his focus on where they had just left.

Stefan wasn't stupid, he knew what his brother was talking about. But it worried him slightly. Damon was in a 'relationship', if anyone could call it that, with Andie Star. And he didn't want him going around with Willow in… that way unless he was interested in actually being in a relationship with Willow. He'd have to have a few words with his brother about Willow's well being.

He sighed and went to Elena's side and took her hand in his, "Come on. Damon and I managed to get a few outfits down from the attic for you and Willow. Come pick one out." Elena smiled and nodded and let him lead her up the stairs.

* * *

Willow stormed up the stairs with Damon in toe. She shoved the door to her bedroom open and spotted a box of clothes on her bed. She eyed it for a second before she turned around to face Damon. She shook her head at him, "What is wrong with you?"

Damon had crossed his arms and was now leaning idly against the threshold. "Nothing. Why would there be something wrong with me, Brown Eyes?"

Willow lifted her head upwards, "Because you say dumbass stuff like that!"

Damon rolled his eyes. She was way too dramatic sometimes. "Calm down, Gorgeous. What's with the outburst?"

Willow placed her hands on her hips and huffed, "You always say such innaporpriate stuff. I love you and all Damon, but you do not have to say that to them."

Damon's eyes glistened slightly when she said "I love you." Although, he knew she meant it in a completely different way, but it sounded like it rolled off her tongue so is easily, especially with his name attached to the "I love you"

Damon quickly composed himself, "It's their fault if they take it the wrong way."

Willow scoffed and tugged on her hair lightly, "They're not stupid, Damon."

"I don't know why they shouldn't know." He said to her, his tone serious now.

Willow's face became confused. "Know what? We kissed a few times, we're not together. You're with someone else." She looked away from him and grumbled, "Well, supposed to be anyway." Willow had realised that this was a conversation that was just destined to happen sooner or later and sadly it was happening now. It would either ruin a friendship that was already perfect on it's own or bring them closer. She hoped for the latter, but by the way things were going it didn't seem like she was going to get what she hoped for.

Damon snorted, "Um, excuse me, but you kissed me one of those 'few times.'" He moved closer to her.

"The point is, Damon, you're _with _someone." She told him insistantly. Shifting an inch or two closer to him.

"So what are you saying?" Damon demanded. He was close enough now that their chests were touching.

Willow pursed her lips. What was she saying exactly? "I'm saying that… maybe I shouldn't have kissed you on my birthday." Damon froze. "I mean, I hate people who… cheat on other people and I became exactly what I hate. Because even though Andie has no idea what's going on half the time and I can't stand the woman, it's not fair on her." She shook her head, forlorn.

Damon closed his eyes for a second and then opened them and tilted his head closer to hers. "I don't regret it. I don't regret any time that we kissed." He moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

Willow bit her lip and stared into his eyes, "Damon, the girl is crazy for you. Have you seen her. She follows you around like a lost puppy." Damon shrugged and twirled the strand he had moved from her face in his hands. "And… you're with someone, okay! I feel awful."

Damon placed his hands on her shoulders and he felt deep sympathy for her. "You don't have to. Me and Andie we're…" He glanced around as he tried to think of the right word to call themselves, "I have no idea what we are."

"_What are we?_" Willow asked him desperately.

Damon faltered. It was a good question. What were they? Were they friends or something more? He smiled at her. "We're Damon and Willow. What else could we be?"

* * *

**I didn't mean to end it there, but I seem to be taking forever to update all the time. I don't know why that is though. I'll try and be a bit quicker next time.**

**Anyway, enjoy it for what it is. And I think Willow and Damon are starting to figure some things out. It's taking a while. Plus, they needed this conversation. **

**I really liked Elena in this chapter. And that says a lot cause I really do not like Elena. Like, at all. My most hated character. So basically I really don't like her. Can you tell? **

**Also, I felt Isobel was just forgotten in the next episode and that annoyed me for some reason. I mean, I know she sucked, but she was Elena's mum at the end of the day and Elena was acting like the day before hadn't even happened. And where was John in this episode? That annoyed me. I mean, I thought Elena asked him to stay so that he could help against Klaus. But when he does finally make an appearance, albeit in Alaric's body, John's vanished. Why does he only appear when the sacrifice is actually happening? Why? It makes no sense. **

**Okay, sorry. Rant over. **

**Outfits on my profile and please vote on my poll if you haven't already. **

**Dallow~x**


	86. The Last Dance Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

You see, I'd never stopped to wonder why it was that millions of boys all over creation weren't seeing her and instantly falling in love with her, worshipping her body and mind and soul and spirit as I did. It never occurred to me until this precise moment that maybe lots of boys wouldn't have thought she was gorgeous. Maybe she only seemed so gorgeous to me because - and this is the shocker - her face came alive when I walked in front of it.

_**~Author Unknown**_

Cause you won't hear it now  
And you won't hear it then  
I love you, no  
Those three words that begin  
With three words always end  
I love you, no

_**- Frankmusik, 3 Little Words**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Six – The Last Dance Part Three

It was silent between them for a few seconds before Willow took a deep breath, keeping her eyes Damon's. His eyes were just one of the things that Willow loved about him. Of course, there was a billion other things that she loved about him. Like, when he found something ammusing and he would smile crookidly…

_ Too close. Too close. _Her mind chanted to her over and over.

"Hey, Willow…?"

Willow swallowed and pulled away from Damon quickly and turned away from him. "What is it, Raven?" **(A/N Notice how Raven **_**always **_**walks in on Dallow moments? I mean, come on man! Just leave your sister to flirt and make out with her asshole of a bestfriend. Is that too much to ask?) **

Raven scratched the back of his head awkwardly, unsure whether to step inside her room or not. He opted for just leaning against the threshold. "Um, I was just thinking about this whole Klaus business…" He said to her unsurely.

Damon cocked his head to the side, "Spit it out."

Raven glowered at Damon and stood straighter, pushing himself off the threshold. "I don't think it's a good idea for Willow to go to this dance."

Willow sigehd, "Look, I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Damon shifted his eyes to Willow and then back to Raven. After a couple of seconds he nodded, "He's right."

Willow dropped the dress the she had pulled out of the box, "What?"

"You heard me." Damon said and crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to Raven. "She should stay here with you." Raven nodded.

"No! Elena's going and she's freaking out and Jeremy's all worried about Bonnie and-" She stopped herself from talking when she realised that Damon and Raven were having a conversation about locking all the doors. "You're not listening to me. Seriosly?" The two of them continued their conversation. Willow's hands curled into fists and she stormed over to them both and promptly punched Raven in the arm.

"Ow!" He howled, cradling his arm. "What was that for?"

Willow blinked owlishly at him, "You weren't listening to me. _And _you put that stupid idea of me staying here into his head." She gestured to Damon.

Raven rubbed his arm, attempting to get rid of the pain, "So? Why not hit him? He's a vampire."

"Exactly. So he won't feel the pain like you do."

Raven glared at her, "You're a real bitch, you know that?"

She shrugged, "Who cares? It's fun."

Raven scoffed and looked to Damon for help, only to find him chuckling to himself. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Damon un-crossed his arms and hung on over Willow's shoulders and pulled her to him, patting her arm. "Because this is best entertainment I've had in a while."

Willow pouted and looked away from him, "I'm going." She said defiantly.

Damon stiffened, "No."

She turned to face him, "Yes, I am." Her voice hardened.

"I said no."

"Yes."

"No."

Her voice rose higher, "Yes!"

"No!"

Raven swallowed and stepped forward and grabbed Willow's shoulders. The argument was getting pretty heated and they were inching closer and closer to eachother. Alaric had told him what happened after Elijah had been daggered and he really didn't want a repeat.

Willow shoke him off, "There's no way that you can make me stay. You're not the boss of me."

Raven tried to push her backwards, but his efforts were futile. "Willow, we're just thinking about you."

Willow gave him a pointed look, "Shut up, Raven! You started this."

"Willow," Damon began, getting her attention again, "Klaus doesn't just want Elena for this sacrifice thing, he wants to kill you too. As soon as he sees you…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Willow told them both reassuringly. She looked at them both. "I'll be fine. Elena needs someone to keep things… normal. Since apparently that's what I'm good at."

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Raven admitted.

Willow sighed, feeling bad for how she yelled at them, "Yeah, I know. But I can actually take care of myself." Damon raised an eyebrow at her and snorted and Raven looked skeptical. "I can." Willow insisted. "I know it doesn't look like I can, especially since everything that happened yesterday. But I can. When I actually know there's going to be danger anyway. And this time I do know and I'm not gonna let this stupid Klaus guy get me."

Damon shook his head, "No." Willow glowered at him. "No, tell her Raven."

Raven had his hand against his chin and was glancing at Willow and Damon. He had brought up the idea of her staying here and even though something awful did happen to her yesterday and she did need to be saved, he had witnessed on frequent occasions that she could actually look after herself. And forcing Willow to do something that she didn't want to do was like trying to get blood from a stone. And… he really didn't want to be controlling. Suffocating her wasn't the way in which to keep her safe. She needed to make her own decisions no matter how much he hated it.

Raven rubbed his face with his hands, "Alright, fine. You can go." Willow grinned.

"What?" Damon exclaimed. "Just a second ago you wanted her to stay here. It was your idea."

Raven held his hands up, "I know. But I can't stop her. She needs to make her own decisions."

Damon looked abashed by his statement and stood taller and faced him. "Yes we can. Lock her up. Through her in the cellar, I don't care."

"Remember when I drank your whiskey and you locked me up? I still got out then." She told him. "So, yeah. I'm going." She picked the dress up from the floor and made to go into her bathroom, but Damon caught her forearm.

"You're not going." Damon insisted, tightening his grip on her arm ever so slightly.

Willow snapped her head back so fast that both Damon and Raven thought that she had given herself whiplash. "You're not the boss of me." She repeated.

"I never said anything about being the boss of you. The only thing I'm in charge of is keeping you safe."

Willow scoffed and tried to pull her arm away while Raven tried to calm them both down. "I don't need you protecting me. I'm fine on my own."

Damon laughed humourleslly, "Oh, really? It's funny how I don't believe you."

"It's funny how I don't care what you think." Willow retorted and made to leave again.

Damon tightened his grip. "You're not going."

"I don't need you there for me all the time!" She exclaimed. "I've lasted this long on my own. I don't need you standing over me all the freaking time!"

Damon stared intently down at her. Willow stared back up at him, directly into his eyes. His whole demeanor had stiffened, his jaw locked and his grip tightened for a second before he loosened it.

Damon nodded, "Alright, fine. You don't need me, fine. Of course you can handle it all by yourself." He said to her in a steely voice, but Willow could hear the hurt in his voice and it was clear in his ice blue eyes.

Willow sighed and shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. –"

Damon let go of her and held his hands up and took a step back. "No. You said it."

"No, I didn't say that. You're twisting my words." Willow said desperately. "I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant." He bit out. "Whatever, Willow. Just… whatever." He walked around her and out of her room with Willow staring after him.

Raven chewed the bottom of his lip and put his hands on his hips as the silence dragged on after he left. He watched his sister as she stared at the doorway. "Well, that was awkward…"

Willow stood straighter and took a deep breath before turning to face him. "You. Idiot."

Raven leaned back, offended. "Idiot? Me? Why?"

She brought her hands close to his neck, they looked like claws to Raven now, like she wanted to strangle him. Maybe she did. He sometimes thought his sister was a bit insane. "Did you not see what you just did?"

Raven looked thoughtful and smiled at her lightly, "It's not my fault?" Willow's right eye twitched slightly. Raven swallowed. "I'm sorry. Look, I just thought if you stayed here then Klaus wouldn't be able to get you and I know how much Damon cares about you and I just… yeah…"

Willow let out a breath and took a step away from her, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Okay. I am going. And there's nothing you or anyone else is going to do about it. Got it?" She gave him a pointed look. Raven nodded sheepishly.

Willow turned away, with her dress still in her hand and went to get dressed for this stupid dance.

* * *

Willow sprayed some hairspray on her hair to keep it in place as she stared at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she placed the can of hairspray down. She didn't mean to upset Damon, she just wanted him to understand that she could take care of herself. That she wasn't some sort of damsel in distress that needed him to come to her rescue all the time.

She wasn't going to apologise though. What did she have to say sorry for? It was him who changed her words into something else. And he didn't have to be so overly sensitive about everything that she said. She just wanted to be independent, which was what she had been for almost all of her life.

Willow took one last look at herself in the mirror and then exited the bathroom. She went to her dresser and began putting on a bracelet and then placing her peace sign ear rings through her pearced lobes. Her hand made to pick up her mother's necklace, but she stopped herself when she remembered that she had given it to Raven after she discovered that vervain had an affect on her. She swallowed and stared at herself in the mirror. She still looked very pale even though she had eaten and put make up on.

Memories came back to her of the torture that Michael had put her through. She flinched slightly and shoved those memories to the back of head. But… where was Michael? Her brows came together as she thought about this. How did Damon get her? She hadn't asked on how he found her, just accepted it. She forced herself to remember somethings from her time with Michael in the cellar, all of it was hazy image wise, but she remembered hearing the wooden door break and then she passed out. Did something attack him? A vampire? Most probably was a vampire. But why would a vampire break in and take Michael and then just leave her? It didn't make any sense at all.

"You ready?" Raven asked in the door way.

Willow turned around and nodded, "Yep. Ready as ever." She placed her hands on her hips and twirled for him. "What do you think?"

Raven grimaced. "A bit short, isn't it?" Willow gave him a pointed look. "And why is there a hole on the chest… area? Are you trying to get yourself jumped in an alleyway?"

Willow sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "A) It's not that short, in my opinion anyway. B) It's a party and no matter what goes on tonight I'm going to at least try and have some fun. And finally, C) I am not going to be in any alleyways tonight. Quite your worrying." She brushed passed him and strutted out of her bedroom.

"Kind of impossible not to worry when you've got a sister who enjoys looking for trouble and dresses…" He indicated to her atire. "like that."

Willow ignored him and placed sun glasses over her eyes.

Raven gave her an odd look, "It's night time. You don't need sun glasses."

Willow shrugged and turned dramatically and gave him the Blue Steel look. "Makes me look badass." She said.

Raven crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow up at her. "Sure, it does."

Elena and Stefan exited his bedroom and bumped into Willow and Raven. Elena grinned at what she was wearing, "Wow, sexy."

"Not the impression I want." Raven told her. Stefan smiled at him.

Willow smirked back and nodded in approval at her friend. "Sexy hippie." Elena giggled. Willow turned her attention to Stefan. "Stefan, my man. Looking good." She glanced at Elena, "Gonna have to keep an eye on him tonight, Elena. I may not be able to control myself."

"Shut up!" Elena giggled.

Stefan grinned down at her, "It may not be her you have to keep an eye on tonight." He stepped closer to Willow as she did the same. "Don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off her."

"Oh, Stefan." Willow sighed. She puckered her lips and made kissy noises at him.

Elena swatted her arm, still laughing. "Get out of here, Willow." She smiled.

Willow took a step away from Stefan and began walking away from the three of them. As she was about to descend the stairs, she turned back around and mouthed to Stefan, "I love you." And created a heart shape with her hands as Stefan mouthed back, "I love you too." Willow winked at him and grinned before walking down the stairs.

Elena shook her head and then rested it on Stefan's shoulder, still laughing. Raven sighed, "She's an embarrassment to me." He lef them after that.

Stefan smiled down at Elena, "She's a riot."

"I know." She sighed, keeping the smile on her face. "I think that's what's kept me so sane all these months. She's still… herself. And I think that's what I need. Something from before all of this stuff. She's stayed herself and I'm grateful for that." She hugged Stefan.

Stefan returned it and kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm grateful too. I really don't think I'd be able to do that with anybody else."

Elena grinned and kissed him and then they followed Willow down the stairs.

Willow looked around, curious as to where Damon could be. She wandered into the living room and found him drinking his scotch as usual. Willow bit her lip and looked into the fire. "Are we going?" She noticed he was dressed for the dance too. His back was to her and those black leather pants he was wearing were looking very good on him. She quickly averted her eyes when he turned around and went back to look into the fire.

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he got sight of Willow. A short dress, knee high black boots and her cleavage in clear view. Was she trying to get him to have her here and now? If so, she was going in the right direction for it.

"Yep." He replied shortly.

Willow went to say something, but Elena and Stefan interrupted her and came into the living room. "C'mon. We're gonna be late. Bonnie and Jeremy are already on their way to the school."

"Wait!" Willow exclaimed and everyone turned to her.

"What?" Damon asked.

She pointed to Elena and Stefan. "You two are going together, right?"

Willow gave her an odd look, "Duh."

"And Bonnie and Jeremy have gone together and Caroline's gone with Matt, right?" Willow questioned slowly.

Elena nodded slowly. "Yes, Willow. Did Michael hit your head last night?" Damon glared at her insestivity.

Willow narrowed her eyes, "Yes. Over and over again." Elena made to apologise, but Willow held her hand up and went back to the matter at hand. "Then… who do I go with? I am the loner amongst you. I told you was gonna be a gooseberry."

"You're not a goosberry." Stefan assured her.

"Forever alone." She moaned sadly.

Damon shoved her lightly and she quickly pushed him back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "You're so overly dramatic. I'm taking you. Now suck it up and let's go."

He pulled her with him as he left the living room. Elena vaguely heard Willow say to Damon, "You're such a jerk to me." And Damon replied, "You know it, honey. Now get your ass in the car." The front door slammed after that. Stefan could still hear them bickering from outside.

Elena turned to Stefan. "Did he just force Willow to be his date?"

"Well, it's Damon. How else do you expect him to get Willow to go out with him?"

* * *

Damon and Willow were silent in the front of the car as Damon drove the four of them to the school. Willow was staring blankly out the window, trying to ignore Stefan and Elena's incessive nattering in the back seat. She glanced at Damon out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was obviously trying to do the same. She assumed that he was probably still in a mood with her for what she said earlier.

Damon felt her gaze on him and gave her a sideways glance. She smiled at him and nodded once. Damon blinked and then faced the front again.

The silence continued between the two of them, only the sound of Elena and Stefan having a conversation about stuff that neither of the two in the front could care about. Willow sighed loudly and then clicked her tongue. She seemed to find that the most amusing and continued and began clicking the tune to _'Sweet Child O' Mine' _by _Guns 'N' Roses. _Damon tightened his grip on the steering wheel, forbiding himself to break. No matter how _annoying _it was.

He leaned forward and turned the radio and coincidently the same band began playing, but the song was _'Paradise City' _instead. Willow grinned and began drumming in the air and singing along. Her attention turned to Damon.

"Take me down to the paradise city

Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty

Oh, won't you please take me home"

Willow raised her eyebrows up and down at Damon. "C'mon!" She nudged his shoulder. He scoffed. The couple in the back seat found this amusing. "_Guns 'N' Roses_ rock, man and you know it. So sing with me."

Damon shook his head. He kept his eye on the road, knowing that if he looked at her then he'd give in. But a small smile tugged on his lips. He tried to hide it.

She turned around to her friends and moved her hands, indicating that she wanted them to sing with her. "People in the cheap seats. C'mon." Stefan started singing with her, quietly. Willow nodded her approval anyway. "Elena." Willow coaxed. Elena rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. The only reason she knew of _Guns 'N' Roses, Bon Jovi, AC/DC_ or anything like that was because of Willow. She may as well humour her.

Willow turned her attention back to Damon, still singing the lyrics. Damon was clearly struggling to hold back his smile. He chewed the inside of his cheek and kept his eyes on the road. But his head had started nodding slightly to the beat and his fingers were tapping the steering wheel. Willow smirk grew.

"Damon." Willow grinned. The chorus came and Damon started singing with her lightly. Willow shook her head. "Louder. C'mon! Sing it with me!" She tilted her head upwards and sang with three of them. "Oh, won't you please take me home!"

Eventually, she had managed to get the entire car singing along with her. Damon looked at her and smiled at her. She was forgiven.

* * *

Damon held Willow's hands tightly as the four of them walked through the school parking lot, Elena and Stefan trailing behind them.

Willow glanced down at their hands and then back at him. "You can loosen the grip on there, Damon."

Damon kept his eyes focused on the crowd, "Don't feel like it."

Willow sighed, "Relax. Seriously, it's usually you who is the one who keeps telling m to keep calm. Not the other way around."

Damon glanced upwards, swallowing down a lump that had grown in his throat. "I'm not worrying. I'm just… being careful."

Willow stopped and took a hold of his other hand and turned him to face him. "It's a party. So we enjoy it. Sure Klaus may be in there ready to kill us, but it's still a party. And so… we party on."

Damon kept a straight face, "That's your motto, isn't it?"

Willow nodded, "Pretty much, yeah. No matter what happends, you party on."

Damon looked over her shoulder and saw Bonnie and Jeremy having a heated conversation about Bonnie having a 50/50 chance of surviving if she used all her powers to kill Klaus. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Willow and could see that she obviously hadn't heard the convesation between the two. He smiled at her, he could follow her way of living. "Alright. Fine. I'll try and have a good time."

"Good." Willow smiled.

Damon moved his eyes back to Bonnie as she mumbled, "Damon."

"Evening." He smirked. Willow waved at them and was about to go over to them, but Damon tightened his grip and pulled her with him towards the school. "Nope. We are going this way."

"Hey! I wanted to talk to them." Willow complained.

"Too bad. Build a bridge, get over it." Was his annoying response.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

Willow glared at him before she nodded, "Touché"

Damon kept his hand in hers as they walked through the crowd of people, all of them slow dancing with someone with Elena and the rest of them following behind. She had stopped complaining. She realised that there was nothing she could do to stop him from being overly protective of her.

Willow glanced through the crowd, searching for someone that looked out of place. Although, she didn't really recognise anyone. She never really took the time to remember people in her class. She could never be bothered.

Ditzy Dana interrupted the song and Willow groaned. Why didn't Klaus kill this girl? Why? She grimaced at her thoughts. She was being a little harsh.

"Thanks for being here, everybody!" She said over the microphone. The crowd cheered. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena." Willow froze. So did everyone else in their group. Damon squeezed her hand. She returned the gesture.

"From Klaus." The crowd cheered again and Willow glanced around the room, searching for someone or something. Her eyes landed on Alaric who was to the right of her. He was chuckling to himself. After a few seconds, he composed himself and looked up. His eyes met with hers. His gaze was hard. He smirked at her and Willow narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been meaning to write it for a while, but I kept losing inspiration.**

** Sorry that this is in 4 parts. I just wanted to get a chapter out to you. Plus this was quite a funny chapter. **

**PS: Willow does NOT have romantic feelings for Stefan. Please don't get the wrong idea. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	87. The Last Dance Part Four

**OhmahGoood! I am so slow. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

So dear I love him, that with him all deaths I could endure, without him live no life. ~_**John Milton**_

A true friend unbosoms freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably. _**~William Penn**_

Thinking of thee, still thee, till thought grew pain,  
And memory, like a drop that, night and day,  
Falls cold and ceaseless, wore my heart away!  
_**~Thomas Moore**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Seven – The Last Dance Part Four

"That was a lame, cheap shot." Damon said to them all. But his grip still tightened on Willow. She wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes were still locked with Alaric's. "He's just trying to bait us."

Elena swallowed as her eyes darted around the room. "I know everyone here."

"Maybe he's not here." Stefan suggested. "He just wants us to believe that he is."

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let's follow Brown Eyes' advice." He nudged her lightly. She returned it, but didn't move her eyes away from Alaric. "Let him come to us."

Bonnie nodded, "Good idea." She grabbed Jeremy's hand and began to lead him to the dance floor.

Jeremy groaned, "No, no. I really don't feel like dancing."

"Too bad." She retorted.

Damon glanced at Willow and followed her gaze to Alaric. "There's Ric. We'll be back."

Willow seemed to snap out of her staring contest with Alaric and tried to pull away from Damon as he tried to lead her to him. "No, no. I don't want to go."

Damon gave her a confused look, "What? I just wanna talk to him for a second. Come on."

Willow planted her feet firmly on the floor and managed to tug her hand out of his grip. "I'm thirsty. You go." Before he could stop her, she had turned and began weaving her way through the crowd. Stefan glanced at Damon and he nodded at his brother. Stefan agreed to keep an eye on her.

Willow managed to make her way through the crowd and to the punch bowl. There were a few people standing around, but no-one she really recognised. She poured herself some punch, but didn't drink any of it. Something was seriously up with Alaric. She had noticed it earlier that day when he was at the boarding house.

"What's up with you?" Damon asked from behind her. She jumped slightly, but relaxed when she heard it was him. Damon gave her a worried look. "What's the deal, Will?"

Willow shook her head and took a sip of her drink. "There's no deal, Damon. I'm fine."

"Hm. Yeah, okay. Because what just happened five minutes ago tells me that there is something wrong. What is it?" He insisted.

Willow sighed and looked back out to the crowd. She found Alaric. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring at Elena and Stefan. "Have you noticed anything… weird about Alaric?"

Damon followed her gaze. He cocked his head to the side. He shrugged. "No. Nothing more than usual. Why?"

"There's something off about him. He was actually laughing when that announcement was made." Willow informed him.

"Really?" Damon asked, focusing his gaze back on her. She nodded.

Damon eyed her. She was watching Alaric intently. Her body was less relaxed. Her fingers were tapping against the table that the punch was on. Damon sighed and took it. "I get it." He began. "It's okay." He pulled her closer.

Willow frowned in confusion. "Get what?"

He stroked his thumb over her knuckles, "You're a little scared because Klaus could be here. But it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Willow leaned away from him with a look of a offence on her face. She scoffed and placed her cup down. "Me? Scared?" She pointed to herself and then crossed her arms over chest. "I'm not scared. I don't do scared. That's… that's like the most offensive thing you could ever say to me."

"What about cute?" Damon smirked.

Willow's face was completely serious. "Don't even go there."

Damon smiled and pinched her cheek. "But you are."

She swatted his hand away. "That's it. I'm leaving you now." She turned to walk away from him, but he took her hand again and twirled her into his chest.

"It's okay to be scared, Brown Eyes." He breathed into her right ear.

"I'm not." She insisted.

"I won't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell."

"'Course there isn't."

Willow sighed and untangled herself from Damon and began to lead him to the dance floor.

"Let's just dance." Willow said.

"Whatever you say." He replied. "I still say you're scared."

Willow narrowed her eyes at him. "Why'd you have to hear me say it?"

Damon stared into her eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist. At least she wasn't denying it anymore. Anyone else and he would have mocked them. He would've said, "I told you so." But he couldn't. Because Willow was only here for Elena's sake.

Damon shrugged, changing the subject. "Let's have some fun."

Willow smiled up at him, "Let's." And Damon twirled her out and then back into his chest.

Across the dance floor, Stefan was trying to keep Elena occupied. She was freaking out. Klaus was here. There was no probably. Why would her make an announcement like that and not be here? Her eyes continued to dart around, in search of anything out of place. She saw Bonnie and Jeremy dancing slowly together, Bonnie's head resting on Jeremy's chest.

Stefan sighed as he watched her, "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

Elena swallowed and nodded. "I know. It's just… he's here, Stefan."

Stefan pulled her closer, "I know. But we'll be ready."

Elena nodded. She searched the crowd again. "Where's Willow?"

Stefan smiled. "She's fine. I kept an eye on here when she was on here own." He laughed and nodded to behind Elena. "She's right there with Damon."

Elena looked behind her and laughed. "We really can't take them anywhere, can we?"

Stefan chuckled. "Nope."

Elena smiled fondly when they both went for a high five, purposly missed and their hands met at the bottom. Willow and Damon seemed to be the only ones out of their small group that were having a good time.

Elena frowned though when she potted Matt and Caroline enter. "Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her."

Stefan nodded and caught Willow's eye. "I'm on it." He nodded his to Caroline then to Elena. Willow glanced between the two and then gave her own nod at him.

Willow leant into Damon and said to him. "Go dance with Elena. Stefan's going to speak to Caroline."

Damon frowned. "I'm not leaving you on your own."

Willow smiled. "I'm going with Stefan." She kissed his cheek quickly and nudged him in Elena's direction. Stefan twirled Elena into Damon's arms and he watched as she followed Stefan.

"Is Elena okay?" She asked him as they both made their way to Caroline and Matt.

Stefan sighed, "She's handling it. But freaking out. Naturally."

Willow nodded, "Yeah…"

Stefan glanced down at her, "Are you okay? I saw what happened earlier."

Willow shook her head as she apoologised to a couple as she passed them. "It's just me being… stupid."

He stopped for a second and turned her to face him. "Hey, if something's bothering you then say it."

Willow's eyes darted around, in search of Alaric. But he was nowhere. She frowned. "Alaric's gone."

Stefan cocked his head to the side, "He's probably fine. Now, what's bothering you?"

Willow stared at Stefan for a few seconds before she huffed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Come on." Stefan frowned again, but followed her to Caroline and Matt.

"Hey, guys." Stefan greeted as they finally found them.

"Hey." Caroline smiled.

Matt nodded at them both. "Hey, what's up?"

"Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?" Stefan asked.

Matt glanced from Caroline to Stefan and then to Willow before he agreed. Willow smiled and took Matt by the arm. "You can dance with me."

Willow lead Matt a bit away from them. Matt took in a deep breath as he followed her. Caroline had told him everything that night. Including the part about Willow being a half human half vampire and the father that she was speaking of about a week ago was actually a 1000 thousand year old Original vampire. It was a lot to take in.

Willow turned and took his other hand and said, "Come on, Matt. Dance."

Matt smiled and shook his head, "You know I suck at dancing."

Willow nodded, "Yes I do. But you're still gonna humiliate yourself with me."

Matt groaned dramatically, "Fine."

Willow laughed and they danced. Willow's smile fell and she glanced back up at him. Why was everyone always talller than her? Maybe all the smoking she had done had stunned her growth. Probably. "So… I got your messages. Is everything okay?"

Matt bit the inside of his cheek and glanced away. "Um, yeah. Caroline said that nobody knew where you were. Was everything alright?"

Willow shrugged as she began moving pointing her thumbs over her shoulder. "Problems with Michael. You know… the usual."

Matt gave her a sympathetic smile, "Sorry. You're dad's an ass."

"You got that right." She smiled as she looked him up and down. "You look good as JFK." She complimented.

Matt laughed. "Caroline's idea. You look really pretty too."

Willow scoffed comically and smacked his arm. "You're just saying that, Mattie."

Matt shrugged, "I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah, you are." She felt awful that she had lied to him. But he did ask for Caroline to compel him. Maybe it was better for him to stay out of it.

"Seriously. You look great." Matt said again. The tiniest of blushes came to her cheeks just as Caroline and Stefan joined them.

"Hey." Caroline and Stefan greeted. Willow glanced at Matt and smiled kindly at him before she stepped back and allowed Caroline to take her place. Matt gave her one last look before Caroline lead him away.

Willow frowned and looked back out at the ground. She had no idea what just happened. Matt Donovan hadn't managed to make her blush since she was ten.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her.

Willow blinked owlishly, "Yeah. Sorry. Where's Elena?"

Stefan looked through the and spotted her talking to Jeremy by the drinks. "Come on." She said and her and Stefan made their way of to them. Willow watched with concern as Jeremy threw his cup on to the floor and stormed off.

As soon as they by Elena's side, Willow placed her hand on her shoulder. Elena turned around and sighed in relief when she saw her. "There you are." Willow only nodded.

"Hey, everything alright?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked at the both of them before glancing back at where Jeremy left. "I'm not sure." She moved her attention back to Stefan. "Could you go get him? Check if he's okay? And bring him back. We need to stay together."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll go talk to him." Stefan moved passed them and followed Jeremy.

Willow let out a breath and leant against the table behind them. "So… having fun?" Willow smiled. Elena gave her an 'are you serious' look. Willow held her hands up in surrender, "Okay, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know you are." Elena said. "I'm glad you came. Especially after everything that happened to you yesterday."

Willow looked away and out to the crowd. "It's nothing. Please stop talking about it."

Elena pushed herself away from the table and moved so that she was stood in front of her. "I know that you don't want to. But you need to talk about it."

"Why?" Willow demanded a little too harshly. "Why are you always trying to get me to relieve the horrible moments in my life?"

Elena flinched at her tone, "I'm not. I just want you to open up to me."

"If I wanted to talk about it I would."

Elena looked down and then back up. She knew she was about to cross a line bringing this up, but she wanted to know why Willow had said a word about it since she came back with a hangover. Elena swallowed, "It's just… you haven't even spoken to me about Elijah."

Willow's face fell and she stood straighter. "Did it ever occur to you that I've already spoken to someone else about it?"

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She glanced around and saw Damon still dancing with Bonnie. It obvious that she had told him. And Elena's hearbroke slightly because only now did she realise that she had been completely replaced by Damon. She was grateful when Stefan returned with Jeremy.

"Elena, we have a problem." Elena composed herself and so did Willow. They both turned their attention to him.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

Jeremy looked away. Stefan looked at them both and straightened himself up. "It's Bonnie. If she takes on Klaus by herself, channelling all that magic is going to kill her."

Willow's face fell. She saw Jeremy as he squuezed his eyes shut for a second and then turned his back on them.

"What?" Elena exclaimed. "No. Where is she?" Elena asked frantically.

Willow looked around, desperate to find her. She wouldn't let Bonnie get herself killed. Not for her. Not even for Elena. She saw Damon without Bonnie. He was dancing with a bunch of girls. It was Elena who saw her. "There!" Elena and Willow didn't hesitate to go to her as Stefan left Jeremy to go and speak to Damon.

Elena was a little more gentle when she walked passed people, but Willow didn't have any problem with shoving them out of her way. Elena didn't even tell her to aplogogise. She got them both to Bonnie faster.

Elena walked around Willow when they got close enough to Bonnie and took Bonnie by the arm to get her attention and insisted, "We need to talk to you."

Bonnie glanced at Willow and swallowed. Willow gave her one curt nod and then lead them out of the school.

Bonnie reluctantly allowed Elena to drag her out of the school. Willow stormed on ahead. Bonnie was worried for Willow's anger more than anything. She had quite the temper.

"How could you not tell us?" Elena snapped.

"Because I knew how you'd both react." Replied Bonnie.

They stopped in the parking lot, away from all the people. "No. No." Elena insisted. "No way. It's not an option."

"She's right." Willow agreed. "There's no way in hell are we gonna let you die."

Bonnie gave them both a stern look, "It's our only option."

Willow shook her head and glared at her slightly. "There's gotta be another way to kill Klaus. You're not doing it."

Elena sniffled and nodded, "Bonnie you're dying to save my life."

Bonnie's eyes grew soft as she spoke, "It's not just you, Elena." Her eyes moved to Willow. She could clearly see the fear in Bonnie's eyes. "It's you too. Klaus wants you both dead." She swallowed and stood taller, "I have the power to save you both. If I don't use it and something happens that would kill me more."

"I can't let you." Elena choked.

"We _won't _ let you." Willow said firmly.

Bonnie sighed, "Just answer me one question. If the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?"

Elena opened and closed her mouth. She knew the answer.

Willow closed her eyes and turned away. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Someone else to do this? Why was it always the people that she cared for that had to be the ones to give their lives?

Bonnie nodded, understanding. "So you know why I have to."

Tears formed in Elena's eyes as Willow kept her back to them. Elena scoffed lightly, "No." She composed herself before saying more strongly, "No."

Bonnie gave them both sympathetic looks. "Please understand."

"How can you even ask us to let this happen?" Willow demanded. Bonnie flinched. She had been worried about Willow's temperament. And obviously she had sparked her anger.

Bonnie sucked in a breath, "I'm not asking you to do anything. I just need you to understand."

Elena placed a hand on her shoulder. Willow shrugged her off. "Understand?" She scoffed. "I get why you're doing it, Bonnie! But that doesn't mean I'm going to stand here and let it happen anyway."

Bonnie's mouth clamped shut. There was nothing she could say that would make this situation easier or better for either of her friends. "Elena." Alaric called from behind them. Willow tried to stand to tall.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"He has Jeremy." Alaric replied breathlessly.

"What?" The three girls exclaimed in unison.

Alaric nodded, "Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." He motioned for them to follow him and they didn't hesitate. He lead them to a door and opened it for them and the three girls immediatley piled in.

As he closed the door behind them, he immediately began leading them down corridors. After two minutes the three of them begnining to get worried. Willow slowed down and grabbed Bonnie and Elena's. "Something's up with him. Seriously."

Elena shook her head and dragged her with her, "He knows where Jeremy is." They continued to follow them, Willow far more reluctantly. "Where are you taking us?" Elena asked.

"Just a little further." He replied as they passed through the doors from the canteen.

Elena glanced behind her and then back at Alaric. "Wait. Something's not right."

Willow threw her hand up in the air, "Oh, my God! I just said that! Something's up with him." Alaric slowed down and chuckled to herself when she said that.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked him.

Alaric laughed to himself before he replied, "I just had to get away from that dance. The 60s." He gagged. "Ugh." He turned around to face them with a smirk on his face, "Not my decade." He laugehd. "I mean whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the 20s. You know, the style, the parties, the jazz."

Elena took a deep breath before she spoke, "Alaric." He smirked at her and took a few steps forward. "Are you on vervain?"

He faltered in his steps. "Now, why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

"He's being compelled." Elena declared.

Willow watched him carefully and shook her head, "No, that's it. It's something else."

Alaric chuckled and pointed a finger at Willow. "She's right. Try again."

Bonnie moved in front of them, "What's going on?" She demanded.

Alaric sighed dramatically, "Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric."

Elena frowned, confused, "What?"

Willow looked him over again, she remembered his behaviour in the boarding house, the smirk when the announcement was made. A small gasp left her lips. "No."

Bonnie and Elena glanced back at her, "What is it?"

"It's not him." Willow said, glaring at the person who was using her friend's body as a meat suit.

Alaric snapped his fingers at her, "Oh, you're a clever one."

Realisation fell over Elena as she looked at him harder, "Klaus." She gasped.

"Surprise!" He chimed.

Elena shook her head mechanically, "Oh, no. No, it's not possible."

Klaus waved her off, "Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you." Willow narrowed her eyes moved Elena behind her. Klaus moved his eyes to her, "Or you. You're safe." He eyes her up and down for a second before he smile at her. And it wasn't a nice one either, "You look so much like him." Willow cocked her head to the side. What did that mean? He smirked at Bonnie, "You're not on my hit list tonight. But you are."

Quick as a flash, he made to launch at Bonnie, but she quickly managed to send him flying into the lockers. He groaned as he crumpled to the floor, but he managed to pick himself up again. "Now, did I mention that I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He said to her before he launched himself at her again and again Bonnie sent him flying backwards into the trophy cabinet, shattering the glass. Elena jumped at the impact, but Willow had taken Elena and Bonnie's arms and began dragging them away.

Klaus laughed to himself as he lay amongst the glass, "By all means, fire away." He stood up slowly. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go! Run! Run!" Bonnie yelled and allowed Willow to drag them all away. As soon as they ran through the double doors Bonnie slammed them shut with her powers and the three of them continued to run down the corridor.

Just as they got the next door, Damon ran through. He frowned when he saw the three of them were out of breath. Willow had her back to him and was watching the door that they had just come from. "What happened?" He asked.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena told him.

Damon glanced between them. "What?"

Bonnie nodded, "He's possessing it or something."

He looked to Willow but she was still watching the door. But she answered him anyway, "It's true." She turned around to face him. "Might want to believe me the next time I say something's up with someone."

Damon shook his head at her, "Not now. You and Elena go find Stefan. Now. Now."

Elena nodded, "Okay." She grabbed Willow's hand and they both ran through the doors.

Willow pushed passed Elena and did the job of shoving people out of the way. Someone complained at her and she yelled, "Oh, go cry to someone who cares!"

"Willow?" Caroline asked.

"Hey." She replied quietly as she still tried to find Stefan.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked frantically.

Matt stepped beside Willow and placed a hand on her shoulder. Willow smiled weakly at him. "Have you seen Stefan?"

"Um, I don't know." Matt replied. "What's wrong?"

"Stay with eachother." Elena replied. "Okay?"

Willow breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Stefan, "Elena, there he is." Elena nodded and they both ran over to him.

"What's going on?" He asked immediately.

"Klaus is possessing Alaric." Willow told him. There was no need to beat around the bush.

"What?"

Elena nodded, "Yes. Stefan, we need to help Damon." She glanced around her. "Why isn't Bonnie with us?"

It was silent for a second before Willow realised, "Oh, God, no." She pushed passed Stefan and Elena and ran back to the door they had came through. She shoved the door open and sprinted down the corridor along with Stefan and Elena behind her.

Damon rounded the corner and Willow sighed in relief. "There you are." He said to Stefan.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked quickly.

Damon glanced to Willow and Elena before answering, "She's doing what she has to do."

Willow glared at him and stepped towards him, "No, Damon. She can't do it. She'll die."

Damon gripped her shoulders, "Let her do this."

"No!" Willow spat. "Where is she?"

"Willow, calm down."

"Damn it, Damon! Where is she?" Stefan seethed.

Damon glanced to behind him and Stefan and Elena immedietely ran in that direction. Willow made to follow them, but Damon kept his grip on her. "Let me go, Damon." Willow said quietly to him. He didn't. "Damon." She warned. "Damon! Let me go!"

"No. You don't have to see it." He said to her.

Willow shook her head and pulled away from him, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to his chest. "Let me go!" She yelled. He could see tears starting in her eyes and he felt awful for putting her through this, but it was for her own good.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug as Elena and Stefan's yells got louder and louder. Willow still struggled against him, but then she heard a yell and then it all fell silent. Willow stiffened. Her arms went limp. Her head fell against Damon's shoulder.

Damon stroked her hair gently. She didn't move. She didn't do anything. He kissed her forhead and said gently, "Come on. I'll take you home."

It was only then did Willow react. "No." She breathed. "No, I have to go to her."

"Willow, come on-"

"No! I _need _to go to her." Willow insisted gently.

Damon stared into her beautiful brown eyes. They were full of such sadness. Such heartbreak. Such loss. He closed his eyes for a second before he nodded his head. "Alright." He whispered.

He lead her slowly to the canteen. She was silent. And he hated it. He wanted to tell her. To tell her that Bonnie was fine. That she would wake up in about an hour and be perfectly fine. He almost did, but he reminded himself that Klaus needed to believe that they had nothing else to fight back with. He was doing it for her.

As they reached the doorway to the canteen she hesitated. He took her hand and squeezed it. She swallowed and then made her way into the canteen. She stopped a second time when she saw Bonnie's body. Her head was turned in hers and Damon's direction. And her eyes… Willow squeezed her own eyes shut for a second before she slowly walked towards her. She knelt down by Bonnie's head. She could hear people talking, but she wasn't paying attention to them. She just stared at Bonnie.

A hand rested on her shoulder, but she didn't do anything. She reached a hand forward and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She felt something went travel down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away. She saw Stefan take Elena away in her peripheral vision. Another hand landed on her shoulder. She reached forward and gently closed Bonnie's eyes. She allowed the person to pull her away from Bonnie then. He lead her to the door where Elena was sobbing against the wall. The three of them exited the canteen, but Willow glanced over her shoulder at Bonnie.

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Her last coherent thought of the evening was, _Goodnight, Bonnie Bennett. _

* * *

It was silent in the living room. The only sound was crackling of the fire and Elena's sobbing. Willow hadn't said a word the whole ride home. While Elena cried angrily about what had happened, Willow had stayed completely silent. She was still completely silent as she sat on a lone share, staring at nothing. What was there to say? Bonnie was dead. There was nothing that anyone could say to make this better. Even Elena had fallen silent now.

Stefan and Raven tried to talk to her, but she hadn't said anything. He tried to give her something to drink, but unlike Elena, she didn't even respond. He was worried. When Shane had died a few months ago she was in absolute tears. But somehow this seemed far worse. She wasn't responding to anything. She wasn't doing anything.

But Willow felt numb. This was far different than Shane's death. This was like her mother's death all over again. People had tried to talk to her, tried to comfort her, but nothing worked.

Bonnie was dead. A tear fell from her eye. She really wished she hadn't argued so much with Bonnie. She wished they had been better friends. But of course she would regret everything now.

The front door opened and she was vaguely aware that it was Damon. Damon… he knew. He knew that Bonnie would use too much of her power that it would kill her and he still let her do what she did. She squeezed the arm of the chair and she heard the material break. Her chest rose and fall quickly. And then she snapped. She was in front of Damon so quickly that Elena had to take a clumsy step back, surprised by her vampire speed. Before Damon could react or try and consol her, Willow swung her fist forward and punched him square in the jaw.

His head snapped to the side, but he quickly recovered despite the fact that it did hurt a little. He had a tendency to forget just how strong she was.

Damon gripped her wrists and put his attention on her, "You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say." He waited a few seconds, waiting to see if she was listening before he spoke. "Bonnie had to die." Willow stiffened.

"Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that." Willow looked down and then back up at Damon as he continued, "And he wasn't going to stop. And we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead." Realistion came over Willow, Elena, Stefan and Raven. She was alive! "He had to believe it." Damon stressed. "She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." He said to them, but his eyes were on Willow before he turned away and walked out of the room.

Elena glanced at Stefan who looked just as shocked as the other two did. He composed himself and went after Damon. "You know, you could have told me." Stefan said to him. Damon glanced behind him.

Damon scrunched up his nose, "How do I know when you're gonna go blabbing to your girlfriend and Willow?"

Stefan followed him to the bottom of the stairs when he said, "You understand what you put them both through?"

Damon stopped and turned back around. "See? That's why I didn't tell you. Because you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage."

He gave him a hard stare. "I'll even let her hate me for it." Damon told him matter-of-factly. Stefan didn't need to ask him to ellaborate. He went up a few steps and stopped again and leant over the banister. "But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep my girl alive." Damon gave him a hard stare before he nodded and went up the stares.

* * *

Willow was in her own bedroom getting changed into her pyjamas. Today had been… interesting. And it wasn't something she wanted to relive. Despite the fact that Bonnie was alive, those feelings… they killed her. She hated them. She never wanted to feel like that ever again after her mother died.

Just as she finished brushing her hair, Elena knocked her door. She turned around and nodded for her to come in. She raised her eyebrow at the laptop in her hands, "What are you doing with that?" She asked.

Elena sat down on her bed and motioned for her to sit next to her. "Jeremy managed to get internet at the old witch house."

Willow glanced at the laptop and back to Elena. She smiled, "We're gonna talk to Bonnie?"

Elena smiled, though she still had tears in her eyes, "Yeah." She turned the laptop on and loaded up the messenger page and webcam.

Only few seconds after that did they hear Jeremy say, "Well, why don't you tell them yourself?" He turned his laptop around so that it was now facing Bonnie.

"Bonnie." Elena sobbed.

Bonnie's eyes immediately began to tear up, "Elena… Willow…" She sniffled. "You guys, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Willow began. "It's alright. No worries. All's good, right?"

Bonnie nodded and a small laugh came from her, "There wasn't enough time for me to tell you."

"It's okay." Elena reassured her. "Seriously. Damon explained it all."

Bonnie sniffled again and the three of them talked for another few hours along with Jeremy. Willow found herself smiling lightly despite everything.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Willow decided to go and speak to Damon. She stepped out of her room quietly, to be sure not to wake anyone, but ended up running into Raven. "Hey. How are you?" Raven asked, concern in his voice.

Willow nodded, "Yeah, I'm good now."

"You were so ruined earlier. Are you sure?"

Willow smiled lightly at him, "I thought that Bonnie was dead, what did you expect me to be like?"

Raven frowned, "It was just like when Mom died. It scared me."

Willow went rigid and swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"No. You don't have anything to be sorry for. You thought you lost someone that you loved." He said to her sincerely. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Willow smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She ignored his question. "You're a good brother, Ray."

Raven shrugged, "I try." She laughed lightly. Raven kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

Willow waved a little, "Goodnight." She mumbled.

She waited until he closed his bedroom door before she went over to Damon's across from her's. The door was open. She knocked lightly on the door and Damon glanced up. He groaned and downed his drink, "Ugh. Alright, I'm sorry for faking Bonnie's death. But Klaus needed to believe it. Your's and Elena's reaction's needed to be real." He said to before she could give him hell.

Willow took a deep breath and leant against the threshold, "I get it. I get why you and Bonnie did what you did. Klaus was completely tricked and Bonnie's still alive."

Damon tipped his empty glass to her, "Here's to duplicity."

Willow rolled her eyes and stepped into his bedroom. "I'm over the whole Bonnie thing. You lied to me and you promised that you wouldn't."

Damon groaned, "Look, I did it to protect you."

Willow held her hand up, "I hate liars. You know that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't care for that moment, Willow." Damon told her. "All I care about is keeping you alive and safe. That's all that matters."

Willow shook her head, "No. No, that's not all that matters. Bonnie matters. Elena matters. Everyone we know matters, Damon." She insisted to him.

Damon shrugged, "Collateral damage, Willow."

"Screw the whole collateral damage bull shit, Damon." Willow spat. "It's not just about me. Bonnie could die using all that power."

"We need to kill Klaus, Willow. She's the only one who can do it.

Willow shrugged, "Then we'll find another way."

He nodded, "I hope so."

Willow sighed and took a step closer to him, "I'm sorry… that I ugh… punched you… in the face."

Damon smirked, "Apology accepted. By the way, nice right hook."

Willow nudged him and laughed. He returned it and she smiled and gave him a look, "You wanna start this now?"

Damon shrugged, "Why not?" He nudged her again.

She elbowed him away. "Don't start something that you can't finish, Damon." She warned jokingly.

"Oh, really?" He grabbed her quickly around the waist and he chucked her on his bed. Her laughter filled the room as she tried to make an escpape, but Damon grabbed her leg and pulled her back. He moved his body and top of hers and pinned her arms abov her head. He leant closer to her face and breathed in her ear, "I win." Willow's heart picked up it's pace at their close proximity.

She blinked her eyes a few times, before she quickly came back to this universe. After composing herself, she used as much strength as she could to shove him off her so that he landed on his back. She was sure that this would be impossible if she had used the elemant of surprise. In seconds she was on top of him.

Damon blinked up at her and chuckled. Willow smirked down a thim, "Looks like I win."

Damon chuckled, "Sneaky minx."

"Mmhmm." Willow hummed.

Damon smirked when he got an idea. "Well, I know someone who's very ticklish."

Willow cocked her head to the side, "What are you…?" Her eyes widened in realistion. "No! I don't think so."

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her waist and didn't hesitate to immeditely start tickling her sides. He had learnt from passed experience of tickling sessions that she was sensitive there.

Willow let out a peal of laughter that immediately filled the room. He flipped them over so that he was on top again. "St-o-op! Da-a-m-on, rea-lly! St-o-op!"

"Not until you say it." Damon said over her laughter.

"Al-r-i-ght! Alr-i-i-ght! You... Win!" She gasped between laughter. "You win!"

"That's what I thought." Damon chuckled as he stopped torturing her. Willow sighed.

As the laughter died down, Damon's smile disappeared. And he became serious again.

"Let me be clear about something." Willow stared into his eyes as he came closer to her again. "If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. Even if it comes down to Elena." He stroked her cheek gently as her breath hitched. "I. Will. Always. Choose. You." He whispered to her slowly.

Willow's breath caught in her throat. No-one had ever said that to her before. Not anyone. And first time in a long time, she believed him.

* * *

**:D Okay, so I didn't really like this chapter to start with and I edited and changed it so many times that it just started to give me a headache. So yeah… this is what you get. I liked the ending. Turned out quite nicely. I didn't want the talk between Willow and Damon to be the same as Elena and Damon's but I still liked the talk that Elena and Damon had so I changed it. A lot. Obviously.**

**Also, I know that Willow didn't really speak much with Alaric-Klaus, but as I've said before, Willow is more of an observer rather than someone who talks and talks and talks. **

**I actually liked how Willow was with the whole Bonnie's dead thing. She reacted… Willow-y.**

**Elijah is back next chapter! :D YAY! He is amazing. **

**I kept listening to At Least I Have You by Mates of State. It's a really happy song.**

**Anyway, outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	88. Klaus Part One

**Thank you you to Leo for the review. I take into account everyone's points and views on this story so I very much appreciate your constructive critiscm. After all, isn't that what reviewing is for?**

**Anyway, I do have a tendency to miss out words or spelling mistakes, but that's because I never really have time to proof read it since I almost always update very, very late at night. I really should read through it again. **

**But also a lot of the time, it is just fanfiction that seems to do it. I mentioned it a while back in a chapter where it missed out a bit of dialogue between Isobel and Katherine and when I went to check on my saved document on Word it had it written and everything so, yeah. It sometimes is fanfiction that screws me over;). **

**Another reason that I get so mixed up with the genders and spelling mistakes and stuff sometimes is because I'm usually doing something else while I'm writing. I'm on Facebook, talking to someone else in the room, listening to music or I leave it for a bit and go off and do something else. I'm never just writing. Something else is always going on;D.**

**And my final reason is… sometimes I'm an idiot who literally can not spell half the time ;D I screw up a lot haha. **

**Thank you for the review and I'll make sure I proof read it from now on. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I will improve them.**

**Btw, this chapter is dedicated to BecomeMyObsession because Elijah is in it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

The woman who bore me is no longer alive, but I seem to be her daughter in increasingly profound ways. _**~Johnnetta Betsch Cole**_

Many a man wishes he were strong enough to tear a telephone book in half – especially if he has a teenage daughter. _**~Guy Lombardo**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Eight – Klaus Part One

It was the sound of a bang that awoke Willow.

She made to sit up, but found that something was holding her in place. She glanced down and saw that it was Damon's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She closed her eyes and cursed to herself. After the whole 'I-will-always-choose-you' speech, Willow had stayed with him.

Another bang startled her and she glanced down at Damon to see if it had awoken him. But he didn't react. Willow very slowly took Damon's hand in hers and made to move his arm from around her, but he only tightened his grip on her waist and was now holding her hand tightly. She sighed loudly and glanced up at the ceiling in annoyance. Maybe she should just wake him so that he could investigate. He had a better chance against anything than she did. Then again, if it was just a burglar then she could easily kick him out.

This time she attempted to shimmy downwards and slide out of his grip. If a vampire didn't wake up at the sound of banging from down stairs then surely he wouldn't feel her trying to wriggle her way out of his grip. Obviously he was a heavy sleeper.

She struggled to be gentle as she tried to slide out of his grasp, but everytime she glanced up to see if he had woke up, his face was always completely peaceful. She admired it for a few seconds, before she continued on her challenge on trying to escape Damon's vice like grip.

Finally, she managed to get her body free and it was easy to slide her head free after that. She slowly moved off the bed, being careful not to jostle the bed. She glanced back at Damon, but he was in the same postition. He made a noise that sounded like a snore cross between some weird grunt. She shook her head and smiled at him.

Willow opened the door quietly, cringing when it creaked. He still didn't move. She didn't understand how he didn't hear any of this. Was he a partially deaf vampire?

Closing the door with a barely audible click, she quickly made her way down the stairs. She spotted Elena staring at the front door. "Elena?" She whispered. "What is going on? I heard noises. What-" She stopped herself from talking when she followed Elena's gaze.

Her eyes widened when she saw Elijah crouched down outside the door. Her eyes went back to Elena then back to Elijah. Elena swallowed and she clutched the dagger tighter in her hand. Willow saw it. Her eyes narrowed at her, "What the _hell_, Elena?" She spat.

Elena put a finger over her mouth, "_Shh!" _

"No." Willow said, a bit louder. "No, I won't _shh! _If you want me to be-" Elena clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Willow." She hissed.

Willow pulled Elena's hand off her roughly. "Why don't you shut up?"

Elena hit her on her arm and moved her attention back to Elijah, who was staring intently at Elena. It was clear that he was annoyed. Willow didn't think that summed up what Elijah was probably feeling right now. But, hey, at least he wasn't pissed at her.

Elena gasped and stumbled backwards when Elijah made to lunge for her, but he was blocked by the vampire barrier. Elena swallowed and straightened herself up while Willow lounged casually against the wall, glaring at Elijah.

"What happened?" Elijah demanded.

Elena again placed a finger over her mouth, "Shh." She pointed upwards, indicating that she didn't want Damon or Stefan to know about this. Willow tsked at her. Elena glowered and mouthed "Shut up." at her again. Willow gave her the finger when she turned her back on her.

"I'll tell you. But not here." She whispered to him. "Can I trust you?" Willow made a pfft sound. Elena closed her eyes for a second in annoyance.

"Can I trust _you_?" He asked her in a hushed tone. Willow snorted. Elena was seriously beginning to get annoyed at her inputs of different noises.

Elena shot a look at Willow, who frowned at her in confusion when she saw her about to hand the dagger over to him. Her eyes widened and she immediately snatched the dagger from her hands. "Willow!" Elena hissed quietly

Willow shook her head and hid the dagger behind her back. "No." She said to her. She turned her to Elijah who was watching her. "No." She said it more firmly to him.

Elena sighed, "Please, Willow. We need his help."

With her eyes still on Elijah, she insisted, "We don't."

"Yes, we do. And you know it. For Bonnie." Elena begged.

Willow narrowed her eyes, "That's low."

Elena held her hand out for the dagger. She didn't know why Willow was so upset with Elijah being undaggered. She thought that this would be what she wanted. Elena had seen her reaction when she daggered him the second time. She thought that she would be happy to see him alive again.

Willow glanced down before she moved her eyes back to Elijah. His eyes softened when he stared into her pained eyes. It was clearly that his actions before he was daggered the second time by Elena had upset her. But there was something else that was bothering her about Elijah's re-awakening.

For a moment Elijah and Elena thought that she wasn't going to give him the dagger, but she proved them both wrong by hesitantly giving it to him. She wasn't looking at anyone anymore, but a scowl was clear on her face.

Elijah slowly took the dagger, only removing his eyes to glance down at it and then back to Willow.

* * *

The drive in Elena's car was… interesting to say the least.

Willow was sitting in the middle back seat. Her eyes glancing from Elena, who was driving, and Elijah who was drinking from a blood bag that Elena kindly asked her to get. Willow mentally scoffed. If only Elena would have the decency to ask her kindly today.

It was silent. No-one really said anything. But the tension… someone really could cut it. Literally.

Elena parked the car a few yards away from the Lockwood's. Elijah had said that he would like a change of clothes and Willow had jokingly said that he should borrow one of Richard Lockwood's suits since he was a dead man too. She didn't think he'd take it seriously.

Elena took a look at Elijah, but he just continued to drink from his blood bag and stare out the window. "You look better." She said, breaking the silence.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

Elena kept her eye on him, "I'll tell you everything, but-"

"John Gilbert gave it to Damon." Willow interrupted.

Elena gave her a pointed look. "I said I'd tell him everything. And do you want him to go after Damon?"  
Willow cocked her head to the side and Elena blinked her eyes before sucking in a breath and looking away. It was looks like that that made her realise that she was Elijah's daughter, who just so happened to be pulling the same expression as her.

"You really need to stop hitting me so low under the belt, Elena. It's starting to piss me off." Willow said to her calmly. She was sick of being spoken to like she was some misbehaving child and demanding things off her.

Elena swallowed and turned her attention back to Elijah. By his expression, he must agree with Willow. "We need to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

Elijah seemed to find his burnt sleeves interesting. "Your ability to make demands has long passed." Willow covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the smirk.

Elena shook her head, acknowledging him, "No demands. I'm offering you our help."  
Willow leant forward, so that her head was now peering in between their seats, "Wait, _our _help?"

Elena nodded at her, "Yes. You're helping." She looked back to Elijah. "And in return, we want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

Willow looked at him, "You shouldn't. If I were you, I'd leave this hell hole as fast as I could." She admitted.

"No you wouldn't." Elena insisted.

"Wouldn't I?" Willow asked quietly. Elena froze.

Elijah watched her before leaning his chin in his hand.

Elena blinked owlishly at them before getting back on topic. "For the same reason that you haven't killed us." Willow cleared her throat and Elena caught a hint of horror in Elijah's eyes at the mention of killing Willow. Elena sighed before correcting herself, "Me. Because you haven't killed me. You need our help to kill Klaus. And we need you."

As they stared at eachother intently and Willow just rested her head on Elena's car seat, Elena's phone began to buzz. She picked it up and sighed loudly, but answered it anyway.

"_Where are you? Are you okay?" _Stefan asked frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena replied.

"_Oh, yeah. Don't ask about Willow." _Willow heard Damon say.

Willow leant closer and said, "It's all good, Damon. I'm right here."

There was a struggle on the other end. Willow assumed the two were fighting over the phone. _"Let me talk to Elena. I'll find out more from her. Willow's cryptic." _

Willow shook her head and then realised that they couldn't see her, "No, you guys I actually don't want to be here. I'd like to go home."

"_Exactly." _Damon said. _"She wants to come home. Where are you, Willow?" _

Willow opened her mouth to reply, but Elena covered her mouth. "No, Damon. She's staying with us." Willow promptly licked her hand. Elena shrieked and pulled her hand away, "Oh, you're disgusting Willow."

"That's what you get."

"Enough." Elijah said calmly, though it was obvious it was directed at Willow.

Willow gaped at him, "You're telling me off?" Elijah rolled his eyes. "Seriously? She's the one holding me hostage." Willow pointed at Elena who was trying to carry on her conversation.

Willow huffed at him, "I am not a kid. You can't tell me off. You can't tell me what to do." Elijah narrowed his eyes at her. Willow glowered at him and shook her head. She didn't have to put up with this from him and Elena. She wasn't a child. And she was done being treated like one. So she undid her seat belt and opened the car door. She saluted at the two of them. "Goodbye, losers."

As soon as she stepped out of the car, she immediately bumped into Elijah.

Willow made herself stand taller. She licked her lips, "Move, please." He didn't move. Willow avoided his gaze as she said in a firmer tone, "Move. Now." He stilld didn't move. Willow closed her eyes for a second before clearing her throat. "I am not in the mood for this. So get out of my. You and Elena can sort things out. I want nothing to do with you." She made to step around him, but he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"If I recall, I found you in the middle of a road, mourning my death."

Willow scoffed, "Yeah? Well, that was before you screwed me and everyone else over." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Again, I want nothing to do with you. I'm going home." She moved around him, her let her this time. "I hope you and Elena have a great time."

And with that she began walking down the street.

"That's what this is about?" He asked after her. She didn't hear his foot steps. She continued walking. "You're angry about what I was going to do to Elena." Willow's steps didn't falter, but her hands did ball into fists. "Let me help you."

Her steps halted, her head turned to the side. "Help with what?"

"Anything that you want." He said to her calmly, his voice was closer to her.

Willow chewed her bottom lip before she turned around and met his eyes. Identical eyes staring back at one another. Willow released a mocking laugh, "You see, I think that's my problem. I trust people too easily. And I'm not gonna do it again. Now, Elena may be stupid enough to put her faith in you, but I'm not. I'm done trusting people just because they say I should." She narrowed her eyes, "And I'm done trusting people just because they're related to me."

Elijah considered her words and nodded, "I understand. But I'm willing to prove myself to you. For you."

Willow held a hand up, "Nah, it doesn't work like that. You gotta be willing to help other's. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline. All that jazz."

Elijah's lip quipped lightly. He sniffed, "Elena did kill me."

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Willow muttered. She composed herself quickly, "I am not trusting you. But you better tell us what you know."

Elijah's eyes squinted slightly in confusion. "What's happened?"

Willow opened her mouth, but she spotted Elena getting out of her car and watching them curiously. Willow nodded her head towards her, "This was Elena's little plan. Ask her." She moved around him and began walking back to the car, Elijah following. She glanced at him from the corner of her, "Still don't trust you." A smug smirk came to her lips when she heard Elijah sigh in exasperation.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows at Willow when the two of them got back to the car, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked, concern laced her voice.

Willow nodded curtly at her, "Fine." Elena sighed and glanced at Elijah, but he wasn't looking at her.

Unlike the other two, Willow didn't get back in. She just leant back on the casually with her arms folded, glancing around the road as they spoke.

She was angry. Why did Elena have to undagger him? They could have found some other way to help Bonnie. They didn't need him. Anyone would be better than him.

Willow was in desperate need of a smoke.

"Willow, get in the car." Elena called.

"Why?"

"We're going to the Lockwood's." She replied.

Willow frowned, "They're right there." She pointed to their house which was across the road and down the street a bit.

"Just get in. We'll park in their drive way." Elena retorted. Again, she sounded like she was talking to a child. Willow's eye twitched slightly, but she opened the door and got in.

It was silent again in the short drive (Willow didn't really think that it could even be considered a drive). As soon as Elena parked the car, Willow was out in seconds. She didn't ring the doorbell though.

Elena sighed as she got out of the car, "You know, you don't have to be like this."  
Willow pushed herself off the car and faced her, "And you don't have to treat me like some stupid little kid."

Elena shook her head and said, "Maybe if you stopped acting so childishly I wouldn't have to."

Willow scoffed, "Who are you, my mom? Elena, you don't have to baby everyone. And you need to stop doing it to me or I'm gonna lose my mind." She shoved passed her and joined Elijah at the doorstep just as he rang the bell.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Carol. She looked as if she was about to go out. A look of surprise came over her as she saw who it was. "Elijah? Elena?" Her eyes landed on Willow. She hadn't seen her in a while, "Willow, honey, what are you doing here?" She waved her hands in front of Elijah dramatically, indicating to his destroyed suit, "What happened?"

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol." Elijah quipped. "I'm hoping you could help."

Carol sucked in a breath, "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting so…"

Elijah stepped forward and easily caught her eyes with his. "It won't take but a minute of your time." He compelled, his eyes dialating.

It only took a few seconds for Carol to smile and gesture for them all to come in, "Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you." Elijah smiled as he stepped into her house. "Well, first things first." He began as he glanced down at his burnt sleeves, "I'm going to need a change of clothing."

Carol looked Elijah up and down again before nodding, "Well, we could try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful." He replied. She smiled again and quickly went up the stairs to fetch him a change of clothes.

Elena waited until Carol was gone when she asked Elijah, "How did you know that she's not on vervain?"

"Because I'm the one who got her off it." He answered her dryly. "Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice." He gave her a pointed look and Elena had to swallow before looking away. It was creepy to her that Elijah and Willow had the same eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." And with that, he followed Carol up the stiars.

Elena shifted closer to Willow and lowered her voice as she asked, "Doesn't that creep you out?"

"What?" Willow asked.

Elena nodded up the stairs, "The eyes, the expressions you pull sometimes. It's all Elijah."

Willow shrugged and moved to a draw on one of the side tables, "Well, I am his daughter, Elena. What did you expect?" She opened the drawer and began rummaging through it.

Elena rubbed her hands over face, "I just… I never really realised before. You're so much alike… it's odd."

Willow nodded uncaringly as she closed the drawer and moved on to the next one, "Yeah, totally."

Elena watched her as she ruffled through all the drawers, visibly becoming more and more annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something." Was her vague reply.

Sometimed Elena felt like pulling her hair out with this girl. "Okay, I realised that, but-"

"Then why did you ask?" Willow interrupted as she continued to search.

Elena's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds before she raised her hand and shook her head in annoyance, "Fine. What are you looking for?"

Willow sighed angrily and roughly closed the drawer, "A great question."

Just as Elena was about to ask more pointless question, Carol came strolling down the stairs. "Oh, girls, Elijah will be down in just a few moments. And it's fine with me if you want to stay here and… chat." She opened the door to leave, but turned around just as she was about to step out, "Oh, Willow have you seen your father around? I've been leaving him messages, but he's just not replying. And I went down to his house the other day and he didn't answer."

Willow cocked her head to the side, "Honest truth?" Carol nodded, "Absolutely no idea and I really couldn't care less." She looked pensive for a moment, "Actually there's a possibilty that I could."

Carol looked slightly dismayed, "Oh… well, alright."

"Wait, Carol." She glanced back at her. "Have you heard any word from Tyler?"

Carol frowned and suddenly she looked ten years older, "No, I haven't. I wish he would call. I just want to know that he's okay."

Willow gave her a relented smile. Carol made to leave, but this time Willow followed her out. "Willow, where are you going?" Elena called.

"Just a sec." She replied. Carol turned around again when she got to her car.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Carol asked kindly.

Willow smiled at her. "Listen, I really need a smoke."

Carol gave her a stern look, "Willow, you promised me you would give up."

Willow sighed dramatically, "I did. But things have just… really gone haywire lately and I could really do with one." Carol gave her a pointed look and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, you can't talk. You promised me you'd quite too."

Carol's face fell, "I know. And I did too. It's just all of this with Tyler…" Willow looked ashamed and stood back slightly. Carol gave her one last look before quickly giving in to those eyes. She opened up her hand bag and offered her the whole pack. "Here. Whatever you're doing in there today I have a feeling you're going to need them a whole lot more than I am." She pulled out a cigarette lighter, "It's a spare I carry around. Keep it."

Willow wasted no time in pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a puff. Carol pointed a long finger at her, "Now, I'm being kind in doing this. But you better give up soon young lady." She warned. Willow nodded obediently.

"You're awesome." Willow smiled after she took the cigarette from her mouth and flicked some ash off.

Carol grinned, "I know. And don't you forget it." She leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and smiled warmly down at her, "I wish you'd come around more often."

"I know." Willow mumbled, looking sheepish. "Sorry."

"You've got a busy life." She glanced at her watch, "And I am late for a meeting." She smiled at her again before quickly getting into her car, waving and then driving away.

* * *

After smoking more than one cigarette (something she hadn't intended to do), Willow finally joined Elena and Elijah in the living room. Elena was sat on a chair facing Elijah and he was sitting on the sofa, glancing around the room, though his attention was averted to her when she entered.

It was awkward. Elena looked nervous as she fidgeted in her seat. Elena obviously hadn't realised she was there until she slowly sat into the other seat also facing him. She jumped a little, her hand going straight to her chest. "You need to stop doing that."

Willow raised her eyebrows as she kicked her feet up onto the coffee table, "I didn't even use any vampire weirdness this time. Maybe you should start being more alert."

It fell silent again. Elijah kept his eyes on her. He was looking her over and narrowing his eyes, he wrinkled his nose. Willow figured he knew she had been smoking now. Before he could say anything Willow said, "Don't even start. We have bigger fish to fry." Elijah seemed to reluctantly agree. Elena looked confused.

It was silent again before Elijah asked, "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?"

Elena chewed on her nails for a second before staring down at her lap, she seemed like she regretted their deaths. "No. I'm sorry."

Willow sighed. Elena gave her a confused glance, but Willow just shook her head.

Elijah nodded. He didn't seem that bothered. "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her." Elena told him. "We think that she may be dead."

Willow snorted, "More like we hope that she's dead."

Elijah smiled lightly at her, "I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

Elena shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

Willow nodded in agreement, "Yeah. What's the deal with that? I mean, I'm sure no-one would miss her, but still…"

He didn't turn his attention back to Elena. He was focused on Willow. "I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." He sighed loudly. He sounded so tired and Willow frowned. "There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus."

"What kind of anything?" Willow asked warily. "Like… I don't know… helping him break the curse?"

"Yes." He answered shortly, without even missing a beat. Elena shuddered. "It was in England, 1492 when we discovered the next doppelganger. I had been with Klaus for years trying to help him find a way to break it. Klaus, of course, led her on with false pretenses." A tiny hint of a smile came onto his lips as he glanced out of the window. "But that's just how my brother was."

Elena sucked in a breath. Klaus… Elijah's brother? He was the brother of the monster who wanted to murder everyone she loved. The brother of the monster who wanted to sacrifice her. This changed everything.

Willow shot a look at Elena and then Elijah. She smiled a little before a small chuckle came from her. Elena looked at her like she was insane. "Okay, hilarious. That's really funny. Klaus is your brother?" She shook her head defiantly, "No. No way in hell."

Elijah met her eyes with is. There was no sign of merth or any sign that he was joking around. "Klaus is my brother." He said, his tone hard and cold.

"I heard that." Elena gasped. "I'm… I'm still processing."

Willow's smile fell completely now. "No." Her tone was defiant. "No, no, no!" She stood up from her seat, kicking the coffee table away from her. Elena slid back in her chair. "No, this is insane! You can't be his brother!" She spat.

Elijah allowed her to rant and deny it. He would too if he just found out he was related to Klaus. But her anger… her anger would be something he would have to work on with her. It seemed that the one thing she did inherit from Klaus was his severely bad temper.

He picked up his cup and said, "Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'OMG'."

Willow scowled and muttered, "OMG."

* * *

**OMG indeed, Elijah. OMG indeed.**

**I hope you understand why Willow was so against Elijah being undaggered. **

**I will take a little longer to get the next chapter up because it really needs to be good. You'll understand why when you see it ;D **

**Anyway, enjoy Elijah goodness and I'll deal with Willow's perspective on the whole 'Klaus-is-my-crazy-half-uncle-thing' next chapter. There shall also be some Elijah and Willow bonding :) yay! **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	89. Klaus Part Two

**Okay, so I'm actually not going to apologise for taking so long to update. I have a life outside of this, so yeah… Plus my laptop died like a million times and I've only just got it back. But thank you for all the awesome reviews, you're all amazing. I'll try and be a bit better though when half term comes around. **

* * *

All fathers are invisible in daytime; daytime is ruled by mothers and fathers come out at night. Darkness brings home fathers, with their real, unspeakable power. There is more to fathers than meets the eye. **_- Margaret Atwood, Cat's Eyes_**

They say that from the instant he lays eyes on her, a father adores his daughter. Whoever she grows up to be, she is always to him that little girl in pigtails. She makes him feel like Christmas. In exchange, he makes a secret promise not to see the awkwardness of her teenage years, the mistakes she makes or the secrets she _keeps. **- Anonymous**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Nine – Klaus Part Two

Willow was completely and utterly bewildered. And not just because Klaus was his brother and now her uncle (she still couldn't stomach that thought yet), but he also had other siblings.

She was sitting now, on one of the chairs with her head in her hands in despair, the heals of her palms rubbing her eyes. He had six other siblings? And a mother and a father. And the weird part was, before they became vampires, they were completely… normal. They weren't born vampires or turned in the usual way apparently. Well, Willow didn't think so anyway, although, Elijah was being very hush hush about his family's transformation into vampires.

Her fingers gripped strands of her hair tightly. She could hear Elena calling her name. Willow pulled tighter on her hair. Why couldn't Elena just shut up for once? She wasn't in the mood for any nagging. She just wanted to be on her own. Her head was pounding.

She jumped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shot up to meet whoever it was who had thought it was a great idea to disturb her right now. Identical eyes met eachother and Willow's face immediately changed from one that said "touch-me-right-now-and-I'll-rip-your-hand-off" to "a-deer-caught-in-the-headlights".

Elijah squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Willow swallowed and rubbed her face in her hands.

Elena frowned; Willow suddenly looked like she could do with a good night's sleep. She had turned deathly pale and her eyes stared straight ahead. They looked worn out. Had she been like this all morning? She wondered how long her friend slept for being half human and half vampire and all.

Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to pull herself together and not be pathetic. This wasn't her. If she could handle everything else then she definitely could handle this. And she wasn't some wimp who let everyone see how alone and terrified she was. No. She could cover this up.

When she opened her eyes, the look of confusion was gone. She stood up and patted Elijah's hand before she moved it off her and walked out of the room, with a steely expression on her face.

* * *

As soon as they stepped outside they were back to talking about the curse. Willow trudged on ahead a little, but she could still hear what Elijah was saying, "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena stated. Willow cocked her head to the side as she slowed down her pace slightly.

"Yes." Elijah confirmed. "The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance."

Willow slowed down her pace so that she was walking in pace with Elijah, "Wait, so if the sun can't kill an Original, why does Klaus want to break the Sun and Moon Curse so badly? It makes no sense."

Elijah broke out into a smile as they came to a stop on a small bridge. "Right." He chuckled lightly. Willow raised an eyebrow up at him Elena glanced at Willow who moved her finger to her head and moved it around in a circle mouthing to her 'crazy'.

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon…" He turned to face him, still with a smile on his face. "It's all so biblical sounding, don't you think?"

"Okay…?" Willow said slowly, her head cocked to the side slightly.

Elena shrugged her shoulders, "What's so funny?"

He kept a small smile on his face, as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing from an inside joke.

"Okay, tell me. I need to know what the joke is." Willow huffed.

"Klaus was the one who drew anything to do with The Curse of the Sun and the Moon. The Aztecs for example."

Elena frowned, "I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"That's what he just said, Elena." Willow mumbled.

Elijah nodded anyway, "Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings… and any other culture and continent we felt like planting it in."

Willow smirked lightly.

"But why?" Elena sighed.

Elijah brushed his hand against the fence on the bridge as he answered her. "The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout for it."

Willow smirk turned into a mischievous grin. It was all fake. He and Klaus had created this 'curse' just to find a doppelganger and a rock. She couldn't help but be in awe slightly.

Elena's brows scrunched up in confusion, "So… it's not Aztec at all?" Willow sighed loudly in exasperation.

Elijah laughed again, but composed himself quickly. He was silent for a few more seconds, almost like he was leaving room for a dramatic pause. Elena mentally rolled her eyes; he was just as much a drama queen as Willow was.

Finally, he said, "The Curse of the Sun and the Moon… is fake." Elena's mouth fell agape. Elijah shrugged one shoulder off handily. "Doesn't exist." Without another word he turned and walked across the bridge.

Willow laughed once and then began to clap her hands, quickly, she followed after him. "That is amazing. I can't believe you did that."

Elijah smirked down at her, "Why is that?"

Willow glanced up at him with a lopsided smile on her face, "It's just… it's you. I mean, you don't seem like the kind of person to do that. That's something I would do." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think you and I have found some common ground."

Elijah sighed, "It's not something I'm proud of."

Willow gave him a pointed look, but still had her smile on her face, "You laughed."

Elijah smiled down at her, "Yes, I did."

Willow laughed. And Elijah continued to smile.

* * *

After Elena had managed to catch up to them, Elijah went on to explain, "Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon Curse dating back over a thousand years." He said as the three of them walked around the lake in front of the Lockwood house.

"But if there's no curse-"

"There is a curse." Elijah interrupted. "Just not that one. The real one's much worse."

Elena cringed and Willow sighed solemnly, "Great."

"It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah said just as Elena's phone started to buzz in his pocket.

"Klaus has a curse on him? Huh?" Willow said from Elijah's left hand side.

Elena nodded, her head hurting from this whole story, "What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you, Elena, are his only hope." He turned on his heal to face her, Willow still standing by his side as she turned to face Elena too.

Elena took a deep breath and asked, "Well, what is this curse?"

Elena's cell phone continued to buzz, seemingly getting louder as the seconds went by. Elijah sighed and pulled the phone out of his pocket and offered it to Elena. "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please."

Elena took it and immediately answered it and put it to her ear. "Stefan-" She began, about to put up a fight about going home, but his frantic voice interrupted her. Her face fell, "What's wrong?" She turned her gaze to Willow who gave her questioning look. "No. No, no, no… I- I- Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and stared at her phone for a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Willow asked.

Elena swallowed, her heart racing, "Klaus went after Jenna."

"What?!" Willow exclaimed. "Oh, he's so dead." She stepped forward, but Elijah caught her by the wrist. She glanced down at her arm, "Dude, he went after Jenna. She's innocent in all of this."

"If he went after her imagine what he'll do when he sees you." Elijah stated.

"He saw me before and did nothing."

"I- I have to go to her." Elena stuttered.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah said to her in a completely cold tone."

Willow glared at him, "If you won't let me go, let her. I'll stay."

Elena gave Willow a grateful look, "She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." She insisted.

Elijah stared her down for a few seconds before he took a look at Willow who nodded. He closed his eyes for a second before saying, "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

Elena took a deep breath and gave him a small smile, "Thank you." And with that, she ran as fast as she could out of the Lockwood property, leaving Willow and Elijah.

Willow stood beside him awkwardly. "So… how does it feel to come back from the dead?"

* * *

**Urghhhhhhhhhhhhh…. I hate this motherfudging chapter.**

**Okay, so I know I said that I was working hard on it for something special, but that may be the chapter after this one or the next. I don't even know anymore. All I know is that there will be loads and loads of Elijah/Willow fluffiness and some Matt and then Damon. Yeah, Damon is being ignored. ****I did have a better version of this chapter, but that got deleted along with everything else on my laptop...**

**So, enjoy this for what it is… I will start work on the next chapter now. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	90. Klaus Part Three

**OMG! I didn't put a disclaimer up for the last chapter! :o **

**So this disclaimer is for both chapters: I do not own The Vampire Diaries x2**

* * *

Well, in that case, you should be able to see that I am 90% crap. I get rid of that, what then? _**– Dean Winchester, Supernatural (7x04)**_

If I could leave  
If they would let me  
I'd fly so far away  
So you couldn't catch me

And I know in my heart  
I'd die for your sins

Yeah, you say I'm everyone  
I'm waiting to begin

But you say in my mind  
I take my time  
Oh, you say that's not enough  
I'm leaving you behind

- **_shadow ReWinD, Airplane_**

Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my A.D.D. baby

- **_AWOLNATION, Sail_**

* * *

Chapter Ninety – Klaus Part Three

Willow sighed loudly and turned and began walking further around the lake, Elijah followed her. It was silent between them, neither one knowing what to say. She could ask more about his family… or was she supposed to call it her family as well now? She wasn't sure… she didn't know them. They were all Originals. What if they weren't all as decent as Elijah was? Maybe they were like Klaus. Willow squinted; she didn't really have much to go on since Elijah and Klaus were on two different sides of the spectrum.

She continued to wander with Elijah trailing behind her, stuck in her own thoughts when he interrupted her by finally speaking up: "How have you been lately?"

Willow faltered in her steps, giving Elijah a chance to catch up to her. She seemed a bit surprised by the question. "Um… okay, I guess."

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Willow shook her head, "Look, I am not gonna start spouting off feelings and crap to you. I already made it clear that I don't trust you, therefore I am not gonna talk to you about what's happened or how I've been." She told diligently.

Elijah's eyes gleamed with interest, "Something's happened? What?"

Willow scoffed, "I dunno. How about your crazy brother coming to the town and taking over Alaric's body? Who, by the way, is one of my friends." She shook her head angrily, "It's just… everything!"

Elijah sighed and took a hold of her hand. She turned around to face him, an eyebrow raised. "I just want to know how you are."

He said it with such sincerity, such care. Willow's eyes softened and she had to avert her eyes to the lake before he could see that her eyes were actually tearing up. She sniffed once and swallowed. When she was sure that she wasn't going to suddenly break down, she glanced back at Elijah, "Not good." She muttered. Willow hung her head and sat down slowly onto the ground. She crossed her legs and stared out onto the lake.

Elijah sat down beside her, waiting for her to explain in her own time.

Willow moved her gaze from the lake to her lap. How was she supposed to explain everything to him? She never knew how to express her emotions; it was always something she struggled with. Her mind worked different to everyone else's. Any emotion she felt was almost always heightened. Willow guessed that it was the whole vampire thing. She had seen how badly being heartbroken could affect a vampire. Sadness would turn into despair. Happiness became euphoric. Willow closed her eyes; why did she have to have the emotional insecurity of a vampire?

Willow swallowed, "Um… well, basically all the shit hit the fan pretty much a week after you died." She began to tap her fingers on her knee. "Uh… so, yeah. Alaric became Klaus' meatsuit and he tried to kill Bonnie…" She frowned and looked at Elijah. "Hey, Alri-Klaus said that I was 'safe' right before he went to attack Bonnie."

Elijah narrowed his eyes, "Don't trust a word he says."

"But maybe he's not after me. Maybe I'm safe."

"No." Elijah answered defiantly. "Klaus murdered my siblings. He daggered them and then dropped them in the ocean." His voice dropped an octave, till it was barely a whisper, "Even my sister. Even after everything she had done for him."

Willow's face fell, her eyes blinked owlishly at him. She hesitated at first, but then placed her hand on his forearm and squeezed it. "Well, I guess we'll just have to show this asshole whose boss, won't we?" She grinned at him.

Elijah smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. Willow nodded at him.

Willow glanced down at their hands and sighed, "Anyway… um, well you know about the whole Katherine betrayal thing…"

"Yes." Elijah interrupted. "How did she get you exactly? I thought Damon was protecting you."

Willow pulled her hand away and glared at him, "It wasn't Damon's fault. It was one of your stupid witch's fault really. If he hadn't tried to destroy the Grill then I probably would've been able to know that Michael was coming." She turned away from him.

Elijah frowned, "What did Michael do?"

Willow hesitated, "Nothing… He didn't do anything."

Elijah placed his hand underneath her chin and turned her head to face him, "What did he do to you?" His tone left no room for argument.

Willow pulled her chin out of his grip and squinted her eyes, "Okay, fine. But just remember that you asked. He took me when all the chaos in the Grill was going on and tortured me so that I would admit that I killed Marlene, even though I clearly didn't." She pouted and crossed her arms over chest.

"He… what…?" Elijah's voice sounded deadly. Though his expression looked blank, it was obvious to Willow that he was furious. His jaw was set, his lips set into a straight line. But it was his eyes that did it for her. They were filled with so much anger, so much fury. He looked as if he would hunt down Michael right now and put him through the same pain she had been through.

Elijah stood up quickly, his breath slightly more laboured than usual. Willow shot up too and grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him running off to murder Michael. "Hey, look I know. He's an asshole, but he's missing. None of us have any idea where he's gone. Something broke in when he was… having a little bit too much fun." Willow explained to him quickly. "He was gone then I think. Not actually sure. I kind of passed out after that."

Elijah closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them again he looked directly into Willow's eyes. "How much did he hurt you?"

Willow shook her head, "Look, you're only gonna make yourself more upset and-"

"So a lot." He bit out.

Willow huffed loudly, "Can we just forget about it, please? I'm okay now. I'm fine."

Elijah looked into her eyes, "If you're so 'okay' with it why won't you talk about it?"

Willow scoffed and laughed humourlessly once, "What? I… I don't have to explain myself to you." She turned on her heal and began to storm off.

"Don't do that." He said as he followed after her.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Do what?"

He was in front of her in seconds. Willow skidded to a halt so as not to crash into him. Elijah gestured to her with his hands, "This. Deflecting. Trying to ignore your feelings. It's not good for you."

Willow let out another humourless laugh and looked anywhere but him, "I'm not doing anything. And I don't think it matters what's good for me anymore."

Elijah frowned, "It matters to me. You smoke and you bottle up these feelings and..."

Willow blinked her eyes rapidly, "Yeah, I smoke to deal alright. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, okay? And I'm sorry that I don't like to talk about my feelings all the time." She shook her head mechanically.

"It's self-destructive." Elijah stated.

"Oh well." Willow quipped. She swallowed deeply.

Elijah sighed sadly, "I don't want you to get to a point where you'll lose control."

"So what?!" She exclaimed. "What does it matter what happens to me?! What matters is-is Elena and Caroline and Stefan and Bonnie and Damon and-and the rest of those idiots!" She yelled at him. Her face was filled with so much anguish. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

She sucked in a deep breath as she continued, "I spend 99.9% of my time worrying over everyone else! And sometimes I think that the only reason I do that is because if any of them die or I lose them somehow then I'll be alone and I-I can't handle that." Her voice cracked. She shook her head, trying to hold back her tears as she finally met his eyes. "But you know what's really weird? Sometimes I wish I didn't care. I wish I felt nothing for those people. I just want to leave here and never come back."

"Why don't you?" Elijah asked gently.

Willow snorted and looked away; the wind blew her hair into her face. "Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen." She sighed, still trying to hold back the tears. "No. I couldn't do that." She laughed mockingly. "Because I'm nice. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of horrible, egotistical, selfish bitch who thinks of no-one but herself. I'm not. It's just…"

"A front." Elijah finished for her.

Willow nodded sadly. "Yep." Willow glanced upwards. "The truth is, I hate myself." Willow admitted, she sounded heartbroken. Elijah flinched at that. Her face crumpled to one of anger, "I mean, really. You have no idea how much I can't stand myself. How angry I am all the time at the stupid stuff I do." She spat out venomously.

Elijah placed a sympathetic hand over hers, "Then why do you do all of it? If you just tried-"

Willow immediately cut him off, her voice still very hard and angry, "Exactly! I mean, I have to make an effort for people to like me. I have to always do their definition of good! And what's the point?!" Her voice rose an octave, "Why should I always make an effort to be good?" Willow's voice quietened down to a hoarse whisper, "People expect too much from you when they see good. And I don't want to be anyone's disappointment."

Elijah swallowed. How could she feel so much self-loathing for herself? In his eyes, she was the most wonderful person he knew. She was the most selfless, kind and caring person in this stupid town. Without another thought, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly, running his hands through her soft hair.

Willow closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't hug him back, but she did lean into him, closing her eyes. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Elena quietly closed the door. Jenna had worn herself out emotionally after discovering that supernatural creatures were real. Elena couldn't believe she had let this happen. Klaus could've seriously hurt Jenna, or worse. She shook her head, Jenna was safe. She didn't need to think about those horrible thoughts.

Stefan waited patiently in front of her, ready to comfort her if need be. "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked worriedly.

"She's in shock." Elena answered. She reached for Stefan's hand and he gave it to her. "I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface."

Stefan sighed and shook his head in dismay, "I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this."

"It's not your fault, Stefan." She told him reassuringly. "It's mine." Stefan frowned and made to disagree, but Elena interrupted him. "Anyway, I have to go back… to Elijah." Elena walked around him and made her way down the hall only to be stopped by Stefan, who grabbed her hand.

"Wait, what? No, no." He insisted.

Elena sighed, "Stefan, I promised him I would return. I can't break that promise. Plus, Willow is there with him and I think she'll lose it if I leave her with him for too long."

Stefan would've protested more, but in truth he didn't want Willow to be alone with Elijah. He didn't think Elijah would do anything to Willow, but surely something would be said to cause Willow to get upset and run off to God knows where. Willow was a frequent worry. He sighed and nodded.

Elena smiled gratefully at him, "I'll be okay."

She turned around again, and again tried to walk down the hallway before anyone else could stop her, but of course she didn't have that kind of luck. Damon rounded the corner with Andie in toe.

When he saw Elena he quickly swept his eyes around in search of Willow. He listened for her, but he didn't hear her anywhere around the house. He scowled, "Where's Willow?" He asked. Elena was about to walk around him, but he sped towards her and blocked her path.

"She's still with Elijah." Elena replied.

"What?!" Damon exclaimed. "You left her there with him! What is wrong with you?"

"Stop it!" Elena hissed. "Get out of my way, Damon."

He gripped her arm tightly when she tried to move around him again. "No, you're gonna tell me where they are. Now."

"Damon, easy." Andie said from behind him.

"Stay out of this, Andie." He spat.

"Let her go." Stefan told him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Damon said to him incredulously. "We just got her back. And she knows where Willow is. And she's gonna tell me right now."

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm and yanked it off of Elena. "You heard me. I said, let her go." His voice hard, a warning to him.

Damon glowered at him, "That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." He threatened. They continued to star one another down, until Damon reluctantly let Elena go.

She was out of there before a fight could begin.

* * *

After managing to calm Willow down, Elijah had taken her back inside the Lockwood mansion. He had made her some tea which she was currently sipping from. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them now as she simply sat there sipping her tea.

Elena came bustling through the door, her eyes first met Elijah's, "Welcome back." He smiled.

Elena nodded at him and then she looked to Willow. She immediately frowned when she saw the look on Willow's face as her friend stared off into space. "Willow, are you okay?"

Elijah watched Willow as she sighed, "Yep. Fine as always." Elijah's finger twitched on the mantel piece. He could see what she meant by always putting her friends first.

Elena blinked, "Oh… well, okay." She took her jacket off. "Tell me." She said to Elijah. "What is Klaus' curse?" She crossed her arms over chest, waiting for him to explain.

Elijah gestured to the seat beside Willow, "Please." Elena complied and sat down beside her friend. Elena smiled at Willow. Willow gave her one back, but it didn't reach her eyes and it caused Elena to worry even more. But she needed to focus on this for now.

Elijah moved easily so that he was now sitting on the other side of Willow. Willow glanced at the two of them curiously and shifted uncomfortably. "You know, my family was quite close. But Klaus and my father did not get on too well."

"Know the feeling." Willow interrupted.

Elijah glanced down at her questionably.

The tiniest of smirks came over Willow's lips, "Not you. You know who I mean. Nah, you're… okay." She gave a small smile, but it was genuine. Elijah gingerly touched his fingers against her wrist.

Elena glanced from one to the other. What had happened when she was gone? Well, whatever it was, Elena was happy that Willow and Elijah were getting along. Willow deserved some sort of happiness right now.

Elijah went back to explaining, "When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's bloodline. Klaus was not my father's son."

Willow almost choked on her tea, "You mean your mom, my grandmother, or whatever, did the nasty?"

Elena promptly hit on her arm. "Willow, that's disgusting." She scolded.

Willow shrugged, "I just didn't know that's how they rolled back in those days."

"Shh." Elena insisted.

Elijah continued, "Yes, my mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline."

Willow didn't say anything this time and waited anxiously for him to explain. "Of course when my father discovered this," He stood back up and leant against the mantel piece, "he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realisng of course, that he was igniting a war between the species that rages until this day."

Willow sat there trying to figure out the other species he was talking about. It didn't take her very long. "So you're saying that werewolves and vampires don't like eachother cause your mom cheated on your dad? That is… stupid. I mean, vampires and werewolves today don't even know what they're hating eachother over." She shook her head in exasperation. She held her finger up, "But I do think that it is pretty awesome that I am apart of the family that started this thing. I feel special."

Elena blinked, "Wait, werewolves. That's where this whole feud started from?"

"Yep. It's awesome and stupid." Willow quipped.

Elena closed her eyes for a second as she tried to think, "So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both." Elijah answered her.

Willow blinked owlishly at him, she was surprised. "He's a hybrid?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side become dormant."

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" Elena gaped.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race endangering not just vampires but everyone."

Willow zoned out the rest of Elena and Elijah's conversation. If Klaus was an imbalance of nature, then surely she was too. At least with Klaus it was kind of an accident. But with her. He deliberately created her, knowing that she would've been half and half. And definitely not healthy.

Elena was the one to bring her out of her thoughts. "Willow, are you coming? Damon's been worrying about you. I think he wants you home."

Willow took a deep breath, placed her mug on the coffee table and stood up. "Um… no. I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"What? Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you?" Elena asked worriedly.

"No, no. I just… I need some time on my own. I'll call Damon, don't worry. I'll be back maybe in an hour or something. I promise. I won't get into trouble."

Elena sighed and nodded, "Okay, but I'm here if you need to talk." Elena said to her.

"No, yeah. I know. See ya." And in a blink of an eye Willow was gone.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not promising anything anymore. These chapters just write themselves. But hey, Damon! There he was for about three seconds. Matt and Damon fluff next chapter. Because I'm in that kind of mood.**

**And please don't tell me Willow was OOC because she wasn't. I felt like she needed to open herself up to Elijah. And I thought you guys would like to really know how she feels about herself, her friends and Mystic Falls. And if you really read carefully you can see a flaw of hers slipping through. ;D Feel bad for poor old Willow. Oh yeah, and enjoy the Dean quote ;D. **

**Btw, I think I might write an Elijah/Willow oneshot soon coz I just love their relationship. ;D What do you think? Let me know if you think I should write it.**

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	91. Klaus Part Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Having someone wonder where you are when you don't come home at night is a very old human need. _**– Margaret Mead**_

To know when to go away and when to come closer is the key to any lasting relationship. _**– Domenico Cieri Estrada**_

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do

- **_Lana Del Rey, Video Games_**

* * *

Chapter Ninety One – Klaus Part Four

Willow glanced behind her when she got far enough away from the Lockwood mansion. She sighed loudly and turned on her heal and began walking down the sidewalk and pulled out her new phone that Damon had gotten her (he insisted).

She scrolled through the contacts quickly until she found Damon, immediately dialling his number. It only rang once. Willow didn't bother opening her mouth to speak. It was silent between the two of them for about two minutes. It was Damon who broke the silence.

"_Willow?" _

Willow sighed, "Hey."

"_Are you okay?" _

Willow looked around her, her head was pounding and her hands were shaky. "Yeah, yeah. I'm… I'm always fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

_"What's wrong?" _Damon insisted.

Willow squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the headache, "Ugh, it's not really something you talk about over the phone." She rubbed her face with a shaky hand. She sucked in a breath through her nose just as a gust of wind blew passed her face.

That was when she smelt it. A very, very strong smell of iron.

She cocked her head to the right. There was a woman fussing over a little boy who had cut his knee. Her eyes seemed to zone in on the blood that was dripping slowly down his leg. Was blood supposed to smell so… enticing? Willow continued to stare at the blood.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. _

Willow ran her tongue over her gums.

"_Willow? Willow! WILLOW!" _

Willow gasped and blinked her eyes rapidly. Her eyes darted from the boy across the street with his mother to the rest of her surroundings. Willow could still hear the hearbeat and Damon calling her name over and over again. She pressed the phone back to her ear and stuttered, "Ugh, yeah, yeah. I'm hear w-what is it?" She turned away from the boy and sped quickly down the sidewalk away from him. She was still trembling.

"_What happened?" _Damon's voice was filled with worry.

Willow swallowed and placed a trembling hand to her forehead. She was burning up, she could feel sweat starting to build up. She took a deep breath. "Um… Nothing, no nothing's wrong. Just me daydreaming. Listen I'll be home in about an hour or something, okay?" She only just about managed to calm her voice.

"_Why? Do you want me to meet up with you?" _

Willow took a second to contemplate this. The smarter part of her told her that she needed someone who knew how to deal with this sort of thing with her right now. But the stupid, more prideful half of her told her she could handle this on her own. She went with the stupid half. "No, no. I just… I just need some time to think things through. Um, I promise I'll be back soon."

It was silent on Damon's end for a few seconds before he replied calmly, _"Okay. Call me if you need anything, Brown Eyes." _

A grateful smile came across her face, "Thank you."

"_No problem. See you later." _

"Okay. See you." As soon as she hung up she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After the first breath of smoke she sighed.

* * *

Damon sat glowering into the fire, his phone still clenched in his hand. He really wanted to just get out of here and go find Willow and bring her home. But the tone of her voice said that he should give her some space to breathe. Whatever Elijah had said must have affected her pretty badly. He sighed loudly; just because he was giving her some space didn't mean he had to like it.

"You don't have to be so mad at your brother." Andie said quietly. He didn't even realise that she was in the room. She placed a glass of bourbon in his hand gently. "You know, he's just worried about Elena and…"

Damon grimaced, "Just go. Please."

"And I know you're worried about Willow."

Damon's cold gaze landed on Andie, "Andie. Go." He didn't have the energy to compel her tonight.

She stared him down for a few seconds before his gaze made her shudder and she took a few tentative steps back, "Okay." She mumbled and she turned and left, walking passed Stefan as he entered the living room.

Damon shook his head lightly and took a sip of his drink.

"Tired of your little plaything already?" Stefan asked his brother condescendingly.

Damon squeezed his eyes shut, "Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction."

Stefan scoffed and turned to leave, "She's a person. You're victimising her."

Damon snapped his eyes open and glared at the back of Stefan's head, "You should be thankful she's here." Stefan stopped. "She keeps me from going for what I really want since you and everyone else seem to have such an aversion to it."

Stefan turned back around, a tiny smile played on his lips, "You're right. Thank you for being in love with my friend. And no, actually, I don't have an 'aversion' to you and Willow being together. But what I am against is how you treat her sometimes."

Damon slammed his glass down on to the table and stood up slowly. "And there it is." Damon smirked.

Stefan shrugged, "There it is."

Damon laughed once and shook his head, "You think that I don't treat her right. Really? You actually believe that."

"I know you care about her and love her. I know you do, Damon. But I also know what you're like and I really don't think that that she is gonna be an exception for you."

Damon scoffed, "You think that me, of all people, would hurt her? Really, Stefan? She is the one person in this whole world that I wouldn't want to hurt."

Stefan nodded, "Maybe so. But that doesn't mean you still won't do it."

"You better shut up." Damon snapped.

Stefan straightened himself up, "Although, I do know you'll make sure she's safe. So you can be in love with Willow all you want, if it means that you'll protect her."

Damon smirked at him. "Oh, I'll protect her alright. But what about you and Elena? You gonna be able to protect her?

Stefan narrowed her eyes, "I will."

Damon snorted.

"What?" Stefan demanded.

"Nothing." Damon chuckled.

Stefan shook his head at him as he stepped closer to him, "You know, you and Willow may be best friends and in love with eachother, but the one thing you don't have for one another is respect. I have that with Elena."

Damon's eyes gleamed in anger and without another thought, Damon punched Stefan so hard he went flying into the bookcase across the room.

Stefan stood up immediately and growled angrily at Damon. Damon snarled back. Within seconds Stefan had his hands clenched on his shoulders and was trying to push him back, Damon followed suit.

"Stop!" Elena yelled.

The two brothers shoved eachother away and begrudgingly turned to face Elena and Elijah.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked incredulously.

Elena sighed, "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal."

"Really?"

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah stepped forward. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked cautiously.

He turned his gaze to Damon, "An apology."

Damon blinked, "A what?"

Stefan glanced at Damon who returned the look. Stefan sighed and stepped towards Elijah. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena." He looked at Elena lovingly. "I will always protect Elena." Elena smiled sweetly at him.

"I understand." Elijah said calmly.

Elena smiled again and then moved her gaze onto Damon who was glowering at everyone with so much distain.

Elena huffed, "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way and I did."

"Is that true?" He asked Elijah.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"And you're trusting him?" He shot to Elena.

Elena nodded once, "I am."

"You can all go to hell." Damon sneered. Elena's mouth fell open and she watched pitifully as he stormed off.

"He's angry with me right now." Stefan said. "But he'll come round."

"Perhaps." Elijah muttered.

* * *

Willow blew out the smoke she had just breathed in from her third cigarette. Her head was pounding and her gums were killing her. She was sitting on a bench, staring up at the stars. She had only been there for fifteen minutes, but it was strangely relaxing and it was taking her mind off of the whole ordeal that happened earlier.

"Willow? Hey." Matt's voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

Willow looked to her right and smiled, "Hey, Matt."

Matt stopped a few inches in front of her and scratched the back of his neck nervously. The sheriff had told him to act normal around all of his friends. She had told him to play it cool with Caroline and continue to date her. He wasn't comfortable with it at all. And if he was being honest, he wasn't comfortable with pretending everything was okay with Willow.

They had been getting on for the past few weeks, and it was refreshing at the time to have someone who could take his mind off of Caroline and all the bills he had to pay. Willow was almost like a breath of fresh air; she had that way with her that could make him laugh.

And when Caroline told him all of that vampire stuff that night and went through different stories, he was begging that Willow wasn't involved with any of it. But she was best friends with Damon, so of course she was. Then Caroline said that Willow was a hybrid; half human and half vampire. Something that a witch had created with a spell after being hounded by a very old vampire called an Original or something.

He was a little more reluctant in telling the sheriff about Willow. By Caroline's account, she hadn't hurt anyone despite the fact that she was part vampire. And plus, she had been there for a lot of the lows in his life. But he told her. And then tried to tell the sheriff to leave her out of it, that she hadn't done anything wrong. She was just… different. She wasn't causing any harm. The sheriff didn't agree with him. Told him she had murdered her aunt Marlene. He had heard about her death. Her head hacked from her body. Matt didn't think Willow had done something so brutal.

"You gonna sit or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" Willow quirked.

Matt blinked, his cheeks growing red. He sat down beside her and noticed the cigarette in her hand. "I thought you had quit smoking."

Willow smirked almost bitterly at him, "Yeah… I don't have very strong will-power."

"That's not true. I'm sure you could quit if you really wanted to."

"I could do a lot of things if I really wanted to." Willow mumbled. "Like, leave this dump." She gestured with her free hand to the town they were in. She brought the cigarette and blew in a puff of smoke and then blew it out again through her nose.

Matt raised his eyebrows at her in surprise, "You wanna leave here? Really?"

"I've always hated it here, Matt. I actually have some money saved up so that I can leave one day."

"You would just up and leave? You really would just leave all of your friends?" Matt questioned quietly.

Willow smiled sadly to herself, "That's just it. I think me leaving here is just a dream. I'd love to leave, but…" She looked at him with sad eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

Willow shook her head and quickly composed herself. She was being far too depressing today. "Anyway, you're back with Caroline." She grinned. "How're things?"

Matt shifted in his seat nervously, "Um… great. Yeah, everything is great with us." He forced a smile.

Willow frowned, "You don't sound so sure of that."

Matt shrugged, "No, she's great and everything." He looked down at his hands. Though things had seemed great with him and Caroline, despite the lying, he really wasn't feeling it this time with her. Sure, he cared for her and he knew he still loved her in someway, but… he just wasn't with it this time. "I just don't feel we're going anywhere in the long run." Matt admitted to her.

Willow looked at him, confused, "Where do you want it to go?"

Matt sighed tiredly, "I dunno, Will. I mean, things with me and her were great before and it was usually her that was all insecure about this whole thing, but now I just… It's not what it was before."

Willow flicked the cigarette away from her and pressed her heal on it, "So, what? You're not into her anymore?"

"I don't know, Willow." Matt mumbled.

Willow looked at him from the corner of her eye, "I know that this might seem like crappy advice, but you should do what makes you happy for once. If you can't handle a relationship right now, or Caroline in general, or you're just not into her anymore then do both of yourselves a favour and break it off."

Matt squinted at her, "You think that I should just end it with her? Just like that?"

Willow shrugged and swung her legs forward and pulled herself up, "It's the kindest thing to do. Rather than have you just being miserable and wondering what could've been and dealing with all the other stuff you've got in your life, and having her thinking that what you have is something good." Willow gave him a kind smile. "It's just a nice thing to do."

Matt followed her and stood up, "Yeah, maybe. Besides, I think she's into Tyler."

Willow smirked maliciously, "Hmm. Really?"

"What?"

Willow waved her hand at him, "Oh, nothing." She sighed, "Look, I promised Damon I'd be back by…" She checked her phone. "Shit. Ten minutes."

Matt chuckled, "Okay." Before Willow could turn around and leave, Matt grabbed her hand and turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Will. For everything."

Willow's breath caught in her throat as he hugged her. She stood there as stiff as a rock for a moment before she very slowly moved her arms around his torso and hugged him back lightly. Jeez, she didn't realise how tall Matt was until now. Or was it just her shortness?

* * *

It was 9:00pm exactly when Willow came rushing into the boarding house. Well, actually she really didn't have a chance to get into the boarding house as Andie came storming out. She was a mess too. It looked like she had just thrown on some clothes. Her hair looked like a bird's nest and she was sobbing heavily and Willow had to hold her breath as she could smell the blood dripping from Andie's neck.

She watched Andie run off for a few seconds and waited till she had controlled her need to drain the blood out of Andie. She blinked a few times and then swallowed.

Finally, Willow stepped inside with a questioning look on her face. She found Elena and Stefan looking on in confusion. "What the hell was that about?" Willow asked.

Stefan shrugged, "I dunno. Damon must have done something."

Elena sighed and shook her head in disappointment, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Uh-uh-uh. I wouldn't do that." Willow said.

"What? Why not?" Elena questioned with a raised brow.

Willow pointed in the direction that Andie had just run off to, "Does what you just saw mean anything to you? He needs some time on his own. Give him some space to breathe. Just leave him alone."

Elena shook her head, "He needs to learn that he can't keep doing this, Willow." She made to go up the stairs, but just as she was about to take a step Willow was in front of her.

"I said, leave. Him. Alone." Willow said slowly. Her eyes narrowed and she stood firm on the stairs.

Elena blinked and stumbled backwards. Stefan took Elena and gave Willow a pointed look, "Calm down."

"Whatever, Stefan." Willow retorted. "Where's Elijah and Raven?"

"I-I don't know." Elena stuttered. "He went out."

"Raven went out a few hours ago." Stefan told her. "I think he's okay."

Willow nodded and then turned and went upstairs, purposely bypassing Damon's room. She figured he'd like some time alone for a bit since it made her feel a little better when she had had some time to mull things over. She would check up on him in a while. For now though, she really wanted to get out of these clothes.

* * *

It had been a half hour since Andie had made a mad dash out of the house and Willow figured that was enough alone time for Damon. Now in her pyjamas, Willow went down the stairs and into the living room and straight to where Damon kept his alcohol. She glanced them all over and frowned. No, she and Damon needed something much stronger than any of his usual drinks.

She went to the cabinet and opened it. She rummaged around until she found Damon's favourite bourbon. She grinned and pulled out the glass bottle. Willow grabbed two glasses and was about to pour it in them both, but stopped herself beforehand. Instead, she just held the two glasses in her hand and the bottle in the other and then made her way back up the stairs.

Willow took a deep breath when she got to Damon's bedroom door. She hesitated for a second, but then knocked on the door lightly twice. There was no answer, but Willow didn't wait for one. She nudged the door open and saw him sitting on his bed, his back facing her, his head down.

"Hey." Willow said quietly.

Damon's eyes opened at the sound of her voice. He hadn't been paying any attention to what had been going on around him. He looked up and over his shoulder and saw her standing there with two glasses in one hand and a bottle of his favourite drink.

"I thought you could use some cheering up." Willow smiled and stepped into the room. She closed the door with her foot and stepped to his bedside table and poured the amber liquid into the glasses. She turned back around to face him. Damon was looking at his feet.

Willow sighed. She sat down quietly beside him and handed him the glass. "What's got you hauled up here by yourself?"

Damon took a sip of the drink and said, "The idiots we live with."

Willow snorted, "We should make them pay rent."

A small smile came onto Damon's lips. It fell after a few seconds. "So what made you go for a walk?"

Willow's cheeky smile fell and she looked away, "Too many home truths were made." She took a huge gulp of the alcohol and winced slightly, "Look, I know you're probably gonna be pissed to hear this, but I want you to hear it from me," Damon looked at her with a frown. "Klaus is my uncle."

Damon's eyes widened and he almost dropped his glass. "What? Really? He's your-"

"Yeah. Well, actually he's my half uncle." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. A headache was coming on again. "So, if you're gonna lose it, do it now, please."

Damon downed the rest of his drink and turned to face her. She still had her eyes closed. He let out a breath and placed a hand on hers. "I've learned a lesson or two from the last time we had one of these talks. I don't like it, but it's not your fault."

Willow opened her eyes and looked up at him. She looked so relieved. Genuinely grateful that he had accepted the fact that she came from a weird family. Guilt came over Damon; he hadn't realised how much pain he had put her through before.

Willow smiled beautifully at him and finished the rest of her drink. She squeezed his hand, "Thanks. I needed to hear that today."

Damon frowned and gripped her hand tighter. "What else happened today? You said some home truths were made. What'd you mean?"

Willow chewed the inside of her cheek and stood up quickly, pulling her hand loose of his. "You wanna another one?"

"Did Elijah say something to you? What did he do, Willow?"

Willow poured another drink for herself with a shaky hand. "Nothing." She whispered. She cleared her throat and turned back around to face him, "Nothing. He said nothing."

Damon gave her worried look, "Brown Eyes, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "N-nothing. I'm fine."

Damon stood up and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "Hey, hey. It's okay. Willow? You're okay." He began to rub soothing circles on her shoulders with his thumb. "What's wrong? What did he say to you?"

Willow shook her head and took a deep breath, "Um… no. Really he didn't say anything to me. It was, ugh… kind of me who did all of the talking."

Damon frowned, "What? You said something that you made yourself upset?"

Willow laughed hoarsely, "Pretty much." She glanced upwards.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay… what did you say?"

Willow continued to avoid his gaze, "I just… I just basically went on a self-loathing rant. I pretty much yelled about how I can't stand myself." She finished another drink and dropped the glass onto Damon's bedside table. She scoffed, "You know, this isn't making you or me feel any better, so I'm just gonna go to bed." She made her way to the door.

Damon was in front of her before she could really get anywhere. "Wait, wait, wait. You hate yourself?" Damon asked incredulously. Willow shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner. "Willow, why? What is there to hate about you?"

"Um… I dunno. Everything?" She said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Willow-May Anderson or Ariadne or whatever your name is," Willow laughed lightly. "You are the most amazing person that I know. And that's coming from me." He reached his hand up and stroked her cheek gently.

Willow looked down sadly, "Yeah, if I was so amazing or perfect or whatever, then I wouldn't have so many people who dislike me."

Damon leaned in closer to her and breathed, "You're perfect to me."

Willow slowly moved her eyes up to meet his. They held so much love in them. She didn't even realise when she had stepped closer to him, only when their chests were pressed against eachother. Willow glanced at Damon's lips before meeting his eyes again. Almost a second after Damon's eyes met hers again did he promptly kiss her on the lips.

Willow kissed him back passionately. She gasped when Damon's hand gripped her hip tightly and the other held her head to him. Willow moved her hands to his neck, her hands roughly ran her fingers through his hair.

Damon held her to him tightly, keeping her pressed to his chest. His thumb moved gently against her cheek as he held her face to his. Damon pressed his lips harder against hers and coaxed hers open with his. A gasp escaped her lips.

Willow frowned against Damon's lips. What was she doing? They had talked about this. She had said that she wasn't comfortable with doing this all the time. It was killing her. She loved him so much, and even though he was kissing her back, she was positive that he didn't feel the same way about her. Or at least, he didn't feel as strongly as she did for him. She was tired of getting hurt all the time. Tired of being so emotionally drained all of the time.

She roughly shoved him back. She was across the other side of the room in a second, her back pressed against the wall. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted, "No."

"No?" Damon bit out. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Willow swallowed down the lump that had grown in her throat, "We've talked about this, Damon." She shook her head, "It isn't doing us any good. I mean…."

"What? Explain to me what is so wrong with us doing this." He insisted.

Willow huffed and let her arms fall to her sides, "There is nothing wrong with doing this, Damon. There's nothing wrong with doing this for people who are dating or they like eachother in that way and…"

Damon straightened out his back. "So tell me that you don't want to do this anymore." He motioned with his hands for her to say something. "Go on. Say it. And we'll never do this again."

Willow averted her gaze and wrapped her arms around herself. She said nothing.

"Say it then." Damon insisted.

"I can't." She choked out.

Damon looked confused, "What? You can't?"

"I can't!" Willow exclaimed. "I can't say it, okay!"

Damon walked closer to her with trepidation, "Why?"

Willow bit her lip and pushed herself up against the wall, "I just can't…"

"What is it, Willow?" Determination was clear in his voice. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Willow stayed silent though.

Damon ground his teeth together, "Willow!" He bellowed.

"Because I love you!" Willow cried. "That's why! I am in love with you!" Her breath was heavy and her back was still pressed against the wall. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down, to clear her head. She blinked her eyes a few times and then focused on Damon.

His blue eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted in what appeared to be shock. He tried to conjure up something to say. She was… she was in love with him… Willow loved him. He almost found it hard to breathe as a splash of warmth came over his heart. It wasn't one sided and it wasn't some cruel joke; he could see that by the way she yelled it at the top of her lungs. And it wasn't her just saying "I care about you, but I don't like you that way." A gleeful smile came across his lips.

Willow's mouth fell agape as she stared at him. Her hands flew to her hair and she tugged on it in despair. What had she done? She just announced her biggest secret… and to the one person she was trying to hide it from. She felt so embarrassed, her pride had been bashed. Willow squeezed her eyes shut, "Oh, my God. I am really, really stupid. I… I'm going to bed." Willow practically ran to the door. If she thought she felt terrible before, she felt like absolute shit now.

She threw the door open and sped to her room across from his. Just as she went to open her bedroom door, Damon grabbed her wrist and without another thought, he dragged her back into his bedroom.

Willow never had a chance to complain because he had closed and locked his door before she could. Willow grinded her teeth together, "Look, I'm embarrassed enough; I don't need you rubbing it in my face."

Damon rolled his eyes as her pulled her to him, "I wouldn't do that even if I wasn't in love with you."

"You don't have to make me feel-" Her eyes widened and she a gave him a questioning look, "Wait, what?"

Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I said, I'm in love with you."

Willow watched him cautiously and leaned back in his arms slightly, "Is this a joke? Coz if it is, it's not funny."

Damon looked insulted, "No. I've been there. It's not fun. And I'd never do that to you, you know that."

"So… I love you…" Willow said slowly.

"That is awesome to hear." Damon laughed.

"And you love me…?"

Damon nodded slowly, "Yes, Willow. I love you, okay?"

Willow met his ice blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones, "I love you too."

Damon grinned and tightened his grip on her waist as they both leaned in and kissed eachother.

Damon was gentler than he was the last time as his lips moved against hers. It was still just as passionate, but it held far more behind it. Because now they knew. They knew that they were both in love with eachother. And through all of this, it could be the one thing to hold them together.

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to him. She felt his tongue go across her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. She complied and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Damon moved his hand up her hip slightly, bringing the hem of her pyjama top up with it, caressing her soft skin. His thumb rubbed in soft circles as he held her even closer to him. He felt Willow shudder at his touch.

Willow pulled away gently for a breath, but kept eye contact with Damon. Damon swallowed and raked his eyes over her face. Her huge brown eyes that were staring at him with such love that he'd sworn he'd seen in them on numerous other occasions, her cute button nose, her full lips that were parted… her lower lip trembled slightly as she breathed.

Damon brought his lips back to hers, this time slightly rougher. He gave her one kiss and then another before the kiss began to get feverish. His left hand let go of her hip and gripped the back of her head, tugging lightly on her hair.

Willow gasped against his lips. She kept one hand in his hair and let the other move to his chest, gripping his shirt with her fingers tightly.

Damon nudged her back a little towards the bed, but she only shoved him back. Damon pulled back slightly, a smirk on his face.

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "So, you think I'm gonna go easy?" She winked at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Damon grinned and pulled her back in for a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms back around her, his hands shifting up her was and pulling her shirt a little, touching her soft skin. With his vampire speed he had them both lying on the bed, him on top of her.

Willow ran her down his chest and undid a few of the buttons. Damon reached under her knee and lifted it up to wrap her leg around his waist. Willow used that as an opportunity to push Damon back with as much strength as she could and use her new found vampire speed to flip them over so that she was on top of him.

Damon blinked in surprise. He liked this, this battle for dominance. Willow smirked triumphantly down at him. Damon reached a hand up and stroked her cheek gently, his eyes keeping contact with hers. Willow smiled beautifully down at him and leaned into his touch.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, placing her hands on his chest and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Damon kissed her back lovingly and with his hands still on her waist, he pushed her shirt up more till it was just passed her navel. His fingers brushed her back softly. He felt her shudder underneath his touch and smirked under lips.

Willow felt his lips turn upwards under hers and new that it was because of her reaction to his touch. So she gripped his shirt tightly, and rather than undoing the buttons slowly, one by one, she promptly ripped it open, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Damon managed to laugh when she moved her lips to his cheek, "Somebody's eager."

Willow didn't reply to him, instead she ran her finger nails down his toned chest. Damon's laughter stopped abruptly, and he closed his eyes and moaned. Without a second thought, he pulled her closer to him and flipped them over again in one swift movement and attacked her neck with his mouth, planting heated kisses down it.

Willow gasped and arched her back up to his body, her eyes fluttering shut. She moved her hands from his chest and underneath his shirt and to his back, and ran her fingers over his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles move as he did.

Damon continued to kiss and nip her skin on her neck. He took a hold of the hem of her shirt and began to slowly pull it upwards. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, silently asking if she really wanted to do this, if this was what she wanted. Willow nodded surely once and that was all Damon needed.

She moved her hands off him and lifted them above her head so that Damon could pull it over her. They didn't lose eye contact as he pulled the shirt over her head and threw it over his shoulder. It landed on the wooden floor with a light thud.

Willow's curly hair fanned out on the soft sheets of the bed. Damon's eyes trailed down her chest. He swallowed and said in hoarse voice, "You should have told me you weren't wearing a bra."

Willow laughed lightly, "Where's the fun in that?"

Damon kept his eyes on her chest, he saw a birthmark just where her collar bone was that he hadn't noticed before. It was small and only a light pink, barely noticeable. His thumb gently traced it. "I didn't know you had this."

Willow shrugged, "Not many people do. It's small so people don't see it. And I don't really take my top off in front of people."

Damon smirked playfully, "Really? I thought you always did."

Willow quirked an eyebrow, "Hm. Actually I always thought it was you who took his shirt off in front of people." With that, she pulled the shirt off him with great speed and flung it on the floor.

"Touché." Damon breathed and brought his lips roughly onto hers.

Willow wrapped one arm around his neck and the other went to his back, running her finger nails down his back, earning a moan from Damon.

Damon moved his hands to her chest, his hands trailing over breasts and cupping them in his hands, causing a beautiful whimper to spurt from her mouth. He lifted his eyes up to her and smiled "You are so beautiful, Willow." She returned his smile coyly and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

She pulled his face down to meet hers and sucked on his lip gently. She pulled away and looked directly into his eyes, gazing down into his soul. She reached down to unbutton Damon's jeans, making quick work of not only his, but also her pyjama shorts. Before Damon's mind could catch up, they were both bare, staring into each other's eyes with longing and anticipation.

Damon heard her breathing hitch as he placed the softest of kisses on her jawline. He pulled his face up to study her, still subconsciously waiting for her to change her mind, about everything that had just happened between them. He needed more than anything to hear the words come out of her mouth, to silence his fears, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She placed her hands on either side of his face gently, her thumb stroking his cheek softly, and stared down inside him again.

Willow's soft breath brushed across his face as she whispered, "More than anything."

And that was Damon needed to making her moan and gasp in the best way possible.

Willow gasped loudly in shock, her eyes fluttering closed as her body moved with his. She managed to gain some control to bring her lips to his jawline and place loving kisses on his skin.

She moved her hip upwards and Damon groaned in mild surprise. "Why'd you do that?" Damon panted.

Willow laughed breathlessly, "That's what you get for doing it to me." Damon only huffed. She expected him to carry on, but when he only leaned back she snapped her eyes open and glowered, "Hey! What're you doing now?"

He gave her a cocky smile, "Just wanted to see how you'd react."

Willow sneered playfully at him and used her free leg to help her swing Damon around so that he was now in her position. Very slowly, she lowered herself onto him then stayed put. His hands went to her waist, trying to coax her into moving, but she refused. "Brown Eyes…" Damon growled, his voice low; dangerous, needy. And it gave Willow a powerful feeling. She rose up ever so slightly, then took her sweet time in going back down onto him. Damon groaned loudly, frustrated when she stayed where she was again.

"Not as fun as you think, is it?" Willow taunted, rolling her hips in slowly circles. Damon let a loud growl this time, his hands tightening even more on her waist. This time, when she rose back up he didn't wait for her and instead thrust his own hips up, catching her completely off guard and allowing a moan to escape her lips. Her head rolled back as she finally fell to his wishes.

"Much… better." Damon panted, watching her with a happy glint in his eyes. She laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

**It has been done. Finally. The long awaited sex scene! OMG! ASGDSJKJHJHl!**

**I think I did pretty good, considering it's my first time writing one. Actually I've been practicing for months to write this. **

**So, they confessed their love and went had some heated sex. YAY! They is now together! It's hard to believe how long I've wanted this to happen. I hope it lives up to expectations. I'm really glad I only used 'thrust' once. ;D Pretty chuffed with myself. I hate that word ya see. And 'bellybutton', that word is icky.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and everything else in this chapter. If you didn't, please feel free to give me constructive criticism on how I should improve. I'd like to get better since I do plan on writing more smut (yes, there will be more in the future).**

**I loved the fact that Willow was just as dominant as Damon and how they fort for it at the end. It really highlighted their characters. Also, originally the song was gonna be 'Born To Die' by Lana Del Rey, not 'Video Games', but I thought that the other one didn't suit where they are right now. It will be used for a future chapter instead. Oooh, and we also had some character development with Willow hugging Matt back. Matt should feel super special. **

**Anyway, outfits on my profile. There's a new one up ;D. **

**Dallow~x**


	92. The Last Day Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Eventually, if you're lucky in life, you find someone with the same chemical imbalance you have. _**– Robert Brault**_

Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defence. _**– Mark Overby **_

Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather  
Another roadblock in our way  
But if we go, we go together  
Our hands are tied here if we stay

Oh, we said our dreams will carry us  
And if they don't fly we will run  
Now we push right past to find out  
Oh, how to win what they all lost

Oh ah, oh ah  
We know now we want more  
Oh ah, oh ah  
A life worth fighting for  
Oh ah, oh ah

- **_Santigold, Disparate Youth _**

* * *

Chapter Ninety Two – The Last Day Part One

Damon squeezed his eyes closed as the sun's rays shone in through the gap in the curtain. He turned his head tiredly to the right and blinked his eyes blearily at where the sun was shining from, his mind took him back to last night. A blissful smile came over his face.

He had to admit, that last night was more than he ever thought possible. He sighed in contentment and glanced down at the woman who was currently resting her head on his chest, her right hand lying over his heart and sleeping soundly.

Damon kept his arm around her and pressed his lips to her curly hair, his eyes closing slowly. He had never felt so happy in… well, a very, very long time. And it wasn't because she slept with him (not that he wasn't partially happy because of that as well), but because she loved him and it wasn't some kind of sick joke or lie. She genuinely loved him and he loved her.

Damon continued to watch her sleep and started tracing random lines on her back with his fingers, until her nose crinkled in that adorable way it when she didn't like something, her eyes squeezed and then, like a cat, she stretched her arms out in front of her. She yawned and then blinked her eyes open.

"Mornin'." Willow muttered, still in mid yawn.

"Mornin', Brown Eyes." Damon greeted, he hesitated for a second before shifting his position so that he could get a better look at her. She looked tired, but she had a sweet smile on her face.

Damon chewed the inside of his lip, wondering how to word his question, "So, you don't, um, you know… regret-"

Willow cut him off before he could say anything. She lifted her head off of his chest and used her elbows to hold her up, "Damon, I'm not some sort of floozy who sleeps around with any old guy."

Damon's eyes widened, "No, I know. I wasn't saying that. I mean… just, are you okay with this?"

Willow frowned; she knew why he was asking. He didn't want to have his heart broken a second time. "No, okay. I don't. I love you. I didn't just say it for the hell of it."

Damon smiled, "I love you too." He pulled her down for a kiss. "You know, we haven't had morning sex yet."

Willow laughed against his lips.

* * *

Willow sighed as she pulled her pyjama shorts back on. She was about to grab her top, but something was flung on her head. Willow huffed and pulled it off her head and saw that it was Damon's shirt. She gave him an incredulous look, "Really?"

Damon shrugged with a smug look on his face, "Why not?"

Willow smiled at him and shook her head. She decided to humour him though, and pulled her arms through the sleeves and did the buttons up. It was huge on her, the sleeves were too long on her arms and the shirt went almost to her knees.

She rolled the sleeves up and stood up. She turned back around to face Damon, who was just in the jeans he wore last night. She smirked, "So… what are we now?" Willow asked as she stepped closer to him.

Damon shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What'd you mean?"

"Like, are we together or-"

"Yes." Damon interrupted. Willow raised an eyebrow at his quick answer. Damon cleared his throat, "I mean, yeah, I guess." Willow laughed.

"Okay," She kissed him lightly on the lips, "But I don't think 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' really suits us." She scrunched her nose, "I hate those words."

Damon shrugged and twirled her around so that her back was against his chest, "Fine. Anytime some woman asks me to have a drink with them, I'll tell them I'm with someone." She laughed lightly. "Besides, I think we're too awesome to be labelled as… those two things."

"Very true. Well, I'm awesome anyway." Willow quipped.

Damon nudged her with his leg, "Hey."

Willow smiled; she was glad that they still had their friendship intact. She wouldn't know what she would do if she lost that. "Okay, fine. You're awesome too."

Damon kissed her neck, "I know."

Willow sighed when Damon started planting warm kisses down her neck, "Mmm, I really should go get dressed."

"No, you… really… shouldn't." Damon muttered between kisses.

"Damon, we have to… deal with this… sacrifice thing." She pulled away from him reluctantly.

Damon gripped her hand and twirled her back into his chest, "No." He pouted. She kissed him on the lips. He returned it.

She gave him another kiss, "Yes."

"Why don't I help you?" Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows down at her.

Willow laughed beautifully, "Um, excuse you, but I've already had sex with you twice in the last twenty four hours. Maybe another time." She winked at him.

Damon sighed dramatically, "Fine." He kissed her again.

She moved her lips lightly against his and playfully bit his lip, earning a moan from him. She pulled away and gave him a sultry smile before turning around and walking to the door. "You bitch." Damon bit out. Willow simply laughed again.

Willow pulled the door open with a smile on her face. She wasn't even sure that the sacrifice could ruin her mood today.

But as soon as she opened the door she came face to face with Elena, who had her fist raised ready to knock on Damon's bedroom door. She froze though when she saw Willow. Her mouth fell agape.

Willow's hair was a curly mess, Elena would have thought that she had just gotten out of bed, but she was in Damon's bedroom. She remembered when she had told Willow about seeing Alaric and Jenna walking around the house at night and Jenna's hair was like Willow's. Willow called it 'sex hair'.

But the one thing that confirmed her thoughts was what Willow was wearing. She had her pyjama shorts on and Damon's shirt that was obviously far too big for her.

Elena's mouth opened and closed, floundering to try and find the right words. Willow lounged casually against the thresh hold, her arms crossed across her chest and a small smirk on her lips. Damon walked up behind her and placed a hand on Willow's shoulder, "What's up?" He asked. His question was answered though as soon as he saw Elena. "Oh, it's you."

Elena's eyes widened even further when she saw that Damon looked just as tousled as Willow did.

Elena took a deep breath and asked Willow, "Did you… sleep with him?" Elena asked.

Willow nodded and laughed, "Yeah, man."

Elena blinked. "What? Really? Do you mean that you just slept in the same bed-"

"Oh," Willow laughed, "We did a lot more than just sleep."

"Hmm, yeah." Damon smiled.

Elena shook her head, "Too much information."

"Hey, you asked Elena." Damon said, an amused smile that matched Willow's perfectly was on his lips.

Elena frowned at them and quickly grabbed Willow's hand and began to drag her away just as Stefan and Raven walked in on the scene. Stefan watched Elena pull Willow into her bedroom. He blinked once and then turned back to Damon who was watching Willow, "Mmm." Damon smirked.

It didn't take long for the two of them to figure out what had happened. Raven frowned and then turned to face him, "Did… did you sleep with my sister?"

Damon nodded once with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face, "Yep."

Raven glared at him and clenched his fists, "You bastard!" Raven exclaimed. Stefan grabbed his shoulder before he could do anything he would regret.

"Raven, why don't you go downstairs and get some coffee ready for you and Willow or something." Stefan suggested.

Raven narrowed his eyes at Damon, "Fine." He spat. He shrugged Stefan's hand off his shoulder and reluctantly trudged down the stairs, muttering how much he disliked Damon.

Stefan turned back to face him, "Are you serious? You slept with Willow?"

Damon shrugged and stepped back into his bedroom, Stefan reluctantly following, "Yeah. I did, brother. I don't see what the big deal is." Stefan made to open his mouth and explain, but Damon beat him to it, "No, let me guess. You don't want me with her coz you're scared I'm gonna hurt her in some emotional way."

Stefan nodded, "Right."

Damon grabbed a shirt from his closet and pulled it on over his head and turned back around to face him with a look that was clear that he was sick of hearing Stefan whine about him. "Well, guess what, brother, I won't. I would _never_ hurt her. And if I did, then I'd own up to it and I'd find a way to fix it. And it's not just because I love her, but because she is my best friend." Damon gave him a stern look and waited for him to rip into him some more.

Stefan contemplated his words for a second before he nodded, "Okay. Okay, you two are together now. And you'll take care of her, so okay. I'm sorry that I've been berating you about this."

Damon was surprised at his sudden approval, but just nodded, "Thanks, brother."

Stefan smiled, "I'm glad you're happy." He said to him before he turned around and left.

* * *

Elena closed the door as soon as she shoved Willow into her bedroom. "Whoa, calm down, Elena."

Elena shook her head at him, "What the hell are you doing, Willow?"

Willow gave her a questioning look, "What're you talking about?"

Elena sighed and pushed herself off the door. She gestured to her with her hands, "This. You're sleeping with Damon. You know nothing good will come of this."

Willow gave her an angry look, "When you and Stefan got together for the first time, I was so supportive. And now when it comes to me, you can't do the same."

Elena placed her hands on her friend's shoulder, "It's not like that, Willow and you know it." Elena gave her a worried look, "I know that you and Damon are friends and I know how you feel for him, but this isn't going to go anywhere good."

Willow stared her straight in the eye, "Elena, for the first time in a really long time, I'm happy. I'm mean, I was happy kind of before, but that was mainly _because _of Damon." Willow placed a hand on her shoulder, "I love him Elena and I'm sorry, but he's my best friend."

Elena stared at her and after a moment or two, she nodded. "I know. You two are practically inseparable. But if he makes you happy then… okay."

Willow smiled. She looped an arm around Elena, "Hey, you're still my favourite girl."

Elena laughed and rested her head on her shoulder, "And you're mine."

"Good. Coz if I find out you've been cheating on me there's gonna be trouble."

Elena giggled and nudged her lightly, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Willow pushed her gently towards her bedroom door, "Now get out. I need to get dressed. Unless you want to fulfil my weird lesbian fantasy." Willow wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Elena cringed, "Ew, Willow!" She laughed anyway and quickly hurried out the door and closed it quickly behind her

* * *

When Willow finally had a shower and got dressed and went down stairs, she saw Elena and Stefan conversing in the living room. Damon and Jenna weren't down yet.

She walked into the kitchen to get some coffee, but instead came face to face with Raven who handed her a mug. She caught it and steadied it before it spilt all over her. He was looking at her with disapproval.

Willow sighed, "You know then."

Raven nodded once. Just when Willow went to give the same speech she had given Elena, Elijah rounded the corner of the kitchen and met her eyes.

Willow rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing you told him too." She said to Raven. He nodded again. "Oh, well. Guess you were gonna find out sooner or later. Go ahead. Give me hell."

Raven opened his mouth to say something, but Elijah interrupted him.

"I'm not going to berate you. It's your life. I missed half of it. You decide what you want. But if he hurts you, don't expect me to be as nonchalant as I am now, understand?" Elijah told her in his usual calm demeanour that held so much authority.

Willow nodded her head diligently. She watched him walk into the living room; surprised by how accepting he was of her relationship with Damon.

Raven started ranting on at her, but she wasn't really listening to him, she was still watching Elijah.

"Willow, are you even listening?" Raven demanded.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "No, not really."

"Willow!" Raven began again, but Willow interrupted him.

"Please, can't you just be happy that I'm happy?" She gave him her well-known puppy dog look.

Raven huffed, trying to resist. It didn't take long for him to crumble, "Fine! Fine, okay! But if he hurts you-"

"You'll kill him. Yeah, yeah, everyone's been saying that a lot lately." Willow finished for him, sipping her coffee.

Raven folded his arms over his chest and pouted, "I hate you."

Willow laughed and flung an arm over his shoulder, "I love you too, bro." She led him over to the others.

They walked in just when Stefan said, "Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake. That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Willow sat down beside Elena and Raven leaned on the arm of the sofa.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline." Elijah told him. "The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

Willow drunk more of her coffee as Stefan and Raven gave Elena worried looks.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked loudly as he came into the room. "We can kill him today." He turned to Willow. "With Bonnie."

"No, Damon." Willow insisted, placing her coffee down onto the table in front of her. "She could die if she uses all of that power."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

Elena glowered at him, "It's not an option, Damon."

Raven held his hands up, "Okay, calm down. Let's get back on track here. How does Klaus actually go about breaking the curse?"

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straight forward." Elijah began. He walked around Damon, giving him a look before he went over to the cabinet where he had put the box that held the elixir. "The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

Stefan nodded, "The moonstone."

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each."

Elena asked, "And where do I fit into it?"

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah told her. He opened the box and pulled out the elixir, "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger," He glanced up at Elena, "to the point of your death."

Elena sucked in a breath and Stefan gripped her hand and rubbed his forehead. Willow placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"And that's where you come in."

He showed the elixir to everyone in the room, "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

Elena scrunched her eyebrows together, "So I'll be dead…?"

"And then you won't." He told her.

Willow scoffed, "C'mon. Really?" Elena gave her a pointed look.

Damon clearly agreed with her as he said, "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He turned to Elena, "You know, you wanna come back to life, what about John's ring?"

Willow clicked her fingers, "Yes! Use that."

Elijah shook his head, "Those rings only work on humans. A doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are the ring won't work."

"No offence, but I don't think that drink is gonna work." Willow said to him. She turned to Elena. "Elena, what if this thing screws up?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders at her, "Then I guess I'll just be dead."

Willow's mouth fell open, "No, what-" She glanced at Stefan who hung his head.

Willow shook her head in disgust and shoved Raven's hand off, stood up and stormed passed Damon and Elijah.

"Nice one." Damon clipped and followed her out of the house.

When he walked outside he found her glaring out into the scenery, and lighting a cigarette. He sighed and went to her. He touched her hand gently when he was by her side. She glanced down at his hand and then held it open for him to link his hand with hers. He complied.

"What is wrong with them? That thing won't work." Willow insisted before she put the cigarette to her mouth and blew in the smoke.

"I don't know." Damon sighed, "I think that we're the only logical people around her. Like I said, this house is full of idiots."

"Agreed." Willow said.

She shook her head and stared at the cigarette, "You know, even Caroline is in danger. Katherine killed her because she wanted to give her to Klaus. Come to think of it, even Tyler is in trouble if he doesn't stay out of town."

Damon shrugged, "Who cares about the wolf?"

"Me, Damon. Me."

Damon smiled down at her, "Right."

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan interrupted as he came up to them.

Damon kept his gaze forward as well as Willow, "We're surrounded by idiots, needed all the help we could get."

Stefan leant against a statue, "You know, you two aren't helping."

"Elijah's an Original Vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You gonna believe this guy?"

Willow flicked the ash off her cigarette, "You know, for me, this is nothing to do with Elijah. I just don't trust those witches from back in the day."

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan demanded, turning to face the two most stubborn people in the world. "Elena made her choice. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm gonna put my faith in her."

"Um, why?" Willow asked condescendingly.

Stefan turned his attention to her, "Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I'm gonna bet on somebody's instincts, it's gonna be hers."

Damon glared at him, "Well, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all."

Stefan nodded once, shrugging one shoulder, "She chose to trust you two as well."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." Damon sneered.

Without another word, Willow flicked the cigarette bud on the floor and stamped on it angrily, before trudging back inside with Damon following her.

* * *

Willow, Damon and Stefan came back into the house just when they heard Jenna yell, "GET OUT!"

She was holding a cross bow at him, ready to shoot him if he did anything. Alaric/Klaus held his hands up in surrender. "Jenna, put the cross bow down, okay? It's me."

"Stay away from me." Jenna commanded.

Elena, Elijah and Raven joined them as they had weary eyes on Alaric.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Damon grabbed Willow's shoulder and pushed her behind him.

"It's me, Elena. I swear, okay." Alaric begged desperately. "He let me go. Klaus let me go." He insisted

"Prove it." Willow and Damon said in unison.

Alaric shifted his feet as he tried to think of something. He blinked a few times when he had something. He looked at Jenna, "Okay, uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in-"

"Okay! It's him." Jenna interrupted hastily. She put the cross bow down in her arms and Damon shifted his position in front of Willow.

An awkward silence fell over them for a second as they stared at Jenna.

"This isn't award at all." Raven muttered.

Stefan nodded and cleared his throat, "Why'd he let you go?"

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." He told them.

Willow sighed and rested her head on Damon's shoulder. The day had barely begun and she was already getting a headache.

* * *

"Are they even listening to us down there?" Willow demanded. She was so angry at how blasé everyone was about this stupid sacrifice. Why were they all willing to die?

"Nope. Because we're wrong and they're right and that's how it goes around here." Damon bit out. He glanced at her as she laid herself down on his bed. "You do know that I'm only putting up a fight for Elena's survival is because of you, right?"

Willow looked at him, "What? No, you care about her too."

"Well, yeah, but I care about you more. Look, what if we can't trust Elijah?" He asked quietly. "And he doesn't follow through and then Klaus runs free and gets you, what do we do then?"

"I'm not the one everyone needs to worry about. It's Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler's lives we should worry about."

Damon shook his head, "No. If Klaus survives this because his dear brother can't pull through with this plan then you're screwed. That's why if we use Bonnie then she can kill him straight off the bat."

Willow pushed herself off the bed, "No, Bonnie is not dying, Damon."

"I'd rather her dead than you."

"Damon…" She frowned and touched his cheek, "I'm not gonna die. He's not gonna get me. I promise." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Elena hesitated at doorway to Damon's room when she saw them having a moment. Elena knew that Damon wasn't begging for her survival because of her, but because of Willow. She sighed and stepped into the room.

"You both disappeared." Elena said. Willow pulled away from Damon and gave a fleeting glance at Elena before averting her gaze to the window.

"We didn't want to hear anymore."

"I need you both to understand why I'm doing this."

Willow turned around abruptly, "Why, Elena? Because it's obvious that you could care less about what we have to say."

"Willow, I'll be fine." Elena insisted. "I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over."

Damon blinked at her, "If it works."

"It will work."

"You think it will work. You want it to work." He gestured to him and Willow beside him, "Why are we the only ones who are convinced it won't? There has to be another way."

"There isn't." Elena shrugged. "And you're not doing this for me, Damon. I heard you. It's for Willow's safety."

Willow shook her head and stepped forward, "It doesn't matter what reason right now, Elena. The point is you will die."

"And then I'll come back to life." She was getting sick and tired of going around in circles with these two.

Willow narrowed her eyes at her, "I'm not gonna let that happen."

Elena gripped Willow's hand in hers, "But I am." She gave her an apologetic look, "It's my life. My choice." She squeezed Willow's hand tightly.

Willow bit the inside of her cheek. "But I don't want to lose anybody else." Willow whispered.

Elena placed her other hand over hers, rubbing it soothingly, "You won't, Willow. I promise." She gave her hand one last squeeze before she let go.

Damon placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She looked so forlorn. It broke his heart. He moved his eyes onto Elena who was walking out of the room. No, he wouldn't let Willow suffer because Elena was being selfish.

He was in front of Elena in a second. Willow blinked and frowned at him and Elena gave him a confused look. "There is another way."

Elena shook her head in confusion, "What are you-?" Her eyes widened when the whites of Damon's eyes turned dark red, veins appeared under his eyes and he bit into his wrist.

"Damon, no!" Willow exclaimed and grabbed Damon's arm that was already forcing Elena blood down her throat. "Damon! Let go! Stop, now!" He held his ground though, and continued to give her blood until he was tackled to the ground causing Willow to skid across the floor and Elena to get knocked down.

"What did you do?" Stefan demanded. When he didn't get an answer, he asked a second time, only louder, "What did you do?!"

"I saved her life." Damon spat as he pulled himself off the floor.

Stefan got down on his knees beside Elena and stroked her hair as she gagged. Willow slowly pulled herself off the floor.

"If you're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back."

"As a vampire!" Stefan growled. "She'll come back a vampire."

"It's better than nothing else." Damon tried to reason.

Stefan shook his head angrily at him, "How could you of all people take that choice away from her?"

Willow pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning on and stood in the middle of the arguing brothers. "Okay, enough. We need to calm down."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't try and defend him."

"I'm not defending anybody, okay! Now shut up and calm down."

Stefan scoffed, "You're both so selfish. You only see what you what you want."

Willow's eyes hardened as she stepped towards him, "We're selfish? Oh, that is rich, Stefan!"

"Shut up." Stefan spat.

Willow was about to say some other insult, but Damon grabbed Willow and pulled her out of the way, "Don't talk to her like that. And at least this way your girlfriend will come back."

Stefan snarled at him and launched himself at Damon, shoving him into a wall, smashing a lamp as he did so.

"Stefan!" Elena cried.

Damon grabbed the pole that used to hold the lamp and used it to hold his brother up against the wall. "Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself."

Stefan growled loudly and punched Damon in the face over and over again until her let go of the pole.

"Stop it!" Willow yelled. She was about to intervene, but Elena grabbed her leg.

"Willow, don't. You'll get hurt."

"Someone's got to stop them before-" She was cut off by a pain filled cry. She sighed, "That happens." Willow huffed and stepped forward quickly and smacked Damon's hands away from the pole just as Elena took a hold of Stefan.

"Get out of here!" Elena demanded.

Alaric and Jenna ran into the room then. "What the hell's going on?" Alaric asked frantically.

"Get him out of here!" Elena yelled at them.

Jenna gaped at Stefan when she saw the wooden pole stabbed into his abdomen. "Oh, my God."

Alaric went to grab Damon, but he shoved him away and stormed out.

Willow knelt down beside Stefan as he leant into Elena. "Okay, Jenna, in the basement are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go." Alaric told Jenna quickly. Jenna stumbled out of the room.

Elena gasped when she saw the pole in his stomach, "Oh, my God, Stefan."

"Move." Willow demanded to Elena, shoving her out of the way. She gripped the pole and with ease, she pulled it out of his stomach. Stefan cried out and fell into Elena's arms. Willow flung the bloody pole onto the floor.

Willow shook her head and looked to the doorway. Okay, so the sacrifice could ruin her mood today.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! Yeah!**

**I have nothing to say really other than the fact that I'm hungry and I've been writing this since ten o'clock this morning and it is now six in the afternoon her in the UK. Be grateful **

**Oh, and polyvore is being a little bitch for me. It won't let me delete certain items. I made this set months ago so just ignore Willow's old necklace that she used to wear. **

**Dallow~x**


	93. The Last Day Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

How your restless hungry eyes  
Speak of cloudy summer skies  
The morning dew  
Turns into rain  
Lonely winds will call my name

Dying leaves of seasons brown  
Losing life as they drift down  
Too soon in life  
Return to earth  
Only they can know their worth

Distant dreams of things to be  
Wandering thoughts that can't be free  
I feel my mind  
Turning away  
To the darkness of my day

- **_The Yardbirds, Turn Into Earth _**

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared... saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby... and she had no fear  
And she ran to him... then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye... she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand... she had become like they are  
Come on baby... don't fear the reaper

- **_Blue Oyster Cult, (Don't Fear) The Reaper_**

* * *

Chapter Ninety Three – The Last Day Part Two

Stefan groaned after he finished the blood bag that Jenna had gotten him, feeling a lot better already. He flung the empty blood bag on the floor as Elena fussed over him.

He nodded to Jenna and Alaric, "Thank you. Both of you."

Alaric smiled at him and nodded once, "Yeah. Well, we'll be downstairs." He took Jenna's hand and led her out of the room just as Willow returned from the bathroom with a damp flannel and a dry one.

She handed them to Stefan, "Here."

Stefan took them gratefully, but Elena soon took them off him and began fussing over him again. Willow nodded, placed her hands in her pockets and turned to leave.

"Willow, wait." Stefan called.

Willow faltered in the doorway, but finally turned around. "Yeah?"

"Um, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know it wasn't your fault that Damon did what he did. You're not selfish; you just wanna protect Elena as much as I do."

Willow held her hand up to him, "It's okay. You don't have to apologise."

Stefan laughed humourlessly, "Yeah, I do. I am sorry for what I said. Really. You were just trying to stop a fight."

"Seriously, Stef, stop. It's okay."

Stefan nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said and turned and left the room.

Willow rubbed her hands over her face. Her head was killing her again, far worse than usual. She blinked her eyes a few times and flinched at the bright light coming from the light bulb above her head. She glared angrily at it and stormed off down the stairs.

She jumped when she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID: Caroline. She answered it.

"Caroline, hey. What's up?" She asked as she stepped into the living room where Elijah, Damon and Raven were.

"Willow, hi. Look, something's happened to Carol, Tyler's mom. She fell down the stairs and is in hospital." Caroline informed her.

Willow blinked her eyes in surprise, "Oh, my God. Well, I'll be there now. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. See you there?"

"Yeah, okay. See you." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

Willow shoved her phone back in her pocket, "It's Carol. She's pretty banged up and in the hospital. I'm gonna go see if she's okay."

"No!" The three of them said in unison.

Willow glanced from one to the other, "What? What do you mean 'no'?" I have to go to her."

"That is not the best idea." Elijah told her.

"I don't care. She's always been good to me. So I'm going."

Damon sighed, "Look, I just had a fight about this sort of thing. So no, you're not going."

Willow sighed and brought her eyes upwards, trying not to get angry, "Caroline will be with me. It's all good."

"Oh, great. Caroline is with you. That makes things so much better." He spat sarcastically.

Willow stepped closer to him and jabbed him in the chest, "I'm going. I'll be back in an hour. No need to worry." She forced a smile at him and leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

* * *

Willow parked her car in some annoyingly awkward spot. She would have had a better spot, but this old lady had started an argument with her and she had given her some lip back, but to be honest, she didn't have the energy for any more arguments. Especially with some random old lady over a parking space.

Willow got out of her car and spotted Caroline hastily making her way to the entrance of the hospital. "Caroline!" She called.

Caroline turned and saw Willow walking towards her, "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Well, it wasn't without effort." Willow retorted.

"Did Damon put up a fight or something?"

"Yep. C'mon. Let's see how she is." Caroline nodded and together they made their way to the entrance.

Just as they turned the corner they came face to face with none other than Tyler and Jules. Willow skidded to a halt, Caroline following suit. "Tyler?" Caroline stuttered. She looked at the woman beside him. "Jules."

"Hey, Queen Bitch." Willow snarked.

Jules narrowed her eyes, "You really don't want to start a fight with me right now."

Willow shrugged, "Sorry, that just came out." Willow gave her a forced smile.

Jules rolled her eyes, "I'll give you a few minutes." She said to Tyler.

"Thank you." He said.

She gave him a stern look, "Just a few, Tyler."

"I got it." He replied.

She gave one last glare to Willow before she stalked off.

Willow and Caroline gave him a questioning look. Tyler sighed, "She's just making sure I'm safe."

"So, what? Are you two, like friends now?" Caroline asked.

"She's been helping me." Caroline nodded quickly. Tyler looked from Caroline to Willow, "How are you?"

Caroline opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say. Willow recovered for her, "We heard that your mom was in an accident. So we came to see if she was okay."

Tyler nodded gratefully, "She's banged up, but she'll be okay."

"And you? Um… How is everything with you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm hanging in there."

"Aren't we all?" Willow muttered.

Though Caroline and Tyler didn't seem to hear her, "Good." Caroline mumbled.

"Yeah."

Willow looked slowly from Tyler to Caroline, realisation came to her and she made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Oh, you two… kind of have a… Oh, okay. I'll just be over here." Willow stepped back so that she was a good distance away. She continued to walk backwards until she bumped into someone. She turned around immediately to apologise, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking-"

Her sentence was cut off by the most excruciating pain in her head. She clutched it desperately, as if she could try and find a way to get rid of it. She cried out, but after a while, she couldn't take it anymore and fell into darkness.

* * *

Katherine huffed in annoyance as she raided the fridge and found no blood bags. She was starving. Klaus had used a lot of the blood bags and she had only had one or two.

She threw an empty blood bag across the room. She would've gone back to her sulking, but she heard someone unlocking the apartment door. Katherine was in the hallway in seconds, peering around the corner to see if it was Klaus who had returned. Instead, she saw Alaric.

"Look whose dumb enough to come back." Katherine sneered.

Alaric crossed his arms and leant against the thresh hold, "Well, somebody had to invite him in." Katherine frowned at him, confused. Alaric looked behind him. "Damon, would you like to, uh, come in?"

Damon clapped him on the shoulder and even gave a little skip as he went inside.

Katherine sped towards him and shoved him in the chest, "Are you trying to get me killed?" She growled.

Damon clamped his hands down onto her shoulders and hauled her against the wall, his fingers wrapping around her throat. "I gave you vervain and I'm here to collect." He tilted his head slightly so that he could talk to Alaric, "I got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back to the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over and make sure Willow is back."

Katherine shoved him off her, "Get blamed for what?"

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." He told her.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"A dead werewolf equals no ritual." He gave her a quick smile.

Katherine immediately shook her head, "No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

Damon sighed loudly, "I just need to delay this thing."

Katherine held her hands up and walked around him, "No. No way."

Damon rolled his eyes as he turned to face her, "You should like this. It's gonna buy another month of your pathetic life." He spat.

Katherine smirked, "Right." She stretched out the word. "Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?" Damon frowned.

Katherine nodded, "Yeah, he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear." Katherine was about to turn back around and tell him to leave again when a sadistic smirk came on to her lips. She turned back around to face him, "Oh, did you know that he's also got your precious little Willow chained up with them too."

Damon's eyes widened in horror, "What?!"

"Mmhmm. Sorry, Damon. Looks like you've lost another girlfriend already." She giggled. "He's gonna murder her the first chance he gets."

Damon really wanted to rip her heart out. He wanted to make her suffer. She was holding back valid information that could save Willow's life. He knew she shouldn't have gone to that hospital. He licked his lips as a plan came to mind to get her to spill where Willow was, "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?"

"What?" She bit out.

"Imagine how much fun that'll be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever."

They both glared at eachother, waiting for the other to crack. Katherine shook her head and huffed, "The tomb. He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you."

He left quickly. He was really gonna rip into Willow lately for not listening to him.

* * *

Willow groaned. To think that her head was already killing her. She made to move her arms, but she found that she couldn't. She opened her eyes, blinking in confusion at her surroundings, she tugged her arms. Willow glanced at her arms and saw that they were tied to chains.

"Hey, Willow. Are you okay?" Caroline asked her frantically.

Willow looked around her again and tugged lightly on the chains, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. What about you?" She gripped the chains tightly and then yanked on them as hard as she could.

"There's no point." Tyler told her. "We've both tried. There's no way out."

"Oh for the love of…" Willow bit out. She would listen to Damon next time. "Did those witches do that crazy voodoo on our heads?"

"Yeah." Caroline said.

Tyler glanced at the two of them, "Who were they?"

"I think they're with Klaus." Caroline answered.

Willow scoffed, "They obviously were. Why else would they take all three of us?"

Tyler frowned, "Who the hell is Klaus?"

Caroline glanced at Willow, Willow only shrugged. "Tyler… you shouldn't have come back here."

Tyler sat back against the wall. Willow sighed, "Look, first off, since you know zero about what's been going on in this _lovely_ town, the sun and the moon curse isn't real."

Tyler's mouth fell agape, "It's fake?"

Willow nodded, "That's what Elijah told me and Elena."

"Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice though." Caroline told him. "But it's just not for that."

Tyler shook his head, "And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice?" Tyler looked at Willow, "But why are you here? Are you a vampire or something?"

Willow smirked at him, "No. I've got a bit of vampire and human in me."

"What the hell?!" Tyler exclaimed. "You mean, you've always been like this?" Willow nodded. "Oh, man. I had sex with a hybrid."

"Hey, that was a lifetime ago." Willow told him sternly.

It fell silent between them, none of them knowing what to say until Tyler swallowed down a lump in his throat and asked quietly, "He's going to kill us?"

"I think so." Caroline said just as quietly. "Yes."

Tyler shifted his position. "This whole time I've been gone Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of that matters now." He shrugged his shoulders begrudgingly.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth as Willow tried to rip the chains out of the wall again, "Why didn't you say goodbye? You just left."

Willow huffed in annoyance; not only because of the chains holding her there, but because of the lovey dovey conversation that the other two were having. It was weird being in the same room as your ex who was clearly interested in the girl sitting opposite him.

Willow pulled again on the chains and the sound of rocks tumbling echoed off the walls. Willow stopped pulling and the three of them looked to the entrance way. "Please say that I've suddenly gotten stronger."

"Shh!" Caroline hissed.

Tyler had the best view of the entrance. He blinked when it wasn't who he expected it to be. Damon came striding into the tomb, his eyes going around the tomb and landing on Willow. He gave her a pointed look as she waved, "Hey…"

"Damon?" Caroline exclaimed.

Damon stepped towards Willow and told them, "Boy wonders outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." He pulled the wrist braces around Willow's wrist. "What did I tell you about leaving?"

Willow rolled her eyes and pulled herself off the ground, "Can we not do this right now?"

Damon shrugged, "Whatever. You know to listen to me next time."

"Shut up." Willow grumbled.

"Wait. Matt?" Caroline asked.

Tyler frowned at her, "Wait, Matt knows about you?"

Damon moved to Caroline and pulled her wrist braces off her.

"No, I-" Caroline stuttered.

"Shh." Damon interrupted. "Tomorrows problem. Why don't we get out of here?" Damon took a hold Willow's hand and began to lead her out of the tomb.

"Wait, Damon. No." Caroline stopped and looked at Tyler. "I'm not leaving without Tyler."

Damon groaned and tugged on Willow's hand. Willow shook her head. "Damon, help him."

Damon huffed and went to Tyler. "It's getting dark soon. How fast can you get away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar." He told them. "I can lock myself up."

"I'll help." Caroline insisted.

"I'll help too." Willow offered.

Damon shook his head immediately, "No. No. No. A million times no."

"But-"

"No. And that's the last of it."

Willow rolled her eyes, but decided to listen to him this time around.

Damon stepped towards him and knelt down in front of him, gripping the wrist braces. "Don't make me regret this." He told him sternly. He pulled the braces off and then began to lead everyone out of the tomb.

They practically ran up the stairs and into the night. "Wow, how long were we in there?" Willow asked.

"A long time." Damon answered.

Groaning was heard a few feet away from them. Willow and Caroline gasped when they saw Matt lying disorientated on the ground. The two girls were by his side in seconds. "Hey, Matt, hey." Caroline cooed. She glared at Damon over her shoulder, "Did you hit him?"

Willow squeezed Matt's shoulder, "You didn't have to do that, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed Willow's shoulders and pulled her off the ground, "Did you forget about the gun with the wooden bullets?"

Tyler grunted behind him, clutching his chest. He glanced up at the moon that shone brightly down at them. "It's starting." He informed them and began to run ahead of them.

Damon sighed in annoyance, "Ugh, grab boy wonder. Let's go." He held his hand out to Willow who took it and the five of them began running through the woods.

"You know, next time you should really listen to me." Damon said to Willow as they ran through woods.

Willow shook her head as she jumped over a log, "Seriously? You're doing this now?"

"I just wanna hear you say it."

"Alright! You were right, I was wrong. Happy?" Willow huffed.

"Absolutely, considering we're running through a woods trying to make sure that we get Tyler locked up before he mauls us to death."

"Great. Stay positive." Willow remarked.

Damon pulled her with him when she started to lag, "You're lucky I love you."

"Right back at you." Willow smirked.

His phone started ringing as they got closer to the old Lockwood grounds. Damon groaned and pulled it out of his pocket and shoved Willow ahead of him. She ran ahead reluctantly. "Bad time, little bro."

"_What are you doing?"_ Stefan asked on the other end of the phone.

Damon ran around Tyler who was slowing down, "Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put."

"_She's already gone, Damon." _

Damon skidded to a halt, "What?"

"_Klaus came. He took her."_

Willow stopped when she saw that Damon wasn't with them. She turned around and saw Damon had stopped and was talking on the phone looking rather angry. "Damon, what's going on?" She asked as she went to him. "We need to go." She tugged on his sleeve.

"I'll take care of it." He said quietly into the phone. He hung up and shoved it back into his pocket.

Damon gave her an apologetic look. "What?" Willow asked. Damon was about to answer her, but suddenly Tyler collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain. Willow cringed when she heard his bones breaking.

"Tyler!" Matt called out.

His back arched and he his hands began to twist into a different form. A growl ripped through his chest. When he managed to get some composure he looked up at them and shook his head, "I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here." He flinched when he felt his bones snap and change.

"Tyler, it'll be okay." Caroline said to him.

"Go!" Tyler cried out.

"We've got time. We're almost there."

Tyler shook his head, "It's happening faster. Uhh!"

Caroline took a step closer to him, "Tyler, it'll be okay."

Tyler growled loudly, and bared his teeth at her, his eyes glowing amber.

Seemingly without his control, he lunged for Caroline and Matt. Willow grabbed Matt and shoved him out of the way, but Caroline was directly in front of Tyler. Willow used her body weight and pushed Caroline out of the way. It didn't stop Tyler from attacking though.

Damon the fast exchange from Matt and Caroline to Willow being in Tyler's line of attack. No way was she dying today. Damon tackled Tyler to the ground before he could get any closer to Willow, but Tyler managed to get on top of him, snarling and snapping his canine teeth at him.

"Damon!" Willow cried. She made to help him, but Caroline and Matt grabbed her. "What are you doing?! He needs help!"

"You'll get yourself killed!" Matt exclaimed.

Tyler snapped his teeth again, trying to get Damon off him. He turned his head and bit down on his right arm. Damon held back a yell of pain and managed to kick Tyler off him.

Damon pulled himself up unsteadily and Willow was by his side in seconds, "Damon? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He told her firmly.

"Damon-" Willow started.

"I said I'm fine!" Damon snapped.

"Get out of here!" Tyler demanded and cried out again as his body continued to transform.

Damon took Willow's arm firmly and pulled her to him. He turned to the other two, "Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't," He pulled out wooden bullets from his pocket, "use these." Matt took them and reloaded the rifle. "It'll buy you a couple of seconds. Go." Caroline and Matt ran away immediately.

"What about us?" Willow asked quietly.

Damon tightened his grip on her, "Let's go." He turned in the other direction and made to tell her to hold onto him, but she was the one who managed to drag him out of the woods with her vampire speed.

The two blurred through the woods until the burst through a bunch of broken twigs and branches. Willow stumbled out, her breath heavy. "Do you think he followed us?" She asked unsurely.

Damon twisted his shoulder, "I don't know. Look," He turned her around to face him. His eyes met hers as he compelled her, "I can't deal with your stubborn ass right now, so go back to the boarding house and meet up with Stefan, Raven and the rest." Willow stared at him for a few seconds longer. "Go!" He insisted and without another word, she vanished.

* * *

Katherine jumped when Klaus cam barging into the apartment. "Where's Maddox?" He growled. "He should be back by now."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

Klaus stormed over to his laptop and and pulled out his phone and linked it up to the laptop. It showed a video of Jules screaming and crying in pain. Katherine frowned, "What are you doing?" When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and asked instead, "Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta." He replied off handily. He smiled to himself when he saw Jules' transformation taking place. "It's almost time." His smile fell when the door burst open. He sighed and sat back in his chair casually, "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

Damon stood behind him, glaring at the back of his head. Katherine stood up and steppe back at the sight of him. "I've come to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

Damon shrugged, "Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf, vampire and hybrid and killed your witch."

Klaus stood up and turned around to glare at him, "Excuse me." He spat. He stepped towards him slowly.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me."

Klaus and Damon stared eachother down, before Klaus smirked, "Katerina, give us a moment." Katherine sighed, but listened. She slowly walked away from the room.

Klaus cocked his head to the side, almost like he was examining Damon. He stepped closer to him. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with my niece." Damon shifted slightly at the mention of his relation to her and Klaus smiled at his discomfort. He turned his back on him and walked back over to his laptop. "I knew one of you would try and stop me. It was just a fifty-fifty guess on who." He turned the sound up on his laptop. "The nice thing about werewolves is that they tend to travel in packs." Klaus grinned. "Need a closer look?" He closed the laptop and pulled the phone out and threw it at Damon who caught it easily.

He looked at the screen to see Jules screaming in agony. "Jules."

Klaus slowly stalked towards him. "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two." Klaus circled around him as he spoke until he was back in front of him, still smirking. "First rule:" He bit out, "Always have a backup. Backup werewolf, back up witch..."

"Back up vampire." Damon concluded.

Klaus smirked. "I've got that covered too." He launched himself at Damon and he fell into darkness.

* * *

**Almost done you guys. We'll be on season 3 soon ;D Should be lots of fun.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	94. The Sun Also Rises Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep, little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?

- **_Mumford & Sons, Little Lion Man_**

* * *

Chapter Ninety Four – The Sun Also Rises Part One

It didn't take long for Willow to get back to the boarding house. She burst through the doors and immediately went looking for Elena and the rest of them.

"Elena? Raven? Anyone here?" She walked down the hall and Stefan, Alaric and Raven rounded the corner, all of them looking very frantic.

"Willow." Raven sighed in relief and he pulled her to him, "I was worried sick about you."

Willow blinked, "No, Damon helped us. I'm okay. But where's Elena?"

Stefan bowed his head and Alaric sighed. Willow looked at them all warily, "Where is she, Stefan?" But she knew already. She shook her head and pushed herself away from Raven. "We need to end this. Tonight." Willow glanced around again. "Wait, aren't we missing a person? Where's Jenna?"

"I think she's gone to the witch house." Alaric answered.

"Does she even know where that is?"

"She's probably there right now." Raven said to them. Willow and Stefan heard the front door open. The two of them walked down the hallway, Alaric and Raven following them curiously.

Elijah was standing there. "Are we ready to go?"

"Let's get this thing over with." Willow muttered and was the first to follow Elijah out. She motioned to her car, "It might be easier taking my car." Elijah looked at her SUV and nodded. She tossed the keys to Elijah. "You drive."

Willow got into the passenger seat and Stefan, Raven and Alaric got in the back.

It was silent on the drive to the witch house. What were they supposed to say? Elena had been taken for the sacrifice. But Damon had saved Caroline and Tyler so how could he do the sacrifice…

She frowned. Why had Damon compelled her to go to the boarding house? Why hadn't she asked where he was going? "Oh, my God." Willow groaned.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Damon, he… I think he's gone to Klaus." Willow said.

"Why would he do that?" Stefan demanded.

Willow shook her head, "He saved us and… I dunno. You know how he is. Maybe he went to rub it in his face? Or to tell him, I dunno."

"He's probably fine." Raven said to her.

Willow glared at him in the rear view mirror, "No, Raven. Nothing is fine. Everything is going to hell! So stop saying everything is 'fine'!" She barked at him. Raven shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Calm down! All of us just need to calm down." Alaric insisted. "It's not gonna do anyone any good if we all start panicking."

Willow huffed and crossed her arms over chest.

Elijah eventually parked the car in front of the old house. "Everything will be fine." He told her calmly. "You don't have to worry."

"So, how does this work? The sacrifice?" Stefan asked as everyone followed Elijah.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets." He walked forward, Willow close to his side. "The werewolf is killed, then the vampire, finally the doppelganger." He explained to them. "Once Elena dies the curse will be broken. Klaus will be a hybrid."

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked.

Elijah stopped and turned around to face the four of them. "Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in."

"And you're positive Bonnie will survive this?" Raven asked. Willow nodded agreeing with him.

Elijah nodded at them, "If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself."

Stefan nodded at him when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it, stepping around Willow and Elijah.

Willow folded her arms over her chest, her fingers tapping anxiously against her arm. She bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her lower arm, just beneath her elbow. Slowly, Willow unfolded her arms and dropped them to her side. She opened her arm, palm upwards. Elijah was surprised by the action, but didn't hesitate in grasping her hand in his, brushing his thumb against her knuckles.

Raven smiled secretly at the gesture.

Alaric frowned at Stefan, who was staring at him, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Willow turned her head and raised an eyebrow at Stefan. "What else is wrong now?"

Stefan swallowed, lowering the phone from his ear. "It's… it's Jenna. Klaus took her. She's the vampire for the sacrifice."

"What? Why her?" Raven asked.

Stefan shook his head in despair, "Because Damon meddled. He saved Caroline, Tyler," He gestured to Willow, "and you. It's a punishment."

Willow groaned, "This just has to get worse." Elijah pulled her to him.

Alaric was at a loss for words. Why Jenna? She was innocent in all of this. "What… what am I gonna tell Jeremy?" He choked out.

Willow cringed and turned her head and rested it on Elijah's shoulder. Raven cleared his throat, "I'll go get Bonnie so you can have a word with Jeremy." He nodded at Alaric and he gave Raven a grateful smile. Raven went into the old house to get her.

"I can't believe this happened." Stefan muttered.

Willow shook her head against Elijah's shoulder, "I hate Klaus." Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie cried after she had joined them and they had explained to her what Klaus had done.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah answered.

Willow sighed, "He was originally gonna use Caroline and Tyler. But Damon rescued us."

"Then we need to go. Now." Bonnie insisted desperately, "Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself."

Raven shook his head, "No, Bonnie. If you use all that power it'll kill you. It's not gonna happen."

"Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie croaked.

"Stefan would agree with you." Elijah said to her.

Bonnie frowned and glanced at Stefan, "We're gonna offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me."

Bonnie sighed; not liking the idea. But Stefan had lived for over a hundred years and Jenna had barely lived. And she was one of the only family members that Elena and Jeremy had left. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

* * *

Willow was outside with Stefan, waiting with him before he took off to exchange himself with Jenna. Stefan paced in front of her, worry etched on his face. Willow bit her bottom lip. She looked to the sky, the bitterly cold air brushing her face.

She was at an impasse; she didn't want Jenna to die, but she didn't want Stefan to be sacrificed either. Willow closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, "Did I ever tell you you're like one of those really annoying, broody brothers?"

Stefan stopped his pacing and looked at her, "No."

"Well, just did." Willow said hoarsely.

Stefan smiled; he knew it was her way of saying he was family to her. That she cared and didn't want him to die. He stepped towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, did I ever tell you that you're like a really, really annoying, troublemaking sister that I have to help keep out of trouble?"

"Nope." She laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm glad I just got that off my chest then."

Willow glanced up at him, "I really don't want you to do this." She sighed, "But I understand why you are doing it. If I was a vampire, I would offer myself up to replace Jenna."

Stefan tightened his hold on Willow, "You're a good friend, Willow."

Willow elbowed him lightly, "And you're not." She grinned at him. Stefan rolled his eyes playfully.

It fell into a comfortable silence between them. The two of them just staring at the stars. "I can never tell the constellations with stars. I have no idea how people do them." Willow said quietly.

Stefan stretched out his hand and pointed to some stars, "That's Orion's Belt right there."

Willow cocked her head to the side and tried to see what he was seeing. "What?" She scrunched her nose up. "All I see is a bunch of stars. And black sky."

"It's right there." Stefan insisted as he pointed again.

Willow shook her head, "Nope. Don't see it. I'm blind."

"Nah." Stefan disagreed. "You'll see it one day."

Willow smiled, "Maybe." She whispered.

Willow swallowed, "Um, look. If you're offering yourself up, then I am too." She told him.

Stefan loosened his grip on her shoulders, "What? No, no. Willow, no."

"He wants me just as much as he wants this curse broken. So I'll go to him. Buy you and some time." She told him.

Stefan shook his head, "No." He said sternly. "I'm not gonna let you do this."

Willow stepped back from him, "I'm not asking you to. It'll give you time. Maybe if he focuses on me then the moon will be too far passed its apex and he won't be able to sacrifice Jenna and Elena." She said to him.

"I won't let you die." Stefan choked.

Willow put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, "I know." She breathed. "See ya, bro." And before Stefan could stop her, she sped away and vanished into the woods and to the quarry.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but hey, I updated super fast. So much inspiration lately, it's crazy.**

**Outfits on my profile and enjoy lovely readers. **

**Dallow~x**


	95. The Sun Also Rises Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

And I never wished for anything more, than to find what I've been looking for  
And I swore to myself I wouldn't lie to myself, how could I let this happen?  
So I pull myself aside, take the time to tell myself it's alright,  
Coz you weren't there to dry my eyes

- **_Tonight Alive, Wasting Away_**

All say, "How hard it is that we have to die" – a strange complaint to come from the mouths of people who have had to live. _**– Mark Twain**_

The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. _**– Mark Twain **_

* * *

Chapter Ninety Five – The Sun Also Rises Part Two

Willow sped through the forest, trying to get to the outskirts where Stevens Quarry was. This would have to be the first time that she was grateful that she had vampire traits; her hearing had gotten better and she had been able to hear Bonnie do the locating spell while she spoke to Stefan.

It didn't take long for her to see flickers of orange and yellow. She hid in the underbrush, trees and branches covering her. She glanced up at the moon and then back down to the rings of fire. There was only two left: Jenna and Elena. She spotted Jules lying dead off to the side, covered in blood. Willow frowned; she may have been a first class bitch, but no-one deserved this.

"Willow, darling, why don't you join us?" Klaus' voice called over. Willow sighed and stood up straight, stepping around the underbrush.

Elena's eyes widened in horror, "Willow? No! Get out of here!" She cried desperately to her friend. Jenna looked even more terrified than before.

Willow kept her head held high as she walked around the trees and branches. She walked with precision, not allowing Klaus to see her fear. Because she was terrified. But she wouldn't give him to satisfaction of seeing her fear; he lived off that.

Klaus met her half way, they both were now standing a few feet away from the rings of fire that surrounded Elena and Jenna. Klaus smiled down at her, "Come to watch the show, love?"

Willow snorted, "Oh, yeah. I came to watch you murder my friend and her aunt. I'm just that sadistic." She drawled sarcastically.

Klaus barked out a laugh, "Quite the little joker, aren't you?" Klaus looked her up and down, "Could you look anymore like my brother?"

Willow brushed off the comment. "Let's get down to business: Let Jenna go."

Klaus placed a hand over his heart and pretended to look wounded, "Oh, and here's me thinking that you came all the way here to see your dear old Uncle Klaus."

Willow felt her stomach flip at the mention of his relation to her. She gained her composure quickly though, "Sorry, no." She smiled bitterly at him.

"To be honest, sweetheart, I'm quite happy you're here." Klaus admitted. "It must be nice to finally meet me in the flesh."

"Oh, yeah, the best." Willow smirked.

Klaus sighed, "Well, alright then. Let's talk shall we, darling?" He offered her a hand to take, but she just shoved passed him and stomped off to the furthest side of the woods. Klaus followed her.

* * *

Stefan stared off at where Willow had disappeared to. She couldn't get to the sacrifice. She had no idea where it was.

"Bonnie did a locator spell." Elijah announced as stepped towards him. Stefan mentally cursed; she must have listened in. "They're at Steven's Quarry."

Elijah saw his brooding look and frowned, "Is there something else wrong?" He shifted his eyes around the area, "Where's Ariadne?"

Stefan shook his head in anger, "She overheard Bonnie. She's gone."

Elijah's face fell, horror overcoming him. "What, Stefan?" Elijah bit out.

"She thinks she can stall the sacrifice." He told him.

Elijah looked away from Stefan and started pacing. "This changes everything."

"I'll head over now." Stefan insisted. "You follow with Bonnie."

"No, I can't stay here now. I need to end my brother before he ends her."

"No." Stefan stood in front of him. "He won't. If he wanted to do it right now, then he would've done it when he took her with Caroline and Tyler."

Elijah narrowed his eyes, but slowly nodded. He wasn't happy. He wanted to go there now and put Klaus through the same pain he had put him through. And if he touched a hair on her head then he would definitely pay.

"You're very honourable." Elijah commented before Stefan could leave.

Stefan glanced behind him, "Are you?" It had been bothering him for a while. Although he put his faith in Elena, he wasn't so sure Elijah was as trustworthy as his girlfriend thought. "Because this whole plan is um… it's contingent on your honour, Elijah."

Elijah placed his hand in his pocket. "I won't fail you."

"Klaus is your brother." Stefan said. "I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times." He admitted. "I've never been able to."

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother." Stefan squinted his eyes in mild surprise. "I had siblings. Parents. A wife. I had a family." He stepped closer to Stefan. "Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."

Realisation came over Stefan, "You want revenge."

Elijah gave him a bitter smile, "Sometimes there's honour in revenge, Stefan." He nodded at Stefan, "I won't fail you." He repeated, with more emphasis. "For Ariadne."

"Please end this." Stefan muttered. He stepped around him and quickly made his way to Steven's Quarry.

* * *

"He did what?" Damon spat.

"He wasn't gonna let Jenna die." Alaric told him defiantly.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No-one has to die." Damon cried as he stepped closer to Alaric slowly.

Alaric gave him a pointed look, "Except for Bonnie."

Damon's face contorted with anger. He clenched his fists, his muscles tightening in fury.

Suddenly, Raven came striding into the room, seemingly just as angry as Damon was. Elijah was following behind him. "How could you let this happen?" He growled at Elijah.

Elijah grabbed Raven's shoulder and forced him to turn around and face him. "I didn't let it happen. She vanished."

Alaric frowned, "Who vanished?"

Raven sighed in despair, "Willow. She's gone to the quarry, where the sacrifice is."

A growl ripped through Damon's chest and he punched his fist through the dry wall. Why did both Willow and Stefan have to do this? He would never forgive himself if either one of them died.

Damon flinched when wood pierced and scraped the wound he had gotten from when Tyler had bitten him. He groaned and pulled his arm back, staggering slightly.

Alaric held his hand out as if to steady him, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He bit out. "Well, that's Willow and Stefan for you. Always cleaning up my messes." He slowly went down the stairs of the house, Alaric and Raven watching him as he did so.

* * *

"So, what is it that you want?" Klaus asked her, standing a few inches in front of her.

Willow made straightened herself. The movement didn't go un-noticed by Klaus who just smirked.

"Word on the street is that you want me."

Klaus nodded, "Indeed I do. But not in the way you're thinking of."

Willow frowned, "What'd you mean?"

Klaus stepped towards her, "You see, sweetheart, my brother seems to think that I have the intention of killing you."

Willow blinked in confusion. She heard Elena calling her name, but ignored it. "Wait, what?"

Klaus laughed, "I don't. Although, it must have seemed that way. What with me kidnapping you and all."

Willow swallowed, "What the hell do you want me for then?" She was a little more afraid of what he wanted from her rather than dying at his hands.

Klaus gave her a malicious smile, "Oh, I have something far better planned for you." Klaus turned his head to the right slightly so that he could call over his shoulder, "Greta, make our guest comfortable."

Unlike before, Willow anticipated that Greta was going to do the weird mind voodoo thing. She felt the pain assault her brain, it hurt like hell, but she fort it as hard as she could. Her hand clutched her head in pain, but she still tried to fight off the pain that was threatening to make her pass out.

Klaus watched in amazement as she tried to fight off the spell. He heard Greta grunt behind him as she tried even harder. Blood started to drip from Willow's nose as she continued to try and fight against the witch's power.

Klaus laughed in awe. He stepped towards her and gripped her shoulders as she continued to hold her head in her hands. "I have so much planned for you." Klaus whispered in her ear before he pulled back and looked directly into her pain-filled eyes, "Go to sleep, sweetheart." He compelled, his pupils dilating.

Willow didn't have the energy to fight off Klaus' compulsion and collapsed in his arms, blood still dripping from her nose. Klaus lowered her to the ground gently.

"Oh, my God! What have you done to her?!" Elena cried in horror once she saw her friend's bloody face.

Klaus shrugged as he stood back up. "No need to panic, love. She's just having a little nap." His eyes landed on Jenna rocking back and forth on her knees in her ring of fire. He stepped towards her. "Hello, Jenna." He greeted with a smile. Jenna and Elena stood up quickly, their breath's hitching.

"Let her go." Elena demanded. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't." She stepped towards Jenna, but the flame grew larger and almost burnt her.

"Careful." Klaus warned.

Jenna shook her head at Elena, "Elena, don't."

"No, Jenna!" Elena sobbed, "We can't leave Jeremy without a family." She moved her teary eyes onto Klaus, "I followed your rules, I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Elena. "Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list." He smiled and looked up to where Stefan was standing on a ledge.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan said to him.

Klaus shrugged, "It seems that everyone wants to do that." He glanced at Willow's unconscious form near Jenna's ring of fire. "Very well, then." He was with Stefan in seconds. "What can I do for you, Mr Salvatore?" He asked.

Stefan spotted Willow lying on the ground and growled, "What did you to her?"

Klaus held his hands up, "Easy, mate. She's fine."

"She better be." Stefan spat. Klaus chuckled.

"Let's get back on topic, shall we?"

Stefan took a step back to compose himself. "You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place."

"Oh, I don't know." He gestured to the two women that were surrounded by fire, "I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, three goddesses sacrificed at nature's altar."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want."

"You and little miss comatose down there are the heroes, aren't you?" Klaus retorted. "Yeah, I've heard about you."

Stefan shook his head, "Just make the trade. Me for Jenna."

Klaus cocked his head to the side and smiled. He gestured for Stefan to follow him back down to where the girls were. He stepped in front of the two rings of fire. "Quite the predicament. You know it's funny, all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan." Elena breathed.

Stefan smiled and nodded at her, "It's okay."

"Well," He pointed from Jenna to Stefan with the stake Greta had given him, "who's it gonna be, Elena?"

"No." Elena hissed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry." He said to her. "There's actually no choice." He sped to Stefan and shoved the stake into his lower back. Stefan cried out on pain and Elena began to cry.

Willow gasped awake at the sound of screaming and yelling she looked around her, remembering that she had tried to stall Klaus. She licked her lips, tasting blood on them. She looked over to where all the commotion was coming from and saw Klaus snap Stefan's neck. She swallowed and hoped he was okay.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta." Klaus called. She began chanting and the fire around Jenna died down. "Your turn."

Elena tried to get to Jenna, insisting that she couldn't die. Her eyes landed on Willow behind Jenna. Willow nodded at her, a look of determination in her eyes. Elena frowned, not understanding, but quickly averted her eyes back to Jenna.

Jenna nodded at her aswell, a new found look of determination and strength, "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." And as soon as Jenna lunged for Greta, Willow sped forward and tackled Klaus to the ground, stopping him from getting Jenna.

Klaus snarled and gripped her neck and flipped her over, "You know," He barked, "I've been very nice up to this point. It really is too bad I can't snap your neck."

Willow kicked him off her and sped back onto her feet. Klaus was quick on the draw as within seconds, his teeth had sunk into her neck.

Elena's eyes widened as she watched everything play out. Tears spilling down her face as she watched her aunt and best friend fight for her. "No!" She cried when she saw Willow collapse onto the ground, blood dripping down her neck, "No, no, no." She sobbed. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

Klaus dumped Willow's body on the floor and sped over to Jenna, ramming the stake into her back and ripping her off Greta. He pulled her back from Greta and yanked the stake out of her back, letting her collapse on the ground next to Willow. Willow's eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Jenna, no!" Elena cried, she started to sob. Jenna looked up to Elena, tears running down her face and Greta's blood dripping down her chin. Elena shook her head, tears falling freely now. "Just turn it off. Jenna, turn it off. You won't be scared anymore."

Jenna kept her glassy eyes on Elena until Klaus flipped her over. He raised the stake, ready to kill her, but Willow managed to muster up enough energy to grab Klaus' arm. "I've had enough of you!" He snarled and punched her so hard across the face that her head smacked against the concrete. She didn't try and stop him a second time.

Klaus smiled down at Willow and without further thought, stabbed her in the heart. "No!" Elena screamed. "Jenna!" She brought her hand to her mouth as she began to sob uncontrollably, her heart breaking at the sight of her aunt dying.

Finally, veins appeared over Jenna's now grey skin and she fell limp.

* * *

Again, Willow woke up when the action was starting back up. She heard yelling and bones snapping and snarling. Opening her eyes, she turned to the right. A searing pain shot from her cheek to the bottom of her eye. Her neck was killing her too. She blinked and tried to shake it off. When she opened her eyes properly, she came face to face with Jenna's lifeless face.

Her mouth fell open in despair. Jenna… She had tried to save Jenna, but it was all in vain. "I'm sorry, Jenna." Willow whispered.

A clap of thunder and lightning came suddenly and the breeze picked up and threw leaves everywhere. Willow sat up slowly and saw Elena lying lifelessly. She flinched when another flash of lightning came, her hair blowing all around her face.

Glancing around her for the cause of all of this sudden weather change, she spotted Bonnie making her way slowly to them, chanting loudly with her hand outstretched towards Klaus who was crying out in pain on the ground.

Willow swallowed back her initial surprise and pulled herself to her feet and went to Elena. She jumped when Damon appeared in front of her. "Are you okay?" Damon yelled over the thunder. She had dried blood from her nose that dripped down passed her mouth and a cut on her right cheek and a bruise had already formed under her eye. There was blood on her neck and a bite mark from where Klaus had bitten her.

She nodded anyway, "C'mon. Let's get her out of here!" She said loudly. He nodded and picked up Elena and the two of them hurried to where Stefan was lying on the ground.

Damon carried Elena to Stefan, Willow trailing behind him, her eyes on Klaus as he writhed in pain. "I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan demanded. Damon reluctantly nodded his head and picked Elena back up.

He moved forward, but Willow wasn't following him, she was just watching Klaus thrash and cry in pain. "Willow, let's go!" Damon yelled.

Willow didn't turn back around to face him, "Go, I have to make sure he stays dead! I'll be okay!" She turned back to see him hesitating. "I'll be okay, go!" She urged desperately. Damon cursed and sped off with Elena in his arms.

Bonnie continued to chant, causing Klaus more pain. Willow and Stefan walked slowly to Bonnie's side. Willow spotted Elijah step out of the woods, and slowly walk towards him. He cool and collected, as if this wasn't something he had wanted to do for years.

"Elijah." Klaus gasped.

"Hello, brother." Elijah greeted darkly. Elijah suddenly brought his arm back, and with extreme strength, slammed his arm into Klaus' chest and gripped his heart. "In the name of our family, Niklaus." He tightened his grip and made to rip his heart out.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus rasped.

Elijah faltered and shock overcame him, "What?"

Klaus tried to gulp in some air as he choked out, "Their bodies are safe!" Elijah hesitated. "If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah!" Willow cried over the raging wind and thunder. Her father glanced at her. She shook her head, "Don't do this! He killed Esmeralda! My mother! Don't let him get away with it!"

Elijah swallowed a lump in his throat at the mention of her mother. But if he couldn't have her back, then he'd settle for his siblings. He continued to stare intently at her; there was blood on her face and a cut on her cheek, a purple bruise forming under right eye and it seemed she didn't notice that her head was bleeding as it slowly dripped down the side of her face. Dried blood was on the side of her neck as well for a horrible wound that Klaus had clear caused.

Klaus had hurt her and he did deserve to pay for even touching her.

"Elijah," Elijah turned his attention back to Klaus, "I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother."

Elijah shot a look at Willow, who shook her head desperately at him. Bonnie glowered at him, "Do it and I'll take you both out."

"You'll die." Elijah retorted.

"I don't care." She seethed between clenched teeth.

Willow took a cautious step towards the brothers. "Just kill him. He deserves it!"

He kept his eyes on Willow, before Klaus gasped, "Brother."

Elijah's eyes went from Bonnie to Stefan's and finally Willow's. He held her gaze, identical eyes staring at one another. "Please don't." Willow begged.

Elijah shook his head, hating the teary eyed look she was giving him. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Bonnie,Stefan and Willow cried as Elijah grabbed Klaus and jumped over the wall of fire and vanished.

* * *

It was silent in the Gilbert house.

Elena was hauled up in her room, still getting ready.

Jeremy was staring out the window in the kitchen.

Alaric was drinking some kind of alcohol.

Willow was sitting on the stairs. She was dressed completely in black. After all, today was the funeral for Jenna and John.

She couldn't describe how she was feeling right now. Most of it consisted of unimaginable amounts of anger and betrayal.

Elijah was just as bad as Klaus, he just pretended like he cared. Willow was so desperate to just go find him and show him a thing or two, she was that angry.

Angry because Jenna and John had died in vain (though John did save Elena's life, so maybe not so much him).

Angry because Elena and Jeremy didn't have anyone else left.

And she was angry because, without her realising it, she had trusted Elijah again. She hated herself for being so easily manipulated.

"Hey." Damon said to her when he found her on the stairs.

Willow glanced up at him, "Hey." She replied quietly. She still had a cut on her cheek, but it was smaller and had a scab over it and the bruise was already dying down. Her neck had healed a bit, but it was still slightly visible. She had covered it up with makeup. Damon had offered her blood, but she refused. She didn't need to fall ill at a time like this.

"How you holding up?"

Willow shrugged and stood up, "Been better. You?"

Damon took her hand gently, "Same." He glanced down at their hands, "Listen, I'm really sorry for what Elijah did."

Willow's anger began to boil again, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You don't have to. It's okay." He pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him.

Willow closed her eyes, "I am never trusting him again. In fact, I am never gonna trust anyone that claims to be my family."

Damon ran his fingers through her hair, "Yeah, well, no offence, but from I've gathered already they seem like jackasses."

Willow nodded in agreement and tightened her hold on him.

Damon just held her to him as they both fell silent. He rested his cheek on her head, closing his eyes.

A weird feeling came over him all of a sudden. One that was exactly like before in the boarding house and the witch house. He staggered backwards, pulling Willow with him.

"Whoa, whao!" Willow exclaimed and managed to pull herself free and steady Damon before he fell over. Willow ran her eyes over him worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Damon nodded quickly as he tried to focus his eyes on her and stop himself from see two of her. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. We should probably start making our way over to the cemetery."

Willow touched Damon's cheeks with her hands, "Damon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He insisted. He brought his lips onto hers and gave her a soft kiss. Willow closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"C'mon. Let's go." Reluctantly, Willow followed him out of the house.

* * *

Willow stood beside Raven and Damon at the funeral. Caroline and Bonnie comforted eachother and Alaric stayed by Jeremy's side. Stefan placed a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder as she stood in front of Jenna and John's graves. She held four roses in her hand one for John and Jenna each and the other two for her parents.

Elena knelt down in front of John and Jenna's graves and delicately placed a rose in front of their headstones. She tried to hold back the tears. She had cried so much to last a life time.

Willow sighed and turned away. She blamed herself for Jenna's death. She should've tried harder to save her. Raven put an arm around her and she took Damon's hand.

Elena took a deep breath and pulled herself off the ground. She slowly went over to her parents' grave. They were buried together. Elena sniffled as she lowered herself onto the ground again and slowly placing a rose by both of their names.

She stayed knelt there and finally began sobbing heavily. Willow closed her eyes and shifted out of Raven's arms and let go of Damon. She went to Elena and knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Elena glanced up at her and cried loudly. She buried her head into Willow's shoulder, soaking her shoulder with her tears.

* * *

**R.I.P Jenna and John. You both kind of awesome. (Yes, in the end John was pretty awesome).**

**So, I might not update till the weekend because I go back to college tomorrow. But if I don't have any work I will do some writing. **

**The final episode won't be done in parts, but one big chapter. I'll do all the season finales like this. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	96. As I Lay Dying

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

Come on take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane...  
Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die

- **_Lana Del Rey, Born To Die _**

* * *

Chapter Ninety Six – As I Lay Dying

"I don't want to do this." Willow grumbled as she was pulled along by Caroline, Raven trailing along behind them. The blonde vampire had come to the boarding house that morning insisting that the two of them get out and have some 'fun.' And of course Caroline's version of fun was to go watch a four hour long movie.

"I know." Caroline huffed. "But we've all been so down in the dumps. I figured this would be a good pick me up."

Raven rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly carried the pick-nick basket. "We've all had good reason to be down in the dumps, Caroline."

Caroline waved him off, "Maybe. But we need to carry on."

Willow shook her head and pulled her hand out of her grip, "No. I need to find Damon."

"Willow…" Raven started hesitantly.

"Look, he's been avoiding me. Everytime I'm home he's gone. I've called him and he keeps saying he's fine. I'm worried, alright."

Raven shrugged, "Maybe he's just not into you anymore." He meant it as a joke to lighten the mood, but Willow's cold glare told him that she took offence to it.

"Piss off, Raven!" Willow snapped and stamped ahead of the two of them.

Caroline put a hand on her hips and gave him a pointed look. Raven shrugged sheepishly. Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him to where Willow stormed off to.

Caroline found Willow with Elena and Jeremy. "Hey! There you guys are!" She greeted happily. "Who's hungry?"

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy groaned.

Caroline placed one basket down while Raven dumped the other in front of Elena. "Yes, we are really doing this." She said defiantly. "Yeah, we're gonna take a page from _'Scarlett'. _We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a… vampire." She sat down beside Elena. "So, basically, it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we preserve." She raised her fist in the air to make her point known.

Jeremy glanced at Elena who nodded. He sighed and sat down beside Caroline, "Alright, what are we eating?"

"Something good." Caroline chimed.

Willow placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder, "Nice speech, Blondie." Caroline giggled at her.

The film started not too long after. Willow wasn't really paying attention to it. She just wanted to find out what was wrong with Damon. He wouldn't let her near him after the funeral and that was two days ago now. She wouldn't admit how much that wounded her pride, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was whatever was wrong with Damon.

She wasn't sure how long the film had been on for when Stefan arrived. "Hey." Elena greeted with a small smile.

"Hey." He replied with the same smile.

"Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena drawled.

Stefan ignored her comment and glanced at Willow who was pulling blades of grass up from the roots. He hated what he was about to tell her, but she had a right to know. "Hey, Willow," She looked up at him with cold brown eyes. "will you and Elena come take a walk with me?" Willow shrugged and stood up along with Elena.

Elena walked by his side with her arm linked through his. Willow walked behind them. "You're breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama."

Elena and Stefan stopped underneath a tree. Willow sighed and stopped too. "I know, I wish this could wait, but it can't."

"Why am I here?" Willow huffed.

Stefan moved his attention to her, "Listen, um… the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened to him. Tyler was starting to transform and Damon was bitten."

"Wait, you mean he's…" Willow gasped. Stefan nodded sadly. Willow shook her head angrily, "I knew something had happened, but… I can't believe I let this happen."

"It's not your fault, Willow." Elena told her.

"Yes, it is. I mean, first I couldn't help Jenna and now this." Willow spat, still shaking her head.

Elena grabbed her shoulders, "Hey, listen to me: it's not your fault that Jenna is dead."

"I could've tried harder-" Willow started, but Elena immediately interrupted her.

"No, no. You did everything you could to help her. You almost died yourself. Please don't blame yourself for this."

Willow looked away from Elena and to Stefan. No matter what Elena said, she still blamed herself for Jenna's death. "So is he gonna…" She trailed off, unable to bring herself to say the word.

"Yeah." Stefan mumbled.

Elena sucked in a breath, "Oh, my God. He came to the house this morning and tried to apologise. I practically slammed the door in his face."

Stefan shook his head, "He told me not to tell either of you." He touched Willow's shoulder, "But I figured if you wanted to talk to him I wouldn't wait." Willow closed her eyes.

Elena blinked back tears, "Stefan…"

"It's not over." He insisted. "There might be a cure. But I have to find Klaus to get it."

"No, he's gonna kill you." Elena cried, panicked.

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever's led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place." Willow opened her eyes to look at Stefan. "So if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it."

Elena swallowed and pulled Stefan into a tight hug.

Willow straightened up and looked at Stefan. He caught her eye and nodded at her. She returned it, and without another word, disappeared.

* * *

It didn't take long for Willow to get to the boarding house. She found herself skidding to a halt in front of the door. She stared up at the house.

What would she see when she went in there? Would he be like Rose? Would he hallucinate violent moments from his past? Would he already be dead? She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought.

Willow sucked in a breath and composed herself. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open. She stood there, waiting for anything that could happen. If Damon would attack her by mistake. Where he was exactly in the house.

She concentrated on her hearing and it didn't take long for her to hear a laboured cough coming from the basement. She narrowed her eyes; Stefan didn't have to put him down there.

Willow took another deep breath and forced herself to walk forward. Her legs felt like iron. Her heart was racing. She didn't think she would like what she was about to see.

She rounded the corner, and with slow steps went down the hall, glancing in all of the cells.

She heard another cough, louder this time. Willow swallowed and pushed herself to that cellar and peer through the bars on the door. And suddenly, her heart wasn't beating so fast anymore. It was breaking.

Damon lay, sprawled on the dusty flaw, his head turned so that it was facing away from her. She couldn't see his face, but she spotted blood on the floor.

She blinked her eyes rapidly and rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans. Nervously, she unlocked the door with a loud _Bang!_ She glanced back up at him through the bars and saw him slowly turn his head in the direction of the sound.

She turned her head away for a second. His face was sweaty and he looked like he was fading in and out of consciousness. She shook her head, trying to tell herself to suck it up. Willow pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Damon stared with bleary eyes as the door slowly opened. He was seeing double and his vision was getting blurry, but he could make out who it was easily: Willow. And it was almost like just by the mere sight of her, everything would be okay. He'd be content with dying with her holding his hand.

"Willow." He breathed, he sounded so relieved to Willow. She choked back a sob.

"Hey, buddy." She smiled. Willow walked to him and got down on her knees in front of him.

He blinked his eyes to try and focus on her, "What are you doing here?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Did you really think that Stefan would be able to keep this from me?" She folded her arms across her chest playfully, "_And _you've been ditching me." She gave him a mock glare.

Damon rasped out a laugh. Willow flinched at the sound. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I must've forgotten that having a girlfriend means you have to call her and spend time with her."

Willow smirked, "Kind of, yeah. And I'm not a girlfriend."

"Fine." Damon sighed. "Significant other, then."

Willow laughed and he joined in, but it quickly turned into a horrible cough and he hunched over. Willow caught him and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. Willow bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from breaking down. Damon didn't need to see her upset right now.

"I'm dying." Damon panted.

"No, you're not. You're gonna be fine." Willow said, her chin resting on his shoulder and Damon's cheek rested on hers. He closed his eyes at the feel of her hands stroking his matted hair.

"I am." He muttered. "There's nothing Stefan can do."

Willow's face contorted in anger and she pulled back, staring him directly in the eye, her brown eyes hard. "Yeah, well, _I'm_ not gonna let you die." She told him defiantly.

Damon sighed, "Willow, please. Don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" She bit out. "Save your life? I'm sorry, Damon, but not a lot of people like you, but you know what, I just so happen to be one of those people who do." Damon closed his eyes and looked away. Willow frowned and lowered her voice to a calmer tone. She took his face in her hands gently; Damon stared at her with sad eyes. "You're my best friend. And I love you. I was so alone until I met you. I had no-one to turn to and then… you ran me over with your car." She smiled through teary eyes.

Damon chuckled, "Never gonna let that go, are you?"

"The point it, Damon, I'm never gonna just let you die. I'm never gonna give up on you." She whispered.

Damon swallowed; he understood her feelings. If he had known back then what he knew now then he would've sped passed getting Katherine back. This girl loved him and wanted him to live despite all the things he had done to her.

Willow stroked his cheek and nodded to him and herself, a decision made. "I'm gonna get the cure myself."

"What?" Damon frowned. Willow heard the front door open.

"There's a cure." She told him. "And I'm gonna get it and bring it back to you."

Damon shook his head. He felt dizzy just doing that. "No, Willow. You'll get yourself killed trying to get it."

Willow didn't say anything, but nodded. "Yeah." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He leaned forward, slanting his lips slightly and stroking her cheek.

Willow revelled in the kiss. It was short, but it held so much of their relationship. Not just their love for one another, but for what they had already been through, for what they had both lost and for their friendship.

She pulled away slowly, and moved the hair out of Damon's eyes and smiled at him. Damon blinked at her. "I love you." She whispered. Willow didn't wait for him to say it back, instead she got back up and stepped around Damon and walked out of the cell with precision. She saw Alaric and he watched her as she went, Damon calling her name desperately the entire way.

* * *

It really was lucky that she remembered where Klaus had deemed his lair. And even better that it was Alaric's apartment. Willow was on the fourth floor in seconds. Her ears immediately picked up Stefan's cry of pain, and she was in the apartment in seconds, blurring at Klaus and shoving him away from her friend.

Stefan fell to the ground with a grunt, ripping the stake out of him. He looked up to his saviour and shook his head desperately. She shouldn't be here.

"Oh, hello, love." Klaus greeted. "You really enjoy crashing the party, don't you?" He grabbed her arms and flung her on the ground, causing her to slam into Stefan.

Klaus looked down at her, "And what are you for?"

Willow looked up at him, holding her shoulder while trying to help Stefan at the same time. "Apparently, you have a cure for a werewolf bite."

Klaus barked out a laugh, "Seems that everyone wants to save Damon."

"You said you had plans for me." Willow said. "Let Stefan go, give me the cure and you can do whatever you want with me."

"No, Willow." Stefan insisted. "He killed Elijah and he'll kill you."

Against her own accord, her eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, love." Klaus pointed to Elijah's body on the other side of the room. "I just needed daddy dearest out of the way for a little bit."

Willow tore her eyes away from Elijah's body; he didn't matter right now. "Anyway… how about we make a deal, then?"

Klaus tilted his head and turned away from them both, going to the counter and picking up a blood bag. "Hmm… You see, you both want to make deals to save Damon." He poured some of the blood into a glass. "Trouble is, I don't know if either of you would be any good to me, the way you both are now. You're just shy of useless." He smirked and took a sip of the blood.

Klaus picked up the glass filled with blood and stalked around the two of them as Katherine hid behind a wall, watching on. When Klaus came around full circle, he crouched down in front of them, a sly smile on his face, "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades."

Recognition flashed in Stefan's eyes and Willow glanced at him. "When he was off, he was magnificent." Klaus stood up and walked around the two again. "1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village. A true ripper." Stefan bowed his head, Willow frowned at him. "Sound familiar?"

Stefan took a beat and then said, "I haven't been that way in very long time."

Klaus shrugged, "Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with." Stefan and Willow stood up slowly. Willow glanced at Klaus' blood; she rubbed her tongue against her gums as they throbbed. "That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town."

Stefan sighed and looked at Willow to see how she was doing. He frowned when he saw her eyes transfixed on the blood. Stefan touched her shoulder, "Willow, you okay?"

Klaus smirked as he took a sip of his blood. She continued to watch the blood longingly, "Marvellous creature, isn't she? Half vampire and half human." Stefan shook her gently and she blinked her eyes quickly and looked away from Klaus. Worry fell over Stefan. Klaus pointed at her, "You need blood, don't you, sweetheart?"

"No." Willow grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon. How long have you been desperate to rip into someone's neck and drain them of every drop of their blood?"

"Shut up." Willow hissed.

Klaus smirked at her, "This is what I want from you, Willow. Embrace the vampire within you."

"Enough!" Stefan growled, "She's not a vampire and she never will be."

Klaus only chuckled to himself, saying nothing more on the subject. "Katerine, come here." He commanded in a calm voice, holding his hand out for her.

Katherine walked cautiously towards him and placed her hand in his. Klaus gripped her hand tightly and his face transformed; his eyes turned an amber gold, veins appearing underneath them and his canine and bicuspids extended into fangs. He roughly brought Katherine's wrist to his mouth, and before she could react, bit into her wrist.

Katherine cried out and struggled against him, before he finally released her. Katherine stared down at her wrist and saw the beginnings of a werewolf bite infection. She gasped, "No." And rubbed it as if that would make it vanish. "No. No. No."

Klaus bit into his wrist and forced it into Katherine's mouth. She mumbled and fort against him until he pulled away. She panted and rubbed his blood off her lips, stealing a glance down at her wrist only to find it healing.

Willow watched with furrowed eyebrows. She sighed loudly; of course Klaus' blood was the cure.

"You want your cure? There it is." He rubbed his blood that was dripping down his chin off him.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan stated.

Klaus smiled at the two in front of him, "Gotta love Mother Nature."

Willow gave a mocking laugh, "Just fabulous."

Klaus smirked at her. "Now," He placed a hand each on Willow and Stefan's shoulder, "let's talk." And he led them over to the island in the kitchen.

Klaus released their shoulders once they were in the kitchen and rummaged around until he found a glass bottle and a knife. Willow stood by Stefan, watching with curious eyes. She shifted on her feet when Klaus sliced his hand open and let the blood drip into the bottle. Stefan touched her arm.

Once Klaus had poured enough in the bottle, he dropped the knife onto the counter and picked up the bottle and twirled it, watching the blood swirl. "There it is. You wanna save your brother and boyfriend? How about a decade long bender?" He looked at the two of them out of the corner of his eye and grinned at their uncomfortable expressions. Willow rested her hands on the counter and narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, I have big plans for you both… when we leave this town."

Stefan straightened himself up, "I'm not like that anymore."

"And I don't drink blood in general." Willow said strongly.

Klaus sighed and shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "Well, that's too bad. You both would've made hell of wingmen, oh, sorry, wingwoman." He winked at Willow before he started pouring the blood down the sink.

Willow stiffened and swallowed back a yell. "Don't." She said in a hard tone.

Klaus stopped and the smallest of smiles came onto his lips. "Now, that's more like it." He placed the bottle down and grabbed two blood bags. "I want you both to join me for a drink." He slid two blood bags down to the pair. Stefan caught his, but Willow let it slide to a stop in front of her.

Stefan and Klaus stared at eachother, as if they were pushing eachother. But eventually Stefan gave in and ripped the top off of the bag and cautiously took a sip of the blood. Willow watched with weary eyes as he did so, her gums still feeling saw and she was starting to get a headache now.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Stefan, "Finish it. All of it."

Willow shook her head, "No, Stefan. You don't have to. I'll… I'll do it." She didn't want him to suffer.

Stefan continued to glare at Klaus.

Klaus huffed, "You do everything I say and I save your brother." He said to Stefan. "That's the deal."

Stefan ignored Willow's words from before, and slowly brought the bag to his lips and began taking huge gulps until the bag was completely empty.

Klaus gave him a grin, happy he had gotten what he wanted. His gaze shifted to Willow, "Your turn, love."

Willow swallowed, her throat was dry. She stared at the blood for a second, not really noticing how much she truly wanted it. With shaky hands, she picked up the bag and tore the top off.

"No." Stefan insisted when he saw that she was about to take a sip. "Leave her out of this, Klaus. Let her out of the deal." He demanded.

Klaus snorted, "No. I won't save Damon if she doesn't do it."

"That's not fair!" Stefan roared.

"I don't care." Klaus spat. "She does this and I will give you the cure."

"Stefan, I'll be okay." Willow assured him. Stefan shook his head and made to take the bag off her, but he found himself pinned against the wall by Klaus.

"Don't interfere, mate." Klaus growled.

Willow stared at the blood and slowly brought it to her lips. She hesitated for a second before she took a sip. She pinched her eyes shut. Despite the fact that her body had been craving blood for a few weeks, it didn't taste good at all. In fact, it tasted vile. She brought the bag away from her lips and coughed, blood dripping down her lips.

Stefan shoved Klaus off him, "See? She can't do it."

Klaus watched Willow with keen eyes, "Really? I think she can."

Stefan was about to protest again when he heard a yelp from Willow. He was by her side in seconds, placing a hand on her back. She was hunched over, holding her mouth, her eyes shut.

Willow kept her hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to get over the pain that just shot through her gums. After a few seconds of getting over the sudden pain, she pulled her hand away and ran a tongue over her mouth only to gasp in utter shock.

Instead of feeling her gums and her smooth teeth, she felt two very sharp and very obvious fangs in the place of her canines.

Klaus smiled in awe, "Amazing." He stepped towards her and crouched down, placing his hand on her chin and using his fingers to pull her lips back allowing both him and Stefan to clearly see the recently descended fangs. The whites of her eyes weren't red and there were no veins appearing underneath them. Just very, very sharp fangs.

Stefan leaned in closer, "What the hell?"

Klaus laughed, "She's just amazing. Look at those teeth." He seemed in complete awe of her.

Willow ripped herself away from Klaus, "Get off me!"

Klaus stepped back and motioned to the blood bag that was still on the counter, "Do you want some more?"

Willow was about to give some snarky reply, but her eyes caught sight of the blood and without her consent, she found herself moving towards it.

She thought it would taste disgusting like last time, but unlike before, as soon as the blood hit her lips she found it to suddenly become utterly delicious. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy it for a second, before the bag was completely drained.

Willow dropped the bag. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted. She suddenly felt… great. More than great actually. Fantastic. Wonderful.

Klaus pulled out two more blood bags and slid them down to the two of them. "Again." He said simply. And they did.

* * *

Blood bags were scattered everywhere, including splatters of blood all over the floor boards. Stefan angrily drank the rest of the blood bag and then flung it the ground, blood smeared over his face.

Willow continued to drink another blood bag. The blood still gave her an amazing feeling, but it had died down some. But now that she had started drinking the blood, she actually _wanted _more. She hated herself for it, but reminded herself that this was all for Damon.

Klaus stood back, watching them. A blood bag in each hand ready to give to them. "You're both very cooperative." Klaus stated. "It's almost as if you're enjoying it."

He stepped over the mess the two had made and chucked the blood bags at them. Willow glared hatefully at him as she tried to wipe some blood off her face.

"No more." Stefan snarled. "Not until you give us the cure."

"Not until we make a deal." Klaus countered. "It's your choice, Stefan. You two can either remain here, living your lives here in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are." Klaus held up a blood bag for him and Stefan's were transfixed as well as Willow's. "Leave town with me and save Damon's life."

Stefan growled and snatched the bag from his hand and tore it open, drinking it quickly.

Willow watched Klaus as he tried to coax her into having another bag. She leaned away from it. "Oh, come on, love." Klaus pouted. "You wanna save your boyfriend, don't you?" She shifted in her spot. Klaus sighed and leaned closer to her, "I know how you feel about this God awful town. If you do this, I can take you as far away as possible."

Willow glared at him, "I don't want to leave like this."

Klaus shrugged, "Oh, but you want to leave." She didn't take the bag. "Fine. Let Damon die."

Willow cursed. She couldn't. His life was far more important than hers by a long shot. She took the bag off him, tearing the top off and made quick work of the blood. Discarding it as soon as she was done.

Klaus nodded at her with a smile and gripped her arms and pulled her up. Willow didn't know what he was doing as he led her to the kitchen. He picked up a damp cloth and gingerly wiped the blood off her face. Willow frowned as he did so, fidgeting ever so slightly. "There you go. Nice and clean to see your boyfriend." He glanced down at her bloody shirt. "Well, sort of." He picked up the bottle, dragging Willow with him to Katherine.

"Wait, I'm going to see Damon?" Willow questioned.

"Why not? Maybe it'll help you realise when you see the state he's in what cause your fighting for." He motioned for Katherine to come to him, "Sweetheart," When she was within range, he grabbed her neck, holding her gaze with his. "take this to over to Damon and come right back." He handed the bottle to Katherine and Willow's eyes widened.

"You want me to leave?" She gasped.

"No!" Stefan hollered.

"Yes." Klaus smiled as Willow struggled against him and tried to grab the bottle in Katherine's hands. Klaus yanked her back. "And if I were you…" Katherine pulled away from him and vanished out the door, "I'd hurry." Klaus finished. Willow looked on in horror, knowing Katherine wouldn't give the cure to Damon.

"What have you done?!" Willow hissed.

Klaus motioned for her to leave too, "That means you too. Might want to try and catch up to her before it's too late."

Willow didn't need to be told twice and sped out of the apartment.

When she came to the street outside, she looked every which way possible that Katherine could've disappeared to, but she couldn't think straight. Her mind was all over the place.

Her hands went to her head and she gripped her hair in despair, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Willow stumbled along the road. She had searched everywhere in Mystic Falls, but couldn't find the vampire doppelgänger anywhere. The back of her hand went to her mouth as she turned everywhere, looking for Katherine. She was so caught up in her search that she didn't even realise that she ended up near the boarding house.

Swallowing back tears, she stepped into the drive way and made her way to the house and inside. She could hear Elena talking to Damon upstairs in his bedroom. She cocked her head to the side as she listened, _"This is even more pitiful than I thought." _Damon grumbled. He sounded worse than before.

"_There's still hope." _Elena choked. Willow started to make her way up the stairs.

Willow rounded the corner and walked almost robotically to Damon's bedroom. She didn't enter his room just yet, but peered around the corner. She flinched when she saw Damon. He was bed ridden now, and completely covered in sweat. He looked awful and so miserable. Her heart sunk at the sight of him.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here." Damon muttered. "I deserve this." He swallowed as he closed his eyes. "I deserve to die."

Willow felt tears prick her eyes. She swallowed them back, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to hold back the pain.

"No." Elena insisted as she looked down at him, "You don't."

"I do, Elena. It's okay."

"No, you don't, you idiot." Willow said as she decided to make an appearance.

Elena jumped and looked up at her, "Willow! You're okay!" She spotted the blood on her shirt and frowned, "What happened? Is that blood yours?"

Willow ignored the question, "How're you doing?" She asked Damon. He managed to muster up enough energy to give her an incredulous. Willow gave a sheepish shrug, "Right. Sorry…"

Elena glanced between the two of them, "I'm gonna go and get some blood." She nodded at Willow before she got up and left.

Willow rubbed her face before moving to the bed and climbing in behind him. She watched him as he tried to stay awake. It was heartbreaking to see Damon Salvatore like this. It wasn't right. None of this was.

"Where were you?" Damon rasped.

Willow moved closer to him, "Um… I was… I was trying to get a cure." She admitted, her voice hoarse.

Damon let out a small laugh, "How'd that go?"

Willow didn't answer. A tear was dangling off her eyelash. She tried to hold them back as hard as she could. But in the end, it was no use. She squeezed her eyes shut as her face crumbled into complete remorse. Willow pulled him to her and sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I tried."

"No, it's okay."

Willow buried her head into his chest, "It's not." She didn't bother to try and stop the flow of tears now.

Damon opened his tired eyes, "No, don't cry. I'm okay. I'm okay with dying." He rested his cheek on her head, her soft hair tickling his cheek. "These last few months with you have been the best. I got to be with you. So I'm okay." Damon watched her sadly as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, Willow. I've done so many things to hurt you." His voice broke at the end.

Willow sniffled and looked up at him, "You haven't. You don't need to apologise."

Damon felt his own tears threatening to fall as he whispered, "I love you. You should know that."

Willow gasped loudly as another sob ripped through her chest. She clutched his shirt tightly in her fist. Her tears soaking his shirt. "I do." She choked. "I love you too."

A small smile came onto his lips, "You should've met me in 1864. You would've liked me more."

Willow frowned through her tears. How could he possibly think that she didn't like him? She pushed herself up on her elbows. She laughed lightly at him through her tears, "I just said I love you, stupid. You're perfect the way you are now."

He made a noise of acknowledgement before his eyes drooped closed. Willow swallowed and stroked his clammy cheek and kissed his lips gently. He didn't respond, but she didn't expect him to. When she pulled back, his eyes were closed, but he had a small smile on his face.

She gave him a teary eyed smile.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped. Willow looked up and saw Katherine lounging against the thresh hold, Elena glaring at her.

Katherine lifted an eyebrow at Willow and Damon, ignoring Elena, "Well, isn't this cosy?" Katherine held up the bottle of cure for her to see.

Willow glowered hatefully at Katherine, "Where did you go?" She demanded. "He needs that." She pointed to the bottle.

Katherine shrugged and came forward, shoving Willow out of the way. "I'm here, so shut up." Katherine strutted forward, finally acknowledging Elena, "I thought you were dead."

Elena nodded, "I was."

Katherine sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Damon watched her and muttered, "You got free."

Katherine opened the bottle and poured it into Damon's mouth. "Yep. Finally."

Damon swallowed down the blood. "And you still came here?"

Katherine patted his cheek gently, "I owed you one." She stood back and made to leave, but Elena stopped her.

"Where's Stefan?"

Katherine smirked and glanced at Willow, who was standing near the end of the bed, "I think I'll leave you to tell that little story." She went to the door way, but not before throwing the bottle back at Elena, she was gone after that.

Elena turned to Willow slowly. She was still standing stock still by the bed, "What did you do, Willow?" Willow didn't answer her.

Damon pushed himself up, already feeling better, "Willow, what the hell did you do?" He demanded.

Willow shook her head and wiped her face, drying the tears, "It was either you or us-"

Damon interrupted her angrily, "What. Did. You. Do?" When Willow still didn't say anything, he turned to Elena and said, "Elena, give us a sec."

Elena made to protest, but the look Damon was giving her told her not to bother trying to argue.

* * *

**_Don't talk, don't say a thing_**  
**_Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words_**  
**_Don't go, don't leave me now_**  
**_Cause they say the best way out is through_**

* * *

Willow looked away from the window and sat down in front of him, "It doesn't matter, okay? What matters is you're alive. That's all."

"No, it isn't, Willow." Damon seethed. "If you did anything stupid to get me out of this I'll-"

"You'll what? There's nothing you can do." She moved and sat down beside him. "But don't worry about that. You're okay. That's all that matters to me."

* * *

**_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred_**

* * *

Realisation fell over Damon, "Did you and Stefan make a deal for me?"

Willow smiled sadly at him, "Nothing for you to worry about." Damon made to yell at her, but Willow's lips were on his in a passionate kiss. Distracted, he leaned into the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist. Willow pulled back from him and smiled, "See? You're much better."

"Yeah, what was that?" He looked down at his arm to see it completely healed.

"Um… turns out Klaus' blood can heal vampires of werewolf bites." She told him quietly.

"That was the deal." Damon breathed. "You made a deal for this."

Willow shook her head adamantly, "I made a deal for you."

"No, you did something that is completely suicidal!" He growled, distraught at what she and Stefan had done for him.

Willow's face fell and became hard, "It's done." She told him.

"No, there has to be a way out of this."

Willow sighed and stood up, "Look, do me a favour and, um… take care of Elena and Raven for me… They'll need it." She said in a hard voice.

"Don't you dare walk out of here!" Damon hissed.

* * *

**_She begins to leave because of me_**

**_Her bag is now much heavier_**  
**_I wish that I could carry her_**  
**_But this is our ungodly hour_**

**_I know you're leaving now_**  
**_Cause I held on to my way tightly_**  
**_Stay still until you know_**  
**_Tomorrow finds the best way out is through_**

* * *

Willow turned her back on him, her breathing slightly heavy, "I'm sorry." She muttered and opened the door and exited the bedroom. She heard him call her name again and getting out of the bed to get her.

But by the time he had opened the door, she had gone.

* * *

**_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred_**  
**_She begins to leave because of me_**

**_Her bag is now much heavier_**  
**_I wish that I could carry her_**  
**_But this is our ungodly hour_**

* * *

Willow made sure she was a good distance away from the boarding house before she stopped. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her eyes as more tears threatened to fall. She felt awful doing that to him. It was killing her. But if she didn't go with him then Klaus would probably kill everyone she knew and cared about.

Willow stood there for a good ten minutes, trying to control her utter despair. Her chest was hurting. Was it possible to actually have a broken heart?

She was so mixed up in her own world that she didn't even notice or hear Matt calling her name, "Willow! Willow? Are you okay?" She was holding her chest as if she were in pain. She turned around and stared at him with wide brown eyes. He faltered.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

Willow turned to face him, still clutching her chest. This had to be the most insecure Matt had ever seen her look. She swallowed, "Matt, I want you to do something for me." She croaked out.

Matt nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, sure. Anything you want."

She took a deep breath, "I want you… to take care of yourself. Don't take any crap from the rest, okay? If you don't want to get involved with all this vampire crap, then don't." She stopped to breathe, "Just… please, look out for yourself."

"Yeah, sure." Matt answered worriedly. "Why are you sounding like you're saying goodbye?"

Willow nodded and smiled, "I'll see you, Matt." He blinked once and she had vanished, leaving Matt to feel alone.

* * *

Klaus nodded at the men to close the coffin his brother was in just when Willow turned up. He smiled at her, but she looked miserable. He smirked at that.

Stefan glanced at Willow and she nodded. Damon had been saved. "Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked Willow. She nodded once.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know?" Stefan said to Klaus.

Klaus nodded knowingly, "Because she's on vervain?" Willow blinked. How did he know? "I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll both help me see to that."

Stefan narrowed his eyes as he stepped towards Klaus, Willow flanking his right side, "What is it you really want from us?"

Klaus held back a smirk and placed a hand on his shoulder, "All will be explained in time." He turned to Willow, "Once we live this tragic little town."

Willow sighed, "Can we leave then?"

"Not quite." He answered her. "You see, I have a gift for you two." He glanced behind him and motioned with his hand for a girl to come forward, "Come here, sweetheart." She came towards him without question. "Don't be afraid."

Klaus stroked her hair back. "See, I wanna make sure, you honour our deal, that you'll be of use to me." He bit into the girl's neck and she whimpered. Willow watched the blood drip down her neck in anticipation.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He licked the blood on his lips and nodded to Willow, "And vampires are predatory species. You will find this to be fun." Klaus shoved the girl forward and she took off running and screaming in fear.

Stefan was the first to move and bite into her neck. Willow hesitated.

She was so angry. So furious at what Klaus had done to her. So insanely angry. Why did she have to give up everything? Why did she and Stefan have to be so selfless? Klaus had snatched her life right from under her. She wasn't just angry.

She was murderous.

And in a blink of an eye, she was behind the girl, baring her fangs and digging them into the right side of her neck. This was far better than feeding from a blood bag. The blood was warm and the heart was hammering to get more around her body.

Willow was the first to let go of the woman, blood dripping down her chin. She closed her eyes. It was euphoric. She felt like she could do anything. Be anything. And it was amazing.

* * *

**And that is the end of season 2, you guys. Enjoy?**

**I know a few said they didn't want Willow to go with Klaus and Stefan, but to be honest, this was bound to happen. I felt that if she stayed in Mystic Falls there would absolutely no character development. She needs to grow and change, whether that be for the good or for the bad. So yeah, basically if you don't like the fact that Willow is with these guys, then I don't care. **

**Also, Willow will definitely not be replacing Stefan or copying everything he does. They will stick together though and I'm using this as a way to build their relationship because they're just awesome. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and everything else in between. **

**Any ideas on what could happen in season 3? Let me know in a review.**

**Outfits on my profile.**

**Oh, and song was Ungodly Hour by The Fray.**

**Dallow~x **


	97. The Birthday Part One Season 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

She's the girl that believes that what comes around goes around. The one that hopes for a better day. The one that won't give up on you. She's the girl that's unlike the rest. The one that spent her days smiling, and her nights crying. She's the girl that would love to be loved. The one that looks so damned strong, but feels so weak. She's the girl that picks herself up every time she falls… _**- Author Unknown**_

To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment. _**– George Lansdowne**_

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries – Season 3**

Chapter Ninety Seven – The Birthday Part One

**Tennessee**

It was completely pitch black when a young woman came jogging out of a lone white house.

She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, it was sweltering outside despite that it was night time. This summer had been one of the hottest in Tennessee.

The woman glanced around, going down the steps. "Rudy!" She called. When there's no bark or sign of a dog galloping towards her, she brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled. The dog still didn't appear. "Rudy! Come on." She yelled. The dog still didn't make an appearance. She sighed and went to the dog's toys, picking them. "It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She complained to herself. The woman straightened herself back up and turned around, about to make a search for her pet, when she jumped in utter shock.

Standing right before her was a rather handsome young man, no older than his early twenties, with light, scruffy blonde hair and a bit of stubble on his chin. She let out a shaky breath. Scratch that, he was _very_ handsome.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said the man.

The woman sensed movement beside the handsome man and it was then that she realised a girl was with him. She looked young, could be no older than seventeen or eighteen. Her hair was curly and a lovely dark brown. She wasn't looking at her though; instead she was staring off into the house, her head cocked to the side. The woman frowned at her. The teenager didn't look happy. In fact, she held no expression on her face. This made the blonde woman frown even harder as she glanced between the handsome man and the girl.

"Can I help you?" She asked, warily.

He nodded at her, "Yeah, our, uh, car ran out of gas a couple miles back. We feel like we've been walking forever. Yours is the first house we've come to, so we were just hoping that we could use your phone." He explained to the woman with a smile.

She cocked her eyebrow at them both, "Don't you have a cellphone?"

He laughed once and pulled a phone out of his back pocket, showing it to her. "Battery died."

"Don't have one." The girl replied quietly. She still continued to watch the house. The woman blinked at her. Who doesn't have a phone?

The man stole a glance at his companion. The woman managed to catch him nudge her arm. The girl moved her eyes back to his slowly. She stared at him for a second before she moved her cold gaze onto the woman. And suddenly, a smile came onto her lips, but her eyes stayed hard. The blonde shuddered.

"Look, I promise that we're not serial killers." A tiny smirk came onto the teenagers lips. "We just wanna use your phone."

The woman sighed, not really trusting the two strangers. "Sure." She shrugged her shoulders and made to go inside to get the phone.

"So…" The man started. "We can come in?"

"No." The woman snorted. "I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." Sure, he's handsome, but he can't use his charm on her. She wasn't stupid.

The charming smile immediately vanished from his face and he glowered at her. "I thought you country folk were supposed to be a little more trusting." He said to her. She was a little surprised to hear his accent change. But she hid it quickly.

She smirked at him, "I'm from Florida." She retorted.

"Well, that explains it." He bit out. Quick as a flash, the man grabbed her around the throat, making sure she was staring into his eyes.

Panic over took the young woman. Were they really serial killers? Was this all some big charade before they murdered their victims? Was this how the two of them got their kicks?

She tried to wiggle her way out and as she did so, she caught the gaze of the teenager. And although her expression was still neutral she could see in her eyes how sorry she was for what was about to happen to her.

"Now, show me a little Southern hospitality, sweet pea." He compelled.

The woman swallowed and reluctantly invited them into her house. The man kept a good hold on her arm while the girl followed behind. She tried to get out of his grip, but the teenager shook her head sympathetically. It was no use. She sobbed.

They followed the voice of her housemate to the kitchen. She was yammering on about the dog. When the woman in the kitchen turned around and saw her friend with two other people, she frowned. "What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarmed." The man said. "I'm told Ray Sutton lives here."

She shrugged her shoulders, shifting on her feet. "He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly."

He kept a good grip on the blonde as he stepped into the kitchen, his companion trailing behind him. "But I expect he makes it home once a month."

The black haired woman swallowed, her eyes darted to her friend who was in tears. The teenager cocked her head to the side and nodded at the blonde man. He smirked, "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Neither women said anything. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to make it infinitely more painful for you." He threatened.

Still, neither of them said anything. The black haired woman glanced from the teenager, to the man and to her friend before she made a dash for the front door.

She swung the door open, about to sprint out, but instead she was met with another man. She screamed and stumbled backwards.

"I love it when they run." The blonde man said cheerfully as he dragged the younger woman with him. The brown haired teenager still walking slowly behind them.

The woman by the door sniffled, throwing her head back and forth. She was trapped. "He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, it's off Highway 41." She practically sobbed.

"Thank you, my love. Now," He looked down at the blonde woman he was holding, "may my friend come in and play?"

The blonde woman sniffled, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes." She cried.

The other man opened the door and stepped inside slowly, his eyes on the the blonde haired woman. He shoved the girl to the teenager. "Kill this one quickly." He told her. He pointed to the woman huddled in the corner. "Make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." He walked around them and stepped out of the house.

The blonde woman stared at the teenager. There was no way she could kill her. She was tiny. She made to run, but as soon as she turned the girl was there. She gasped and almost fell back, but the short girl caught her. "Please don't. Please." She begged. The teenager frowned sadly down at her and she genuinely looked sorry for what she was about to do and for a split second, the blonde thought that she would let her go. How wrong she was.

Within seconds the girl's mouth was latched onto her neck and she felt a searing pain stab into her neck. She screamed and struggled, but soon she could feel herself getting dizzy and losing her energy.

The last thing she saw was a young girl, with sharp teeth and blood dripping down her lips with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

Elena sighed when she finally made it to the Salvatore boarding house. She had just come from the sheriff's office with news on another killing in Memphis and as always, went to the boarding house to tell Raven and Damon about it.

She opened the door and began tying her hair up into a ponytail.

But the only thing Caroline seemed to care about right now was Elena's birthday party, something that she wasn't particularly interested in this year. She didn't care that she would be eighteen. She didn't care about presents. She didn't care about having a huge party. What she did care about was finding Stefan and Willow.

Elena walked down the hallway to the living room, spotting Raven in there who appeared to have just come off the phone. He spotted Elena and smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hi." She returned the smile. "Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

Raven rolled his eyes, "Caroline about your birthday party." Elena huffed in annoyance. "Oh, happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." Elena grumbled.

"Morning." A voice greeted them.

Raven turned around and immediately he snapped his eyes shut, trying to shield his eyes from Damon's naked form in front of them. "Oh, man! What the hell?!" He clamped his hand over his eyes for good measure. Elena gasped and whirled back around.

"You heard me. You knew I was here." Elena hissed. He was always playing stupid jokes on her. But this one… ugh! She couldn't believe him sometimes.

Damon smirked; he loved messing with her. It was just too easy to get under her skin. "You know, you should learn to knock." He shrugged his shoulders and some of the soap suds dripped off him onto the floor. "What if I was_ indecent_?" He chuckled.

"I'm scarred for life!" Raven moaned. Damon laughed harder.

Elena grabbed a towel that was hanging on a chair, covered her eyes with her hand and flung the towel at him. Damon rolled his eyes as he tied it around his waist.

Elena peeked through her fingers, checking to see if he was no longer bearing everything to the two of them. She sighed in relief when he finally had a towel on. She immediately grabbed the piece of paper she had gotten from the sheriff. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis."

Raven raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Damon rolled his eyes at the two of them, "Another dead end, you mean?"

"You don't know that." Elena retorted.

Damon shrugged, "You're right, Elena." He stepped towards the two of them. "This could be the one. After almost two months, this could be the clue that tells us Stefan and Willow are alive and well and living in Graceland."

Raven took the paper from Elena and shrugged at Damon. He had been acting like this since a few days ago. And he didn't like it. "Whatever, Damon. I can check it out myself." He stepped around him, Elena following.

"I'm going too." She insisted.

Damon glowered at the wall. Why did he keep that promise to Willow about protecting Elena and Raven? They were clearly asking for a death wish. He sighed and sped in front of them, snatching the paper from Raven's fingers. "And let Klaus know that you're tracking him? He thinks you're dead, let's keep it that way."

Elena frowned, "It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in a while."

"Okay." Damon relented. "I'll check it out. If I find anything, I'll call you."

"But-" Elena stuttered, but Damon had already walked away from the two of them. Elena huffed and shook her head.

Raven touched her shoulder, "How about I help you set up for the party?" She smiled at Raven.

Damon trudged up the stairs, reading the piece of paper as he did so. It was another one around Tennessee.

He stepped into his bedroom and opened up the closet that he now used as a tracking post for Klaus, Stefan and Willow. He pinned the paper on the map, marking where they were. He sighed as he stared at all the places that they had been. All across the Eastern seaboard.

Just then, Andie stepped into the room, looking at the map. Damon had shacked up with her again last week. She was just a distraction again. The truth was, he missed Willow. He missed her _so_ much. And he hated being alone thinking about how much he missed. So he called up Andie and she had been more than willing to get back with him.

"Moved on to Tennessee." He told her.

Andie nodded her head, "Huh. That Florida victim you had me look into had family in Tennessee."

Damon looked over the map as he asked, "Which one? The Pensacola guy?"

"Uh-huh." She replied as she did up the buttons on her coat.

"You up for a road trip?" He smirked down at her. He only asked because he really didn't want to be alone when he went and checked this place out. He hated how insecure he was lately.

She chuckled lightly, "No can do. I have got to work. But I can see if I can get you an address." Damon nodded and Andie leaned forward and kissed him. Damon didn't respond. She stepped away from him, grinning. "See you at the party."

Damon turned his attention back to his closet and called, "Get me that address."

He sighed. Damon stepped back and closed the closet.

* * *

**Tennessee**

Willow, Klaus and Stefan stepped into the bar. Klaus scanned the bar, trying to find Ray Sutton. Stefan sighed, "This is stupid. It'll take forever to find him."

"It won't take that long." Klaus replied. He pulled out a picture from his pocket that he had taken from the house they were in last night. "We've got a nice little picture of him right here."

Willow glanced at the picture, "Yeah, but there's loads of people in here."

"You two are lazy." Klaus said to them.

Willow shrugged, "Yeah, I've kind of always been that way."

Klaus sighed, "Just get to finding him."

Willow rolled her eyes and moved to the bar, Stefan tagging along with her. She glanced at him, "Don't you think this is getting a bit tedious?"

Stefan sat beside her. "Yeah, but he's keeping us alive and with him for something. And I'd like to know what that is."

She shrugged, "I just wanna get away from him."

"Everyone wants to get away from him." He smirked. She grinned.

Willow glanced around the bar, "See him?"

"Nope." He replied shortly. Willow was about to say how boring this is when she saw him walk in.

"There he is." She nodded in the direction of the entrance.

Stefan nodded, "May as well get, Klaus." Willow reluctantly agreed.

Stefan spotted Klaus talking to a woman. Or compelling her, he wasn't too sure, but he heard him say, "Thank you, Claudia." She left when he went up to him.

"What was that?" He asked Klaus.

Klaus smiled at him, "Nothing for you to worry about. What is it that you want?"

"Willow's found Ray." He told him.

Klaus grinned, "Fantastic. She deserves a cookie. Where is he?"

Stefan turned back to the bar and saw Willow talking to him, obviously trying to keep him there until Klaus turned up. "There. Willow's keeping him occupied."

Klaus nodded and patted Stefan's shoulder, "Compel everyone here. I don't need any trouble."

Willow smiled at Ray, "So, there's really no chance you can buy me a beer?"

Ray laughed, "No, sorry, sweetheart."

Willow pouted, "But why?"

"Coz you look underage." He stated.

"No." Willow shook her head. "I just look young for my age. I'm actually old enough to drink."

"I don't believe you." Ray chuckled.

Willow laughed lightly, until Klaus came. She nodded at her uncle and Ray looked confused. He spotted Klaus beside him. He blinked and took a sip from his drink.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked.

"Who wants to know?" He retorted.

Klaus grinned, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Lucky thing my niece here kept you here." Ray turned to her, his eyes wide. Klaus nodded at her, "Thank you, my love." Willow stepped back.

"We started searching for you in Florida. Pensacola." He nodded to Willow.

"Yep. You're a _very _tough guy to find." She joined in.

Klaus nodded, agreeing with her. "I met a young chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis. Now, he directed me to two lovely young women." Willow swallowed. She hated being reminded of who she killed. Klaus continued, "And they led me here. To you."

Ray left the rest of his beer and stood up, "I think I'll be going."

Klaus grabbed him by the arm and snarled, "Not so fast, mate. You only just got here. Now, your type are very hard to come by."

Ray swallowed and whirled around and made to escape again, but he bumped into someone else and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder and saw the blonde guy's niece holding him there.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan warned. Willow squeezed his shoulder and Ray winced when he felt his bone crunched underneath it. She let go of him once the three of them had him cornered.

Ray narrowed his eyes at them, "Vampires."

Klaus smirked, "You're swifty-swift, Ray. Yes, my friend here," he gestured to Stefan, "is a vampire." He picked up Ray's beer and took a sip. "He's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help." Klaus pointed to Willow with his beer bottle. "My lovely niece here, isn't just a vampire. She's part human too."

Ray looked horrified, "That's disgusting!"

Willow cocked her head to the side, "I don't think I'm the one who turns into a hideous dog every month. Maybe you wanna be careful who point that finger at."

Klaus chuckled, "Sorry about that. She's inherited my temper. I, however, I'm something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." He waited for it to sink in and smirked when Ray looked even more horrified than before.

"You what?!" He blinked several times, trying to comprehend it.

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both." He explained. Ray glanced warily at Stefan who stepped closer. "You see, I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon." He chuckled at his own joke. Willow just rolled her eyes. "Pun intended, Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack." Ray said nothing and Klaus shrugged, "So, where can I find them, Ray?"

Ray shook his head defiantly, "You can't compel me. It won't work."

Willow and Klaus glanced at Stefan, who smirked and nodded at them. He turned to the bar tender, "Can I get a scotch on the rocks, please?" Willow reached into her pocket and pulled out the wolfsbane that Klaus had practically demanded that she carry with her all the time just encase she came across a werewolf on her own. She didn't understand why he acted like he cared about her sometimes.

She handed the wolfsbane to Stefan who took it and poured it into the drink. "Tell you what, Ray. We're gonna play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth…"

Willow smirked and pushed the glass to Ray, "Or wolfsbane." She finished.

Ray swallowed at the malicious look in both of their eyes, while Klaus just watched with a keen eye, "Oh, this is gonna be fun, Ray."

* * *

**First chapter of season 3. Yay! I hope you like the beginning. I thought it would be more interesting if I did it kind of through the two girl's POVs. Sorry if I confused you though.**

**And I love how Klaus likes saying niece. Klaus has never had an extended family and probably never thought he would ever be able to say 'niece'. I just think it's awesome. I'll go into their relationship a little more either in the next chapter or the next episode.**

**So, what'd you think? I'll delve into how they all feel about Stefan and Willow running off with Klaus in the next chapter. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Dallow~x**


	98. The Birthday Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

All my friends tell me I should move on  
I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song  
Ahhh, that's how you sang it  
Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ahhh, that's how we played it

And there's no remedy for memory your face is  
Like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead

Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

**__****_- Lana Del Rey, Dark Paradise _**

If I knew then what I know now, I might have said, "It's simple. Freedom is a length of rope, God wants you to hang yourself with it." _**– Castiel , Supernatural (6x20)**_

* * *

Chapter Ninety Eight – The Birthday Part Two

Alaric parked his car in front of the house that Andie had directed him and Damon to. Apparently, this was the last place that Klaus, Willow and Stefan had been.

Damon was the first to step out. He stared up at the white house. He already knew that if Willow and Stefan had been here then they would've left by now. Klaus wasn't stupid enough to keep his two prized possessions in the same place for long. Damon just hoped that they had been here at least.

Damon's phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He sighed and pressed 'ignore' and put it back in his pocket.

"Elena or Raven?" Alaric asked.

"Elena." Damon answered.

"I don't know why you don't just tell them both where we are." Alaric said.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, still staring up to the house, "Coz Andie said that this is a half lead and I don't want them to get their hopes up."

Alaric sighed, "Yeah, well, they're all half leads. And I'm your accomplice." He glanced around the property. "What do you want me to say to Elena? I'm practically living there."

"Still sleeping on the couch?"

Alaric nodded, "You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out, but they don't. I don't know why. It's not like I'm helping or anything."

Damon didn't say anything. He knew why, but if Alaric was going to be blind then he'd let him. "I've got the annoying older brother staying with me. I think you've got it better."

Alaric frowned, "His sister is missing. And your brother is too. Shouldn't you two… bond over that or something?"

Damon gave him an incredulous look, "'Bond or something?' Ric, he may be the older brother of Willow, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't do… bonding." He shuddered.

Alaric looked at the house, "Well, you did with Willow."

Damon narrowed his eyes at him, "Shut up. Let's go."

Damon walked up the steps and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly. He stuck his foot in and out, seeing he was able to pass the barrier, "Oh, yeah." Alaric followed him. He grimaced when he saw the blood splatters over the walls and all the furniture knocked down. He closed the door quietly behind him and trailing behind Damon after that.

Damon scanned the hallway. Pictures on the wall were smashed, knocked down or lop sided. There were bloody hand prints spread and smudged everywhere. He poked his head through each doorway. There was nothing in either of them. Everything was eerily silent, only the sound of the floorboards creaking with every step the two of them took. It unnerved Alaric.

The two of them took a left, about to head into the living room. But they stopped when they saw two dead girls sitting on the sofa, covered in blood.

"Ugh." Alaric blanched. "Vampire for sure."

"Stefan for sure." Damon scoffed. He stepped into the room. He glanced from the black haired girl, who appeared in worse condition than the blonde beside her. The blonde wasn't drenched in blood. He frowned.

"How do you know?"

"It's his signature." Damon explained. "There's a reason they call him the Ripper. Feeds so hard, he blacks out, rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damnedest thing." He shook his head and stepped towards the black haired girl, nudging her knee with his foot. With the motion the woman's head suddenly tumbled off. "He puts their bodies back together." Damon said nonchalantly.

Alaric swallowed back vile, "Back together?" He took a step back.

Damon nodded, "Definitely Stefan."

Alaric swallowed and managed to compose himself. He looked to the blonde girl, "What about that one? She doesn't look like she was… put back together."

Damon cocked his head to the side, "No, this isn't Stefan's work of art." He stepped towards her and tilted the girl's head and saw a very clear bite mark. It wasn't very skilful; the vampire had missed the artery by a few inches. A new vampire. Damon swallowed and stood back.

"Maybe it was Klaus." Alaric said.

Damon stared at the girl and nodded once, "Maybe." But he didn't believe his own words. Not being able to think of who could've possibly done this, he stormed off to find something to get rid of this mess.

It didn't take him long to find a can of gasoline. Alaric watched him with wary eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Damon answered quickly.

Alaric blinked. Maybe he was upset that Stefan had gone back to his old ways. But somehow, Alaric didn't think that was the case. "What are you doing?" He looked down at the can.

"Covering their tracks." He told him and promptly chucked the liquid over the two girls. "Clearly they have no interest in staying in the dark, but I do."

Alaric moved out of the way as he began to chuck the rest all of them. The floor creaked under his feet loudly as he did so. He glanced down and frowned in confusion.

Damon placed the can on the floor and pulled the rug back to reveal a door. Alaric pulled it open and down there they saw a bunch of chains and locks. Damon smirked, "Well, what do you know? Werewolves."

Alaric sighed and slammed it closed. He stepped out of the living room just as Damon lit a match and threw onto the bodies. They left before the place was burned down.

* * *

Ray roared in pain as another dart that was coated in wolfsbane stabbed into his neck. He thrashed against the chains that were holding him to the wall.

Stefan twirled the dart in the wolfsbane as Willow got ready to shoot her dart. "My turn." She beamed. With great precision, she threw the dart at him and it stuck directly in his chest. He cried out as the wolfsbane seared his skin. "Bullseye!" Willow cheered. Klaus smirked lightly.

Stefan smiled at her. "Ray." He called over the werewolf's yelling. "You can end this right now." Willow and Stefan stalked towards him. Stefan pulled out one of the darts. "Just tell us where your pack gathers for the full moon."

"I can't." Ray panted.

Willow sighed, "Yeah, we get it. You all live together in harmony and crap. But," She glanced back at Klaus, "he isn't gonna let us stop until you tell us."

Stefan nodded, "And we do whatever he says. That's the way it goes around here." Ray shook his head and turned away from them.

_"Hello, Mr Klaus." _Stefan heard the girl from before greet Klaus. He frowned and listened in. _"I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything." _Stefan frowned and pushed himself away from Ray. Willow raised an eyebrow up at him, but followed him to Klaus. Stefan nodded to Klaus and Willow listened in, _"I saw that guy's brother, Damon, at the farm house."_ Willow gave Stefan a pointed look.

"Well, thank you, Claudia. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighbourhood watch." Klaus said to her quietly. Claudia turned and walked away.

As soon as she was gone, Willow and Stefan took her place. "My brother's still on our trail?" He asked.

Klaus nodded, "He's getting closer. I'm gonna have to deal with that." He moved around the two of them, but Willow grabbed his upper arm.

"No. It's okay. We can." She pointed to Stefan who nodded in agreement.

Klaus stared at Willow and folded his arms across his chest, "Why should I let you leave?"

"Because you know we'll come back." Stefan replied quickly.

Klaus narrowed his at him, "Do I?"

Willow sighed, "You saved Damon's life. We… owe you."

Klaus groaned, "Oh, it all sounds so tedious and indentured." He grinned and gestured to Ray, "Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?"

Stefan turned away from Ray, "We'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." He and Willow stepped around him and Klaus let them, a smirk playing on his lips as they left.

* * *

When Matt arrived at Elena's birthday party, he realised that he didn't really know any of these people. And that to be honest, he really didn't want to be here. He wasn't in the mood for loud music and drinking.

He managed to push his way through the crowd to a quieter part of the house, where he spotted Jeremy making a joint. He laughed despite himself and went and sat beside him. "Where did you get that?" He asked, mainly out of curiosity.

Jeremy shrugged, "Um, Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Matt watched him as he made another.

Without even caring of the consequences, he reached over and took one from Jeremy and lit it. "Oh, so what's got you on your spiral downward?" He asked. "I'm sure it's a lot more interesting than mine."

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy sighed.

He took a breath of the joint and winced, "How bad can it be? I already know everything else. Go for it." He gave him his joint. And Jeremy stared at it.

"You know I died, right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life."

Matt nodded, "Yeah, Elena told me."

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing things." He explained to him.

Matt frowned, "What kind of things?"

"Just… things I shouldn't be seeing."

Matt looked even more confused. "What's Bonnie say about it?"

Jeremy scoffed, "No, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody." He leaned back in his chair and took a smoke. "It's just messing with my head, is all. I just need to chill out. And so, this," He held up the joint.

Matt chuckled lightly and tapped his knee.

Jeremy nodded and watched Matt. He had been looking a little down lately, and it wasn't just because Caroline had been spending all of her time with Tyler. "So, what's eating you?"

Matt blinked, "What do you mean?"

Jeremy gave him a pointed look, "C'mon, man. You've been acting down in the dumps for ages. What's the deal?"

Matt sighed and shook his head, "It's this whole Willow disappearing thing." He admitted.

Jeremy's face fell, "Oh…"

"Yeah." Matt looked at him, guilt was written all over his face. "You know, I was the last person to see her. And," Matt shook his head, "you should've seen her, man. I have _never _seen her look like that before."

"Like what?" Jeremy asked quietly. He felt awful for what had happened to Willow too.

"Like… she had nothing left." Matt shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times. "I should've done something. I should've helped her. Convinced her to stay."

"Matt," Jeremy began, "It's Willow. She wouldn't have listened to you no matter how hard you tried. And she did it for Damon."

Matt glared at his feet, "Yeah and that just makes me feel even worse."

Jeremy sighed and looked away. Matt huffed and stood up and without another word, he walked away from him.

* * *

Elena downed the rest of her drink as she stepped into Damon's bedroom in search for him. She wasn't anywhere near drunk yet, but she was sure Caroline, Matt and Tyler were. Or maybe Matt was just high.

"This rooms off limits." She heard a familiar voice call out from the bathroom. Elena turned around and saw Caroline sipping blood from a bag.

"Caroline?"

Caroline blushed, "Sorry. I just needed to take a beat."

The door opened again to reveal Raven, "Have you seen Damon?" He asked.

Elena and Caroline shook their heads, "No." Elena said. "I was just looking for him too."

Raven nodded and glanced at Caroline and Elena, "Are you both just hiding?"

Elena shook her head, "I'm seriously just looking for Damon. Caroline on the other hand…"

Caroline held her hands up, "Hey, there are a lot of people down there. It's hard to concentrate." Caroline looked between Raven and Elena. "And Damon better be here somewhere. We haven't even done the cake yet." She pouted.

Elena sighed, "I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing."

"No way, no!" Caroline insisted. "It's your birthday. No, it's a dawn of a new day and you can't get on with your life until you've made a wish and blown out the candles."

Raven nodded, "You need to at least try, Elena."

Elena glared at the two of them and shook her head, her mouth opened and closed, shocked by their insensitivity. "Is that what you all want me to do, just get on with my life?"

"No." Raven frowned.

Caroline shook her head, "Maybe. I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this."

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan and Willow." She insisted in a hard voice.

"We get that. I don't wanna give up on my sister either." Raven interrupted. "But… you're not living your life."

Caroline nodded her head vigorously in agreement, "You shouldn't give up on them. But you have to admit that you're kind of just letting your life pass you by. And aren't Willow and Stefan the ones who wanted to make sure that you lived it?"

Elena sucked in a breath and glowered at the two of them, "You want me to make a wish?" Caroline and Raven nodded their heads. "I just wanna know that they're alive. That's it. That's my wish."

Elena blinked back tears and made to storm out, but she saw Damon's closet open and filled with maps and articles. She frowned and could hear Caroline rambling in the background. Raven watched Elena and followed her line of vision. His eyes widened when he saw that he had clearly been tracking Klaus.

Raven went to her side and looked in, Caroline following. "What's all that?" Caroline choked out.

There were post it notes with 'Klaus' written on them and 'Stefan' and 'neck wounds'. Elena shook her head in disbelief. "It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without us."

Raven's brow furrowed, "Why wouldn't he just tell us what he was doing?"

"I don't know." Elena breathed.

* * *

"Andie?" Damon sing-songed as he walked through the news studio. His phone started ringing then. Elena. He sighed and answered, "Party central."

"_Where are you?"_ Elena demanded immediately.

"I'm… I'm by the punch bowl." He replied.

"_Don't do that, Damon." _She hissed down the phone. "_Don't lie to me. I saw your closet." _

Damon mentally cursed himself for not closing it properly. Or maybe he should lock his bedroom door next time. "Oh, oh. I gotta go break up beer pong." He hung up quickly. He would deal with her later.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned around in a circle. There was no sign of Andie or anyone. He spotted the stage 3 door and walked through it. Damon found himself in a room filled with camera equipment. Still no sign of Andie. He slowly stepped forward, but his foot caught on something. He looked down and saw a handbag. Damon frowned; it was Andie's.

When he glanced back up he saw Stefan standing a few feet away from him, with his hands behind his back. "Stefan."

"Hello, brother." He greeted in a monotone voice. Damon had a weird sense of déjà vu.

"You don't write, you don't call."

"I need you to stop following us." Stefan called from across the room. "You're causing some problems."

Damon snorted, "With who, Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks."

Stefan shook his head, a small smirk came onto his lips, "No. What you're supposed to do is let Willow and I go."

Damon stiffened at the mention of her name. He glanced around. "Where is she, by the way?"

Stefan shrugged, "That's none of your business."

Damon narrowed his eyes at him, "I think you'll find that it is, brother." Stefan didn't say anything.

Damon stepped forward slowly, changing the subject, "I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

Stefan scoffed, he was getting tired of repeating himself, "See the thing is, uh, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go."

"No, I gotta a birthday girl at home who's not gonna let me do that." He looked around again. "So grab Willow and we can go. I'm sure she's with you."

Stefan nodded once, "You know, maybe I haven't made my point." He said in a hard voice. Stefan looked up and called, "Hey, Andie? You still there?"

Damon frowned, "Andie?"

"Damon?" Andie cried. "I can't move, Damon. She won't let me go."

Damon stared up in horror when he saw Andie standing on the platform. "No, no. It's okay, Anide. Stay calm." He glowered back hatefully at Stefan. "Not cool, brother." He snarled.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, come on. It's a little bit cool. No?" He raised his voice as he smirked at his brother. "Hey, Willow. You can let her go now."

"No!" Damon roared. He shot his head upwards to see Andie get shoved forward. He made to catch her before she hit the ground, but his brother grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

Andie landed on the ground with a sickening crack of bones. Stefan bared his teeth at Damon and growled, "I said, let us go." Damon shoved him off him and sped to Andie's side.

He grabbed her shoulder and moved her over. His face fell when he saw her bruised and battered face. Her eyes stared into nothing.

Damon slumped and turned behind him only to find his brother had vanished. He swallowed and dared himself to look up. It was dark, but he could just make her out. She was staring down at him. Tears caught in his eyes as he watched her.

"I never liked her anyway." Willow said coldly.

And then she was gone.

* * *

He had left Andie there. He didn't know why he left her. Maybe he just couldn't deal with burying another person right now.

Damon barged into his house. He wished all these people weren't here right now. Caroline said something to him. She gave him a bottle of alcohol, but even that couldn't stop the flow of hurt and pain that he was feeling right now.

He trudged up to his bedroom. His movements seemed wooden and slowed.

Damon would be lying if he said he didn't care that Andie was dead. Because he did. He cared about her in the end and he didn't want her to die. Especially at the hands of the one person who he believed could never do something like this.

Damon knew that it was Willow who had killed that girl back at the farm house. It was obvious now. She had become more of a vampire. And she had obviously turned off her emotions. Damon squeezed his eyes shut.

It was his entire fault.

He opened his bedroom door, just wanting to sleep, but instead he found Elena and Raven standing in the middle of his room, Elena holding a bunch of papers from his closet. Damon rested his head back against the door and closed his eyes. "What? What are you doing here?"

Elena clutched the papers even tighter in her hands, "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you keep it a secret?"

Damon pushed himself off the door. "Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night."

Raven shook his head at him, crossing his arms over his chest, "You made us feel like idiots for having hope everytime we had a lead."

Damon's eyes turned cold as he met Raven's dark eyes, "You were idiots." Elena and Raven froze. "All of us were"

He made to step around them, but Elena placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Tell us what you know, Damon."

Damon hesitated before saying, "I know you both need to get back to the party, Elena." He really didn't want to talk about this right now. He was upset enough as it was and he was just about ready to explode with all this emotional turmoil.

Elena shook her head as he walked around her, "The three of us are supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell us you've been tracking Klaus' victims?"

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena. They're Stefan and Willow's."

Raven and Elena frowned in disbelief. "What? No…" Raven muttered.

Damon nodded, his jaw was tight. "They've left a trail of body parts up and down the Eastern seaboard."

Elena shook her head defiantly, "No. You're wrong."

"I've seen it happen before." He told her sternly. "He's flipped the switch to full blown Ripper." He snatched the papers from Elena.

"No." Elena insisted.

Damon turned his attention to Raven, "And God knows what's happened to Willow. She's completely off the rails." Raven flinched and took a shaky step back.

Elena sucked in a breath, "Stop it, Damon."

"No, you stop it, Elena!" Damon hissed. "Stop looking for them, stop waiting for them to come home. Just stop!" He growled at the two of them. "Stefan and Willow are gone and they're not coming back." His voice dropped an octave, "Not in either of your life times."

Elena gaped at him. How could he say such things? They did so much for him. Her hand went to her chest and she clutched the necklace, trying to hold back tears.

Raven stood back, his eyes closed. Willow wouldn't kill anyone. She was a lot of things, but she wasn't a killer. Damon had to be lying.

Damon took a deep breath to calm himself down. He frowned when he saw the heartbroken looks on their faces. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he scrunched the papers up and stormed out of the room.

Raven swallowed and watched him go. No. Raven wasn't heartbroken or sad for what had happened to Willow. He was angry. He was angry that Damon would give up so easily on someone he claimed to love. He went after him.

It didn't take him long to hear something break. It was Willow's bedroom. Raven ran in there to find him almost break her guitar. He would've said something, but Damon stopped himself. He dropped the guitar and lent on her bedside table, breathing heavily.

Raven looked around. He hadn't been here in a long time. There paintings left everywhere, music sheets scattered all over the place and clothes dumped everywhere. Typical Willow. But now, the room had a light coat of dust. The sheets looked like they could do with a wash and her CDs were covered in dust mites. It made his heart sink.

His eyes went back to Damon. "Why?" He asked suddenly.

Damon turned around slowly. He narrowed his eyes at him, "Now is not the best time to be near me."

Raven stood taller and shrugged his shoulders casually, "Answer my question."

"Why what?" He bit out.

"Why are you giving up on her so easily?"

Damon flinched, "I did not _give_ up on her _easily._ I tried!"

Raven shook his head angrily at him, "Then what the hell do you call this?" He glowered at him with so much anger, "She would do _anything _for you. _Anything._" Raven scoffed. "But I guess that's Willow, isn't it? She cares too much. And you," He gestured to him, "you toss her aside as soon as the road gets too tough."

Damon clenched his fists, "Don't you dare accuse me of not caring for her."

"I'm sorry, Damon, but this," He looked around him, "this is not caring for her." He looked away from Damon, too infuriated to even look at him, "She's in this mess _because _of you!" Raven spat. Damon's fist unclenched and his face fell. "She gave up everything for you! She sacrificed her freedom, her _life!_ And you don't even have the decency to try and help her! And to top it off, you go and sleep around with someone else!"

Raven's voice dropped to a whisper, "You don't deserve her. You never have." Raven sucked in a breath and brushed him off with his hand and left him there in the mess he had made.

Damon stood in the middle of Willow's bedroom. Tears built up in his eyes. He swallowed. Everything that Raven had just said was right. It was his fault that Willow was now trapped with Klaus. She never wanted this. He already blamed himself before hand for what Willow and Stefan had done.

A lone tear fell from his eye.

He missed Willow more than anything.

* * *

Willow and Stefan didn't say a word on the way back to the bar. Back to Klaus.

What was there to say? Damon probably hated the two of them now. He would tell Elena and Raven and probably everyone else and they would hate them too. Willow didn't see the appeal of getting back home anymore.

Though the two of them weren't talking, they did stick close to one another, their arms brushing against one another. That was enough comfort for now. Stefan would talk to Willow later. She wouldn't be able to cope with this once it had sunk in what they had done.

The two wandered into the bar to find Klaus forcibly feeding Ray his blood. "What are you gonna do now?" Ray spluttered.

"It's time for step two, Ray." He swiftly grabbed Ray's neck and twisted it till the three of them heard a snap. Willow didn't even wince anymore. She was used to death.

"You're back." Klaus stated.

"Did you doubt us?" Stefan asked.

Klaus shook his head, "Not for a second. I knew you'd both pass the test. You both still care for Damon, for your old life."

Stefan scoffed and stepped away from the two of them, "No. I don't care about anything anymore."

Klaus turned to Willow who shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Nope. What old life? Who's Damon?"

Klaus laughed at the two of them, "You both put on a good show. I almost believe you." He placed a hand on Willow's shoulder and brought her with him to Stefan's side. "Let's just hope, for Damon's sake, he does."

Klaus brought Willow closer to him and whispered into her ear, "You never stop caring about family, do you?" Willow stared ahead, she blinked a few times. "But everytime you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

Willow sighed and pulled away from him. "I need some air." She stormed out of the bar in seconds.

Willow let the cool air hit her, her chest heaved up and down. She could never stop caring. Klaus thought she had, but she was just acting. She physically couldn't turn her emotions off.

But she wished she could. Because the pain she was feeling right now was murdering her. Willow looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. What was wrong with her? Why was she killing innocent people? This wasn't her.

A voice in her head told her that the answer was simple. She frowned.

_You're a monster. _

And she believed the words. Because they came from herself.

* * *

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you**  
**

- **_Blue October, Hate Me_**

* * *

**Enjoy? Didn't enjoy? Thoughts please.**

**I forgot to mention that Willow/Matt are now called Mallow or Millow. It's one of those. I dunno. Whichever one you feel like calling them. **

**Poor Matt. He feels bad for not stopping Willow from leaving. It's okay, Mattie! **

**I think some of you are confused with how Willow's emotions work. Her emotions are even more heightened than before, like a vampire, but she **_**can't **_**turn them off. She's only half vampire, guys. She's still part human. So, yeah. Imagine having your emotions stronger than before, but you just can't turn them off…. I feel kind of bad for her. I'll be dealing with a pretty… bloody moment in a chapter or two where Willow can't cope with what she's done. **

**Outfits on my profile and I hope you liked the first episode.**

**Dallow~x**

**PS/ Good on Raven for setting Damon straight. He needed to be told. Oh, and enjoy the Castiel quote. There'll probably be more SPN quotes in the future ;D.**


	99. The Hybrid Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Things never turn out  
The way I want them to  
But we're all  
All born innocent  
Take what you can  
Take everything you need  
But save some for me  
Or save it for yourself

- **_Aidan Hawken, Innocent _**

* * *

Chapter Ninety Nine – The Hybrid Part One

"Are you okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan condescendingly as the three of them hiked through the wilderness in the Smoky Mountains. Willow was slowly trudging behind Stefan. She may be part vampire, but she was still very human.

"I'm fine." Stefan replied.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him, "You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. Do you need some water or a little sit down?" Willow grinded her teeth together. Was it possible for Klaus to be anymore annoying?

Stefan shifted Ray's weight on his shoulders, "You know, I get that we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chit-chat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding." Klaus sighed. "Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." He glanced behind him at Willow, "You alright back there?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Klaus eyed her for a second before he groaned, "You're not still moping over what you did to Damon's girlfriend, are you?" Willow stiffened at the mention of that.

No, she wasn't anymore. She was done with hating herself for murdering Andie. Now she was upset that Damon so easily moved on from her. He had gotten back with Andie. The sadistic side of her told her that she was glad that she was dead. And she had agreed with it.

Willow narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm just sick of walking." She hissed. Willow moved around Stefan and shoved passed Klaus.

She heard chattering ahead from a large group of people. She picked up her pace until she came to a clearing where she saw at least twenty people busying themselves with setting up tents and putting down sleeping bags. Willow raised her eyebrows; this must be the pack.

Willow heard Klaus' voice as he came up beside her, "Thanks to our pal, Ray, we've found ourselves a pack."

Stefan was the first to step forward and catch the werewolves' attention. Stefan dumped Ray onto the ground with a thud. One girl recognised him and gasped, "Ray!" She ran to him and got down on her knees beside him, a man following her. "Oh, my God." She looked at all the blood that was soaked all over him and whispered, "What's going on?" She looked up at Stefan just as Willow walked to him. Her eyes darted to Willow then back to Stefan, "Who are you two?"

"The important question is, who am I?" Klaus said to her as he made himself known. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

The girl's eyes widened and she slowly stood back up beside her boyfriend, "You're the hybrid."

"You've heard of me." Klaus grinned wickedly, "Fantastic."

Willow sighed loudly, "Why'd you like being dramatic?" She sat down on a rock; bring her knees to her chest. Klaus and Stefan followed her.

Klaus only continued to smile and get down to business. "It's fascinating, actually. A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon. A vampire who doesn't burn in the sun." He nodded to himself. "A true hybrid."

Willow raised an eyebrow at him, "What the hell am I then?"

"Well, no-one wants to be half human and half vampire, love." Klaus smirked.

Willow scoffed, "I don't burn in the sun."

Stefan and the other wolves watched the two hybrids warily. Stefan didn't like how comfortable Willow was starting to get with Klaus. It was a very bad sign.

Suddenly, Ray gasped desperately for air, his back arching as he came back to life. "Excellent timing, Ray." Klaus said. "Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray panted.

Klaus turned to Stefan. He nodded to Ray, "Stefan?" Wanting him to explain.

Stefan nodded and stood up and looked around, "Are any of you human?" He went to Ray's side, looking down at him, "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Willow looked around, her eyes landing on the man next to the she wolf. A tiny smile came onto her lips.

"Doesn't take much. Just a sip." Klaus told them when no-one volunteered. He stood up, while Willow stayed on the rock, her eyes on the blonde man. He shifted further back. "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride."

Willow stood up and before another word could be said, she grabbed the man in a head lock. His girlfriend cried out and he struggled against Willow's grip. Klaus grabbed his arm and bit into it, the man yelled in pain before Willow flung him down beside Stefan who held him there.

The man's girlfriend made to help him, but Klaus grabbed her, shoving his hand through her chest. She gasped loudly as her eyes met his. Willow stood back watching the entire ordeal play out before her. Ray viciously tore into the man's arm and Klaus fed the girl his blood and dumped her onto the ground.

Willow sighed. What had her life come to?

* * *

"There." Klaus sighed as he fed the human they had found to be named Derek. He looked distraught as he stared with glassy eyes back at Klaus. "Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

Willow walked cautiously around some of the dead wolves. Or were they hybrids now? She shrugged and made her way to where Ray was sitting. He was trembling and gripping his sides tightly. He looked to be in a lot of pain.

"They're dead." Ray sobbed. "They're all dead."

Klaus cocked his head to the side as Willow knelt down in front of him. "Well, he's through his transition, he should be feeling better soon."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at him, "So, is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not salves. Soldiers. Comrades." He admitted. Willow frowned when she saw some blood drip out of Ray's left eye. She reached a careful hand towards him and opened his eye. He let her. She blinked in surprise when she saw blood seeping out of it. She didn't listen to a word Klaus and Stefan were saying.

"For what war, might I ask?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no-one ever dares pick the fight." He grinned at him

Ray began to tremble even more, he even seemed to be struggling to breathe. Willow shook her head in confusion. She touched his forehead. He was burning up.

Stefan pursed his lips, "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

Klaus gave him a winning smile, "It's not that difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus waved a dismissive hand at him, "That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Willow leaned back once she saw that his eyes were literally pouring out blood. "Klaus." She called warily. Klaus glanced down at her and frowned when he saw Ray's condition. Stefan didn't seem to notice the issue and simply chuckled to himself, "That's why you're keeping us around? To witness our attitude adjustments?"

Klaus grabbed Ray's face and turned him to face him. Looking him over, he replied, "You'll know why I'm keeping you both around when I've decided that I want you to know." He looked at his eyes intently. "Willow's not complaining. Why don't you take a page from her book?"

Willow watched the blood dripping from his eyes as she said, "I would complain if I thought it would make a difference."

"Something's wrong." Klaus stated.

Stefan knelt down beside Willow. He placed a hand on Ray's forward, turning him toward him, "Huh. That shouldn't be happening, should it?"

Klaus and Willow gave him a point look, "Well, obviously." Klaus drawled.

"You said it was gonna feel better." Ray stuttered. "Why doesn't it feel better?"

Willow stood back and leaned back, Klaus following. Ray turned to Klaus for answers, but Klaus only folded his arms and looked away.

"Well, these guys are amazing." Willow said with annoyance. "They're dying."

Klaus glared down at her from his side, "Lose the attitude." Willow held her hands up.

Another wolf gasped to life. It was the woman who tried to help her boyfriend. "Derek." Klaus called, who immediately got back up. "Come feed your girlfriend."

Klaus grabbed Derek's wrist and made to offer it to Derek's girlfriend, when suddenly Ray roared at him loudly and sped off into the woods.

Willow blinked, "Kay then…"

Klaus looked from Stefan to Willow, "Go get him." Willow sighed and ran off into the woods with Stefan.

Willow looked around the woods, "Where is he?" Stefan was about to reply when they heard a snarl off to their left. It was Stefan who ran off and got to him first.

He tackled Ray to the ground, managing to hold him there for a few seconds before Ray buried his teeth into Stefan's arm.

Willow heard Stefan cry out in pain and was there in seconds. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Ray biting Stefan. She sped over to them and kicked Ray hard in the stomach and pushed Stefan away from him. Ray growled at her and flung her out of his way. He sped off, deeper into the woods.

Willow groaned and pulled herself back up. She looked in the direction Ray had disappeared to and sighed. "Stupid hybrid." Willow grumbled. She heard Stefan groan in pain from her right and was immediately by his side.

She touched his arm gently and looked at the bite, "Ugh." She grimaced. "It's lucky we're with someone who can heal you. You'll be okay." She helped him stand up and he sighed.

"Maybe. I don't think Klaus will give me the cure."

Willow shook his head, "He wouldn't keep us around if he was just gonna let a werewolf bite kill you." She looked down at the bite. It already looked infected. "And if he doesn't heal you, then I'll kick his ass."

Stefan smiled down at her gratefully. Just as he was about the something, he heard a very familiar voice in the distance, _"How you doing?" _Willow looked at him, obviously hearing it too.

"_I'm fine." _Stefan swallowed and stepped towards the ledge, Willow following where they managed to see Damon, Elena and Alaric hiking up the mountain. Willow watched Damon tease Elena and Alaric would try and control them. A tiny smile came onto her lips. She missed them.

Stefan watched them and cursed mentally. He and Willow had insisted just last night for Damon to stay away. Clearly killing Andie hadn't had its intended affect. How much did the two of them have to do to make them stay away?

The two of them heard a twig snap from behind them. They whirled around and found Klaus walking towards them. "Where did he go?" He asked them.

"He… uh, he got away." He grabbed Willow's hand and began to pull her with him. "Forget him. Let's go." He shoved passed Klaus, still pulling Willow with him, but Klaus grabbed his wounded arm.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." He smirked nastily at him.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna need your blood to heal me."

"Well, I'll tell you what. You find Ray and then I'll heal you."

Willow scoffed and shook her head. She stood in front of Stefan. "No, no. Heal him. Now."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "You know, I was gonna let you go with him, but I've changed my mind." He grabbed her arm, but Stefan gripped her hand tighter and pulled her towards him. Klaus glowered at Stefan, "Let go, mate. You don't wanna rip her arm off now, do you?"

Stefan huffed and reluctantly let her go. He shook his head at him, "If she's hurt…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. He'd leave the threat up to Klaus' imagination.

Klaus nodded at him though. Willow sighed and nodded at Stefan. He disappeared.

Willow pulled her arm away from Klaus and hoped to God that Stefan found Ray and that Klaus didn't find out about Elena.

* * *

**Outfits on my profile.**

**Dallow~x**


	100. The Hybrid Part Two

**100th chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

And the danger is that in this move toward new horizons and far directions, that I may lose what I have now, and not find anything except loneliness. _**―**__**Sylvia Plath**_

You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family.― **Trenton Lee Stewart****,**_**The Mysterious Benedict Society**_

* * *

Chapter 100 – The Hybrid Part Two

Willow reluctantly followed Klaus back to where all the hybrids were. She looked around when she saw them all groaning and weakly pulling themselves off the ground.

While Willow seemed worried about their condition, Klaus appeared quite happy when he saw all of them waking up. Willow frowned, "Um… I'm not sure this is gonna work."

Klaus sighed and sat himself down on a log, "My blood _will_ turn them into hybrids." Klaus insisted. He seemed to be saying it more to himself than to her.

Willow raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe. But that doesn't mean they'll survive." She looked around and spotted the girl from before quivering on the ground.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, "It'll pass."

"You really believe that?" Willow peeked at the girl to see her eyes bleeding blood too. She sighed and grabbed the girl's chin and turned her towards Klaus forcibly, "Does that look like it'll pass to you?"

Klaus grinded his teeth together in an attempt to keep his cool. Did she have to point out the obvious? He knew that something wasn't right with them; he didn't need her to blabber on about it. "Don't need a running commentary, sweetheart."

Willow pursed her lips and her eyes turned into slits, "Fine." She waved a dismissive hand, "Let's not worry about it. They're _your _hybrids after all."

Klaus growled and sped towards her, getting right in her face. He was sick of her talking. She was almost as annoying as Stefan. "I would really recommend that you stop talking." He spat, "Or I'm going to have to force you."

Willow shrugged her shoulders and took a step back from her uncle, "Sorry if it's not what you wanna hear." Before Klaus could fulfil his threat, she looked up towards the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set, "You say they won't turn when there's a full moon?"

Klaus tilted his head upwards, his voice was tight, still reeling with her attitude, "Yes. They will be able to turn whenever they wish."

"Hm." Was the only sound to pass through her lips. "So, we gonna feed these guys or what?" She shifted in her spot. She figured she may as well help him. No point in starting an unnecessary argument. Plus, she wanted to find out why he wanted to make hybrids so badly.

Klaus watched her before he slowly nodded. Willow saluted at him, "I'll go wake up our human blood bag." She marched off to the unconscious human, kneeling beside him and waking him up gently as Klaus watched her.

She was a peculiar thing.

* * *

Willow dumped Derek the Human Blood Bag onto the floor once she had fed the last hybrid. A small blonde haired girl that didn't even look like she could handle being a werewolf let alone being a hybrid. The blonde stared at her with frightened eyes. The girl swallowed, "W-who are y-you?" She stuttered as she trembled in her spot on the ground.

Willow didn't look at her, but watched as Klaus surveyed his hybrids, "No-one you wanna know."

The blonde blinked, "M-my name's T-terri. What's yours?"

Willow sighed tiredly, "Look, kid, I'm not in the mood to talk, okay?"

Terri shuddered and sniffled, "B-b-but-"

Willow held her hand up to stop her, "Please, you really don't wanna know me. I just fed you blood. And in a few hours you'll probably be dead." Terri flinched and wiped her eyes. She shrieked when she found blood on her hands.

Klaus turned back to look at what the commotion was and found one of his newly turned hybrids screaming at Willow about blood dripping from her eyes. Willow leaned back, Terri had a very high pitched scream. She couldn't actually make out what she was saying, but it was obviously about the blood dripping from her eyes.

"Calm her down, will you?" Klaus called. Willow glared at him, but did as she was told.

She placed a hand on Terri's shoulder hesitantly. Terri stopped, but still continued to sob, and looked up to her. Her trembling had increased. But for the first time Terri could see emotion in the girl's eyes. She looked almost _sorry _for what had happened to her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. And Terri stopped her screaming. She believed her.

It was obvious to her now that it wasn't all her fault. This man named Klaus had a hold over her. Whatever it was, she hoped she escaped this man one day.

Willow nodded at her. And as soon as she did that, her eyes looked away from her and she stood straight again, letting go of her shoulder.

Klaus sauntered over to the two and grabbed Derek by his collar, hoisting him up to his feet. Klaus stared down at the blonde and then at Willow, "She alright now, love?" He asked.

Willow folded her arms over her chest, "Not really. She's a hybrid."

Klaus grinned at her, "What could be better than that?"

Willow shrugged, "I dunno. The zombie apocalypse? Anything, really." Klaus chuckled; he liked her humour.

Klaus dragged Derek with him to the fire. He stared at it a few seconds. He had actually done it. He had created more of his hybrids. After one thousand years, he actually did it. It all felt a little surreal to him.

He glanced at the human he was holding onto, "Bad news, my friend." Derek didn't say anything. He just continued to stare with glassy eyes into the fire. He pushed Derek around to face him, "End of the road for you." His eyes became amber and veins appeared beneath them and his fangs extended. Klaus grabbed his neck and tore into it violently.

Willow had her back turned on him the entire time and was now sitting on a rock watching the stars. She still didn't understand how constellations worked.

She was brought back from staring at the stars when she saw something move in her peripheral vision. She turned her head, thinking maybe it was Klaus only instead, there was Terri walking very slowly towards her. Willow frowned and got up. Terri's legs were disjointed as she walked, almost tripping over herself. Her eyes were trained on her neck and her arms were reached out towards her. She reminded Willow of all those zombie films she had watched.

Willow moved around her quickly only to find two more hybrids coming for her. "Damn. I take it back. Zombie apocalypse is worse." She manoeuvred around them and called over her shoulder, "Klaus." He didn't answer her and she turned around only to find about a dozen more stalking towards her. She spotted Klaus being surrounded by a load as well. "Klaus!" She yelled right when a load of hybrids ran her to the ground.

Klaus spotted her, but before he could even reply to her she was attacked by at least four of them. She yelped loudly in pain. "Bloody hell." Klaus growled.

When one of them lunged for him, he shot his hand out and ripped her heart out. She dropped to the ground. He threw her heart to the side and made quick work of the others. Klaus turned his attention onto the group who were currently trying to maul his niece apart.

Willow managed to snap one of their necks, but that probably wouldn't kill him for good. She kicked Terri off her, causing her to smack into the others on top of her. She scrambled to her feet, but one grabbed her from behind and would've ripped her neck to pieces if it weren't for Klaus ripping his heart out. She gasped and stared at him. She nodded her head at him as a thanks for now, but quickly turned her attention back to the four that were coming from the other direction, her back pressed against Klaus'

One of the hybrids ran straight for her, but she was prepared this time and managed to flick her leg out, tripping him up. As soon as he was down, she rammed her hand into his chest and quickly pulled his heart out. She ducked when one of them went to grab her. Klaus grabbed the girl and again, ripped out her out. Willow spotted Terri who was about to go for Klaus and she quickly tackled Terri to the ground and snapped her neck and then, like before, tore her heart out.

Her chest heaved up and down, trying to gulp in some air and calm herself down. She looked back up and saw all the hybrids now dead. They were scattered all over the place, hearts flung everywhere. Willow wiped the blood on her shorts absentmindedly. Her eyes surveyed the area until they landed on Klaus.

He was just standing there, staring at the ground. Willow watched him cautiously. His expression was one of utter dismay. He looked as if his whole world had just ended. And maybe it had.

Willow continued to watch him as she tried to catch her breath. She had never seen him like this before. Klaus was always so guarded with his emotions, always keeping his walls up.

Willow took a tentative step towards him. He was unstable right now and who knew what he could do. The flames flickered, giving some light so she could see her half uncle's face. She straightened herself and walked with more determination.

Klaus continued to stare at his surroundings. He had thought that this was it. This was the moment he would no longer be alone. He would have a family of hybrids that would accept him because they too had no-one else. Suddenly, someone was standing in front of him. Willow looked at him, not with pity, but with something else. Something he couldn't identify. He hated it. He didn't want her to look at him like she cared.

"Thank you." She said quietly,

Klaus sighed and looked into the flames of the fire, "For what?"

She swallowed, "For saving me. You didn't have to. So… thanks."

Klaus moved his eyes from the fire and back to her. He stared at her intently; trying to figure her out. She appeared to be doing the same thing. Klaus shrugged and looked away from her then back at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

He wouldn't have let her die. And it wasn't because of any of his reasons for forcing her to come with him, but because she was family. His only family right now.

Klaus let his hand fall when Stefan came trudging back into the clearing, with Ray slung over his shoulders. Stefan blinked in surprise when he saw the mess. Ripped tents, broken bottles everywhere and dead bodies scattered in awkward positions. He turned to Willow who had her back to him and appeared to have been having a conversation with Klaus. He did a once over on her. She seemed okay. He sighed in relief and dumped Ray's body onto the ground. Willow turned at the sound.

She smiled in relief when she saw him, "Stefan." She sighed. She went to his side and bumped her shoulder with his. Willow looked at his arm and frowned. It looked worse. And he didn't really look any better. It was silent between the three of them.

Stefan glanced at Willow, silently asking her to tell him what happened, but Klaus began to explain anyway, "They went rabid." He muttered. "Some of them we killed, the others just… bled out." Klaus picked up a bottle and downed the rest of the beer. He slowly stepped towards Willow and Stefan, "In the end… they're all dead." He stared at the two in front of him for a second before, in a violent fit of rage, he flung the bottle into the woods.

Klaus flung his head back and roared loudly in despair. Willow involuntarily jumped, but she managed to compose herself quickly when Klaus whirled back around to face them. He was visibly angry now. "I did everything I was told!" He howled angrily to them. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger."

Willow and Stefan kept their poker faces on, not wanting Klaus to discover the truth about Elena. Willow steeled her jaw when Klaus looked back up at them, as for a second she thought he had figured out their secret. But instead he said, "You look like hell." Willow almost released a breath of relief.

"Last time I checked," Stefan muttered, "I'm dying." He showed him his hideous werewolf bite. Willow grimaced. "You don't wanna heal me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Klaus said nothing.

Willow looked from Stefan to Klaus and shook her head, "What? No. Klaus, help him." He still did nothing.

Klaus turned his attention to Ray's body. Stefan and Willow followed. "I had to take him out." Stefan admitted. "I didn't have a choice. I failed you, I'm sorry." Stefan stepped in front of him and nodded, "Do what you have to do."

Willow blinked angrily, "No. Help him." Willow hissed at Klaus.

Klaus nodded to himself, "It should've worked." He gave them both a hard stare before turning around and grabbing a bottle. He quickly bit into his hand and squeezed the blood into the empty beer bottle and handed it to Stefan, "Bottoms up." Stefan took it gingerly. Klaus smiled at the two of them, though it didn't reach his eyes, "We're leaving." He again turned his back on them and made to stalk off out of the Smoky Mountains.

Willow followed him with her eyes. This was a completely different side of Klaus. It seemed like she was finally seeing the real Klaus. He was damaged. Very damaged. But it was real.

Blue/green eyes met with dark brown. Eyes that reminded him too much of Elijah. "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left." Willow's face fell completely at those words and Klaus could see it. And suddenly, he hated the way she was looking at him. Like he was someone for her to care about. Klaus turned away from her and began storming out of the woods.

* * *

As soon as the three of them had gotten out of the Smoky Mountains, they drove straight to the nearest motel. Willow trailed behind Stefan and Klaus as they went into the motel. Klaus groaned quietly when he saw two guys in front of them. He wasn't in the mood to be waiting around.

Willow sighed and looked out the window. The moon was clear tonight. No clouds were obscuring it from view. "Willow, love. Do me a favour and get the bags, would you?" Klaus asked her. She opened her mouth to bite back a remark, but just by the look on his face she changed her mind. He looked so tired. She sighed and nodded.

She pushed the door open and would've let it fall shut if it wasn't for one of the men from before behind her wanting to get out too. She held it open for him. "Thanks." He smiled. Willow nodded at him, but didn't look at him. She shoved her hands in her pockets and trudged her way to the black car that was parked. She opened the trunk and grabbed her tiny suit case that Klaus had gotten her months ago.

She was about to grab the next bag, but she heard a creaky door open and close. She glanced up and saw one of the most beautiful cars she had ever seen. "Is that your car?" Willow gaped at car.

The man she had held the door open for earlier blinked and shifted one of the bags he had on his shoulder, "Um… yeah. Well, actually it's my brother's."

Willow smiled, "She's beautiful."

She heard a groan and finally looked up at him, "Not you too. You don't think cars have genders, do you?"

Willow snickered at him, "Sure they do." He rolled his eyes at her.

It was only now that she really noticed him. He was tall. Really tall. Probably 6'4'' or something like that. Huge compared to her tiny height of 5'2''. His hair was shaggy and quite long and a light brunette.

She dropped her suit case onto ground and perched herself on the end of trunk. "Where'd you get a car like that? It's not like you can get a '67 Chevy Impala from any old car store."

He dropped the bag from his shoulder. "It wasn't me who got it either. It was my dad's originally and he gave it to my older brother."

Willow quirked and eyebrow at him, "Well, your brother's lucky."

He leaned against his car, "My brother loves this car. Calls it 'Baby'" He rolled his eyes.

Willow laughed lightly, "Cute."

"Don't say that to him. He'll kill you."

Willow smirked, "I won't, so as long as you don't say that about me." She had a twinkle in her dark eyes that probably hadn't been there in months.

He smiled at her, "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

Willow cocked her head to the side and she reminded him of his angel friend, "Why'd you wanna know?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "So I have a name to give to my brother when I tell him that there's a girl that likes cars."

She snorted and wagged a finger at him, "Nu-uh. You should guess."

"Really?" He cringed. She grinned and nodded her head. He sighed, "Fine. At least give me a clue."

Willow huffed dramatically, "Alright. It begins with a W."

His eyebrows scrunched together in thought, "W?" He began to stare at her intently, trying to see if he could figure it out just by staring at her. "Wanda?" He suggested, though she didn't look much like a Wanda.

Willow shook her head, "No. I don't think I'm a Wanda kind of person."

"Wendy?"

Willow snorted, "No. That name is gross." She looked a little offended.

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in thought, "Whitney? You look like you could be a Whitney."

Willow pushed herself off the trunk and folded her arms over her chest. "No?" He questioned. "Okay, then." He grinned at her when he thought of another name, "Whoopi, like Whoopi Goldberg?"

Willow's face blanched and she scowled at him, "No! Are you trying to piss me off?" She threatened weakly.

He laughed anyway at her, "Doesn't take much, then?"

Willow huffed, "I have a little bit of a temper." She mumbled. "Are you going to suggest anymore 'names' or should I just tell you?"

"Just tell me. It'll be a lot easier on the both of us."

Willow nodded at him, "Willow." She told him. "My name is Willow."

He tossed it around in his mind for a second before he smiled, "That's a nice name."

Willow blinked, "What's your name then? Or are you going to put me through the same torture I put you through?" She moved around so that she was now leaning against the car.

He pretended to think about it then shook his head, "Nah. I'm not evil like some people." Willow shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "My name's Sam."

"Sam… I would name a dog Sam." She smirked.

Sam glared playfully at her, "I hope you don't get a dog."

Willow rolled her eyes, "I have a dog." She frowned suddenly, "Well, I did have one." She missed Franco. But at least he wasn't in Mystic Falls.

Sam blinked at her sudden change in mood. Willow quickly swallowed back all of her sadness and smiled at him. "So, _Sam_, whatcha doing here?"

Sam shifted his position as he tried to come up with a lie, "Just travelling with my brother."

Willow watched him. If she knew he was lying, she didn't say anything, "That's nice."

It fell silent between them until Sam cleared his throat, "What are you doing here? You look quite young to be travelling around on your own." He had seen her with those two guys. Maybe she was like him and his brother.

Willow looked back at the motel and shrugged her shoulders, suddenly becoming interested in the hem of her shirt, "I dunno anymore. It's not like I want to go with him…" She mumbled. Sam frowned. "But you know… the things you do for the people you love."

Sam didn't fully know what she was talking about, but he knew how she felt when she said she didn't want to go with them (or him). He never wanted to hunt, still doesn't really. Even though he had accepted that hunting was his life, he still hoped that he could one day have a normal life.

And he would do anything for his brother, someone he loved. So he knew how she felt then too. Whatever she had done for someone, whether that be a brother, a sister or even a lover, by the look on her face, he hoped they were grateful.

"Yeah… the things you do for the people you love." He mumbled.

"SAM!" A voice yelled from the motel doorway. He spotted the girl by the car who was clearly having a conversation with his brother and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Come on!"

Sam and Willow looked up. Willow snickered at him, "Is that your brother?"

Sam blushed and nodded, "Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "He's a bit… well you know."

Willow smiled knowingly, "Yeah, I do." Willow pushed herself off the car and went back around the trunk and grabbed the other small suitcases. "I should go in too. I don't want the guys I was with to… worry."

Sam nodded and picked up his and his brother's duffle bag. The two of them walked to the doorway together.

His brother stared at Sam, "What the hell was taking you so long?"

Sam shifted his weight and gestured to Willow beside him. She looked tiny standing next to him, "I was talking. Dean this is Willow, Willow this is my brother, Dean." He introduced them.

Willow grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Nice car, man."

Dean blinked at her before he gave her a weary smile, "Thanks." He glanced at his brother who smiled at him.

"Willow, there you are." Stefan sighed. He was worried sick about her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Willow huffed. "You left me with the bags. A real gentleman you are."

Stefan gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Better not." She sniffed. "Now, carry these, slave."

Stefan rolled his eyes, but grabbed them anyway, "Whatever you say, your majesty."

Willow grinned and turned back to Sam and Dean who had been watching them, "See you around."

Dean nodded, "Sure, especially if you like cars." He smiled at her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked her attentively. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. He was always so emotional.

Willow's grin disappeared and Dean wondered what Sam and the teenager in front of them talked about. She gave him a grateful look, "Yeah. I think I'll be okay eventually." And then her smile was back and she winked at them. "See ya Gigantore," Sam gave her a glare. She waved to Dean, "You too, Shorty." And she turned around and followed her friend to her room.

Dean blinked and turned to Sam questioningly, "I am not short." He laughed and made his way to the stairs. Dean frowned at him, "I'm not. Sammy!"

* * *

**Yay for Sam and Dean cameo! Completely random lol. I just figured that if Willow and the gang went to a motel then maybe they'd run into Sam and Dean.**

**I might do a oneshot tied after this chapter. It'll be in this story, but it'll won't be an episode. It'll just be about Willow and Klaus since I kind of got caught up in Winchesterness and now I wanna actually catch up on the episodes. So yeah, a lovely chapter for both TVD and SPN fans. **

**Outfits on my profile.**

**Dallow~x**


	101. Walking Blind

**A oneshot based around Klaus and Willow. Enjoy lovelies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes… all you need is one. _**- Peyton Sawyer, **_**One Tree Hill**

Humanity, you never had it to begin with. _**– Charles Bukowski**_

* * *

Chapter 101 - Walking Blind

Stefan dumped their bags onto the tatty sofa. Willow looked around the tiny motel room. She spotted Klaus sitting on one of the beds. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and was staring out the window.

"What took you so long?" He asked, but he didn't turn to face them.

"I was talking to some people." She told him.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you even know them?"

Willow shook her head, "No. I met Sam outside and I met Dean when he was looking for Sam. They seem nice enough." Her eyes gleamed, "Their both hot though." She gave Stefan a cheeky grin.

Klaus snorted, "Careful, love. Don't want Damon finding out you're chasing after other men." His tone was bitter.

Willow's smile vanished and she glowered hatefully at Klaus. Why did he have to bring up Damon? It hurt enough to know that she couldn't be with him and that he had gotten back with Andie. She didn't need Klaus reminding her. "Leave him out of this." She spat.

"Shut up, Klaus." Stefan hissed. He placed a hand on Willow's shoulder, "He's just trying to rile you up. Don't rise to it."

Klaus turned his head in their direction, "Do not presume to know what I'm up to, Stefan."

Stefan stood in front of Willow, "Well, don't talk to her like that. Just because your hybrids failed doesn't mean you have to take it out on her."

He was right of course, but making other people feel lesser than him always made him feel slightly better.

Willow touched Stefan's arm, "Don't worry, Stefan. I'm not bothered. You should take a shower first, I'll take all the hot water otherwise."

Stefan hesitated and squeezed the hand on his arm. He gave Klaus a warning glare before he went into the bathroom.

Willow's eyes landed on Klaus' beer, "Is there another beer around here?"

Klaus nodded and gestured to the fridge. She immediately went to it and pulled one out of the fridge. She pulled the cap herself. She took a sip and watched Klaus sit himself down on one of the beds.

Willow sighed, "So, what are we gonna do now? The hybrids didn't work, so what happens now?" She didn't think he'd let her and Stefan go. She wasn't foolish.

Klaus closed his eyes, "Find out what went wrong." He answered.

Willow nodded and then took another swig of her beer. She pushed herself off the counter she was leaning on and went to the other bed. They only had two in this motel. She would probably have to sleep on the sofa being the smallest.

Willow stared at the bottle in her hands and sighed. She was desperate to know why Klaus was so insistent on making more hybrids. It couldn't just be that he wanted an army ready. There had to be some other reason.

"You know…" Willow began wearily, "I've been trying to think of why you want to create more hybrids."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I've already said why."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's the only reason." Willow reached into her pocket and pulled out her zippo lighter that she had gotten recently. She flicked it open and allowed the flame to burn. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think I'm hoping for another excuse because," She flicked the lighter shut and turned her gaze to him, "I could never do that." Klaus frowned. "I mean, I'm a hybrid and when I found out…" She shook her head, "I hated myself. I was disgusted. I felt like I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore, like I didn't want to." Willow's eyes met his. This was the most open she had been with him. He sat there and listened to her.

Willow took another long gulp of her beer. "And when I thought about whoever had done this, whoever had gone out of their way to… _create _me, I hated them. Because what I feel, what happens to me sometimes…" She shook her head and trailed off.

Klaus frowned and looked away from her. "I'm the only one of my kind. Why would anyone want that?" He breathed.

Willow glanced at him through her eyelashes; recognition gleaming in her eyes, "That's why? Because… because you don't want to be alone." Klaus shifted in his seat. Willow gave him a sympathetic glance, "Hey, dude, you're not alone. It's not like there are gonna be anymore of me anytime soon."

"There could be. If you wanted to find a way." Klaus said to her.

Willow snorted, ""I would never want someone to go through what I'm going through. Because I hate it. What I am. Who I am." She sighed and looked away from Klaus, "And I think that's the difference between you and me." She downed the rest of her beer and placed it on the bed side table.

And there was the difference between the two of them. While he wanted more of his kind, she didn't want another one of her hybrids running around. "Indeed." He muttered.

It fell silent between them. They were similar yet so different. It frightened Willow a little how alike they were. Their lives seemed to mirror one another.

Willow let out a breath of air, deciding to change the subject, "How much fun are you drunk? Like, would you end up dancing on the tables or something?" She did a tiny dance on the bed.

Klaus rolled his eyes playfully, thankful for the turn of conversation, "Afraid not, love."

Willow scoffed, "I don't believe you. I think you're someone who likes to dance on the tables."

Klaus chuckled lightly, "In your dreams, love."

Willow wagged her finger in front of him, "Don't lie to me. There really is no point." She stood up and strode to the fridge and pulled out two beers. She tossed one to Klaus.

"And how exactly are you going to find out if I'm lying?" He was trying to hide his smile.

Willow pointed at his beer, "That's how."

Klaus shook his head at her, "It's going to take a lot more than a couple of beers to get me drunk, sweetheart."

Willow shrugged, "Maybe it won't happen today. Maybe not tomorrow. But one day." She smirked mischievously at him.

Klaus laughed lightly. She had a way of making people feel better.

Willow pulled the bottle cap off the bottle and took a swig. She narrowed her eyes at him, "I still hate you, you know. You've kind of ruined my life."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Wouldn't have it any other way, darling."

Willow grinned, "Good."

* * *

**A bit of bonding between Klaus and Willow. And the number one question from Willow: Does Klaus dance on tables when he's drunk? Will she ever know? :O**

**So yeah, I'm getting the feeling that you guys liked the cameo of Sam and Dean. ;D A lot of you have asked for them to appear again and they will, but not for a very long time.**

**Enjoy this short chapter. **

**Dallow~x**


	102. The End of the Affair Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Everyone is someone's friend, even when they think they are all alone. _**– Vera Nazarian, **_**The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration**

When we are no longer able to change a situation - we are challenged to change ourselves._**- **__**Viktor E. Frankl**_

* * *

Chapter 102 – The End of the Affair Part One

It was barely passed noon and Damon was already pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

He had seen Stefan two nights ago, who had saved his ass from a rabid hybrid. Stefan had insisted that him, Elena and Raven leave him and Willow alone.

He took a sip of his drink. He hadn't seen Willow that night, only Stefan. Damon had hoped she was with him hunting down the crazed hybrid, but she wasn't. He hadn't really seen her yet. And he wanted to. At least that would keep him going for a little longer.

Damon sighed and his grip tightened on the glass. He just wanted to see her for himself; to see with his own eyes that she was okay, at least. He scoffed to himself; of course she wasn't okay. She was trapped with Klaus who had convinced her that killing people was a normal thing to do.

The sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his depressing thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID: Unknown caller. He narrowed his eyes and answered it. A part of him hoped that it was Willow calling. Damon swallowed and tried to keep his voice neutral as he said, "You're interrupting my drink."

He waited anxiously for the reply, hoping it was Willow's voice that he heard. _"You miss me?"_ A voice purred down the phone.

He closed his eyes. Just like that, the hope was gone. He was being foolish if he thought that Willow would even think about calling. "Katherine." He groaned. "Where are you?" He asked more out of mundane curiosity than anything else.

"_Lurking outside your window, pining away."_ Katherine sighed dramatically. He could hear the laughter in her voice.

Damon glanced out the window slightly, hoping she wasn't actually there and it was just a joke. Damon was sure he'd try and kill her if he saw her. He liked to blame her for what had happened to his brother and best friend/significant other. It felt better for him to blame her than himself.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"_I'm homesick. What have I missed?" _

Damon took a sip of his drink, "Well, Stefan and Willow are still Klaus' little prisoners, Elena and Raven still think they can save them and no-one's thought about you since you left."

Katherine didn't seem to take his words to heart, _"And what about you? Have you gone and found some other girl to fill the void that the lovely Willow left behind?" _

Damon scowled, he knew what she was suggesting, "I _didn't _give up on her. I just don't know where Stefan and Willow are."

"_Hmm." _Katherine sighed.

Damon froze and narrowed his eyes. "But you do. Are you trailing them?"

"_A hybrid who wants me dead, and his two sidekicks who are off the rails? I couldn't be further away." _

"Which means you know exactly where they are." He retorted.

"_All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work."_ She explained to him. _"Now he's looking for answers." _

"How do you know that?" Damon had learnt to not trust Katherine as far as he could throw her.

"_Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way looking out for you." _She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother? Maybe even Willow?"

Katherine scoffed, _"I want nothing to do with your little freak of a girlfriend. But Stefan… maybe, maybe not."_ She pouted, _"I'm conflicted." _

Damon sighed; he had had enough of this nonsense, "Where are they?"

* * *

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said as he parked the car in the old warehouse he had there. Willow didn't know how or why he had one, but he did.

Klaus was the first to step out, followed by Stefan and Willow. Klaus opened the door of the warehouse and glanced outside. "What are we doing here?" Stefan asked. Willow ducked under his arm to take a look outside.

"I know how much you loved it here." Klaus replied. "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

Stefan shrugged as Willow stepped outside. She had never been to Chicago before. "Blacked out most of them. Lot of blood, lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

Willow smirked, "Would've been interesting to see that side of you, Stefan."

Klaus nodded in agreement, "It is a crying shame you can't remember. The details are what makes it legend."

Willow groaned, "Oh, you're not going to tell a story, are you?"

Klaus ignored her, "Word was the ripper of Monterey got lonely. So he escaped to the city for comfort. It was Prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun."

Willow sighed, _"Great." _Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "But how do you know so much about his time here?" Willow asked.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "Chicago was magical."

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." Stefan muttered. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan nodded with his head for Willow to come back inside. She reluctantly followed him.

"Down to business, then." Klaus said.

"Why are we still with you?" Stefan asked suddenly. "We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

Willow nodded, "Why don't we just go our separate ways now?"

Klaus grinded his teeth together and told them, "We're going to see my favourite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

Willow crossed her arms over chest, "You mean _your _hybrid problem."

"Careful with the attitude, love." Klaus warned.

Willow glowered at him, "Make me." A smirk came across her lips and she reminded him more of his younger brother Kol than Elijah. Kol looked a lot like Elijah as it was and now, when he paid more attention, Willow shared some of Kol's mannerisms. He straightened himself out. She may be Elijah's child, but she had too many of Kol's traits.

"Willow." Stefan hissed, "Don't. Let's just go." He had to practically drag her back into the car.

Stefan had noticed that she and Klaus had been okay for a few days, but yesterday she had told Stefan that she was sick of trying to make Klaus' hybrids. He didn't blame her, he was sick and tired of it too.

She sat beside Stefan with a visible scowl on her face. The ride was in complete silence. Willow was in a bad mood and she was sure she would say something to piss Klaus off. She wanted to start an argument with Klaus just because she could, but Stefan had insisted that he wasn't in the mood to hear the two of them bite each other's throats off.

It really didn't take long for them to get to where this witch was. Willow raised an eyebrow at the bar they had just parked in front of. Gloria's.

Willow got out of the car and looked around, "So, where's this witch then?"

Klaus didn't answer her, but instead strolled casually into the empty bar. Willow huffed in frustration, "If he ignores me one more time I'm gonna end up doing something I regret."

Stefan draped an arm over her shoulder, "He just likes to get under your skin."

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's working."

"Don't let it." Stefan told her.

She groaned loudly and pouted, "It's so hard when he's such an asshole."

"I guess I'll have to try and hold you back, then." He said and led her into the bar.

Stefan glanced around when they got inside, his eyes widening in recognition. He knew he recognised the name of the bar before. Klaus smirked at him, "Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"No." Willow deadpanned.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the youngest of the Original family, "I wasn't talking to you, love."

Willow stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said.

Willow leant against the banister and glanced around. It looked like it had been refurnished recently. Made sense to her if it had been around since the '20s.

"You gotta be kidding me." A voice exclaimed to her right. She turned towards the voice and raised an eyebrow. It was a very tall and very beautiful black woman. She had cropped, dyed blonde hair. She had a knowing smile on her face and shook her head at them. Willow raised an eyebrow at her.

Klaus grinned at her, "So, a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop." The woman insisted, holding her hand up. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

Willow gave Klaus an 'I told you so' expression, "I said you weren't very funny."

The woman laughed lightly and nodded to Stefan, "I remember you."

Stefan nodded slowly, "Yeah. You're Gloria." Gloria hmmed in confirmation. Stefan shifted on his feet, "Shouldn't you be…"

"Old and dead?" Gloria she smirked. "Now, if I die, who's gonna run this place, huh?"

Willow cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. Klaus leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear, "Gloria is a very powerful witch." Willow's lips made an 'o' shape as she understood.

Gloria shrugged her shoulders, "I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Her eyes shifted to Willow. "Who's this little lady?" She narrowed her eyes, "You look familiar."

Willow frowned and looked at Stefan, who shrugged his shoulders, and then back to her, "Um… no. I've never seen you before."

Gloria shook her head, "No… you look like…"

"Why don't I help you?" Klaus offered, "She's Elijah's daughter."

Gloria's eyes widened and she smacked her hand down on the counter. "The bastard did it." She breathed. Willow blinked; even more confused now. Gloria laughed to herself before she explained, "Elijah came to me looking for a way for a vampire to have children. Or a child at least." She shrugged her shoulders as she took a step towards Willow. She looked amazed to see the half human half vampire. "I said I'd do it. Reluctantly, of course. Wiped me out doing that spell." She admitted with slight aggravation. "But I never thought it would really work." She smiled down at her, "But here you are. You look just like him."

Willow shook her head, completely shocked to hear this. This was the witch Elijah had gone to after searching for years. This was the witch who had a part in creating her. Willow scowled; now in an even worse mood at the fact that this witch willingly helped create her. "Elijah says I look more like my birth mother."

Klaus nodded, "It's pretty even, I'd say." He didn't mention how alike she was to his younger brother.

Gloria stared at her for a second before she shook her head, "No. You've got some of your mother's beauty, but a lot more Elijah." She waved a hand in front of her own eyes, "It's the eyes." She elaborated.

Willow puffed, "Everyone says that too."

Klaus sighed, "Well, this is all lovely walking down memory lane and finding out about you," He pointed to his niece, "but we've got more pressing matters to discuss."

Willow elbowed him in the ribs, "You're an ass."

Klaus shoved her away from him. "Stop with the attitude." He snarled.

"Piss off, Klaus." She hissed.

Klaus would've grabbed her by the throat and shown her some manners if it wasn't for Stefan standing in front of her. For once Stefan wasn't being the annoying one. He took a breath to calm himself. "Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" He glowered at Willow, "And take her with you."

Stefan nodded and took Willow by the arm and dragged her with him, "Sure thing."

As soon as they were behind the bar he turned to her and hissed, "What are you doing? You piss him off anymore and he's gonna do something."

Willow scoffed as she grabbed a glass, "Like what?"

Stefan sighed and shook his head, "Oh, I dunno. Kill you maybe."

Willow rolled her eyes at him, "Don't be so dramatic, Stefan. He's not gonan kill me."

"Really? Because he killed Elijah and the rest of his family."

"They're not dead. They're just daggered." Willow clarified. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and made to pour it in to the glass when she saw a load of black and white pictures pinned to the wall. They were obviously from the '20s or another time a few years back.

She would've paid no mind to them, but something caught her eye. Willow ripped the picture off the wall to get a closer look to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But sure enough it was Stefan and Klaus, Stefan with one arm over Klaus' shoulders and very much happy to be in each other's presence. She would've laughed if this wasn't so freaky. They looked so stupid.

Willow patted Stefan on the arm, but he didn't turn around. She began hitting him on the arm and growled, "Stefan!"

Stefan huffed and humoured her and turned to face her, "What? What is it?"

She shoved the picture in his face, "I think I've figured out why you can't remember much of Chicago."

Stefan took the picture from her and his eyes widened. There he was with Klaus, seeming okay to be around the Original hybrid. "What is this?" He called to Klaus.

Klaus looked over his shoulder to face them, "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago is a magical place."

Stefan shook his head, "But this is me." He handed the picture to Klaus, "With you."

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan demanded as he and Willow quickly followed behind Klaus as they walked back into the warehouse.

"You said that time had a lot of dark holes."

Stefan gripped the photo in his hands tightly and growled, "No, if you knew me, why haven't you said anything?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "I'm a little busy. Memory lane will have to wait."

Willow shook her head angrily and grabbed Klaus' shoulder, "No. _Enough _with the games." Klaus glared at her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan growled. "Answer me."

Klaus took a hold of Willow's wrist and pulled it off, giving it a tight squeeze. Willow flinched and tried to tug her hand away from him. "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start." Klaus admitted, still with a tight grip on Willow. "To be honest, I hated you."

Stefan frowned, "What do you mean?"

Klaus smirked, "Well, you were after my sister. And typically, she fell in love with you." Klaus rolled his eyes at that.

"You sister?" Stefan muttered. "So I knew another Original vampire?"

"Dude, Stefan, you got around." Willow commented.

Klaus gave a tilt of his head and turned and began walking again, "If you can't handle it, then don't ask."

They wandered down into a room filled five coffins. Willow wondered why he carried them around everywhere. If he daggered them all, why didn't he just leave them somewhere?

But Klaus went to the coffin that was standing at the end. He opened it and stared at the woman inside. Willow stepped up to it with Stefan in toe. She looked in and gave the dead vampire a curious look. She was blonde and had a slight resemblance to Klaus. She was beautiful even when she was dead. This was her aunt.

Klaus smiled down at her and reached inside and placed a gently hand on the daggered vampire's cheek, his thumb stroking it gingerly.

"I don't recognise her." Stefan mumbled.

"Don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper's worse than mine." He pulled the dagger from her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister."

* * *

**Willow's gonna meet her lovely aunt Rebekah next chapter. Hazzah! I love Rebekah so I think I'll have some fun writing her in. Anyone have any idea what Willow and Rebekah's relationship will be like?**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. More Damon and maybe some Matt next chapter. Sorry for leaving them out. My bad. **

**Outfits on my profile and you'd be doing me a huge favour if you could pick a dress for the episode Dangerous Liaisons. I know it's a while away, but I can't decide which dress Willow should wear and you'd be really helping me out if you picked one. Info is one the two sets I made for them.**

**Dallow~x**

**PS/ Thank you to BecomeMyObsession for the Viktor Frankl quote. It was, for some reason, a bitch trying to find quotes on change. No worries now though, as I've found a few decent ones. **


	103. The End of the Affair Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

As we grow up, we learn that even the one person that wasn't supposed to ever let you down probably will. You will have your heart broken probably more than once and it's harder every time. You'll break hearts too, so remember how it felt when yours was broken. You'll fight with your best friend. You'll blame a new love for things an old one did. You'll cry because time is passing too fast, and you'll eventually lose someone you love. _**– Author Unknown**_

High-speed conversations  
Speedin' on down the line  
Looked in your eyes  
Said the saddest goodbye  
But I never felt more alive

I can taste it  
In my mouth it's just so bitter sweet  
It's right there in your eyes of apple green  
It should be easy, but it's hard to leave

- **_Jake Bugg, Taste It_**

There I was, cold, isolated and desperate for something I knew I couldn't have.  
A solution. A remedy. Anything.

...I hated it. Alone and confused was the last place I wanted to be.  
Somehow I knew I deserved this.  
**― Brian Krans, **_**A Constant Suicide**_

* * *

Chapter 103 – The End of the Affair Part Two

"Any day now, Rebekah." Willow poked the dead vampire, but she didn't move. Stefan huffed and paced back and forth behind them. "She's being dramatic." Klaus sighed.

"Look, why don't you just tell us what the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded. "I mean, you obviously want us both here for a reason, right?"

Willow glanced at Klaus, "You know this whole thing," She gestured to Rebekah and the two men in front of her, "is giving me a headache so… I might go back to the bar." She moved around Klaus and Stefan and made to leave, but Klaus reached out and grabbed her upper arm.

Willow stared at his arm and then slowly looked back up at him. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, "Make sure you're there."

It was Stefan who reached forward and pulled Klaus off Willow. Willow only scowled at Klaus before storming off.

She pushed the doors open roughly before stomping out. She really didn't want to meet another member of the Original family. If Rebekah was anything like Klaus she might decide to pull her own hair out.

Willow let out an exasperated sigh as she strolled down the sidewalk. Her head was pounding and that usually meant she needed to feed. And if she didn't go and feed then the headache would get worse and turn into a migraine. She didn't want to stand around and find out the outcome of that. But she didn't want to go and hunt down some random passer byer.

Willow rubbed her forehead in slight annoyance.

Stefan had said though, that alcohol made the cravings dim down a little. Maybe she should just drink the entirety of Gloria's bar.

Well, she thought it was a better idea than murdering some randomer. Pushing the door open, she strolled into Gloria's bar. It was packed in there now. Some song by _Flyleaf _was playing. She chuckled to herself and practically shoved her way passed.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Some guy called out behind her.

She scoffed and stopped in her tracks. They would regret trying to talk to her. She turned slowly around to face them, "What I was doing was trying to get into this bar, but you and your dumbass friends were blocking the way." She gave him a tight smile. This seemed to infuriate the guy more.

He straightened his leather jacket – it looked stupid on him as he was very large – and rolled his shoulders. He took what he must have thought was a threatening step towards her, but Willow only raised an eyebrow at him. He scowled down at her, "Are you looking for trouble?"

Willow smirked nastily at him, "Sweetie, trouble comes looking for me." The man blinked in mild shock. Willow smirked at him, "Now, piss off before I do something you're really regret." She turned her back on him and began walking away, "And take a shower while you're at it." She called over her shoulder. She could hear a horde of men going "Oooh." behind her. She laughed; Willow loved the feeling of being superior.

Willow sauntered over to a bar stool that was right by the counter. She had to admit, that feeling like she could do anything was fabulous. She wouldn't change that for anything. Willow had always enjoyed feeling better than everyone else, and it was rare when she did. It was one of her flaws. She shrugged one shoulder carelessly. She didn't need to get in a self-loathing argument with herself again. It had been happening too much lately to the point where she was pretty sure she was losing her mind. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand; oh, well.

It was Gloria who had brought her out of her strange thoughts. She blinked at her. The old witch had clearly asked her something by the way she was staring at her expectantly. Willow quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Gloria chuckled as she dried a glass with a cloth and placed on the shelf underneath the bar, "I asked if you wanted a drink."

Willow smiled and nodded, "Oh, right. Yeah, thanks."

Gloria laughed lightly again before she turned around and grabbed a beer from the fridge and then placing it in front of her. "I'm sure you can open that by yourself." Gloria placed a hand on her hips and waited expectantly.

Willow narrowed her eyes at her before she easily took the bottle cap off. Gloria smirked, "So, pretty strong, huh?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders and took a sip, "Nothing like a normal vampire, but whatever." She looked away, attempting to stop the conversation. She had discovered that lately she really wasn't all that interested in talking to people. She especially wasn't interested in talking about herself.

Gloria tilted her head at her, trying to catch her eye again, "I don't know. I'd say you're pretty lucky to have these abilities."

Willow grounded her teeth together, trying to stop herself from saying anything. She wasn't a huge fan of this witch to start with. Gloria had helped create her, so she already disliked her. But her saying that what she was and what she could do was "pretty lucky" just pissed her off more.

Witches. Pfft.

"Yeah, whatever." Willow muttered angrily.

Gloria's eyes twinkled. Willow wasn't sure whether she was enjoying the fact that Willow was quickly getting angry with her or if she was just stupid. Probably both. She would rather hear Bonnie's prejudices than this crap about it being awesome to be a vampire hybrid.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Willow grunted and had now turned her entire body away from the witch. "Have I done something to upset you, honey?" Gloria asked.

Willow's eyes twitched.

Gloria sighed, changing the subject, "Alright. Where is Rebekah?"

Willow took a huge swig from her beer before answering, "Still waking up from her beauty sleep. Maybe Klaus and Stefan will come back with her." To be honest, she didn't really care. Screw Klaus and the rest of his family.

She rubbed her forehead, the headache being dulled down by the alcohol. Willow thought she'd last another hour or two without blood. After that she'd have to hunt.

Willow didn't even jump when Klaus appeared beside her. In fact, she welcomed his sudden appearance. At least that meant that Gloria would leave her alone now and start yapping about Rebekah and hybrids to him. Stefan sat in the stool on her right side and she turned her body so it was facing him more.

Praise the Lord for Stefan!

Gloria placed two bottles down in front of Stefan and Klaus. She raised an eyebrow at Klaus when she realised that his sister wasn't with him, "Where's Rebekah?"

"She'll be here." Klaus sighed, "I can't just conjure her on demand."

Gloria narrowed her eyes at him before stalking off and attending to another customer. This Original family didn't like conversation much.

Klaus took a sip of his beer and then glanced at a brooding Willow and Stefan. Willow was usually far more talkative, always trying to annoy him and argue with him. But now she wasn't even doing anything. She was turned to Stefan, her back to Klaus. He decided to address Stefan first. He was easier to handle than his brash niece, "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

Stefan clenched his bottle for a second before he faced Klaus, anger laced his voice, "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people."

Willow sighed; _here we go again._ She was honestly getting sick of this whole "Chicago was magical" and "we used to be BBFs" thing. It was driving her around the bend.

Honestly, why didn't they just go off together and kill a bunch of people without her. They were perfect for one another. She pushed her stool back, "You know, I got away from you two so I didn't have to hear more of this." She patted Stefan's shoulder. "I need something to drink. Properly."

Stefan didn't really want her to leave yet. She needed to know that Elena was here, which in evidently meant that Raven and Damon were here too. But before he could even stop her, she had already began walking away. Klaus pulled on Stefan's arm, "She'll be fine. She needs to learn how to hunt on her own."

Stefan didn't like that one bit. Not at all.

* * *

Willow closed her eyes as the cool night time breeze blew passed her face. She took a deep breath and then began walking out of the parking lot. She didn't get far before she caught sight of one of the people she had so desperately missed.

Willow's feet came to a quick halt. Her eyes trained only on him. She swallowed heavily and kept her arms by her side.

"Willow." Raven sighed in happiness. His sister was standing right in front of him. After two months of searching… here she was.

Raven looked her over, still unable to process the fact that she was actually in front of him. Her skin was darker than before, obviously gaining a stronger tan over the summer. But that didn't mean she looked good. Willow looked like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in the two months she had been away. And she was thin. Very thin, in fact. Her hair was still wildly curly. It actually looked like she hadn't brushed it in days, but it had gotten lighter due to the serious amount of time she had clearly spent in the sun.

But the expression on her face… he didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't that she looked happy to see him. No. Definitely not happy. In fact, she looked _angry_ to see him.

What had Klaus done to his poor sister?

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Willow asked deeply.

Raven frowned, "Is that a trick question? What do you think I'm doing here, Will? I'm here to take you home."

Willow shook her head. Her fingers twitched by her side, "I thought I made myself pretty clear with Stefan the other day. Hope you told Elena happy birthday from me." She sneered nastily.

Raven blinked at her horrible tone. Willow could be mean, a bitch even, but she was never like this. So horrible. Especially to him or to Elena. He sighed and ignored her comments. "No. You didn't." He held his hand out for her to take. "C'mon. Let's take you home."

Home.

She could just leave right now and Klaus would be none the wiser. She could see her friends again. She could move back into the Salvatore boarding house. She could finally see Damon again. Her heart almost burst at the thought of seeing Damon again. Being with him again. Just to be near him again. And for a second, she almost took her brother's hand.

Almost.

She already looked angry, but now, she looked royally pissed and glared at Raven's hand as if the idea of touching him was insulting to her. "Go away, Raven." She hissed.

Raven flinched at her cold tone. She had _never _spoken to him like that. For as long as he could remember, Willow had always looked up to him, and although she tried to hide it, whenever she spoke of him she always spoke highly and with love of him. This… this was completely new.

Willow didn't want him to leave really. But she was trying to protect him. To make sure that her psychopath of an uncle didn't kill him, because he would if he saw him with her.

Raven stood his ground though, "No. I'm not leaving here without you."

Willow's fingers clenched into fists. "I don't want to go back. I don't want you here. I just want you to leave me alone." Her voice was hard and as cold as ice. It made Raven shudder.

Raven composed himself as best he could. "No." He insisted.

Willow's left eye squinted slightly. This was for his own good. "Don't you get it? I don't wanna go back." She scoffed and laughed bitterly, "You did exactly the same, you know. Ditched me without a word. So why don't you get a taste of how it feels." She knew she was being completely harsh in every sense of the word, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to leave.

Raven hadn't realised how hurt she truly was by his sudden departure before. He'd known she was upset, but maybe he had been fooling himself in believing that she was over it.

"I know. I probably deserve this for what I did to you." He swallowed back the lump that had grown in his throat, "But please, just come home, Willow. I miss you. Everyone misses you." He realised he was begging now, but he didn't care anymore.

Willow laughed again and Raven winced, "So you just want me to go home? Really?" Her voice rose an octave, trying to get him to understand, "The way I am now, I will probably kill half the town. And you know what, I won't even care." That was a lie. A big, fat lie.

"No." Raven muttered.

"I'm _never _gonna be the same. Get that through your head!" She waved a dismissive hand at him, "Just… go, Raven. Go and don't come looking for me ever again."

Raven looked so heartbroken that she had to look away from him. He looked as if she had just kicked his puppy ten times. Raven looked at anything, but her, his eyes looking over his shoulder. He sighed when he saw him as he came slowly out of the bar. He hoped that he could get through to her.

Willow watched him as he stared over her shoulder, confused. She sighed and shook her head, "Get lost. Now."

"That's a little rude, isn't it?" A voice that Willow knew from anywhere said from behind her.

If Willow thought that she was just shocked to see Raven here, she was absolutely devastated now. Her body language was completely different to when she saw her brother. She was now as stiff as a board and her hands had unclenched and were now limp by her side. Her eyes looked upwards towards the sky and she sighed.

Raven nodded woodenly towards Damon, "I'll let you have a try at convincing her." He turned and walked back to the car that was a few yards away.

Damon watched Willow. Her shoulders were tense and she looked like she wanted to take off and run.

His undead dead heart began working hard to pump the blood around his system as anxiety rose up inside him. It had been two months since he had seen her. Two horrible months.

It seemed like centuries before Willow slowly turned to face him. Damon sucked a breath when he saw her beautiful face. Willow sighed before she finally managed to gather the confidence to look into his eyes. Those eyes that she had missed so much. Those eyes that hypnotised her everytime she looked into them.

Damon watched her face, those stunning brown eyes staring back at him. Though she did look tired. He could sort that out when she got back. He frowned; and make sure she ate something decent too.

Willow steeled herself, preparing to give it all she had to get Damon to leave. Despite the fact that she was so internally happy that she could see him again and she just wanted to wrap her arms around him, she needed him to live. And she would make sure he did live to see another day, even if it meant breaking his heart.

Willow immediately wiped any form of happiness at seeing him from her entire demeanour. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him, "So, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason my stupid brother is? I bet Elena's here trying to convince Stefan to come back too, huh?"

Her tone was mocking and Damon raised an eyebrow at her, "Yep. We are gonna bring Klaus' little helpers home."

Willow nodded, though she clearly wasn't convinced, "Are you now?"

"Mmhmm." He motioned for her to come to him, "So, let's go, Brown Eyes."

Willow snorted, "You really think I'm gonna go with you? Seriously?" Damon shrugged his shoulders at her. Willow gave him a pout that was clearly making fun of him, "Sorry. Not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry too." He said to her. Willow hummed questioningly. "'Cause I'm not gonna take no for an answer."

"Ha!" She chortled, "You're gonna have to. Because I'm not gonna go with you. Raven's already tried."

Damon gave her a winning smirk, "Well, Raven isn't very good at convincing people."

If it were the old Willow, that smirk probably would've turned her to mush. It still did, inside of course. But she outwardly covered it by giving him a wave of the hand. "Sorry to say this, but you're not too great at it either. So, why don't you, Elena and Raven head on home." She nodded at him.

Damon scoffed, "You think I'm gonna leave you here?" He sped in front of her and gripped her wrists. Willow flinched and she seemed quite horrified that he was so close. "I'm not gonna leave you when I have you here in front of me." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I missed you so much." He whispered.

Damon felt her lean into him slightly and he smiled lightly.

Willow squeezed her eyes shut tightly. How badly she wished she could go back with him, how she wished she could just say "I missed you too." But she was trying to convince him to leave and never look for her again.

Willow took a deep breath and then roughly pushed herself away from Damon. She took a few steps away and gave him an infuriated scowl. She looked very upset that he had touched her. "Go away!" She spat.

Damon shook his head, "You can keep saying that, but it isn't going to work. I'm taking you home."

Willow's scowl remained on her face, "I don't want to."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to me. You hate Klaus, so why would you wanna spend more time with him?"

"He's not the reason why."

Damon's eyebrows came together in confusion, "What? Why then?" He didn't believe her. She did want to come home. He knew it.

"Because I hated that place. I've always wanted to leave Mystic Falls. Why would I wanna go back?" Her nose crinkled in disgust at the idea. "I'm glad I left."

"I know you wanted to leave, but not like this." Damon said.

Willow narrowed her eyes, "You don't know me."

Damon's lips quirked into a smile, "That's the thing, Brown Eyes. I do. And I know that right now you're deflecting."

Willow gave him a pitying smile, "No. You don't know me. Not anymore."

Damon rolled back slightly on the balls of his feet at her tone. "I do. And I know that right now you're trying to push me away."

"Why don't you listen, then?" She demanded.

"Because I'm not gonna give up on you!" He yelled back at her.

Willow watched him with dark eyes. This wasn't working. She needed to push some other buttons. And lucky for her she knew the exact buttons to press.

"Did they have a funeral for Andie?" Willow asked darkly.

Damon's words stopped in his throat and he stiffened. Willow's lips twitched lightly. _Sorry, Damon. _"I bet it was lovely." She tilted her head upwards as she sighed dramatically, "Poor thing. Must have been so tragic, the way she died. You know, falling off one of those huge platforms. Dangerous."

Damon stood straighter, trying to keep himself cool. She was just trying to make him leave. "I know you didn't want to kill her."

Willow gave him a malevolent smirk, "See, that's the thing. I did." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly at him, "I never really liked her."

"No. You wouldn't have killed her at your own will."

Willow took a step towards him, "You obviously don't know me all that well. Because I don't care who I hurt or who I kill. And she was into you so…"

Damon rolled his shoulders, feeling tense. "That's crap, Willow and you know it. You never would've done it if you had a choice."

"But that's just it. I had a choice. And I chose to kill your spunky little _girlfriend."_ She smiled at him, "Klaus didn't make me do anything."

Damon roughly grabbed her shoulders, "It's not gonna work. You can't make me leave here without you. And I don't believe that you would just kill anyone."

"Hmm." She would have to go further. And with just perfect timing came the douchebag guy from before. He stepped out of the bar, clearly drunk as he stumbled along. Her eyes glanced at Damon before she pushed him away from her and sped over to the man.

Before he could even protest, she clamped her hand over his mouth and let her fangs extend. And within seconds, she was tearing his throat out. She savoured the taste of the blood on her tongue. It was like silk as it ran down her throat. It made her feel amazing like it always did. Although, this guy's blood tasted a little stale.

Damon watched with wide eyes. He could handle Willow killing Andie, she had pushed her off the platform, not drained her of her blood. But this… this was not what he was expecting. Yes, she was part vampire, but he never thought he would be standing there watching her feed off someone.

After a few moments Willow had grown sick of the stale taste of the man's blood and dumped him to the ground with an almost content sigh. Blood dripped from her mouth and onto her shirt. There was even some on her hands. She opened her brown eyes and stared Damon down, "Anyone. Anytime. Any place." She gave him a knowing grin and he could clearly see her fangs and the blood covering them. And of course it was the exact same thing he had said almost a year ago. Damn her.

Willow pushed the man out of the way with her foot, "Now you know what I'm like. Run away." She turned away from him, grabbing the guy by the foot and began dragging him away.

Damon shook his head, "No. No! That doesn't change anything." Willow stopped. "I still love you." He choked. "And I'm always going to love you. So if you love me, you'll come home."

Willow closed her eyes and reached her bloody hand up to touch the necklace Damon had given her a few months ago. This was it. This would ruin them. She could stop now and go with him. She could be with him again.

But Klaus would surely kill him when he found out that she was gone. And then he would find out about Elena. No, this was just a sacrifice she would have to make.

Willow wrapped her fingers around the necklace and swallowed back tears. She yanked on it, breaking the chain. Quickly, she turned back around to Damon. She dangled the necklace in front of her so he could see and if it were even possible, Damon's face became even more heartbroken when he saw the necklace.

And the next words she said made his whole world crumble, "We're done." And it wasn't because she was just talking about their relationship. It was because she was talking about their friendship too. She was shoving everything they had created in his face. His chest clenched with pain and his eyes filled with tears.

Willow flung the necklace at him. Willow turned away and began walking away. And this time he didn't call after her.

And it hurt more than anything in the world.

* * *

Willow slammed the door to the motel room they were staying in after finally getting rid of the body. She pressed her head against the door, her chest heaving up and down.

She glanced down at her hands and saw them covered in blood. She looked away in disgust and pushed herself off the door and went to the bathroom. Very slowly she walked up to the mirror.

The person staring back at her was a monster covered in blood. She stared, horrified at the blood on her face. She brought her shaky hands to her face and clutched her head tightly. What was wrong with her? She had just murdered someone. She had murdered so many people. Ruined lives of the people who loved them. And to top it off, she had managed to make Damon hate her.

A sob ripped through her chest that soon turned into an angry growl as she continued to stare at her reflection. Without even a thought, she brought her hand back and slammed her fist into the glass, cracking it completely, but also hurting herself in the process.

It didn't matter. She deserved it. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she began to cry uncontrollably. She pushed herself away from the broken mirror until she felt her back press against the wall. Her bloody hands clutched her head as she slid to the ground.

What had she become?

* * *

**I know I said Willow would meet Rebekah in this episode, but I felt that there had been enough emotional turmoil going on already, so I didn't add it in.**

**Thoughts on Willow losing it. Thoughts on what she did to make Damon leave. Remember Willow can't turn her emotions off. I kind of feel bad for her 'cause she hates herself so much to the point that she dislikes anyone who appears to have had a part in her creation. :'( Don't be sad, Willow!**

**I might do another oneshot where Stefan finds Willow in the bathroom next chapter. I think it's kind of necessary. **

**So yeah… please keep deciding which dress Willow should wear for Dangerous Liaisons. You really would be doing me a favour. Link is on my profile and if you don't have a Polyvore account then just PM me on here. **

**Dallow~x **


	104. Hear You Me

**Okay, so I know I probably shouldn't rise to this, but it really annoyed me. I'm not gonna say much, just if you don't like OCs then please don't read one chapter of my story and then tell me in a review how much you can't stand OCs. I mean, what am I supposed to do about it? You decided to read this story. I've clearly stated in the summary that this story is based around an OC. **

**You don't see me going around and reviewing random Delena stories (oh shit, now everyone knows ) telling them how much I hate the pairing. What a waste of my life that would be. So, well done random reviewer, you just wasted about five minutes of your life telling me you don't like OCs. Thank you. **

***sighs* Rant over. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

If you're losing your soul and you know it, then you've still got a soul left to lose. _**– Charles Bukowski**_

There will always be something to ruin our lives, it all depends on what or which finds us first. We are always ripe and ready to be taken. _**– Charles Bukowski**_

A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow. _**― William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Chapter 104 – Hear You Me

Stefan sighed as he got back to the motel. Finally he had gotten away from Klaus and his sister.

He remembered everything. He was best friends with Klaus and he actually had feelings for Rebekah.

He ran his hands down his face; this was all too emotionally draining. He was glad he had managed to get away from the two. They wouldn't stop bickering. It was actually worse than Willow and Klaus' petty arguing.

Speaking of which, where was Willow? There weren't really many places that Stefan could look since the motel room was tiny. His eyes didn't falter in the darkness of the room though, and he managed to see some light peeking through underneath the bathroom door. He frowned and stepped forward and listened. He could hear raspy breathing and immediately he was filled with worry. He knocked the door twice, "Willow, are you okay?" There was no reply, but Stefan could swear that he heard a sob.

Stefan's jaw clenched and he reached a hand forward and gripped the door knob, preparing to push it open, but instead he felt something moist on his hand.

He froze and pulled his hand back and looked down at it. Stefan knew he didn't need to. He knew that smell from anywhere.

Blood.

He swallowed and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Stefan quickly rubbed the blood on his pants. Stefan took a few more deep breaths took clear his head. Whatever Willow had done he would deal with. Even if there was a load of blood everywhere in the room that he was about to go into.

With trepidation, Stefan turned the door knob and pushed it open. Stefan wasn't sure what he was going to find. Sure, he expected blood, maybe even a body if she got flustered and didn't know how to dispose of it properly. But it actually wasn't as bad as he expected. Okay, yes, there was blood, but not as much as he thought there would be.

There was blood smeared on the sink, the mirror had splatters on it too and was smashed. There was some on the walls in the shape of hand prints and were smeared in every direction. Her flip flops lay discarded and they too had spots of blood on them.

Stefan steeled himself and did his best to ignore the ripper in him that was desperate to tear someone's throat out. His eyes finally landed on the corner of the room where Willow sat, her knees brought straight to her chest and her bloody hands clutching her head desperately as she gently rocked back and forth.

This sight, what he was seeing right now, was the worst of it all. Stefan's heart clenched in utter sadness. Willow was always such a tough person, someone who could take on anything and at least pretend she was okay afterwards. Klaus had destroyed her.

Stefan took a tentative step inside, slowly walking towards her. She didn't move or seem to notice that he was there, or if she did she didn't show it. Stefan crouched down in front of her and looked her over attentively. He could see now that the blood on her hands wasn't just the blood of a victim, but hers too. He glanced back at the mirror, putting two and two together. Her white top was covered in blood too.

Stefan reached out for her slowly as she continued to hold her head tightly and rock slightly. He placed a hand on her shoulder gingerly and she jumped. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide as she stared back, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Hey, hey, it's oaky. It's me. Stefan." Stefan calmed her. She sucked in a breath and her chest shuddered as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. Stefan reached out his other hand, placing it on her other shoulder and squeezing it gently. "You're okay." Stefan soothed.

Willow swallowed deeply, her eyes scanning the room around her. She looked like a trauma victim. Stefan moved his hands down her arms to her hands and took them in his. They were freezing. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Stefan said and slowly began to stand up with her. He led her over to the sink, but as soon as she saw her reflection in the broken mirror she flinched away from him.

Stefan kept a grip on her hands, but not so much where he was hurting her. He kept his voice soft as he tried to console her, "It's okay. I'm gonna clean you up, okay? Don't look at the mirror." Willow's eyes darted to Stefan, meeting his gaze. "Trust me." Willow blinked once.

She did as he said and didn't look at the mirror as he pulled the scratchy motel towel off the rail and damped it with lukewarm water and began washing the blood off her face. She stood stock still as he cleaned the blood off her face.

The silence was almost deafening and her stare was making him feel uneasy. Stefan tried to keep his attention on cleaning the blood off her face, but it was becoming difficult. Her stare was really disturbing him now. Stefan swallowed and glance at her uncertainly.

She shifted her eyes away from him immediately and seemed to find the wall far more interesting.

Stefan wiped the last of the blood on her chin off and flung the towel into the sink.

Willow didn't seem to need his help with cleaning her hands and turned away from him. With shaky hands she turned the tap on and began to slowly wash her hands. Her cut on her knuckles that went down onto the back of her hand hadn't started healing yet and it still hurt. But it was that kind of hurt where she knew she deserved it.

She glowered down at her hands and watched as the blood twirled down the drain. Her lips twitched slightly and with absolute precision, she dug her thumb nail into the wound. She grimaced, but continued to dig her nail into the torn flesh, causing more blood and pain to flow from it.

Stefan's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her back, "What the hell are you doing?!" Stefan demanded. Willow didn't say anything, but glared at her injured hand. Stefan looked back at her incredulously, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Willow scoffed; good question.

Stefan didn't expect an answer and pulled her right hand back to the sink and began letting the cold water rinse over it. She didn't wince from the pain, but simply stared at the blood going down the drain. Once he had managed to clean out the blood, he searched around in the cupboards for something to stitch up her wound. The smell of the blood was driving him around the bend.

Luckily, the motel had a cheap first aid box. He got the thread out and found one of the needles. He made to reach for her hand again, but she flinched away from him. Stefan frowned, "Willow, give me your hand."

She shifted her body away from him, moving her hand behind her back. Stefan straightened himself and held his hand out to her, "Willow, please. Let me help you."

This only seemed to make Willow look even more opposed to the idea. Why couldn't he just leave her to wallow in her self-loathing for a while? She'd pretend everything was fine tomorrow. Isn't that what everyone would rather her do? Pretend she was okay, when she was actually dying inside.

Stefan sighed and placed the thread down on the sink, "Why won't you let me help you?"

Willow swallowed and seemed to pull into herself as she blinked back tears. "They hate me." She whispered.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who she was talking about. If he had ran into Elena earlier tonight then obviously she had seen Raven and Damon. He ran a hand over his face in despair.

"Willow…" He began uncertainly. What was he supposed to say? He was sure his brother and hers didn't hate her, but would she really believe him? She would take his words as false comfort.

So instead enveloped her in a tight hug. "My brother couldn't hate you. And Raven, he doesn't either. I say I hate my brother all the time. I never mean it."

Willow rested her head on his shoulder and slowly relaxed in his arms. She tried to blink back tears, but it was proving far more difficult. Stefan rubbed her shoulder gently. "I promise you, Willow, I'll get us out of this. We'll get back to them soon."

Willow didn't question it. Maybe they would get back. But she didn't think it would be in one piece.

"Come on." Stefan said. "Let's fix that hand."

* * *

**Ugh! The feels, man!**

**So yeah… Some people have PM'd me and someone said in a review that they wanted Willow and Stefan to get together in this story. Well, that won't be happening in this one. If you want a Willow/Stefan centric then vote on my poll. Read 'Bad Romance' first which is my Willow/Stefan oneshot (which needs some serious re-editing by the way. Gonna get onto that soon).**

**I think we're done with so much pain for a chapter or two. Willow seriously gives me a headache sometimes with all the angst she's feeling all the time. **

**Anyway, enjoy. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**S-a-T~x**

**PS/ Chapter based on the song Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World **


	105. Disturbing Behaviour Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. _**― Marilyn Monroe**_

Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up**. ― Neil Gaiman, **_**The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones**_

* * *

Chapter 105 – Disturbing Behaviour Part One

"Rise and shine!" Rebekah yelled at the two currently sleeping on one of the beds.

Willow groaned and turned away from the sound of the shrill voice. She buried her head into Stefan's shoulder, though she didn't try and go back to sleep.

Stefan sighed and slowly opened his eyes, glancing at the one who had interrupted their sleep. Rebekah had her hands on her hips and was staring at the two of them intently, a look of almost fury on her face. She was still dressed in her 1920s clothes, but it looked like she had at least had a shower.

Rebekah made to open her mouth again and say some nasty comment, but Klaus sauntered in, interrupting her, "Now, Rebekah, be patient. We'll go shopping for you soon enough."

Rebekah pouted at him, "But I want to go _now, _Nik." She whined.

Willow rubbed her eyes with her hands and sat up. She frowned and glanced down at her injured hand which was now wrapped up in gauze. She touched the back of her hand gently and glared down at it. It was still sore and she was positive that it would only take at least two days to heal fully.

Stefan nudged Willow's shoulder gently, getting her attention. She glanced at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile, except she was sure that it came our more as a grimace.

She ran her thumb over the gauze on her hand and looked away.

* * *

"What is all this?" Rebekah demanded.

Willow sighed loudly as she leant against the wall behind Rebekah. She had been subjected to the gruelling task of helping Rebekah find clothes, while Stefan and Klaus lounged around and drank whine.

Lucky them.

"All this," She gestured to the clothes on the rack, "are the things you can wear. Now pick something so we can leave."

Rebekah folded her arms across her chest and turned around to face her, "I _know_ that. I meant, who in their right mind would wear any of this?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Sluts." Willow deadpanned.

This seemed to insult Rebekah, "Sluts? Is that what you're calling me?" She took a threatening step towards her.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Cool it, sister. I'm just saying, it's not what I would wear. You wear what you want."

Rebekah scanned the girl in front of her with her stink eye, something Willow had noted that she did often. "So, you're apparently my niece." Rebekah said with a tone that immediately made Willow think she was a pompous ass.

Willow shrugged her shoulders uncaringly, "Yep."

Rebekah sniffed and lifted her head slightly, "Well, I expected more."

Willow snorted, "Seriously, Blondie, don't underestimate me." She reached forward and grabbed a black dress, "Here." She said and shoved the dress into her arms, "Go try this on."

Rebekah glowered at her before she relented. She smirked at her though, and grabbed Willow's wrist, "You're coming with me."

"What?" Willow stuttered. "No, you can get dressed on your own."

"No, you idiot. I need a girl's opinion. My brother and your… _boyfriend_ don't exactly have taste."

Willow blinked in confusion as Rebekah dragged her passed Klaus and Stefan. She glanced at Stefan and then back at Rebekah, "You think Stefan's my _boyfriend_?" She heard Stefan almost choked on his whine behind her and Klaus barked out a laugh.

Rebekah scowled at the three of them before she stepped into the changing rooms.

Willow sighed and slumped into the chair. She felt exhausted already. Willow looked at Klaus and mouthed, "Oh, my God."

Klaus nodded in understanding and downed the rest of his drink.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah called from behind the curtain.

"There's not." Klaus sighed.

Rebekah scowled and pulled back the curtain and stepped out. "So women in the 21st century dressed like prostitutes, then?"

"Here, here!" Willow hollered.

Rebekah glowered at her over her shoulder, "Shut up." She hissed and Willow held back her laughter. "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus retorted.

Rebekah ignored him and scowled at the sound blaring through the speakers, "And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music." Stefan answered her.

Rebekah looked sceptical, "People dance to this?"

"Don't worry." Willow said, "This actually isn't the worst of it."

Rebekah looked horrified, "You mean there's more of this noise?"

"Mmhmm. I bet you wish you stayed daggered now, huh?"

"Are we done?" Klaus asked, his patience waning.

Rebekah gave him a mock pout and stepped towards him, "And why are you so grumpy?"

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying. One thing: your necklace. And you lost it."

Willow spared a glance at Stefan and he nodded once at her. They'd pretend like they had no idea what they were talking about. At least that way it would keep them out of Mystic Falls and away from Elena.

"I didn't lose it." Rebekah insisted. "It's just been missing for 90 years."

Willow smirked; at least she knew where she got her ability to make shitty excuses from.

Rebekah eyed Stefan and twirled around in front of him. "So, what do you think?"

Stefan nodded uncertainly, "I… like it." Rebekah sighed and gave him a pointed look. Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah hissed and stormed back behind the curtain.

Stefan glanced back at Klaus, confused. "Nice one. Good work." Klaus drawled.

"Yeah, Stefan. Nice one, stupid. Never upset a lady." Willow smirked at him.

Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes at her. She seemed much better after last night. She appeared to be back to her usual snarky self. But how long would it last this time?

"Klaus is the one who pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan defended himself.

"I heard that." Rebekah called from the changing room. Willow laughed.

"Alright." Stefan sighed. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

Willow stood up with him, "I'll go with you."

"No!" Rebekah insisted and reached her arm out and grabbed Willow's injured hand. "You're staying."

Willow hissed in pain and tried to pull her hand out of Rebekah's. "Let go!"

It was Stefan who managed to rip Rebekah's hand off Willow's.

Willow glanced down at her hand and already could see blood seeping through the gauze. "Are you okay?" Stefan asked worriedly.

Willow nodded and stepped away from him. She had put him through enough last night with the amount of blood in the bathroom. "Yeah… I'll just clean up. You should go."

Stefan made to call after, but Klaus stopped him, "Go, Stefan. I'll deal with her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Stefan mumbled.

"She'll be fine." Klaus insisted.

Stefan looked back to where she had wandered off and was about to follow her anyway, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Katherine.

Willow would understand and he quickly made his way out of the shop.

* * *

As soon as Willow found the bathroom, she practically ripped the gauze off. The blood was already seeping out of the wound, the stitching still in, but clearly they needed to be changed already.

She ran her thumb over the wound. It was throbbing horrendously now. Willow pressed her thumb onto it, causing more pain and blood to come from it.

The pain was a reminder of what she was like when she let herself get into the situation she was in last night. She wouldn't let herself get worked up like that again and she wouldn't let herself kill anyone. It was a reminder of the side that was still human, a reminder of the side that still cared. She wouldn't let her vampire side take control of her like that again, but she wouldn't let herself get in the emotional state she had gotten herself into either.

"You alright, love?" Klaus asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Fine." She answered shortly. She grabbed a piece of tissue paper and began wiping the blood off her hand.

Klaus leaned casually on the threshold, watching her. "That's quite a nasty cut you've got there. How'd you manage that?"

Willow grinded her teeth together and threw the tissue into the bin in the corner of the room. She turned around to face him with a glare on her face, "Please go away."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, "Why would I do that?"

Willow scoffed, "Go back and entertain Rebekah."

Klaus sighed, ignoring her comment, "If this is about Rebekah hurting you, you should know she didn't mean it. She's a klutz."

"Why are you really in here?" Willow asked. "I mean, you don't care about me. You know what; I don't even know why I'm with you. Stefan I get, but me… it doesn't even make any sense."

Klaus' jaw tightened and he pushed himself off the wall, "Don't change the subject."

"Whatever." She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Just leave me alone."

Klaus watched her intently. It wasn't that he didn't care about her. Deep down, he did. She was his niece, something he never thought he'd ever be able to have. In fact, he thought that Rebekah would've been thrilled to have another girl around. Apparently he was wrong.

"Rebekah!" He yelled. "Get in here!"

Rebekah huffed and came stomping in wearing a new outfit of shorts and a white floral top. "What, Nik?"

"Apologise." He told her, gesturing to Willow.

Rebekah blinked and then scowled. Willow narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

"What? Why?" Rebekah asked. She reminded Willow of a petulant child.

"Because you hurt her, Rebekah." It seemed Klaus felt the same way as Willow. The way he was talking to her was as if she were a child. And Willow suddenly felt very sorry for him to have to put up with her for almost all of his life. She could see why he daggered her.

Rebekah scrunched her nose up, "How was I supposed to know she was hurt? It's not _my _fault."

Klaus sighed tiredly and rubbed his hands down his face, "Just do it."

Willow shook her head, "No. If she doesn't want to then she shouldn't have to."

Rebekah smiled and gestured to Willow, "See. She gets it."

"Apologise when you mean it." Willow said to her and Rebekah's smile fell from her face. With that, Willow promptly pushed passed the siblings.

She hoped to God that none of the other Originals would be re-awakened.

* * *

**Like I said, we need a break from all the angst for a bit. Still some angst, but not too much.**

**Enjoy this filler chapter. Will have Elena and Damon and the motley crew next chapter. **

**Outfits on my profile and please vote on my poll. **

**Merry Christmas! **

**S-a-T~x **

**PS/ Oh yeah… I just wrote my first SPN fanfic. I'm very self-conscious about it, but I'd like some feedback on it. So, if there are any SPN fans out there that read this TVD story (which I know there are ;D) then please check it out. Thank you!**


	106. Disturbing Behaviour Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

It's always our friends, isn't it, in the end? We try to change, we try and improve ourselves. It's always our friends that got to claw into our sides and hold us back. **– Crowley, **_**Supernatural (6x20)**_

Caught you having a laugh  
Did you catch me have the last?  
I've been smiling like this for days  
Just to make up for my mistakes  
In the dark, I watch everyone disappear  
And I am beginning to let myself down  
I am pushing everyone that was in, out

It'd be safer to hate her  
Than to love her and to lose her  
It'd be safer to hate her all around

And nobody knows what it's like  
To live and die on the inside  
Nobody knows what it's like  
To be one of a kind

- **You Me At Six, _Safer To Hate Her_**

* * *

Chapter 106 – Disturbing Behaviour Part Two

How could the Original family be so stressful?

Willow huffed loudly as she shoved the doors to the shop open and stormed out. She would've gone to find Stefan and complained to him about how much the Originals crippled her mind, but he had vanished to God knows where.

So instead, Willow pulled out her cigarettes. She would've tried to quite again, but what was the point? She already craved blood, smoking didn't seem so bad now.

She lit it hastily with her zippo lighter, and immediately brought the cigarette to her mouth, inhaling it deeply.

She blew the smoke out through her mouth as she sighed, and just with her luck, Rebekah walked out just that second. Rebekah's face scrunched up and she puffed and blew her arms around to get the smoke out of her face.

Willow blinked, "Sorry, 'bout that, Blondie."

"Sorry?" Rebekah hissed. "You little-"

"Rebekah." Klaus warned, stepping out behind her. "Enough."

Willow smirked at Rebekah, "Yeah, enough."

"I will rip out your tongue if you don't shut up." Rebekah threatened.

"Bring it." Willow goaded. "I've got a lot of anger that I'd just _love _to release on someone."

"Please, stop." Klaus almost begged. "We have far more important things to do." Not wanting to wait for another argument to start, he reached around Rebekah and grabbed Willow's hand and began dragging him with her back to Gloria's bar, Rebekah stomping behind them.

Willow tried to tug her hand out of his, "Dude, I'm not a child."

"I'll believe that when you stop acting like one."

Willow scoffed, "She's the one who's being all annoying!"

"I heard that." Rebekah growled from behind them.

Willow turned her head to look behind her, "Oh, you were supposed to." Klaus tugged her so that she could keep up with him. Willow glowered up at him, "What are you, a caveman?" She flung her cigarette on the floor, Rebekah unintentionally stepping on it.

"I have to be when I'm dealing with you." He retorted, pulling her into Gloria's bar.

He finally let her go when they stepped inside. She twisted her wrist that Klaus had been gripping and scowled at him. Rebekah shoved her as she stepped inside and Willow pushed her back lightly.

"Smoking is disgusting, you know?"

"Great," Willow grinned nastily at her, "maybe that'll keep you away from me."

Rebekah gave her patented stink eye, with her hands on her hips. "Don't try and be better than me."

"Don't have to. Already am." Willow winked at her before sauntering off.

"Where's Stefan?" Gloria asked, as she watched the two girls bicker. She was sitting on a table surrounded by books and candles, her eyes were closed as she spoke to Klaus.

"Out for some fresh air." Klaus answered. "Honestly, I don't blame him." Gesturing with his head to Willow and Rebekah.

"What is that?" Rebekah demanded as she watched Willow pull out her phone, something Klaus had gotten her a few days ago.

"It's a cell phone." She answered her. Her phone was telling her that she had a new message from Stefan. She angled her body so that Rebekah couldn't see the text.

_**Katherine's here – Stefan **_

Willow frowned; was the vampire stupid? Why would she be dumb enough to follow Klaus? Ugh, why had she let that bitch go?

"What does it do?" Rebekah asked curiously

Willow quickly deleted the message just when Rebekah snatched it out of her hand. "It lets you call people. Now give it back."

Rebekah pulled the phone up so that it was out of her reach. "So like a telephone?"

"Yes." Willow huffed. "Like a telephone."

"But it's just a square brick. There are no numbers on it."

Willow rolled her eyes in exasperation, "It's a touch screen." She unlocked it and tapped the numbers on the phone.

Rebekah's eyes widened, "That's amazing." She pushed herself away from Willow and moved over to Klaus, sitting on the counter and tapping away on Willow's phone.

Willow watched her walk away and rolled her eyes. Whatever. As long as it kept her occupied.

She sighed in relief when Stefan walked in. "You left us." Rebekah pouted, looking up at him from Willow's phone.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode."

"Tell me about it." Klaus grumbled, glaring at Willow and Rebekah.

Stefan glanced at Gloria, "What's she doing?"

"Failing." Klaus answered shortly.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria retorted, glaring at Klaus from the corner of her eye.

Rebekah shoved the phone back into Willow's hands and pushed herself off the counter, "So use me. I only wore it for 1000 years."

Gloria nodded at her gratefully, "See? Now this one offers a solution. Alright, give me your hand, sweetheart."

Rebekah did as she was told after she sat herself down onto the table.

Willow folded her arms over her chest, "So, she's looking for the stupid necklace?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything. Gloria only squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. Willow sighed loudly when nothing happened. She glanced around tapping her fingers lightly on the counter.

"Stop that." Klaus hissed. Willow held her hands up and stopped.

"I can sense something." Gloria suddenly said. She placed her other hand on top of Rebekah's and began chanting.

Willow elbowed Stefan gave him a look. Stefan nodded and mouthed, "I know."

"What are we gonna do?" She mouthed back discreetly. Stefan didn't answer her.

Gloria's eyes suddenly shot open and she released Rebekah's hand. She looked at Klaus and said, "I found it." Willow chewed the inside of her cheek. Damn.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked hastily, clearly eager to find it just as much as Klaus was.

Gloria shook her head at her, "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends."

Willow swallowed; Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah snarled.

Willow scowled at her and almost took a step towards her so that she could show her a thing or two, but Stefan grabbed her arm. She wanted to yell at him. How dare she threaten their friends?

"Well, I'll have to dive back in again and get the details." Gloria told her.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "So dive."

"I need more time."

Klaus leaned over her shoulder, looking at the books. Gloria sighed, "And space." She waved him off, "You're harshing my juju."

"We can wait."

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."

Willow elbowed Stefan in the side, gesturing with her head to Klaus. He nodded and stepped towards Klaus, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway." Klaus looked uncertain until Stefan said, "I'll let you pick who we eat."

He patted Klaus back and stepped away from him, taking Willow's arm to pull her with him. Klaus glanced at his sister before she smirked. Sighing, Klaus pushed himself off the counter and followed Stefan and Willow, with Rebekah behind him.

* * *

"Hey!" Bonnie called as she jogged to her two friends. "Okay, got it." She sat down beside Caroline on the bench, pulling out her grimiore from her bag, "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Elena nodded and handed the necklace over to Bonnie. "It's gonna take a while," Bonnie told them. "so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" She glanced around for good measure. The two girls nodded.

Elena looked around, making sure no-one was watching them, while Caroline eyed Elena up and down. "So you're not, like switching Salvatores, are you?"

Elena's eyes widened and whipped her head back around to her so fast that Caroline was sure she had given herself whiplash, "What?"

"Caroline." Bonnie said to her disapprovingly.

Caroline held a hand out to Bonnie, "Stay focused." She turned back to Elena. "As your friend, who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

Elena blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to process what her friend was accusing her of, "There is no deal." Caroline didn't look convinced. "He's been just as focused on finding Stefan and Willow as I have. Willow even more so."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon." Elena scowled at Caroline. "If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me, no-one's changing Damon. Not even you."

Elena shook her head at her, "It's Willow who Damon loves. He feels nothing for me. His whole world revolves around her."

Caroline frowned, "What? I know that Willow and Damon were, like BFFs or something, but they never were together." Elena raised an eyebrow at Caroline. Caroline's face twisted into one of scrutiny, "Oh, my God. Really? Willow and Damon?" Elena smiled lightly and nodded. "When?"

"Before the sacrifice." Elena answered simply.

"Ugh! No way." Caroline all but cried.

Elena sighed and glared lightly at her, "Why are we even talking about this?"

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, when Bonnie interrupted her. Her eyes were wide in shock. "Hey, guys." Caroline and Elena took a break from their bickering to look at Bonnie just in time to see the necklace begin to levitate.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, warily.

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm not doing anything." The three of them watched it in wonder and confusion. "It has its own magic."

* * *

Damon rolled his eyes at the Fell family chili. They made the worst chili, even worse than the Gilbert's. He sighed and placed the name card back down.

He smiled when Alaric came up to him with two beer bottles in his hands. Alaric handed one to Damon. "I'm gonna let you in a little secret." Alaric raised his eyebrows at Damon as the two began walking together. "Founders parties are just an excuse for the Council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires." Damon told him with a smirk.

Alaric nodded. He sighed, deciding to change the subject. "Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena."

Damon frowned and turned around to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is you two have going on I think it's a bad idea." He admitted. "And despite everything, I don't think it's fair on Willow."

Damon's jaw tightened at the mention of Willow. "What are you suggesting is going on between me and Elena?"

Alaric shifted his weight, feeling uneasy, "Look, I know that you and Willow had a fling before, but-"

"A fling?" Damon interrupted. His voice was tight with anger. "You think I had a _fling _with Willow?"

Alaric stood straighter, "I don't really know what you and Willow had." Alaric bit out. "But what I do know is that you need to take a beat with Elena."

Damon and Alaric were now stood nose to nose (or maybe not, Damon was slightly shorter than Alaric). How dare he accuse him of having a _fling _with Willow and then suggesting that something was going on between him and _Elena._

"Damon," The sheriff interrupted, "Sorry, uh, the Mayor just called for the Council meeting."

Damon nodded once, gave a tight lip smile to Alaric and then followed Liz.

* * *

Willow grimaced as Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan finished off the three girls they were currently feasting on. Klaus looked at her with his now amber coloured eyes and coaxed, "C'mon, love. You must be starving."

Willow shook her head, her thumb rubbing her wound on her hand. "Nope."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't convinced, "Really? You don't want to just tear someone's throat out."

Willow ran her nail over the stitching, "Nope." She repeated.

"Leave her alone, Klaus." Stefan told him. He eyed Willow though and gestured for her to join him with his girl. She needed blood.

Willow continued to move her fingers over her injured hand. She had a headache already and she was starting to feel ill. She knew she needed to feed. She glanced back at Stefan who nodded at her again. This time she caved and walked over to him.

"Oh, so you listen to him, but not your dear uncle?"

"Pretty much." Willow deadpanned.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah whined just as Willow took the girl's wrist and bit into it.

Klaus ignored her and said to Stefan, "You weren't kidding about being hungry."

Stefan sighed, allowing the blood to rejuvenate him, "It's been a long day."

Klaus scoffed, "Try being related to her." He gestured to his sister. "Willow, how's it been trying to live with your _lovely _aunt?"

Willow pulled her mouth away from the girl and smirked, her fangs still showing, "A nightmare."

Rebekah scowled at the three of them "You're being mean." She pouted. She looked at Stefan, her bottom lip jutting out slightly, "Why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah, give him a minute."

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because, my dear sister," Klaus said in a sickly sweet voice, "I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."

Rebekah's face contorted into anger. Willow pulled away, deciding that she had had enough blood to sustain herself until tomorrow. "Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" She insisted. All she needed was a stomp of her foot then she would fulfil that role.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise."

Willow glanced at Rebekah, seeing she was clearly getting upset. She sighed, she wasn't in the mood for a tantrum right now, and annoyingly she was feeling sorry for the Original. "You're one to talk, Klaus. I've only spent a summer with you and I feel like I want to shoot myself in the head."

Rebekah's laughter immediately filled the room, Stefan even chuckling along with her. Rebekah sent her a genuine smile as she continued to laugh, "Fantastic."

Stefan shifted the body off his lap, dumping her onto the ground and standing up. "I need to go." He said to them.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked.

"To write a name on a wall." Klaus answered. "It's a long story."

* * *

Willow sighed as she stepped out of the motel, walking down the hall to the steps.

"Where are you going?" She heard Rebekah say to her from behind.

"Dunno." Willow replied.

Rebekah began following her down the stairs. "You don't know?"

"Nope." She answered simply.

"Well, Klaus won't show me anything. I don't understand half the things around here."

Willow wanted to tell her to go away, that she needed sometime alone. But there was a part of her that insisted that she may as well try and get along with Rebekah. So she sighed and nodded at Rebekah. "Fine. Come with me."

"But you still don't know where we're going."

"That's the best part." Willow said to her as they stepped onto the street. "I'll just go somewhere and see what happens." Willow glanced at Rebekah from the corner of her eye. "Hmm… but I think that you need to hear what true music is."

"True music?" She asked unsurely. "It's not going to be more of that racket from before, is it?"

Willow smirked, "Oh, no. This music I'm talking about is amazing." And like a miracle, she could hear the exact music she was talking about. "Bingo." She grinned and grabbed Rebekah's arm, dragging her across the street and ignoring the fact that a few taxis almost ran them over.

Rebekah frowned at the loud music, "This is what you were talking about?"

Willow nodded, a smile on her face, just as AC/DC's _'Back In Black' _started playing. "Yeah! This is amazing music!"

Rebekah glanced up at the speakers and inside the bar. "It's very loud."

Willow nodded her head, "It's supposed to be."

Willow turned around and dragged Rebekah inside the bar. Rebekah frowned at all the people inside. They seemed normal enough, though there were a few dressed in biker clothing. Rebekah glanced at Willow as she nodded her head to the music and asked the barkeeper for a few drinks. He didn't seem to believe she was old enough.

Rebekah leaned forward, catching his attention. "You're going to bring over an entire bottle of vodka. And you're not going to question our age or say anything else about it."

"O-o-kay." The barkeeper stuttered before he disappeared to get what she wanted.

Willow grinned at her, "That's the spirit."

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She looked upwards when a new song started playing, "Who are the ones playing this music?"

"They're called AC/DC." Willow answered.

Rebekah blinked, "Don't they know their alphabet?"

Willow chuckled, "A lot of bands have some weird names." She said just as the barkeeper placed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses on the counter for them.

"What's the name of this song?"

Willow grinned, _"You Shook Me All Night Long."_

"That's an… interesting name for a song." Rebekah quipped.

Willow simply pointed to her and sung to her,

"And you shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me all night long"

Rebekah downed her shot and laughed, "Did I really?"

"Yes, you did." Willow said with a smile, pouring the vodka into her drink and Rebekah's glass before knocking it back.

* * *

"You know," Rebekah started, clearly slightly tipsy as she slurred her words, "I do quite like this music."

Willow put her thumbs up and nodded, "Yeah… it's _goooood_." She drawled.

"Who… who's this now?"

"Def Leppard with _'Rock Of Ages'_."

"Nik wouldn't like this music." Rebekah grumbled.

"Yeah, well, good ol' uncle Nik is a boring douchebag." Willow held up her glass and Rebekah clinked her glass with hers.

"You know, when Nik told me that I had a niece…" She shook her head, "I didn't believe him."

Willow sighed, "Naturally." She poured herself more alcohol. She needed it if they were going to have this conversation.

"But when I saw you in that bed… all I saw was Elijah." She mumbled, her face was sullen.

Willow swallowed back more alcohol. "Everybody keeps saying that lately."

Rebekah glanced at her from the corner of her eye. She spotted her injured hand and sighed, "I'm sorry… for hurting you earlier."

Willow raised her eyebrows at her before blinking. "Um… it's okay. No need to worry. I guess… I feel kind of feel bad, for, um… winding you up." She stared at her drink, clearing her throat. "So, uh, I should say… that I'm… _sorry."_

No human would've been able to hear her over the music and the fact that she mumbled. But Rebekah just rolled her eyes good naturedly. "It's alright."

Willow sighed. She was surprised that she was actually getting along with Rebekah. She was the complete opposite of her and reminded her of Caroline. Willow smiled lightly, her eyes drifting to the window.

She regretted it.

Because standing right there was Katherine. The vampire doppelganger nodded at her to come outside.

Willow shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um… you know, maybe we should go back."

Rebekah looked dismayed, "What? Why?"

Willow rubbed her injured hand as she tried to come up with an explanation, "Well, you know Klaus. He's gonna get pissy if we don't go back soon and I really don't want to have to deal with that tonight." Rebekah made to argue, but Willow interrupted her quickly, "I promise we can do this tomorrow in a different bar and get completely wasted to the point where we don't even know our own names anymore."

Rebekah pouted and for a second Willow thought she was going to start screaming bloody murder at her, but she simply nodded at her.

Willow smiled gratefully at her and stood up, Rebekah following her. They were tipsy, but it seemed they had enough of their bearings to walk straight and not fall over their own feet.

They chatted animatedly about random things on the way back. Willow glanced around though when they got into the lobby of the motel. "Oh, you know what, I think I left my phone at the bar." She lied.

Rebekah cocked her head to the side, watching her. She stood straighter, "I'll go get it for you."

"Um… no, I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah. You go back up to the room."

Rebekah stood there, staring at her. Willow scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. It felt as if she was examining her or analysing her. "Alright." Rebekah said finally. Willow nodded and made to leave when Rebekah called, "Willow!"

Willow stopped, thinking she had been caught out in her lie. "Uh, yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight." Rebekah smiled at her.

Willow gave her a smile. A smile she hadn't given anyone in months. Because it was genuine. "Right back atcha. I haven't laughed that much in a long time."

Rebekah sucked in a breath, touched by her words. She watched Willow leave before she finally went up the stairs.

* * *

Willow made sure to look back when she crossed the road, making sure Rebekah still wasn't standing there, watching her. She sighed in relief when she wasn't. When she turned back around, Katherine was standing right in front of her. She jumped lightly, taking a step back. Willow let out an angry breath, "What do you want?"

Katherine crossed her arms and stared down at her, "Thought you'd like to know that the crazy voodoo witch has Stefan and she's torturing him for information on that necklace."

Willow frowned in surprise, "What? Well, I've gotta go help him." She made to turn back around and head back to Gloria's bar, but Katherine grabbed her arm.

"You think you can just walk in there and take her on? I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Stefan: you have to be smart."

Willow grimaced and yanked her arm out of her grip. "Great, now I'm gonna have to burn the flesh off my skin."

Katherine sniggered, "Hardy ha-ha! You're hilarious."

"I know." Willow said monotonously.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Are you with me or not?"

Willow groaned, "Fine. What are we gonna do?"

"Sneak up on her. Wait till she's completely immersed in whatever it is she's doing with Stefan-"

"That sounds gross."

Katherine gritted her teeth, but continued, "And then you hold the crazy lady down and I'll kill her."

Willow didn't look convinced, "Really? You're just gonna kill her? Why?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "Can't you believe that I just wanna help you?" She said in a mock pout.

"No."

Katherine huffed, "I'm serious. I'll kill her."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"If Klaus wants that necklace then that's leverage. I can use it against him."

"He'll just kill you for it. And who says you're gonna have that necklace?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "Nobody." She smirked. "Are we doing this, or what?"

Willow sighed and turned around and began going back to the bar. Katherine grinned and followed her.

Katherine opened her mouth to say something, but Willow stopped her. "Don't talk to me."

Katherine smirked down at her, "You know, I thought I hated you, but I think I like you."

Willow blanched, "Oh, God. Dare I ask why?"

"Because you're just like me." Katherine told her, a hint of narcissism in her tone.

Willow blanched. Her feet brought her to a stop. "I am _nothing _like you."

Katherine turned around and smirked nastily at her, "Think about it. You kill people because you can. About to go with me to murder someone. You just lied to an Original because you wanted to come and talk to _me_. You've been a bitch to Rebekah all day because you could be." Katherine laughed bitterly, "I mean, you left Damon. For all he knew, you were dead until yesterday. Which is pretty much the exact same thing as what I did." She smiled and shook her head, "Oh, and I heard what you said to Damon and your big bro."

Willow blinked and swallowed. She didn't need this right now. She looked up at Katherine, standing straighter, "I may have done all of those things, but everything I do is because I care. I care about Damon, Raven and Elena."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, a smirk on her face that clearly stated she was enjoying what she was doing to Willow. "Maybe so, but how long will it be before that's gone. Sooner or later, all that good, all that kindness and caring is gonna be torn away, until there's nothing left."

Willow stared at her with hatred. It wasn't true. She was nothing like Katherine and she never would be. She wouldn't lose her humanity. Willow shook her head at her and shoved passed her. "Let's just get this over with."

The doppelganger didn't say anything else when they made their way to the bar. She knew that she had her reeling inside and she would just let her stew in her own self-hatred.

Willow shoved the door open, trying to be quiet. Katherine put a finger to her lips and she nodded.

The two of them immediately heard Stefan's cries of pain. Willow was about to just walk in and attack the insane witch, but Katherine grabbed her and shook her head. She nodded reluctantly and followed Katherine.

They find Stefan lying on a few tables, blood dripping from his arms and into glass pots. He seemed to be trying to move, but it appeared futile. "She's the doppelganger." Gloria realised. Willow narrowed her eyes as she listened. "She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" She chuckled to herself.

Willow growled and leapt forward, grabbing Gloria's arms and holding her in place before she could even react. She gasped, surprised by the hybrid's strength.

"Well, this is creepy." Katherine smirked before she stabbed a knife into the witch's neck.

Gloria let out a strangled cry before Willow dumped her onto the ground. "Good riddance, bitch." Willow mumbled.

Katherine nodded down at Stefan, "Maybe you do need my help after all."

* * *

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked Elena as the two of them strolled through the Lockwood house.

Elena shook her head, "No, and I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out."

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric begged as he caught up to them.

Elena nodded, "Beyond. Where's Damon?"

"Probably off somewhere doing bad stuff to good people." Elena gave her a look and Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Consider me the honesty police." She shook her head.

Just then, Caroline spotted her father off in another room and frowned. "What is it?" Elena asked her.

"What's the matter?" Alaric questioned.

"It's my dad." She hissed.

Elena and Alaric both looked into the other room, surprised that he was still here. "Why would he even show up here?" Elena whispered.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But, I can't…"

Elena nodded her head, understanding, "I get it. I'll call you later."

"Okay." She muttered before she left.

Alaric watched her leave, confusion written all over his face, "Okay, what was all that about?"

Elena glanced at Bill Forbes over Alaric's shoulder, "Speaking of doing bad things to good people…" She gestured with her head for them both to leave.

Just as the two of them got out of the house, they heard Damon's voice from behind them, "Whoa, wait! Houston, we have a problem."

"Where have you been?" Elena asked as he stared walking beside her.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion."

"How?" Alaric wondered.

Damon shook his head, "I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, "What'd you do to him? How'd you know compulsion wouldn't work?"

Damon frowned at her, "That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena."

"Well, what does he want?" Alaric asked.

"He wants to control the Council." He replied. "Says it's been compromised."

"It has." Alaric bit out.

Damon continued, "He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply."

Elena shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe it's not a bad idea." Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "I mean, it'll help keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not her to-"

"To what?" Damon demanded. He had turned and stood in front of the two of them. "To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning." He knew he was just saying that because she had annoyed him. But then again, it seemed like a great idea now. Why not go on a destructive rampage?

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon."

Damon shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Yeah and when I kill him she'll have one more parent than we do."

He made to push passed him, but Alaric clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "Oh, c'mon, Damon."

Damon glared at him, "You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside."

Damon went to step passed him again, except Alaric pushed him back. "Yeah, it's not gonna happen."

Damon steeled his jaw and glanced down at Alaric's hand on his chest. He was asking for it. And he had warned him. "Your temporary funeral." Quick as a flash, Damon snapped Alaric's neck.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena demanded, as she watched Alaric's body slump to the ground.

Damon didn't answer, but simply pushed passed her.

* * *

**This chapter was way too long for its own good. I don't even know why I wrote in the last bit. I think it was coz I was gonna go straight into writing the bit where Damon fights Caroline, but I realised that I wanted the Katherine, Stefan and Willow scenes… so yeah…**

**I'll write more later, just this chapter was taking way too long.**

**Enjoy anyway. **

**Outfits on my profile.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**S-a-T~x**


	107. Disturbing Behaviour Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. **―****Joss Whedon**

Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results. **― Narcotics Anonymous**

* * *

Chapter 107 – Disturbing Behaviour Part Three

After helping Stefan get cleaned up, they had to find some sort of way to get rid of the body. Willow threw a sheet at Stefan who draped it over Gloria's corpse.

"I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." Katherine said, straightening herself up.

Stefan looked up at her, "Oh, do tell." He said with mock interest.

"You have a diabolical plan?" Willow asked scornfully.

Katherine nodded her head at her, "Mmhmm. He's going the full mile on his new image: Evil Stefan." Willow had to squeeze her lips together so that Katherine couldn't tell that she almost laughed.

A small smirk came onto Katherine's lips, obviously seeing that Willow almost laughed at her comment. But she carried on anyway, getting back onto topic. "Anyway, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you." She nodded at Stefan. "But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday." She turned her attention to Willow who was nudging Gloria with her foot. "And she seems to already be pally with you. And Klaus secretly adores you."

Willow wrinkled her nose and scoffed, "What? Look, Rebekah is cool, but nothing all that great is gonna come of it. And Klaus doesn't 'adore' me. He practically hates me."

Katherine wagged a finger in front of her, "Nope. Haven't you been paying any attention?" Willow raised an eyebrow at her before continuing to jab the body with her foot before Stefan swatted her away. "You're family. Why'd you think he's been dragging you around? Think about it, a dagger can't be used on you without killing you for good so he can't shove you in a box. So he just takes you with him, along with the rest of his little family."

Willow narrowed her eyes at her. It made sense, but Klaus definitely wasn't a fan of her. She knew that.

"Whatever." Willow grumbled. "Get to your point."

Katherine crossed her arms over chest, "Well, Rebekah is the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better. So you do the opposite, you bond with him. Make her feel left out. That'll only make her want you more."

"Oh," Stefan nodded, "So you mean I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook." Willow smirked at his comment.

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it. You both wanna keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but what else do you expect to get from it?"

Willow snorted, "Like he's gonna tell you anything."

Stefan nodded, standing up beside Willow. "Yeah, it's not like either one of us trusts you enough to tell you anything."

"Oh, c'mon, Stefan." Katherine whined. "We're beyond that." She stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest. "I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess."

Willow cleared her throat, "Um, actually _we_ did. Team effort."

Katherine gave her a sickly sweet smile, "Fine. _We _did."

Sighing, Stefan nodded his head, "Okay. I knew them, back in the 20s." Katherine tilted her head. Willow noted that she didn't seem surprised. "They were running from someone, someone who scared them."

"A hunter." Katherine whispered.

Stefan nodded his head.

"A hunter? They're scared of a hunter?" Willow asked, sceptical.

Katherine looked at her and explained, "I heard stories about him centuries ago. He's the badest of the bad when it comes to vampire hunters." Willow raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't you wanna know why an Original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire hunter?"

"I'm in." Willow said. Stefan glanced at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm stuck with you, may as well help out."

Katherine nodded her head eagerly, "If you're planning on making a move against Klaus I want in."

Stefan gave her a teasing smile, "That's good." He placed his hand on her arm and nodded at her, "It's good to want things, Katherine."

Stefan bent down and swung Gloria's body over his shoulder.

"Stefan…" Katherine started.

"Katherine." Stefan said.

"Willow." Willow chimed.

Katherine rolled her eyes at her, while Willow gave her a pointed look.

"You're not in this, Katherine." Stefan told her. "If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime I suggest you look elsewhere 'cause I've already got mine." He nodded for Willow to follow him out of the bar.

Willow grinned at his words and waved at Katherine, "See ya!" And with that, she followed Stefan.

* * *

Damon slowly walked into Richard Lockwood's old study where they had just had the Council meeting. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Bill Forbes pouring himself a drink.

"Whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer."

Bill jumped slightly, but eventually turned around to face him. "Everything in moderation." He tilted his drink to him. "Keeps the mind clear from influence."

Damon rested himself against the threshold, folding his arms over his chest. "Like vampire compulsion?"

Bill smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I tried to tell you-"

"Yeah, yeah." Damon interrupted. "Powerful tool. Got it." He nodded at him. "I am impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before."

"Well, it takes a certain… human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique is a little lazy."

"Duly noted." Damon cocked his head to the side. Did he know he was winding him up? By the look on his face it seemed that he did. Oh well, it was his own fault then if he ended up dead.

He pushed himself off the threshold and talk slow steps towards him. "I'm curious: why not just expose us to the Council?"

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I'd never expose my own daughter to those morons."

"It's a pretty risky move taking me on, don't you think?" He asked him with a malevolent grin.

Bill gave him a stony glare, "I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town. But I figured you're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband."

Damon held back a nasty laugh. "Makes you the third person to underestimate me today."

Without a thought to the consequences, he raced forward and ripped his teeth into Bill's neck. Bill yelled in pain and tried to fight Damon off him, but it was in vain. Eventually, Damon pulled back and shoved him away from him. Damon closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards slightly, a small smile on his face as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "You know, with all this behavioural modification going on around here I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's," He licked his lips and sighed, "fresh." He wondered if it felt this good for Willow. But then he remembered that she was one of the reasons why he was doing this and mentally cursed himself for thinking of her.

"What are you gonna do?" Bill panted. "Kill everybody who discovers your secret?"

"No, I'm not gonna kill you, Bill." He placed a hand on Bill's shoulder who leaned away from him in disgust. "I'm just gonna find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." He let his fangs fall through his gums and leaned forward, taking another bite out of his neck.

For a second, he was too caught up in the taste of fresh blood from the vein, that he didn't even realise that someone's hands were on his shoulders. He came back to reality when he was forcibly shoved into the far wall, knocking over a picture. He let out a small laugh when he saw that it was Caroline. Damon made to attack her, but she was fast and managed to knock him into the glass door.

It didn't really hurt and he was quick to pull himself back to his feet. He watched as Caroline force fed her father blood. "Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson." Damon sneered.

"Just get out of here." Caroline hissed.

"Or what?" Damon goaded. What was the point in stopping now? He was too far gone to even try and redeem himself for this.

Caroline growled and promptly back handed him across the face. She made to attack him, but Damon easily caught her by the throat and flung her onto the desk. He lunged at her, his fingers wrapping around her throat, leaving her gasping for air. "I'm stronger than you, little girl." Damon growled.

"I'm angrier!" She rasped and managed to twist his arm. She grabbed his neck and head butted him, kicked him into the wall, before grabbing her father vanishing.

Damon groaned on the floor, surprised by the younger vampire's strength. He opened his eyes slowly and when he saw Elena he rolled his eyes. "Bummer. I love a good girl fight."

Elena glared angrily at him, "You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town, not around me."

"Why not?" He asked as he pulled himself off the floor. Elena swallowed. The way he was looking at her now, coupled with the blood on the corner of his mouth, made her remember how terrifying Damon could be.

"Nothing I haven't done before." He watched Elena as she fidgeted in her spot. He could feel it. All his anger. From Willow leaving, to the words she had said to him yesterday, and now this today. It was just too much. "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?"

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are!" Elena yelled.

"What, a monster?" Elena blinked back tears, but Damon didn't care. "Sorry to disappoint, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!"

"Yes, I just wish that you didn't have to act like one!"

"I am not Stefan!" He spat at her, standing right in front of her. "How about you stop trying to turn me into him."

Elena stared at him with wide eyes. It wasn't her intention. It never had been.

"And just so you know, everything I do for you, for Raven," Damon began, his voice hard as stone, "is because I promised Willow I'd look out for you two. So you better tell all your stupid little friends that Willow was not a _fling._ She wasn't just some girl I slept with because I could. And I _definitely_ wouldn't trade her for you." He sent her one last angry scowl before he shoved passed her and stormed out of the Lockwood house.

* * *

It had taken some convincing, but Willow had insisted that she go and be all nice and sweet with Klaus and he do the same with Rebekah. He had commented that she seemed to agree with Katherine's plan, but Willow had only waved him off, saying he was being stupid. The truth was, she didn't want someone other than Katherine to say that she was like the vampire doppelganger. It just made it more real.

She sighed. She may as well face facts; she could be just as cunning as Katherine if she wanted to be.

So she went back to the motel where Klaus probably was to distract him, while Stefan went to flirt with Rebekah.

When she finally got back to their motel, she simply walked in, deciding that playing it cool and that nothing had happened less than a half hour. "Hey." She said, spotting Klaus flipping through a grimoire. "Where did you get that?" She asked him.

"I took it from Gloria." He answered her as he flipped a page.

"And she didn't notice?" She said as she let herself fall back on one of the old motel beds. It was her turn to sleep in a bed tonight anyway.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Not my problem if she did."

Willow rolled her eyes. Men. "She's like… I dunno… this really old witch. She'll probably kick your ass." _Yes, that worked well. Pretend that the stupid witch was still alive and kicking_, her mind said to her.

_Yes, just make sure he doesn't find out your lying._ _He'll probably kill you then_, another part of her head replied.

"Yes, well I'm older."

Willow sighed, "I'm bored."

"You already got Rebekah stumbling over her own words, go bother her."

"I don't wanna drink. I just… I dunno…" She trailed off, pulling herself off the bed and looking around.

Willow glanced at Klaus from the corner of her. He was still reading the book.

She thought back to what Katherine had said, about Klaus dragging her with him just because he wanted all of his family together. Maybe it was true… maybe he did just want his family together, even if it meant carting them around in coffins. Whatever, it was a good distraction to stop him from going in search of Gloria.

Willow's fingers absentmindedly brushed over the stitched wound on her right hand. "Um… so I was wondering something." She began uncertainly.

Klaus sighed in exasperation, "Can't get anything done around here, can I?" He closed the book and turned his head so that he was looking at her. "What?"

"So, I've been really patient with everything and, well, Stefan's been nagging you forever for answers as to why you're taking him with you…"

"Get to the point, love."

Willow blinked, "Right, yeah… why did you bring me with you?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Klaus froze and his smirk had immediately vanished from his face. He had avoided this as much as possible, and to be fair, she had been very patient. Stefan was the annoying one really.

But still he tried to avoid it, "Why do you want to know?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Klaus sighed and pulled himself off of the tiny couch, "I have other things to deal with right now. Your questions will have to wait."

Willow's face twisted into a scowl and before he could walk out of the motel, she grabbed his wrist. "Tell me. I have a right to know."

Klaus glanced down at her hand, his eyes narrowing. "Fine." He bit out. He pulled her hand off him. "I took you because I can't dagger you."

Willow blinked in confusion, "What?"

"I knew you would never come with me. It would take great convincing to get you to even consider it, but then your lovely boyfriend went and got himself bitten by a werewolf." He walked around her slowly.

Willow nodded her head, "Oh, I get it. You want all your little family members together." Willow let her hands fall to her side. She turned to face Klaus who had his back to her. She chewed the end of her lip hesitantly, "You know, you don't have to carry your family around in boxes."

Klaus whipped around to face her, "Don't try and understand anything."

Obviously this was some deep rooted problem from back in the day. Willow held her hands up, "I don't. I don't get anything anymore. Everything is stupid." She sighed and looked around, not daring to land her eyes on him. "But you know… I hated you, really. You killed one of my best friends and her aunt. Everyone I know probably never wants to see me again, but… weirdly enough we get along." Klaus tilted his head at her words.

"I think that if you weren't a psycho killer we would've probably got along just fine a long time ago."

"You're actually admitting to liking someone who's ruined your life." Klaus raised an amused eyebrow at her.

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "People would have to be blind if they didn't see that we don't get along." She didn't meet his eyes still, finding the wall suddenly very interesting. It was a very disgusting brown colour. "But that doesn't mean I like you to the point where I don't still hate you." Klaus blinked in confusion. "I mean we get along, but you still ruined my life so I kind of still don't like you."

Klaus stared at her for a second before he said, "Are you positive you're Elijah's daughter?" She seemed to lack the IQ to be his child.

Willow turned her head to face him, "Shut up."

Klaus smiled lightly, shrugging his shoulders innocently at her. It fell into comfortable silence between them as Willow fell back onto the bed again.

He didn't really know what he was smiling about. Maybe it was the fact that she had said that she did like him in a way despite everything. He rolled his eyes at his own blindness. Of course it was because of that.

"Did you know your mother?" Willow asked suddenly. Her voice was very low. It would've been barely audible to human ears.

Klaus froze at the sudden question. His mother was a touchy subject. He swallowed and answered her anyway, "Yes."

"What was she like?"

"Caring, kind…" Klaus answered her dryly. "All the things a mother is supposed to be." He sighed and frowned, "She made some mistakes, but she always had good intentions."

A small laugh came from her, "That's mothers for you."

It fell silent again and Klaus hoped that the conversation was over. His hopes were smashed though when Willow said in a very hoarse voice, "Why did you kill my mother?"

To say that Klaus was shocked was understatement. He didn't think she knew of her mother, but then he figured that Elijah would've told her everything. But why would Elijah tell her that he had killed Esmeralda? His hand curled into a fist at his side. Elijah really should learn to get his facts straight.

"I didn't kill her." He told her. "I tried to _save_ her."

Klaus expected Willow to shoot up from her place on the bed and demanding answers, accuse him of lying and being a sick bastard for murdering someone who she had never had the chance to meet.

Instead, she was slow in pulling herself up. Her expression was difficult to read. It wasn't surprise or shock… Klaus actually thought that she looked like she was going to be sick.

"What…?" She asked, her voice void of anything. It sounded hollow.

Klaus sat down on the bed beside her, "I'm not sure who caused that fire, but it was lucky I was there when Elijah was off sending you to Mystic Falls. Well… almost lucky."

Klaus' attention was caught by Willow scratching her nails over her injured hand. "You didn't kill her." Willow mumbled. He had to have. Elijah had told her so. She mentally laughed at herself, _Listen to yourself. You sound pathetic. _

Klaus watched her. She looked like she was still trying to process it. Klaus' chest clenched. It was true, he had tried to save her. He had never intended on hurting her and he had tried to figure out who had caused the fire.

It was with all this talk about mothers that he remembered the one thing that he had managed to skirmish from the destroyed house. It was probably burnt in some places, but it was the closest thing to do with Esmeralda that he could give his niece.

It was always kept in a small folder with all his drawings and paintings. He hadn't let anyone see the folder. He wasn't too interested in losing his reputation as the big bad hybrid.

Klaus sent her one last glance before he left the room.

Willow didn't say anything, he was probably going to get himself a drink to try and forget this awful conversation. She didn't blame him.

She squinted as she jabbered away inside her head. One half telling her that she was being completely pathetic over this and the other telling her that she should find out more. She ran her hands down her face, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

It was only five minutes later when Klaus returned. Willow frowned at the folder she saw in his hands. It looked old and was torn in some places.

He placed it on his bed, his back facing Willow so that she couldn't see anything that was in the folder. He rummaged through it, trying to find what he was looking for. He almost gave up when a clearly burnt piece of paper fluttered onto the floor. Klaus picked it up before she could move, looking it over to make sure that it was what he was looking for. He finally turned around to face her, handing it to her without looking at her.

Willow blinked, but very slowly took the paper from him. It was burnt on the edges, but seemed okay. Was this retrieved from the house fire? Swallowing back her nerves, she turned it over. It had something written on it in Spanish. She frowned, not really sure what it was supposed to be until she came across her name.

Her hands were shaky, but she managed to calm her breathing before she started hyper ventilating.

Clearly on the first line it said: First Name: Ariadne

She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she got to the next line: Middle Name: Esther

Her breathing was starting to get heavy when she got the third: Last Name: Mikaelson

Ariadne Esther Mikaelson.

That was her name.

She wasn't born in a hospital, but at home apparently, on April 16th at the insane hour of 1:23 AM.

The next was information on her father.

Elijah Mikaelson.

She didn't even know Elijah had a last name.

He had put down that he was thirty three. A tiny smirk came onto her lips at that.

She didn't know what he put down as his job.

She didn't speak Spanish.

She suddenly wished that she did.

And then came all the information about her mother.

Her mother's name was Esmeralda Maria Mikaelson.

She married him then.

She was thirty years old when she had her.

Her job was written in Spanish too.

She closed her eyes after she had read it all at least four times. She didn't even realise that Klaus had left her. She was glad that he had. Because then she wouldn't have to admit that this one of the best things anyone had ever given her.

* * *

**I had to end it there, okay? I couldn't ruin this epic moment by adding more stuff too it.**

**But hey, Klaus apparently didn't kill her mother. Is he telling the truth? Did he really try to save her? Who caused the fire if he didn't? And more importantly, what is an ass-wheel?**

**Hope you enjoy. I'm not too sure when I'll update next. The only one I plan on updating before Christmas Day is The Worry List. It'll probably be after Christmas Day that I'll update this story. **

**So yeah… Outfits on my profile.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**S-a-T~x**

**PS/ You've probably realised that Willow is talking to herself a lot in her head. Like there's two people in her head and she's not sure who she's supposed to be listening to... Well, there is a reason behind it. Let's just say that Willow's sanity is slowly going out the window. Yay...**


	108. Disturbing Behaviour Part Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first. **―****Suzanne Collins****,**_**The Hunger Games**_

Just because you're blood doesn't make you family. You gotta earn that. _**– **_**Dean Winchester**_**, Supernatural (6x16)**_

* * *

Chapter 108 – Disturbing Behaviour Part Four

"Where is she?" Klaus demanded after he returned from Gloria's bar. He'd gone there to give his niece some space and to see if the witch had found out anything new yet.

Willow was lying on her back on the bed, her birth certificate lying on her chest. "Who?" She asked quietly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Gloria. She's not at the bar. Where is she?"

Willow didn't make any indication that she knew of what had happened to Gloria. She only pulled herself up and shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know?"

Klaus sighed in annoyance, "I need her to find that necklace."

"Guess we'll have to find someone else." She suggested. Maybe it would take him a while to find a witch that would be willing to help him.

Klaus stared at her intently, as if he were analysing her. "Are you sure you don't know what happened to her?"

Willow swung her legs over the bed so that she could stand up. Willow swallowed and met his eyes with hers. "I'm telling you the truth. I don't know where she is."

Klaus kept his eyes locked with hers, trying to see through her. Looking into her eyes, all he could see was honesty. He shifted his weight, rolling his shoulders and looking away. He decided to trust her, something he struggled to do with anyone, even his own sister whom he was very close to.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go get Rebekah and Stefan." He didn't wait for her to respond, and quickly left. Willow trudged behind him slowly.

As she walked behind him, her eyes on her feet, she began to get a weird feeling coming over her chest. It was weighing her down and she found it difficult to even look at Klaus. She knew this feeling all too well.

Guilt.

She tried to push the feeling away as she shuffled behind him. Something in her told her that what she had done will probably get her killed and the other half was telling her that being devious and a liar is the right way to go.

She shook her head and ignored her mind (it seemed to argue with itself a lot lately), and decided that she had done the right thing. Not because she was trying to be a Katherine 2.0, but because despite all the things he had done for her today, he still killed people she cared about. He still blackmailed her and Stefan to come with him on this stupid killing spree.

So Willow did her best to ignore the guilt as it gnawed at her insides.

Willow was so entranced by her own conflicting thoughts that she didn't even realise that they had returned to the warehouse. "Gloria's gone," Klaus announced as he stormed inside, finding his sister and Stefan facing eachother. Rebekah didn't look too happy, but he couldn't see Stefan's face. "she has cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Stefan finally turned around just as Willow joined Klaus by his side. "What's going on?" Klaus asked them both.

Willow glanced at Stefan, giving him a worried look. Stefan's jaw locked and he turned away from Willow. "Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikael." Rebekah told her brother. Willow shot a nervous glance to her uncle. "He's not with us, Nik." She said, staring with accusing eyes at Stefan before she turned her piercing gaze onto Willow. "Neither is she. I can sense it."

"She's wrong." Stefan insisted, taking a step towards Klaus. Klaus didn't say anything, but continued to glower at Stefan.

Willow swallowed, "Klaus." She said in a warning tone. It seemed like the sound of her voice set him off, since as soon as he heard her he let out a growl and lunged at Stefan, snapping his neck.

Willow gasped and made to go to Stefan, but Rebekah grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her back into one of the coffins. She was pushed so hard that she ended up knocking the coffin over onto its side.

Rebekah glowered down at her with complete distain. "Should've known that you were just trying to butter me up." She hissed.

"What?" Willow gaped, leaning against the coffin. "That's not true."

Rebekah snarled lowly at her, "Don't lie to me. I'm sick of the lies today!"

"I wasn't lying!" Willow yelled. "You're pretty cool when you're not completely insane."

Rebekah gasped at the insult and made to lunge for her again, but Klaus touched her shoulder.

Klaus was being surprisingly quiet considering that she had just lied to him. He crouched down in front of her, his fingertips pressed to his lips. "So you did lie to me then?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. There was no point in trying to keep up the charade now. "You got me."

"What was all that talk before then? About us getting along?"

"We do." Willow admitted. "But like I said, I'm still not a huge fan of you."

"We're family." Klaus bit out. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Willow scoffed, shaking her head, "Family means everything to me, actually. But just because we're related doesn't mean you're my family. You've done nothing but bring misery to me." Willow gave him a cold look, her eyes becoming darker as she met his, "You don't even know the meaning of family."

Klaus' face completely fell. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, but she imagined that what she had said had clearly hit home, because Klaus had wrapped a hand around her neck and slammed her head into the coffin as hard as he could.

* * *

"I'm not gonna say I told you so." Caroline sighed as she, Elena and Matt strolled down the street. They had met up with Matt at the Grill when he had finished his shift.

"What are we talking about?" Matt asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"About Elena trying to change Damon." Caroline informed him.

Elena rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter."

Caroline glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "But I did tell you. So…"

"Okay, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him."

"Why bother?" Matt questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Damon is kind of a dick. There's no-way you're changing him."

Caroline raised a hand to Matt and nodded gratefully at him, "Thank you, Matt." She turned back to Elena. "See? He gets it."

"You guys don't understand. If he wants to be in my life then-"

Caroline was quick to interrupt, "No, wait…" Elena and Matt stopped. "It's been a long week, so I'm just gonna be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon has gotten under your skin."

Matt turned his gaze to Elena. He frowned; last he had heard, Damon had been into Willow.

Elena shook her head immediately, "That's not true." She denied.

Caroline's hands flew to her face in exasperation. "God, just admit it, Elena. Okay? No matter what happened between Willow and Damon, you are attracted to him, in all of his bad brother glory."

"No." Elena said simply.

Caroline's face scrunched up into confusion, "Wait, no you're not attracted to him, or no you won't admit it?"

"Stop it, Caroline." Elena hissed. "That's not how it is, okay? It never has been that way. I love Stefan and Damon loves Willow."

Matt leaned away from the two girls, his eyes on Elena, "You're into Damon?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? I said, no."

Matt let out a disgruntled huff, "You know, if you wanna ruin Willow's life further, then this is definitely the way to do it."

Elena closed her eyes, "No, Matt, I'm not trying to do that. I would never do that."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. Caroline watched him with scrutiny. She had never seen him get so protective of Willow. "Look, I saw her on the night that she left with Klaus, and she was a wreck. She gave up everything. Not just for Damon, but for you too because she doesn't want Klaus to know that you're still alive. To make sure the people that she cares about in this town stay alive too." Matt shook his head at her in disgust, "So if this is how you're gonna repay her, then you shouldn't even call yourselves friends."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, "Since when did you care so much about Willow?"

"Since always." Matt bit out. He waved a dismissive hand at the two of them. "You know what, see you around. This conversation is waste of time."

* * *

Willow groaned. Her head was killing her. She felt a nudge to her ribs. She turned over to bat it away, but she felt something grip her shirt and yank her upwards and onto her feet.

Willow blinked a few times, seeing double. Her feet were wobbly, but she managed to steady herself. "Nice to see you're awake, love." She heard Klaus say to her. Willow squeezed her eyes shut, trying to clear her vision.

"Well, it wasn't the best sleep." She grumbled. She looked around, her head still throbbing painfully. "Where are we?"

"You'll know soon enough." He told her and pulled her with him to sit on a coffin, kicking Stefan in the leg as he did so.

With great timing, Stefan jolted up, his breathing heavy as he looked around. Finally, his eyes landed on Klaus. They stared at eachother for a while, neither of them saying anything, until Stefan raised a defensive hand and said, "Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?"

"No need." He smiled at Stefan as Willow touched the side of her head, wincing as she did so. Pulling back her hand she could see blood. "I'm not mad. I'm just curious." Klaus looked at Willow seeing her rubbing the blood into her shorts. "Sorry about that. I have a temper."

Willow nodded her head, groaning slightly. That wasn't a very good idea. "I know."

Klaus turned his attention back to Stefan, "Rebekah seems to think that you two are holding onto something. A piece of your hold life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts. Borderline supernatural." He rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward, "So, I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you two have been hiding."

He pushed himself off the coffin, nudging Willow out of the way as he did so. Klaus bent down and flung the back door of the truck open. Willow blinked her eyes rapidly as she tried to adjust her eyes to the bright light.

With Stefan she stepped forward, surveying the surroundings. Cars drove passed and there were a few restaurants here and there. But one thing that Willow recognised was the clock tower in the town centre.

"Oh, no." Willow muttered in horror.

Klaus smirked at the two of them, "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, you two

* * *

**Okay, so yeah… a really short and kind of pointless chapter, but whatever. It's been a hectic week for me. My snake and my uncle died in the same week :'(. WTH?! **

**Anyway… moving on. I thought that Caroline would get the wrong end of the stick with Elena and accuse her of having feelings for Damon. I just used it as an excuse to write some Mattie goodness. **

**I hope you enjoy this anyway. Next chapter is the start of my favourite episode in the this season: The Reckoning :D. **

**Outfits on my profile and I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas. **

**S-a-T~x**


	109. The Reckoning Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel. **― Mark Twain  
**

* * *

Chapter 109 – The Reckoning Part One

God! Her head was killing her.

Willow was surprised she even managed to open her eyes considering Klaus had beaten her head in twice. Gingerly she pressed her hand to the side of her forehead, but even that seemed to be too much pressure as a stinging pain suddenly appeared.

She managed, with extreme effort, to push herself up into a sitting position. Looking around with blearing eyes, she realised that she was still in the moving truck Klaus used to drag around the coffins. She was about to check on Stefan, but realised that he was not in the truck with her. Frowning, she looked around again, thinking that her eyes had tricked her. It made sense to her; she had just gotten her head smashed in after all. Plus it was night time now.

Willow swallowed when she realised that Stefan clearly wasn't in the truck. Panic began to rise in her stomach and she quickly scrambled to her feet with some difficulty. Her legs felt like they were made of jelly.

Klaus could've done anything to Stefan. Her uncle wasn't stupid, he must know by now that the two of them had been lying to him the whole time. What if he had decided to punish Stefan for his deceit? She wouldn't be surprised. She was probably next to go through whatever punishment that Klaus wanted to put her through.

Willow managed to steady herself and at least clear her mind some so that she could see and at least try and help Stefan. Wherever he was, of course.

It was a groan of pain that alerted Willow to the outside of the truck. She turned her head slowly in the direction that the sound had come from and pushed herself against the side of the truck. Slowly she shuffled herself to the edge of the truck and poked her head outside slightly.

Her eyes widened when she spotted who it was. Stefan lay on the ground, his face contorted in agony. Willow saw the crowbar sticking out of his abdomen and immediately she was by his side.

"Hey there." Willow greeted him grimly and gripped the crowbar tightly. Stefan didn't reply, but only groaned even louder in pain as she used all of her strength to pull out the bar. Stefan hissed in pain when the crowbar was finally ripped out of his stomach. Willow flung the bar behind her and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Hi…" Stefan finally replied.

"So, how the hell did this happen?"

Stefan slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around, "Pissed off Rebekah."

"You too?" Willow asked with a raised eyebrow. "It really doesn't take much to get her angry."

Stefan nodded his head weakly, "Tell me about it."

Willow sighed and got back to her feet and offered a hand out to him. As he took her hand, Willow glanced around. She recognised the place and remembered that Klaus had said that he had taken them back to Mystic Falls.

And that's when she spotted it: 'Welcome to Mystic Falls High'.

"Stefan, why are we here?" She asked him nervously.

Stefan looked back at the school when he was on his feet. "Because Elena is here." He answered her.

Willow's eyes widened and she turned back to him, "What? Wait… Isn't it, like a day before school starts?"

Stefan frowned in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

"Because that means that tonight is prank night." She pouted sadly. "This was the one thing I was looking forward to. You know, if I actually got into senior year, that is. Who am I kidding? I'd crash it anyway."

Stefan ran his hands down his face, "Look, we need to stop Klaus before he does anything."

Willow scoffed, "Yeah, and how we gonna do that?"

"I don't know." He hissed at her. "But we have to do something. C'mon." He gestured for her to follow him as he made his way into the school.

Willow followed him with a huff as they went down the darkened corridors. "How are we supposed to know where they are?" Willow asked.

Stefan opened his mouth to answer, but they could both hear someone else's voice coming down the hallway. "What are you gonna do?"

It was Matt.

"I have no idea." Bonnie cried. "The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old and my grimoires don't go back that far."

"What about those dead witches?" They heard Raven say.

"I don't have contact with them anymore. They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life." Bonnie explained to them.

And it was the sound of her brothers voice that she made the decision, "You go find Elena, I'll stay with these guys."

"What? No!" Stefan snapped in a hushed tone.

Willow shoved Stefan down the other corridor, "Just go!"

Stefan sighed, "Be careful."

"You too." She replied just as he turned and jogged down the corridor.

Willow looked back, hearing their footsteps get closer. She took a deep breath and made to step forward, but something in her head was telling her that this was a bad idea. Why would they want to see here? Especially Raven. She had ruined him. And Matt and Bonnie probably heard about what she had done and hated her too.

She took a step back.

But then another part of her told her that she needed to help them, with whatever it was. They needed help with something and she was all they had right now.

So despite how much she knew they probably didn't want to see her right now, she stepped forward out of the darkness, wiping away as much emotion as possible from her face.

It was Bonnie who saw her first.

Her eyes were wide.

She skidded to a stop.

Her breath caught in her chest as she stared at Willow.

She looked like someone had just beaten her head with a baseball bat.

Dried blood was on the side of her head and had run down her cheek.

She looked too thin and like she hadn't slept in days.

She never looked worse.

Tears pricked her eyes as she continued to stare at her old friend.

"Willow…?" She managed to choke out.

This got Matt and Raven's attention. They faltered in their steps too.

Raven swallowed, "Willow… what…?" He was at a loss for words. It was only a few days that she had told him that she never wanted to see him again. And no matter what she had said to him that night, he was still over joyed to see her.

Matt didn't know what to think. The last he had seen of her she was an absolute mess, but now… In a strange way, she looked worse. It wasn't that she looked heartbroken or distraught about something, or the fact that she probably hadn't been eating or sleeping properly (that did bother him too though). It was that there was no expression on her face. There was no happy smile at seeing her friends or family again.

He didn't know what to say. He was bad with words as it was, but this...

Willow nodded at the three of them, "Hey."

Raven took a deep breath, regaining his composure, "What… what are you doing here?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Klaus is here, so…" She looked back to Bonnie, "What's the latest news?"

Bonnie wanted to ask more questions. She wanted to yell at her and tell her how worried she had been for her. But there were more important things to deal with. She would tear her a new one later. "It's… Tyler. Klaus killed him."

Willow's fingers twitched at the news. Her jaw tightened and her eyes seemed to grow darker. "Did he feed him his blood?" She asked in a low voice.

Matt nodded, "Yeah… he wants to make him a hybrid."

"Of course he does." Willow drawled. She shook her head lightly. "Basically what he's been doing this whole time." She muttered. "So what are we gonna do to save him, coz he's gonna die otherwise."

"Um…" Bonnie stuttered, trying to think. Her eyes widened in realisation then. She nudged Matt, "That's it. _I _can't contact the dead, but Jeremy can."

Willow raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest, "Jeremy? Really?"

Raven nodded as Bonnie pulled out her phone and began to try and call Jeremy. "He can see ghosts."

Willow scoffed, "What is this? _'The Sixth Sense'_?"

"Stop it, Willow." Raven warned.

She only held her hands up, "Whatever. It's not like I have to help."

"He's not answering." Bonnie told them. "He's not answering texts or phone calls."

"Looks like we'll have to find him then." Willow said.

"He's gotta be at home, right?" Matt said.

Raven shrugged his shoulders, "We should go and check."

"I'll just get my stuff and catch up with you." Matt told them. Raven made to follow Bonnie, but Willow hesitated. This whole team work thing was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Willow, go. I'll be there." Matt insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Willow swallowed and blinked once. What was he even doing? Why was he being nice to her? It wasn't like she deserved it.

Raven grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the opposite direction. "C'mon, Willow."

Willow flinched and pulled her hand out of his. Raven stared at her incredulously.

"Don't do that." Willow snapped before she stormed off after Bonnie.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this is such a short chapter. I've noticed that I keep writing short chapters lately. Ugh! Don't even know why. But the next chapter will definitely have more going on and be a lot longer.  
**

**Anyway, Happy New Year and outfits are on my profile.  
**

**S-a-T~x  
**


	110. The Reckoning Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

It's that wonderful old-fashioned idea that others come first and you come second. This was the whole ethic by which I was brought up. Others matter more than you do, so 'don't fuss, dear; get on with it'.  
**―****Audrey Hepburn**

Almost every sinful action ever committed can be traced back to a selfish motive. It is a trait we hate in other people but justify in ourselves.  
**―****Stephen Kendrick****, **_**The Love Dare**_

* * *

Chapter 110 – The Reckoning Part Two

Willow, Bonnie and Raven were quickly making their way out of the school and towards the parking lot. "So do you actually have any idea where Boy Wonder is?" Willow asked.

"He should be home." Bonnie replied.

"Should? So, you have no idea where he is?" Her voice had a snide tone to it.

Raven glowered at her out of the corner of his eye, "Will you stop with being such a bitch?"

"Can't stop being what I am, sweetie." She grinned maliciously at him.

"Look," Bonnie huffed, as she stopped and turned to face them, "We don't have time for this." She turned her gaze onto Willow, "Just help us find him, Willow."

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Fine. If he's not at home, then where else would he be?"

Instead of answering her, Bonnie pulled out her phone for the umpteenth time and dialed Jeremy's number. Willow raised an eyebrow at her and waited along with Raven for Jeremy to pick up the phone. Bonnie sighed and pulled the phone away from her ear, "Nothing. Where the hell is he?"

"Maybe he's at the Grill. He goes there sometimes." Raven suggested.

Bonnie nodded, "It's a start. C'mon."

Willow stayed in her spot as Raven and Bonnie turned to leave. She wasn't leaving Stefan behind with Klaus. He was probably on a murderous rampage now that he knew that she and Stefan had lied to him. Plus, she really didn't feel welcome going on a hunting patrol for Jeremy with Bonnie and Raven.

Raven noticed that his sister wasn't following them and glanced back only to see her standing by the doors, looking back inside the school. "Willow! What are you doing? C'mon!"

Willow turned and looked back at him. She gave him a hard stare before looking back inside the school.

Bonnie shot a glance at Raven before stomping over to her former friend. "We're wasting time. Let's go." Bonnie insisted.

"Go without me." Willow told them plainly.

Raven blinked in surprise as he joined them, "What?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No. We need all the help we can get."

Willow turned her gaze onto Bonnie, "Look, it couldn't be made more obvious that you're both pissed at me and I'm really not in the mood to deal with that right now. So just go without me. I'll hold the fort."

Bonnie's mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words she wanted say. Who was this person standing in front of her? "What are you talking about?" Bonnie demanded. "Where's the Willow who would do anything to save her friends? Where's the Willow who would never give up on anything or anyone? Where's the Willow who tried her best with everything?"

"She was gone the moment I left this place." Willow answered coldly.

Bonnie tried to think of something to say, but what was she was supposed to say to that? It was no lie to say that she was different. Very different. Sure, Willow was narcissistic, in her opinion, and could be sarcastic and nasty sometimes, but she was never like this. She would try and help her friends no matter what. So why was she acting this way now?

Raven only sighed sadly. He could see where Bonnie was coming from, but he'd learnt the hard way that trying to talk through to her just wasn't going to work. She was stubborn and never listened to anyone anyway. But now this was just ridiculous.

"Willow, just come with us. Please." Raven pleaded desperately.

Willow stared at him intently. Her gaze was starting to make him feel uneasy. Why did they want her to go with them so badly? Did they want her to show them that she had some kind of redeemable qualities in her? Well, they were going to be sadly mistaken.

Their stare was interrupted when Bonnie's phone started ringing. She immediately pulled it out of her pocket, thinking it would be Jeremy, but when she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was Matt instead. She sighed, but answered it anyway, _"Did you find Jeremy?" _Matt asked immediately without saying hello.

"No, I've called him, like, 20 times."

"_Alright. We'll head to his house." _

"Okay, we'll meet you by your truck." Bonnie told him before hanging up. She nodded with her head to the other two for them to follow her to Matt's truck. Willow reluctantly followed after them.

Bonnie started pacing back and forth, as Raven leaned against Matt's truck, biting his nails nervously. Willow only stood there, staring back at the school, waiting for Matt to appear.

Bonnie huffed loudly, "Where is he?! He should be here by now!"

"He'll be here." Raven told her, though his voice shook as he said it.

"We don't have time for this. Tyler might die!" She hissed. Her eyes turned to Willow, "Doesn't that matter to you? I mean, isn't that why you agreed to help us?"

Willow didn't look back at her and only shrugged her shoulders.

Bonnie grinded her teeth together in annoyance, before she grabbed a hold of Willow's shoulders and forced her to turn around and face her. Willow shrugged her off her immediately and angrily pushed her away. "Don't touch me." She bit out.

Bonnie shook her head at her in disgust, "What happened to you? You're not the person I knew anymore."

Willow nodded once, "Good."

Flinching at her dark tone, Bonnie turned away from her. She definitely didn't like this new Willow. Raven gave Bonnie a sympathetic look.

Shaking her head, Bonnie gripped her phone in her hand and dialed Matt's number. He answered immediately so she quickly snapped down the phone, "What is taking so long?"

"_This is gonna sound crazy."_ Willow turned her head at this, listening in to the other half of the conversation more. _"I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me." _

"What?!" Bonnie spluttered.

Raven frowned and pushed himself off the truck. "What is it?"

Bonnie held her hand up to him so she could continue listening to Matt. _"I think she can help us save Tyler."_ Willow blinked in confusion. She could hear him unlocking does and walking quickly somewhere.

"_Jeremy_ can help us save Tyler." Bonnie insisted firmly.

"_We can't find Jeremy. We need to try something else." _Willow could hear metal jangling. _"I have an idea. I'm gonna need your help. Meet me at the pool." _

Bonnie swallowed and shook her head, "I don't understand." She stuttered.

Matt sighed, _"Jeremy can see ghosts coz you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me." _Willow's eyes widened.

"What? No, Matt, that's _crazy._" Bonnie cried.

"_This is gonna work. Trust me."_

"No! Matt. I can't do that kind of magic anymore."

"_You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to better than I was at CPR." _And then the line went dead.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie wailed.

"What's wrong?" Raven demanded.

"It's Matt. He's gonna drown himself."

Raven's eyes widened in horror, "What?!"

"We have to go!" She made to make a run for it, but saw that Willow was gone. "Where's Willow?"

Raven scoffed, "She probably ditched us. We can't wait around. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and ran with her to the swimming pool.

* * *

**"**_You just have to better than I was at CPR."_

As soon as she heard those words, Willow was gone, sprinting at an incredible speed through corridors and doors.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, fear gripping it tightly. She would not let someone else die. She could stop this.

She rounded a corner at an extreme speed, coming to a door and immediately swung the door open. She heard it snap off its hinges and then a loud bang as it fell to the ground. She didn't stop.

She could stop this death. She wouldn't let Matt die like Tyler. She wouldn't have another death on her hands.

Willow finally came to the doors that lead to the swimming pool, and without hesitation pulled another door off its hinges and sprinted into the room.

Her chest fell up and down heavily as she tried to breathe oxygen into her lungs. She saw Matt's things flung on the ledge of the pool. Her eyes eventually fell to the bottom of the pool. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of her childhood friend floating under the water lifelessly.

Without hesitation or a thought, she dove into the water. She kicked her legs and moved her arms in a desperate attempt to get to the bottom of the pool.

She finally reached him and that was when she saw his face. His eyes were practically lifeless and staring into nothing. His mouth was wide open, allowing water to get into his lungs and he was sickeningly pale.

More determined than ever to rescue him, she felt around for the clip that was keeping the weight that was holding him down attached to him, and with shaky hands, unclipped it from him.

Willow hastily grabbed a hold of his arm and pushed herself from the floor of the pool, kicking her legs wildly as she desperately swam to the surface. Her legs were burning with effort and her arms were starting to get tired. Her lungs were on fire for holding her breath for so long, but that didn't stop her from working to get Matt out of the water.

Finally, she reached the surface and burst out of the water with a huge gasp. Getting a better hold of Matt, she pulled him up to the surface. Unlike her, he didn't gasp for breath, but simply lay limply by her side, his head lolling onto her shoulder.

"Oh, my God!" Willow vaguely heard as she pulled Matt to the ledge of the pool. She realised then that it was either Raven or Bonnie who had screamed that, as they were helping pull Matt onto the ledge.

As soon as he was out of the pool, Bonnie quickly got to work at doing CPR on him and Raven hovered around her, his face filled with worry. Willow eventually pulled herself out of the water, her eyes on Matt the whole time.

He was too pale. He wasn't breathing. She couldn't hear a heartbeat anymore. Everything about him right now said that he was dead. Willow slowly stumbled to the far wall, watching as Bonnie desperately tried to save him and Raven tried to comfort her.

She had failed. Another life lost. Willow blinked her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. If she had gotten there faster than he would've been saved.

Suddenly, there was a spluttering cough and a gasp of air. Willow's head shot up and she stared in shock as Matt spat up all the water and tried to gulp in air. Bonnie immediately pulled him to her and he just leaned against her and Matt patted his back.

Willow smiled and closed her eyes in relief.

Thank God.

* * *

"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm gonna kill you." Bonnie told him jokingly, but she gave him a stern look.

"But it worked." Matt insisted to the three of them. "I saw her, I saw Vicki."

"Really?" Raven asked, surprised.

Matt nodded, "She said she had a message for you." He looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Willow leaned against a wall. She was still soaking wet and her clothes that she had had on for two days now were sticking to her. She really needed to change. "Me?"

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived." Matt informed her and Willow frowned at this. "The hybrids can't transition coz Elena's still alive."

"That means Tyler's gonna die." Willow said quietly, but they all heard her and turned to her. She didn't look at them.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus interrupted them.

The four of them turned to look at him as he lounged against the door. "Given the choice, doppelganger or hybrid, I go hybrid every time." He glanced at his niece in the corner. "Isn't that right, love?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders and pushed herself from the wall. She smirked at him, "Totally."

Matt, Raven and Bonnie looked at her in confusion. Klaus nodded with his head for Willow to follow him.

Willow didn't look at them as they waited for what she would do. They were surprised when they watched her casually walk over to Klaus. As she made her way to him, she caught Matt's eye.

Matt stared at her intently. She had rescued him. The girl that apparently had no emotions and cared about nothing, rescued him of all people. He was eternally grateful to her of course, but he wanted to know why.

Willow didn't like the way he was looking at her with this ocean blue eyes. She averted her gaze quickly and walked passed him and over to Klaus. She didn't share another look with either of them as she walked away with her estranged uncle.

Klaus glanced down at her as they walked through corridors, "Well, it looks like you had an interesting reunion." He looked at her soaking wet clothes.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. She could hear some kind of struggle down the corridors. She changed the subject, "So, what kind of punishment do you have in store for me?"

He didn't answer her as just then, Elena came barging in, panting heavily. She slammed straight into Klaus' chest. She gasped and made to stumble back, but Klaus had a hold of her wrists. "We gotta stop meeting like this."

Elena's mouth opened in closed in horror at seeing him. But Klaus had turned his attention onto someone standing next to him. "You asked about your punishment, love." He nodded to Elena. "Watching your best friend die is sure as hell going to be torture for you."

Willow's eyes widened, "What?!"

Elena stared at Willow. She didn't know if she should be happy to see her or horrified. She had missed her best friend dearly, but meeting up like this was not how she imagined their reunion would be. In her mind it was always filled with hugs and smiles and tears.

But the girl standing in front of her wasn't the girl she recognised. She was thinner than before. Her skin was darker from the sun. She had dark marks under her eyes, signalling that she was seriously tired. She was soaking wet, though she didn't know the reason why. Altogether, she looked completely different. Elena could hardly recognise the girl she once knew.

Klaus grabbed Willow's wrist and dragged both her and Elena to the cafeteria, shoving the door open and flinging the two girls in just as Stefan stabbed himself in the stomach with the broken half of a mop.

Willow stole a glance at Elena, who was staring at Stefan in fear and horror at what he was doing to himself to stop himself from hurting her.

"Now, this is fascinating. I've never seen this before." He grabbed Willow and Elena again and yanked them closer to Stefan. "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." He looked down at Willow, "Is it the same the for you? Would you do this for Damon? Maybe even Raven?"

Willow glowered at him and yanked her arm out of his grip, "What the hell are you doing? Stop this now!"

Klaus laughed once at her, "Now, why would I do that? I'm just having too much fun. Aren't you?"

Willow scoffed and looked away from him,

Klaus turned his attention back to Stefan and took a step towards him. "Why don't you turn it off?" He looked back at Willow. "In fact, why don't the both of you do it?"

"No." Stefan growled.

"Shut up, Klaus." Willow hissed.

Klaus let out a loud laugh," C'mon! Your humanity is killing the both of you. All that guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

Willow rolled her eyes, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Klaus cocked his head at her, "Really? Do you believe that?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "I'm part human. It's not possible. I'm the worst mix of a vampire and a human."

Klaus gave a careless shrug of the shoulders, clasping his hands together. "What if I helped you out a little?"

Willow frowned at him, taking a cautionary step back from him. "What're you-"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, for Klaus had her pinned on one of the tables in seconds. He was leaning over her, his fingers grasping her neck tightly.

"Willow!" Elena cried out. "No! Klaus, please let her go." She insisted and tried to pull him off her. Klaus just shoved her away.

"Klaus! Let her go!" Stefan demanded, flinging the piece of mop aside. Klaus only kicked him away.

"Stop meddling." He told them sternly. Willow struggled desperately underneath him, until Klaus' eyes caught hers. She still tried to escape, but found that she couldn't look away from him.

"Turn it off." He whispered to her.

Willow's breathing had become heavy now, "No." She bit out.

Klaus didn't give up though, "You will listen to me. Turn. It. Off."

"Klaus, stop!" Stefan begged. "Don't do this to her."

He ignored him though, and managed to shove him away every time he tried to save her.

"No." Willow growled loudly.

Klaus tightened his grip around her neck and slammed her head onto the table. She gasped, but the surprise seemed to break her concentration as when he yelled, "Turn it off _now_!" She didn't ignore him. Something in her head seemed to crack and she ended up succumbing to his words.

She didn't think it was possible, but it was. Something in her switched. It was like a light going out in her or something. Every pain she had ever felt, all the guilt… it was like it never had existed. And really it was a relief, to have all that weight lifted off her shoulders.

Klaus smirked when he saw the transition from terrified to... nothing. She blinked a few times and Klaus eventually let her up. She glanced around at Elena and Stefan and they stared at her in horror.

There was literally no expression on her face. Nothing. No happiness at seeing them, no fear, no nothing. She simply slowly got to her feet, and without another look at anyone else, turned to leave. Klaus didn't stop her.

"Willow! Willow, come back!" Elena cried.

Klaus smirked and turned his attention to Stefan, "You next, mate."

* * *

"So, the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution." Rebekah summed up. Willow was standing beside the truck that Rebekah was sitting on. She had no idea where Stefan had disappeared off to.

"Seems so." He said.

Rebekah glanced down at him, "How did you know?" Willow turned to glance at him as he came up beside her.

"Well, you know how much the Original Witch hated me. Do you think that I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

Rebekah laughed, "A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

Willow raised an eyebrow at him, "Someone can better you. There's a surprise." She mumbled.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, but carried on his conversation with his sister, "Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…"

Willow nodded, "Then no hybrids for you."

Klaus sighed, "Leaving me alone for all time."

Willow raised an eyebrow at him. She scoffed. He sounded pathetic.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with the hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?"

Willow snorted, "Pathetic. I thought you were the big bad wolf." Willow gave him a malicious look.

Klaus opened and closed his mouth at what she had said. He swallowed and turned his gaze to Rebekah, "What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid, get the hell out of this one-pony little town." He turned his back on the two of them. "Why don't you, uh, get the truck? I'll get Elena."

Rebekah sighed, but didn't say anything as she went to their truck. Willow didn't follow though.

When Klaus turned back to her, she was staring at him with the nastiest smirk he'd ever seen her wear. And this wasn't her pretending to be emotionless. This was her really and truly without any kind of feeling. And he'd never seen the look on her face before.

"And you were the one who didn't want me to have emotions. But I mean, look at you," She gestured towards him and shook her head at him, "You're filled to the brim with them. Kind of pathetic."

Klaus glowered at her, "You watch what you say."

Willow snickered at him. Her dark eyes were cold as she stared at him and held up her hands in surrender.

Klaus spotted someone moving round the corner hastily and smirked, "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party."

Damon stepped forward, not seeing Willow, "Where is she?"

"Elena?" He asked, only because he knew that the vampire was crazy in love with Willow. Damon nodded. "Um, she's making a donation to a greater cause."

Damon made to walk straight passed him, but Klaus put his hand on his chest, "Can't let you interfere, mate."

"Then you'll have to kill me."

Willow held a tiny smile as she watched the exchange. Damon still hadn't noticed her.

"I would love to, but, uh, I made a pledge to your brother and your girlfriend and unlike those two, I keep my word." Klaus stole a glance to his left. Willow hadn't moved to assist Damon. "Although, you know what, thinking about it now they probably don't care that much anymore."

Damon followed where Klaus had looked to and his eyes widened when he saw Willow. "Willow?" Willow nodded at him, but didn't move to him.

He didn't have a chance to say anything else, as Klaus shoved into a car. Damon expected Willow to aid him, but he caught her out of the corner of his eye, still sitting in the same place, just watching them. What the hell was wrong with her?

Desperate, he choked out, "Don't you wanna know about your friend Mikael?"

Klaus froze just as he was about to rip Damon's heat out. "What do you know about Mikael?" Willow raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just that he knows you're here." He bit out.

"You're bluffing." Klaus insisted.

Damon shook his head, "Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage."

Klaus simply growled and flung Damon into the car Willow was sitting on. She didn't move still, but when she looked up Klaus was gone.

Damon groaned and fell to the floor. When he glanced up he saw that Klaus had vanished, but Willow was still there. She smiled down at him and hopped off the car and crouched down beside him.

"Hey, Damon."

"What the hell, Willow?" Damon growled. "Why didn't you help?"

Willow blinked at him, "Why would I?"

Damon huffed as he pulled himself up, "Because you spent the last three months trying to protect me. I mean, that was why you left, right?"

Willow shrugged, "Yeah, but that was then. Now, I'm free of all of that." Damon looked confused. She patted his shoulder, "I've turned them off."

Damon's face fell, "What? No, Willow that is the worst thing to do."

She shook her head in disagreement, "No, it isn't. It's the best thing. I feel nothing. I feel no pain what so ever. And it's good. I don't hurt anymore. I'm not held back by emotions and people like you." Damon frowned. "I can think of myself now."

"Willow, you don't understand. This will ruin you. Trust me, I know."

Willow stared at him intently, "I don't care. I don't care about Elena, I don't care about Raven and I definitely don't care about you." Damon flinched.

She gave him snide smile and patted his shoulder. She stood up and took a deep breath, "Hm, it's good to be home."

* * *

**I'm back. Yay me. I know is said that I wouldn't update this until I was done editing, but I had inspiration. **

**This chapter might suck, but it's 15 pages long, so you know, appreciate it, since this is kind of my come back.**

**I feel like I should explain this. I know that I said in another note that Willow can't turn her feelings off. Well, the way I see it, she couldn't turn them off. I think that even if someone like Raven died, she wouldn't be able to turn them off. I think she would need a really, really big push. Like Klaus would have to help her little. Yes, her feelings are gone. Her human side mentally, is pretty much gone. So basically, she's very much in the mind-set of a vampire right now. She doesn't feel anything and I'm not gonna have her joking always like most vampires with their feelings turned off. She's gonna be very bitchy to everyone and she certainly won't care about the wellbeing of anyone. It might take a little longer than it did for Stefan for her emotions to get turned back on. Also, unlike Stefan, she has NOT been compelled to protect Elena. You're really gonna need to be prepared for a new kind of Willow and some of you might not like her. **

**Matt is very grateful for what she has done and will be very open about it in the next chapter. But Willow take to it nicely. A lot more Mallow moments rather than Dallow. So I'm sorry guys, but it's time for Matt to shine.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Emily x **


	111. Smells Like Teen Spirit Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

_(italics mean the thoughts going on in Willow's head)_

I never met a pearl quite like you  
who could shimmer and rot at the same time through  
there's never been a better time than this  
To bite the hand of the frost bitten eminence

All my friends are murder  
Hey, all my bones no marrows in  
All these fiends want teenage meat  
All my friends are murderers

**The Distillers, **_**Drain The Blood **_

Chapter 111 – Smells Like Teen Spirit Part One

The first thing Willow did when she awoke was stare at the sun's rays that were shinning in through the gap between the burgundy curtains.

She expected to feel that kind of calm or euphoric feeling she got when she saw that it was a sunny day. But she didn't. There was no happiness, no excitement at the fact that today she wouldn't have to wrap up warm despite it being September.

She expected to feel something last night when she walked up to her old house on Maple Street. She thought there would've been that feeling of familiarity or nostalgia. But nothing happened. She just stared at it blankly, like it was any other house.

Waking up in her old bed didn't make her feel anything either. There was just… nothing.

Willow kept her blank stare before pushing the covers off her and slowly getting out of the bed. She glanced around her bedroom, recognising paintings, CDs, pictures and other memorabilia, that were all covered in dust. Nothing roused any kind of significance to her. Her careless expression constantly on her face.

And to think she used to live here.

Without a second thought to anything she went rummaging through her closet, pulling out clothes that she had left behind when she moved into the Salvatores.

Pulling the floral top and jean shorts on quickly, she ran her fingers through her hair quickly, not bothering to style it. She glanced at herself in the mirror and blinked.

Her face was void of anything. Her usual bright brown eyes were blank and dark.

Cocking her head to the side, her eyes caught sight of a picture of her and her mother. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she reached a steady hand out and pulled the picture off.

Her mother… what would she think of her now? If she were here she'd probably tell her how stupid she was being and how much her friends needed her. One finger traced her mother's face gently, though her expression didn't change from that blank canvas.

_Who cares what she thinks? She's been gone for three years now. This is who you are now. _

Slowly, a malicious smirk crept up onto Willow's lips. The picture slipped from her fingers and onto the vanity as she turned to leave.

* * *

"Here we are. Senior year." Caroline stated, as she stared at their high school with Elena and Bonnie.

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips and looked back at her friends, "Anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?"

Caroline huffed, "Okay! So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we're moving on." She began to walk towards the school with Bonnie and Elena following behind, Elena staying silent the whole time.

"You're right," Bonnie nodded, "Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" Her voice was full of sarcasm.

Elena sighed as Caroline's high pitched voice screeched, "Yes! And why should I let the fact my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?"

Elena came to a halt as she realised, "Today is our anniversary." Caroline and Bonnie stopped and turned to look at her to elaborate. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

Caroline bit her lip. "Yeah, you win."

Bonnie smiled at her sympathetically, "Are you sure you wanna be here?"

Elena nodded firmly, "I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year, new life."

Elena nodded to herself and stepped around Caroline and Bonnie and was about to make her way into the school, when suddenly someone very familiar came into her path.

Elena gasped and jumped back from the smirking hybrid. "Willow? W-what are you doing here? I thought… you were gone." She glanced back at Bonnie and Caroline, whose eyes were just as wide as hers.

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you're right. New year, new life, all that." She grinned nastily at the three girls. "Thought I'd follow your advice."

"You hate school." Caroline butted in.

Willow turned her cold gaze onto the blonde vampire, who swallowed unsurely. "But you guys are here." She stated in a sickly sweet voice. "I wanted to be here for you." She kept a straight face for a while, before a snicker slipped passed her lips.

"Maybe you should go home, Willow." Bonnie insisted.

Willow's smile disappeared. Quickly, a dark look came over her and Bonnie held her chin up higher to show that she wasn't fazed by her behaviour, but truthfully, she was terrified at what had become of her former friend. "Watch yourself, Bonnie. That sounded like an order."

"It was." Bonnie spat.

"Stop it, Bonnie. Just leave her." Elena pleaded desperately.

Willow just nodded her head once before her hand whipped out and she grabbed Elena's wrist in a vice like grip and twisted it. She didn't do it far enough to break it, but enough to cause pain.

Elena cried out pathetically in pain as she tried to get out of Willow's grip. Caroline hissed and made to lunge at her, but Willow only turned her wrist a little further, causing Elena to whimper. Caroline stopped, seeing that if she tried anything then she would hurt Elena more. "Let her go!" Caroline demanded.

"She won't hurt her further." Bonnie insisted as Elena tried to get out of Willow's death grip. "If Stefan's been compelled by Klaus not to harm her, then Willow must have been too."

Willow snorted and began to chuckle darkly to herself, "Oh, yeah, about that. I haven't been compelled by Klaus to take care of his little blood bag. I can do whatever I want and if I want Elena dead, then Elena will be dead." Bonnie and Caroline's eyes widened in fear for their friend.

Willow pulled Elena to her and said to her, "But I don't really wanna cause a scene right now. So I guess I'll let you go." She gave her a malicious smirk before she released Elena and shoved her back into Caroline and Bonnie. "See you in class, ladies." She laughed, before stalking off with the three of them glaring at her.

* * *

Willow continued on her way to the school through the parking lot. She walked with an air of superiority and power, a smirk firmly placed on her lips.

Maybe she should have felt bad for trying to snap her (former) best friend's arm like a twig, but really she didn't.

_Good. There's nothing for you to feel bad about. She deserved it. _

"Hey, Willow!" A voice she recognised as Tyler's, interrupted her thoughts.

She turned her head to the left, spotting both Tyler and Matt making their way over to her. Or rather, Tyler came bounding over to her and Matt kind of trudged behind him, his head down.

Tyler, obviously too giddy to really think about what he was about to do, pulled her tightly into a hug. Willow gasped and stood stock still for a few seconds, before managing to shove him off her. This didn't seem to affect Tyler at all, as he continued to smile down at her.

"Damn, Willow. I missed you." Tyler grinned.

Willow blinked once and shrugged her shoulders. Tyler's smile faltered slightly at her lack of response, but put it down as typical Willow behaviour.

Tyler glanced back at Matt, who had now finally locked his eyes on Willow. Matt sighed and offered her a smile, which she did not return. "Look, Willow, I didn't say thank you for what you did last night. You saved my life. I definitely would be dead if it weren't for you. So, thank you." Matt said to her sincerely, gratitude clear in his voice.

Willow waved a hand uncaringly, "Don't expect it to happen again." She told him firmly, before stepping around the two of them and wandering off into the school.

Matt's mouth fell agape at her words and her attitude. She had saved his life less than 24 hours ago and now she was being dismissive again. What the hell?

Tyler noticed his astonished expression and smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, man. Willow's always been this way. You know that."

Matt nodded his head mechanically and tried to give him a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, "Yeah, I know."

"C'mon! Don't wanna be late. This year is gonna be great!" Tyler enthused. "I can feel it."

* * *

Alaric sighed as he sat on his desk in front of Elena. They had agreed to meet up quickly before history started, due to the confrontation they had had an hour ago with Stefan. Elena didn't have to tell Alaric much about the incident with Willow. All she had to do was show him the purple hand print that went around her wrist.

To say Alaric was furious was an understatement.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" He demanded.

Elena sighed tiredly, "Klaus compelled Stefan to watch over me. Apparently, I'm one of Klaus' assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid."

Alaric raised an eyebrow at her, "So now he's a bodyguard?"

"I don't know what he is, but he's not Stefan."

"What about Willow?" Alaric asked warily. "Has she been compelled to look out for you too?"

Elena shook her head remorsefully, "No. Willow is here because she can be."

Alaric frowned. He never thought that Willow was the type of person to ever hurt her friends.

Elena sighed, "Klaus compelled her to turn her emotions off too. But I still think there's something human in her. I mean, she's half human." She blinked her eyes a few times to get rid of the tears, "But she's out of control. She needs to be stopped." Just saying those words out loud made her hate herself.

The bell rang signally next class. Some students were outside the classroom already and began to enter. She glanced at them before leaning towards him and whispering, "Look, them being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something." She gave him a firm nod, before heading to her seat.

Alaric began writing on the black board when Willow entered idly behind Stefan. She sat down with a huff in front of Stefan's seat. She heard him order some kid out of his seat.

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric greeted after he finished writing on the black board. Willow stole a glance at Elena and saw her bruised wrist. Elena caught her staring and quickly hid her wrist in her lap. Willow smirked cruelly at her before facing forward again. Elena took a shuddering breath and continued to listen to Alaric.

"Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders. The Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked as she stepped into the room with her head held high. Willow rolled her eyes. What the hell was she doing here?

"Well, there's no evidence Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." He said to her as she took a seat in front of Willow. "Who are you?" He asked.

Rebekah smiled sweetly at him, "My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history is my favourite subject."

* * *

As soon as history was over and Rebekah and Alaric argued whether it was the Native Americans or the Vikings who founded the United States, Willow immediately made to leave for sports. But as soon as she stepped outside of the school, she was grabbed by the neck and flung against the wall.

Willow gasped and blinked her eyes. When she opened her eyes she found Stefan snarling at her. Willow scoffed, but it was cut off as Stefan tightened his hold on her neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing hurting Elena?" He growled.

Willow tried to pry his fingers from around her neck. He didn't seem to want an answer from her and seemed to want to strangle her to death. Great.

In the blink of an eye, Stefan was the one being held against the wall by the neck, only Rebekah was the one holding him there. Willow coughed and spluttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Leave it out." Rebekah hissed at him.

"She hurt… Elena." Stefan choked out.

Rebekah huffed, "She's not dead, is she? So let it go." She released Stefan, who glared at Willow before storming off onto the tracks where Elena was.

Willow nodded at Rebekah when she turned to face her, "Gee, thanks, Blondie."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her, "You could sound a little bit more grateful."

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. I guess I was hoping to have a break from you."

"That's not going to happen any time soon." Rebekah told her in a matter of fact tone. "I plan on staying around for a long time."

"Wonderful." Willow muttered, before pushing her way passed her aunt.

Willow didn't really join in with any of the sports, but watched on

From the bleachers. She smirked when Rebekah showed off to Caroline, clearly trying to steal the other blonde vampire's life. She caught a glimpse of Stefan shoving a guy to the ground after bumping into Elena. She snorted at that. And then Tyler managed to end the day early by compelling his coach to let them all go get ready for the party. Willow wished she could compel.

It was Tyler who came running up to her, with Caroline skulking behind him, her eyes narrowed at the sight of her. "C'mon, Will! We've got a party to get to."

Willow grinned and jumped down from the bleachers.

* * *

**So Willow is kind of an asshole. Great. **

**I really don't mind if you tell me you hate Willow. Go ahead, hate. It's making you feel something at least. **

**I've been asked by a few people to create an ask on tumblr to do with Willow. I'll do it if enough people want to do it, but if not then… no Willow ask thingy. So tell me in a PM or whatever if you'd like something like this. **

**Also I have a poll up for Willow's dress in Dangerous Liaisons. It'd be great if you could vote on that please. **

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Emily x**


	112. Smells Like Teen Spirit Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Big girls all get a little taste, ah  
Pushing me away so I give her space, ah  
Dealing with a heart that I didn't break  
I'll be there for you, I will care for you  
I keep thinking you just don't know  
Trying to run from that, say you're done with that  
On your face girl, it just don't show  
When you're ready, just say you're ready  
When all the baggage just ain't as heavy  
And the party's over, just don't forget me  
We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow  
You won't ever have to worry,  
You won't ever have to hide  
You've seen all my mistakes  
So look me in my eyes

**- Drake ft. Rihanna, **_**Take Care**_

No one really runs away from anything. It's like a private trap that holds us in like a prison. You know what I think? I think that we're all in our private traps, clamped in them, and none of us can ever get out. We scratch and we claw, but only at the air, only at each other, and for all of it, we never budge an inch.

Sometimes... we deliberately step into those traps.

**- Norman Bates and Marion Crane, **_**Psycho (1960)**_

* * *

Chapter 112 – Smells Like Teen Spirit Part Two

After school, Elena had called up Raven asking if he wanted to work out with her. Raven had been working out at Alaric's apartment, with permission from the history teacher of course, ever since Willow and Stefan left with Klaus. Raven had been more than willing to let her join him.

"So," Raven began as he continued working with dumbbells, "What's made you suddenly want to get fit?"

Elena grunted as she continued to bench press, "It's Stefan… and your sister. If I'm going to… defend myself then I need… to get tougher."

Raven nodded in agreement, "Fair enough." He looked down as he continued to lift the dumbbells, "I'm sorry about what my sister did to you." He said to her sincerely. "I never thought she would have done that to anyone, least of all you."

Elena took in a breath as she pushed the weights up again, sweat dripping down her as she concentrated, "It's not your fault, Raven…" She panted, "It's Klaus'. He did this to her."

Raven sighed and shook his head, letting the dumbbells fall to the ground, "No. It's my fault." He told her sternly. "I'm supposed to protect her and I didn't. Now look what's happened to her." He slumped to the floor in remorse.

Elena stopped bench pressing, placing the weights back in their hold. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and stared at him sadly. "You can't think like that. You've always loved her and protected her and she knows that. Klaus is the one to blame. And she _can_ be saved; she just needs a little help."

Raven didn't reply and simply went back to working out, so Elena followed suit just as Damon came barging in.

He raised his eyebrows at the two of them as he entered, "You gonna bench press a vampire?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do you understand what's happening right now?" Elena huffed as she pushed the weights up again. "Stefan called me a human blood bag. And Willow tried to break my arm. They're completely different people."

"And we're gonna have to do something about it." Raven commented as Damon placed a hand on the bar holding the weights on and bushed down, causing Elena to struggle.

Elena tried to push the weights back up, but couldn't. "What are you doing?" She grunted.

"Stop it, Damon." Raven insisted, putting down his own weights.

Damon shrugged one shoulder, "Helping you out."

"Damon, enough." Raven warned.

Damon ignored him, "C'mon, Buffy."

"Stop it!" Elena yelled, before she finally gave up and let go of the bar. Damon had a good grip on it and placed it back in its hold.

Damon let out a laugh as Elena panted and Raven glared at him. "Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough."

"You called, I'm here." Damon huffed. He glanced around Alaric's apartment and picked up a wooden stake off a table. He pretended to through it at Raven, who glowered at him. "What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" He asked Elena.

Elena took a deep breath before she answered him, "I wanna lock Stefan and Willow up." Damon's smile dropped and Raven looked taken back by her idea. Seeing their expressions, Elena quickly tried to make them understand, "At least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus and the compulsion breaks."

Damon sighed and looked away, "Compulsion or not, Willow and Stefan are both high on human blood, okay? A lot of it."

Raven leant against the wall, "I heard you got Stefan off it before. And Willow can't drink human blood… I mean, it's Willow." He shuddered at the idea of her drinking blood.

Damon shook his head, "This is different. It's not a stint in rehab." He turned his full attention onto Raven, his eyes dark, "And Willow does drink human blood. And she does kill. I've seen it." Raven shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. Damon shook his head, "Their humanity is gone. Lights out. No-one's home."

Tears filled Elena's eyes as she stared up at him, "Then do it for me, Damon."

Damon blinked, seeming confused by her request, "I've never done anything for you."

Raven rolled his eyes, "What about Willow? She needs help. She's part human, so there is a way to help her."

Damon glanced at him, "Maybe. There might be more hope for her than Stefan."

Elena nodded, though she seemed hurt by his statement of not helping her, "Do it for her, then. She needs it. And so does Stefan, just as much as she does." She looked away, "Every single time I look at either one of them, I feel like I'm gonna break and I'm not gonna give either of them that satisfaction." She stared at Damon intently and then looked at Raven, "I know that if you saw Willow and what she did today, you would both think the same as I do."

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Elena's fingers roughly and placed them on a certain place on his chest.

Elena frowned as Raven raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Do you feel that? That's the sternum." He told her. "It's a solid plate of bone." He flipped Elena around quickly so that her back was to him. He gripped her wrist tightly and told her in a stern voice, the way a teacher did. He jabbed his finger into her side and Elena flinched, "Right here, just below the rib cage. Next to the spine. That's your way to a vampire's heart." He released Elena and she whipped around, her breathing heavy as she stared at him.

"I'll do what needs to be done." Damon told her in a strong voice. "But for Willow and Stefan. Not for anyone else." Elena blinked a few times, her heart racing from the former close proximity they had shared, "But I won't let them hurt you." He looked at Raven, "Either of you. Because I promised her."

* * *

"I'll lure Stefan away from the fire. When he's distracted-"

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finished for her. Elena had arranged a meeting so they could devise a plan to stop Willow and Stefan. Everyone agreed that they needed to be stopped. They had caused some kind of trouble for all of them.

"Can't Bonnie just juju them?" Damon asked.

Elena glanced back at him, "I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust Stefan or Willow won't hurt her." She turned her attention to Caroline, "Caroline, are you covered?"

The blonde vampire nodded her head vigorously, "Yes. I will make sure the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Raven asked as everyone turned their attention to him.

Damon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Rebekah. Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow."

Elena nodded at him, "Which is why it's your job to keep her away."

Damon didn't seem happy with that idea, "How? She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers. And how come you get to go and distract Stefan and I can't do the same for Willow?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders, "So, then preoccupy her with your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger."

"Are you ever not gonna be mad at me, Ric?"

"Doubtful." Alaric grumbled.

Elena held her hand up to stop the arguing, "And you can't distract Willow, because that's Raven's job. If either of us get the other in a secluded place first, we text Alaric."

Raven nodded his head, "Got it."

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler said as he entered the classroom, "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply." Elena told him with her arms crossed. "Enough to keep Willow and Stefan down for a while."

Tyler frowned and shook his head, "You can't do that to them."

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me, Tyler, this is in their best interest."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "But it's not in Klaus'."

Everyone seemed utterly shocked and confused at his words. "Klaus is the enemy, Tyler. Why would you side with him?" Raven asked incredulously.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion?"

"Uh-oh." Damon muttered as he took a step towards them.

Alaric looked at him, "What?"

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline." Tyler told her firmly, "I owe him everything."

"Oh, boy."

Caroline whirled around and glowered at Damon, "Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please?"

"What is going on?" Elena asked unsurely as Damon picked up a tranquilizer filled with vervain.

Tyler saw what he was about to do and held his hands up and took a step back, "I'm just gonna go."

But before he could leave the room, Damon sped forward and stabbed the tranquilizer into his neck. Tyler grunted and fell to the floor, out cold.

Caroline fell by his side, "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"He's been sired." Damon told them.

"Huh?" Raven stuttered.

"Sired." Damon repeated as he turned to them. "He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him."

Elena shook her head, "Loyal how?"

Damon glanced down at him, "He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids."

Caroline looked up to him hopefully, "So how do I fix him?"

Damon smirked at her, "Get a new boyfriend."

Caroline frowned and looked back at Tyler. As if this could get any worse.

* * *

Willow came wandering into the woods, near the Falls, just like last year. She couldn't believe it had been a year since all this madness had started.

Just as she found the crowd of people, Raven came into her path, holding two cups. She raised an eyebrow as he offered one to her. Willow eyed it warily, "Hm, aren't you a little old for a high school party?"

Raven shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I knew you'd be here. I wanted to spend some time with you."

Willow snorted, "Whatever." She snatched the drink from him. She didn't take an immediate drink from it though. She looked at it again and then back at her brother. "I'm not drinking anything from you." Willow told him as she spilt the drink onto the ground.

Raven rolled his eyes, "I didn't put anything in it, Will."

"Yeah, well, I don't trust you." She told him darkly.

Raven shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I hate to break this to you, but nobody trusts you either."

"Good." Willow told him blandly, before walking around him and wandered further into the party.

"Hey, you've been gone for three months, and you don't even want to spend anytime with me?" Raven asked as he followed her.

"Nope." She answered dryly, as she continued shoving her way passed people.

He reached forward and grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him. She raised an eyebrow at him, "C'mon, Will. I missed you."

Willow nodded once. She stepped forward, so that they were face to face. Raven thought for a second that he had gotten through to her, but her next words proved him wrong, "Touch me again and I'll rip your arm off." She gave him a vicious smirk before waving, turning her back on him and stalking off to find a drink.

Raven swallowed and glanced around. Honestly, he believed she would hurt him if given the right opportunity. And this seemed to be the motivation he needed to get his Willow back. He went and followed after her.

He found her again shoving someone out of the way so that she could get a drink. The boy was trying to get her attention again, or start a fight or something, but she ignored him and just pushed him aside again.

Raven huffed, rolled his eyes and stomped over to her, "Stop it, Willow." Raven demanded.

Willow pushed him back, "Get lost." She stalked off into the woods, Raven on her heals. "Will you just go away? Stop following me!"

"This making you mad?" Raven asked. He knew it was probably the worst idea he ever had, but any emotion that she felt right now was good enough.

Willow made to bite back some witty remark, when she came to a clearing where she saw Damon feeding Rebekah a marshmallow.

She stopped in her tracks, watching them intently. She cocked her head to the side as Rebekah smiled sweetly at him. Damon gave her that smouldering look that she had seen many times on her and she felt a twinge in her chest.

There was some part of her that was upset that Damon was fawning over her aunt, and it was trying to push its way forward.

Raven watched her closely, seeing something flicker in her eyes. He glanced back at Damon, who had caught Raven out of the corner of his eye.

Damon looked toward him, spotting Willow beside him, staring at him. His eyes met hers, the eyes he had missed staring into. She didn't come towards him, but simply watched him intently. He wasn't really paying attention to what Rebekah was saying anymore, he was solely focused on the vampire hybrid that was standing in the darkness of the woods.

"That make you feel jealous?" Raven asked quietly. Willow didn't respond. "Feel something, Willow. Anything. Jealousy, anger, hatred… something."

It was like she was in a trance staring at Damon, but as soon as Damon was stabbed in the abdomen with a branch by Rebekah, she seemed to snap out of it.

The feelings that were trying to push their way forward were sent hurtling deep within her, the feeling she had on her chest vanished as if it were never there, and the small spark in her eyes died.

With extreme speed, she had grabbed Raven by the neck and shoved him against a tree. "You think that this little game is gonna work? You think the old me will come back?" She snarled, shoving him against the tree again. She saw the fear in Raven's eyes, but ignored it, "Well, news flash, _Ray_, she's gone. This is who am I now. And you're gonna be the proof to the rest of them."

Willow gave him an almost psychotic smirk as she made to make the simply turn of her wrist that would snap his neck, but she was suddenly being pulled back by a strong force.

Raven fell to the ground, practically coughing his lungs out as he tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell, Willow?" Damon hissed.

Willow pushed him off her roughly, "Everyone needs to leave me alone." She turned her gaze onto Raven and then went back to Damon, "If either of you or anybody else in your stupid group comes near me again, I'll kill them." She snarled at him.

"No you won't." Damon insisted.

Willow laughed humourlessly, "Yes, I will." She took a step closer to him, their chests touching eachother, "I am _not _the girl I used to be. You better start getting that through your thick heads."

She gave him another hard look before storming off, leaving Damon and Raven to watch after her remorsefully.

* * *

Willow kicked a bottle out of her way as she stormed inside the school. She didn't really know why she came here, but she didn't want to be in a house right now.

How dare he try and make her feel something? What right did he have? Neither of them understood what happened. No-one did.

As she stomped down corridors, she heard voices. Matt and Bonnie's actually. Bonnie was chanting some spell, while Matt was telling her to hurry.

Willow walked up to the room, but didn't go inside. She just listened in. "The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you."

Willow watched as a look of determination came over his face. He stood up slowly, stepping towards nothing and facing the far wall. "I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki."

Willow blinked, surprised that he was talking to his dead sister.

She must have said something else because it was silent for a while, only the sound of Bonnie's chanting. When he spoke again, his voice cracked and he sounded like he was about to cry, "I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here." Matt shook his head at something Vicki said and choked out, "Neither did I. But I have to let you go." The flames on the candles burst higher, lighting the room up further.

"Goodbye, Vick." Matt mumbled, a tear running down his cheek.

After a few seconds, the flames fell back to normal and Matt didn't say anything else, Bonnie stopped chanting too.

"She's gone." Matt said in a void voice.

He didn't stand around for Bonnie to say anything. He stormed out, turning right to leave the school, but instead bumped into Willow.

Matt faltered and Willow took a step back. Matt swallowed, staring at her intently. And it was just like seeing her made him break down. Without thinking about it, he pulled Willow into his arms.

Willow stiffened, feeling his arms crush her to him. His head buried into her shoulder, soaking her skin as he cried. Willow didn't move to comfort him, but she didn't push him away either.

She didn't know how long she stood there for, with Matt sobbing onto her shoulder, but never once did she move him away.

* * *

**I ****don't even know how I managed to do this, but I did. **

**So it seems Willow's emotions are there somewhere. There is a way to get her to turn them back on. **

**Anyway, please continue to vote on my poll if you haven't already and decide if you'd like a tumblr account for Willow.**

**Outfits on my profile. **

**Emily x**


	113. Ghost World Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

_**(Italics are Willow's thoughts)**_

* * *

In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. _**― **__**Robert Frost**_

Emotion is always multiplied in the art of a person who doesn't really show much emotion. _**– Criss Jami **_

This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. _**– Marilyn Monroe **_

* * *

Chapter 113 – Ghost World Part One

When Bonnie stepped out of the class room and saw Matt clinging to Willow like she was his life, to say that it was a bit of a shock to the system was an understatement.

The hybrid caught Bonnie's eye and instead of doing something brash, like push Matt away, she just stared at Bonnie. And in that moment, Bonnie was sure she could see it all. All the pain, all the heartbreak, all the torture she had to go through these past few months.

And suddenly she felt guilty for all of the bad things she had thought of her. She remembered why Willow left in the first place.

To save Damon's life.

To make sure Klaus never found out about Elena.

To protect everyone else in this town.

Maybe it could've gone better, but she tried. Thinking about it, maybe she had done everything she could to ensure everyone else's safety.

But then Willow blinked and that window to her soul was closed. Willow turned her head away, not wanting the witch to feel pity for her.

Gingerly, Willow placed a hand on Matt's arm and pulled him back. Matt reluctantly pulled away from her, tears still streaming down his face. She stared at him for a second, and Matt could swear that he saw regret in there somewhere. But she sighed and said, "I'll take you home."

Matt nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't think he'd be able to say anything without completely breaking down.

Bonnie made to open her mouth to protest, but she caught Matt's gaze, who shook his head. Bonnie reluctantly sighed and nodded. She watched as Willow pulled Matt with her down the corridor.

Eventually, Willow released his arm and let him go. Matt continued to follow behind as they made their way out of the school. Matt didn't realise how cold it was considering how hot it had been throughout the day.

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he followed Willow, who didn't say anything to him as she found his car.

He felt a few stray tears trickle down his cheek, but immediately whipped them away.

When she got to his car she held her hand out expectantly and it was then that he saw the gruesome scar on the back of her hand. "W-what h-h-ap-pened t-to y-our h-h-and?" He managed to stutter out between shattering teeth.

Willow frowned and glanced at her injured hand, before she shrugged uncaringly, "Nothing. Give me your keys."

Matt frowned, "W-was i-it K-k-klaus?" It was meant to sound threatening, or at least like he was mad, but the shattering of his teeth kind of back fired.

Willow seemed to realise this as a small smirk came onto her lips, "No." She told him. "Never mind about that. Just give me the keys and get in." She held her other hand out impatiently.

Matt sighed, realising he wasn't going to get anything out of her. He dug his hand into his jean pockets and pulled out the keys to his truck and placed them into her hands.

She unlocked the car and then nodded for him to get in. He ambled himself into the passenger seat just as she slammed the door to the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition, trying to get some heat into the car.

Pulling out of the car park to the school, Willow stole a glance at Matt to see him with his head resting against the window and shivering. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw one of his football jackets lying there. Reaching over, she flung it at him, jolting Matt from his daze.

Matt blinked a few times before glancing back at her. She kept her eyes on the road and didn't say anything or look back at him. Matt pulled the jacket on him and pulled the zipper up, his eyes on her the whole time. "Thanks." He told her.

Willow's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. She only gave a curt nod, before turning the radio on.

* * *

Willow wasn't really sure what time she got home that night, but it was late.

She sighed as she turned the shower off.

It was Matt's fault. He had clung to her for dear life for God knows how long, sobbing onto her shoulder after sending his dead sister away. And then she drove him home and everything. Ugh! Why was she being so nice?

But there was something somewhere inside of her that felt for what he had to do. That what he had done was a true sacrifice compared to what everyone else had done. Sure, maybe giving your life in the place of someone else was brave and selfless, but giving up seeing someone you love and cherish. The one person who mattered the most to you… yes. She believed that that was a true sacrifice.

_Matt isn't your problem. His sister has been dead for almost a year now. He'll get over it. _

He probably would. Eventually. But he wasn't her problem to worry over.

But then she had almost attempted to murder her own brother. Her eyes squinted at the memory, almost like she was shying away from the thoughts. She never would have imagined herself almost killing her brother. That wasn't who she was.

Rolling her eyes at her dull thoughts she stepped into her bedroom, about to go and rummage for some clothes to wear in her closet, when her eyes became drawn to the mirror.

Willow blinked as she stared at the glass.

What she was looking at was not herself.

They were skinny and fragile looking. Like if some just touched her then she would turn into dust.

Willow reached out a small hand and hesitantly allowed her fingers to touch the cool glass. The coldness was like a sting, like putting a burn under cold water. It burned almost, but she didn't pull it away.

Her eyes went over her skin colour. It was darker due to spending so much time in the sun, but it didn't make her look healthier. It actually managed to make her look sickly.

She glanced at the scar on the back of her hand. It was scabbing over now. It was only a few days ago that she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't hurt anyone else. She almost laughed. Now she couldn't care less who got hurt or died.

Willow's gaze slowly went to her face. She blinked back at herself, the reflection mimicking her. Reluctantly, she moved her eyes to meet the one in the reflection.

She hardly recognised them. The eyes staring back at her were so… cold. They were hard and unrecognisable. Everybody always said her eyes were the most expressive part of her. And it was obvious by the dull look in her eyes that she had seen enough for a life time.

_Enough! This is pathetic. We've been over this; you're no longer that pathetic girl who had all those emotions holding her back. You're better now. Stronger. Embrace it. _

Yes. Enough reminiscing on what she used to be like. This was who she was now. And it was time she, and everybody else, started getting used to it.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she tied the rope around a branch on a tree so the lanterns could hang up. She had been listening to Caroline drabble on and on about Vicki and Anna and Jeremy and the ghosts. It was starting to get irritating.

"When you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna too?" Caroline asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes. This conversation was never gonna drop.

She tied the last knot before she finally stepped down from the ladder. "I wish." Bonnie scoffed. "All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side." She sighed tiredly and turned to face the blonde vampire. "And as long as he wants to see her and she wants to see him, she's still here."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her, "You don't think I can actually resist commenting on that?"

Bonnie smirked, "There. You commented."

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh, "Bonnie…"

"What do you want me to say, Caroline?" Bonnie asked heatedly. "I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life and now I'm paying the consequences." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as she quickly grabbed a few lanterns.

Caroline gave her a pointed look, "I want you to say that you're not okay with it."

"I'm a thousand times not okay with it." Bonnie told her. "I just don't know what to do about it."

Caroline made to open her mouth and retaliate, but she was interrupted by the sound of a car skidding to halt not too far from them. The two girls turned around and saw Damon. They reluctantly wandered over to him, sensing that he obviously wanted to talk to them.

"Greetings, Blondie, Witchy." Damon greeted sarcastically.

Just down the road, Matt and Raven heard Damon's voice and turned, interested in the conversation. Raven put down the lanterns and jogged over to them, but Matt stayed behind.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Damon acknowledged his arrival with a quick glance before moving his attention to Bonnie. "I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

Bonnie frowned, "What do you mean? Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." He told the three of them.

Raven shook his head, confused, "What?"

"Yeah, why would you think that?" Caroline asked, clearly not believing him.

Damon shrugged, "Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poke through my chest."

Raven shifted his weight awkwardly, "Maybe it was Stefan. Or Willow."

Damon shook his head immediately, "It wasn't Stefan. I thought it was, but he seemed honestly surprised when he found me. And it doesn't seem like something Willow would do. I mean, she doesn't care so why waste her time doing something like this." He gave Raven a pointed look, "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline said uncertainly.

Bonnie looked just as confused and surprised as Raven and Caroline did, "They can't."

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." He gave the three of them scrutinising glares, before letting his hard gaze fall on Bonnie, "Whatever you screwed up, fix it." He told her forcefully, before speeding off down the road.

Bonnie groaned, "As if we needed more problems."

"Maybe it wasn't Mason." Caroline said. "I mean, maybe it was Willow."

Raven shrugged his shoulders, "Even if it was her, how would we get her to admit to doing it?"

Bonnie frowned, meeting Matt's gaze from across the road, "I don't think it was her. I think Damon's right, but I don't think it's Mason." She gestured for Raven and Caroline to follow her. "C'mon."

The three of them quickly made their way over to Matt, who sighed in exasperation once they got to him. "Um, hey, Matt…" Bonnie greeted unsurely. Matt only nodded at her, waiting for her to speak. "So, I was wondering if… you've seen Vicki around." Bonnie cringed at the expression that passed his face. She hated herself asking, but she needed to know.

"No." Matt told her simply.

"It's just that-" Caroline tried, but was immediately cut off by Matt.

"I haven't seen Vicki. I swear." The tone of his voice made it clear he was telling the truth. "I sent her back like you told me to."

"Are you absolutely positive, Matt?" Raven asked. "We need to be sure here."

Bonnie nodded, "Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does."

Matt grounded his teeth together in irritation. Couldn't they see that he didn't want to speak about it? "She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here I'd know."

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

Bonnie turned towards Caroline and Raven, lowering her voice, "Because if any ghosts other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon was right and something has gone really, really wrong."

Matt shook his head tiredly, "I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." He gave the three of them one last final stare before turning on his heal, and walking away.

Did they not understand how much it took of him to send his sister away? Of course they didn't. Only Raven had a sister. He understood the pain of losing your sister, despite Willow still being here. The way Raven was when Willow was gone was like she was dead.

Speaking of Willow…

What happened last night was… odd.

Everyone had told him Willow had shut off her humanity. That there was no humanity left. But what happened last night proved him and Bonnie otherwise, though it seemed like the witch hadn't put much though into it, or she had other more important things to deal with.

Sure, Willow hadn't exactly comforted him, but she hadn't pushed him away either. And that was pretty surprising to him when he managed to get his head together and think about it later.

Matt continued to wander down the street. He didn't really know where exactly he was going, but he wasn't surprised when he found himself in Maple Street. He must've been walking for quite some time to get there.

He sucked in a wavering breath, allowing the warm air to fill his lungs before he made his way to Willow's house.

* * *

Something was in this house.

Willow could sense it.

It was weird. Things were moving. Inanimate objects found on the floor, when they were actually on a shelf or something.

And not just that, but the whole atmosphere in the house. She could _feel _that there was something in the house.

Her eyes darted around the living room, paranoia beginning to set in. The hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand on end. Something was very wrong.

There was a bang and a clatter from upstairs. Her body stiffened as she disappeared and appeared again in her bedroom. She glanced around, finding a picture frame lying face down on the floor. Frowning, she slowly made her way towards it and picked it up. Turning it over, she saw that it was a picture of her, Raven and her mother.

Cocking her head to the side, she looked around frantically just as the front door started knocking.

She huffed. Who the hell wanted to spend time with her right now? Couldn't they just leave her alone for a while? She wasn't bothering anyone. And she had her own problems to deal with right now. Like who was running ramped in her home.

Reluctantly, she made her way down the stairs. She yanked the door open with a little more force than she had meant to use. "What?!" She growled when the door was open. Her eyes widened though when she saw that it was Matt. Her eyes narrowed, "What do you want?" She asked harshly.

Matt blinked, "I, um… I don't know… I just know that I wanted to see you."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Go home, Matt."

Matt opened his mouth to say something else, when something caught his eyes behind Willow. His eyes widened at the sight. He hadn't seen this person in years…

Willow looked him up and down with annoyance, "What? What are you looking at?" She turned around to see what was so jaw dropping, but it was so obvious now.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight. She was sure she had stopped breathing. She just couldn't believe it. This had to be some illusion or trick. It couldn't be real. How was it real?

Willow's mouth tried to form out words, but it was proving far more difficult than she thought it would be.

Eventually she managed to swallow enough air into her lungs to mutter out the one word she had not said in three years, "Mom…?"

* * *

**Oh, I'm evil, aren't I? I'm just a wicked, wicked person. **

**I know that apparently only supernatural creatures are on the otherside, but I think we all knew her mother was going to come into it. And this is going to be the first time I actually include her properly into the story. Wow… I hope you like Sharon. **

**And I know she has her emotions turned off, but I see it as they're very well buried feelings that are wanting to be shown and seen, but Willow has been compelled to not show them or turn them off so they're pushing their way to the service and Willow understands that that is how she SHOULD feel. But something always talks her out of it. **

**Anyway, outfits on my profile and please vote on my poll if you haven't already. Also, due to popular demand from people on this site and off, I have agreed to create an ask account for Willow, which is also on my profile. Ask anything you like. **

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**Ciao! **


	114. Ghost World Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

...you are my rainbow to keep. My eyes will always be watching you; never will I lose sight of you.** ― ****Vesna Bailey**

I act scary, Mike. But most of the time, I'm terrified. **– Sulley, **_**Monsters University**_

* * *

Chapter 114 – Ghost World Part Two

Willow wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if her mother was truly standing before her right now. Her mind had been going a bit haywire lately, it wasn't a long shot to assume that she was imagining that her mother was standing in front of her, smiling that smile that always made her feel at home no matter what and those grey eyes that sparkled whenever she saw Willow.

Willow blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to clear her mind. But no matter how many times she tried to get rid of this cruel hallucination, she would not disappear.

Willow gulped, feeling how dry her throat had suddenly gotten, and without looking at Matt asked in almost a whisper, "You are seeing this, right?"

Matt too was trying to distinguish whether what he was seeing was real or not. Taking a steadying breath, Matt nodded while keeping his eyes on Willow's mom. "Yeah… yeah, I am…"

"Hi, sweetheart." Sharon smiled happily at her daughter.

Willow gasped at the sound of her voice. How long had it been since she had heard that voice? It felt like a life time.

Willow tried to formulate words to some affect, but nothing would come out.

Sharon let out a laugh that to Willow sounded like music to her ears, "I can understand why you're so surprised. I'm little surprised too to be honest with you." Her kind eyes moved to Matt and she smiled sweetly, "Hello, Matt! It's lovely to see you."

Matt nodded his head mechanically, "It's, uh, nice to see you to… Mrs Anderson." This was weird.

Sharon chuckled, "You both don't have to look so scared."

Finally, Willow managed to find her voice, "You're dead." Her voice was quiet, her voice cracking.

Sharon's smile slowly vanished, before she stepped closer to Willow, "I know. I am still dead." She took in a deep breath and her voice became firm, "And I am here to sort you out, young lady." She gave Willow a hard stare.

Willow scoffed, "Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me, Willow-May!" Sharon fumed. "What you have been doing over these last few months…" She shook her head, "I never thought I'd see that day my daughter would be like that." Disappointment was obvious in her voice.

Willow rolled her eyes. She probably would have been upset that her own mother was disappointed in her. "But I'm not your daughter, am I?" Willow spat.

Matt tugged her arm, "Hey, what the hell, Willow?" He was surprised by her cold attitude towards her mother. No matter what had happened between him and Vicki before she died, he was still grateful to be able to see her again and it seemed like Willow was none too happy to see Sharon.

Willow pulled her arm away from Matt, "It's true. I am the daughter of a 1000 year old vampire, who, by the way is currently residing in a coffin because my psycho hybrid uncle decided to dagger him." She told her mother and Matt coldly, "oh, and my father also betrayed me and everyone in this town by siding with said psycho hybrid uncle." She took a breath as she fixed her dark brown eyes onto her mother's grey ones. "So, no; I am not your daughter."

Sharon folded her arms over her chest and shook her head at her attitude, "It looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

* * *

Why didn't anyone believe him when he told them that Mason Lockwood had gone and spit roasted him this morning? Honestly, it wasn't that far a stretch from the millions of other insane things that have happened in this God forsaken town.

Alaric pretended not to care and not to be interested, but he had ended up staying with Damon in the Grill. Damon tried to reconcile their friendship, but Alaric just wasn't in the mood for any of it. He needed Alaric. He was his drinking buddy, and really with Willow off being an emotionless hybrid minion, he didn't have anyone else to turn to but him. But hey, at least Alaric was staying with him right now. Maybe he had no-one else either.

Just as Damon was about to take a sip of the drink he ordered, a hand came over and snatched it from him and took a sip. "God, I miss whisky."

Alaric looked up at the voice and his eyes widened at what he saw, "Mason?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at him as Mason downed the rest of _his_ drink. He ended up not being prepared for when Mason smashed the glass into his forehead.

Damon yelped in pain and surprise, before glaring at Alaric, "Told ya."

Just as the words left his mouth, another person came up to them. One that Damon actually disliked more than Mason. "What the hell are you doing here?" He bit out at Shane, the vampire that had spent his time stalking Willow and being all around creepy.

Shane narrowed his eyes, "I'm here to help Willow, jackass."

Damon scowled at him, "I'm sorry, who was the one who stalked Willow and then tried to kill her?" He pretended to think for a second. "Oh yeah, you!"

"It wasn't like that! And besides, you ended up killing me!" Shane retaliated.

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Jesus, Damon. Is there anyone you haven't killed?"

Damon offered Alaric a sheepish shrug of the shoulders before turning his attention back to Shane. "Listen, kid. I don't need your help for anything." Before another word could be said, Damon's phone went off, signalling a text.

It was a text from Caroline about the necklace. "I am never gonna hear the end of that damn necklace."

"One of you will pay for this, right?" Mason asked as he took another drink. "Cheers."

Damon sighed and glanced between Shane and Mason, "Let's get to it. I killed you, you want revenge. Get in line."

Mason glanced at Shane for a second, "Actually, I want an apology." Mason said.

Alaric began to laugh, before he saw the look of seriousness on Mason's face. "Good luck with that." He mumbled.

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon asked condescendingly, "You know, your nephew was turned into a mindless hybrid minion."

"That's why I'm here." Mason said. "To help Tyler."

"And I'm here for Willow." Shane said. "Klaus has done a number on her."

Damon scoffed at them, "Sorry to break it you, but neither of them can be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive." He sighed and looked away, "Which is, like, always."

Shane shook his head, "Not necessarily. Not if you could find some kind of weapon that would be able to kill him."

Damon rolled his eyes, "There is no weapon that can…" He saw the look in both Mason and Shane's eyes. They knew something.

* * *

"Now, you and I need to have a little chat." Sharon told her daughter sternly.

Willow rolled her eyes and scoffed, "We don't need to chat about anything. You're dead. There shouldn't be any 'little chats'."

Sharon opened her mouth to retaliate, but Matt interrupted them by coming into the living room where they had moved to, "I called Raven."

Willow snapped her head in his direction, "What? Why?"

"Because he needs to be here, Willow." Matt answered her. "And his mother is here. I figure he has a right to see her."

Sharon smiled gratefully at him, "It's okay, Matt. I think it would be good for Raven to be here."

Willow shook her head, as she began pacing, "This is so stupid." She pointed to Sharon, "How are you here?" Her scrutinising gaze then went onto Matt, "I thought you sent Vicki back. What the hell happened?"

"I did!" Matt exclaimed. "I don't understand it either." He stopped himself for a second when he remembered what Bonnie and Caroline were asking him either. Damon had thought that Mason had attacked him, not Vicki. "Wait… I think that's what Bonnie and Caroline were trying to figure out. I think other ghosts are coming through The Other Side or whatever."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "The Other Side?" She didn't sound particularly impressed.

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "That's what Jeremy says it's called. He's been talking to vampire girl he used to date, Anna."

Willow snickered at the mention of Anna, "Oh she's still around, huh? Actually, how many dead people are wandering around this crappy town?" She glanced at her mother.

"I don't know." Sharon answered. "And I don't know how much time I have. What I want to know right now is how this," she gestured to Willow, "happened."

Willow scowled at Sharon and was about to let out a harsh insult, before they heard the door open and Raven's voice, "Hey, Matt, I came as fast as I…" His voice trailed off as he came barging into the living room and saw his mother. His voice caught in his throat and his eyes filled with tears. "Mom… is that really you?"

Sharon smiled happily at him, "Raven, honey… it's me."

Raven suddenly smiled and before anyone could say anything else, Raven practically ran into his mother's arms, almost knocking her over in the process as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, Sharon doing the same.

Willow blinked and kept a straight face as she looked away. There was something in her somewhere that acknowledged that it stung that Sharon hadn't hugged her like that, but she quickly ignored it. She felt Matt nudge her shoulder and she glanced up at him. "You okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

Willow scowled at him, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Coz your mom is alive and she isn't hugging you so tight you might not be able to breathe."

Willow shrugged carelessly, "I don't care."

Matt frowned, "Yeah… looks like it."

Willow's hard gaze met him and she glowered at him, "Shut up, Matt." She shook her head, "Why are you even here?"

Matt sighed as he looked down at his shoes, Sharon and Raven chatting together for now, "I was worried about you. And… I wanted to thank you for what you did last night."

Willow sighed, though it didn't sound as if she was annoyed with him, just tired. "Whatever."

The conversation went dead between them after that, but it was fine because now Sharon and Raven had finally parted and wiped their tears. Sharon turned to Willow and Matt and clasped her hands together, "Now, let's get things started, shall we?" She stared at Willow, her gaze becoming soft, "I know what's happened over the last year, Willow." She sighed and shook her head, "Why would you get yourself involved with vampires, or anything supernatural for that matter?"

"It's kind of hard not to when the whole town is filled with 'em." Willow retorted scornfully.

Sharon placed her hands on her hips, pursing her lips, "You became best pals with them, Willow-May." Willow cringed at the use of her name. "Especially that Salvatore boy, the older one-"

"This is not about him." Willow interrupted, her voice raised slightly. "And besides, we're not even friends anymore."

Sharon could see how the mention of the eldest Salvatore had affected her. She knew that Willow and Damon been together, knew that Willow felt feelings for him. And despite not liking her daughter being with a vampire, she would be sure to use this as a tool to get her to feel something.

Sharon nodded, "Okay. Fine let's talk about this whole fiasco with your emotions being turned off. I've been told Klaus did that to you." Willow shrugged at her mother. Sharon nodded again, "We're going to have to fix that."  
Raven looked at his mother in confusion, "Mom, she's been compelled not to feel anything. Klaus would have to die for the compulsion to disappear."

"Well, we're just going to have to find another way to break the compulsion then, aren't we?"

Matt frowned, "Like what?"

"Don't even think about doing anything." Willow warned.

Sharon seemed offended, "Honey, you know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I don't know." Willow said darkly, "You hurt all those vampires before. And I'm half vampire."

Sharon nodded understandingly, "I see. Well, this is different, Willow-May," Willow cringed again. "I have other means of helping you." And she turned and began walking up the stairs.

"You can't help me, mother." Willow called in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Willow." Raven spat.

"Oh, you were always such a mama's boy, weren't you?" Willow cooed condescendingly.

"I don't have to take your crap today."

Willow shrugged, "So don't. Leave."

"Willow, stop." Matt said. "Please, just… let us help you."

Willow stared at Matt for a second, before letting out a small, humourless laugh. "You know what? Fine. Do whatever. Have fun getting no-where." She sat herself down onto the sofa just as her mother returned with a box.

"What the hell is this?" Willow asked.

Sharon pulled out something that was obviously a toy and gave it to Willow, who sighed and decided to humour them and took it. It was her Eeyore cuddly toy that looked like it had seen better days. She remembered dragging this thing everywhere with her, never content unless she had her companion with her. It had a few stitches her and there. One eyes was starting to come loose again, but nothing a few stitches couldn't fix. This toy had been something she had clung to up until the age of at least ten, and then she would stop taking it to sleepovers and would just keep in her room, happy to cuddle with it in secret. When she turned thirteen she put him away, being often berated by her father for having it around her.

"Wouldn't leave that thing anywhere." Sharon smiled fondly. "Practically screamed the place down if you didn't have it." She laughed lightly, _"Mama, where's Ted?"_ She quoted her daughter. "You knew he was Eeyore from 'Winnie the Pooh', but adamantly decided that his name was Ted."

Matt smirked, "This is good leverage on you."

Willow shook her head at him, a hint of the smirk everyone knew appeared before it vanished. She didn't touch the toy much, but held it gently in her hands.

Nobody asked if she felt any emotions towards the childhood toy, but Sharon instead pulled out a picture of her daughter when she was around five or six, with a cat curled up in her lap. "You remember Sushi, don't you?"

"I hated that cat." Raven mumbled. "Used to bite me all the time."

"And that's why I loved her." Willow snared as she glanced at the picture of herself and the ginger cat that she had named Sushi, because "it sounded like a name a cat would have".

As a child, Willow honestly believed that Sushi knew and understood what she was saying. Sushi always bit Raven when he annoyed her so obviously, Sushi was on her side. Often times she would talk to Sushi and play imaginary games. She was devastated when Sushi died.

"Oh, I know how much you loved this cat." Sharon reminisced. "You cried for weeks after she was hit by that car. Wanted to get revenge on Grayson Gilbert, even though Sushi was the one lying in the middle of the road."  
"Not Sushi's fault." Willow said adamantly,

This continued. Sharon showing her memories of her childhood or members of her family or pictures of all of them. Willow was mostly quiet through it all. Didn't say much, except for snarky remarks here and there, but other than that she seemed… pensive.

It was dark when the box was empty and everything was surrounding Willow.

"Now," Sharon began as she sat beside her daughter, "What do you feel?" Willow frowned, she didn't say anything. "All of these pictures, all of these memories, what do they make you feel?" Still, Willow said nothing, but she did grip the Eeyore toy tighter in her hands. "It doesn't matter what it is. You could be angry that all of this is over, sad that you can't see Sushi ever again… anything at all."

"Enough." Willow said in a hard voice. "Just… enough."

Matt blinked uncertainly at her, "Willow, what's wrong?"

"I'm done with this." Willow said and stood up, the toy still in her grasp.

Raven grabbed her wrist, which probably wasn't the best idea. She whirled on him, snarling and baring her fangs. Matt jumped back and Sharon seemed surprised, but she managed to compose herself quickly. She pulled Raven's hand off Willow, ushering Willow away from her brother.

"Yes, well I am don with this." She pointed at Willow. "I am done watching my daughter slaughter people and ruin her life."

"Preach it to someone who cares!" Willow hissed.

Sharon pursed her lips before nodding her head, "Alright, fine." She pulled out a phone from her pocket.

Willow's eyes widened, "Hey, that's mine." She made to reach for it, but Sharon moved away.

"You have a missed call from Klaus." Sharon told her and Willow shrugged her shoulders and mad to get it again. "Stop, Willow." She started flickering through her phone until she found what she wanted. "How would you like it if I deleted this?" She turned the picture over and showed her a picture of her and Elena. It was one that Elena had insisted on taking during the 60s dance all those months ago. They both seemed happy, despite what was going on at the time.

Willow steeled herself quickly, "So. Go ahead."

Sharon flicked to another picture. This one was her and the girls; Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. "What about this one?" She flicked to another picture which was one of her dog, Franco. Then to the next; one of her and Stefan. Another that had her, Jeremy and Matt in it. Another with Raven. Another with just her and Matt.

"Do whatever." Willow told her coldly.

"Okay, what about this one?"

Willow opened her mouth to tell her to do whatever she wanted, until she saw who was in the picture with her. Her and Damon. It was a nice photo, one she remembered taking on her birthday, the one where he threw a dinner party and killed Elijah. It was obviously taken before the party had started.

But there they were, smiling and seeming happy. Two best friends… two people who were in love with one another. She let out a shuddering breath.

"Alright, then." Sharon said. She turned the phone back to her and made to delete the picture. But before she could do so, Willow reached forward and ripped the phone from her hand.

"I said, _enough_!" Willow yelled. "I am done. I don't have to deal with this! Just accept that I am not worth fighting for anymore!" Matt made to say something, but she was gone by the time he opened his mouth.

"Mom…?" Raven began, "Did you just…?"

"Yep." She answered proudly. "I just got her to feel something."

* * *

"Still waiting for the other shoe to drop." Damon said as he, Mason and Shane walked through the cave with lanterns. "Your motives are deceptively pure."

"You talk the talk," Mason began, "but I know you'll do anything for your brother and Willow. You won't screw us over. As long as we have the same agenda."

Damon scoffed as he lead the others through the cave, "And I'm supposed to believe you're not gonna screw _me _over." He heard Shane chuckle behind him.

"So what is it with you two?" Damon asked. "You suddenly decided to become the Dynamic Duo, or something?"

"Well, I feel… guilty about what happened with Willow." He heard Damon laugh sardonically. Shane ignored him, "And I know that Klaus is to do with what's happened to her lately. I figured as a way to say sorry that I could help find some way to get rid of Klaus."

"And I never wanted this life for Tyler." Mason said. "We met on The Other Side. Crossed stories, agreed that we'd help those we failed last time and… here we are." Mason finished explaining.

"How poetic." Damon drawled as they came to what seemed to be a crossroads in the cave. He looked to Mason, "Alright, which way?"

Mason glanced down the tunnel and shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. Flip a coin."

"Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?"

Shane raised an eyebrow at Damon, "We're ghosts, dude. Not God." Shane nodded down one of the tunnels, "Try the left one."

Damon eyed him for a second, before walking down the tunnel and ignoring the left tunnel.

"Or not." Mason sighed. "You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Just as Mason said this, Damon seemed to have tripped some kind of booby trap, as a wooden spike came down, stabbing Damon through his midsection. He yelled out in pain and tried to pull it out of him, but immediately he felt his skin burn. The spike was covered in vervain.

"Yo…" Damon grunted, "Help a brother out?" When he got no answer or any sign that either Shane or Mason were going to help him, he huffed out painfully, "I knew it."

* * *

Willow had found herself in the town square, where they were celebrating some other stupid day. Something to do with lights and stuff, she didn't really care. The only thing she cared about was why there were police officers and cars everywhere. What had happened this time?

Was there no peace in this town? They had ghosts running amok, one her own mother who was trying to make her feel again. She glanced down at the toy that she had not let go of. She was sure if she tightened her grip on the toy that it would just break.

Willow sighed and leant her head against a wall, squeezing her eyes shut, a headache was beginning to come on.

She tried to shut out the world, but realised that maybe the town square wasn't the best place. She was about to disappear again, when she caught a tale end of Elena and Jeremy's conversation who were just across the street from her. "I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace…" She heard Jeremy say. The necklace. The one Klaus had been after? She listened to their conversation and heard Jeremy confess how much he loved Anna. Elena said that Anna was holding him back when said dead vampire appeared, holding the necklace out to them.

"Call Bonnie." Elena told Jeremy. "Tell her you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away." Elena stormed away after that and Jeremy and Anna talked some more.

"I dunno if she's moved on and found peace," Anna sobbed as she spoke about not being able to find her mother. "Or if there's even any peace to be found."

Was that what it was like? Wandering around, with no-one to talk to as the world got on with everything, not sure if there would be a happy ending to all of this. Willow thought being dead would be peaceful. Was this what it was like for her mother? Just watching as her daughter screwed up her life.

"Didn't think you'd be here." Sharon said as she came beside her daughter. "With all these people thought that you'd be somewhere quieter."

Willow swallowed and looked away, "Yeah, well. There's so many people that don't even notice you, it's like being alone."

"Very poetic." Sharon commented.

"They're gonna destroy the necklace. Stop the ghosts from coming through." Willow told her.

Sharon nodded, "I know." She said calmly.

"So…" Willow said awkwardly, "I'll never see you again after this?" Willow asked. Sharon could hear a slight croak in her voice. She knew Willow felt something.

"I don't think so. I've said goodbye to Raven."

"Did he cry?"

"What do you think?" Sharon smirked. A small laugh came from Willow. Sharon reached out a hand and stroked some of Willow's dark curls out of her face, "You're so beautiful."

Willow turned and looked at her finally, "Mom… where will you go after Bonnie sends the ghosts away?"

Sharon continued sweeping her fingers through Willow's curls, "I'll be watching you and your brother."

Willow scoffed, "More like watching me make you disappointed."

"Hey," Sharon said gently as Willow turned away. She placed her hands on Willow's cheeks and turned her back to face her, "You have never disappointed me."

"But you…"

"I know," Sharon began, "But I could never be disappointed in you. Watching you be the strong woman I always knew you were, made me smile. Seeing doing what you wanted, following your own dreams, fighting for people you love…" A tear fell down Sharon's cheek. "I have never been more proud." Willow swallowed and glanced down. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Willow's forehead, "I love you, baby girl." Sharon whispered, before she disappeared.

Willow squeezed her eyes shut, and leant her head against the wall, "I love you too, Mama."

* * *

Damon was calling for Mason and Shane not to go on further without him, as he could not pass the barrier. But neither of the ghosts listened. "Goddamnit."

Just as he was about to call out to him again, a voice interrupted him, "Hello."

Damon almost jumped at the sound of the voice. He whirled around quickly ready to fight whoever it was. This could be someone who actually wanted revenge on him for killing them.

When he saw the woman he narrowed his eyes. She looked familiar. She light blonde hair that went just passed her shoulders and curled near the ends, had light grey eyes and appeared to be in her mid or early 40s. Why did he recognise this lady?

"Who the hell are you?" Damon bit out.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that really the tone you want to take to the mother of the girl you're in love with?"

"Wait, what…?" Now he recognised her. It was Willow's adoptive mother, Sharon. He'd only seen the woman in pictures that Willow had. "You're… Willow's mother? How…?"

"I don't have much time." Sharon interrupted. "The witch, Bonnie, is about to destroy the necklace that will send all ghosts back. So I need you to listen to what I say."

"If you're about to give me some talk about how I'm no good for your daughter, then get in line." Damon told her. "I've already got an Original who I don't think is quite done talking to me about that."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "No, it's not about that." Damon raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "I want something from you, Damon."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I want you to never give up on Willow." She told him with the up most seriousness.

Damon blinked, again surprised. "Look, I'm trying not to, but she's making it pretty hard."

Sharon nodded in understanding, "I know. But today there was a break through with her. So please, promise me, you won't stop fighting for her. She loves you very much, despite how much I dislike it." Damon smirked at that and Sharon returned it, before she became serious again, "Just… please, Damon. Don't let Klaus ruin her. Don't let her go because of him."

Damon swallowed and Sharon saw a sincerity in his eyes that she didn't expect to see. "I promise you, I will never give up on her. I will fight for her."

Sharon smiled at him and nodded, "Good. Thank you, Damon. Oh, and good luck." She grinned, before she disappeared forever.

* * *

Matt found Willow sitting on a bench with her toy in her hands. She looked forlorn, obviously about her mother being sent away along with all of the other ghosts. He understood any pain that she found herself feeling, if she did feel anything that is. Sending Vicki away had been difficult and he hoped that she wasn't standing around watching him right now.

Matt slowly went over to her and sat down on the bench. She didn't stop him or say anything, just continued to stare at the Eeyore toy in her hands.

It was silent for a good ten minutes, before Willow finally said something, "What do you think happened to Vicki?"

It was a questioned that caught him off guard, but he managed to answer her almost instantly, "I think she moved on. Found some kind of peace, rather than standing around and watching us all screw up. She never suited this life really. I think she'd be happier relaxing and smoking all the pot she wanted."

Willow's lips twitched upwards slightly, "That sounds nice."

Matt wanted to say something about her mother, offer some kind of condolence for her loss because really it wasn't that long ago that she actually died. But he just couldn't figure out what to say. And he didn't know why he thought this was a better idea, but here he was reaching for her hand and taking it in his. Willow looked up, surprised by his act of concern. But they could see their losses in eachothers' eyes. Willow squeezed his hand before looking away.

* * *

**Okay, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this in pretty much a year. The truth is, I lost my love for TVD. I haven't actually watched properly since Jeremy died in season 4. I've actually been more interested in The Originals, which I plan on including Willow in. **

**I kind of started to dislike Damon's character once he started dating Elena and I felt that he became a completely different person, someone who was too far from his original character. I understand about character development, but I felt he became a mushy character with her and it just made me cringe. **

**But a friend recommended that I watch the season 5 finale, which I did and I have to say, what a good finale. It was the best one since the season 1. And it renewed my love I had for Damon, since it didn't really focus on Delana too much. I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it, but honestly, it was good. It brought back some semblance of respect that I had for Julie Plec. **

**Also, Sushi was a name of a hamster I used to have as a pet. Yeah I know, weird. And it just came to me while I was writing this and it sounded like something Willow would name a cat. **

**I'm not promising frequent updates, but know that I am not giving up on this story. **

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. **

**Ciao!**


End file.
